londonGossip
by countessCaroline
Summary: Ini adalah kisah persahabatan dan percintaan di kalangan para remaja kaya nan elit di London. Berfokuskan pada kisah persahabatan antara Hermione granger dengan Astoria greengrass dan Draco malfoy dengan Cedric. Semua akan di kisahkan dengan sangat rinci dan begitu mendetail oleh sebuah website bernama london gossip.Fanficku ini gossipGirl versi harpot. CH 27 up. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

prolog

Ini adalah kisah persahabatan dan percintaan di kalanhan para remaja kaya nan elit di London. Berfokuskan pada kisah persahabatan antara Hermione granger dengan Astoria greengrass dan draco malfoy dengan cedric akan di kisahkan dengan sangat rinci dan begitu mendetail oleh sebuah situs ternama dan di percayai yaitu

Pengenalan

Hermione granger:

Cewek cantik berambut coklat ikal yang selalu memakai headband. Memiliki seorang ibu desiner terkenal dan ayah seorang dokter ternama,maka tak heran ia begitu modis dengan segala macam pakaiannya yang begitu feminim dan bergaya klasik tersebut. Belum lagi ia juga memiliki pola hidup yang sangat sehat,seperti yang selalu ayahnya ajarkan,disekolah dial ah penguasanya,jadi tak heran apabila ia di juluki queen bee. Selain karena ia pintar,kaya,fashionable,perfecsionis,ia juga sungguh ambisius,egois,dan angkuh. Tapi di sisi baiknya ia adalah wanita yang selalu menjunjung kehormatan sebagai seorang adalah keperawanan.

Astoria greengrass :

Dia adalah wanita berparas cantik,memiliki rambut pirang keemasan. Biasa di katakan ia berbie dalam dunia nyata. Semua orang menyukainya,karena dia jauh lebih menyenangkan di banding Hermione,mengejutkan dan sangat tak terduga. Ia pun sangat ramah pada disisi lain ia juga mempunyai kekurangan. Sikapnya yang terkadang bisa sangat liar itu sungguh sesuatu yg buruk dari diri Astoria. Tidak seperti Hermione yg menjunjung tata karma yg begitu kuno,Astoria jauh lebih modern bahkan bisa di katakan ia adalah wanita liberalis terhadap arti kata keperawanan.

Draco malfoy:

pewaris satu-satunya daro malfoy corps ini di juluki si bad boy. Ia sungguh sangat bisa memanfaatkan ketampanan,kekayan,charisma,dan kemampuannya. Baik dalam soal merayu sampai ke masalah ranjang sekalipun. Hampir sama dengan Hermione,draco malfoy pun sangat modis. Apalagi ia memiliki begitu banyak jas dalam berbagai warna dan model.

Cedric digorry:

Anak semata wayang dari kelurga pengacara diggory ini bisa di katakana adalah sosok pangeran sempurna dari negeri dongeng. Ia tampan, manis, dan begitu penuh pengertian. Ia emang tak semodis malfoy,namun tetap saja siapa yg bakal menolak pria sempurna seperti dia. Maka tak heran Hermione memutuskan utk memberikan cintanya pada tk mereka sudah mulai saling suka. Memang sampai saat ini ia masih berpacaran dengan Hermione,namun siapa yg tau kalo pangeran tampan kita tsb dapat tertular penyakit playboynya malfoy…atau jangan-jangan ia mulai tertarik dengan keliaran yg di miliki Astoria. Who you know…

Harry potter :

Pria tampan berkaca mata dan luar biasa pintar. Namun sayang bagi masyarakat Hogwarts school itu semua tak akan cukup membuatnya menjadi anak-anak -lagi ini tentang berapa banyak uang yang kalian miliki dan seberapa terkenalnya kelurgamu. Mengingat harry beserta adiknya yaitu jenny hanyalah anak yatim piatu yg beruntung,jelas menjadi anak populer hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

Disisi lain walaupun masih mustahil,harry tak kan pernah menyerah utk berharap. Apalagi ia telah benar-benar tertarik akan Astoria greengrass.

Jenny potter:

Ia adalah adik harry dan masih berada di tingkat satu di sekolah. Seperti kebanyakan murid perempuan lainya,ia sungguh sangat ingin bergabung dalam kelompok Hermione. Jadi janganlah heran apabila ia menghalalkan segala cara utk menjadi porpuler. Walau itu harus menjadi babu bagi Hermione dan pengikut-pengikutnya.

Chapter 1

She is back

Ho…ho…ho…morning London.

Aku kembali lagi dengan membawa berita yg begitu dinanti-nantikan. Aku tau kalian membenciku karena aku tau segala hal yg kalian tak tau sebelumnya. Tapi aku juga tau di sisi lain kalian pasti hari ini aku takkan melewatkan apapun yang bakal membuat kalian semua histeris. Aku yakin itu,apalagi para wartawan mungkin bakal berterimakasih karena bakal mendapatkan kembali si Barbie mereka.

Yups tepat A telah kembali…sudah kuduga kalian akan histeris….

Tapi sebenarnya bagiku bukan itu yang membuatnya menarik, hanya saja aku begitu penasaran bagaimana reaksi queen b kita? Kurasa ia pasti tak kan suka kan kabar ini. Walau mereka bersahabat, tentu saja H atau queen b kita pasti akan tetap mempertahankan kekuasaannya sebagi ratu di hanya satu pesanku padanya."berhati-hatilah b"

Xoxo….LondonGossip…

Ps: aku tau sebagian besar apapun yg kutulis adalah kebenaran. Jadi seharusnya aku tak bisa di salahkan iyakan? Tapi tetap saja suatu kebenaran ada juga yg membencinya. Jadi utk kenyamanan,maka semua tokoh yg ku maksud ku inisialkan yg jelas aku hanya ingin melindungi seseorang yg bakal di benci,di hina,di di bunuh mungkin? Orang itu tentunya aku sendiri!


	2. Chapter 2

LondonGossip

By : CountessCaroline

Rating T mendekati M

Disclaimer : not mine,harry potter punya jk rowling dan gossip girl series punya cw tv sedangkan novelnya sendiri oleh cecily von ziegesar.

p.s : maaf banget kalo banyak typo,gak rame,bahkan bisa di bilang GJ. Oh iya ini adalah kisah gossip girl versi harpotnya. Well dengan sedikit perubahan tentunya. Apalagi ada beberapa karakter yang aku buat sendiri.

Happy reading

Chapter 2

**Awal semuanya**

Satu tahun yang lalu.

Dalam sebuah pesta pernikahan,nampak semua orang bahagia dan bersenang-senang. Salah satunya astoria greengrass. Ia terlihat diluar kendali dengan menari-nari seenaknya sementara orang lain berdansa dengan gaya yang formal. Sungguh aku gak yakin ia bahagia akan pernikahan ibunya untuk ke-3 kalinya ini. Memang siapa juga yang akan senang bila mendapatkan ayah baru hampir tiap tahun? Sepertinya ini cara astoria mengungkapkan betapa senangnya ia kepada sang ibu. Mrs greengrass atau sekarang adalah mrs hawk sangat tau astoria sedang mencoba memancing kemarahannya. Lantas wanita berambut pirang keemasan itu segera menghampiri seseorang yang dapat membantunya.

" evelyn" panggilnya.

Sosok wanita yang di panggil itu menoleh. Ia berumur sebaya dengan ibu memiliki rambut coklat yang di gulung dengan begitu cantiknya. Gaun yang ia kenakan pun sangat luar biasa. Semua orang mengenalnya sebagai desainer dan pemilik butik terkenal yaitu the granger. Saat itu ia tengah terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan putri semata wayangnya bernama hermione granger.

"oh gina…selamat atas pernikahanmu,aku sangat bahagia untukmu" ucap mrs granger.

Ibu astoria itu pun tersenyum. "thank evy" sahutnya,lalu menoleh ke hermione yang nampak cemberut karena pembicaraannya dgn sang ibu terpotong. " dan halo hermione sweetheart,kenapa kau cemberut?kau tak menyukai pesta ini?"

Mrs granger lantas tertawa pelan."tentu saja pestamu ini menyenangkan,hermione hanya sedang begitu taukan bagaimana tak labilnya hormon para remaja ini?"

"iya kau benar sekali. Aku sangat cukup memiliki masalah dengan kelabilan para remaja ini" ucap ibu astoria seketika memandang putrinya yang masih menari-nari itu."astoria benar-benar selalu di luar kendali,jujur saja aku sangat kesulitan untuk mengontrolnya,dan satu-satunya yang ia dengarkan hanyalah hermione"

Merasa terkejut namanya di sebut,hermione yang sejak tadi hanya menunduk menahan kesal kepada sang ibu, kini mendongak secara tiba-tiba. Ibu astoria tersenyum padanya dan hermione sendiri balas tersenyum. Senyumnya tambah membuat dirinya terlihat makin cantik dan menawan. Dengan gaun selutut, berlengan panjang tampa belahan dada dan berwarna merah serta rambut cokelat yang di urai dan di hias oleh headband bewarna merah juga,hermione jelas menunjukkan penampilan yang sopan namun menawan.

Mrs greengrass sadar penampilan astoria jauh berbanding terbalik dengan hermione. Ia sangat berharap andai astoria memiliki setidaknya sedikit saja dari kepribadiaan hermione ia pasti akan lebih tenang dan tak perlu khawatir setiap saat. Tapi putrinya tidak seperti itu.

"apa kau baru menyebutku,mrs greengrass?" tanya hermione mencoba menyakinkan telinganya.

"iya,well sebenarnya kurasa astoria membutuhkanmu saat ini hermione"

Hermione tau maksud dari mrs greengrass. Ia mau menyingkirkan putrinya. Hermione tentu mau membantu apalagi ia gak mau astoria semakin mempermalukan dirinya sendiri,tapi saai ini hermione perlu bicara dengan ibunya. Ini masalah yang jauh lebih penting.

"eu… sebenarnya…"

"hermione tentu mau membantu" sang ibu segera gak peduli walau hermione kini melototinya."sayang astoria benar-benar membutuhkan sahabatnya saat ini,kau harus membantunya" ucap mrs granger sambil tersenyum kepada hermione.

Hermione balas tersenyum. Jujur sebenarnya ia sangat marah pada sang ibu,tapi ia takkan menunjukkannya di depan umum seperti yang astoria lakukan saat ini. "baiklah, dengan senang hati aku akan membantu sahabatku" ucapnya kemudian pergi,setelah terlebih dahulu menunduk memberikan rasa hormatnya pada sang ibu dan mrs greengrass.

Dengan berjalan cepat ia berjalan kearah astoria yang nampak sedang bergila-gilaan. Di tengah-tengah perjalanannya ia menemukan cedric tengah mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Lantas hermione menghampiri dan menarik begitu saja kekasihnya tersebut.

"mione ada apa?" tanya cedric tak mengerti hermione menariknya begitu saja. "aku sebenarnya sedang terlibat pembicaraan serius dengan teman-temanku"

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya."honey,pembicaraan tentang basket yang tak penting itu bisa di lanjutkan nanti saja" ucapnya tak menoleh sedikitpun kearah cedric. Tatapannya fokus kedepan.

Cedric seketika berhenti,membuat hermione juga berhenti. Mereka saling berhadapan. Wajah tampan cedric menatap pacarnya itu dengan khwatir sedangkan hermione sendiri menatap dengan tak mengerti. " ada apa sebenarnya? Kau tak kenapa-napakan?"

Hermione menghela napasnya." Aku baik-baik saja ced,yang perlu kita khwatirkan adalah astoria"

"astoria?" ulang cedric lantas memandang kearah astoria. " well…sepertinya ia baik-baik saja,bahkan kelihatan ia sedang bersenang-senang. Tak ada tuh tanda-tanda Ia memerlukan bantuan"

Hermione memutar kedua matanya. Ia tau kalau pria sama sekali tak peka akan apapun,termasuk cedric sekalipun. " well saat ini dia mabuk dan sedang mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Memang kau tak sadar dari tadi orang-orang sedang membicarakannya?"

"oke…kurasa ia memang memerlukan bantuan kita"

Hermione pun hanya mengangguk akan ucapan cedric. Ia lantas mmenarik cedric kembali. Mereka berdua segera menghampiri sahabat mereka tersebut. Kala itu astoria sedang menari-nari dengan seorang pelayan pria. Ia sungguh tak peduli walau pelayan itu nampak tak suka dan enggan diajak menari.

"exusme,bisa kau kembali ke asalmu?" sindir hermione memandang jijik kearah pelayan itu,menyebakan si pelayan segera menunduk dan pergi ketakutan.

"oh mione, disini rupanya kita pesta pernikahan ibuku untuk ke-3 kalinya. Sungguh luar biasa." Ucap astoria dengan nada suara yang bahkan berputar-putar.

Hermione menghela napasnya. Ia segera membopong astoria dan untungnya cedric lekas ikut membantu juga.

"ya ampun aku sungguh sangat senang memiliki sahabat-sahabat yang peduli padaku"

"kami memang selalu peduli padamu oke? Jadi,mari lekas pergi sebelum kau mempermalukan dirimu lebih banyak lagi" ucap hermione.

Astoria terkekeh tertawa. Jalannya sempoyongan. "aku sangat sayang pada kalian berdua. Kau,cedric dan aku adalah sahabat sejati"

Cedric lantas ikut tertawa mendengarnya,dan hermione sendiri malah memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada cedric. "ced,berhentilah tertawa dan bantu kira astoria ringan heh?"

"aku memang membantu dari tadi honey" ia tersenyum jahil.

"iya sangat membantu sekali" keluh hermione.

Mereka pun berjalan menjauhi keramaian pesta,melewati lorong dan segera menemukan lift. Dengan agak kesusahan hermione menekan tombolnya. Pintu lift lantas tak segera terbuka.

" ya ampun sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih? Pestanya belum selesaikan?" gerutu astoria dengan kedua mata yang terpejam. Kepalanya pusing sekali.

"acaranya memang belum selesai,tapi aku rasa kau butuh istirahat di kamarmu" kata cedric,kali ini benar-benar khawatir akan keadaan astoria.

Pintu lift masih saja belum terbuka. Itu membuat hermione menghela napasnya dengan tak sabar. Ia kan masih perlu bucara pada ibunya. Sedangkan astoria sendiri malah tertawa-tawa." Iya mari kita kekamarku. Aku sungguh mau mencurahkan seluruh kekesalanku dan betapa bencinya aku pada ibuku."

"oh boy" keluh hermione. Jujur saja astoria dalam keadaan mabuk sangat mengerikan. Diam-diam ia menatap cedric,kekasihnya itu lantas balas menatap. " ced, sebenarnya aku perlu bicara dengan ,kurasa kau bisakan mengantar astoria ke kamarnya?"

" eu baiklah" cedric menjawab dengan ragu.

"ah mione kau mau kemana? Seorang sahabat harus saling berbagikan ? well aku sungguh membutuhkanmu" ucap astoria dengan merenggek menangis di bahu cedric.

Hermione menghela napsnya. Ia sebenarnya ingin bersama sahabatnya itu,namun urusan keluarganya saat ini jauh lebih penting."aku hanya sebentar as,nanti aku akan menyusulmu oke?"

"baiklah" astoria setuju tapi ia masih mengeluarkan air mata.

"bagus." Hermione lantas menyerahkan astoria sepenuhnya pada cedric. Ia lalu mengecup pipi astoria. " jaga dia ced"

Cedric mengangguk. Di saat bersamaan pintu lift akhirnya terbuka. Mereka berdua segera masuk sedangkan hermione kembali berjalan kearah pesta berlangsung.

"kenapa dad tak datang kemari?" tanya hermione dengan menuntut jawabandari sang ibu. Saat itu mereka telah berada di luar gedung, tengah menantikan mobil mereka.

"apa harus kita membahasnya sekarang? Di depan jalan raya seperti ini?"

" aku tak peduli. Kenapa tak jawab saja pertanyaanku mom?"

Mrs granger menatap putrinya dengan lembut dan penuh sabar. Hermione benar-benar keras kepala." Well Aku menyuruhnya untuk tak datang"

"oh boy" geram hemione. "kenapa? Kenapa mom tega sih? Kau tau kan hampir 6 bulan ini aku aku tak bertemu dengannya? Memang mom tak merindukannya?"

"aku selalu merindukannya,mione"

"so why?"

Mrs granger menghela napsanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa ingin marah." Ini sebenarnya urusan orang dewasa"

"usiaku hampir 17 tahun. Jadi aku siap mendengarnya" kata hermione,masih keras kepala.

"dengar sayang…."

Hermione segera menyela."please just tell me oke?"

"baiklah. Kau mau aku menceritakan kenyataanya atau kau mau aku mengubahnya sedikit?"

"kenyataan" jawab hermione makin kesal karena sang ibu bertele-tele.

"oke,itu pilihanmu jadi jangan salahkan aku apabila nantinya kau akan…."

"mom" lagi-lagi hermione menyela."please?"

Mrs granger menghela napasnya. Ia menatap hermione dengan hati-hati." Sebenarnya Ayahmu dan aku memutuskan untuk bercerai"

Mendengarnya hermione terbatuk-batuk. Ini mengejutkan baginya." Really? Apa mom selingkuh heh?"

"oh boy. Bagaimana bisa kau menuduhku selingkuh?"

Tatapan marah terpancar dari mata hermione." Karena aku tau dad takkan selingkuh. Kemungkinan besar yang bakal selingkuh adalah kau"

"iya itu juga yang dapat aku pikirkan tentang ayahmu " kini nada suara mrs granger meninggi. " jujur saja sampai sekarang aku tak percaya ayahmu selingkuh"

Wajah hermione memucat." Jadi dad yang selingkuh?"

"yah itulah yg terjadi. Jadi jangan menuduhku yang selingkuh"

"t…t…tapi..eu… apa waktu ia di bekerja di perancis?"

"aku tak tau" mrs granger menjawab dengan gusar." Yang jelas dia selingkuh dari ku"

"dengan siapa?apa asisten perawatnya itu?" tanya hermione marah.

Anehnya mrs granger tertawa. "awalnya aku menduga seperti itu,tapi lagi-lagi aku salah. Perawat itu jelas-jelas wanita baik-baik."

"lalu dengan siapa?"

"dengan model berusia 28 tahun"

"oh boy" kini hermione merasa tubuhnya tersa lemah. Ia bahkan tak kuat untuk tetap berdiri. Untung saja ia masih Seakan ibunya belum cukup membuat hermione syock,ibunya itu malah melanjutkan ucapannya.

"dan model itu seorang pria"

Jantung hermione lantas seakan berhenti .ia bahkan merasa kesulita utk bernapas."j…j…j…jadi maksud mom ayahku gay?" tanya hermione terbata-bata. Air mata menumpuk di kedua matanya.

"sudahlah masih memiliki satu sama yang terpenting. Aku pun akan selalu ada di sisimu." Mrs granger segera memeluk putrinya." Jangan menangis lagi,kau malah membuatku semakin sedih"

Dengan masih terisak-isak hermione mengangguk. Tiba-tiba mobil mercedes suv bewarna silver segera berhenti di dekat mereka. Mobilnya sudah tiba. Mrs granger melepaskan pelukkannya dan mencoba tersenyum di hadapan hermione. " ayo sebaiknya kita pulang saja"

Hermione ikut menghapus air matanya dengan mulai berkata " well…eu …sebenarnya aku sudah berjanji pada astoria untuk menemaninya,jadi mom…"

"oke aku mengerti,pergilah,aku yakin ia menunggumu."

"trims mom,aku sayang padamu" hermione mengecup pipi ibunya tsb. Mrs granger balas dengan tersenyum .

"aku juga sayang padamu,sweetheart"

Suara desahan terdengar. Di susul dengan suara menggeram. Semuanya menyatu menjadi sebuah alunan musik yang membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya tau bahwa seseorang sedang bercinta. Pakaian-pakaian berserakan di lantai serta ranjang yang awalnya rapih itu berubah menjadi acak-acakan.

"oh ced…" astoria menghela napasnya cukup panjang. Penuh gairah wanita berambut pirang keemasan itu mengubah posisinya. Ia berguling dan menyebabkan dirinya di atas tubuh cedric. Ia kembali mendesah dan mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya,menciptakan sebuah irama yang memuaskannya. Cedric menggeram. Pria itu lantas merengkuh wajah astoria dan kedua bibir mereka saling bertemu dan mulai mencumbu satu sama lain. Di sela-sela itu cedric ikut mencomba mengikuti irama astoria. Well ini pengalaman pertamanya dalam melakukan seks. Jadi wajar saja bila ia belum begitu ahli.

Cedric bahkan tak tau apa yang terjadi dengannya? Ini semua berlangsung begitu saja. Cedric sadar ini gila,tapi gairah menutupi akal sehatnya,begitu pula dengan astoria. Andai kesadarannya pulih ia pasti takkan melakukan ini. Mengingat cedric adalah sahabatnya dan kekasih dari hermione yang notabennya juga adalah sahabatnya. Sayang astoria begitu mabuk dan di luar tak dapat berpikir dan hanya mengikuti kata hatinya yang memang kacau.

Sepertinya hanya satu orang yang memiliki otak yang waras disana. Melihat pemandangan penuh gairah diantara sahabat dan kekasihnya itu membuat kewarasan hermione yang memang tinggal sedikit kini musnah. Saking marahnya ia tak bisa berteriak untuk mengutuki kedua orang itu dengan kata-kata kasar. Ia hanya dapat pergi begitu saja tampa suara.

Ia berjalan dengan cepat,air mata telah keluar dari kedua mata cantiknya itu. Langkah-langkah kakinya yang cepat berubah menjadi langkah-langkah berlari. Penuh marah ia menekan tombol pintu lift terbuka ia segera masuk. Tampa basa-basi,sekitar lima menit lift itu terbuka. Hermione segera keluar. Saat hendak keluar,disaat bersamaan seorang pria beserta kedua wanita-wanitanya hendak masuk, maka terjadilah tabrakan singkat diantara mereka.

"oh damn…" keluh hermione luar biasa marah,ia belum menyadari siapa yang ia tabrak. Setelah ia sadar,hermione pasti makin marah.

"wahh…wah…wahh matamu bermasalah heh?"

Itu adalah draco malfoy,pria tampan,berambut pirang dan memiliki senyum yang dapat membuat setiap wanita rela melakukan apa saja untuknya itu,kini ada di hadapan hermione.

Hermione sendiri malah tak menyukainya bahkan bisa di bilang ia membencinya. Tapi malfoy adalah sahabat ia heran mengapa cedric dapat bersahabat dengan seorang yang kurang ajar ,perayu,pembual,mesum, dan playboy sejati seperti malfoy. Sayangnya kini hermione tau jawabannya. Toh nyatanya cedric sama saja,buktinya sekarang ia tengah bercinta dengan Hermione menatap malfoy tajam. Pintu lift telah tertutup kembali.

"demi merlin,apa aku tak salah lihat melihat seorang granger menangis?memang di mana cedric heh?" tanya draco.

Hermione tak menjawab. Ia tetap menatap tajam draco sambil masih mengeluarkan air matanya,bahkan sekarang ia malah terisak-isak. Draco berdecap. Ini mengesalkannya. " kau tau?jujur saja aku tak suka melihat orang menangis. Jadi kumohon jangan menangis di hadapannku granger"

Hermione mengepalkan tangannya." Dasar enyah sana dariku"

"exusme? Kau yang menghalangi jalanku oke? Jadi kau yang harusnya pergi"

"aku tak bermaksud bicara padamu malfoy." Ucap hermione langsung menatap penuh marah dan benci kearah kedua wanita cantik bergaun seksi nan ketat di sisi kanan dan kiri malfoy."apa kalian tuli heh?"

" kau mengusir kami?"

"tentu saja bicth" bentak hermione dengan nada angkuh."pergi sekarang juga"

Dengan ketakutan,kedua wanita itu pergi. Mereka bahkan berlari. Hermione memang kelihatan mengerikan saat itu.

"oh bagus sekali granger. Kau merusak rencana romantisku. Kau gak tau ya aku bersusah payah utk merayu mereka tadi"

"siapa peduli malfoy"bentaknya,semakin menangis dengan histeris. " ini semua memang karenamu"

"oh bagus sekali. Salahkan saja aku,walau aku tak salah sama sekali…baiklah, salah saja aku terus. Apa kau mau juga menamparku sekalian heh granger?"

"iyaaaaa" bentak hermione,kini luar biasa menangis. Anehnya ia malah langsung memeluk malfoy dengan erat,wajahnya terbenam dalam-dalam di dada bidang malfoy. Tangisnya semakin bahkan tak peduli jika kemeja malfoy basah olehnya.

Ragu-ragu kedua tangan malfoy bergerak perlahan dan akhirnya ia membalas memeluk hermione. Pria itu bingung harus melakukan apa? Well ini pengalaman pertamanya menghibur seorang wanita yang memang sangat berpengalaman soal ranjang,tapi urusan seperti ini ia sama sekali tak -tiba ditengah-tengah suara menangisnya hermione bertanya." Kenapa kau malah diam saja malfoy?"

"memang aku harus ngapain granger?"

Hermione mendongak. Kedua matanya memerah begitu pula ujung hidungnya."kau harusnya menghiburku idiot?"

"well…eu… jujur aja ya aku tak tau caranya menghibur wanita selain di atas ranjang,dan aku yakin kau tak mau kan di hibur diatas ranjang olehku granger."

"fuck…malfoy" ucap hermione sambil mendengus kesal walau ia masih mengeluarkan air matanya. Ia lalu kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada malfoy." Kaukan setidaknya bisa menawariku eskrim dan mengantarku pulang" kini nada suaranya malah terdengar bagaikan anak kecil yang sedang merajuk

"jadi hanya dengan itu?"

Hermione mendogak lagi,ia menatap dgn kesal." Iya"

Malfoy terkekeh tertawa."oke granger,tak usah marah begitu"

Sial pikir hermione. Ia sekarang benar-benar telah merasa memalukan dirinya di hadapan malfoy. "bagaimana bisa aku menangis dan memohon di hadapannya? Apalagi apa-apaan aku tadi? Kenapa sih aku memeluknya? ada apa dengan otakku ini? Ya ampun god apakah aku sudah sangat memalukan diriku?" pikir hermione di dalam hatinya

Saat itu hermione dan draco telah berada di sebuah supermatket,tepatnya mereka telah berada di depan eskrim-eskrim yang di pajang di dalam kulkas berkaca. Hampir sepuluh menit draco menunggu dengan sabar di sebelah hermione yang sejak tadi pula hanya melamun menatap es-es tersebut. Draco lantas berdeham. Lagi-lagi hermione tak memberikan membuat malfoy kesal.

"hey granger mau sampai kapan kau hanya melihati eskrim-eskrim itu? Kau tak bermaksud menunggu eskrim itu mencairkan?"

Hermione segera menoleh marah."es-es itu takkan mencair malfoy,mereka didalam kulkas"

"lalu apalagi yg kau tunggu heh? Dari tadi ku perhatikan kau hanya melamun saja"

Wajah hermione ampun ia benar-benar merasa di permalukan. Jujur saja dari tadi ia terus memutar ulang kejadian di depan lift tadi. Baginya ia harus tau mengapa ia sampai dapat memalukan dirinya sendiri di hadapan malfoy.

Hermione segera mengalihkan tatapannya. Ia lantas menatap eskrim-eskrim itu."aku hanya mencoba memilih es krim yg mau kumakan malfoy."

" mana ada orang yang memilih eskrim hampir selama 10 menit"

Hermione mendengus. Draco sangat bisa memancing amarahnya. "persetan denganmu malfoy" pekik hermione lalu membuka kulkas itu dengan kasar dan segera mengambil salah satu eskrim dengan wadah yang paling besar secepat kilat. Ia kemudian pergi begitu saja,membuat malfoy tercengang-cengang.

"ya ampun granger kau sungguh membuatku di abang batas kesabaran" teriak draco sambil segera mengikuti hermione.

Tampa banyak bicara hermione dan draco segera ke kasir. Seorang pria berkaca mata dan berambut hitam acak-acakan tersenyum kepada mereka.

"selamat malam" sapanya

Kening hermione dan draco lantas mengerut secara mereka berdua nampak tak suka akan pria di hadapan mereka tersebut. Draco bahkan mendengus sedangkan hermione malah mengomen sapaan si pria itu dengan nada yang luarbiasa jutek

" sebenarnya jika kau menyadari ini sudah pagi hari. Tepatnya sekarang jam 00.10" kata hermione sambil menatap jam rolex di tangannya.

Pria di hadapan hermione itu lantas menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Ini pertama kalinya seorang harry potter terlihat idiot di depan seseorang.

"eu…bailaklah,kalau begitu selamat pagi"

Hermione tak menjawab. Ia hanya memutar matanya dengan malas dan draco sendiri lagi-lagi mendengus. Tentu itu membuat harry semakin grogi. Ia bahkan menjadi tak tau harus bertindak apa ketika hermione meletakkan es krim super besarnya di hadapannya.

"exusme?kami mau bayar ini" ucap hermione.

Lagi-lagi harry menelan ludahnya. Memang ia hak sadar ya kalau itu malah membuat hermione dan draco semakin menatatpnya jijik.

"ooh maafkan aku." Harry segera mengambil es krim itu dan mengecek harganya menggunakan sebuah alat. " well ada lagi yang kalian mau beli?" tanyanya sambil menyerahkan es krim yg telah di masukan kedalam plastik kepada hermione.

Draco lantas menatap itu tak menatapnya balik. Membuatnya kesal saja. " hey granger kau mau beli lagi sesuatu tidak selain es krim super besar itu? Mungkin sajakan es krim itu gak cukup utkmu"

Hermione tak menyahut dan hanya menatap draco tajam. Lalu dengan kasar ia mengambil tumpukan cokelat yang di pajang dekat konter kasir dan memasukannya kedalam kantung plastiknya. Tampa bersuara ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan draco.

Melihat itu harry lantas mulai sungguh tak sadar kalau saat itu draco nampak sedang kesal."karena ia mengambil lumayan banyak cokelat,jadi totalnya …eu…eu…"

"nih…." Bentak malfoy segera mengeluarkan segepok uangnya dari dompet dan meletakkan di meja kasir harry. "ambil saja kembaliannya" draco lalu bahkan membanting pintu dengan kasar.

Melihat itu harry hanya merenspon dengan mengernyitkan keningnya. Jujur saja ia merasa tak asing akan orang tadi. Simana ya ia pernah lihat.

"oh iya, bukankah orang itu satu sekolah denganku?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Sungguh ia terlihat semakin idiot.

Nah sekian dulu chapter dua ini. Please banget ya ada yang R&amp;R.

By. CountessCaroline


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Pertempuran dimulai

Astoria menghela napasnya untuk entah keberapa kalinya. Suara sepatunya mengetuk-ngetuk tak sabar,membuat dirinya mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari seorang perawat yang berada di meja tepat si sebrang Astoria kini duduk.

Astoria pun segera melihat jam tangannya. Jam bewarna putih dan bermerek rolex itu menunjukkan jam 7.25. sial pikirnya. Lima menit lagi menuju 7.30,kali ini bagi Astoria itu sangat lama sekali. Diam-diam ia melirik si perawat barusan,namun perawat itu tengah sibuk mengetikan sesuatu di komputernya.

"eu…maaf…eu…mrs…." Ucap Astoria tak jelas,ia lupa nama perawat itu. Aduh siapa sih tadi namanya.

"brown" ucap si perawat,menatap Astoria malas.

"oh iya brown" Astoria tersenyum."eu…apa aku boleh naik keatas,lagipula waktunya hanya tinggal 5 menit lagi menuju 7.30"

"tidak" mrs brown menjawab dengan tegas. "waktu menjenguk di mulai dari jam 7.30 dan lagi pula kau baru menunggu 10 menit disana. Jadi apa salahnya untuk lebih bersabar dengan menunggu selama kurang dari 5 menit lagi miss greengrass?"

Astoria menghela napasnya. " baiklah mrs brown,aku akan menunggu dengan sabar" jawabnya dengan melipat kedua tangannya didada dan raut wajah yang cemberut. Astoria memang terkadang kekanak-kanakan.

"okelah mrs ku ijinkan naik"

Astoria bangkit berdiri, senyumnya melebar saat menatap wajah jutek mrs brown. " oh ya ampun makasih,I love you so much mrs brown." Ucapnya sambil segera berlari kearah tangga. Ia terlalu senang,hingga hamper lupa untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu sebelum masuk.

"Astoria" pekik sesorang ketika pintu terbuka mendadak.

"daphne" jerut Astoria balik. Ia segera memeluk kakaknya yang sedang berbaring di ranjang. Kedua wanita berambut pirang keemasan tersebut saling berpelukan. Sekilas jika dilihat dari jauh mereka berdua bagaikan saudara kembar identik,hanya saja daphne memiliki potongan rambut yang lebih pendek di banding Astoria yaitu sebahu.

Daphne melepaskan pelukkannya. Ia menata adiknya itu dengan rasa tak percaya. "aku tak tau kalau di London dan …eu…. Memakai…seragam sekolah?"

Senyum Astoria melebar."aku kembali" jerit Astoria histeris."maksudku benar-benar kembali"

Kedua alis daphne terangkat." Kau serius?"

"kenapa?apa kau tak suka?" Astoria bertanya balik,raut wajah kesenangannya tadi segera berubah menjadi raut sedih.

"enggak,bukan begitu. Maksudku hanya saja ini aneh as" daphne mulai berbicara dengan hati-hati." Well tahun lalu kan kau prergi secara mendadak dan kini kau kembali juga secara mendadak. Bukankah bagi orang lain itu terdengar aneh?"

"aku gak peduli dengan orang lain" sahut Astoria segera ikut berbaring di samping kakaknya. "alasan aku kembali,karena aku khawatir denganmu"

Dafhne tersenyum. " oh itu manis,tapi sungguh kau tak perlu khawatir denganku. Mereka memantauku dengan baik melalu cctv itu" daphne pun melirik keatas, kesalah satu cctv yang terpasang. Pandangan Astoria ikut mengarah ke cctv itu juga. Tiba- tiba perasaan kasihan terpancar melalui sorot matanya ketika ia menatap daphne. Sebulan setelah Astoria pergi daphne memang benar-benar buruk. Ia terjerumus ke segala hal negative,mulai dari alcoholic,lalu pemakai obat-obat terlarang dan yang terparah adalah percobaan bunuh dirinya. Pada akhirnya kini semua itu membekas dalam sebuah bekas luka sayatan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Astoria lantas menyentuh tangan daphne tersebut. Daphne menoleh padanya dan ia tersenyum.

"luka ini cukup kerenkan?"ucapnya mencoba mmenghibur dirinya sendiri. " oh iya,ngomong-ngomong apa Hermione tau kau kembali"

Astoria menghela napasnya."entahlah,tapi sepertinya ia sudah tau"

"apa yang membuatmu seyakin itu?"

"apalagi kalau bukan London gossip" jawab Astoria malas. Sedangkan daphne malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"situs bodoh yg telah membicarakanmu sejak smp itu?"

"yap tepat sekali"

Daphne makin tertawa. Ini pertama kalinya lagi ia tertawa selepas itu. " ya ampun ini benar-benar lucu"

Astoria mendengus sebagai renspons akan tawa kakaknya itu." Kau takkan tertawa seperti sekarang jika kau jadi aku daph"

Daphne masih tertawa. " oh tidak-tidak. Aku tak mau jadi dirimu"

"kau benar,aku juga tak mau menjadi diriku." Sahut Astoria sedih. " sungguh saat ini aku mau menjadi orang lain"

"kenapa kau berkata begitu?" Tanya daphne berhenti tertawa." Apa ini karena Hermione?"

Astoria menoleh. Ia menatap daphne dengan mata yg berkaca-kaca. "sebenarnya iya"

"dengar as, itu sudah masa lalu. Lagipula kau sudah minta maafkan"

"apa menurutmu meminta maaf melalui sms itu dapat di teriama heh?"

"soal itu aku tak tau" jawab daphne jujur. "tapikan setidaknya kau sudah meminta kudengar hubungannya dengan cedric membaik. Maksudku mereka berdua kembali pacaran. Apa kau tak tau?"

"aku tau. Aku membacanya di London gossip"

"nah apa lagi yg kau khwatirkan heh? Tanya daphne dgn bersemangat. "sekarang ada baiknya kau berangkat kesekolahmu dan mulai lagi bersahabat dengan Hermione. Bagaiman?"

"oke" Astoria bangkit berjalan kearah pintu dan melambaikan tangannya pada sang kakak. Ia lalu memutar kenop pintu,namun ketika pintu terbuka ia malah menoleh kembali kebelakang.

"bagaimana kalau aku tak berhasil?"

"memang apa sih yg gak bisa di buat seorang greengass? Kau pasti biasa as."

Astoria tersenyum.

#

"ayolah jenny" seorang berteriak. Ia adalah pria berusia 40 tahunan dgn rambut panjang sebahu yang agak keriting. Namanya adalah Sirius black. Ia adalah ayah angkat dari harry dan jenny potter. Sirius menatap kearah harry. Pria berambut hitam legam acak-acakkan dan pria berkaca mata itu menatap balik kearah Sirius.

"apa adikmu belum bangun?" tanyanya dan harry hanya terkekeh tertawa.

"dia sudah bangun sejak jam 5 pagi" jawab harry sambil memakan roti bakarnya.

Kening Sirius mengerut. "lalu kenapa dia tak keluar dari kamarnya?"

Harry mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan sikap tak peduli dan acuh. "entahlah,dari tadi ia sibuk mengurusi penampilannya"

"apa dia ada kencan dgn seorang pria?" Sirius bertanya dgn waspada. Terkadang ia memang sangat bersikap bagaikan seorang ayah yg agak over."kalau iya,kita harus memantaunya harry"

"tenanglah Sirius. Aku jamin dia tak memiliki kencan dgn siapapun"

"lalu?"

"well… dia hanya mempersiapkan dirinya dalam sebuah audisi"

"audisi seperti apa?"

Tiba-tiba salah satu pintu kamar terbuka,seorang wanita berambut cokelat terang yang mendekati pirang muncul. Ia telah memakai seragam sekolahnya,stocking hitam,dan flatshoes dan bando bewarna hijau yang menghiasi rambutnya yang terurai itu.

"seperti audisi Hogwarts club"

"apa itu?" Tanya Sirius kepada jenny.

Jenny memutar kdua matanya. Ia segera duduk di samping harry dan mulai memakan roti bakarnya. Tak berniat sedikitpun utk menjawab. Maka harrylah yg menjawab. Well dia memang anak yg baik.

"itu hanyalah perkumpulan cewek-cewek manja,centil,dan dok keren,Sirius. Pokoknya tak penting"

Jenny segera melototi kakaknya itu."jaga mulutmu harry. Jika Hermione granger mendengarnya kau akan habis,dan aku takkan membantumu nanti"

"oh yg benar saja" harry mengeluh tak suka."kau saja belum tentu masuk kedalam klub tolol itu."

" aku akan masuk harry. Hermione granger akan menerimaku. Well.. kau tak lihat ya penampilannku sangat sempurna"

"sempurna apanya?aku sungguh tak mengerti maksud sempurna yang kau ucapkan. Asal kau tau jenny,aku sgt kecewa kau menghabiskan tabunganmu selama sebulan hanya demi berpenampilan seperi Hermione granger?"

Jenny memutar kedua bola matanya. Harry sangat menyebalkan. "Hermione granger adalah trendcenter fashion di sekolah harry. Semua orang suka gayanya"

"terserahmu saja" ucap harry malas. Apalago kalau berdebat dengan jenny tak kan pernah ada hentinya.

Sirius yg sejak tadi terdiam tak mengerti kini mengekuarkan suaranya." Ngomong-ngomong siapa itu Hermione granger?" secara kompak jenny dan harry menghela napas mereka. Kakak beradik itu lantas malah bangkit berdiri,membawa tas mereka dan pergi kearah pintu keluar.

"hey kids,kalian mau kemana heh?"

"sekolah tentu saja." Jawab jenny tampa menoleh. Ia telah berjalan duluan ke luar,kemudian di susul harry yang melambai kea rah Sirius. "bye" ucapnya.

Mungkin sepertinya Sirius harus lebih sering lagi menintin tv ataupun membaca majalah. Kan aneh saja bila ia tak mengenal hermionegranger. Jelas-jelas hamper tiap orang di London mengenal siapa itu keluarga granger?

Aku jadi bertanya-tanya,apakah dia juga tak mengenal keluarga greengrass? Well…kalau iya,dia keterlaluan. Jelas- jelas greengrass jauh lebih terkenal dibanding granger,khususnya Astoria greengrass.

#

High school. Mendengar kata itu semua orang pasti akan setuju jika aku mengatakan bahwa high school adalah segalanya yg menentukan kebahagiaan masa remajamu. Iya, kita tau high school adalah masa-masa terindah bagi para remaja. Khususnya bagi kalian-kalian yg termasuk kedalam anak-anak gol popular.

Seperti yg sekarang terlihat. Sekelompok gadis dengan headband di kepala mereka,kalung berbentuk kunci yg mereka kenakan,stocking hitam,rok hijau gelap bermotif kotak-kotak,kemeja lengan panjang bewarna putih,dan sebuah dasi bewarna senada dengan rok mereka. Jelas ke empat wanita itu adalah seorang pelajar di sebuah sekolah swasta nan elit bernama Hogwarts. Dan keempat wanita itu adalah kelompok popular yg selalu menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh murid Hogwarts. Mereka terkenal dengan Hogwarts club.

Pengikut pertama bernama padma. Dia adalah keturunan india murni. Orang tuanya berprofesi sebagai arsitek yg lumayan terkenal di London. Sedangkan pengikut kedua adalah kembaran padma yg bernama patil. Pengikut ketiga bernama lavender brown. Ia berasal dari kelurga pengusaha kapal persiar,dan dia juga dapat di katakana tangan kanan dari pimpinan mereka.

Dan yang terakhir tentunya ada sang ratu atau orang-orang menyebutnya dengan queen bee. Ia bernama Hermione jean granger. Gadis biasa cantik,perfecsionis,fashionable,dan sangat ambisius ini jelas layak unyuk memjadi seorang queen b.

Mereka berempat berjalan dalam sebuah formasi. Hermione berjalan di depan dan ketiga pengikutnya berada dua langkah di belakangnya. Diam-diam murid yg lain memerhatikan mereka berempat,namun diantara mereka tak ada yg peduli akan pandangan2 tdb.

"girl, kalian sudah melakukan semua yg ku perintahkan,iyakan?" Tanya Hermione tampa sedikutpun menoleh pada ketiga pengikutnya. Pandangan matanya tetap terfokud ke depan. Berjalan dgn anggunya sambil menentang sebuah tas mewah terang bermerek chanel,sepatu dari Christian louboutin,dan mantel merah selutut dari Gucci,tak lupa bando merah dari bahan kasmir berbentuk pita buatannya sendiri. Lihatlah betapa fashionnya Hermione.

"pastinya" jawab si kembat dengan ceria. Walau jujur mereka agak kesulitan berjalan dgn membawa map-map yg bertumpuk di tangan mereka.

"dan mione kami bahkan menyudunnya menjadi 3 bagian kelas. Bagaimana menurutmu?" kali ini lavender yang berbicara. Ia sangat bersemangat akan audisi anggota baru mereka.

"bagus" sahut Hermione begitu saja. Nada suaranya benar-benar gak peduli." Dan bagaimana dengan lembar nilainya?"

Seketika ketiga pengikut Hermione terdiam dengan wajah pucat. Mereka bahkan berhenti berjalan secara kompak. Menyadari tak ada jawaban,Hermione berhenti berjalan dan berbalik kebelakang. Tatapannya menyipit curiga. Ia melangkah mendekat.

"kenapa malah diam?jangan katakana kalian lipa membuatnya?"

Lavender padma dan patil saling melirik lalu hanya bisa tersenyum kaku kearah Hermione.

"apa maksud senyum kalian itu?"

"eu…eu…eu…oh iya tertinggal Hermione" ucap lavender terpaksa berbohong.

"dimana?"

"eu…di loker patil" jawab padma

"heh…lokerku…? Patil tak mengerti.

"iya di lokermu masa kau lupa."

"oh gitu ya"

Hermione menghela napasnya. Ia kesal sekarang." Jika memang demikian kenapa kalian masih di sini heh? Cepat ambil"

Mendengar Hermione marah,seketika mereka berbalik pergi secepat kilat. Memang ada baiknya menghindar dari Hermione yg sedang marah. Tapi sepertinya tidak dgn malah menghampiri Hermione dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"hai" bisiknya tepat di telingga Hermione,membuat amarah Hermione mereda. Ia tau betul siapa yg memeluknya,maka dengan penuh gembira ia berbalik. Senyum ceria terpancar dari wajahnya.

"hai juga" sapa Hermione."kau sungguh datang tepat waktu"

"benarkah?"Tanya cedric tersenyum,kemudian menunduk mencium bibir Hermione. Awalnya Hermione memekik kaget tapi akhirnya ia malah dengan senang hayi membuka mulutnya menyambut lidah cedric yg telah menggodanya. Pria itu melumatnya,dan Hermione balas ikut melumat sama lembutnya seperti yang cedric menit ciuman romantic itu berlangsung. Bahkan Hermione benar-benar telah terbawa suasana dengan merengkuh leher meremasnya lembut,dan cedric sendiri telah merengkuh erat lingkar pinggang Hermione. Bagi Hermione semuanya terasa sempurna saat itu tapi tiba-tiba suara yg sangat menganggu terdengar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan draco malfoy.

"nah di sini rupanya kau diggori" ucap draco berdiri beberapa langkah di belakang punggung Hermione.

Hermione menggeram. Moment romantisnya musnah saat itu juga. Sialan mallfoy.

Cedric juga merasa terganggu,tapi ia merasa tak enak akan malfoy. Apalagi sahabatnya itu sangat tak suka untuk di cuekin. Maka dengan berat hati ia mencoba menarik diri dari rengkuhan Hermione,namun sepertinya Hermione berpikiran lain.

Enak saja malfoy berani merusak kan ku biarkan itu terjadi. Jika dia mau melihat orang berciuman,maka tontonlah ini.

Hermione menggeram. Ia mempererat rengkuhannya terhadap cedric. Tampa malu-malu tangannya beranjak naik keatas rambut cedric. Ia membelai lembut dan lama-lama berubah menjadi remasan lembut. Bibirnya pun bergerak tak ragu. Ia melumat dan menghisap mulut cedric dan bermain dengan lidah pacarnya tersebut. Ini sungguh membuat cedric terkejut. Ia senang tapi ia juga merasa malu. Secara ini adalah tempat umum dan draco sedang ada di hadapan mereka.

Bersusah payah ia menarik dirinya. Napanya naik turun tak teratur. Begitu pula Hermione.

"kenapa ced?"

"ini tempat terlalu berlebihan" ucap cdric menjelaskan.

Draco terkekeh tertawa." Wah…wah granger,diggory itu pria terhormat yg menjaga kesopanan di depan umum. Eh kau malah menciumnya dengan liar."

Hermione berbalik. Ia mentap tajam draco. " bilang saja kau iri malfoy."

"dalam mimpimu granger, kau tau sendiri tiap saat aku selalu bercumbu dengan setiap wanita yg kutemui"

Hermione mendengus." Itu berari bibirmu benar-benar murahan malfoy dan betapa lebih terhormatnya diriku di banding dirimu,karena aku hanya mencium cedric tak ada yg perlu di banggakan dari itu."

Tatapan malfoy menajam." Hubungan yg terikat itu membosankan tak berniat memiliki ikatan seperti hubunganmu dengan diggory"

"itulah lebih baiknya cedric di banding kau" saat itu Hermione segera berbalik. Ia menatap cedric dan segera memberikan kecupan cepat di pipi pria itu. "sampai ketemu di rumahmu oke"

"baiklah"

Hermione pun melangkah pergi,ia tak peduli lagi akan teriakan malfoy padanya.

" memang lebih terhormat di banding aku. Tapi semua orang tau bahwa aku lebih mengairahkan granger. Dan kau sama sekali tak mengairahkan. kau dengar aku heh?"

"draco hentikan. Hermione pacarku oke? Jau terlalu kasar padanya" ucap cedric kepada malfoy.

"hay dude,kusarankan kau putus saja darinya. Menurutku kalian benar-benar gak cocok."

Cedric menghela napasnya. Ia benar-benar sudah menyerah akan permusuhan draco dengan Hermione.

#

Kedua mata Hermione memincing dengan tatapan tajam. Dahinya yang mulus mengerut. Jelas ia tak suka melihat seseorang di apapun yg ia tampilkan. Sungguh hal tsb membuatnya merasa mual,namun sebagai seorang pemimpun yg baik Hermione tetap mencioa tersenyum walau dalam hati ia merasa jijik.

"oh aku benar-benar paham sekarang dari mana semua otot-otot di tubuhmu itu dear." Sekali lagi Hermione tersenyum. Anak tahun ke2 di hadapnnya ini dari luar Nampak manis dan feminism,tapi setelah ia melepas rompi sekolah nya ,oto-otot yg ia miliki jelas jelas mengerikan bagi Hermione yg memang menjunjung tinggi kelembutan dan feminimnya seorang wanita.

Lavender dan si kembar india juga ikut tersnyum. Namun sebenarnya mereka begitu ketakutan karena sekarang Hermione secara diam-diam melirik mereka dengan tajam. Jelas sesudah ini mereka bakal di marahin.

" oh dear…kau sungguh mempesonaku. Kecintaanmu terhadap olahraga sangat luar biasa . tapi…."

"tapi apa?"

Hermione tersenyum. Ia sangat mellihat orang tegang karenanya." Well…sepertinya kau tak cocok dalam Hogwarts club. Jadi maafkan aku. Kau tal lulus. Eu..pecundang" ucap Hermione tampa basa-badi lagi. Ia sudah merasa muak menghabiskan waktunya yg berharga itu hanya utk sebuah audisi yg sama sekali belum menghasilkan hasil sedikitpun.

"ya ampun. Kupikir dia adalah wanita yg tanguh. Tapi ternyata ia malah perdi sambil menangis. Apa dia gak malu dengan otot-ototnya" kata lavender dan ia tersenyum

"kau benar" kikik padma senang.

Patil hanya menatap sedih." Sungguh menyedihkan melihat orang menangis"

"oh ayolah patil ini menyenangkan. Lagian suruh siapa mereka terlahir pecundang" ucap lavender lalu membuat padma dan patil tertawa. Sedangkan Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya sambil menghela napas. Ia muak dengan ketiga pengikutnya.

"sebenarnya guys…aku sangat arah pada kurada ini bukan waktunya bagi kalian utk menertawakan nasip orang lain sementara nadip kalian sendiri sedang di pertanyakan"

Mendengar ucapan Hermione tersebut,membuat mereka bertiga bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya di tangga utama mereka terlihat terkejut dan ketakutan. Jelas meraka gak mau di keluarkan dan menjadi pecundang. Dengan segera mereka memohon.

"maaf kan kami Hermione. Kami bertiga sungguh sudah sangat bekerja keras untuk audisi ini. Kesalahan-kesalahan tadi dangat di luar perkiraan kami" jelas lavender.

"lavender benar Hermione" kali ini padma yg bersuara.

"kau tak kan mengeluarkan kami kan?" Tanya patil

Hermione tak memandang sedikitpun kearah mereka. Perhatiannya lebih focus akan kuku-kuku bercat merahnya yg baru saja di menikur."tergantung?"

"tapi kami tak melakukan sebuah pengkhianatan seperti yang di lakukan Astoria Hermione?" ucap patil menciba membela diri. Ia juga kan gak mau di keluarkan.

Tatapan Hermione pun segra beralih. Ia menatap ketiga pengikutnya tsb dengan penuh perhatian."kali ini kau ada benarnya juga. Aku akan memaafkan kalian mengingat kalian sudah sangat setia padaku,ya…walaupun kerja kalian sgt buruk. Tapi tak apalah. Setidaknya kalian bukanlah pengkhianat seperti yang sekarang baru tiba"

Astoria memang baru tiba. Ia Nampak keluar dari taksi. Rambut pirang keemasannya itu tertiup-tiup angin. Ia dangat terlihat bagaikan deorang model kenamaan,walau dia hanya memakai seragam sekolah. Entah kenapa ia selalu terlihat menawan dengan gayanya sendiri. Jika Hermione terlihat begitu rapih,klasik,dan sangat feminim,Astoria sungguh jauh lebih kasual dan modern. dengan dasi yg tak terpasang dengan benar dan hanya tergantung bagaikan sebuah kalung di lehernya,rambut yg terirai dengan seenaknya,kancing kemeja yg hampir seperempat terbuk,tah heran belahan dadanya terlihat sedikit. Tak lupa sebuah stoking hitam dan sepatu booth selutut bewarna cokelat yang menghiasi kakinya yg jenjang . Astoria terlihat sangat cantik sekaligus liar. Well dulukan ia memang di juluki si ratu pesta.

Wanita itu tersenyum kearah Hermione the gang yg telah berkumpul di tangga suci mereka. diam-diam kini semua perhatian tertuju pada Astoria dan Hermione.

"hay guys" sapa Astoria,mencoba tak peduli dengan tatapan jijik dari para pengikut Hermione. Lavender padma dan patil hanya mengangguk seadanya. Mereka lantas berdiri membentuk formasi menutupi Hermione.

"mulai sekarang kau di larang mendekati Hermione dalam jarak lebih dari 1 m" ucap lavender

Astoria tertawa. Tawanya jelas antara campuran terkejut dan tak percaya. "ayolah guys,aku hanya perlu bicara dengan Hermione"

"ehemz" kini patil berdeham dan padma pun segera berbicara kepada Astoria. " dan mulai sekarang juga kau tak boleh menyebut nama Hermione dengan Hermione atau mione"

Astoria menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya."lalu harus memanggilnya apa?"

Seketika Hermione berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan segera bergabung dengan para pengikutnya."kau tau harus memanggilku apa as?"

"ayolah jgn main-main"

" aku tak main-main. Karena sekarang aku pimpinan Hogwarts club kau harus memanggilku queen b"

"yang benar saja ini sahabatmu,bukan pengikutmu oke?"

"kau bukan sahabatku lagi. Jadi panggil aku dengan B atau jangan pernah memanggilku,paham" ucap Hermione penuh penekanan,akan setiap kta yg ia ucapkan.

Astoria menghela napsnya." Hermione aku sudah meminta maaf bukan?apa perlu aku minta maaf lagi?"

Hermione sejenak tersenyum."tak perlu repot-repot as. Aku takkan memaafkanmu"

"tapi Hermione,bagaiman a bisa kau begitu padaku? Dengar selama 14 thn kita bersahabat aku selau meaafkanmu dan juga selau mengalah untukmu,tapi kenapa kau tak bisa memaafkan ku juga"

Hermione tertawa. Ia pun menoleh kebelakang,kearah ketiga pengikutnya. Maka lavender padma dan patil tertawa. "kau benar-benar lucu ya as"

"lucu apa maksudmu?"

"lucu karena kau tak mau mengakui saja bahwa kau adlah seorang pencundang"

"apa maksudmu itu heh?"

Lagi-lagi Hermione tersenyum. Ia melangkah turun dari tangga dan segera berhadap –hadapan dengan Astoria." Maksudku ku pecundang dan aku adalah pemenang" Hermione lantas mendorong astoetia tak sampai jatuh.

Astoria mengepal tangannya, kini kesabarannya habis." Hermione jangan lagi mendorongku seperi tadi"

"memang kenapa heh?"

"kau akan menyesal"

"dalam mimpimu greengrass" Hermione pun mendorong Astoria,kali ini dengan dorongan yg keras.

Tak tahan lagi di balas mendorong. Semua orang pun makin banyak yang menontoni perkelahian dorong-mendorong antara Hermione degan Astoria. Memang kedua sahabat itu terlibat insiden dorong-mendorong,bahkan mereka saling berteriak penuh benci.

"kau menyebalkan Hermione"

"kau kira kau itu apa heh? Kau jauh lebih menyebalkan dariku"

"kata siapa heh? Hamper setiap orang di sini diam-diam membencimu tau"

"heh? Itu karena mereka semua iri padaku,dan sekarangkau pun iri sama seperti mereka Astoria. Akui saja"

"aku tak pernah iri padamu. Kau yang selalu iri karena aku jauh lebih berbakat di banding mu"

"terserahmu. Yg penting otakku jauh lebih pintar dari mu yg idiot"

"aku tak butuh otak besarmu yg sok tau itu. Yamg jelas orang2 lebih menyukaiku di banding kau…. Buktinya cedric lebih memilihku di banding kau"

Mendengar hinaan yg kuar biasa itu, membuat Hermione mendorong lebih kuat dan menyebabkan Astoria tersungkur jatuh. "kau adalah wanita terjalang yg pernang kutemui,bitch" jerit Hermione sekeras mungkin. Ia tak peduli lagi akan imagenya sebagai queen bee. Jadi mengapa tak sekalian ja melakukan tindakan extreme.

"wah…wah…wahhh….sepertinya aku tek=lah melewatkan tontonan yg seu heh?" ucap draco malfoy yg entah dari mana muncul secara tak terduga sambil membawa dua gadis disisi kanan dan kiri tangannya. Ia memang playboy sejati. "sungguh god girl kita berubah menjadi bad girl" saat itu ia menatap Hermione." Dan bad girl berubah menjadi god girl yg teraniaya,lucu sekali" ia menatap ke Astoria.

Astoria mendengus."jangan sok tau malfoy .aku bukan god girl teraniaya" saat itu juga Astoria bangkit berdiri dan langdung menerjang Hermione. Mereka berdua saling guling-guling,berteriak dan menjambak rambut bahkan cakar mencakar.

" dengar Hermione mulai sekarang aku tak kan mengalah lagi sudah muak."

"siapa yg menyuruhmu mengalah heh bicth"

"kau yang bicth…."

"bukan"

"kau"

"bukan"

Insiden guling2 itu terus terjadi bersamaaan dengan perdebatan konyol mereka. Draco sendiri hanya menyerinagi,bahkab tak berniat utk memisahkan. Sedangkah orang-orang yg menonton pertarungan itu sejak tadi pun hanya mematung karena terlalu syock

Untunglah masih ada yg berpikiran waras. Cedric yg melihat itu segera berlari dan menarik tubuh Astoria dari Hermione. "apa-apaan kalian ini heh?" bentak cedric,telah megurung Astoria dalam dekapannya. Sementara Hermione masih terbaring di tanah dengan naps yg naik turun. Jujur ini pertama kalinya ia berkelahi. Jadi wajar jika Astoria lebih unggul.

Astoria pun kewalahan. Ia pun segera menangkis tangan cedric. Tatapannya menajam kearah cedric.

"jgn sentuh aku" ucapnya marah

"terserahmu oke." Kini cedric ikut terpancing marah."tapi jangan berkelahi seperti itu lagi dengan Hermione"

"oh bela saja pacar idiot mu itu diggory" Astoria segera berbalik pergi. Membuat cedric hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Ini benar-benar kacau. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kesakitan. Itu Hermione.

Saat itu ia telah bangkit duduk sambil memegang salah satu kakinya. " owwww ini sakit."

Cedric hanya menatap . itu adalah tatapan kecewa. " ayolah Hermione jangan memperburuk tau kau sedang berakting"

"ced….aku tak…"

"sudahlah….kurasa kau perlu sendiri dan memikirkan semua yg telah kau lakukan kau sudah berpikiran waras baru hubungi aku." Cedric pun pergi. Itu membuat perasaan Hermione terasa hancur berantakkan. Air mata menumpuk di matanya. Melihat hal tsb draco malfoy hanya mendengus.

"oh bagus sekali,apa sekarang kau juga akan menangis granger?"

Mendengar suara malfoy yg sgt menyebalkan itu,Hermione jadi tak berniat utk menangis. Ia menatap tajam dan penuh marah kearah malfoy."aku takkan menangis karena hal iini malfoy"

"baguslah" sahut malfoy tak peduli,lalu malah tersenyum menggoda kearah wnita-wanitanya,membuat Hermione semakin jengkel. Penuh marah ia memanggil para pengikutnya. Lavender, patil segera dating membantu Hermione berdiri.

"owww..." pekik Hermione

"kenapa Hermione?" Tanya padma.

Wajah Hermione mengernyit menahan rasa sakit di kakinya." kaki kiriku terasa sakit"

"aku tak menyangka Astoria berani menyakitimu" sahut lavender histeris " dia benar-banar jalang"

"kau perlu di gendong mione" ucap patil panik

"jgn blb han patil"

"oh tak blb han. Kau memang harus di akan mencari cedric"

Patil pun segera pergi secepat kilat. Membuat Hermione menghela napsnya kesal. Saat ini jujur saja ia tak mau bertemu cedric. Oleh sebab itu Hermione lantas malah menangkis tangan lavender dan padma. Kemudian malah berjalan seorang diri dengan kaki terpincang-pincang.

"Hermione?" teriak lavender tapi Hermione tak menoleh.

Patil menatap lavender penuh Tanya." Ada apa dgnnya?"

"mana ku tau?"

Mereka berdua pun kembali menatap Hermione dari kejauhan. Awalnya tatapan mereka berdua Nampak penuh Tanya dan tak mengerti,namun lama-lama raut wajah mereka berubah terkejut melihat pemandangan yg mereka tak duga tsb.

"oh my god"

#

sebelum berikutnya ajukan pertanyaan email masuk foto

Hi grils….

Seperti perkiraanku,hogwart pagi hari ini penuh dengan kejutan. Pagi-pagi begini kita sudah di hebohkan dgn perang dunia ke3 antara queen b dng A. lalu di susul dengan dengan episode percintaan di antara mereka. Yups saat itu pangeran C ada diantara pertengkaran sengit itu,tapi si tampan sepertinya tak mau memihak kepada siapapun. Bahkan kepacarnya sendiri yaitu queen B yg Nampak kesakitan karena A telah mendorongnya sampai jatuh.

Jujur saja andai aku di akan berpikir betapa malangnya B. ia memiliki sahabat,tapi sekarang mereka malah saling membenci. Lalu ia mempunyai kekasih,tapi sepertinya C Nampak mulai muak dengan segala sikap B. oh boy…hidup ini memang bagaikan roda yg berputar. Terkadang kau diatas tapi kemudian kau di bawah. Itulah hidup. Namun sepertinya B benar2 memiliki hidup yg menyenangkan. Ia memang tengah down, tapikan siapa yg bakal menolak bila pria luar biasa tampan datang menolong bagaikan kesatria pemberani dan gagah.

Inilah yg membuatku tertarik. Kita tau sendiri si kesatri a penolong itu sebenarnya sangat menyebalkan,angkuh,dab playboy sejati. Maka akan dangat heran sekali bila ia merasa lebih tertarik membantu B di banding bermesraan dengan para wanitanya. Aku jadi penadaran apakah mereka mempunyai hubungan special di belakang C.

Siapa yg tau kan? Yg jelas sih C melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kalau B di gendong dengan gaya pengantin yg hendak bulan madu oleh D. well setelah melihat itu C pergi begitu saja. Wah…wah…wahhh hubungan percitaan B benar2 rumit ya.

Kita semua pasti ingintau apakah B dan A dapat bersahabat kembali tau mlah semakin membenci?

Dan apakah B dan C dapat mempertahankn hub mereka? Atau malah bakal berpisah. Lagipula bisa sajakan C masih cinta dgn A dan B sendiri mungkin malah akan tertarik dgn sisi bad dari kesatrianya yaitu D.

Well siapa yg tau?

Email masuk.

**Z:** hei LG (London gossip)

Aku sependapat dgnmu. Sepertimya B mempunyai hub dgn D. buktinya saja aku baru melihat D mengendong B dan membawanya masuk ke mobil limonsinnya. Ini benar-benar gila. Lihat saja gambar ini.

(foto )

Aku jadi ya reaksi C?

By eliana11

**X :** dear eliana11

Well aku juga sgt penadaran,taoi sih ada 2 kemungkina reaksi dari C tentang masalah ini. Pertama ia mungkin bakal memutuskan B dan yg kedua mungkin ia justru tak rela B di rebut oleh cowok lain. Seperti yg kita tau kan mereka pacaran sudah cukup lama. Yah… tinggal kita tunggu daja kana pa yg terjadi? Ngomong2 trims ya utk fotonya.

By londongossip

**Z:** dear LG

Hari ini B tak sekolah,begitupula dgn D. semua orang di Hogwarts sungguh bertanya-tanya kemana mereka pergi?mereka gak ke hotelkan?tapi sih jujur saja aku suka bila mereka jadi bahkan udah buat julukab baru bwt mereka. Yaitu dramione. Bagaimana menurutmu?

By catycute

**X:** dear catycute

Tak perlu khawatir. Aku yakin kok B dan D takkan ke hotel. Lagi pulakan kita tau kalau B itu sangat menjaga sampai ia berusia 17 thn dan ultahnya sendiri masih 1 bln tak perlu cemac. Oh iya aku suka julukan dramione itu. Makasih ya.

By londongossip

Ps: semua nama tempat dan peristiwa asli telah di ubah/di singkat demi melindungi pihak yg tdk bersalah yaitu **aku.**

**XOXO .you know you love me. LondonGossip**

**# nah samapi di sini R&amp;R ya….. maaf juga kalu gj dan banyak typonya. Abis buru-buru sih.**


	4. Chapter 4

londonGossip

by: CountessCaroline ( kalian bisa memanggilku dengan carol)

rating: T mendekati M ( untuk beberapa kata kasar dan adegan 17+)

disclaimer : yang pasti not mine. Harpot jelas-jelas punya jk rowling. Sementara gossip girl series punya cw tv,kalau novelnya sendiri punya cecily von ziegesar.

Wahhhhh….makasih banget bagi yang udah review. Seriusan aku senang, well…mengingat aku gak punya bakat menulis dan selalu saja banyak typonya. Sekali lagi makasih. Aku harap sih makin banyak yg review. selamat membaca

Chapter 4

**bertaruh dengan playboy**

Jenny potter menghela napasnya. Ia terlihat begitu sedih,kecewa,dan marah secara sekaligus. Saat ini ia telah pulang sekolah dan sedang berjalan bersama kakaknya. Harry sendiri sebagai kakak secara diam-diam melirik adiknya yang bermurang durja tersebut. Mencoba memberanikan diri ia bertanya.

"kenapa heh? Kau di tolak ya?"

Seketika jenny menoleh dengan horor. Tatapan itu menatap penuh benci. "aku tak di tolak harry,pokoknya gak mungkin aku di tolak"

"lalu ada apa?"

Jenny mengalihkan tatapannya kembali. Ia menatap kedepan dengan penuh rasa putus asa. Seolah hanya dialah orang yang paling tidak beruntung di dunia ini. " saat itu kondisinya benar-benar tak memungkinkan untukku" Ia bergumam dengan sedih.

"tak memungkinkan gimana maksudmu,jen?" lagi-lagi harry bertanya. Entah kenapa ia jadi terlihat seperti cewek yang sangat ingin tau dan haus akan gossip.

"maksudku adalah terjadi peperangan dunia ke-3 di hogwarts,dan itu membuatku tak bisa sedikitpun menghampiri hermione. Memang kau gak baca london gossip heh? Semuanya jelas-jelas di ceritakan dengan terperinci di sana"

Wajah harry seketika terlihat semakin tak mengerti. " well.. jujur saja aku gak merasa tertarik dengan situs bodoh itu. So aku gak pernah membacanya. Lagipula jen. Perang dunia ke-3 itu tak ada,setidaknya belum ada. Tapi sih jangan sampai ada. Dan apa hubunganya perang dunia ke-3 dengan kau yang tak bisa menghampiri granger? Aku tak mengerti."

Jenny berhenti melangkah. Ia menatap kesal akan harry. "bisa gak sih kau tak menghubungkan segala sesuatunya dengan pelajaran harry? Lagipula aku juga tau tak ada yang namanya perang dunia ke-3. Tidakkah kau mengerti kalau itu hanya kata kiasan? Dan harry yang sebenarnya terjadi itu adalah adanya perkelahian hebat antara hermione dengan astoria. Jadi tak ada cela bagiku untuk mendekati hermione. Kan gak mungkin di tengah-tengah pertarungan itu aku menyapa hermione. Bisa-bisa dia jijik lagi melihatku?" ucap jenny secara cepat tampa jeda bahkan penuh dengan penekanan,khususnya terhadap nama astoria. Ia juga gak peduli walau harry nampak kesulitan mengerti akan omelannya barusan.

Harry sendiri tak mau repot-repot untuk mengerti akan omelan jenny. Toh kini pikirannya hanya terpusat akan nama yang baru saja jenny ucapkan. Yaitu astoria.

"kau melihat astoria?"

Jenny menghela napasnya. Kedua matanya pun mendelik dengan malas. "iya aku melihatnya dalam radius 3 m dari posisiku berdiri,dan harry saat itu ia benar-benar tak terlihat cantik sama sekali."

Tatapan marah segera terpancar dari kedua mata harry. Biasanya ia jarang marah,tapi kalau soal cinta pertamanya ia akan marah. "astoria selalu terlihat cantik jenny."

"oh god" keluh jenny. Ia sudah sangat malas sekali mendengar semua pujian mengenai astoria. Khususnya dari mulut harry. "pokoknya dia tak cantik sama sekali. Dan sekarang aku nyatakan aku membencinya. Luar biasa benci. Kau mau apa heh?kalau aku berkata begitu?"

"ya ampun….sekarang kau sungguh terlihat bagaikan hermione granger. Kurasa ini efek dari bando yang kau pakai itu jen."

"ini tak ada hubungannya dengan bando yang kupakai oke? Lagipula aku terlihat manis dengan bando ini"

"yang benar saja! Bagiku kau justru terlihat seperti anak tk"

Jenny memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia malas berdebat dengan harry yang memang tak tau sama sekali akan fashion. "terserahmu sajalah" ucap jenny segera berbalik. Ia hendak melangkah pergi,namun ketika melihat sosok ketiga wanita yang sedang berjalan menuju sebuah cafe,membuat jenny mempunyai ide.

Ya ampun betapa beruntungnya aku! Jenny sangat senang sekali takdir membantunya untuk bertemu ke tiga pengikut hermione. Saking senangnya ia bahkan mengecup pipi harry dan kemudia pergi begitu saja.

"bye harry. Aku ada urusan. Ketemu di rumah oke" teriaknya dari kejauhan.

"bye" ucap harry pelan. Ia masih tak mengerti akan perubahan suasana hati jenny.

#

Bagi harry potter bekerja paruh waktu sebagai karyawan supermarket benar-benar tidak membantunya sama sekali untuk menjadi terlihat keren,tapi setidaknya ia mendapat uang tambahan untuk biaya kuliahnya kelak kan? Itulah satu-satunya alasan harry masih bekerja sebagai seorang kasir.

Untuk hari ini ia kebagian bekerja sore. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang membeli dan sisanya harry hanya duduk-duduk dengan santai di balik meja kasirnya sambil membaca beberapa novel sastra lama yang menurutku sangat tak menarik. Ia memang sangat menyukai novel-novel lama. Kelak ia bahkan bercita-cita menjadi seorang penulis. Penuh kesenangan dan hanyut akan cerita yang sedang ia baca,harry samapi tak menyadari seseorang sedang berdeham.

"ehemz"

Merasa mendengar sesuatu. Harry menutup novelnya dan menatap ke arah seorang wanita berambut pirang yang sangat ia kenal. Siapa itu?

Jantungnya berpacu 2 kali lipat dari seharusnya begitu pula dengan aliran darahnya. Jenny jelas-jelas sudah berbohong dengan mengatakan astoria greengrass tidaklah cantik. Bagi harry sekarang, astoria nampak bagaikan wanita tercantik yang pernah ia lihat. Seolah di dunia ini tak ada lagi yang namanya perempuan kecuali astoria.

"eu…maaf" ucap astoria sambil mengarahkan kedua matanya kepada kaki harry yang berselonjor di atas meja kasir. Astoria tersenyum namun dalam hati ia benar-benar merasa tersinggunh akan perlakuan harry padanya.

"iya?" harry bertanya dengan suara yang bagaikan sedang bermimpi. Lagi-lagi ia nampak terlihat konyol dan aneh secara bersamaan. Ia bahkan tak menurunka kakinya. Tatapan matanya hanya terfokus akan pada astoria yang tersenyum.

"kakimu" ucap astoria menjawab pertanyaan konyol harry seramah mungkin.

Menyadari hal itu. Harry lekas-lekas menurunkan kakinya. Ia bangkit berdiri dan wajahnya memerah menahan rasa malunya. "oh…maafkan aku" kata harry begitu sangat pelan. Untung suasana sunyi sehingga astoria dapat mendengar permintaan maaf tersebut.

"tak apa" sahut astoria masih berusaha bersikap ramah. Wanita itu lalu meletakkan semua belanjaanya yang sebagian besar adalah cemilan,minuman dan eskrim itu diatas meja kasir.

Harry memerhatikannya. Ia enggak menyangka astoria memiliki napsu makan yang besar. Sungguh mustahil dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang begitu sempurna.

"well…kau tak sedang berpikir napsu makanku besarkan?" ucap astoria sambil menahan tawa ketika melihat raut wajah harry yang kini berubah terkejut itu.

Bagaiman bisa ia tau apa yang ku pikirkan?

"eu…eu…" harry terbata-bata. Ia gak tau harus berkata apa.

"sebenarnya ini semua bukan untukku saja,tapi juga untuk saudara ku." Sela astoria. Ia kembali tersenyum. Lalu berdiri diam sambil memandang harry yang membatu. Lima menit mereka berdua hanya saling menatap. Dan itu membuat astoria akhirnya kesal.

" kau tak mau mengecek harga-harganya?"

Seakan baru sadar,harry segera menggeleng2 kan kepalanya dan mulai melakukan tugasnya tampa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Ya ampun…ia benar-benar lelaki dengan rasa grogi yang akut. Dan kini tangannya malah gemetar.

Semuanya itu nampak jelas ketika tangannya yang gemetar itu memasukan belanjaan astoria kedalam kantung plastik. Astoria tentu melihat itu. Keningnya mengerut.

"kau baik-baik sajakan?"

Harry tak berani menatapnya. Pria itu merasa jantungnya akan meledak setiap mendengar suara astoria. Jadi harry hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"kau yakin?"

Harry hanya mengangguk lagi. Ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun.

"eu…apa kau tak punya suatu penyakit gitu? Seperti parkinson misalnya. Well sebenarnya aku pernah melihat orang yang menderita parkinson dan tiap kali penyakitnya kambuh maka tangannya juga gemetaran seperti kau sekarang ini. Jadi apa kau yakin kau tak punya penyakit?"

Sialan aku benar-benar sudah sangat memalukan diriku. Bukannya membuat astoria terkesima denganku,aku malah membuatnya mengira aku pria berpenyakitan. Ya ampun… bodohnya aku.

Tak mau mengeluarkan suaranya lagi,harry hanya menyodorkan kantung belanjaan super besar astoria. Wanita itu menerimanya tapi matanya tetap memandang harry dengan rasa khawatir.

Harry lekas-lekas mengalihkan tatapannya dengan menunduk menatap penuh serius ke sepatu bututnya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan dengan dengan memilih memerhatikan sepatunya di banding wajah jelita milik astoria.

"eu…nih" ucap astoria ini malah membuatnya merasa janggal. Ia pun meletakkan uangnya dimeja kasir. Harry tak merenspon. Itu membuat astoria segera ingin keluar dari sana. Maka ia pun melangkah pergi tampa mengucapkan apapun lagi.

Well di sisi lain ia takut telah membuat harry tersinggung akan ucapannya. Karena merasa tak enak hati, astoria berbalik. Itu membuat harry terkejut. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Astoria tak berkata apa-apa,ia hanya berdiri di hadapan harry sambil mengaduk-ngaduk tasnya,seolah berniat mengambil sesuatu.

Rupanya dompetnya. Tampa basa basi ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang yang cukup banyak. Meletakkanya di atas meja kasir harry.

Ia tersenyum. "well aku minta maaf bila kata-kataku barusan membuatmu tersinggung. Tapi aku jujur merasa khawatir padamu. Jadi terima uang ini. Kau harus segera memeriksakan dirimu ke dokter oke?"

Harry lagi-lagi tak bersuara. Pria itu terus menatap astoria dengan tatapan terpukau.

"well…eu…aku pergi . sampai jumpa." Ucap astoria ragu-ragu. Harry jujur membuatnya merasa takut. Jadi dengan segera astoria memilih pergi.

#

Berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan sang kakak. Jenny potter malah menunjukkan rasa percaya dirinya terhadap hermione granger. Si queen b sendiri sedang setengah berbaring di sofa dengan kaki yang di kompres oleh seorang pelayan wanita berbadan gemuk bernama dorota. Sedangkan ketiga pengikutnya duduk di sofa yang lain dalam posisi mengelilingi jenny yang berdiri.

Tatapan menilai dari hermione tak membuat jenny gentar sedikitpun. Adik harry potter itu tetap berdiri tegak. Ia bahkan tersenyum manis.

"so…kau adalah…?"

"jenny! Jenny potter"

Hermione tersenyum. Ia tak pernah mendengar apalagi mengenal orang yang bermarga potter di kalangannya.

"jijur kukatakan aku sangat asing dengan marga potter. Well apakah kita penah bertemu?"

"kita belum pernah ketemu. Eu…maksudku lebih tepatnya kau tak pernah mengingatku." Kini jenny merasa grogi sekali. Tatapan hermione membuat perutnya melilit.

Hermione sekali lagi tersenyum. "well potter,perlu kau tau. Aku gak suka mengingat orang. Apalagi bila orang itu tak penting" sahut hermione sambil memainkan rambutnya.

"iya aku tau" ucap jenny sedikit sebal. "aku lumayan tau banyak tentangmu"

"oh" gumam hermione pura-pura terkejut. "aku merasa tersanjung kau tau banyak tentangku."

Jenny tersenyum. Ia merasa senang akan hermione yang berkata begitu. Setidaknya ada kemajuan yang sedikit akan renspon hermione,pikir jenny. Andai ia tau apa sebenarnya isi hati hermione.

"jadi potter. Kau kelas dua apa?"

Senyum jenny menghilang. Sial. Mengapa hermione langsung menanyakan kelasnya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"kenapa terdiam potter?"

"eu…aku kelas…oh ya ampun. Aku sebenarnya bingung harus jawab apa."

Hermione terkekeh tertawa. ia lalu menatap ke-3 pengikutnya yang lain. "orang yang kalian bawa ini benar-benar lucu."

Lavender,padma,dan parvatil hanya tersenyum. Itu jelas bukan senyum bahagia,melainkan ketakutan. Mereka gak mau kena marah lagi.

"jawab saja potter. Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya hermione di sela tawanya.

Jenny menelan ludahnya. Kini sekarang ia percis seperti harry. "sebenarnya hermione aku murid tahun pertama."

"oh my god…." Pekik hermione. Ia tersenyum tak menyangka. "kau serius? Maksudku kau sungguh junior junior junior."

Jenny menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Ia berusaha untuk tetap terlihat percaya diri dengan tak gemetaran. "iya,aku serius"

"well…little J kau taukan bahwa aku tak berniat merekrut murid tahun pertama sebagai anggotaku. Seperti yang kita tau bersama,aku hanya mengambil murid tahun kedua sebagai anggota baru"

"tapi hermione,aku…."

"kau apa heh" potong hermione,kali ini ia tak tersenyum. Raut wajahnya serius.

Jenny menunduk. Ia tak berani menatap hermione. "well…aku ini adalah kandidat yang paling sempurna untukmu"

Mendengarnya hermione tertawa. ia lalu melirik lavender,padma dan parvatil yang nampak ketakutan itu. "wah…wah aku luar biasa di kejutkan dengan yang kalian bawa ini."

Lagi-lagi ketiganya hanya nyengir. Ini menakutkan,pikir mereka kompak.

"dengar hermione." Jenny mendongak. Rasa percaya dirinya kembali timbul. Penuh keyakina ia melanjutkan ucapannya. "aku sungguh punya banyak bakat dan aku adalah orang yang setia. Jadi kau akan menyesal bila menolakku."

"astaga…kau sungguh lucu little J." sahut hermione. Ia kembali tersenyum. "dan aku sangat di kejutkan kau berani mengatakan itu padaku"

"apa itu berarti aku telah melakukan kesalahan?"

Hermione terkekeh tertawa. "tentu saja tidak dear,kau lumayan mengaggumkan."

"really?" nada senang terdengar dari suara jenny.

"kelihatannya?"

Jenny tersenyum. Ia merasa senang luar biasa. Tubuhnya bagaikan melayang-layang kelangit ketujuh. Inilah yang ia nanti-nantikan semenjak smp.

"satu pesanku little J. aku benci seorang pembohong dan pengkhianat. Paham?"

"sangat paham." Jawabnya yakin. Kemudian suara histeris senang terdengar dari lavender,padma,dan parvatil. Ketiganya bangkit berdiri dan segera memeluk jenny. Bagi mereka semua di terimanya jenny merupakan anugerah yang akan menolong mereka terhindar dari amarah hermione. Well little J kusarannkan kau siapkan raga dan mentalmu.

#

Malamnya di apartemen keluarga granger.

Draco malfoy menyeringai. Ia tak percaya pelayan hermione sedang menatapnya dengan tajam dan penuh benci. Rupanya pepetah yang mengatakan ayah dan anak itu sama sudah tergantikan menjadi majikan dan pelayannya sama saja.

"mau apa anda kemari mr malfoy?" tanya dorota. Ia adalah pelayan yang begitu dekat dengan hermione. Ia memiliki postur tubuh yang gendut dan berwajah ke ibuan. Draco memasukan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Ia terkekeh tertawa.

"serius dorota. Nonamu sendiri yang menyuruhku ke sini."

Dorota tak segera menyahut. Ia menatap penampilan draco dari atas sampai kebawah. Pria itu memakai setelan jas bewarna abu-abu yang entah kenapa begitu pas di tubuhnya. Memeperlihatkan betapa bentuk tubuh itu begitu terlihat sempurna bagi seorang pria manapun. Tak lupa seorang draco malfoy selalu mempunyai ciri dalam penampilannya. Dasi kupu-kupu ataupun syal selalu ia pakai. Buktinya saja kali ini ia memakai dasi dorota kembali menajam ketika ia menatap tepat kearah draco.

"maaf mr malfoy. Jika kau hendak mengajak miss mione pergi. Ia tak di perbolehkan. Seperti mrs granger katakan miss mione tak boleh keluarlebih dari jam 10 malam dan sekarang jam 10.30. jadi maafkan aku,kau harus keluar sekarang juga."

Draco terkekeh tertawa. " aku tak berniat mengajaknya keluar. Dia yang justru menyuruhku kesini."

"tepatnya itu dua jam yang lalu malfoy."

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang menyela. Siapa lagi kalau bukan hermione. Ia berjalan menuruni tangga dan segera menghampiri dorota dan draco. Kedua tangan wanita itu terlipat di dadanya,dan tatapan matanya seperti biasa menajam.

"tak punya jam tangan heh?"sindir hermione.

Draco tak merenspon. Pandangannya hanya terfokus kearah hermione. Matanya benar-benar memerhatikan dari bawah hingga atas. Jelas penampila hermione yang mengenakan gaun tidu betbelahan dada dan begitu di atas lutut itu sangat menarik perhatian draco sebagai seorang pria yang tentunya normal. Walau ungu bukanlah warna favoritenya,tetap saja mau tak mau draco menyukai warna ungu gaun tidur hermione tersebut.

"melihat sesuatu yang kau sukai heh malfoy?" tanya hermione sangat menyindir.

Draco menyeringai. Pandangannya bertemu dengan kedua mata hazel hermione. "sangat granger"

Hermione mendengus. "kejujuranmu benar-benar membuatku semakin yakin kalau kau pria yang mesum." Saat itu juga hermione segera mengikat sabuk jubah tidur sutranya. "kurasa ini jauh lebih baik"

"ya ampun granger. Aku takkan menyentuhmu oke? Otakku ini masih waras."

Hermione memutar bola matanya. Ia memang sangat tak menyukai draco,tapi kali ini ia membutuhkan draco. Hermione segera berbalik,ia berjalan menuju tangga. "ayo malfoy tunggu apa lagi heh?" tanyanya ketika draco malah tetap terdiam pada tempatnya.

"miss mione" hardik dorota. Ia panik nonanya mengajak draco untuk ikut keatas bersamanya.

Hermione berhenti melangkah. Tampa turun dari tangga ia menatap ke bawah. Tepat kearah dorota yang melototinya. "please dorota jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh." Ucap hermione dengan nada suara memerintah. "aku hanya akan berbicara dengan malfoy paham?"

Kedua mata dorota menyipit. Ia melihat draco dengan curiga,tapi dia pun pada akhirnya hanya mengangguk dan pergi.

Hermione membawa draco ke atas. Mereka berdua berjalan tampa suara melewati salah satu koridor. Jujur saja,setelah beberapa kali ke apartemen keluarga granger baru kali ini hermione mengajaknya keatas. Maka tak heran bila mata draco melihat kesekitarnya dengan rasa tertarik. Khususnya ke sepanjang koridor yang ia lewati ragam lukisan indah hingga lukisan yang begitu jelek terpajang. Membuat draco mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti akan selera seni yang dimiliki mrs granger.

"aku tak percaya kalu ibumu suka juga membeli likisan. Well aku akn maklum bila ia membeli lukisan yang indah tapi untuk beberapa lukisan jelek? Oh yang benar saja!" ucap draco sambil berjalan tepat di belakan hermione.

Hermione seketika berhenti. Ia memutar tubuhnya dan menatapi draco penuh marah."lukisan mana yang kau maksud jelek itu heh?"

Draco mengangkat bahunya,bersikap seolah tak peduli. "well…beberapa lukisan barusan jujur saja menurutku terlihat jelek seolah di buat oleh anak kecil berusia 3 tahun yang bahkan belum bisa mengeja."

Tatapan marah hermione tetap terpancar. "saat itu usiaku memang masih 3 tahun malfoy. Namun perlu kau tau aku sudah bisa mengeja saat itu. Bahkan aku sudah bisa membaca satu buku penuh"

Draco sendiri seketika menunjukkan raut wakah yang terkejut mengetahui hermione lah yang melukis lukisan jelek barusan.

"dan yang perlu kau tau juga malfoy. Semua lukisan disini aku yang membuatnya jadi baik lukisan jelek dan indah yang kau katakan tadi akulah yang membuatnya." Ucap hermione lantas berbalik kembali dengan kasar. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan hentakan yang kuat. "dasar tak tau seni" gumannya penuk kesal. Draco tentu mendengarnya,membuat ia menyeringai senang. Sungguh baginya hermione sangat tak bisa di tebak.

#

Satu jam kemudian.

"bagaimana menurutmu malfoy?" tanya hermione,seketika bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya di ranjang. Dengan tangan terlipat di dada,ia tersenyum semanis mungkin. "sejak dulu ia sangat menyukaimu"

"aku tak percaya granger." Sahut draco. Ia terlihat sama sekali tak tertarik akan semua yang di ucapkan hermione selama setengah jam penuh itu. Andai saja draco malfoy adalah pria-pria lannya disekolah. Mungkin ia akan loncat-loncat bahagia ketika hermione mengatakan astoria menyukainya.

Hermione melotot. "kenapa kau tak percaya padaku? Kan sudah kukatakan dari awal astoria sendiri yang mengatakan seperti itu padaku."

Draco lagi-lagi tak merasa tertarik. Ia bahkan lebih memilih berputar-putar di kursi belajar hermione yang beroda. Ya ampun…memang dia pikir kursi itu adalah wahana bermain?

"memang buat apa astoria menceritakan perasaanya padamu hehe?"

Raut wajah hermione seketika berubah. Jelas terlihat tak nyaman sekali. " eu…" hermione terdengar sedang memikirkan apa yang hendak ia ucapkan. Itu membuat draco menyeringai. Pria berambut pirang itu lantas berhenti berputar-putar dan menatap hermione yang kebingungan.

" tak bisa jawab heh?"

Hermione melotot. " apa maksudmu tak bisa jawab?" tanyanya segera merubah gaya berdirinya. Kedua tangan ramping dan putih mulus itu memengang pingangnya. Ia sangat mengintimidasi,tapi draco bukanlah orang yg gampang di intimidasi.

"kau lupa ya kalau aku bersahabat dengannya? Jelas seorang sahabat menceritakan segalanya."

Draco mendengus mendengarnya. " dan apa kau lupa juga ya? Baru tadi pagi kalau aku gak salah lihat melihat kau berkelahi dengannya bagaikan orang gila. Jadi coba pikirkan apakah logis bagiku percaya bahwa kalian masih bersahabat?"

Sial. Ternyata malfoy mempunyai otak juga. Kupikir akan mudah untuk menipunya. Mengingat diakan akan selalu tertarik dengan wanita.

"mau mengelak apa lagi granger?"

"oke baiklah. Kami memang sudah tak bersahabat. Tapi yang pasti dulu ia pernah berkata seperti itu padaku." Ucap hermione dengan nada suara yang yakin. Namun di dalam hatinya ia jelas ragu akan apa yg ia ucapkan.

Draco tertawa. ini mengelikan baginya. "aku tau kau mempunyai suatu siasat di balik semua omonganmu ini granger."

"apa maksudmu?"

"ayolah akui saja kau punya suatu rencana yang melibatkan akukan untuk memaluka astoria."

Sial. Itu benar sekali malfoy. Kenapa sih kau bisa membaca pikiranku.

" kau tau. Kau tak perlu berbalat-belit lagi. Katakan saja dengan jujur maksud rencanamu granger."

Hermione menhela napasnya. " oke. Aku memang punya rencana. Semua yang kau ucapkan itu benar. Puas?"

Draco menyeringai. Ini menarik. " jadi seperti apa rencanamu itu granger?"

"well…aku mau kau menciumnya di pesta pra ulangtahunku,dan…aku serta teman-temanku akan mengabadikan moment itu dalam sebuah video yang di tonton langsung oleh orang banyak. Sebenarnya aku pun berniat mengundang para paparaji, dan oh iya tak lupa nanti aku akan memberikan beberapa tulisan di video itu sebagi efeknya."

"tulisan seperti apa maksudmu itu?"

Hermione tersenyum. " bagaiman kalau wanita terjalang tahun ini?"

"oh damn granger." Pekik tertawa. ia tertawa sangat lepas sekali. " aku tak percaya kau dapat menjadi seorang bad girl."

Hermione tetap tersenyum." Jadi kau ikut atau tidak?"

"kalau aku ikut apa untungnya untukku granger?"

"kenapa kau bertanya lagi heh? Memang mencium seorang greengrass tak merupakan ke untungan untukmu?"

"aku tak tertarik dengan greengrass."

" ya ampun…sejak kapan seorang draco malfoy tak tertarik dengan wanita? Lagipula astoria itu luar biasa bad girl malfoy. Jadi aku yakin dia juga sudah sangat berpengalaman di atas ranjang. Apa kau masih tak tertarik heh?"

Draco terkekeh tertawa."bagaimana bisa seorang bad girl menyebut orang lain dengan bad girl?"

"aku bukan bad girl oke? Astoria jelas lebih jalang di banding aku. Jadi aku ini bisa di katakan wanita baik-baik."

"oh yeah…kau wanita luar biasa baik dengan segudang rencana jahat. Bagaimana heh?"

Hermione mendengus. Draco sangat bisa membuatnya kesal. " sudahlah. Katakan saja kau ikut atau tidak?"

"tidak" jawab draco singkat dan begitu datar.

Hermione menghela napasnya. Ia terdengar kecewa. "kenapa tidak?"

"tak manarik."

Hermione lantas melangkah mendekat ke draco. " baiklah bila menurutmu tak manarik. Kalau gitu mari buat menjadi menarik."

"dengan cara apa granger?" draco terdengar malas.

"mari kita buat jadi semacam pertaruhan malfoy. Hanya di antara kau dan aku."

"buat apa aku bertaruh denganmu?"

Hermione mengangkat bahunya,seolah bersikap acuh. "emmm…gimana kalau untuk membuktikan kau lebih hebat dari cedric."

"aku memang lebih hebat darinya."

"buktikan kalau gitu"

Draco lantas bangkit berdiri. Raut wajahnya marah. Ia sangat tak suka di ragukanseperti itu."jika aku bisa membuktikannya. Apa yang kumenangkan?"

Hermione tersenyum. Ia sama sekali tak terlihat takut akan draco yang berdiri begitu dekat dengannya. Apakah ia tak sadar sedang berhadapan dengan siapa?

"aku akanmembuat sebuah sertifikat yang mengatakan kau lebih hebat di banding tangani sendiri dan juga akan ku cap."

"cap seperti apa granger?"

Sial si malfoy ini.

"emmm" hermione benar-benar bingung. Ia gak punya cap. Diakan bukan para pekerja hukum. "baiklah akan ku cap dengan bibirku. Puas draco? Jarang-jarang aku memberikan kecupan."

Wajah draco semakin nampak serius. Ia tak tersenyum sama sekali walau hermione tengah tersenyum.

"kecupan di kertas heh? Siapa yang mau granger? Lagi pula aku sudah banyak memiliki sertifikat di rumah."

"memang aku harus mengecup di mana lagi malfoy?" bentak hermione cukup keras untuk terdengar oleh dorota yang sejak tadi menguping di luar. Jadi jangan salahkan dorota apabila sekarang ia mulai berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.

Draco saat itu lantas menarik hermione kearahnya membuat wanita yang masih mengenakan gaun tidur itu merapat ke tubuhnya. Hermione memekik kaget. Ia mencoba memberontak. Sayang salah satu tangan draco mengunci kedua tangannya dengan erat untuk memeluk lingkar penggang draco.

Hermione mendongak. Kedua matanya memancarkan kemarahan dan ketakutan secara sekaligus. Tatapan draco terlihat sama marahnya. Tapi tampa rasa takut.

"lepaskan aku malfoy." desis hermione pelan namun mematikan.

Draco tak menurut. Ia takkan melepaskan hermione. "katakan aku jauh lebih hebat di banding diggory. Baru aku akan ku lepaskan."

"takkan. Kau harus membuktikannya dulu. Cium astoria dan aku dengan senang hati mengatakan kau hebat di banding cedric."

Draco mendengus. "bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku mencium wanita lain untuk membuktikan aku lebih hebat di banding cedricmu itu. Bukankah itu terdengar aneh granger?"

"aneh apanya malfoy? Yang aneh itu kau. Jadi lepaskan aku." Hermione kembali memberontak. Ia gak sadar apa kalau itu percuma.

"aku gakaneh granger. Dimana-mana untuk membuktikan aku lebih hebat di banding pacarmu tentu dangan cara menciummu. Bukan astoria yang harus ku cium." Ucap draco sambil menyentuh dagu hermione dengan salah satu tangannya yang bebas.

"baiklah cium aku. Tapi setelah kau mencium astoria. Bagaimana? Apa sekarang kau tertarik bertaruh denganku."

"deal."

Hermione mendengus. Ia sangat kesal pada draco."jika kau tak berhasilmenciumnya,kau akan menjadi pelayannku selama seminggu malfoy."

Draco masih menatap marah." Aku pasti berhasil. Jadi siapkan saja bibirmu ini untuk menciumku." Ucap draco. Tangannya yang masih di dagu hermione kini meraba lembut bibir sang queen b.

Hermione segera mengalihkan wajahnya. Ia gak mau di sentuh draco. "bisa lepaskan aku?"

Draco tersenyum. Raut wajah marahnya menghilang ketika menyadari wejah hermione merona. "kenapa heh? Gak suka dengan posisimu yang sedang memelukku ini."

"exusme? Siapa yang memelukmu? Jelas-jelas tanganku kau tahan di sekitar lingkar pinggangmu malfoy."

"well…wajahmu merona tau?"

"ichhhhhh…kenapa sih kau menyebalkan sekali… pokoknya lepaskan aku malfoy." Saat itu hermione menjerit dan ia kembali memberontak. Kali ini kekuatannya jauh lebih bertenaga di banding tadi. Mungkin ini karena ia sudah sangat kesal. Sialnya draco saat itu sedang lengah dan benar-benar tak menduga tenaga hermione bertambah. Jadi dengan sangat terkejut karena hermione berhasil melepaskan diri dan mendorongnya hingga terjatuh keranjang,draco tak sadar telah ikut menarik hermione jatuh bersamanya.

Suara gaduh di dalam,membuat dorota tak tahan lagi. Ia akhirnya memutuskan menerobos masuk. Pandangan yg tersaji di hadapannyanya membuat ia tercengang.

"miss mione"

Hermione yg berbaring di atas tubuh draco segera mengalihkan tatapannya. Ia menatap dorota.

"dorota" pekiknya kaget.

Tatapan dorota menajam. "aku tak percaya rupanya miss dari tadi bersama me malfoy sedang melakukan…."

Hermione segera menyela." Dorota ini tak seperti yg kau pikirkan."

Tatapan dorota tak berubah. Ia tetap menatap tajam dan penuh marah."bagaimana bisa aku tidak memikirkan yg aneh-aneh sementara posisimu dgn mr malfoy sanagt intim begitu."

Seakan menyadari posisinya,hermione kembali menatap draco. Draco balasmenatapnya balik. Kedua tangan pria itu masih dalam posisi menyentuh bahu hermione. Sambil menatap tak suka,hermione menangkis tangan draco dan memberikan pencetan yang keras hingga draco memekik kesakitan.

" sialan granger sakit…"

"rasakan itu." Hermione bangkit berdiri. Ia menepuk-nepuk tubuhnya seolah membersihkan diri dari draco. "dan dorota. Kau harus percaya aku tak melakukan apapun dengan malfoy."

"maaf miss,tapi aku takkan percaya." Dorota langsung berbalik sambil berlari dengan terburu-buru untuk keluar dari kamar hermione. "aku akan menelepon ibumu yg sedang berada di perancis sekarang juga"

"dorota jangan." Hermione menjerit dengan kaget. Ini akan kacau jika melibatkan mrs granger. Seperti yang kita tau ibu hermione itu sangat membuat batasab-batasan akan kehidupan seksual hermione setidaknya sampai putrinya itu berusia 18 tahun. Jadi jangan kaget bila hermione masih perawan. Kan ultahnya masih 1 bulan lagi.

Draco yang sejak tadi hanya menonton drama antara hermione dgn dorota akhirnya tertawa begitu puas. " astaga kalian berdua benar-benar lucu."

"kau kira ini lucu heh?dorota akan menelepon ibuku dan semua rencanaku takkan terlaksana. Jadi jangan harap kau dapat menciumku nanti."

"memang kenapa bisa begitu?"

Hermione melotot."karena ibuku akan menyuruhku tinggal di gereja selama seminggu penuh"

Mendengar hal itu. Tawa draco semakin meledak. Hermione sendiri hanya mendengus sebagiai rensponnya terhadap draco. Ia bahkan lebih memilih pergi mengejar dorota dibanding meladeni draco.

"dorota" teriaknya sambil berjalan keluar." Please jangan berlebihan"

#

_** sebelum**_

_**selanjutnya**_

_**Ajukan pertanyaan**_

_**Email kalian**_

_**Foto**_

PS: semua nama,tempat dan peristiwa asli telah di ubah atau di singkat demi melindungi pihak yang tidak bersalah yaitu aku.

Hai girls!

Kalian pasti heran mengapa malam-malam begini aku sudah up date lagi. Well salahkan saja tanganku yang begitu gatal ingin mengetik sesuatu. Apalagi aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Seperti yang kita tau D dan B gak masuk sekolah hari ini. Kebanyakan orang mengira mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi itu tak benar sama sekali. Toh nyatanya mereka menghabiskan waktu secara terpisah. B berada di rumahnya dan D entahlah yg pasti di suatu tempat. Mungkin bersama wanita-wanitanya.

Tapi sekarang kita lupakan saja mereka dulu. Ada yg lebih menarik dari mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dengan A. sore tadi aku melihatnya masuk kedalam supermarket. Sialnya itu adalah supermarkert dimana mr frak bekerja. Iuhh…kalau aku jadi A aku pasti akan segera keluar.

Tapi A tidak. Mugkin karena ia gak tau betapa aneh dan menjijikannya mr freak. Lalu ia keluar dengan membawa kantung belanjaan super besar dan coba tebak kemana dia pergi?

Ho …ho…ho dia pergi ke ostrof center.

Aku tau kalian tak kan percaya. Tapi A memang pergi kesana. Aku heran ngapain ia ke tempat di mana orang-orang yang bermasalah dirawat? Bagaimana menurutmu girls?

_**Penampakan.**_

D baru saja keluar dari kediaman B.

( foto)

C nampak sedang bergalau ria dengan berjalan-jalan tampa tujuan di sekitar jalanan london. Eh tau-tau ia malah berhenti tepat di depan gedung apartemen A.

(foto)

Wah…wah sebenarnya ada apa dengan kedua pria tampan ini?sungguh mereka membuatku penasaran. Terus terang aku akan mengamati dengan seksama.

_**Email kalian**_

**Z:** dear LG

Seriusan A ke ostrof center? Bukankah itu tempat perawatan untuk orang2 yg terlibat hal-hal negative ya? (maksudku seperti para pemakai narkoba,alkoholic,atau yg gila sekalipun) ya ampun….apakah A terlibat hal-hal negative? By lipstik

**X:** dear lipstik

Aku serius. Memang kapan aku menuliskan sesuatu yang bohong?well aku sih malah menduga bukan A yg terlibat hal-hal negative. Seperti yg tadi kutulis,dia itu membawa kantung belanjaan. Jadi kemungkinan besar A hanya datang utk menjenguk. Jadi pertanyaanya siapa yg ia jenguk? By londonGossip.

**Z:** dear LG

Aku sih gak peduli dengan A. aku lebih tertari dengan B dan D. aku sekarang sanagt yakin mereka berdua diam-diam sudah mulai saling suka. Bagaimana menurutmu? Lagipula kemana sih C? kenapa ia tak menjenguk B dan malah keapartemen A? memang dia gak takut jika B direbut?oh ya ampun aku pokoknya tak setuju jika dramione jadian. Oh iya satu baiknya kau tak usah menuliskan tentang mr freak. Dia itu menjijikan tau. By luna89

**X:** dear luna89

Wah…wah… kau sepertinya harus mengontrol emosimu. Dan tentang semua pertanyaanmu itu aku sih gak bisa jawab. Aku kan bukan tuhan. Kalau soal mr freak,sebenarnya aku tak berniat untuk menulis tentangnya. Tapi berhubung ia terlibat akan aktivitas A terpaksa aku menuliskan tentangnya. By londonGossip.

You know you love me. XOXO londonGossip.

#

Sampai di sini chapter 4 ini. Sebagai cat tambahan.

Kalau B itu: hermione

A : astoria

D : draco

C : cedric

Mr freak : harry

Little J : jenny

Nah sekali lagi kukatakn maaf bila ada typo yg luar biasa banyak ataupun ceritanya mulai gak menarik dan gj. Jadi maafkan aku. Dan oh iya kalau nanti aku takkan bisa up date kilat. Mengingat jadwal sekolahku mulai itulah deritanya jika kalian masuk jurusan farmasi.

By the way karena aku cerita mulai binggung utk alur2 selanjutnya jadi aku minta bantuan kalian utk membantuku. Misalnya seperti menjawab pertanyaan yg ku ajukan.

Siapa sih karakter yg kalian benci dari fic ku ini?

Siapa karakter yg kalian suka?

Moment apa yg kalian suka?

Yg menjawab itu,aku akan mengucapka trims sekali. Apalagi kalau di sertai itu sgt membantuku utk membuat cpter selanjutnya.

Dah….please R&amp;R ya.


	5. Chapter 5

London gossip

By: countessCaroline

Rating: T sangat mendekati M

Disclaimer: harpot tentunya punya jk rowling dan gossip girl series punya CW TV dan novelnya punya cecily von ziegesar.

Hai….aku kembali. Para nungguin gak sih hehehe (maaf berharap ketinggian) well intinya aku senang dapat aku sangat berterimakasih bagi yg sudah mau setia ama R&amp;R fic ku ini. So happy reading. Aku ingatkan dulu ya bahwa aku minta maaf bila ada typo.

**Chapter 5**

**Pesta topeng yang penuh scandal**

"aku pasti bisa. Tentu saja aku pasti bisa" itulah yg sejak tadi keluar dari mulut harry. Tak ada henti-hentinya ia mengucapkn itu. Jantungnya terus berpacu begitu cepat. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi untuk menunggu. Namun disisi lain ia pun merasa belum siap untuk menemui seorang astoria greengrass. Seperti yg jenny ucapkan padanya,ia harus menemui astoria dan mengulang semuanya dan tentunya mengembalikan uang pemberian tersebut.

"aku bukanlah pria berpenyakitan,dan aku akan mengembalikan uang pemberian tersebut" ucap harry lagi dan segera berjalan lebih dekat kearah gedung apartemen milik kelurga greengrass. Disaat bersamaan astoria keluar,ia tentu bertatapan dengan harry. Tapi harry begitu bodoh dan aneh,ia malah memutar balik tubuhnya dan segera berjalan keluar dengan cepat.

"hey…" ucap astoria dengan nada setengah berteriak. Ia kenal pria tadi. "kau pegawai swalayan itukan?"

Mendengar teriakan itu harry berhenti. Detak jantungnya seakan berhenti mengetahui astoria mengingatnya. Suara langkah kaki yg mendekat membuat harry juga semakin panik. Itu bukan astoriakan?

Pemuh panik ia berbalik dan sangat terkejut mengetahui asttoria ada di hadapannya. Wanita itu tersenyum namun raut wajahnya nampak kebingungan. Kedua mata kebiruannya menatap harry dari bawah hingga atas. Kini ia tertawa terkejut.

"kau satu sekolah denganki?"

"eu…yeah begitulah…" jawab harry. Saat itu ia mencoba memberanikan dirinya. Pokoknya tak boleh mempermalikan dirinya lagi. "aku memang sekolah di hogwarts school dan aku satu angkatan denganmu"

"wow" gumam astoria tak menyangka. Dengan masih tersenyum ia bertanya. " bagaimana bisa aku tak pernah melihatmu?"

Harry menunduk." Emmm… mungkin karena aku tak terkenal dan mungkin juga karena kau begitu sibuk sehingga kau tak memerhatikan sekitarmu"

Tawa astoria meledak. "oh ya ampun demi merlin kau lucu sekali. Sungguh awalmya kukira kau orang yang aneh"

" aku memang di juluki seperti itu"

"maksudmu?"

"ya…emmm… kau tau. Di sekolah aku lebih di kenal dengan sebutan mr freak"

" wow…jadi kau si mr freak itu?" tatapan astoria melebar,tak menyangka. Lagi-lagi ia tertawa. "bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan dirimu tak terkenal sementara hampir setiap saat aku mendengar seluruh hogwarts membicarakanmu"

Harry mengangkat bahunya seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia tak terlalu peduli. " yeah mereka memang membicarakanku tapi sebagai mr freak bukan harry potter"

Tatapam astoria melembut. Entah kenapa ia merasa prihatin terhadap harry. Dengan tersenyum ia kembali berbicara berharap perkataanya dapat menghibur harry." Well kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku menjadi orang pertama yg memanggilmu dengan harry potter. Keberatan?"

"a…a…a…aaapa…?"

Astoria tersenyum." Aku tak salahkan? Maksudku namamu harry potterkan?"

Harry mengangguk. Jujur saja ia senang dan sama sekali tak keberatan.

"so harry bagaimana? Apa kau sudah memeriksakan dirimu kedokter?"

"emmm sebenarnya…eu…bbbelum"

" kenapa belum?"

Harry menghela napasnya. Inilah saatnya." Aku tak menderita penyakit parkinson ataupun penyakit apapun dan emmm sebenarnya…." Harry berhenti berbicara. Ia mengambilsebuah amplop dari tasnya. Ia menyerahkannya kepada astoria." Eu….aku mau mengembalikan uang yg kau berikan padaku"

Tatapan kecewa terpancar dari astoria. " well harry sebenarnya kau tak perlu melakukan itu. Aku sungguh ingin kau memeriksakan dirimu ke dokter"

" tapi aku pun berkata jujur bahwa aku tak terkena penyakit apapun. Saat itu aku hanya emmm…eu…hanya…"

Astoria menyela. " apa maksudmu grogi"

Harry menelan ludahnya. Itu benar sekali." Yeah aku grogi saat itu"

Astoria tersenyum."kau grogi karena kau tau aku saeu sekolah denganmu?"

Tentu saja bukan,pikir harry di dalam benaknya. Tapi saat itu ia tak berani untuk mengatakan yang sebebarbya. Jadi ia hanya bisa mengangguk setuju.

"oh ayolah kau tak usah grogi seperti itu. Aku takkan memandang rendah dirinmu walaupun kau bekerja di sebuah swalayan"

"benarkah?" suara harry meninggi. Lagi-lagi ia memealukan dirinya.

"ya bagiku bekerja paruh waktu itu sangat keren andai ibuku memberikan ijin aku pasti sudah menghabiskan waktuku dengan bekerja paruh waktu sepanjang hari"

Harry tersenyum mendengarnya. Astoria sungguh membuatnya takjub. Kedua mata harry pun hanya terfokus pada astoria.

"by the way harry,sepertinya kita akan telat ke sekolah bila kita hanya saling berdiam diri saja di sini so bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekolah?mau bareng dgnku?"

Tampa perlu di jawab lagi kita oasti tau apa yang akan di jawab harry. Pastinya ia akan sangat senang sekali.

##

**Hogwarts,tepat di halaman depan.**

Hermione tersenyum. Pagi hari ini ia telah duduk bersama ke-3 pengikutnya di tangga suci mereka. Dalam posisi duduk di anak tangga yg lebih tinggi,kita bakal langsung tau bahwa hermionelah ratunya. Pada saat itu halaman depan hogwarts memang di padati oleh murid-murid lainnya yang sibuk berdatangan ataupun hanya sekedar nongkrong sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Diantara sekumpulan orang-orang yg sibuk berlalu lalang,seorang jenny potter tak kalah terlihat sibuknya. Ia berlari-lari sambil membawa sebuah kantung besar yg entahlah berisi apa itu. Penuh napas ngos-ngosan ia menghampiri hermione.

Hermione tak menyapa. Wanita berambut cokelat itu malah menatao jam rolex yang terhias di tangannya. Kemudian baru dengab tersenyum ia menatap jenny.

"sangat tepat waktu little J" ucap hermione dengan nada suara yg jelas mengintimidasi.

Jenny menghembuskan napasnya. Ia merasa lega sekali atas keberhasilannya untuk datang tepat waktu.

"senang mendengarnya mione" henny menyahut dengan tersenyum.

"well aku pun senang, tapi akan lebih senang lagi apabila kau telah menyelesaikan apa yg ku perintahkan. Bagaimana little J?"

"tentu saja sudah" jawab jenny. Senyumnya semakin melebar ketika ia menunjukkan kantung besar bawaanya." Semua undangan-undangan ini kutulis dengan tulisan tanganku sendiri satu demi satu,tampa ada cacat sedikitpun. Bagaimana?"

"emmm bagus" sehut hermione,terdebgar tak terkesan sama sekali."dan bagaimana dengan undangan untuk astoria ?"

"untuk astoria?" ulang jenny sama sekali tak mengerti. Ini diluar dugaanya. Lagi pula dari daftar tamu undangan yg di berikan hermione kemarin jelas tak ada nama astoria. Jenny tak mungkin salah baca.

"jenny?" hermione menuntut jawaban segera mungkin."aku minta undangan untuk astoria sekarang juga little J"

"ttttapi hermione…eu…dari daftarmu kemarin tak ada nama astoria sama sekali. Jjjjadi…aaaku tak_"

"kau apa?" hermione menyela. Nada suaranya meninggi marah." Kau tak membuatnya kan?"

Jenny panik. " hermione aku berani bersumpah di daftarmu kemarin tak ada sama sekali nama astoria"

"memang tak ada. Tapi aku sudah memerintahkan kepada lavender,padma,dan parvatil jadi." Hermione berhenti berbicara. Ia menoleh dan menatap penuh tajam kearah ke-3 pengikutnya." Aku tak salahkan? Maksudku aku udah memerintahkan kalian bertiga untuk memberitau jenny right?"

Ketiganya saling melirik. Jujur saja mereka tak memberitau jenny. Mereka benar-benar lupa. Lagi pula siapa juga yg akan ingat apabila di beri perintah disaat hari telah sangat larut malam. Bukankah lebih baik tidur.

"jangan katakan kalian lupa memberitaunnya"

"tentu saja tidak" lavender segera menjawab. Ia menoleh kearah jenny. " benarkan little J aku sudah memberitaumu?" saat itu kedua mata lavender terlihat diam-diam mengancam."katakan saja kau lupa membuatnya. Itu akan lebih mudah di banding kau mencari-cari alasan seolah kami bertiga yang salah" lanjut lavender segera bangkit berdiri.

"itu benar sekali" padma ikut berbicara. Ia ikut berdiri di samping lavender begitu pula dengan parvatil. Mereka bertiga kompak membuat jenny merasa di intimidasi. Tatapan jenny sendiri menajam. Baginya ini tindakan yg tidak adil dan begitu curang. Namun harus bagaiman lagi. Ia hanyalah jenny potter. Orang biasa dan masih anak tahun pertama.

"akui saja little J" kali ini parvatil ikut-ikutan.

Oh ya ampun.

Jenny menghela napasnya. Ia menunduk dala-dalam."maafkan aku ini kesalahanku mione"

"oh oke. Bagus sekali. Belum apa-apa kau sudah berbohong padaku"

"maafkan aku" jenny tetap menunduk. Perasaanya begitu marah. Ingin sekali ia memberikan tinjunya kepada lavender, parvatil.

Hermione menghela napas dengan keras. Ia merasa kesal. " sini undangan untukmu"

Mendengar hal itu,jenny yang menunduk segera mendongak. Kedua matanya menunjukkan rasa tidak percaya. "tapi itukan undangan untukku hermione"

"awalmya itu memang undangan untukmu dear. Tapi karena kau tak membuat undangan untuk astoria aku terpaksa mengambilnya kembali"

"mione" jenny memelas. Air mata menumpuk di kedua matanya. Ia sangat senang ketika hermione pula hanya jennylah anak tahun pertama yg di undang. Jadi ia sangat senang. Dan sekarang hermione akan mengambilnya kembali. Itu gak mungkinkan? Ini jangan sampai terjadi. " undangan itu sudah kutulis dengan namaku. Jadi_"

"aku tak peduli. Kemarikan"

Jenny terdiam. Penuh ragu-ragu ia membuka tasnya dan mengambil sebuah undangan bewarna ungu. Itu benar-benar undangan yg indah. Setidaknya itulah yg akan dikatakan anak-anak perempuan. Belum lagi tulisan tangan jenny begitu rapi dan indah.

"mione" lagi-lagi jenny memelas.

"jangan memohon padaku oke? Salahkan saja dirimu sendiri. Jadi kemarikan" her,ione bangkit berdiri. Ia mengambil undangan itu dengan kasar. Tatapannya pun langsung menoleh kesamping kearah ke-3 pengikutnya."pulpen" mintanya. Lavender segera mengambil di tasnya dan memberikannya pada hermione.

Tampa ragu hermione mencoret nama jenny dan menggantikannya dengan nama astoria. "nah sempurna"

Lavender,padma,dan parvatil segera tersenyum. Sedangkan jnnysudah pasti ia sangat sedih. Hermione yg tersenyum kemudian menoleh ke mereka. Senyumya menghilang. "tunggu apa lagi heh? Bukankah ini waktunya bagi kalian membagikan undangan-undangan itu?"

"kau benar" lavender tersenyum penuh ketakutan sebelum akhirnya segera menarik si kembar dan jenny untuk berbalik pergi meninggalkan hermione seotang diri. Si queen bee tersebut kembali tersenyum ketika dari kejauhan ia melihat astoria baru saja tiba. Entahlah dia bersama siapa siapa sekarang. Tapi yg jelas bagi hermione pria di samping astoria itu sangat menjijikan.

Ia melangkah berjalan. Sebisa mungkin untuk tetap menunjukkan wajah yg ramah. Astoria yang tengah asik berjalan sambil mengobrol dengan harry tersebut tak menyadari hermione mendekat kearahnya. Ia baru menyadarinya ketika langkah kakinya harus berhenti dan terdengar sebuah sapaan.

"pagi as"

"oh hermione" raut wajah ceria astoria langsung sirna.

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya. Senyum di wajahnya pun menghilang. Tak ada lahi ramah-ramah. "aku sungguh tak suka kau tetap memanggilku dengan hermione"

"oke kalau begitu maumu B" sahut astoria dengan nada penuh penekanan ketika ia menyebut B. tatapan matanya pun ikut menajam ketika hermione sendiri tengah menatap penuh benci padanya. Keadaan ini tentu membuat harry merasa tak nyaman. Memang siapa pula yg akan nyaman apabila berada di tengah-tengah kedua wanita yg saling menatap benci. Harry memberanikan untuk berbicara.

"ehemz" ia berdeham,membuat hermione dan astoria menoleh padanya. Tatapam astoria jelas jauh lebih menyenangkan di banding tatapan merendahkan dari hermione. " eu…astoria…aku emmmm…kkkurasa ada baiknya apabila aku_"

"tak perlu" potong hermione."tak perlu repot-repot utk takkan lama" saat itu juga hermione menatap kembali kearah astoria. " karena pacar aneh dan menjijikanmu ini begitu tak sabaran aku langsung pada intinya saja as. Jadi_"

"aku bukan pacarnya" tiba-tiba harry malah menyela, membuat ia kembali mendapatkan tatapan merendahkan dari hermione. "maksudku kami tak pacaran,astoria dan aku baru kenal hari ini dan_'

"please who care?" sahut hermione luarbiasa ketus." Ada baiknya kau tutup mulutmu itu saja pria berkaca mata yang luar biasa aneh nan memjijikan"

"hermione please" protes astoria "katakan saja apa yg kau mau katakan?"

Hermione mendengus." Well aku hanya mau memberikan undangan ini untukmu,dan kau harus datang" hermione segera menyerahkan undangan itu.

Astoria menerimanya. Keningnya pun berkerut ketika melihat undangan itu bukan untuknya. Jelas-jelas ada nama jenny potter disana,hanya saja sebuah coretan tak elit terhias di sana. "kau memberikanku undangan bekas orang lain?" tanya astoria dengan nada suara yang tak percaya sekaligus kesal.

"well jangan salahkan aku untuk itu. Asal kau tau saja sebenarnya tak ada undangan yg tersisa untukmu. Tapi mengingat kau pernah menjadi sahabatku terpaksa aku harus mengundangmu"

Astoria menghela napasnya. " aku tau kau pasti punya rencanakan di balik semua ini? Jadi mione berhentilah berpura-pura menjadi baik"

Hermione tersenyum. "aku memang baik dan semua orang tau itu as. So enggak usah banyak omong,kau hanya perlu datang dan enjoy its party. Paham?"

Astoria mendengus dan itu membuat hermione semakin tersenyum." Well sekarang aku perlu pergi dulu ke pacarku yg luar biasa tampan dan tidak menjijikan seperti pacar baru mu ini. See you as,dan jangan berani-beraninya kau mengajak pacarmu ini kepestaku" hermione segera menoleh ke harry."kau tak di undang aneh" hermione berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Ia bahkan tak peduli walau harry berteriak protes padanya.

##

**Halaman belakang hogwarts.**

"well diggory sebenarnya aku mau menjawab semua pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu itu hanya saja sepertinya pacarmu akan memberikan jawaban yang lebih tepat" itulah yg di ucapkan draco tepat disaat ia melihat hermione melanhkah mendekati mereka.

Hermione tiba dan segera memberikan kecupan singkat pada pipi cedric. Membuat pria tampan itu menoleh padanya.

"hermione"

"hai" sapa hermione balik. Jelas ia terlihat senang dapat bertemu dengan cedric. Jujur saja walau ia selalu benci untuk melihat cedric dengan pakaian basket dan penuh keringat seperti sekarang,untuk hari ini ia tak peduli. Ia begitu merindukan kekasihnya tersebut. Wajar saja mengingat cedric kan sudah tak menelepon dan bertemu dengannya selama 3 hari penuh.

"nak kau bisa tanyakan langsung padanya" ucap draco. Ia menyeringai kepada hermione yang sedang menatap tajam kearahnya. " tak perlu membuang-buang tenagamu dgn menatapku tajam seperti itu granger"

"ini kulakukan karena kau menyebalkan"

"yeah aku memang menyebalkan,tapi aku juga tau kau membutuhkanku. So granger sampai bertemu di pestamu" tampa banyak berbicara lagi draco pergi. Apa dia gak sadar ya kalau semua perkataanya tadi semakin memancing ke marahan cedric. Atau jangan-jangan ia memang sengaja lagi.

"apa maksud draco barusan?dan kenapa kau mengundangnya?" tanya cedric sambil melepaskan secara perlahan-lahan rengkuhan hermione di tangannya.

Kening hermione mengerut."aku tak tau kalau kau akan bereaksi marah bila aku mengundang sahabatmu. Bukankah dulu kau selalu berharap agar aku berdamai dengannya?"

"iya itu benar,tapi sekarang itu membuatku khawatir"

"apa yg kau khawatirkan?" hermione terlihat semakin tak mengerti akan tingkah cedric yg aneh.

"kau dan draco"

"memang ada apa aku dengannya?"

Tatapan cedric menajam. "bahwa kau dan dia terlibat hub spesial di belakangku"

"oh yg benar saja?" gumam hermione tak menyangka cedric mencurigainnya. "kami tak terlibat hub spesial apapun ced. Kau tau aku membencinya kan?"

Cedric mendengus. "kau yakin kau membencinya? Bagiku apa yg dikatakan london gossip akhir-akhir ini jelas tdk terlihat seperti kau membencinya"

"oh jadi kau percaya pada london gossip"

"yeah memang apa lagi yg harus kulakukan? Jelas-jelas ada foto draco yg nampak baru keluar dari kediamanmu. Itu sungguh membuatku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau mengundang draco malam-malam datang ke apartemenmu"

"kami hanya berbicara bisnis"

"bisnis?pada jam 12 malam?"

Hermione menghela napasnya."yeah bila kau masih tak percaya tanyakan sakja pada dorota. Ia pasti akan mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya aku menyuruh malfoy datang pada jam 8.30 tapi sahabat berengsekmu itu datang tepat dua jam setelahnya"

"jika itu memang benar. Kau tak perlu menyuruhnya untuk masuk"

"tapi bisnis ini penting. Mau tak mau aku harus melakukannya"

"memang ada bisnis apa kau dengannya?"

Sialan kenapa cedric tetap ingin tau. Ia tak pernah secemburu ini. Jujur saja aku senang ia cemburu,tapi lama-lama ini menyebalkan. Lagipula mana mungkin aku mengatakan tentang taruhanku dengan malfoy. Bisa-bisa dia akan marah lagi dengannku. Oh itu tak boleh terjadi.

"hanya bisnis tentang sekolah. Kau tentu ingatkan malfoy adalah ketua osis untuk asrama cowok dan aku ketua osis utk asrama cewek. Apa sekarang kau percaya padaku?"

"tetap saja kau tak usah mengundangnya ke apartemenmu dan _"

Hermione menyela." Ced berhentilah untuk mencurigaiku. Memang kau kira aku tak tau kalau kau datang ke apartemen astoria"

Cedric seketika terdiam. Hermione sendiri menghela napasnya. " dengar sebenarnya kau tak mau mencurigaimu. Aku percaya padamu lagipula kau sedah berjanji padaku bahwa kau takkan mendekati astoria jadi kumohon jangan rusak kepercayaanku padamu"

"aku memang tak mendekatinya. Kau harus percaya padaku"

"aku percaya" jawab hermione lalu mendekat merengkuh leher cedric. Ia mendongak dan mencium bibir cedric. Pria itu membalasnya."aku milikmu" gumam hermione di sela-sela ciumannya dengan cedric. Oh betapa romantisnya itu hanya saja apakah apa yg di ucapkan hermione itu benar? Aku sendiri gak yakin ia milik cedric,bisa sajakan ia milikorang lain.

##

"bagaimana menurutmu tentang penampilanku?" tanya harry terhadap jenny.

"bagus" jawab jenny singkat. Ia bahkan tak mau repot-repot untuk menoleh. Ia lebih memilih melamun dengan tatapan sedih di meja makan. perasaanya benar-benar terluka hermione lebih memilih mengambil undangannya dan memberikannya pada astoria. Jenny sulit mempercayai ini tapi yang pasti sekarang ia semakin benci pada astoria.

"jen kau bahkan tak melihatku" keluh harry. Ia kesal pada tingkah jenny.

"ya ampun harry….ada apa denagnmu sih? Memang buat apa pula kau berdandan?" jenny menoleh ia menatap kesal.

Harry nyengir. Ia mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yg tidak gatal itu dengan salah tingkah. "well aku diajak seseorang keluar"

Tatapan jenny menajam." Siapa heh?"

Wajah harry memerah." Eu…astoria greengrass"

"oh my god" pekik jenny terkejut. Ia sekarang terbatuk-batuk."yg benar saja? Kau tak berbohongkan?

"aku tak berbohong dia memang mengajakku. Maksudku dia terpaksa mengajakku. Kau tau sebenarnya ia di ajak ibunya ke acara penghargaan namun ia gak mau ikut dan ia juga gak mau datang ke pesta granger jadi demi mencari alasan ia bilang ke ibunya akan pergi denganku."

"oh harry" jenny bangkit berdiri.

"kenapa?apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"tidak sama sekali. Kau hebat" sahut jenny terlalu ceria. " dan sekarang kurasa aku harus pergi, thank harry"

##

Suara musik yg keras terdengar di seluruh ruangan yang luar biasa mewah dan megah itu. Dekorasi ruangan itu juga sangat menakjubkan. Dengan di dominasi dengan warna ungu tuangan yg telah di sewa seharian penuh oleh mrs granger itu sangat sempurna untuk pesta pra ultah hermione. Mrs granger memang eak pernah merasa ragu menghabiskan berdolar-dolar uangnya demi hermione. Mengingat selam 3 bulan penuh ia tak bisa pulang dan masih harus ada si perancis. Tentunya ia akan melakukan apapun yg diminta hermione.

"pestamu nampak luar biasa hermione" ucap lavender yg saat itu memakai sebuah gaun biru ketat beserta topeng yg serasi. Ini memang pesta topeng.

"aku setuju" ucap padma. Ia sendiri memakai gaun bewarna orange.

"ini melebihi luar biasa" kali ini suara parvatil. Ia nampak sangat bahagia walau penampilannya sgt jelek dengan gaun bewarna kuning itu. " kita harus bersulang" ia mengangkat gelasnya tinngi-tinggi dan mereka berempat pun bersulang sambil mengatakan fantastik secara bersamaan.

"wah…wah…wah… semua nampak bahagia rupanya" itu draco malfoy. Ia menghampiri hermione. Penampilan pria itu lumayan memukau. Dengan kemeja hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu bewarba merah darah serta jas dan celana merah serupa draco memang selalu nampak fashionnable. Topeng berbentuk setengah bewarna merah dan memiliki semacam tanduk kecil itu semakin menunjang penampilan draco sebagai pangeran red devil.

"lumayan juga kau malfoy" ucap hermione memnuat draco menyeringai. Hermione sendiri lantas mendengus dan menyesal telah memuji draco. "jangan menyeringai begitu malfoy, kau semakin terlihat sangat mirip dengan setan"

"setan yg tampan pastinya,bukan begitu girls?" sahut draco kepada ketiga pengikut hermione.

"tentu saja" ucao ketiganya kompak dengan suara riang dan penuh damba.

Hermione menghela napasnya. Ia sangat kesal akan tingkah draco yg selalu menggoda wanita, dan hermione jauh lebih kesal kepada setiap wanita yg draco rayu. Maka tak heran sekarang ia tengah menatap tajam kepada ketiga pengikutnya.

"guys kurasa kalian boleh pergi. Aku perlu bicara debgan malfoy"

Ketigannya berubah cemberut,tapi tetap menurut. Hermione kan bos mereka. Namun mereka bertiga tak lupa untuk memberikan kiss bye pada draco. Tentu draco membalas dgn mengedipkan salah satu matanya.

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya." Malfoy bisakah kau tak menggoda wanita di hadapanku?"

"kenapa heh? Meraa terganngu atau cemburu?"

"lupakan saja" ucap hermione. Ia tak mau berlama-lam mengobrol dengan draco. Mengingat cedric pun akan datang kepestanya. " dengar aku mau rencanaku berhasil. Kau bawa astoria ke puncak gedung ini dan cium dia paham?"

"kenapa harus disana?"

"ya ampun malfoy masa kau tak mengerti. Di sana itu sidah di siapkan sebuak kamera yg akan merekam kalian. Apa sekarang kau paham?

"baiklah aku paham. So dimana greengrass?"

Hermione menghela napasnya dengan kesal. " sialan malfoy,kupikie kau sudah menemukannya"

"jgn marah padaku granger. Aku batu tiba tau"

"iya ya ya baiklah" gumam hermione sambil melihat ke sekeliling. Ia mencari sosok astoria. Tentu akan mudah mencarinya mengingat rambut astoria yg pitang keemasan itu memiliki ciri tersendiri di banding yang lainnya. "nah itu dia" ucap hermione dengan menunjukk kearah wanita yg baru tiba dari kejauhan tersebut.

Itu astoria. Ia mengenakan gaun panjang ketat yg memamerkan punggung mulusnya. Gaun silver berlengan itu sungguh luar biasa. Yak kalah dengan gaun merah selutut berbelahan dada tampa lengan milik hermione.

"tunggu apa lagi malfoy?"

"baiklah granger. Siapkan saja bibirmu itu untuk menciumku." Draco segera pergi. Penuh percaya diri ia menghampiri astoria. Melihat itu hermione mendengus.

"hey" semuah suara terdengar. Lalu hermione dapat merasakan sekarang ia di peluk dari belakang dan lehernya pun terasa di kecup. Hermione terkekeh ke gelian. Ia membalikkan badannya.

"cedric hentikan kau membuatku geli"

"tapi kau saja?" goda cedric dengan masih merangkul lingkar pinggang hermione.

"jujur iya" hermione tertawa dan cedric ikut tersenyum.

##

Keadaaan ini benar-benar canggung. Sejak tadi di antara harry dan astoria hanya berjalan dengan tampa suara. Ini tak eperti di harapkan harry. Harusnya mereka berdua bergandengan tangan sambil berbicara penuh tawa. Itulah yg harry harapkan. Namun sepertinya astoria sibuk akan pikirannya sendiri.

Wanita itu memikirkab cedric. Khususnya beberapa hari yg lalu ketika pria itu datang ke apartemennya dan mengatakan I love you padanya. Well tidak seperti wanita lain yg akan senang astpria malah nampak sedih. Ia gak menyangka cedric akan setega itu pada hermione. Tentu astoria dengan marah menolak,baginya hermione tetaplah sahabatnya dan ia tak kan menghianatinya.

"kau idiot atau apa heh?" bentak astoria pada cedric.

"aku tak idiot as. Aku hanya mengatakan perasaanku padamu. Apa itu salah?"

" sangat salah. Dengar ced aku tak mencintaimu. Kejadian waktu itu hanya kecelakaan"

"kau mencintaiku as"

"astaga kau ini sungguh idiot. Jika aku jadi kau aku akan lebih memilih bersama orang yg mencintaiku"

"tapi aku sudah lama eak mencintai hermione"

"demi merlin ced, jika kau sungguh mencintaiku ku mohon tetap bersam hermione oke? Aku mohon padamu"

"astoria_"

" ini janji. Kau harus menepatinya"

Itulah kejadiaan yg terus berputar-putar di kepala astoria. Jujur saja ia baru tersadar dari lamunannya berkat sebuah suara yg berteriak.

"harry" teriak sirius black.

Harry lantas menghampiri sambil menarik astoria untuk ikut dengannya. "hey sirius…"

Sirius tersenyum. Jelas-jelas ia sedang mengoda harry yang akhirnya membawa seorang wanita itu." Wah aku senang sekali akhirnya kau menoneon konserku dengan mengajak seseorang khususnya wanita" Saat itu juga sirius melirik jahik kepada tangan harry yg sedang bertautan dengan tangan astoria. Sontak harry melepaskannnya dgn buru-buru.

"eu…dia…dia astoria sirius. Dan astoria perkenalkan ini eu….."

"sirius. Sirius black ayah angkat harry dan juga vokalis band yg kalian akan tonton"

Astoria tersenyum. "senang bertemu denganmu sir, aku astoria greengrass"

Sirius semakin tersenyum lebar. " oh jadi kau astoria yang selalu harry_"

"eu sirius kurasa sudah cukup" potong harry. Ia gak mau sirius membongkar semuannya." Kau tak mau latihan dulu, bukankah konsernya mau di mulai"

Sirius tersenyum jahil. Ini lucu baginya. "oke baiklah sampai ketemu di dalam" saat itu juga harry bernapas lega. Hampir saja ia memalukan dirinya lagi di hadapan astoria.

"so itu ayah angkatmu?" tiba-tiba terdengat suara astoria.

"emmmm yah begggggitulah" harry tergagap. Ia segera menunduk tak berani mendongak. Sementara astoria sendiri diam-diam menahan tawa akan tingkah harry.

"aku tak percaya pada kencan pertama kau sudah mengajakku berkenalan dengan ayahmu?"

Harry mendongak terkejut." Jjjjadi ini kencan?"

Astoria tak tahan lagi. Ia akhirnya tertawa dgn lepas "oh harry kau benar-benar orang yg humoris"

Harry nyengir. Rasanya ia senang sekali dapat membuat astoria tertawa. Penuh bangga akan dirinya ia menatap astoria. Hatinya berbunga-bunga, namun tak lama karena ada suara hp yg berbunyi.

"eu…harry hp mu berbunyi" kata astoria berhenti tertawa.

"oh" pekik harry tersadar. Ia segera mengambil hpnya di saku celana. Itu adalah sms dari jenny. Dengan huruf besar-besar tertera bacaan aku dalam bahaya please kemari! Kau tau draco malfoykan?

"kenapa?" tanya astoria ketika melihat wajah harry memucat

"adikku dalam bahaya"

"bahaya semacam apa?"

"entahlah yg pasti ia sms bahwa ia dlm bahaya dan ada nama draco malfoy di sebut. Aku sungguh tak mengerti"

"oh shit" pekik astoria."kalau gitu adik mu memang dlm bahaya. Ayolah kita harus menyusulnya"

##

Hermione benar-benar gelisah. Ia memang nampak sedang menari-nari dengan cedric tapi pikirannya sejak tadi tak bisa berhenti memikirkab draco. Sampai sekarang belum ada aba-aba dari lavender. Sialan kenapa begitu lama. Ini sudah saatnya. Apa sih yg malfoy lakukan?

Tak berapa lam dari kejauhan ia melihat padma melambai-lambai dari kejauhan. Itu berarti lavender sudah mulai merekam. Hermione mengangguk,padma balas mengangguk dan menjalankan tugasnya untuk menampilkan liputan langsung lavender dalam infokus.

"kenapa hermione?" tanya cedric.

Hermione tersenyum."bukan apa-apa aku hanya haus. Bagaimana kalau kita mengambil minum?"

"baiklah"

Hermione berjalan dgn cedric untuk lebih mendekat kearah panggung yg telah di lengkapi infokus tersebut.

"hermione" sebuah teriakan terdengar. Parvatil berlari-lari menghampiri." Kita perlu "

"bicara apa sih? Kau sungguh menganggu parvatil"

"kumohon"

Cedric terkekeh pelan." Turuti saja mione. Sepertinya memang penting. Bukan begitu parva?"

"trims ced" saat itu juga hermione ditarik menjauh dari cedric oleh parvatil. Tentu ini membuat hermione kesal. " parvatil apa yg kau mau bicarakan heh? Jika tak penting aku akan marah" ucap hermione pelan namum mematikan.

Parvatil melihat ke sekeliling. Orang-orang masih sibuk berpesta ria, tak mempedulikan mereka berdta sama sekali. Musik pun semakin terdengat keras. "ini seriuasan penting"

"seberapa penting heh?"

"aku tak tau seberapa penting ini bagimu,tapi yg pasti aku baru saja melihat dengan mataku sendiri bahwa astoria baru saja tiba debgan si mr freak"

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya. "kau sungguh mengesalkanku parva. Mana mungkin astoria baru tiba? Sejak tadi aku udah melihatnya tau."

"aku serius"

Hermione menghela napasnya."sudahlah kau ini aneh-aneh saja" ucapnya kesal. Disaat bersamaan terdengar suara cumbuan. Rupanya sudah di tayangkan. Orang-orang sontak berhenti menari dan berbondong-bondong mendekat kearah infokus. Hermione tersenyum.

"lihatkan parvatil. Astoria jelas-jelas sedang bersama draco."

Parvatil lantas hanya diam. Ia tak berani berbicara lagi. Kemudian Gambar dilayar pun terlihat draco sedang menghimpit astoria yg bertopeng itu ke tembok. Bibir draco melumat habis-habisan bibirnya. Ia nampak terlihat sedikit memberontak, namun draco terlihat lebih ahli dalam hal ini. Bahkan sekarang draco sedang mencumbu leher wanita itu. Memberikan dgn jelas sebuah tanda kiss mark. Tentu saja walau wanita itu berontak ia tetap mengeluarkan desahan.

Tak lama semua yg di harapkan hermione berakhir. Draco malfoy mendapatkan sebuah tinjuan keras di sudut bibir dan rahangnya. Bahkan ia sampai terjatuh kebawah. Harry meninjunya.

"ia adikku idiot"

Draco meludah. Ludahnya bewarna merah darah." Apa maksudmu kau kakaknya. Astoria jelas-jelas tak memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki. Kau kira aku gak tau heh?" draco bangkit berditi dan hendak memberikan sebuah tinjuan balik. Namun harry menghindar dgn libcah dan ketika draco lengah ia memukul draco sgt keras hingga terjatuh kembali.

Tepat saat itu astoria muncul. Maksudku benar-benar astoria yg asli. Ia menjerit terkejut melihat harry memukul draco habis-habisan. Dengan segra ia menarik harry untuk berhenti.

"harry berhenti. Kau bisa membuatya mati"

"ia pantas mendapatkan itu" teriak harry." Jangan berani lagi kau mendekati adikku lagi" harry segera melepaskan tangan astoria darinya dab ia pun memeluk jenny yg menangis. Astoria menghela napasbya . ia hanya menatap draco yg terbaring tsb.

"aku tak menyangka kau tega melakukan tindakan memalukan itu pada seorang gadis berumur 15 tahun draco"

Draco tak menatap astoria. Ia hanya memejamkan kedua matanya dgn lelah. Jelas bibirnya terluka dan ia merasa kesakitan. "urus saja urusanmu greengrass" ucap draco ketus.

"eke baiklah. Akan ku urus urusanku sendiri draco." Sahut astoria merasa marah dan luar biasa kecewa akan perilaku draco yang tak pernah berubah padanya. "ayo harry kita pergi"

Harry menoleh sambil merangkul jenny yg masih menangis. Mereka bertiha lantas pergi tampa mengucapkan apapun lagi pada draco. Hermione terkejut melihat apa yg terjadi. Sialan itu memang bukan astoria dan makin tambah menyebalkan ketika itu adalah jenny. Hermione semakin marah. Ia menatap parvatil.

"kenapa kau tak bilang?"

"aku sudah saja yg tak percaya padaku mione"

"kau harusnya terus bilang hingga aku percaya" hermione membentak." Aaaaah…ini menyebalkan sekali" melihat hermione marah parvatil memutuskan segera pergi.

"seberapa menyebalkan heh?" tanya astoria" sudah kuduga ini semua rencanamu"

Hermione mendengus." Iya memang kenapa heh?"

"kau sungguh keterlaluan hermione" ucap astoria. " dan sekarang terbikti kau mendapatkan balasan yg setimpal bukan? Ku ucapkan selamat" saat itu juga astoria melemparkan sebuah wig yg percis seperti rambutnya tepat ke muka hermione. Lalu ia berbalik pergi.

"aku akan membalasnya as" hermione berteriak. Ia benar-benar merasa telah di permalukan."ku jamin kau akan menyesal"

"harusnya kau yg menyesal hermione" hermione menoleh ke belakang. Itu cedric. " ced ini bukan salahku. Kau harus percaya padaku"

"oh yg benar saja? ,asihkan kau pantas mengatakan itu?"

"cedric please" air mata hermione menumpuk." Jangan menyalahkanku seperti itu,kau sungguh terlihat membenciku"

"aku memang membencimu" cedric membentak. Amarahnya sudah di ambang batas. "semua orang membencimu hermione. Mereka sangat membencimu" saat itu juga cedric memutuskan pergi. Ia tak peduli dengan wajah pucat hermione. Wanita berambut cokelat itu segera tejatuh ke lantai. Ia merasa tak memiliki tenaga lagi. Hatinya baru saja hancur berantakkan.

##

Semua urang telah pergi satu per satu. Hermione yg marah membentak mengusir mereka semua. Termasuk ke ketiga pengikutnya. Dengan rambut acak-abakan dan riasan wajah yg luntur hermione sangat mengerikan. Penuh marah ia megambil wig yg di lempar astoria padanya dan melangkah cepat menuju lift menemui draco.

"malfoy" jeritnya. Pria yang di panggil itu tak menoleh dan justru malah asik duduk di ujung gedung dgn melamun menatap laju lalu lintas di bawah sana."ini semua salahmu malfoy"

"kau selau saja menyalahkanku" suara draco sangat pelan namun tak menoleh sama sekali.

"ini memang salahmu" jerit hermione."jika kau tak mencium si bocah potter itu semua takkan begini" hermione lantas melemparkanwig yg ia pegang. Wig itu tepat mengenai kepala draco. Jelas draco yg sejak tadi sebenarnya menahan marah kini bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekat kearah hermione. Ia terlihat sama kacaunya dengan hermione. Bahkan lebih parah.

"kau kira siapa yg menyuruhku heh?"

"aku memang menyuruhmu,tapi bukan mencium si potter. Memang kau tak tau kalau dia bukan astoria? Atau jangan2 kau tak peduli lagi ia astoria atau bukan. Kau hanya peduli dengan gairahmu sehingga dgn seenaknya kau memberikan ciumanmu pada setiap wanita. Jika iya aku sangat membencimu"

"kalau gitu aku pun membencimu"

Draco jujur sangat marah. Ia bahkam ingin sekali memberi hermione pelajaran namun draco sdar ia bukanlah pria cemen yg melawan seorang wanita. Dengan gentle ia lebih memilih pergi dan melewati hermione begitu saja.

Hermione mendengus tak percaya. Ini semakin membuatnya marah."aku belum pernah sebenci ini pada seseorang malfoy. Seluuh tubuhku dari kaki hingga kepala sangat membencimu." Lagi-lagi hermione berteriak dan kali ini ia merenggek menangis. Ma,um draco tak menyahut. Ptia itu jelas lebih dapat mengendalikan perasaanya. Dengan tenang ia berjalan melewati loft. Itu sangat membuat hermione putus asa.

"baiklah. Marah saja denganku. Benci saja aku sekalian. Semua orang memang benci padaku. Mereka semua lebih memilih astoria. Aku tak peduli. Terserahmu saja bila lau lebih memilih astoria malfoy. Sana sukai astoria"

Draco berhebti melangkah. Ia berbalik dan diam pada tempatnya. Hermione menatapnya.

"sana pregi saja. Bukankah kau juga benci padaku?" terlihat sekali hermione behitu kacau.

Tatapan draco menajam."ini semua salahmu sendiri granger"

"iya memang salahku dan sekarang kau pun membenciku" suara hermione bergetar dan pelan. Ia menagis tampa hentinya. "tak ada satupun yg peduli padaku. Ini menyakitkan malfoy"

Draco menghela napasnya." Jangan berkata seenaknya begitu granger"

"tapi itu memang benar"

"itu gak benar idiot. Buktinya aku masih berada di sini dan aku peduli padamu"

Hermione terisak-isak." Jgn berbohong padaku makfoy. Aku tau kau orang yang paling benci padaku"

"damn granger" kata draco lalu melangkah mendekat."aku pasti sudah gila" ucapnya lagi ketika ia tiba-tiba merengkuh wajah hermione dan memberikan ciuman teoat ke bibir gadis itu. Bukan jenis ciuman lembut yang ia berikan,namun ciuman yg kasar. Draco merasa hilanh kendali. Selama ini ia selalu mencium wanita dengan lembut dan tentunya terkendali. Sayangnya kali ini ia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya ataupun bersikap lembut. Hermione membuatnya hilang pikiran. Apalahi ketika wanita itu merengkuh lehernya dan mulai membalas ciumannyanya.

Draco menggeram. Ia segera mengarahkan tubuh hermione ke dinding dan mengimpitnya. Memdekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh hermione yg lemah tak berdaya. Hermione juga masih menangis. Itu membuat draco semakin bergairah. Ia berniat membuat suara tangis hermione berubah menjadi suara desahan penuh nikmat. Maka dalam gairah draco menggeram keras sambil mengangkat hermione. Wanita itu sekarang dalam posisi di gending dengan kaki yang membalut semputna pada langkar pinggang draco. Ia mempererat rengkuhannya di leher draco bahkan hermione mulai meremas lembut rambut draco. Ia ikut terbawa gairah apalagi ia memang tengah sakit hati pada cedric. Kini ia tak peduli dengan akal sehatnya. Ia hanya butuh bersama draco. Melampiaskan semua gairah mereka berdua.

Well mereka sangat terlihat bergairah satu sama lain. Sepertinya mereka berdua pun tak sadar bahwa tidak hanya mereka saja disana. Wah…wah…ini akan semakin menarik apabila itu di videokan.

##

_**London gossip**_

_**sebelum**_

_**selanjutya**_

_**Ajukan pertanyaan**_

_**Email masuk**_

_**Foto**_

_**Ps: semua nama tempat dan peristiwa asli sudah di ubah atau di singkat demi melindungi pihak-pihak yang tidak bersalah yaitu aku.**_

Hai girl….

Aku gak mau banyak ngomong. Aku hanya ingin berbagi video ini untuk kalian. So selamat nonton.

(video)

Well satu nasehatku untuk D dan B : bila kalian ingin melanjutkan sesi berikutnya, kumohon jangan lupa pake pengaman oke? dan D kau harus bersikap lembut. Ini kan pertama kalinya untuk B. good luck…

**Email kalian.**

**Z:** dear LG

Aaaaaa ini gila. Sungguh sulit di percaya B dan D dapat saling bercioman mesra seperti itu. Ini menakjubkan. Kurasa B akan kehilangan keperawanannya pada D. oh itu si sweat. Aku setuju mereka bersama. Please B putus saja dari C. by bigFat.

**X**: dear bigFat

Satu kalimat untukmu bigFat. " selamat bergabung dengan dramione Fans club".By london gossip

You know you love londonGossip

##

**Nah ini dia chapter 5. Luar biasa aku capek mengetik ini semuam jai kuharap setidaknya ada yg R&amp;R ya please…..**

**Dan oh iya untuk kali ini aku juga akan menyediakan beberapa pertanyaan. Mohon di jawab ya.**

**Apakah kalian dapat menduga sebelumya bahwa jenny menyamar sebagai astoria?**

**Kira-kira menurut kalian siapa yang astoria suka? + alasannya ya**

**Adegan apa yang kalian suka dari chapter ini? + alasannya ya kalau bisa.**

**Bila kalian menjawab itu sungguh akan sangat membantuku guys. Dan ngomong2 aku minta maaf bila terlalu panjang dan membosankan ceritanya, serta aku sangaaaaaat minta maaf bila masih buanyak typo nya.**

**Well ketemu di cp selanjutnya. Dan please R&amp;R dong. XOXO you know you love me  
**


	6. Chapter 6

London Gossip

By: CountessCaroline

Rating : T mendekati M

Disclaimer : yang jelas not mine,because harpot punya jk rowling dan gossip girl series punya CW TV,sedangkan novelnya sendiri punya Cecily von ziegesar.

Makasih banget buat yg udah R&amp;R. love you so much guys. Khususnya untuk blackpearl yg udah memberi sgt menhargainya lo. Tapi maaf aku belum bisa kabulin di ch ini, paling nanti ya di ch selanjutnya. Dan sama buat novy juga trims ya. Love dah…

Pernyataan: maaf apabila banyak typonya.

Selamat membaca

Chapter 6

_**Disaat semuanya berbanding terbalik 180 derajat**_

Kediaman keluarga granger,

Matahari benar-benar telah pastisinarnyatelahcukupteranguntukmenghiasi orang yang akandilakukan Hermione granger. Tepat jam 6 pagiiapastisudahbangundanberanjakkekamarmandi. Namunhariinitirai-tirai di kamarnyamasihtertutuprapat,takmengijinkansedikitpuncahayapagimatahariuntukmasukdanmenyinarikamarnya.

-benarbingungdankesalakan Hermione. Nona ,tapidisisi lain dorotabegitusenangbahwanonanyatidakmelakukanapapun yang melanggarnorma. Buktinyanonanyatersebutmasihmengenakanpakaiansemalamnyadanmasihlengkap,sedangkandracomalfoysendirisetidaknyamasihmengenakancelananya. Walaudorotamasihragutapiia pun percaya Hermione takmelakukanapapun yang menjuruskearahitu.

"missmione" panggildorotauntukketigakalinya,lagi-lagitakadajawaban. Jelassekali Hermione yang sedangdalamrengkuhanseorangdracomalfoy,semua orang di London pastimengiraduniaakansegerakiamatsaatitujuga.

yang begituteranglantaslangsungmenyorotkedalamkamar super besartersebut.

"missmione!" kali inidorotataksegan-seganberteriaksebisamungkin. " mausampaikapankautidurbegituheh? Inisudah jam 7 ! "

Hermione mengeram -benar belum bangun. Kedua matanya saja masih tertutup -alihmenjauhdarirengkuhandraco,iamalahmerapatseakandracoadalahselimutkesayangannya.

"missmione,akuserius. Kauharussegerabangun"

"emmmh… lima menitlagidorota"

Dorota mendengus mendengarnya." Yang benar saja miss? In isudah jam 7. Mau sampai kapan kau bergelung manja dalam pelukan mr malfoy"

Bergelumg manja ? malfoy ?

Itulah yang berputar di pikiran hermione. Dengan panik ia membuka matanya. Tepat sekali wajah draco yang begitu dekat dengannya membuat hermione semakin terkejut. Pria itu benar-benar masih tertidur lelap tak menyadari bahwa wajah hermione sekarang telah begitu pucat.

"oh shit" pekik hermione keras. Ia bahkan segera beranjak duduk dan menangkis lengan draco yang memeluknya. "ichhhh malfoy_" hermione lantas mendorong draco dengan kakinya hingga terjatuh.

Pria tampan berambut pirang itu tentunya langsung bangun. Harus diakui ia paling susah untuk dibangunkan,namun siapa juga yg bakal gak bangun bila di tendang hingga terjatuh.

"oh damn…" kini draco yg memekik kesal. Ia bangkit duduk di lantai dan menoleh marah ke hermione."what the hell granger?"

Hermione mendengus. Ia bangkit berdiri dari ranjang dan segera berdiri di hadapan draco dengan hedua tangan di pinggang."apa yg kau pikirkan dgn tidur di ranjangku malfoy?"

"memang aku harus tidur dimana lagi granger" bentak draco sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang terbentur.

Hermione menatap kesal. "tentu saja di ranjangmu idiot"

"dan dimana ranjangku itu granger? Aku sungguh tak tau kalau aku memiliki ranjangku sendiri di hediamanmu"

"memang tidak. Maksudku ranjang di rumahmu tentunya. Kau ini idiot atau apa sih?"

Draco tertawa. Jelas tawa kesal yg tidak menyangka akan hermione. Pria itu bangkit berdiri dgn begitu percaya dirinya walaupum I bertelanjang dada. "aku sangat heran mengapa kau di beri julukan wanita terpintar di hogwarts sementara sekarang saja otakmu tak bisa mengingat apapun soal semalam"

"soal semalam apa maksudmu?" tanya hermione binggung. Ia benar-benar lupa apa saja yg terjadi semalam."tak terjadi apa-apakan? Maksudku kita eu… kita tak melakukan itu kan?" ucap hermione kalang kalut ketika menyadari penampilan drco yg setengah telanjang itu.

"melakukan itu apa granger?" draco menyeringai,ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

Hermione melotot." Kau tau maksudku apa malfoy"

Senyum draco melebar." Kalau kita melakukannya memang kenapa heh granger?"

"oh shit" pekik hermione lantas mengambil salah satu bantalnya dan menyerang draco dengan pukulan-pukulan yang keras. " sialan kau….malfoy berani-beraninya kau merebut apa yg berharga dariku. Cepat katakan kalau kau baru saja berbohong"

"astaga granger. Hentikan. Kau kira gak sakit heh?" gerutu draco berusaha menahan semua pukulan hermione. "kau apa-apaan sih? Kenapa kau justru marah padaku? Jelas-jelas akulah korbannya"

"apa maksudmu korban heh? Kau yg memperkosaku" hermione menjerit dan itu semua cukup membuat dorota yg sejak tadi hanya sebagai penonton mulai muak.

"miss mione hentikan sekarang juga"

"diam dorota. Tak perlu ikut campur. Malfoy jelas-jelas layak mendapatkan ini" hermione tetap memukul –mukul draco

"kalau gitu kaupun layak mendapatkan pukulan miss"

Hermione berhenti. Ia berbalik menatap kesal pada dorota. "mengapa kau berkata begitu ? jelas-jelas malfoy telah memperkosaku dan ia berhak mendapatkan pukulan bahkan dipenjara jika perlu dorota"

Dorota menghela napasnya." Ia tak memperkosamu miss"

"oh jadi kau membelanya?"

"dengar granger" kali ini draco berbicara."aku tak memperkosamu yang ada kau yang hampir memperkosaku. Ingat?"

Hermione terdiam. Ia seperti mengingat sesuatu.

Flashback on

Pintu kamar tertutup dengan keras. Draco terdorong terjatuh di atas ranjang. Hermione tepat berada di atasnya. Wamita itu menciumnya penuh gairah. Tentu sebagai pria normal draco membalasnya.

"granger" panggil draco dengan napas naik turun tak beraturan. Saat itu hermione tengah menciumi sekitar dagu dan lehernya. "ini mulai berlebihan oke" suara draco bergetar. Entah kenapa untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa gugup.

Hermione tak menyahut. Wanita itu memang berhenti mencium lehernya. Pandangannya terfokus akan kedua mata draco. Ini terlalu mengairahkan,pikir draco ketika melihat kedua mata hazel terang itu semakin menggelap akan gairah. Tampa mengucapkan apapun, hermione menunduk dan mencium kembali. Lidahnya menyusup kedalam. Iampa ragu menjelajah,mencicipi semuanya dan berakhir bermain dengan lidah draco.

"emmm…granger….aku…."

Lagi-lagi ucapan draco harus terpotong dan tergantikan dengan suara erangan. Kancing kemeja nya pun mulai terbuka satu demi satu. Tampa sempat mencegahnya,hermione telah berhasil melempar kemeja itu jauh-jauh. Ciuman wanita tersebut pun mulai turun di leher draco dan semakin turun menuju dada hingga perutnya.

"astaga granger" draco segera bertindak ketika tangan hermione mulai membuka ikat pinggangnya dan sleting celananya. Ia memutar tubuhnya. Draco bahkan menahan erat tangan hermione diatas ranjang.

"jika kau melakukan itu,aku tak bisa berjanji bila besok pagi kau masih mengenakan gaun merah nan seksi sialanmu ini,mengerti?"

Kedua mata hermione masih menggelap. Napasnya bahkan sama tak berraturannya dengan draco."kau tak menginginkanku?" hermione bertanya dengan pelan. Suaranya bergetar dan kedua matanya di penuhi dengan tumpukan air mata.

"sialan granger kau mulai lagi menangis"

"apa lagi yg bisa kulakukan? Kau juga ternyata tak menginginkanku. Ini menyakitkan malfoy"

"bbbbukan begitu" draco tergagap.

"lalu?"

Draco menghela napasnya. Ia menunduk dan memberikan sebuah ciuman yg begitu lembut pada bibir hermione. Ia melumatnya dalam sekali lumatan yang pelan lalu menarik diri kembali.

"saat ini aku sangat-sangat-dan sangat luar biasa menginginkanmu. Bila kau merasakan sejak tadi malfoy juniorku sudah begitu tegang granger"

Hermione tak bersuara. Ia hanya menatap draco denagn tatapan lembut dan dalam. Kedua tangannya bahkan dengan pelan membelai wajah draco. Ini jelas membuat draco kalang kalut. Selama ini ia tak pernah mengijinkan siapapun untuk membelainya dengan seintim ini. Secara bersamaan rasa hangat menyebar di seluruh tubuh draco. Jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat dan ia juga merasakan aliran darahnya mengalir lebih cepat di banding biasanya. Anehnya juga ia dapat merasa ada sesuatu di dalam perutnya. Sesuatu yg menggekitik dan membuatnya melilit. Ia tak tau apa itu, tapi yang pasti ia tersiksa dengan keadaan ini. Khususnya ia semakin merasa pasrah saja ketika pandangan hermione tetap terfokus padanya.

"demi merlin granger. Sekarang aku benar-benar merasa sakit. Kurasa aku pulang saja" draco menarik dirinya namun hermione dengan panik mencegahnya. Ia merengkuh draco dengan erat.

":jangan pergi,kumohon'

"astaga granger aku serius. Sekujur tubuhku benar-benar terasa aneh, apa kau tak merasakanya heh?"

"kau kira aku enggak. Tubuhku juga sama anehnya. Aku merasa jantungku berpacu dengan cepat begitu pula dgn aliran darahku. Belum lagi dengan perutku yang terasa melilit malfoy"

"itu percis seperti yg kurasakan granger" ucap draco dengan nada terkejut."kurasa kita harus kedokter"

"dan membuat kita ditertawakan heh?" hermione bertanya balik dengan galak. Jujur saja ia tau apa artinya keadaanya ini. Jelad bukan gejala penyakit tapi ini…. Hermione tak kan pernah mengakuinya.

"apa maksudmu?"

Hermione menghela napasnya." Sudahlah…pukoknya aku gak mau kedokter. Aku luar biasa lelah dan ngantuk" hermione lantas menarik draco hingga berbaring di sebelahnya. Hermione lantas merapat mendekat dan menyenderkan kepalanya diatas dada bidang draco."jangan pergi ok? Jika kau berani melakukannya aku benar-benar tak mau bicara lagi dgnmu ataupun menganggapmu temanku lagi,paham?"

Draco terkekeh. Jujur daja ia sebenarnya ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak."daari dulu kita memang bukan teman granger"

"kalau gitu sekarang kita berteman"jawab hermione begitu saja. Ia bahkan tak sempat berpikir ulang sebelum mengeluarkan kata-kata itu dari mulutnya, untuk saat ini ia memang tak bisa menjalankan otak cerdasnya itu sebagaimana mestinya. Ia hanya memerlukan orang-orang yg peduli padanya. Namun saat ini ibunya sedang berada do perancis dan ayahnya subuk berada di new york,dan hanya tersisa dorota.

Tapi hermione membutuhkan lebih dari sekedar dorota. Karena sekarang ia telah kehilangan astoria maupun cedric,hermione tak tau siapa lagi yang dapat ia andalkan. Dan kehaduran draco yg tak terduga sangat meluluhkannya.

Cukup lama tak ada lagi suara diantara mereka berdua. Draco jelas-jelas sudah tertidur. Ini hari yg luar biasa melelahkan untuknya.

"kurasa kita benar-benar sudah mulai jatuh cinta dan ini buruk. Sangat buruk" gumam hermione luar biasa pelan. Untung draco tak mendengarnya.

Flashback off

"ingat sesuatu granger?" tanya draco dan membuat hermione tersadar. Wajahnya langsung merona ketika draco menatapnya. "sepertinya dari rona wajahmu kau mengingat sesuatu. So Bagaimana menurutmu heh?"

Hermione melotot tajam."apa-apaan sih malfoy. Aku tak tau apa maksudmu itu?"

Draco menyeringai." Tak tau atau kau malu mengakui bahwa kau hampir saja memperkosaku"

"sialan kau" geram hermione lantas mendorong draco. Membuatnya berjalan mundur menuju pintu keluar.

"akui saja granger kau ingat soal semalam kan?" tanya draco tampa rasa takut walau sekarang ini ia telah berada di luar kamar hermione. " katakan kau ingat"

Hermione tersenyum,namun hanya utk sesaat."aku tak ingat a-pa-pun" saat itu juga ia menutup pintunya tepat dihadapan muka draco.

##

Cedric pov

Aku tak tau apa yg terjadi denganku. Rasanya aneh saja aku merasa sangat cemburu. Aku membaca london gossip. Teah situs aneh yg selalu membicarakan kami berempat itu aku baca berulang kali. Hatiku begutu panas,aku tau ini rasa cembutu. Sudah berulang kali aku merasakan rasa cemburu ini,khususnya kepada setiap pria yang bersama astoria.

Namun untuk pertama kalinya ini jelas bukan rasa cemburu terhadap astoria. Aku seriusan cemburu terhadap kedekatan hermione dengan draco. Bagaimana bisa mereka berdua melakukan ini padaku. Hermione tentunya masih menjadi pacarku. Walau kemarin aku mengatakan hal butuk padanya,tetap saja diantara kami berdua belum ada yg mengatakan putus.

Seharusnya draco juga sadar. Dia adalah sahabatku dan sebagai seorang sahabat tentu ada beberapa aturan tak kasat mata yg harus di taati yaitu: jangan pernah merebut pacar sahabat sendiri.

Sialnya ia telah berani melanggar aturan itu. Ia bahkan mencium hermione dengan penuh gairah dan semuanya itu di videokan,gilanya lagi begitu sangat banyak yg menonton dan mengomentari video itu. Memang apa menarinya draco? Ia memang kaya,luar biasa kaya bahkan. Tapi tetap saja itu bukan kekayaanya kan? Ia jelas-jelas hanya berhura-hura dengan uang orang tuannya. Lagipula aku pun kaya dan aku jauh lebih memanfaatkan kekayaan tsb untuk hal positif. Ia juga memang tampan tapi semua orang juga pasti setuju bahwa aku jauh lebih tampan dan yg pasti aku bukanlah playboy sepertinya.

Hermione tetap milikku. Aku yakin desas-desus bahwa ia menyerahkan keperawanannya pada draco tak benar sama sekali. Aku percaya padanya. Itulah yg aku sangat yakini sebelum akhirnya semua hancur berantakkan. Ini benar-benar buruk. Semua perhatian orang-orang secara diam-diam hanya terfokus kepada sebuah limonsin dengan lambang hurup M tsb.

Sialan hermione berangkat bersama draco. Apa mereka janjian atau gossip yg menyatakan mereka berdua menghabiskan malam bersama itu benar? Ini sungguh buruk. Sekarang aku gak peduli lagi akan persahabatanku dengan draco.

##

Author pov

Buuuuck….

Itu adalah pukulan yg sangat keras. Draco tersungkur jatuh kebawah. Hermione masih berada di dekat draco saat itu jadi ia sangat terkejut melihat apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"what the hell…apa yg kau pikir kau lakukan ced?" jerit hermione. Dengan kasar ia melewati begitu saja cedric dan segera menghampiri draco. Hermione berlutut dan membantu draco untuk duduk. Bibir pria itu mengeluarkan ampun baru kemarin ia mendapatkan pukulan sekarang ia juga mendapatkan pukulan yg sama kerasnya di tempat yg sama.

"kau tak apa-apakan?" hermione terlihat panik. Ia merengkuh wajah draco.

Cedric merasa semakin marah melihat kecemasan hermione pada draco tsb."mione berhentilah untuk bermesraan dengan orang lain sementara aku masih menjadi pacarmu"

"dia bukan orang lain ced! Dia sahabatmu." Hermione menoleh. Tatapannya sangat gusar." Ada apa denganmu sehingga kau memberikan tinju sialanmu itu padanya?"

Cedric mengepal tangannya." Saat ini aku memang gak tau ada apa dgnku. Aku muak melihat semua tentang kalian di london gossip. Memang kau kira aku tak tau heh soal video itu? Takkah kau sadar hermione kau sungguh memalukanku?"

"memalukan katamu?" ulang hermione tak percaya cedric mengatakan itu padanya.

"yeah aku sangat membuatku malu" bentak cedric." Kau sangat terlihat murahan dengan bermesraan dgn draco. Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah memberikan keperawananmu padanya" cedric berhenti. Ia tertawa kesal. "kau sama murahannya dengan wanita-wanitanya"

Hermione terdiam. Ia terlalu syock mendengar semua ucapan ccedric. Tapi draco tidak. Ia takkan tinggal diam saja mendengar semua penghinaan tsb. Ia bangkit berdiri dan segera mencengkram erat kerah baju cedric.

"apa yg kau pikirkan dgn mengatakan semua kata-kata hina itu diggory?"

"aku tak hina sama sekali draco. Semua orang tau kaulah yg hina. Bagaimana rasanya tidur dengan pacar sahabatmu sendiri heh?"

Cengkraman draco makin kuat. Tatapannya menajam. Ia dapat merasakan rasa benci yg luar biasa akan cedric."aku tak pernah melakukan tindakan serendah itu"

"oh yah?" cedric terdengar sangat merendahkan."bagaimana mungkin aku bisa percaya pada setiap kata yg keluar dari mulut pria hina sepertimu? Kau benar-benar telah membuat hermione sama rendahnya dgnmu"

"tarik kata-katamu" suara draco sangat pelan tapi terdengar mematikan."kau boleh mengatakan apa saja tentangku asal jgn granger"

Cedric mendengus."oh ya ampun. Ini pertama kalinya kau membela seorang wanita. Jujur padaku! Kau menyukai pacarkukan?"

"jangan memancingku diggory"

"astaga draco" cedric tertawa menghina." Kukatakan padamu kau sungguh salah untuk menyukai hermione. Ia masih pacarku. Kuulangi lagi pacarku. Walau ia telah memberikan keperawwanannya padamu ia tetap pacarku. Hermione takkan pernah menyukai pria playboy tampa harapan sepertimu. Ia akan selalu lebih memilih pria yg bertanggung jawab sepertiku"

"malfoy jauh lebih bertanggung jawab di banding dirimu ced" ucap hermione. Ia telah bangkit berdiri. "lepaskan dia malfoy. Jangan rendahkan dirimu sama rendahnya dengannya"

Draco mendengus terhadap cedric. Dengan enggan ia melepaskannya.

"apa maksudmu itu hermione?" tanya cedric tak terima akan apa yg baru di dengarnya."kau tak pantas mengatakan itu. Kau masih pacarku dan kumohon jaga ucapanmu"

"aku gak mau menjaga ucapanku" bentak hermione. Ia sudah muak." Dan aku tak mau mendengarmu menyebutku seolah aku adalah milikkmu"

'kau memang milikku"

"enggak. Enggal lagi" hermione menggelengkan kepalanya."aku masih milikmu sampai kau mengatakan kau benci padaku"

"kau marah karena aku mengatakan itu? Oh yg benar saja hermione? Kau sungguh kekanak-kanakan."

"terserahmu. Aku gak peduli." Ucap hermione semakin kesal dan gusar."dengar cedric aku lelah dengan hub kita,kau terus saja mencampakkanku dan tak peduli padaku. Aku sudah cukup sabar dan sekarang aku tak tahan lagi menjalani hub dengan deorang pria yg tergila-gila akan wanita lain" suara hermione bergetar." Kini aku sadar betapa bodohnya aku merusak persahabatanku dgn astoria hanya demi deorang pria sepertimu."

"hermione" suara cedric melembut.

"aku belum selesai" sela hermione."aku rasa sudah cukup hub kita ini. Aku memutuskan untuk putus denganmu"

"kau tak bisa memutuskan secara sepihak seperti itu."

"dengar ced,aku tak mau mempertahankan hub kita lagi. Kita ini gak cocok utk menjalankan hub pacaran. Aku tau kau adlah pria yg sempurna. Semua wanita pasti mengatakan kau adalah pria yg sempurna. Tapi bukan itu yang aku kubutuhkan. Aku juga mau seseorang pria tg tergila-gila padaku,berhasrat padaku, dan tentunya yg dapat membalas cintaku sama besarbya seperti aku akan memberikan cintaku padanya. Cinta itu saling melengkapi bukan? Dan selama ini hub kita tak seperti itu"

Cedric mendengus. Ia terkejut mendengrnya. Rasanya ia semakin marah saja."apa maksudmu sekarang kau menyukai draco? Apa ini karena ia telah melakukan seks yg luar biasa denganmu? Oh ayolah hermione. Aku juga bisa melakukannya. Asal kau menhijinkanku. Bukankah selama ini kau yg tak mau melakukannya sebelum 18 tahun,tapi sekarang kau malah sudah melakukannya dgn draco. Pantaskah kau menyalahkanku?"

"ini bukab soal seks diggory. Kenapa kau begitu idiot heh?" kali ini draco ikut berbicara. "aku dan granger bahkan tak melakukan seks"

Cedric menoleh penuh benci." Jangan ikut campur draco. Kau tak perlu sombong begitu karena hermione memilihmu"

"aku tak memilih siapapun" elak hermione."kenapa juga sih kalian berdua jadi bertengkar begini ?"

"begini saja mione. Siapa yg kau pilih draco atau aku?"

"apa-apaan kau ced" hermione demakin kesal karena cedric memperburuk keadaan.

"itu benar. Biar masalah ini selesai,kau harus pilih diantara kami granger"

Tatapan hermione lantas melotot kearah draco." Kau benar-benar memperburuk keadaan"

"ini harus dilakukan. Aku tak tahan lagi dgn diggory yg selalu saja begitu sombong mengira kau akan memilihnya."

"dia memang selalu akan memilihku draco"

"mungkin saja itu berubah. Seperti kata granger tadi. Dia tak butuh sosok pangeran sempurna sepertimu. Ia butuh pria yg mengairahkan dan dapat mengimbangi gairahnya. Tentu saja itu aku."

"aku tak berkata begitu. Bukan pria mengairahkan tapi…..ah sudahlah. Ini memalukan dan aku sudah muak dengan kalian berdua." Saat itu juga hermione pergi. Langkah kakinya ia hentak-hentakkan dgn keras. Ia sangat marah dan meraa di permalukan." Perlu kalian tau" hermione tiba-tiba berbalik."ada baiknya kalian berbaikan. Bagaimana pun persahabatan out lebih penting dibanding seorang pria maupun wanita. Dan sekarang aku pun akan memintaa maaf kepada sahabatku. Jadi gentleman permisi"

##

Mudah mengatakan tapi tak mudah utk dilakukan. Itulah pendapat hermione mengenai meminta maaf. Berulang kali ia menciba untuk menghampiri astoria,namun alih-alih menghampiri hermione malah segera berbalik. Ia merasa ini tak mudah. Belum lagi dengan astoria yg juga berdikap sangat membencinya. Toap kali hermione berusaha menghampiri,sebisa mungkin astoria segera pergi.

Hermione merasa semakin tertekan saja ketika setiap orang do hogwarts membicarakknya sekaligus merendahkannya. Yeah video itu penyebabnya. Kini semua orang mengira ia telah menyerahkan keperawanannya pada sraco. Itu tentunya tidak benar,tapi mau melakukan apalagi. Orang-orang begitu percaya pada london gossip. Termasuk kutuga pengikutnya. Semua reputasi hermione seakan hancur lebur ketika para pengikutnya itu memilih untuk bermusuhan dengnnya dan berniat meruntuhkan jabatan hermione sebagai queen b.

"maaf hermione. Seperti yg kita tau sendiri,siapa saja yg merusak reputasinya beserta reputasi hogwarts club harus dikeluarkan. Itu jelas-jelas ada di peraturan utama kita" ujat lavender.

Tatapan hermione menajam."tapi itu tidak benar. Aku tak menyerahkan keperawananku pada malfoy. Jadi kalian tak bisa menurunkan tahtaku"

Padma menghela napasnya."kami tak peduli itu benar atau tidak. Yang jelas kau baru saja merusak reputasimu dan juga reputasi hogwarts club"

"iya itu benar. So maafkan kami hermione" kali ini parvatil ikut berbicara. Oa jauh lebih terlihat tulus.

"fine" sahut hermione begitu lantang." Tapi seperti yg kita tau juga,kalian tak bisa langsung mengeluarkanku. Butuh waktu tiga hari sebelum aku digantikan dgn yg lain. Jadi selamat mencari pegantiku. Aku yakin tak ada yg sebaik sepertiku" saat itu juga hermione berbalik pergi. Penuh rasa percaya diri ia berjalan dengan tegak dan angkuh. Ia tak peduli dengan orang2 yg mencelannya. Satu yg pasti hermione merasa ia tetap akan menjadi seorang queen b.

Dan dikala siang berganti dengan sore,hermione berusaha tetap menjaga rasa percaya dirinya. Ia harus segera menemui astoria dan meminta maaf. Mengingat hogwarts sudah mulai sepi ini pastinya waktu yg tepat. Astpria memang tak kelihatan sama sekali sejak siang,namun hermione yakin astoria belum pulang. Ia harus menemui astoria.

Berjalan dengan cepat dan penuh yakin,hermione menelusuri hogwarts. Suasana sudah sepi,hermione berjalan makin dalam ke hogwarts menuju sebuah halaman belakang yg tak pernah di kunjungi oleh siapapun. Banyak rumor yg beredar bahwa taman yg satu itu menyeramkan,namun hermione sama sekali tak setuju. Baginya itu adalah tempat terbaik di hogwarts.

Benar dugaanya. Astoria ada di sana. Tepat duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yg paling besar. Tatapanya terpusat pada kolam kecil dimana bebek2 peliharaan hogwarts berenang-renang. Ia tak menyadari kehadiran hermione,hingga ia melihat hermione telah berdiri menghalangi pemandangannya.

Kedua mata astoria menatap penuh benci. Baginya ia terlalu lelah utk menghadapi hermione. Ia menghela napsanya sebelum berbicara.

"kau mau melakukan rencana apa lagi heh?" tanya astoria malas.

"kenapa kau mencurigai ku begitu?" hermione sedikit tak percaya astoria bakal bereaksi seperti tadi. "memang kau kira aku sejahat itu?"

"iya…ya…ya…kau tak jahat" astoria jelas mengejek."tapi aku juga tau kau pasti punya rencana dibalik memerintahkan ke-3 pengikutmu itu utk menjadikanku queen b. katakan saja hermione?"

Kening hermione sontak menunjukkan raut wajah tak mengerti sekaligus terkejut."mereka memintamu sebagai pegantiku?"

"oh ayolah jgn berpura2 terkejut seperti itu"

"siapa yg berpura-pura. Aku memang terkejut. Bagaimana bisa mereka itu meng….. ah sudahlah aku tak mau membahas itu,ada yg lebih penting ingin kukatakan padamu"

Astoria mengalihkan tatapannya. Ia tak menatap hermione sama sekali."tak perlu repot2. Aku tau apa yg ingin kau katakan. Putusnya kau dengan cedric tercantum di london gossip dan aku menduga kau pasti ingin untuk aku tak mendekatinya kan?" tatapan astoria langsung menatap hermione. "aku takkan mendekatinya. Yak usah khawatir"

"jangan sok tau begitu as" uvap hermione"aku tak berniat membicarakan cedric. Jujur saja aku muak dengan permasalahan pria diantara kita ini"

"akupun sama muaknya denganmu hermione" astoria ikut menyahut. Ia ingin melampiaskan semua isi hatinya. "bagiku persahabatn kita lebih berharga di banding pria,hermione. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu aku takkan merebut apapun yng menjadi milikkmu,termasuk cedric. Aku tau dulu aku begitu liar,tak sopan,seenaknya,dan urak-urakan. Tapi yg pasti aku takkan pernah berniat mengkhianatimu. aku tak mencintai cedric dan yang kulakukan waktu itu benar2 hanyakah kebodohanku. Aku memang jalang namun aku takkan pernah menjadi orang yg jahat untukmu"

Hermione terdiam. Ia tak bisa mengekuarkan kata apapun. Semua perkataan astoria barusan sangat menusuk perasaanya. Hermione merasa telah begitu jahat dan ia menyesal.

"dan sekarang aku merasa persahabatan kita telah hancur lebur. Setelah apa yg kau perbuat,aku menjadi membencimu. Seperti katamu aku bukanlah sahabatmu lagi dan aku juga merasa kau bukan lagi sahabatku jadi….."

"itu gak benar as" suara hermione tercekat. Wajahnya pucat dan ia mengeluarkan air matanya. Dadanya naik turun karena napasnya tak beraturan. Ia merasa sesak. Mungkin karena ia menahan suara tangisnyam dengan kasar ia mengelap air matanya. "aku masih sahabatmu dan kau sahabatku as. Aku….aaaku minta aku menyesal."

Astoria tertawa. Jelas tawa frustasi dan terkejut akan hermione." Demi merlin! Yg benar saja hermione? Kau meminta maaf setelah kau merasa telah kehilangan para pemujamu itu ? apakah ini artinya aku bagimu?"

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Air mata telah penuh di kedua matanya. "tentu bukan as. Kau lebih dari itu. Kau harus percaya padaku. Aku akan menunjukkannya padamu" saai itu juga hermione segera menghampiri astoria. Ia menarik sahabatnya itu untuk berdiri. "aku tak bohong sama sekali. Aku tulus meminta maaf,bukan karena aku tlah kehilangan segalanya." Kata hermione dgn suara bergetar. Ia telah menangis. Air mata terus keluar dari matanya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil salah satu batu dan mulai berlutut di tempat astoria tadi duduk. Tampa berkata apa-apa,ia mulai mengali tanah tsb.

"apa yg kau lakukan hermione?" tanya astoria tak mengerti melihat tingkah hermione.

"aku mengubur buktinya di dalam sini as !" jelas hermione tetap terus menggali. Ia tak peduli kini tangannya kotor dengan tanah.

"apa maksudmu aku tak mengerti" sekali lagi astoria bertanya,namun hermione tak menyahut. Ia terus menggali sampai akhirnya terlihat semacam kotak. Ia segera mengambilnya dan dengan kasar serta terburu-buru membuka kotak tsb untuk mengambil sebuah bangkit berdiri,ia merobek amplop itu dan menatap sejenak kearah astoria. Sebelum akhirnya membacanya dengan suara yg gemetar dan terisak-isak.

"dear astoria,sahabat terbaik yg pernah kumiliki. Aku hermione,maksudku hermione granger. Kau masih ingat aku kan? Aku ini sahabatmu. Iya itulah yg setidaknya kukira. Bagiku kau sahabatku bahkan aku merasa kau sudah menjadi saudaraku. Well,kemana kau pergi? Kenapa tak menemuiku? Setidaknya kau harus mengucapkan selamat tinggalkan sebelum menghilang seperti ini? Berulang kali aku ke kediamanmu,namun ibumu tak memberitau dimana kau berada begitu pula dengan daphne. Ia sama saja menutup rapat2 mulutnya. Satu yg ia ucapkan bahwa inilah keinginanmu. Well aku merasa begitu hancur saat itu,bahkan melebihi perasaan hancurku melihat kau dan cedric bercinta. Yeah aku tau soal itu. Namun aku gak peduli. Aku memang marah,tapi di sisi lain aku tak sanggup marah lama padamu bahkan aku tak bisa utk membencimu. Aku yakin kau tak bermaksud utk menyakitiku. Tapi andai iya juga,aku gak peduli. Tak apa bila kau merebut semua milikku. Asal kau masih berada di sisiku. Kau tau sekarang ini aku sgt butuh as aku merasa sendiri. Ibu dan ayahku akan bercerai,cedric tak tau dimana dan kau pun ikut menghilang. Hanya tinggal dorota. Tapi aku butuk lebih dari dorota. pernah terpikir olehku alasanmu pergi karena kau telah merasa bosan denganku. Benarkah itu?apakah bagimu aku bukanlah sahabatmu? Apakah persahabatan ini tidak penting untukmu? Please jawab itu,balas suratku ini. Dari sahabatmu hermione granger."

"kkkk…kkkau menuliskan itu semua?" suara astoria bergetar.

Hermione mendongak."iya. satu tahun yg lalu surat ini kutulis dgn tanganku sendiri dan dgn sepenuh hatiku"

Astoria bergetar. Perasaanya tuba2 terasa sakit. Ia bahkan telah mengeluarkan air matanya. " kenapa kau tak mengirimkannya?"

Hermione mengelap air matanya."aku tak berani"

"kenapa? Kenapa kau tak berani mengirimkannya mione?" suara astoria meninggi.

"aku begitu takut menerima fakta bahwa kau benar merasa bosan dengan persahabatan kita as,makanya aku tak pernah mengirimkannya. Aku sangat takut"

"idiot" gumam astoria setengah terisak-isak."aku tak pernah merasa bosan dgn persahabatan kita hermione. Bagiku kau juga sahabatku dan saudaraku. Aku sayang padamu seperti aku sayang pada daphne. Kau keluargaku juga"

'lalu kenapa kau malah menghilang begitu heh?"

"itu karena….aku…aaaku malu bertemu dgnmu. Aku tak sanggup menemuimu setelah apa yg kulakukan dgn cedruc. Aku merasa bersalah dan jijik pada diriku sendiri." Kali ini astoria tak tahan lagi. Ia mulai menangis dan terisak-isak. Air mata membanjiri wajahnya." Itu alasanku pergi. Dungguh maapkan aku"

"hermione tak menyahut,ia melangkah mendekat dan lansung saling berpelukan dengan astoria. Kedua gadis itu sontak saling menagis.

"sialan…ini terlihat seperti sinetron" gumam hermione makin terisak-isak.

Astoria terkekeh tertawa di sela2 tangisnya."kau benar"

##

_**sebelum**_

_**selanjutnya**_

_**ajukan pertanyaan**_

_**email kalian**_

_**foto**_

_**PS: semua nama tempat dan peristiwa asli telah diubah atau disingkat demi melindungi pihak yg tidak bersalah yaitu aku.**_

Hai girls….

Aku kembali update nih,

Kalian pasti menduga aku bakal membahas mengenai putusnya B dan C kan? Jika benar,maka itu salah besar. Berita itu benar2 sudah basi. Lagipula aku bosan mengurus masalah cinta, saat ini aku lebih tertarik dgn persahabatan antara A dgn B. yeah aku tau kalian pasti mengira aku gilakan? Jelas2 B dan A itu adalah 2 orang yg bermusuhan. Namun girl,mereka berdua sudah saling mengibarkan bendera putih loooo. Mereka saling meminta maaf dgn penuh haru,aku sendiri yg melihatnya ikut menangis ( bailklah aku bohong soal menangis, aku justru ingin muntah melihat cara baikan mereka yg sangat sinetron itu. Sorry B dan A) so bagaimana menurutmu girl?

(foto)

Setelah ini aku jamin tak ada yg dapat mengalahkan dua sekutu itu. Sungguh ini seperti america serikat dan rusia yg saling bersatu menjadi kesatuan negara super power. Well…. Sepertinya si brown dan si kembar india harus hati-hati tuh...saranku sih ada baiknya mereka segera memohon maafpada B.

_**Penampakan**_

Semua murid pria hogwarts scholl terlihat berbondong2 pergi ke salah satu bar elite di london. Aku tak mau menyebutkan namanya ah,nanti di kira promosi 2 sih ada pertandingan sere antara C dgn D.

(foto)

Apa sih yg direbutkan? Bukan B kan?

A dan B nampak pergi berdua. Mereka baru saja keluar dari salon dan sekarang malah menuju sebuah mal. Terlihat sekali sgt berbahagia,penuh rawa dan tentunya luat biasa cantik.

(foto)

Ya ampun betpa irina aku….

_**Email kalian**_

**Z**: dear LG

Apakah dunia mau kiamat ya? Bagaumana bisa A dan B berbaikan seperti itu? Ini gak mungkin kan? Apalagi seperti yg kita tau dimana2 tak ada 2 orang ratu saling memerintah bersama-sama. By bigfat

**X:** dear bigfat

Aku maunya sih dunia jangan dulu kiamat. Aku belum siap meninggalkan semua kesenangan ini. Dan well aku setuju akan ucapanmu,aku yakin tak lama lagi A dan B pasti kembali bertengkar. Itu pasti akan sgt menarik. Lagi pula ramean menonton mereka bertengkar di banding menontom tom and jerry. Kisah nyatakan lebih seru di banding kartun. By londongossip tersayang.

XOXO. You know you love me. LondonGossip

##

Nah itu dia ch 6. Bagaimana? Membosankan? Banyak typo? Gak rame?

Jujur nih maaf ya aku lagi kekurangan ide, saya sgt sedang tak mood mengingat liburan 3 hari saya dipakai untuk mengerjakan pr segudang. Sekali lagi kukatakan inilah tak enaknya sekolah jurusan farmasi. Dan besok saya harus kembali sekolah. Kan UN dah beres. Andai bisa si panjangin ya tuh un heheheh..

Seperti biasa saya akan mengajukan pertanyaan. Di jawab yo…

Apa pendapat kalian mengenai B dan A yg berbaikan?apakah bagusnya mereka terus berantem atau baikan?

Adakah syaran untuk adegan romantis baik utk B,D,C,A, atau mr freak sekalipun.

Dan terakhir moment apa yg kalian suka di ch ini + alasannya ya klo bisa.

Jika kalian menjawab itu aku sagt berterima kasih loooo. Please jangan jadi pembaca yg diam saja ya, jujur nih aku lebih suka dgn yg review,walaupum reviewnya hanya sedikit. An aku minta maaf bila masih banyak typo yg bertebaran. Love you


	7. Chapter 7

London Gossip

By : CountessCaroline

Dislaimer : not mine because harpot punya jk rowling dan gossip girl series punya cw tv,sedangkan novelnya sendiri punya cecyl von ziegesar.

Warning : fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna. Udah GJ,mudah ditebak,dan typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Namun kali ini dan seterusnya gw tidak akan minta maaf untuk hal tsb. Well,gw kan memang bukan seorang penulis profersional,lagipula gw gak di gaji untuk sempurna tuh.

Tambahan :

buat novy trims banget udah R&amp;R plus udah jawab pertanyaan konyolku he he he ,seriusan ide-ide kamu membantu banget. By the way semoga dapat soal UN yg mudah ya… kamu pasti bisa kok,yg penting relax,pd , jujur sama jangan lupa andalkan Tuhan oke?

Buat blck Pearl maaf ya aku salah nulis nama kamu he he he but aku mau berterimakasih karena udah R&amp;R plus jawab semua pertanyaan tak pentingku. Oh iya mudah-mudahan suka ya ama scene blaise ama theo. Maaf hanya sedikit. Saya lagi krisis ide.

Bwt nong makasih udah penasaran ama fic luar biasa gj dari ku ini. Big hug too

Buat becky tris juga,makasih atas sarannya.

Buat zeeme trims...

Bwt adellia malfoy trims udah R&amp;R tapi maaf aku memang gak masukin gambar2 dalam situs LG. itu hanya pura2 aja gitu.

Buat lunaScmander17 makasih atas R&amp;R nya, ini memang sengaja aku buat mirip gossip girl. Tapi mau bagaimanapun aku usahain pasti ada beberapa bedanya. Jujur saja aku sangat suka gossip girl khususnya blair kalau kamu gimana?

Dan buat semunya yg lainnya. Maaf gak di sebutin…

So selamat membaca

**Chapter 7 **

**Ada yang aneh dengan B**

Semua orang berteriak kecewa. Satu demi satu orang-orang keluar dengan penuh gerutu dari bar. Terlihat sekali mereka sangat kecewa. Mungkin itu karena pertandingan tinju yang baru saja mereka saksikan berhenti begitu saja,tampa adanya seorang pemenang ataupun pecundang sekalipun.

Blaise zabini juga sama kesalnya. Bukan karena draco dan cedric yang akhirnya memutuskan perkelahian mereka,tapi ini karena blaise begitu kesal kini barnya benar-benar sepi oleh ulah theodore nott yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengusir para penonton tsb.

"bagus sekali" gerutu blaise kesal. Ia berada di atas ring tinju dan sedang menatap ke bawah,tepat kearah theo. "jika ayahku sampai tau para pelanggannya kau usir begitu saja,aku yg bakal kena impasnya nott ! apa kau tak mengerti itu?" lanjutnya.

Theo tampak tak peduli. Ia dengan santainya berjalan kearah ring tinju itu dan mulai menaikinya. "jujur saja blaise,aku lebih senang melihatmu kena marah di banding aku harus melihat pemakaman kedua sahabatku yang mati hanya karena berkelahi merebutkan seorang wanita. Bagaimana drake? Ced? Apa aku benar?"

Kedua pria yg baru di panggil itu tak ada yang menyahut. Mereka berdua berbaring terlentang diatas ring tinju. Terlihat telah kehabisan napas dan yang pastinya babak belur. Draco mendapatkan mata kanannya memar dan cedric pun mendapatkan mata kirinya sama memarnya.

"jangan berlebihan theo. Mereka tak kan mati hanya dengan berkelahi"

"benarkah? Aku tak yakin" theo menyindir dan ia langsung mendapatkan dengusan kesal dari blaise. Namun ia tetap tak peduli. Tatapannya mengarah pada draco dan cedric."apa sekarang otak kalian telah kembali?" tanyanya,dengan nada luar biasa menyindir.

"berhentilah menyindir begitu nott" kali ini draco menyahut.

"aku tak bermaksud menyindir drake,tapi tingkah kalian memang sangat memalukan"

Sebuah tawa terdengar. "kau benar" cedric segera bangkit duduk. " aku sangat kekanak-kanakan" lanjutnya sambil tertawa putus asa.

"yeah kau sangat kekanak-kanakan,tapi draco juga" ucap blaise dengan nada penuh kesenangan. "aku tak menyangka kalau granger akan memberikan dampak yang luar biasa seperti ini"

Draco mendengus,ia tetap dalam posisi terlentang."aku sama sekali tak bersikap kekanak-kanakan,blaise, dan perlu kau tau juga aku tak berkelahi demi merebutkan seorang wanita,apalagi wanita itu granger."

Blaise menyeringai. "benarkah?"

"sekali lagi blaise,bila kau mengodaku seperti ini aku tampa ragu akan memberikan tinjuku padamu"

Senyum blaise tak menghilang. Baginya ini menyenangkan." Lalu buat apa kau berkelahi heh?"

Draco segera bangkit duduk dengan marah. "itu karena diggory menantangku" suaranya meninggi." Dan sebagai seorang malfoy aku pasti akan menerima tantangan itu"

"yang benar saja drake?" cedric mendengus. Ia menatap kearah draco. "akui saja kau menyukai pacarku"

"pacarmu yang mana diggory?seingatku granger baru saja memutuskanmu"

"kau….." cedric mengepal tangannya. Amarahnya kembali muncul. Ia bahkan hampir saja berniat berkelahi lagi dengan draco jika theo tidak segera menyela dan menetralkan suasana .

"ayolah guys ! " keluh theo." Aku sungguh tak mau melihat perkelahian kalian lagi"

"aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk berkelahi lagi theo. Hanya saja draco benar-benar memancing kemarahanku."

Draco tertawa pelan. Jelas tawa menyindir. Ia kembali berbaring. "kau saja yang tak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa granger telah memutuskanmu digorry"

Blaise tertawa mendengarnya. Ia sama sekali tak merasa khawatir akan draco dan cedric yang bakal berkelahi kembali. Baginya ini mengasikkan sekali ,sunnguh 180 derajat berbeda dengan theo.

"kurasa cukup" perintah theo. " dengar pertengkaran kalian ,sama sekali tak ada gunanya,lagipula aku yakin sekali saat ini granger tak mau repot-repot memikirkan kalian. Dia pasti sedang bersenag-senang bersama greengrass dan kalian di sini malah saling berkelahi. Bagaimana heh?"

Tak ada yang menyahut. Draco dan cedric tetap terlihat saling membenci satu sama lain. Theo menghela napasnya. "bagaiman jika kalian berdua membuat kesepakantan damai saja? Kurasa ini hanya jalan satu satunya menghentikan semuai ini. Gimana drake? Ced?"

Saat itu juga mereka berempat saling memandang. Kurasa sebuah kesepakatan akan terjadi. But Masalahnya kesepakatan seperti apa itu?

##

Besoknya. Hogwarts, tepat jam istirahat.

"bee kanapa kau putus dengan cedric?"

"apakah kau yakin dengan keputusanmu itu?"

"tidakkah kau kan menyesal?"

"atau ini memang benar ada hubungannya dengan draco?"

"jadi sesungguhnya seperti apa hubunganmu dengan draco?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang berulang kali hermione dengar. Ini sungguh membuatnya kesal sekali.

Hermione menghela napasnya. Saat itu adalah jam makan siang,,ia sedang mengantre bersama astoria di kafeteria sekolah. Hermione bahkan merasa tidak lapar lagi. Collins ,anak tahun pertama dan merupakan ketua club jurnalistik terus saja memulai berondongan pertanyaan menjengkelkan itu.

"kalau pendapatmu bagaimana astoria?"

"sungguh collins kau benar-benar menganggu kami" astoria malah mengeluh membuat collins diam-diam mencibirnya.

Collins menoleh kembali kearah hermione. "ayolah bee,kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku"

"pertanyaanmu yg mana memangnya heh? Dari tadi kau terus saja mengajukan pertanyaan tampa sempat memberiku waktu untuk menjawabnya" hermione mendorong baki makan siangnya di konter kafeteria dan mengambil satu cup yogurt kopi.

Sebuah brownies fudge-frosted di atas piring-piring putih kecil tampak menggoda,di sebuah rak yg di letakkan sejajar dengan mata hermione. Hermione mengambil sebuah brownies,memeriksanya kalau-kalau ada kerusakan, baru kemudian meletakkannya di atas bakinya. Itu memang kebiasaanya.

"baiklah. Aku akan mengajukansatu pertanyaan saja,tapi kau harus menjawabnya. Oke?"

"ya baiklah" sergah hermione.

Andai bukan karena fakta bahwa hermione adalah ketua pelayanan sosial hogwarts,ketua club perancis,dan ketua dewan semua acara sosial yunior di kota besar itu,hermione pasti sudah menyuruh collins untuk pergi. Tetapi hermione adalah seorang murid teladan. Ia harus menjaga reputasinya.

Hermione melemparkan beberapa lembar bayam keatas sebuag piring dan menuangkan sedikit keju bleu di atasnya. Begitu juga dengan astoria. Mereka memang memiliki banyak kesamaan khususnya dalam hal makanan.

"apa semua tindakan mu ini di latar belakangi oleh putusnya hubunganmu dengan cedric?" tanya collins.

Hermione menatapnya. "tidak sama sekali" jawabnya singkat membuat collins sama sekali tak puas dan siap mengajukan pertanyaan berikutnya. Namun belum sempat ia berkata,astoria segera menyela.

"please collins. Pergilah kami mau makan"

Collins mendengus dengan tak sopan. Dan pergi begitu saja. Ia sama sekali tak sopan walau astoria dan hermione adalah seniornya.

"dia itu junior yang paling menyebalkan" gumam astoria tak senang akan perlakuan collins barusan.

Hermione terkekeh tertawa. "as…semua junior itu memang menyebalkan"

Astoria ikut tertawa. "untuk yg satu itu aku setuju"

Mereka berdua kemudian mengangkat bakinya dan memasuki kafeteria. Ruangan berdekor klasik nan mewah itu di penuhi para murid kelas menengah yang berseragam yang sedang bergossip tentang satu sama lain dan menyuap makanan. Diam-diam mereka semua menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan menatap penuh tanya akan kedatangan hermione dan astoria yang terlihat begitu akrab.

Kedua gadis itu tak peduli sama sekali. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju sebuah meja di dekat jendela dan mulai mengobrol. Pemandangan tersebut sungguh seperti dulu. Ketika mereka masih kecil,hermione dan astoria sering mandi berdua. Mereka sering menginap setiap akhir pekan,dimana mereka berlatih berciuman menggunakan bantal,menelepon iseng guru biologi kelas satu smp mereka yang kuper,dan terjaga semalaman sambil terkikik. Astoria bahkan mendampingi hermione ketika hermione haid pada penghujung kelas dua smp dan takut memakai tampon. Mereka mabuk untuk pertama kalinya bersama-sama dan mereka berdua menyayangi cedric bagaikan seorang saudara laki-laki. Setidaknya mula-mula begitu.

"so hermione apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Hermione mengangkat kedua bahunya. Tak peduli. " entahlah yg pasti aku akan move on"

Astoria terkekeh. "baiklah aku paham wanita single"

"kau juga single as" keluh hermione seketika tertawa bersama astoria.

"well…karena kita sama-sam single,bagaimana kalau kita melakukan move on bersama-sama" ujar astoria mengusulkan.

Hermione mengambil sesuap bayam kejunya dan memakannya,sambil menatap astoria dengan tatapan tertarik." Kau benar, bagaimana kalau kita berbelanja,melakukan spa,manikur, memotong rambut dan kita bisa ke terapi akupuntur. Kau tau as akupuntur itu sangat bagus untuk menguruskan badab kita dan….."

"eu mione…"

"what?" hermione sangat tidak suka di sela.

"kau tau aku lebih merasa tertarik jika kita melakukan sesuatu yang beda dari biasanya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Kening mulus hermione mengerut." Tak biasa seperti apa? Kau tak bermaksud mengakakku melakukan hal exstrimkan?"

Astoria tertawa. " tentu saja tidak" ucapnya membuat hermione menghela napas dengan lega."maksudku seperti kita pergi ke pasar malam,ke toko-toko barang antik,makan-makanan siap saji di pinggir jalan,naik kereta bawah tanah dan…."

"wait…wait…and wait" hermione menyela dengan panik. "kau bercandakan?"

"aku 100 % serius. Aku sangat ingin melakukan itu semua dan aku tau siapa yang cocok jadi pemandu kita" tatapan astoria menatap dari kejauhan. Harry baru saja masuk ke kafeteria. Seperti biasa ia menengok kekanan dan ke kiri mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Astoria melambaikan tangannya. "harry"

"kau memanggil siapa sih as? Siapa itu harry?" hermione bertanya dengan kesal. Jujur saja ia tak suka ada orang lain bergabung dengan mereka berdua. Ia bahkan tak mau repot-repot menoleh ke belakang dan lebih memilih menyantap kembali makan siangnya.

"kau kenak dia kok" sahut astoria begitu saja. Ia tetap melambai-lambai memanggil sampai harry akhirnya berjalan kearah mereka. "hai harry" sapanya membuat hermione menoleh kearah harry dan tersedak.

"oh boy" hermione terbatuk-batuk."kenapa kau memanggil pria aneh nan menjijikan ini as?"

"aku punya nama granger" kata harry. Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba punya keberanian seperti itu.

Hermione mendengus. "terserah"

"ayolah hermione jangan begitu. Sungguh aku yakin sekali harry dapat membantu kita. Iyakan harry?"

Wajah harry jelas menunjukkan raut tak mengerti bercampur tersipu malu akan astoria. " emmm bantu apa?"

"begini aku dan hermione sangat ingin untuk kau…." Lagi-lagi ucapan astoria harus terpotong oleh hermione yg saat itu tiba-tiba mendengus mencium sekitarnya. Wajahnya mengernyit tidak suka. "tunggu dulu. Eu…apa ini bau keju dan dagimg murahan?" tanyanya. Harry sontak mencium kantung bekal yg ia pegang.

"apa maksudmu burgerku?"

Hermione mengernyit. "iuhhhh…" harry langsung menunduk malu sedangkan hermione masih menunjukkan raut wajah tak suka sekaligus jijik. Itu sungguh membuat astoria tertawa. "ya ampun,demi merlin. Kau sungguh berlebihan mione."

Aku tak berlebihan as. Hanya saja aku memang gak tahan dengan segala hal-hal yang kau anggap luar biasa itu as. Apalagi di temani dengan pria aneh nan menjijikan ini."

" granger sekali lagi ku bilang aku punya nama"

Hermione tak menyahut. Ia malah memberikan tatapan mata penuh benci."

"ayolah mione. Ini pasti menyenangkan" bujuk astoria tak ingin menyerah.

Hermione menoleh padanya. Ia jadi kesal. "enggak as. Jujur saja aku gak pernah membayangkan diriku berada di kereta bawah tanah"

"aku juga. Makanya sekarang kita harus melakukannya" terlihat sekali astoria sangat bersemangat sedangkan harry tampak duduk dengan kebingungan memerhatikan kedua gadis di hadapannya saling berdebat. "setelahnya kita bisa naik bus bertingkat"

"itu menjijikan" hermione seketika membuat gerakan seolah-olah ingin muntah. Faktanya sekarang ia memang merasa mual. "demi merlin as. Memang apa salahnya kalau kita menyewa sebuah limo seperti biasanya atau kita naik taksi. Jujur taksi adalah batas minimalku."

Kening astoria mengerut. " mione ! " ia mengeluh.

"lagipula limo atau taksi gak secepat kereta bawah tanah granger" kini harry ikut-ikutan dan tentu itu membuat hermione melototinya. Tapi harry segera mengalihkan tatapannya seolah tak bersalah.

"harry benar"

"enggak sama sekali" hermione gak mau kalah."helicopter jauh lebih cepat"

"mione…itu memang benar,tapi masalahnya dari mana kita mendapatkan helicopter?"

"malfoy"

Astoria menghela napasnya. "oh boy"

"why? Malfoy memang punya helycopter pribadi dengan inisial DM"

"ini semakin terdengar konyol saja" komen astoria. Tatapannya lalu menatap hermione dengan serius. "katanya kau tak mau lagi untuk berurusan dengan pria? Dan draco adalah pria"

Kening hermione mengerut."lalu kenapa kau juga melibatkan acara move on kita dengan mengajak dia" hermione menolh kkearah harry dengan jijik. "memang kau kira dia wanita" saat itu juga harry terbatuk-batuk. Ia tersedak dengan ludahnya sendiri.

Astoria menghela napasnya."baiklah aku menyerah. Aku gak mau kita bermusuhan lagi. Si intinya kau mau ikut atau tidak?"

"tentu saja tidak" jawab hermione."aku akan move on dengan caraku sendiri dan kau dengan rencanamu barusan. Bagaimana?"

"mione"

"sungguh as. Itu akan jauh lebih baik. Kau tak perlu khawatirkanku. Dorota bisa menemaniku dan kau bisa di temani eu…si aneh ini." Ucap hermione bangkit berdiri sambil membawa bakinya. Ia tersenyum dan membuat gerakan kiss bye denagan salah satu tangannya. "love you" ucapnya lalu berbalik pergi. Itu memang tradisi mereka berdua sejak TK.

"love you" astoria menyahut dengan pelan. Ia sedikit kecewa hermione tak ikut dengannya. Sedangkan harry yg masih berada di dekat astoria hanya bisa keheranan dengan salam perpisahan barusan. Aneh saja pikir harry.

##

Semiggu kemidian.

Hogwarts,tepat jam istirahat siang.

"hermione" panggil lavender. Napasnya ngos-ngosan tak beraturan. Tubuhnya penuh keringat dan membasahi seragan cheerleadersnya. Beberapa helaian rambut yang terikat dari kucir kudanya pun menempel begitu lekat pada tengkuk dan pipinya. Ini sudah putaran ke 10 kalinya lavender dan si kembar india berlari mengelilingi lapangan football.

"kenapa kalian berhenti heh? Cepat lanjutkan" ucap hermione berteriak menggunakan pengeras suara. Saat itu ia berdiri di jajaran bangku penonton. Dengan tangan terlipat di dada,ia terlihat mengintimidasi namun di saat bersamaan pula ia nampak cantik dengan pakaian cheersnya,begitu pula dengan rambut terikat tingginya,memamerkan betapa jenjangnya lehernya dan betapa bagusnya tulang pipinya itu.

"hermione kami tak kuat lagi" kali ini padma yang mengeluh.

"padma benar sekali" sahut parvatil. Ia bahkan dalam posisi berbaring terlentang. "aku tak sanggup berdiri" rengekknya.

Kening hermione mengerut. "jangan mengeluh padaku. Bukankah kalian sendiri yg mengatakan akan melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan maafku iyakan?"

"iya…tapi ini sudah 10 putaran." Kata lavendermendonggak keatas menatap hermione. Terik matahari yg benar-benar menyilaukan penglihatannya.

"memang kalian kira 10 putaran cukup mengobati rasa sakit hatiku pada kalian?" lagi-lagi hermione menggunakan pengeras suaranya. " cepat lanjutkan"

"tapi mione aku merasa perutku kram" ucap parvatil. Matanya pun mulai di tumpiki dengan air mata. Sepertinya ia akan menangis.

"perutmu kram,tapi hatiku masih tertusuk-tusuk. Bagaimanan heh?"

"oke…oke…oke baiklah" lavender mulai berlari segera ikut menyusul. Sedangkan parvatil malah tetap berbaring,tentu hermione marah.

"parva, what are you doing?"

"aku lari,mione. Kau tak lihat?"

"lari bagaimana jika kau masih berbaring seperti itu. Cepat berdiri"

"aku memang sedang berlari. Lihatlah. Aku berlari secara horizontal" ucap parva sambil mengerakkan kedua kakinya dengan gaya mengoseh sepedah. Dia memang terkadang konyol sekali.

"tak ada lari horizontal. Cepat berdiri"

"mione"

"lakukan atau kau mau dorota mengganti posisimu"

"b…b…bbaiklah" parvatil segera bersusah payah bengkit berdiri dan mulai berlari menyusul lavender dan padma.

Ini sungguh mengesalkan hermione. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya. Melihat tingkah ke 3 pengikutnya tsb. Sebuah tawa tak lam terdengar. Hermione menileh. Astoria berjalan mendekat kearahnya. "ini sudah jam istirahat mione" ucapnya" mau sampai kapan kau menghukum mereka?"

"mereka pantas mendapatkannya as"

Astoria menghela napasnya. Ia lantas duduk di salah satu bangku penonton."tapi mereka butuh istirahat mione"

"mereka telah beristirahat berulang kali"

"tapi kau belum" ucap astoria. Ia bangkit berdiri."beberapa hari ini kuperhatikan kau begitu over akan segala aktivitasmuuu mione,belum lagi dorota mengatakan kau benar-benar jarang makan. Aku khawatir padamu."

"aku baik-baik saja as"

"mione"

"baiklah as. Kuakui aku memang menambah kegiatanku. Tapi beginilah caraku untuk move on dan untuk pola makanku seriusan dorota hanya melebih-lebihkan. Kau taukan dia selalu begitu."

"itu karena ia mencemaskanmu,begitu pula aku. Jadi hermione kau harus meninggalkan cara move on mu itu dan ikuti cara move on ku"

"oh tentu saja tidak" hermione segera menolak."aku takakan menghabiskan waktuku dengan si mr freak itu"

"kalau gitu aku tak kan mengajaknya. Kita akan lakukan ini berdua saja bagaimana?"

Hermione menghela napasnya. "kau benar-benar sahabat yg luar biasa baik dan aku luar biasa buruk"

"kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

"karena memang itu kenyataanya. Kau selalu mengalah untukku dan aku selalu memaksakan kehendakku padamu"

"mione kau tak seperti itu"

"aku seperti itu as. Tapi… sekarang aku mau berubah. Jadi as. Lakukan saja apa yg kau suka tampa harus mengkhawatirkanku. Lagi pula kurasa mr freakmu itu lebih suka untuk berduaan denganmu"

"mione hubunganku dengan harry tak seperti itu. Kami hanya…."

"jujur as aku gak peduli status hub dengan si aneh itu oke? Yang penting bagiku kau senang dengan apa yang kau suka. Tak ada lagi pemaksaan kehendakku right?"

Astoria menghela napsnya." Baiklah. Tapi kau harus janji padaku untuk istirahat dan makan. Bagaimana?"

Hermione tersenyum." Of course. Aku senang dan kau senang. Itu intinya."

"mione berapa lama lagi kami harus berlari? Ini sudah 18 putaran?"

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia menoleh dengan malas. " siapa suruh berhenti heh? Lanjutkan. Aku mau 10 putaran lagi"

Ketiganya pun menatap astoria. "as please bantu kami?"

Astoria tersenyum. " sorry guys,aku tak bisa menolong. Semangat oke?"

##

Siang tadi hari begitu panas,namun sekarang ketika hari berganti sore langit nampak gelap. Sepertinya akan hujan besar. Sebagian besar anak-anak hogwarts sudah pulang,dan sisanya masih sibuk mengerjakan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Begiyu pila dengan hermione,walau sebenarnya kegiatannya sudah selesai ia tetap belum mau pulang. Ada sesuatu hal yang beberapa hari ini terus ia pikirkan,dan hari ini hermione harus tau jawabannya. Ia melangkah cepat melewati lorong-lorong hogwarts. Suara langkah kakinya terdengar. Perasaanya bergebu-gebu. Begitu menganggu nya hal tsb ia sampai rela menyewa neville longbottom sebagai mata-mata. Sekarang ia akan menanyakan secara langsung pada orang itu.

Tak lama ia sampai di depan kelas musik,hermione membuka pintu tsb. Pemandangan seorang pria dan wanita saling mencumbu penuh mesra langsung tersaji di hadapan hermione.

"ehemz" ia berdeham keras" melakukan hal tidak senonoh di lingkungan sekolah jelas merupakan sebuah pelanggaran mr malfoy"

Draco berhenti. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan berbalik tampa merasa malu,ia menatap hermione dengan santai tampa ia sedang bertelanjang dada bersama seorang wanita yg juga setengah telanjang larena ulahnya.

"trims atas pemberitauannya granger" ucapnya dengan nada sinis."tapi jika kau tak keberatan kau bisa pergi sekarang juga,ini sungguh bukan waktu yg tepat"

Hermione mendengus."jika kau berniat melanjutkan perbuatan tak senonoh itu lagi,maka aku takkan membiarkannya." Hermione lantas memandangg kearah seorang gadis tahun kedua yg di cium draco tadi."kau tak dengar apa kataku barusan? Apa kau mau aku mengulangnya atau kau mau aku langsung mengadukannya?"

Wanita itu langsung turun dari atas piano dan dengan terburu-buru mengambil dasi dan kemejanya di lantai. Ia segera berlari pergi .

"bagus sekali granger" gerutu draco."kau selalu saja menganggu ke senanganku" draco segera mengambil kemejanya dan mulai memakainya lagi di susul dengan dasinya dan kemeja sekolahnya. Walau penampilannya acak-acakkan itu tetap lebih baik di banding tadi.

"excusme? Apa kau tak salah mengatakan aku selalu menganggumu malfoy? Bukankah selama ini kau yg selalu mengangguku?"

Draco mendengus."tapi nyatanya sekarang kau yg mengangguku dan lagi pula beberapa hari ini aku benar-benar tak bertemu denganmu granger. Jadi mana mungkin aku bisa menganggumu "

"yeah kau benar. Oleh sebab itu aku perlu menanyakan sesuatu padamu malfoy"

"aku tak ada waktu untuk menjawabnya" ucap draco ketus dan segera berjalan keluar.

"malfoy" hermione memanggil dengan draco tetap tak menyahut. Pria itu tetap berjalan melewati lorong-lorong hogwarts.

"malfoy" hermione tak mau menyerah. Ia mengikuti draco secepat mungkin."ada yg harus kutanyakan"

Drcao tetap tak menyahut. Ia berjalan secepat mugkin. Lingkungan hogwarts memang sudah sepi,tapi draco tetap berjalan ke arah tempat yg lebih sepi. Ia tak mau mengambil resiko,apalagi ia tau betul hermione tipikal orang yg takkan menyerah. ia tiba di halaman belakang,tepat di taman yang jarang di kunjungi waktu itu.

"malfoy!" jerit hermione

Draco berhenti dan berbalik. "apa?"

"hermione ikut berhenti,dalam jarak 2 meter ia berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan draco. Hermione menelan lidahnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa gugup." Apa salahku?"

Draco tertawa terkejut. "apa maksudmu itu heh?"

"kau menghindariku malfoy. Memang kau kira aku tak menyadarinya? Selama seminggu ini kau menghindariku,jadi kutanya padamu apa salahku?"

"shit granger….yeah aku kenapa heh?" suara draco meninggi

"kalau gitu apa salahku?"

"kau ini kenapa sih? Kau tak salah apa-apa padaku oke?"

"lalu apa alasanmu menghindariku? Kenapa malfoy?"

Draco terdiam ia benar-benar kalang kalut mengehtahui hermione menyadarinya. Wanita itu bahkan terlihas sangat mempermasalahkannya. Jujur saja draco tak mengharapkan hermione akan bereaksi seperti ini. Suasana semakin buruk saja ketika hujan tiba-tiba muncul.

"damn"pekik draco sambil menatap ke atas. Hujan turun dengan cepat membashinya. "bisa nanti saja kita membahasnya granger?" tanya draco menatap hermione. Ia tau hermione tak kuat akan hujan.

"jawab saja malfoy ! apa susahnya dengan menjawab heh?"

"ini hujan granger"

"aku tak peduli dengan hujan"

"oke baiklah."draco berjalan mendekat dengan cepat hujan membasahi mereka berdua. Tatapan draco menajam begitu pula dengan hermione. "aku sedang terlibat kesepakatan dengan diggori,dan kesepakatan ini berkaitan denganmu dan juga…."

"jadi maksudmu aku semacam barang taruhan kalian ?apakah ini untuk menentukan siapa yg paling hebat di antara kalian heh?" sela hermione.

"yah…sejenis itu kira-kira"

Plakkk…

Tamparan yg keras menghiasi salah satu pipi draco. Ini membuatnya marah. "granger berani sekali kau…"

"kau yg berani sekali menjadikanku bahan taruhanmu" potong hermione. "apa serendah itu arti aku bagimu?"

"apa maksudmu bertanya begitu? Kau tau kita tak punya hub spesial apapun granger"

"oke aku mengerti" suara hermione memelan. Jika hujan tak ada mungkin draco akan menyadari bahwa sekarang hermione menangis. Sayang warna air hujan dan air mata sama saja. Hermione berbalik. Ia berjalan pergi. "asal kau tau malfoy,kita memang tak punya hub spesial tapi aku telah menganggabmu temanku."ucap hermione sambil berjalan pergi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin. Ia tak mau melihat draco. Harus diakui di sisi lin hermione merasa lega. Karena semua beban yg mengusik pikirannya telah terjawab. Kini hermione tau nukan putusnya dengan cedric penyeban kesedihannya,tapi ini semua karena draco.

Hermione merasa sedih,dan ia pun merasa marah karena ia telah bersedih untuk draco. Bagi hermione draco tak layak untuk di sedihkan. Tapi nyatanya seminggu ini hermione telah bersedih karena draco. Penuh perasaan campur aduk yg tak terungkap hermione mulai berlari. Lorong-lorong koridor ia lewati secepat mungkin sampai akhirnya ia terjatuh tepat diatas tubuh seseorang,

"mione?"

Sialan hermione baru saja menabrak cedric. Ini semakin kacau saja. Hermione segera hendak bangkit berdiri,sayang cedric menahannya. Pria itu memenggang erat salah satu tangan hermione.

"kau kenapa?"tanyanya"kau…kau menangis mione? Ada apa sebenarnya?kenapa menangis?" suara cedric terdengar terkejut. Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat hermione kebingungan,harus diakui cedric memang pria yg lebih peka. Bukinya ia dapat membedakan mana air hujan dan air mata.

Suara langkag-langkah kaki yg berlari tiba-tiba terdengar. Untuk pertama kalinya draco mengejar seorang wanita, ia bermaksud meminta maaf,namun pemandangan yg baru saja ia lihat membuatnya berpikir ulang utk hal tsb. Disaat draco mendekat,saat itu hermione telah terisak-isak dan cedric sedang berusaha menenangkannya. Ia mengelap air mata hermione dan membantu hermione untuk bangkit berdiri.

"wah..wah..wah…aku sungguh di kejutkan" ucap draco sambil bertepik tangan,membuat hermione dan cedric menoleh." Cinta lama kembali bersemi rupanya"

Cedric tak menanggapi ucapan draco itu. Ia jujur tak mengerti apa yg terjadi ini. Kenapa juga draco basah kuyup sama seperti hermione?

"kenapa kau basah seperti itu drake?" tanya cedric.

Draco mendengus. Ia diam-diam melirik tajam hermione,namun hermione tak menatapnya balik. Ia segera mengalihkan tatapannya. "seseorang membuatku terpaksa harus hujan-hujanan. Jadi jika tak keberatan aku permisi pergi,aku harus memberinya pelajaran" lagi-lagi ia melirik hermione. "by the way ku ucapkan selamat " draco pun pergi begitu saja.

Kening cedric lantas mengerut. Ia tak mengerti mengapa draco terlihat marah seperti itu. Ia punmelirik hermione. Entah kenapa ia merasaini saling berkaitan.

##

Esoknya.

Seperti biasa london gossip menghebohkan pagi setiap orang. Khususnya pagi setiap murid-murid hogwarts. Tepat sore kemaren LG berhasil mengabadikan kebersamaan cedric dengan hermione. Mulai dari cedric yg mengelap air mata hermione samapai kepada moment dimana cedric mengantarnya pulang. Hampir setiap orang membicarakan hal tsb. Mereka sangat tak sabar menunggu hermione.

Cukup lama mereka menunggu,karena samapi bel masuk berbunyi sang queen bee tak datang-datang. Kemanakah dia? Itulah yg orang-orang tanyakan. Sebagian diantara mereka lantas bertanya langsung kepada cedric. Namun cedric sendiripun tak tau. Ia bahkan telah berulang kali nelpon, ini sudah ke 30 kalinya. Sayang tetap tak ada yg mengangkat. Jujur ia khawatir.

Itu juga yg draco rasakan. Ia sebenarnya masih marah pada hermione.,namun dilain pihak ia harus akui ia merasa bersalah. Sejak kemaren ini menganggunya,bahkan ia sampai tak bisa tidur karena itu. Dan sekarang beban perasaanya di tambah lagi dengan rasa khawatir.

Sepanjang waktu pembelajaran,ia berulang kali tertangkap basah sedang tak mau sudah hampir seluruh guru memarahinya. Belum lagi dengan pelatih footballnya yg tak sungkan2 memakinya karena ia tak fokus. Ini draco. Ia tak bisa berlama-lama seperti ini. Pokoknya harus diselesaikan. Oleh sebab itu tepat jam istirahat,tampa peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yg keheranan. Ia berjalan menghampiri meja astoria.

"greengrass" panggilnya sontak membuat astoria yg tengah menikmati makannya bersama lavender dan juga si kembar india terkejut. Ia bahkan samapi tersedak.

"draco?"

Draco diam saja. Dia pun hanya sekilas melirik ke 3 pengikut hogwarts itu. Bahkan tak membalas tersenyum seperti basanya walau lav ,padma,dan parvatil tersenyum menggoda padanya. "aku tak menaggumu bukab?"

"tentu saja tidak" astoria segera memberi isyarat agar lav,padma dan parvatil pergi. Mereka pun menurut dengan enggan.

Draco segera duduk di hadapan astoria."ada yg mau kutanyakan"

Astoria tertawa terkejut. "really"

"aku tak sedang melucu astoria"

Saat itu juga tawa astoria berhenti,ini sangat mengejutkan untuknya. " ya ampun drake…apa aku tak salah dengar kau memanggil namaku?"

"memang ada yg aneh dengan aku menyebut namamu heh?"

Astoria lagi-lagi tertawa. "tentu saja tidak. Hanya saja ini pertama kalinya kau memanggilku astoria. Ini membuatku terkejut. Jujur saja selama 6 tahun kita saling kenal kau tak pernah menyebutku astoria. Paling2 kau hanya memanggilku greengrass atau kau hanya menganggukan kepalamu dan selebihnya kau diam seribu bahasa. Bahkan seandainya kau bicara padaku,kau hanya mengeluarkan 3 kalimat saja,tak lebih. Katakan padaku ada apa? Ini pasti sesuatu yg serius sampai2 kau merubah kebiasaanmu ."

"aku tak banyak waktu jadi aku akan langsung ke intinya. So greengrass dimana granger? Kenapa ia tak sekolah?kau pasti taukan?

"oh….soal itu rupanya" suara astoria memelan.

"demi merlin greengrass….kau sedang mempermainkanku ya heh?"

Astoria segera mengalihkan tatapannya. Ia lantas segera kembali menatap makan siangnya. "hermione di kediamannya"

"kenapa ia malah bersantai2 dirumah di hari sekolah seperti ini heh? Bagaimana bisa seorang ketua osis membolos?"

Astoria mendeongak tatapanya sulit di artikan. "kau mau ia tetap datang kesekolah dgn suhu tubuh diatas 40 derajat heh?"

"maksudmu ia demam?" suara draco memelan,terkejut.

"yeah begitulah" astoria tak menatap draco."suhu tubuhnya tinggi sekali,sampai2 dorota meneleponku malam2 hanya demi mengintrogasiku kenapa hermione hujan-hujanan"

Salah satu alis draco terangkat. "kenapa dorota tak langsung menanyakannya pada granger dan malah bertanya padamu?"

"hermione tak mau menjawab apapun. Ia bahkan tak mau menjawab pertanyaan dari ku sekalipun. Aku sungguh tak tau ada apa dengannya drake. Ini pertama kalinya ia begini"

"apa ia sudah di periksa?" nada suara draco berubah . itu nada khawatir. Astoria tentu menyadarinya.

Kening astoria mengerut. "apa segitu khawatirnya kah kau?"

"damn greengrass! Kenapa kau malah bertanya balik padaku? Kenapa kau tak jawab saja pertanyaanku heh?"

"kau tak usah menggunakan kata kasar oke?" astoria merasa tersinggung. "hermione baik-baik saja ,ia hanya deman. Draco. Ia bahkan sudah di periksa oleh dokter pribadi keluarganya, jadi kau tak perlu nampak khawatir begitu. Sampai2 mengucapkan kata kasar untukku"

Draco menghela napsanya. Ia bangkit berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. "aku harus pergi" ucapnya begitu saja,tampa meminta maaf sedikitpun.

##

_**London gossip net**_

_**Selanjutnya**_

_**Sebelum**_

_**Ajukan pertanyaan**_

_**Email kalian**_

_**Foto**_

_**Video**_

_**Ps : semua nama tempat dan peristiwa asli telah diubah atau di singkat demi melindungi pihak yg tak bersalah,yaitu aku.**_

Hai girl…

Hari ini kuakui hari yg paling membosankan. Sejak pagi aku sudah stand bye di halaman depan. Aku sangat berharap melihat kedatangan C dgn B. tapi yang ada hanya C. aku sungguh bertanya-tanya kemanakah B?

Dan haripun semakin berlanjut membosankannya. Satu yg menarik perhatianku adalah ketika jam istirahat,yaitu: pertama ketika little J muncul dengan raut sedih dan hanya seorang diri di salah satu meja paling pojok dgn tatapan mengarah kearah A bersama ke 3 pengikut. Oh betapa malangnya dia.

Kedua,ketika kulihat mr freak tampak merana hanya bisa melihat A dari kejauhan. Wah-wah sepertinya hub A yg membaik dengan B malah menjadi melapetaka utk mr freak.

Dan yg terakhit sih ketika D menghebohkan orang-orang dengan terlibat pembicaraan dengan A. bahkan A nampak tertawa begitu puasnya di saat itu. Tapi….. itu hanya sebentar sebelum raut wajah A berubah drastis. Ada apa sebenarnya ya? Bagaimana menurutmu girls?

_**Email kalian**_

**Z**: yo LG

Apa kabar?aku hanya ingin kau tau bahwa kupikir kau seksi,meskipun kita tak pernah bertemu. Oh iya aku cowokloh….by the way aku mau bilang bahwa B itu ternyata sakit, tepat jam istirahat barusan aku menguping pembicaraan D dgn A. well… call me oke? Aku akan mengirimkan no hp ku untukmu. By hotboy.

**X**: hai hot boy

Ummmm trims atas pujiannya,begitupula dengan penggalan info mengenai B itu. Tapi kau yakin kau cowok. Jujur saja ya aku tak tertarik dgn pria penguping dan kudengar2 pria suka penguping itu merupakan salah satu tanda gay loh…. By LG

XOXO. you know you love me. London gossip.

##

Adegan tambaahan.

"hachimmmm" itu suara bersin hermione. Tiap 5 menit sekali ia memang selalu bersin seperti itu,belum lagi dengan ingusnya yg tak berhenti mengalir. Sambil berbaring di ranjang ia segera mengambil tisu dan membersihkan ingusnya.

"miss mione ada tamu untukmu" dorota berteriak dari bawah

"aku tak mau menerima tamu dorota" balas hermione sambil berteriak juga. Ia gak peduli dengan suara seraknya.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Seseorang muncul.

"tapi aku tak terima penolakan"

"kedua mata hermione melebar. "malfoy"

##

Bagaimana guys? Suka kah atau tidak suka? Please R&amp;R dan berikan masukan untukku oke.

Sesi pertanyaan.

Adegan apa yg kalian suka dan benci di cp ini plus alasannya ya

Dan terakhir artis siapakah yg kalian bayangin cocok jadi astoria? Kalau aku sih dianna agron. Itu tu quinn fabray di glee. Well soalnya aku suka yg berambut blonde he he he.

Jika kalian jawab akan sangat berterimakasih. Love you. Ketemu cp selanjunya ya yg berjudul happy birthday B.

Hohoho well cp selanjutnya terinspirasi dari lagu baru penyanyi idola gw katy pery.


	8. Chapter 8

LondonGossip

By : CountessCaroline

Warning : Banyak typo,alur cerita yang pasaran, sangat tidak jelas, pokoknya banyak kekurangan lah...BUT AKU TAK KAN MINTA MAAF UTK HAl ITU KHUSUSNYATENTANG GAYA PENULISAN KU. WELL aku kan bukan penulis profersional,ini hanya untuk bersenang-senang.

Rate : kali ini ratingnya T sangat-sangat mendekati M. sebisa mungkin sih aku gak akan terlalu blak-blakan. I hope…

Tambahan : eu…gimana ya bilangnya? Jujur aja aku merasa seperti orang yang ingkar janji. Well seperti yang waktu itu aku pernah bilang bahwa harusnya ch 8 adalah happy birthday B,tapi entah ada apa dengan otakku yang memiliki ide lain ini? So intinya aku mau bilang kalau happy birthday B nya di undur dulu. Karena aku mau nambah konflik baru lagi. Niatnya sih biar lebih rame…semoga suka…

Tambahan lagi : trims bagi yang udah baca,follow,fav,dan review bahkan yg menjawab pertanyaan konyolku he he he. Saya senang sekali,tapi bukan berarti saya senang sama pembaca pasif ya. By the way thank for…

Farah Zhafirah. Makasih udah mau baca,jujur saya luar biasa excited klo gara2 fic ku ini kamu jadi suka persahabatan B dgn A hehehe. Review lagi ya…

BlackPearl. Aaaaaaaa gila,aku gak nyangka kamu begitu niatnya mencari seluk beluk tentang gossip girl. Itu wow. Pasti gara-gara fic ku inikan? Please iya hehehe maaf maksa. Oh iya dugaanmu itu bener banget. Tapi sayang draco sama sekali bukan menjadi nate. Justru cedric yg jadi nate dan draco jadi chuck bass .Memang sih nate itu luar biasa ganteng,tapi chuck bass jauh memiliki charisma yg sangat mengairahkan.

Guest. Wow kamu bener-bener tukang kritik yang luar biasa. I love it. Makasih banget ya atas masukannya dan juga atas partisipasinya dengan R&amp;R fic ancurku ini. Well yg tadi itu pujian looo jangan tersinggungnya. Aku benar-benar suka kritikan pedasmu itu. Pertahankan,aku selalu menunggu review dari mu….

**Ms. Loony Lovegood****.** OMG…. Akhirnya aku dapat review dari mu… seriusan kamu tuh author fav ku banget wowwwwww OMG…..ya ampun aku seneng banget. Makasih lo (jadi terharu)

. hey gimana UN nya? Lancar gak? Semoga lulus ya….trims atas partisipasinya

Dan semuanya yg lainnya. Maaf gak di sebutin… selamat membaca

**Chapter 8 **

**Pengalaman pertama**

Hermione terdiam terpaku. Begitu banyak pertanyaan didalam otaknya,tapi tak ada satu pun yang keluar dari mulut manisnya itu. Sepertinya kedatangan draco sangat membuatnya terkejut.

"kenapa granger? Kau tampak terkejut begitu melihatku?" Tanya draco dengan nada suara geli melihat raut wajah Hermione.

Tatapan terkejut Hermione seketika berubah. Tatapan penuh marah terpancar dari kedua matanya. 'apa yang kau lakukan disini malfoy?"

"kau kira apa alasanku kesini heh? Takkah kau sadar aku datang dengan membawa banyak makanan dan buah-buahan ke tempat orang sakit? Apa itu gak disebut menjengguk granger?" draco segera meletakkan kantung belanjaanya di lantai. Ia menatap Hermione kesal. "apa perlu kujelaskan apa itu menjenguk?"

Hermione mendengus. "aku tak memintamu untuk menjengukku oke?"

"damn granger! Tak bisakah kau mengucapkan terima kasih saja? Memang begitu suasahnya mengucapkan terima kasih? Apa perlu ku ajari?"

Kedua tangan Hermione mengepal erat. Ia benar-benar mencengkram selimutnya dengan keras seolah itu adalah draco. "bagaimana bisa aku mengucapkan terima kasih sementara sampai saat ini aku masih marah padamu? Belum lagi kau baru saja mengucapkan damn padaku! Hermione membentak. Ia mengeluarkan emosinya. Ia bahkan melempar salah satu bantalnya kearah draco. Sayang pria tampan itu memiliki gerak reflek yang bagus sekali. Tentu itu membuat Hermione semakin kesal,oleh sebab itu ia segera berbaring meringkuk miring membelakangi draco. Bahkan ia menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Hermione memang terkadang sangat kekanak-kanakan. Khususnya saat ia sedang marah seperti ini. Draco tau itu.

Ia lantas menghela napasnya. Jika sudah begini bakal susah.

"granger?" panggil draco. "baiklah kuakui sikap ku tadi tak pantas untuk mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih,tapi setidaknya kau perlu menghargaiku oke?" tetap tak ada sahutan dari Hermione. "aku bawa makanan loo…emmm aku bawa macaroon,pasta,cup cake, salad,eu…beberapa coklat segala rasa,buah-buahan dan yg ini pasti kau suka. Ayo tebak granger!"

Lagi-lagi Hermione tak menyahut. Bahkan tak ada sama sekali pergerakkan darinya.

"ayolah granger! Aku bawa es krim vanilla super besar ke sukaanmu itu,bagaimana heh? Apa sekarang kau mau mengucapkan terima kasih untukku?"

Hermione tetap tak menyahut. Ini menyebaklan piker draco. Kemudian ia menghela napasnya lagi. Sudah di bilang ini bakal susah. Hermione sangat keras kepala dan draco sendiri jujur tak ahli dalam menghibur wanita diluar dari masalah ranjang.

Dengan frustasi akan tingkah Hermione,draco tampa bias berpikir apa-apa lagi lanyas berjalan mendekat. Langkahnya begitu pelan dan semakin pelan ketika ia mulai ikut berbaring diranjang Hermione. Ia berbaring lebih dekat dan tampa draco sadari,ia telah meletakkan tangannya dalam posisi memeluk Hermione dari belakang. Hermione tentu merasakan pelukan itu. Ia segera membuka selimutnya dan mencoba lepas dari pelukan draco.

"malfoy apa-apaan kau?" tanyanya sambil terus berontak. Ia tak peduli dengan suaranya yang semakin terdengar seperti kodok itu.

Draco tetap memeluknya. Ia menahan Hermione untuk tetap berada di posisinya. "diamlah granger! Suaramu semakin terdengar seperti kodok"

"makanya lepaskan aku idiot"

"ststtttt…" perintah draco membuat perlawanan Hermione seketika berhenti. Wanita itu terdiam terpaku,mungkin karena saat ini ia dapat merasakan terpaan napas draco menggelitik telinganya,apalagi ketika pria ity berbisik seperti tadi. "aku ingin tetap berada di posisi seperti ini" lanjutnya.

Hermione terdiam. Tubuhnya menenggang,seakan bereaksi setelah mendengar ucapan draco tadi. Ini terasa aneh sekaligus menyamankan. Terpaan napas draco yang teratur menggelitik di sekitar telinga dan tengkuk Hermione. Satu tubuh draco yang terasa dinggin itu sungguh menyenangkan tubuh Hermione yang memang sedang bersuhu panas tersebut.

"malfoy lepaskan aku" suara Hermione memelan seolah ia tah berdaya dan menyerah akan kemarahannya tadi.

"aku tetap ingin kita dalam posisi ini. Ada yang ingin kukatakan"

"tapi kita tak perlu dalam posisi seperti inikan?"

"justru harus seperti ini. Kalau tidak,aku pasti takkan bisa mengatakannya granger"

Hermione merasa dirinya tersengat. Tampa sadar ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya."kau mau berkata apa?"

"maaf" jawab draco cepat."aku…aku minta maaf"

Seketika Hermione yang merasa tak percaya akan pendengarannya berusaha membalikkan badannya. Ia perlu menatap langsung kearah draco. Sayang draco tetap menahannya.

"granger sudah kubilang tetap dalam posisi seperti ini. Kau kenapa sih?"

"kau yang kenapa?ada apa denganmu sampai meminta maaf seperti tadi. Seingatku seorang malfoy tak kan pernah meminta maaf"

Draco menghela napasnya. Kedua tangannya melepaskan Hermione. Ia lau merubah posisinya dan berbaring terlentang dengan pandangan menatap langit-langit kamar Hermione. "aku tak mengerti dirimu granger. Aku diam saja kau marah,aku minta maaf sekalipun kau juga ternyata marah." Tatapan mata draco lantas menatap kearah Hermione. Saat itu Hermione sendiri sedang dalam posisi meringkuk miring tepat kearah draco. "sebenarnya kau mau apa?" Tanya draco.

Hermione menghela napasnya. Ia segera berbaring terlentang. Ia tak menatap kearah draco. "aku bukannya marah akan permintaan maafmu,hanya saja aku tak bisa menerima maaf begitu saja sementara kau sendiri tak tau dimana letak kesalahanmu malfoy"

Draco lalu merubah posisinya. Ia berbaring miring kearah Hermione dengan salah satu tangan menyangga kepalanya. Dalam posisi dekat begitu meeka saling menatap. Entah kenapa tatapan mereka begitu intens. Khususnya tatapan draco.

"aku tau dimana letak kesalahanku granger! Aku akui aku bersalah karena berkata kasar padamu,membuatmu sakit karena hujan sialan kemaren,menjadikanmu bahan taruhan,dan yang terparah aku bersalah karena tak menganggab berarti pertemanan kita. Bagaimana apa sekarang kau menerima permintaan maafku?"

Sekali lagi Hermione terdiam. Kali ini otak cerdasnya tak bisa berpikir setelah mendengar ucapan draco barusan. Ini pertama kalinya Hermione melihat draco seperti itu. Ia bahkan tak pernah membayangkan seorang draco bisa seperti tadi.

"granger katakana sesuatu?aku tak mengharapkanmu diam mematung seperti ini" keluh draco,setelah Hermione hanya terdiam cukup lama.

"apa ini mimpi?" hanya itu yang akhirnya keluar dari mulut Hermione. Kedua matanya tetap terfokus akan wajah draco yang begitu dekat dengannya. Kedua matanya jelas-jelas menunjukan rasa tak percaya.

Tampa terduga,dalam waktu yang luar biasa cepat dan singkat,draco mengecup bibir Hermione. Kecupannya begitu lembut namun sayang begitu singkat. Ia segera menarik dirinya lagi dan menyeringai.

"apa sekarang kau masih mengira ini mimpi?" tanyanya dengan nada geli melihat rona merah menghiasi wajah terkejut Hermione. " atau kau mau cium lagi?"

Tak ada sahutan dari Hermione. Ia benar-benar terpaku menatap draco.

"damn granger! Sekarang kau malah membuatku ingin mencium mu tau!" draco terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap Hermione serius sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya lebih dekat kearah Hermione. " kuhitung sampai tiga,bila kau masih tetap diam aku akan menciummu. Bukan sekedar kecupan seperti tadi. Aku sungguh akan melakukan hal lebih."

Tah ada suara dari Hermione.

"satu" draco mulai menghitung. Ia juga mendekatkan dirinya ke Hermione lebih dekat dan sampai tubuh mereka bersentuhan. "dua" ia mendekatkan wajahnya. " dan tiga" bibirnya menyentuh bibir Hermione. Draco membelainya dengan lembut. Ia berusaha merayu Hermione untuk memberikan celah masuk untuknya. Tak perlu waktu lama kedua tangan Hermione sudah sibuk membelai tengkuk dan rambut draco. Mulutnya pun terbuka memberikan pintu masuk bagi lidah draco untuk melesat masuk. Draco menekan bibirnya ke bibir Hermione dengan kehangatan yang membuat tubuh Hermione dibanjiri sensasi baru yang tak terduga.

Hermione mengarahkan tangannya ke dada draco,merasakan betapa bidangnya dada draco di balik seragam sekolahnya itu. Draco menggeram. Hermione segera membuka jas,dasi,kemeja draco,dan melemparnya begitu saja. Dengan lembut jari-jari draco menyusuri rambut Hermione,mendongakkan kepala wanita itu. Bibirnya semakin menutut saat mencicipi bibir Hermione dalam gerakkan yang sangat mengejutkan,dan membangkitkan erangan dari Hermione.

Hermione merasakan salah satu tangan draco membelai pipinya,sementara bibir lelaki itu melumat bibirnya. Ibu jari draco mengusap bibir Hermione,membuatnya semakin sensitive. Hermione bersuara kembali. Sungguh bukan seperti suara yang di kenalinya.

"malfoy…" betulkah erangan itu keluar dari mulutku?

Tampa sadar Hermione menjulurkan tangannya,berusaha mendekatkan dirinya,mendesak draco menciumnya lebih bergairah,lebih menyeluruh dan intens. Hermione merasa porak-poranda ketika draco mendominasi ciuman mereka. Pria itu begitu ahli dan seolah tau dimana saja kelemahan Hermione. Ciuman draco menurun,ia mengecup dagu Hermione dan perlahan-lahan ke leher wanita itu. Jemarinya juga ikut berpatisipasi,ia meremas pinggul Hermione dan merapatkan tubuhnya semakin dekat. Tangannya itupun beralih kekancing-kancing piyama Hermione. Dengan tak sabar ia membukannya.

Draco melepaskan bibirnya dan bibir Hermione lalu terdiam memandangi tubuh Hermione. "damn…aku begitu menginginkanmu" tatapnnya kemudia beralih ke kedua mata Hermione yang semakin menggelap itu. " tapi jika kau tak menginginkannya,ini waktunya kau untuk menolak"

"terlambat malfoy" saat itu juga Hermione menarik kembali draco. Bibir mereka bertemu. Hermione melumatnya. Sebagai seorang pria draco tentu membalasnya. Semuanya pun berlanjut seperti yang di duga. Baju-baju berserakan dilantai dan suara alunan geraman,desahan, serta cumbuan saling menyatu. Tangan draco menyentuh tubuh polos Hermione dengan lembut serta menggodanya hingga Hermione mencapai kepasrahan total. Tubuh draco yang menindihnya berdenyut liar dan gemetar. Sungguh berat menahan diri seperti itu. Tapi ini harus dilakukan. Draco tak mau membuat Hermione takut.

Tungkai draco membujuk Hermione untuk bergerak,mengikuti gerakan pinggulnya yang mendesak kelembutan wanita itu. Mata Hermione terbuka,napasnya tersentak tertahan. Tubuhnya menengang dan ia seketika membuat gerakan menjauh dan menghindr dari draco. Ia merasakan sakit.

Draco menyadari hal tersebut. Ia menangkup lembut wajah Hermione yang merona dan mengecup kelopak mata Hermione hingga terpejam,membuatnya rilex kembali. Secara perlahan napas draco memburu seperti napas Hermione. Tapi sebisa mungkin draco mempertahankan setiap gerakan lembutnya dan tidak egoisnya itu. Jujur saja ini pertama kalinya ia bersikap tak egois sama sekali. Apalagi dalam urusan ranjang.

Sungguh ini hubungan intim paling luar biasa yang pernah dialami Hermione. Bukan karena ini pengalaman pertamanya,tapi ini lebih kepada draco. Ekspresi dan sikap draco yang sangat menahan diri tersebut mengejutkannya. Pria itu jelas terlihat peduli akan Hermione.

Hermione merasa luluh akan semua sifat draco yang tak terduga itu. Ia lantas merengkuh erat tubuh draco,mengarahkan bibir pria itu ke bibirnya. Mereka berciuman penuh hasrat. Antara saling menerima dan memberi. Hermione mendesah dan menggeram. Lama-lama sensasi yang di timbulkan aktivitas meraka berdua itu terasa luar biasa. Draco yang sejak tadi menahan diripun ikut mengeram. Napasnya sama tak beraturannya dengan Hermione,bahkan lebih parah ketika ia dapat merasakan hormone ikut bergerak mengimbangi gerakannya.

"malfoy"suara Hermione bergetar. Ia mencengkram punggung draco dengan kuat. Kukunya bahkan menangcap hilang kendali.

"yeah granger aku tau…." Sahut draco. Ia tetap bergerak perlahan-lahan,namun mulai tak menahan dirinya lagi.

Kurasa aktivitas mereka berdua bakal tetap berlanjut. Harus diakui sebuah gairah cukup memberikan dampak yang luar biasa. Hanya saja masalahnya,bagaimana dengan sesudahnya? Tentu gak mungkinkan mereka berdua bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa…

##

Hogwarts

"hai" itu sebuah suara yang membuat Astoria greengrass menoleh.

"harry" sahutnya. Harry tersenyum kaku sekaligus grogi. Ia lau duduk si samping Astoria . kala itu Astoria baru saja usai latihan cheers dan sekarang tengah duduk di tengah lapang berumput seorang diri,sebelum akhirnya harry datang. "kau belum pulang?" Astoria bertanya.

"belum" jawab harry tenang. "kau sendiri kenapa belum pulang?"

Astoria tersenyum. Namun harry tau itu bukanlah senyuman tulus Astoria. "well seperti yang kau lihat,aku mengenakan seragam cheersku dan aku berkeringat. Itu berarti aku baru usai latihan" senyum Astoria pu masih menghiasi wajahya. Ia benar-benar tampak cantik.

Harry ikut tersnyum."tapi bukankah latihan cheers sudah usai dari 2 jam yg lalu"

Senyum Astoria menghilang,wajahnya terlihat terkejut mendengar ucapan harry.

Melihat hal itu,harry menjadi merasa tak enak. Ia lantas segera melanjutkan ucapannya dengan permintaan maaf. "Astoria maaf…aku gak bermaksud untuk ikut campur dan…"

"its oke harry" sela Astoria. Raut ramah dan ceriannya lantas menghilang. Ia pun tak memandang harry lagi. Tatapannya hanya terfokus kedepan. "kau memang benar latihan cheers sudah usai dari 2 jam lalu. Namun aku memang sengaja masih berlatih seorang diri"

"kenapa?"

Astoria menghela napasnya. Ia lantas menekuk kedua lututnya dan segera menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Suaramya juga bergetar. "entahlah. Pikiranku sedang kacau saat ini"

Harry terdiam. Rasanya ia begitu merasa sakit mengetahui Astoria sedang bersedih tersebut. Penuh keraguan harry mengusap punggungnya,mencoba menenangkan dan menghibur. "well as eu…aku…aku jujur siap menjadi pendengarmu. Kau bisa katakana apa saja dan aku hanya akan menjadi dinding tampa sedikitpun berkomentar."

Astoria tiba-tiba terkekeh tertawa. Tawa yg bercampur dengan suara tangis yang tertahan. Ia mendongak dan segera mengelap air matanya. "trims aku sama sekali tak ingin bercerita. Aku sendiri tak tau apa yang harus ku ceritakan."

"eu..apa ini soal granger?"

"sebenarnya bukan" Astoria kembali focus menatap kedepan.

Harry menghela napasnya. "well kau merasa sedang khawatir dengan granger maka ceritakan saja. Aku siap menjadi pendengar"

Astoria menoleh. Tatapannya menajam marah. "harus berapa kali kubilang ini bukan soal Hermione. Lagi pula dari mana kau tau ia sakit heh?"

Harry menelan ludahnya. "emm London gossip"

"oh tentu saja" Astoria memutar kedua bola matanya,ia kemudian bangkit berdiri. "dengar harry! Ini sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan Hermione. Aku bhkan tak mengkhawatirkannya. Ia hanya demam! Jadi berhentilah ikut-ikutan bersikap berlebihan dan sok tau!"

"aku…aku…aaaku tak bermaksud sok tau Astoria. Aku…aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu"

"aku tak butuh kau mengkhawatirkanku harry" ucap Astoria galak. "bukan kau yg kuharap khawatir padaku!"

Harry terdiam. Kedua matanya tak berkedip sedikitpun. Itu membuat persaan Astoria semakin tak karuan. Ia marah dan hilang kendali,tapi ketika melihat raut harry ia juga sontak merasa bersalah. "maaf" ucapnya dengan nada yang masih marah." Kurasa aku harus pergi" saat itu juga ia pergi. Tak ada satupun kata perpisahan,bahkan ia sama sekali tak menoleh. Oh sungguh malangnya mr freak.

##

Cedric diggory. Pria luar biasa tampan,romantic,berhati lembut dan penuh pengertian. Ia memang sosok pangeran idaman semua wanita. Sungguh berbeda dengan sikap dan perilaku mantan pacarnya,yaitu Hermione granger. Wanita itu memang Nampak luar biasa terkadang ia bisa begitu lembut dan ramah bagaikan malaikat kepada setiap orang. Hanya saja maksud kata setiap orang disini adalah jika kau adalah orang-orang yang diperlukan oleh nya. Yeah Hermione memang orang yang pandai memanupulasi. Cedric tau itu.

Namun rupanya keburukan Hermione tak membuat rasa peduli cedric hilang. Ia tetap peduli dengan Hermione. Ia bahkan sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Hampir 50 kali ia menelepon Hermione,namun tak ada yg mengangkat. Itu berari Hermione sedang mau sendiri. Cedric paham hal tsb dan ia juga tau bahwa itu berari ia juga tak akan di beri masuk andai pun ia datang kekediaman Hermione.

Cedric menghela napasnya. Ia berada di pinggir jalan. Sama sekali belum mau pulang. Dengan masih membawa kantung ransel dan masih mengenakan seragamnya secara lengkap ia berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota London. Suasana kota itu memang indah,cedric selalu merasa lebih senang tiap kali berjala-jalan seperti ini. Tapi tidak dengan Hermione. Ia pasti akan mengeluh,apalagi bila berada dalam kawasan non elite. Mengingat tingkah Hermione itu,cedric tersenyum. Oh ya ampun sekarang ia benar-benar merindukan Hermione.

"cedric" terdengar suara yg memanggil dari arah belakang. Suara wanita. Cedric berbalik ke belakang,raut wajahnya terkejut.

"Astoria"

Astoria kini berada dihadapannyanya. Wanita itu pun menunjukkan raut wajah keheranan. "oh ya ampun …ini sungguh kau?"

Cedric tersenyum geli. "tentu saja. Kau kira siapa memangnya?"

"bukan begitu maksudku ced" Astoria tertawa. " hanya saja aku tak percaya kau bisa berada di kawasan ini"

"sebenarnya aku sering ke sini" sahut cedric. Ia juga tersenyum. "kau sendiri bagaimana heh? Aku tau ini bukan kawasan yg sering kau kunjugi."

"memang bukan. Tapi sudah cukup lama aku berniat berjalan-jalan kemari" tiba-tiba Astoria mengingat harry.

"yang benar aja? Aku tak percaya"

"kau harus percaya" nada suara Astoria berubah sedih. "harusnya sekarang aku ke sini bersama temanku"

"lalu mana temanmu itu?"

Astoria menghela napasnya. "entahlah ced. Aku tak tau dia dimana? Yang pasti kami baru saja bertengkar. Lebih tepatnya aku baru saja membentaknya."

Mendengar itu cedric lantas tak jadi untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Ia memilih mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka. Cedric tersenyum. "well as…karena kau sudah terlanjur disini,bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersenang-senang. Aku cukup tau tempat-tempat yg mengasikkan di kawasan ini."

Astoria ikut tersenyum. Senang juga ia dapat bertemu cedric. Apalagi pria itu tau betul apa yang haru dilakukan dan yang tak boleh dilakukan. Cedric memang pria yg lebih peka akan hal-hal seperti ini.

"tentu saja. Aku tak mungkin menolak"sahutnya penuh semangat.

"itu bagus" cedric sama antusiasnya."mari kita buat pengalaman pertamamu ini menyenangkan"

##

Kediaman keluarga greengrass.

Pada sabtu pagi,Astoria terjaga oleh suara ibunya.

"Astoria?bolehkah aku masuk?"

"apa?" Tanya Astoria sambil duduk tegak di ranjang. Ia masih belum terbiasa hidup bersama orang tuannya lagi. Mengingat setahun yang lalu ia sudah mulai terbiasa tinggal di sekolah berasrama.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka beberapa senti. "ada telepon untukmu" ibunya memberi tau.

Astoria benar-benar tak keberatan karena ibunya telah membangunkannya,tetapi ia tak ingin ibunya berpikir bahwa ia boleh menerobos masuk kedalam kamarnya tampa diundang kapan pun ia mau melakukannya.

"oke" jawab Astoria terdengar lebih kesal dari perasaan yg sesungguhnya ia rasakan.

" masuk dan duduk di ranjang. Ia memakai baju tidur sutra bewarna biru tua buatan Oscar de la renta dan sandal sutra biru tua yg serasi. Rambut berombaknya yg di highlight pirang di sanggul longgar di puncak kepalanya,dan kulit pucatnya mengkilat karena sudah bertahun-tahun ia menggunakan krim kulit la mer. Ia bahkan beraroma seperti parfum chanel no 5.

Astoria menarik kedua lututnya ke bawh dagunya dan menutupi kedua kakinya dengan selimut. "ada apa?" tanyanya.

"mamanya Hermione. Evelyn granger menelepon. Nih" ibu Astoria lantas menyerahkan telepon rumah tampa kabel tersebut.

Astoria terburu-buru ia segera mulai sibuk berbicara dengan .

"tentu aja . semuanya sudah beres. Hermione pasti akan menyukainya"

Terdengar suara helaan napas lega. "oh god. Senang mendengarnya"

Astoria tersenyum."ia pasti akan senang walau kau gak bisa datang. Aku jamin itu."

Mrs granger terdengar tertawa."untung ada kau dear. Kalau gak ? aku pasti akan kalang-kalut, kau taukan hari ulang tahun begitu penting bagi mione.

"tentu saja mrs granger" Astoria ikut tertawa. Namun diam-diam melirik kearah ibunya. Mrs greengrass saat itu sudah berdiri dan mulai membedirikan botol-botol parfum bermerek dior yang bergeletakkan,kotak-kotak kecil perhiasan bermerek tiffany,dan juga tube-tube make-up bermerek stila di atas meja rias Astoria.

"jangan lakukan itu mom" Astoria segera mengomen tingkah ibunya. Jujur saja ia sangat tak suka bila sikap perfecsionis ibunya mulai kambuh. Sontak Astoria mendapat lirikan kesal dari ibunya.

"Astoria?" itu suara di telepon. Tentu suara mrs granger. "kau mendengarkukan?"

"tentu saja. Tadi itu hanya ibuku. Maafkan aku."

"kau tak perlu meminta maaf dear." Sahut mrs granger lembut. " by the way, aku bentar lagi ada pertemuan penting. Jadi Astoria dear aku akan ke intinya saja. Pertama pastikan semua persiapan pestanya sempurna,kedua jadikan pesta itu luar biasa,buat Hermione tetap ceria oke? Aku gak mau ia bersedih karena aku tak bisa pulangke London. Belum lagi mantan suamiku juga tak bis ke London,jadi dear aku percayakan padamu oke?"

"baiklah mrs granger. Akan kupastikan itu"

"dan satu lagi, tolong berikan hadiah ku padanya oke? "

"pasti"

"baiklah kalau begitu,nanti aku akan menelepon lagi. Oh iya salam ke ibumu."

Percakapan mereka pun berhenti. Astoria menghela napasnya dan segera berbaring kembali di ranjang. Ibunya menatapnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat didada. Astoria balas menatap penuh Tanya." Kenapa mom menatapku begitu?"

"aku hanya bertanya-tanya sebenarnya siapa ibumu itu? Aku atau evelyn?"

"astaga mom…tentu saja kau"

"tapi kenapa kau bersikap sebaliknya. Kau begitu ramah dan lembut pada evelyn,tapi padaku kau begitu ketus,dingin,bahkan membentakku. Asal kau tau as itu ciri anak durhaka"

Astoria menghela napasnya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya. " mom…please aku benar-benar tak ingin berdebat. Aku merasa tak enak badan saat ini"

Ibu Astoria lantas duduk di ranjang lagi dan mengelus sayang rambut Astoria."ada apa dear?" tanyanya cemas."kupikir kau akan excited dengan pesta ultah Hermione."

Astoria membuka kedua matanya. "ini bukan soal pesta itu mom. Aku hanya sakit kepala itu saja." Ia mendesah sambil merapatkan selimut ke tubuhnya. "kurasa aku akan berbaring diranjang dan menonton tv sebentar"

"bailakah. Aku akan menyuruh Martha mengantarkan jus untukmu. Kurasa dia juga membeli crossant"

"trims mom"

Ibunya tersenyum,lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu. Ia berhenti dan berbalik."aku yakin kau bisa membuat pesta itu menjadi luar biasa."

"ya" jawab Astoria sambil menepuk-nepuk bantalnya. "pasti bisa"

Ibunya pun pergi,dan Astoria berguling dan menatap keluar jendela sebentar,mengamati burung-burung berterbangan dari puncak-puncak gedung. Kemudian ia menganbil telepon dan menekan tombol speed-dial untuk menghubungi nomor telepon daphne,kakak perempuan tersayangnya.

Kapanpun Astoria perlu di tombol pertama tang ia tekan. Dengan tangan satunya ia menekan tombol power remote tu nya. Spongebob squerepants di tayangkan di nickelodeon. Astoria memandang layar tv tampa benar-benar meesapinya.

Pada dering ke 10,daphne mengagkat telepon" yeah?"

"hai" sapa Astoria." Apa yang kau lakukan? Kok lama sekali mengangkatnya?"

"well sebenarnya aku masih tertidur sebelum suara telepon mengangguku" jawab daphne sengaja menyindir.

Astoria nyengir bersalah. "maaf" ucapnya lembut.

Daphne mengerang kesal sebagai rensponnya."well ad apa as? Kau pasti ingin berkeluh kesahkan?"

Lagi-lagi Astoria nyengir."kenapa kau bisa tau?"

"tentu saja aku tau" sahut daphne." So,ada apa?kau tak bertengkar lagikan dengan Hermione?"

"tentu tidak." Jawab Astoria cepat. "tapi…eu…" astoria menghela napasnya." Jujur saja nih daph,aku sendiri binggung dengan apa yg kurasakan. Entah kenapa aku meraa kesal pada Hermione."

"memang apa yg ia perbuat padamu?"

"well dia tak melakukan apapun sebenarnya. Jusrtu saat ini ia sedang sakit dan aku harusnya mengkhawatirkannya bukan?"

"itu benar" respon dapghne."lalu apa penyebab kau kesal padanya heh?"

" eummm kurasa aku cemburu"

Dafhne lantas terdengar menghela napsanya. "jangan katakana ini ini karena dia"

"sebenarnya iya"

"as!"

"serius daph. Jika aku boleh memilih aku gak mau merasakan cemburu. Tapi kita gak bisa menentukan perasaan kita kan?"

"emmmm" deham daphne mengiyakan,namun terdengar ogah-ogahan. Apalagi mengenai topic ini.

"demi merlin…. Sikapnya yg begitu khawatir pada Hermione itu sungguh menyebalkan. Parahnya lagi,ia rela mengubah sikapnya padaku hanya demi menanyakan keadaan Hermione. Bagaimana bisa aku gak cemburu?"

"maksudmu dia akhirnya bicara padamu?" daphne kini terdengar tertarik.

"yeah…dia bicara padaku lebih dari tiga kata dan dia mengucapkan nama bayangkan itu"

"wowwwwww"

Astoria menggeram kesal akan renspon kakaknya itu. "daph bisa kan rensponmu lebih dari sekedar wow"

"memang kau mau aku bicara apa?"

"yeah bicaralah sesuatu. Bukan hanya wow"

"dengar my little sister. Kau sendiri yg pernah katakana bahwa persahabatanmu dengan Hermione jauh lebih berharga di banding apapun,dan kini kau malah melipakan hal tsb hanya demi cowok? Kau serius heh?"

Astoria terdiam. Ia seolah merasa di tampar. Pernyataan daphne memeng benar.

"lagipula as….kita gak bisa memaksakan seseorang untuk mencintai kita. Biarkan itu terjadi dengan sendirinya. Apa kau paham maksudku?"

"yah aku paham. Trims daph. Kau sangat membantu" Astoria tersenyum.

Daphne justru mendengus."aku tak butuh ucapan terimakasihmu sister. Yg kubutuhkan kau datang mengunjungiku dan membawa makanan dan sekumpulan dvd. Bagaimana?"

Astoria tertawa."baiklah…aku akan mengunjungimu dansetelahnya aku akan sibuk mengurusi pesta Hermione"

"ohhhh … kau yakin sibuk mengurusi pesta ? atau kau justru sibuk bersenang-senang bersama diggory?"Goda daphne.

"apa-apaan sih daph? Aku gak mengerti maksudmu?"

"yg benar saja sist ? kau kira aku gak baca London gossip?"

"damn! Situs bodoh itu lama-lama semakin menyebalkan saja"

"wah…wah..wahh ada yg marah ni rupanya." Sahut daphne. " kurasa aku akan mematikan telepon ini as. Silahkan nikmati kekesalanmu. Waktu konselingmu padaku sudah habis, oke?"

"daph,aku belum selesai bicara"

"maaf dear,aku mau melanjutkan tidurku. Oh iya jgn lupa datang kemari. Awas saja kalau tidak! Bye…."

Teleponpun dimatikan. Astoria Nampak cemberut.

##

Helaan napas yg hangat dan menggelitik sekitar tengkuk dan telinganya membuat Hermione yg tengah tertidur pulas mersa janggal,namun Ia juga harus akui ini terasa nyaman untuknya. Belum lagi dengan sebuah tangan yg kokoh sedang memeluk lingkar pingganya dengan begitu posesivenya.

Dengan hati-hati Hermione membuka mata dan kaget menemukan draco berada tepat dibelakangnya,dalam posisi sedang memeluknya dengan erat. Wajah Hermione bersemu merah. Tentu ia menyadari dibalik selimutnya ini,antara ia debgan draco tak ada satupun yg memakai pakaian. Walaupun itu hanya sekedar pakaian dalam. Mereka benar-benar dalam keadaan telanjang bilat.

Hermione menghela napasnya. Ia bergerak perlahan untuk berbaring terlentang. Tatapannya menoleh pada draco yg masih tertidur sambil memeluknya itu. Wajah draco tampak sedikit terbuka,dan hangat napasnya mengoda kulit Hermione. Rambut pirang platinanya jatuh di dahinya,ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yg sedang tertidur. Tapi ketika ia adalah seorang Casanova yg luar biasa liar.

Hermione kembali menghela napasnya. Bayangan tentang kejadian kemaren kembali,dan rasa sakit yg Hermione rasakan adalah karena kesalahannya sendiri. Rasa sakit itu mengigatkan bagaimana tololnya ia kemaren. Kemaren ia menyerahkan dirinya pada draco berkali-kali.

Rasa malu membakar Hermione,ketika ia mencoba menjauh dari draco. Apa yg harus ia lakukan sekarang setelah merasakan sentuhan priaini? Harus seperti apa ia bersikap karena sekarang ia sudah tak lagi perawan? Oh ya ampun…

Hermione segera mengabaikan semua pikiran2 yg berputar di kepalanya itu. Waktu tak bisa di putar sudah terjadi,pikirnya lagi. Maka secara perlahan-lahan ia menurunkan kakinya di sisi tempat tidur. Berdiri dengan sedikit pusing,Hermione menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia menyambar pakaian dalamnya dan juga piyamannya kemaren. Segera ia mengendap-ngendap ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintu tsb. Ia tak siap untuk bertatap muka dengan draco. Apalagi tadi ia sama sekali berusaha sebisa mungkin utk tak melihat kearah spray nya yg mungkin telah dihiasi bercak darah itu. Hermione jujur tak sanggup melihatnya.

Sementara draco tetap masih tertidur dengan pulas. Memang siapa pula yg tak kan kelelahan dengan percintaan luar biasa seperti kemaren. Cukup lama ia tetap tertidur sampai akhirnya sebuah aroma vanilla bercampur mawar menyeruak begitu kuat dari kamar mabdi,belum lagi dengan suara shower yg semakin terdengar jelas. Draco pun mulai bangun.

Ia menggeram malas-malasan. Kedua matanya segera mencari-cari keberadaan wanita yg menemaninya kemaren. Siapa lagi kalu bukan Hermione. Tampa ia senyum menghiasi wajah draco. Percintaan semalam memang luar biasa. Jujur saja ia tak menyangka di tempat tidur Hermione dapat begitu seksual. Meskipun takut pada awalnya,tetapi akhirnya Hermione bisa juga menjadi liar,bahkan luar biasa.

Sayang bukan karena semua hal itu penyeban senyum draco muncul. Melainkan karena fakta bahwa Hermione menyerahkan keperawanannya.

Kemudian draco bangkit dari ranjang. Ia meraih celananya dan memakainya. Dengan hanya bertelanjan dada ia berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Pintunya terkunci. Sontak kening draco mengerut.

"granger?" panggil draco

Seketika suara shower yang menyala mendadak berhenti. Namun tak ada sahutan dari Hermione.

"granger?" ulang draco."kau mendengarku kan?"

Tetap Tak ada sahutan.

"sial" pekik draco,tiba-tiba merasa panic kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan Hermione di dalam sana.'granger jawab aku! Kau tak jatuh pingsankan? Demi merlin….granger. bila kau tak jawab2 aku akan mendobrak pintu ini"

"jangan berani lakukan itu malfoy! " akhirnya ada sahutan. Walau hanya sebuah teriakan marah.

Draco menghembuskan napas lega. "makanya jawab pertanyaan ku. Bukannya diam saja"

"aku tak dengar oke?"

Draco mendengus."yg benar saja? Kau pasti mendengarnya granger"

"aku sedang mandi malfoy! Wajar aku tak mendengarnya,lagipula aku sangat tak suka untuk di ganggu saat sedang mandi. Kau mengerti?"

"aku tak mengerti" teriak draco balik. "sekarang lebih baik kau buka pintu ini"

"apa maksudmu itu heh?"

Draco menghela napasnya."aku mau buang air kecil granger!"

"lalu apa urusannya denganku?"

"ya ampun granger…masa kau tak mengerti?"

"aku gak mengerti" teriaknya sama percis seperti ucapan draco tadi. "dan gak akan mau mengerti."

"aku serius granger. Buka saja pintunya ! tak usah bersikap seolah2 kita tak pernah melihat tubuh satu sama lain!"

"damn malfoy! Pergi saja sana!"

"granger" suara draco terdengar memohon. "jangan bilang kau mencoba menghindariku!"

"demi merlin malfoy,kenapa kau tak pergi saja?"

"kau mengusirku?"

"yeah,aku mengusirmu" Hermione berteriak lebih keras."kumohon…aku ingin kau pergi dulu…a..aaa..aaku belum siap untuk bertemu denganmu"

"granger" suara draco melembut,apalagi ketika ia mendengar suara Hermione bergetar,seolah menahan tangis.

"kenapa sih kau tak pergi-pergi?"

"baiklah-baiklah. Aku ?" teriak draco kesal. Dengan marah ia mengambil jas,keja,dan dasinya. Begitu pula dengan sepatunya. Ia pergi begitu saja dengan bertelanjang dada. Ia belum pernah di perlakukan seperti ini. Biasanya dialah yg selalu mengusir wanita,dan sekaranh justru dia yg di usir.

Hermione granger memang sungguh luar biasa.

##

**London **

**Selanjutnya**

**Sebelum**

**Ajukan pertanyaan**

**Email kalian**

**Foto**

**Video**

**Ps : semua nama,tempat,dan peristiwa asli telah diubah atau di singkat demi melindungi pihak tak bersalah yaiutu aku tentunta.**

**Hai London…**

**Bagaimana kabar kalian guys. Oh aku sangat excited kali ini. Apalagi mengingat ulang tahun Hermione akan berlangsung besok. OMG…OMG..OMG aku sungguh gak sabar. Kalian juga kan? Ayo mengaku saja?**

**Well…sebagai pengalih rasa penasaran kita akan hari esok aku ada berita baru nih. Setelah kepergoknya A jalan bersama C,ada hal baru lagi yg tak ada satupun yg sudah tau. Dam..dam..damdam yaitu ini**

**(foto D baru saja keluar dari kediaman B)**

**Sialnya lagi dia keluar disaat hari masih terlalu pagi. Lebih tepatnya masih terlalu subuh. Well-well itu luar biasakan? Pasti kalian akan percaya bila aku menduga D baru saja menghabiskan malamnya dengan B deh. Iyakan? Wow-wow terjadi apa ya?**

**Demi merlin kehidupan mereka itu begitu rumit ya. Baru kemaren deh rasanya kita tau A jalan bersama dengan C,kali ini B dan D justru yg kepergok. Eummm jujur saja ya mereka itu bulshit jika masih mengatakan hubungan mereka itu hanya teman. Aku gak akan percaya… bagaimana dengan kalian?**

**Ajang diskusi**

**Guys ngomongin soal pertemenan antara wanita dengan pria,kita gak dapat punkiri deh kalau pasti ada aja rasa lebih dari sekedar teman. Terbukti kok antara B dgn D ataupun A dgn C. iyakan? Nih aku punya beberapa tips tentang menjaga pertemanan kalian untuk tetap menjadi just friend.**

** berdua harus saling memiliki pasangan masing2**

** boleh ada **_**chemistry**_

_**3\. usahakan jangan saling memuji**_

_** habiskan waktu hanya berdua**_

_**Terakhir ingatlah pertemanan kalian. Itu dalah beberapa tips tak penting dariku.**_

_**XOXO. You know you love. London gossip**_


	9. Chapter 9

London gossip

Disclaimer : not mine because harpot series punya tante jk rowling dan gossip gitl series punya CW TV sedangkan novelnya sendiri oleh cecely von ziegesar. Intinya gw cuman ninjem tokoh dan alurnya…

By : countessCaroline (kalian bisa memanggilku carol or CC)

Rate : T tapi terkadang bisa sangat mendekati M

Warning : banyak typo nya, Gj,cerita yang mudah di tebak, ada penambahan karakter ,dan penulisan yang berantakkan banget. BUT aku tak akan meminta maaf untuk hal tersebut. Sekali lagi ku beri tau bahwa fic Ini hanya untuk bersenang-senang.

Tambahan : makasih bagi yang udah mau baca,review,follow, ang nge-favorite fic luar biasa buruk ini,apalagi yang udah sangat setia mengikutinya….thank a lot.

Selamat membaca

Chapter 9

Happy birthday queen B

**London gossip net**

_**sebelum**_

_**selanjutnya**_

_**ajukan pertanyaan**_

_**email kalian**_

_**foto**_

_**PS: semua nama tempat dan peristiwa asli telah diubah atau disingkat demi melindungi pihak yg tidak bersalah yaitu aku.**_

hi girls….

Pagi yang cerah untuk memulai hari minggu sangat bersemangat dan aku yakin kalian juga bersemangat. Ini tepatnya adalah ulang tahun queen Bee kita. Satu pertanyaanku,apakah kalian sudah siapkan mental dan fisik kalian akan pesta tersebut? Jika belum…oh ayolah girls ! ini itu pesta akbar !

Aku sendiri sudah menyiapkan pakaian yang akan ku gunakan dan juga mentalku 100 % siap. Sekarang aku bersiap-siap untuk perawatan di salon. Siapa sih yg gak mau tampil cantik? By the way aku punya berita. Sejak tadi pagi aku sudah memantau kediaman B and then yg kudapat adalah nothing. B benar-benar tak kelihatan. Kemana sih dia? Gak mungkinkan dia lupa akan pesta ultahnya …

Dan setelah bosan menunggu akan B,aku memutuskan pergi. Wel…wel…and well berita baiknya,aku menemukan C dengan ayahnya jogging. Mereka sungguh terlihat kompak but girls itu hanya untuk sementara,karena setelahnya kulihat mereka berdebat,dan telinggaku yang luar biasa ini mendengar nama B di sebut-sebut loooo dalam perdebatan mereka itu. It's wowwwww….aku bertanya-tanya ada apa sebenarnya ya? Menurut kalian gimana girls?

_**Penampakan**_

D baru saja keluar dari sebuah apotek dengan membawa obat dan begitu banyak tissu. Pria tampan berambut pirang itu nampak tak sehat. Sepanjang kulihat ia selalu bersin-bersin. Oh ya ampun,baru kemaren B sakit dan sekarang justru D yg sakit. Apakah B menularkan penyakitnya?

A dan 3 pengikut nampak sibuk. Hampir setengah hari mereka sibuk mencari-cari keperluan untuk pesta B. jujur melihat itu,aku jadi sangat ingin hari berganti malam. Supaya aku bisa segera kepesta tersebut tentunya…..

_**Who am I ? **_

_**that's a secret…**_

_**I'll never tell…..**_

_**XOXO. You know you love me. London gossip**_

##

Suara lonceng terdengar. Sungguh merdu di sertai suara kicauan burung-burung. Tak lupa juga suara klakson mobil di kemacetan minggu pagi di london. Oh ayolah ! memang apa yang kalian harapkan? Suasana pedesaan? Ini kota guys! Walau begitu tetap saja tak mengurangi keindahan bangunan berstruktur klasik bewarna putih ini.

Dekorasi dalamnya juga begitu indah. Langit-langitnya begitu tinggi,dihiasi lukisan malaikat bersayap. Jajaran bangku yg terbuat dari kayu berjajaran begitu pula sinar-sinar lilin yang terpajang hampir di setiap sudut. Patung-patung bunda maria,lukisan-lukisan keagamaan dan kayu salip jelas menunjukkan bangunan apa ini? Yap ini memang sebuah gereja.

"well….eu…" hermione terdiam sejenak. Ia nampak kebingungan untuk memulai ucapannya. Saat itu ia berada di salah satu bilik pengakuan dosa. Dengan adanya tirai pembatas ia bebas mengakui apa saja dosanya tampa perlu malu dan khawatir akan ekspresi wajah dari pendeta yang mendengar pangakuannya.

"bapa sebenarnya aku bukan tipe orang yg bakal melakukan kesalahan. Tapi…kali ini aku mau meminta maaf. Aku rasa aku telah melakukan dosa besar"

Pendeta itu pun mengangguk. "aku senang kau mau mengakui dosamu. Jadi anakku apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

Hermione menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Ia tiba-tiba merasa grogi. Jantungnya berpacu,apalagi mengingat kejadian semalamnya bersama draco. "well…aku baru saja menyerahkan keperawananku dan berita bagusnya dia itu luar biasa bajingan,playboy,suka berkata kasar,seenaknya dan…."

"ehemzz" pendeta menyela. Terdengar memperingati akan ucapan-ucapan Hermione barusan.

"opsss sorry…"ucap Hermione menyadari akan kesalahannya. "jujur saja aku bukan murni katolik"

"kamu gak usah katakana itu"

"yeah terserah" sahut Hermione,benar-benar tak bias menjaga sikapnya walau itu dengan seorang pendeta."intinya bapa,tak ada yang bakal mengerti mengapa aku menyerahkan keperawananku pada seorang draco malfoy!"

Pendeta itu menghela napasnya. "tapi anakku tak ada gunanya kau menyesal seperti sekarang. Semuanya sudah terjadi bukan?"

"oh god…"kali ini Hermione yg menghela napasnya."kau ternya benar-benar menyebalkan,namun harus ku akui ucapan mu memang benar bapa. So apa yg harus kulakukan? Aku sungguh siap menerima hukuman apapun yg kau berikan ataupun Tuhan berikan sekalipun"

"anakku,aku hanya bias memberikan saran untukmu"

"emmm …well itu terdengar bagus daripada sebuah hukuman. Jujur aku senang mendengarnya. So apa saran itu bapa?"

"jangan mabuk,pakai pakaian yg pantas,dan yang terpenting hindari hal-hal yg akan membuatmu menjadi liar,bagaimana menurutmu?"

"wowww….itu terdengar mudah. Akan kuusahakan kalau begitu"

"bagus. Aku suka semangatmu anakku" sahut pendeta. "dan apa lagi yg ingin kau katakana?"

"kurasa sudah cukup. Aku harus pergi dan bersiap-siap untuk pestaku"

"itu bagus"

"thank" Hermione bangkit berdiri,dan pintu pun hamper ia buka sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik kembali. "by the way bapa, apa kau sering berbicara dengan Tuhan?"

"jika maksudmu berbicara dengan Tuhan adalah berdoa. Tentu saja iya. Aku selalu menghabiskan waktuku dengan berdoa"

Hermione tersenyum. Ia Nampak bersemangat kembali. "kalau gitu bisakah kau sampaikan pesanku untuknya? Jujur saja selama ini aku ingin sekali untuk bertemu dengan pangeranku. Maksudku benar-benar seorang pangeran supaya aku bias menjadi seorang princess melebihi kate minddleton yg payah itu. Bagaimana bapa?"

Pendeta lantas tebatuk-batuk. Ia sepertinya sangat terkejut mendengar permohonan Hermione.

"bapa?"

Pendeta itu segera berdeham. Batuknya mereda. "akan kusampaikan,walau itu permintaan yg terlalu memaksa"

Senyum Hermione melebar."trims bapa….semoga Tuhan memberkatimu"

"Tuhan memberkatimu juga anakku"

##

Hermione melangkah dengan percaya diri. Dagunya terangkat dan tatapan keangkuhannya kembali terpancar. Setelah mengakui dosanya ia benar-benar merasa lebih lega dan siap untuk memulai hal baru. Tampa harus terhanyut dengan rasa penyesalan akan kesalahannya kemaren. Senyumnya muncul,ketika ia telah berada di luar gereja. Dengan gaun selutut bewarna hitam,stocking hitam,sarung tangan kulit bewarna hitam,high heel hitam dan seperti biasa sebuah bando berjaring-jaring yg menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu ia Nampak luar biasa cantik.

Harus diakui penampilan Hermione sangat précis dengan para bangsawan yg menghadiri pesta pernikahan kate dan pangeran William dulu. Berlebihan memang apalagi jika hanya untuk pergi ke gereja. Tapi itulah Hermione. Ia selalu memikirkan penampilannya.

Sambil menuruni deretan anak tangga ,ia melepaskan bandonya dan meletakkan kedalam tas hitam Gucci yg sedang ia jingjing itu. Secara bersamaan ho nya berbunti,Hermione segera mengangkatnya.

"iya As?"

"kau dari mana saja B?" bentak suara di hp tersebut.

Kedua mata Hermione berputar."please as ! jangan berteriak. Kau membuat telingaku sakit tau!"

"bagaimana aku tak berteriak. Kau membuatku kesal! Kau gak tau iya? Dari tadi pagi aku sudah sangat sibuk untuk pestamu dank au malah menghilang?"

"itu memang tugasmu kan? Jadi jangan mengeluh as ! coba kau pikirkan,kalau kau yg ulangtahun maka siapa yg sibuk?"

Astoria menghela napasnya."kau"

"so aku gak mau ….."

"oke-oke aku paham. Tapi B seriusan aku benar-benar harus bertemu denganmu! Kau harus memilih gaun yg akan kau gunakan. So….cepat kembali ke rumah. Aku,padma,patil dan lavender sudah ada di kediamanmu. Oke?"

"oke. Apa kau puas?"

"puas sekali. By the way kau dari mana saja sih?"

kembali bola mata Hermione berputar."as jika kau tak mematikan telepon ini maka kapan aku akan sampainya?" sungguh Hermione gak mau Astoria menertawakannya karena mendengar ia ke gereja.

"oke-oke. Ku tunggu kau. Love you"

"love you too" sahut Hermione dengan kesal. Jjujur saja sebenarnya tadi bukan love you yg akan Hermione katakana. Sepertinya hate you lebih tepat.

Hermione menghela napasnya. Ia benar-benar menjadi merasa kesal. Tingkah Astoria yg selalu belebihan itu memang menyebalkan. Apalagi jika Astoria sudah panic. Hermione benar-benar tak akan tahan.

"granger!"

Sialan. Hermione tau précis suara siapa itu. Tampa mau menoleh kearah samping tepat dimana sebuah mobil limo bewarna hitam sedang berjalan lambat di sampingnya,Hermione tetap berjalan lurus. Sebisa mungkin ia untuk tetap tenang.

"granger….kita perlu bicara jadi….hachim!" draco segera mengambil tissunya dan mengelap ingusnya.

Hermione tetap tak menyahut. Ia bahkan tak menoleh. Mobil limo itu tetap mengikutinya. Draco yg sudah membuka kaca mobilnya segera menjulurkan kepalanya. "granger….kau dengar aku kan? Ayolah ! kau ini kenapa sih? Ayo akui saja kau mencoba menghindarikukan?'

Hermione menghela napasnya. Ia bahkan berhenti melangkah dan menoleh. Limo segera berhenti. Dengan tangan terlipat di dadanya Hermione menatap kesal draco yang sedang menyeringai.

"akhirnya kau berhenti. Aku senang kau berhenti untuk bersikap menjadi…ha…hachim!"

Lagi-lagi draco bersin. Ini menyebalkan tapi harus bagaimana lagi. Itu jugakan kesalahannya. Suruh siapa berciuman dengan orang yg sedang sakit.

"kau mau ngomong apa malfoy?" Tanya Hermione dengan nada luar biasa ketus.

"kau ini memang menyebalkan sekali ya granger! Bukannya merasa bersalah kau malah menatap jijik padaku. Memang kau kira aku seperti ini gara-gara siapa heh atau kau…ha..ha..hachim!"

Hermione memitar kedua bola matanya. "suruh siapa kau mencium orang yg sakit? Jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau sekarang kau yg sakit"

"ya ampun….tak bisakah kau ucapkan terimakasih karena berkat jasa-jasakulah kau telah sehat seperti sekarang ini granger!"

Hermione menghela napanya."aku sungguh tak ada waktu berdebat denganmu malfoy. Lagi pula pendeta menyuruhku untuk menjauhi hal-hal yg dapat membuatku liar,dank au tentunya hal-hal tersebut. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

Draco tertawa terkejut."sejak kapankau pergi ke gereja dan menjadi religius seperti ini granger?"

"sejak kupikir aku telah melakukan kesalahan besar denganmu" jawab hermione,lagi-lagi nada suaranya terdengar ketus."bagaimana heh?"

"damn granger !" pekik draco kesal sekaligus kaget. Ia bahkan terbatuk-batuk. "jadi kau menganggab perbuatan kita semalam adalah kesalahan? Oh yang benar saja? Aku tau betul kau menikmatinya semalam. Aku masih dapat merasakan bekas cakaranmu di punggungku,belum lagi suara desahanmu masih terekam baik di otakku"

Kali ini hermione lah yang terbatuk-batuk. Wajahnya langsung dihiasi rona merah. Perasaanya tak karuan,dan detak jantungnya berpacu. Belum lagi dengan perutnya yang terasa aneh. Seolah di penuhi ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik.

Draco menyeringai."aku benarkan? Kau menikmatinya?"

"shut up malfoy" hermione mencengkram kedua tangannya,membentuk sebuah kepalan tinju. Ia benar-benar merasa marah.

Seringaian draco tak menghilang. Ia selalu suka melihat raut wajah marah hermione. "bagaimana aku bisa menutup mulutku sementara aku selalu ingin merasa tertawa mengingat semua suara-suara desahanmu semalam granger"

Hermione sudah di ambang batas kesabarannya. Ia merasa ingin menghabisi draco. Namun otaknya yang cemerlang itu masih dapat berfungsi dengan baik. Maka hermione memilih tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat manis terhias di wajahnya.

"well malfoy…bagaimana kalau kau lebih baik tidak usah mengingat-ingat soal semalam,deal?"

Draco lagi-lagi menyeringai. "tentu tak bisa granger! Kejadian semalam sangat terekam baik di otakku"

"kalau gitu hapus saja semua kejadian semalam do otakmu itu idiot!" kali ini hermione membentak. Senyum manisnya pun menghilang.

"wah…wah…wah… kau tau granger? Menggunakan emosi itu sungguh tak baik" draco menyindir,tak peduli akan raut marah hermione.

Hermione menghela napasnya. Ia melangkah mendekat kearah limo itu lalu menunduk. Wajahnya lantas sejajar dengan draco. "mulai sekarang sampai seterusnya aku tak mau kejadian semalam masih di ungkit-ungkit lagi,kau mengerti malfoy?"

"aku tak janji. Jujur saja ini menarik bagiku"

"ichhhh malfoy….!" Hermione menjerit kesal. Ia lalu berdiri dengan tegak kembali. "aku benar-benar membencimu ! kau orang yang paling ku benci di dunia ini !"

"hati-hati dalam berkata granger ! kau tentu gak mau itu menjadi sebaliknya kan?"

"demi merlin…kanapa sih kau ini menyebalkan sekali? Jujur saja aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana ibumu dapat memiliki anak sepertimu"

"tentu saja melalui proses semalam yang kita lakukan grange."

Hermione menghela napasnya kesal. Ia gak mau emosi dan terlihat konyol di depan umum. "karena lagi-lagi kau mengungkit soal semalam maka kuputuskan untuk melarangmu datang kepestaku. Ku nyatakan kau tak diundang!"

Raut draco segera berubah. Tatapannya menjadi serius,dan rahangnya mengeras. "tak ada yang bisa melarangku granger! Aku ini draco malfoy,ingat itu!"

"tapi sekarang aku melarangmu dan asal kau, tau tak ada yang tak bisa kulakukan,karena aku hermione granger. Puas?" ucap hermione terdengar sama angkuhnya dengan nada suara draco tadi. Ia sama sekali tak gentar akan draco.

Draco mendengus. "liat saja aku pasti akan datang granger"

"buktikan kalau kau bisa" saat itu juga hermione hanya tersenyum tipis,penuh penghinaan. Itu jelas senyuman devil. "tapi aku gak yakin kau bisa melawan bodyguard-bodyguardku. So….. saranku siapkan saja wajahmu babak belur malfoy sayang." Hermione pun kembali tersenyum,ia bahkan mengedipkan salah satu matanya dengan gaya yang penuh mengoda. Kemudian berbalik begitu saja. Langkah-langkah kakinya pun sengaja ia buat layaknya langkah-langkah top model yang sedang beraksi.

Draco mendengus melihatnya. Tentu ia kesal sekali. Ini pertama kalinya ada seorang perempuan yang dapat membuatnya begitu marah.

"ehem" supir pribadi draco berdeham." Apa kita perlu mengikuti miss granger itu lagi tuan?" ia menatap tuannya melalui kaca spion.

"tak perlu" jawab draco. Ia balas menatap supir pribadinya itu, sebuah senyum muncul di wajahnya." Kurasa ada baiknya kita ke kediaman keluarga greengrass saja jack"

Jack pun hanya mengangguk." Baik tuan"

##

"apa yg kau pikirkan dgn putus dari Hermione?"

Tatapan cedric langsung Nampak terkejut."dari mana ayah tau soal itu?"

"kau tak perlu tau soal itu ! intinya kenapa kau putus dari Hermione?jujur saja aku tak bangga akan perbuatanmu yg satu ini ced"

"dengar ayah…."

"kau yg dengar aku" mr diggory menyela."aku selalu mengusahakan yg terbaik dari kau lahir sampai nanti saatnya kau menjadi sukses. Aku juga selalu mendukungmu akan semua aktivitas tak pentingmu itu dan yg terpenting aku bangga akan dirimu. Tapi kali ini tindakanmu itu sungguh tolol. Kau tak boleh putus dari Hermione ced! Asal kau tau saja Hermione adalah kuncimu menuju jalan yg mudah atas kesuksesan. Dan kini kau putus darinya? Sungguh bagus sekali"

Cedric terdiam. Bukan karena setuju akan ucapan ayahnya tapi karena ia gak mau berdebat.

"cedric sadarlah! Hidupmu itu sungguh beruntung. Kau tak perlu susah payah untuk mendapatkan kesuksesan. Kau hanya perlu mengikuti alur kehidupanmu. Lulus dari hogwarts,bertunangan dengan Hermione,melanjutkan ke yale,ambil jurusan hukum,jadi pengacara,dan menikah dengan Hermione. Tidakkah itu sempurna?"

Cedric menghela napasnya. Tatapannya menajam marah."yeah itu sempurna,sangat sempurna ayah"

"jangan menyindirku ced"

Cedric tertawa kesal."siapa yg menyindir? Bukankah itu yg ayah ingin dengar dari mulutku"

"cedric bisakah kau sekali saja menuruti ucapanku"

Kedua tangan cedric mengepal. Ia sudah muak."aku selalu menuruti ucapan ayah. Memang kapan aku tak menuruti ucapanmu?"

"kau ini benar-benar …."

"benar-benar apa? Tanya cedric dengan menyela. "apa aku memuakkan di matamu? Jika iya. Aku juga sama muaknya akan semua ini. Aku muak dgn segala yg kau atur untukku! Sungguh aku bertanya-tanyakapan aku dapat mengatur hidupku sendiri?"

"apa maksudmu itu heh? Tak kah kau ingat aku tak pernah melarangmu mengikuti kegiatan-kegiatan mu iti"

"iya itu memang benar. Ayah tak melarangku,tapi itu lebih karena aku juga mengikuti semua perintah-perintahmu. Bukankah itu sama saja dengan bohong?"

"cedric!"

"dengar yah. Mulai sekarang aku akan mengatur hidupku sendiri. Jadi kumohon ayah untuk tak ikut campur lagi."

"aku tak mau kau menyesal son." Suara mr diggory melembut."seorang ayah pasti ingin yg terbaik untuk anaknya,jadi dengarkan aku. Pergilah ke pesta Hermione dan berikan ini" mr diggory lantas mengambil sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Sebuah kotak kecil bewarna biru gelap di berikan kepada cedrid.

"lamar dia untuk menjadi tunanganmu!"

"ayah?"

Tatapan mr diggory kembali menajam. "jangan sia-siakan cincin keluarga in iced"

Dan itulah akhir pembicaraan cedric dengan ayahnya. Sungguh mengingat hal tsb membuat cedric menghela napasnya. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia menghela napas. Saat itu pria tampan tsb sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman dan pakaian formal lengkap bewarna serba hitam ia kenakan. Rambutnya tertata rapi kebelakang. Ia benar-benar tampan.

Kedua matanya yg indah itu tampak terpaku menatap ke langit-langit malam. Yeah ini sudah malam dan pesta Hermione sudah lewat dari 1 jam yg lalu. Namun sejak tadi cedric tak bergerak sedkitpun dari bangku taman yg ia duduki itu. Ia justru bermalas-malasan dan melamun. Cincin pemberian ayahnya tadi ia pegang dengan erat. Bahkan sangat erat seolah dia ingin meremukkannya dan membuat cincin itu hancur tak tersisa.

Bukan karena Hermione tentunya. Jujur saja terkadang cedric harus akui ia merindukan Hermione dan perasaan cintanya tentunya masih ada. Tapi untuk saat ini cedric tak mau memikirkan soal perasaan cintanya. Hanya saja ini soal ayahnya. Cedric benci dengan sikap ayahnya. Jadi ia putuskan tak akan dating ke pesta Hermione,apalagi melamarnya.

Penuh kesal cedric bangkit berdiri. Ia lalu tampa pikir panjang membuang kotak dimana cincin itu tersimpan. Lemparannya cukup jauh dan sangat tepat mengenai seseorang.

"auwwwwww…." Terdengar suara yg memekik kesakitan. Cedric tentu mengernyitkan wajahnya,seolag merasakan rasa sakit yg sama. Pria tampan itu melirik kesekitar,mencari-cari asal suara tadi. Tak lama ia melihat seseorang mendekat kearahnya. Ternyata seorang wanita. Kening cedric mengerut. Ia merasa taka sing akan gadis kecil yg berjalan mendekat kearahnya tersebut.

"oh rupanya kau!"

"maaf apa kita saling kenal?"

"tentu saja aku kenal kau!" jerit gadis itu. Benar-benar marah."kau adalah cedric diggory,mantan kekasih Hermione granger,si wanita menyebalkan,sok,jahat,tak berperasaan,tak tau terimakasih dan ia benar-benar wanita terjalang yg pernah kutau"

"wow…wow…wow" gumam cedric. Raut wajahnya terlihat terkejut dan tak menyangka melihat gadis kecil dihadapannya ini. "seriusan nona kau sungguh membuatku syok"

"aku sama syoknya denganmu tuan diggory"

Cedric tertawa. "sungguh nona siapa namamu"

"namaku jenny potter"

Lagi-lagi kening cedric mengerut." Potter?apa kau punya hubungan dengan seseorang yg juga bernama potter?"

"iya tentu saja. Harry potter atau si mr freak itu kakakku dan asal kau tau juga aku satu sekolah denganmu tuan diggory. Bagaimana heh?"

Cedric tertawa sangat keras. Itu tentunya membuat jenny kesal.

"kenapa tertawa heh? Kau kira ini lucu heh? Bukankah kau harusnya meminta maaf padaku karena sudah melemparkan kotak idiot ini tepat ke kepalaku ! lagu pula kotak apa ini?" saat itu juga jenny berhenti mengoceh. Ia membuka kotak kecil itu dengan kasar. Dan akhirnya malah terdiam syok. "oh shit….aku benar-benar tak percaya baru saja di lempar dengan cincin berlian seperti ini. Oh damn….kau gila ya ? kau pasti gila!"

Melihat tingkah norak jenny itu jelas tawa cedric makin keras.

##

Ting tong….ting tong….

Draco menekan bel dengan tak sabar. Sudah hampir lima menit ia menekan bel dan tak ada yg membukanya juga. Ini gila. Hampir saja draco menekan kembali belnya sebelum akhirnya pintu sialan itu terbuka juga. Seorang pelayan wanita muncul. Ia langsung tersenyum melihat draco.

"anda pasti draco malfoy bukan?" Tanya Martha dengan kedua mata yg penuh damba.

Draco tak tersenyum dan hanya menunjukkan wajah super datarnya. "bisa kau panggilkan nonamu?"

"tentu saja." Jawab Martha penuh semangat. Saking semangatnya ia lupa menyuruh draco masuk dan malah menutup kembali pintunya. Kening draco mengerut. Ia jelas tak suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Sungguh walau dorota selalu judes padanya,setidaknya pelayan Hermione tsb masih memiliki etika yg lebih bagus di banding Martha.

Penuh kesal yg tertahan draco melirik jam tangan bermerek rolexnya. Pesta Hermione sudah hamper di mulai. Draco sungguh tak tau apa yg di pikirkan Astoria dengan membuatnya menunggu seperti ini.

"draco"

Draco mendongak dan pintu telah di buka dengan Astoria di hadapannya. Wanita berambut pirang keemasan itu tampil luar biasa cantik. Dengan gaun berkelap-kelip bewarna silver tamapa lengan dan berada diatas litutnya itu sungguh membuat tubuhnya semakin terlihat bagus. Rambut keemasannya itu ia biarkan terurai dan seriusan ia sangat cantik. Draco juga akui itu.

"kau tampil cantik rupanya?

"benarkah?" sahut Astoria luar biasa senang.

"aku serius greengrass. Jadi bisa kita pergi. Kau tentu gak mau telat kan datang ke pesta sahabatmu?"

Astoria tersenyum. Ia lalu merangkul salah satu tangan draco."tentu saja tuan muda malfoy"

Draco tak menyahut. Ia terlalu kesal di buat menunggu dan semakin kesal di rangkul seperti ini. Tapi harus apa lagi? Astoria teman kencannya untuk malam ini. Hanya itu jalan satu-satunya agar draco dapat masuk kedalam pesta Hermione. Mereka berdua turun menggunakan lift dan tengah berjalan di lobby menuju pintu keluar. Limo draco sudah menunggu.

"Astoria?"

Mendengar suara yg memanggil Astoria sontak berhenti. Draco terpaksa juga harus berhenti. Ya ampun apakah Astoria tak sadar betapa draco sudah terlihat kesal untuk harus di buat menunggu lagi.

"eu…hai harry"

Yap itu harry. Harry berjalan mendekat,dengan setelan bewarna hitam dan rapi,ia terlihat cukup tampan tapi juga terlihat sangat pecundang. A[alagi ia membawa sebuket bunga lily di mawarnya. Oh god….

Harry menatap draco dan Astoria secara bergantian. Tatapannya terkejut. Jelas-jelas ia sangat ingat betul bahwa Astoria mengajaknya untuk ke pesta Hermione dan sekarang wanita itu malah hampir saja pergi bersama draco.

"bu..bukankah…."

Astoria segera menyela."iya kau benar sekali. Harusnya kita pergi tapi…" Astoria terdiam sejenak. Ya ampun ia merasa bodoh sekali. Bagaimana bias ia lupa untuk menelepon harry dan membatalkan semuanya?

"eu…aku harus pergi dengan draco. Serius harry aku mau meneleponmu,tapi aku benar-benar lupa. Jadi…."

"its oke" kali ini harry yg menyela. Pria berkaca mata itu mencoba tersenyum" pergilah. Aku baik-baik saja"

Astoria tersenyum ragu. "sorry harry"

Harry hanya mengangguk. Ia benar-benar merasa tolol dan pecundang. Draco yg melihat drama kecil di hadapannya itu lantas mendengus.

"well…apa drama diantara kaliam sudah selesai?"

Harry dan Astoria sontak menatapnya. Draco balas menatap Astoria. "greengrass mau sampai kapan kita disini? Kita sudah hampir telat,jadi aku akan bertanya padamu. Kau pergi denganku atau kau lebih memilih pergi bersama si aneh ini heh?"

"drake" Astoria terdengar marah. "harry temanku oke?"

"tapi dia bukan temanku dan lagi pula ini adalah Negara yg menjungjung kebebasan greengrass. Jadi aku berhak berkata apa saja. Aku ini draco malfoy. Kau tau itukan?"

Astoria menghela napasnya. Ia heran mengapa ia bisa menyukai orang seperti draco. Situasi ini sungguh sama seperti kenapa ia bisa bersahabat dengan Hermione granger. Toh sikap antara draco dan Hermione memang tak jauh beda satu sama lain."oke ayo kita pergi"

Draco tersenyum. "dengan senang hati"

Astoria menoleh ke harry. Pria itu tetap tersenyum padanya. Ya ampun Astoria merasa bersalah. "bye harry."

##

Alunan music terdengar cukup keras. Dj memainkan musiknya dengan cukup ahli. Saat itu lantunan music katty perry terdengar sepenjuru ruangan. Orang-orang berteriak,mereka berjoget-joget penuh kesenangan. Para pelayan silih berganti membawa begitu banyak minuman,khususnya sampanye. Belum lagi dengan makanan yg bereneka ragam. Pesta ini sangat meriah. Lampu-lampu berkedap-kedip memainkan suatu permainan penuh warna.

"wow" teriak ketiga pengikut dengan suara super keras."happy birthdat B" lanjut mereka kompak. Ketiganya pun mengangkat tinggi-tinggi gelas mereka,kemudian mereka melakukan cheers. Hermione ikut melakukannya. Ini cukup menyenagkan baginya. Tapi pasti akan jauh lebih menyenangkan bila Astoria sudah di sini. Kemana sih dia?

"hai girls" blaise zabini dating menghampiri. Pria hitam manis itu dating bersama theo.

Tatapan Hermione menajam."mau apa zabini? Eu nott?"

Theo mendengus."sorry granger. Aku menghampirimu hanya karena aku ditarik oleh blaise"

Blaise lantas menyikutnya,membuat theo meringis kesakitan."maafkan temanku granger. Nott memang sama sekali tak tau tata karma."

Hermione mendengus tak peduli,sementara ketiga pengikutnya malah terus memandang blaise dan theo bagaikan santapan pembuka yg menggoda. Mereka bertiga memang tah tahan akan pria yg mempesona.

"well" blaise tersnyum menggoda. "kau sungguh cantik malam ini granger" lanjutnya ketika melihat penampilan Hermione. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun panjang tampa lengan bewarna hijau tua yg sangat kelihatan sopan namun elegan. Rambut coklatnya ia gulung dalam sebuah gulungan bergaya francis yg kelihat rumit dan tentunya indah. Seperti biasa selalu ada sebuah hiasan di kepalanya. Kali ini sebuah pita hijau berbentuk bunga. Ia kelihatan mengairahkan walaupun berdandan dengan sopan seperti itu. Blaise akui itu.

"sebagai penghargaan atas kecantikanmu,aku membawakan hadiah"

Hermione memutar bola matanya. Ia merasa jijik melihat tingkah blaise. Rupanya bos dengan anak buahnya sama saja. "tentu saja kau harus membawakan hadiah untukku zabini! Ini pesta ulang tahunku,ingat?" kata Hermione lalu mengambil hadiah tersebut dan melemparkannya begitu saja ke tumpukan hadiah lainnya.

Melihat itu,sontak blaise menelan ludahnya dengan ngeri. Diam-diam theo tertawa.

"bagaimana denganmu nott? Kau tak membawa hadiah untukku?"

Theo menyeringai kearah Hermione. "aku tak tau kalau kau ternya mengharapkan hadiah dariku?"

"siapa yg mengharapkan?aku hanya mengetes apakah kau tamu undangan yg tau diri atau tidak?so Kau bawa hadiah atau tidak?"

Theo mendengus sementara kali ini blaise lah yg tertawa. "well ini" sahut theo sambil menjulurkan hadiahnya."semoga kau suka. jujur saja ini kuambil asal dari benda-benda di rumahku lalu kubungkus dengan sam asalnya"

"sudah kuduga" balas Hermione terlihat menahan marah. Sementara itu theo dan blaise saling tertawa. Mereka bahkan melakukan tos. Tentu itu membuat Hermione semakin kesal. Dengan tak berkata apa-apa Hermione mengambil hadiah dari theo dengan kasar dan melemparnya juga ke tumpukkan hadiah. Hermuone lantas pergi.

"mau kemana granger?" teriak theo.

"blaise tertawa." Ah ayolah granger memang apa salahnya hang out dengan kami?"

Hermione menoleh kebelakang. "siapa pula yg mau hang out dengan pria idiot seperti kalian berdua idiot."

Theo dan blaise pun saling pandang dan akhirnya malah tertawa. Sungguh pria-pria menyebalkan dan ke 3 pengikutpun sama menyebalkannya dengan hanya terdiam tampa membela bos mereka.

Penuh kesal Hermione terus berjalan. Langkah – langkah kakinya itu membawanya keluar. Ia menghela napasnya cukup panjang dan menarik napas kembali,mencoba menenangkan emosinya. Ini hari spesialnya dan ia sama sekali tak mau marah. Ia tau ibunya tak ada di sini,begitu pula ayahnya dan cedric pun belum datang – datang. Memang Hermione dengan cedric sudah putus,tapi harus di akui Hermione merindukan cedric. Tentunya bukan sebagai pacar melainkan sebagai sahabat kecilnya.

Astoria sendiri pun belum datang-datang juga. Ia jelas-jelas telah telat hampir satu jam. Sungguh Hermione merasa ingin marah sekali. Dan semakin marah ketika sebuah limo yg sangat ia kenal itu tepat berhenti di hadapannya.

Itu tentu mobil draco. Oh shittt….pikir Hermione. Ia sangat tak mengharapkan kehadiran draco,apalagi mengharapkan ia datang bersama Astoria ke arahnya. Tubuh Hermione terasa kaku.

"happy birthday B " Astoria lansung memberikan pelukan yg erat. Astoria tersenyum dan Hermione sama sekali gak tersenyum. Ia justru menatap marah.

"whar?" Tanya Astoria secara perlahan-lahan senyumnya menghilang.

"what katamu?" suara Hermione meninggi.

Astoria mengangguk,mengiyakan.

Draco yg melihat raut Hermione lantas tertawa. Ia gak sadar ya Hermione lansung melototinya. "dia hanya terkrjut melihatku bersamamu Astoria" ucapnya sengaja memanggil Astoria dengan nama depan. Ia pun menggenggam salah satu tangan Astoria. Ia menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Lototan Hermione lantas mengarah kearah tangan yg bergandengan itu. Tatapannya sungguh mengerikan. Andai tatapan itu adalah sinar lesser,mungkin tangan draco dan Astoria langsung terpotong. "bukan begitu granger?"

Hermione mendongak. "tutup saja mulutmu malfoy" perintah Hermione. Ia lalu menatap kearah Astoria. "kenapa kau membawa dia as? Jelaskan padaku sekarang juga"

Draco mendengus."oh ayolah granger! Masa kau tak tau? Aku teman kencan Astoria untuk malam ini"

"malfoy sudah kubilang,tutup saja mulutmu itu idiot" suara Hermione bergetar saking marahnya.

Astoria menghela napasnya. Ia menatap kearah draco. "drake kau bias masuk duluan"

"baiklah" ucap draco,namun sebelum ia pergi ia memberikan kecupan ringan di pipi Astoria dan menyeringai kearah Hermione. Saat itu Hermione terganga dengan tak elitnya.

"apa-apaan itu as?" Tanya Hermione dengan suara melenking. Ia lantas mengelap-ngelap pipi Astoria yg di kecup draco barusan. "lihatkan,belum apa-apa ia sudah mengecupmu. Dia itu memang menjijikan as"

"Hermione jangan berlebihan"

"bagus sekali ….sekarang kau membelanya. Sungguh ini pesta ulang tahun terbaikku"

"baiklah aku minta maaf atas keterlambatanku. Bagaimana?"

"ini bukan soal keterlambatan mu saja,kau membawa si ferret sialan itu as!"

"dan aku yakin kau tak kan keberatan kan? Dia teman kencanku untuk mala mini B. kau sendiri yg katakana bahwa aku bebas membawa siapa saja sebagai pasanganku iyakan?"

"iya.. dan sekarang aku menyesal telah mengatakan itu"

"ayolah Hermione ! aku janji dia tak akan membuat onar"

Hermione menghembuskan napasnya dengan kesal. "ku pegang janjimu right?"

"tentu saja" jawab Astoria lalu tersenyum. " by the way aku bawa hadiah untukmu" saat itu juga Astoria menunjukkan bungkusan berwarna merah dan berpita kearah Hermione. Gadis berambut pirang itu tersenyumlebar.

"rupanya kau mengira aku dapat di sigik dgn hadiah ya?" kedua mata Hermione menyipit penuh curiga.

Astoria tetap tersenyum "intinya kau mau atau tidak?"

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya. Tampa berbicara ia mengambil hadiah tsb dan segera berjalan masuk kedalam. Melihatnya, senyum Astoria melebar.

Pesta pun kembali di hiasi dengan kedatangan Hermione. Semua orang semakin menari-nari dengan gila. Suara lantunan lagu katy perry yg mengasikkan membuat semua orang bergoyang. Termasuk Hermione. Ia benar-benar menikmati moment menarinya. Terkadang ia berteriak dan terkikik bersama para tamu undangan lainnya. Astoria juga melakukan hak yg sama. Ia bahkan berulang kali melakukan cheers dengan Hermione. Ini benar-benar menyenangkan sebelum akhirnya Hermione menyadari draco ikut menari dan menghancurkan segala ke senangan Hermione dengan membuat perhatian Astoria hanya tertuju ke padanya. Hermione benar-benar di cuekin. Sedangkan kedua orang berambut pirang itu sama-sama saling menari diatas kekesalan seorang Hermione granger. Sungguh sangat berani.

Seketika Hermione berhenti. Ia terdiam terpaku di tengah-tengah para tamu undangan yg sibuk menari. Lampu-lampu yg berkelap-kelip awalnya memang indah,tapi untuk saat ini tidak sama sekali. Hermione merasa pusing dan semakin pusing bila tiap kali ia melihat kearah draco dan Astoria. Ia merasa terbakardan tak karuan. Ia tiba-tiba merasakan amarah yg luar biasa. Ingin rasanya ia menjerit.

Merasa sudah di luar kendali,Hermione putuskan untuk pergi. Ia tak mau memalukan dirinya sendiri. Ia berjalan dengan cepat bahkan hampir seperti berlari. Ia butuh sendiri.

"hermione?" lavender berteriak memanggil. Ia tentu merasa aneh akan tingkah Hermione tadi. Si kembar india pun segera berdiri di samping lavender dan menatap kearah Hermione yg melangkah pergi.

Hermione tak menoleh,namun ia menyahut. Ia gak mau para pengikutnya itu untuk mengikutinya. "aku perlu kekamar mandi jadi jangan ikuti aku!"

"oke" teriak patil dengan riang. Ia sungguh tak bisa di andalkan. Padma dan lavender tentu melototinya.

"what?"

Padma dan lavender menghela napas.

##

Hermione tentu gak pergi kekamar mandi. Ia langsung masul kedal lift dan menekan tombol-tombolnya dengan asal. Ia mengepal kedua tangannya dan sungguh merasa ingin berteriak. Ia masih merasa membara akan amarah. Hermione jujur tak mengerti kenapa ia marah,toh draco tak mengacaukan pestanya. Tapi memang Hermione harus akui kini perasaanya yg porak-poranda.

Lift berhenti. Hermione melangkah keluar dan tibalah ia di atap gedung ini. Angin yg berhembus cukup kencang dan dingin. Setidaknya itu cukup untuk membuat tubuh Hermione yg memanas sedikit mereda. Emosinya tak setinggi tadi. Namun memang ia masih merasa marah. Ia perlu berteiak. Sambil berjalan lebih ketengah Hermione pun berteriak.

"AAAAA…..AKU SUNGGUH BENCI DIRIMU MALFOT ,FERRET ,BAJINGAN, TAK TAU DIRI ,PLAYBOY KENAPA AKU BISA BEGINI?…" Hermione benar-benar kehabisan kata-kata. Ia merasa lemas sekarang. Tenaganya sungguh bagaikan tersedot habis akan teriakan tadi. Denagn air mata yg keluar secara tiba-tiba ia pun berlutut begitu saja. Hermione terisak-isak percis seperti anak-anak. Ia dengan marah melepaskan high heelnya dan melemparnya jauh-jauh.

"demi merlin ada apa denganku?" lagi-lagi ia merengek menagis. " ini bukan perasaan itukan? Please jangan! Seorang Hermione granger tak mungkin cemburu pada malfoy ferret itu. Pokoknya gak mungkin ini sungguh…aaaaaaaa….. tapi aku memang cemburu! Oh god please kill me"

##

"granger?" panggil draco pelan dan hampir tak terdengar. Ia bahkan ragu untuk berjalan mendekat. Suara isakan tangis Hermione terdengar. Wanita itu tengah duduk dilantai,tampa alas sedikitpun. Dalam posisi membelakangi draco,ia memeluk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Bahunya terlihat bergetar. Tentu karena ia menangis. Tampa bersuara,draco putuskan berjalan mendekat. Ia segera membuka jasnya dan dengan memberanikan diri ia memakaikan Hermione dengan jas nya itu, suara tangis Hermione malah semakin terdengar keras. Draco yg sudah duduk di sampingnya lantas mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia sungguh gak mengerti dengan Hermione.

"ayolah granger jangan menangis"

Hermione tetap menangis dan ia tak mendongak.

' memang kau gak takut make up mu luntur,hidungmu memerah,dan parahnya kedua matamu bias membengkak tau?" ucap draco dengan nada suara yg sangat menyebalkan sekali.

Hermione mendongak. Ia memang masih menangis,namun raut wajahnya benar-benar bagaikan medusa yg marah. "sudah terlanjur idiot"

Draco malah tersenyu. Ia bahkan ingin sekali tertwa melihat Hermione."suruh siapa kau menangis heh? Asal kau tau saja ya sekarang ini make up mu luntur,hidungmu memerah dan kedua matamu membengkak tau"

"kau ini memang menyebalkan ya. Bagaimana bias kau malah mengejekku sementara kita sama-sama tau ulah siapa ini?"

Draco tertawa. " oke oke oke aku bersalah. Apa sekarang aku di maafkan?"

"gak akan" jawab Hermione cepat. Wanita itu langsung menyembunyikan kembali wajahnya. Ia gak mau melihat draco.

Raut wajah draco berubah serius. "granger aku benar-benar ingin minta maaf"

Hermione tak mendongak. "dan aku serius benar-benar tak akan memaafkanmu"

Draco menghela napasnya. "baiklah itu terserahmu. Tapi yg perlu kau tau aku sungguh ingin meminta maaf. Aku tau kau tak ingin menemuiku dulu lagi pula jika aku menjadi kau,aku mungkin akan melakukan hal yg sama. Tentu aku juga gak akan siap untuk bertemu orang yg telah mengambil keperawananku,apalagi orang itu adalah orang yg paling ku benci." Draco pun terdiam sejenak. Ia menghembuskan napsnya degn frustasi. Dengan menyisir rambutnya kebelakang menggunakan salah satu jemari tangannya,ia menatap ke langit malam. "namun aku justru bersikap sebaliknya. Aku datang kepestamu dan menghancurkan semuanya,aku tak heran bila kau membenciku"

Hermione mendongak. Tangisnya sudah berhenti sejak draco berbicara. Ia bahkan tak tau harus berkata apa,selain hanya terdiam dgn tatapan tak menyangka kearah draco. Draco tau Hermione sedang menatapnya. Namun ia sendiri tak berani untuk menatap balik.

"nih" draco memberikan sebuah kotak berukutan sedang kearah Hermione. Lagi-lagi tampa menoleh.

"apa ini?" Tanya Hermione dengan ragu mengambil kotak hitam itu.

Draco tetap tak menoleh kearah Hermione. "tentu itu hadiah ulang tahunmu. Kau kira aku tamu macam apa tak memberikan hadiah"

Hermione tak kuasa untuk tersenyum. "aku terkejut" ucapnya lalu membuka kotak tersebut. Tatapannya langsung melebar melihat apa isi kotak tsb. Tak ada lagi senyumnya. "oh tidak…tidak." Hermione kembali menutup kotak tsb dan segera memberikannya pada draco. "aku tak akan menerimanya"

Dracio menoleh terkejut bercampur marah. "apa-apaan sih granger? Sebuah hadiah tak bisa di kembalikan lagi. Itu jela-jelas kau menunjukkan tak menghargai orang yg memberikannya!"

"tapi kau memberikanku gelang berlian malfoy" bentak Hermione dengan suara melengking bercampur panic. "aku tak akan menerima hadiah seperti itu"

"kenapa ?" draco tentu tak mengerti. "apa gelangnya tak sesuai seleramu?"

Hermione menghela napasnya. Ia terlihat gusar dan jusrtu ingin menangis lagi. "yg benar saja malfoy? Gelang itu gelang terindah yg pernah kulihat"

"astaga granger! Kau jadi membuatku semakin tak mengerti"

"akupun sama tak mengertinya dgnmu" lagi-lagi Hermione membentak. "apa yh kau pikirkan dgn memberikanku hadiah seperti itu?"

"entahlah aku hanya berpikir ini akan bagus dan cocok untukmu. Itu saja"

"oh boy" Hermione menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "kau gila"

"aku serius. Sini tanganmu" draco segera mengambil salah satu tangan Hermione. Ia membuka kotaknya dan lantas memakaikan gelang cantik itu ke salah satu tangan Hermione."lihatkan. gelang ini terlihat bagus untukmu"

Hermione terdiam. Perasaanya tak karuan. Ia begitu berbunga-bunga. Gelang berlapis emas putih itu memang indah. Butiran=butiran salju yg terbuat dari berlian menggantung menghiasi seluruh bagian gelang,membuatnya tambah indah. Hermione memang suka musim salju.

Dan yg semakin menatik dari gelang itu adalah adanya hurur H yg mengantung diantara butiran-butiran salju. Jelas H berarti Hermione. Sebuah senyum muncul kembali dari wajah Hermione.

"kau menyukainya?" Tanya draco.

Hermione mengagguk. "sangat" jawabnya tampa mengalihkan tatapannya dari gelang itu. Setiap detailnya ia perhatikan dan Hermione menyukainnya. Tak ada cela. Ini sangat sempurna. Sampai akhirnya Hermione menyadari ada sesuatu yg janggal. Ia mendongak menatap draco. "apa arti huruf D ini?"

Raut wajah draco berubah drastic. Sulit untuk di jelaskan. Yg pasti ia bagaikan baru saja melihat hantu.

"ini bukan inisial namamu kan?"

Raut wajah draco berubah kembali. Kali ini pria tampan itu tampak marah. "memang kalau itu namaku kenapa heh granger?"

"oh boy" gumam Hermione terkejut. "jadi itu memang benar ya?"

Draco menghela napasnya. Ia merasa benar-benar tolol menjadi salah tingkah begini. "denagar ya granger! Kita lebih baik gak usah bahas huruf D itu oke?"

"tentu gak bias malfoy" tolak Hermione. "inikan gelangku,dan huruf D itu sama sekali tak ada hubungannya denganku"

"damn granger. Tentu ada hubungannya. Memang kau kira siapa yg memberikan gelang itu heh?"

"kau"

"nah itu kau tau"

"apa sih maksudmu malfoy?"

"maksudku,karena kau yg memberikannya,tentu aku berhak mencangtumkan inisial namaku di sana. Apa sekarang kau mengerti?"

"hadiah macam apa itu?"

"ya ampun granger! Kenapa sih kau tidak terima saja tampa perlu banyak protes seperti ini ! lagi pula kan kau bias menambahkan inisial nama lainnya ke gelangmu"

"benarkah?" Hermione menoleh terkejut.

Draco hanya mengangguk.

"kalau gitu aku bias menambahkan inisial nama Astoria,cedric,ibuku,ayahku,dorota,kucingku,lalu…."

"tentu saja gak boleh!" sela draco dengan cepat."kau gak bias memasukkna inisial nama mereka ke gelang itu. Pokoknya gak boleh"

"kau ini kenapa sih? Tadi kau semdiri yg bilang boleh tapi sekarang…."

"granger maksudku itu,bukan hanya inisial nama orang-orang berarti bagimu saja,tapi harus berarti juga kau tak mengerti?"

"apa=apaan itu?" Hermione terlihat terkejut bercampur marah. "inikan gelangku"

"tapi siapa yg kasih?"

"oh boy…. Kau ikhlas atau tidak sih memberikan gelang ini untukku. Jika tidak aku akan melepaskannya "

"jangan berani lakukan itu" draco segera menahan tangan Hermione. Ia menggengamnya dengan erat lalu menatap serius kearah Hermione. "kau harus terus memakainya dan awas saja kalau sampai hilang"

Hermione tertawa syok. "kau gila malfoy,mana mungkin aku juga harus mandi dan berenang dgn gelang ini?"

"kau tak harus berenang dan mandi menggunakan itu oke? Kau bias melepaskannya dulu,baru setelahnya kau memakainnya lagi"

"yg benar saja malfoy?"

"aku serius. Termasuk saat kau tidur kau harus memakainnya lalu juga saat eumm….." ucapan draco terhenti. Tergantikan dengan suara menggeram penuh nikmat. Hermione menciumnya. Wanita itu bahkan merengkuh wajah draco,memperdalam ciuman mereka.

##

Well bagaimana guys? Suka? Kalau suka taupun tidak dgn ch ini plase review ya….

By the way aku punya session pertanyaan nih,jawab ya.

Apakah di ch ini scene draco dan Hermione romantic atau tidak sama sekali? Sertakan alasanmu oke.

Kira-kira kalian mau seperti apa kelanjutan hub dracio dan Hermione untuk ch selanjutnya? Sertakan jjuga beberapa alasanmu guys

And terakhir apakah kalian suka aku bikin ch yg panjang atau lebih baik sedikit saja? Well aku takut fic yg kubuat membosankan dan akhirnya kalian tak membacanya sampai habis lagi heheheh….

By the way senin aku akan menghadapi UAS KU so…. aku putuskan untuk cuti dulu menulis ch selanjutnya. Well aku harus focus akan UAS ku bila aku ingin tetap menjadi yg terbaik. Iyakan? Maybe aku cuti sekitar 2 minggu tow lebih…. Pokoknya doakan aku saja ya. Trims….

You know you love me London gossip.


	10. Chapter 10

London gossip

By: countessCaroline

Rating: T sangat mendekati M

Disclaimer: harpot tentunya punya jk rowling dan gossip girl series punya CW TV dan novelnya punya cecily von ziegesar.

Hola…hola…hola… anyone! I come back. Seriusan aku senang banget dapat kembali,setelah sekian lama wkwkwk aku tau itu lebay. Aku harap sih ada yang merindukan fic abal-abal ini. Well untuk kali ini aku mau memberitau bahwa sebenarnya aku telah kehabisan ide. But berkat mendengar salah satu ost dari sebuah film teromantis yaitu a walk remember yang di nyayikan oleh mandy moore semua ide pun mengalir bagai air. Astaga lagi-lagi aku lebay. Intinya aku mau berterimakasih sama sahabatku yg telah mengajakku menonton a walk remember dan membuatku mendengarkan lagu someday we ll know. So kalian juga harus mendengarkanya. Entah kenapa aku malah membayabkan dramionelah yg menyanyikan lagu itu hehehe maunya…. Eh iya selamat membaca!

Chapter 10

Draco and hermione

Draco menikmati ciuman ini. Sulit untuk percaya seorang hermione granger menciumnya se-intens ini. Wanita itu memejamkan matanya,dan merengkuh leher draco begitu erat. Ia bahkan memiringkan kepalanya agar mendapatkan ciuman yg lebih mendalam. Lidahnya saling menyapa dengan lidah draco,menciptakan sebuah gerakan yg penuh gairah.

Draco sekali lagi menggeram. Ia rak dapat menahan gairahnya. Ia pun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke hermione dan segera mendominasi ciuman diantara mereka. Dengan tenaga yg ia miliki,ia mengangkat hermione,membuat wanita itu duduk di pangkuannya. Salak satu tanganya membelai tengkuk hermione dengan lembut,dan satunya lagi ia biarkan berkelana di sekitar pinggung dan semakin turun ke lingkar pinggang hermione. Dengan sengaja ia merapatkan pinggul hermione dengan pinggulnya,mencoba membuat hermione merasakan betapa bergairahnya ia sekarang ini.

Tentu hermione merasakannya. Lagipula siapa juga yg tak akan merasakannya? Sungguh,mengetahui betapa bergairahnya draco padanya membuat hermione merasa begitu malu. Ia juga gal mengerti mengapa ia memancing gairah draco dengan memberikan ciuman seperti tadi. Jujur hermione bertanya-tanya ada apa dengannya? Ia lantas menarik dirinya,dan segera mencoba bangkit berdiri dari pangkuan draco,sayang draco menahannya.

"kenapa?" draco bertanya.

Hermione tak berani menatap balik,dan memilih menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. "eu…aku sebenarnya tak bermaksud…eu…untuk…."

"menciumku?"

Hermione hanya mengangguk. Lagi-lagi masih menunduk,seriusan ia malu sekali. Draco terkekeh pelan. Bukan tawa ejekan seperti biasanya, ini murbi tawa lucu akan tingkah hermione. Baru saja wanita itu terlihat begitu sensual bagaikab dewi penggoda kepadanya,dan sekarang wanita itu justru terlihat begitu malu-malu.

"kenapa tertawa?" hermione mendongak, rautnya terlihat marah."aku tak sedang melucu malfoy"

"iya aku tau" sahut draco dengan wajah yg dihiasi senyuman geli akan tingkah hermione. Ia memang tampan dan manis sekali. Hermione diam-diam akui itu. "well…" lanjutnya,berhenti sejenak untuk menatap hermione dengan serius.

"apa?" tanya hermione penasaran,sekaligus gugup akan draco yg menatapnya begitu intens tsb.

"mau habiskan malam ini denganku?" tanya draco begitu saja,tampa ragu ataupun merasa malu.

"eu….a…aaaapa maksudnya itu?" tanya hermione dengan tergagab. Rona merah menghiasi wajahnya. "ini…eu…kau gak bermaksud mengajakku melakukan itu kan?"

"demi merlin granger" draco terkejut. Ia menghela napasnya dengan kesal. "apakah gi otakmu aku ini pria yg mesum heh? Jujur aku tak akan lakukan itu jika kau tak mau oke? Jadi kutanyakan padamu,apa kau mau bercinta denganku?"

"kenapa kau bertanya balik padaku?"

Draco menghembuskan napasnya dengan kesal. "jawab saja"

Rona merah di wajah hermione makin bertambah saja. Ia menggigit bibirbya dengan gugup." Aku..eu…aaaku…eu"

"kelamaan" sela draco dan segera merengkuh hermione lalu melumat bibirnya itu tanpa ragu. Lidahnya langsung menyelusup masuk. Siuman bergairah diabtara mereka kembali terulang. Sepertinya untuk kali ini akan berlanjut ke tahap berikutnya.

##

_**London gossip**_

_**sebelum**_

_**selanjutya**_

_**Ajukan pertanyaan**_

_**Email masuk**_

_**Foto**_

_**Ps: semua nama tempat dan peristiwa asli sudah di ubah atau di singkat demi melindungi pihak-pihak yang tidak bersalah yaitu aku.**_**Who am I ? that's a secret. I II never tell…**

Hai girl…

Pagi yang cerah untuk memulai sesuatu kejutan bukan begitu?

Oh oke baiklah,ini memang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memulai kejutan mengingat saat ini masih jam 3 pagi dan aku tau juga kalian pasti baru saja membaringkan diri di ranjang seusai berpesta ria di pesta B. Aku sendiri sebenarnya sama sekali belum menganti gaunku. Sungguh pesta barusan sangat luar biasa. Aku akan katakan ini pesta ulang tahun terbaik tahun ini. So congratulation B…

By the way selain mengomentari kemeriahan pesta yg baru saja usai itu,aku pun akan membicarakan beberapa hal,diantaranya aku akan membahas menghilangnya B selama pesta. Jika kalian menyadari queen B kita itu memang menghilang, dan sialnya rasa kepo tingkat akut ku ini pun lagi-lagi kambuh. Bukannya menikmati pesta,aku malah menyibukkan diriku mencari B. apalagii ketika aku menyadari juga kalau D pun tak terlihat. Pasti ini saling berkaitan.

Oh betapa malangnya A. asal kalian tau,sepanjang D menghilang A hanya menyibukkan dirinya bersama bartender dan meminum bergelas-gelas sampanye,sanbil sesekali mencoba menelepon menggunakan hpnya. Entahlah siapa yg ia telepon itu? Astaga A itu memang barbie kita yg menyedihkan. Luar biasa cantik tapi tetap saja menyedihkan.

Sukup tentang A. kita kembali ke inti permasalahan. Well girl,aku gak mau bertele-tele. Pokoknya gara-gara rasa kepo tingkat akut ku ini aku jusru mendapatkan sebuah video ini. Tonton saja sendiri.

(video: dimana draco memakaikan gelang pada hermione sampai disaat terjadi ciuman mendadak dari hermione)

Terbukti sudah, B dan D memang mempunyai hub lebih. Sudah kuduga. Firasatku mana mungkin salah dan well girl coba lihat foto ini juga.

(foto: dimana draco membawa hermione mengunakan mobil limonya)

Aku jelas tau kemana arah limo itu pergi. So guys apa pendapat kalian?

**Email kalian**

**Dear LG tersayang,**

Itu sungguh sialan….oh ya ampun,membaca itu membuat kedua mataku yg hanya tinggal 5 watt ini lantas terbuka lebar, kau sudah pasti membuat semua orang seluruh london berteriak histeris di subuh seperti ini. Oh damn, aku bahkan baru saja dimarahi ibuku karena berteriak. Astaga… ini sulit untuk di percayai,maksutku bagaimana bisa 2 orang yg sangat kontroversial itu saling bersatu? Memang sih setelah di pikir-pikir mereka terlihat cukup serasi,tapi tetap saja aneh. Dunia pasti akan segera musnah! By AnnaLovat

**Dear Annalovat,**

Aku tau ini terdengar aneh. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Cinta memang buta,atau memang sebuah gairah bisa membuat mata juga buta. Well seperti yg kita tau cinta dan gairah beda tipis, lagipula siapa juga yg tak mengakui kalau D itu 1000 kali sangat mengairahkan. Mungkin sajakan B baru menyadari betapa mengairahkannya D kan? Dan sudah pasti B menyerahkan keperawananya pada D. kurasa reputasi B sebagai maria yg tak tersentuh telah sirna. Well itu akan sangat memalukan,mengingat B adh ketua keagamaan di sekolah. Tapi, jika ia memang pacaran dgn D jelas akan menyelamatkan reputasinya. So pertanyaannya adalah apakah mereka memang saling mencintai atau ini hanyalah di pengaruhi sebuah gairah semata? By london gossip

**Dear LG,**

Ini membuatku syok dan hampir terkena serangan jantung! B dan D sama sekali tak cocok untuk bersama. Lihat saja belum apa-apa ia telah merusak queen B kami. Pokoknya kembalikan B dengan C. by zexrose.

**Dear zexrose,**

Wow….aku sama sekali tak meragukan kebencianmu terhadap dramione dan kesukaan mu terhadap cedmione. Tapi sweetheart masalahnya bukan aku yang dapat menyatukan kembali cedmione. Kau tau,selama si pesta B aku sama sekali tak melihat tanda-tanda kehadiran pangeran C kita. Sepertinya akan susah untuk menyatukan mereka kembali,mengingat sepertinya B telah terjerat dengan cintanya atau gairahnya terhadap D. well sepertinya di sekolah nanti baru kita bakal tau apa jawabanya. Cinta atau gairah yg membutakan B? by london gossip.

**You know you love londonGossip**

##

Draco menghela napasnya. Kedua matanya sejak tadi diam-diam rak mau berhenri melirik kearah kamarnya yg tertutup itu. Ini sudah hampir setenhag jam berlalu,dan pintu kamarnya tetap saja masih belum terbuka. Sarapan yg tersaji fi meja pun sepertinya sudah hampir dingin. Meja makan yg tak pernah dihiasi makanan itu kini telah di hiasi dengan pancake,roti tawar,beraneka ragam selai dan bermacam-macam minuman. Mulai dari seteko kopi,teh,susu,dan jus jeruk. Hal itu benar-benar telah di siapkan draco secara khusus. Perlu di ketahui draco tak pernah harus repot-repot sarapan seperti ini. Ia sebenarnya orang yg praktis,tapi ia juga tau kalau tamunya ini tidak sama sekali tipe yg praktis.

Untuk ketiga kalinya,pria tampan tsb menuangkan kopi ke cangkirnya. Ia segera meminumnya dan pintu itu belum juga terbuka-buka. Draco mulai kesal dan sangat bertanya-tanya kenapa hermione tak keluar-keluar? Tak tahan lagi untuk menunggu,draco bangkit berdiri. Ia mulai yakin kalau hermione mau menghindarinya lagi seperti waktu itu. Well draco tak akan membiarkannya, apalagi inikan penthousenya,jadi hermione tak akan bisa mengurung dirinya seperti waktu itu,dikamar mandi.

"granger?" panggilnya bersamaan dengan pintu yg ia buka. Rupanya gak di kunci.

Namun orang yg di panggil tsb rak menoleh sama sekali. Hermione hanya terduduk terdiam di meja rias. Dengan tubuh yg di balut handuk putih dan rambut yg di gulung keatas,pandangannya hanya terpaku ke pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tatapan kedua matanya tampak baru saja bagaikan melihat hantu.

"granger kau kenapa?" draco berkalan menghampiti. Dan kini telah berdiri di belakang hermione. pantulan diri fraco yang memakai seragan sekolah pub terpantul di cermin. Kedua mata mereka berdua lantas ertemu,melalui cermion tsb. "aku sejak tadi menunggumu di meja makan dan kau malah melamun di sini. Asa apa heh?"

"jika aku berkata tidak ada apa-apa,kau pasti tidak akan percayakan?"

"tentu saja. Jadi cepat katakan ada apa"

Hermione menghela napasnya. Ia lantas menunduk,menyembunyikan wajah cantiknya itu di meja. Bahunya lantas bergetar dab tak lama di susul dengan suara tangis yang terdengar. Itu membuat draco tak mengerti.

"damn granger! Kenapa kau malah menangis heh? Asa apa sebenarnya ? ayo jawab aku?"

Hermione tetap terisak-isak. Namun ia menjawab pertanyaan draco,tampa mendongak. "ini benar-benar buruk malfoy"

Kening draco mengerut. Jelas menunjukkan ia tak mengerti. " apanya yg buruk?"

Tabgis hermione justru semakin keras. " demi merlin malfoy…kenapa sih kau harus bertanya balik padaku?"

Draco menghela napasnya. Ia memang harus bersabar salam menghadapi hermione. "memang apa lagi yang harus kulakukan heh jujur saja aku tak mengerti mengapa kau tiba-tiba menangis seperti ini"

Hermione tetap tak mendongak. Dengan masih terisak-isak ia menjawabnya. Namun nada suaranya jelas terdengar marah. "kan sudah kubilang bahwa ada hal buruk. Kenapa sih kau tak mengerti2, kau itu memang tak sama dengan cedric!"

"baiklah yang mulia,bisakah pertama-tama kau berhenti untuk menyamakanku dengan diggory. Aku ini draco malfoy, dan bisakah kau jelaskan secara lebih sprsifik hal buruk apa yg membuatmu menangis secara tiba-tiba seperti ini,dipagi gari dan….oh damn! Jangan-jangan kkkkau…." Draco terdiam,tak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya, pikiranya pun mulai memikirkan hal yg aneh-aneh. "kau tak bermaksud mengatakan kalau kkkau hamilkan? Eu…maksudku itu pasti gak mungkin granger. Oh ayolah kita baru melakukannya sekali waktu itu dan kedua tadinya semalam. Jadi itu tak mungkin. Lagipula aku selalu memakai pengaman dan ouwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…" tiba-tiba draco memekik kesakitan.

Hermione baru saja mencubitnya. Wanita itu kini telah mendongak dan duduk di hadapan draco dengan tatapan yang marah.

"kenapa kau mencubitku granger?"

Hermione melotot. Tetap terlihat marah. "aku bahkan tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu jika kau masih mengatakan hal yg aneh-aneh,ferret!"

"apa maksudnya berarti kau tak hamil kan?"

Kedua mata hermione berputar. Ini menjengkelkan,pikirnya. "tentu saja tidak. Lagipula aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."

"lalu apa maksudnya gal buruk?"

Kali ini hermionelah yg menghela napasnya. " aku baru saja mendapatkan telepon dari padma dan ia mengatakan semua orang sudah tau"

"tau apanya?"

"astaga malfoy! Tentu saja tentang kita oke? Tentang kau dan aku yang melakukan seks lalu…." Hermione terdiam untuk menghela napasnya lagi. "reputasiku hancur. Benar-benar hancur lebur"

"bagaimana bisa mereka tau ?"

"oh boy" hermione memutar matanya dengan kesal. Ia lantas bangkit berdiri. "bisakah kau berhenti bertanya? Lagipula malfoy anak kecil saja tau ulah siapa ini? Atau kau jangan-jangan tak tau lagi apa itu london gossip?"

"baiklah sekarang aku mengerti. Jadi ini ulah situs bodoh itu?"

"tentu saja. Memang siapa lagi? Sungguh jika aku sampai tau siapa itu london gossip sialan itu pasti aku akan segera meleyapkannya dari dunia ini." Kala itu hermione tengah berjalan mondar-mandir dengan gelisah. Ia bahkan sesekali menggigiti kuku-kukunya. Itu memang salah satu kebiasaan buruknya. " sekarang apa yg harus kulakukan? Oh god…bisakah kau mencabut nyawaku saja?"

"granger?" draco memanggil,tapi hermione terlalu sibuk untuk menyahuti. Sejak tadi ia terus mondar-mandir bagaikan setrika sambil berkicau sendiri.

"demi merlin bagaimana! Bagaimana jika ibu sampai tau,ini akan sangat kacau. Belum lagi dengan reputasiku yang hancur,oh god ayo bunuh saja aku!"

"astaga granger!" kali ini draco segera mencengkram bahu hermione,membuatnya berhenti untuk berjalan mondar-mandir. Hermione menatapnya terkejut. "bisakah kau berhenti untuk memohon mati heh?"

"kau sungguh tak mengerti malfoy! Reputasiku hancur dan kau tau sendiri reputasiku no satu untukku?" hermione membentak.

"yeah aku tau" sahut draco. Anehnya justru dengan nada lembut yang menenangkan. "tapi memohon mati bukanlah jalan keluar granger! Pasti ada cara lain dan aku pasti akan membantunu"

"tak ada cara lain malfoy. Reputasiku sudh hancur dan…. Tapi Tunggu dulu! " hermione terdiam untuk mentap draco." Kecuali eu…."

"kecuali apa?"

Hermione malah menghela napasnya,dan menangkis lengan draco gari bahunya. Ia lalu berjalan dengan lemas ke ranjang dan duduk begitu saja dengan pandangan sedih. "kurasa itu tak akan terjadi"

Draco melangkah kearahnya dab duduk tepat si sampingnya. "apanya yg tak akan terjadi? Kau malah semakin membuatku tak mengerti"

"lebih baik begitu" hermione segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari draco.

"granger" draco menuntut penjelasan. Salah satu tangannya pun menyentuh tangan hermione. membuat hermione menatapnya. Itu merupakan tatapan serius.

"kecuali jika kau dan aku mengumumkan bahwa kita adalah sepasang kekasih. Apa sekarang kau mengerti maksudku?"

Draco untuk sejenak malah terdiam terpaku. Ia terlihat terkejut. Hermione sudah duga. Tapi ia tak menduga kalau di menit selanjutnya draco malah tertawa terbahal-bahak.

Kening hermione mengerut. Ia tak mengerti dan merasa makin jengkel pada draco. "yeag terserah kalau kau menganggab ini lucu. Aku tak peduli"

"oh ayolah granger gak perlu marahkan?" tabya draco sebisa mungkin berhenti tertawa.

"siapa yg marah?" tanya hermione sambil mencoba bangkit berdiri,namun harus diakui ia kalah cepat dengan draco yg menariknya hingga terjatuh di ranjang. Pria itu kini asa diatasnya dengan serigaian yang menghiasi wajah tampannya tsb,membuat hermione jelas terdiam terpaku. Draco memang selalu mengejutkannya.

"jelas sekali kau berbohong granger" ucap draco penuh kesenangan. Hermione sendiri justru terlihat marah.

"suruh siapa kau tertawa heh? Ini sama sekali bukan hal yg lucu untuk di tertwakan malfoy!"

"baiklah aku minta maaf yang mulia." Ucap draco lagi-lagi justru terlihat senang. Cukup lama raut wajah senangya itu terhias di wajahnya sebelum akhirnya berubah menjafi serius. Sambil menyentuh dagu hermione dengan salah satu tangannya,ia membelainya dengan pelan dan semakin pelan saja ketika tangannya itu membelai bibir hermione.

"malfoy?" panggil hermione dengan tak nyaman. Lagi-;agi ia merasakan peryutnya seakan di penuhi ribuan kupu-kupu. Kedua mata draco pun menatap mata hermione.

"ayo kita bilang kalau kita pacaran"

Kedua mata hermione membelalak, ia bahkan tersedak. " kau pasti bercanda?"

"tidak sama sekali. Bukankah tadi kau sendiri yg bilang cuman itu satu-satunya cara iyakan?"

"memang tapi itu tak akan terjadi"

"kenapa tidak akan?"

Tatapan hermione menajam. Ia seolah-olah membalas tatapan marag dtaco padanya. "iya karena bagiku sebuah hub harus didasari dengan perasaan malfoy! Aku tak main-main soal itu"

"astaga granger! Pacarab tak sama dengan pernikahan oke? Lagipula aku hanya menawarkan sebuah hub sandiwara. Bukankah katamu reputasimu no 1 untukmu?"

"tentu saja. Tapi tetap saja aku tak mau melakukan hal konyol itu. Dan malfoy perlu kau tau aku sama sekali tak percaya padamu. Apalagi aku tau kau pasti mencari keuntungan dari semua ini,iyakan?akui saja!"

"didunia ini tak ada yang gratis granger" sahut draco negitu cuek." Lagipula ideku ini menguntungkan kita berdua. Reputasimu terselamatkan dan aku setidaknya mendapatkan kesenangan. Bukankah itu ide bagus?"

Kening hermione mengerut. "kesenangan seperti apa maksudmu itu?"

Draco menyeringai. Sialan ia begitu tampan." Well selain bisa memanas-manasi diggory, aku pun terhindar dari para wanita yang mengejarku. Dan yg lebih menyenangkannya aku bisa bermesraan denganmu selayaknya sepasang kekasih setiap saat dan dimanapun. Itu pasti sangat menyenangkan"

"kau gila" geram hermione marah. Ia lalu mendorong draco dari atasnya dan segera bangkit berdiri. Ini benar-benar menjengkelkannya. Dengan penuh kesal ia berjalan mendekati pintu. Jujur saja ia akan semakin marah melihat draco.

"granger"

Hermione tak peduli. Ia berjalan kearah pintu,draco tetap tak menyerah. Pria yg tengah duduk di ranjang itu pun berkata."jika kau tak menyelamatkan reputasimu,maka kau pastinya harus menyerahkan tahta mu menjafi queen bee granger! Dan aku yakin sekali orang-orang akan lebih memilih greengrass sebagai pegantimu."

Hermione terdiam. Pintu yg telah ia buka kembali ia tutup dengan bantingan yg keras. Ia berbalik dengan cepat. Pandangannya bertemu dengan draco. Selanjutnya ia malah tersenyum,begitu manis.

" honey…kurasa hari ini juga kita harus mengumumkan hubungan kita. Apa kau keberatan?"

Draco menyeringai.

##

_Hermione pov_

_Kuakui aku sama sekali tak asing ataupun merasa canggung akan semua mata yg tertuju padaku. Perlu di ketahui sari aku kecil bahkan ketika aku masih di rahim ibuku. Aku sudah terbiasa akan semua perhatian orang-orang. Sialnya entah kenapa denganku hari ini? Aku merasa tubuhku benar-benar kaku. Dab ibi sudah terjadi untuk kedua kalinya. Pertama tadi ketika aku harus berhadapan dengan dorota. Ia langsung menyerbuku dengan pertanyaan dan matanya itu menatapku penuh marah._

_Ini memang senua salah london gossip sialan itu. Untungnya di rengah kekakuan yg terjadi padaku,aku bisa mengeluarkan suatu kata yg akhirnya membuat dorota terdian membatu. Iya aku mengatakan bahwa aku pacaran dengan malfoy. Dan untuk kedua kalinya,kini tubuhku juga merasa kaku. Ya a,pun ini pertama kalinya aku membeci orang-orang yg menatapku. Rasanya aku ingin lenyap saja. Tertelan bumi kalau perlu. Tapi bumi sialan ini tak kunjung menelanku juga. Oh god…._

_Aku benar-benar terpaksa harus menghadapi ini ,dengan malfoy yg merangkulku,berjalan memasuki hogwarts di sertai pandangan penuh tanya dab ada apa sih dengan ferret idiot ini? Kenapa ia membaui rambutku terus?_

"granger,cobalah untuk rileks. Kau benar-benar tak bisa berakting ya?" bisik draco pada hermione.

Hermione mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya. Ia menatap draco kesal. "bagaimana bisa aku tersenyum sementara kau terus saja merangkulku dan memberikan kecupan di ubun-ubunku?" desis hermione.

"itu kulakukan demi sandiwara kita,ingat?"

Hermione menghela napasnya. Ia pun memutuskan tak menyahut dan dengan cepat raut wajah kesalnya itu berubah menjadi sangat ceria. Dengan tersenyum ia juga membalas merangkul salah satu lengan draco sambil bersender manja.

"puas?" bisiknya lagi. Ia benar-benar latak mendapatkan oscar untuk aktingnya itu.

"lumayan. Tapi sepertinya kau harus lebih mendalami peranmu. Kulihat greengrass dan ke-3 pengikutmu berjalan menghampiri kita"

Itu memang benar. Astoria datang menghampiri bersama lavender dan si kembar di belakangya. Seperti biasa astoria tampak cantik. Kali ini ia mengurai rambutnya. Andai ia tersenyum,ia pasti jauh lebih cantik. Sayang ia tak tersenyum. Itu jelas-jelas raut wajah yg sulit diartikan. Entah kenapa ada sorot kemarahan yg tersembunyi didalamya.

"pagi greengrass" sapa draco begitu ramah." Dan pagi juga girls"

Namun tak ada yang menyahut diantara mereka berempat. Astoria bahkan tal perlu repot-repot harus menatap draco. Wanita cantik berambut pirang tsb segera menatap hermione.

"kurasa kita perlu bicara hermione"

Sialan,pikir hernione. Jelas sekali sebentar lagi semuanya akan terbomgkar. Hermione memang paling tak bisa berbohong di depan astoria. Sahabatnya itu pasti akan segera tau jika ada aja sedikit kebohongan. Akting hermione segera sirna. Raut wajahnya kini berubah serius bercampur pucat. Apalagi sekarang hermione tak lagi merangkul mesra draco. Ia bahkan melepaskan tangan draco dari bahunya. Ini gawat.

"eu…tentu saja" jawabnya. "kau mau kita bicara dimana?"

"yg pasti tidak di sini"

"wow…woow… tunggu dulu greengrass!" draco segera kembali merangkul bahu hermione,membuat tubuh wanita itu kembali dekat dgnnya. "kau tak bisa merebut nya dariku seenaknya seperti itu. Aku masih ada acara dengan pacarku ini. Iyakan honey?"

Dengan kikuk,hermione malah menyingkirkan tangan draco di bahunya. Matanya menatap draco." Kau apa-apaan sih malfoy? Astoria perlu bicara denganku. Jadi berhentilah mengatakan sesuatu yang tak ku mengerti dan jangan sekali lagi kau menyebutku dengan sebutan menjijikan seperti honey,ferret!"

"oh ayolah honey! Rupanya kau masih marah ya padaku? Akukan sudah meminta maaf padamu. Jadi kumohon jangan marah lagi"

Kening hermione mengerut. Ia sama sekeli apa maksud draco tadi. Ia juga merasa jijik dengan tingkah draco yg terlihat manja begitu padanya.

Dengan memamerkan senyumnya,draco malah menoleh pada astoria dan ke-3 pengikut hermione tsb. "well dia masih marah kerena hub backstreet kami akhirnya terbongkar" ucapnya seolah-olah menjelaskan.

"malfoy seriusan ada apa denganmu? Apa maksudmu itu dengan berka…."

Hermione tak sanggup melanjutkan ucapannya, apalagi bila secara tiba-tiba di cium seperti ini. Lidah draco langsung menelusup masuk,dan ia tak segan-segan meregkuh wajah hermione dan melumat bibirbya dengan gerakan kasar,penuh gairah,seolah ia memang tengah kelaparan. Tapi harus di akui caranya itu berhasil membungkam hermione. bahkan kini semua orang terdiam terpaku dengan kedua mata yg melebar dan mulut terbuka. Suasana jelas berubah hening. Astoria yg berdiri tepat dihadapan ke 2 orang yg saling berciuman itu lantas mematung. Bukan tatapan syok seperti yg lainnya, itu bagaikan tatapan terluka.

Draco menarik dirinya. Senyum begitu manis terhias diwajahnya. "kita baikan oke? Aku gak mau kau terus marah-marah padaku" ucapnya sama sekali tak terganggu dengan suansana yg hening tsb.

"b..b…bbbaiklah" jawab hermione kebingungan harus berkata apa. Jelas sekali ciuman penuh gairah tadi memepengaruhi otaknya yg cemerlang kecupan di dagi pun lantas di berikan draco pada hermione. dengan tangan yg kembali merangkul bahu hermione,mereka menoleh pada astoria dan ke 3 pengikut tsb.

"maaf greengrass, hermione harus menemaniku sarapan,jadi kurasa lain kali saja kalian bicaranya" saat itu juga draco membawa hermione pergi,tampa sempat memberikan hermione untuk berbicara sedikitpun pada astoria. Suasana hening pun sirna. Seakan tersadar,orang-orang segera lekas kembali le aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

"oh ghost…. Aku tak tau kalau ternyata selama ini mereka backstreet?" gumam lavender,masih terlalu syok akan apa yg baru ia lihat.

"itu benar sekali! Kenapa mione tak pernah menceritakannya pada kita?" kali ini padma yg ikut berbicara.

"siapa yg peduli?" ucap patil," yg jelas mereka berdua itu romantis sekali. Aku sungguh bertanya-tanya kapan aku bisa seperti itu? Iyakan AS?"

"…."

Astoria tak mnjawab sedikitpun, ia benar-benar diam seribu bahasa dan pergi begitu saja. Membuat lavender dan si kembar saling melirik satu sama lain penuh tanya.

##

Hohoho itu dia chapter kali ini guys. Aku tau memang tak menarik sama sekali, dan semakin mudah di tebak. Aku bakal tak heran jika kalian tak penasaran sama sekali sama kelanjutannya. Its oke. I will be okey.

Oh iya seperti biasa aku mau mengajukan pertanyaan. Bagi yg menjawabnya aku akan sgt berterimakasih,bagi yg tdk juga tak apa. Kalian udah baca fic ini aja aku luar biasa bersuka cita. So selamat menjawab.

Di bagianmana kah adegan fav ataupun tak suka kalian dari ch ini?

Adakah saran utk ch selanjutnya?

And sampai ketemu dilain kesempatan oke? Aku sangat berterimakasih yg udah R&amp;R, nge fav bahkan men follow. Love you. GBU. You know you love me, XOXO london gossip


	11. Chapter 11

London gossip

Disclaimer : not mine because harpot series punya tante jk rowling dan gossip girl series punya CW TV sedangkan novelnya sendiri oleh cecely von ziegesar. Intinya gw cuman ninjem tokoh dan kadang-kadang alurnya…

By : countessCaroline (kalian bisa memanggilku carol or CC)

Rate : T tapi untuk ch ini rada mendekati M

Warning : banyak typo nya, Gj,cerita yang mudah di tebak, ada penambahan karakter ,dan penulisan yang berantakkan banget. BUT aku tak akan meminta maaf untuk hal tersebut. Sekali lagi ku beri tau bahwa fic Ini hanya untuk bersenang-senang.

Hai anyone! Chapter 11 here. Yeah aku senang untuk update,tapi guys aku ingin memberitau bahwa aku bukanlah CountessCaroline. Kalian bingung? Gak usah bingung,eummmm aku sebenarnya sahabatnya,dan karena CC-nya terlalu sibuk akan tugas Pklnya jadi dengan senang hati aku akan melanjutkannya,lagipula aku udah izin hehehe tapi klo jujur sebenarnya belum. Tapikan kami sahabat jadi ia tak akan marah dan memang tak ada rahasia diantara hub persahabatan kami. So guys selamat membaca.

Tambahan : makasih bagi yang udah mau baca,review,follow, nge-favorite fic luar biasa buruk ini,apalagi yang udah sangat setia mengikutinya….thank a lot.

**Chapter 11**

**Pria yang cemburu**

Hogwart,tepat di waktu jam istirahat.

Sorotan mata secara terang-terangan segera tersorot tepat kearah hermione. Sepertinya orang-orang belum merasa bosan untuk melihatnya,mengingat hubungan barunya bersama draco jelas suatu hubungan yang luar biasa menghebohkan.

Hermione menyadari itu,tapi ia berusaha untuk tak peduli. Terpenting baginya adalah reputasinya yang terselamatkan dan sekarang ia harus berbicara dengan Astoria. Menjealaskan semuanya secara jujur bahwa ia dan draco hanyalah bersandiwara. Dengan begitu hermione akan merasa lebih nyaman. Entah kenapa ia memang tak bisa berbohong dari Astoria,sahabatnya itu.

Berjalan memasuki kafeteria,hermione lekas menghampiri meja biasa yg selalu ditempatinya. Ketiga pengikutnya telah berada disana. Patil bahkan melambaikan tangannya dengan penuh semangat kearah hermione.

"hi mione!" ucap mereka bertiga secara kompak.

Hermione tak menyahut dan langsung memilih duduk disalah satu bangku yang mengelilingi meja berbentuk bundar tersebut. Patil mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah hermione yang tepat duduk dihadapannya tsb. Raut penasaran jelas terlihat dari wajahnya. "kenapa kau tak bersama draco?kemana dia?"

Pertanyaan itu jelas membuat kedua mata hermione berputar. Ia bahkan menghela napasnya sebelum menjawab. "sebenarnya aku tak tau dimana malfoy sekarang ini,lagipula aku bukanlah ibunya yang harus tau dimana ia sekarang ini kan?"

Sebuah tawa terdengar. Ketiga pengikut hermione tersebut memang tertawa,tapi hermione tetap tampak tak suka dengan tawa tersebut. Keningnya mengerut. "aku sungguh bertanya-tanya dimana letak kelucuan dari ucapanku tadi sehingga membuat kalian bertiga menertawakanku?"

"oh ayolah hermione! Kau kan pacarnya, Bagaimana bisa kau tak tau dimana dia?"

"aku memang tak tau,lagipula aku tak melihat ada masalah dari hal itu"

Raut keheranan ditunjukkan lavender. "tapi ketika kau berpacaran dengan cedric,kau pasti selalu tau dimana dia. Kenapa dengan draco kau ma…."

Hermione segera menyela. Ia benar-benar tak mau jika ketiga pengikutnya itu mulai curiga mengenai sandiwaranya dengan draco. Cukup bagi hermione hanya Astoria yang tau sebenarnya,mungkin juga dengan ditambah dorota. "oke cukup! Perlu kalian tau berpacaran dengan malfoy sangat berbeda dibanding dengan Cedric, lagipula aku….."

"malfoy?" padma menyela. "kenapa kau masih menyebut draco dengan nama keluarganya?"

Sialan,pikir hermione kesal. "eu itu panggilan sayangku padanya" jawab hermione tampa sempat berpikir lagi.

"panggilan sayang?" ulang lavender terdengar terkejut.

"eummm…" hermione berpikir. " ya …eu begitulah,kami berdua sama-sama sepakat menggunakan nama belakang kami sebagai panggilan sayang. Aku memanggilnya malfoy dan dia akan memanggilku…..ah sudahlah kenapa juga aku harus membahas itu pada kalian" hermione jelas semakin kesal telah dibuat menjadi salah tingkah begini. "dengar guys! Aku menghampiri kalian karena aku mau menanyakan dimana astoria? Apa kalian tau dimana dia?"

"dia dirumahnya" jawab patil.

Hermione terlihat tak mengerti. "ini bukan waktunya untuk membuat lelucon patil!"

"dia serius mione" ucap padma menjelaskan. "astoria terlihat kurang sehat. Aneh memang ia tiba-tiba terlihat pucat. Kami lantas menemaninya ke uks,namun tak lama kemudian mrs greengrass datang dan menjemputnya. Jadi sekarang sepertinya ia dirumahnya"

Hermione menghembuskan napasnya,"dan kalian malah memberitauku sekarang?"

"kami mencoba memberitaumu,tapi kau jelas terlihat terlalu sibuk dengan draco" ucap lavender.

Wajah hermione memerah

"dan hermione,kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakan pada kami bahwa kau dengan draco pacaran?" lanjut lavender.

"iya. Lav benar! Kenapa kau tak pernah menceritakannya?" patil ikut-ikutan.

Ini membuat hermione kesal. "itu karena kami backstreet dan jika aku mengatakannya bukan backstreet lagi namanya. Apa sekarang kalian mengerti?"

Ketiganya pun malah terdiam. Kekesalan hermione masih berkobar-kobar. Ia sebenarnya tak mood untuk marah. Tapi sekarang tubuhnya benar-benar panas menahan amarahnya. Sebuah kecupan pun seketika membuatnya sirna. Hermione sontak terkejut. Draco tiba-tiba muncul dan baru saja memberikan kecupan tepat dipipinya. Pria itu menyeringai. "merindukanku?"

tidak sama sekali,jawab hermione didalam hatinya. Namun di kenyataanya hermione malah memberikan senymnya. Ia memang jagonya berakting.

##

"trims telah mengajakku untuk makan siang bersama kalian" jenny potter,bocah tahun pertama itu tersenyum senang. Siapa juga yang tak akan senang bila dapat bergabung di meja seniornya,apalagi jika seniornya tsb merupakan sekumpulan pria yg paling digilai wanita. Cedric,blaise,dan theo memang digilai. Sayang draco tak disana.

Jujur saja cedriclah penyebabnya. Ia dengan sengaja mengajak jenny untuk makan siang bersama dengan mereka,menepati kursi dimana draco selalu duduk. Ia tak siap untuk makan beersama-sama dengan draco. Mengingat untuk saat ini cedric ingin sekali memberikan tinjunya pada sahabatnya tersebut. Yeah ia sudah tau mengenai hubungan draco dengan hermione. Ia bahkan menduga itulah alasan sebenarnya hermione putus dengannya.

Senyum jenny melebar. Ia dapat melihat teman-temannya menatap penuh iri padanya. Rasakan itu,pikirnya. Suruh siapa heh kalian begitu sombong padaku?

"kami senang menyambut teman baru,apalagi jika seorang wanita" ucap blaise dengan tersenyum. Ia pun diam-diam melirik cedric. Blaise tau betul saat ini kedua mata sahabatnya itu sedang memerhatikan siapa? Ia juga gak heran mengapa cedric tiba-tiba membawa seorang gadis untuk bergabung dengan mereka. Ini pasti ada kaitannya dengan pasangan yg kontroverial itu,pikir blaise,melirik juga ke arah draco dan hermione. "sungguh menyenangkan"lanjutnya.

Jenny merona. Ini pertama kalinya ia dirayu seperti itu oleh seorang pria.

"hentikan blaise!" theo segera menyikut blaise,membuat pria hitam manis tersebut melototinya."kau membuatnya malu!" lanjut theo menjelaskan.

"kurasa miss potter sama sekali tak keberatan" lagi-lagi blaise tersenyum kerah jenny. Jenny pun ikut terlihat sekali ia canggung.

Theo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri melihat tingkah blaise. Segera ia pun melihat cedric. Sebagai rensponnya ia lantas juga menggelengkan kepalanya lagi. "hey dude,jika kau terus melihat pasangan tersebut dengan lototan,kujamin matamu akan segera jatuh tepat dimakan siangmu itu"

Cedric segera menoleh. Theo memang sangat ahli mempermalukan seseorang. "trims untuk ejekannya nott"

"hey…. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan kedua matamu itu buddy"

Cedric mendengus. Tampa banyak bicara ia segera memakan makan siangnya. Ia tak memerhatikan kalau jenny menatapnya dengan prihatin. Anak tahun pertama itu lantas menatap juga kearah hermione dan draco. Ia juga akan merasa marah jika menjadi cedric. Apalagi sekarang ini kedua orang itu malah saling tertawa bersama-sama.

"sungguh menjijikan!" ucap jenny,sayang terlalu keras untuk terdengar oleh cedric,blaise,maupun theo. Ketiganya langsung menatap terkejut sekaligus malu. "euu,,,mmmaksudku bukan kalian" jenny segera menjelaskan.

"lalu siapa maksudmu dengan menjijikan?" tanya theo,masih merasa tersinggung mendengar kata menjijikan disaat ia sedang manyantap makan siangnya tsb.

Terpaksa jenny harus jujur."eu…jangan tersinggung! Ucapanku tadi sebenarnya untuk malfoy. Iya aku tau kalau dia teman kalian,tapi aku harus katakan tingkahnya bersama hermione sangat ….lebih tepatnya menjijikan"

Blaise dan theo saling pandang,sedangkan cedric sendiri tiba-tiba tertawa senang. Tawanya jelas sekali cukup keras dan mau tak mau membuat theo dan blaise ikut tertwa.

"itu benar sekali" ucapnya."astaga jenny! Kau benar-benar lucu." Lagi-lagi cedric tertawa. Jujur baginya itu menyenangkan. Bahkan sangat menyenangkan sekali dapat mengolok-ngolok kemesraan draco dengan hermione. Setidaknya itu dapat mengobati rasa marahnya.

Tak perlu diragukan lagi betapa kesalnya cedric. Jadi ia sangat berterimakasih kepada jenny yg telah menghiburnya. Maka sebagai tanda terimakasihnya,cedric tak segan-segan mengantarkan jenny kekelas berikutnya. Ia baik sekali.

"trims ced,sebenarnya kau tak perlu repot-repot mengantarku ke sini" kata jenny,tersenyum malu-malu.

Cedric balas tersenyum. "aku tak merasa repot. Jadi masuklah"

Jenny mengangguk dan masuk kedalam kelasnya dengan melambaikan tangannya. Terlihat sekali ia tersipu malu. Kuharap ia tak terlalu menghayalkan hal yang tinggi mengenai cedric,karena itu pasti tak akan terjadi dan jenny pasti akan sakit hati. Oh malangnya little J.

##

"demi merlin! Kenapa setiap saat aku harus selalu bersamana ferret sialan itu ? oh god… sejak tadi aku selalu berusaha menghindarinya dan ia malah dengan anehnya selalu muncul. Lagipula bagaimana bisa sih ia memiliki jadwal kelas yg sama sepertiku? Belum apa-apa aku merasa sudah gila dgn si feret itu,dan sekarang aku malah harus menghadiri rapat yg sama dengannya. Astaga…kenapa harus begini?"

Terdengar suara omelan oleh cedric. Ia tau betul suara siapa itu? Lantas ia berjalan mendekati sumber suara tsb, penuh keyakina cedric dapat menduga itu adalah hermione. Sebisa mungkin cedric memelankan langkah-langkah kakinya di koridor. Ia heran sekali bagaimana bisa hermione berada dikawasan anak tahun pertama.

"hermione?"panggilnya

Wanita yang tengah duduk seorang diri itu pun menoleh. Terlihat terkejut akan kehadiran cedric. "kau?" mendengar kata kau dan bukannya namanya,membuat raut cedric berubah dingin. " iya ini aku"

"eum…kenapa kau disini?"

Raut wajah cedric tetap dingin. "harusnya akulah yg berkata begitu"

Hermione bangkit berdiri,berhadapan dengan cedric dengan tatapan marah akan keketusan dari suara cedric. "memang apa salahnya aku disini? Lagipula aku adalah ketua murid perempuan dan pastinya aku berhak dimana saja diggory"

"oh jadi sekarang diggory?"

"astaga! Kau ini kenapa sih ced?" hermione terlihat kesal. "jangan membuatku marah oke?"

"marah katamu?" suara cedric mengeras. "semua orang pasti diantara kita berdua yg harusnya merasa marah mione"

"oh boy" hermione menghela napasnya. "aku benar-bener tak mengerti apa maksudmu? Dan jujur saja kurasa aku sudah terlalu terlambat untuk menghadiri rapatku. Jadi…. Permisi tuan diggory yg terhormat." Saat itu juga hermione melangkahkan kakinya melewati cedric. Ia gak habis pikir,niatnya mau menenangkan diri dari draco kini malah di perburuk oleh kedatangan cedric.

Sungguh sial bagi hermione. Dan semakin sial saja ketika cedric mencegahnya. Salah satu tangan pria itu menangkap lengan hermione dan menjerat hermione ke dinding koridor,memenjarakan wanita itu diantara kedua tangannya.

Kedua mata cedric menatap marah. "jangan menguji kesabaranku hermione!? Ucap cedric penuh penekanan hampir di setiap katanya.

Hermione melotot marah. "kaulah yg menguji kesabaranku oke? Aku benar-benar telah terlambat untuk rapatku dan kau malah menahanku disini"

"demi merlin hermione! Tak bisakah kau diam saja tampa harus terus melawanku?" bentak cedric. Ia terlihat sangat marah."lagipula siapa juga yang akan percaya dengan rapat sialanmu itu. Aku tau itu pasti hanyalah alasanmu supaya dapat pergi dariku dan ujung-ujungnya kau malah bermesraan dengan malfoy,iyakan?"

Hermione menahan napasnya,terkejut akan reaksi cedric. Jauh didalam hatinya,timbul rasa takut. Cedric tak pernah terlihat samarah ini. "seriusan ced! Aku ada rapat"

"aku tak peduli!" lagi-lagi cedric membentak.

"….." hermione terdiam.

"dengar" suara cedric melembut. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada hermione. Dalam jarak beberapa centi ia melanjutkan ucapannya. "kau sangat membuatku terluka dengan hubunganmu bersama malfoy!"

"…"hermione tetap terdiam.

"aku masih mencintaimu hermione. Aku tau aku pernah melakukan kesalahan,tapi bukan berarti aku tak mencintaimu. Aku juga sadar dan paham jika kau masih marah padaku,sehingga kau berniat melakukan pembalasan yang sama untukku kan?"

Hermione mendengus. "jadi maksudmu kau cemburu pada malfoy?"

"tentu saja" bentak cedric. " aku sangat terbakar cemburu melihatmu dengan draco. Hatiku bahkan hancur mengetahui kau tidur dengannya, ini menyakitkan hermione"

Lagi-lagi hermione mendengus. "itulah yg kurasakan dulu. Bahkan lebih menyakitkan karena ketika itu kau masih pacarku"

"dengar hermione" cedric terdengar frustasi."aku salah dan aku minta maaf. Jadi kembalilah lagi padaku! Kau tau, Kita terlihat lebih bagus bersama dibanding kau dengan draco"

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "lebih dari sekedar bagus yg ku inginkan ced"

"aku mencintaimu,takkah itu cukup?"

"itu bukan cinta " hermione membentak kesal. " kau hanya merasa terancam akan malfoy"

"itu karena aku takut kehilanganmu" sahut cedric tak menyerah.

Hermione tertawa syok. "berarti jelas bagiku bahwa kau tak mencintaiku. Jadi permisi" hermione lantas mendorong cedric dengan kasar. Ia pun segera melangkahkan kakinya denag cepat. Ia marah, sekali lagi harus merasakan sakit hati.

"hermione" cedric berlari mengejar,dan tampa ragu menarik hermione,merengkuh wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya itu dengan amarah yang mengebu-ngebu. Ia tak terima di tinggalkan begitu saja. Cedric akan buktikan bahwa ia menginginkan hermione dan yakin sekali hermione juga menginginkanya. Memanfaatkan ketekejutan hermione,cedric mencuru-curi masuk kedalam mulut mantan kekasihnya tersebut.

Hermione meronta. Ia memukul-mukul sekuat tenaga kedada cedric. Rasanya ia telah memukul cukup keras,tapi tetap kekuatan cedric tak terkalahkan. Air matanyanya mengalir. Hermione menangis. Sebisa apapun hermione mencoba melawan,cedric memang jauh lebih besar dan kuat daripadanya. Ia mencengkram erat bahu hermione,dan mendorongnya membuat tubuh tak berdaya hermione menempel pada dinding koridor,tampa bisa lagi berontak.

Dengan suara tangis yg tertahan karena ciuman kasar tsb,hermione hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya,mencoba memikirkan hal lain,melupakan fakta bahwa ia baru saja di lecehkan. Hermione akui ini bukan pertama kalinya ia di cium sekasar ini,dan dalam sekejap yg terpikirkan olehnya hanyalah kejadian dimana draco dan dirinya untuk pertama kalinya berciuman.

Hermione ingat itu ia tengah menangis begitu kesal akan rencanyanya yg gagal akan astoria,dan draco menemaninya,bahkan pria itu menciumnya. Jelas ciuman yang membuat kekesalan hermione sirna begitu saja. Andai bisa berharap,hermione menginginkan draco muncul dan menyelamatkannya. Memang terdengar klise,tapi itulah yang hermione doakan didalam hatinya.

Seakan terjawab,draco memang tiba-tiba muncul. Ketika hermione membuka matanya,yang ia lihat draco telah menerjang cedric,membuatnya tersungkur begitu saja,dan memukulinya. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat sampai-sampai hermione yang terdiam terpaku itu baru pulih dari rasa terkejutnya,ketika ia mendengar suara sorak-sorak dari murid-murid tahun pertama yang telah mengerumbungi perkelahian diantara draco dan cedric.

Suasananya berubah kacau. Ini sungguh diluar kendali hermione. Ia takkan bisa berbuat banyak,karena mau tak mau kekuatan wanita tak bisa dibandingkan dengan pria. Apalagi kedua pria dihadapannya ini terlihat begitu di penuhi amarah. Pukulan-pukulan terjadi diantara perkelahian keduanya. Hermione yang masih terlalu syock itu pun tiba-tiba terjatuh begitu saja,tampa sadarkan diri. Suara bersorak-sorak dari anak tahun pertama segera berubah menjadi pekikan dan sekaligus jeritan histeris. Perkelahian draco dan cedric lantas terhenti. Draco segera dengan panik berlari menghampiri hermione.

Penuh marah,draco menangkis tangan cedric. "jangan menyentuhnya diggory!"

Cedric tak mau kalah,ia balas menatap marah. "hell malfoy! Dia pingsan"

"memang kau kira ini salah siapa heh?" bentak draco,mengeluarkan segala emosinya.

Tangan cedric mengepal keras. Suaranya pun bergetar marah. "kau…."

Draco menyela. Sambil mengangkat hermione dengan kedua tangannya,ia bangkit berdiri."granger milikku diggory! Jadi mulai sekarang jauhi dia atau aku tak akan segan-segan menghabisimu walau kau sahabatku" lalu draco pergi,dan membuat cedric terdiam. Itu jelas bagaikan sebuah tamparan yang memalukan untukknya.

##

"astaga dorota! Dia hanya pingsan"

"bagaimana bisa kau katakan dia hanya pingsan? Asal kau tau! Nonaku tak pernah pingsan sebelumnya! Katakan saja apa yg telah kau lakukan padanya"

"aku tak melakukan apa-apa,dan berhentilah untuk bersikap berlebihan dorota"

"ini bukan berlebihan. Aku khawatir padanya! Dan kau adalah pacarnya"

"oh sialan"

"sialan katamu?"

"..."

_**(hermione pov)**_

_Itulah suara berisik yang menyadarkanku. Benar-benar,bisakah mereka berhenti? Rasanya baru saja aku mengalami mimpi buruk dan kini aku harus terbangun dengan suara pertengkaran. __Oh come on? __Itu jelas suara draco dan dorota. Mereka saling berteriak dengan keras,membuat kepalaku yang tersa berat ini berdenyut-denyut. Ku membuka mataku dan kuangkat tinggi-tinggi kedua tanganku,bermaksud merenggangkan seluruh bagian tubuhku yang kaku ini._

_Sontak pertengkaran diantara mereka berhenti dan dalam sekejab mereka memandang kearahku sebelum akhirnya malah saling pandang satu sama lain._

"_lihatkan! Dia baik-baik saja dorota" ucap draco membuat dorota mendengus._

"_bersyukurlah mr malfoy,itu berarti kau terbebas dari tinjuku ini" sahut dorota tak mau mengalah. Ia lalu menoleh kearah __ku__ dan segera tersenyum bahagia. "oh my lady kau baik-baik saja kan?"_

_Aku pun hanya mengangguk,sambil mencoba untuk bangkit duduk. Dorota langsung membantuku. "aku sungguh mengkhawatirkanmu" ucapnya lagi._

"_aku hanya pingsan" sahutku pelan. Aku tak suka mengingat-ingat peristiwa buruk itu._

**(author pov)**

"yeah kau memang hanya pingsan,tapi kau sungguh merepotkanku" itulah yang diucapkan draco. Dia sama sekali tak terlihat gentar akan tatapan marah hermione. "kenapa heh? Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?"

"kenapa katamu?" ulang hermione keras.

'oh ayolah granger! Kau memang merepotkan. Gara-gara kau aku harus mengorbankan tanganku ini ternodai dengan meninju diggory,belum lagi aku harus mengantarmu pulang karena dorota begitu panik walau hanya mendengarmu pingsan"

Tangan hermione terkepal. "aku tak memintamu untuk melakukan semua itu malfoy,jadi seharusnya kau tak berhak mengatakanku merepotkan."

"miss mione benar!" dorota menyetujui dengan penuh pembelaan terhadap hermione. "minta maaflah mr malfoy!"

Draco mendengus. Ada raut kesal diwajahnya. "jadi maksudmu kau lebih menyukai apabila aku hanya diam menonton sementara kau di cumbui oleh diggory? Apa jangan-jangan kau memang menyukai dicum olehnya?"

"hell malfoy!" jerit hermione penuh kesal. Oke sekarang dikedua mata queen Bee kita itu dipenuhi air mata. Bagus sekali malfoy! "jika matamu tak buta,aku menangis saat itu"

Draco memandang dengan dingin,nada suaranya pun ketus." Bisa sajakan air mata itu merupakan air mata bahagia,karena akhirnya diggory menunjukan betapa ia berhasrat padamu"

"malfoy aku mencoba berontak,tapi cedric memang terlalu kuat untukku" suara hermione bergetar,ia hampir terisak-isak."aku sama sekali tak ingin dicium olehnya"

"oh yg benar saja?" lagi-lagi draco mendengus.

"kenapa kau tak percaya padaku?" hermione membentak,kini ia mulai terisak-isak menangis. "aku berkata yg sebenarnya. Aku sama sekali tak mau dicium olehnya,aku bahkan mencoba berontak. Tapi cedric mencengkramku. Apalagi yg harus kuperbuat?" hermione benar-benar telah menangis. Wajahnya dibasahi air mata dan suara isakan tangisnya terdengar keras. Dorota segera memeluknya. Penuh marah dorota melototi draco. Tapi draco nampak tak peduli,dia malah merasa semakin marah. Ini marah yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"baiklah menangis saja sana!" sindir draco. "kau memang hanya bisa menangis,tapi perlu kau tau granger,aku tak akan membujukmu seperti yg akan pangeran diggory mu itu lakukan"

Hermione mendongak dari pelukan dorota. Ia mengelap air matanya menggunakan tangannya. Sebisa mungkin ia berhenti untuk terisak-isak dan lalu bangkit berdiri,berjalan,dan menabrak draco begitu saja,kemudian pintu kamar mandi pun tertutup dalam suara bantingan yang keras.

"granger kembali! Aku belum selesai bicara!" bentak draco,makin kesal akan hermione.

Tapi tak ada sahutan dari hermione. Yang ada hanyalah dorota yang tiba-tiba memukul draco menggunakan bantal. Ini udah sekian kalinya draco di pukuli dengan bantal.

"berhentilah dorota! Kau apa-apaan sih heh?"

Dorota berhenti,namun kedua matanya melototi draco."jika kau cemburu mr malfoy,maka katakan saja. Kau tak perlukan menyakiti nona ku dengan semua perkataan mu tadi!"

"siapa yg kau kira cemburu heh? Jgn mendramatis keadaan dorota! "

"terserahmu mr malfoy! Tapi asal kau tau kedua mataku ini tak dapat di bohongi. Dan ku minta juga padamu,bujuk nona ku. Jika kau pergi dan ia masih menangis,maka aku siap meninjumu. Ingat itu!"

##

_**(draco pov)**_

_Hermione granger adalah satu-satunya wanita yg tak bisa ku mengerti. Susah sekali untukmenebaknya. Contohnya saja seperti beberapa jam lalu. Ia begitu marah padaku dan lagi-lagi ia mengunci dirinya dikamar mandi. Coba mana ada wanita yg mengunci dirinya dikamar mandi saat marah? Dia aneh bukan? Belum lagi,ketika aku akhirnya memaksa masuk dan menemukan dirinya tertidur didalam bathup. Oh sungguh aneh. Dia memiliki ranjang yg nyaman tapi malah tertidur berjam-jam didalam bathup. Demi merlin granger !_

_Dan yang membuatku semakin tak mengerti akan dirinya adalah tadi ia marah padaku namun sekarang ini ia malah nampak begitu terlihat nyaman tertidur di lenganku. Apakah ia pikir lenganku ini bantalnya? Tapi jujur aku tak keberatan. Lucu saja melihatnya tertidur begini. Ia hampir tertidur di bathup selama 2 jam dan setelah kupindahkan ia tetap tertidur __,__bahkan ini sudah hampir 3 jam. Kurasa ia cocok di juluki putri tidur._

**(author pov)**

Draco lantas terkekeh pelan memikirkan julukan tersebut bagi hermione. Kemudian salah satu tangannya pun tiba-tiba membelai wajah hermione. Sebuah sengatan dapat ia rasakan. Sial,pikirnya. Aku dapat merasakan juniorku menjadi tegang. Astaga ini bukan saatnya yg tepat untuk hal tsb kan? Mana mungkin aku menerjang granger yg tertidur dengan penuh gairah. Apalagi ia pasti masih marah denganku.

Tapi aku harus berbuat apa? Yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah dirinya yg memelukku bahkan sekarang dapat dengan jelas ku ingat bagaimana tadi aku memakaikan baju tidur untukknya. Parahnya sekarang ia benar-benar tampak mengairahkan dengan gaun tidurnya itu.

"malfoy" kedua mata hermione terbuka,ia terlihat linglung melihat draco.

"eu hai…" sahut draco dengan malu sekali. Mengingat ia baru saja memikirkan hal yg aneh-aneh. "kau sudah bangun rupanya" draco nyengir,jujur ia bingung mau berkata apa lagi?

Hermione bangkit duduk dan segera menunduk dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, ia menghembuskan napasnya,terlihat bagaikan frustasi.

Draco ikut untuk bangkit duduk. Ia menatap hermione dengan kebingungan. "ada apa granger? Kau merasa pusing? Apa kau mau kupanggilkan dorota?"

"tak perlu. Aku tak merasa pusing" sahut hermione tetap menunduk sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan.

"lalu kenapa?"

"aku hanya sedang mengingat-ingat kapan aku bisa tertidur diranjang dengan telah memakai gaun tidurku. Aku ingat betul bahwa aku seharusnya di bathup."

Draco mendengus." Tentu saja kau tak ingat. Kau saat itu tertidur. Untung saja ada aku yang memindahkanmu jadi ada baiknya kau berterimakasih padaku"

"what?" hermione mendongak kaget. "kau memindahkanku?"

Draco mengangguk."yeah. Jadi ayo berterimakasih padaku"

Bukannya terimakasih yg ia dapatkan,tapi yg ada hanyalah pukulan menggunakan bantal ya ia rasakan. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia dipukuli oleh bantal. Tak terima,draco segera merebut bantal tsb. Ia menatap marah hermione.

"yg kuminta terimakasih granger,bukan sebuah pukulan"

"pukulan jelas yg layak kau dapatkan" bentak hermione. "berani-beraninya kau memindahkanku dan melihat bahkan menyentuh tubuh telanjangku ferret!"

"damn granger! Kau memang mau jatuh sakit karena berendan terlalu lama heh? Belum lagi kulitmu bisa berubah keriput dan kau akan berubah menjadi nenek-nenek sebelum waktunya tau"

"eu..ya…eu…ttttapikan tetap saja tak seharusnya kau lakukan hal tsb. Apalagi kau juga memakaikan baju untukku,ferret"

"oh oyolah. Berhenti bersikap seolah kita tak pernah melihat tubuh satu sama lain granger"

"pokoknya apapun alasanmu,tetap saja itu tak pantas dilakukan" hermione melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ia sangat terlihat mengintimidasi.

Draco menghela napasnya. Ia lelah berdebat. Apalagi sekarang sudah malam. "terserahmulah" ucapnya lalu menjatuhkan dirinya diranjang. Ia bahkan merubah posisinya membelakangi hermione.

"malfoy" pekik hermione,tak suka diperlakukan seperti itu. "aku sama sekali belum selesai bicara"

Draco tetap tidur dalam posisi meringkuk miring membelakangi hermione. "bicaralah sepuasmu,tapi jangan harap aku akan menyahuti sebelum kau ucapkan terimakasih padaku"

Hermione tertawa syock. Namun draco tetap pada pendiriannya untuk tak menyahuti hermione. "baiklah" ucap hermione mengalah.

Tetap tak ada sahutan. Sial,pikir hermione. Entah kenapa malah memutuskan untuk mengalah. Dengan pipi memerah,ia membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang,kemudian secara pelan-pelan memposisikan tubuhnya untuk memeluk draco dari belakang.

Draco terkejut. Ia berusaha menoleh kebelakang sebelum akhirnya malah dimarahi hermione. "tetap dlm posisimu malfoy. Aku mau mengatakan sesuatu"

Kening draco mengerut. Ia tak asing dengan ini. Apalagi draco ingat betul ia pernah melakukan hal yg sama pada hermione. "granger jika kau berusaha menyindirku maka hentikan sekarang juga!"

"diamlah malfoy,tak bisakah kau diam saja?"

Draco menurut. Ia memutuskan diam.

"aku…." Hermione terdiam sejenak. Ia mencoba mengumpulkan keberaniannya. "aku mau berterimaksaih padamu karena telah menolonku,menagantarku kerumah,memindahkanku, dan memakaikan gaun tidurku. Walaupun seharusnya aku masih tak terima kau melihat tubuh telanjangku, apa kau puas?"

Draco menoleh. Ia merubah posisinya dengan meringkuk menghadap hermione. "itu bukan ucapan terimakasih namanya granger. Jelas sekali kau setengah hati mengatakannya"

"setidaknya aku telah memberanikan diri mengucapkannya malfoy, dibandingkan kau yg sam sekali tak mau mengucapkan maaf padaku. Memang kau kira aku lupa tentang masalah kita tadi sore? Jujur saja aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau marah padaku?"

Draco tertawa pelan. Ia merasa lucu. "jika kau bertanya padaku maka jawabannya adalah aku tak tau kenapa aku marah-marah padamu"

"jadi aku harus bertanya pada siapa heh?" hermione mendengus kesal.

"emmmm" draco terlihat berpikir." Jika kau bertanya pada dorota,maka ia akan katakan bahwa aku cemburu"

Kening hermione mengerut. "kau membuatku semakin tak mengerti. Bahkan memikirkan kau cemburu saja merupakan hal tak terlogis yg pernah kupikirkan tau"

"aku tak bilang aku cemburu granger. Dorotalah yg mengatakannya"

"lalu?"

Draco menghela napasnya. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada hermione. "kan sudah kukatakan aku tak tau kenapa aku marah padamu. Yang aku tau pasti aku hanya tak suka kau bersama diggory" ucapnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya dan dalam sekali lumatan yg lembut ia mencium bibir hermione. Draco melakukannya dengan singkat sebelum akhirnya menarik dirinya dan membuka kembali matanya untuk menatap hermione.

hermione nampak terdiam terpaku. Wajahnya terlihat merona. "eu…kkkkau lihat sendiri,saat ini aku tak sedang bersama cedric. Aku…eu…aku justru sedang bersamamu. Jadi berhentilah marah padaku. Itu menyebalkan malfoy"

draco tersenyum. Ia merangkul pinggang hermione,dan membawanya mendekat kearahnya. Tubuh mereka saling menempel. Hermione bisa mersakan kehangatan tubuh draco. "bagus" ucap draco lantas kembali mencium hermione.

Hermione menyambut ciuman tsb tampa protes. Lagipula siapa yg bisa menolak. Terutama saat draco menguasai mulutnya seolah-olah ciuman itu memang haknya. Lagi dan lagi draco melumat bibirnya,mulanya lembut,lalu bergairah,ganas,hingga hermione tidak bisa berpikir,tak bisa bernapas,tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menyelipkan lengan di sekeliling pinggang draco untuk menarik pria itu mendekat,keatasnya.

Ketika draco menarik diri,hermione sudah terlalu linglung. Intensitas tatapan draco membuat jantung hermione jungkir balik. Draco membelai rambut hermione,hasrat membara nampak jelas dimatanya. Sambil melilitkan rambut hermione ditangannya,draco mencium rambut-rambut tsb,lalu mendongakkan wajah hermione agar ia dapat kembali mencium bibirnya.

Dia lalu menggeser bibirnya kepipi hermione. Draco menyusurkan ciuman terbuka yang hangat dari pipi sampai ke telinga hermione.

"malfoy" hermione memekik terkejut. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"kenapa? Kau menyukainya? Bagaimana kalau kulakukan ini?" draco membasahi telinga hermione dengan lidahnya.

Hermione bergidik nikmat.

"kalau ini?"tanya draco lagi. Kali ini ia menyusurkan ciuman ke leher hermione.

Hermione tersendat. Draco tetap masih menciumi lehernya,ia kemudian mendorong gaun tidur hermione turun dari bahunya. "yg ini pasti juga kau akan suka" tentu wajah hermione memerah. Untunglah penerangan kamarnya hanyalah remang-remang.

Draco beranjak menciumi pundak telanjang hermione,mengaburkan otaknya,membuatnya tak berdaya akibat sensasi mulut yg membelai kulit telanjangnya. "bagaiman menurutmu granger?" draco menggeser turun satu jari menuruni leher,dan sampai kelembah diantara dada hermione.

"malfoy kumohon" hermione sebisa mungkin menahan desahannya.

Draco mengangkat kepalanya."memohona apa?"

Dada hermione naik turun,seolah ia kehabisan napas. "dorota atau siapapun dapat mendengar kita. Jadi kurasa….."

"astaga...siapa peduli granger? Toh mereka mengira kita pacaran. Dan aku yakin mereka akan memakluminya" ucap draco secara diam-diam tangannya menurunkan lengan gaun tidur hermione semakin turun. Dan ia menangkup dada hermione dalam telapak tangannya yg panas. "aku menyukainya dan kau sendiripun menyukai hal ini juga granger"

"tapi…astaga malfoy…" hermione memekik terkesiap saat lidah pria itu bermain-main di puncak dadanya. Hermione sontak mengepalkan tangan di rambut pirang platina draco untuk menahannya tetap disana,dan mulut draco berubah menuntut,menyesapnya berulang kali lagi dan lagi,hermione bahkan hampir dibuat mencapai puncaknya.

Tampa hermione bisa sadari,jemari draco mendorong gaun tidurnya hingga meluncur turun dan berkumpul di kakinya bagai seonggok satin.

Kedua mata draco pun semakin menggelap akan gairah. Begitu juga dengan Hermione, tubuh yg terpangpang jelas dihadapannya itu sudah pasti indah dan dapat membuat seorang draco malfoy hilang kendali didalam kegairahannya tsb. Draco tampa segan-segan segera mencium bibir hermione kembali.

"cium aku granger" geramnya ketika menciumi leher hermione. Pria itu lantas kembali mendongak untuk menatap hermione.

Semata-mata didorong oleh naluri dan keyakinan bahwa apa yg menurutnya nikmat maka akan nikmat juga buat draco,hermione tampa sadar mengerahkan seluruh kemapuan merayunya kepada draco. Ia mencium pria itu tampa malu-malu,menangkup jemarinya di tengkuk pria itu,mencium tepat seperti yg dilakukan draco tadi,lidahnya menyelap di celah bibir draco,memaksanya agar terbuka ,lalu menyerbu masuk kedalam ciuman yg membuat draco terkesiap.

Tekanan dari mulut hermione memaksa draco merubah pisisinya,kini hermionelah yg menindihnya. Hermione menyangga tubuhnya dengan siku lalu mulai menciumi seluruh tubuh draco dengan ciuman ringan yg merangsang. Dimulai dari pelipis,mata,dan pipi,sementara itu tangannya dgn lembut mengelus dan mengagumi dada bidang yg dimiliki pria itu.

Dengan berani hermione mempermainkan daun telinga draco dgn lidahnya. Draco terdengar menggeram. Itu tentu membuar hermione merasa tambah bersemangat,hermione pun menggeser bibirnya kebawah,mengikuti jalur yg telah dibuat oleh tangannya,menghujani setiap otot didada yg kokoh itu sampai menemukan puncak dada dari draco.

Kulit draco terasa seperti satin kasar dan hermione menyukainya,menyukai cara draco menyelipkan jemari ke rambutnya ketika ia terus menciumi dan mengoda pria itu dengan bibirnya. Namun ketika hermione bergerak kebawah,menyusuri perut yg berbentuk itu,draco mengeluarkan sebuah erangan dan kemudian cepat-cepat menarik hermione.

Tatapannya bertemu dengan hermione."seorang lady tak akan melakukan hal seperti tadi,granger"

Tatapan hermione mengelap akan gairah. "untuk saat ini aku tak mau menjadi seorang lady" sahut hermione.

Mendengar hal tsb,tentu merupakan sebuah kejutan untuk draco. Ia tak dapat mengira seorang hermione granger yg sangar menjungjung sebuah sopan santun itu kini berubah menjadi 180 derajat berbeda,dan itu hanya bisa ia lakukan.

Dipenuhi hasrat,draco merubah posisinya,membuat hermione kembali berada di bawahnya. Tampa ragu draco segera membuka semua pakaian yg menutupi tubuhnya dan lalu ia menutupi bibir merah hermione itu dengan bibirnya sendiri,draco menutup matanya dihadapan wajah hermione.

"kuharap kau meminum pil granger" suara draco gemetar. Ia menyusurkan lengannya menuruni kaki hermione yg ramping dan jenjang tsb. Kaki itu terbuka dan hermione melengkukan tubuhnya kearah draco.

"kau membuatku sangat menginginkanmu" drco berbisik tepat di telinga hermione.

"aku tau…dan aku memang meminum pil ku,jadi kumohon draco,aku juga menginginkanmu" tangan hermione mencengkram bahu draco.

Draco menyeringai,penuh kesenangan. "lalu bagaimana dengan dorota atau siapaun yg akan mendengar kita?"

Hermione tentu kesal,akan tingkah draco yg sudah jelas menyindirnya. Tapi hermione memang menginginkan draco. "aku tak peduli. So malfoy. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali"

"tentu saja sekarang" geram draco lalu melakukannya.

Hermione meleleh,mengangkat tubuhnya kearah piunggul draco,menggeliat,memejamkan kedua matanya dan ikut menggeram pelan yg coba ia tahan. Hermione mencengkramnya keras sambil berusaha mencoba untuk mendapatkan kembali irama seperti yg mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Dengan setengah paham,hermione melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang draco dan…..

Semuanya berlanjut seperti yg telah diduga.

##

Baiklah itu dia chapter 11. Bagaimana merunurut kalian? Khususnya untuk adegan lemonnya ya?

Jujur aku sendiri merasa itu terlalu vulgar! Emmmmm apa menurut kalian juga begitu? Well aku memang gak terlalu tau gaya penulisan CC sih! Kurasa ada baiknya retenya dibuat M aja kali ya? Dan mudah-mudahan CC gak marah padaku karena fic nya kubuat dengan vulgar. Sorry CC! by S (sahabatmu)

See you di ch selanjutnya.

XOXO you know you love me. LondonGossip


	12. Chapter 12

London gossip

By: CountessCaroline

Rating : M ( well ini semua berkat sahabatku yang tiba-tiba seenaknya meng update cerita di ch sebelumnya tampa seijinku)

Disclaimer: harpot series tentunya punya jk rowling. Begitu juga dengan gossip girl series punya CW TV dan novelnya sendiri punya Cecily von ziegesar.

Hola semua…maaf telah sekian lama baru kembali. ini memang diluar dugaan. Aku bahkan sebenarnya tak berniat untuk update,mengingat bentar lagi aku harus hadapi ujian praktek ku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tanganku begitu gatal untuk mengetik cerita ini. Apalagi kan kemaren baru saja valentine. Gak ada salahnya kan membuat fic romantic dramione.

Emmmm jujur sih aku gak yakin ini romantic,semoga saja ada yang suka. Well bagi yang sudah lupa akan chapter sebelumnya,aku akan meringkasnya. Ini sebagai tanda permintaan maaf ku loooo…

Ch 11:

Semua orang kini tau bahwa draco dan Hermione berpacaran. (well walaupun hanya sandiwara,dan astoria tau itu)

Cedric begitu cemburu,dan ia pun melecehkan Hermione dengan menciumnya secara paksa. Untung draco datang tepat waktu untuk menolong.

Sialnya Hermione jatuh draco membawanya pulang.

Ketika sadar, Hermione dan draco malah bertengkar. Mungkin karena draco yang tiba-tiba merasa cemburu.

Namun akhirnya mereka baikan,dan memilih untuk merayakan baikan mereka dengan bercinta.

Itulah ringkasannya,semoga jadi ingat kembali. oh iya jangan lupa untuk rivew ya. Aku akan sangat senang bila ada yang review. Khususnya tentang alurnya. But jangan komen cara penulisannku. Aku tau pasti bakal banyak typo. Jadi maklumi saja. Kalau gak suka,gak usah baca juga gak apa-apa. So selamat membaca.

Chapter 12

**Kamu,aku,dan ibumu.**

_Draco pov_

_Aku membuka mataku. Tiba-tiba saja aku terbangun. Entah karena granger terlalu banyak bergerak atau karena aku memang sudah tak mengantuk? Aku tak tau yang mana,yang ku tau pasti aku baru saja tidur dengan begitu nyenyak,tanpa perlu dihantui dengan semua mimpi sialan ku. Ini sudah kelima kalinya,aku tidur tanpa perlu bermimpi buruk. Dan itu selalu dalam keadaan granger tidur di tersenyum. Toh granger tak akan melihatnya,mengingat keadaan pencahayaan kamar yang remang-remang dan lagipula kurasa granger masih tertidur._

_Dia tertidur dalam posisi membelakangiku,dengan kedua lenganku memeluknya. Ku mempererat pelukannku. Rasanya memang begitu yaman tiap kali memeluknya. Apa karena tubuhnya begitu hangat, atau aku memang sudah tergila-hila dengan wagi tubuhnya yang khas. Perpaduan vanilla dan mawar…._

_Dengan sengaja lagi-lagi ku mempererat pelukanku dan aku pun menenggelamkan wajahku disekitar leher dan lekuk bahunya. Menikmati perpaduan wangi tubuhnya. Sialnya itu tak berlangsung tiba-tiba saja kurasakan tubuh granger berubah kaku. Apa ia terbangun?_

"_malfoy?"_

_Dan ia memanggilku. Anehnya, suaranya jelas terdengar seolah ia sudah terbangun sejak tadi. Apakah dari tadi ia memang sudah terbangun?_

_Granger pun berbalik. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan meringkuk menghadapku. Tampa berpikir apa-apa lagi,aku memejamkan kedua mataku,bersikap seolah-olah aku masih tertidur. Terdengar ia menghela napasnya. Kurasa saat ini ia pasti menunjukkan raut kesalnya. Astaga aku benar-benar ingin tertawa. Namun itu tak boleh terjadi. Aku harus tetap berpura-pura tertidur._

_Dimenit selanjutnya, kurasakan salah satu tangannya menyentuh lenganku yang memeluknya. Kuduga ia pasti akan menyingkirkan lenganku. Itulah yang kuduga. Diluar dugaan. Tak ada yang terjadi. Granger hanya menyentuh lenganku sebelum akhirnya,kurasakan lengannya itu menyentuh wajahku._

_Jari telunjuknya menyentuh dahiku,lalu turun ke tulang hidungku,berpindah ke bibirku,turun lagi ke dagu dan kembali naik ke pipiku. Itu tak berhenti samapai di situ,kali ini ia menyentuh alisku dan mataku. Kemudian kembali ke pipiku. Ia pun tak melepaskan tangannya tersebut. Cukup lama ia membelai pipiku._

"_dasar menyebalkan" ucapnya._

_Ia pun tiba-tiba menamparku. Memang pelan,namun tetap saja itu mengejutkanku. Aku masih berpura-pura tertidur,dan sialnya granger kini mencubit pipiku. Oh ya ampun granger….._

"_kau ferret menyebalkan. Aku benar-benar membencimu" ucapnya,terdengar bagaikan pun sama sekali tak terdengar sedang marah. Justru ini luar biasa lembut. Sepertinya ia memang berpikir aku benar-benar tertidur. "aku bahkan luar biasa membencimu. Aku benci hidungmu…." Ia menyentuh hidungku. Anehnya dengan begitu lembut. "kau benar-benar terlihat angkuh dengan hidung mu itu, belum lagi dengan dagu mu. Kau semakin terlihat menyebalkan. Dan jangan lupa bibir menyebalkan ini. Kau selalu membuat ku kesal tiap kali bibir tipismu ini mengejekku." Granger lantas terdiam. Ibu jarinya cukup lama menyentuh sudut bibirku. Sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan? Ia mengejekku atau memujiku?_

"_aku juga benci rambut pirangmu." Ia pun mengacak-acak rambutku. Astaga granger. Dia ini benar-benar menjahiliku. "dan terakhir aku benci kedua matamu. Setelah di pikir-pikir kau sama sekali tak memiliki mata yang indah. Pokoknya aku benci matamu"_

_Lagi-lagi granger terdiam. Ia menghela napasnya lagi,dan sekarang malah mendekat. Ia memelukku dengan wajahnya ia sembunyikan di sekitar lekuk bahu dan leherku. Jujur saja hembusan napasnya menggelitikku. Sebisa mungkin aku tak tertawa. Ini terlalu kelewat menyenangkan untuk berakhir._

_Itulah yang draco pikirkan._

Untuk orang yang tak pernah merasakan kasih saying seperti draco,pelukkan Hermione tentu menyenangkan. Memang Hermione terlebih dahulu mengatakan ia membenci draco,tapi siapun akan tau itu semua tak benar.

Hermione memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia juga pasti sependapat bahwa hal ini terlalu saying bila harus berakhir. Sialnya, tak sependapat. Ibu hormone yang tiba-tiba dating itu menghancurkan segalanya. Andaai kedua orang itu focus dengan sekitarnya mereka pasti sudah mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat,dan tak harus kepergok dalam posisi saling memeluk dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua.

"Hermione!" teriak mrs. Granger kelewat terkejut,bersamaan dengan lampu kamar yang semuanya terlihat jelas dan itu tentu membuat mrs. Granger hamper mati berdiri.

"mom" sahut Hermione tak kalah terkejut. Cepat-cepat ia melepaskan pelukannya dari draco dan segera bangkit duduk,dengan selimut yang ikut ia tarik untuk menutupi ketelanjangannya.

'a…aaku …aku bias jelaskan" lanjut Hermione luar biasa tergagab.

Mrs. Granger menatapnyapenuh marah. "kau memang harus menjelaskannya." Mrs. Granger segera berbalik pergi. Peristiwa ini terlalu mengejutkannya dan luar biasa memalukan untuk di lihat. Ia tak mau berlama-lam a satu ruangan dimana putrinya dalam keadaan telanjang dengan seorang pria. Sialnya mrs granger sangat tau siapa pria yang bersama Hermione.

Ia sangat tau tentang keluaga malfoy dan luar bias membenci semua tentang mereka.

##

Hermione menghela napasnya. Ia pun berjalan mondar-mandir tampa henti sejak tadi,dan draco hanya memandangnya dengan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Mereka berdua telah tampil rapih dan bersih dengan seragam sekolah mereka. Terlihat sekali wajah Hermione begitu cemas. Ia pun hanya mengikat asal-asalan rambutnya dan sama sekali tak bermake-up. Ini adalah keadaan darurat bagi Hermione. Tentu ia panic,namun tidak untuk draco. Pria itu jelas Nampak tenang bahkan ia sangat terlihat acuh.

"granger" draco memanggil. Sayangnya lagi-lagi Hermione tak menyahutinya. Hermione terus saja berjalan kesana-kemari. Ia seakan taka da lelahnya. "mau sampai kapan kau berjalan mondar-mandir kesana kemari begitu heh?"

"tutup saja mulutmu malfoy" bentaknya,tampa berhenti untuk kesana kemari bagaikan sertika.

Draco mendengus. "bagus sekali! Setelah kau mengabaikanku sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk sangat tipikal granger"

Hermione seketika berhenti. Ia menatap draco marah. "memang aku harus bagaimana lagi selain membentakmu? Kau tau sendiri kondisi apa yang kualamikan? Dan kau hanya duduk dengan santai dan terus saja memanggilku,granger…granger…granger…granger ….tampa membantuku sama sekali!"

"kau marah padaku?" Tanya draco lembut.

"tentu saja ku marah padamu. Sejak tadi kau hanya duduk dengan santai tampa membantuku"

Draco menghela napasnya. Ia menatap Hermione,lalu bangkit berdiri. Ia melangkah mendekat dan kedua tangannya memenggang bahu Hermione. "tarik napasmu. Kau benar-benar perlu bernapas dengan benar granger"

Kini Hermione yang menghela napasnya. Dengan kesal ia menangkis lengan draco dari bahunya. "kau sama sekali tak membantuku" air matanya menumpuk di kedua matanya. Hermione sepertinya mau menangis.

"damn it granger!" bentak draco. Ia merasa kesal jika Hermione menangis. "aku berusaha membantumu. Jika kau sadar,sejak tadi aku memanggilmu karena ku mau kau berhenti mondar-mandir seperti orang gila dan sejak tadi pula aku begitu ingin untuk kau menatapku granger!"

Hermione mulai tak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia pun mulai terisak-isak. Hidungnya memerah dan air matanya yang menumpuk barusan mulai membasahi wajahnya.

"sialan" ucap draco,lantas tiba-tiba merengkuh wajah Hermione dan melumat bibirnya. Ia menyelusupkan lidahnya ke celah bibir Hermione yang terbuka terkejut. Ia membelai dan mengecap semuanya secara menyeluruh. Untuk sesaat Hermione memang terkejut. Siapapuan akan terkejut bila di cium mendadak seperti ini.

Namun tidak semua orang tiba-tiba akan menjadi begitu rilex setelah dicium. Apalagi bila itu merupakan ciuman kasar dan penuh amarah sekaligus hasrat yang draco baru saja lakukan.

Pria itu menghentikan ciumnnya,dan menatap Hermione lembut. Ia tak berbicara. Jujur saja ia kelewat senang kini Hermione tak lagi terlihat panic. Sambil terisak-isak bagaikan anak kecil,Hermione pun berbicara. Ia menatap balik draco.

"kenapa kau menciumku? Ini sama sekali bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berciuman. Kau idiot ayau apa sih?"

Draco malah tersenyum. Ia pun menghapus air mata Hermione dengan kedua ibu jarinya. "jika ku tau kau akan tenang dengan di cium. Sejak tadi aku pasti sudah menciummu"

"malfoy!" geram Hermione merasa marah. Lebih tepatnya ia merasa malu sekali.

'kenapa heh? Mau kucium lagi?"

"astaga…ini bukan waktunya kau menciumku. Apa kau lupa siapa yang akan kita hadapi?"

"aku tak lupa" ucap draco,kali ini memenggang salah satu lengan Hermione. Ia menatapnya dengan serius."ayo hadapi ibumu"

Hermione mengangguk. Rasa takut dan cemasnya hilang begitu saja. Ia akan hadapi ibunya.

##

Sama percis seperti Hermione barusan,kini mrs. Granger pun tengah berjalan langkah kakinya begitu terdengar,mengingat taka da satupun suara diruang tengah ini, Hermione dan draco duduk dalam posisi berlutut dilantai saat itu. Sudah hamper 15 menit meeka berdua duduk seperti itu. Tentu saja bagi draco yang tak biasa,ini membuat kakinya kesemutan. Draco pun melirik Hermione,wanita itu terlihat biasa saja. Tak ada tanda-tanda kesemutan. Ia justru terlihat begitu anggun dengan ketenangaanya itu.

"granger" bisik draco.

"sssttttt…." Dorotalah yang menyahutinya. Pelayan setia Hermione itu pun tengah duduk berlutut di samping Hermione. Seperti diduga,ia pun di hokum. Draco menatap dorota marah dan dorota sendiri ikut menatap 2 kali lipat lebih marah.

"dorota!" suara mrs granger yang memanggil,mengentikan tatapan marahnya dari draco. Ia lekas-lekas menunduk. Kini mrs granger berdiri tepat didepan dorota. Dari suaranya,jelas ia marah.

""eu…iya nyonya" sahut dorota luar biasa terkejut.

"apa yang kuperintahkan padamu selama kau taka da heh?"

"eu..itu..i..itu…eu…"

"mom" sela Hermione. Ia mencoba menyelamatkan dorota. Bagaimana pun dorota adalah pelayan kesayangannya.

'aku tak bicara padamu" sahut mrs granger sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap dorota.

"aku yang salah" ucap Hermione dengan berani. Tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan mrs granger. "jadi salahkan saja aku."

Mrs granger mendegus. "kau tau saying,saat ini aku benar-benar marah padamu"

"aku tau itu' Hermione menunduk,seketika tak berani menatap ibunya.

'jika kau tau kenapa kau malah membuatku marah Hermione. Asal kau tau aku jauh-jauh kemari kearena ku cemas padamu. Aku bahkan membatalkan pergelaran busanaku setelah ku dengar kau jatuh pingsan dan sakit. Tapi yang kudapatkan kau malah bermesraan dengan bocah malfoy yang satu ini. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa marahnya aku sebagai ibumu?"

Draco pun memberanikan diri untuk berbicara setelah melihat hormone hanya menunduk terdiam. "mrs granger…putrimu memang pingsan dan ia sempat demam. Aku mengantarnya dan seperti yang kau tau semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Yeah begitulah kira-kira ceritanya."

Tatapan marah mrs granger tentu sekarang mengarah pada draco. "ada bainya kau menutup mulut tak sopanmu itu mr malfoy. Aku sama sekali tak mau mendengar kau meniduri pitriku"

"mom kumohon…."

"apa lagi sekarang hermione?"

"kumohon dengarkan aku. Aku akui aku salah,jadi aku minta maaf untuk itu. Kau bebas akan memaafkanku atau tidak,hanya saja ku mau kau tau, aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan arah hidupku mom. Usiaku kini 18 tahun. Kau sendiri yang katakan,aku bebas menentukan hidupku."

Mrs. Granger menghela napasnya frustasi. "itu memang benar,tapi aku tak bermaksud mengatakan kau bebas untuk tidur dengan siapa saja Hermione. Dia bahkan bukan cedric"

"dia memang bukan cedric,mom. Harus berapa kali kubilang padamu aku sudah purus dari cedric. Jadi kumohon jangan mengungkitnya lagi"

'itulah yang tak bisa kuterima sweetheart. Dia malfoy! Apa kau kira aku tak tau seperti apa itu malfoy heh? Dengar saying, buah selalu jatuh dekat pohonnya. Sudah pasti malfoy junior ini sama percis dengan ayahnya." Tatapan mrs granger lantas bertemu dengan tatapan draco. Ia menatap jijik terhadap draco. Draco sendiri sebenarnya luar biasa marah. Ia mencengkram kedua tangannya. Ia bahkan tak merasa lagi kesemutan. Perlu diketahui,draco tak suka pada siapapun yang menyamakannya dengan sang ayah. Ia benci itu. Ia benci ayahnya. Sangat benci.

'maaf menagtakan ini ini mrs granger,tapi jujur saja aku sangat tak suka bila kau membicarakan ayahku ataupun keluargaku. Jadi kumohon jangan bawa-bawa keluargaku lagi."

"oh yang benar saja?" dengus mrs granger.  
"mom" panggil Hermione. Ia tak mau sampai ada pertengkaran antara ibunya dengan draco. " kumohon…."

"memohon apa lagi heh? Jujur sayang,aku tak mengerti ada hubungan apa kau dengan malfoy yang satu ini?"

Hermione seketika memenggang salah satu tangan draco. Ia harus berani. "ia pacarku. Kami berpacaran"

Mrs granger terbatuk-batuk mendengarnya. Ia akan gila bila terus begini. "kau mau membuatku mati saat ini juga Hermione? Hentikan omong kosong mu!"

"ini bukan omong kosong. Kami memang berpacaran" ucap draco.

"oh bagus sekali. Aku rasa ada baiknya ku mati" sahut mrs granger sambil memijat lehernya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit.

"mom"

"apa lagi heh?"

"komohon hargai pilihanku"

"jangan bicara padaku Hermione! Aku akan angkat tangan soal ini. Kau harus bicarakan pada ayahmu"

"mom" Hermione tak terima. Ini tentu akan semakin rumit bila melibatkan ayahnya. "ini hanya soal sepele. Kau tak perlu melibatkannya"

"bagiku ini bukan soal sepele" mrs granger berbalik pergi. Ia menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. "akan kupastikan hari ini juga ayahmu akan tiba disini. Siapkan dirimu"

'mom" Hermione tak menyerah. Ia bangkit berdiri denagn cepat. Sama sekali tak terlihat kesemutan. Ia hampir mengejar ibunya,sebelum draco menahan dengan memenggang salah satu lengannya. Hermione pun menatap draco. Wajah paniknya kembali muncul.

"apa yang harus kita lakukan malfoy"

"kau tak sendiri. Aku akan membantumu" ucap draco sambil mencoba bangkit berdiri. Sialnya, kakinya yang kesemutan hamper membuatnya jatuh. Untung Hermione dengan sigap menahannya.

Hermione mendengus. Disisi lain ia tersenyum,menahan tawa akan draco. "belum apa-apa,kau sudah hamper terjatuh. Bagaimana bisa aku percaya kau akan membantuku"

"kau ini! Kaki ku tadi kesemutan. Jadi jangan menilaiku lemah dari hal itu."

Mendengar pembelaan yang sejah tadi diam mulai tertawa. Bahkan tawanya semakin terdengar. Draco melirik marah dorota. "siapa yang kau tertawakan heh,dorota?"

"bu..bbu..bukan siapa-siapa…."sahutnya,jelas menahan tawa. Hermione sendiri tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"oke bagus sekali tertawalah sesuka kalian.

##

_**londonGossip**_

_**sebelum**_

_**selanjutnya**_

_**ajukan pertanyaan**_

_**email masuk**_

_**foto**_

_**ps : semua nama tempat dan peristiwa asli sudah di ubah atau di singkat demi melindungi pihak-pihak yang tidak bersalah yaitu aku. Who am I ? that's a secret. I'II never tell…**_

_hai girls….._

_memulai hari dengan membacaku tentu adalah hal baik. Mengingat kali ini aku ada pesan khusus untuk "A". well pertama-tama aku mau menyampaikan penampakkan yang kulihat pagi ini. Seperti biasa ku memulai misi ku dengan mematau kediaman Bee maupun A, baru saja kau mau kesana, A sudah telihat muncul keluar dari kediamannya. Saat itu jelas terlalu pagi untuknya berangkat sekolah. Aku sudah pasti mengikutinya. Dan yang kudapatkan ia datang ke suatu apartemen kumuh di pinggir London. Oh shit cukup lama aku dibuatnya menunggu,sebelum akhirnya aku melihat A keluar bersama mr freak,coba bayangkan itu! Sungguh aku bertanya-tanya ada hubungan apa diantara mereka. Gak mungkinkan hub special?_

_Seakan belum usai keterkejutanku,kini aku malah semakin dibuat terkejut dengan A dan mr freak yang datang kekediaman Bee. Anehnya mereka berdua tak masuk dan hanya bersembunyi,seakan sedang mematai-matai._

_Oh ayolah A! apa kau tak mempunyai pekerjaan lain? Itu pekerjaanku. Jadi ku peringatkan padamu,jangan mengambilnya. Lagi pula buat apa kau mematai-matai sahabatmu sendiri? Atau jangan-jangan kalian mulai saling tak mempercayai?_

_Oh demi merlin. Ini membuatku semakin penasaran. Luar biasa menarik. _

**Penampakan :**

_C menghabiskan waktunya sarapan bersama dengan little J,sialnya itu merupakan café luar biasa elit. Oh betapa beruntungnya littlr J._

_(foto C bersama little J)_

_Bee lagi-lagi kepergok berangkat ke sekolah bersama D. oh mreke begitu membuat ku iri_

_(foto Bee dan D)_

_A dan mr freak yang pergi mengikuti dramione couple. _

_(foto A dan mr freak)_

**Itulah beberapa info dari ku girls. Sampai ketemu nanti. You know you love me,London gossip.**

**##**

Nah sekian dariku. Maaf ceritanya begitu singkat dan terkesan tak rame. Sampai ketemu lain kali. Plese review ya! Jika ada saran untuk kelanjutan alurnya juga boleh .aku akan terima lo….


	13. Chapter 13

London gossip

By: CountessCaroline

Rating : M ( well ini semua berkat sahabatku yang tiba-tiba seenaknya meng update cerita di ch sebelumnya tampa seijinku)

Disclaimer: harpot series tentunya punya jk rowling. Begitu juga dengan gossip girl series punya CW TV dan novelnya sendiri punya Cecily von ziegesar.

Hai guys… aku kembali lagi. Untuk semuanya makasih udah mau baca fic ancur,geje,dan mudah ketebak ini. Aku bahkan tak percaya jika ada yang setia mengikutinya. khususnya Nha Chang,kamu wow banget untuk tetap mengikuti fic abal-abalku ini. Trims ya. Begitu juga yang lainnya,makasih. Maaf gak di tulis.

Oh iya untuk ch ini,aku menyarankan kalian dengerin lagu **kara yang judulnya love is fire**. Well soalnya selama nulis aku dengerin lagu itu,dan entah kenapa cocok aja buat dramione. Apalagi untuk scene dimana hermione dan draco di resto, trus waktu berantem dijalan,and ketika di aku tau itu lagu korea,tapi tetap aja kurasa ccocok. Maaf maksa hehehe…..(aku pecinta kpop juga soalnya)

Chapter 13

**Meet your father &amp; my father**

Jumat pagi,bertepat di hogwart high school.

Anak-anak berdatangan. Ini adalah rutinitas yang sudah biasa di hogwart. Namun sepertinya,orang kelas biasa pasti akan mengatakan ini bagaikan pergelaran busana. Yap,memang benar para remaja kaya itu mengenakan seragam yang serupa satu sama lain. Hanya saja,entah bagaimana caranyaa,mereka memang terlihat bagaikan para model yang tengah memamerkan busana mereka. Belum lagi dengan tas,sepatu,gelang,anting,jacket,bahkan syal bermerek mereka.

Itu sungguh membuat iri. Siapapun akan iri,dan semakin iri setelah melihat yang dijuluki barbie itu memang baru tiba. Ia terlihat cantik,bahkan setelah dipikir-pikir,astoria selalu terlihat cantik. Rambut pirang keemasannya terurai begitu saja,dan ia tersenyum. Raut wajahnya ceria dan penuh keramahan. Orang-orang memang menyukai sikap astoria tersebut. Tapi orang-orang tetap saja tak menyukai harry,seberapapun ia kini terlihat berjalan berdampingan dengan astoria dan tampak begitu dekat,orang-orang tetap membencinya.

"trims,harry" ucap astoria,lagi-lagi tersenyum.

Mau tak mau harry tersenyum juga. "untuk menemanimu?"

"iya. Terutama untuk mau memaafkanku dan mau bicara lagi padaku"

"semua orang pasti selalu mau bicara denganmu,As. Termasuk aku. Jadi, kau tak perlu berterimakasih"

"well…mungkin itu benar. Tapi, kurasa itu lebih karena kepopuleranku dan nama keluargaku. Kau mengerti maksudkukan? Ucap astoria dengan nada suara yang berubah pelan. Tak ada lagi nada ceria.

Harry tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan. Ia menatap serius astoria yang juga ikut berhenti. "aku tak peduli dengan kepopuleran ataupun nama keluargamu. Aku..aku pasti akan senang kau mau bicara padaku"

Astoria kembali tersenyum. "itulah yang kusuka darimu,kau benar-benar baik. Dan aku menyesal pernah membentakmu"

"oh ayolah…berhenti untuk menyesal soal itu. Aku benar-benar tak masalah As"

Astoria tertawa pelan. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan jalannya. "kau kelewat baik harry" ucap astoria tampa menoleh kebelakang. Senyumnya masih terhias diwajahnya,namun, itu tak berlangsunng lama. Hermione yang tiba-tuba telah berdiri dihadapannya membuat astoria terdiam membeku.

"eu…hai hermione" sapa astoria dengan raut wajah yang jelas sekali kebingungan melihat raut serius hermione.

Tampa menyahuti,hermione segera ke intinya. "bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud london gossip,As?"

Kening astoria mengerut,tak mengerti. "jelaskan apa? Aku sama sekali tak paham apa maksudmu?"

"benarkah?"

"eu..granger…" harry segera berbicara. Ia sudah membaca london gossip,namun ia benar-benar lupa untuk memberitau astoria.

Hermione lantas menatap harry tajam. "aku tak punya urusan dengan mu"

Harry terdiam.

Hermione kembali kepada astoria. Lagi-lagi ia menatapnya dengan serius. "apa maksudmu dengan mematai-mataiku?"

Asttoria sekarang mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Ia pun menghela napasnya. "situs bodoh ittu semakin menyebalkan saja"

"kau benar! Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir ada saatnya situs bodoh itu bermanfaat,khususnya dikala seorang sahabat mulai saling tak percaya sepertimu"

"aku tak mau kita bertengkar,mione"

"tapi aku butuh penjelasan As!" suara hermione meninggi marah. Orang-orang tentu menatap kearahnya.

"aku jauh lebih butuh penjelasan darimu" astoria pun meninggikan nada suaranya.

Hermione menatap tak mengerti.

"tentang kau dan draco" jelas astoria.

Hermione menghela napasnya. Ini waktunya ia jujur denagn astoria."akan kujelaskan,tapi tidak disini" hermione pun melirik harry dengan kesal sekaligus jijik. Harry sendiri hanya diam saja. Ia sudah kelewat biasa ditatap seperti itu oleh hermione.

"maaf harry. Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa nanti" ucap astoria,lalu tersenyum.

Harry ikut tersenyum. Ia mengerti. Ini bukan urusannya dan ia cukup mengerti untuk membiarkan astoria pergi bersama hermione.

##

"maaf. Kau tak bisa menggunakan kamar mandi ini" ucap parvatil. Saat itu ia,padma dan lavender tepat berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi wanita di lantai 3. Ketiganya benar-benar menghalangi siapapun yang hendak masuk.

"t..tt..tapi aku perlu buang air kecil" ucap seorang junior perempuan.

Lavender melangkah mendekat kearah junior itu. "harus berapa kali kubilang untuk sementara kamar mandi ini di tutup?"

"b..bbb..baiklah" junior itu segera berlari ketakutan. Harusnya sejak awal ia lakukan itu.

"dasar menyebalkan" guman lavender kesal.

"kau benar-benar hebat lav" ucap parvatil memuji.

Lavender menatapnya kesal."lain kali bersikaplah lebih tegas. Sikap lembutmu itu sama sekali tak berguna"

"lavender benar"padma menyetujui."aku tak bisa membayangkan betapa marahnya hermione maupun astoria bila pembicaraan mereka terganggu. Kau hampir membuat kita mendapat hukuman"

Parvatil menunduk. Ia tak berani menjawab dan hanya diam saja. Sementara di dalam kamar mandi,astoria dan hermione memang terlibat pembicaraan serius.

"aku sudah jelaskan As. Aku dan malfoy hanya sandiwara" jelas hermione,bersandar sepenuhnya pada westafel.

"aku mau mempercayaimu. Tapi hermione…."astoria terdiam untuk menghela napasnya. "ini sulit untuk dipercayai"

"kau no satu untukku"

"oleh sebab itu kau melakukan ini?"

"ya" nada suara hermione berubah ceria. Dia senang akhirnya astoria mau mengerti.

"termasuk dengan bercinta draco?"

"oh boy" keluh hermione,tak kuasa memutar bola matanya. Astoria sungguh menguji kesabarannya. "untuk yang satu itu aku tak bisa menjelaskannya"

"oh luar biasa hermione. Ini yang kau sebut sandiwara?"

"faktanya hubunganku dengan malfoy memang hanya sandiwara. Oh ayolah As,pake otakmu"

Astoria pun terkekeh tertawa denagn kesal. Tatapannya luar biasa marah."bagaimana bisa aku menggunakan otakku disaat ku tau bahwa sahabatku baru saja menyerahkan keperawanannya pada seorang draco malfoy! " astoria membentak

"eu…well…"hermione tampak terkejut akan respon astoria. "aku tak tau kalau kau segitu khawatirnya padaku"

Astoria menghela napasnya. Ia menyisir rambutnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Terlihat sekali ia nampak frustasi. Ia terdiam cukup lama. Jujur saja ia bingung apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan. Rasa khawatir akan hermione atau rasa cemburu?

"kau menyukai draco?" tanya astoria akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"tentu saja tidak"

"kau mencintainya?"

Hermione tertawa kesal. "bagaimana bisa aku mencintainya sementara aku sendiri tak menyukainya? Kau tau aku membencinya"

"benci beda tipis dengan cinta"

"oh demi merlin As! Kau terlalu banyak membaca novel"

"dan kau perlu tau juga mione,siapapun wanita di dunia ini tak akan mudah menyerahkan keperawanannya tampa ada alasannya. So kutanya padamu,apa alasanmu?"

"entahlah" jawab hermione gusar. Ia merasa terpojok."aku sendiri tak tau alasannya. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja."

"hermione?" astoria tetap meminta penjelasan.

"serius As. Aku tak tau. Jujur saja kukatakan padamu si ferret sialan itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi begitu berbeda dari biasanya. Aku pasti sudah kehilangan pikiranku"

"baiklah. Untuk saat ini kucoba untuk mengerti"

"oh god!" hermione merasa lega. "trims" lanjutnya pada astoria. Ia bahkan tersenyum. "kau tak perlu khawatir lagi padaku. Seorang hermione granger tak akan terjerat dengan playboy seperti malfoy"

Astoria tak tersenyum. "aku tak menhkhawatirkanmu. Dan hermione ku pegang ucapanmu kalau kau tak akan menyukai draco."

Lagi-lagi hermione tersenyum. "katanya tak mengkhawatirkanku?"

Astoria menghela napasnya. "nanti kau akan tau apa yang sebenarnya ku khawatirkan. Saat itu kau pasti akan mengatakanku gila."

Hermione hanya tersenyum. Ia sebenarnya tak mengerti apa maksud ucapan astoria barusan,namun hermione tak perlu repot-repot untuk mengerti. Inilah salah satu keburukan hermione. Ia benar-benar tak peka. Jika ia lebih peduli,mungkin sejak dulu ia sudah tau perasaan astoria pada draco. Tapi itulah hermione. Ia hanya mempedulikan dirinya.

##

Draco menghembuskan napasnya dengan kesal. Ia menoleh kearah hermione. "harus berapa lama lagi kita menunggu? Ini sudah lebih dari 15 menit granger"

Hermione ikut membalas dengan tatapan marah. "ini bahkan belum jam 7 oke? Jadi wajar saja kalau ayahku belum datang"

Draco mendengus. Ia segera mengalihkan tatapannya dari hermione. "sudah kuduga kita datang terlalu cepat"

"ayolah berhenti mengeluh! Kita benar-benar harus terlihat bagaikan pasangan. Kalau tidak,sandiwara kita akan berakhir"

"aku tak peduli" sahut draco singkat. Ia bahkan tetap tak menoleh kearah hermione yang duduk disampingnya.

"tak peduli katamu?" suara hermione mengeras 2 kali lipat. Orang-orang sontak menatapnya. Yeah itu gak heran,karena sungguh sangat tak pantas berteriak di dalam restoran. Apalagi restoran mahal seperti ini.

"draco menoleh. "iya aku tak peduli,kenapa heh?"

"kau ini!" hermione dengan kesal mencubit pipi draco. Ia semakin tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menatap kearah mereka." Kau kira siapa yang menyarankan ide gila ini heh? Dan siapa pula yang bilang akan membantuku?apa perlu ku ingatkan?"

"iya…ya…yaaa" draco melepaskan cubitan hermione. "aku akan bersabar dan menjaga sikapku. Puas granger?"

Hermione mendengus. Ia bahkan memutar bola matanya. "lebih dari itu yang harus kau lakukan"

"baiklah. Aku akan bersikap manis. Apa perlu kulakukan ini?" saat itu juga draco mengedipkan kedua matanya,bergaya seolah-olah ia wanita yang menggemaskan."bagaimana?apa aku manis?"

"tingkahmu membuatku jijik" cibir hermione segera menjauhi tubuhnya dari draco yang terus mendekat. "hentikan malfoy"

"oh saja aku manis. Aku akan memberikan kecupan untukmu" kali ini draco mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat kearah hermione dengan bibir yang sengaja ia majukan secara berlebihan.

"demi merlin malfoy! Orang-orang memerhatikan kita" ucap hermione terlihat malu sekali.

"katakan dulu aku manis"

"kau benar-benat menye….."

"katakan"

Hermione menghela napasnya. "kau manis" ucapnya dengan nada yang benar-benar datar.

Dan draco berhenti,namun sialnya posisi mereka bisa dibilang terlalu dekat. Mendekati memalukan,apalagi ditempat umum seperti ini.

"bi…bisa kau merubah posisimu" suara hermione bergetar. Ia terlalu merasa aneh bila berada sedekat ini dengan draco.

Draco tak bergerak. Ia malah tiba-tiba mengecup bibir hermione. Singkat memang. Namun itu sudah cukup membuat orang-orang melototi mereka. Belum lagi dengan suara berdeham yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"mione sayang"

Hermione menoleh. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Tubuhnya pun berubah kaku. "dad"

tersenyum. Sayangnya tidak untuk hermione. Wanita itu segera mendorong draco,dan bangkit berdiri. Draco pun ikut berdiri.

"hai dad" sapa hermione dengan pipi yang merona. Ini sungguh memalukan.

semakin mempelebar senyumnya dan tampa terduga ia memeluk hermione. Wow ini sungguh di luar dugaan. "oh ya ampun aku begitu senang dapat melihatmu"

"eu.. …aku juga" hermione lanyas membalas pelukan ayahnya. Ia merasa kedua matanya dipenuhi dengan tumpukan air mata. "oh dad aku merindukanmu"

"dan aku jauh lebih merindukanmu" melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan tetap tersenyum senang ia menatap putrinya itu. "sepertinya sudah lama sekali,aku dapat melihatmu secara langsung seperti ini,dan lihatlah kau tumbuh menjadi wanita yang cantik."

"jangan memujiku dad! Aku benar-benar masih putri kecilmu"

"benarkah?kau yakin? Lalu bagaimana dengan pria yang kau bawa ini" menoleh ke draco,tentu draco balas dengan anggukan sopan. Sebuah senyum lagi-lagi muncul di wajah mr granger,ia lalu menatap kembali hermione. "bisa-bisa ia cemburu padaku jika kau berkata begitu"

"ayahmu benar" sahut draco,sontak membuat hermione menoleh dan melototinya. "kenapa kau menatapku begitu? Aku memang akan cemburu love"

Tawa pun terdengar,mr granger tertawa. "oh ya ampun! Kau sepertinya memiliki sikap yang menyenangkan mr malfoy"

Draco tersenyum. "aku jauhlebih menyenangkan dari yang kau duga mr granger. Sungguh suatu kehormatan dapat bertemu denganmu"

"begitu pula aku"

Dan semuanya pun berlanjut begitu saja. Draco sangat baik menjalankan aktingnya. Ia berkali-kali membuat mr granger tertawa. Sedangkan hermione sendiri hanya bisa dibuat menahan kekesalannya. Ini semua memang karena malfoy. Berulang kali juga hermione harus meluruskan ucapan draco. Kalu tidak, sandiwara mereka pasti akan segera terbongkar.

"sungguh aku baru tau kalau ternyata putriku begitu"

"itu sayang sekali mr granger! Karena faktanya hermione jauh berbeda dari kesan lembut. Ia bisa sangat galak sekali,belum lagi ia…"

"honey" lekas-lekas hermione menyela. Malfoy sudah terlalu banyak menjelek-jelekannya. Draco menoleh padanya. Sungguh ingin rasanya hermione mencabik-cabik wajah draco. "kurasa kau terlalu banyak bercerita. Aku yakin ayahku sudah lelah mendengar ceritamu. Iyakan dad?" hermione menatap ayahnya.

"tentu saja tidak" jawab mr granger. "aku sangat antusias mendengarnya. Jadi kau bisa melanjutkannya draco"

Draco tersenyum penuh kesenangan terhadap hermione. Ini moment yang jarang sekali. Hermione benar-benar menatapnya marah.

"awas saja kau malfoy" bisik hermione pelas sekali.

Tak peduli,draco menatap mr granger. "ia sangat pecemburu. Itulah yang mau kukatakan"

Tawa keras langsung terdengar drai mr granger, ia bahkan tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menatapnya. "kalau yang itu aku sudah tau betul. Hermione benar-benar pecemburu. Ia bahkan sangat tak suka untuk berbagi."

"oh god" geram hermione frustasi. Dengan memutar bangkit berdiri. Jelas sekali ia marah. "aku perlu kekamar mandi. Jadi silahkan nikmati waktu kalian tuan-tuan" ucapnya,lalu melangkah pergi dengan hentakan kaki berlebihan dari biasanya.

Mr granger terkekeh,begitu pula dengan draco. Rasanya memang menyenangkan sekali dapat membuat hermione diluar kendali seperti itu.

"dan kurasa ia juga pemarah" ucap draco di sela tawanya.

Mr granger menganggukmenyetujui. Tampa tertawa lagi,ia punberbicara. Tatapan matanya begitu serius. "kuharap kau mau bersabar menghadapinya. Ia memang kekanak-kanakan,tapi aku yakin ia dapat menjadi istri yang baik untukmu"

Mendadak tawa draco berhenti. Secara keseluruhan raut wajahnya berubah total. Ia nampak seperti membeku.

"kenapa kau terlihat terkejut begitu" mr granger tersenyum geli akan raut wajah draco.

"aku..er..aku hanya terkejut."sahut draco pelan. "well…hubunganku dengan hermione belum sampai tahap serius seperti yang kau pikirkan"

"aku tau" sahut mr granger singkat."tapi entah kenapa aku mempunyai firasat yang baik tentang hubungan kalian"

Kening draco mengerut. "jujur ini mengejutkan mr granger. Kukira kau akan menentang hubungan ini"

"itu bukan kemauanku"sahutnya. "mantan istriku lah yang menentangnya. Ia benar-benar terlihat tak menyukaimu"

"aku sama sekali tak heran ia tak menyukaiku. Mantan istri anda pasti sudah tau segala hal buruk tentangku"

Mr granger tersenyum. Ia pun menyesap sampanye nya sebelum berbicara. "aku juga tau segala keburukan yang kau miliki draco"

"dan kau malah mengijinkan ku berkencan dengan putrimu?" jelas sekali draco terkejut.

"aku bahkan lebih setuju kaulah yang berkencan dengan hermione. Terus terang aku selalu merasa khawatir dengan cedric. Kau tau cedruc bukan?"

Draco hanya mengangguk.

Mr granger menghela napasnya. "diggory benar-benar tak cocok untuk hermione. Aku tak dapat membayangkan jika hermione menikah dengannya. Bisa-bisa ia akan membuat hermioneku menjadi mayat hidup yang membosankan tamapa ekspresi"

Draco sontak terbatuk-batuk. "demi merlin mr granger! Aku sama sekali tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Kau lebih memilih putrimu berkencan dengan pria playboy sepertiku dibanding pria baik-baik seperti diggory?"

Lagi-lagi mr granger tertawa. "aku pernah baca bahwa pria playboy akan menjadi pria paling setia untuk wanita yang memang ia cintai,dan aku percaya kau mencintai putriku"

Draco tak menyahuti. Ia merasa terkena serangan jantung. Wajahnya yang sudah pucat semakin pucat saja. Mata draco pun mengikuti hermione,saat hermione berjalankembali ke meja dengan kepala diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Semua pelanggan lain di restoran itu juga mengamatinya. Ia bukan cewek berbusana terbaik atau terceking ataupun tertinggi di ruangan itu,tetapi sepertinya ia sedikit lebih berkilau daripada mereka dan hermione tau itu.

"kau kenapa?" tanya hermione ketika telah duduk disamping draco. "kau terlihat pucat"

Draco mengelengkan cepat ia menyesap sampanye. Hermione tentu merasa curiga,ia menoleh ke ayahnya yang tersenyum. "apa yang dad lakukan padanya?"

"tenanglah. Aku tak melakukan apa-apa. Mungkin ia hanya terkejut karena aku mengijinkan kalian berkencan"

Kedua mta hermione terbuka lebar. "benarkah?"

semakin tersenyum. "jangan senang dulu. Kau masih harus menyakinkan ibumu agar ia merestui hubungan kalian"

Ini diluar dugaan hermione.

"dan my little princes aku punya kejutan untukmu" menepuk tangannya,dan seluruh pelayan tiba-tiba berbaris keluar dari dapur dengan membawa kue tar super besar bewarna soft pink. Para pelayan dan koki mengelilingi meja itu,kemudian mereka mulai menyanyi.

"happy birthday to you…."

Oh god ini memalukan.

"well sayang,aku tau ini sudah sangat telat,tapi aku tetap ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu" kemudian bangkit berdiri. Ia melebarkan tangannya. "kemarilah"

Hermione banhkit berdiri. Ini memang memalukan tapi faktanya kini hermione menangis dan segera memeluk ayahnya. Draco yang melihatnya ikut bangkit berdiri dan ikut pula menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun itu. Sungguh makan malam yang menyenangkan.

##

Senyum mengembang sangat terlihat diwajah hermione. Siapapun yang melihatnya,dapat mengetahui bahwa ia begitu terlihat gembira. Sepertinya sangat tepat memilihkan sepasang sepatu manolo blahnik sebagai hadiah. Sepatu itu benar-benar edisi terbatas,dan hermione sudah pasti sangat bangga untuk hal tersebut.

Ia bahkantak henti-hentinya menatap sepatu yang kini tengah ia kenakan. "sepatu ini benar-benar indah"

Draco mendegus mendengarnya. Dengan kedua tangan dimasukan ke saku celanannya,ia berjalan ogah-ogahan. Ini sudah pukul 10 malam dan Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan kaki seperti ini. "mau sampai kapan kita berjalan seperti ini granger?"

Hermione berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke belakang. Draco benar-benar tertinggal beberapa langkah darinya.

"memang kenapa?"

"kenapa katamu?" suara draco meninggi."aku lelah granger" terang draco sambil berjalan dengan hentakan kaki yang kesal kearah hermione.

Hermione tertawa. Jelas tawa yang mengejek. "aku baru tau kalau ternyata kau begitu lemah"

Draco ikut tertawa,tapi tertawa kesal. "kau bisa berkata begitu,karena kau tak menyadari betapa jauh kita berjalan. Cobalah lihat kesebrang"

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tak mengerti maksud draco,namun ia menoleh kesebrang. Matanya melebar melihat sebuah gedung tinggi mewah dangan simbol M besar di puncaknya.

"bu.. itu hotel milikmu?" hermione kembali menatap draco.

"apa sekarang kau sudah tau berapa jauhnya kita berjalan?"

Hermione terdiam. Ia sadar ia salah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia begitu menyukai sepatunya.

Draco menghembuskan napasnya. "ia segera merogoh salah satu saku celananya,dan segera mengambil handphonenya. Draco menelepon seseorang. "aku ada di depan hotek,kau bisa kesini"

"siapa yang kau telepon?" tanya hermione ketika draco telah mematikan handphonenya.

"aku menelepon supirku. Mau tak mau aku harus mengantarmu pulangkan?"

"apa?mau tak mau katamu?" oh ini gawat. Hermione terdengar marah. "jika kau tak mau mengantarku,maka kau tak harus. Kau kira aku tak bisa pulang sendiri heh? Apa karena kau malfoy,kau merasa hebat?"

"oh shit" geram draco sambil membelai rambutnya frustasi. Dengan kedua tangan di pinggang draco kembali berbicara. "hari ini aku berusaha bersikap baik dan sekarang yang kudapatkan kau marah padaku. Sungguh luar biasa granger"

Tatapan hermione menajam. "Kau sungguh 180 derajat berbeda dari cedric"

Tangan draco mengepal mendengar ucapan hermione tersebut. Rahangnya juga mengeras,dan draco sama sekali tak mau menyahuti ucapan hernione. Mereka berdua saling terdiam dengan cukup lama. Andai mereka berdua memiliki kekuatan super ,sepertinya mereka telah melukai diri masing-masing dengan tatapan mereka itu.

"son"

Suara itu membuat draco dan hermione menoleh. Pria yang sama percis dengan draco,keluar dari sebuah limonsin bewarna silver. Pakaiannya serba hitam dilengkapi dengan mantel senada. "sudah lama aku tak bertemu denganmu son"

Draco kembali menghembuskan napasnya dengan kesal. Sebisa mungkin ia bersikap menyebalkan,dan tak sopan didepan ayahnya. "begitu pula aku"

Rahang mengeras. Ia terlihat marah. "kau bukan anak kecil lagi draco. Jadi bersikaplah lebih dewasa."

Draco mendengus. Ia melangkah mendekat. Berdiri tepat didepan ayahnya. "jika menjadi dewasa,aku harus bersikap sepertimu,maka aku tak mau"

"kau bisa berkata seperti itu,tapi tampa kau sadari kau akan menjadi sepertiku" sahut ,kemudian menoleh menatap hermione. "well…siapa ini?" terdengar tertarik mendapati hermione. "miss granger,benar?"

Tubuh hermione berubah kaku. Ia tak tau harus merenspon apa. Ia terlalu terkejut untuk pertemuan mendadak seperti ini.

"jangan ganggu dia" ucap ayahnya menoleh kembali .

"aku tak berbicara padamu"hardik lalu kembali menatap hermione. Ia tersenyum sopan. "senang bertemu denganmu miss granger. Aku tak menyangka kau sudah besar dan tumbuh menjadi wanita yang cantik"

Hermione mengangguk canggung. "suatu kehormatan dapat bertemu denganmu "

tertawa. "rupanya ibumu mendidikmu dengan baik miss granger. Sungguh sayang sekali bila kau berkencan dengan putraku ini. Jika ibumu tau,ia pasti sangat melarangnya"

"a..a..aaa..apa maksud anda dengan berkata begitu" hermione tergagap.

terkekeh tertawa. "maksudku… putraku ini benar-benar pria brengsek. Seperti yang kau tau, like a son like father. Jadi miss granger ada baiknya kau mencari saja pria lain yang….."

"hentikan!" draco menyela. Ia terdengar seperti yang berteriak. Ia melangkah lebih dekat kearah hermione. Tatapan mereka bertemu. "kurasa aku tak bisa mengantarmu,jadi pulanglah"

Lagi-lagi tertawa. "lihat sendirikan? Ia benar-benar brengsek" ucapnya ke hermione." Jangan banyak berharap padanya miss granger. Draco tak cocok untukmu"

Draco tak mempedulikan ayahnya. Ia menatap hermione. Suaranya luar biasa lembut."pulanglah! aku akan meneleponmu"

"apa kau percaya itu?" hardik mr malfoy benar-benar menyebalkan.

Hermione menghembuskan napasnya. Tatapan matanya menajam saat menatap ayah draco tersebut. Sambil menggenggam salah satu tangan draco,ia berbicara.

"iya aku percaya. Draco yang kutau pasti akan meneleponku. Ia memang brengsek seperti yang kau bilang. Namun aku percaya ia jauh lebih baik darimu. Aku yakin itu."

mendengus tak percaya. "kau akan menyesal dengan berkata begitu"

"itu resiko ku. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku ." hermione mempererat genggamannya pada draco. Dan ….

Pergi begitu saja. Ia segera membawa draco jauh-jauh dari ayahnya. Draco sendiri tak berkata apa-apa. Entahlah ia masih belum dapat berpikir dengan apa yang baru dilihatnya. Hermione baru saja membelanya,tapi bukan senang yang ia rasakan. Ia sungguh merasa marah.

Tiba-tiba ia menarik tangannya dengan kasar. Langkah mereka berdua berhenti. Hermione menatapnya denagn penuh tanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan heh?" draco membentak hermione penuh marah.

"memang apa yang kau kira kulakukan? Aku baru saja membelamu" hermione balas membentak. Ia sungguh terluka draco melakukan ini padanya.

"kau kira kau siapa membelaku heh? Lagipula apa aku memintamu untuk membelaku? Tidak kan?"

"kau benar." Suara hermione sontak memelan. "kita tak benar-benar berpacaran. Tak seharusnya aku membelamu. Aku minta maaf untuk itu" hermione lantas berbalik pergi. Ia berjalan menjauh dari draco dan segera menghentikan taksi.

"yeah kita hanya bersandiwara,jadi jangan pernah sok peduli padaju granger" draco berteriak luar biasa keras. Ia tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menatapnya. Ini aneh. Ia memang marah karena hermione membelanya. Tapi sekarang ia jauh lebih merasa marah mendengar ucapan hermione barusan.

Hermione sama tak pedulinya. Ia mendengar teriakan draco,namun ia tak peduli. Perasaanya benar-benar canpur aduk untu saat ini. Tampa menoleh,hermione memasuki taksinya dan segera pergi.

"granger!" draco berteriak.

##

Rupanya seperti ini rasanya air susu dibalas dengan air tuba. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah membelannya. Andai aku bisa menarik semua kata-kataku,hermione mendengus. Kedua tangannya terlipat didadanya. Ia merasa lelah dan terlalu sakit untuk memikirkan draco.

"nona,sepertinya seseorang mengejarmu" ucap supir taksi dengan menatap hermione melalui kaca spionnya. "kau mau kita berhenti dulu?"

Hermione mendengus sebagai responnya. Ia tau itu draco. "tak perlu"

"tapi ia tetap berlari dan….."

"kubilang tak perlu! Apa aku harus mengulang perkataanku lagi?"

Sungguh aku tak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan malfoy? Apa ia belum puas membentakku sampai harus berlari mengejarku heh? Gia kira dia itu siapa? Pokoknya aku benci padanya.

Saking bencinya,hermione bahkan tak mau melihat draco yang berlari mengejarnya. Untunglah, supir taksi itu cukup kasihan terhadap draco,sehingga ia memberhentikan mobilnya.

Hermione tentu protes. "kenapa kau berhenti? Apa aku memerintahmu untuk berhenti?"

"jika kau bertengkar dengan pacarmu,bukan seperti ini caranya! Bagaimanapun kau harus mendengarkanpenjelasannya dulu"

Kedua mata hermione menatap marah. "dia bukan pacarku dan kau tak berhak ikut campur karena ini sam sekali…"

"granger" pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. Draco segera masuk dan duduk di samping hermione. Napasnya benar-benar berubah berat tak teratur. Wajahnya memerah. Ia kelihatan lelah. "apa kau tak mendengarku memanggilmu?"

Dengan malas hermione menatap draco. "keluar dari taksiku"

Draco menghela napasnya . ia harus sabar. "aku baru mengejarmu granger,apa kau harus mengusirku?"

Hermione membuang mukanya. Ia fokus menatap kedepan. Benar- benar tak mau menatap draco. "aku tak menyuruhmu mengejarku,dan asal kau tau juga malfoy, aku pun baru membelamu. Tapi kau malah membentakku. Bagaimana menurutmu malfoy?"

"kuakui aku salah"

Hermione lantas menatap draco. Ia tetap kelihatan marah. "apa dengan berkata begitu semuanya akan selesai?"

"tidak" draco malah menyeringai. Secara tiba-tiba ia merengkuh wajah hermione,mendekatkan bibirnya,kemudian melumatnya. Hermione tentu terkejut. Ia mendorong draco,namun pria itu malah seenaknya dengan mudah memperdalam ciuman diantara mereka. Draco memasukan lidahnya, membelai lembut lekukan bibir dan lidah hermione.

Salah satu tangan draco,beranjak naik membelai tengkuk hermione. Ia melumatnya pelan dan mulai memiringkan kepalanya demi dapat dengan mudah menjelajahi mulut hermione. Draco benar-benar merasa haus akan hermione. Ia baru saja marah terhadap hermione,namun yang sekarang terjadi wanita ini telah berhasil mengubah amarahnya menjadi sebuah gairah.

Hal itu tak dirasakan draco saja. Ciuman tiba-tiba ini akhirnya meluluhkan hermione. Terbukti dengan hermione yang mulai merengkuh bahu draco dan membalas lumatannya.

Draco tersenyum. Ia melepaskan ciumannya. Semua kekesalannya sirna. Ia merasa begitu senang saat ini.

"apa itu cukup?"

Wajah hermione memerah,bibirnya pun terasa membengkak. Dengan malu ia mengalihkan tatapannya. Ia sama sekali tak melihat kearah draco.

"granger?" panggil draco lembut.

"aku tetap tak terima kau membentakku" hermione akhirnya berani menoleh ke draco yang berada di sampingnya.

"maaf aku tak bermaksud membentakmu,hanya saja tadi aku sungguh….oh sudahlah. Aku tak mau membicarakannya"

Tatapan hermione melembut. "aku juga gak mau membicarakannya. Ayahmu benar-benar menyebalkan. "

Draco tersenyum. "aku senang mendengarnya. Ayahku memang menyebalkan. Aku bahkan membencinya"

Kening hermione mengerut. "kau tak boleh membencinya. Bagaimanapun ia ayahmu"

"karena ia ayahku,makanya aku tak membunuhnya"

"kau inio" tiba-tiba hermione mencibit pelan perut draco. "jangan berani lakukan itu! Bagaimanapun aku tak mau memiliki pacar seorang pembunuh"

Senyum jahil yang menyebalkan muncul di wajah draco. "oh jadi sekarang kau menganggabku pacarmu?"

"kita hanya sandiwara ingat? Jadi jangan terlalu percaya diri"

Draco mendengus. "kau ini benar-benar perusak moodku"

"jika kau tak suka,kau bisa keluar. Aku tak melarangmu"

"mana bisa aku pulang,granger?aku harus mengantar pacarku dulu pulang"

"aku tak mau kau mengantarku pulang" sahut hermione ketus. Ia sama sekali tak tersenyum.

"kalau gitu baiklah" draco lantas menoleh kedepan,tepat ke supir taksi. Ia pun berbicara. "kami turun disini saja"

Supit itu tersenyum sekaligus mengangguk.

"apa maksudmu itu malfoy?" hermione terdengar terkejut.

"kau sendiri yang katakan tak ingin pulang, jadi aku akan mengajakmu menginap di tempatku. Bagaimana?"

"kau gila"

"aku tak gila,granger. Aku hanya ingin mengajak pacarku menginap di tempatku."

"kau semakin gila"

Draco tersenyum. "tergila-gila padamu kurasa"

Tampa banyak bicara ia pun menarik hermione keluar dan segera membayar taksi dengan bayaran yang extra.

Beruntungnya taksi itu.

##

Nah itu dia chapter 13. Bagaimana? Sukakah? Atau tidak?

So please review ya. Tapi jangan komen cara penulisanku. Aku tau pasti banyak sekali typo. Maklumi saja oke? Oh iya tolong beri aku ide-ide untuk alur fanfic ini selanjutnya ya. Btw aku mau nanya dong,untuk ch ini scene apa yang paling kamu suka? Beri alasannya ya.

Dan maaf banget untuk ch ini gak ada komen-komen LG.

and terakhir,aku cuman mau minta doanya kalau minggu ini aku akan menghadapi ujian praktik berharap banget,kalau aku bisa dan lulus dengan hasil terbaik. AMIN.

Trims….ketemu chapter 14. XOXO. You know you love me,london gossip


	14. Chapter 14

London gossip

By: CountessCaroline

Rating : M ( well ini semua berkat sahabatku yang tiba-tiba seenaknya meng update cerita di ch sebelumnya tampa seijinku) unttuk kali ini ada adegan NC. So jika gak suka,skip aja oke.

Disclaimer: harpot series tentunya punya jk rowling. Begitu juga dengan gossip girl series punya CW TV dan novelnya sendiri punya Cecily von ziegesar.

Hola….. aku kembali lagi….

Makasih yang udah mau review,nge follow,bahkan nge fav, fic ku ini. Well aku mau bilang juga makasih untuk doanya yang telah mendoakan ujian praktek kejuruanku ya, aku senang banget bisa lulus. Dan denger-denger hasilnya bagus. Oh ya ampun mudah-mudahan itu benar. Aminnnnnnnn.

Untuk kali ini aku mengabulkan permintaan kailan loo,well aku membuat dramione pacaran snungguhan. Tapi jgn berharap banyak akan banyak perkataan cinta yang luar biasa romantis keluar dari mulut draco atau pun hermione. Kalian tau sendirikan bagaimana karakter mereka.

Dan untuk adegan 17 plus-plusnya,sebisa mungkin aku gak membuatnya vulgar. Tapi… eu..ya sudahlah ya. Jangan dibahas. Jujur aku paling gak bisa buat adegan itu….

So selamat membaca guys! Oh iya , untuk kali ini ada baiknya kalian mendengar lagu Love Me Like You Do - Ellie Goulding (Fifty Shades Of Grey Soundtrack) seriusan lagunya enak loo,dan entah kenapa kupikir cocok untuk scene dramione.

**Chapter 14**

**Ketika pria yang kubenci itu terlihat tampan**

Bertepat di apartemen draco.

Suara handphone berdering. Terdengar dari nada deringnya,jelas bukan handphone milik draco. Ketertarikan dan rasa ingin tau terhadap handphone hermione tersebut membuat draco berjalan mendekat kearah ranjangnya,tempat dimana handphone itu tergeletak begitu saja.

Draco menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Ia seolah-olah terlihat memastikan keadaan. Tentu ia memastikan keberadaan hermione. Untunglah,hermione sendiri terlalu sibuk menghabiskan waktunya dikamar mandi dan sama sekali tak mendengar handphonenya berbunyi oleh panggilan masuk dari astoria.

Draco mengangkatnya. "ya greengrass?"

Tak ada sahutan dari astoria. Ia cukup lama terdiam. Mungkin terlalu terkejut mendengar suara draco.

Draco menghela napasnya kesal. "dengar greengrass,jujur kukatakan padamu,menelepon pada jam segini sungguh menganggu. Jadi jika kau tak mau mengatakan sesuatu,aku akan mematikannya"

"draco" akhirnya astoria bersuara. "itu kau?"

"ya"sahut draco singkat,tampa bertele-tele. "ini aku"

"seingatku aku menelepon hermione,kenapa kau yang mengangkatnya?"

"well…"draco diam sejenak. Ia binggung mau mengatakan apa? "saat ini granger ada di tempatku dan kebetulan aku mengangkat panggilanmu"

Terdengar suara astoria yang mendengus. "bisa aku bicara dengan hermione?"

"kurasa tidak. Saat ini ia berada dikamar mandi. Jika ada hal yang ingin kau katakan kau bisa bicara padaku"

"aku sama sekali tak mau bicara padamu"

"baiklah,terserahmu." Sahut draco sambil menjauhi handphone hermione dari telingannya. Ia bahkan telah mematikannyatak peduli dengan astoria yang meneriakinya.

Lekas-lekas ia segera memasukan handphone hermione tersebut kedalam laci di meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya. Untunglah ia sangat tepat waktu,karena sekarang hermione baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Mereka bertatapan.

"kenapa?" tanya hermione ketika draco hanya mematung terdiam melihatnya.

Lagipula siapa juga yang tak akan terdiam melihat penampilan hermione. Dengan memakai kemeja draco yang kebesaran untuknya dan rambut tergulung keatas,hermione tentu terlihat cantik,atau lebih tepatnya menggairahkan.

Draco menyeringai. "kau terlihat cantik"

Hermione mendengus mendengarnya. "mendengar kata cantik keluar dari mulutmu,entah kenapa aku yakin kau pasti tengah memikirkan yang tidak-tidak tentangku kan?"

"jika maksudmu dengan sex….emmmm…. kurasa iya?" lagi-lagi draco tersenyum jahil.

Hermione menatap kesal. "sudah kuduga" ucapnya,lalu berjalan mendekat kearah draco. Ia pun duduk diranjang,sambil menarik selimut untuk menutuoi pahanya yang terbuka. Ini diluar dugaan draco.

"hanya itu?" draco menoleh dengan terkejut kearah hermione.

"memang apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"kupikir kau akan menciumku dengan penuh gairah samapi aku terjatuh diranjang"

Hermione tak kuasa menahan tawa. Draco yang kesal pun ikit dudu. Ia benar-benar tak suka melihat hermione menertawakannya. "hey granger,berhentilah tertawa!"

"oh oke…baiklah…" hermione menarik napasnya dalam-dalam dan menhembuskannya kembali. Rasanya ia tetap ingin tertawa.

"kuperingatkan jangan tertawa lagi!"

"aku bahakan tak sedang tertawa" elah hermione sambil tetap mencoba menahan tawa.

"tapi kau tersenyum. Aku tau kau tengah menahan tawamu"

"aku hanya tersenyum. Kau tak menyuruhku untuk tak tersenyumkan?"

Draco menhela napsnya. Untuk soal perdebatan hermione memang lebih unggul. "mulut pintarmu itu benar-benar menyebalkan"

Senyum hermione melebar. "trims. Kuanggap itu pujian dari mu tuan mesum."

Draco tak kuasa untuk tak tersenyum. Keduannya sama – sama tersenyum kali ini. Kedua mata draco menatap hermione penuh kesenangan. Bahkan semakin senang ketika melihat gelang di tangan hermione. Itu jelas gelang pemberiannya waktu itu. Draco tiba-tiba menyentuh lengan hermione yang bergelang tersebut.

Ia menatap hermione. "kau memakainya?"

"eu..itu….." hermione lantas mengalihkan tatapannya dari draco. Ia menarik lengannya. Ia tak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa?

"granger?"

"apa?" hermione akhirnya menatap draco kembali.

Draco tersenyum. "aku tak menyangka kau memakai gelang pemberianku?"

"bu..bukankah kau sendiri yang katakan bahwa aku harus selalu memakainya?"

Senyum draco tak menghilang. Ia terus tersenyum. "apa itu berarti kau terus memakainya?"

"ya. Kau saja yang tak menyadarinya" wajah hermione seketika secara alami memerah. Ia lagi-lagi tak berani menatap draco.

"kau bahkan mematuhi perintakhu untuk tak menambah inisial nama orang lain digelang itu. Sungguh,aku merasa kau bukan hermione granger yang kukenal. Kau ini siapa sebenarnya heh?" draco tiba-tiba merengkuh wajah hermione. Ia tersenyum senang. "apa jiwamu tertukar dengan orang lain?"

"kau ini!" hermione menangkis tangan draco. "jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak."

Draco terkekeh tertawa. "kau malu? Wajahmu memerah granger!"

"malfoy"hermione memekik marah. Ia lalu mendorong draco kesal. "pergilah, keluar dari kamar ku"

"apa?" draco terlihat terkejut. "apa aku gak salah dengar heh? Ini kamarku granger"

"aku tau. Tapi aku mau tidur,jadi pergilah"

"lalu maksudmu aku tidur dimana?" saat itu draco telah berdiri. Hermione berhasil membuatnya turun dari ranjang. "asal kau tau aku hanya memiliki satu kamar disini dan aku sama sekali tak sudi tidur di sofa"

"jangan mengeluh padaku. Salahkan dirimu sendiri mengapa membawaku kesini"

"oh holly shit!"

Hermione malah tersenyum. " terserahmu. Kau bisa tidur di sofa atau mungkin disini" hermione menginjak-injak lantai dengan salah satu kakinya. "kau mau memilih yang mana?"

Mata draco menatap kesal. "aku akan tidur disini" jawabnya sambil menunjuk lantai. Well jujur saja ia sebenarnya gak serius,hanya saja ia ingin menguji hermione.

"baiklah"

Dan ini diluar dugaan draco. Ia benar-benar tidur dilantai beralaskan satu selimut. Ini sungguh sialan. Hermione sepertinya tak mempunyai hati nurani. Penuh kesal draco meringkuk miring membelakangi hermione yang tidur di ranjang.

"emmmmm…mal….."

"apa?" tanya draco menyela dengan kesal.

"apa kau nyaman tidur dilantai?"

"jangan mengejekku granger! Kau pasti sudah tau tidur dilantai itu sama sekali tak nyaman"

"welll….eu…aku…"

"tidurlah granger!" lago-lagi draco menyela.

"ya sudah" suara hermione terdengar marah. "padahal aku mau membagi setengah tempat tidur ini untukmu"

Diam-diam hermione memang menyesal menyuruh draco untuk tidur dilantai tapi disisi lain hermione juga terkejut mendengar ucapannya barusan. Dia ingin menarik kembali ucapannya,tetapi tidak mungkin menjilat ludah sendiri,dan sialnya draco dengan cepat telah bergerak naik ke tempat tidur.

"oh ya ampun" pekik hermione kaget. Ia pun menoleh kearah draco. "bagaimana bisa kau secepat iti?"

"perlu kau tau tidur dilantai itu dingin dan punggungku terasa sakit"

"kau tak perlu marah begitukan? Kau harusnya berterimakasih padaku"

Draco mendengus."tidurlah. kau benar-benar semakin membuatku kesal" dan draco membalikkan badannya. Untuk sekian kalinya ia membelakangoi hermione. Kini hermione sendiri hanya bisa melihat punggung draco. Ia menghela napasnya. Kemudian memilih untuk tidur juga. Lebih tepatnya berusaha untuk tidur. Ia bahkantelah menghitung sampai seratus,namun ia tetap tak bisa tidur. Ia lalu melirik kearah draco. Dalam keadaan kamar yang reman-remang,terlihat bahu pria membelakanginya. Draco sepertinya marah.

"malfoy?" panggilnya di tengah keheningan. "apa kau marah"

Hermione tak banyak berharap draco akan menjawab pertanyaan benar saja tak ada sahutan dari draco.

"kau sudah tidur?"

"belum"

Ini mengejutkan hermione. "jika kau belum tidur kenapa tak menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"kau pasti sudah tau jawabannya" sahut draco sama sekali tak merubah posisinya membelakangi hermione.

"kau marah rupanya"

"ya aku marah. Jadi jangan bicara lagi. Tidurlah granger" suara draco benar-benar lembut,tak ada kesan ia marah.

"tapi aku tak bisa tidur" suara hermione memelan dan semakin terdengar bagai anak kecil yang merajuk.

"tutu kedua matamu,dan lama-lama kau pasti tertidur"

"dari tadi aku sudah lakukan itu." Ucap hermione benar-benar merajuk. Ia meringkuk miring menghadap draco. "malfoy aku bicara padamu"

"emmmmm" sahut draco begitu cuek. Ia tak merubah posisinya sedikitpun.

"tatap aku saat kita bicara"

"aku suka begini"

Hermione menghela napasnya. Ia pun tidur lebih dekat mendekati draco." Kau tau, itu sama sekali tak sopan,dan aku akan marah"

"…" draco diam saja.

"malfoy" bagus,sekarang hermione merengek seperti anak kecil. "aku serius akan marah" hermione lalu mulai menusuk-nusuk punggung draco dengan salah satu jari telunjuknya.

"….." draco tetap diam.

"malfoy…emmm….malfoy…" hermione merengek. Benar-benar merengek kesal.

Draco pun berbalik. Ia menoleh kearah hermmione. "berhenti merengek. Kau bukan anak kecil granger"

"jika kau mau aku berhenti merengek,maka tatap aku"

"aku sudah menatapmu"

Hermione tersenyum. Mereka berdua sama-sama meringkuk miring berhadapan. "kenapa kau tak mau menatapku,apa karena kau marah?"

"bukan"

"Jangan bohong. Pasti karena kau marah"

"aku sama sekali tak berbohong"

"lalu?"

"aku hanya semakin tak bisa tidur jika melihatmu"

"huh?" hermione merasa tersinggung.

Draco tersenyum. "aku ingin memelukmu" dengan tiba-tiba draco bergerak. Ia merubah posisinya untuk berada di atas tubuh hermione. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Hermione terdiam membeku. Entah ada apa dengannya? Ia hanya terdiam ketika draco mendekat.

_Satu…._

_Dua…._

_Tiga…_

_Dan cukup dengan tiga detik,semua pendapatku tentang malfoy berubah. Aku memang tak menyukai draco,dia bahakan bukan tipeku. Sebaliknya,pria yang satu ini adalah pria yang mengharapkan imbalan setelah menolong orang,dan ia juga tak memiliki sopan santun sama sekali. Wajahnya memang tampan,tetapi sifaynya luar bisa buruk. Namun untuk saat ini,cukup dengan tiga detik,aku tak membencinya. Aku tak benci draco malfoy yang tengah menciumku._

_Ciumannya begitu sederhana. Maksudku bahkan ia tak melumat ataupun mencoba memainkan lidahnya. Bibirnya hanya menyentuh bibirku dengan lembut,sebelum akhirnya ia membuka kedua matanya. Ia tak tersenyum. Tapi ia cukup lama memandangiku. Saat itu juga kuakui pertahananku runtuh,benar-benar hancur lebur. Tubuhku bergetar akan gairah. Aku sungguh menginginkannya saat ini juga._

"selamat malam granger" ucap draco dan tampa terduga malah menyingkir dari tubuh hermione. Pria itu segera kembali meringkuk miring membelakangi hermione.

Hermione menganga tidak elit. Ini mengejutkan untuknya,bahkan bukan seperti ini yanh ia harapkan. "hanya itu?" tanyanya,sudah bangkit dudu menghadap draco.

Draco berbalik. Ia berbaring terlentang dengan pandangan menatap hermione. "hanya itu apa?" draco terlihat tak mengerti.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. Tentu ia kesal. Lagipula siapa yang tak akan kesal. Ia sudah sangat siap,dan draco berhenti begitu saja. Oh yang benar saja?

Tampa berkata apa-apa,hermione bangkit berdiri. Ia segera berjalan kelauar.

"granger"draco memanggil. "kau mau kemana?"

Hermione mendengus. Ia tak menoleh kearah draco. "tubuhku tiba-tiba memanas,dan kurasa aku perlu meminum air dingin sebanyak-banyaknya. Bahkan kurasa aku…astaga malfoy…"

Perkataan hermione harus terhenti. Digantikan dengan pekikan terkejut ketika draco mengendongnya begitu saja dan menjatuhkannya di ranjang. Hermione bahkan tak sempat untu mencoba bangkik berdiri,karena draco sudah berada diatasnya. Wajah pria itu nampak serius.

"ayo kita pacaran" ucapnya begitu lantang.

Hermione tertawa. Bukan karena da yang lucu,tapi lebih karena ia terkejut. "kita memang pacaran bukan?"

"kali ini tampa sandiwara"

Lagi-lagi hermione tertawa."jangan mempermainkanku malfoy"

"aku serius"

"wowwwwwwww…. Sejak kapan seorang malfoy serius?"

"granger,aku seribu kali lipat serius. Lagipula coba kau pikirkan jenis hubungan apa yang kita lakukan ini heh?"

Tawa hermione berhenti. Ia menghela napasnya. "kau benar. Kita berteman,tapi faktanya hubungan kita sudah lebih dari itu. Dan…. Ini juga udah lebih dari sandiwara"

"jadi apa artinya aku benar?"

"ya" suara hermione berubah pelan,bahkan terkesan ia sedih. "kurasa ada baiknya mari kita hentikan saja. Ayo kita bilang kita putus. Dan mari ke kehidupan awal kita masing-masing"

Hermione mendorong draco,ia bangkit berdiri dan hendak berjalan keluar. Draco segera menahannya. Dengan secepat kilat ia memegang salah satu tangan hermione. Pria malfoy yang satu itu telah bangkit duduk diranjang. Tatapannya bertemu dengan hermione.

"bukan itu yang ingin kudengar dari mulutmu"

"berhenti mempermainkanku malfoy" bentak hermione."ayo kita hentikan saja"

"aku tak berniat sedikitpun mempermainkanmu"

"demi merlin malfoy! Kau tau sendiri bahwa aku sangat serius dengan perasaan. Ya memang pacaran berbeda dengan menikah,tapi tetap saja bagiku itu memerlukan perasaan. Jadi kutanya padamu,apa kau memiliki perasaan padaku?"

"aku belum tau apa yang kuraskan"

Hermione tertawa kesal. Ia bahkan segera mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari draco. "bagus sekali." Sindirnya."ini yang kau sebut serius?"

"granger" untuk sekian kalinya draco menahannya. Genggaman tangannya pada hermione semakin erat. "kumohon jangan marah padaku. Aku berusaha untuk jujur dengan mengatakan itu. Lagupula kau pun belum tau perasaanmu padaku kan?"

"iya itu benar sekali. Aku belum tau apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan terhadapmu" hermione terdiam sejenak. Ia menghela napsnya saat kembali menatap draco. "dengar,aku memang tak membencimu lagi,tapi akupun tak bisa katakan bahwa aku menyukaimu. Nah,apa sekarang bisa kau bayangkan betapa akan anehnya bila kita berpacaran?"

Draco menggeleng.

"malfoy" nada suara draco berubah kesal akan tingkah draco yang keras kepala.

"aku memang gak tau. Kita bahkan belum mencobanya" draco terbawa kesal. "andaipun ternyata hubungan kita gak bisa mengakhirinya granger"

Hermione kembali menghembuskan napsanya. Ia terlihat gusar akan keseriusan draco. "entahlah malfoy. Kau membuatku bingung"

"ayolah hargai usahaku. Jujur aku belum pernah ingin mencoba suatu hubungan. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku. Aku bahkan rela membuang jauh-jauh harga diriku dengan menagatakan hal memalukan seperti ini didepanmu dan granger …emmmmmmm…." Ucapan draco harus terhenti dengan ciuman tiba-tiba hermione. Wanita itu kini merengkuh leher draco,dan dalam sekejap telah berada dalam pangkuan draco. Hermione memejamkan kedua matanya dan mencoba menikmati ciuman ini secara menyeluruh,mengingat draco pun mulai membalas pangutannya. Cukup lama ciuman itu terjadi. Ketika kadar oksigen diantara mereka berdua menipis,baik draco dan hermione menarik diri satu sama lain. Kedua mata bewarna cokelat dan abu-abu itu saling bertemu. Mereka terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya draco menyeringai.

"apa ciuman tadi artinya iya?"

Hermione berubah cemberut. "apa perlu kau tanyakan lagi? Kau ingin membuatku malu ya?"

""well…jujur iya. Kau cukup menggemaskan dengan raut wajah merona"

Hermione lagi-lagi mencemberutkan bibirnya. Matanya pun menatap kesal. "jika kau mau hubungan kita berhasil,berhenti membuatku kesal"

"baiklah"draco tersenyum.

"tidak hanya itu malfoy. Mulai sekarang kau tak boleh menggoda wanita lain ataupun meliriknya. Buang jauh-jauh pikiranmu tentang itu. Aku sama sekali tak mentolerir perselingkuhan"

"akan kuusahakan"

"aku serius malfoy"

"aku sama seiusnya" ucap draco lalu mendekat untuk mengecup bibir hermione yang cemberut. Itu memang ciuman yang singakat,tapi telah berhasil membuat tatapan marah hermione melembut. "tak ada wanita lain" lanjut draco.

"bagus" hermione tersenyum. Ia kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya untuk mendekat mencium bibir draco. Sayang sebelum itu terjadi,draco menhentikannya.

"kenapa?" hermione terlihat binggung.

"aku ada permintaan untukmu"

"apa?"

"berhenti menggoda pria lain"

Hermione tertawa. "kapan aku mengoda pria lain"

"cukup sering" jawab draco kesal. Ia terlihat bagaikan anak kecil yang tak dibelikan permen. "ketika kau latihan cheers lalu saat kau berjalan di koridor,belum lagi saat kau makan dikantin dan masih banyak lagi"

Kening hermione mengerut. Draco pun menjelaskan ucapannya barusan.

"ketika kau latihan cheers,rok pendek sialanmu itu benar-benar luar biasa menarik perhatian pria granger. Lalu saat kau berjalan dikoridor,bisakah kau berhenti memainkan rambutmu dan dikantin,fokuslah untuk makan,bukannya malah tertawa dengan para pengikutmu. Tak kah kau tau,tawamu membangkitkan gairah para pria?"

Hermione terdiam. Sudah cukup lama tawanya terhenti karena terkejut akan ucapan draco.

"lama-lama aku bisa menghajar hampir seluruh pria di hogwart hanya karena dirimu granger"

"…."tak ada sahutan dari hermione.

Draco menatapnya heran. "kenapa diam saja? "

Hermione berkedip binggung. "aku baru tau kalau kau benar-benar secemburu itu padaku?"

"aku jauh lebih pecemburu dari yang kau duga" sahut draco sambil mendekat.

Hermione pun mendekat. Sudah diduga bakal ada ciuman diantara mereka. "well aku suka pria pecemburu"

Draco tertwa ditengah ciuman mereka.

"berhenti tertawa" geram hermione.

'tentu saja" sahut draco sambil memejamkan kedua mtanya dan memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman diantara mereka. Tak ada lagi suara,selain suara cumbuan yang menggairahkan.

Kedua tangan hermione telah sibuk membelai tengkuk draco. Ia pun menarik draco lebih dekat dengannya dan berbaring diranjang. Tubuhnya yang lembut dan begitu menggoda itu secara otomatis menyesuaikan dengan tubuh kokoh draco.

Draco menggeram. Gairahnya semakin memuncak. Sekali lagi ia melumat bibir hermione,lidahnya kembali berpilin dengan lidah malu-malu hermione. Wajah wanita itu memang memerah,dan draco menyukainya. Tangannya secara otomatis membelai lekukan pinggang hermione,diam-diam menerobos masuk kedalam kemeja wanita tersebut.

Kulit lembut hermione membuat draco gemetar. Dengan luar biasa pelan draco membelai perutnya,kemudian beralih disekitar rusuknya. Napas hermione semakin tak beraturan dikala tangan draco mulai meraba lekukan dadanya. Cukup lama ia membelai disana.

Draco melepaskan ciumannya,dengan tersenyum ia mengecup kening hermione,turun kekedua matanya,turun kembali ke hidungnya dan kini draco telah mengecup pipi hermione. Kecupannya tak terhenti sampai disitu. Draco lalu mulai bermain dengan telinga hermione. Tentu tubuh hermione bergetar ketika secara bersamaan draco menjilati telinga hermione dan membuka kaitan branya.

Tangannya pun segera menyentuh puncak dada hermione.

"malfoy…" suara hermione bergetar. Ia pun semakin memejamkan kedua matanya dan mempererat rengkuhannya terhadap leher draco.

Tangan draco tak berhenti. Ia begitu pandai memainkan permainan ini. Puncak dada hermione semakin mengeras. Draco mulai meremasnya. Memang pelan namun hanya dengan itu hermione merasa runtuh.

"aku menginginkanmu granger"bisik draco.

Ia lalu segera membuka kancing-kancing kemeja hermione dengan tak sabar. Ia berhasil dan melemparnya begitu saja. Mata draco membulat melihat pemandangan dimana hermione terbaring begitu saja dengan hanya mengenakan celana dalamnya.

Hermione yang telah membuka mtanya tentu merasa malu ketika menyadari draco hanya terdiam memandangi tubuhnya. Ia pun menutupi dadanya dengan kdeua tangan yang tersilang. Draco tersenyum melihat tingkah hermione.

"kenapa kau tersenyum?" hermione tentu terdengar marah."aku akui aku memang tak memiliki cukup tubuh yang mengairahkan,tapi tetap saja kau tak boleh menertawakaku malfoy! Bagaimanapun aku pacarmu saat ini dan kau harus terima aku apa adanya. Aku serius"

Draco terkekeh pelan. "percayalah,bagiku kau memiliki tubuh yang menggairahkan. Misalnya seperti disini." Draco kembali menunduk dan mengarahkan bibirnya ke lembah dada hermione.

'malfoy…." Hermione mencoba protes.

Draco tak memepedulikannya. "jangan pernah menunjukkan tubuh terbuka pada pria manapun selain aku. Ini perintah granger" dan draco mulai membelai puncak dada hermione dengan lidahnya. Ia membasahinya dan menghisapnya.

"oh…"napas hermione semakin tak beraturan. Ia kehilangan kendali ketika draco terus menhgisapnya. Sesekali bahkan draco mulai memainkan giginya. Tanda keunguan bagai cap itupun mulai muncul ditubuh hermione. Draco memang sengaja melakukannya.

Salah satu tangan draco tak tinggal diam. Tangan itu memainkan puncak dada hermione yang satunya lagi. Rangsangan-rangsangan itu semakin membuat tubuh hermione bergetar dan luar biasa semakin bergetar ketika tangan draco menyelinap masuk ke selangkangannya. Ia mempelai pelan daerah sensitif itu.

"demi merlin malfoy"pekik hermione kelewat terkejut menyadari satu jemari draco memasukinya.

Draco tak menyahuti. Napasnya sendiri semakin berat. Bibirnya berpindah menciumi leher hermione. Tanda keunguan itu semakin muncul. Hermione sendiri belum menyadarinya. Pikirannya telah melebur sejak tadi. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara tarikan napasnya yang tak beraturan.

'oh…malfoy" desah hermione benar-benar telah berada di puncaknya. Tubuh hermione berubah kaku,namun draco tak menghentikan gerak jemarinya pada daerah sensitif germione.

Puncak gairah itu menyebar di seluruh tubuh hermione. Pelukan eratnya terhadap draco lepas begitu saja. Ia terbaring begitu saja diranjang. Draco menghenttikan permainan jemarinya. Ia pun mulai membelai seluruh tubuh hermione dengan kecupan ringan,mencoba memacu kembali hermione.

Tatapannya bertemu dengan hermione ketika ia usai menvumbu bibir wanita itu.

"aku benar-benar telah hampir telanjang dan kau sama sekali belum membuka piyama sialanmu ini" gumam hermione dengan kesal mulai membuka kancing piyama draco. "itu gak adil"

Draco tersenyum. Ia ikut membantu hermione untuk membuka kancing-kancing piyamanya. Setelah semua terbuka lagi-lagi ia melemparnya kemana saja. Tampa mau berlama-lama draco turun dari ranjang dan membuka celananya. Untuk kesekian kalinya wajah hermione berubah merah. Draco berjalan mendekatinya,dan mulai mencari posisi yang nyaman diatas hermione.

"kini kau yabg gak adil" sindir draco penuh kegembiraan. Ia pun beranjak membuka celana dalam hermione. Ia melakukannyanya dengan cepat dan sekarang sepenuhnya menatap hermione. Tampa keraguan mereka berdua saling mendekat,baik mempertemukan bibir mereka ataupun bagian intim mereka. Draco memasukinya dengan pelan. Ia memang selalu berhati-hati dengan hermione. Ia tak pernah mau menyakiti hermione.

Setelah cukup dalam memasuki hermione,ia mulai bergerak. "kau baik-baik sajakan?" tanya draco begitu khawatir ketika cengkraman hermione pada bahunya semakin kencang.

Hermione mengangguk. "ini bukan pertama kalinya untuk kita. Kau benar-benar terlalu berlebihan malfoy. Aku sungguh tak apa. Ini menyenangkan" hermione pun menarik draco mendekat untuk kembali mencium bibirnya.

Draco mulai rilex. Ia membalas lumatan hermione. Ini menyenangkan,dan semakin menyenangkan dikala hermione ikit bergerak. Tiap kali draco juga bergerak. Cukup lma mereka lakukan itu. Sebuah ritme yang memabukan diantara keduanya pun terjadi.

Hermione terngah-engah. Keringat membasahi tubuh mereka berdua. Ini keleawat memabukan.

"malfoy" desahnya pelan dan lembut mengiringi pergerakanpinggul mereka.

Sedangkan draco sendiri hampir diluar kendali. Napasnya memberat. Kedua tangannya semakin bergerak tak turun di sekitar ruas pinggang dan rusuk hermione.

Hermione melengkungkan tubuhnya ketika merasakan rabaan itu dan betapa menyenangkan sensasi yang di berikan dati dada bidang yang menekannya. Ia suka sensai itu. Menikmati bagaimana ia dapat merasakan detak jantung yang tak beraturan drai draco.

Draco melepaskan lumatannya terhadap bibir hermione. Kini pria itu di sibukkan untuk memberikan kiss marknya di leher dan dada hermione.

Hermione terus mendesah…..terdiam sejenak untuk mengambil napas….lalu mendesah lagi….terdiam….dan kali ini menggeram bersamaan dengan draco. Mereka baru saja mencapai klimaks bersama.

Draco seketika berhenti bergerak. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat keluar dari tubuhnya. Desahan napas yang begitu panjang terdengar pelan. Sekujur tubuh hermione berbaring lemas,begitu pula dengan draco. Ia pun menghempaskan tubuh hermione diatasnya. Sama sekali gak mau menindih hermione dengan berat badannya.

"kurasa aku jatuh cinta padamu granher" bisik draco. "aku mencintaimu" lanjutnya sambil mengecup pelan lekukan bahu hermione. "kau mulikku"

Sayang sekali hermione tak menyahuti atau mendengarnya. Wanita itu malah telah tertidur dalam dekapan draco. Andai ia mendengarnya.

##

Kau tak bercandakan As?" tanya harry terkejut.

"aku serius" jawab astoria sambil duduk diranjangnya. Harry saat itu tengah duduk di depan laptop astoria. Ia pun memutar kursi belajat astoria untuk melihat kearahnya. "kau benar-benar ingin diarry pribadimu dibaca oleh semua orang di london?"

Astoria menagngguk penuh keyakinan." Kau hanya perlu mengirim itu ke london gossip harry"

"aku gak mau" harry menggeleng. "aku tak akan pernah mau mengirim foto-foto isi diary mu ini"

"kumohon harry"

Harry bangkit berdiri. "lakukanlah sendiri"

Astoria terlihat gusar. "ayolah bantu aku! Mana mungkin aku sendiri yang mengirimnya. Orang-orang akan mengira aku gila"

"kurasa kau memang berubah gila As"

Astoria bangkit berdiri. "perasaanku terhadap draco memang gila oke? Kau tak perlu mengejekku lagi harry"

Tatapan harry melembut. "apa kau begitu mencintainya?"

Kedua mata astoria berair. Tentu ia menangis. Ia pun melangkah mendekati harry. Ia memeluknya. "iya. Peasaanku bahkan tak pernah berubah. Jadi kumohon bantu aku harry"

Harry menghela napsnya. Ia membalas pelukan astoria sambil membelai lembut rambutnya. "baiklah" jawab harry,tak peduli dengan orang-orang yang bakal semakin membencinya kerena telah menyebar luaskan diary astoria.

##

Sinar matahari menerobos melalui celah-celah tirai kamar draco. Ini memang sudah pagi,tapi tetap saja masih terlalu pagi unyuk bangun mengingat ini adalah hari sabtu. Ini bahkan terlalu pagi untuk menonton sambil memakan es krim,seperti draco lakukan saat ini.

Draco tertwa. Ia benar-benar tertawa menonton kartun. Suara tawanya beradu dengan suara tv yang cukup keras. Oh ya ampun. Tidur siapapun akan terganggu dengan ulah draco itu. Begitupula dengan tidur hermione. Wanita yang kini tertidur terlungkup itu lantas mengambil salah satu bantal untuk menutupi telingannya. Ia benar-benar menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya itu kedalm selimut.

"malfoy!" hermione berteriak kesal seiring dengan kesabrannya yang habis. Ia sungguh masih mengantuk.

Draco menoleh sebentar. "selamat pagi granger" ucapnya sebelum akhirnya malah kembali tertawa menonton kartun dihadapannya.

Hermione tak mau menoleh. Ia terlalu mengantuk. "demi merlin malfoy,ini masih terlalu pagi untuk kau menyetel tv!"

"tapi aku mau menonton granger" sahut draco tetap fokus dengan tvnya. Ia pun memakan kembali sesuap es krimnya.

"dan aku mau tidur" teriak hermione,akhirnya merubah posisinya untuk tidur terlentang. Ia menatap draco kesal. "oh kau benar-benar…." Hermione terlihat terkejut sekaligus kesal.

"apa?" tanya draco sambil memakan es krimnya.

"kau memakan es krim sepagi ini?"

"ya" jawab draco enteng. "ini salah satu kebiasaanku di sabtu pagi. Jadi biasakanlah love"

"oh god" geram hermione,lalu kembali menelungkupkan tubuhnya. "bagaimana bisa aku berpacaran dengan pria aneh sepertimu"

Draco tersenyum melihat tingkah hermione. "oh ayolah granger! Aku memang aneh,tapi aku ini luar biasa tampan dan uangku tak terhitung banyaknya. Bagaimana heh?"

Hermione terdengar mendengus. "tetap saja aku masih tak percaya kau menonton kartun sambil memakan es. Kau sungguh kekanak-kanakan"

Drac terkekeh tertawa. Ia pun menyingkirkan es krimnya dan kemudian memeluk hermione dari belakang. Ia menciumi lekuk leher dan bahu hermione. "berhentilah mengodaku granger"

Hermione kembali mendengus. "aku tak sedang menggodamu malfoy. Aku justru sedang marah saat ini." Hermione merubah posisi tidurnya. Ia kini terlentang dan draco sepenuhnya ada dihadapannya. Well,jujur ia cukup terpesona dengan penampilan draco pagi ini. Rambut pirangnya acak-acakan dan ia masih tak mengenakan sehelai benangpun.

Senyum jahil mennghiasi wajah draco. "apa karena semalam?"

"tentu saja! Kau menyentuhku berkali-kali" wajah hermione memerah. "ja..jj..jadi wajar apabila aku mengantuk" suaranya bergetar.

"salahmu sendiri mengapa tak menolakku" draco benar-benar menjahili hermione.

'bagus! Kau berhasil membuatku marah" ucap hermione mendorong d5raco. Ia bangkit berdiri dengan melilitkan selimut ditubuhnya. Ia tak peduli dengan ketelanjangan draco. Tampa berbicara lagi, ia pun pergi kearah kamar mandi.

Draco meledak tertawa. "ayolah love. Aku hanya bercanda"

"candamu membuatku marah" teriak hermione dari dalam kamar mandi. "dan….oh..shit….malfoy! apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku?"

"memang apa yang kulakukan?" tanya draco benar-benar berpura-pura tak mengerti. Ia memang senang melihat hermione kesal.

##

_**londonGossip**_

_**sebelum**_

_**selanjutnya**_

_**ajukan pertanyaan**_

_**email masuk**_

_**foto**_

_**ps : semua nama tempat dan peristiwa asli sudah di ubah atau di singkat demi melindungi pihak-pihak yang tidak bersalah yaitu aku. Who am I ? that's a secret. I'II never tell…**_

Hai girl….

Seperti biasa aku adalah orang yang terdepan untuk mengetahui sesuatu. Well aku mau berterimakasih pada mr. freak telah mengirimku informasi yang begitu berharga. Kalian tentu penasarankan apa itu? Bagaimana kalau kalian baca sendiri.

"_pagi ini adalah ulang tahunku yg kedua belas. Aku terbangun dengan tersenyun. Aku baru saja terbangun dari mimpiku. Dalam mimpiku aku bertemu dengannya. Well itu adalah kejadian dimana aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Ia murid pindahan yang terkenal dengan sikap menyebalkannya. Namun aku tak bisa menhentikan detak jantungku yang berpacu tiap kali ia melihat kerahku. Ia memanggilku. Memang dengan suara datar dan terkesan tak peduli. Tapi aku tetap luar biasa senang. Sayangnya rasa senangku tak bertahan lama,karena hermione telah mengalihkan perhatiannya. Mereka berdua berdebat. Mereka memang terlalu sering berdebat. Kala itu hermione tengah mendebatkan kejadian kemaren. Kejadian dimana ia tenggelan di kolam berenang,dan draco menolongnya. Oh ya ampun andai aku hermione._

"_bagaimana bisa kau merebut ciuman pertamaku malfoy idioit? Tak kah kau tau,aku menjaga ciuman pertamaku untuk cedric"_

"_yang benar saja granger,kau mau mati tenggelam"_

"_aku lebih memilih mati dibanding kau menciumku"_

"_siapa yang menciummu,aku hanya memberikan napas buatan untukmu"_

"_tapi kau tetap menyentuh bibir berhargaku"_

"_kau benar-benar tolol atau apa sebenarnya"_

"_what?"_

_Draco mendengus. Ia menatapku. "ada baiknya kau bawa sahabatmu ini ke psikiater grengrass. Ia perlu perawatan" dan ia pun pergi. _

_Saat itu juga aku jatuh cinta padanya. Ia memang begitu dingin dan tak bersahabat,tapi ia telah berhasil menarik perhatiannku._

"_kau yang perlu perawatan ferret" lagi-lagi hermione berteriak. Oah yampun bagaimana bisa aku bersahabat dengannya_.

Nah setelah membaca itu apa kalian sudah tau tulisan siapa itu? Yap benar sekali itu salah satu kutipan A. luar biasakan? Sekali lagi aku mau berterimakaasih pada mr fraek.

Well aku jadi penasaran bagaimana reaksi Bee,mengingat D sekarang dalah pacarnya. Apakah akan terjadi perang dunia diantara Bee dan A? siapa yang tau kan?

_**XOXO,you know you love me. London gossip.**_

##

Itulah ch 14. Bagaimana? Sukakah atau tidak? Beri aku review ya…..

Well seperti biasa aku mau tau pendapat kalian…

Apa pendapat kalian mengenai scene jadian dramione? (well ku aku akuii pasti tak menarik sama sekali,mengingat aku sama sekali tak membuat ucapan-ucapan romantis diantara mereka berdua. Tapi memnag seperti itulah hub diantara mereka. Faktanya hub blair dan chuck di gossip girl pun sama rumitnya,bahkan butuh perjuangan menuju kata mencintai. Dan itu juga yang mau kubuat di dramione. Aku gak mau membuat mereka mudah mengungkapkan perasaan mereka masing-masing.

Scene apa yang kalian suka,dan tolong sertai alsannya

Well terakhir adakah saran untuk ch 15

Sekian dulu dariku ya. Maaf banget bila gj dan tak reme. Bila ada typo maklumi saja ya. Entah kenapa typo selalu menyertaiku….heheheh….


	15. Chapter 15

London Gossip

Disclamair : Harpot tentunya milik Jk rowling,dan series punya cw tv,sedangkan novelnya sendiri oleh von ziegesar.

Rate: M

By: CountessCaroline. (aku akan senang bila ada yang memanggilu cc )

Hai semua...maaf baru kembali (lekas-lekas menunduk meminta maaf) Aku benar-benar agak kesulitan untuk menulis chapter kali ini. Baik karena masalah waktu yang kumiliki sampai otakku yang tak memiliki ide. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf.

By the way,aku mau berterimakasih untuk yg telah mau menjawab pertanyanku. Apalagi saran-sarannya. kalian benar-benar gokil. Well aku tak menyangka bakal banyak juga yang mengharapkan hermione hamil ataupun menyatakan cintanya pada draco. Hehehe,sebenarnya aku juga bakal membuat begitu,tapi tidak sekarang. Lagipula rasanya hermione terlalu muda untuk hamil dan akan terlalu kecepatan bila hermione menyatakan cintanya pada draco. Dan akupun tak bisa memusnahkan Astoria,bagaimanapun ia sahabat Hermione, lagian Astoria justru salah satu peran utama dalam cerita ini,jadi tak mudah untuk memunaskan dirinya. Semoga kalian tak kecewa dengan hal tersebut.

So selamat membaca. Oh iya aku hampir lupa bahwa mulai senin aku akan menghadapi UAS ku,jadi aku tak yakin bisa update secepatnya lagi. Well doakan aku saja ya untuk lancar dalam UASnya and Bila ada typo tolong maklumi saja oke?

**chapter 15**

**My boy**

let's go all the way tonight

no regret,just love

we can dance until we die

you and I,we'll be young together.

...

Itu adalah serangkaian lagu yang kini terdengar di apartemen Draco. Hermione sengaja memasang musik. Saat itu ia berada di dapur,dan nampak begitu sibuk mengaduk sebuah mangkuk besar yang sepertinya berisi adonan tersebut.

Dari raut wajahnya ia nampak serius,namun disaat bersamaan ia terlihat gembira. Draco yang melihat itu tak kuasa untuk tak tersenyum. Ini menggelikan,tapi jujur Draco menyukainya. Menyukai bagaimana Hermione terlihat menggemaskan sekaligus menggairahkan dengan kemeja kelonggarannya dan wajah yang dihiasi tepung. Belum lagi ia kini menari-nari dan sesekali bersenandung mengikuti irama lagu yang kini ia dengar.

"Granger" panggil Draco sontak membuat Hermione yang tengah asik dengan adonan pancakenya tersebut menoleh terkejut.

"Demi merlin Malfoy! Kau mengejutkanku" pekik Hermione dengan kesal.

Draco menyeringai. Ia berjalan mendekat,sambil mengelap rambutnya yang basah menggunakan sebuah handuk. Ia memang baru usai mandi. Draco lantas menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di hadapan Hermione.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan heh?" tanyanya dengan tersenyum penuh kesenangan melihat raut wajah kesal Hermione."Kau mencoba membuat sarapan untukku atau justru tengah mencoba menghancurkan dapurku?"

Hermione mendengus. Ia pun kembali mengaduk adonannya. "Kelihatannya?"

Draco terkekeh tertawa akan tingkah Hermione."Ayolah granger! Berhentilah untuk marah"

Hermione menghela napasnya. Ia segera menghentikan kegiatan mengaduknya dan sepenuhnya menatap Draco. "Aku akan berhenti marah sampai tanda kiss mark di seluruh tubuhku ini hilang. Jadi,jika kau tak keberatan bisakah kau tak mengangguku. Aku benar-benar harus fokus akan masakanku"

Lagi-lagi Draco tertawa. Kali ini ia tertawa mengejek."Aku tak yakin kau bisa masak"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Hermione menghentikan kegiatan mengaduknya. Kedua matanya menatap Draco tajam. "Saat ini aku sedang marah dan kau malah semakin membuatku marah Malfoy"

"Jadi perkataanku barusan membuatmu marah?" tanya Draco dengan raut polos tak berdosa andalannya.

"oh yang benar saja" gumam Hermione kesal."Sikapmu ini semakin membuatku ragu akan hubungan kita ini Malfoy. Kurasa ada baiknya kupulang dan memikirkannya kembali"

Hermione pun beranjak pergi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari dapur. Sayang ia kalah cepat dengan Draco yang buru-buru mereka bertemu.

"Demi merlin granger! Hubungan kita bahkan belum sehari dan kau malah seenaknya mau menyudahinya. Tak kah kau memikirkan perasaanku?"

Hermione tertawa kesal. "Bukankah kau duluan yang tak memikirkan perasaanku. Sejak kita memulai hubungan ini kau hanya terus membuatku kesal. Mulai dari kiss mark ini sampai ejekkanmu barusan,kau terus saja membuatku kesal Malfoy"

" Oke baiklah. Sepertinya aku memang salah" suara Draco memelan,tapi tatapan Hermione tetap terlihat marah.

"Sepertinya katamu?" ulang hermione begitu kesal."Yang benar saja Malfoy?"

"Demi merlin Granger! aku akui aku salah. Jadi berhentilah marah. Aku benar-benar menyesal." Draco terdiam sejenak. Ia menghela napasnya. Kedua matanya kembali menatap Hermione. Kali ini menatap dengan serius. "Soal kiss mark itu,aku hanya ingin semua orang tau bahwa sekarang kau milikku dan soal ejekkan ku barusan,aku tak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Well kupikir kau akan tau bahwa aku benar-benar kesal kau mengabaikanku dengan lebih memilih adonan sialanmu ini"

Hermione terdiam. Ia binggung mendengar pembelaan Draco,namun saat itu juga ia tertawa. "Aku benar-benar tak percaya berpacaran dengan pria pecemburu sepertimu"

Kening Draco mengerut. "Apa ucapanmu itu artinya kau masih marah padaku?"

Tawa Hermione mereda. "emmm... kurasa aku masih marah"

"Sekarang soal apa lagi?"

Hermione tersenyum. Ia pun merangkul leher Draco dan berjinjit untuk memberikan kecupan singkat tepat di bibir Draco." karena kau belum memberikan ciuman selamat pagi untukku"

Draco tersenyum lega. Kedua tangannya balas merangkul pinggang Hermione,membawanya mendekat kearahnya,tepat kearah pusat gairahnya. Hermione tentu merasakannya. Wajahnya secara alami memerah.

"Kau baru saja menciumku dan sekarang wajahmu merona merah. Apa kau mencoba menggodaku?" Draco menyeringai menggoda.

Hermione mendengus. "Aku sama sekali tak berniat menggodamu. Seperti yang kau tau beberapa saat lalu aku sibuk akan masakanku lalu kau datang dan merusak konsentrasiku"

Draco tersenyum jahil. "Apa karena ketampananku?"

"Oh boy...lagi-lagi Malfoy dan rasa percaya dirinya yang tinggi" gumam Hermione tak kuasa untuk tak tersenyum.

"Dan sekarang kau berhasil semakin membuatku menginginkanmu." ucap Draco saat itu juga mengangkat Hermione dan mendudukannya di kitchen bar. Ia bahkan hampir menjatuhkan mangkuk adonan Hermione. "Aku menginginkanmu sekarang juga"

Wajah memerah hermione kembali muncul. "Ini pagi hari Malfoy"

"Aku tak peduli"

"Aku serius Malfoy"

"Aku jauh lebih serius"

"Sejarang juga? di kitchen bar seperti ini? jangan bercanda"

Draco tak menyahuti Hermione. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya kearah Hermione. Bibir mereka bertemu. Hermione tak mampu menghindar. Ini sudah terlambat untuk menolak. Bibir Draco sudah menghisap bibirnya,mengodanya untuk terbuka meski tidak berupa serangan mengebu- gebu,ini lebih tepat berupa penjelajahan pelan yang sensual dan membuat seluruh tubuh Hermione bergetar. Kedua kaki Hermione pun secara otomatis merangkul pinggang Draco,mencoba merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua. Kedua tangan Draco sudah merengkuh lehernya. Pria itu juga memiringkan kepalanya demi memperdalam ciuman diantara mereka.

Mulut Hermione telah terbuka sejak tadi. Lidahnya bergerak mengikuti irama Draco. Lumatan-lumatan lembut terus diberikan Draco. Ini benar-benar ciuman yang intens. Pikiran Hermione telah buyar sejak pertama kali Draco mempertemukan bibir mereka. Ia gak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Hermione akui ia juga menginginkan Draco. Bahkan ia tak peduli lagi bahwa ini masih pagi dan mereka tengah berada di dapur. Persetan dengan semua itu.

Namun takdir mengatakan hal lain. Bel pintu berbunyi dan Hermione mendengarnya. Awalnya ia sama sekali tak peduli. Sialnya bel itu terus berbunyi dan membuyarkan semuanya. Hermione mendorong Draco. Gairahnya lenyap.

"Malfoy" panggil Hermione dengan suara bergetar kerena saat ini Draco menciumi lehernya.

"Emmm"sahut Draco,terlihat sekali ia tak fokus.

Hermione mencoba mendorong Draco. "Bel nya berbunyi. Apa kau tak mendengarnya?"

"Aku mendengarnya"

"Lalu kenapa kau tak.. .oh...ah...shit...Malfoy..." ucapan Hermione tertahan dengan suara desahannya. Draco baru saja menjelajahi telingannya.

"Aku tak berniat menerima tamu saat ini"

"Tapi sekarang aku mendengar langkah kaki." Hermione akhirnya berhasil mendorong Draco menjauh dari tubuhnya. "Kau tak mengundang wanita lain kan?"

Draco tiba-tiba menepuk dahinya. Ia seperti nrngingat sesuatu"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa.. "gumamnya terdengar kesal.

"Lupa apa?" hermione tak mengerti.

Draco buru-buru berjalan keluar dapur,Hermione sendiri telah turun dari kitchen bar. Ia menatap Draco heran. "Malfoy" panggil Hermione menuntut jawaban.

Draco menoleh kebelakang. "Aku lupa memberitaumu kalau hari ini ibuku datang"

Raut heran tentu tetlihat dari wajah Hermione. "Ibumu? Apa kau serius?"

Draco hanya mengangguk. Saat itulah kepanikan muncul dari Hermione. "Oh no no no...ibumu tak boleh melihatku seperti ini. Itu gak boleh sampai terjadi Malfoy"

"Well... bagiku kau terlihat cantik. Lagipula ibuku berbeda dengan ayahku. Ia tak akan memerhatikan penampilanmu" ucap Draco berusaha menenangkan Hermione.

"Yang benar saja Malfoy? Kau mau aku bertemu ibumu dengan penampilanku seperti ini?"

Draco lagi-lagi mengangguk.

"Tak akan" jawab Hermione begitu cepet."Kurasa aku lebih memilih bersembunyi"

Hermione lekas-lekas mencari tempat yang tepat untuk bersembunyi. Ia benar-benar harus berpacu dengan langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat.

"Son"

Hermione terdiam pada tempatnya. Ia terlambat. Mrs malfoy mendahuluinya. Ibu Draco itu kini berada di hadapannya. Jelas terlihat begitu anggun dengan penampilan dress dan mantel hitam yang menawan. Rambutnya pun tertata rapi dalam gulungan keatas. Sudah pasti berlawanan dengan penampilan Hermione. Jujur saja, Hermione ingin sekali menenggelamkan dirinya saat itu juga.

Kedua mata Mrs malfoy menatap Hermione dengan sangat terkejut. "kau..." suaranya bergetar.

Hermione segera menunduk memberikan hormatnya. "Senang bertemu denganmu Mrs malfoy. Namaku..."

"Hermione granger,iyakan?" sela Mrs malfoy. Ia pun lalu tersenyum ketika Hermione menatapnya. "Aku tentu tau dirimu."

Hermione terdiam,gak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa? Ini jelas mengejutkannya. Draco pun menghampiri kedua wanita itu.

"Mom" panggilnya.

Mrs malfoy menoleh. Ia menatap Draco dengan kesal. "Kau ini ... " saat itu juga Mrs malfoy mencubit salah satu pipi Draco. "Kenapa tak memberitauku kalau kau kini berpacaran dengan Hermione heh?"

"Oww mom,hentikan. Kau membuatku malu" Draco pun melepaskan cubitan ibunya tersebut.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya." sahut Mrs malfoy,lalu kembali menatap Hermione dengan senyuman. "Akhirnya aku dapat bertemu denganmu. Ini sungguh suatu kesenangan tersendiri bagiku"

Dengan kikuk Hermione menyahuti ucapan Mrs malfoy tersebut. "Aku jauh lebih senang dapat bertemu denganmu Mrs malfoy. Ini tentunya suatu kehormatan bagiku"

Mrs malfoy tertawa. "Aku pasti membuatmu tak nyaman dengan pertemuan tak terduga ini. Draco benar-benar..." kali ini Mrs malfoy menoleh kearah putranya tersebut. "Kenapa kau tak menelepon ibumu ini heh? Andai kutau aku tak akan menganggu acara kalian"

"Anda tak perlu repot-repot melakukan itu" sahut Hermione dengan terbatuk-batuk. Terlihat sekali Hermione terkejut akan ucapan Mrs malfoy.

"kau benar-benar baik sekali. Andai Draco memiliki saja sikap sepertimu,aku pasti akan senang sekali. Sayangnya dia tak seperti itu. Dia justru sangat menyebalkan sekali. Belum lagi ia begitu arogan,pemarah,tak sabaran dan yang terparah adalah rasa cemburunya"

"Mom" protes Draco. "Kau tak perlu menceritakkan itu. Granger sudah tau tentang semua itu."

Mrs malfoy tak kuasa untuk tak tertawa. "Sebenarnya sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran heh?" Mrs malfoy pun menoleh pada Hermione. "kau harus menceritakkan nya padaku"

"iya?"

Mrs malfoy tersenyum semakin lebar. Ia pun menarik Hermione keluar,sama sekali tak mempedulikan protes Draco.

"Mom"

"Ini pembicaraan wanita sayang. kau disini saja membantu Dobby merapihkan belanjaan. Dobby..."

"iya your grace"

Dobby pun masuk kedapur, ia sama sekali tak peduli ataupun takut dengan tatapan kesal Draco.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi tuan draco"

Draco mendengus penuh kekesalan. Ia sama sekali tak mau menyahuti Dobby.

##

"Jadi bagaimana bisa kalian akhirnya berpacaran?" itu adalah pertanyaan yang langsung membuat Hermione semakin tak nyaman duduk di sofanya,apalagi harus duduk disamping Mrs malfoy seperti ini.

"eu itu..." Hermione berusaha mencari jawaban yang tepat,tak mungkinkan ia menceritakan yang sebenarnya. "kami berteman dan kemudian menjadi dekat"

"benarkah?" Mrs malfoy mengerutkan keningnya binggung. "bukankah dulunya hubungan kalian begitu buruk? bahkan tiap saat kalian selalu bertengkar? iyakan?"

Mendengarnya Hermione menjadi terbatuk-batuk. Ini sudah untuk sekian kalinya Hermione begitu terkejut. Ia bertanya-tanya dari mana Mrs malfoy bisa tau? Apakah ia juga membaca London Gossip?

Mrs malfoy tertawa. "Lagi-lagi aku pasti membuatmu terkejut...kau harus menyalahkan Draco untuk itu,dia benar-benar terlalu banyak bercerita tentangmu?"

"tentangku?" Hermione semakin binggung.

Mrs malfoy mengangguk. "Sejak awal kami kembali ke inggris dan ia bersekolah di hogwart,satu-satunya yang ia ceritakan padaku adalah dirimu hermione. Ia benar-benar tak ada bosannya. Granger inilah...granger itulah... pokoknya apapun tentangmu ia ceritakan padaku. Aku bahkan tau bahwa ia pernah mencuri ciuman pertamamukan?"

"heh?"

Mrs malfoy tersenyum. "Saat kau tenggelam,draco pernah menyelamatkanmu,kau ingatkan?"

Tentu saja,jawab Hermione dalam hatinya. Ia ingat tentang itu. Ia bahkan sangat marah pada Draco karena memberikan napas buatan untuknya. Well tapi itu sudah lama sekali.

"kau tau, gara-gara itu selama seminggu kau berhasil membuat Draco kesal karena kau memarahinya Hermione. Sejak itu juga aku sudah duga pasti ada sesuatu diantara kalian dan benar saja,sekarang kalian pacaran."

"..." Hermione terdiam. Ia binggung harus merenspon seperti apa? ini luar biasa mengejutkannya.

Mrs malfoy kembali tersenyum. "Aku yakin putraku sudah lama menyukaimu. Percayalah. Ini bahkan pertama kalinya ia memperkenalkan seorang wanita kepadaku. Lagipula setelah dipikir-pikir kau wanita pertama yang ia ajak kemari."

Hermione kembali terbatu-batuk. Wajahnya pun memerah,belum lagi dengan perutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa dipenuhi sesuatu yang luar biasa menggelitiknya.

Mrs malfoy bangkit berdiri. Ia tetap tersenyum. "kurasa kita harus sering mengobrol lebih banyak lagi . Jika kau tak keberatan kapan-kapan aku akan mengundangmu,bagaimana?"

"Ttt...tentu saja aku tak keberatan Mrs malfoy"

Senyum Mrs malfoy melebar. Terlihat sekali ia senang akan jawaban Hermione. "Senang mendengarnya. Sungguh pagi yang menyenangkan dapat bertemu denganmu hermione."

##

Draco baru saja mengantar ibunya keluar. Ia pun telah berada di apartemennya. Dengan segera ia mencari-cari Hermione. Wanita itu tetap duduk pada tempatnya dengan pandangan yang melamun. Entahlah apa yang ia pikirkan?

"Granger?" panggil draco sambil menghampirinya. "kau melamun?"

Hermione mendongak menatapnya. Ia pun bangkit berdiri,menyebabkan dirinya dan draco saling berdiri berhadapan.

Kening Draco mengerut. Ia binggung akan tatapan yang diberikan hermione padanya." kau kenapa?apa ibuku mengatakan sesuatu?"

Hermione mengangguk,tapi sama sekali tak bersuara.

"apa yang ia katakkan?"

Hermione menggeleng sambil mendekat dan kemudian malah merangkul leher draco,membawa pria itu kedalam ciumannya. Draco tentu terkejut akan ciuman tak terduga itu. Maka tak heran bila ia hanya terdiam,tampa membalas nya.

Hermione menghentikan tersenyum.

"ada apa sebenarnya granger?" tanya Draco tampa basa-basi lagi.

"tak ada apa-apa"

"lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba menciumku?"

"aku hanya mau menciummu." jawab hermione lalu dengan tiba-tiba kembali malah mengecup pipi draco. Setelahnya Ia pun malah pergi begitu saja menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Ia membiarkan draco terdiam dengan penuh keheranan.

"oh iya" hermione berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah anak tangga dan menoleh kebelakang. Ia menatap Draco. Lagi-lagi dengan tersenyum."trims untuk menyelamatkanku."

"menyelamatkan?apa sebenarnya maksudmu granger? kau seriusan membutku binggung setengah mati"

"kau benar-benar lucu dengan ekspresi seperti itu" sahut Hermione sama sekali tak menjelaskan maksud ucapan terimakasihnya.

"Granger?"Draco menuntut penjelasan.

Hermione tak menoleh. Ia melanjutkan langkahnya sampai ia menghilang dari pandangan Draco. Ini mengesalkan.

"jujurlah granger! kau mencoba mengodakukan?"

Terdengar tawa hermione. Sialan pikir Draco. Kini ia benar-benar bergairah. "Ayolah granger aku semakin yakin ini salah satu trik mu untuk mengodakukan, kau baru saja tertawa,lalu pergi kekamar dan beberapa menit lalu kau tiba-tiba menciumku. Itu bukti yang sudah cukup jelas."

"Demi merlin Malfoy! Aku sama sekali tak mengodamu. Aku kekamar karena aku perlu ganti baju. Lagipula ini sudah hampir siang, dan kau harus mengantarku pulang,kalau tidak Dorota dan ibuku akan datang dengan seluruh balatentara. Kau tak mau itu terjadikan?" teriak hermione.

"Tentu saja tidak,tapi mau tak mau terlebih dahulu kau harus bertanggung jawab granger"

saat itu juga Draco segera dengan cepat berlari menaiki tangga. Ia bahkan hampir terjatuh karena begitu cepatnya.

Tampa peduli lagi ia pun masuk kedalan kamar. Hermione tentu memekik terkejut karena Draco tiba-tiba sudah muncul dan menyerangnya.

"oh...demi merlin malfoy...pelanlah sedikit...ah..."

Hanya itulah yang akhirnya terdengar dari dalam kamar,selain suara desahan.

##

Parvati,Padma,maupun Lavender segera melambai kearah hermione dan draco yang baru tiba. Ini adalah hari senin dan seperti biasa ini waktunya untuk memulai hari dengan sekolah.

kedatangan Hermione dan Draco tentu diiringi dengan begitu banyak mata. Well kali ini sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan betapa modisnya mereka. Sudah pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan london gossip,mengingat situs sialan itu saat ini benar-benar tengah aktif menyebarluaskan semua isi diary Astoria.

Orang-orang semakin dibuat penasaran akan kelanjutan hubungan persahabatan antara Hermione dan Astoria. Jujur,aneh saja bila tak ada perkelahian antara mereka. Seperti yang kita tau,Hermione benar-benar bukan tipe orang yang senang miliknya diganggu,dan Astoria sendiri sepertinya tak akan mau mengalah lagi,khususnya tentang Draco.

"Pagi Hermione,pagi draco" sapa parvati begitu semangat,diikuti dengan padma dan lavender yang tersenyum. Sebisa mungkin mereka bertiga bersikap biasa saja,tampa mau mengungkit-ungkit topik yang kini dibicarakan semua orang.

"hai guys" sapa Hermione balik. Ia terdengar ceria. Jujur bagi ketiga pengikutnya itu aneh sekali. Mereka bertiga lantas hanya tersenyum. Parvati sendiri lekas-lekas meminum sluhsie nya yang super dingin. Ia benar-benar gak bisa berakting seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

kening hermione mengerut melihat minuman yang kini di minum parvati. " parva aku tak percaya kau meminum slushie di pagi hari seperti ini. lagipula tak kah kau tau, kadar gulanya tinggi?"

"benarkah?"

"oh my godness,kau membuatku kesal"

Melihat sikap hermione tersebut membuat draco yang diam saja tiba-tiba tertawa. "pacarku dan sikap bossy nya" gumamnya ditengah-tengah tawanya.

"aku sama sekali tak bersikap bossy, aku justru mencoba memberitau parva,karena aku care padanya." protes hermione sambil menatap draco dengan cemberut.

Draco tersenyum. Ia pun menunduk tepat kearah bibir Hermione dan memberikan kecupan yang lembut disana.

"bisakah kau hanya care padaku saja?" pinta Draco setelah mengakhiri ciumannya.

Wajah hermione merona. Draco memang selalu berhasil membuatnya menjadi tak karuan.

"aku benar-benar pria pecemburu. Jangan lupakan itu. " ucap draco mencoba menjelaskan maksudnya pada hermione. "sangat pecemburu" ia berbisik tepat di telinga hermione.

Hermione berkedip. Ia benar-benar tak bisa berkutik akan tingkah draco,yang mengodanya secara terang-terangan didepan umum seperti ini.

Draco tersenyum,ia lalu mengecup kening hermione. "sampai jumpa istirahat nanti oke ?"

Hermione mengangguk,dan Draco kembali mengecup terlebih dahulu bibirnya sebelum akhirnya pergi begitu saja meninggalkan hermione yang benar-benar merona. oh god,gumam hermione dalam hatinya.

"oh...kalian romantis sekali" ucap parva. Ia memang paling suka hal-hal yang berbau roman picisan. "mulai sekarang kurasa aku akan lebih mendukungmu untuk bersama draco,bukan begitu teman-teman?"

Bukan jawaban yang didapat,parvatil justru mendapatkan lototan baik dari lavender maupun padma. Ia benar-benar berhasil membuat suasana diantara mereka berempat menjadi aneh.

"harus berapa kali kubilang untuk tak mengungkitnya parva?" bisik lavender penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

Parvati segera menunduk,sama sekali tak berani menatap siapapun. Apalagi Hermione yang kini menatapnya tajam.

"Maafkan aku Hermione,harusnya aku tak mengungkitnya...tapi bagaimanapun aku memang lebih mendukungmu dibanding Astoria untuk bersama Draco."

"Parva!" bentak lav dan padma bersamaan.

Raut Hermione berubah bingung. "Sebenarnya apa yang baru kulewatkan?"

"Kau sama sekali belum tau?" tanya lav,sangat terkejut.

"oh sekarang aku mengerti. Apa ada hubungannya dengan london gossip?"

ketiga pengikutnya menunduk,sama sekali tak berani mendongak dan menjawab pertanyaan Hermione.

Hermione menghela napasnya. Ia sudah tau jawabannya. "Katakan kali ini apalagi yang situs bodoh itu beritakan?"

Padma mendongak. "Kurasa ada baiknya kau tak perlu tau mione. Aku sungguh tak mau ada perang diantara kau dan As. Jika itu terjadi aku pasti akan bingung harus memilih siapa?"

"oh boy... kau semakin membuatku tak mengerti padma. Cepat katakan saja yang sebenarnya oke?"

"Hermione please" mohon lav. "kami sungguh tak enak mengatakannya padamu"

"katakan!"

"Eu...london gossip meng-upload semua isi diary As" jawab lavender begitu pelan."dan...demi merlin mione aku gak bisa meneruskannya"

"Jadi kau mau aku melihatnya sendiri dan membuatku semakin marah pada kalian karena telah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

Lekas-lekas padma melanjutkan ucapan lavender barusan. "Ini semua ulah potter. Dialah yang mengirimkan semua foto-foto isi diary As ke london gossip."

Kening Hermione mengerut. "Mr freak?"

Ketiganya segera mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Sudah kuduga potter si freak itu sama sekali tak baik untuk As. Kita harus memberinya pelajaran"

"Tapi hermione" ucap parva,lagi-lagi membuatnya dilototi lav dan padma secara bersamaan.

"Apa lagi?"

"eu..." parva melirik lav dan padma. Tentu saja kedua orang itu menggeleng tak setuju.

"demi merlin...Apa masih ada lagi yang belum kalian ceritakan?"

"sorry guys,tapi aku harus menceritakkannya. As sudah cukup kelewatan"

Parva lalu menatap Hermione. Penuh keyakinan ia akan menceritakannya Ia bahkan tak peduli bila terjadi peperangan diantara Hermione maupun Astoria. Tampa ragu ia akan memilih Hermione.

##

Hermione sama sekali belum bicara. Sejak tadi dia hanya terdiam mematung. Ia pasti terkejut mendengar penjelasan parvati. Bagaimanapun ia sangat sayang kepada Astoria. Mereka bahkan sudah bersahabat sejak kecil. Sialnya masalah seperi ini muncul lagi diantara mereka. Takdir benar-benar seolah tak mengijinkannya untuk menjalin persahabatan dengan Astoria.

Hermione tiba-tiba terkekeh tertawa. "Ini benar-benar lucu"

"Hermione" panggil padma terlihat khawatir.

"kalian tau, sepertinya aku benar-benar tak cocok untuk bersahabat dengannya. Menjalin permusuhan kurasa lebih tepat untuk kami berdua,bukan begitu?"

"Kau tak bermaksud mengakhiri persahabatanmu dengan As kan" tanya lavender panik.

Hermione kembali tertawa. "Aku ingin sekali melakukan itu,tapi setelah kupikir lagi, itu akan terlihat konyol. Kami sudah cukup dewasa untuk bertengkar seperti anak kecil."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya padma terdengar senang.

"Menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan baik-baik layaknya orang dewasa"

"Itu Terdengar bagus,lagipula ini waktu yang tepat. Nah,Astoria baru saja tiba" ucap parva benar-benar tak menyadari perubahan raut wajah hermione. Sepertinya tak akan adanya pembicaraan baik-baik layaknya orang dewasa,apalagi dengan Hermione yang tiba-tiba merebut slushie milik parva.

Astoria kala itu memang baru tiba dengan harry disampingnya. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari Hermione yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Baik padma,lav,dan parva segera menyusul. Ini adalah bel tanda bahaya.

Tampa ragu Hermione menyiram slushie yang ia pegang tepat ke wajah harry. Itu benar-benar minuman yang luar biasa dingin. Harry tentu nerasakannya.

Sontak suasansa di halaman depan Hogwart itu hening untuk sesaat. Semua orang terdiam menyaksikan tontonan yang menarik ini.

"Itu ungkapan terimakasihku untuk semua ulah yang kau buat potter"

"Demi merlin Hermione apa yang kau lakukan?"

Hermione menoleh kearah Astoria. Terlihat sekali Hermione menahan amarahnya. "Kau tau, awalnya aku ingin melempar slushie itu tepat ke wajahmu. Tapi bersyukurlah,aku masih menganggab mu sahabatku"

Astoria menghembuskan napasnya. Ia menatap Hermione dengan kesal. "Kau tak perlu melibatkan Harry dalam masalah kita"

"Lucu sekali" hermione terkekeh. "Kau membuatku bertanya-tanya sebenanya siapa yang kau sukai As? cedric,potter,atau pacarku?"

"Ini bukan tempat yang tepat kau bicara begitu"

"Tentu saja. Mari kita bicara di tempat yang tepat" ucap Hermione segera berbalik pergi. Orang-orang mengawasi ke pergiannya yang disusul dengan Astoria yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Sepertinya ini lebih parah dibanding peperangan.

##

"Katakan sejak kapan?" tanya hermione kepada astoria. Saat itu mereka telah berada di ruang musik. Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan dengan berbagai alat musik disekitar mereka.

"Sejak dia pindah kemari" jawab astoria tampa ragu

"Dan kau baru memberitauku sekarang? Kau menganggabku sahabatmu atau apa As?"

"Dengar mione sebenarnya aku sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa kau mempermasalahkan hal ini,bukankah ini bagus? Kau bisa menghentikan sandiwaramu dengan draco dan reputasimu tetap terselamatkan,bukankah itu ide yang bagus?"

"yang benar saja As? kau repot-repot mempermalukan dirimu sendiri hanya untuk membuatku dapat mengakhiri sandiwaraku dengan malfoy?"

"ya. Itulah yang kulakukan"

"Apa kau yakin? atau jangan-jangan ini hanya karena kau cemburu terhadapku"

"ayolah hermione. Aku akui aku memang mencintai Draco,tapi aku juga melakukan ini untukmu. Aku peduli padamu mione"

"Ini bukan rasa peduli,tapi rasa cemburu As"

"yah itu memang benar,tapi bukankah dengan adanya rumor ini kau juga di untungkan?"

"sama sekali tidak"

"apa maksudmu?"

"well bagaimana kalau aku tak mau mengakhiri sandiwaraku dengan Draco?"

"ini bukan waktunya kau bercanda hermione"

Hermione tersenyum. Ia pun berjalan kearah piano dan duduk disebuah kursi. Jemarinya yang lentik itu, secara otomatis memainkan piano beberapa saat hanya terdengar alunan lagu yang kini dimainkan hermione. Ini menbuat astoria muak.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memainkan piano itu dan menjelaskan apa maksudmu sebenarnya hermione"

Seketika tak ada lagi suara piano. Hermione berhenti memainkannya dan kini tengah menatap Astoria penuh kemarahan yang tertahan.

"well sepertinya aku lupa memberitaumu,tapi saat ini aku memang sudah tak bersandiwara lagi dengan malfoy"

"benarkah?kenapa kau tak memberitauku?" terdengar nada gembira dari

Astoria.

Itu membuat Hermione luar biasa kesal. Jelas sekali Astoria memang mencintai draco.

"Tapi hubungan kami berubah menjadi serius."

Raut kegembiraan itu menghilang dari wajah astoria. Mendengar perkataan hermione barusan membuatnya bahkan tak sanggup untuk tetap berdiri.

Hermione tersenyum. "Ini pasti mengejutkan untukmu,namun aku harus bagaimana lagi? Malfoy tiba-tiba mengajakku untuk berpacaran sungguhan dengannya dan kurasa aku mau mencobanya."

"Ini tak benar hermione,kau tau aku mencintainya dan kau justru melakukan ini padaku"

Hermione bangkit berdiri. Ia berjalan mendekati astoria. Kedua perempuan itu saling berdiri berhadapan.

" well kau tak bisa menyalahkanku As, bagaimana pun sebelumnya aku tak tau bagaimana perasaanmu pada draco,lagipula bukankah kau pernah melakukan hal seperti ini juga padaku?"

Astoria mengepalkan tangannya begitu erat. " harus berapa kali kubilang padamu bahwa aku tak mencintai cedric,kejadian waktu itu sungguh hanya masa lalu bagiku."

Hermione mendengus. Sama sekali tak mau menyahuti ucapan astoria.

"Hermione kumohon padamu,jika kau mencoba membalasku dengan draco,jangan lakukan itu! Aku sungguh mencintainya"

"Aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk balas dendam padamu As."

"Kalau gitu hentikan hubunganmu dengan draco" terdengar nada memohon dari Astoria.

"Aku gak bisa" Suara Hermione memelan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan gak bisa? apa kau menyukainya?"

"Entahlah...tapi aku benar-benar ingin mencoba hubungan ini dengan draco,dan...seperti yang kau tau aku sama sekali gak suka untuk berbagi. Jadi hentikan perasaanmu pada draco."

Astoria tertawa kesal sekaligus terkejut. "Aku tak percaya kau mengatakan itu padaku"

"tapi aku memang baru saja mengatakannya."

Tawa astoria berhenti. Tatapan penuh amarah terpancar dari kedua matanya."Kau gak bisa melakukan ini padaku! Bagaimanapun akulah yang duluan mencintainya"

Hermione tersenyum mengejek. "Jangan begini As, kau tampak menyedihkan"

" yah aku memang tampak menyedihkan dan kau tampak kejam dengan senyumanmu itu hermione. Kau bahkan sama sekali tak memikirkan perasaanku. Sejak kecil kita bersahabat hingga sekarang aku selalu mengalah untukmu dalam segala hal,namun kau justru membalasku dengan ini? Kau memang luar biasa"

"aku tak pernah memintamu untuk mengalah untukku"

" Baiklah. Mulai sekarang aku tak akan mengalah lagi padamu dan aku tak akan menghentikan perasaanku pada draco"

"lakukan sesukamu. Aku akan melepaskan Draco bila ia memang memilihmu"

Astoria terdiam. Hermione mencoba membuat kesepakatan dengannya.

"kuanggap diam mu ini, kau sepakat dengan kesepakatan yang kubuat"

Hermione kembali tersemyum manis. "Semoga berhasil As" ucapnya lalu berbalik pergi. Jujur sebenarnya ia kesal,apalagi ia baru saja melewatkan jam pelajaran pertamanya.

##

Draco menengok kekanan dan kemari,ia seolah-olah mencari-cari seseorang. Ini sudah jam istirahat dan ia sudah duduk disalah satu meja di kafeteria dan menantikan hermione. Sayangnya kekasihnya tersebut belum muncul-muncul juga.

Murid-murid lain sudah memenuhi kafeteria,termasuk Astoria beserta lav,dan si kembar tampa adanya hermione. Astoria menoleh sekilas kearah draco,namun draco sendiri tak memandangnya balik. Ia terlalu jengkel kepadanya,mengingat isi diary sialan milik astoria itu ikut memalukannya juga.

Draco menghela napasnya,ia benar-benar tak sabar ingin melihat hermione. Wanita itu sejak tadi belum juga muncul. Ini menyebalkan.

"drake" panggil cedric sambil membawa nampan makanannya kearah meja draco.

"ada apa diggory?" draco secara terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa tak sukanya melihat cedric duduk dihadapannya.

cedric terkekeh tertawa. " hubungan kita kurasa menjadi benar-benar buruk"

"aku tak merasa hubungan kita buruk."

"ayolah dude,aku ingin kita berteman bukan bermusuhan seperti ini. Jika kau masih marah soal perlakuan ku pada hermione waktu itu,aku minta maaf."

"minta maaflah pada granger"

Cedric tersenyum. " tentu saja sudah. Ia bahkan masih menganggabku sahabat masa kecilnya. Ia sungguh baik"

Tatapan draco berubah tajam. "Hanya sahabat diggory,jangan berharap lebih"

Cedric tertawa. "Ini pertama kalinya kulihat kau begitu posesifnya pada seorang wanita drake. Rupanya kau benar-benar serius dengan Hermione."

"Granger berbeda."

"baguslah. Jika kau tak serius dengannya,aku tak akan diam saja. Walau hubungan kami sudah berakhir,aku masih tetap sahabatnya."

Draco mendengus."pergilah. kau tak perlu khawatir soal itu. "

Cedric tersenyum. Ia bangkit berdiri dan mengambil nampannya bersamananya dan kemudian pergi. well ia mengarah tepat kearah meja jenny dan harry. Sungguh kini ia berteman dengan para pecundang.

draco menghela napasnya kembali jam istirahat hampir berakhir dan hermione belun juga muncul. Draco bahkan sudah meneleponnya dan sepertinya telah ribuan sms yang ia kirim. Tapi hasilnya benar-benar nihil.

"**_granger sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Apa kau marah padaku? Jika iya ayo kita bicarakan. Sore ini aku ada latihan,sempatkan dirimu untuk datang. Kumohon jangan mendiamkanku begini."_** itulah sms draco pada hermione.

Pria berambut pirang itupun bangkit berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan kafeteria. Ia sama sekali tak menyentuh makanannya.

##

Hermione menghela napasnya. Ia berada di perpustakaan. Ini benar-benar tempat yang tepat untuk menenangkan diri. Keheningan tempat ini sunguh sangat membantunya. Namun handphonennya sama sekali tak membantu. Sejak tadi handphone itu terus bergetar. Kali ini muncul tanda pesan dilayar handphone nya. Hermione membacanya,dan ia justru terlihat semakin frustasi. Itu pesan dari draco,entah yang sudah berapa kalinya.

"oh god" keluh hermione. "apa yang harus kulakukan"

Hermione sebenarnya begitu ingin menemui draco dan meminta segala penjelasan darinya. Hermione merasa ingin marah karena hal seperti ini lagi-lagi harus terjadi padanya. Dulu cedric dan sekarang draco.

Takdir memang seolah-olah memainkannya dengan sengaja bersama astoria,dan sialnya permainan selalu di menangkan astoria. Itulah yang hermione khawatirkan. Dulu saja sebenarnya astorialah yang memenangkan Cedric. Jika astoria tak pergi menghilang dari london,mungkin cedric pasti akan memutuskannya dan lebih memilih astoria dibanding dirinya.

Namun memang benar Astoria mengalah demi hermione,jadi semua itu tak terjadi. Maka tak heran bila hermione lah yang menang saat itu. Sialnya hal ini terjadi lagi dan kali ini astoria secara terang-terangan mengatakan tak akan mengalah lagi.

Itulah yang dikhawatirkan hermione sejak tadi. Ia begitu takut kalah. Bagaimana bila ternyata draco lebih memilih astoria dibanding dirinya? Itu mungkin saja terjadi. Bisa sajakan ternyata selama ini draco mencintai astoria? dan bagaimana bila sebenarnya ia memutuskan berpacaran dengan hermione hanya untuk memanas-manasi astoria?

"oh damn" gumam hermione begitu keras. Ia bahkan mendapatkan teguran untuk hal tersebut.

"Miss Granger!"

"Maafkan aku" ucap hermione begitu pelan. Ia pun memutuskan untuk segera pergi. Ia gak bisa diam saja,ia harus meminta penjelasan dari draco dan mengambil tindakkan. Bagaimana pun ia tak mau kalah dari Astoria. Bukan karena ia akan malu,tapi ini karena memang ia gak mau kehilangan draco. Hermione memang belum bisa memastikan apa yang sebenarnya kini ia rasakan untuk draco,tapi disisi lain ia begitu yakin bahwa ia tak mau kehilangan draco darinya. Ia sangat yakin soal itu.

##

Latihan football hari ini telah usai. Hermione sama sekali tak muncul. Malahan Klub chers hari ini latihan namun hermione sama sekali tak -lagi yang ada hanyalah Astoria. Benar-benar hari ini hanya astoria yang selalu muncul disekitarnya. Tak kah ia tau itu menyebalkan?

Dengan kesal akan astoria dan kecewa akan hermione, draco pun menyusul rekan-rekan setimnya ke ruang ganti. Ia duduk begitu saja disalah satu bangku,dengan masih mengenakan seragam pun terdiam dan terhanyut akan pikirannya sendiri.

Blaise menyadari itu. Sejak tadi ada yang aneh dengan Draco. Ia pun menyikut theo yang ada disampingnya.

"dude,kurasa ada yang salah dari draco. Tak kah kau menyadarinya"

"aku sudah menyadarinya sejak tadi,kau yang justru sama sekali tak menyadarinya"

"jika kau menyadarinya,harusnya kau bertanya ada apa. bukannya malah bersikap cuek seperti ini. Kau sahabatnya atau bukan"

Theo mendengus." harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu blaise. Lagipula kau tau sendiri bahwa disaat seperti ini kita menganggunya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan,ia justru akan marah pada kita. Kau lupa heh?"

"Kau rupanya benar-benar pintar"

" Tentu saja. Aku selalu menggunakan otakku sebelum bertindak."

Blaise mendengus sebagai responnya. Ia lebih memilih memerhatikan Draco. " Apa jangan-jangan ia tengah kebingungan antara memilih granger atau astoria ya? bagaimana menurutmu nott?"

Theo menyikut blaise. Ia gak peduli walau blaise melototinya. "yang benar saja blaise! Tentu saja bukan. Ia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan greengrass"

"Dari mana kau tau? Apa ia menceritakkanya padamu?"

"Demi merlin...sebenarnya sudah berapa lama kau bersahabat dengan draco heh?"

"Tentu saja sudah lama. Akulah sahabat pertamanya dibanding kau"

"Lalu kenapa aku yang lebih tau darimu heh?"

blaise mendengus kembali. " kau menyebalkan sekali" ucapnya sambil membuka pakaian footballya. Ia benar-benar perlu mandi. Theo hanya balas mendengus. Mereka berdua memang selalu tak pernah sepaham. Tapi anehnya persahabatan mereka bertahan lama hingga sekarang.

"oh shit!" tiba-tiba semuanya berteriak seperti itu. Tentu saja mereka kaget dengan pintu yang terbanting terbuka dan hermione muncul begitu saja disaat semua pria diruangan ini telanjang.

"malfoy kita perlu bicara" ucap hermione begitu lantang. Ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan sekitarnya. Ia hanya fokus menatap draco.

"Astaga granger,bisa kau keluar dulu" ucap blaise mewakili yang lainnya.

Hermione tak menoleh kearah mana pun selain menatap draco.

"Kalianlah yang keluar,aku hanya perlu bicara dengan malfoy"

"tapi granger..."

" keluarlah guys. kami perlu bicara" ucap draco menyela. Ia pun bangkit berdiri.

Semuanya mau tak mau menurut. Bagaimanapun draco adalah kapten mereka. Terpaksa rata-rata dari mereka keluar hanya dengan handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah mereka.

Pintu tertutup. Kini hanya tinggal draco dan hermione. "Kau kemana saja granger?Dari tadi aku mencoba menghubungimu"

"tak penting aku dimana,ada yang lebih penting dari hal itu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu"

Draco menghela napasnya. Ia benar-benar merindukan hermione,tapi kekasihnya tersebut malah mengajaknya untuk berdebat.

"Tak bisa nanti saja?" pinta draco sambil mendekat dan merangkul pinggul hermione. Ia tersenyum. Itu adalah senyuman andalannya. "Aku benar-benar sangat merindukanmu saat ini"

Hermione lekas-lekas menggeleng. Ia pun mendorong draco sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia gak mau melihat senyuman itu,kalau tidak ia justru akan tergoda dan malah mencium draco.

"Tidak-tidak..." jawab hermione kesal. "kita harus bicara dan berhenti tersenyum malfoy. Aku serius ! berhenti tersenyum!"

Draco akhirnya terdiam. Rautnya berubah serius. " ada apa sebenarnya?Tadi pagi kau baik-baik saja dan sekarang kau..."

"itu karena tadi pagi aku belum tau apa-apa malfoy" sela hermione. Ia kemudian menghela napasnya " sekarang jawab aku" pandangan hermione menatap draco serius. "Apa kau menyukai Astoria?"

"oh damn granger! Ini pasti soal london gossip itukan?"

"jawab saja aku malfoy"

"demi merlin granger,kau harus berhenti membaca situs bodoh itu"

"malfoy"

"Astaga tentu saja tidak"

"itu berarti kau mencintainya?"

Draco tertawa kesal."Bagaimana bisa aku mencintainya jika aku sendiripun tak menyukainya granger"

"Kau benar-benar pembohong" bentak hermione. "Semua laki-laki pasti menyukai astoria. Mereka sudah pasti luar biasa senang apabila bila berada diposisimu"

"Aku berbeda,jangan samakan aku dengan pria lainnya"

"aku tak melihat perbedaan antara kau dengan pria lainnya" suara hermione bergetar. Ia menahan tangisnya. Ia sama sekali tak mau menangis dihadapan draco.

Draco menghela napasnya. Ia sangat kesal dengan situasi seperti ini. "Apa kau cemburu?"

"kau ini...sudah jelas aku cemburu. Bahkan perasaanku lebih sekedar dari cemburu. Aku benar-benar ingin memusnahkan dirimu dan astoria"

Tawapun terdengar dari draco. " kau akan menyesal bila melakukan itu. Bisa-bisa kau akan merindukanku setengah mati granger"

"Jangan alihkan pembicaraan ku malfoy"

"Astaga granger! percayalah padaku! Aku sama sekali tak menyukai apalagi mencintai greengrass"

" lalu sebenarnya apa yang kau rasakan mengetahui Astoria mencintaitmu heh?"

" Jujur saja aku benar-benar luar biasa kesal"

Hermione mendengus.

"Demi merlin granger aku berkata yang sebenarnya. Aku luar biasa kesal dan marah karena dia berhasil membuat hubungan kita menjadi seperti ini. Kau bahkan sama sekali tak percaya padaku,walau aku berulang kali bilang padamu untuk percaya. Greengrass memberi effek yang luarbiasa rupanya"

"asal kau tau,aku berusaha untuk percaya malfoy,aku benar-benar berusaha. Tapi untuk saat ini aku dipenuhi kekhawatiran. Hal seperti ini juga pernah terjadi padaku dan saat itu cedric meninggalkanku. kau tau sendiri ia tidur dengan astoria. Lalu hal yang sama terjadi lagi antara kau dan aku.! Bagaimana aku tak khawatir heh?"

Draco tak menyahuti lagi. Ia segera memeluk hermione dan mengecup ubun-ubun wanitanya tersebut. Cukup lama mereka saling terdiam.

"Harus berapa kali kubilang padamu untuk tak menyamaiku dengan diggory heh? Aku benar-benar berbeda dengan digorry" bisik draco.

Hermione mendongak. "Itu artinya kau tak akan memilih astoria kan?"

" Tentu saja. Kau harus percaya padaku dan berhenti memikirkan yang tidak-tidak lagi mengenaiku"

"Akan ku usahakan"

"Ini perintah granger,aku sama sekali tak sedang memohon"

"kau benar-benar tukang perintah." Hermione cemberut.

Draco terkekeh tertawa. "yeah inilah aku granger. Kau harus menerima aku apa adanya"

Hermione tersenyum. "Apa itu juga perintah?"

"yeah" dan draco menunduk. Bibir mereka berdua segera beradu,melumat satu sama lain.

Ciuman mendalam terjadi diantara mereka. Draco menggeram. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia sangat merindukan hermione. Suasana tegang dan penuh amarah diantara mereka segera sirna dan digantikan dengan perasaan yang bergebu-gebu.

Dengan mudah ia menghimpit hermione ke dinding,membawa tubuh lembut wanitanya tersebut kedalam gendongannya. Hermione segera merangkul leher draco dan memperdalam ciuman diantara mereka.

Draco lagi-lagi menggeram. Salah satu tangannya menyelusup masuk kedalam seragam hermione. Membelai lembut perutnya dan diam-diam mulai menyentuh dada nya.

"demi merlin malfoy"pekik hermione segera mendorong draco.

"what?"

Kedua mata hermione menatap tak percaya. "ini disekolah."

Draco menghela napasnya. Ia pun menurunkan hermione. Wajahnya terlihat frustasi.

Hermione tersenyum melihatnya. Ia tiba-tiba mencium pipi draco. "jangan marah oke?"

"kau mengodaku,tapi kau tak mengijinkanku untuk menyentuhmu. apa kau mencoba menyiksaku?"

"Ini disekolah dan lagipula kurasa teman-temanmu pasti tengah menguping pembicaraan kita."

Tiba-tiba,pintu terbuka dan blaise,theo beserta yang lainnya terjatuh begitu saja dalam posisi saling bertumpukkan. Hermione dan draco sontak melihat kearah mereka.

"hai guys" sapa blaise,disertai yang lainnya yang hanya bisa tersenyum.

Hermione menoleh kearah draco. "ucapanku benar kan?"

Draco menghela napasnya. Mau tak mau acara bermesraanya bersama hermione memang harus terganggu. Ini semua pasti bermula dari blaise. Draco tau itu.

##

Pagi hari di Malfoy manor.

Suasana dimeja makan hening dan hanya terdengar suara peralatan makan yang beradu. Untuk beberapa saat memang antara lucius maupun narcissa sama sekali tak ada pembincaraan. Ini benar-benar hal yang sudah biasa diantara hubungan pernikahan mereka yang telah bertahun-tahun itu.

"Apa kau membaca berita akhir-akhir ini?" tanya lucius memecahkan suasana hening diantara mereka.

Narcissa menoleh,sejenak ia berhenti untuk menikmati sarapannya. "Tergantung tentang berita apa yang kau maksud"

Lucius tersenyum sinis. "Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan bisnis,kau tak perlu repot-repot untuk terlihat sinis begitu"

Narcissa melanjutkan makannya. "well...aku baru tau kalau kau ternyata akhirnya tertarik pada sesuatu selain uang?"

"Ini tentang Draco"

Narcissa seketika menghentikan makannya. Raut wajahnya berubah penuh ancaman. "jangan ganggu dia. Draco bahkan tak membuat ulah sama sekali akhir-akhir ini"

Lucius tersenyum. "Kau terlalu memanjakannya narcissa"

"Aku melindunginya Lucius"

"Melindunginya dari ayahnya sendiri maksudmu?"

"Yeah dari ayahnya yang sama sekali tak pernah peduli padanya"

"Aku peduli padanya dengan caraku sendiri"

"itu bukan peduli,kau menyiksanya"

Tatapan lucius berubah tajam diiringi dengan rahangnya yang ikut mengeras. "Ini pagi hari dan aku sama sekali tak mau berdebat"

"Kalau begitu jangan memancingku untuk berdebat"

"Dengar! aku membicarakan draco bukan karena ia berbuat ulah. Jadi berhentilah menjadi ibu yang berlebihan narcissa" suara lucius akhirnya melembut.

"lalu ini tentang apa?"

"Sekretaris ku mengatakan bahwa akhir-akhir ini sebuah situs menyebarluaskan sebuah diary milik miss greengrass,apa kau tau itu?"

Narcissa mendengus." Aku tak percaya kau tertarik akan hal tak penting seperti itu"

Lucius tertawa lagi. "well...aku benar-benar bodoh bila menganggab berita itu tak penting. Ini benar-benar peluang besar bila dapat bekerjasama dengan keluarga greengrass"

"Jadi ini ada kaitannya dengan bisnis?"

"Mungkin,apalagi bila putra kita ikut mendukung rencanaku"

"apa maksudmu lucius?"

Tawa ceria terdengar dari lucius. " miss greengrass..."

"maksudmu astoria?"

"yeah dia. Astoria,menuliskan dengan jelas bagaimana ia mencintai putra kita dalam buku hariannya. Dan akan sayang sekali bila kita menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berharga ini untuk tak menjodohkan draco dengannya."

Narcissa tiba-tiba terbatuk-batuk. Ia segera mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya. "Jangan bercanda lucius. Ini sama sekali tak lucu"

"Kau tau sendiri,aku sama sekali tak pernah bercanda bukan?'

"kalau begitu itu tak boleh terjadi. Aku tak tinggal diam begitu saja"

"Apa salahnya dengan perjodohan heh? Astoria jelas pilihan yang terbaik untuknya"

Narcissa bangkit berdiri. Ia menahan amarahnya. "Mau sampai kapan kau mencoba mengaturnya lucius"

"Aku mengaturnya untuk kebaikannya"

"yang benar saja? Apa kau pikir aku percaya? jelas-jelas ini semua hanya demi kepentinganmu"

"kau tak bisa melarangku. bagaimana pun perjodohan itu akan terjadi"

"kalau begitu aku tak akan tinggal diam. Aku bisa melakukan sesuatu yang sama sekali kau tak duga lucius"

"jangan macam-macam denganku narcissa" lucius bangkit berdiri dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat."kau akan tau akibatnya"

"lakukanlah! Dengan begitu aku akan mudah memiliki alasan yang kuat untuk bercerai darimu dan meninggalkan mu tampa sedikitpun harta"

"kau..." suara lucius penuh penekanan hampir disetiap katanya.

"Ia mencintai seseorang,jadi jangan ganggu dia dengan perjodohan sialan itu. Ini pertama kalinya kulihat ia begitu bahagia. Kumohon padamu lucius,jika kau mengabulkannya aku akan bersikap manis"

Lucius mendengus. "Sekali lagi ku bilang padamu narcissa,tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menghentikanku."

"Jika kau bersikeras,akupun tak akan diam saja. Aku bukan narcissa yang dulu kau kenal. Aku tak akan membiarkan kau memperlakukan draco sesukamu lagi lucius"

"Kau akan tau akibatnya" ucap lucius segera pergi. Ia muak bila narcissa istrinya tersebut mulai membantahnya. "aku serius akan ucapanku, istriku"

##

Nah itulah chapter 15. Sekali lagi kuucapkan maaf untuk membuat kalian harus menunggu begitu lama hanya demi chapter yang singkat,tak seru,bertele-tele dan tak rame ini. Tapi disisi lain aku tetap berharap ada yang menyukai chapter kali ini. Well mulai dari chapter 15 ini dan untuk chapter-chapter yang selanjutnya permasalahan antara hubungan Draco dan hermione akan semakin banyak dan rumit. Namun aku tetap berusaha kok untuk membuat suasana lucu ataupun romantis diantara hubungan mereka.

Well seperti biasa aku ada pertanyaan untuk kalian.

pertama,apa pendapat kalian untuk alur ch kali ini?

kedua,scene apa yang kalian suka?

ketiga,apa aku berhasil membuat astoria terlihat menyebalkan?

terakhir,adakah saran untuk ch selanjutnya?"

Aku akan senang bila diantara kalian semua yang membaca,ada yang menjawab salah satu dari pertanyaanku tersebut. Akan luar biasa lagi bila kalian menjawab semuanya. hehehe...

oh iya hampir lupa,please ya jangan hanya jadi sekedar pembaca pasif.

Akhir kata,maklumi saja bila ada typo. Entah kenapa aku memang selalu disertai typo.

See you...


	16. Chapter 16

London Gossip

By : CountessCaroline

Rate : M

Disclamair : Harpot tentunya punya Jk Rowling dan Gossip Girl series punya CW tv sedangkan novelnya sendiri oleh cecily von ziegasar.

Hai guys! aku kembali dengan chapter 16. Kali ini aku juga ingin berterimakasih untuk yang telah membaca fanficku ini. Apalagi aku sangat berterimasih bagi yang udah follow and nge-fav london gossip ini.

Untuk saran-saran nya dan komentarnya kuucapkan gokillll.

Luar biasa daebak...

kali ini aku menerima sebuah saran untuk dimasukkan dalam chapter 16 ini. Well jika kalian penasaran,baca saja oke?

So kuucapkan selamat membaca,semoga suka...

**Chapter 16**

**We are one.**..

Malam hari bertepat di apartemen draco.

"Aku baik-baik saja mom" ucap Draco untuk kesekian kalinya melalui tengah berbaring di ranjangnya sambil berteleponan dengan ibunya.

"Dengar sayang...katakan saja yang sebenarnya,kenapa ayahmu tiba-tiba mengunjungimu?"

Draco tersenyum. Terlihat sekali ia menyayangi ibunya. "Aku sungguh baik-baik saja. Mom tak perlu khawatir"

Terdengar helaan napas Mrs malfoy. Bagaimana pun ia tampak mengkhawatirkan draco. "Dengan kau berkata begitu,aku semakin khawatir. Katakan,apa ayahmu memukulimu?"

Draco tertawa. "Ia tak memukuliku. Kali ini kau terlalu berlebihan mom"

"Aku peduli padamu,itulah kenapa aku khawatir begini. Sejak dulu Aku tak pernah bisa melindungimu,dan sekarang aku mencoba untuk tak diam saja."

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku,mom"

"draco..."

"Aku yang akan melindungimu,mom"

"Kau selalu melindungi ibumu yang tak berguna ini"

"Aku tak suka bila mom mulai berkata begitu"

Mrs malfoy menghela napasnya. Ia pun segera memutuskan menganti topik pembicaraan mereka."Apa ayahmu sudah mengatakan rencananya?"

"Rencana apa?" Draco tampak tak mengerti.

"Ia belum mengatakannya?"

"Ada apa sebenarnya mom? kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

"eu...sebenarnya bukan hal yang penting" Mrs malfoy segera mengelak,ketika menyadari draco belum mengetahuinya.

"mom?" draco menuntut penjelasan.

"Hanya rencana bisnis,draco"

"Benarkah?" Draco terdengar tak yakin."Ini aneh sekali. Aku tau betul,ayah tak pernah melibatkan ku dalam perusahaan."

"Mungkin ia mulai berubah" sahut Mrs malfoy dengan cepat. "Ia pasti mulai menyadari bagaimana pun kaulah yang akan meneruskan perusahaan"

"Tetap saja ini aneh sekali. Ia tak pernah mengunjungiku, lalu hari ini ia tiba-tiba sudah ada di apartemenku dan menanyakan kabarku. Itu sungguh bukan kepribadiaanya."

"Kau tak perlu memikirkannya. Kau hanya perlu untuk tak bertemu dengan ayahmu saat ini dan Apapun yang terjadi aku akan berusaha melindungimu"

"Mom,kau mulai lagi berkata begitu"

"Oke baiklah,mari kita ganti topik" Suara Mrs malfoy berubah ceria. "Bagaimana dengan hermione?"

Draco tersenyum. Suasana hatinya berubah senang.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Apa kau sedang bersamanya?"

"Sayangnya tidak. Ia berada di rumahnya"

"Oke aku mengerti. Kau merindukannya,iyakan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kami terlalu sering bertemu."

"Kau tak dapat membohongi ibumu ini draco. Katakan saja kau merindukannya"

Draco menghela napasnya,ia seolah mengakuinya. "Mrs granger hari ini benar-benar mencuri hermione dariku."

Tawa terdengar dari Mrs malfoy. "Apa ibunya tak menyukaimu?"

"Lebih tepatnya ia membenciku"

Tawa Mrs malfoy meledak. Ia justru terlihat senang."Malangnya putraku"

"Mom,ini sama sekali tak lucu"

"Oke baiklah" Mrs malfoy segera menghentikan tawanya.

Draco tersenyum. Ia pun menganti topik pembicaraan mereka." Well...aku benar-benar senang mom meneleponku"

Mrs malfoy ikut tersenyum. "Hermione akan jauh lebih senang jika kau meneleponnya"

"Entahlah,aku tak yakin. Lagipula kurasa ia sudah tidur" sahut draco,sekilas menatap jam di dinding kamarnya.

"Aku yakin sekali ia sama sekali belum tidur"

Draco terkekeh tertawa. "bagaimana bisa mom seyakin itu?"

"Kau ini..ia sudah pasti menunggumu meneleponnya. Kau harus meneleponnya draco"

"Siap nyonya,dengan senang hati akan kulakukan"

"aku serius draco"

"aku sama seriusnya mom"

"kau ini benar-benar anak nakal"gumam Mrs malfoy terdengar ceria. Sama sekali ia tak terlihat kesal.

"walau begitu mom mencintaiku kan?"

"tentu saja,jadi matikan telepon ini,dan segera telepon hermione"

Draco hanya tersenyum sebagai responnya. Ia tak percaya ibunya benar-benar menyukai hermione.

"hallo" jawab hermione begitu cepat. Ia bahkan tak memberikan kesempatan untuk handphonenya berdering. Ia segera mengangkatnya dan tau bahwa itu adalah draco.

Sebuah tawa terdengar. Draco memang tertawa mengetahui betapa cepatnya hermione mengangkat panggilan darinya.

"aku terkejut kau belum tidur, apa kau menunggu telepon dariku ?"

Hermione mendengus kesal. "kau benar-benar harus mengurangi rasa percaya diri menyebalkanmu itu malfoy."

Draco tak taham untuk tak tertawa kembali. "ayo akui saja granger. Aku seratus persen yakin kau memang menunggu telepon dariku"

Hermione diam-diam mengakuinya. Ia lalu menjatuhkan dirinya diranjang. Sejak tadi draco berhasil membuat hermione sama sekali tak fokus pada apapun selain handphonenya. Tiap berapa menit sekali hermione pasti akan mengecek handphone nya. Selama berjam-jam ia terus melakukan itu. Sesekali bahkan ia mulai muak untuk menunggu dan memutuskan akan menelepon draco duluan. Namun berkat harga dirinya yang tinggi semua tak terjadi.

"aku sama sekali tak menunggu telepon darimu." elak hermione,benar-benar bohong. "kau kira aku gak ada kerjaan lain heh?"

"lalu kenapa jam segini kau belum tidur?"

"well..." wajah hermione merona. Pertanyaan draco sangat memojokkannya. Penuh gugup ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Itu merupakan salah satu kebiasaan buruk hermione dikala ia gugup. Biasanya itu jarang sekali terjadi,namun berkat draco hermione benar-benar gugup. "aku belum mengantuk"

"aku juga" jawab draco dengan lembut. "well...apa kau bersenang-senang bersama ibumu?"

Hermione memutar matanya. "Aku sebenarnya sangat tersiksa

"kenapa apa ibumu menyakitimu?Dia melukaimu? katakan granger! kau tak apa-apa kan?" tiba-tiba nada suara draco berubah panik.

"Demi merlin malfoy" hermione tertawa. "kau benar-benar berlebihan. Ibuku tak akan menyakitiku ataupun melukaiku"

Draco menghela napasnya."Jadi apa maksudmu kau tersiksa heh?"

"well..." Hermione kembali menggigit bibirnya. Ini sebenarnya memalukan. "Kami ke rumah sakit"

Kening draco mengerut. "Siapa yang sakit? Bukan kau kan?"

"Tentu saja bukan. Memang tiap ke rumah sakit kita harus sakit?"

Draco terkekeh tertawa. "lalu sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan heh?"

Wajah hermione merona."Emm... Aku melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan,lalu dilanjutkan dengan setengah hari mendapatkan pendidikan tentang kontrasepsi bersama seorang dokter dan ditemani dengan ibuku. Apa sekarang kau bisa membayangkan betapa tersiksanya aku dengan rasa malu?"

"wow" sahut draco begitu saja.

"hanya wow?really malfoy?"

Draco tersenyum. "jadi kau mau aku berkata apa?"

Hermione cemberut. "Setidaknya kau harusnya menghiburku."

"Bagaimana kalau aku berkata aku merindukanmu?Apa itu cukup menghibur?"

Hermione tersenyum. Andai saat ini mereka tak sedang berteleponan,Draco pasti dapat melihat senyum hermione tersebut.

"Kau terlalu sering menyebut itu malfoy."

"itu tandanya aku serius dan lagipula apa kau tak merindukanku?"

"entahlah..."

"granger!"

"Kau tebak saja sendiri"

"Aishh...Kau sungguh nona menyebalkan"

Untuk kesekian kalinya hermione tersenyum."dan kau sendiri adalah tuan perintah yang pecemburu,bagaimana?"

Tawa draco meledak. Hal itupun membuat hermione ikut tertawa. Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling menertawakan dan mengejek satu sama lain dengan berbagai panggilan. Tak memepedulikan waktu sama sekali.

Hermione menguap. Ia benar-benar merasa mengatuk. Mengobrol dengan draco ditelepon kemarin membuatnya lupa waktu,hingga akhirnya ia baru tidur pada jam dua dini hari dan jam limanya dorota sudah membangunkannya dan menyuruhnya olahraga. Yeah dorota tak bisa disalahkan untuk itu,tapi hermione benar-benar merasa mengantuk.

Tak heran sekarang ia kembali menguap. Ia berjalan dengan malas menuju lapangan. Pelajaran kali ini adalah olahraga. Ia telah mengenakan seragam olahraganya,rambutnya ia tata dalam kuciran sederhana dan walaubegitu bagi siapapun ia tetap terlihat cantik.

"Hermione" teriak parvati membuat hermione menoleh kebelakang dengan kesal karena diteriaki seperti itu.

Parva dan padma segera menghampiri. Kedua saudara kembar itu tersenyum.

"Parva sudah berapa kali ku bilang untuk tak berteriak memanggilku seperti tadi heh?"

Parvati tetap tersenyum. "Maaf!Aku benar-benar tengah bersemangat saat ini"

"Kau memang selalu bersemangat tiap olahragakan?"kali ini padma menyahuti.

"Yeah itu karena aku gak perlu menggunakan otakku"

"Yang benar saja parva? olahraga pun perlu menggunakan otak" ucap hermione dengan marah.

"well kau taukan,aku hanya ahli dalam olahraga"

Padma dan hermione menghembuskan napasnya secara bersamaan.

"Kenapa?" tanya parva sama sekali tak mengerti. "apa aku salah bicara?"

"tidak. tapi kurasa kau harus belajar bersama denganku. Aku serius parva" ucap padma membuat parva mengerutkan keningnya. Ia jelas tak suka akan ide itu.

"Padma benar. Kau harus meningkatkan nilai mu yang lain."

"hermione..." parva mencoba menolak.

Hermione melototinya. "kau mau aku yang mengajarimu atau padma,pilih yang mana?"

"Tentu saja padma!" jawab parva begitu yakin dan cepat.

Hermione mendengus sebagai responnya. ia sudah tau akan begini jadinya.

"Hermione" Lagi-lagi ada yang memanggilnya. Hermione menoleh. Itu Astoria. Sahabatnya itu tersenyum. "Sayang sekali kita beda tim" lanjutnya.

"Aku sama sekali tak peduli kau satu tim denganku atau tidak As"

Senyum astoria menghilang. "Sayang sekali kalau begitu. Kau tentu ingat aku pernah berkata bahwa aku tak akan lagi mengalah,dan itulah yang akan kulakukan,bukan begitu lav?"

Lavender yang berada di samping astoria tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

Hermione mendengus tak percaya. "Kau mencoba mengancamku?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kita bersahabat mana mungkin aku melakukan itu." Astoria tertawa. "berpikirlah yang rasional hermione! Jangan karena seorang pria hubungan persahabatan kita menjadi tak berarti. Well kau sendiri yang katakan untuk bersaing dengan sehat. So mari kita lakukan itu."

Hermione terkekeh kesal. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri untuk menang As."

"Well bagiku tak ada salahnya untuk percaya diri. Lagipula aku memang selalu menang." Astoria kembali tersenyum. Ia lalu berjalan melalui hermione begitu saja, disusul dengan lavender yang benar-benar bagaikan pengikutnya. Ini menyebalkan. "sampai bertemu dilapangan"

"Aishh... Astoria benar-benar menyebalkan,dan apa-apa an lavender itu?" omel parva begitu kesal. "kau lihat itukan hermione?"

Hermione tak menoleh. Ia terus menatap punggung astoria penuh marah.

"hermione?" panggil padma dengan khawatir. "kau baik-baik saja?"

Hermione menoleh pada padma. Sebuah senyuman pun muncul. "aku baik-baik saja padma. Kita harus mengalahkannya bukan begitu parva?" Kali ini hermione menoleh kepada parva.

"tentu saja. Aku akan bekerja keras untuk itu."

Permainan dimulai. Sinar matahari yang panas menghiasi pertandingan field hockey ini ( semacam hockey yang dilakukan dengan sebuah bola dilapangan berumput,biasanya lebih sering dimainkan wanita)

Bola mengarah ke hermione. Ia menerimanya dengan baik dengan stiknya. Parva benar-benar memberikan operan yang baik. Hermione tak menyia-nyiakannya. Ia berlari sambil mengiring bola tersebut. Beberapa pemain lawan yang lain berhasil ia lewati. Cuaca yang panas tak menghalanginya. Ia sangat ingin mengalahkan astoria.

Bukkk...

Hermione tiba-tiba terjatuh. Bolanya berhasil direbut. Astoria berdiri dihadapannya dengan tersenyum ia menjulurkan salah satu tangannya,mencoba membantu hermione berdiri.

Hermione segera berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya. Ia sama sekali tak menerima uluran tangan astoria.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya astoria dengan ramah.

Hermione menatapnya dingin."yah aku baik-baik saja. Tapi aku terkejut kau bermain sekasar ini As?"

"yang bena saja hermione,itu sama sekali tak kasar. Madam hooch bahkan tak meniup peluitnya,jadi jelas itu bukan pelanggaran."

Hermione mendengus. Ia segera berjalan menuju timnya sama sekali tak mempedulikan astoria.

"Ingatlah hermione aku tak akan mengalah" teriak astoria sambil kembali kearah timnya.

Permainan pun kembali dimulai. Padma berhasil merebut bola,lalu mengopernya ke parva. Hermione segera berlari dengan cepat,mencari celah untuk mendapat posisi yang bagus untuk mendapat operan parva dan mencetak poin.

Skor menunjukkan tim hermione tertinggal dua poin dari astoria. 5:3. Hermione harus segera menambah poin lagi. Parva mengoper bolanya, lagi-lagi itu operan yang bagus. Lagipula hermione berada di posisi yang tepat. Bola itu mengarah padanya dan untuk kesekian kalinya tiba-tiba astoria muncul dan menghancurkan semuanya.

Hermione kembali terjatuh. Itu benturan yang keras. Madam hooch membunyikan pluitnya. Ini pelanggaran. Astoria akhirnya mendapat peringatan. Anehnya ia malah tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku madam. Aku benar kelewat bersemangat."

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi jika kau tak mau dikeluarkan dalam permainan ini miss greengrass"

Senyum Astoria melebar. "Tentu saja"

Hermione pun segera bangkit berdiri. Padma dan parva membantunya. Mereka bertiga secara kompak menatap tajam astoria.

Pluit berbunyi. Bola berada di tim astoria. Lavender mengiring bola dengan baik,terbukti dengan beberapa pemain yang berhasil ia lewati. Ia segera mengoper kearah astoria. Wanita itu udah hampir dekat untuk melakukan pukulan dan mencetak point tambahan untuk timnya. Hermione tak lantas diam,ia segera berlari dan dengan segit berhasil merebut bola itu dari astoria,tampa sedikitpun berbuat kasar.

Permainan dipimpin oleh hermione. Ia mengiring dengan cepat bolanya. Persaingan diantara dua sahabat itu jelas terlihat. Semua orang pasti menyadarinya. Apalagi,ketika melihat astoria segera mengejar hermione dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa cepat.

Tampa terduga,astoria menggunakan sticknya menjatuhkan hermione tepat mengenai salah satu kakinya. Itu jelas pukulan yang keras,hingga membuat hermione yang terjatuh menjerit kesakitan. Ia terbaring begitu saja dirumput tersebut dengan tangan menyentuh pergelangan kaki kirinya.

Madam hooch membunyikan pluitnya. Semua orang yang berada di lapangan itu terdiam. Madam hooch memasuki lapangan,ia segera memeriksa keadaan hermione.

Madam hooch menghela napasnya. Ia bersyukur bahwa tak ada tanda-tanda patah tulang di pergelangan kaki kiri hermione. "apa kau masih bisa berjalan?"

Hermione mengangguk pelan sambil menggigit bibirnya menahan sakit.

Astoria mendengus. "Ayolah hermione berhentilah berakting"

"miss greengrass!" hardik madam hooch begitu keras. "Apa kau kira aku tak bisa membedakan yang sungguhan dan hanya sekedar akting?Perbuatanmu tadi jelas pelanggaran."

"yang benar saja madam?"

"aku akan menceritakan masalah ini pada kepala sekolah." ucap madam hooch sambil membantu hermione berdiri,Padma dan teman-teman setim hermione ikut membantu,kecuali parvati. ia justru berlari berlainan arah. Entahlah apa yang sebenarnya ia ingin lakukan.

Astoria tertawa kesal. "Ini bahkan belum puncaknya. Kupikir permainan ini akan seru."

"Miss greengrass! Segeralah minta maaf" hardik madam.

"aku tak merasa diriku berbuat salah. Ini permainan. Jadi jika kau tak keberatan aku permisi.

Astoria berbalik dan pergi begitu saja tampa adanya rasa bersalah mendengar rintihan hermione tiap kali melangkah.

Amarah,kekesalan,kekecewaan bercampur dalam dirinya. Ia sama sekali tak merasa baik-baik saja. Itu di perparah dengan kedatangan draco bersama parvati.

Pria berambut pirang itu berlari dengan wajah cemas melewatinya begitu saja. Sama sekali tak menoleh apalagi melirik astoria. Ia berlari menuju hermione dan segera mengendongnya dengan ala bride style.

Semua orang memekik terkejut. Termasuk madam.

"mr malfoy..."

"aku yang akan mengantarnya keruang uks madam hooch" sela draco saat itu dengan sengaja melewati astoria dan memberikan tubrukan yang keras mengenai salah satu bahu astoria. Itu pasti menyakitkan.

"Apa masih sakit?"

Hermione menggeleng. "tidak lagi" jawabnya, dalam posisi duduk diatas ranjang uks.

"kakimu jelas-jelas terluka dan sedikit membengkak granger" ucap draco masih terdengar cemas. "kau mau aku meminta obat penghilang nyeri untukmu?"

"kau mau aku tertidur dikelas heh?" kini hermione tersenyum.

"granger kakimu..."

Hermione menyela. "aku baik-baik saja malfoy."

Draco menghembusksn napasnya kesal. "greemgrass itu benar-benar mencari gara-gara. Apa perlu aku bicara dengannya?"

"dan membiarkanmu berduaan saja dengannya? Tentu saja tak akan kubiarkan malfoy"

Draco tersenyum. Ada perasaan gembira dalam dirinya. "Kau berubah menjadi pecemburu granger"

"Aku kan pacarmu jadi wajar aku cemburu" Hermione cemberut. "kau tak suka?"

Draco terkekeh pelan." aku menyukainya. Kau menggemaskan saat cemburu"

"Aku serius malfoy"

"aku sama seriusnya" ucap draco sambil merengkuh salah satu tangan hermione dan mengecupnya lembut. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Keduanya saling tetdiam dengan mata yang tak bisa berhenti memandangi satu sama lain.

Hermione menghela napasnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya karena begitu gugup. "Eu...ngomong-ngomong apa kau ada jadwal latihan hari ini?"

"Enggak. Memang kenapa?"

"Well...emmm...bagaimana kalau kita kencan sepulang sekolah nanti?"

"Kau mengajakku berkencan?" draco tersenyum jahil.

"Jawab saja! Kau mau atau tidak?"

"Sudah pasti aku mau."jawab draco dengan cepat dan kelewat bersemangat. "Kita mau kemana?Aku akan segera membokingnya untuk kita berdua granger"

Kening hermione mengerut. "Kau tak perlu membokingnya, tempat itu pasti tak akan rame bila hanya ada kita berdua"

"Sebenarnya tempat apa yang kau maksud?"

"Rahasia." hermione tersenyum jahil.

Draco menghembuskan napasnya kesal. " Kau sungguh nona menyebalkan miss granger"

Hermione tersenyum. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke draco dan memberikan kecupan singkat dan lembut dibibirnya. "kau sama menyebalkannya mr malfoy"

Untuk sesaat keduanya saling tersenyum. Sama sekali tak peduli dengan tatapan diam-diam dari pada madam pomfrey (perawat uks).

Lavender melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa-gesa melalui koridor. Langkah kakinya begitu terdengar,mengingat koridor ini memang sepi.

Matanya tak henti-hentinya melihat sekitarnya seolah ia memang mencari seseorang.

"Malfoy" panggilnya segera mempercepat langkahnya menghampiri draco,blaise,dan theo yang saat itu hendak menuju kelas mereka selanjutnya.

Ketiga nya berhenti. Lavender menghampiri dengan wajah panik. "Malfoy,syukurlah aku segera menemukanmu"

"Ada apa brown?"

"Ini masalah malfoy"

"Kau memang selalu membawa masalahkan?" kali ini blaise yang berbicara. Ia benar-benar menyindir lavender dengan tak suka.

Lavender menatap tajam kearahnya. "aku sama sekali tak bicara padamu zabini"

Blaise mendengus,dan theo buru-buru menyikutnya. Ia sama sekali tak mau mendengar adu mulut antara lavender dengan blaise. Itu pasti akan sangat buruk.

"Demi merlin brown cepat katakan ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Eu hermione..."

"kenapa granger?" sela draco.

"Itu..."

" katakan saja dimana dia sekarang" lagi-lagi ia menyela.

"dia berada di lab astronomi."

Draco segera berlari. Ia sama sekali gak perlu repot-repot harus mendengarkan pejelasan lavender terlebih dahulu. Well tentu itu memudahkan misi lavender. Ada senyuman ketika ia menyusul mengikuti draco.

"granger" draco membuka pintu lab. Keadaan rungan yang gelap menyambut draco. Ini aneh dan sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran hermione. Draco pun berbalik kebelakang,sialnya lavender segera menutup pintunya dan menguncinya.

"Brown buka pintunya! Apa maksudmu menipuku begini?" draco mengedor-ngedor pintu yang terkunci itu.

"Bersenang-senanglah malfoy" teriak lavender dari luar.

Itu membuat draco semakin marah. "bersenang-senang katamu? yang benar saja brown! Akan kutunjukkan apa itu bersenang-senang padamu heh! jadi Cepat buka pintunya brengsek! Aku tak akan segan-segan mendobraknya bila kau memaksaku brown"

"Tak perlu repot-repot lakukan itu draco" Suara itu terdengar dengan lampu yang tiba-tiba menyala. Draco segera berbalik kearah sumber suara tersebut.

Astoria berdiri tak jauh dari hadapan draco. Ia tersenyum. "kau terkejut?"

Draco mendengus. "Apa-apaan maksudmu ini greengrass"

"Aku membuat kejutan untukmu"

"Aku sama sekali tak tertarik"

"Ayolah draco!" Astoria berjalan mendekat. Kini mereka berdiri saling berhadapan tampa ada jarak lagi diantara mereka berdua. "Ini menyenangkan oke? lagipula suasananya cukup romantis." Astoria segera memandangi sekitarnya. Lab astronomi ini dihiasi dengan replika berbagai macam planet yang bergantungan di langit-langit. Tak cuman itu,berbagai bintang dan meteor terlukis dengan baik di langit-langit atap yang bercat dasar biru gelap tersebut. Belum lagi dengan berbagai teropong yang tersedia.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Rahang draco mengeras menahan marah. "Kau membuatku semakin kesal padamu greengrass. Jadi jika kau tak mau aku menyakitimu,cepat suruh brown membuka pintunya"

"Kau akan menyesal bila kita mengakhiri begitu saja pertemuan kita ini"

"Aku akan jauh lebih menyesal jika berlama-lama dengan mu disini"

Astoria tersenyum sinis mendengar ucapan kasar draco barusan. "Benarkah? Tapi jika kulakukan ini bagaimana?"

Saat itu juga,astoria melepas ikatan rambutnya. Lagi-lagi ada senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya. Kedua tangannya beralih menuju kancing kemejanya. Ia mulai membukanya sambil menyibak rambut keemasannya tersebut.

"Apa-apaan kau greengrass?" Draco semakin dibuat kesal.

"Aku menyukaimu draco. Dari dulu aku sudah mengirim sinyal itu padamu,dan kau pasti sudah tau sejak dulu kan?"

"Aku sama sekali tak mau membahasnya greengrass"

Astoria tetap membuka semua kancing kemejanya hingga terbuka semua. Perlahan ia membiarkan kemejanya itu terjatuh begitu saja dikakinya,membuat kini dirinya hanya dilengkapi sebuah rok dan bra hitam yang mengoda. Semua pria pasti akan segera menyerangnya saat itu juga. Tapi draco justru mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain.

"Pake kembali bajumu greengrass"

"Kenapa heh? Apa kau tak tertarik padaku? Apa itu juga alasanmu hingga kau selalu mencuek kanku walau kau tau aku menyukaimu..."

Draco menatap tajam astoria. "Aku memang tak tertarik padamu greengrass"

"Aku mencintaimu draco" suara astoria mengeras dua kali lipat. "Hargailah perasaanku!"

Draco mendengus. " Aku menghargainya greengrass. Jika tidak,aku pasti akan jauh menyakitimu dengan berbagai perkataan kasar yang kumiliki. Kau mengerti itu?"

Astoria tertawa kesal. "Lihatlah aku draco! Apa kurangnya aku? Aku jauh lebih sempurna dibanding semua wanita yang pernah berkencan denganmu. Aku bahkan lebih baik dari hermione."

"Aku tak tertarik padamu" sahut draco begitu ketus.

Astoria mencengkram tangannya kuat-kuat. Perasaanya terluka,tapi saat ini ia jauh lebih merasa marah. Dengan cepat ia mencengkram kemeja draco dan menariknya,mempertemukan bibir mereka. Tampa segan-segan ia melumat bibir draco,menerobosnya,dan menjelajahinya. Penuh keagresifan ia merengkuh leher draco,memaksa pria itu untuk tak melepaskan diri darinya.

Pintu terbuka.

"kejutan hermione" ucap lavender bersamaan dengan hermione yang datang.

"Kau menyukai kejutanmu?" tanya jenny yang berdiri disamping hermione. Perlu diketahui ia lah yang mengantar hermione kemari.

Draco buru-buru mendorong astoria begitu keras. Wanita itu terjatuh. Itu sudah pasti sakit.

"granger" ucap draco sambil menoleh kebelakang. Ia segera menghampiri hermione. "Jangan salah paham oke?"

Hermione terdiam. Ia berjalan melewati draco begitu saja. Tatapannya benar-benar dingin tampa ekspresi. Ia menghampiri astoria dan berdiri dihadapan sahabatnya yang terjatuh itu. Dengan tak bersuara hermione mengambil kemeja astoria dan menjulurkannya.

Astoria menerimanya dengan binggung. Ia heran hermione sama sekali tak terlihat tak ada tamparan yang diberikannya.

"Pakailah As! Kau terlihat menyedihkan"

Astoria menatap marah. "Kau tak perlu repot-repot mengasihiku. Ini bukan kekalahanku hermione"

"Aku kasihan padamu karena kau sahabatku"

"Berhenti bersikap baik mione. Aku tau kau marah"

"Aku sama sekali tak marah. Aku justru menghargai usahamu. Jujur aku terkejut kau berbuat begini"

"kau mengejekku ?"

"Well... Aku hanya mau kau tau cara seperti ini tak akan berhasil untuk draco. Ia berbeda dari cedric." Hermione tersenyum. "Kau sepertinya tak mengenal draco seperti aku mengenalnya"

Astoria mendengus. "kau tau hermione,saat ini aku merasa kau meludahiku"

"Benarkah? Aku bahkan tak meludahi mu As. Apa berkat jatuh tadi kepalamu terbentur? Kau mulai berkhayal."

Astoris tersenyum kesal. "Kau tau? Aku tak perlu repot-repot mengelap ludah yang kau berikan ini padaku. Dengan sendirinya ludah ini akan mengering. Lihat saja!

"Aku tak sabar untuk itu" Hermione tersenyum. Ia lalu berbalik dan mengenggam tangan draco. Senyumnya melebar. "Siap untuk kencan pertama kita?" Ucapnya riang.

"Kupikir kau akan marah?" Draco benar-benar bingung.

"Kau sendiri yang katakan kau berbeda dengan cedric kan? Aku percaya padamu malfoy"

Draco tersenyum. Ia balas menggenggam tangan hermione. "trims"

Mereka berdua berjalan keluar. Lavender segera berlari kearah astoria. Ia sama sekali tak berani untuk berpapasan dengan hermione. Berbeda dengan jenny. Bocah junior itu berani menatap tatapan tajam hermione.

"ini sekian kalinya kau berbuat ulah denganku litlle J "

"Aku sama sekali tak takut denganmu"

Hermione tersenyum. "kuharap astoria melindungimu." Hermione lalu melirik draco kembali."Ayo pergi. kencan kita menunggu"

Draco menyeringai. Ini baru wanitanya.

"Kau serius granger?" tanya draco kepada hermione. Mereka saat itu telah berada didepan gerbang hogwart. Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah. Murid-murid lain berkeluaran dengan memandangi hermione maupun draco dengan heran.

Beberapa murid wanita terkikik tertawa dan ada yang bergumam cemburu karena begitu irinya. Pasangan kontroversial itu memang terlihat serasi dengan kaos couple mereka. Kaos itu bewarna putih dengan sebuah tulisan bewarna hitam berupa His girlfriend di kaos hermione dan her boyfriend di kaos draco.

"Apa kau menyadari orang-orang memerhatikan kita?" bisik draco tepat disalah satu telinga hermione.

Hermione mendongak. "Mereka hanya iri melihat kita oke?"

"Lebih tepatnya kurasa mereka menertawakan pakaian kita granger"

"well penampilan mu baik-baik saja. Lagipula kita harus menghargai dorota yang sudah mau membuatnya dan membawanya kemari malfoy" ucap hermione sambil melirik draco dari atas sampai kebawah. Prianya itu mengenakan kaos putihnya beserta sebuah celana hitam selutut yang membuatnya

berbeda dari biasanya.

Hermione mengenakan hal yang serupa,hanya saja ia mengenakan sebuag rok hitam. Wanita itu tersenyum manis. "Ini pasti menyenangkan malfoy"

Draco menghela napasnya. "Oke ayo kita pergi. Jack menunggu kita"

"Oh no no no..." hermione menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Kita tak akan naik limonsinmu hari ini"

"kau mau aku membawa mobil sportku?"

"Itu juga gak"

"Kau mau naik helicopter? Sebenarnya kita mau kemana sih granger?"

Hermione tersenyum. Ia merangkul lengan draco. " Kita tak butuh limo,mobil sportmu atau helicopter pribadimu malfoy"

"Maksudmu kita jalan kaki?"

" Well akan terlalu jauh untuk berjalan kaki,jadi ayo kita naik kendaraan umum"

Draco hampir mengangga dengan tak elit setelah mendengar ucapan hermione tersebut.

"Demi merlin kau serius?"

"kenapa? apa kau keberatan?"

"bukan begitu. Hanya saja ini aneh. Aku tau ini sama sekali bukan style mu"

"Memang. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi,kita harus lakukan ini oke? kurasa tak buruk juga" sahut hermione setengah yakin. Bagaimana pun ia melakukan ini untuk memans-manasi astoria. Mengingat seperti inilah syle kencan impian sahabatnya tersebut.

"Aku benar-benar gak sabar bermain roler coaster"

"jadi maksudmu kita ketaman hiburan?" Draco terlihat terkejut.

"iya ayolah. Kau benar-benar terlalu cerewet hari ini mr malfoy" Hermione menarik draco untuk mengikutinya. Sepertinya mereka memang akan naik kendaraan umum.

Orang-orang berteriak senang. Ini benar-benar rame akan orang-orang yang berlalu lalalang menikmati hiburan mereka masing-masing.

Draco dan hermione berjalan-jalan. Sejak tadi memang hanya itu yang mereka lakukan. Tentu draco jadi bingung. Ia menoleh menatap hermione yang merangkul salah satu tangannya.

"Granger"

"Emmm..." Hermione sama sekali tak menoleh. Pandangannya fokus melihat kesana kemari.

"Mau sampai kapan kita berjalan-jalan seperti ini? Apa kau tak tertarik bermain roler coaster?"

Hermione mendongak. Ia tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain yang lain saja?Aku tertarik dengan komedi putar itu"

"Itu sama sekali tak menyenangkan,lagipula aku pria sejati dan itu terlalu feminim."

"Iya kau pria sejati yang memakai bando kelinci?"sindir hermione tak kuasa untuk tak tersenyum.

"Demi merlin granger kau yang menyuruhku memakai bando kelinci sialan ini oke?"

"Kita terlihat serasi dengan bando kelinci itu malfoy,lagipula kau terlihat cute"

Draco yang cemberut berubah tersenyum. Ia kembali merangkul hermione dan berjalan kearah komedi putar. Mereka memainkannya dengan gembira. Berputar-putar menaiki sebuah kuda mainan.

Permainan dilanjutkan dengan berbagai wahana lainnya. Hari yang mendekati malam pun tak menyurutkan kegembiraan mereka.

Draco menarik hermione ke hall of mirror (rumah kaca). Saling tertawa melihat penampilan mereka sendiri yang terlihat aneh berkat semua cermin ajaib tersebut. Bertubi-tubi ejekan mereka lontarkan. Yeah sepertinya bermain dirumah kaca ini menambah suasana gembira diantara keduanya.

Kemudian mereka naik mobil senggol,berputar-putar hingga pusing di iringi dentum lagu-lagu techno yang memekakkan telinga. Pada suatu saat draco memenangkan seekor ikan mas,yang langsung diberikannya kepada seorang gadis kecil yang menangis karena menjatuhkan es krimnya. Itu tindakan yang manis sekali.

Akhirnya perjalanan mereka membawa keduanya berada tepat dibawah roller coaster. Diatas mereka terdengar derak kereta yang melaju kian dekat,kemudian jeritan bersamaan saat mereka menukik cepat kebawah.

"Kita harus menaikinya granger" Draco tersenyum ceria. Ia mengosok-gosok tangannya dengan tak sabar.

"eu...apa itu aman?" tanya hermione sambil mendongak ragu. Ada tatapan ngeri yang terpancar ketika ia melihat roler coaster itu.

"Tentu saja aman,aku sudah naik berkali-kali berbagai macam roler coaster. Itu menyenangkan."

Namun pada titik ini hermione tak mau menggerakkan kaki mungilnya tersebut.

"granger?" draco bingung hermione diam saja ditempatnya. "ayo kita naik"

"Kau saja. Aku akan menunggu disini"

"Itu tak akan seru tampamu granger" Ucap draco belum menyadari rasa takut hermione.

"Jangan memaksa ku oke? Jika kau mau,ya naik aja sendiri"

Sekarang akhirnya draco mengerti. "kau takut?" tanyanya sambil berjalan mendekat kearah hermione. "kau benar-benar takut?seorang hermione granger takut?"

Kedua mata hermione menatap tajam. "Jangan mengejekku malfoy"

Draco tertawa."Kemana jiwa beranimu love?"

"Aku bukan takut,hanya saja aku benci ketinggian. Aku sangat benci itu dan aku benar-benar benci dengan air yang begitu banyak. Pokoknya aku benci dengan semua itu malfoy. Jadi jangan memaksaku"

Draco membelai kepala hermione dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum tulus. "Kau harus menghadapi rasa takutmu,itu yang akan menyembuhkanmu granger"

"Kenapa tidak kau saja heh?" Hermione terdengar marah.

"Kita naik bersama. Bagaimana?"

Hermione menggeleng tak mau. "Aku takut malfoy"

"Aku akan menjagamu. Lagipula kau bisa memelukku granger"

Hermione menghela napasnya. Ia masih terlihat ragu. "Jika terjadi apa-apa aku akan menyalahkanmu malfoy"

Draco tersenyum. Ia menarik hermione bersamanya.

Kereta mulai bergerak,mendaki sudut tajam pertama. Benar-benar secara perlahan namun berhasil membuat wajah hermione pucat dan jantungnya berpacu beribu-ribu kali lipat. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat lengan draco. Kereta roler coaster ini mengangkat mereka ke langit-langit yang kini benar-benar gelap. Dipuncak mereka bergoyang-goyang mengerikan selama beberapa detik.

"Kita akan mati granger!" teriak draco.

Hermione sontak memeluk draco,menyembunyikan seluruh wajahnya didada kekasihnya tersebut.

"Damn malfoy! kau bilang ini aman kan?" Hermione menjerit. Ia merasakan tubuhnya tegang dengan campuran antara kengerian dan ketakutan. Ia mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara sementara kereta itu menukik dengam sudut yang membuat mual,siap terjun.

"aaaaaaaaaaahhh...malfoy

...hentikan ini sekarang juga!"

Draco tertawa keras. Ia juga berteriak. Kedua tangannya ia angkat tinggi-tinggi sementara hermione sendiri masih menyembunyikan dirinya di dada draco. Ia terus menjerit dalam posisi seperti itu.

"ayolah granger buka matamu. Ini sama sekali tak menakutkan..."

"itu sama sekali bukan yang ingin kulakukan...aaaaaa..."

Draco tertawa terbahak-bahak..

Yeah ini luarbiasa menyenangkan.

Uaekk...uh...ueeek...

Cukup lama hanya itu yang terdengar dari hermione untuk beberapa saat. Ia pun mengelap mulutnya dengan lemas disertai wajah yang pucat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"kelihatannya?"

Draco menyeringai. Ia mencubit pipi hermione dengan gemas."Dasar menyebalkan"

"kau yang menyebalkan tau!" sahut hermione menyingkirkan cubitan draco dari pipinya.

"Ayolah jangan begitu granger,aku akan membelikanmu es krim,bagaimana?"

"Aku butuh dari sekedar es krim malfoy,aku lapar"

"Kau mau burger atau hotdog?"tanya draco sambil menunjuk kearah seorang penjual.

Hermione menatap draco tak percaya. "what?"

"kenapa? apa aku salah bicara?"

"kau baru saja mengajakku makan burger dan hotdog?"

"iya" jawab draco polos.

"yang benar saja malfoy,aku bahkan tak pernah makan burger dan hotdog walaupun itu menu di sebuah restouran terkenal dan sekarang kau malah mengajakku makan makanan itu di pinggir jalan?"

"demi merlin granger! aku bisa membelikan segala makanan mewah untukmu. Tapi coba kau pikirkan,siapa yang mengajakku kesini heh"

Hermione cemberut. Ia akui ini salahnya. Dengan tak bersuara ia berjalan duluan meninggalkan draco.

"granger?" draco berteriak memanggil. "kau mau kemana ?"

"Tentu saja membeli burger" balas hermione dengan sama berteriaknya."aku lapar ingat?"

Draco mengeleng kepalanya tak percaya. Tapi ia tersenyum.

Hermione benar-benar tak terduga.

"Bagaimana itu gak burukkan?" tanya draco kepada hermione. Mereka telah kembali berjalan dengan saling bergandengan tangan dan memakan burger mereka masing-masing.

"Lumayan,mungkin karena faktor aku lapar"

Draco terkekeh tertawa. "kau memang tak terduga granger"

Hermione ikut tersenyum. Ini pengalaman kencan yang menyenangkan. Cukup lama mereka berdua berjalan berkeliling seperti ini. Tangan keduanya pun tak henti-hentinya untuk saling bergandengan.

"Tuan draco"

Langkah draco dan hermione terhenti oleh seorang pria berpostur tubuh tinggi dan berpenampilan bagaikan pengawal. Ia mengangguk singkat memberikan hormat,diikuti dengan dua orang pria lainnya.

"Ayah anda ingin bertemu dengan anda" ucapnya tampa ekspresi.

Draco menatap tak suka kearah pengawal kepercayaanya itu. Dia bernama fenrir greyback.

"Bilang pada ayahku aku tak mau menemuinya."

"ayah anda memaksa,ia sudah berulang kali menelepon anda,namun tak ada jawaban. sama sekali. Itu membuatnya kesal tuan"

"aku mematikan teleponku dan saat ini jika kau lihat aku tengah sibuk greyback" draco mengenggam erat tangan hermione. Sejenak mereka saling bertatapan.

"Kencan bukan sebuah kesibukan tuan. Nona ini bisa menunggu"

"kau..." suara draco bergetar. Ia terlihat kesal. "Minta maaf sekarang juga"

"Kita tak ada waktu lagi,kau harus segera ikut denganku" wajah greyback benar-benar tampa ekspresi.

"kau salah untuk menguji kesabaranku greyback" draco melepaskan tangan hermione dan bersiap-siap memberikan pukulannya.

"Jangan memaksaku tuan draco" greyback lalu memberikan isyarat keanak buahnya. Kedua orang yang sejak tadi di belakang itu segera menghampiri draco. Orang-orang disekiar mulai memerhatikan keributan ini.

Draco tak diam saja. Ia memberikan pukulannya. Kedua orang itu mulai menyerah. Draco bagaimana pun memiliki kemapuan bela diri lebih dari remaja lainnya.

"Sekarang bisa kau pergi" teriak draco luar biasa marah.

"Maafkan aku tuan,tapi aku harus melakukan ini" lagi-lagi ia memerintahkan anak buahnya yang tak berguna tersebut.

Dengan cepat dan sama sekali tak terduga oleh draco,mereka menangkap hermione. ia memperangkap hermione begitu erat.

"damn it greyback! lepaskan dia"

"kalau gitu ikut lah denganku tuan"

Draco menghela napasnya. Ia melirik hermione. Kekasihnya tersebut tak bisa berbicara apapun,mengingat kedua pengawal tolol itu menutup mulutnya.

Dengan menahan marah draco berjalan menghampiri greyback. Saat itu juga hermione segera dilepaskan.

"malfoy" panggil hermione.

Draco menoleh sejenak. " kau tak perlu khawatir, aku akan menelepon jack untuk mengantarmu pulang oke?"

"malfoy"

"aku akan baik-baik saja granger,kau harus percaya padaku. Ini perintah"

Hermione hanya terdiam. Ia merasa tak berguna dengan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa seperti ini.

_**LONDON GOSSIP**_

_**Sebelum**_

_**Selanjutnya**_

_**Foto**_

_**Email masuk**_

_**Ajukan pertanyaan**_

_**Who am I ? Thats a secret a never tell**_

Hola girls...

Kalian merindukankukah?Aku harap ada yang merindukanku.

Lagipula aku membawa berita yang bagus. Emmm... kali ini aku dengar bakal ada perjodohan diantara salah satu dari kita.

Well itu pasti terdengar tak menarik bagi kalian. Mengingat bukan hal yang aneh lagi apabila kita dijodohkan. Bukankah orang kaya seperti kita ini memang selalu dijodohkan?

Tapi girl ini berbeda. Apalagi ini urusan cinta. Kalian tau,orang yang bakal dijodohkan ini telah memiliki seorang kekasih,mereka kelihatan saling mencintai. Jadi sayang sekali mereka harus berpisah hanya karena sebuah perjodohan...kuharap mereka berusaha untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka itu. Yaeh sinetron sekali ya...

well satu saranku,

Bagaimana kalau kalian kawin lari saja?

itu hanya saran dariku loo...

_**Email masuk**_

Dear LG,

Aku senang kau kembali,apalagi dengan berita menghebohkan seperti ini. Kau membuatku penasaran. Sebenarnya siapa yang kau maksud itu? please jawab pertanyaanku.

by catcat.

Dear catcat,

Aku senang kau merindukanku,dan ini memang benar-benar berita yang mengejutkan. Aku bahkan bisa memastikan bahwa ini bukan hanya sekedar isu. Percayalah ini berita fakta. Tapi sweetheart,aku gak bisa menyebut siapa orang sebenarnya yang akan dijodohin tersebut. Aku ingin membuat kalian seluruh warga london terkejut. Maafkan aku oke?

_**XOXO YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME...**_

_**LONDON GOSSIP...**_

Nah itu dia ch 16. Well aku tau sepertinya itu kepanjangaan dan agak membosankan. Maafkan aku ya... awalnya aku juga gak terlalu pd untuk meng update ch ini,tapi ya sudahlah,aku harap masih ada yang suka dan penasaran akan chapter selanjutnya.

Btw seperti biasa aku mau memberikan pertanyaan untuk kalian. Jawab ya...

bagaimana menurut kalian akan sikap astoria? apakah kali ini aku lebih berhasil membuatnya terlihat menyebalkan?

Scene apa yang kalian suka dan benci? berikalnlah alasannya ya.

terakhir adakah saran untuk ch 17?

So...

See you next time oke? and bila ada typo maklumi saja oke,entah kenapa aku memang selalu disertai typo hehehe...

Love you guys...


	17. Chapter 17

LONDON GOSSIP

By : CountessCaroline

Rate : M

Disclamair : Harpot series tentunya punya jk rowling,sedangkan gossip girl series punya CW TV dan novelnya sendiri oleh cecily von ziegesar.

Hello semua...

Masihkan berminat membaca fic ku ini? Kuharap iya.

Seperti biasa aku mau mengucapkan terimakasih bagi yang mau review,memberi saran, yang nge follow,dan yang nge fav ini. Apalagi bagi yang udah setia mengikuti seperti **abraxasm,nha chang,narcissy,andreanibebe,mrs malfoy,rinaakartikaa,yellowers, dan yang lainnya.** Maaf gak disebutin semua. Karena pasti akan panjang sekali kan? Nanti kalian justru gak baca-baca lagi. Hehehe...

btw untuk kali ini aku kerja sama dengan sahabatku s . Well seperti yang pernah aku bilang,aku sama sekali tak jago buat adegan lemon. Nah karena untuk ch ini ada lemonnya, aku minta bantuannya untuk nulis scene itu. Jadi aku mau ucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk s. Makasih s... Kau benar-benar bisa di andalkan.

Dan untuk nha chang, aku punya kok akun sosmed,tapi aku jarang pake. Aku beneran bukan orang yang asik looo, apalagi di fecebook atapun twitter. Tapi aku memang suka k-pop. Well gak semua sih, namun faktanya aku suka sekali nonton drama korea. Dan aku suka girlband. Aku kelewat suka sama sistar. Wah pokoknya aku star1 deh hehehe. Jadi intinya kamu pm aku aja kalau mau saling tukar pendapat oke?

Terakhir ku ucapkan selamat membaca! Jangan lupa review. Dan aku hampir lupa,untuk ch ini juga aku akan mengungkapkan alasan kenapa lucius,begitu membenci draco. Kuharap kalian tertarik.

saran : gak ada salahnya kalian dengerin lagu the weeknd- earned it atau love me harder nya ariana grande selama membaca chapter kali ini...well,khususnya untuk adegan dramionenya hahahaha...

**Chapter 17**

**Crazy In Love**

**London gossip**

**Sebelumnya**

**Selanjutnya**

**Foto**

**Email masuk**

**Ajukan pertanyaan**

**Who am I ? thats a secret I'II never tell...**

Hai girl...

Aku kembali begitu cepat Kuharap hal tersebut tak menganggu kalian. Karena aku benar-benar gak tahan untuk tak menghebohkan kalian dengan info yang baru saja kudapat.

Berkat orang tuaku yang mengajak makan malam di sebuah restoran italia yang begitu ekslusif,aku dapat menyaksikan pertemuan tak terduga antara Mrs granger dengan Mr malfoy.

Mereka berbicara di tempat parkir restoran italia ini. Sepertinya mereka bertemu secara tak sengaja,mengingat ada tatapan saling terkejut diantara mereka. Aku pun tak menyia-nyiakan hal itu tentunya. Apalagi ketika kini mereka saling memandang penuh benci dan berbicara begitu ketus.

Aku bersembunyi diantara mobil-mobil,mengendap-ngendap mencari posisi yang begitu dekat,sehingga aku dapat mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Kuputuskan untuk merekam suara mereka.

Jadi jika kalian penasaran dengarkanlah rekaman ku ini.

Mr malfoy : "Lama tak bertemu denganmu Granger"

Mrs granger : "Pergilah lucius,aku tak mau berbincang-bincang denganmu. Berpura-puralah kita tak saling kenal."

Mr malfoy : (Tertawa) "Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu. Bagaimana pun kita mempunyai masa lalu bersama granger"

Mrs granger : (mendengus) "Aku sama sekali tak ingat. Masa lalu bukanlah hal yang ingin ku ingat "

Mr malfoy : "Granger aku mengenalmu. Aku tau kau tengah berbohong."

Mrs granger : "Persetan denganmu oke?"

Mr malfoy : (tertawa) " dari dulu sampai sekarang rupanya hanya aku yang bisa merubah seorang granger yang tak tersentuh menjadi liar. Kau sungguh tak berubah granger"

Mrs granger : "kita hentikan saja pembicaraan tak berguna ini . Aku sama sekali tak ada waktu berurusan denganmu"

Mr malfoy :" yeah itu hal wajar. kau sudah pasti lebih menyukai waktumu dihabiskan bersama putri mu. (dia tertawa). dan ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar mantan suamimu yang homeseksual itu?"

Mrs granger : "Jangan menyebut nya seperti itu !"

Mr malfoy : "kenapa heh? apa ucapanku salah? Dia memang seperti itu bukan? "

Mrs granger : " Kau salah mencari gara-gara denganku "

Mr malfoy : "well granger,asal kau tau aku benar-benar masih tak mengerti mengapa kau lebih memilihnya dibanding aku"

Mrs granger : "Dia jauh lebih sempurna dibanding dirimu. Bukankah aku pernah mengatakan itu?"

Mr malfoy : " pria seperti william kau sebut sempurna ?"

Mrs granger : " iya bagiku williamjauh lebih baik dibanding pria berhati dingin,kejam,penggila harta,dan playboy seperti mu "

Mr malfoy : "berhati-hatilah berbicara granger."

Mrs granger : kaulah yang perlu menjaga ucapanmu. kau benar-benar persetan lucius. Kau tau masa lalu diantara kita dulu sangat menyakitiku. Aku bahkan perlu psikiater. lalu sekarang kau berani sekali mengungkitnya. Kau sungguh tak berperasaan."

Mr malfoy : "kau lah yang menyakitiku dengan lebih memilih nya granger"

Mrs granger : "Berhentilah menyalahkan william! Bagaimana pun sejak awal kau yang salah lucius. Kau tau aku sangat mencintaimu,lalu kau mencampakkan ku begitu saja"

Mr malfoy : " aku tak mencampakkanmu! kau yang meninggalkanku dan memilih william keparat itu granger"

Mrs granger : "Memang apa lagi yang harus kulakukan heh? kau menghamili narcissa dan kau mau aku tetap berada disisimu? yang benar saja lucius?"

Mr malfoy : "Aku tak menghamilinya granger,dia menjebakku! Aku tak pernah serius dengan wanita manapun kecuali kau. Jika kau sedikit bersabar,aku pasti akan menyelesaikan urusanku dengan narcissa dan kita pasti sudah bersama sekarang"

Mrs granger : " menyelesaikan seperti apa maksudmu heh? Kau mau menyuruhnya menggugurkan kandungannya atau kau mau membunuh nya sekalian?"

Mr malfoy : "bagaimana kau tau..."

Mrs granger : "Narcissa bertemu denganku dan dia nemohon padaku dengan menangis. Aku tak menyangka kau begitu kejam "

Mr malfoy : "Wanita itu benar-benar mencari gara-gara denganku"

Mrs granger : "kau harusnya bersyukur lucius,dia sangat mencintaimu"

Mr malfoy : "Kau tau siapa yang kucintai granger"

Mrs granger : "Kau tau, aku memutuskan pergi bersama william karena aku tak mau kau menjadi seorang pembunuh lucius. Itu karena aku mencintaimu,namun sekarang kita bertemu lagi dan kau malah mempermasalahkan masa lalu?Ayolah lucius itu masa lalu. Persaanku padamu sudah berubah. Lagipula ada hal yang lebih penting yang harusnya kita bahas"

Mr malfoy : "Bagiku tak ada hal yang perlu kita bahas selain masa lalu kita. kau mengerti"

Mrs granger : " sikap perintahmu benar-benar tak berubah "

Mr malfoy : "Jika kau tak mau berbicara lagi,aku permisi granger."

Mrs granger : "aku belum selesai bicara. Ini masalah serius."

Mr malfoy : "apa yang kau khawatirkan heh?"

Mrs granger : "jauhi putramu dari putriku. Aku sama sekali tak mau hermione ku harus terluka sepertiku dulu. Kau tentu mengerti maksudku itukan?"

Mrs malfoy : "well perlu kau tau granger,walau draco putraku tapi ia benar-benar berbeda denganku. Ia sama sekali tak brengsek sepertiku."

Mrs granger : "yang benar saja lucius? andai pun itu benar,kau pasti akan membuatnya seberengsek dirimu. Jadi jauhi dia dari putriku"

Mr malfoy : (tertawa) "Kau sangat mengenalku rupanya..."

Mrs granger : "jangan main-main denganku lucius. Jauhi saja putramu itu dari putriku"

Mr malfoy :"Kau tak perlu khawatir granger. aku sudah punya rencana untuk putraku. Lagipula aku tak berminat menjadikan mu besanku."

Mrs granger :"bagus kalau begitu."

Yeah begitulah rekamannya. Bagaimana menurut kalian? mengejutkan bukan? Aku jadi sangat penasaran akan kelanjutan semua drama ini...kuharap kalian juga penasaran guys. See you...

XOXO...YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME...LONDON GOSSIP.

000

"Miss mione...tidurlah! Kau sudah mendapatkan hukuman,kau mau nyonya memberikan hukuman lagi untukmu?" Ucap dorota,berdiri tepat disamping ranjang dimana hermione tengah duduk saat ini.

Hermione menoleh marah kearah dorota. "Aku gak bisa tidur oke? Jadi jangan memaksaku untuk tidur dorota!"

"Kau bisa dihukum lagi bila nyonya sampai tau kau belum tidur" untuk kesekian kalinya dorota mengingatkan.

Tatapan hermione berubah putus asa. Ia terlihat gusar. "Aku mengkhawatirkan malfoy,dorota. Jadi mana mungkin aku bisa tidur."

"miss mione tuan malfoy akan baik-baik saja. Bukankah katamu dia hanya akan bertemu dengan ayahnya?"

"iya itu benar. Tapi dorota kau tak mengerti."

"apa lagi sekarang miss mione?"

Jelas sekali hermione terlihat khawatir. "Ayahnya itu ...eu...berbeda."

Dorota memutar kedua bola matanya. "Jangan memulai memikirkan yang tidak-tidak miss mione,bagaimana pun seorang ayah tak akan melukai anaknya."

"dorota kau tak mengerti ini..."

"miss mione please..."

Hermione tetap bersikeras. "kau memang tak mengerti dorota. Aku... "

"iya-ya miss mione cukup. Aku memang tak mengerti apa-apa. Dan kau terlalu sok tau."

Hermione mendengus. "kau menyebalkan"

"itu karena aku gak mau kau dihukum lagi oke? jadi tidurlah."

Hermione menghela napasnya. Ia menurut. Ia memutuskan berbaring. Dorota segera menyelimutinya. Ia pun menyalakan lampu tidur hermione. Cahaya lembut yang redup dan nyaman itu menerangi kamar hermione. Dorota berjalan kaerah pintu keluar,namun tiba-tiba berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang. Hermione masih belum tidur. "miss mione, kau mau aku menyalakan musik klasik kesukaanmu. Itu pasti akan membantumu untuk tidur."

Hermione hanya mengangguk. Ia pun mencoba memejamkan matanya dan dorota pun telah keluar dari kamarnya. Musik klasik yang mengalun lembut memenuhi kamar hermione. yah,ini cukup menenangkannya. Apalagi diluar hujan begitu deras,dan hermione memang tak menyukai hujan. Mendengar hujan justru akan membuatnya semakin khawatir akan draco.

Pada saat ini saja ia memang masih khawatir. Hermione meringkuk miring,ia pun menjulurkan tangannya mengambil handphonenya di nakas. Ia menatap layar handphone nya dan kecewa tak ada satupun telepon ataupun sms dari draco.

Hermione menghela napasnya. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia mencoba menelepon draco. Ia tak berharap banyak jika draco akan mengankatnya. Jadi wajar jika hermione terkejut mendengar suara draco.

"Malfoy!"

"Kau belum tidur?"

Hermione menghela napasnya lega. "aku mengkwatirkanmu"

"kan sudah kukatakan untuk tak mengkhawatirkanku. Kau tak mematuhi perintahku granger."

"Bagaimana bisa aku tak mengkhawatirkanmu? jelas-jelas aku melihat dengan kedua mataku sendiri anak buah ayahmu itu menyakitimu"

"granger" suara draco melembut. "dia tak menyakitiku. Aku baik-baik saja"

Suara hermione bergetar. Air matanya menumpuk. "Apa ayahmu menyakitimu?"

"Granger kau menangis?"

"jawab saja aku malfoy"

"Aku baik-baik saja granger. Jadi berhentilah menangis."

"aku menghawatirkanmu" kali ini hermione terisak-isak.

Draco menghela napasnya. "Buka jendelamu sekarang juga. Aku sudah kelewat kedinginan granger"

Kening hermione mengerut. Ia bangkit duduk. "Aku tak mengerti." ucapnya sambil masih terisak-isak.

"Aku ada di balkon,tepat dikamarmu. bukalah jendela nya dan berhenti menangis."

Hermione segera bangkit berdiri. Ia berlari kearah jendelanya,dan membukanya. Benar saja,draco ada dihadapannya dengan seluruh tubuh dibasahi hujan yang deras.

"ba...bagaimana kau bisa kemari malfoy?" suara hermione tercekat.

"bisa aku masuk dulu"

"kau memang harus masuk." hermione segera menarik draco masuk. Ia langsung menutup jendelanya dan memberikan draco handuk. Tangisannya berhenti. Ia merasa benar-benar marah.

"Kau apa-apaan malfoy? ini hujan deras dan kau hujan-hujan seperti ini! kau mau sakit heh?" gumam hermione penuh omelan sambil membantu draco mengelap tubuhnya yang basah. "lalu bagaimana kau bisa kemari? ini lantai 10 malfoy!"

Draco tersenyum. Perasaan amarahnya hilang. Baru saja ayahnya memberitaukan rencana pertunangan sialan itu. Tentu draco merasa muak. Ia akhirnya menjalin hubungan dengan granger dan bagaimana bisa ayahnya merusaknya begitu saja? Saat itu ingin draco membunuh ayahnya. Untunglah hanya tinjuan yang mengenai tuan malfoy senior tersebut.

Draco masih mampu mengendalikan amarahnya,namun akibat tinjunya tersebut,mau tak mau draco harus mendapatkan hukumanya. Greyback beserta anak buah ayahnya yang lain segera menangkapnya. Dengan tangan mengantung terikat keatas,draco mendapatkan cambukan didepan ayahnya sendiri.

"kau masih mau melawanku?"tanya lucius dengan nada yang begitu datar. Ia duduk disebuah kursi tak jauh dari draco. " kau telah membuatku malu didepan mrs greengrass,dan kau baru saja meninju ayahmu sendiri draco"

"Sudah kukatakan jangan memaksaku."

"aku mengarahkanmu kearah yang baik draco. Astoria pilihan yang terbaik untukmu"

"harus berapa kali kubilang aku tak tertarik dengan greengrass?"

Lucius tersenyum kesal. "belajarlah untuk menjadi dewasa draco. Ini bukan hanya tentang kau tertarik atau tidak? ini berkaitan dengan perusahaan kita. Dan kau penerusku. Pikirkan itu!"

"aku tak mau jadi penerusmu"

Lucius bangkit berdiri dengan geram. "kau benar-benar anak keparat. Dari awal aku memang tak pernah mengharapkanmu untuk hadir dalam hidupku,tapi kau terlanjur hadir. Jadi bisakah kau menurutiku dan berhenti melawanku"

Draco mendengus. "dan apa kau kira kau ayah yang kuharapkan?"

"greyback!" lucius membentak.

"iya tuan"

"berikan putra kesayanganku ini pukulan 10 kali lagi,kau mengerti?"

Greyback hanya mengangguk,melihat tuannya pergi. Mau tak mau draco harus menerima pukulannya. Ini hal yang biasa,draco memang di didik seperti itu. Ia bahkan tak peduli bila greyback memukulinya kembali.. Amarah menguasainya sehingga rasa sakit punggungnya yang tercambuk sama sekali tak terasa.

Kemudian saat ini juga,draco tetap tak merasa sakit. Pilihannya untuk bertemu dengan hermione memang benar dan tepat sekali. Hanya dengan melihat wanita itu,amarah draco tergantikan dengan perasaan hangat,nyaman,dan gembira penuh suka cita.

Kening hermione mengerut melihat draco hanya terdiam memandanginya. "Malfoy"

"emmm?" suara draco begitu lembut sama sekali tak fokus.

"kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku"

Draco menatap tak mengerti. "iya?"

Hermione menghela napasnya." ada apa sebenarnya denganmu? Ini lantai 10 malfoy! aku tak habis pikir denganmu. Bagaimana bisa kau kemari? lagipula ini hujan?"

Draco tersenyum. "kau tampak mengkhawatirkanku?"

"demi merlin malfoy! aku tentu mengkhawatirkanmu"

Draco tetap tersenyum. Salah satu lengannya menyentuh pipi hermione dengan lembut. "aku meminta bantuan dari pemilik apartemen sebelah. Lebih tepatnya aku membayar mahal untuk dapat kemari granger"

"kenapa kau lakukan itu?" tangan hermione menyentuh lengan draco yang masih membelai pipinya. Cukup lama tangan mereka saling bersentuhan seperti itu.

Senyum draco menghilang. Kali ini ia menatap hermione serius. "karena aku mau melihatmu"

"Tapi malfoy,kau baru saja membahayakan dirimu sendiri. Ini lantai 10! aku tak bisa membayangkan apabila kau jatuh."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja"

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "apa kau pikir kau mempunyai 9 nyawa heh? Dengarkan aku malfoy,jangan lakukan itu lagi. Pokoknya berhenti membuatku khawatir."

Draco diam saja. Tangannya yang masih berada di wajah hermione kembali membelai lembut,menyusuri pipi nya lalu mulai turun ke bibir hermione.

"Malfoy?" Hermione tampak kebingungan. "Kau kenapa sebenarnya? Apa ayahmu mengatakan sesuatu? Atau jangan-jangan ia memukulimu? Jawab aku malfoy!"

Tatapan draco segera beralih menatap tepat di kedua mata hermione. Lagi-lagi itu merupakan tatapan yang aneh bagi hermione. "Granger"

"Emmm?"

Tangan draco segera berpindah ke tengkuk hermione. "Ayo habiskan malam ini denganku" ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

Wajah hermione memerah. "Iya?" Tanya hermione mencoba memastikan. Ia benar-benar gak yakin draco baru saja mengajaknya bercinta.

"Aku mau bercinta denganmu"

"Malfoy" suara hermione bergetar. Apalagi ketika tangan draco yang berada di lehernya tersebut membelainya penuh sensual.

"Aku mau kau sekarang juga granger!" Ucap draco mulai menunduk kearah hermione.

"Apa itu perintah?"

"Iya" jawab draco begitu singkat. Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan hermione. Tampa ragu ia mulai memejamkan kedua matanya dan menyentuh bibir hermione. Draco melumatnya dalam pergerakan yang begitu lembut. Hermione sendiri ikut memejamkan matanya. Ia harus akui,ia memang merindukan ciuman draco.

Tangan prianya tersebut membelai tengkuknya,memberikan rangsangan-rangsangan yang membuat tubuh hermione bergetar. Suara desahannya mulai terdengar dikala draco merenkuhnya untuk mempertemukan tubuh mereka. Ini menggairahkan.

"Apa kau mau mematuhi perintahku?" Tanya draco,melepaskan ciuman diantara mereka berdua.

Hermione mengangguk bagai terhipnotis. Draco tersenyum. Ia kembali menunduk dan memberikan beberapa lumatan di bibir hermione sebelum akhirnya ia kembali melepaskan ciumannya. Tatapan matanya yang begitu sulit untuk diartikan oleh hermione itu,membuat hermione seakan semakin terhipnotis. Mereka berdua saling berpandagan. Sementara itu dengan perlahan kedua tangan draco mulai membelai menyelusuri gaun tidur hermione.

Ia menyusuri mulai dari lekuk bahunya,turun secara perlahan ke kedua tangan hermione,dan semakin turun hingga kelekukan pinggulnya. Dalam gerakan yang perlahan draco menyentuh ujung gaun tidur bewarna hijau tersebut dan menariknya keatas. Hermione memudahkan dengan menarik kedua tangannya keatas.

Draco melempar gaun itu begitu saja,kemudian menarik hermione kedekapannya. Ia merengkuh wajah hermione yang memerah tersebut dan kembali menunduk,mencium nya penuh perasaan. Hermione membalas lumatan tersebut. Gairahnya semakin memuncak ketika kedua tangan draco mulai kembali membelai tubuhnya.

Kini tangan itu membuka kaitan bra yang dikenakan hermione,membiarkannya jatuh begitu saja. Pria itu lalu mengarahkan bibirnya mencicipi leher hermione,sesekali mengigit dengan gemas.

Hermione sendiri melengguh nikmat. Ia mendonggakkan wajahnya,seolah mengijinkan draco untuk lebih menyusuri lehernya. Tangan hermione pun beranjak menyelusup ketengkuk draco dan mulai meremas lembut rambut prianya tersebut.

"Kau milikku granger,katakan itu!" Ciuman draco menurun ke lembah dada hermione. Tangannya juga ikut bergerak membelai payudara hermione. Ia memainkan puncak bewarna merah muda itu,menikmati bagaimana respon hermione akan sentuhannya.

"Aku milikmu"desah hermione.

Leguhan penuh kenikmatan tak bisa hermione tahan. Ia mengigit bibirnya sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Draco lalu kembali bergerak turun. Bibirnya dengan lembut menyusuri perut hermione,lidahnya segera bermain disekitar pusar nya dan berakhir di sekitar pinggul hermione.

Dalam posisi berlutut,draco mendongakkan wajahnya. Tatapannya kembali bertemu dengan kedua mata hermione. Kekasihnya itu terlihat merona dan begitu gugup, yeah hermione mengigit bibirnya. Tampa berbicara,draco lalu menurunkan celana dalam hermione. Tak sedikitpun tatapan pria itu beralih dari mata hermione.

"Katakan lagi kau milikku!"

"Aku milikmu"

Draco bangkit berdiri. Hermione telah berada dalam keadaan telanjang,tampa sehelai benangpun dihadapan draco. Ia memejamkan matanya ketika draco kembali menciumnya. Lumatan-lumatan sensual menghiasi ciuman mereka. Draco lalu secara tiba-tiba mengangkat hermione tampa sedikitpun melepaskan ciumannya.

Ia terbaring begitu saja diranjang dengan draco berada tepat diatas tubuhnya. Salah satu tangan pria itu membelai bibirnya. Hermione mendesah sambil memejamkan matanya. Ini benar-benar terasa nikmat.

Helaan napas draco yang tepat menerpa wajahnya menambah kenikmatan dalam diri hermione. Itu juga memancing kegairahan draco. Terbukti dengan celananya yang mulai terasa semakin sempit akan sesuatu yang tegang tepat diantara selangkangannya. " Dan aku milikmu granger." Draco meraih salah satu tangan hermione dan mengecupnya penuh mesra."Aku ingin mencium seluruh tubuhmu " ucapnya berbisik sensual.

Draco melanjutkan ciumannya. Kali ini leher hermione ia ciumi membuat hermione mendonggak. Kedua tangannya membelai payudara hermione. Menikmati bagaimana puncak payudara bewarna merah jambu itu menenggang seolah menantang draco untuk melumatnya. Pikiran hermione membuyar. Ia mendesah nikmat merasakan lidah draco membelai puncak dadanya. Kedua tangan hermione menyelusup masuk,mempererat draco kearah dadanya.

Lidah draco berhenti membelai tergantikan oleh hisapan penuh gairah. Napas hermione berubah tak beraturan. Jantungnya pun berpacu cepat,belum lagi dengan sesuatu yang menggelitik perutnya.

"Ahhh..." Erang hermione. "Malfoy"

Draco segera berpindah. Ia melakukan hal yang serupa terhadap payudara hermione yang lain. Salah satu tangannya yang bebas bergerak turun,membelai sensual hingga mencapai sekitar selangkangan hermione. Tampa tergesa-gesa ia membelai bagian dalam paha hermione. Memancing desahan hernione.

"Katakan siapa aku granger?" Bisik draco,sudah bermain dengan salah satu telingga hermione.

Hermione yang masih memejamkan matanya tersebut segera menjawab. "Kau milikku."

"Lalu siapa namaku?" Tangan draco mulai meraba lembut bagian sensitive di antara selangkangan hermione. Daerah sensitive itu terasa lembab dan basah. Hermione telah siap untukkya. Tampa ragu draco memasuki salah satu jemarinya.

Sontak terdengar erangan hermione. "Malfoy! Draco malfoy" panggilnya. Draco menatap hermione. Kekasihnya tersebut begitu merona,kedua matanya terpejam begitu rapat dan ia lagi-lagi mengigit bibirnya. Ini menggairahkan. Kening draco pun menempel tepat ke dahi hermione. Napas mereka saling beradu,menerpa wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Granger" suara draco terdengar berat. Gairah juga memuncaki dirinya. Ia menambah kembali salah satu jarinya untuk memasuki kehangatan hermione,mengerakkannya dalam ritme yang berhasil meloloskan erangan hermione.

"Kau milikku granger,kau dengar aku kan?"

Hermione seketika membuka matanya. Bola mata bewarna cokelat susu itu berhasil membuat draco terpaku dan merasa takjub. Perasaannya seakan ingin meledak saat itu juga. Ini benar-benar suatu keajaiban bagi draco.

Hermione dengan napasnya yang terengah-engah lalu mulai meraih draco. Ia membelai wajah draco dengan salah satu tangannya. kedua matanya tiada henti menatap mata draco.

"Aku milikmu"

"Maka aku sepenuhnya milikmu" sahut draco kemudian mencium hermione. Lidahnya menyelusup masuk,saling beradu dengan lidah milik hermione. Bibirnya menelusuri setiap lekuk bibir hermione. Ini begitu kenyal dan terasa luar biasa nikmat. Untuk menit selanjutnya dan seterusnya kedua sejoli itu sibuk berciuman dengan jemari draco yang tiada hentinya merayu daerah sensitive diantara selangkangan hermione.

Alunan musik klasik masih terdengar mengalun bersamaan dengan desahan-desahan yang keluar dari mulut hermione. Tubuhnya menenggang. Ini waktunya. Draco juga bisa merasakan hermione memang akan mencapai puncaknya.

"Ahh...malfoy..." Tubuhnya bergetar hebat,dan desahan panjang penuh kenikmatan keluar begitu saja dari mulut hermione. Ini klimaks pertamanya.

Draco melepaskan jemarinya. Hermione sendiri hanya berbaring dengan dada naik turun akan napasnya yang tak beraturan. Kedua matanya terpejam. Dia terlihat tengah menikmati klimaks pertamanya.

Draco menunduk,melumat lembut bibir hermione. Ia kemudian bangkit berdiri. Draco turun dari ranjang. Kedua matanya tampak membara melihat pemandangan dimana hermione terbaring terlentang,menyerahkan dirinya dengan pasrah dan menyerahkan semua nya kepada draco. Yah hanya pada draco.

Draco melepas kaos putihnya disusul dengan celana hitam selututnya dan dalamannya. Penuh gairah yang terlihat jelas dari daerah yang meneggang disekitar selangkangannya,ia berjalan mendekati hermione. Ia kini berada diatas ranjang dalam posisi berlutut. Salah satu tangannya membelai kaki hermione,membuat punggung wanitanya itu melengkung merasakan sensasinya.

Draco membelai lekuk mata kakinya,tumitnya. Jari-jari kaki hermione menekuk disengat gairah yang menyebar ke atas,menyalakan kembali bara berahinya.

Draco mengangkat kakinya yang satu lagi,membelainya dengan cara yang sama dan nyaris membuat hermione menggeliat karena sensualitas nikmat sentuhannya. Draco berlutut di antara kedua kaki hermione,membelai betis serta bagian dalam pahanya dengan ujung jari. Tubuh hermione menggelenyar gemetar.

Dan draco melakukannya,memasukinya dan seketika melontarkan hermione ke klimaks yang menggetarkan,lalu mengombang-ambingkan dalam gelombang orgasme yang susul-menyusul. Hermione begitu hanyut oleh apa yang bisa dilakukan draco baginya sehingga ia kehilangan kesadaran akan hal-hal lain. Tangannya membelai otot-otot tegang tubuh draco,menyentuh wajahnya,rambutnya,lehernya,lekukakan bahunya,lalu turun menuju punggungnya. Saat itu juga tiba-tiba draco meringis. Hermione pun merasakan ada yang aneh dari punggung kekasihnya tersebut,namun draco buru-buru menjerat tangannya,menarik tangannya dan menahannya diatas kepala hermione. Pria itu kembali mencumbu nya dan membuat segala pikiran hermione kembali buyar,digantikan dengan suara desahan kepuasannya.

Draco terus mengerakkan pinggulnya,Disertai dengan pergerakan pinggul hermione yang saling berlawanan darinya. Telapak kaki hermione sesekali membelai paha draco,menikmati kekuatan dan stamina yang mengagumkan yang diberikan draco padanya.

Kadang draco berhenti hanya untuk sekedar memberikan lumatan yang begitu lembut dan tentunya hermione akan menyerahkan mulutnya pada mulut draco dengan penuh sukacita di tengah permainan mereka yang memuncak. Dada draco turun naik dengan cepat seiring pergerakan pinggulnya yang mendesak cepat. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya,seakan tengah menikmati sensasi percintaan ini. Napasnya pun kian lama kian memberat,diiringi juga oleh erangan-erangan maupun desahan hermione.

Kedua tangannya yang semula menahan tangan hermione,kini saling bercengkraman erat. Ia kembali mencium bibir hermione. Mereka berdua hampir berada dipuncakknya. Dan benar saja,puncak kegairahan itu seakan mengalir keseluruh tubuh mereka. Hermione dapat merasakannya. Ia memejamkan matanya,terlihat menimati kehangatan yang baru saja draco berikan.

Draco berpindah posisi dan berbaring disebelah hermione. Kedua lengannya itu mendekapnya begitu erat sehingga kepala hermione menempel di dadanya,tubuh mereka yang masih bersatu,memperlihatkan kebersamaan yang begitu manis.

Draco membelai rambut hermione,memberinya kecupan yang hangat dan lembut,sambil berbisik. "Kuharap tadi aku tak menyakitimu"

"Itu menyenangkan" jawab hermione jujur.

Tangan yang membelai rambutnya berhenti. Hermione bisa mendengar keheranan dalam suaranya ketika draco berkomentar.

"Tapi,aku tadi benar-benar melampiaskan hasratku padamu tampa sedikitpun memikirkan kenikmatanmu. Aku baru saja bersikap egois granger."

Hermione mengangkat tubuhnya,memperlihatkan senyuman manisnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan dengan lembut menghaluskan dahi draco yang mengerut. Itu sangat membantu menghilangkan ke khawatiran dalam benak Draco.

"Aku menyukai setiap menitnya" ucapnya begitu manis. Draco tersenyum. Ia segera mendekap hermione kembali dan menciumnya. Lebih tepatnya kini mereka berciuman dengan hermione berada diatas tubuhnya. Dengan tubuh yang masih menyatu,draco tak menyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia pun mengerakkan pinggulnya memancing hermione. Itu tentunya merupakan pancingan yang berhasil,karena kini hermione ikut mengerakkan pinggulnya. Dalam posisi tubuhnya menindih draco,ia memenggang kendali sepenuhnya.

Sudah bisa ditebak permainan mereka akan berlanjut.

000

"Apa tadi itu menyenangkan?" Tanya hermione dibeberapa menit berikutnya. Saat ini ia meringkuk miring menghadap draco dengan disanggah oleh salah satu tangannya. Tubuh mereka yang telanjang pun hanya ditutupi oleh selimut. Sementara musik klasik yang sejak tadi menyala,mengiringi pembicaraan diantara mereka berdua.

Draco lantas mengambil salah satu tangan hermione dan mengecupnya lembut. "Itu lebih dari sekedar menyenangkan granger"

Hermione tersenyum dalam wajahnya yang merona. Ia benar-benar gak habis pikir bisa terlibat pembicaraan intim seperti ini dengan draco dan dalam posisi yang bisa dibilang sama intimnya bahkan mendekati erotis.

Ia membelai wajah draco,dan berlama-lama dirambut pirangnya tersebut. Tatapan yang ia berikan pun begitu lembut. "Kau tau,jujur aku menikmati hubungan kita ini. Aku merasa jauh lebih nyaman bersamamu"

Draco akhirnya meringkuk miring menghadap hermione. Ia pun merangkul penuh posesive ke pinggul wanitanya tersebut. Tatapan penuh sayang ia berikan pada hermione.

Belaian hermione kembali turun kewajahnya. Itu sudah pasti belaian yang begitu lembut. "Aku benar-benar ingin lebih mengenalmu" ucap hermione membuat draco tersenyum.

"Kau jauh lebih mengenalku granger"

Hermione menggeleng tak setuju. "Aku bahkan tak tau apa-apa tentangmu,justru kau yang lebih mengenalku malfoy. Kau tau warna kesukaanku,kau tau makanan kesukaanku,apa yang kubenci pun kau tau. Bahkan kau tau siapa ciuman pertamaku ! Ini benar-benar gak adil"

Draco terkekeh tertawa. "Itu karena aku terlalu sering memerhatikanmu. Dan soal ciuman pertamamu,bukankah aku yang mendapatkannya,jadi jelas aku tau granger. Lagipula bukankah setiap saat aku memang yang pertama untukmu?"

Hermione menghela napasnya,seakan menyetujuinya. " Tapi malfoy aku benar-benar ingin mengenalmu,jadi boleh kah aku bertanya?"

"Tentang apa? Hal yang kubenci atau yang kusukai?"

"Ini tentang ayahmu" raut hermione berubah serius,begitu pula draco yang terlihat tak suka akan topik itu.

"Apa bisa kau bertanya hal lain. Aku tak suka akan topik ini" draco pun merubah posisinya. Ia segera kembali terlentang. Ia menatap langit-langit kamar hermione dengan kekesalan.

"Ayolah malfoy! Aku perlu tau mengapa ayahmu begitu membencimu! Lagipula hal seperti inilah yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih. Mereka tak akan menyembunyikan apapun malfoy. Saling keterbukaan merupakan kunci dari setiap hubungan"

Draco menghela napasnya. Ia menoleh ke hermione kembali. "Aku bahkan tak tau kenapa ayahku membenciku"

"Malfoy kumohon. Aku sangat ingin mengenalmu lebih dari siapapun"

"Aku berkata yang sebenarnya granger. Dari dulu ayahku sudah membenciku. Sepertinya sejak aku kecilpun dia membenciku,aku bahkan curiga sejak aku dikandungan ia Pun sudah sangat membenciku."

Hermione membelai rambut draco. Ia benar-benar mencoba menenangkan draco. "Ayahmu tak mungkin tiba-tiba membencimu tampa adanya alasannya. Bagaimana pun ia ayahmu"

"Kau tau granger,Aku benar-benar benci akan kenyataan bahwa ia ayahku. Dia selalu mendidikku begitu keras. Aku harus selalu melakukan apa yang ia mau dengan sempurna. Jika tidak aku pasti akan mendapat hukuman. Pukulan,cambukan,tendangan,atau bahkan dikurung digudang bawah tanah untuk beberapa hari tampa di beri makan,sudah pasti salah satu dari itu semua akan kurasakan. Jika sudah begitu,ibuku akan diam-diam memberiku makan granger. Dan apabila ayahku tau,ia akan menghukum ibuku jauh lebih buruk dari yang kurasakan. Itulah masa kecilku. Apa perlu aku menceritakan hal yang lebih buruk lagi?"

Hermione menggeleng kuat-kuat. Air mata menumpuk di sudut kedua matanya. Hidungnya segera memerah,dan ia mulai terisak-isak. Itu membuat draco menghela napasnya. Ia selalu benci bila hermione menangis dan bersedih seperti ini.

Draco meraih salah satu tangan hermione,ia mengecupnya penuh sayang. "Kumohon jangan menangis. Aku benar-benar merasa semakin buruk granger bila kau menangis seperti ini"

Hermione menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Ia sama sekali tak mau menangis. "Ayo kita ganti topik" pintanya, jelas membuat draco tersenyum.

"Kita memang harus ganti topik. Jika tidak hidungmu akan semakin memerah dan kau akan berubah menjadi badut berhidung merah yang ingusan,granger"

Hermione tak kuasa untuk tak tersenyum akan candaan draco. Suasana hatinya kembali berubah gembira. "Apa boleh aku bertanya lagi?"

"Asal jangan tentang ayahku" draco balas tersenyum.

Hermione mengangguk. " Eummm..." Ia nampak berpikir. "Oh iya,ada satu pertanyaan yang benar-benar mengangguku"

"Kali ini tentang apa?"

"Well...sudah berapa banyak wanita yang tidur bersamamu?"

"Tak ada" jawab draco.

Hermione cemberut. "Jujurlah malfoy! Aku tau kau berbohong. Jelas-jelas kau itu playboy yang selalu dikelilingi wanita. Jadi tak mungkin bila tak ada."

Draco tersenyum. " Aku sama sekali tak berbohong. Aku memang tak pernah tidur bersama siapapun kecuali kau granger"

"Oh ayolah jangan mengodaku!"

"Dengar granger,yang kutau tidur bersama itu adalah menghabiskan malam bersama dalam satu ranjang sambil tertidur lelap dan bangun bersama dalam esok paginya. Jadi kutanya padamu,tidur seperti apa yang kau maksud?"

Wajah hermione merona. Bahkan seluruh tubuhnya yang putih mulus itu memerah. Draco terkekeh tertawa. "Well...jika tidur yang seperti ku maksud,aku benar-benar belum pernah melakukannya kecuali bersamamu. Ini pertama kalinya aku menginap ditempat orang lain dan pertama kalinya juga aku tidur seranjang bersama sesorang. Termasuk saat kau menginap ditempatku. Kau benar-benar wanita pertama selain ibuku yang kuajak kesana dan tidur berdua bersamaku diranjangku."

Hermione terdiam. Ini kejutan yang luar biasa bagi hermione. Saat tu juga ia merasa benar-benar menjadi wanita yang spesial untuk draco. "Bagaimana bisa begitu?" Tanya hermione polos,sungguh membuat draco tertawa.

"Aku sebenarnya cendrung tak bisa tidur bila ada orang lain disekitarku. Aku benar-benar tak akan nyaman. Itu sebabnya blaise ataupun theo tak pernah kuijinkan tidur di tempatku. Aku bahkan tak mengijinkan mereka berdua datang ke apartemenku"

"Dan kau justru mengajakku bahkan kau tidur bersamaku saat itu" ada raut keterkejutan dari wajah hermione. "Apa kau tak terganggu?maksudku kau pasti tak nyaman? Atau jangan-jangan kau tak tidur saat itu?"

"Demi merlin granger,itu sama sekali tak benar. Aku nyaman bersama mu dan saat itu aku tidur begitu lelap. Sangat lelap hingga aku hampir melewatkan kartun pagiku" draco terkekeh tertawa.

Hermione bernapas lega. "Lalu bagaimana dengan tidur bersama yang kumaksud?"

Kening draco mengerut. "Maksudmu bercinta?"

"Iya itu" nada suara hermione berubah. Ia sebenarnya tak menyukai topik ini,tapi bagaimana pun ia perlu tau. Betapapun ia akan kesal dan cemburu.

"Tak ada! Kau yang pertama"

"Demi merlin! Kau jelas-jelas berbohong. Untuk yang satu ini aku tak percaya malfoy."

Raut draco berubah serius. "Bagiku sex dan bercinta berbeda granger"

Hermione menghela napasnya. Ia merasa marah draco menghindari menjawab pertanyaannya. Sudah pasti ada begitu banyak wanita. "Jika berbeda, apakah yang tadi baru saja kita lakukan itu hanya sekedar sex atau itu bercinta? Jujur saja malfoy,aku sama sekali tak tau letak perbedaanya."

"Aku tak pernah melakukan hanya sekedar sex denganmu,granger. Percayalah. Itu nama nya bercinta."

"Kau harus memberikan alasannya padaku"

"Dengar! Tiap kali aku melakukan sex,aku tak pernah mengijinkan mereka menyentuhku seperti kau menyentuhku. Aku akan menahan tangan mereka begitu erat. Aku bahkan tak ragu untuk mengikat tangan mereka hanya untuk tak menyentuhku. Dan yang terpenting,aku tak pernah menggunakan perasaanku. Jadi aku hanya akan memikirkan kepuasanku,menyalurkan semua hasratku dan sama sekali tak mempedulikan hasrat mereka. Aku akan luar biasa bersikap egois granger"

Tatapan hermione melembut. Ia segera meringkuk lebih dekat kearah draco. Sedangkan draco sendiri merangkul pinggul hermione mendekat kearahnya. Ada senyuman di raut wajah hermione. Wanitanya itu sudah tampak gembira kembali. " Maksudmu menyentuhmu seperti ini?"

Hermione pun menjulurkan tangannya membelai kepala draco,menikmati betapa halusnya rambut pirangnya tersebut. Lalu turun membelai dahinya,alisnya,kelopak matanya,tulang hidungnya,pipinya dan bibir hingga dagunya.

"Betapa beruntungnya aku kalau begitu?" Tanya hermione dengan suara yang mengoda.

Draco mengangguk sambil meraih tangan hermione yang membelainya tersebut. Ia untuk kesekian kalinya mengecup penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang. "Aku jauh lebih beruntung memiliki mu sepenuhnya miss granger"

Hermione tersenyum. Ia benar-benar mengoda."Bukankah aku memang milikmu,mr malfoy?" Tanya nya membalas permainan mengoda draco.

"Iya kau milikku. Hanya milikku miss granger" sahut draco lalu secara tiba-tiba merubah posisinya dengan kembali berada diatas tubuh hermione dan segera menyelusup masuk kedalam kehangatan tubuhnya. Hermione mendesah. Ini mengejutkannya sekaligus menggairahkan untukknya. Draco pun kembali mengerakan pinggulnya dalam pergerakan yang lembut begitu penuh perasaan dan sangat perlahan ,seakan ia ingin menikmati secara menyeluruh kehangatan hermione. Membuat kekasihnya tersebut merasakan hal yang sama untukknya.

Hermione kembali mendesah. Ia menjulurkan kedua tangannya dan buru-buru merengkuh leher draco,membawanya untuk lebih dekat dengannya dan menciumnya. Untuk beberapa waktu mereka berdua sangat menikmati aktivitas mereka tersebut. Ini bukan lagi menjadi sesuatu hal yang memalukan bagi hermione. Bercinta dengan draco menjadi salah satu caranya mengenal pria itu lebih jauh lagi,tampa harus repot-repot mendengar semua cerita nya.

000

Dorota berdiri dengan pucat. Wajah pucatnya itu sudah ada sejak tadi subuh. Nona kesayangannya,yaitu hermione tiba-tiba sudah ada dikamarnya dan membangunnkannya. Terlihat sekali ada kepanikan di wajahnya.

"Cepat dorota! Seluruh punggung malfoy benar-benar dipenuhi luka."

"Demi merlin miss mione aku sama sekali belum mengerti"

Hermione menghela napasnya. "Harus berapa kali kuceritakan padamu heh? "

"Tapi bagaimana mr malfoy dapat masuk kekamarmu dan menghabiskan malam bersamamu. Jelas-jelas itu tak akan bisa terjadi"

"Pokoknya dorota,ia memang berada dikamarku dan kami memang menghabiskan malam kami bersama. Kau sama sekali tak perlu tau detailnya dan please segera ke apotek. Berilah beberapa obat,lalu dalam perjalanan pulang kemari kau akan bertemu jack,supir pribadi ..."

"Aku tetap belum mengerti miss mione." Dorota menyela hermione. "Lagupula buat apa aku bertemu dengan supir pribadi mr malfoy heh?"

"Demi merlin dorota! Tentu saja mengambil seragam malfoy. Memang kau pikir ia akan memakai bajunya yang basah kemarin heh?"

"Baiklah...aku mengerti oke?"

Hermione menghela napasnya lega. "Bagus. Kau benar-benar penyelamatku dorota"

Dorota mendengus. Ia sebenarnya binggung,apakah keputusannya tepat untuk membantu hermione atau tidak? Well bagaimana pun bila mrs granger sampai tau ia sudah pasti akan dipecat dan hermione sendiri akan mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih berat. Namun ia sudah terlanjur membantu hermione. Jadi jalan satu-satunya tetap membantu nona kesayangannya tersebut.

"Miss mione,cepatlah. Ibumu sudah menunggu mu di meja makan. Akan bahaya bila ia menyusul naik kemari" teriak dorota, saat itu ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi dimana hermione dan draco berada saat ini.

hermione sendiri tengah mengobati punggung draco dengan sebuah salep yang baru saja dibeli dorota. Ada kecemasan dalam raut wajahnya. Raut itu sama sekali tak menghilang,sejak pertama kali ia menyadari seluruh luka-luka tersebut. Andai mereka tak mandi bersama,hermione pasti tak akan mengetahuinya.

"Apa terasa sakit?" Tanya hermione berada dibelakang draco, tepat didalam bathup dengan air hangat disekitar tubuh mereka.

Draco menggeleng. Ini sebenarnya memalukan untuknya. Ia tak suka hermione merasa kasihan seperti ini padanya,apalagi bersedih karena luka-luka sialan ini. "Aku baik-baik saja granger."

"Ini sama sekali tak baik-baik saja malfoy! Kau harusnya ke rumah sakit..."

"Granger please" sela draco

"Iya baiklah malfoy, aku akan bersikap untuk tak berlebihan dan biasa saja"

Draco tersenyum. "Bagus. Aku suka itu"

"Astaga kau benar-benar..." Hermione menghembuskan napasnya kesal." aku akan gila bila kau terus seperti ini. Bisa-bisa aku akan mati dengan rasa khawatir"

"Granger" sekali lagi draco mengingatkan hermione.

"Aku tak berlebihan malfoy!, lihat! aku bahkan mencoba bersikap tenang dan biasa saja walau kutau punggungmu dipenuhi luka cambuk seperti ini"

Draco tertawa pelan. Selalu saja ada keceriaan bila ia bersama hermione.

"Miss mione cepatlah" terdengar lagi suara dorota,kali ini ia bahkan mengedor-ngedor pintunya.

"Demi merlin dorota! Ini tak semudah yang kau pikirkan oke?" Teriak hermione.

"Jangan katakan kau sedang bermesraan didalam sana?" Dorota terdengar sebal. Sontak draco tertawa dan hermione terbatuk-batuk saking terkejutnya.

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah" suara dorota memelan, well tiba-tiba memang terdengar langkah kaki menaiki tangga dan berjalan kemari. Oh sialan. Itu sudah pasti mrs granger. Pintu terbuka. Mrs granger muncul.

"Dimana hermione dorota? Kenapa ia lama sekali"

Dorota nyengir. "Eu itu...ia masih berada dikamar mandi"

Kening mrs granger mengerut. "Ia baru mandi"

"Sepertinya begitu"

Mrs granger segera melangkah masuk kekamar hermione. Ia melihat sekitar dengan tatapan curiga. Untunglah dorota telah membersihkan ranjang hermione,begitupula dengan bukti keberadaan draco. Mrs granger pasti tak akan menyadarinya.

"Apa ia tak tidur semalam?" Tanya mrs granger ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan dorota.

"Tentu saja tidak. Maksudku ia tidur, aku sendiri yang melihatnya tidur mrs granger. Perayalah"

Mrs granger tak menyahuti. Ia lalu berbicara didepan pintu kamar mandi. " Sayang,kau akan telat bila terus berada dikamar mandi. Kau baik-baik sajakan? Apa perlu kumasuk?"

Oh shit.

"Gak perlu mom. Aku baik-baik saja." Lekas-lekas hermione menyahuti ucapan ibunya.

"Apa kau tidur nyenyak semalam?"

"Iya mom. Tidurku begitu nyenyak hingga aku kesiangan seperti ini"

"Kalau begitu cepatlah. Aku menunggumu di meja makan"

"Iya"

Mrs granger pun melangkah keluar,dan kembali menuruni tangga. Dorota bernapas lega. Hampir saja mrs granger membuka pintu kamar mandinya.

000

Hermione memakan sarapannya dengan tenang. Sebenarnya ia mencoba bersikap tenang. Diam-diam ia melirik dorota yang baru turun dari tangga dengan membawa sekeranjang penuh cucian kotor. Jika kalian memerhatikan baik-baik dibelakang badan dorota yang lebar itu berada draco yeng bersembunyi.

Oh ini sangat menengangkan.

"Apa yang kau lihat sayang?" Tanya mrs granger sambil menoleh kearah yang hermione tatap.

"Bukan apa-apa mom" jawab hermione lekas-lekas menatap ibunya agar ibunya tersebut segera mengalihkan tatapannya dari dorota.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau menatap dorota terus"

Hermione segera tersenyum. Ia langsung menggunakan bakat aktingnya. "Aku hanya berpikir bahwa badan dorota benar-benar sehat"

Mrs granger ikut tersenyum. "Kau ini...jangan mengejeknya. Bagaimanapun dorotalah yang merawatmu"

"Aku tak mengejeknya mom. Aku baru saja memujinya. Badan sehat dorota benar-benar bisa diandalkan"

Mrs granger tertawa. Hernione ikut tertawa,namun kedua matanya diam-diam melirik kembali kearah dorota yang kini berjalan kearah lift. Yah akhirnya misi ini berhasil. Draco berhasil keluar dan semuanya pun aman. Mrs granger tak akan curiga.

Draco menanti hermione diluar gedung apartemen. Jack telah menunggu disini sejak subuh. Dengan telah mengenakan seragammnya,draco menunggu hermione tepat disamping mobil limonsinnya. Waktunya berangkat sekolah. Draco sama sekali tak takut untuk bertemu astoria. Ia akan menjelaskan padanya bahwa ia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan perjodohan diantara mereka. Bagaimana pun ia akan menyuruh astoria membantunya untuk membatalkan rencana pertunangan sialan tersebut dan yang terpenting hermione tak boleh sampai tau.

Tak berselang beberapa lama,lamunan draco segera buyar ketika ia merasakan handphonennya berdering. Ibunya menelepon. Draco tentu mengangkatnya.

"Iya mom?"

"Kau dimana ?" Tanya mrs malfoy begitu terdengar panik.

"Aku berada digedung apartemen keluarga granger." Jawab draco,sebenarnya binggung akan kepanikan ibunya. "Ada apa mom? Kau tak kenapa-napa kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja draco. Kaulah yang kukhawatirkan"

"Aku tak apa mom"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan luka cambukmu? Dobby mengatakan padaku kemaren ayahmu menghukum mu"

Draco tersenyum. "Well hermione mengobatinya. Jadi sekarang aku jauh lebih baik mom"

"Senang mendengarnya. Tapi sayang..."

"Kenapa?"

Suara mrs malfoy terdengar pelan,seakan ia berbisik. " Aku menguping pembicaraan ayahmu dengan greyback. Ia menyuruh greyback untuk mengikutimu,saat ini kuyakin ia mencarimu di apartemenmu dan sudah pasti ia akan kesekolahmu juga. Jadi sayang,jika dia berhasil menemukanmu,maka kau akan susah untuk melarikan diri dari pertemuan keluarga dengan greengrass. Kumohon padamu,pergilah jauh-jauh untuk sementara waktu ini. Ajaklah hermione bila perlu. Aku tak yakin ayahmu tak akan menganggunya bila mengetahui kau menghilang. Aku juga sudah menyuruh dobby menyiapkan si junior ( helicopter pribadi milik draco) didekat pelabuhan liverpool. Segeralah kesana dan jangan gunakan limomu. Carilah siasat bagaimana caranya untuk membuat greyback terkecoh. Kau paham maksudkukan?"

"Baik mom. Trims untuk membantuku"

"Aku akan selalu membantumu"

Pembicaraan mereka pun berakhir. Hermione dalam waktu bersamaan telah muncul. Ia berdiri dihadapan draco dengan tersenyum,penampilannya begitu manis dalam balutan seragam dan bando berpita merahnya di rambutnya yang ia urai tersebut.

Ini benar-benar pilihan yang menyulitkan untuk draco. Hermione,wanitanya yang begitu lembut, ia jelas sekali sangat feminim,hidupnya benar-benar bagaikan putri-purtri di dunia dongeng. Sama sekali tak cocok dalam dunia antah berantah milik draco. Dunia nya benar-benar dunia mengerikan yang penuh ancaman,tak ada sama sekali cahaya matahari apalagi pelangi. Bagi draco,hermione lah cahaya matahari sekaligus pelangi yang mewarnai hidupnya.

Inilah yang menyulitkan keputusan draco. Ia gak mau hermione kehilangan dunia indahnya demi harus bersamanya dalam dunia mengerikan miliknya ini. Tapi disisi lain draco sama sekali tak mau kehilangan matahari atau pelangi yang akhirnya muncul dalam hidupnya. Itu gak boleh sampai terjadi. Tak peduli orang mau menyebut ini tindakan egois,bagaimanapun draco akan tetap membawa hermione bersamanya.

"Malfoy?" Tanya hermione riang,sama sekali tak menyadari apa yang dipikirkan draco.

"Granger bolehkan aku bersikap egois?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut draco.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya hermione bingung. Senyum senangnya bahkan menghilang.

"Ayo pergi bersamaku,tinggalkan semuanya dan jangan pernah melihat kebelakang. Apa kau mau melakukan itu?"

"Malfoy?" Hermione benar-benar dibuat bingung. Namun dilain pihak ia merasa tersentuh akan ucapan draco tersebut.

"Kau percaya padaku kan?"

"Tentu saja aku percaya padamu,hanya saja ini aneh sekali kau mendadak mengucapkan itu, ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Dengar granger,jika kau tak pergi bersamaku sekarang juga, aku tak menjamin kita bisa bertemu lagi dengan hubungan kita sekarang ini. Kita akan berpisah dan aku tak mau itu terjadi. Aku tak mau hubungan kita berakhir, jadi kumohon padamu ikutlah denganku! Kumohon granger"

"Tuan draco!"

Oh shit. Itu greyback.

"Ayolah granger buatlah keputusan."

"Ayo tuan kita tak ada waktu lagi" kali ini jack yang berbicara. Ia segera menyalakan limo dan membuka pintu masuk.

Sementara itu greyback berlari mendekati draco. Ia sebenarnya hanya iseng untuk kemari,mengingat diapartemen tuannya tersebut sama sekali tak ada orang satupun begitu pula di hogwart,tuan mudanya belum juga datang Dengan memberanikan diri ia lantas menelepon tuan besarnya,lucius malfoy. Penuh marah lucius malfoy menyuruhkan memeriksa kemari. Dan benar saja, tuan muda draco ada disini.

Yang sialnya kerena ini hanya iseng,greyback datang tampa persiapan. Ia menyuruh anak buahnya yang lain untuk tetap berada di hogwart dan di apartemen draco. Jadi inilah yang terjadi,greyback datang seorang diri dan tampa pula dengan kendaraan satupun.

"Ayo bawa aku pergi malfoy. Ayo kita pergi" hermione segera menarik draco masuk kedalam limonsin. Ia gak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk melakukannya. Bagaimana pun ia gak mau berpisah dari draco. Dan hermione juga akui ia terlalu benci dengan greyback. Mengingat terakhir kali pria itu muncul,ia memaksa draco untuk pergi darinya. Itu gak boleh terjadi. Pokoknya gak boleh terjadi.

000

Bagaimana guys?

Apakah rame? Romantis? Melilit? Dag dig dug?tegang?ceritanya terlalu singkat Atau justru gj kah? Boring? Bahkan kalian mengantuk membaca ini karena saking kepanjangan dan tak reme? Please review dan komen ya...tapi jangan komen tentang penulisanku,aku tau pasti jauh dari kata sempurna.

Btw seperti biasa aku akan memberikan pertanyaan. Yang mau menjawab,mangga dijawab ya. Aku akan senang sekali bila kalian menjawabnya. Tapi gak jawab juga gak apa-apa. Asal kalian review aja aku udah seneng pisan.

Pertama,bagaimana dengan adegan lemonnya? Apakah aku terlalu memaksakan adegan lemon untuk chapter ini? Atau lebih baik gak usah ada lemonnya?well apakah lemonnya terlalu blak-blakkan?

Kedua,apa sekarang kalian mengerti maksudku mengapa lucius membenci draco. Aku harap sih ide cerita aku gak terlalu memaksakan ya? Hehehe jujur aku bingung loo untuk mencari alasan kenapa lucius benci draco. Kan bagaimana pun membenci pun harus ada alasannyakan?

Ketiga, scene apa kesukaan ataupun yang kalian benci di ch ini?

Terakhir,adakah saran?

Nah itulah beberapa pertanyaan saja bila ada typo. Sampai bertemu chapter depan . See you guys...


	18. Chapter 18

**LONDON GOSSIP**

**By : CountessCaroline**

**Rated: M**

**Disclamair : Harpot series tentunya punya Jk Rowling, dan gossip girl series punya CW TV sedangkan novelnya sendiri punya Cecily von ziegesar.**

Hai semua ! Aku kembali update, semoga ada yang senang dan nungguin kelanjutan fic ku yang abal-abal ini.

Well mungkin ini update terakhirku dulu, mengingat mulai senin sampai kamis aku UN, jadi andai pun aku bisa update mungkin setelah UN. So aku minta doanya untuk dilancarin dan dimudahkan ya UN nya...(AMIN)

Kemungkinan besar sih, aku update untuk ch 19 adalah hari minggu atau senin. Tapi bisa juga malah gak update sama sekali. Jujur, aku agak malas untuk melanjutkan LG ini (yeah author gak tau diri) Alasannya bukan karena aku kehabisan ide ataupun bingung akan alur berikutnya?

Justru aku sudah tau endingnya bakal seperti apa, baik itu bila happy ending ataupun sad ending. Well aku hanya malas ngetik akhir-akhir ini dan aku juga khawatir kalau ficku ini malah bikin kalian bosan.

So...sepertinya aku akan segera menamatkan LG ini, bagaimana pendapat kalian? Oh iya aku juga tertarik untuk buat sad ending, emmm...menurut aku sih itu bakal lebih realistis iyakan? gimana guys?

Tapi...emmm...aku gak yakin juga sih hahahaha (author yg plin-plan) liat aja keputusannya di chapter 19 nanti ya! Jika nanti ada kata tamat, berarti ya tamat hahahah dan kemungkinan besar itu pasti sad ending. Namun kalau tidak,berarti aku berubah pikiran... So please ungkapkan pendapatmu? (100 persen pendapat kalian bakal nentuin keputusanku nanti)

Saran : Untuk chapter 18 ini bagaimana kalau kalian denger lagu tell me if you wanna go home dari Keira keira knightley dan lagu Ellie goulding yang love me like you do versi pianonya juga cocok untuk chapter ini.

Terakhir seperti biasa, aku mau bilang makasih banyak untuk yang udah baca, review, nge-follow, nge-fav, dan apalagi yang udah setia membaca London gossip ini.

Apalagi jika ingat dulu, waktu chapter awal-awal banget, dapat review tuh seneng banget walaupun rata-rata cuman ngomen cara penulisan ku doang hahaha and kini aku malah punya pembaca setia...wah daebak banget itu mah buat aku. (maklum aku kan awalnya cuman iseng nulis LG ini) jadi sekali lagi makasih ...

dan selamat membaca...

I hope you like it!

000

**Chapter 18**

**Aku sadar, dan aku yakin sekali aku jatuh cinta padanya.**

Hogwart high school.

Astoria berjalan melewati koridor dengan tatapan melamun. Jelas ada yang menganggu pikirannya. Ini bermula dari ibunya.

Semalam Mrs greengrass masuk begitu saja kekamar Astoria, ia terlihat tidak peduli walau ia tau Astoria paling tak suka dengan siapapun yang nyelonong masuk seenaknya kekamarnya. Astoria benci itu, dan sialnya justru itu merupakan kebiasaan Mrs greengrass.

Jelas sekali saat itu Astoria yang tengah duduk di ranjangnya menatap sang ibu dengan tatapan tak suka. Hubungan antara ibu dan anak ini memang sangat buruk.

"Mom please...bisakah kau mengetuk dulu?"

Mrs greengrass memutar kedua bola matanya. "Maaf sayang, tapi kebiasaan lama memang susah untuk dihilangkan"

Astoria mendengus. "Ada apa mom? Apa ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin kau bilang? Apa kau ingin menikah lagi?" tanya Astoria dengan nada luar biasa ketus dan dingin.

Kening Mrs greengrass mengerut. "Aku bahkan tak berpikiran untuk menikah lagi"

Astoria terkekeh menyindir. "Bukan tidak akan,tapi belum. Itu lebih tepat mom"

"Demi merlin Astoria aku tak mau bertengkar. Lagipula ini udah hampir tengah malam dan ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu"

"Tentang?" tanya Astoria benar-benar terdengar tak tertarik. Ia bahkan tak menatap kearah ibunya. Kedua mata biru cermerlang nya itu justru fokus dengan buku yang kini dibaca.

Mrs greengrass melangkah mendekat. Ia duduk di ujung ranjang Astoria. Ia menatap putrinya dengan lembut. "Aku membaca diarry mu yang tersebar luas di london gossip"

"Lalu?" Astoria sama sekali tak mendongak.

"Mr malfoy menemuiku dan menyinggung soal itu. Well...kami lalu bertemu dan kami berdua sepakat menjodohkanmu dengan Draco"

Suara buku yang tiba-tiba tertutup terdengar dengan keras. Astoria mendongak dengan kedua mata membulat, melebar, jelas terkejut.

Tatapan melembut Mrs greengrass lantas menghilang, tergantikan dengan tatapan cemas. "Aku baru saja bertemu dengan Mr malfoy beserta Draco. Well ia memang anak yang tampan. Aku tak heran bila kau menyukainya. Hanya saja sayang..."

"Ada apa mom?" Kini Astoria terlihat antusias.

"Aku yakin sekali Draco tak terlihat tertarik denganmu. Anak itu...eu...maksudku Draco, ia selalu menunjukkan ekspresi yang membuat ku takut bila aku mengajaknya berbicara mengenai hubungan kalian. Apa kau masih menyukainya bila aku mengatakan itu? Lagipula ia memiliki sikap yang kurang baik. Benar-benar aku merasa dipermalukan."

"kau tak mengenal Draco mom. Jadi jangan menilai nya begitu."

"Kau sepertinya sangat menyukainya"

"Aku bukan menyukainya. Aku mencintainya"

"Apa kau yakin ? Maksudku ia sangat terlihat tak menyukai rencana perjodohan kalian. Eu...apa kau pikir ia memiliki kekasih? Itu mungkin saja kan?"

Tatapan Astoria menajam. "Berhentilah sok tau mom!" Ia benci mendengar kata kekasih. Apalagi ia memang tengah begitu marah melihat beberapa foto mesra antara Hermione dan Draco di akun sosial Hermione. Sahabatnya itu seolah sengaja melakukan itu.

"Baiklah aku mengerti. Kau sangat menyukai nya rupanya"

"Aku lebih dari menyukainya."

Mrs greengrass bangkit berdiri. Ia tersenyum kearah Astoria. "Kau mau aku membantumu?"

"Mom cukup melanjutkan rencana perjodohan itu" sahut Astoria penuh perasaan yang membara.

"Akan kulakukan"

"Trims" Suara Astoria melembut.

"Kuharap dengan ini hubungan kita menjadi lebih baik My sweetheart" Mrs greengrass tersenyum senang, apalagi ketika Astoria bangkit berdiri dan memeluknya begitu erat, penuh kebahagiaan.

"Trims mom"

Yeah kira-kira seperti itulah yang terjadi. Astoria begitu senang untuk segera kesekolah dan mengatakan kepada semua orang bahwa ia akan bertunangan dengan Draco. Terlebih lagi, ia tak sabar melihat ekspresi Hermione. Well mungkin itu terdengar kejam, tapi Hermione lah yang memulai ini semua.

Sayangnya Astoria masih tutup mulut soal perjodohannya. Mengingat Draco maupun Hermione tak muncul di sekolah. Astoria bahkan menduga ini saling berkaitan. Mungkinkah mereka pergi bersama. Itu tentu bisa terjadi. Tapi...Astoria tak mau mempercayainya.

Ibunya pasti akan melakukan sesuatu dan tak akan tinggal diam saja. Bahkan sekarang Mrs malfoy sendiri yang muncul meminta bertemu dengannya. Astoria sedikit terkejut. Ia tak menduga bahwa ibunya akan bertindak begitu cepat sehingga mendatangkan Mrs malfoy.

Ibu draco itu tengah berada di kafeteria. Astoria segera menuju kesana. Ia begitu gugup sekaligus senang. Akhirnya ia dapat bertemu dengan ibu yang melahirkan pria yang begitu ia cintai. Suasana sekitar masih sepi, mungkin karena ini belum waktunya istirahat. Hanya ada beberapa orang saja di kafeteria ini. Tatapan mereka tentu menatap kearah seorang wanita yang kini duduk di salah satu bangku dengan penampilan yang begitu anggun.

Narcissa duduk tegak, menantikan Astoria. Dalam balutan dress dan mantel serba hitam. Ia memang selalu terlihat anggun dan tak tersentuh. Rautnya begitu datar. Benar-benar tampa ekspresi mengetahui kini Astoria datang menghampirinya.

"Selamat pagi Mrs malfoy" Astoria menyapa. Ia terlihat cantik dan sopan. Rambutnya sengaja ia ikat dalam ikatan sederhana, bermaksud memberikan kesan yang sopan.

Mrs malfoy tak repot-repot untuk bangkit berdiri dan menyambut Astoria. "Duduklah" perintahnya begitu saja.

Astoria tetap tersenyum. Ia duduk di hadapan Mrs malfoy. "Aku sangat merasa terhormat kau menemuiku, Mrs malfoy"

Raut wajah Narcissa masih sama. Lagi-lagi begitu datar. Ini membuat Astoria gugup. "Tak perlu begitu. Aku memang ada perlu denganmu Miss greengrass"

Astoria berusaha tersenyum. "Jika ini karena ibuku, aku sungguh ingin..."

"Ini bukan karena ibumu. Aku bahkan tak pernah mau menerima undangam ataupun telepon dari ibumu. Sekali lagi kukatakan ini murni aku ingin menemuimu"

"Oh" Astoria tak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa? Ini suatu kehormatan Mrs malfoy mengatakan itu padanya, namun disisi lain, nada suara yang diberikan Mrs malfoy jelas suatu penghinaan.

"Aku tak mau berlama-lama. Jadi aku akan bertanya padamu, apa kau memang menyukai putraku?"

Ini mengejutkan Astoria mendengar pertanyaan tampa basa-basi dari Mrs malfoy. Namun karena ia memang mencintai Draco ia segera menjawab nya dengan yakin.

"aku menyukainya, bahkan lebih dari sekedar menyukai. Aku mencintai Draco"

Narcissa tersenyum. Jelas senyum yang 180 derajat berbeda dari senyum yang ia berikan pada Hermione. Ini mendekati senyum yang penuh kesinisan. "Apa kau yakin itu perasaan mencintai? Aku sebenarnya khawatir kalau itu hanya obsesimu Miss greengrass"

"Apa?" Astoria terlihat terkejut.

"Miss greengrass" suara Narcissa terdengar lebih ramah kali ini. "Aku yakin sebenarnya kau mengetahui kalau kini putraku menjalin hubungan dengan Hermione. Apalagi bukankah Hermione sahabatmu?"

Wajah Astoria berubah pucat. "Hermione memang sahabatku, dan eu...aku juga tau mereka memiliki hubungan. Namun kurasa itu bukan jenis hubungan yang serius Mrs malfoy"

"Jangan berkata begitu Miss greengrass!" terdengar suara ancaman dari Mrs malfoy. " aku jauh lebih mengenal putraku dibanding dirimu. Ia tak main-main dengan Hermione. aku yakin itu"

Astoria menghela napasnya. Ia merasa kesal. Mrs malfoy seakan memalukannya. "Jujur Mrs malfoy,apa maksudmu sebenarnya menemuiku?"

"Batalkan rencana perjodohan konyol ini."

"Apa untungnya untukku jika aku melakukan itu?" tanya Astoria begitu berani. Ia sama sekali tak mau lagi memikirkan tata krama sopan santunnya.

"Dengar!" Mrs malfoy dengan lembut menyentuh salah satu tangan Astoria diatas meja. "Kau akan berterimakasih padaku suatu hari kelak. Aku tak mau kau jadi sepertiku Miss greengrass"

Astoria menarik tangannya dengan cepat. Ia seakan tersengat sesuatu. "Bertemakasih untuk apa sebenarnya Mrs malfoy? Apa karena telah mempermalukanku?"

"Aku tak mempermalukanmu. Aku mencoba menyelamatkanmu dan putraku"

Astoria tertawa kesal. Ia lalu menghembuskan napasnya. "Aku sama sekali tak mengerti maksud semua ucapan mu ini Mrs malfoy"

"Sadarlah Miss greengrass! Ia tak mencintaimu. Memaksakan dalam hal apapun sama sekali tak baik."

"Kau seolah begitu tau Mrs malfoy" Astoria menyindir.

"Aku tentu tau karena aku pernah berada di posisimu. Jujur saja,tiap melihatmu aku merasa melihat diriku sendiri"

"Kau semakin membuatku tak mengerti"

"Aku tak berharap kau mengerti, aku hanya mau kau membatalkan perjodohan antara kau dan Draco"

"Aku tak bisa melakukannya" kedua tangan Astoria mengepal kuat.

"Miss greengrass sikap mu ini justru akan membuat putraku menjadi orang yang buruk. Aku mengenal putraku. Jika kau memaksa untuk bertunangan dan menikah denganya, Draco sama sekali tak akan menjadi suami yang baik untukmu. Ia tak akan mempedulikanmu. Kau benar-benar akan hanya dianggap bagaikan pajangan rumah yang begitu ia benci. Dan yang terparah, jika kalian memiliki anak, Draco akan sangat benci pada anak itu. Percayalah padaku. Melihat suami yang begitu kau cintai ternyata sangat membenci anak kalian, jujur kukatakan rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Lebih sakit dari pada ia memukuli dan memperlakukanmu selama ini. Kau akan merasa menjadi ibu yang begitu buruk, sehingga perasaan cintamu berubah dengan rasa benci. Itulah yang kualami Miss greengrass. Jadi apa sekarang kau mengerti?"

Wajah Astoria semakin pucat. Ia mengeleng kuat-kuat kepalanya. "Aku tak mau mengerti"

"Kau sungguh keras kepala" Mrs malfoy tersenyum terkejut.

"Yah inilah aku Mrs malfoy. Aku memang keras kepala dan aku tak akan menyerah. Aku mencintai putramu dan aku akan berusaha untuk membuatnya memcintaiku"

Mrs malfoy menghela napasnya. "Dia mencintai Hermione sejak dulu. Baru kulihat Draco begitu senang bersama seseorang. Hanya Hermione yang bisa membuatnya seperti itu. Jadi kumohon padamu dengan sangat Miss greengrass. Jangan hancurkan kebahagiaan anakku dan yang terpenting pikirkanlah kebahagiaanmu sendiri"

Astoria bangkit berdiri dengan kesal. "Dracolah kenahagiaanku Mrs malfoy"

"Kalau begitu aku tak bisa mendukungmu apalagi merestuimu. Aku menentang perjodohan ini. Aku tak akan segan-segan padamu Mrs greengrass. Terutama dalam hal yang menganggu kebahagiann Draco" ucap Mrs malfoy penuh ancaman. Ia lalu bangkit berdiri. Tak ada keramahan dari wajahnya. "Sampai jumpa lain waktu" dan setelahnya Mrs Malfoy pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Astoria yang terdiam terpaku. Murid-murid lain yang berada di kafeteria tentu juga terkejut. Bahkan ada yang diam-diam merekam peristiwa memalukan ini. Bisa ditebak bahwa tak lama lagi seluruh london akan mengetahui bagaimana Mrs malfoy baru saja memalukan Astoria. Well selamat LG, kau baru saja mendapat berita yang luar biasa.

000

Seorang gadis muda dengan rambut merahnya yang terang berderang itu dan pipi yang di penuhi beberapa bintik kini menatap Hermione dengan kedua mata yang mengisyaratkan ketidaksukaan. Ia semakin tak suka ketika Hermione mengacak-acak lemarinya dan melempar semua pakaiannya kemana saja.

"Sebenarnya kau mau pakaian seperti apa heh? Aku benar-benar muak melihat tingkahmu!"

Hermione menoleh ke belakang. Tak kalah sengit, ia balas menatap Ginny weasley penuh tatapan kesal. "Apa kau tak memiliki sopan santun heh? Usiaku lebih tua dari mu dan kau baru saja meneriakiku ?"

Ginny mendengus. "Dan bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Apa kau kira mengacak-acak lemari orang yang baru kau kenal merupakan tindakan yang sopan?"

Hermione memutar bola matanya. Ia kembali memilih pakaian yang akan ia gunakan. Well ia dan Draco berhasil mengecoh Greyback, lalu disinilah mereka sekarang. Hermione tak tau pasti dimana letak rumah keluarga weasley ini. Mungkin jauh dari pusat London.

"Percuma saja berdebat dengan anak kecil seperti mu."

"Anak kecil katamu?" ginny berteriak. "Usiaku 16 tahun granger"

Hermione mendengus. Ia tak mau mengucapkan apapun. Apalagi ia butuh menyimpan tenaganya dan bukan justru membuang-buang tenaganya dengan bertengkar.

Ginny lagi-lagi menatap hermionr tak suka. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya. "Aku benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa Draco menjadikanmu pacarnya?"

"Memang ada apa jika aku pacarnya? apa kau keberatan?" Hermione kembali menoleh kebelakang. "Jangan bilang kau menyukainya!"

"Aku menyukainya"

Hermione melototi Ginny. Ia bahkan melempar begitu saja beberapa pakaian yang ia pegang. "Aku tau dia tampan tapi ia milikku, Weasley!"

"Oh ayolah...Kau bahkan tak begitu cantik. Dadamu aja tak bisa dibilang ukuran yang bagus dan belum lagi dengan tingkahmu yang menyebalkan. Kau sama sekali bukan wanita yang sempurna untuk draco"

"Dan maksudmu kau sempurna gitu?"

"Tentu saja" jawab Ginny begitu tenang. Ia lalu berbalik pergi, melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

"Diam di tempatmu Weasley! Aku sama sekali belum selesai bicara denganmu!

Ginny yang melangkah keluar terdengar mendengus. "Lihatlah sekarang justru kau yang terlihat bagai anak kecil granger"

"Yang benar saja!" Hermione semakin terlihat kesal.

Ginny segera berbalik. Lagi-lagi ada tatapan tak suka dari matanya, begitupula dengan Hermione. "Cepat pilih saja pakaian yang akan kau gunakan dan segera turun. Aku sama sekali tak mau kau berlama-lama dikamarku" ucap Ginny pergi begitu saja.

"Kau menyebalkan weasley"

000

"So...Kau akan mengunakan yang mana?"

Draco menoleh menatap Ron weasley. Pria berbadan lebih tinggi dan berambut merah itu merupakan kakak Ginny. "Aku hanya butuh mobil dengan bahan bakar yang penuh Ron"

"Semua ini penuh" ucap Ron dengan lantang seolah ia begitu bangga akan semua mobil-mobil sport yang berderet rapih di ruang rahasiannya. "Lagipula ini semua milikmu drake"

"Aku hanya ber-inventasi dan kau yang mengolah bisnis ini Ron"

"Tetap saja ini semua milikkmu. Kau telah begitu banyak membantuku dan adikku Ginny. Aku berterimakasih untuk itu Drake"

"Well...aku hanya mencoba untuk bertanggung jawab atas tindakan ayahku yang merampas milik keluargamu. Jadi kau tak perlu berterimakasih padaku "

Ron menghela napasnya."Lagi-lagi kau berkata begitu"

"Karena aku memang seperti itu."

Ron terkekeh. Ia lantas menepuk bahu Draco. "baiklah dude,sekarang kau pilih saja mobil yamg akan kau gunakan. Ada baiknya kau menggunakan ferari hitam ini. Style nya benar-benar keluaran terbaru. Bagaimana?"

"Aku dalam perlarian Ron, kurasa tak cocok untuk menggunakan mobil yang mencolok"

"Nah itu yang kumaksud. ferari hitam ini akan menyempurnakan penyamaranmu"

Draco menghela napasnya. Ia sangat tak mengerti akan tingkah Ron, apalagi jalan pikirannya.

"Malfoy" suara dari belakang memanggil. Itu suara Hermione. Draco segera menoleh ke belakang. Ia tersenyum miring. Itu benar-benar senyuman andalannya. Hermione merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu mengelitik perutnya saat itu juga.

"Kau terlihat cantik" puji Draco kemudian berjalan mendekati Hermione. Ia segera melingkarkan tangannya disekitar pinggang Hermione. kali ini Draco bahkan menyeringai.

Saat itu Hermione memang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Tak ada lagi bando, dress ataupun rok yang selalu ia kenakan. Semuanya lenyap dan digantikan dengan celana jeans bewarna gelap yang begitu pas menghiasi lekuk kaki hingga pinggangnya. Untuk atasannya, Hermione hanya mengunakan kaos hitam polos yang disertai sebuah sweater berwarna senada. Ia memang terlihat cantik dengan pakaian serba hitamnya itu.

"Jangan mengejek ku malfoy. Ini memang bukan gaya ku oke?"

Draco tetap menyeringai. "Percayalah! kau sangat menggodaku." Draco lalu mendekatkam wajahnya dan berbisik mengoda disalah satu telingga Hermione. "Jeans sialan ini sangat membuatku cemburu"

"Yang benar saja? Kau cemburu dengan jeans?" Hermione mendongak terkejut.

Draco terkekeh. "Jeans sialan ini mempertontonkan lekuk kakimu granger. Kau tau kan, aku sangat tak suka berbagi"

Hermione menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Ia begitu gugup. Draco sangat pandai memacu gairahnya. "well Weasley junior itu sama sekali tak memiliki dress maupun rok yang bisa kupakai. Ia hanya memiliki jeans, kaos, dan jaket. Jadi berhentilah cemburu. Aku sama sekali tak bermaksud mempertontonkan lekuk tubuhku"

"Senang mendengarnya" Ucap Draco lalu menunduk, mempertemukan bibir mereka dan melumatnya begitu lembut.

Ron yang ada disana pun segera mengalihkan tatapannya dan diam-diam bersiul-siul. Ginny yang baru muncul segera mengintrupsi ciuman diantara Hermione maupun Draco.

"oh ayolah! bisakah kalian tak berciuman didepan ku?"

Draco terkekeh. Ia melepaskan ciumannya. Diam-diam Hermione merutuki Ginny karena hal tersebut. Penuh cemberut ia pun mengikuti Draco. Prianya itu kembali mengobrol dengan Ron mengenai mobil yang akan mereka naiki. Sekarang Ginny pun ikut terlibat dalam pembicaraan. Hermione menghela napasnya. Bagaimana pun ia memang sama sekali tak mengerti tentang mobil.

Beberapa menit setelah nya, Hermione dan Draco sudah dalam perjalanan menuju pelabuhan didekat liverpool. Dengan menggunakan ferari ini, Draco melaju mobilnya. Kecepatan mobilnya itu memang tak perlu diragukan lagi.

Hermione sendiri hanya terdiam, memandang keluar melalui jendela. Entah karena ia menikmati pemandangan sekitarnya yang di penuhi pepohonan yang rindang atau ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu?

Draco menyadari sikap diam hermione ini. Sesekali Draco selalu melirik kearah hermione, dan bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya di pikirkan wanitanya itu.

Dengan mengunakan salah satu tangannya yang bebas, Draco menggenggam erat tangan Hermione. Mengecup jarinya. Hermione menoleh, menatap Draco.

"kenapa? ada yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Draco

Hermione segera tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Aku hanya mengantuk itu saja"

Draco terdiam. Ia memandang Hermione serius. Namun akhirnya tersenyum lalu membelai puncak kepala Hermione."Tidurlah"

Hermione mengangguk singkat dan kembali mengalihkan tatapannya keluar sebelum akhirnya tertidur. Draco tetap terdiam. Hampir 2 jam, Ia menyetir mobil dengan kecepatan jauh lebih pelan dibanding sebelumnya. Salah satu tangannya tetap mengenggam erat tangan Hermione.

Sesekali Draco memandang Hermione. Raut serius dan tegangnya berubah menjadi lembut dan ia kembali memamerkan senyumnya. Perjalanan ini mungkin membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama dan juga akan melelahkan. Belum lagi dengan tekanan yang harus mereka terima dari perlarian ini.

Meninggalkan semuanya dan tak pernah melihat kebelakang, sama sekali tak membuat Draco menyesali pilihannya untuk kabur bersama Hermione. Itulah Draco, tapi sayangnya bagaimana dengan Hermione? Inilah yang jadi beban pikiran Draco. Wanitanya itu sejak tadi hanya terdiam dan sekarang ia malah tertidur. Tak ada sama sekali raut gembira di wajahnya. Apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan? Draco bertanya-tanya, dan sama sekali tak bisa tenang.

Mendadak Draco menghentikan laju ferari hitam ini. Ia menghela napasnya. "Granger!" Draco mengulurkan tangannya, membelai puncak kepala Hermione.

Wanita itu mendadak terbangun dengan sangat terkejut, seolah ia baru saja bermimpi buruk. Ini membuat ke khawatiran Draco menjadi-jadi. "Apa kita susah sampai?" Tanya Hermione dengan nada suara serak khas bangun tidur.

Draco menggeleng.

Hermione tersenyum dan Draco tau itu bukan senyum tulusnya. "Sudah berapa lama aku tidur?"

"Sekitar 2 jam" jawab Draco tampa ekspresi. Oh Hermione tau ekspresi itu. Ini benar-benar tak baik. Draco terlihat marah. "Ada apa sebenarnya?" Hermione memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Ayo kita bicara"

"Tentang?"

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan dulu" Draco pun keluar dari mobil. Hermione mengikuti penuh tanya. Jalanan daerah sini benar-benar sepi. Tak ada sama sekali kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Pepohonan menghiasi dan membuat udara di sekitar menjadi sejuk, belum lagi dengan langit-langit yang mendung. Ini suasana tenang yang menyenangkan.

Hermione tetap mengikuti Draco dari belakang. Berjalan semakin dalam menuju hutan. Hermione memerhatikan sekitarnya. Dia sama sekali belum pernah kemari. Ini benar-benar asing untukknya. Bahkan baru kali inilah ia melewati jalanan setapak. Beberapa pohon mereka lalui dan Draco terus berjalan semakin menjauh dari mobil mereka. Rimbunan pohon-pohon akhirnya menunjukkan ruang yang lebih terbuka. Sinar matahari terasa lebih menyinari.

Draco menghentikan langkahnya. Hermione sontak juga berhenti. Draco berbalik. Sialan, pikir Hermione dalam hatinya. Raut wajah Draco sama sekali tak berubah. Tatapan begitu serius dan rahangnya mengeras.

"Malfoy ada apa sebenarnya?" Hermione melangkah mendekati Draco. Pria itu segera mengangkat tangannya dan menghentikan langkah Hermione.

"Apa kau menyesal?" Suara Draco begitu pelan. Andai suasana tak hening, Hermione pasti tak akan bisa mendengarnya.

"Itukah yang kau khawarirkan?" Hermione terdengar terkejut. Ia pun kembali melangkah mendekat. Kali ini Draco tak menghentikannya. Ia pun berdiri tepat di hadapan Draco. "Kenapa kau bisa sampai berpikir begitu?"

Kedua mata Draco menatap dengan penuh kesedihan. Ada rasa penyesalan yang terlihat jelas."Aku sadar bahwa aku sudah bersikap egois. Aku harusnya lebih memikirkan perasaanmu. Bagaimanapun kau berhak memilih."

Oh no no no...pikir Hermione, jujur sangat ingin berteriak. Ia gak suka jika raut wajah Draco harus berubah menyedihkan seperti ini. Tampak bagaikan orang yang paling menyedihkan, kesepian dan hanya ada kegelapan yang menemaninya.

_Please jangan buat buat aku memilih Malfoy. Ini yang sejak tadi mengangguku. Aku bukan ragu untuk memilihmu. Aku sama sekali tak ragu. Hanya saja tak bisakah aku memilikimu tampa harus meninggalkan apa yang kupunya. Ibuku, Dorota, Ayahku, teman-teman ataupun sekolah? sungguh bagus, Sekarang aku yang justru terdengar egois._

_Ia memandangku dengan kedua matanya yang menyedihkan itu. Demi merlin my lonely boy, jangan buat aku harus memilih._

"Katakanlah Granger. Jika kau menyesal, aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"Malfoy" panggil Hermione sambil mengenggam salah satu tangan Draco. "Jika kau mengatakan itu, ini akan menyulitkanku. Aku lebih suka kau tak memberikan pilihan untukku. Aku tak peduli kau bersikap egois padaku"

Rahang Draco mengeras. "Dan itu justru yang akan menyiksaku"

Hermione menghela napasnya. Ia mengambil kedua tangan Draco dan membawanya untuk merangkul dan melingkari pinggangnya. Kedua matanya menatap lembut Draco. "Aku tak mau kembali"

"Aku tak mau memaksamu"

"Jadi kau mau aku kembali?" nada suara Hermione terdengar marah.

Draco memejamkan kedua matanya dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Hermione."Jujur tidak"

"Kalau gitu masalah kita beres. Kau tak menginginkan aku kembali dan aku juga tak mau pulang. Aku akan bersikap egois, Malfoy. Aku mau bersamamu"

Draco membuka kedua matanya. Warna silver yang cerah menghipnotis pikiran Hermione. Oke masa bodoh dengan semua rintangan sialan itu. Aku mau bersama Malfoy. Aku sadar, bagaimanapun aku telah jatuh cinta padanya.

"Dengan kau mengatakan kau mau bersikap egois, aku jauh lebih merasa tenang" ucap draco, lalu merengkuh pinggang Hermione lebih erat kearahnya.

Hermione bernapas lega. Raut menyedihkan itu telah hilang dari raut wajah Draco. Ini benar-benar melegakan. Dengan tersenyum senang, kedua tangan Hermione merangkul leher Draco, membawa mendekat kearahnya dan ia sendiri berjinjit, mengapai bibir prianya itu. Ciuman yang lembut Hermione berikan. Draco membalasnya jauh lebih bergairah. Setelah perasaannya seakan tercampur aduk, jelas ciuman Hermione bagaikan penghiburnya.

Draco tak kuasa tersenyum ketika lumatan lembut mereka berakhir. Hermione sendiri ikut tersenyum. "Apa perasaanmu membaik, Mr malfoy?"

Draco menyeringai."Ya sangat membaik. Sikap egoismu sangat membantuku, Miss Granger"

"Namun sikap tidak egoismu barusan sangat menyulitkan diriku, Malfoy"

Seringaian Draco tak menghilang. Ia kembali menunduk. "Maaf " ucapnya begitu saja sebelum akhirnya dengan rakus melumat bibir Hermione. Kedua kekasih tersebut berhasil menyelesaikan permasalahan diantara mereka dan menyelesaikannya dengan ciuman yang penuh gairah.

Perjalanan mereka berdua berlanjut. Mobil ferari hitam ini kembali melaju dengan mulus. Draco begitu ahli mengendarainya. Lagipula apa yang tak bisa pria itu lakukan. Hermione benar-benar terpesona. Sejak tadi ia tak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari Draco. Terkadang ada senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku tau kau memandangiku terus Miss granger" ucap Draco sambil melirik sekilas Hermione. Ia juga tersenyum jahil. Permainan saling mengoda diantara mereka di mulai. "Jangan bilang kau mulai memikirkan yang aneh-aneh bersamaku"

Hermione terkikik tertawa. Sudah pasti suasana sekarang lebih ceria dibanding suasana sebelumnya, dimana Hermione hanya terdiam saja dan tertidur.

Wanita itu lantas merangkul salah satu tangan draco yang bebas lalu sepenuhnya bersandar. Ia mendongak sedikt untuk menatap Draco.

"Well jika maksudmu memikirkan yang aneh-aneh itu adalah memikirkan hal yang bergairahkan bersamamu emm... kurasa iya. Kau terlalu kelewat tampan dengan pakaian serba hitam itu Mr malfoy."

Wajah Draco berubah tegang. Perutnya seakan teraduk-aduk tak karuan. Ini pertama kali Hermione memujinya dan rasanya luar biasa berhasil membuatnya tak karuan. Draco bahkan tak bisa menutupi rona wajahnya yang memerah.

Hermione semakin terkikik tertawa. "Kau merona malfoy!"

"Ten..tttentu saja. Kau baru saja memujiku" Suara Draco bergetar. Ia bahkan tak berani menatap ataupun sekedar melirik Hermione. Pandangan kedua mata abu-abu itu terfokus kedepan.

"Kau mengemaskan" sahut Hermione lalu secara mendadak mengecup pipi Draco. Ia jauh terlihat senang. Ia seakan benar-benar bahagia. Ini melegakan Draco. Rasa khawatirnya segera melenyap, sama sekali tak ada yang tersisa.

Hermione yang ceria itu beralih pada pemutar MP3. Suara musik terdengar. Ini lagu yang cukup familiar di telinganya dan Hermione menyukai lagu ini. Love me like you do. Benar-benar mengambarkan perasaanya.

"Kau menyukai musiknya?" tanya Draco dengan tersenyum.

Senyum Hermione melebar. "Ini mengambarkan perasaanku"

"Kuharap perasaanmu itu untukku"

"Sudah pasti untukmu" jawab Hermione lalu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya kepada lengan Draco.

Perjalanan yang awalnya dikira begitu jauh justru sekarang terasa begitu cepat. Mobil ferari mereka memasuki jalanan yang mulai dipadati oleh kendaraan lainnya. Mereka telah tiba di Liverpool. Draco berbelok begitu mulus, mengarah ke sebuah gedung yang cukup tinggi. Mobil berhenti. Draco ada di samping Hermione dan dalam sekejap dengan pintu mobil yang telah ia buka. Ia meraih tanganku.

"Siap?" tanyanya. Hermione mengangguk dan ingin mengatakan siap untuk apapun yang diminta Draco. Ia menyeringai, dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke dalam gedung. Orang-orang berlalu lalang, entahlah sebenarnya ini gedung apa? Tapi ini lebih terlihat seperti gedung kantor lainnya.

Draco dan Hermione menaiki lift. Hanya ada mereka berdua. Draco menekan tombol lantai paling atas. Hermione bertanya-tanya sebenarnya mau kemana mereka. Tapi tak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya selain dirinya yang memandangi Draco.

"Granger jangan katakan kau lagi-lagi memikirkan hal yang erotis tentangku. Kita berada di lift"

Sontak Hermione merona dan Draco menyeringai senang. Kali ini Hermione yang terperangkap dalam rayuannya.

Draco mengencangkan cengkeramannya pada tangan Hermione dan sepuluh detik kemudian pintu terbuka. Mereka berdua berada di puncak tertinggi di gedung ini. Sebuah helikopter bewarna hitam dengan lambang DM bewarna putih tersaji dihadapan mereka berdua. Membuat Hermione terpukau sekaligus terkejut. Mereka akan menaiki helicopter!

Seorang pria dengan rambut berminyak sebahu datang menghampiri. Wajahnya begitu datar tampa ekspresi. Penampilannya terkesan mengerikan dengan jubah hitamnya itu."Semua udah disiapkan. Kau bebas pergi"

"Terimakasih paman Snape" Draco tersenyum hangat padanya.

Pria bernama Snape itu hanya mengangguk sebagai sahutannya.

_Oh ya ampun...Demi merlin itu pamannya? Ini sulit untuk di percayai._

"Ayo berangkat" kata Draco dan kami berjalan menuju helicopter. Saat mereka mendekat, helicopter itu jauh lebih besar daripada yang Hermione pikirkan. Suara baling-balingnya pun begitu keras. Tangan Hermione sontak mencengkran tangan Draco. Seperti yang kita tau ia benci ketinggian.

Draco menyadari ketakutan Hermione. Ia merengkuh wajah Hermione. Lagi-lagi menempelkan dahinya. "Rasa takutmu akan hilang jika kau bersamaku Granger. Percaya padaku."

Hermione mengangguk. Ia selalu bagaikan terhipnotis bila Draco sudah memandangnya seperti itu. "Duduklah. Jangan sentuh apapun, oke?" perintahnya saat ia membantu hermione naik.

Draco menutup pintu dengan keras. Lampu-lampu dari berbagai tombol helicopter ini menenangkan Hermione. Tak lama Draco sudah berada di sampingnya. Draco membungkuk dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman di tubuh Hermione.

Draco begitu dekat dan tampak begitu fokus akan apa yang sekarang ia kerjakan. Jika saja hermione sedikit bergerak kedepan, hidungnya akan menempel tepat di rambut Draco. Dapat membauinya, menghirup aroma bersih, segar, dan begitu pria. Sayang sabuk pengaman Hermione begitu erat.

Draco mendonggak dan menyeringai begitu mengoda. Itu membangkitkan gairah Hermione. "Sabuk pengaman ini mengikatmu dengan kuat. Kau tak bisa kabur dariku Granger" bisiknya dengan kedua mata yang membara. "Bernapaslah" lanjutnya. Oh ya ampun ini benar-benar ampuh membuat Hermione tak berdaya.

Salah satu tangan Draco terangkat dan dia membelai pipi Hermione. Menelusuri wajahnya dengan jarinya sampai kedagu Hermione yang ia genggam menggunakan ibu jari dan telunjukknya. Draco membungkuk ke arah Hermione lalu memberikan ciuman yang singkat di bibir wanianya tersebut.

Setelahnya Draco menarik diri dan segera menyesuaikan dengan tempat duduknya sambil memasang sabuk pengaman. Dengan ahli ia mulai melakukan prosedur-prosedur dalam menjalankan helicopter ini. Terutama memeriksa keamanannya.

"Pake headphonenya" katanya sambil menunjuk. Hermione menurutinya sementara Draco terus sibuk dengan tombol-tombolnya. Ini udah sekian kalinya Hermione memandangi Draco dengan terpesona seperti itu.

"Kau terlihat ahli dengan semua ini" ucap Hermione.

Draco berbalik dan tersenyum."Ini memang keahlianku." Ia pun mengedipkan salah satu matanya, mencoba mengoda. "Kau siap Miss Granger?"

Hermione buru-buru mengangguk.

"1 2 3...paman kami siap lepas landas. Harap konfirmasimu, ganti"

"Draco kau bebas. Ganti"

"Bagus ! kami berangkat" Ia melirik Hermione dengan menyeringai begitu menggoda. Perlahan-lahan helicopter mulai naik menuju udara.

Hermione segera menutup matanya. Liverpool kini semakin terlihat kecil dari atas sini. Sudah pasti Hermione gak mau melihat kebawah.

"Granger"

"Iya" jawab Hermione dengan kedua mata masih terpejam begitu erat. Draco tertawa melihat tingkah Hermione. "Ayolah buka matamu Granger, pemandangan di bawah benar-benar indah"

"Kau saja Malfoy!" Bentak Hermione masih ketakutan.

"Astaga aku serius buka matamu Granger."

"Pokoknya aku gak mau" Hermione bersikeras.

"Jika ini perintah, bagaimana? Apa kau masih menolaknya?"

"Oke-oke baiklah." Hermione membuka matanya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Whooooa! ini indah. Gedung-gedung dan bangunan penduduk terlihat begitu kecil. Semua keramaian kota terlihat jelas dari atas sini. Belum lagi dengan lampu-lampu yang saling berderang penuh warna-warni. Memang belum terlihat jelas, mengingat hari masih sore. Jika malam pasti akan lebih indah.

"Masih takutkah? Atau kau sudah terpesona akan pemandangannya?"

"Kedua-duanya" jawab Hermione riang dan kelewat bersemangat. Draco tersenyum.

"Ini menyenangkan!" teriak Hermione.

"Akan lebih menyenagkan bila kita sudah sampai di Scotland"

"Jadi kita akan pergi ke Scotlan?"

"Iya kuharap kau suka"

Hermione tersenyum. Sudah lama ia tak sebahagia ini.

"Kau selalu berhasil mengejutkan diriku Mr Malfoy"

"Itulah keahlianku di banding pria manapun. kau benar-benar berutung memilikiku Miss Granger"

"aku akui itu" jawab Hermione riang.

000

Sepasang suami istri berusia hampir paruh baya ini tengah menatap Draco maupun Hermione terkejut. "Ini sungguh mengejutkan anda tiba-tiba kemari tampa pemberitauan tuan muda"

Draco tersenyum ramah. Sementara Hermione mempererat rengkuhannya terhadap tangan Draco. Ia tidak suka di pandangi dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tau. "Tiba-tiba memang ada masalah"

"Tentang apa? Ini tidak berkaitan dengan kesehatan nyonya kan?" ucap sang istri si pria.

"Ibuku baik-baik saja Mrs linton"jawab Draco membuat sepasang suami istri, penjaga rumah ini bernapas lega.

"Lalu ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Mr linton. "Ada masalah apa?"

Draco menoleh kearah Hermione. Ia tersenyum senang, seakan benar-benar bahagia. "Wanita yang kubawa ini istriku. Kami baru saja menikah dan masalahnya Ayahku dan ibunya sama sekali tak merestui kami."

_What? What the hell...Apa-apaan maksud Malfoy ini? Dia mengatakan ku istrinya dan kami baru menikah? yang benar saja! Buat apa ia harus berbohong seperti itu?_

Hermione yang terkejut sekaligus marah ini menatap Draco dengan tatapan tajam dan cemberut. Draco belum menyadarinya.

"Selamat ku ucapkan kalau begitu" ucap Mrs linton lantas memeluk Hermione begitu erat, ia bahkan mengecup pipi Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum tak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa maksud Draco? Pasti ia mempunyai rencana, dan harusnya ia memberitau Hermione dulu. Sampai sekarang Draco belum menyadari kemarahan Hermione. Draco terus saja terlalu sibuk untuk berbicara dengan Mr dan Mr linton. Hermione yang berada di sampingnya sama sekali tak mau mengerti apa yang tengah Draco bicarakan. Ia kelewat marah. Tapi yang pasti Draco memang menyuruh sepasang suami istri itu untuk menyiapkan rumah ini untuk ia dan Hermione tinggali. Dengan senang hati Mrs linton bahkan akan menyiapkan bahan makanan untuk mereka.

Draco akhirnya menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dari Hermione. Wanita itu terlihat marah. "Granger" panggil Draco. Saat itu hanya tinggal mereka berdua di rumah ini.

Hermione tak menyahuti. Ia berjalan begitu saja melewati Draco menuju dapur. Rumah yang di dominasi dengan kayu ini memang tak hanya indah diluar, melainkan interior dalamnya pun indah. Begitu bergaya klasik, apalagi dengan lantai kayunya.

Draco terkekeh. "Kali ini kau marah kenapa heh?"

"..." Hermione tetap diam. Ia memutuskan menuangkan seteko air yang tersaji di meja kedalam gelas. Ia meminumnya dengan cepat sambil memunggungi Draco.

"Baiklah...Rupanya istriku benar-benar marah" Ucap Draco lalu memeluk Hermione dari belakang. Ia pun mengecup lembut tengkuk Hermione mengirimkan sinyal hasratnya yang juga membangkitkan percikan gairah dalam diri Hermione. Sayang Hermione yang marah justru mengeliat seakan menolak. Ia melepaskan pelukan Draco lalu melipat tangannya di dada, menatap tajam, menuntut jawaban.

"Apa?" tanya Draco dengan kening mengerut.

"Kenapa kau menyebutku istrimu? Aku sama sekali tak ingat kita telah menikah"

Draco terkekeh. Rupanya karena itu. " Granger jika aku tak mengatakan kau istriku mungkin kita akan di pisahkan. Kau akan tidur dikamar lain dan mereka akan tetap tinggal disini mengawasi kita. Itu pasti sangat tak nyaman."

"Itu aneh sekali. Apa mereka orang-orang kuno?"

Draco tertawa. "Selera humormu benar-benar lucu"

"Aku tak sedang bercanda"

"Oke baiklah. Kau sama sekali tak bercanda dan aku pun tak ingin bercanda"

"Maksudmu?"

Draco merangkul pinggang Hermione. Ia tersenyum miring dengan kedua mata membara. "Saat ini kita hanya berdua saja, dan langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap Granger. Besok paginya, Mr dan Mrs linton pasti akan datang untuk menyiapkan makan, jadi aku tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini."

"Kesempatan apa maksudmu?" wajah Hermione memerah.

"Kesempatan berduaan denganmu tentunya. Aku terus terang lebih menyukai berduaan denganmu dikamar, tapi kau berhak memilih. Maksudku apa kau mau makan dulu? Dari tadi kau belum makankan?"

Wajah Hermione makin merona. Namun ia sama sekali tak berpikiran untuk makan saat ini. Ide untuk berduaan dengan Draco lebih menarik. "Aku tak suka kau memberikan ku pilihan seperti ini" jawab Hermione ragu-ragu, karena sebenarnya ia malu sekali. Yeah ia memang sudah berkali-kali bercinta dengan Draco. Pria itu sudah begitu hapal seluk beluk tubuhnya begitu juga dengan Hermione. Namun rasanya tetap saja membuat perutnya melilit, darahnya panas seakan mendidih, dan jangan lupakan jantungnya yang akan berpacu begitu cepat tiap kali mereka akan bercinta.

"Kau menyukai aku yang egois?"

Tanya Draco dengan menyeringai.

Hermione buru-buru menunduk, terlalu malu untuk menatap Draco. Eeu...iya. Aku suka kau yang egois"

"Dengan senang hati akan kulakukan kalau begitu Miss granger." Draco mengangkat Hermione dalam gaya bagaikan pengantin baru menuju kamar mereka. Ia mencium Hermione. Bibir mereka saling menyatu akan pergerakan yang begitu intim seiring perjalanan keduanya menuju kamar mereka dilantai dua. Semua orang pasti sudah tau akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

000

"Apa maksudmu dengan datang ke hogwart Narcissa?" Lucius membentak marah melalui handphonenya. Ia masih berada di kantornya saat itu. "Dan apa-apaan perilakumu terhadap Astoria heh?"

Suara dari Handphone itu berbalik menjawab. Suaranya begitu tenang, sama sekali tak terkejut mendengar kemarahan Lucius. "Aku hanya mengatakan padanya untuk menghentikan perjodohan tak berguna ini"

"Kau benar-benar istri yang tak berguna"

"Aku berusaha melindungi putraku"

"Dengar ! aku tak main-main Narcissa. Katakan dimana Draco?"

"Aku tak akan memberitaumu"

"Sekali lagi kukatakan aku tak main-main Narcissa."

"Begitu pula aku Lucius. Sejak kapan kau pikir, aku suka bermain-main"

"Kau akan menyesal. Kupastikan kau akan menyesal!"

"Aku tak akan pernah menyesal untuk membantu putraku" Narcissa segera mematikan handphonenya. Ini membuat Lucius kesal. Ia membanting begitu saja Handphone nya penuh marah.

"Greyback" ia berteriak memanggil. Pintu besar ruang kerjanya lantas terbuka. Greyback memang telah menunggu dari balik pintu.

"Iya tuan?"

"Hentikan pencarian untuk Draco. Lakukan saja rencana B"

"Anda serius?" ada raut terkejut dari wajah greyback.

"Jalankan dengan baik rencananya. Hilangkan semua barang bukti."

"Tapi tuan?"

"Jalankan saja perintahku oke? dengan sendirinya Draco akan pulang. Kau tak perlu repot-repot mencarinya"

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Greyback menunduk dan berjalan keluar. Ia harus menjalankan misinya yang baru.

000

Sinar matahari pagi, yang masuk melalui celah-celah jendela, membangunkan Hermione. Untuk sejenak, Hermione merasa bingung, lalu ia teringat bahwa ia berada di desa terpencil di Scotland dan semalam ia baru saja bercinta penuh gairah dengan Draco. Bekas percintaan semalam pun masih ada sebagai buktinya. Kamar ini sangat berantakkan, apalagi ranjangnya. Hermione bahkan tak mau melihatnya.

Hermione pun langsung melompat dari atas tempat tidur. Ia segera memakai piyama atas milik Draco yang tergeletak di lantai begitu saja. Prianya itu entah berada dimana, tapi yang pasti piyama atasnya ada di sini dan tengah di kenakan oleh Hermione.

Hermione lantas menarik tirai jendela, untuk melihat bahwa langit kini bewarna biru cerah dan pengunungan berdiri dengan agungnya. Matanya berkelana ke bagian bawah, kepadang rumput dan bunga liar yang mengelilingi di sekitat danau yang tenang. Ketika ia melihat dengan seksama, ia bisa melihat sesorang berenang di sana. Jantungnya melompat saat melihat bahwa orang itu adalah Draco. Ia ingin sekali bergabung bersama pria itu. Sama sekali melupakan rasa takutnya akan air.

Hermione segera berlari keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga begitu cepat. Suasana rumah masih begitu sepi dan itu tandanya Mr dan Mrs linton belum kemari. Hermione lantas menyelinap keluar, merasakan kesejukan udara pagi menyambutnya, di sertai dengan hangatnya sinar matahari. Ia melangkahkan kakinya melintasi padang rumput. Saai itu ia mempercepat larinya di atas hamparan bunga-bunga liar yang bagaikan karpet, ia menghancurkan mereka dengan telapak kakinya, dan membuat aroma mereka terasa semerbak.

Akhirnya, Hermione berhenti di tepi danau, kehabisan napas karena bersemangat. Danau itu memiliki warna paling biru yang pernah ia lihat dan bening seperti kaca. Danau itu memantulkan pegunungan dan pepohonan pinus yang mengelilinginya, tanpa terlalu banyak riak yang memecah permukaan danau tersebut.

Hermione mencelupkan ibu jari kakinya ke dalam danau. Airnya terasa sangat dingin, tapi sedikit demi sedikit, kakinya menjadi terbiasa dan ia mulai menganggapnya menyegarkan. Ia mencelupkan kakinya semakin dalam, pertama mata kakinya, dan kemudian betisnya, tiba-tiba merasakan dorongam untuk berenang.

Ia melepaskan kancing piyamanya. Ia berencana berenang tampa sehelai benang pun, lagipula Hermione tak memikirkan adanya orang lain selain dirinya ataupun Draco, mengingat rumah ini memang jauh dari rumah penduduk desa lainnya. Danau ini memang seakan menjadi milik pribadinya bersama Draco.

Hermione terkesiap saat cairan dingin danau ini menyelubungi tubuhnya dan ia mulai bergerak ke ujung danau. Hermione pun berjalan pelan kearah Draco, yang berdiri membelakangi dirinya. Hermione lalu memeluk prianya tersebut. Menempelkan semua kehangatan tubuhnya terhadap tubuh telanjang Draco.

Draco terkejut merasakan seseorang memeluknya. Ia tau ini Hermione, tapi tetap saja mengejutkan. Draco menoleh sedikit kebelakang. "Granger kau kemari?"

Hermione tersenyum. "Kau terkejut?"

"Sangat" jawab Draco riang. Ia berbalik dan sepenuhnya berdiri di hadapan hermione dengan air danau yang menutupi ketelanjangan mereka. "Kupikir kau takut air?"

"Bukankah katamu jika kau bersamaku maka rasa takutku akan hilang?"

Draco semakin tersenyum "Kau mengingat ucapanku rupanya. Sungguh anak yang pintar" Draco menunduk dan mengecup lembut bibir Hermione. Ada kegairahan yang tetlihat dari keduanya.

"Kau sangat cantik" ucap Draco setelah menarik dirinya. "Kau memabukan, mengairahkan, dan sangat indah"

Hermione merona. Kulitnya mendambakan sentuhan Draco dan tubuhnya bersandar ke arah pria itu. Ia merasa seolah mereka bukan dua orang yang terpisah, melainkan bagian dari sebuah kesatuan. Bagaikan potongan puzle yang akhirnya saling bersatu.

Draco meletakkan tangan di bahu Hermione. Tubuh wanita itu semakin terasa berat dan tidak bertenaga. Draco menundukkan kepala untuk menciumnya dan Hermione merasakan embusan napas pria itu ke lehernya. Hermione memiringkan kepalanya untuk mengekspos lehernya, terpesona oleh napas pria itu dan terhipnotis oleh debaran jantungnya. Ia merasa akan melayang pergi ke alam yang lain, ke alam gairahnya bersama Draco.

"Tuan sarapan telah siap"

Suara itu membuat Hermione kembali tersadar. Itu Mrs linton. Oh ya ampun ini memalukan. Wanita itu berdiri tepat di mana Hermione meninggalkan piyama yang ia kenakan.

"Trims Mrs linton, kami akan memakannya" sahut Draco sambil tetap memeluk Hermione, mendekatkan wajah wanita itu ke dadanya.

Mrs linton tersenyum. Ia memakluminya. Ia juga pernah muda dan gairah sebagai pengantin baru benar-benar tak tertahankan. Jadi ia tak terlalu terkejut mendapati Draco dan Hermione berenang bersama ataupun melihat ranjang mereka yang begitu berantakkan. Mrs linton pun pergi dengan tersenyum.

"Oh shit ini memalukan" Gumam Hermione. Draco terkekeh. Ia kemudian merengkuh wajah Hermione dengan raut yang gembira.

"Aku senang berenang bersamamu"

Hermione cemberut. "Tapi tetap saja memalukan ketika kau kepergok"

Draco menyeringai. "Aku tak peduli. Pokonya ini menyenangkan dan akan semakin menyenangkan kalau kita menaiki kuda dan pergi menaiki gunung, menikmati makan siang kita disana dan tertidur. Sorenya baru kita kembali, bagaimana?"

Hermione ikut tersenyum."Kau benar-benar membuatku terpesona."

"Kan sudah kubilang itu keahlianku" Draco menyeringai. "Sekarang ada baiknya kita mandi dan sarapan" Ia pun menarik Hermione begitu saja. Mereka harus sarapan dulu dan melakukan semua rencana mereka barusan.

000

Sirine ambulan berbunyi cukup keras dan membuat suasana ditengah-tengah jalanan london yang macet di malam hari ini, berubah semakin kacau. Belum lagi dengan mobil para wartawan yang berbondong-bondong mengikuti.

Ambulan itu melaju cepat menuju rumah sakit terdekat dari lokasi dimana kejadian kecelakaan yang tragis itu terjadi. Ini adalah berita yang mengejutkan.

"Baru saja terjadi kecelakaan yang mengerikan. Saksi mata mengatakan ini bukan sekedar kecelakaan mobil biasanya. Ini kecelakaan yang di sengaja. Ada mobil yang begitu cepat melaju dari belakang dan menyebabhkan sebuah mobil mewah terjatuh begitu saja kedalam Sungai Themes dengan benturan dan ledakan. Hal mengerikan ini sayang nya terjadi pada Narcissa malfoy. Ia sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat. Sampai sekarang belum ada konfirmasi langsung dari Lucius malfoy, mengenai peristiwa mengerikan yang menimpa istrinya. Sekian berita dari kami. Untuk selanjutnya, kami akan memantau dari rumah sakit."

Itu sepertinya liputan TV yang paling banyak di perbincangkan. Semua media Inggris berbondong-bondong menyerbu rumah sakit dimana kini Mrs malfoy dirawat secara intensive. Para wartawan pun memadati di depan perusahaan Malfoy corp. Lucius belum juga menyampaikan konfirmasinya. Pria berambut pirang terkucir itu keluar dari gedung perusahaanya dengan pengawalan ketat tampa mau memberikan komentar pada awak media.

"Tuan malfoy?"

"Apakah anda sudah tau tentang keadaan istri anda?"

"Terdegar kabar ini merupakan peristiwa tabrakan yang di sengaja. Apakah mungkin itu adalah saingan anda?"

"Tuan malfoy?"

Berbagai pertanyaan di ajukan tampa ada respon balik dari Lucius. Greyback beserta pengawalnya yang lain segera membawanya masuk kedalam limo. Mobil limo itu segera melaju.

"Bagaimana keadaan istriku?" tanya Lucius dingin dan terkesan tak peduli.

"Masih dalam pemeriksaan. Terjadi ledakan sehingga ada luka bakar yang ia alami, belum lagi dengan pendarahan di otaknya. Itulah yang terakhir dokter katakan padaku"

"Pastikan saja rencana B ini berhasil. Jika tidak, kau akan tau akibatnya"

"Tentu saja. Aku bahkan telah membuat alibi yang kuat"

"Bagus"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Tuan muda? Sampai sekarang, aku belum berhasil menemukannya."

Lucius terkekeh pelan. "Ia akan pulang dengan sendirinya. Pastikan saja Dobby mengetahui nyonya kesayangannya itu kecelakaan dengan begitu ia akan memberi tau Draco."

"Saya mengerti"

000

_Hermione pov_

_Saat aku terbangun,aku melihat suasana sekitarku. Ini masih gelap yang pastinya. Waktu menunjukan pukul satu dini hari. Aku berbaring di bawah selimut, dan aku merasa begitu lelah. Lelah secara nikmat sekaligus menyenangkan. Apalagi mengingat kegiatan yang kulakukan sepanjang hari ini bersama Draco. Kami berdua menunggangi kuda, menaiki gunung, lalu bepiknik diatas gunung dengan berbagai makan siang yang kami bawa. Bermalas-malasan di hamparan rumput hijau dan tertidur dalam pelukannya. Menjelang sore, kami berjalan-jalan dengam tangan yang saling bergandengan erat mengelilingi keramaian desa. Saat itu begitu menyenangkan. Penduduk desa sangat ramah pada kami. Malamnya, kami makan bersama, dihiasi cahaya lilin dan beberapa alunan musik klasik. Ini romantis. Draco memang romantis, walau ia selalu menolak di sebut romantis._

_Draco tak terlihat di kamar ini bersamaku. Aku bangkit duduk dan akhirnya mendengar alunan piano yang berbunyi yang berasal dari bawah. Aku membungkus tubuhku dengan selimut dan diam-diam turun kebawah, menuju ruang tengah. Dimana terdapat piano._

_Draco duduk di depan piano, terlihat tenggelam dalam musik yang ia mainkan. Ekspresinya sedih dan kesepian. Alunan musiknya masih terdengar. Aku tau musik ini. Ya ampun aku tak percaya ia memainkannya dan merubahnya menjadi musik yang begitu sedih. Sangat melankolis. Permainannya menakjubkan. Aku mendengarnya dengan terpesona._

_Draco duduk hanya dalam balutan celana piyamanya. Ia memang lebih suka untuk bertelanjang dada. Ia di terangi oleh lampu yang berdiri tegak di samping pianonya. Aku berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Ia mendongak, kedua mata abu-abunya itu memandangku dengan tatapan tak bisa kubaca._

_"Maaf! Aku tak mengira akan mengganggumu" ucapku._

_Ia sekilas tersenyum. "akulah yang harusnya bilang begitu." Ia bangkit berdiri. Celana piyamanya menggantung dari pinggulnya, ya ampun ia terlalu mengoda. "Aku pasti membuatmu terbangun"_

_"Jika terbangun dengan musik indah yang baru saja kau mainkan, aku tak keberatan"_

_"Benarkah?" ia bertanya penuh kegembiraan bagai anak kecil._

_Aku mengangguk. "Aku baru tau kau begitu hebat memainkan piano. Kau bahkan bisa merubah lagu yang kita dengar di mobil siang lalu menjadi begitu sedih sekaligus indah"_

_Draco tersenyum. Tapi tetap terlihat sedih. "Tidurlah! kau akan kelelahan nanti"_

_Hermione cemberut. "Aku tak mau bila kau tak ikut tidur bersamaku, lagipula kenapa malam-malam begini kau bermain piano?"_

_Kening Draco mengerut dan rahangnya juga mengeras. " Aku baru saja bermimpi buruk"_

_"Tentang?"_

_"Ibuku"_

_"Apakah segitu buruknya?"_

_Ia merangkul pinggangku. "Sangat. Jadi bisakah kita tak membahasnya"_

_"Baiklah" aku mengangguk tampa membantah. Aku tak mau membuatnya semakin tak nyaman. Ia tersenyum lalu menunduk. Aku tentu menyambut bibirnya. Kami berciuman dan tangannya bergerak nakal menuju bokongku, menyebabkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhku turun terjatuh begitu saja di lantai. Selanjutnya ia mengangkat kedua kakiku dan aku sudah ada di gendongannya dengan kedua kakiku yang melilit erat di pinggangnya. Ini mengairahkan._

_Ia membawaku kembali kekamar dan tampa perlu penjelasan lebih detail, kami berdua menghabiskan sisa malam kami bersama._

_Aku akui ini hari yang paling menyenangkan yang pernah kurasakan. Bersamanya selalu menyenangkan. Aku benar-benar menyesal tak pernah memerhatikannya. Tapi bagaimanapun sekarang ia milikku. Aku berterima kasih untuk itu. Aku tak mau melepasnya. Itulah kurasakan, sebelum paginya berita buruk itu muncul._

_Mr dan Mrs linton pagi-pagi sekali segera datang dengan wajah yang begitu pucat dan panik. Ia memberitaukan sebuah berita yang menggeparkan aku dan Draco. My lovely boy ku itu seakan terdiam mematung tampa bernapas. Oh no no no... aku tak mau begini. Aku tak mau ia terluka._

_Dobby segera muncul tak lama kemudian bersama Jack. Tampa berbicara lebih banyak ia dan aku langsung pergi. Kami akan kembali ke Inggris. Aku tak menyangkan bahwa itu moment terakhir ku bersamanya._

_Demi merlin malfoy...Aku jatuh cinta padamu...Sangat mencintaimu...Haruskah kita berpisah seperti ini? Maksudku kau bahkan tak berbicara satupun kata padaku, dan yang terparah kau tak memandangku. Walaupun aku memgenggam tanganmu begitu erat dan mencoba menghiburmu, kau tetap saja mematung. Ini perjalan pulang yang paling mengerikan bagiku. Baru saja aku melayang jauh menuju kebahagiaanku bersamanya dan sekarang justru aku tiba-tiba terjatuh begitu keras ke dasar bumi ini. Plesae Malfoy Jangan lakukan ini._

000

Nah itu dia chapter 18. Makasih bagi yang udah baca. Untuk typo tolong di maklumi saja. Please review... Karena komentar kalian akan menentukan kelanjutan cerita ini.

Dan untuk Ch 18 ini aku tak akan mengajukan pertanyaan. Kalian bebas reveiw apa saja. Hehehe...mau ngomen alurnya,atau scene yang kalian benci ataupun suka, atau bahkan betapa bencinya kalian akan salah satu tokoh dalam ficku ini. Apapun yang kalian komen,aku akan berterimakasih. Walaupun lagi-lagi ada yang mengeluh tentang typo yang kubuat hahaha...(jadi malu)

Aku ucapkan terima kasih. So sampai ketemu di Chapter 19. Mungkin itu Chapter terakhir (Itupun andai aku tak berubah pikiran) see you next chapter...


	19. Chapter 19

**LONDON GOSSIP**

**BY : CountessCaroline**

**Rated : M**

**Disclamair : Harpot series punya Jk Rowling and Gossip girl tentunya punya CW TV sedangkan Novelnya sendiri oleh Cecily von ziegesar.**

A/N : Hiiiiii wooooooow everybody...I am shoch, setelah melihat beberapa komentar kalian...

I mean...Eu...aku gak tau kalau bakal banyak yang tak setuju kalau aku buat endingya sad...

( I am sorry for that ). Well Intinya aku mau berterimakasih karena mau memberi tanggapan akan ide menyebalkanku di chapter sebelumnya...

Berita baiknya guys, chapter kali ini bukanlah ending. ( haha maaf atas ketidakpendirianku). Ini sebenarnya karena sahabatku S. Dia bilang akan sayang sekali kalau endingnya harus menyedihkan, memang sih dia setuju kalau sad itu lebih realistis, but tetap aja gak enak, benar-benar terasa gondok dan nyesek ke hati. Yah kira-kira seperti itu yang dia katakan.

(aslinya dia ngomong ke akunya dengan nada yang pedes dan tajam) belum lagi dengan memikirkan beberapa komentar kalian maka dari situ, ku putuskan untuk tak menjadikan ch 19 sebagai ending. Mungkin beberapa chapter lagi. (hahaha lagipula aku masih bingung, kalau london gossip berakhir akukan sama sekali belum punya ide untuk fict selanjutnya hehehe...) Jadi ini bukan ending dan aku akan berusaha membuat happy ending yang realistis. ( So kuharap kalian tak marah lagi padaku )

Terakhir, ada hal yang perlu ku jelaskan. Untuk chapter 17 dan 18 sebenarnya alurnya sebagian besar ide S. Bahkan di ch 18, dia yang ngetik sendiri ceritanya looo. Dia benar-benar tergila-gila akan sesuatu hal yang romantis, semua film romantis pasti udah dia tonton. Jadi dia terkadang terbawa-bawa dgn film-film romantis itu. Termasuk fifty shades of grey. Oh my Goodness, dia suka banget ama Mr Grey, dan sialnya aku belum nonton film romantis nan erotis itu.

(well gak niat juga nonton sih, eummm pria dengan kelainan seksual ? Ichhhh menakutkan) Jadi aku gak tau kalau alur chapter yang kemaren mirip dengan fifty shades of grey, mungkin lain kali jika S memberi saran aku akan tanya padanya " itu ide dari film apa?" jadi lain kali aku akan nulis keterangan tentang film yang bersangkutan. So maaf bila ada yang kecewa soal chapter kemaren.

Tapi ini lah kami. Aku dan S akan tetap menulis fanfic, karena kami memang suka. So Yang masih niat baca fict kami ini, aku dan S ucapkan hatur nuhun. Namun bagi yang udah bosan, gak usah baca lagi juga teu nanaon...hehehe.

Oh iya kuucapkan makasih juga yang udah dukung UN ku kemaren. Amin semoga hasilnya bagus. Dan yeahhhhh akhirnya tinggal nunggu lulus...Thank God.

Akhir kata ku ucapkan selamat membaca.

**Chapter 19**

**Tiga kata, delapan huruf, I LOVE YOU...**

Hermione pov,

Aku dan Draco tiba begitu cepat. Waktu benar-benar terasa singkat. Mungkin karena suasana diantara kami semua. Tak ada raut tenang apalagi bahagia. Dobby, Jack, Aku dan Draco sekalipun memiliki raut wajah yang pucat. Aku bisa merasakan denyut nadi Draco terasa tak karuan ketika tanganku memenggang tangannya. Ia tak sedikit pun bicara. Aku tau ia begitu khawatir akan ibunya. Aku juga sebenarnya merasakan yang sama. Narcissa benar-benar orang baik. Ia ibu yang baik dan luar biasa. Dia mencintai lonely boy ku dan aku tentu sangat berterimakasih untuk itu. Setelah yang semuanya yang ku lalui bersama Draco, tentu aku menjadi jauh lebih mengenalnya. Ia memang kelihatan seperti bad boy, menyebalkan, dan selalu terlihat tangguh...tapi ia faktanya jauh dari itu. Masa kecilnya begitu kelam, ayahnya membencinya, beban-beban begitu banyak, dan seakan semua itu belum cukup, ia pun harus melindungi ibunya. Malangnya lonely boy ku.

Takdir seakan semakin kejam padanya. Kini ibu yang begitu ia sayangi harus terluka. Kesedihanku makin menjadi-jadi. Ini berita buruk yang kelewat menyedihkan bagi ku dan Draco. Tampa berbasa-basi, kami semua tiba di rumah sakit. Para wartawan yang sialannya begitu banyak ini menyambut ku dan Draco dengan jepretan kamera mereka dan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

Draco sama sekali tak berbicara. Wajah pucat yang tegangnya itu kini menunjukkan raut marah. Jack dan Dobby melindungi kami berdua bagaikan bodyguard. Sialnya wartawan itu tak mau menyerah. Semuanya terus menyerbu, mendesak, mengajukan pertanyaan, dan tiada hentinya memotret.

"Draco..."

"Apa kau sudah tau bagaimana keadaan ibumu?"

"kudengar ini bukan sekedar kecelakaan biasa? Apa pendapatmu?"

" Dan kau pasti Miss Granger, iyakan?"

"Apa pendapatmu akan peristiwa ini Miss Granger?"

"Kenapa kau bisa bersama dengan Draco malfoy?"

"Apakah hubungan kalian dekat? Apa kalian pacaran?"

"Draco?"

"Miss Granger?"

Oh shit bisa kah mereka semua shut up. Ini sama sekali bukan waktunya menanyakan hubunganku dengan Draco. Dan jujur kukatakan ini sebenarnya bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengajukan pertanyaan apalagi memotret ! Demi merlin ini pertama kalinya aku benci para wartawan. Rasanya hampir menyaingi rasa benciku pada Lucius malfoy.

Cukup sekitar beberapa menit hingga aku dan Draco akhirnya berada di dalam rumah sakit. Pegangan tangannya padaku terlepas. Draco berlari begitu cepat. Aku sampai kewalahan untuk mengejarnya.

"Malfoy..." Aku berusaha memanggil, namun ia pasti tak mendengarnya. Aku menghela napasku. Aku seakan mulai terbiasa ia mengabaikanku. Orang-orang memerhatikan betapa cepatnya ia berlari. Aku sama tak pedulinya pada orang-orang itu. Satu dalam pikiranku hanyalah aku harus menemani Draco. Aku tak bakal membiarkannya bersedih seorang diri.

Aku kembali mengejarnya. Ia berhenti di resepsionis, terlihat marah-marah, karena resepsionis ini memang menyebalkan.

"Tentu saja ibuku, Narcissa malfoy."

"Ibu anda di ruang ICU lantai tiga, sir"

Malfoy segera berlari. Tampa beristirahat, akupun mengikutinya. Walau pun itu artinya aku harus menaiki tangga. Ia sama sekali tak berpikir untuk menggunakan lift.

Langkah-langkah yang begitu cepat itu akhirnya memelan, hampir mendekati berhenti ketika kami tiba di lantai tiga. Terlihat Lucius malfoy. Draco menghampirinya dan segera mencengkram kerah baju ayahnya tersebut. "Kau apakan ibuku?" bentaknya benar-benar seperti berteriak. Draco sama sekali tak menyembunyikan amarahnya. "Aku tau ini pasti ulahmu"

Lucius terkekeh. Ia dengan jijik menyingkirkan cengkraman Draco. "Kau selalu menuduhku yang bukan-bukan, son"

"Akui saja ini ulahmu, sialan"

"Damn it Draco! Ini di rumah sakit dan berhenti memalukanku." Lucius mulai terpancing marah, mengingat beberapa suster yang lewat melirik kearahnya. Walau sepertinya daerah ini begitu private dan seolah hanya di khususkan untuk keluarga Malfoy, bukan berarti tak bakal ada suster ataupun dokter yang lewatkan. Jujur aku benar-benar ingin semua orang tau betapa buruknya Lucius.

"Aku bahkan tak segan-segan untuk membunuhmu!" Draco mencoba memberikan pukulan pada Lucius. Aku melangkah mundur, ini mengerikan. Lonely boy ku dan kemarahannya membuatku takut.

Greyback si pengawal setia itu segera menolong tuannya. Ia menahan Draco, memutar kedua tangannya kebelakang dalam gerakan yang begitu cepat. Lucius kurasa gila memperkejakan Greyback. Pengawal sialan itu jelas bukan pengawal biasa. Keahliannya seperti pembunuh.

"Lepaskan aku idiot !"Draco memberontak dengan berteriak.

"Ini rumah sakit tuan, jagalah sikapmu" suara menyebalkan Greyback begitu datar. Aku merasa darahku seakan mendidih karena amarah, tapi aku mencoba mengendalikan amarahku. Ini bukan waktunya berkelahi.

Lucius lagi-lagi tertawa. "Dengar Draco, aku senang kau pulang, jadi aku sama sekali gak mau berkelahi. Lagipula ibumu berada didalam sana dan ia koma." Ayah Draco tersebut menunjuk sebuah pintu di belakannya. ICU tertulis jelas di pintu tersebut dan ada sebuah kaca yang baru kusadari memperlihatkan di mana Narcissa terbaring dengan segala peralatan kedokteran yang memenuhi tubuhnya. Oh ya ampun, hatiku terasa tertusuk mengetahui fakta ini. Narcissa benar-benar orang baik, dia ibu yang luar biasa, dan ia tak seharusnya menerima itu.

Terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh di penuhi luka, bukanlah hal yang harusnya di terimanya. Air mataku kurasa menumpuk di kedua mataku. Ini menyedihkan.

"Apa sekarang kau puas Miss Granger?" suara Lucius itu menyadarkanku dari kesedihanku. Kedua matanya menatapku penuh rasa rasa tak suka yang sama sekali tak coba ia tutup-tutupi. "Secara tak langsung sebenarnya ini semua salahmu" Lanjutnya sambil berjalan mendekat kearahku.

"Jangan pernah menyalahkan Granger. Aku memperingatimu!" desis draco, terdengar ia sangat marah. Greyback telah melepaskannya.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, sesuatu seakan menusuk-nusuk hatiku. Mendengar ucapan Lucius seolah menyadarkanku. Dia benar. Jika Draco tak pergi bersamaku, ia mungkin bisa menyelamatkan ibunya dan semua ini sudah pasti tak akan terjadi. Oh God...Akulah yang bersalah.

Lucius tersenyum. "Kau terlihat bagaikan orang idiot saat ini Draco." Ucapnya sambil menoleh kebelakang, menatap Draco seolah Draco adalah sesuatu bahan lelucon yang membuatnya tertawa. "Aku tak menyangka seorang Hermione Granger dapat membuatmu melupakan segalanya, termasuk ibu yang kau cintai pun ternyata tak berarti lagi di matamu sekarang ini"

"Itu tak benar...Sama sekali tak benar..." suara Draco memelan. Ia tak lagi menatap Lucius dengan kebencian dan amarah. Semua itu tergantikan dengan dirinya yang berlutut dilantai. Ia menangis tampa suara. "Kumohon..." suaranya terdengar tercekat. "berilah aku sedikit kebahagiaan. Aku... aku hanya butuh ibuku dan Granger. Hanya itu, kumohon. Dan aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta."

Lucius mendengus. Ia sama sekali tak berpengaruh akan permintaan Draco. Ia seolah tak memiliki perasaan. Itu jelas-jelas permintaan yang mengharukan dari seorang anak yang selama ini ia sakiti, namun ia malah mengaggabnya bagaikan sebuah penghinaan. Lucius malfoy sudah pasti bukan manusia.

"Berdirilah Draco!" bentaknya sangat marah. "Aku tak pernah mendidikmu menjadi cengeng, berlutut dan memohon seperti ini. Cepat berdiri!"

Draco mengeleng, kedua tangannya terkepal kuat di atas pahanya. "Kumohon kabulkan permintaanku. Ini pertama kalinya aku memohon padamu, dan aku bersumpah ini akan menjadi yang terakhir, aku memohon padamu."

"Bagus sekali" Lucius tertawa kesal. Ia dengan cepat menoleh kembali padaku. "Kau lihat itu Miss Granger! Kau sangat berhasil membuat putraku menjadi pria pengecut yang suka memohon. Well done Miss granger!"

Aku terdiam. Kini bukan hanya sebuah tusukan yang kurasakan, melainkan berubah menjadi sayat-sayatan yang disertai pukulan keras. Aku terluka. Aku di penuhi darah yang seakan tak bakal berhenti hingga aku kehabisan darah. Luka ini semakin lebar, berdenyut-denyut dan membuatku semakin sakit. Ini semua karena aku.

"Kumohon ayah"

Lucius kembali menoleh kearah Draco. "Dan sekarang kau memanggilku ayah. Sungguh sudah lama aku tak mendengar panggilan itu keluar dari mulutmu."

"Kumohon..."

"Cukup ! Aku muak mendengar kau memohon seperti ini." Lucius menghela napasnya. "Satu hal yang perlu kau tau Draco, tak semua yang kau inginkan akan terpenuhi. Selalu ada yang harus kau pilih."

"Aku tak mau memilih. Aku hanya mau kau mengabulkan permintaanku."

"Lucu sekali" Lucius tertawa. "kau dan keserakahanmu. Kita benar-benar mirip rupanya"

"Kumohon"

Kali ini Lucius tersenyum. Ia tiba-tiba seakan senang oleh sesuatu hal. "Baiklah. Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. "

Ini mengejutkan. Draco bahkan mendongak tak percaya. Lucius berbalik padaku. Ia tersenyum. "Kau taukan Miss Granger bahwa ada ungkapan bahwa cinta tak selalu harus memiliki?"

Aku lagi-lagi terdiam di tempatku, tampa menjawab. Lidahku seakan membeku. Aku sama sekali tak bisa bicara, walau aku sangat ingin.

"Itu bukan seperti yang kuminta" Draco segera bangkit berdiri. "Kumohon. Itu akan menghancurkanku" Aku sama sekali tak mengerti akan maksud Lucius maupun pernyataan dari Draco barusan.

"Kau benar-benar anak tak tau terimakasih heh?" Saat itu juga Lucius menghampiri Draco dan meninju nya begitu saja, membuat my lonely boy ku terjatuh dalam posisi berlutut kembali dengan kedua tangan yang mencengram erat perutnya yang pasti terasa sakit.

No no no no...Aku segera berlari kearahnya. Ikut berlutut dan mencengkram erat tangannya, berusaha menunjukkan padanya bahwa ia tak sendiri menghadapi ini. Aku akan selalu bersamanya.

Lucius terdengar mendengus. "Berhenti mengira aku orang yang baik Draco! Aku tak sebaik yang kau kira sehingga mengabulkan permintaanmu sesuai yang kau harapkan."

"Anda benar-benar keparat Mr Malfoy. Ia bahkan sudah berlutut dan memohon padamu. Jujur aku meragukan kau manusia. Kau jelas-jelas tak memiliki perasaan" Akhirnya aku bersuara, sangat marah seperti orang gila.

"Aku tak perlu pujian darimu Miss Granger. Bersyukurlah bahwa aku telah menghilangkan semua rencanaku terhadapmu." Ia lalu menatap Draco. "Kau mengertikan maksud rencana yang kuucapkan tadikan Draco?"

Draco menatapnya dengan kedua mata ketakutan. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Hanya ini yang bisa kukabulkan dari permintaanmu barusan. Lebih baik kau terima daripada sesuatu hal yang tak kau ingin terjadi." Lucius menatapku saat itu juga dengan pandangan yang menurutku sulit diartikan. "Semoga kau selalu sehat Miss Granger. Jagalah dirimu baik-baik"

Lucius tersenyum sangat tipis dan kedua matanya masih menatapku. Kali ini aku tau pandangan apa itu? Dia mengancamku. Aku mengeraskan rahangku, menunjukkan bahwa aku sama sekali tak tak takut padanya.

"Hermione...demi Tuhan...Hermione..." Suara memekik yang terdengar panik itu membuat tatapanku teralihkan. Itu ibuku dan Dorota yang berada di belakangnya. "Oh my Godness, aku sangat menghawatirkanmu. Aku bahkan sampai menelepon polisi dan menyewa detektif akibat ulah menghilangmu! Lalu apa yang kulihat ini heh? Bukannya pulang dan kau malah di sini?"

"Mom..." aku masih dalam posisiku, berlutut di samping Draco.

"Berdiri sekarang juga!"Ibuku membentak. Ia kelihatan sangat marah. Ini pertama kalinya, ia semarah ini padaku.

"Mom aku tak dapat pulang, Mrs malfoy Baru saja kecela..."

"Lalu jika Mrs malfoy kecelakaan apa itu urusanmu?" Sekali lagi ia berteriak tak terkendalikan.

"Nyonya" Dorota mengingatkan sekaligus mencoba menenangkannya. "Ini rumah sakit, anda tak seharusnya berteriak seperti itu."

"Tutup mulutnu Dorota! Aku sama sekali tak berbicara padamu"

Sebuah tawa terdengar. Lucius tertawa seakan ini adalah pertujukan parodi. "Pembantumu lebih tau mengenai sopan santun rupanya Mrs Granger"

Ibuku menoleh dengan marah yang lebih meluap-luap kearah Lucius yang tak jauh darinya. "Sudah kukatakan jangan pernah bicara padaku Malfoy"

Lucius mendengus "Teriakanmu menganggu istirahat Istriku Granger."

"Kau sebut Narcissa yang koma adalah istirahat? Yang benar saja Malfoy! Kau sebenarnya punya perasaan atau tidak heh? Aku tau kau pasti di balik semua ini"

"Jaga bicaramu Granger, aku bisa menuntutmu"

"Lakukan saja. Tuntut aju sesukamu, tapi perlu kau tau aku akan membalasmu balik Malfoy. Jangan lupa, aku tau semua sisi gelapmu, aku bahkan bisa buktikan bahwa kaulah yang mencelakai istrimu sendiri"

"Kau membuatku seolah aku penjahat Granger"

"Faktanya kau memang penjahat." sahut ibu, sebelum akhirnya menoleh kembali padaku. "Berdiri Hermione"

"Mom aku tak bisa pulang" Suaraku tercekat. Aku merasa ingin menangis akan semua tekanan ini.

"Patuhi aku, atau kau sama sekali tak ku ijinkan untuk pulang selamanya Hermione"

"Mom mengusirku?" Ini mengejutkan. Aku merasa kecewa dan sangat marah. Sulit di percayai bahwa ibuku sendiri mengusirku! Bagaimana bisa ia lakukan itu padaku?

"Aku tak mengusirmu. Kaulah yang membuat pilihan"

Tiba-tiba tangan Draco mengenggam tangan kananku, kedua mata kami saling menatap. Sialan aku tau ekspresi wajahnya. Itu ekspresi yang sama percis seperti kami di hutan waktu itu. Demi merlin my lonely boy, aku sama sekali tak mau pulang. Tak bisakah aku bersamamu?

"Pulanglah!"

Oh damn...

"Malfoy..." Aku terdengar menyedihkan. Kedua mataku menatapnya dengan memohon. "Aku mau bersamamu"

Ibuku dan Lucius mendengus secara bersamaan. Terdengar menyebalkan. Apakah mereka sama sekali tak mengerti akan perasaanku? Apakah ibuku juga bukan manusia?

"Mrs Granger, aku akan sangat senang apabila kau membawa pulang Hermione"

"Malfoy!" Bagus, sekarang aku yang justru membentak.

"Ini perintah pulanglah"Suara Draco berubah ketus. Ia melepaskan genggamannya dan bangkit berdiri.

Emosiku tersulut. Bukan karena marah sebenarnya, tapi lebih kepada bahwa betapa paniknya aku jika Draco meninggalkanku. "Kau tak bisa memerintahku. Bagaimanapun aku berhak memilih" ucapku sambil bangkit berdiri dan memenggang salah satu tangannya kembali.

Rahang Draco mengeras. Ia menatapku marah. Sangat marah. "Jangan membuatku mengulang perkataanku. Pulanglah. Aku dan ibuku akan baik-baik saja. Aku sama sekali tak butuh rasa prihatinmu. Ini bukan urusanmu Granger"

"Malfoy..." aku memohon dengan suara bergetar. Pegangan tanganku padanya semakin erat. "aku kekasihmu dan aku sudah pasti peduli padamu"

"Pakelah otak cemerlangmu Granger. Kau memang kekasihku tapi kau bukan istriku. Jadi pulanglah. Kau akan menyulitkanku jika kau disini" Draco melepaskan cengkraman tanganku. Tampa menatap ia berjalan pergi, menjauh dariku, dan berdiri tepat di kaca kamar ibunya.

"Malfoy..."

Ia tak menoleh, walau aku memanggilnya. Ia tetap berdiri memunggungiku.

"Ayo hermione."

"Mom" Aku akhirnya menatap ibuku.

"Kau tak dengar apa yang ia katakan heh? Dia menyuruhmu pulang, ini sama sekali bukan urusanmu Hermione"

Aku menoleh kearah Draco, tapi ia sama sekali tak terlihat bergerak. "Malfoy, telepon aku jika kau membutuhkanku oke? Kau sama sekali tak sendiri menghadapi ini semua."

"..."Tak ada sahutan darinya. Menyakitkan memang. Tapi aku mencoba memakluminya. Draco butuh sendiri dulu, jadi aku tak akan menganggunya.

"ayo" Ibuku menjulurkan tangannya, dan aku meraihnya dengan ragu. Aku bahkan sesekali masih menoleh kearah Draco, berharap ia mengubah pikirannya dan mencegahku pulang.

Sayang itu tak terjadi sama sekali. Ibu berhasil menyeretku keluar. Para wartawan sialan itu lagi-lagi memotretku dan mengajukan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Aku diam saja. Aku terlanjur terluka dan begitu sedih. Ini hari yang mengerikan bagiku.

**000**

"Sirius benar-benar menyebalkan! Bagaimana bisa ia menyuruhku mencari Harry?" omelan Jenny terus menemani perjalanannya menuju sebuah taman di mana Harry selalu pergi untuk menyediri. Jenny menghela napasnya. Ini sudah jam 9 malam dan ia harusnya ada di rumah untuk melakukan berbagai macam ritual perawatan tubuhnya, tapi karena harry, semua itu tak terjadi. Lagi-lagi ia menghela napasnya.

Jenny kesal sekali, langkahnya ia hentak-hentakkan dengan sengaja dan terkesan berlebihan. Taman itu memang tak jauh dari rumah, namun bagaimanapun ia sudah terbawa kesal. Harry memang aneh. Kelakuan yang suka menyendiri itu menyebalkan. Dia pria membosankan yang terlalu suka dengan puisi, sastra, dan jangan lupakan Astoria. Dia cinta mati terhadap perempuan itu.

Jenny mendengus. Ia sebenarnya gak suka Astoria. Wanita itu terlalu sempurna dan Jenny sudah jelas benci dengan kesempurnaannya. Namun tak ada cara lain untuk populer selain mendekati Astoria sebagai seorang teman, atau lebih tepatnya seorang pesuruh. Mengingat itu ia menghela napasnya. Ia benar-benar mengasihi nasipnya dan juga Harry. Yeah kakaknya itu bahkan harus lebih di kasihani. Cintanya matinya terhadap Astoria harus bertepuk sebelah tangan, dikalahkan oleh seorang Draco malfoy. Kali ini Jenny menggelengkan kepalanya keheranan. Ia gak habis pikir, apa yang di lihat Astoria dari Draco? Bahkan seorang Hermione granger, yang sebenarnya adalah panutan Jenny pun ikut luluh akan pesona playboy seperti Draco malfoy. Oh Boy...

"Harry!" Teriak Jenny segera menghampiri kakaknya yang ternyata tengah bermain basket seorang diri di taman yang sepi ini. Ia gila...

Harry menghentikan kegiatanya. Ia kaget sekali melihat Jenny di sini. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Jen?"

Jenny melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap Harry tajam. "aku capek-capek ke sini dan kau malah bertanya seperti itu padaku?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, hanya saja aku terkejut kau tau aku di sini."

Jenny mendengus, ia menatap Harry dari atas hingga ke bawah. Kedua matanya pun tertarik pada bola basket yang dipegang Harry. "aku baru tau kalau selain buku kumpulan puisi yang membosankan itu, kau ternyata punya juga bola basket Harry. Wow itu suatu kemajuan"

"Ini bukan milikku. Aku menemukan saat aku duduk di bangku itu" Harry menunjuk salah satu bangku dengan telunjuknya.

Jenny memutar matanya kesal. Oh ya ampun ia benar-benar mulai meniru Hermione. "Kurasa aku harus berterimakasih pada bola itu untuk tak menjadikanmu pria membosankan yang kerjaanya hanya membuat ribuan puisi tentang Astoria."

"Jenny!" Harry terdengar marah.

"Kenapa? Memang begitukan? Kau selalu saja membuat begitu banyak puisi tentang wanita yang bahkan tak pernah memandangmu"

"Ia menganggapku temannya"

"Teman yang mendekati pesuruh kurasa."

"Demi merlin Jenny. Berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan. Asal kau tau orang-orang mulai tak menyukaimu."

Jenny tersenyum. "Biar kutebak. Pasti anak-anak tingkat dua dan tiga kan?"

Harry menatap tak percaya kearah adiknya tersebut. Ia gak habis pikir, apa yang sebenarnya yang merasuki Jenny sehingga ia justru terlihat senang orang-orang membencinya. "Demi merlin Jenny! Hampir semua orang di hogwart membicarakanmu dengan kesal oke?"

"Benarkah? Itu Woooow... Rupanya aku benar-benar telah menjadi populer Harry. Jika ku tau begini, sejak dulu aku pasti akan lebih memilih menjadi pengikut Astoria di banding Hermione. Iyakan?"

Harry menggeleng keheranan dan sama sekali tak mengerti akan obsesi Jenny akan kepopuleran. "Menurutku kau gila Jenny!"

"Yang benar saja Harry, aku bukan gila, tapi aku populer. Dan akan semakin populer bila aku bisa membuat Cedric jadi pacarku"

Kening Harry mengerut. "Itu terdengar bukan ide yang baik"

Senyum Jenny melebar."kenapa tidak?"

Harry menghela napasnya. "Dia tak terlihat mencintaimu. Ia hanya menganggap kita teman"

"Bukan berarti seorang teman tak bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih kan?"

Harry tetap menunjukkan raut tak setuju. "tapi jen kau sama sekali..."

"Stop Harry" sela Jenny lekas-lekas menutup mulut kakaknya dengan kedua tangan. "Aku tak kau pasti cemburu akan kesuksesan yang mulai ku raih Harry. Tapi bagaimana pun aku ini saudaramu. Jadi please berhenti cemburu dan dukung aku untuk populer oke? Jika aku semakin populer, aku berjanji akan membantumu mencari wanita yang lebih cantik dari Astoria. Pegang janjiku!"

Harry memutar matanya. Oh bagus sekali, sekarang dia yang justru mengikuti tingkah Hermione. Dia pun menangkis tangan Jenny dan berjalan duluan meninggalkan adiknya tersebut.

"Harry?"

"Aku mau pulang Jen." jawab Harry ketus, bahkan ia sama sekali tak mau menoleh.

"Demi merlin! Dia menyebalkan sekali"

**000**

Cahaya pagi yang menyilaukan tiba-tiba menyinari kamar Hermione, membuatnya terbangun.

"Miss mione" Dorota memanggil, berdiri tepat dalam posisi di depan jendela besar yang kini terbuka, memperlihatkan suasana pagi yang cerah. "Bangunlah Miss mione. Ini udah lebih dari 30 menit dari jadwal bangunmu"

Hermione menggeliat, menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya sambil mencoba tidur kembali. Well ia sangat ngantuk sekali, dan tubuhnya terasa pegal semua, belum lagi dengan perasaannya yang kacau. Ibunya menghukumnya. Hermione dilarang keluar kemanapun keculi bila kesekolah. Andai pun ia di ijinkan keluar, mulai sekarang Dorota akan menemaninya. Hermione merasa di penjara.

Tapi bukan itu yang sebenarnya menganggunya. Otaknya terus memikirkan Draco dan Narcissa, lalu perasaan kacaunya pun tak bisa ia kendalikan. Maka tak heran apabila ia semalam diam-diam tak tidur dan hanya menangis memikirkan semua permasalahan ini. Sejak kembali ke inggris, perasaanya memang sama sekali tak bisa tenang. Ia selalu di hantui dengan firasat bahwa Draco akan meningalkannya, begitu pula Narcissa. Ibu dari Draco itu akan pergi begitu jauh, dan meninggalkan Hermione dan Draco berdua dengan begitu banyak permasalahan. Hermione sangat takut bila itu terjadi.

"Miss mione" Dorota kembali memanggil. "Nyonya menunggumu sarapan. Kau harus segera turun"

"Aku sama sekali tak mau sarapan Dorota" Suara Hermione bergetar, ia menahan isakan tangisnya.

"Oh ya ampun Miss mione...Jangan bilang penyakit tak mau makanmu kambuh." keluh Dorota sangat takut sekali bila itu terulang. Well perlu di ketahui, sejak skandal Cedric dan Astoria waktu itu, Hermione benar-benar menjadi depresi hingga tiap kali ia makan ia akan memutahkannya. Bukan karena ia sengaja melakukannya, tapi itu karena perutnya seakan tak terima segala makanan tersebut. Mungkin semenjak itu juga, Hermione memiliki masalah dengan makanan apabila ia banyak pikiran seperti sekarang ini. Jika sudah begitu, Mrs granger hanya akan menyalahkan Dorota.

"Oh boy Miss mione sudah berapa kali kubilang untuk tak stress kan?"

Hermione tiba-tiba menyikap selimutnya dan bangkit duduk. Wajahnya di basahi air mata dan ia terisak-isak kehabisan suara.

"Demi merlin Miss mione!" Dorota memekik terkejut melihat penampilan nona kesayangannya yang tampak menyedihkan. "Kau baik-baik sajakan?"

Hermione terisak-isak. Hidung dan matanya memerah. "Aku tak baik-baik saja Dorota. Aku perlu bersama Malfoy. Aku tak seharusnya di rumah seperti ini. Aku harusnya menemaninya."

Dorota menghela napasnya. Bagaimanapun ia tak bisa bersikap kasar pada nona nya tersebut. Ia begitu menyanyangi Hermione. Dorotalah yang merawatnya sejak kecil. Pelayan pribadi sekaligus kepala pelayan dari keluarga Granger ini segera menghampiri Hermione dan memeluknya. Ia mengelus punggung Hermione dengan sayang.

"Aku akan membantumu. Kita bisa pergi diam-diam kerumah sakit dan Nyonya gak akan tau."

"Kau serius?"

"Tentu saja. Sekarang kau cuci mukamu dan gunakanlah sedikit make up, Nyonya tak boleh tau kau menangis. Kau tau kan dia akan menghukumku" Ucap Dorota sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan kini tengah saling menatap dengan Hermione.

Hermione mengangguk dengan tersenyum. Ia lalu lekas-lekas menuruti perintah Dorota. Sementara Dorota sendiri segera turun menemui Nyonya nya di ruang makan. Ia harus mengalihkan perhatian dan kecurigaan Mrs granger.

Tak lama Hermione turun dan ikut bergabung di ruang makan. Masih dengan menggunakan gaun tidur bewarna peach nya dan penampilan yang jauh lebih baik, kini Hermione duduk saling berhadapan bersama ibunya. Hanya berdua saja. Berbagai jenis sarapan tersaji di meja makan yang panjang ini. kelewat berlebihan, bila yang sarapannya hanyalah dua orang. Yeah maklum saja, orang kaya memang suka berlebihan. Termasuk berlebihan dalam memilih meja makan mereka.

"Pagi sayang" Mrs granger menyapa tampa curiga pada mata hermione yang sedikit membengkak dan merah. "Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Baik." Hermione menjawab singkat karena sebenarnya ia masih marah pada ibunya. Dengan tak selera ia mengambil telur mata sapi, dan mulai memotong-motongnya dalam ukuran kecil sebelum akhirnya memakannya. Bagaimana pun ia harus makan kan? Ia sudah janji pada Dorota untuk makan.

"Apa kau masih marah pada ku?" tanya Mrs Granger, menghentikan makannya.

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku tau aku salah, jadi aku akan menerima hukuman ini."

Mrs granger tersenyum. " Dengar sayang. Aku mencintaimu. Kau putriku satu-satunya. Aku mencoba melakukan yang terbaik untukmu..."

"Jadi menurut mom Malfoy bukan yang terbaik untukku?" Sela Hermione. Ia pun menghentikan makannya. Ia begitu sensitive, sehingga begitu mudahnya terpancing emosi.

"Tentu saja."

"Mom!" Amarah Hermione hampir meledak.

"Oh ayolah sayang aku tak mau kita bertengkar. Ini masih terlalu pagi dan aku tak mau menghukum mu."

Hermione memilih diam tak menyahuti lagi. Ia begitu kesal karena akhir-akhir ini ibunya hanya bisa mengancamnya.

"Bisa kita ganti topik?" tanya Mrs granger dengan nada suara yang berubah gembira dan excited.

Hermione tetap diam saja. Ia sama sekali tak tertarik akan kegembiraan pada ibunya. Hatinya masih terlalu sakit untuk bergembira.

"Ini berita yang gembira sweetheart. Aku baru saja diundang untuk wawancara ekslusif dengan majalah Vogue. Pasti akan luar biasa karena mereka ingin aku mengajakmu. Foto kita akan jadi sampul depan. Kau dan aku. Ibu dan anak yang sukses. Bagaimana menurutmu ?"

Hermione menatap Ibunya dengan horor. Ia merasa marah, tapi tertahan, karena ia masih memikirkan perasaan ibunya. Bagaimanapun Mrs granger adalah ibunya. "Entahlah mom. Aku bahkan tak sanggup bergembira walau itu merupakan berita yang menggembirakan."

"Oh Hermione please ! Harus berapa kali kubilang bahwa apapun yang terjadi dalam keluarga Malfoy sama sekali bukan urusanmu oke?"

"Mom aku mencintainya dan aku tentu peduli padanya."

"Oh sudahlah. Aku tak mau berdebat. Tepat pukul lima sore besok kau harus ikut denganku. Tak ada penolakan!" Ucap Mrs granger penuh penekanan hampir di setiap katanya. "Aku akan sangat senang jika kau..."

"Oh Miss mione...Miss mione...Ini gawat..."

Ucapan Mrs granger harus terhenti ketika Dorota dengan wajah pucat dan paniknya memasuki ruang makan. Ia berlari kearah Hermione. "Miss mione ini berita buruk. Kau harus segera ke rumah sakit."

Wajah yang panik pun muncul dari Hermione. Ia tentu bangkit berdiri, dan bersiap-siap pergi. Tak peduli walau sekarang Ibunya menatap marah.

"Hermione!"

"Mom please...Malfoy membutuhkan aku"

"Malfoy bukan urusanmu" Mrs granger pun bangkit berdiri menghadapi putrinya. Mereka berdua saling menatap penuh amarah."Kembali duduk dan habiskan makananmu"

"Mrs granger ini keadaan darurat." Dorota akhirnya berbicara. "Mrs malfoy baru saja meninggal. Tuan Draco pasti membutuhkan Miss mione di sampingnya."

"Dorota benar. Dia membutuhkanku" ucap Hermione akhirnya memutuskan pergi begitu saja. Air mata menumpuk di sudut matanya dan perasaan nyeri waktu itu kembali muncul. Ia berlari begitu cepat dengan gaun tidurnya. Tak memikirkan sama sekali penampilannya. Dengan asal-asalan ia mengenakan sebuah mantel selutut berwarna abu dan sendal rumah keluar dari apartemennya. Hampir seluruh pegawai apartemen terkejut melihat penampilannya tersebut. Hermione benar-benar harus menemani Draco saat ini. Narcissa yang meninggal merupakan hal yang menyakitkan untukknya. Apalagi untuk Draco.

"Aku harus bersamanya."

**000**

"Malfoy" Panggil Hermione. Ia telah berada di lantai tiga dan kini tengah berjalan tak berdaya kearah Draco. Prianya itu duduk terdiam di lantai. Menyenderkan sepenuhnya tubuhnya pada dinding dengan raut yang mengerikan. Kedua matanya memerah, lembab dan basah, seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia telah menangis begitu sering. Wajah pucatnya semakin pucat. Rambut pirangnya bahkan jauh dari kesan rapih. Dia terlihat kacau.

Draco tak mendongakkan wajahnya. Ia tau itu Hermione. Wanitanya itu mendekat kearahnya perlahan dan duduk di sampingya. Ia langsung merangkul Draco dan mengecup sayang kepalanya. Suaranya bergetar ketika berbicara.

"Malfoy...aku turut berduka"

Draco akhirnya menatap Hermione. "Jangan kasihani aku Granger. Bagiku ibuku akan selalu ada menemaniku"

Air mata Hermione yang menumpuk tumpah. Ia mengangguk lalu mengambil salah satu tangan Draco dan mengarahkannya kepada dada pria itu. "kau tak sendiri Malfoy. Ibumu akan selalu ada di hatimu dan aku juga akan menemanimu. Kita akan menghadapi ini semua. Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Draco mengambil tangan Hermione tersebut dan mengecupnya pelan. Kedua mata mereka tak ada hentinya untuk saling menatap. "Bisakah kau memelukku untuk beberapa saat saja Granger?"

Hermione tersenyum di tengah-tengah tangisannya. Ia segera mengangguk dan memeluk Draco. Ia membelai rambut pirang prianya tersebut berkali-kali berusaha menghiburnya dan menunjukkan pada Draco bahwa ia tak sendiri. Tak akan pernah sendiri.

Menit-menit yang penuh ungkapan emosional itu akhirnya berakhir ketika Hermione bisa membujuk Draco untuk pulang. Pemakaman akan di lakukan besok pagi dan Draco perlu istirahat. Ia sudah tak tidur semalaman, ia menangis tampa henti, dan perasaan kacau tak karuannya telah membuatnya lelah dan demam.

Para wartawan yang masih tersisa di rumah sakit, lagi-lagi menyerbu Hermione maupun Draco dengan berbagai pertanyaan dan berulang-ulang memfoto keduanya. Oh ya ampun ini membuat kesal. Jack segera membantu Hermione dengan menghalangi para wartawan itu untuk tak lebih dekat kearahnya maupun Draco.

Hermione menghela napasnya. Mau gak mau fotonya dalam gaun tidur dan mantel ini akan tersebar luas melalui seluruh media inggris. Itu pasti terdengar memalukan, ibunya bahkan akan marah. Namun Hermione memang sama sekali tak peduli. Ia tak bisa mempedulikan apapun selain Draco.

Ia membawa Draco ke apatemen pria itu. Suasana di dalam sangat gelap, Hermione langsung menyalakan lampunya. Ia kembali memapah Draco dan membawanya kekamar. Membaringkan pria yang kini setengah tidur itu di ranjang. Hermione lalu membuka kedua sepatu Draco, kemejanya, dan bahkan celana panjangnya. Untuk yang satu itu cukup susah, mengingat Draco sama sekali tak membantu dan Jantung Hermione berpacu cepat sekali. Ini pertamakalinya ia menelanjangi seorang pria.

Tak terpikirkan olehnya bahwa tiba-tiba Draco bakal menariknya, dan membuat tubuhnya itu terbaring tepat di atas Draco. Kedua mata pria itu terbuka. Ia menatap Hermione dengan memohon. "Kau akan menemaiku di sini kan?"

"Tentu saja aku akan menemanimu." Hermiome merona.

"Berjanjilah gak akan pergi diam-diam ketika aku tertidur. Ini perintah Granger"

Hermione tersenyum mencoba menenangkan. "Enggak. Aku gak akan kemana-mana."

"Bagus" sahut Draco sebelum akhirnya merengkuh wajah Hermione dan mencium bibirnya. Penuh hasrat yang tak disembunyikan lidahnya menyerbu masuk, menjelajahi semuanya, membelai dan melumat dengan rakus. Ia menghisap semua oksigen Hermione dan membuatnya kehabisan napas ketika ciuman itu berakhir. Wajah Hermione merona akan ciuman membara yang tak terduga itu.

"Trims" Ucap Draco lalu mengecup kening Hermione cukup lama. Perasaan diantara keduanya menghangat.

Hermione tak bisauntuk tak tersenyum. Ia pun bangkit berdiri. "Istirahatlah. Aku telah menyuruh Jack membeli obat deman dan nanti aku akan membangunkan mu untuk minum obat itu dan makan."

Draco mengangguk setuju. Ia merasa sangat beruntung Hermione mau disisinya.

**000**

Sepanjang malam Hermione menemani Draco yang tertidur. Ia ikut berbaring di samping Pria itu, dan memeluknya. Sesekali Hermione memberikan kecupan lembut pada wajahnya. Paginya deman Itu mulai menghilang Dari tubuh Draco. Hermione tersenyum lega. Ia lekas-lekas turun dari ranjang. Mengulung rambutnya asal-asalan dan segera menuju dapur.

Ia membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Ia telah membuat kopi, ommlete, dan beberapa potong roti bakar. Ia tengah menyiapkan semua itu di meja makan sebelum akhirnya ia mendengar suara lift terbuka. Hermione tersenyum. Ia merasa lega Dorota dapat kemari. Ia memang menelepon Dorota.

"Dorota" Hermione keluar dari dapur dan segera menuju ruang tengah. Benar saja Dorota ada disana dengan kedua tangan penuh kantung besar yang entah berisi apa itu.

"Miss mione" Dorota tersenyum dan datang menghampiri.

"Aku lega kau bisa kesini. Apa ibuku menyulitkanmu?"

Raut ceria Dorota berubah. "Ia bilang akan memecatku"

"Aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi Dorota."

Dorota tersenyum kembali. "Nyonya benar-benar marah padamu. Kau membuatnya minum sepanjang malam."

"Tapi ibuku tak apa-apakan?" Ada rasa khawatir dalam diri Hermione.

"Nyonya baik-baik saja. Ia hanya melebih-lebihkan"ucap Dorota lalu menyerahkan kantung yang ia pegang. "Seperti permintaanmu aku membawa beberapa baju bewarna hitam yang dapat kau pilih. Dan juga aku membawa sarapan."

Hermione tersenyum melihat betapa banyak bawaan Dorota. "Kau tak perlu membawa baju ku sebanyak ini"

"Tentu saja aku harus. Nyonya sendiri yang bahkan menyuruhku. Well... sebenarnya ini karena fotomu dengan gaun tidur kemaren telah terpajang di seluruh koran, bahkan kau masuk TV dengan itu. Nyonya hampir pingsan melihatnya"

Hermione hanya menghela napasnya. Dorota lekas-lekas memeluk Nona kesayangannya itu.

"Aku turut berduka Miss, pasti tak mudah untukmu dan tuan Draco."

"Trims Dorota"

Untuk beberapa saat mereka berpelukan sebelum akhirnya Dorota permisi pulang. Bagaimana pun harus ada yang mengurus tingkah uring-uringan Mrs grangerkan?

Hermione telah mandi dan memakai salah satu gaun hitamnya. Ia terlihat cantik namun berduka. Raut kesedihan mendominasi wajahnya. Dengan bando berpita bewarna senada dengan gaun selututnya, rambut cokelat yang terurai, dan sarung tangan hitam yang menghiasi tangannya, penampilannya jelas terlihat jauh lebih baik di banding kemaren. make up nya pun begitu sederhana.

Ia lekas-lekas menuju kamar Draco. Ia hampir menaiki tangga sebelum Sebuah suara memanggil dan membuatnya berjalan keruang tengah. Suara Tv menyala dengan keras dan Draco duduk di sofanya.

"Kau terlihat cantik. Gaun hitam itu cocok untukmu" ucap Draco sama sekali tak menoleh. Pandangannya terfokus pada siaran kartun pada Tv tersebut. Ini Sabtu pagi dan memang itulah kebiasaan Draco. Menonton kartun sambil memakan Es, namun kini es itu sama sekali tak ada. Sebuah botol voodka menemaninya. Ini membuat kening Hermione mengerut.

"Malfoy" Hermione jalan menghampiri. Ia berdiri di dekat Draco. "Ini masih terlalu pagi kau minum-minum seperti itu"

Draco mendongak, menatap. "Es krim tak cukup untuk membuat pikiranku tenang. Aku butuh mabuk saat ini" Sekali lagi Draco meminum voodka nya.

"Mabuk bukan pilihan yang tepat untuk menghadiri pemakaman." Hermione segera merebut gelas Draco dan juga mengambil botol voodkanya.

Draco menatap kesal ke Hermione."kembalikan minumanku Granger"

"Draco please" Hermione menghindari tangan Draco.

"Kau tak mengerti. Aku butuh itu" Nada suara Draco meninggi.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kau memalukan dirimu sendiri di pemakaman nanti dengan mabuk-mabukkan seperti ini"

Draco menggeram frustasi. Ia menghembuskan napasnya dengan kesal. "Aku bahkan tak mau datang ke pemakaman sialan itu Granger!" Draco membentak.

Hermione menghela napasnya. Di saat seperti ini dialah yang harus lebih bersabar. Ia lalu meletakkan minuman itu di meja dan segera berlutut, memenggang kedua tangan Draco dan menatapnya. Draco tak menatap balik, ia mengalihkan wajahnya. Ini memalukan untukknya.

"Malfoy, kematian bukan akhir dari segalanya. Ibumu akan tetap berada di sisimu tampa kau sadari. Kau tak akan pernah sendiri."

Draco akhirnya menatap Hermione. Kali ini raut wajahnya melembut. "Aku baru saja kehilangan orang yang mencintaiku Granger"

"Kau tak kehilangan siapa-siapa. Aku akan menemanimu begitu pula dengan ibumu." sahut Hermione begitu lembut. Ia pun lalu mengecup tangan Draco. "Kau harus percaya padaku"

Draco diam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya mengangguk dan memeluk Hermione. "Aku selalu percaya padamu Granger"

"Trims" jawab Hermione membalas lebih erat pelukan Draco tersebut. Tak perlu di ragukan lagi bahwa Hermione benar-benar mencintai Draco. "itulah yang kubutuhkan. kau yang percaya padaku"

**000**

"Pemakamam Narcissa malfoy akan di lakukan tepat pada jam sembilan nanti, lebih tepatnya setelah pemberkatan di Gereja ketedral James ini. Semua tamu undangan sudah nampak mulai hadir. Seperti yang kita lihat sendiri kebanyakan tamu nya adalah orang-orang terkenal, termasuk beberapa bangsawan yang di kenal akrab dengan keluarga Malfoy. Dan lihatlah siapa yang baru tiba. Mrs greengrass beserta putrinya, Astoria greengrass. Terlihat Lucius Malfoy menyambut mereka. Kudengar ada isu kalau kedua keluarga besar itu tak lama lagi akan menyatukan hubungan keluarga mereka. Mungkin maksudnya dengan pernikahan. Aku yakin sekali mereka bermaksud menjodohkan anak mereka. Yah kurasa itu kabar bagus di tengah peristiwa buruk ini. Hanya saja bagaimana dengan Hermione granger. Melihat terlalu seringnya ia tertangkap bersama Draco malfoy, aku percaya mereka berdua memiliki hubungan Khusus. Nah, Itulah beberapa kilas info dariku, untuk info selanjutnya aku akan melaporkannya langsung pada tempat pemakaman nanti. Sekian dariku, Rita skeeter melaporkan."

"Cut"

Itu beberapa liputan dari begitu banyaknya liputan yang di lakukan Di depan gereja ketedral james ini. Untuk beberapa hari semenjak kemaren para wartawan selalu berkeliaran di sekitar keluarga Malfoy.

Astoria sendiri merasa risih. Sudah lama sejak ia tak di kelilingi langsung oleh para wartawan ini. Jadi tak perlu heran bila sekarang Astoria terlihat cangung. Ia tak satu pun menjawab pertanyaan dari para wartawan itu, ibunya sudah mengingatkannya untuk bersikap sopan. Ini adalah pemakaman bukan ajang red karpet yang dulu sering di hadiri Astoria.

Astoria tersenyum apa adanya. Ibunya menuntunnya menaiki beberapa undukan anak tangga dan Lucius menyambut mereka. Pria yang sangat jarang terlihat tersenyum itu kali ini tersenyum padanya dan ibunya. Astoria mengangguk sopan.

"Aku turut berduka atas meninggalnya istrimu Mr malfoy" ucap Astoria.

"Trims Miss greengrass. Aku menghargainya." sahut Lucius begitu ramah, lalu ia pun menoleh kepada Mrs greengrass. "Terimakasih kau mau hadir"

"Tentu saja aku akan hadir. Ini berita duka juga untukku. Narcissa benar-benar orang baik"

Beberapa percakapan terjadi diantara kedua orang itu. Astoria diam-diam mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri mencoba menemukan Draco. Ia lebih merasa tertarik untuk mengucapkan kata duka kepada Draco daripada harus mendengar percakapan saling memuji-muji dari ibunya dan Lucius.

Orang yang berlalu lalang, para wartawan yang begitu banyak, dan jangan lupakan tamu undangan yang berhilir mudik memasuki gereja membuat Astoria agak kesulitan untuk mencari Draco. Keningnya mengerut memikirkan kemungkinan Draco belum datang. Itu bisa saja terjadi, mengingat berita meninggalnya Narcissa pasti membuat Draco sangat berduka.

Belum sempat memikirkan kemungkinan Draco Tak datang, mobil limo hitam yang tak asing untuk Astoria itu tiba-tiba muncul. Pintu terbuka, dan hampir saja Astoria berlari kebawah untuk menyambut Draco sebelum akhirnya kemunculan Hermione membuat Astoria terdiam di tempatnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, seiring mendekatnya kedua orang itu.

Raut wajah Draco sama sekali tak bersahabat. Ia terlihat sangat berduka, begitu pula Hermione. Namun wanita itu jauh tampak terlihat tegar, seolah ia adalah penompang dan perisai Draco. Ini membuat kemarahan Astoria muncul.

"Senang akhirnya melihatmu Draco dan..." Astoria hampir terdengar mendengus untuk melanjukan ucapannya. "Hermione"

"Enyahlah dari ku Greengrass! Aku sama sekali tak mau melihatmu" Sahut Draco ketus, ia tak peduli walau di samping Astoria ada Mrs greengrass. Ibu Astoria itu mengernyit tak suka mendengar sapaan balik dari Draco.

Lucius terkekeh pelan. Sebenarnya ia menahan malu akan tingkah Draco. "Son jaga sikapmu, aku tau kau bersedih tapi tetaplah jaga sikapmu" ucap Lucius begitu lembut dan ramah, namun Hermione atau Mrs greengrass sekalipun tau bahwa Lucius baru saja menatap Draco penuh ancaman.

Mrs greengrass segera mencairkan suasana dengan menyapa Hermione. " Hai Hermione sweetheart. Aku terkejut kau kesini juga dan bersama eu...Draco"

Draco langsung mengenggam erat salah satu tangan Hermione dan menatap tajam Mrs Greengrass. "Ia memang selalu bersamaku Mrs greengrass, kau tak perlu terkejut begitu."

Astoria mendengus. " Iya dia selalu bersamamu, menempel bagaikan prangko yang bahkan tak mempedulikan penampilannya lagi." Astoria terdiam sejenak untuk menatap Hermione dari atas hingga ke bawah seakan menilai. " Aku senang kau tak memakai gaun tidurmu lagi Hermione. Well kau taukan itu akan memalukan sekali. Para wartawan akan mengira kau gila atau semacamnya"

"Penampilan bukanlah hal yang terpenting, ketika kau mengalami rasa berduka As. Mrs greengrass pasti tau itu betul. Bukan begitu Mrs Greengrass?"

"Iya?" Mrs greengrass tak mengerti akan serangan balik dari Hermione.

"Aku masih ingat betul, ketika Daphne di temukan tak sadarkan diri dengan besetan di pergelangan kirinya. Kau segera pergi menyusul dengan hanya menggunakan gaun tidur. Apa kau tak ingat Mrs greengrass? Well bagaimana pun anda begitu beruntung karena tak ada wartawan yang menangkap basah peristiwa itu. Pasti jauh lebih memalukan. Well...Jika kau masih tak percaya As" Hermione menoleh kepada Astoria. "Kau bisa tanyakan langsung pada Daphne. Dia dirawat di oxfrod centerkan ?(Tempat perawatan orang-orang yang kecanduan narkoba maupun alkohol dan mengalami despresi berat).

Raut Astoria berubah. Ia merasa justu dia yang di permalukan. Apa-apaan ini?

"Oxford center?" Lucius mengulang ucapan Hermione dengan wajah yang menatap Mrs greengrass, meminta penjelasan. "Kupikir putri tertuamu tengah berkuliah di Amerika?"

Mrs greengrass terdiam, bingung mau mengatakan apa? Itu sebenarnya aib keluarga yang coba ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat. Ia sungguh menyesali sikap Astoria yang gegabah mencoba mempermalukan Hermione. Lihatlah sekarang! Justru mereka yang di permalukan.

"Aku tak heran anda tak tau Mr malfoy. Mrs greengrass dan Astoria menutup rapat-rapat soal itu. Hanya aku dan ibuku yang tau. Kuharap aku tak merusak hubungan kalian dengan perkataanku barusan"

Mrs greengrass terbatuk-batuk. Wajahnya pucat. "Bisa kami kedalam Mr malfoy, para wartawan kurasa mulai tertarik akan apa yang tengah kita bicarakan?"

Tatapan Lucius mengeras, namun ia mengangguk. Mrs greengrass buru-buru pergi disusul dengan Astoria yang terlebih dulu menatap penuh benci kearah Hermione.

Lucius mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Hermione. "Sungguh usaha yang bagus untuk merebut perhatianku Miss granger. Kau sangat pandai memalukan seseorang rupanya"

"Aku sama sekali tak berniat merebut semacam kesan atau perhatianmu Mr malfoy. Lagipula ucapanku barusan bukan untuk mempermalukan mereka, aku hanya mau mengingatkan mereka mengenai Daphne. Ia begitu malang karena tak pernah dianggap."

Lucius terkekeh. "Kau sangat pintar mengelak Miss granger"

Draco mendengus. Ia semakin ingin meninju ayahnya. Itu pasti akan membuat para wartawan menyerbu mereka. "Berhentilah untuk tertawa atau semacamnya ayah. Para wartawan ini justru akan mengira kau bahagia akan kematian ibu"

Raut Lucius berubah. Rahangnya mengeras begitu juga tatapannya. Dengan tersenyum tipis ia memeluk Draco. Para wartawan memfoto mereka. Sayang tak bisa dalam jarak yang dekat. Bodyguard-bodyguard Mr malfoy menghalangi mereka semua dalam jarak yang jauh. Mereka bahkan masih jauh dari undukan anak tangga gereja.

"Ingat ucapanku bahwa aku mempunyai rencana untuk Miss granger tercintamu itu?" Bisik Lucius begitu pelan.

"..." tak ada sahutan dari Draco.

"Tapi aku udah terlanjur berjanji padamu Draco. Jadi jika kau tak mau aku melanggar janjiku, maka kau pun tak boleh melanggar janjimu padaku. Sekarang kau masuk dan susul Astoria. Minta maaf juga padanya" Lucius pun melepaskan pelukkanya dan menatap Hermione dengan tersenyum ramah. "Aku selalu berharap kau sehat selalu Miss granger" Ia pun masuk kedalam.

Hermione menatap Ke Draco. Ia memegang salah satu tangannya. " Ada apa? Ayahmu mengatakan apa sebenarnya?"

"Bukan hal yang penting" Jawab Draco tampa ekspresi. Ia lalu melepaskam tangannya dari genggaman Hermione, kemudian menelepon seseorang dari handphonenya. Ia melangkah menjauh dari Hermione dan mulai bicara dengan seseorang yang di teleponnya itu. Hermione hanya menunggu sebelum akhirnya Draco menghampirinya lagi.

"Duluanlah masuk" perintah Draco lembut.

Hermione menggeleng. "Tak akan bila tampamu"

"Granger aku tak akan pergi dari acara ini. Aku pasti ada di pemakaman ibuku sendiri. Kau tak perlu khawatir."

"Kau janji?"

"Kau bisa pegang janjiku. Sekarang kau masuk oke?"

Hermione mengangguk lalu melangkah mendekat kearah Draco dan mengecup salah satu pipi pria itu. Hermione tak peduli dengan para wartawan yang memfoto tindakannya barusan. " Aku menunggumu"

Draco hanya mengangguk. Hermione melangkah masuk. Di dalam hampir penuh akan tamu undangan. Hanya deretan bangku belakang yang tersisa. Mau tak mau Hermione duduk di situ, sementara Astoria bersama ibunya berada di barisan depan, menemani Mr malfoy.

Semua serba hitam. Ini benar-benar bagaikan lautan hitam. Orang-orang tampil begitu gaya dengan pakaian hitam mereka tersebut. Para pria begitu mencolok dengan setelan kemeja dan dasi mereka, sedangkan yang wanita sibuk memperbaiki letak topi khas bangsawan mereka. Sepertinya hanya Hermione yang tak mengenakan topi serupa. Bahkan Astoria yang anti dengan topi semacam itu mengenakannya.

Semua tamu undangan bangkit berdiri ketika seorang pastur datang. Ia berdiri di singgahsananya, di depan para hadirin dan di depan peti mati bewarna putih Narcissa. Ia meletakkan dan membuka alkitabnya, menyapa keluarga Malfoy yang berduka dan para hadirin yang hadir. Musik penggiring terdengar, ini waktunya menyanyikan beberapa pujian. Hermione mengambil semacam buku tipis yang tersedia di depannya dan mulai bernyanyi bersama semua yang hadir. Lagunya kelewat sedih, sehingga air mata Hermione menumpuk di sudut matanya.

Ketika pujian memasuki lagu kedua, Hermione dapat melihat Draco masuk. Ia melangkah berjalan dengan pandangan lurus kedepan, melewati Hermione begitu saja, walau ia tau Hermione menatapnya.

Kening Hermione mengerut tak mengerti. Draco duduk di samping Astoria dan berbisik tepat kesalah satu telingganya. Entah apa yang Draco bisikkan, tapi yang pasti Astoria tersenyum. Hermione tak bisa berkedip melihatnya. Ia bahkan tak menoleh ketika seseorang menggengam tangannya.

"Hermione"

Barulah Hermione menoleh. Itu Cedrid, pria tinggi dengan rambut cokelat tembaganya itu tersenyum. "Orang-orang tengah menyanyikan pujian, kau pun harusnya menyanyikannya."

"Ced," Hermione kebingungan. "Kau di sini?"

"Tentu saja. Ayahku pengacara Malfoy corp, jadi sudah pasti harus ke sini."

"tapi..."

"ehemm..." Suara dehaman seseorang di samping Hermione membuat Hermione segera menutup mulutnya dan mulai menyanyi. Cedric tersenyum lalu berbisik ke telingga nya.

"Apa kubilangkan? kau harus menyanyi jika waktu melantunkan pujian Mione"

Hermione mendongak kearah Cedric. Kedua mata pria itu tak menatapnya. Ia justru fokus akan buku yang ia pegang dan menyanyi. Hermione menghela napasnya kesal karena ia tau diam-diam Cedric tersenyum. Tangan pria itu pun mengenggam salah tangan Hermione diam-diam, membuat Hermione kembali mendongak kepadanya. Kali ini Cedric, menatapnya dan tersenyum makin lebar. "Nyanyi Hermione! Kau mau nenek di sebelahmu kembali berdeham?"

Dengan cemberut Hermione kembali fokus akan bukunya dan menyanyi mengikuti yang lainnya. Setidaknya Cedric dapat menghiburnya di kala Hermione merasa sendiri di sini. Apalagi Draco begitu jauh di depan sana.

**000**

"Ayo Hermione kita harus ke pemakaman!" ucap Cedric ketika Hermione hanya menunggu di luar gereja. Acara di gereja sudah selesai, kini orang-orang menuju ke pemakaman. Ini waktunya menguburkan.

Para wartawan pun hanya tinggal sedikit. Hampir semuanya sudah berada di pemakaman. Mungkin hanya tinggal Rita skeeter itu bersama juru kamerannya.

"Malfoy masih di dalam" Ucap Hermione dengan cemas, takut akan kemungkinan Draco berubah pikiran dan gak akan datang.

"Kita akan bertemu dengannya di sana. Maka ayolah"

"Ced"

"heh?"

"Aku harus menunggu malfoy. Jika kau mau duluan, pergilah. Aku sungguh tak apa-apa" ucap Hermione lebih karena ia merasa tak nyaman jika Draco menemukannya bersama Cedric.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku sudah di perintahkan untuk itu"

Kening Hermione mengerut. Ia menatap Cedric tak suka. "Memerintahmu? Jangan katakan jika itu ibuku?"

Tatapan Cedric berubah serius. "Memang bukan" Ia lalu kembali menatap ke depan, kearah Gereja. Hermione ikut menoleh kearah yang sama. Ia bisa melihat Draco keluar dari Gereja. Pandangan matanya tak fokus. Draco terlihat kacau. Penampilan rapih yang Hermione buat untukknya kini acak-acakkan kembali. Rambutnya, dasinya, beberapa kancing kemejanya dan hampir semuanya acak-acakkan. Tak ada kesan rapih.

Rita skeeter menyerbunya. Draco berjalan ogah-ogahan. Kedua matanya basah. Ia pasti menangis di dalam gereja sana.

"Tuan Draco bisa kau ceritakan sedikit tentang hubunganmu dengan Miss Granger?"

"Minggirlah! Kau menghalangi jalanku" Geram Draco sambil berjalan menuju limonya. Mobilnya tersebut terpakir cukup jauh dari gereja.

"Tuan Draco, kau tak usah malu-malu untuk menjelaskan padaku. Ini justru akan menjelaskan semuanya tentang rumor perjodohanmu dengan Miss Astoria greengrass itu ternyata gak benar"

"Aku tak mau menjelaskan apa-apa. Menyingkirlah dariku sialan" Tampa sengaja Draco mendorong Rita, sehingga pembawa berita itu harus terjatuh dengan sangat memalukan.

"Kau..." Rita terkejut-kejut. Begitupula dengan juru kameranya yang segera membantunya bangkit berdiri.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk kau menyingkir?"

"Aku bisa menuntutmu untuk ini" Ancam Rita ketika ia telah bangkit berdiri.

"Lakukanlah sesukamu" Draco berbalik pergi. Melihat kekacauan itu Hermione lekas-lekas pergi menyusulnya. Ia sama sekali tak mau mendengar Cedric yang memanggilnya. Ia harus bersama Draco. Menemani prianya tersebut.

"Malfoy" Panggil Hermione bersamaan dengan tangannya yang memenggang tangan Draco. Kekasihnya itu berhenti dan menatapnya. "Ayo kita pergi bersama"

Draco melepas tangan Hermione darinya. Tatapan menyedihkan itu kembali muncul darinya. Ini bukan hal bagus, pikir Hermione. Pasti akan ada sesuatu yang buruk yang akan terjadi. Firasat Hermione terus mengatakan itu berulang-ulang.

"Aku tak mau pergi Granger. Pergilah jika kau mau"

"Tapi ini pemakaman ibumu, kau harus ada dan kau sudah berjanji padaku"

Rahang Draco mengeras. "Aku berubah pikiran"

"Malfoy..." Hermione mencoba memenggang kembali tangan Draco, mencoba menyakinkannya.

"Kau tak seharusnya begitu mudahnya percaya dengan janji yang di buat oleh pria sepertiku Granger. Aku benar-benar berubah pikiran, jadi jangan paksa aku"

"Malfoy kau harus pergi... Aku dan kau harus pergi. Ibumu mungkin menantikan kita."

Draco menghentakkan tangan Hermione dengan kasar. "Ibuku sudah meninggal Granger. Ia sama sekali tak menantikanku. Ia justru sudah muak denganku sehingga ia berani sekali meninggalkanku seorang diri di dunia mengerikan ini"

"Demi merlin Malfoy. Harus berapa kali kubilang bahwa kau sama sekali tak sendiri di dunia ini. Aku akan selalu menemanimu" Hermione terlihat gusar. Ia belum pernah di perlakukan sekasar ini oleh Draco. Jujur saja ada perasaan terluka yang ia rasakan.

Draco mendengus. " Dengar Granger, aku sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah peduli begini padaku. Bukankah dulu kau sangat membenciku."

Hermione menghela napasnya. "Aku tentu peduli padamu."

"For what heh?" Bentak Draco begitu marah.

"Demi merlin Malfoy! Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?"

"Aku sendiri bahkan tak tau ada apa denganku. Jadi menyingkirlah" Gumam Draco sambil berbalik pergi. Ia melangkahkah kakinya dengan cepat dan penuh marah. Ia menuju Limonya. Jack udah menunggu dan membukakan pintu. Hermione lekas-lekas menyusul berlari, di ikuti oleh Rita skeeter yang haus berita.

"Malfoy" Untuk kesekian kalinya Hermione berhasil menahan Draco. Ia memenggang salah satu tangan pria itu dengan erat

"Apa lagi Granger? Kau mau aku lebih bersikap kasar heh?"

Tatapan Hermione menunjukkan tatapan memohon. "Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini"

"Aku butuh sendiri saat ini"

Hermione mencoba tak mau mendengarkan ucapan menyakitkan Draco tersebut. Ia pun menghela napasnya dan mencoba memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. "Malfoy aku tak tau apakah kau menyadarinya atau tidak, tapi aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku peduli padamu karena aku mencintaimu. Aku tak mungkin sejauh ini jika aku tak mencintaimu."

Draco terdiam beberapa saat. Rautnya sulit di baca. Dengan perlahan di menit selanjutnya ia justru melepaskan tangan Hermione. Tak ada kekasaran. Ia melakukannya begitu lembut namun membuat perasaan Hermione yang telah terluka semakin terluka. Lukannya seakan melebar dan bernanah.

"Itu perkataan terburuk yang pernah kudengar darimu" ucap Draco lalu pergi meninggalkan Hermione begitu saja. Ia masuk ke mobilnya dan segera menyuruh Jack yang terbengong-bengong untuk masuk dan pergi. Limo itu melaju begitu cepat, tampa sempat Hermione sadari.

Ia gak bisa memikirkan apapun selain terjatuh begitu saja dalam posisi berlutut. Air matanya mengalir tampa suara. Tenaganya hilang begitu saja seiring Draco yang menjauh. Bumi yang di pijaknya pun seakan berputar cepat membuat kepalanya pusing. Hermione tak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Seluruh indra tubuhnya seakan tak berfungsi lagi. Maka tak heran bila pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang di ajukan Rita sketer sama sekali tak digubrisya.

"Hermione" Cedric berlari secepat ia bisa. Ia lalu mengendong Hermione yang diam membeku.

"Mr diggory bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi" Rita sama sekali tak peduli akan suasana tak menyenangkan yang terjadi diantara mereka semua.

"Menyingkir dariku dan matikan kamera sialan itu" bentak Cedric marah. Ia menubruk Rita begitu saja. Untunglah kali ini pembaca berita itu tak harus terjatuh dengan memalukan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

**000**

Draco menghembuskan napasnya kesal. Sangat kesal sehingga ia berulang kali mengumpat kata-kata kasar dan memukul jok linonsinnya penuh marah.

"Tuan?" Jack memanggil dengan kedua mata menatap tuannya tersebut melalui spion.

"Jangan bicara padaku Jack. Suasana hatiku begitu buruk" sahut Draco. Ia kemudian mengambil Handphonenya di saku celana. Ia kembali menelepon seseorang.

"Kemana kau sebenarnya Diggory ? Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk tak membiarkan Granger sendiri heh? Apa sebenarnya kerjamu?" bentak Draco langsung, tampa harus menyapa terlebih dahulu.

"Aku melakukannya, namun Hermione sedikitpun tak mau beranjak. Ia menunggumu keluar dari gereja tadi"

Draco mengepalkan tangannya.

"Aku tak butuh penjelasanmu. Cepat susul Granger dan bawa ia pulang. Aku tak akan segan-segan menghajarmu hingga mati jika kau tak juga berhasil membawanya pulang"

"Seriusan dude. Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kau mencintainya tapi kau justru menyakitinya ?"

"Dengar aku sangat mencintainya, hingga aku bisa berani memperlakukannya begitu kejam seperti tadi. Asal kau tau, tak semua orang bisa melakukan seperti yang kulakukan."

"Kau membuatku tak mengerti"

"Damn Diggory! Aku tak memintamu untuk mengerti. Aku memerintahkanmu untuk mengantar Granger pulang"

Cedric terdengar mendengus. "Akan kulakukan tampa kau suruh. Perlu kau tau Drake, aku akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini. Kuharap kau tak akan menyesal jika Hermione kembali padaku"

"Aku jauh merasa bersyukur jika itu terjadi. Aku bukan pria yang pantas untuknya. Jadi Diggory mulai sekarang aku minta kau melindungi wanita yang kucintai. Aku mohon padamu. Kau tau ini pertama kalinya aku memohon padamu. Jadi kabulkan permintaanku tersebut." Draco pun langsung mematikan handphonennya, tampa perlu repot-repot mendengar sahutan Dari Cedric.

Ia menghela napas, diam sejenak dengan begitu banyak pikiran dan tiba-tiba malah melempar begitu marah handphonenya tersebut. Ia sulit untuk mengartikan perasaanya sekarang ini.

**000**

"Tersenyumlah Hermione. Ini wawacara penting untuk kita" Ucap Mrs granger memecahkan keheningam antara ia dan Hermione di lift ini. Mereka berdua memang tengah berada di lift menuju lantai delapan dari gedung perusahaan majalah Vongue ini.

"Ini sama sekali tak penting untukku, ini hanya penting untuk mom"

"Hermione please jangan membuatku marah. " desis Mrs granger terdengar menahan marah. "Aku sudah cukup marah karena kau tau mau mendengar saranku untuk menganti gaun hitammu itu sayang. So jangan menguji tingkat kesabaranku."

Hermione tak menoleh. Ekspresinya begitu datar. " Mom taukan hitam melambangkan duka, dan aku masih berduka"

Mrs granger mendengus. Ia pun menatap kedepan. Sama sekali tak mau menatap putrinya tersebut. "Berduka untuk apa sebenarnya? Meninggalnya Narcissa atau berduka karena bocah Malfoy sialan itu, baru saja mencampakkanmu di depan umum, dan di tonton ribuan masyarakat melalui Tv mereka heh?"

"Bisa tak mengungkit itu?" Hermione akhirnya menoleh pada ibunya. Mrs granger tak takut untuk menatap balik. Ia sama terlihat marahnya dengan Hermione.

"Kau tau sendiri, aku sama tak maunya mengungkit peristiwa yang sangat memalukan itu. Untunglah Cedric datang membantumu dan itu tentunya sedikit menghilangkan rasa maluku. Sungguh aku masih sulit untuk percaya putriku di permalukan di depan umum, dan parahnya di tinggalkan dalam kondisi menangis dan berlutut di pinggir jalan. Oh ya ampun. Itu mengerikan. Aku harus berterimakasih pada Cedric nanti"

"Mom"

"Berhenti marah padaku Hermione karena itu memang faktanya. Malfoy mencampakkanmu dan Cedric menyelamatkanmu dari rasa malu"

Hermione mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat." Aku serius mom! jangan pernah berani-berani nya membandingkan Malfoy dengan Cedric. Aku muak mendengarnya"

"Terserahmu, tapi aku mulai berpikir untuk kembali menjodohkan kalian. Aku harus bicara pada Mr dan Mrs diggory setelah wawancara ini."

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Mom tak pernah memikirkan pendapatku. Selalu bertindak sesukanya. Sungguh ibu yang luar biasa"

"Aku memang ibu yang luar biasa karena aku memikirkan yang terbaik untuk putriku" Disaat bersamaan pintu lift terbuka, dan Mrs granger langsung menarik Hermione. "Ayo sayang, wawancara kita menunggu. Perhatikan senyummu"

**000**

"Suatu kehormatan dapat bertemu langsung denganmu Mrs granger. Kau benar-benar perancang busana yang sudah lama kami ingin wawancarai"

"Tentu saja. Aku sama berterimakasihnya padamu Miss skeeter. Aku cukup banyak mendengar keahlianmu dalam hal ini"

Rita skeeter terkikik senang akan pujian tersebut. Rambut pirang keritingnya itu bergoyang-goyang seiring gerakan senangnya. Belum lagi dengan wajahnya yang merona. Hermione tak menyangka Ibunya pandai menjadi penjilat.

"Senang juga dapat kembali bertemu denganmu Miss granger. Kau pasti sudah tak asing lagi dengankukan?"

Hermione menatap tajam." Tentu saja. Aku terkejut kau berada di mana-mana. Sebenarnya apa kau bekerja paruh waktu heh?"

"Apa?" Rita terkejut. Sangat terkejut. "Kau bilang apa barusan?"

Buru-buru Mrs granger tertawa. Ia mencoba mencairkan suasana dan mengalihkan tatapan tersinggung Rita dari putrinya. "Oh ya ampun Hermione, ini bukan waktunya kau membuat lelucon." Sekali lagi Mrs Granger tertawa. "Maafkan putriku ini ya? Dia memang suka bercanda. Sikapnya lumayan mirip ayahnya."

Rita akhirnya ikut tertawa. "Oh demi merlin...putrimu selain cantik ternyata juga sangat pandai membuat lelucon rupanya"

Hermione mendengus. "Itu sama sekali bukan lelucon, aku bermaksud mengatakan yang sebenarnya"

"Hermione sweetheart cukup leluconnya, jika begini terus kapan kita wawancaranya heh?" Mrs Granger tertawa makin keras sungguh bukan seperti dirinya. Sementara kedua matanya diam-diam menatap tajam Hermione.

Rita lagi-lagi ikut tertawa. Untung ia tak terlalu peka akan hal tersebut. "Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja ya Mrs granger. Aku takut putrimu membuat lelucon lagi"

"Tentu saja silahkan."

Dan berbagai pertanyaan di ajukan Rita. Memang kebanyakan tentang karir Mrs granger, tapi tukang berita nan licik itu sama sekali tak menyia-nyiakan untuk membahas peristiwa pagi lalu. ia berulang kali menanyakan hubungan Hermione dengan Draco. Hermione sendiri diam saja. Ia tak di beri kesempatan untuk menjawab. Mrs granger selalu mendahuluinya dan menjawab dengan penuh dusta. Sama sekali tak ada kebenaran soal masalah tersebut.

"Jadi menurut anda hubungan Draco malfoy dengan putrimu hanyalah hubungam asmara sesaat yang sering terjadi di kalangan remaja?"

Mrs granger mengangguk yakin." Iya itu tepat sekali. Pada zamanku dulu juga begitu. Anak-anak populer akan saling bersama untuk meningkatkan dan mempertahankan kepopuleran meraka. Maklum saja putriku ini anggota cheers, belum lagi ia ketua dari berbagai macam klub si sekolahnya. Tentu ia harus mempertahankan eksitensinya. Jadi tak heran ia terlibat asmara sesaat bersama Draco. Well aku tak memungkiri dia anak yang cukup populer untuk menjaga eksitensi putriku. Lagipula kudengar-kudengar ia kapten Footbal. Kau mengerti maksudkukan, Cheers, kapten footbal."

Rita tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Itu hal wajar. Pada zamanku dulu pun anak-anak cheers selalu berpasangan dengan anggota footbal. Itu seakan sudah tradisi" Rita tertawa, begitu pula dengan Mrs granger. Ia benar-benar merasa lega.

"Lalu kembali lagi ke karirmu. Sebentar lagi musim dingin, kau pasti sudah menyiapkan beberapa rangkaiaan model baru untuk brandmu, bukan begitu Mrs Granger?"

Nah sekarang baru senyum Mrs granger melebar dengan tulus. "Itu sudah pasti. Aku selalu di undang khusus untuk acara paris fashion week musim dingin nanti. Begitu pula di new york. Pokoknya jadwalku akan benar-benar sibuk"

"Kalau begitu kau akan sering meninggalkan putrimu pada musim dingin nanti?"

"kali ini enggak" Mrs Granger menatap Hermione dengan tersenyum tulus. "Aku akan mengajaknya. Ini waktunya ia mulai terlibat akan bisnisku ini"

"Oh itu so sweet sekali" Rita lalu menatap Hermione. "Kau benar-benar anak beruntung, setiap anak perempuan di london bahkan di dunia akan iri karena kau memiliki seorang ibu desainar terkenal." Rita tertawa terbahak-bahak, kelewat senang rupanya. Hermione tersenyum ala kadarnya. Hatinya masih terlalu sakit untuk tersenyum senang, walau wajah Rita benar-benar kelewat lucu. Ia kelihatan norak sekali.

Berbagai pertanyaan terus di ajukan. Rita membuka mulutnya tampa henti. Hermione kali ini memang di beri kesempatan oleh ibunya untuk menjawab, namun tetap saja tak mengurangi rasa pegal pada bokongnya untuk duduk terus seperti ini. Sudah sekian kalinya Hermione merubah posisi duduknya pada sofa ini. Astaga ini bahkan belum waktunya foto pengambilan gambar. Demi merlin ia sudah tak tahan untuk terus bersandiwara baik-baik saja. Perasaannya jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Ia kelewat kacau, hingga Hermione ingin untuk sendiri dulu dikamarnya dan merenungkan semuanya. Bagaimanapun Ia harus menyiapkan dirinya menelepon Draco dan jika perlu datang menemuinya. Ia butuh penjelasan.

**000**

Hari sudah kelewat malam. Hampir jam Sebelas. Wawancara bersama Rita menguras fisik dan pikirannya. Mrs Ganger akui itu. Ia sendiri kelelahan. Ia lalu segera naik menuju kamarnya setelah memeluk dan memberikan kecupan selamat malam pada Hermione.

Hermione menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia tak sanggup untuk langsung naik kekamarnya. Dalam suasana yang sepi dan hanya diterangi pencahayaan yang minim ini membuat Hermione merasa rilex. Ia benar-benar merasa lelah akan semua permasalahannya bersama Draco, kini bahkan tak ada lagi yang bakal mendukung hubungan mereka. Meninggalnya Narcissa suatu pukulan yang telak akan hubungannya dengan Draco. Ini seakan sudah berakhir.

Hermione menghela napasnya. Ia tak menyadari Dorota mengendap-ngendap menghampiri dengan hanya mengenakan gaun tidur bewarna putih dan wajah bermasker.

"Miss mione"

Tubuh Hermione terlonjak kaget. "Demi merlin Dorota...Kenapa kau membuatku kaget sih heh?"

"Ssstttt..." Ucap Dorota sambil mengisyaratkan untuk tutup mulut dan menunjuk keatas kekamar nyonyanya. "Ada hal yang penting ingin kukatakan" Lanjut Dorota dengan berbisik.

"Apa?" Hermione masih terdengar kesal.

Dorota tersenyum lebar. "Sekarang di kamarmu ada tuan Draco. Dia sudah menunggumu sejak tadi"

"What?" Hermione memekik keras karena luar biasa kaget.

"Sssttttt..."

Hermione reflek menutup mulutnya. " Kau tak berbohongkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Memang kapan aku berbohong?"

"Cukup sering"

Dorota menghela napasnya. "Kali ini tidak. Aku berani bersumpah"

"Oh my god...aku harus menemuinya kalau begitu" lagi-lagi Hermione histeris. Ia segera berlari menaiki tangga dengan hentakkan kaki yang keras dan cepat.

"Miss mionr ssssttttt..." lagi-lagi Dorota mengingatkan

Hermione tersenyum mengangguk, ia tak kuasa menahan rasa senangnya. Ini berarti hubungannya dengan Draco sama sekali tak berakhir, pria itu jelas menemuinya dan pasti ingin meminta maaf. Hermione buru-buru kekamarnya. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan benar saja, walaupun kamarnya remang-remang begini, Ia dapat dengan jelas melihat Draco tertidur meringkuk miring membelakanginya.

Dengan air mata yang tiba-tiba membasahi wajahnya, Hermione menutup pintunya dan melangkah mendekat kearah Draco. Ia naik kekasur dan memeluk Draco begitu erat dari belakang. Kali ini Hermione tak mampu menahan isak tangisnya. Isakan tangis nya yang keras itu terendam oleh kemeja hitam Draco.

"Demi merlin...Aku luar biasa senang kau di sini." Hermione tetap menangis terisak-isak.

Draco yang sejak tadi tak tidur itu lantas menggenggam erat kedua tangan Hermione yang memeluknya. Ia merasa terkoyak-koyak mengetahui Hermione sesedih ini. Tampa berbalik dan tetap diam pada posisinya Draco pun berbicara dengan pelan. "Maaf kan aku. Aku benar-benar brengsek melakukan hal sekejam itu padamu"

"No malfoy...No..." ucap Hermione histeris. Ia tetap terisak-isak. " Kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Aku sadar aku salah. Aku terus saja memaksamu untuk hadir di pemakaman itu. Jadi wajar kau marah padaku. Aku benar-benar pacar yang menyebalkan bukan?"

Draco menghela napsanya. Ia mengelus lembut kulit tangan Hermione. Begitu banyak yang ia pikirkan. " Kau tau, pada akhirnya aku justru datang juga kemakam ibuku. Hampir sepanjang sore aku disana seorang diri dan menangis seperti orang gila. Ketika hari sudah malam, sesuatu seakan berbisik padaku dan menyuruhku kesini. Aku tertawa saat itu. Aku jadi teringat ucapanmu bahwa ibuku akan selalu menemaniku walaupun kini ia telah tiada. Itu lucu bukan, aku pasti sudah gila."

"..." Hermione diam saja. Ia terus saja menangis pada punggung Draco. Ia gak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menangis. Ia masih sulit percaya bahwa Draco ada di sini bersamanya.

"Tapi faktanya Granger, saat itu aku benar-benar merasakan kehadiran ibuku. Ia seakan memelukku dan membelai rambutku seperti yang kau lakukan. Entah itu mungkin karena aku begitu merindukanmu." Draco berhenti sejenak untuk menghembuskan napas. "Sangat sulit bagiku untuk memberanikan diri kemari. Aku jujur takut kau marah dan kecewa padaku. Itu jelas hal yang wajar, mengingat perbuatan biadapku padamu pagi tadi tak bisa di maafkan"

"Kumohon jangan berkata begitu. Aku sama sekali tak marah padamu. Aku justru takut hubungan kita berakhir, sejak kita pulang ke inggris firasatku terus mengatakan kau akan meninggalkanku Malfoy. Aku benar-benar takut itu terjadi"

Draco berbalik. Ia merubah posisinya dan sekarang saling meringkuk berhadapan. Ia mengelap air mata Hermione dengan ekspresi yang begitu tersiksa. "Berhentilah menangis Granger. kau tau Itu menyiksaku"

"Kalau gitu jangan tinggalkan aku lagi."

"..." Draco diam saja, dan malah mengecup kening Hermione. Ia lalu membelai wajah Hermione dan tersenyum sedih. Sekarang ini ia terlalu takut berjanji apapun pada Hermione." Bisakah aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Apa?" Hermione masih terisak-isak.

"Maukah kau mengatakan lagi kalau kau mencintaiku?"

Hermione tersenyum. Ia buru-buru mengelap air matanya. "Kali ini jangan katakan itu perkataan terburuk yang pernah kau dengar dariku oke?"

Draco ikut tersenyum. " Tak akan" ucapnya sambil mengeleng.

" Baiklah." Hermione menarik napasnya terlebih dulu. Mencoba membuat dirinya berhenti terisak-isak. Jantungnya mendadak berpacu dan wajahnya sudah pasti merona. " Draco Lucius malfoy...dengarkan baik-baik. Aku akan mengatakan Tiga kata delapan huruf. I...LOVE...YOU... Aku sangat mencintaimu Malfoy...Aku jatuh cinta padamu...dan oleh sebab itu kuminta padamu, kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk itu. Kau telah sangat berhasil membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, Malfoy. Sangat jatuh cinta padamu. sangat dan sangat"

"Trims...Itu kata terindah yang pernah kudengar Granger" ucap Draco begitu senang dan kali ini merengkuh Hermione dan mencium tepat di bibirnya. Hermione tentu membalasnya, itu jelas-jelas ciuman yang ia nantikan sejak tadi. Ciuman perdamaian mereka. Dan itu pasti akan berlanjut pada hal yang lebih intim...Lebih dari sekedar ciuman dan lebih dari sekedar bercinta...

TBC...

000

Yah itulah Ch 19, Kuharap tak terlalu kepanjangaan sehingga kalian sampai bosan membacanya. Hehehe... kuharap juga gak terlalu lebay seperti sinetron ( hahaha itu yang terpenting.) BTW, kali ini aku akan mengajukan pertanyaan.

Apakah kalian lebih suka begini atau lebih suka Ch 19 ending?

Adakah yang kangen dengan CEDMIONE?

Adakah scene yang mengharukan ? Well aku ingin tau banget soal ini. Mengingat aku sama sekali tak jago buat adegan sedih. Jadi jika ada yang sedih aku akan sangat senang.

Terakhir scene apa yang kalian suka maupun tak suka. Tolong pake alasannya ya...

Please di review...well bagaimanapun aku mau tau tanggapan kalian. Jujur itu akan mendukungku untuk update Cepat. (yah itupun kalau ada yang mengharapkan ku untuk update cepat)

So see you next Chapter...

XOXO...YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME GUYS...LONDON GOSSIP...


	20. Chapter 20

**LONDON GOSSIP**

**By : CountessCaroline (Biar enggak kepanjangan kalian bisa panggil aku dengan CC)**

**Rated : M**

**Disclamair : Harpot series punya JK Rowling dan Gossip Girl series punya CW TV sedangkan novelnya oleh Cecily Von Ziegesar.**

A/N : Nungguin ya? (Ha hah ha ! kepedean banget ya aku ini). Hehehe...senang dapat kembali update, well aku juga mau ucapin makasih banyak, beribu-ribu banyak makasih atas dukungannya untuk LG ini. Baik yang udah baca dari chapter 1 ampe sekarang, trus yang udah mau review, nge-follow, nge-favorite, ngasih saran dan yang pastinya untuk para reader yang mau menjawab pertanyaan abal-abal ku. Trims ya... (jujur sih, aku masih enggak percaya kalian setia baca fic ku ini, mengingat kan ceritanya enggak ada sama sekali dunia sihirnya, belum lagi ceritanya murahan banget hahahaha...mendekati sinetron maksudnya...

PLEASE JANGAN BOSAN-BOSAN UNTUK BACA, REVIEW, DAN TOLONG MAKLUMI SAJA BILA MASIH ADA TYPO, WELL ENTAH KENAPA TYPO SELALU MENYERTAIKU...hah...

Akhir kata ku ucapkan selamat membaca.

**Chapter 20**

**One last night...**

Hermione terengah-engah. Tubuhnya masih bergetar hebat akan kepuasan. Dadanya naik turun tak beraturan. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat dengan kedua lengan memeluk Draco begitu erat. Helaan napas hangat Draco menerpa wajahnya. Pria itu jelas baru saja mendapatkan kenikmatan yang sama hebatnya seperti Hermione rasakan saat ini.

Draco membuka kedua matanya. Perasaannya menghangat ketika Hermione pun membuka mata. Dengan tubuh yang masih menyatu begitu intim, Draco pun menunduk mengecup kening Hermione. Lalu turun ke kedua matanya, berpindah ke tulang hidungnya, bergeser kesalah satu pipinya dan berakhir dengan kecupan lembut tepat di bibir Hermione.

Hermione sendiri merangkul leher Draco. Mencoba memperdalam ciuman ringan itu menjadi ciuman yang lebih mendalam. Hermione lalu membuka matanya, mempersilahkan Draco mengambil ahli. Draco melumatnya pelan dan luar biasa lembut. Ini seperti malam waktu itu. Bahkan ini jauh lebih lembut. Lidah Draco mulai bermain dengan lidah Hermione dalam gerakan yang begitu intim dan sekali lagi terasa sangat lembut dan perlahan. Lidah itu membasahi bibirnya dan sebuah gigitan pelan pada bibir Hermione mengakhiri ciuman itu.

Kedua mata Hermione kembali terbuka. Draco pun menatapnya. Kedua tangan Hermione merangkul dan membelai wajah Draco. Belaiannya berlangsung di keningnya, beralih ke kedua alisnya dan turun ke pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu Malfoy" Ucap Hermione dengan tersenyum. Ia masih begitu senang Draco dapat bersamanya di sini.

Draco hanya mengangguk. Raut wajahnya begitu serius. Ia lalu mengambil kedua tangan Hermione yang merengkuh wajahnya. Draco mengecup penuh sayang dan seakan penuh arti. Ini berbeda dari biasanya.

Hermione kembali menggerakkan tangannya untuk merangkul leher Draco. Ia lagi-lagi membelai tengkuk pria itu dengan mesra dan perlahan-lahan naik ke rambutnya. Rambut pirang itu begitu halus. Jujur Hermione selalu suka untuk membelai rambut Draco. Kedua kaki Hermione pun secara menggoda bergerak. Dengan menggunakan ujung jari kakinya ia membelai betis Draco dan akhirnya memeluk erat pinggul pria tersebut.

Draco memejamkan matanya begitu erat saat itu. Napasnya memberat merasakan belaian Hermione. Draco terlihat menikmatinya. Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah Hermione. Kegelisahannya menghilang dan ia tak bisa lagi untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya yang menggebu-gebu. Ia benar-benar mencintai pria di hadapannya ini.

"Malfoy"

"Emmm?" Draco langsung membuka matanya. Mereka berdua saling menatap. Namun tatapan Hermione sangat terlihat seperti memohon.

"Maukah kau berjanji untuk tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

Draco kembali terdiam. Ia tak bisa menjanjikan apapun untuknya saat ini. Hermione hanya diam dan menatapnya. Tentu menunggu jawaban Draco. Keadaan saling diam ini membuat Hermione menggigit bibirnya. Ia begitu gugub. Belum lagi dengan firasat buruknya waktu itu. Sekarang semua semakin mendekati untuk menjadi kenyataan. Pertama Narcissa dan kemudian...

Hermione tak berani melanjutkan pemikiran tersebut. Hermione menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia enggak mau memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk itu. Buru-buru ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghilangkan ketakutannya. Ia mempererat rengkuhannya pada leher Draco. Tatapan matanya menatap penuh keyakinan.

"Malfoy kau tau kan bahwa aku serius mencintaimu?" Hanya itu yang akhirnya terucap dari bibirnya.

Draco mengangguk dan segera menunduk, mengecup kening Hermione. Ia membelai rambut wanitanya tersebut dan tersenyun. Tentu senyum yang menenangkan Hermione.

"I know Granger" ucap Draco sebelum akhirnya mencium bibir Hermione dengan luapan gairah yang tiba-tiba muncul. Gairahnya memuncak, bercampur dengan semua perasaan yang sejak tadi ia sembunyikan. Draco sudah terlanjur bertekad. Ia mencintai Hermione. Sangat mencintainya, hingga ia berani mengambil keputusan ini begitu saja. Memang bukan keputusan yang menyenangkan. Tapi setidaknya melihat Hermione yang baik-baik saja sudah cukup membuat Draco senang.

Draco sudah putuskan tidak akan bersikap egois. Keputusannya tidak dapat diganggu lagi. Tidak peduli bahwa itu akan menyakiti Hermione dan juga dirinya tentunya. Bahkan lebih menyakitkan untuknya. Namun harus bagaimana lagi ? Lucius bukanlah orang yang dapat dilawan begitu mudahnya. Ia dapat melakukan apa saja. Bukan berarti Draco takut padanya. Ini lebih karena Draco sangat mencintai Hermione. Wanitanya itu layak mendapatkan yang lebih baik di banding dirinya. Dengan bersamanya, Hermione justru akan lebih mendapatkan penderitaan dari segala macam rintangan sialan dalam hubungan mereka tersebut. Intinya hidup Hermione terlalu sia-sia bila dihabiskan dengan penderitaan.

Draco menggeram memikirkan itu. Bibirnya masih saling berpangutan dengan Hermione. Desahan terdengar dari Hermione ketika pinggul Draco kembali bergerak. Mendorong dalam sekali hentakkan yang membuat Hermione menyebut namanya dengan napas yang tersegal-segal. Rengkuhan kaki Hermione pada pinggul Draco yang tiada hentinya bergerak itu semakin erat. Draco menggeram kembali. Ia dipenuhi gairah yang meluap-luap ketika mencumbu leher Hermione. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan didalam diri Hermione tersebut semakin mengetat, memenuhi miliknya.

"Oh...Malfoy..." Rintih Hermione. Tubuhnya dibasahi keringat, napasnya kacau, bibirnya membengkak, wajahnya merona dan terakhir tubuhnya menenggang. Ini hampir waktunya. Draco mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Dadanya naik turun begitu cepat dan bibirnya tiada henti mencumbu leher dan dagu Hermione.

"Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu Granger" ungkap Draco dalam benaknya. Ia benar-benar merasa pria paling pengecut di dunia ini. Tapi hanya ini yang ia bisa lakukan untuk Hermione, memendam semua perasaanya demi melindungi wanita yang ia cintai."Aku mencintaimu Granger" Dan pelepasan Draco pun memenuhi Hermione. "Sangat mencintaimu" Tubuhnya pun bergetar.

Draco menghembuskan napasnya penuh kelegaan. Lalu segera berbaring terlentang dan membawa Hermione kedalam pelukkannya. Hermione masih memejamkan kedua matanya dan dalam napas yang tak beraturan ia di dekap begitu erat oleh Draco. Kecupan lembut terasa di ubun-ubunnya, keningnya dan puncak hidungnya. Salah satu tangan Draco membelai punggungnya secara perlahan-lahan. Ini sungguh menenangkan untuk Hermione. Kini perasaan khawatir itu sudah menghilang begitu saja. Ia yakin bahwa Draco juga mencintainya dan tak akan meninggalkannya. Tak akan. Hermione yakin itu.

**000**

Draco memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghembuskan napasnya penuh kesal. Saat itu ia duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Hari masih terlalu pagi. Mungkin sekitar jam 6:30. Ia telah pergi dari apartemen keluarga Granger sejak satu jam lalu. Hermione mungkin masih tidur. Draco sengaja tak membangunkannya. Ia merasa itu lebih mudah. Pergi secara diam-diam? Yah sungguh tindakan pengecut. Draco mendengus memikirkan itu.

Orang-orang di sekitar taman itu kebanyakan tengah berolahraga. Rata-rata sedang berjoging. Sesekali mereka melirik Draco dengan heran dan saling berbisik.

"Bukankah itu Draco malfoy?"

"Kurasa iya. Tapi ngapain ia disini? Ia tak mungkin kesini untuk berolahragakan? Ia bahkan mengunakan jas ? "

"Kau benar"

Draco kembali mendengus mendengar semua bisikan-bisikan itu. Ia sudah cukup muak akan pendapat orang-orang padanya. Dengan kesal ia melihat jam tangannya. Waktu hampir menunjukkan jam enam. Oke bagus. Blaise maupun Theo rupanya sama sekali tak bisa diandalkan.

Draco pun segera merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil Handphonenya. Ia menelepon kembali Blaise.

"Hai mate. Aku..." Terdengar suara Blaise.

"Kau dimana sebenarnya heh Zabini?" Draco segera menyela.

"Wow...wow...tenang man. Lihatlah aku dan Theo menuju ke tempatmu duduk"

Draco menoleh kekanan. Yah ia bisa melihat kedua sahabatnya itu. Blaise melambaikan tangannya dengan nyengir begitu lebar. Theo di sampingnya hanya diam saja. Ia tau ada tak beres dari Draco. Blaise memang sama sekali tak memiliki kepekaan. Keduanya berjalan makin dekat menghampiri Draco. Bisa di lihat mereka berdua memakai baju olahraga lengkap.

Kening Blaise mengerut. Ia sudah dihadapan Draco. "Hey mate...eu...kau aneh sekali...kemana baju olahragamu?"

Theo segera menyikut Blaise. "Sudah kubilangkan? Draco menyuruh kita kemari bukan untuk olahraga. Kau sama sekali tak mau mendengarkanku" Theo mendengus sebelum akhirnya menoleh kembali ke Draco. Ia pun menjulurkan salah satu tangannya untuk menepuk bahu Draco dengan pelan. "Aku turut berduka soal ibumu. Aku sebenarnya ingin datang, tapi ayahmu membatasi tamu undangan yang hadir. Kau taukan ia tak suka denganku ataupun Blaise"

"Aku mengerti Theo. Kau tak usah mengungkitnya. Aku sama sekali tak mau membahas hal itu."

Kini Blaise menghela napasnya. "Kau tau man? Kematian itu bukan akhir dari segalanya. Percayalah padaku. Aku serius"

Draco terkekeh. "Granger sudah mengucapkan itu padaku"

"Aku senang kalau begitu. Granger benar-benar bisa menghiburmu rupanya." Blaise terkekeh senang. " Harusnya dari dulu saja kau berpacaran dengannya dude"

Raut senang Draco langsung menghilang Drastis. Ia segera bangkit berdiri. "Duduklah. Ada hal penting yang mau kubicarakan"

Theo dan Blaise saling melirik. Kening mereka juga mengerut tak mengerti.

"Tentang?" Blaise memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Duduklah dulu Blaise. Aku juga akan menceritakkannya"

Blaise dan Theo terdiam dan segera menuruti perintah Draco. Kelakuan temannya itu aneh sekali. Kali ini Blaise sudah menyadarinya.

Draco memasukan kedua tanganya disaku celananya. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir dihadapan Blaise dan Theo. Hal itu tentu semakin membingungkan mereka berdua.

"Mate..." Blaise memanggil. Draco akhirnya diam di tempatnya. Tatapannya bertemu dengan Blaise. " Seriusan ada apa sebenarnya? Kau kelihatan aneh sekali. Kau tak sedang memakai ganja dan teler kan?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak teler saat ini Blaise. Aku hanya mencoba mencari kata yang tepat"

"Katakan saja yang sebenarnya Drake. Kami tak butuh kata-kata yang tepat. Itu justru semakin membuat kami khawatir denganmu" Ucap Theo.

Draco menghembuskan napasnya. Theo memang benar. "Dengar" Draco terdiam sejenak. "Aku mau pergi. Lebih tepatnya aku harus pergi"

"Kenapa mendadak sekali?"Tanya Theo.

"Theo benar. Ini mendadak sekali. Memang ada apa Drake? Aku bisa membantu jika ada masalah yang menganggumu"

"Ini bukan karena ada masalah. Aku telah memutuskan dan memikirkan ini baik-baik"

"Kau tak bermaksud membawa Granger pergi denganmu lagikan?" tanya Theo begitu penasaran.

Itu membuat Draco tertawa. Tawa kesal tentunya. "Andai aku bisa lakukan itu, aku benar-benar ingin pergi kesuatu tempat yang jauh sekali bersama Granger"

Kening Blaise semakin mengerut. "Jadi kau tak pergi bersama Granger? Kau akan meninggalkannya? Yang benar saja mate? Itu sama sekali bukan ide bagus. Setiap wanita manapun tak suka untuk di tinggal. Setidaknya kau harus memberitau dia dulu"

Draco menghela napasnya. Ia merasa sangat tersiksa. " Mulai hari ini hubunganku dengan Granger sudah berakhir. Harus berakhir...sangat harus berakhir."

Blaise tertawa kesal. Ia sama sekali enggak mengerti maksud Draco. "Demi merlin man...Entah apa yang kau pikirkan oke? Tapi yang pasti kau gila. Granger terlihat mencintaimu. Bahkan di mataku kalian tampak saling mencintai. Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau tiba-tiba memutuskannya heh?"

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan ayahmu?" Tanya Theo begitu tepat sasaran.

Draco mendengus sebagai responnya. "Well sebenarnya aku bertanya-tanya, jika aku membunuh ayahku, kira-kira berapa tahun aku akan di penjara?"

Blaise terbatuk-batuk mendengarnya." Wow...wow...man tahan pemikiranmu itu. Aku tau kau benci ayahmu. Bahkan kami semua benci ayahmu. Tapi membunuhnya bukan ide yang bagus. Aku bahkan tak yakin akan berapa lama kau di penjara nanti"

"Ini semua memang persetan. Takdir seakan memainkanku" Geram Draco penuh kesal. Ia sangat marah.

"Kali ini apa yang ayahmu perbuat" Tanya Theo begitu tenang. Ia memang paling bisa diandalkan di saat seperti ini.

"Dia memberiku pilihan" Draco terdiam sejenak. Ia menghembuskan napasnya lagi. "Aku menurutinya atau aku harus kehilangan Granger"

"Dan kau lebih memilih menurutinya?" Theo lagi-lagi bertanya.

Draco hanya mengangguk.

"Demi merlin man...Kau harusnya berjuang mempertahankan Granger! Ini sama sekali bukan dirimu. Kau harusnya tidak menjadi pria pengecut yang menuruti ayah sialanmu itu Drake" ucap Blaise terdengar marah.

"Yang benar saja Blaise? Kau mau aku mempertaruhkan nyawa Granger heh?" Draco bertanya dengan membentak. " Kau sama sekali tak mengerti. Ayahku bisa melakukan apa saja yang dia mau."

Blaise terdiam sejenak. Draco benar. "Ayahmu benar-benar brengsek."

Ketiganya pun terdiam. Draco kembali berjalan mondar-mandir sebelum akhirnya Theo membuka suara. Draco segera terdiam di tempatnya.

"Berapa lama kau pergi?"

"Aku hanya dapat memperkirakan sekiatar satu bulan"

"Apa Granger sudah tau? Maksudku Apa kau sudah mengucapkan kata perpisahan untuknya?" Tanya Blaise.

"Aku sudah meninggalkannya sebuah surat."

"Yang benar saja Drake? Hanya Surat? Demi merlin aku tak menyangka kau berubah menjadi pengecut begini" Blaise semakin dibuat terkaget-kaget akan sikap Draco kali ini.

"Aku memang pengecut Blaise. Aku bukan pria yang tepat untuk Granger. Apa kau puas heh?"

Blaise diam saja. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya dari Draco. Ia benar-benar benci dengan Draco yang sekarang. Theo segera mencairkan suasana diantara mereka bertiga.

"Kau mau memerintahkan apa untuk kami Drake?"

Draco bernapas lega. Akhirnya Theo mengerti maksudnya memanggil mereka berdua kemari. " Aku mau kalian mengawasi dan menjaga Granger"

"Kau serius?" tanya Blaise kembali terkejut. "Kau mau kami berdua menjadi bodyguard untuk Granger? Itukan maksudmu?"

Draco hanya mengangguk.

Blaise menghembuskan napasnya tak percaya. "Demi merlin Drake? Asal kau tau oke? Granger pasti akan segera menyuruh kami berdua pergi. Belum lagi, pasti saat itu ia sudah sangat membenci segala sesuatunya tentangmu. Termasuk ia akan membenci kami."

Theo segera menyikut Blaise. Tak peduli walau Blaise melototinya. "Hanya mengawasi dan menjaganya kan?"

"Iya" Jawab Draco begitu pelan. Kesedihan mendomimasi raut wajahnya. "Aku tau betul ia pasti akan melakukan hal yang buruk untuk dirinya sendiri. Jadi awasi dia. Perhatikan pola makannya dan kalian bisa menegurnya jika ia tak makan. Andai ia bertanya tentangku, bersikaplah kalian tak tau apa-apa. Aku sudah menyuruh Cedric untuk menghiburnya." Draco menghela napasnya kembali. Ini jauh lebih berat untuknya. "Aku sangat berharap jika Granger bisa kembali bersama Cedric"

"Oke baiklah mate! Apa ada lagi heh?" Tanya Blaise dengan ketus. Well ia masih kesal Draco berubah menjadi pengecut.

"Kalian harus melaporkan semua tentang Granger padaku tiap harinya"

"Bailklah. Itu bukan masalah. Kami akan melakukannya"sahut Theo dengan nada suara yang berusaha terdengar senang. Mau bagaimanapun? Ia dan Blaise tak boleh menambah beban pikiran Draco. Setidaknya dengan begini, ia dan Blaise secara tidak langsung telah menolongnya.

**000**

**lONDON **

**Sebelum**

**Selanjutnya**

**Ajukan pertanyaan**

**Email kalian**

**Foto**

**Ps : Semua nama tempat, orang, dan peristiwa asli telah diubah atau disingkat demi melindungi pihak yang tidak bersalah, yaitu aku.**

**HEY KAWAN-KAWAN**

Selamat datang di duniaku, di mana semua temanku dan aku tinggal di apartemen-apartemen yang amat besar dan indah dan pergi ke sekolah swasta yang eksklusif. Kita memang bukan orang-orang terbaik di dunia but kita dapat menebusnya dengan penampilan keren dan cita rasa yang tinggi.

Wow...bukankah perkataanku keren?

Hahaha pasti kalian bertanya-tanya apa sih maksudku. Well sebenarnya bukan hal penting. Aku hanya tengah kesal pada RS. Seperti yang kalian tau, akhir-akhir ini sepertinya Tv kita di penuhi dengan liputan tak penting darinya. Sungguh aku benci padanya. Dia berani sekali mengambil semua info penting yang kudapatkan. Dia bahkan membocorkan tentang rencana pertunangan A dan D. Harusnya kalian tau berita itu dariku, tapi si RS bitch itu menghancurkan semuanya. Oh sudahlah. Jangan di bahas. Lagipula itu sudah berita basi

Dan Sama sekali tak penting. Apalagi D telah menghilang hampir satu bulan ini. Aku dengar-dengar dari pembicaraan A, si calon tunangannya itu, ia akan segera kembali. But...aku masih belum yakin. Lagipula siapa sih yang mau percaya pada A. Bagiku dia terlalu bersikap sok tau. Memang siapa dia itu? Statusnya bahkan hanya calon tunangan, tapi...demi merlin tingkahnya itu sudah bagaikan ia nyonya besar dalam keluarga M. Ini bahkan belum sebulan Mrs M meninggal. Huh...pokoknya aku terlalu jengkel dengan sikap A dan aku terlalu perihatin pada B.

Oh come on... Bagiku B sudah terlihat seperti Zombie tampa ekspresi. Akui saja kalau kalian juga takut untuk berdekatan dengannya! Well anehnya si duo kembar india itu tetap setia menemaninya. Belum lagi dengan BZ dan TN yang jika kalian perhatikan baik-baik, selalu berada di sekitar B. Aku bertanya-tanya, apa mereka tahan hanya didiamkan tampa pernah diajak bicara? Aku sih gak tahan.

Kali ini aja B hanya duduk disudut terjauh dari deretan meja-meja di kafeteria ini. Sudah lama ia enggak duduk di meja QueenBeenya. Dan sialnya meja tahta itu direbut oleh A dan para minionnya. Apakah ia enggak tau bahwa dari dulu aku ingin duduk di meja itu? Oh A benar-benar sialan. Itu salah satu alasanku membencinya.

Jujur aku juga tidak suka dengan Bee yang seperti ini. Dia berubah drastis sekali. Aku baru saja merekam pembicaraannya dengan guru BP kita yang mengerikan itu. Tak ada salahnya kan jika kalian mendengar rekaman ku ini.

"Miss granger apa kau mendengarku?"

"aku sejak tadi mendengarmu. Silahkan lanjutkan saja Mrs umbridge"

Terdengar Mra umbridge menghela napasnya. "Aku tak tau apa sebenarnya masalahmu. Tapi Hermione dear. Ini tahun terakhirmu di sekolah. Kau harus fokus akan ujian kelulusanmu. Persiapkan itu baik-baik, jika kau masih ingin masuk universitas yang terbaik. Kau tau itukan?"

Hermione terkekeh. "Ini benar-benar lucu. Aku di campakkan dan efeknya ternyata luarbiasa untukku. Aku tak pernah berpikir Draco malfoy dapat membuatku seperti ini. Kau pasti mengira aku perempuan yang menyedihkan iyakan?"

"Jika kau mau aku jujur, kau memang benar. Kau terlihat menyedihkan. Nilaimu semuanya turun dan hampir semua guru mengeluh akan perubahan drastismu ini. Jadi Miss granger kumohon jangan jadikan dirimu menjadi lebih menyedihkan lagi. Dicampakkan oleh pria merupakan hal yang biasa, tapi dicampakkan oleh universitas bukanlah hal biasa. Apalagi kau murid Hogwart. Tunjukkanlah kau mendapatkan pendidikan terbaik disini"

"Entahlah Miss umbridge. Semua ucapanmu sama sekali tak mempengaruhiku. Kau justru membuatku jengkel. Lagipula aku tak yakin kau pernah merasakan jatuh cinta dan perlu kau tau, aku sama sekali tidak biasa untuk dicampakkan "

Mrs umbridge terbatuk-batuk. Ini mengejutkan. Ia jelas-jelas dipermalukan. Malangnya...

"Kau tau, mau tak mau aku rupanya harus memanggil ibumu kemari. Ia harus tau tingkah putrinya."

"Percuma saja. Ia sudah tau. So jika kau tak keberatan aku permisi Mrs umbridge" Hermione bangkit berdiri. Saat itu aku lekas-lekas pergi juga. Akan bahaya bila dia tau aku menguping dan merekam pembicaraannya.

Well setelah itu aku belum dapat informasi apapun. Hari benar-benar membosankan. Misalnya seperti saat ini. Semua orang terlalu sibuk akan makan siang mereka. A dan para minionnya tengah tertawa, dan heboh sendiri akan pembicaraan mereka tentang rencana pertunangan A yang aku sendiri belum tau kapan tepatnya. Suara mereka sungguh berisik sekali. Aku sangat yakin A sengaja memanas-manasi B. Ya ampun...apakah ia tidak menyadari bahwa B sama sekali tidak peduli padanya?

Bagaimana menurutmu girls?

**EMAIL KALIAN**

Dear LG,

Aku turut perihatin akan perasaan kesalmu. Aku sendiri tengah kesal. Sepertinya hari ini memang hari yang mengesalkan. BTW... aku akui tingkah A sangat mengesalkan dan B juga sama saja. Menurutku kedua orang itu harus berhenti merebutkan cowok. Sepertinya dari dulu hanya tentang cowok deh sumber permasalahan mereka. Dulu C dan sekarang D. Oh ya ampun...Mereka memuakkan. Apa kau setuju padaku? By Sneaky.

Dear Sneaky,

Wow...wow...aku suka gayamu. Trims juga untuk peduli akan kekesalanku. Yah aku setuju. Aku dari dulu selalu berpendapat bahwa mereka berdua, maksudku A dan B memang tak cocok untuk bersahabat. Well anehnya mereka masih bersahabat. Bahkan sekarang juga mereka masih bersahabat. Dan soal merebutkan cowok itu sebenarnya sudah enggak benar. Seperti yang kau tau A akan bertunangan dengan D. Lagipula berdasarkan perjanjian A dan B dulu, Jika D memilih untuk bersama A, maka B harus melepaskan D. Jadi kurasa masalah memperebutkan cowok itu sudah berakhir. A menang dan B kalah. Malangnya B. Satu pertanyaanku sih, mau sampai kapan B bersedih begitu? By : LG.

Nah sampai di sini dulu info yang kuberikan pada kalian. Aku akan berikan lebih banyak gossip lagi nanti. See you...

XOXO. YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME. LONDON GOSSIP.

**000**

Suara di kafeteria ini benar-benar ribut. Suara kunyahan makanan, obrolan, tawa, langlah kaki, benturan sendok yang saling beradu dengan piring dan lain sebagainya bercampur menjadi melodi yang menjengkelkan. Hermione mendengus. Ia tengah duduk di meja seorang diri. Padma dan Parvati baru saja pergi untuk mengambil makan. Hermione memilih tak ikut. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia mendengus. Bukan karena suara berisik tapi karena selembar kertas yang kini tengah ia pegang.

Kertas yang penuh kerutan dan hampir bewarna kuning itu telah berulang-ulang kali Hermione baca. Tintanya hampir memudar. Mungkin karena terlalu sering Hermione remas dan lempar. Perlu diketahui itu merupakan surat pemberian Draco.

_ Granger... Apa tidurmu nyenyak? Kuharap iya. Please jangan bilang kau terbangun karena kau menyadari aku tidak ada. Well aku memang sengaja pergi tanpa membangunkanmu. Itu memang harus kulakukan. Aku tidak bisa menatapmu. Kau tau, keberanianku akan menghilang tiap kali kedua mata cokelatmu itu menatapku. Dan..Ada baiknya bila aku langsung ke intinya._

_ So,Granger... Aku mau bilang bahwa aku harus mengakhiri hubungan kita ini. Aku benar-benar harus pergi dari hidupmu. Semakin cepat aku mengatakannya padamu maka akan semakin baik. Aku tak layak untukmu dan kau sendiri tak layak untukku. Kita terlalu banyak perbedaan. Belum lagi semua rintangan dalam hubungan kita. Ayahkulah, lalu ibumu dan sepertinya masih banyak lagi yang akan kita hadapi bila kita terus bersama. Well...aku tak akan marah apabila kau menyebutku pengecut. Faktanya aku memang pengecut. Aku merasa lelah bila harus mempertahankan hal yang akan sia-sia. Kau tau, maksudku sia-sia disini adalah hubungan kita._

_Harusnya dari awal aku tak mengajakmu untuk menjalin hubungan ini. Aku tak melarangmu apabila kau berubah menjadi membenciku. Kita memang harusnya saling membenci. Kurasa itu hubungan yang lebih tepat untuk kita. Jadi hilangkan perasaan suka mu padaku. Aku sama sekali tak butuh wanita yang mencintaiku. Ayahku selau berkata cinta akan membuat seorang pria lemah dan faktanya kau telah membuatku menjadi pria lemah Granger. Kusarankan kau kembali saja pada Cedric. Dia jauh lebih tepat untukmu. Duniamu dengan duniannya sama, sedangkan duniaku penuh kegelapan dan kekejaman. Aku yakin sekali kau tak akan mampu bertahan dalam duniaku._

_Terakhir, Jangan berani-beraninya mencariku, meneleponku ataupun hal lainnya. Kuingatkan padamu bahwa hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Aku bukan siapa-siapa lagi untukkmu Granger. Mulai sekarang urus saja urusanmu sendiri._

_Tertanda, Draco malfoy._

Hermione lekas-lekas meremas kertas itu dengan kekesalan. Ia bahkan melemparnya. Lemparan tersebut mengenai Parvati dan Padma yang datang menghampiri dengan membawa tiga nampan berisi makanan. Malangnya mereka.

"Mione?" Guman kedua kembar itu keheranan. Mereka berdua buru-buru meletakkan makan siang mereka itu kemeja. Parvati sendiri lalu mengambil kembali gulungan yang baru saja Hermione lempar. Ia sudah tau betul bahwa itu surat dari Draco.

"Kau harus berhenti baca ini" Ucap Parva sambil duduk di samping Padma, dengan Hermione di depan keduannya. "Lama-lama aku takut kau justru akan hapal hampir di setiap katanya"

"Aku memang sudah hapal, kau tak perlu mencemaskanku Parva" Suara Hermione begitu datar.

Padma dan Parva saling melirik. Ini pertama kalinya Hermione akhirnya menyahuti ucapan mereka. Padma tersenyum. Ia lalu menyiapkan makan Hermione. Ini kemajuan. "Menu hari ini benar-benar mengiurkan Hermione. Kau pasti suka. Aku memilih steak, brownies kesukaanmu, jus orange, kentang tumbuk, dan kau tau, aku melebihkan jatah kentang tumbukmu. Well bagaimanapun kau perlu karbohi..."

"Yang benar saja Padma, kau mau membuatku obesitas heh?" Hermione menyela marah. "Tiap saat kau dan Parva selalu memantau makanku. Aku bukan anak-anak. Kalian tau itukan? " Wah ini kemajuan yang luar biasa. Setidaknya sekarang Hermione memiliki ekspresi. Yah walaupun hanya ekspresi marah. "Aku tidak membutuhkan semua makanan ini Padma."

"Oh ayolah Hermione! Kau perlu makan." ucap Parva hampir terdengar seperti memohon. "Kau tak mau terkena annoreksia bukan? Lagipula orang-orang sudah menganggabmu seperti Zombie. Dan mereka mengatai kami teman zombie Hermione. Jadi ayo makan."

Tatapan Hermione menajam. Parva bahkan takut jika Bola mata Hermione akan keluar dari tempatnya. Ia segera menunduk. Ini memang kemajuan, tapi tetap saja jika Hermione marah seperti ini, Parva selalu ketakutan.

"Si india ini benar Granger. Kau harus makan." Blaise zabini berdiri di hadapan Granger. Ia pun membawa makan siangnya. Theodore nott berada di sampingnya.

"Makan Granger!" Kali ini Theo yang memerintah.

Hermione menoleh kepada mereka berdua. Ia menghela napasnya. Kesabarannya habis. "Aku jujur muak dengan kalian berdua. Aku tak tau apa yang sebenarnya Malfoy perintahkan pada kalian? Tapi yang pasti aku tau kalian diam-diam mengawasiku. Jangan mengira aku bodoh Zabini, Nott!"

Blaise dan Theo kompak terbatuk-batuk. Mengejutkan sekali mengetahui kalau Hermione sudah tau tentang misi mereka. "Dari mana kau tau?" Tanya Blaise polos, sontak Theo menyikutnya.

Hermione mendengus sebagai respon. "Siapa saja bisa tau. Kalian berdua sama sekali tidak memiliki bakat menjadi mata-mata. Kalian payah !"

"Wow.. kau benar-benar berbakat menyakiti perasaan seseorang rupanya Granger" ucap Blaise mulai kesal dan terlalu syock.

"Blaise" Theo mengingatkan. Ia menggeleng kepalanya untuk mengisyaratkan hal tersebut. "Kita tak di perintahkan untuk melawannya"

Hermione terkekeh. "Sebenarnya apa yang Malfoy perintahkan pada kalian heh? Apa kalian juga di bayar ?"

"Dengar Granger! Jangan uji kesabaranku." Theo terlihat marah. "Makan saja itu oke?"

"Jangan sok peduli padaku"

"Draco lah yang peduli padamu" Sahut Theo begitu penuh penekanan hampir di setiap katanya. Itu berhasil membuat Hermione terdiam.

Tentu tak lama kemudian air mata Hermione menumpuk. Ia menahan air matanya tersebut untuk tak terjatuh dan membasahi pipinya. Ia sudah terlalu banyak menangis. Hermione bangkit berdiri."Bilang padanya! Aku tidak butuh pria pengecut sepertinya untuk peduli padaku." Hermione lalu pergi. Semua tiba-tiba berubah sunyi. Tentu semua orang memandang kearahnya. Termasuk Astoria.

"Hermione" Parva memanggil. Ia dan Padma buru-buru mengikutinya.

**000**

"Aku ingin kau segera pulang Draco!" Itu suara Astoria. Ia tengah berbicara dengan Draco melalui handphonnya. "Kita harus menyiapkan acara pertunangan kita, kau tau itukan?" Astoria berulang kali mengucapkan itu. Andai ia tengah bertatapan muka dengan Draco secara langsung mungkin ia bisa tau bahwa raut Draco begitu sebal dan bosan mendengar ocehannya. Tapi ia tak menyadarinya. Astoria sama sekali tidak bisa melihat ekspresi muka Draco. Ia hanya dapat melihat pantulan wajahnya dicermin. Saat itu Astoria memang berada di kamar mandi. Lebih tepatnya ia berdiri di dapan westafel dan cermin.

Ia tersenyum. Wajahnya terlihat ceria. Dengan tulang pipi yang tinggi, garis hidung yang bagus, dagu dan bentuk wajah yang terbentuk sempurna yang kemudian di lengkapi oleh kedua mata berwarna biru cemerlang, ia semakin terlihat cantik. Rambut pirang keemasannya masih diurai. Ia belum sempat mengikatnya. Apalagi ia tengah berteleponan seperti ini.

Siang ini ia ada latihan cheers, jadi wajar ia sudah mengenakan seragam cheersnya, lengkap dengan rok pendekknya tersebut. "Aku serius Draco! Kau tak bisa datang ketika hari H tiba. Kita harus mempersiapkannya. So aku mau kau datang seminggu sebelum pertunangan kita. Kau setuju?"

"Perlu kau tau, aku enggak suka di perintah apalagi oleh seorang perempuan, lagipula kau tak perlu repot-repot mempersiapkan acara sialan itu Greengrass. Ayahku telah menyewa seseorang untuk menyiapkannya. Kau hanya perlu pikirkan gaun yang akan kau gunakan. Jadi berhenti meneleponku. Aku benar-benar sibuk saat ini."

"Apa enggak boleh aku meneleponmu heh? Aku merindukanmu Drake...Jujur aku masih tak percaya kau tiba-tiba mengajakku bertunangan. Itu sebenarnya romantis sekali"

"Kau tau aku bukan mengajakmu, ayahku yang menyuruhku. Aku hanya menjalankan perintah. Ingat itu baik-baik. Berhenti berhayal terlalu tinggi Greengrass."

Senyum Astoria menghilang. Draco selalu begini. Dingin, ketus, dan begitu cuek padanya. "Well cepatlah pulang, aku sangat ingin menunjukkan gaun yang akan kukenakan nanti dan... Oh ya ampun hey Hermione" Ucap Astoria sambil berpura-pura kaget melihat kedatangan Hermione. Well perlu di ketahui, Astoria memang sengaja menelepon Draco disini. Ia sudah tau ada Hermione di kamar mandi ini.

Hermione yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut menghampiri Astoria. Lebih tepatnya ia menuju westafel. Ia mencuci tangannya dan sama sekali tak menoleh pada Astoria yang di sampingnya. Dalam pakaian cheers yang sama percis seperti Astoria kenakan, kita bisa tau bahwa Hermione pun akan latihan cheers. Wanita berambut cokelat itu telah mengikat rambutnya dalam kuciran sederhana.

"Hey Hermione aku bicara padamu"

Hermione tetap tak menoleh. Ia tengah mengambil tissue dan mengelap tangannya. "Bukankah kau sedang menelepon seseorang"

Astoria tersenyum."Oh ini maksudmu! Well jika kau mendengar pembicaraanku tadi, kau pasti tau bahwa ini Draco."

Hermione tersenyum. Senyum yang terkesan mengejek. "Aku sebenarnya bukan tipe penguping dan kepo akan urusan orang lain As. Rata-rata orang lainlah yang menguping pembicaraanku. Tapi..." Hermione tertawa pelan. "Kali ini aku memang mendengar beberapa pembicaraanmu. Lagipula siapa juga yang tak akan mendengarnya? Kau berbicara begitu keras, belum lagi, aku tau kau sengaja melakukan ini. Kau tau aku disini dan kau menelepon Malfoy...emmm lucu sekali. Tapi terlalu memalukan"

Tatapan kedua mata Astoria menajam marah. "Jangan berhayal Hermione. Kau benar-benar mengada-ada. Aku tak akan melakukan hal yang memalukan seperti itu"

"Aku tak pernah lagi berhayal As, hayalan ku sudah terlanjur diancurkan oleh seorang pria pengecut yang pergi begitu saja tampa memberikan penjelasan. Bahkan ia tak berani mengucapkan perpisahan secara langsung didepanku."

Astoria tertawa. Lebih terkesan ia memaksakan tawanya. "Aku tak tau apa yang kau bicarakan Hermione."

"Kau tau betul apa maksudku" Sahut Hermione sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Sebagai sahabatmu aku hanya mau mengatakan jangan berharap lebih pada Malfoy. Ia akan menghancurkan hayalanmu juga. Dia pria kesepian, dengan dunia yang begitu gelap. Ia benar-benar seakan memiliki dinding yang tidak akan bisa di hancurkan oleh siapapun" Hermione sendiri tiba-tiba ikut tersenyum. Senyum yang sedih. "Aku sendiri nyatanya tidak cukup untuk menyinari duniannya apalagi menghancurkan dinding itu"

"Well setidaknya kurasa aku bisa melakukannya"

"Semoga beruntung kalau begitu" Hermione pun berbalik pergi. Ia melangkah kan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

"Yang benar saja Hermione ! Berhentilah bersikap angkuh seperti itu. Kau sudah kalah. Draco milikku dan akui saja kau sebenarnya ingin bicara dengannya kan? Ini! aku akan mengijinkanmu bicara dengannya" Astoria segera berbicara melalui Handphonnya

"Jangan matikan. Seseorang mau bicara denganmu Drake" Astoria kembali menoleh pada Hermione yang berdiri terdiam. "Ayolah Hermione. Aku merasa kasihan padamu. Kau merindukkanya bukan?"

Hermione menoleh kebelakang. Kedua tangannya masih terlipat didadanya. "Aku mau ia bicara langsung denganku. Bukan melalui telepon seperti ini. Jadi jika kau tak keberataan tolong katakan saja bahwa ia masih ada beberapa urusan denganku. Dan...aku hampir lupa. Selamat atas pertunangannya. Kuharap kalian bahagia."

Astoria mendengus. "Berhenti bersikap menyebalkan Hermione."

"Aku tak menyebalkan As. Jika kedua matamu itu masih dapat berfungsi dengan baik kau akan melihat, aku justru terlihat menyedihkan saat ini"

Astoria tertawa pelan."Kau dapat rasakan itu juga rupanya? Bagaimana heh? Aku jadi ingat bahwa dulu aku pernah mengatakan kalau ludah yang kau berikan padaku akan mengering dengan sendirinya tanpa perlu repot-repot aku elap dan lihatlah ! Itu terbukti benar. Ini lucu sekali"

"Roda memang selalu berputar, terkadang kau diatas lalu di bawah. Akan selalu begitu. Tapi yang perlu kau tau As, Jika nanti kau dibawah aku akan berusaha menjadi sahabat yang membantumu. Aku sama sekali bukan tipe sahabat yang akan menaruh garam pada luka sahabatnya. Percayalah. Seberapapun buruknya hubungan kita sekarang ini, aku tetap tak bisa membencimu. Kau sahabatku. Kuharap kau merasakan hal yang sama untukku. Saat ini aku butuh sahabatku As, bukan musuh" Hermione kembali berbalik pergi. Kali ini tak ada lagi yang mencegahnya untuk pergi. Astoria sendiri terdiam terpaku di tempatnya. Pernyataan Hermione barusan seperti pukulan untukknya. Pukulan yang keras tentunya.

**000**

"Dengan berbagai saham yang masuk dan bertambahnya para investor, Malfoy corp sudah pasti bisa menjalankan proyek ini. Lagipula pasar Asia memang sangat menguntungkan..."

Itu beberapa rangkaian pembicaraan yang di dengar Draco. Selebihnya ia sama sekali tak mendengarnya. Ini terlalu bertele-tele. Hampir satu jam ia mendengarkan, tapi itupun rupanya belum sampai ke intinya. Draco menghela napasnya. Sesekali ia berputar-putar dikursi rapatnya. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Orang-orang yang menatapnya. Bagaimanapum dialah pimpinan mereka. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikannya.

Ruangan rapat ini begitu gelap. Hanya pencahayaan dari slide dihadapan Draco lah pencahayaan berasal. Meja panjang yang dikelilingi hampir seluruh orang yang rata-rata usianya diatas Draco tersebut tengah mendengarkan baik-baik penjelasan yang diberikan. Seorang pria beruban dan berbadan gendut masih sibuk menerangkan persentasinya. Logat Italiannya jujur membuat Draco mengantuk. Rupanya Italia enggak cocok untukknya. Ia merasa tidak betah di sini. Namun harus bagaimana lagi? Ayahnya menugaskannya kemari. Ia harus menghadiri jadwal rapat yang begitu padat. Hanya Jack dan Dobby yang menemaninya. Seperti saat ini, Dobby tengah berdiri di sampingnya dan berbisik, mengingatkan.

"Tuan Draco jagalah sikapmu, orang-orang memerhatikan"

"Lalu apa masalahnya heh? Secara tak langsung sebenarnya mereka bawahanku Dobby"

"Tapi..."

"Diamlah Dobby. Kau terlalu banyak bicara!"

Dobby terdiam. Untungnya tuannya tersebut berhenti berputar-putar di kursinya. Ada senyum yang tiba-tiba muncul darinya. Draco tersenyum, ia jadi teringat sesuatu. Dulu juga ia pernah berputar-putar dikursi seperti ini dan Hermione langsung marah karena menganggab ia tak mendengarkan omongan gadis berambut cokelat tersebut. Dengan gaun tidur bewarna ungu dan wajah yang marah, Hermione terlihat cantik. Draco benar-benar merindukan hal tersebut. Ya ampun itu sudah lama sekali.

"Dengan adanya beberapa keuntungan tersebut, bukan berarti tak ada masalah yang akan kita hadapi. Sejauh ini ada beberapa masalah yang belum bisa diselesaikan, belum lagi..."

Sialan, gumam Draco dalam hatinya. Pria gendut ini berhasil melenyapkan lamunan indahnya. Sungguh mengesalkan. Amarah Draco memuncak. Ia sudah enggak tahan untuk berlama-lama lagi. "Apa kalian tidak lapar?" Tanya Draco hampir berteriak.

Tiba-tiba semuanya sunyi. Seluruh mata menatapnya.

"Jujur saja sebenarnya aku lapar, Jadi jika tak keberatan bisakah langsung ke intinya! Aku tak butuh penjelasan tak penting itu. Aku sudah membacanya melalui laporan. Jangan kalian kira aku hanyalah remaja tak tau apa-apa. Kemampuanku jauh diatas kalian semua. Aku bahkan tak perlu repot-repot untuk sekolah untuk mempelajari hal ini. Kalian paham maksudkukan?"

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu segera mengangguk. Draco yang marah memang terlihat mengerikan. Semua akan mengiyakan bahwa ia mirip Lucius. Rapat pun kembali berlangsung. Dalam 30 menit Draco sudah memberikan beberapa perintah untuk mengatasi masalah yang ada. Kemampuanya benar-benar tak perlu diragukan lagi. Ia sudah belajar hal bisnis seperti ini sejak kecil. Ia sudah sangat tau selak beluk dalam dunia perbisnisan. Ia juga bahkan mempelajari mengenai ekonomi dan politik. Draco jelas bukan sekedar remaja biasa.

Langkahnya begitu cepat keluar dari ruang rapat. Dobby sampai kesusahan untuk mengikutinya. "Cepatlah Dobby! Aku benar-benar lapar"

"Aku tau anda lapar, tapi ini, Handphone anda terus berbunyi. Ayah anda menelepon tuan"

Draco segera berhenti mendadak. Ia harus mengangkatnya. Itu merupakan salah satu perintah yang harus ia patuhi. "aku disini" jawab Draco.

Terdengar kekehan dari Lucius. "Kenapa kau baru mengangkat panggilan dariku?"

"Aku baru selesai rapat"

"Lalu bagaimana rapatnya?"

"Berjalan baik. Kau tak perlu khawatir"

Lucius tertawa senang. "Rupanya kau ada gunanya juga."

"Komohon jangan bertele-tele. Ada apa meneleponku?"

"Well tunanganmu baru saja merajuk padaku. Katanya kau tak pernah meneleponnya dan kau juga tidak mengangkat telepon darinya. Kau apa-apaan sebenarnya Draco. Seperti itukah kau memperlakukan tunanganmu"

Draco menghela napasnya. "Dia bukan tunanganku. Kami bahkan belum bertunangan. Lagipula kau tau sendiri aku sibuk di sini. Aku tak ada waktu melayaninya"

"Terserahmu, aku tak peduli. Aku hanya mau kau dapat mengurus sedikit tunanganmu itu. Aku sangat tidak ingin mendengar rajukkannya. Ia terlalu berisik untuk telingaku"

"Akhirnya kau menyadari betapa menyusahkannya dia"

Lucius tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia seakaan baru mendengar lelucon. "Aku akui itu. Tapi son kita butuh uang dan nama keluarganya. Pikirkan itu"

"Aku paham"

"Bagus" sahut Lucius kemudian mematikan Handphonnya. Tampa ekspresi Draco mengembalikan Handphonenya pada Dobby. Ia kembali berjalan. Rasa lapar mengerogoti perutnya.

Belum sempat berjalan ke lift, kini Dobby memanggil lagi dan menyodorkan Handphone. "Tuan Miss greengrass meneleponmu"

Bagus. Draco kesal sekali. Ia mengangkat handphonennya dan hanya diam saja. Astoria terus mengoceh. Menyuruhnya pulanglah, Sering-sering meneleponnya, mengatakan ia kengen dan hal-hal lainnya yang membuat Draco muak dan merasa jijik akan tingkah Astoria. Rupanyaa wanita berambut pirang keemasan itu belum sadar juga akan posisinya. Penuh sabar Draco menjawab beberapa ucapan Astoria. Jangan heran apabila nada suaranya begitu ketus, dingin, dan terkesan cuek.

Kekesalan Draco berakhir dan meleyap begitu saja ketika tiba-tiba mendengar suara Hermione. Perasannya berubah sedih. Ia merasa hancur ketika mendengar Hermione menyebutnya pengecut dengan nada suara yang dipenuhi kebencian dan kekecewaan. Draco memakluminya. Sudah sewajarnya itu terjadi. Walau Menyakitkan, hanya seperti inilah yang terbaik untukknya dan Hermione.

"Aku merindukanmu Granger...sangat merindukanmu"

**000**

Cedric melangkahkah kakinya begitu pelan. Ia terkesan mengendap-ngendap. Ia bermaksud mengejutkan Hermione yang tengah duduk sendiri di sebuah bangku dihalaman belakang hogwart. Taman hogwart yang satu ini memang jarang dikunjungi oleh murid-murid yang lainnya. Wajar saja apabila sepi dan terkesan menyeramkan. Suara air mancur menemani kesendirian Hermione.

"Tebak siapa aku?" Cedric menutup kedua mata Hermione dengan tanganya. "Jika kau bisa menebaknya aku akan membelikanmu Es krim"

"Ced! Aku tau itu kau" Jawab Hermione. Hari sudah semakin sore, murid-murid lain juga rata-rata sudah pulang. Hermione sendiri masih mengenakan seragam Cheersnya

Cedric tertawa. Ia segera melepaskan tangannya dari mata Hermione dan duduk di sampingnya. "Bagaimana kau tau itu aku?"

Hermione menoleh kearahnya. Wanita berambut cokelat itu mendengus. "Aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara langkahmu tadi Ced"

"Dan kau langsung tau itu aku?"

"Tentu saja"

Senyum Cedric melebar. "Oh aku tau...Apa ini karena kita sudah saling mengenal cukup lama?"

"Yang benar saja!" Hermione tak kuasa untuk tidak tersenyum. "Kau terlalu percaya diri "

"Aku tak keberatan jika rasa percaya diriku rupanya dapat membuatmu tersenyum"

Senyum Hermione menghilang. Ia segera mengalihkan tatapannya dari Cedric. Kedua matanya terfokus memandang ke air mancur yang dilengkapi patung dewa-dewi yunani tersebut. Hermione kemudian menghela napasnya. "Ada apa Ced? Buat apa kau menghampiriku?"

"Menghiburmu tentunya, Apa kau tak suka?"

Hermione menoleh kepadanya. "Entahlah. Jujur ini membuatku tidak nyaman."

"Kenapa bisa membuatmu tidak nyaman. Aku kan bukanlah orang asing untukkmu"

Hermione kembali menghela napasnya. Ia tidak menyahuti ucapan Cedric tersebut. Hermione segera menganti topiknya"Apa Draco juga menyuruhmu? Seperti dia menyuruh Zabini dan Nott?"

Cedric tersenyum. Ia mengenggam salah satu tangan Hermione. "Tanpa Draco suruh pun aku akan menghiburmu, kau tau itukan Hermione"

"Cedric perasaanku sudah berubah. Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi" Ucap Hermione sambil melepaskan tangan Cedric dari tangannya.

Sebuah tawa meledak dari Cedric. Sikap terus terang Hermione ini selalu membuat Cedric tertawa. "Demi merlin Hermione ! Apa aku baru saja menanyakan perasaanmu padaku? Seingatku sih aku tak menanyakan soal itu"

Hermione cemberut. Dia paling enggak suka bila Cedric sudah mempermainkannya seperti ini. "Kupikir kau perlu tau"

"Oh ayolah Hermione. Jangan dulu menilai perasaanmu. Mungkin sajakan perasaanmu berubah"

"Cedric...Kau tak usah memaksakan dirimu. Aku tau kau pun tidak mencintaiku. Sejak dulu kau hanya mencintai Astoria. Aku tau itu."

Cedric terkekeh. "Kau bersikap seakan kau mengetahui diriku luar dalam Hermione"

Hermione tidak lagi menatap Cedric. Ia kembali menatap air pancuran nan indah itu. "Aku memang tau. Aku hanya tidak mau mengakuinya. Maafkan aku untuk itu. Mungkin jika aku tidak memaksamu untuk bersamaku, kau pasti sudah bersama dengan Astoria dan aku juga mungkin bisa bersama..."

"Draco maksudmu?" Sela Cedric tiba-tiba nada suaranya berubah. "Kau tak bermaksud menyarankan aku untuk bersekutu denganmu dan mencoba membatalkan pertunangan itukan Hermione?"

Hermione tersenyum getir. "Aku tidak sejahat itu sehingga berani merusak pertunangan salah satu sahabatku Ced. Lagipula Malfoy sudah memilih. Mau tak mau aku harus melepasnya"

"Kalau kau memang sudah melepaskannya, kenapa kau masih bersedih seperti ini heh?"

Hermione langsung tersenyum. Itu senyum ceria. Bagi Cedric itu aneh sekali. "Malfoy ferret itu masih ada urusan denganku"

Kening Cedric mengerut. "Tentang?"

Hermione diam saja. Senyum ceria itu langsung menghilang. Kini ada air mata yang membasahi wajahnya. Cedric benar-benar tak mengerti akan perubahan ekspresi dari Hermione ini. Ia curiga bahwa sebenarnya Hermione tidak baik-baik saja.

"Hermione kau baik-baik sajakan? Apa kau mau pulang?"

Hermione menggeleng. Cedric Dapat mendengar Hermione mulai terisak. Cedric langsung mendekap Hermione kedadanya. Ia membelai rambut cokelat Hermione. Wanita itu masih menangis. "Aku sama sekali tidak merasa baik-baik saja. Malfoy benar-benar keparat. Harusnya ia tidak membuatku mencintainya. Aku lebih senang jika Hubungan kami seperti dulu. Saling membenci lebih tepat untuk kami."

Rahang Cedric mengeras. Amarah memenuhinya. "Aku akan menghajar Draco karena membuatmu seperti ini. Itu janjiku"

"Jangan membuat janji konyol seperti itu Ced!" Hermione melepaskam pelukkan Cedric. "Jika kau menghajarnya, kau justru akan melukaiku" Hermione lalu bangkit berdiri. Ia buru-buru mengelap air matanya. "Trims udah menghiburku Ced" Ia segera melangkah pergi.

"Hermione" panggil Cedric sedikit protes karena Hermione pergi begitu saja. Cedric pun bangkit berdiri. Ia menoleh kearah Hermione yang berjalan pergi. "Tidak bisakah kau mencoba awal yang baru denganku?"

Hermione menoleh. Ia berhenti melangkah. "Cedric please, jangan menambah beban pikiranku"

"..."Cedric diam saja. Namun ia berjalan dengan langkah yang cepat dan seakan penuh amarah kearah Hermione. Dalam pergerakan yang cepat dan tampa sempat Hermione sadari Cedric sudah menciumnya. Memanfaatkan keterkejutan Hermione, ia menyelusup masuk ke celah mulutnya. Lidah Cedric menyelusuri dan menjelajahi dengan kerakusan. Belum lagi bibir pria itu terus melumat bibir Hermione. Rengkuhan tangan Cedric pada pinggulnya mengetat. Ini hampir terasa menyakitkan.

"Demi merlin Ced..." Hermione meronta marah. Kekuatan Cedric seakan melenyap melihat penolakan Hermione tersebut. Ciuman paksaan itu akhirnya berakhir juga. "Apa-apaan kau?" Hermione menatap sangat marah.

"Aku minta maaf...aku hanya...Demi merlin jujur aku tak tau ada apa denganku Hermione. Aku tiba-tiba merasa marah. Aku muak kau lebih memilih Draco walaupun ia sudah menyakitimu"

Tatapan Hermione berubah melembut. "Ced harus berapa kali kubilang, hubungan kita tidak akan berhasil."

"Damn it Hermione" Kali ini Cedric terdengar frustasi. "Kita bahkan belum mencobanya"

"Percuma saja. Itu tidak akan berhasil" Hermione terdengar sama frustasinya.

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin begitu heh? Kau tau kan, kita bahkan telah bersama semenjak kita baru dilahirkan Mione. Kita lalu pacaran semenjak kita TK. Aku ingat betul saat itu kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa aku suami masa depanmu dan kita akan menikah. Apa kau tak ingat tentang itu?"

Hermiome memandang Cedric dengan terkejut. Luar biasa terkejut. Ia belum pernah melihat Cedric seperti ini.

"Kau menertawakanku saat itu."

"Tapi aku tetap mau menjadi pacarmu bukan?" Cedric tersenyum.

Hermione tidak balas tersenyum. Ini semakin membuat dirinya dalam kesulitan. "Aku masih menganggab bahwa hubungan kita tidak akan berhasil Ced"

"Cobalah dulu. Beri aku kesempatan oke?"

"Ced kau mencintai Astoria."

"Aku tidak peduli lagi padanya. Aku sudah putuskan aku mau bersamamu. Kita tidak butuh orang-orang yang menyakiti kita Hermione."

"Entahlah Ced. Kau membuatku bingung"

"Hermione kumohon. Pikirkanlah dulu. Aku tidak memintamu menjawabnya sekarang. Kau bisa pikirkan dulu. Kau maukan?"

Hermione menghela napasnya. Sikap Cedric yang seperti ini jujur menyulitkannya. Ia menatap Cedric dengan serius. Oh boy. Tak ada sama sekali raut keraguan dari Cerdic. Ini pertamakalinya Hermione melihat keserisan Cedric padanya. "Baiklah! Aku akan coba pikirkan" jawab Hermione lemah.

Cedric tentu tersenyum. Ia langsung memeluk Hermione dan mengecup keningnya. "Makasih. Aku akan menunggu jawabanmu."

Hermione memaksakan dirinya untuk mengangguk. Ia enggak tau lagi, apa yang harus ia lakukan. Perasaannya sekarang sama sekali tidak baik. Luka kesedihannya bercampur dengan perasaan bersalah pada Cedric. Lagi-lagi ia mengikat Cedric padanya. Bagaimanapun harusnya pria itu bahagia bukannya malah terikat seperti ini bersamanya. Takdir benar-benar mempermainkannya. Memikirkan hal itu membuat kepala Hermione terasa mau pecah. Belum lagi dengam mual yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam dirinya. Oh ini tidak baik. Ia merasakan dorongan untuk muntah.

"Ueeeck..." Hermione lekas-lekas menutup mulutnya. Ia semakin merasa mual.

Kening Cedric mengerut. "Kau kenapa Hermione? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu justru semakin membuatnya mual. Oh no no no... Ia harus kekamar mandi. Tampa berbicara, Hermione pergi begitu saja. Ia bahkan berlari.

"Hermione?" Cedric berteriak memanggil. Ia semakin tidak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Sejuta pertanyaan ada di otaknya sekarang ini. "Kau mau kemana?"

TBC

000

Sooooooo...What do you think?

Kuharap aku tidak membuat kalian kesal dengan TBC nya. Hahahaha maaf ya otakku udah kehabisan ide jadi weh di TBC disitu...

Oh iya aku hampir lupa untuk minta maaf. Ini sebenarnya soal update ku yang kelamaan. Salahkan hobbi baru ku yang doyan menonton Naruto. Hehehe maklum ceritanya lagi rame dan itu membuat aku tak ngetik-ngetik chapter 20 ini deh. Sekali lagi maafkan aku.

Seperti biasa aku akan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan. Di jawab ya...

Pertama, apakah kalian terkejut Draco memutuskan berpisah dari Hermione?

Kedua, apa scene yang kalian suka atau benci?

Ketiga, bagaimana menurut kalian tentang As?

Terakhir, apa kalian mempunyai dugaan mengenai chapter mendatang?

Nah sampai sini dulu ya. Please jangan lupa kasih aku review. See you...

XOXO. YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME...LONDON GOSSIP.


	21. Chapter 21

**LONDON GOSSIP**

**By : CountessCaroline (biar enggak kepanjangan kalian dapat panggil aku dengan CC)**

**Rated : M**

**Disclamair : Harpot series punya Jk Rowling, gossip girl series punya CW TV sedangkan novelnya sendiri oleh cecily von ziegesar.**

A/N : Sudah pasti aku selalu usahakan bilang terimakasih dulu atas dukungan dan partisipasi kalian untuk LG Ini. Thank...everyone...YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU...

Selanjutnya aku cuman mau bilang NO...Tentu saja NO...(kalian pasti udah tau tentang maksudku dengan mengatakan NO kan? Biar lebih jelas baca aja oke?)

And then, (hanya sekedar info sih) kalau LG ini masih harus ada beberapa chapter lagi untuk tamat, well aku pikir sih dengan begitu alurnya dan feelnya lebih dapat dan tentunya terkesan alami seperti kehidupan pada umumnya. Sebisa mungkin juga aku udah padat-padatin hal-hal pentingnya aja. Jadi moga-moga alurnya enggak jalan ditempat. Yang terpentingnya lagi kalian enggak bosan untuk tetap setia dan review. Itu akan sangat mendukungku. Untuk chpater kali ini juga merupakan titik penghabisan rasa kesedihan Hermione. Karena untuk Ch 22 nanti Hermione akan memulai membangun perasaan bahagiannya kembali. Sudah waktunya Hermione bangkit dari rasa keterpurukkan,iyakan?

Oh iya, hampir saja lupa. Untuk kalian semua, ada baiknya menyiapkan menyetel lagu Problem Ariana Grande pada scene terakhir oke? Itu karena kurasa akan memudahkan kalian masuk kedalam ceritannya.

Terakhir, sepertinya aku udah kelewat banyak berkoar, oleh sebab itu aku cuman mau bilang selamat membaca. Jangan lupa tinggalkan pendapat kalian oke? Bila ada typo tolong maklumi saja. Entah kenapa typo memang selalu menyertaiku.

**Chapter 21**

**Hot issue**

**Harry pov,**

Sore hari di hogwarts adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Itu waktu yang tepat bagiku. Tak adanya keramaian memang yang paling kusuka. Bukan berarti aku benci untuk bersosialisasi. Hanya saja justru orang-oranglah yang benci untuk bersosialisasi denganku, setidaknya begitulah yang dilakukan murid-murid kaya hogwarts ini padaku. Mereka semua membenci orang sepertiku dan aku juga bukanlah orang yang suka memuji atau menyembah mereka hanya untuk dapat di terima. Aku suka menjadi diriku sendiri. Menjadi populer bukanlah hal yang penting untukku.

Tidak peduli mereka mencibirku tanpa henti, menatapku penuh cemooh, ataupun mengerjaiku. Aku sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Yah walaupun itu berarti aku juga harus bersabar akan betapa seringnya mereka menubruk diriku dikoridor ataupun menyiram slusshie super dingin tepat ke wajahku. Aku benar-benar menyalahkan Granger soal menyiram slushie itu. Berkat dia, kini semua orang terinspirasi untuk melakukan hal yang serupa. Sialnya selalu aku yang menjadi kelinci percobaanya.

Anak-anak kaya itu memang cuman bisa melakukan hal yang namanya membully. Mereka pasti tidak akan tau betapa sulitnya sebenarnya kehidupan ini. Aku bahkan harus kerja paruh waktu dibeberapa tempat untuk mengumpulkan uang kuliahku kelak. Aku selalu bercita-cita untuk bisa masuk yale. Itu pasti akan bagus sekali jika aku dapat berkuliah disana. Jujur saja aku kelewat muak dengan kehidupanku di Inggris. Negara penuh kebebasan seperti Amerika akan menunjang jiwa seniku.

Mengingat itu aku jadi tersenyum. Semangatku terpacu kembali. Penuh senang aku berjalan melewati salah satu koridor Hogwart sambil bersenandung. Entahlah apa yang sebenarnya sedang kunyanyikan, aku hanya sedang bersemangat. Aku membawa perlengkapan kebersihanku. Yah tiap sore hari, aku mengawali dengan membantu Hagrid. Dia salah satu pengurus hogwart yang begitu baik padaku dan yang terpenting Hagrid akan membayarku.

Aku pun mulai kegiatan mengepelku. Tidak lama setelahnya kusadari seseorang melewatiku, aku tau itu Granger. Aku menghela napasku dengan kekesalan. Sebenarnya dimana matanya? Aku sedang mengepel dan ia melewatiku begitu saja? Dasar cewek kaya, manja yang menyebalkan. Dia perempuan paling buruk di hogwarts ini dan cowoknya atau lebih tepatnya mantan pacarnya itu juga sama saja. Aku sebenarnya heran kenapa mereka putus, padahal mereka cocok sekali menjadi pasangan ter-menyebalkan di hogwarts ini.

"Hey Granger!" Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak berteriak.

Aku tidak menduga kalau dia akan berhenti dan menoleh padaku. Ia seperti biasa menatapku dengan kebencian dan rasa jijik, seolah aku adalah hama yang benar-benar menganggunya. Aku balas menatapnya sama tidak sukanya. Kata orang-orang dia itu wanita yang cantik, tapi sampai sekarang aku sama sekali tak mengerti dimana letak kecantikannya. Bagiku Astoria tetap paling cantik. Apalagi disaat wajah menyebalkan Granger itu terlihat...eu...pucat dia sama sekali tidak cantik. Dan kenapa pula wajahnya pucat begitu? Apa ia sakit?

Oh demi merlin wajahnya pucat sekali.

"Eu...apa kau baik-baik saja?" tiba-tiba kemarahanku hilang. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa itu bisa terjadi padaku. Aneh saja aku merasa khawatir padanya.

"Kau meneriakiku hanya untuk menanyakan keadaanku freak?" Tanya Granger dengan nada menyebalkan.

Sialan dia berhasil membuatku salah tingkah. "Well...emmm...sebenarnya aku tadi mau marah, tapi karena kau terlihat pucat maka aku..."

Dia mendengus, menyela ucapanku. Walau begitu ia terlihat kelelahan. Kurasa Granger benar-benar sakit. Ia perlu ke uks, tapi kurasa uks pasti sudah tutup. Lagipula kenapa Granger menyebalkan ini masih ada di hogwarts sih? Aku curiga ia akan menyulitkanku.

"Perlu kau tau freak, aku tidak butuh rasa prihatinmu padaku oke? Jadi lanjutkan saja kegiatan mengepelmu itu"

Aku diam saja. Terlalu malas meladeni, kuputuskan melanjutkan kegiatan mengepelku. Granger pun sudah berbalik pergi. Langkah-langkah kakinya terdengar menghentak-hentak. Kemungkinan besar karena ia kesal padaku. Lagipula dia kan memang selalu kesal padaku. Jadi aku sama sekali tak peduli. Masa bodo dengannya.

Bruck... Tiba-tiba terdengar suara jatuh tersebut.

Oh shit. Aku sudah curiga ia akan menyusahkanku. Lihatlah sekarang ia terjatuh. Seketika aku tentu menghentikan kegiatanku. Aku terdiam dan ragu. Apakah aku perlu menolongnya. Well dia pasti akan marah jika aku menyentuhnya. Namun kurasa ia tidak hanya sekedar jatuh. Ia seperti terbaring tidak sadarkan diri. Jangan bilang dia pingsan.

Aku melangkah tiga langkah. Dengan masih memegang alat pelku, aku mencoba memanggilnya. "Hey Granger! Bangunlah! Kau tidak pinsankan?"

"..." Tidak ada jawaban. Sialan.

Oh demi Tuhan ia memang pingsan. Aku segera berlari menghampirinya. Kepanikan memenuhi diriku. Aku tidak ragu lagi untuk menyentuh tubuhnya. Sialan ia deman juga rupanya. Tubuhnya terasa panas sekali. Aku yakin saking panasnya, aku bisa memasak telur di kepalanya ini. Tanpa berpikir aku segera mengendongnya. Otakku sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir apapun selain membawanya kerumah sakit terdekat. Demi merlin Granger! Kenapa kau harus menyusahkan diriku heh?

**000**

**London Gossip Net**

**Sebelum**

**Selanjutnya**

**Ajukan pertanyaan**

**Email kalian**

**Foto**

**PS : Semua nama tempat, orang, dan peristiwa asli telah diubah atau disingkat demi melindungi pihak yang tidak bersalah, yaitu aku.**

**Hey kawan-kawan.**

Hari ini aku senang sekali. Bukan karana RS akhirnya tidak muncul lagi di Tv kita, tapi ini lebih karena berkat info terbaru yang kudapatkan. Ho ho ho aku bagaikan menerima kado natalku lebih awal. Aku tau kalian penasaran sekali kan? Hey-hey jangan menatapku begitu dong. Sabarlah. Aku akan menceritakannya. Bacalah dengan seksama oke?

Aku akan katakan B, si queenbee tersayang kita itu baru saja melakukan kesalahan fatal sekali. Oh ya ampun... harusnya ia mendengarkan ucapanku waktu itu. Aku tau negara kita tercinta ini merupakan negara bebas. Termasuk dalam urusan seks pranikah. Aku juga yakin kalau kalian sebelumya juga pernah melakukan hubungan fisik yang menyenangkan itu. Hanya saja ingatlah untuk menggunakan pengaman. Sialnya sepertinya B melupakan hal tersebut. Aku baru saja menangkap basah ia muntah-muntah parah sekali. Lalu dengan wajahnya yang begitu pucat ia jatuh pingsan. Untunglah Mr freak si menyebalkan itu menolongnya. Ia membawa QueenBee kita kerumah sakit terdekat. Kalian taukan rumah sakit apa yang kumaksud?

Aku langsung mengikuti. Jujur saja itu perjuangan sekali. Karena si Mr freak itu selalu menoleh kebelakang. Ia seakan curiga ada yang mengikutinya. Toh aku memang mengikuti dan tidak seharusnya ia menyusahkan pekerjaanku. Itukan hak ku. Lain kali kalian harus ingatkan aku untuk memberikan pelajaran kepada si tuan aneh itu. Tunggu saja apa yang akan kuberikan padanya nanti di sekolah.

Intinya berkat kewaspadaan Mr freak, aku hanya bisa melihat Bee yang pingsan dibawa oleh beberapa staf rumah sakit. Kurasa ke ruang gawat darurat. Sialnya belum sempat aku memfoto, si aneh nan menjijikan itu tiba-tiba berjalan penuh curiga kearahku. Aku yang bersembunyi diantara orang-orang segera menyelinap pergi. Ini tidak aman. Aku putuskan pergi. Terpaksa aku berdiam diri di kafeteria rumah sakit ini. Aku memesan makanan dan memakannya tanpa selera. Hampir satu jam aku berada di tempat sialan itu. Benar-benar deh aku tersiksa. Aku benci menunggu dan aku terlalu benci makanan di rumah sakit ini. Rasanya sama sekali tidak enak. Jadi kusarankan kalian semua harus berhenti mengeluh makanan di kantin kita. Bagaimanapun kita harus bersyukur makanan di Hogwarts di masak setidaknya oleh seorang koki. Aku bahkan tidak yakin makanan yang kupesan ini dibuat oleh koki. Percayalah rasanya enggak enak. Oh ya ampun lupakan soal itu. Ada yang lebih penting.

So ayo kembali ke topik kita sebelumnya. Aku yakin kalian pasti mencibirku saat ini dan mengatai aku pembohong. Well aku tidak menyalahkan kalian bila kalian tidak percaya padaku. Lagipula muntah, wajah pucat dan pingsankan belum tentu tanda suatu kehamilan. Hanya saja guys aku mulai yakin akan dugaanku bahwa Bee hamil. Beruntungnya aku ketika di menit berikutnya kulihat si Mr freak telah berjalan keluar. Dia pulang. Oh ya ampun... Itu anugrah. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tersebut. Aku buru-buru pergi. Sialnya aku benar-benar kehilangan jejak Bee. Ku melihat kekiri dan kekanan dan yes, Tuhan menyertaiku rupanya. Aku baru saja melihat Mrs G. Thank God, kau memang paling bisa diandalkan. Dengan keahlianku, aku mengikutinya. Jalan Mrs G cepat sekali. Orang-orang yang tiba-tiba banyak berdatangan berjalan melewatiku, tentu itu tambah menyusahkan diriku. Aku sih yakin sekali jika Mrs G masuk keruangan ini. Dipintunya tertulis nama si dokter. Untunglah aku sempat ingat warna mantel cokelat Mrs G. Tidak salah lagi ia masuk ruang dokter ini. Kalian mau tau nama dokternya ? Dengan senang hati akan ku beritau. Semoga kalian langsung tau apa artinya.

dr. Merry Wilson, Sp. OG.

Nah, apa kalian sekarang percaya padaku? Kuharap kalian percaya. Ini benar-benar bukti yang tidak bisa terbantahkan lagi. Itu jelas-jelas dokter kandungan.

Emmm...sekarang kalian semua pasti bertanya-tanya siapa ayah dari anak yang dikandung B kan ? Aku sih enggak terlalu. Well ayolah siapa lagi ayahnya kalau bukan D. SO...come on D! Berhenti menghilang dan bertanggung jawablah. Kau baru saja merusak masa depan QueenBee kami. Batalkan pertunangan mu dengan A dan menikahlah dengan Bee. Perbaiki masa depannya bung ! Jujur bagiku kalian berdua sudah sangat serasi untuk bersama. Bagaimana pendapatmu girls?

**Email kalian.**

**Dear LG,**

Aku sih masih terlalu syock mendengar beritamu. Demi merlin aku belum bisa bertaruh apa-apa dulu saat ini. Bukan karena aku tidak percaya padamu, hanya saja Bee lebih tak bisa ditebak daripada yang kita lihat... Iyakan? **By : Bookwrm.**

**Dear bookwrm sweetheart,**

Kau benar. Bee sangat tidak terduga. Yang selalu kukagumi darinya adalah sifat tidak terdugannya tersebut. Aku sangat tidak sabar untuk menunggu kejutan yang akan ia buat selanjutnya. Itu pasti menarik. **By : LG tersayangmu.**

**Hey LG,**

Oh god itu berita buruk. Bukan karena aku peduli pada Bee. Perlu kau tau saja aku ini pendukung A secata total. So aku enggak peduli apa Bee hamil atau tidak. Hanya saja jika berita buruk itu memang benar ( sepertinya itu benar) oh...damn...Aku curiga bila acara pertunangan itu akan dibatalkan oleh D yang akhirnya memilih kembali pada Bee.

Asal kau tau LG, aku baru saja memesan sebuah gaun untuk kupakai pada acara pertunangan akbar itu. Jika batalkan betapa malangnya aku. **By : L.B**

**Dear L.B (Ayolah aku tau kau lavender brown, mengakulah sweetheart)**

Yang bisa kukatakan padamu hanyalah..."Apa peduliku?" Lagipula suruh siapa kau telah memesan gaun duluan heh? Lagipula sepertinya aku sudah pernah menasehatimu untuk mengurangi rasa percaya dirimu yang over itu Brown. Tanpa A dan Bee kau sama sekali tidak populer. Aku bahkan lebih populer dibanding dirimu. **By : LG.**

So sampai di sini info dariku. See you letter...everyone. Aku akan segera kembali secepatnya. Kalian taukan, aku sayang kalian.

XOXO. YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME. LONDON GOSSIP.

**000**

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan putriku Carles ? Satauku dia belum pernah pingsan seperti ini." Ucap Mrs Granger dengan suara yang gemetar. "Wajahnya bahkan pucat begitu"

Carles tersenyum menenangkan. Ia menyentuh salah satu tangan Mrs Granger yang duduk didepannya. Dalam ruangan serba putih nan bersih ini, dokter pribadi keluarga Granger itu sangat membantu membuat Mrs Granger tenang.

"Tenanglah Evelyn. Keadaan Hermione tidak terlalu buruk" Sahut Carles dengan nada dokter yang pada umumnya sangat menenangkan. Kedua mata Mrs Granger melebar terlihat terkejut. Sedangkan dokter bernama Carles tersebut hanya tersenyum. Lagi-lagi ia berusaha menenangkan Mrs Granger. Well ia dokter yang cukup tampan, walau usiannya seumuran dengan Mrs granger. Dengan rambut pirang pendek yang tertata rapi ia faktanya sangat tampan. Sekedar info, Carles adalah teman sekolah Mrs granger dulu dan ia pun sahabat Mr Granger yang juga seorang dokter. Jangan heran jika mereka terlihat begitu akrab.

"Jadi maksudmu putriku sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja?" Wajah Mrs Granger mendadak pucat.

Carles menghela napasnya. "Well sebenarnya aku ingin sekali berbohong padamu, tapi seorang dokter tidak boleh berbohong mengenai keadaan pasiennya."

"Segitu parahkah?" Mrs granger mulai bergerak tak nyaman di kursinya. Kecemasan menguasainya.

"Tidak juga. Masih dapat teratasi. Tapi aku tidak bisa bilang putrimu baik-baik saja"

"Kurasa William harus tau ini. Hermione perlu dirawat di rumah sakitnya kalau begitu, iyakan?"

"Evelyn kau terlalu berlebihan. Kau justru akan membuat William langsung terbang dari Perancis kemari dan kau tau iya akan memarahiku dan kalian berdua akan bertengkar begitu hebatnya sehingga rumah sakit yang kupimpin ini hancur berantakkan. Aku sarankan kau jangan melakukan itu"

Mrs Granger mendengus. Rasa paniknya berubah menjadi kesal. "Ini bukan waktunya kau bercanda Carles."

"Aku tak bercanda Evelyn. Aku justru mau kau percaya padaku untuk menangani Hermione dan kau harus berhenti untuk panik"

Mrs Granger menghela napasnya. Ia mencoba menenagkan diri. "Bisa sekarang kau katakan bagaimana keadaan putriku?"

"Well maag nya kambuh. Parah sekali. Lalu dari hasil pemeriksaan darahnya ia terkena typus. Ia pun kekurangan beberapa asupan gizi. Hal itulah yang membuatnya pingsan dan begitu pucat. Ini semakin di perparah karena kurasa ia mengalami stess berat. Sejauh ini memang tidak baik. Hermione kurasa harus menemui psikiater. Obat penenang yang kuberi beberapa lalu untuknya tidak akan berfungsi lagi Evelyn. Jadi aku juga menduga beberapa hari ini pasti ia tidak bisa tidur."

Mrs granger mencengkram tangannya. Satu yang ia pikirkan adalah menyalahkan Draco. "Malfoy junior itu benar-benar sialan. Ayah dan anak sama saja." gumam Mrs granger begitu marah.

Carles yang mendengarnya tersenyum."Jadi ini karena masalah cinta?"

"Kurasa seorang dokter tidak perlu tau soal pribadi seperti itu. Kau hanya harus fokus menyembuhkan putriku Carles."

Carles terkekeh. "Anak dan ibunya rupanya sama saja"

"Apa maksudmu itu heh?"

"Kau tau maksudku apa"

Mrs Granger mendengus. Ia diam saja. Mau bagaimana lagi, itu memang benar. Ia pernah mengalami hal yang serupa seperti Hermione. Tapi sepertinya putrinya tersebut lebih parah.

"Aku tau kalau sebenarnya aku tidak pantas untuk mengatakan ini. Tapi kurasa aku harus mengatakannya Evelyn"

"Kau tau, aku selalu menghargai pendapatmu Carles. Jadi katakan saja."

Carles tersenyum. Senyumnya sulit untuk diartikan. Ia seakan memberi kesan bahwa ia ragu Mrs granger akan menghargai pendapatnya kali ini. "Aku sudah lama memantau dan merawat kesehatan Hermione. Aku akan jujur kalau aku belum pernah melihatnya seperti ini. Ia terlihat begitu banyak pikiran Evelyn. Kau perlu lebih banyak mengambil waktu berdua denganya untuk saling berbicara."

"Aku melakukannya Carles. Aku benar-benar meluangkan waktuku untuknya. Aku bahkan menunda keberangkatanku ke New york. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak mau mendengarku"

"Yang kumaksud berbicara dengannya adalah semacam diskusi antara ibu dan anak Evy."

"Aku melakukannya"

"Dan apa kau mendengar pendapatnya?"

"Tentu saja tidak"

Carles menghembuskan napasnya. Ia sudah menduga apa jawaban yang akan di berikan Mrs granger. "Itu namanya bukan diskusi"

"Demi merlin Carles...Apa maksudmu kau mau aku mendengarkan betapa cintanya putriku pada bocah Malfoy itu heh?"

"Jika memang harus"

"Oh yang benar saja Carles... Pendapatmu kali ini tidak masuk akal untukku." Mrs granger bangkit berdiri. "Ada baiknya aku melihat putriku saja" Ia berbalik pergi. Pintu terbuka dan tertutup dengan suara yang keras. Carles menghela napasnya melihat tingkah Mrs granger tersebut.

" Dia sama sekali tidak berubah"

Mrs granger melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Ia masuk ke lift dan menekan tombolnya dengan penuh kekesalan. Ia paling tidak suka dianggab sebagai ibu yang tidak baik. Selama ini ia merasa semua hasil kerja kerasnya hanya untuk Hermione seorang. Jadi tak ada satupun yang boleh mengatakan ia bukan ibu yang baik. Mrs granger bahkan akan melakukan apa saja demi kebaikan putrinya.

Pintu lift terbuka. Mrs granger melangkah keluar. Ia berjalan menuju ruangan Hermione di rawat. Kawasan ini cukup tenang. Tidak begitu banyak dipadati oleh orang-orang ataupun para suster yang bolak-balik seperti di lantai sebelumnya. Mungkin karena ini lantai khusus untuk para pasien VIP. Ada Dorota yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar Hermione. Pelayan bertubuh gendut itu terlihat tengah terlibat pembicaraan dengan seorang pria dan wanita. Mrs granger tau siapa mereka. Mr dan Mrs diggory.

Mrs granger segera menampilkan senyumnya. Ia datang menghampiri. "Ini sebuah kejutan kalian disini"

Sepasang suami istri diggory itu ikut tersenyum. "Cedric memberitau kami. Anak itu benar-benar terlihat panik. Kami tentu juga panik Mrs granger, jadi kami langsung kemari" Ucap Mr Diggory.

Mrs diggory melangkah mendekat kearah Mrs granger. Wajah khawatir dari Mrs diggory semakin terlihat. Bagaimanapun ia telah begitu sayang pada Hermione. Baginya Hermione sudah seperti anak perempuan yang tidak pernah ia miliki. "Bagaimana keadaanya Evelyn? Tidak terlalu burukkan?"

"Masih dapat diatasi. Jadi tenanglah. Orang-orang justru bakal mengira kaulah ibunya Helen" Mrs granger tersenyum melihat raut wajah salah satu sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kau tau aku begitu sayang pada putrimukan?"

"I know Helen. Kau berulang kali mengatakan itu." Mrs granger lalu menatap Mr diggory. "Aku tidak melihat Cedric. Apa dia sudah pulang?"

"Tentu saja ia tidak akan pulang. Ia sejak tadi menunggu Hermione didalam" Mr diggory menunjuk kedalam. Ada senyum di wajahnya. Ia merasa senang. Ini jelas pertanda baik. Sepertinya perjodohan yang sempat putus akan terjalin lagi.

"Aku benar-benar lega. Cedric masih mau berada disisi Hermione"

"Hermione bagian dari keluarga kami Evelyn. Kau tidak perlu berkata seperti itu" ucap Mrs diggory.

Keceriaan dalam diri Mrs granger tiba-tiba muncul. Senyumnya melebar. "Aku selalu berharap kita bisa menjadi besan. Itu akan terdengar bagus sekali"

Sepertinya kesepakatan memang sudah dibuat. Semuanya tampak tersenyum dan tertawa senang. Aku merasa kasihan pada Dorota. Well hanya dia satu-satunya yang tidak setuju akan kesepakatan itu. Namun harus bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak lebih hanya seorang pelayan.

**000**

Kekayaan dan Skandal selalu saling berkaitan. Itulah rata-rata kehidupan di kalangan elit. Tidak pernah memandang bulu, bahkan skandal tersebut ada di kehidupan remaja, khususnya remaja seperti Astoria greengrass. Ia baru saja keluar dari gedung oxford center, dimana Daphne sang kakak yang paling ia sayangi selama ini di rawat. Langkahnya begitu pelan. Daphne baru saja memarahinya. Daphne berkata ia sudah cukup keterlauan dan seharusnya posisi mereka di tukar. Yah Astoria akui ia lah yang harusnya di rawat di oxford center. Pikirannya kacau sekali. Ini bermula dari perkataan Hermione di kamar mandi kemaren. Lalu sekarang di tambah lagi dengan berita dari london gossip, maka lengkaplah semuannya.

Astoria masih belum yakin bahwa berita itu benar. Hermione yang ia tau selama ini tidak akan pernah seceroboh itu hingga harus mengandung pada seusia muda itu. Ini membingungkan Astoria. Tadi Daphne sudah menyuruhnya bertanya langsung pada Hermione. Itu memang terdengar saran yang masuk akal, tapi Astoria tidak cukup punya keberanian. Ia lalu melihat jam tangannya. Sekitar pukul 10 malam lebih. Waktu menjenguk sepertinya sudah habis. Namun bukan berarti itu menjadi alasan Astoria untuk membatalkan rencanannya. Kita semua tau, uang dapat melakukan apa saja dan Astoria cukup memiliki banyak uang. Kini hanya tinggal keberaniannya yang perlu kita pertanyakan.

Astoria menghela napasnya dan memutuskan memberhentikan taksi. Ia sudah putuskan. Hermione sahabatnya. Sudah pasti ia harus menjengguknya.

Tidak perlu cukup waktu lama untuk sampai. Astoria telah berada di kamar Hermione. Ia duduk di samping Hermione yang tertidur. Dorota berada diruangan yang sama. Dia seakan mengawasi Astoria.

"Dorota kau tidak perlu menatapku begitu. Aku tidak akan mencelakai Hermione"

Tatapan mata Dorota tetap menatap penuh curiga. "Jika kau bermaksud menyuruhku keluar, jangan harap Miss greengrass. Aku akan mengawasimu"

"Harus berapa kali kubilang aku tidak akan melukain sahabatku sendiri Dorota."

"Bisa sajakan, mengingat betapa buruknya hubungan kalian sekarang ini. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko"

"Terserahmu saja kalau begitu." pandangan Astoria kembali kearah Hermione. Ia menghela napasnya memandang Hermione. Wajah pucat sahabatnya itu membuat Astoria khawatir. Hermione pun di infus. "Bagaimana keadaanya Dorota?"

"Kau pasti senang mendengar ini. Miss mione sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja"

"Oh ayolah Dorota. Berhenti menuduhku yang tidak-tidak."

"Asal kau tau Miss greengrass, ini semua bermula dari kau yang menganggu hubungan nona kesayanganku dengan tuan Draco. Kau tau itukan?"

Raut wajah Astoria berubah. Ada amarah yang tertahan. "Dorota kurasa kau sudah kelewat batas. Bagaimanapun kau harus ingat statusmu."

Dorota mendengus. "Aku hanya mencoba menjalankan salah satu tugasku. Melindungi majikanku yang terpenting bagiku Miss greengrass" Dorota mengucapkan hampir setiap katanya penuh penekanan.

"Oke Dorota aku mengerti. Aku benar-benar tidak mau berdebat denganmu. Percayalah aku datang sebagai seorang sahabat. Masalah tentang Draco lain ceritanya. Lagipula kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku. Dracolah yang memilihku. Aku tentu menerimanya karena aku mencintainya Dorota. Kuharap kau mengerti antara persahabatan dan percintaan ada bedanya. Aku tidak bisa mengalah pada Hermione tentang Draco. Untuk yang satu itu tidak bisa."

"..." Dorota terdiam. Mungkin ia terlalu syock akan semua ucapan Astoria barusan. Rupanya seperti inilah hubungan persahabatan antara nonanya dan Astoria yang sebenarnya. Benar-benar rumit. Dorota bertanya-tanya bagaimana mereka berdua bisa bersahabat cukup lama.

Sejak itu tidak ada lagi perdebatan antara Dorota dan Astoria. Malam makin larut, Dorota tidak bisa menahan rasa ngantuk nya. Ia tertidur di sebuah sofa yang disediakan. Astoria sendiri tertidur begitu saja dengan kepala tertunduk disalah satu tangan Hermione. Hal itu dilakukan berulang-ulang oleh Astoria. Ini seperti sebuah rutinitas untuknya. Ia akan datang ketika Hermione sudah tertidur dan akan pergi sebelum Hermione bangun. Bagaimanapun ia belum siap bila harus bertatap muka dengan sahabatnya itu secara langsung. Selama tiga hari berturut-turut Astoria rutin untuk berkunjung. Ia juga sudah tau bahwa rumor itu tidak benar. Hermione sama sekali tidak hamil. Itu jujur melegakan. Well bagaimanapun ia tidak mau kehilangan Draco.

Kondisi Hermione sendiri mulai membaik. Dokter Carles mengawasinya sangat ketat untuk makan, minum obat, dan istirahat tentunya. Belum lagi seorang psikiater pun rutin untuk datang. Di tambah kehadiran Cedric dan Duo kembar;Padma dan Parva, sudah pasti mempercepat proses sembuhnya Hermione.

"Parva kau mendengar aku atau tidak sebenarnya?" tanya Padma menoleh ke samping. Ketika itu mereka baru saja keluar dari lift dan tengah berjalan ke ruang Hermione di rawat.

"Iya aku mendengarmu" Sahut Parva sama sekali tidak menoleh.

Padma menghentikan langkahnya. "Lalu apa yang baru saja kusebutkan. Bisa kau mengulanginya?"

Parva memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah saudara kembarnya ini. Langkah kaki Parva terhenti. Ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Padma. "Kau baru saja memerintahku untuk menjaga omonganku tentang rumor palsu dari london gossip dan Pokoknya kita tidak boleh membiarkan Hermione sampai tau tentang itu. Bagaimana? Apa kau masih tidak percaya padaku?"

Padma tersenyum. "Senang mendengarnya."

"Kau harus percaya padaku Padma. Kali ini aku akan mengunci mulutku" Saat itu juga Parva membuat gerakan seakan-akan ia mengunci mulutnya.

Padma tertawa. Parva memang konyol, tapi justru itulah spesialnya dia. Bahkan dia selalu berhasil membuat Hermione tertawa. Hari ini mereka berdua mau memberi kejutan untuk Hermione. Mereka sengaja datang pagi-pagi sekali.

"Apa menurutmu Hermione akan terkejut?" tanya Parva begitu bersemangat. Apalagi ini memang hari libur.

"Entahlah. Mungkin ia akan terkejut tapi juga kurasa ia akan marah karena kita membangunkannya." jawab Padma sambil memegang gagang pintu kamar Hermione. Sebelum pintu itu sempat ia buka. Pintunya telah terlebih dahulu terbuka. Kemunculan Astoria mengejutkan mereka.

"Apa yang kkk...kau lakukan disini?" tanya Parva polos. Suaranya bahkan bergetar, tergagab. Ia begitu kaget. Padma sendiri hanya terdiam.

"Maaf" hanya itu yang terucap dari mulut Astoria. ia sendiri juga kaget. ini diluar dari prediksinya. Wanita berambut pirang keemasan tersebut segera berjalan begitu cepat. Saking cepatnya, Padma maupun Parva tidak bisa bertanya lebih lanjut.

Lagipula mereka tak mau repot-repot untuk mengejar.

"Apa benar itu As?"

"Jika mataku tidak salah lihat sepertinya iya." Suara Padma kali ini terdengar lebih tenang.

"Buat apa si penghianat itu kesini? Apa ia berusaha mengolok-ngolok kita"

"Astaga Parva kau mulai ngawur. Ada baiknya kita kedalam saja"

"tapi..."

"ayolah!"

**000**

"Kenapa kalian diam saja? Kalian terlihat mencurigakan?" Tanya Hermione ditengah acara makan paginya.

Kedua kembar india itu tersenyum. "Apa kau terkejut kami kemari sepagi ini?" tanya Parva.

"Emmm...sedikit terkejut dan sangat marah karena kalian membangunkanku. Gara-gara kalian aku harus makan ini"

"Ayolah Hermione kau harus makan. Kau ingin segera pulangkan?" ucap Padma berhasil membuat Hermione tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal itu. Hari ini aku boleh pulang. Aku sangat senang dokter Carles mengijinkanku dirawat di rumah. Aku benar-benar tidak betah disini."

Senyum Padma melebar. Ia senang tapi sedikit khawatir. "Itu berita bagus"

"Tapi kau belum boleh ke sekolah kan?"Oh ya ampun Parva! Kenapa mulutmu harus begitu comel sih? Saat itu juga Padma menyikut Parva, karena bertanya seperti itu.

"Owwww" Padma mengaduh.

Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Hermione pun memerhatikan mereka berdua. Kedua matanya menyipit curiga. "Kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu? Apa kau tidak sukaapabila aku kembali kesekolah?" Hermione mencoba memancing. Ia perlu tau apa yang sebenarnya di sembunyikan.

"Ini soal..."

"Ya ampun...ha...ha...ha...ha... Parva kau ini lucu sekali..."

Padma segera tertawa begitu keras. Ia benar-benat tepat waktu memotong ucapan Parva. Benar-benar deh, katanya Parva akan mengunci mulutnya. Namun ia malah membuka mulut comelnya itu lebar-lebar. Ini mengesalkan Padma. "Bukan kami tidak suka. Well hanya saja Parva terlalu menyukai kegiatan barunya merekam semua penjelasan guru selama kau tidak bisa hadir. Bukan begitu?" Padma menatap Parva penuh maksud.

Parva nyengir. "iya itu benar."

Kecurigaan Hermione tidak menghilang. "Well aku berterimakasih kalian mau repot-repot merekam semua itu untukku" Hermione tersenyum. "kurasa aku harus membuat tweet terimakasihku melalui twitter. Boleh aku meminjam Handphone mu Parva. Kau taukan Dorota menahan Handphoneku" Ini salah satu siasat Hermione untuk dapat melihat London Gossip. Ia yakin sekali pasti ada hubungannya dengan situs bodoh itu.

"No no no Hermione" Bagus terbongkar semuanya. Padma yang panik seperti ini semakin membuat Hermione yakin ada yang di sembunyikan.

"So katakan saja apa yang sebenarnya di tulis situs bodoh itu? Apa mengenai diriku?"

Padma dan Parva saling melirik dan akhirnya mengangguk.

Hermione menghela napasnya. "Kali ini apa yang ia katakan heh?"

Parva mendonggak. Ia menatap Hermione takut-takut. "Kau pasti tidak akan suka mendengarnya"

"Aku lebih tidak suka jika kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku"

"Well..." Padma mulai membuka mulut. "LG melihatmu dibawa kerumah sakit. Ia menduga kau hamil."

Kening Hermione mengerut. "Oh yang benar saja? Memang ia memiliki bukti apa hingga menyebutku hamil heh?"

"Entahlah. Dari yang kuduga. seperti nya ia salah orang. Well dia kan mengikuti ibumu dan kurasa ia salah mengikuti orang. Kau mengerti maksudku kan?"

"Astaga" Hermione mengeleng tidak percaya.

"Oleh sebab itu kau jangan dulu ke sekolah Hermione. Orang-orang masih hangat membicarakan rumor itu" ucap Parva begitu pelan.

"Tapikan itu bukan rumor yang benar. Bagaimana bisa mereka terus membicarakannya? Apa kalian tidak melakukan sesuatu heh?"

"Kami melakukannya" jawab Padma.

"lalu?"

"Hanya saja mereka tidak...eu...mereka...itu...eu..."

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. "Demi merlin Miss mione!"Dorota muncul lengkap dengan rambut yang selalu tertata dalam gulungan dan juga seragam pelayan hitam putih kebanggaannya. "Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak? Suara mu bahkan terdengar sampai ke luar. Kau taukan kau harus istirahat."

Hermione menoleh. "Aku tau Dorota. Tapi ada hal yang penting yang harus kubahas"

"No no no. Kau harus istirahat. Kau tidak boleh membahas apapun. Aku sudah cukup toleransi dengan membiarkanmu belajar oke?" Dorota menghampiri. Sebuah kantung berukuran kecil berada disalah satu tangannya.

Hermione menghela napas dengan kesal. Ia harus menuruti Dorota. Kali ini duo kembar Padma dan Parva bisa sedikit bernapas lega. "Apa kau membawa apa yang kuminta?" Hermione segera mengalihkan topik pembicaraannya. Ingatkan ia tidak boleh banyak pikiran?

"Tentu saja. Kata tokonya jika kau tidak puas kau bisa mengembalikan lagi" Dorota pun menyerahkan kantung belanjaannya tersebut.

Hermione mengambilnya. Ada sebuah kotak indah bewarna hitam. Ia membuka kotak tersebut dan langsung tersenyum melihat gelang pemberian Draco. "Ini indah" Suara Hermione memelan. Terdengar sekali ia begitu kagum akan huruf N yang kini terhias di gelangnya.

"Yah memang indah. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan semua inisial nama digelangmu itu Mione?" Tanya Parva membuat Padma kesal.

"Oh ayolah Parva. H itu artinya Hermione"

"Lalu D dan N itu apa?" Untuk yang satu itu Padma tidak bisa menjawabnya. Tapi ia yakin D artinya Draco.

Raut kesedihan terlihat menghiasi wajah Hermione. "D artinya Draco dan N tentu saja Narcissa. Malfoy berkata padaku kalau aku hanya boleh menambah inisial nama orang-orang yang berarti bagiku dan baginya. Well sudah pasti Narcissa sangat berarti bagi kami berdua"

Padma, Parva, dan Dorota terdiam. Diam-diam mereka bertiga saling melirik sementara Hermione tersenyum memandangi gelangnya. Mereka bertiga pasti tidak akan mengerti apa yang dirasakan Hermione.

**000**

"Jadi bagaimana Dobby? Apa kau sudah memastikan dimana sekarang Granger dirawat?" Draco berbicara melalui handphonenya. Ia berada didalam limo saat itu. Yap dia sudah kembali ke London.

"Miss granger sudah pulang tuan. Ia pasti di kediamannya sekarang ini"

"Baiklah. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti.."

"Tunggu dulu tuan Draco"

"Ada apa lagi heh?"

"Kurasa anda harus tau bahwa rumor London gossip itu tidak benar sama sekali. Aku sudah memastikannya."

Draco menghela napasnya. "Walau kau berkata begitu aku akan tetap menemui Hermione, Dobby"

"Maafkan aku. Bagaimanapun aku hanya takut ayah anda sampai mengetahui kepergian anda ini"

"Itu resiko yang harus ku tanggung. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Nanti aku akan meneleponmu lagi. Pastikan saja semuanya baik-baik saja"

"Baiklah"

Draco mematikan panggilan tersebut. Ini benar-benar diluar rencananya. Secara mendadak sekali ia nekat untuk kembali ke London. Setidaknya ia bisa bernapas lega karena ayahnya belum tau. Rasa khawatir menghantuinya selama seminggu ini. Ia sangat ingin menemui Hermione. Pokoknya harus menemuinya. Melihat secara langsung bagaimana keadaanya. Draco tak pungkiri ia terkejut akan issue yang diberikan LG. Hermione yang hamil merupakan hal yang paling terakhir Draco dapat pikirkan. Itu sudah pasti tidak benar dan memang tidak benar. Jika itu sampai terjadi pasti akan buruk sekali.

Seperti caranya dulu. Ia menyonggok pemilik apartemen sebelah untuk ke balkon Hermione. Ia berdoa dalam hatinya bahwa Dorota lupa untuk mengunci jendela kamar Hermione. Ini sudah sekitar pukul 11 malam. Hermione pasti sudah tidur. Ini waktu yang lebih baik. Draco akui ia memang terlalu pengecut untuk menemui Hermione dengan bertatap muka secara langsung. Ia masih tidak bisa bayangkan kalau kedua mata cokelat Hermione kini menatapnya penuh benci. Ia tidak bisa menerima itu, betapapun dia pantas mendapatkannya.

Jendela itu langsung terbuka dengan mudah. Tuhan mengabulkan doa Draco rupanya. Ia melangkah masuk dengan pelan. Kamar ini sama sekali tidak berubah. Draco tersenyum mengingat begitu banyak kenangannya bersama Hermione disini. Dalam pencahayaan yang remang-remang oleh lampu tidur, Draco masih dapat melihat Hermione yang berbaring Diranjang dan tertidur tersebut. Draco melangkah kearahnya. Salah satu tangannya terjulur kearah Hermione. Ia terlihat ragu-ragu sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membenarkan letak selimut Hermione.

Secara perlahan-lahan ia duduk disampingnya. Kedua tangan Draco mengenggam erat salah satu tangan Hermione. Ia membelainya pelan dan mengecupnya. Draco pun menyadari sesuatu. Hermione masih mengenakan gelang pemberiannya. Ia tersenyum tapi itu tidak lama. Senyumnya langsung menghilang ketika menyadari Hermione menambahkan inisial N di gelang tersebut. Draco hanya bisa berpikir N itu untuk nama ibunya, Narcissa. Oh Hermione... Ini tidak benar.

Buru-buru Draco menghilangkan perasaan sedihnya. Ini bukan waktunya ia bersedih. Harusnya ia gembira dapat kemari. Draco tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan berharga seperti ini hanya untuk bersedih.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja Granger" Draco mencoba tersenyum. Ia berusaha terlihat senang. "Kau benar-benar berhasil membuatku tidak bisa tidur selama seminggu ini Granger. Aku bahkan memiliki kantung hitam di mataku. Aku sudah percis seperti panda. Itu semua karena ulahmu. Harusnya kau mendengarkan Blaise dan Theo. Belum lagi duo kembar India itu juga selalu mengingatkanmu kan? Harusnya kau mendengarkan mereka semua. Tapi kau memang keras kepala."

Draco pun terdiam. Selama lima menit ia hanya memandangi Hermione. Ia lalu menghela napasnya.

"Bagaimanapun ini semua bermula karena diriku sendiri. Maaf... Aku harusnya sadar bahwa kau tidak boleh bersamaku. Aku benar-benar egois dan akhirnya aku justru membuatmu menderita seperti ini. Jika aku bisa memutar waktu Granger, aku pasti tidak akan mencoba mendekatimu ataupun menghancurkan hubungan mu dengan Cedric. Percayalah aku akan menukar apapun untuk bisa melakukan itu."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Draco menghela napasnya. Pikirannya kacau, tapi ia juga merasa jauh lebih senang dapat melihat Hermione sedekat ini. Ia sangat merindukan Hermione. Bahkan semua foto-foto Hermione yang dikirim Blaise dan Theo selama ini tidak lagi ampuh untuk meringankan rasa rindunya. "Penyesalan selalu datang terakhir bukan?." Draco terkekeh. Ia terlihat kesal pada dirinya sendiri. "Dulu aku begitu bersemangat untuk mencari berbagai macam cara untuk membuat hubunganmu dengan Cedric hancur. Lalu aku berusaha mendekatimu. Oh rasanya saat itu aku sangat frustasi karena kau tidak pernah melirikku. Setiap kita bertemu dan bertengkar, diam-diam aku tersenyum senang Granger. Aku bahkan bisa melompat-lompat kesenangan ketika kau menyidirku playboy dan menatap penuh marah pada setiap wanita yang bersamaku. Well jujur saja saat itu kupikir kau cemburu. Aku selalu suka kau yang cemburu."

Draco menjulurkan salah satu tangannya dan membelai wajah Hermione. "Tapi sekarang aku sadar itu perbuatan terbodohku. Kau tak seharusnya mencintai pria seperti diriku Granger. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf padamu." Draco segera menunduk. Kecupan lembut ia berikan pada kening Hermione. Ia menatap sebentar Hermione. Ia begitu ingin mencium bibirnya. Namun tak urung ia lakukan. Ia hanya mengusap pelan bibir itu dengan salah satu jempolnya. Setelahnya Draco bangkit berdiri. Ia harus pergi.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh lagi Granger. Aku akan memgembalikan kebahagianmu kembali. Itu janjiku"

**000**

**Hogwarts High school.**

"Uhhh...I don't like monday" Guman Parva tiada hentinya.

"Ini sudah hampir sepuluh kali kau mengatakan itu Parva" Sahut Padma.

Hermione terkekeh. "Aku bahkan berniat memberikanmu sebuah es krim jika kau menyebut itu untuk yang kesebelas kalinya Parva"

Parva mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. "Buat apa kau memberiku Es krim Mione. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk makan es krim."

Hermione berhenti jalan. Padma dan Parva pun ikut berhenti. Mereka saat itu tengah dalam perjalanan menuju loker mereka. Sejak tadi juga murid-murid lain pun mulai saling berbisik melihat kedatangan mereka bertiga. Khususnya kedatangan Hermione

"Tentunya untuk membuat mulutmu itu diam Parva. Kau terlalu berisik oke?"

Parva nyengir. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah. "Oh" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Oh Boy. Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya. Akhirnya ia mulai kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Bernapaslah Hermione kau tidak perlu terlihat marah begini. Kau baru sembuh oke?" Padma segera menenangkan Hermione.

"Oh demi merlin. Kesabaranku sepertinya akan diuji hari ini."

"Ayolah Hermione kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun."

"Padma benar Hermione." Parva akhirnya berbicara juga. "Kau pasti bisa mengatasi semua tekanan ini. Kau akan hadapi orang-orang menyebalkan itu dengan dagu terangkat dan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi. Yang terpenting aku percaya kau pasti bisa menghadapi Draco. Aku sangat mendukungmu sebagai miss independent. Tunjukkan kau tidak butuh Draco. Semangat!"

"Oh boy" Lagi-lagi Hermione menghela napasnya melihat tingkah Parva. "Padma bisa kau mengumpulkan orang-orang?" Hermione segera menatap Padma.

Padma tentu terlihat kebingungan akan permintaan mendadak Hermione tersebut."Buat apa sebenarnya? Kau mau melakulan rencana apa Hermione?"

"Well kedua telingaku ini sudah terasa cukup panas. Tingkat kesabaranku habis dan aku kelewat muak menjadi bahan gossip mereka. Jadi lakukan saja oke?"

"Bbbb...baiklah" Padma segera pergi dengan berlari.

"Lalu aku bagaimana? kau mau aku melakukan apa Mione?" tanya Parva dengan tatapan penuh harap dan bersemangat.

"Carilah lakban Parva?" jawab Hermione menahan kesal.

"Buat?"

"Menutup mulut cerewet mu itu" Hermione pun beranjak pergi begitu saja.

Parva tentu berdiri terdiam dengan rasa heran yang luar biasa. "Hermione kau jahat sekali padaku"

**000**

Orang-orang saling berbisik. Mereka semua berkumpul dihalaman belakang Hogwarts. Bisikan mereka semua begitu keras. Hermione yang tengah berdiri di kursi taman, dimana ia sering duduki itu pun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya melihat kerumunan orang-orang yang berisik ini. Jujur Hermione merasa berdiri di depan hewan-hewan liar afrika. Yah orang-orang ini terlihar seperti hewan di mata Hermione.

"Oke. Selamat pagi warga Hogwarts yang ku hormati" Hermione mulai menyapa melalui pengeras suara yang diberikan oleh Parva. Kedua saudara kembar itu saling berdisi di sisi kanan dan kiri Hermione. "Aku Hermione jean granger, QueenBee sah kalian sangat senang untuk dapat kembali dan menyapa kalian seperti ini."

Semuanya nampak terdiam. Suasana berisik tadi segera lenyap dan berubah sunyi. Kecuali suara tepuk tangan yang heboh dari Parva.

"Yeahh..." teriaknya begitu saja, tampa menyadari bahwa tak ada satupun yang bertepuk tangan.

"Parva..." Padma memanggil dengan suara berbisik-bisik dan terdengar marah. Untunglah Parva segera mengerti.

"Aku sungguh kecewa karena kalian tidak bertepuk tangan untukku" Ucap Hermione sontak membuat yang hadir di situ bertepuk tangan. "Oke cukup. Aku akan langsung ke intinya saja. Jujur, kalian benar-benar kelewat memuakkan bagiku."

Semuanya secara kompak terdiam. "Aku menghargai kalian mau hadir disini. Tapi bukan berati aku senang. Aku sebenarnya sangat marah mengenai gossip tidak benar yang diberikan London gossip. Kesabaranku semakin habis ketika kalian masih saja membicarakannya walau kalian tau itu tidak benar. Aku tekankan. Aku Hermione Granger tidak akan sebodoh itu hingga aku membiarkan diriku hamil diluar kemauanku. Aku sama sekali bukan wanita yang menyedihkan beberapa waktu lalu. Aku bukan lagi zombie yang akan diam saja melihat kalian merendahkanku. Aku akan bertindak jika kalian mencari gara-gara denganku. Kalian mengerti maksudku itu bukan?"

Orang-orang sontak mengangguk.

Hermione tersenyum. Raut kemarahannya menghilang. Ia langsung tersenyum manis. "Nah jika kalian mengerti. Aku akan senang bila tidak ada lagi yang membicarakan gossip murahan itu. Aku akan sangat menghargainya." Hermione semakin tersenyum. "Kalian bisa bertepuk tangan" nada suaranya manis, semanis madu.

Lagi-lagi semuanya menurut. Walau itu bukan perintah, namun semuanya juga tau secara tidak langsung mereka harus menuruti Hermione. Jujur mereka semua akan berpendapat lebih menyukai melihat Hermione yang terlihat marah dibanding tersenyum seperti ini. Well Hermione seratus persen memang telah kembali rupanya.

Dari sudut matanya Hermione dapat melihat Astoria dan Draco yang Baru hadir. Draco memandangnya dari kejauhan begitu pula Astoria yang tepat berdiri disampimg Draco. Hermione mendengus. Apa mereka mulai berangkat sekolah bersama? yang benar saja, guman Hermione dalam benaknya. Sudah cukup ia bersedih dan kecewa. Bagaimana pun ini awal yang tepat untuk meminta penjelasan Draco dan memulai hal baru.

"Aku sangat senang akhirnya kalian datang juga" Tatapan Hermione tepat mengarah pada Draco dan Astoria. Orang-orang juga menatap kearah mereka. Tiba-tiba kini semua orang seakan memberi jalam bagi pasangan baru tersebut untuk saling menatap dengan Hermione. "Aku bahagia sahabatku akan bertunangan. Aku berkata jujur As. Ini bukan sesuatu sindiran"

Astoria diam saja. Ia berusaha merangkul tangan Draco namun Draco keburu menghindarinya.

"Berhenti membuat keribuatan Granger" Rahang Draco mengeras. Suaranya pun terdengar marah.

"Ayolah Malfoy ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu lagi. Tidak bisakah kau lebih ramah"

"Aku tak ada waktu untuk bermain-main seperti ini Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan. Bukankah menurutmu kita masih ada beberapa urusan yang harus dibahas."

Hermione turun dari bangku, tempat ia berdiri. Jaraknya kini sekitar dua meter dari Draco maupun Astoria. Orang-orang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnnya masing-masing. Ini terlalu menarik untuk di lewatkan. Mereka semua benar-benar seakan mengelilingi Hermione, Draco, maupun Astoria.

"Memang masih ada yang perlu kita bahas. Tapi tidak disini" Suara Hermione memelan. Lagi-lagi sebisa apapun ia berusaha untuk menghilangkan kesedihannya, tetap saja itu terlihat percuma. Apalagi ketika Draco berada begitu dekat dengannya seperti ini. Entah sudah berapa lama Hermione tidak dapat melihat Draco secara langsung seperti ini. Well Hermione tidak bisa menyembunyikan betapa senang dan rindunya ia terhadap Draco.

"Bahas saja disini" Sahutan Draco begitu dingin. Hermione memejamkan matanya. Rasanya masih menyakitkan. Ia lalu menghela napasnya dan memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya kembali. "Kurasa orang-orang ini juga begitu ingin mengetahui tentang kita "

"well Malfoy... aku butuh penjelasanmu. Bagaimana pun sebuah surat tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya."

Draco tersenyum dengan gaya menyebalkan. "Rupanya kau masih belum mengerti apa yang kutulis dari surat itu heh?"

"Aku tidak bodoh hingga aku tak mengerti apa maksud suratmu itu Malfoy. Hanya saja aku masih sulit untuk percaya pada semua yang kau tulis tanpa kau katakan secara langsung di depanku"

Kedua mata Draco menatap tajam. Rahangnya juga mengeras. Ia terlihat sangat marah. "Kau akan terlihat menyedihkan bila aku mengatakannya secara langsung padamu. Oleh sebab itu aku menulis surat sialan itu. Jadi jangan memaksaku untuk menjadi pria yang jahat dimata semua orang Granger"

Hermione mengepal tangannya penuh marah. "Coba saja! Aku mau tau seberapa akan menyakitkannya bila mendengar langsung dari mulutmu"

"Hermione" Kali ini Astoria yang berbicara. Ia menatap Sahabatnya tersebut penuh khawatir. "Kau baru sembuh. Aku tidak mau apabila kau..."

"Aku tak ada urusan dengan mu As. Tutup saja mulutmu dan cobalah tenang. Aku tak berniat mencoba merebut calon tuanganmu ini." Kembali lagi Hermione menatap Draco. "Ayo Malfoy aku menunggumu."

"Baiklah jika itu maumu. Aku akan katakan bahwa kau bukan wanita yang layak untukku Granger. Seorang Malfoy selalu mendapatkan yang terbaik dan kau bukan yang terbaik bagiku. Aku akui aku senang akan hubungam singkat kita beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi ini bukan lagi waktunya aku bermain-main. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Terimalah itu. Aku bosan bila harus bermain-main denganmu. Kau bukan wanita yang tepat untukku"

"Yang benar saja?" Hermione mendengus. "Apa hanya itu ucapan yang dapat kau katakan?"

"Kau mau aku berkata apa lagi heh Granger?"

"jika kau bersungguh-sungguh maka Katakan kau tidak mencintaiku"

Orang-orang kembali berbisik. Suasana berubah ribut. Ini sudah pasti tontonan yang seru bagi mereka. Kedua mata Hermione tiada hentinya untuk menatap Draco. Ia tau dengan sangat jelas, semua ucapan Draco tadi merupakan kebohongan semua. Ia kecewa Draco tidak berani mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Jauh lebih sakit ketika Hermione akhirnya menyadari Draco tidak mau berjuang bersamanya.

"Aku membencimu" Suara Draco bergetar.

Bagus. Draco bahkan tak berani mengucapkan apa yang diminta Hermione.

Hermione kecewa. "Kau tau Malfoy, aku baru saja menambahkan inisial N dalam gelangku. Kau tentu tau apa arti N itu. Dia pasti kecewa karena kau membohongiku seperti ini. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi. Jika ini yang kau pilih. Aku akan mencoba melupakan hubungan kita. Aku akan katakan ya untuk Cedric. Kami akan kembali bersama. Itukan yang kau mau?"

"..." Draco diam saja. Ia bertanya-tanya apa semalam Hermione tau jika Ia datang.

Hermione mencoba tersenyum. "Jika kau tidak keberatan aku akan selalu memakai gelang ini. So Malfoy... akhirnya aku hanya bisa ucapkan selamat untuk pertunanganmu kelak dengan As. Aku turut senang" Hermione lalu berbalik dan memutuskan untuk pergi. Orang-orang menatap kepergiannya. Padma dan Parva segera mengikuti. Sungguh ini drama pagi yang paling luarbiasa yang pernah terjadi di hogwarts.

**000**

**Harry Pov,**

Suara musik yang keras langsung menyambutku. Dentumannya keras sekali. Ini sudah jam Sepuluh malam. Waktunya aku bekerja. Yah ini salah satu dari sekian banyak pekerjaan paruh waktu yang kulakukan. Aku menjadi pelayan di sebuah klub malam, lengkap dengan pakaian pelayanku plus dasi kupu-kupu yang begitu lucu. Entah kenapa aku merasa jadi terlihat seperti gay.

Aku memang baru saja memutuskan mengundurkan diri menjadi kasir di sebuah minimarket. Lagipula siapa yang akan tahan bekerja di minimartket sialan itu. Selalu jaga malam, bos yang cerewat, belum lagi yang terparah tiap hari kau selalu akan dituduh mengambil uang. Oh ya ampun...mengingat itu membuat aku tiba-tiba merinding. Aku sekarang sangat yakin bahwa pilihanku tepat sekali untuk bekerja sebagai pelayan disini.

Walau aku tidak suka tempat ribut, berkelap-kelip dan penuh orang seperti ini, aku tetap bersyukur. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu lagi mendengar omelan bosnya.

"Woowwww" Orang-orang berteriak dilantai dansa. Aku menggeleng keheranan akan semua orang yang terlihat bagai hewan-hewan liar yang sedang menari-nari.

Aku mengantarkan pesanan minuman dari meja ke meja. Sesekali aku menyempatkan diri untuk melihat permainan DJ yang memainkan musik. Orang-orang masih sibuk menari-nari. Sekarang bahkan seepertinya mereka semua berteriak. Sungguh dua kali lipat lebih ribut dari sebelumnya. Suara musik pun berganti secara mendadak. Para pria berbondong-bondong mengerumuni panggung yang dilengkapi sebuah tiang menari tersebut. Well sebenarnya aku sudah biasa untuk melihat para penari mulai menari di tiang itu. Hanya saja kali ini seperti ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Antusias penonton buktinya jauh lebih bersemangat.

Ini membuat diriku penasaran. Aku berjalan lebih dekat untuk melihat siapa yang sebenarnya tengah menari. Kerumunan orang-orang yang didominasi oleh kaum pria membuatku kesulitan untuk melihat. Suara menyanyi pun mulai terdengar. Dari situ aku semakin penasaran. Bagaimana pun jarang sekali para penari itu juga menyanyi.

_Hey baby, even though i hate ya_

_I wanna love ya_

_I want you_

_And even though i can't forgive ya_

_I really want to_

_I want you_

_Tell me, tell me baby_

_Why did you leave me_

_Cause even though I shouldn't want it_

_I gotta have it_

_I want you_

Demi apapun... Aku bahkan tidak bisa menutup mulutku melihat pemandangan ini. Shit... bukan karena keseksian dan betapa lenturnya tubuh itu. Tapi itu lebih karena penari dan penyanyi itu adalah Granger. Aku sulit mempercayai ini. Aku bahkan menampar wajahku sendiri, sialnyaa rasanya begitu sakit. Sudah pasti aku tidak bermimpi.

Damn...damn...damn...Kenapa lagi-lagi harus Granger? Apa yang sebenarnyaa ia lakukan disini? Aku benar-benar curiga ia akan merepotkan diriku lagi. Oh come on ayolah Harry. Ingat kau sudah cukup menolongnya. Aku tak akan menolongnya lagi. Apapun yamg terjadi aku tidak akan menolongnya. Dia bukan urusanku...sama sekali bukan urusanku...pokoknya bukan urusanku. Berulang kali aku mengucapkan itu. Aku pun berbalik pergi. Aku putuskan melanjutkan perkerjaanku.

Sekali lagi, apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan menolong Granger. Langkah kakiku aku gerakan dengan cepat. Tapi mendengar suara musik dan Granger yang masih menyanyi membuat tiap langkahku semakin melambat sehingga berhenti. Aku menoleh kembali kebelakang.

Oh sialan. Kini si Granger itu sudah mulai meliuk-liuk ditiang. Semua langsung berteriak heboh. Granger sendiri tetap bernyayi sambil tiada hentinya tertawa-tawa. Kedua matanya terlihat tidak fokus. Demi apapun, Granger yang mabuk benar-benar mengerikan. Lalu ada apa dengan penampilannya malam ini sih?

Gaya feminim klasiknya menghilang. Rambut cokelat yang selalu terurai rapi dan dihiasi sebuah bando berpita pun telah lenyap. Rambut itu pun hanya terurai asal-asalan. Gaun indah-indahnya juga menghilang. Kini ia hanya mengenakan celanan kulit bewarna hitam yang super ketat dan sebuah tantop jaring-jaring bewarna senada dengan celana dari sini saja aku dapat melihat dengan jelas dalaman atas Granger. Holly damn...damn...damn...granger. Aku bertanya-tanya dari mana kau mendapatkan tantop berjaring-jaring itu heh? Lihatlah! Sekarang kau hampir diterkam oleh segerombolan pria-pria mesum.

_Head in the clouds_

_Got no weight on my shoulders_

_I should be wiser_

_And realize that I've got_

_One less problem without ya_

_I got one less problem without ya_

_I got one less problem without ya_

_One less problem without ya_

...

Oh triple damn...Ini bahaya. Salah satu pria terhidung belang yang pernah kutau selama aku bekerja disini, tiba-tiba naik keatas panggung. Oh shit Granger! Kau harus segera turun dan pakailah pakain yang layak. Kau bahkan harusnya keluar dari sini. Granger pakailah otakmu. Ayolah Granger. Come on...Please jangan sampai aku berbuat nekat. Granger...

**000**

**Author pov,**

Harry merasa kepanikannya semakin memuncak ketika pria hidung belang itu merangkul Hermione secara mendadak. Tentu Hermione mencoba memberontak. Sayang ia yang kelewat mabuk dan fakta kekuatan pria lebih kuat dari seorang wanita membuat Hermione tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Suara hentakkan musik masih terdengar keras. Sepertinya orang-orang tidak mempedulikan apapun yang tengah terjadi pada Hermione. Kecuali Harry sepertinya.

"Aku pasti sudah gila" Gumam Harry sebelum akhirnya berlari begitu saja menuju panggung. Dalam kecepatan yang ia sendiri sulit untuk percayai, Harry nyatanya telah berada diatas panggung dan menghajar pria hidung belang itu habis-habisan. Perasaan marah yang teramat sangat menguasainya. Ia terlihat seperti kerasukan ketika ia memukuli pria tersebut.

"Damn it! Kau tak seharusnya menyentuhnya sialan. Kau benar-benar pria mesum yang menjijikkan. Persetan denganmu..."

Berbagai umpatan kasar keluar dari mulut Harry selama ia menghajar pria bajingan tersebut. Hermione yang mabuk terlihat begitu syock. Kejadian ini begitu cepat dan otakknya sama sekali tidak bisa mencerna apapun. Melihat tindakan pemukulan yang mengerikan ini membuat Hermione merasa ingin muntah. Kepalanyaa berdenyut-denyut dan berputar-putar. Ia pusing sekali. Ia butuh keluar. Tampa bicara apapun ia turun dari panggung dan segera berlari. Ia enggak akan sanggub bila masih harus didalam.

"Aku membutuhkanmu Malfoy"

TBC

**000**

Yaeh akhirnya beres juga chapter kali ini. Uhhhhh...Jujur sangat melelahkan sekali mengetik sebanyak itu. (Ha..ha...ha loh kok jadi curhat ya)

Emmm bagaimana pun aku udah sebisa mungkin memasukkan adegan-adegan yang menurutku penting untuk chapter-chapter kedepannya. Kuharap kalian tidak mati kebosanan membaca chapter kali ini.

Dan soal Hermione yang tidak jadi hamil itu, aku mau minta maaf bila ada yang kecewa. Well aku sih masih tetap pada pendirianku bahwa Hermione masih terlalu muda untuk hamil. Setidaknya ada baiknya kalau ia lulus dulu dari Hogwarts. Jadi masih ada kemungkinan Hermione hamil juga kok. Tapi nanti...

Soooo, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, jadi apa maksudku sebenarnya membuat adegan Hermione seakan-akan hamil di ch sebelumnya kan? Aku akan menjawabnya. Itu hanya kubuat sebagai ciri-ciri Hermione memang sakit. Lagipula dengan Hermione sakit begitu, aku jadi ada alasan membuat Draco kembali pulang ke london hahaha. Yah kira-kira seperti itulah deh. Sinetron sekali ya wkwkwk...

**Seperti biasa mari kita tanya jawab.**

**Pertama, apa yang kalian rasakan telah membaca ch kali ini?**

**Kedua, aku benar-benar ingin tau karakter siapa yang kalian suka di LG ini. Dan kenapa?**

**ketiga, bolehkan aku menggunakan pen name kalian sebagai email masuk di LG?**

**Terakhir, seperti apa kalian menilai persahabatan antara As dan Bee? Atau kalian justru lebih klop dengan persahabatan Bee dan duo kembar india?**

That's it...

Aku akan sangat menghargai dan luarbiasa berterimakasih jika kalian menjawabnya. Tapi andaipun tidak jawab aku tetap akan berterimakasih. Bagaimanapun aku senang kalian mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic aneh dan abal-abalku ini.

Thank to :

Suri - Yulia - Sena - Vii Granger - Chichiyo99 - Nha Chang - Smutty - Andreanibebe - Draco addict - Bw (Aku senang sekali kamu mau mengetik begitu panjang untuk review. Well jujur review darimu selalu aku tunggu2 lo) - dew - Narcisssy - Arinamour036 - Clairy cornell - AbraxasM - Aurora - suzuki van ind - ElectraMalfoy - Yellowers - .1 - dramioni lover - malfnger - bunu - DAN SEMUANYA YANG LAINNYA. AKU SANGAT BERTERIMAKASIH ATAS REVIEW YANG TELAH KALIAN BERIKAN.

Sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya. Semoga kalian tidak bosan2 untuk membaca kelanjutannya oke?

XOXO. YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME. LONDON GOSSIP.


	22. Chapter 22

**LONDON GOSSIP**

**BY : CountessCaroline**

**Rated : M**

**Disclamair : Harpot series sudah pasti milik J.K Rowling, begitu pula gossip girl series milik CW TV, sedangkan novelnya sendiri oleh Cecily von ziegesar dong.**

A/N : SORRY GUYS!...

Kuharap ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan kalian karena telah nunggu lama untuk chapter kali ini. (kayak yg ada nungguin aja) Hahahah...

Sebenarnya mau update waktu minggu kemaren, tapi ada dua alasan utama kenapa baru sekarang bisa updatenya. Satu, data ch 22 ini sempet hilang trus terpaksa aku ngetik lagi.( seriusan deh tersiksa banget harus ngetik ulang). Dua, Aku dan S sama-sama kecapean, abis sabtu tepat tanggal 9 kemaren kami baru nonton konser (Ciyeeee... Katycats) dan sengaja baru pulang ke bandungnya pas minggu. Belum lagi beberapa hari ini entah kenapa sibuk banget, jadi sekali lagi maaf untuk keterlambatan updatenya. Hehehe...kok jadi terkesan curhat ya wkwkwk.

Selanjutnya, aku selalu mau bilang terimakasih untuk kalian semua yang udah berniat baca dan review. Tanpa adanya dukungan kalian, aku pasti enggak akan ada niat untuk membuat LG ini sampai tamat. Maklum, kan dalam membuat cerita itu tergantung juga sama mood. Tapi karena adanya kalian, aku merasa ada tanggung jawab untuk menulis. So bagaimanapun aku berpikir bahwa tidak baik untuk membuat seseorang kecewakan? Lagipula moodku sedang bagus.

And then, Cuman mau jelasin sih. (mumpung S nya enggak berubah pikiran) Maksudnya sih biar kalian semua tau kalau LG ini tu dibuat oleh dua orang. Aku dan S. Jadi kadang-kadang S ikut andil dalam buat beberapa chapter. Walau kebanyakan aku sih. Bahkan nama pen name kami (CountessCaroline) itu ide kami berdua. Caroline adalah nama asli aku dan Countessnya itu julukan yang S inginkan. Well dia kan memang suka ama gelar-gelar bangsawan Inggris. Pokoknya S kelewat terobsesi dengan semua itu. Aku sih enggak ngerti sama sekali. Wkwkwk...Sahabat apaan aku ini?

Oh iya, buat BW; OMG...blckpearl is you? Tentu aku ingat kmu. Ini beneran buat aku terkejut deh. Kamu kemana aja selama ini? Hahaha I mean, aku kira kamu udah kelewat bosan ama fic aku sehingga gak pernah lagi review. Aku gak tau kamu ganti pen name. Maaf ya. Bukan aku bermaksud sombong dan seolah gak peduli dengan para readerku, tapi aku memang gak tau kamu ganti pen name. Woow bagaimapun aku senang kamu kembali mau baca dan review lagi LG ini. Astaga aku bahkan masih terkejut. Wkwkwk...Pokoknya BW sekarang aku hanya mau ucapin selamat datang kembali di dunia LG. Please jgn bosan2 utk review ya. Jujur aja nih, kmu tuh salah satu reader kesukaan aku dan S.

Buat Narcisssy : Hai aku update lagi nih. Maaf enggak bisa nepatin janji untuk cepat update ya... seriusan entah kenapa aku dan S jadi banyak kegiatan kayak gini deh. Tapi tetap aku usahain untuk selalu update kok.

Terakhir, aku mau ucapin selamat membaca guys. Semoga chapter kali ini tidak terlalu membosankan, dan kalian juga jangan lupa review. Aku selalu menunggu review kalian lo...

Jika masih ada typo tolong di maklumi saja ya. Entah kenapa typo memang selalu menyertaiku.

XOXO. KALIAN TAU, AKU SAYANG KALIAN...

**Chapter 22**

**Kehidupan remaja itu rumit...**

Hermione menggeliat. Tubuhnya terasa sakit semua. Wanita berambut cokelat itu mengangkat kedua tanganya tinggi-tinggi dan menguap. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya. Cukup lama Hermione hanya terdiam. Dalam posisi masih berbaring dan diselimuti oleh selimut tebal bewarna pink yang norak Hermione melihat kekiri dan kekanan. Keningnya mengerut. Ini bukan kamarnya. Ia sama sekali enggak ingat punya kamar dengan cat bewarna pink yang murahan seperti ini. Apalagi catnya juga sudah mulai memudar. Hermione semakin mengernyit jijik. Ia bangkit duduk. Kepalanya langsung berdenyut-denyut. Ia pusing sekali. Sambil memenggang kepalanya, Hermione kembali melihat kesekitar. Ada lemari kayu yang reot. Iuhhhhh...aneh sekali ada orang yang masih menggunakan lemari yang mau hancur itu, pikir Hermione dalam hatinya.

Jujur Hermione semakin bertanya-tanya dimana sebenarnya ia sekarang ini? Dan siapa juga yang berani membawanya ketempat kumuh ini sih?

"Jangan bilang aku di culik? Oh tidak...tidak..." buru-buru Hermione turun dari kasur kecil itu. Ia terlihat panik. Pikiran-pikiran buruk terus berputar-putar di otaknya. Kepanikan Hermione lalu ditambah dengan rasa kesal. Sebuah piyama norak dengan berbagai gambar teddy bear menghiasi tubuh Hermione. Oh ya ampun! Sudah jelas ada seseorang yang memakaikan baju untuknya. Itu tandanya orang itu pasti telah melihat tubuhnya. Memikirkan kemungkinan itu Hermione menjerit sekuat mungkin.

"Aaaaaaaaa..."

Pintu langsung terbuka dengan suara yang keras. Ketiga orang yang masih mengenakan pakaian rumah mereka segera muncul. Hermione menatap mereka semua dan ia kenal dua diantara tiga orang itu.

"Aaaaaaaa..." Hermione sontak kembali berteriak. Fakta ia mengenal Harry dan Jenny membuat suara teriakan Hermione mengeras beribu-ribu kali lipat dari sebelumnya. "Dorotaaaaa...Help me...Dorota..."

"Demi merlin Granger! Jangan berteriak seperti itu!" Ucap Harry sambil menutup kedua telingannya menahan teriakan Hermione.

Hermione berhenti berteriak dan ia segera melangkah mundur menjauhi Harry yang mendekat kearahnya. "Jangan dekati aku freak. Diam di tempatmu!"

Harry berhenti tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak percaya kau dan little J berani-berani bersengkongkol untuk menculikku"

"Oh demi apapun! Kau ngomong apa sih?" Tanya Jenny kesal. "Siapa pula yang mau menculikmu?"

Hermione mendengus. Ia menunjukkan wajah paling angkuhnya. Bagaimanapun ia enggak mau memperlihatkan betapa takutnya ia sekarang ini. "Jangan menyangkal little J, akui saja kau bekerjasama dengan si freak ini untuk menculikku! Jika tidak kau tak akan mungkin bersamanya seperti ini kan? Ayo akui saja!"

Kekehan terdengar dari Sirius black. Dia adalah ayah angkat Harry dan Jenny. "Kau sepertinya salah paham nona"

Hermione menoleh padanya dengan marah. "Aku tak bicara padamu penculik"

Harry menghembuskan napasnya kesal. "Kami bukan penculik Granger"

"Jangan menyangkal freak!"

"Oh ayolah Granger. Kakakku memang bukan penculik" kata Jenny secara spontan membela Harry.

"Kakakmu?" Hermione bertanya dengan bingung. Ia sama sekali enggak mengerti.

"Iya kakakku." ulang Jenny kembali.

Kedua mata Hermione menyipit curiga. "Bagaimana bisa si freak ini kakakmu?"

Jenny memutar bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan Hermione. Sekarang Jenny mengerti. Hermione sama sekali tak kenal Harry sebagai kakakknya rupanya. "Well namaku Jenny potter dan si freak yang kau kenal ini namanya adalah Harry potter. Kami sama-sama potter. Jadi apa sekarang kau mengerti?"

"Sulit dipercayai kalian berdua bersaudara. Si aneh dan si norak sepertimu benar-benar kombinasi yang bagus" Sahut Hermione dengan menatap Harry dan Jenny bergantian. "Lalu tuan keriting ini adalah ayah kalian?"

Sirius tertawa. Ia mengira Hermione baru saja mengucapkan lelucon. Andai ia tau itu adalah ucapan serius Hermione mungkin Sirius baru akan tersinggung. "Teman kalian ini lucu" ucapnya pada Harry dan Jenny.

"Dia bukan temanku" Respon Harry dan Jenny bersamaan.

Hermione mendengus tak suka mendengarnya. "Memang kalian pikir aku sudi berteman dengan kalian."

"Benar-benar ya..." Jenny berguman kesal. Ingin rasanya ia mencengkik Harry karena telah membawa Hermione kemari. Ia menatap Harry tajam. "Kau lihatkan Harry! Harusnya kau tak membawanya kemari. Aku sudah bilang padamu semalam, bahkkan hampir puluhan kali aku mengatakannya. Tapi kau tidak percaya padaku."

Kedua mata Hermione kembali menyipit. Pandangannya penuh ancaman. Dia memang sangat ahli mengintimidasi. "Apa maksudmu itu little J?"

Jenny menoleh menatap Hermione. Ia berusaha tak takut akan tatapan Hermione. Sebisa mungkin Jenny menunjukkan juga pandangan paling angkuh yang ia miliki. "Maksudku adalah kau sama sekali bukan tipe orang yang mau berterimakasih walau sudah ditolong"

"Yang benar saja!" Hermione terkekeh kesal. "Memang kapan kau menolongku heh?"

"Memang bukan aku. Harrylah yang menolongmu"

Hermione menoleh Ke Harry. "Apa maksudnya kau menolongku?"

"Aku memang menolongmu. Kau saja yang tidak ingat" Suara Harry terdengar cuek. Well dia memang bukan tipe orang yang suka mempermasalahkan hal-hal kecil seperti ini. "Ucapkan saja terimakasih dan segeralah pulang Granger"

"What Potter? Apa kau baru saja mengusirku?" Berani sekali kau Freak!"

Sirius kembali tertawa. Namun kali ini bermaksud mencairkan suasana yang terjadi diantara mereka semua. "Oh ayolah Harry! Setidakknya dia harus mandi dan sarapan dulu." Sirius lalu tersenyum kepada Hermione. "Apa kau suka pancakes? Aku baru saja membuat itu. Aku jamin kau akan suka. Ayolah!" Ia segera menarik Hermione bersamanya. Terlihat sekali Sirius sangat bersemangat akan kehadiran Hermione. Mungkin karena Sirius menganggab ini pertama kalinya ada yang datang sebagai teman untuk Harry dan Jenny. Sebelumnya tentu tak ada yang datang. Gara-gara itu Sirius bahkan sempat mengira bahwa kedua anak angkatnya ini sama sekali tidak memilkiki teman di hogwarts.

"Ttt...tapi..."Hermione berusaha menolak.

"Percayalah padaku! Kau pasti suka."

Dalam sekejan saja Hermione telah duduk dengan sepiring pancakes. Sirius menuangkan saos karamel keatas pancakes Hermione. "Nah makanlah"

Hermione menatap Sirius yang tersenyum. Hermione sebenarnya ingin menatapnya penuh kekesalan, tapi ia urungkan niatnya itu. "Trims" hanya itu yang akhirnya keluar dari mulutnya.

"Aku tak percaya seorang Hermione granger dapat berterimakasih" Terdengar suara Jenny. Ia segera duduk dihadapan Hermione dan mengambil pancakes untuknya sendiri. Hermione melototinya. Ia begitu kesal pada Jenny, tapi ayah angkatnya ini udah begitu baik. Hermione tak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Jenny dia tamu kita" Sirius mengingakan. "Lebihlah ramah oke?"

"Percayalah padaku Sirius. Jika kau telah mengenal sifat aslinya, kau akan mengurungkan niatmu untuk bersikap ramah"

"Ayolah Jen." Lagi-lagi Sirius mengingatkan. Ia kemudian menatap Hermione. "Makanlah"

Hermione tersenyum ragu. Dalam benaknya ia bertanya-tanya berapa kalori yang dikandung oleh tumpukkan pancakes penuh kalori ini.

"Aku akan pergi duluan. Ada yang perlu ku cek. Kau dan Harry bisa tinggalkan kunci rumah di tempat biasa. Dan bilang padanya untuk mengantar nona ini" Untuk kesekian kalinya Sirius menatap Hermione dengan ramah sebelum akhirnya berjalan menjauh dari meja makan. Pria berambut keriting itu membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar.

Hermione kembali melihat kesekitar. Rumah ini jelas-jelas rumah yang kecil dan kelewat sederhana. Perabotannya juga begitu apa adanya. Hanya ada sebuah sofa merah ditengah-tengah ruangan, yang Hermione anggab sebagai ruang tamu dari rumah ini. Ada tv berukuran kecil dan beberapa kumpulan Cd dan piringan hitam lama. Ada juga sebuah gitar. Bahkan dari semua yang Hermione lihat, sepertinya hanya gitar itu yang terlihat terawat dan bagus. Maklum Sirius adalah musisi jalanan yang terkadang menyanyi di kafe-kafe tertentu.

"Kau tinggal di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Hermione menoleh pada Jenny yang langsung tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Hermione tersebut.

"Memang kenapa?" Terdengar suara dari belakang. Harry muncul dengan telah mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Ia lalu duduk disebelah Jenny. "Apa ini tak seperti apartemen mewahmu Granger?"

Hermione mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Ia merasa terganggu sekali dengan nada suara Harry tadi. "Tentu saja ini jauh berbeda dengan apartemenku. Jujur saja berkat ini semua, kau mengigatkanku untuk lebih bersyukur lagi tentang apa yang kumiliki freak"

"Oh ya ampun" Jenny kembali tersedak. Ia buru-buru menuangkan air putih kegelasnya dan meminumnya. "Walau kami miskin, kau tak bisa menghina kami seperti itu Granger"

"Aku tidak menghina. Aku baru saja bersyukur dengan nasibku. Kau terlalu berlebihan little J. Lagipula setelah dipikir-pikir kenapa kau harus marah? Bukankah faktanya kau ternyata memang dari kalangan bawah" Hermione kembali melihat kesekitarnya. Itu jelas tatapan prihatin. Bukan tatapan menghina. Sayang Jenny salah mengartikannya.

Jenny mengebrak meja dengan kedua tangganya. Ia kelihatan akan menerjang Hermione, untung Harry menahannya untuk tetap duduk.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali ARGGGGGR dasar...Bisa kau lepaskan saja piyamaku itu heh Granger? Bukankah kau orang kaya! Kenapa juga harus menggunakan piyamaku dan tidur di kamarku. Gara-gara kau aku bahkan harus tidur di sofa semalam. Kau tau itu tidak ?"

"Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan" sahut Hermione tetap tenang dan angkuh.

"Lihatkan Harry! Kau tidak seharusnya menolongnya."

Hermione segera menatap Harry penuh kesal. "Sebenarnya apa maksud ucapan adik menyebalkanmu ini freak? Dia terus saja menyebut kau menolongku"

"Oh ya ampun" Harry menghela napasnya kesal. "Sebenarnya kau ini sedang berakting atau apa Granger? Aku tau kau sama sekali tidak lupa soal semalam."

"Semalam apanya?" Hermione berteriak kesal karena Harry semakin membuatnya tidak mengerti.

"Demi apapun! Bagaimana bisa kau melupakan fakta bahwa kau mabuk berat, lalu menari erotis di klub malam dan menyanyi bagai orang gila. Bahkan yang terparah kau memuntahiku semalam Granger. Apa kau tidak ingat itu semua?"

Hermione terdiam. Ia bagai mengingat sesuatu. Yah ia akui ia ingat tentang ia pergi ke sebuah klub malam. Ia bahkan memaksa duo patil untuk ikut brsamanya. Ia juga ingat ia minum begitu banyak sekali semalam. Tapi apa maksud si Potter ini dengan menari erotis dan menyanyi seperti orang gila. Ia tak ingat tentang itu. Hermione lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. Kepalanya kembali terasa pusing.

**Flasback**

"Hey Granger!" Harry berlari keluar dengan begitu cepat. Di belakangnya bodyguard-bodyguard klub malam, tempat ia bekerja mengejarnya. Ada sekitar lima pria bertubuh kekar yang mengejar.

Hermione sendiri berjalan sempoyongan. Salah satu tangannya mencengkram rambutnya. Ia terlihat pusing sekali. Kepalanya bahkan masih berdenyut-denyut. Satu tangannya lagi mencengram perutnya yang mual. Ia tidak mendengar suara teriakan Harry. Apalagi ditambah dengan suara kendaraan yang berlalu lalang membuanya semakin tidak mendengar.

"Demi merlin Granger" Harry telah berada di sampingnya. Ia menoleh kebelakang. Dan sial para pria bertubuh besar nan kekar itu masih mengejarnya. "Damn it. Ini semua berkatmu. Sekarang aku dikejar-kejar dan kau juga dikejar. kau dengar aku tidak sih?" Harry lagi-lagi menoleh kebelakang." Oh ya ampun apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Hey kalian berdua" teriak salah satu dari kelima pria-pria itu. "Diam di tempat kalian"

Harry menatap Hermione dengan panik. "Ayo Granger kita harus kabur." Harry buru-buru menarik salah satu tangan Hermione.

Hermione sontak berontak. Ia menatap Harry tak fokus. Kelihatan sekali ia mabuk. "Kau ini siapa heh? Berani sekali nyalimu menyentuhku ! Apa kau kira aku cewek murahan? Walau aku baru di campakkan, aku tetap saja bukan wanita gampangan. Apalagi pada pria dengan tampang aneh seperti mu" Hermione terkekeh mengejek. Dia parah sekali bila teler begini. "Sadarlah kau bukan tipeku pria aneh" lanjut Hermione sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Harry dengan kedua tangannya. Ia lalu kembali terkekeh tertawa. "Kau benar-benar jelek dan culun"

Harry menghela napasnya. Ia mulai berpikir bahwa dirinya memang mulai gila. Tanpa berpikir apapun lagi, Harry menarik dan mengendong Hermione ke punggungnya. Harry lantas mulai berlari ketika lima pria bertubuh besar-besar itu semakin mendekat. "hey kalian! Diam disitu..."

"Oh damn! Apa-apaan kau aneh? Turunkan aku sialan!" Hermione memukuli pundak Harry. "Hey..."

"Aku dengan senang hati menurunkanmu Granger, tapi tidak disini. Kita harus aman dulu. Jadi tutup mulutmu itu dan berhenti memukulku" Sahut Harry mempercepat larinya. Ia akui agak susah berlari dengan mengendong orang seperti ini. Walau Hermione tidak gendut, tetap saja bukan berarti dia ringankan?

"Turunkan aku idiot!" Hermione tetap tak mau mendengar. Pikirannya semakin kacau. Apalagi dengan ia digendong dan berguncang-guncang seperti ini, mual yang sejak tadi ia rasakan semakin tidak tertahankan. "Oh no no... Turunkan aku idiot. Aku mual sekali...a..a...a..ku...aku...aku mau muntah...dan...kurasa...uuuueeeeeeekkk...ueeeeekkk..."

"What the hell Granger!" Teriak Harry ketika merasakan salah satu pundakknya telah dibasahi muntahan menjijikkan dari Hermione. "Kau memuntahiku?" tanya Harry tak percaya. Ingin rasanya ia menjatuhkan Hermione dan membuka bajunya secepat mungkin. Tapi Harry justru tetap berlari. Bagaimanapun mereka berdua belum aman. Dengan muntahan Hermione, lari Harry semakin tambah cepat. Kecepatannya benar-benar tidak terduga.

"Kan sudah kubilang turunkan aku, sialan"

"Arggghhh...tutup saja mulutmu itu Granger"

"Ueeeekkkk..." Hermione justru kembali memuntahi Harry. "Oh no aku benar-benar mual...ueeeekkk..."

Malangnya Harry. Entah sudah berapa kali ia dimuntahi begitu. Hermione sepertinya harus sangat berterimakasih pada Harry.

"Masih tidak ingat heh?"

Suara Harry itu menyadarkan Hermione. Oh sialan, pikir Hermione dalam benaknya. Sulit untuk mempercayai bahwa dia melakukan semua hal-hal yang memalukan tersebut. Rasanya ia ingin menenggelamkan dirinya saat ini juga.

Jenny terkekeh melihat rona merah di wajah Hermione. "Kurasa ia ingat sesuatu Harry"

"Benarkah itu?" Harry menatap Hermione serius. Kedua matanya yang berkaca mata itu memincing penuh selidik.

"Apa maksud tatapanmu itu Potter?" Hermione seketika bangkit berdiri dengan marah. Ia terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya. "Asal kau tau, aku tidak ingat apapun Potter. Jangan terlalu berharap lebih aku akan ucapkan terimakasih padamu "

Jenny dan Harry secara kompak mendengus melihat reaksi Hermione tersebut. Sekali Hermione tetaplah Hermione. Baik Harry dan Jenny udah tau itu secara jelas.

**000**

_Draco pov,_

_Pang!_

_Untuk kesekian kalinya, suara bola yang kupukul terdengar olehku. Itu pukulan yang lagi-lagi berhasil membuatku mendapatkan homerun. Blaise dan Theo yang sejak tadi hanya duduk dan menikmati minuman mereka justru memilih untuk tetap saling diam melihat tingkahku ini. Aku yakin sekali mereka berdua pasti mengira aku gila. Yah siapapun akan berkata aku gila karena melampiaskan semua kemarahanku dengan bermain bisbol pada malam hari seperti ini._

_Aku kembali mengayunkan pemukulku dan pang... Bola yang keluar secara otomatis dengan mesin itu terlempar jauh. Entah sudah berapa kali aku mencetak homerun._

_"Ayolah dude...kau ini kenapa heh? Kalau kau memukul orang dengan pemukul itu, dia pasti mati"_

_Aku tidak menoleh pada Blaise yang akhirnya berbicara itu. Aku fokuskan pandanganku untuk memukul bola yang selanjutnya._

_"Aku sungguh tak percaya Drake. Kau menyuruh kami kesini pada jam segini pula hanya untuk menontoni dirimu yang keserupun memukuli bola-bola sialan itu heh? Aku muak oke?" lanjut Blaise, terdengar mulai marah._

_"Blaise benar Drake. Kami kesini bukan hanya untuk menontonimu. Jika kau mau bicara maka bicaralah."_

_Aku menyahuti mereka dengan amarah tertahan. Tapi tak sekalipun pandanganku lepas dari bola-bola yang berdatangan. Aku tetap masih fokus memukuli bola-bola sialan ini. "Kalian benar-benar berisik sekali. Kalau kalian berani bicara lagi, bola-bola ini bisa melayang kearah kalian. Jadi duduk dan diam saja"_

_Blaise terdengar terkekeh kesal. "Kalau gitu aku lebih baik pulang saja. Aku merasa percuma aku disini"_

_"Blaise!" Terdengar suara Theo yang menghentikannya._

_"Ayolah Theo! Dia tak membutuhkan kita"_

_Theo menghembuskan napasnya kesal. "Dengar Drake. Aku akan katakan kesabaranku habis."_

_Aku terkekeh. Aku segera menoleh pada mereka. "Pulanglah jika begitu. Kalian benar-benar tidak berguna"_

_"Kau benar-benar ya..." Blaise hampir saja menyerang Draco jika ia tidak ditahan oleh Theo._

_Theo menatap marah padaku. "Drake kami bukan tak berguna. Kau bahkan sama sekali tidak mengijinkan kami membantumu."_

_"..." Aku terdiam. Theo benar._

_Blaise mendengus. "Dia kelewat pengecut Theo. Dia hanya bisa marah-marah begini tanpa mau sedikitpun mencoba berusaha mempertahankan Granger"_

_Aku mencengkram erat pemukulku. Andai Blaise bukan sahabatku aku mungkin akan menghajarnya dengan pemukul bisbolku ini. "Diamlah Blaise! Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa"_

_"Yang benar saja Drake! Walau aku tidak sepintar dirimu tapi otakku ini masih bisa mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku tau jika kau tak menuruti ayah silalanmu itu, nyawa Granger taruhannya bukan?"_

_"Jika kau tau, kenapa kau terus memancing ku?"_

_"Karena ini bukan dirimu Drake" jawab Theo. "Draco yang kukenal akan melawan bukan menyerah dan menjadi pengecut seperti ini"_

_"Theo benar. Aku tidak kenal dirimu yang seperti ini Drake"_

_Aku menghela napasku. Aku segera berbalik lagi berniat memulai pukulan yang sempat terhenti. "Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk Granger. Termasuk berubah seperti ini"_

_"Kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri man" sahut Blaise dengan nada yang lebih pelan dibanding sebelumnya._

_"Itu jauh lebih baik. Granger berhak dapat yang terbaik"_

_Pang! Kembali aku mulai memukul. Bola itu terlempar begitu jauh. Aku mulai merasakan tanganku terasa kebas. Mungkin karena telah berjam-jam aku melakukan ini. Keringatku juga mulai mengalir keluar dari kulitku._

_"Maksudmu Cedric yang terbaik untuknya?" Tanya Blaise tak percaya akan pilihan Draco._

_"Iya!"Jawab ku, lagi-lagi tidak menoleh. Bola kembali datang dan aku tetap memukulnya dengan baik. Pukulan yang begitu keras. Aku benar-benar melampiaskan kemarahanku._

_Blaise terdengar bergumam dan lebih memilih duduk di kursinya. Ia minum sebanyak-banyaknya minumannya. Aku tau ia kesal sekali padaku._

_"Cedric tidak membuat Granger gembira Drake. Tidak lagi. Granger kelewat mencintaimu. Siapapun dapat melihatnya."_

_"Argggghhh...Berhenti menyudutkanku Nott!" teriakku, melempar begitu saja pemukul yang kupegang. Untung aku tidak lempar kearahnya. "Apa kau kira aku senang dengan keadaanku ini eh?"_

_"Aku hanya ingin kau tak menyerah seperti orang lemah dan pengecut Drake. Aku dan Blaise sahabatmu. Kami akan membantumu dan perlu kau tau kami berdua memiliki rencana. Tinggal apa kau mengijinkan kami membantumu atau tidak?"_

_"Aku sungguh..."_

_Dert...dert...dert...dert... Tiba-tiba terdengar Handphone ku bergetar. Tak lama nada dering Handphone ku pun menyusul terdengar. Aku meletakkan Handphone ku dimeja dan Blaise yang tengah duduk segera mengambilnya._

_"Jika Greengrass jangan angkat. Perempuan menyebalkan itu meneleponku ribuan kali dan aku cukup muak untuk meladeninya saat ini." Kataku, menoleh pada Blaise._

_"Tapi masalahnya ini bukan Greengrass" Jawab Blaise dengam raut yang berubah cerah._

_"Jadi dari siapa?" Aku tak kuasa untuk tidak bertanya._

_"Emm well...disini tertulis namanya adalah JANGAN PERNAH MENELEPONNYA SEBERAPAPUN KAU INGIN" Blaise terkekeh. "Aku terkejut kau menganti nama Granger dengan perkataan yang panjang sekali"_

_Aku mendengus. "Jangan angkat! Matikan saja"_

_"Kau serius?" Blaise terkejut."Aku tau kau pasti selama ini menunggu telepon darinya"_

_"Matikan!" ucapku langsung._

_Secara bersamaan denganku barusan, Theo malah mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya. "Angkat Blaise"_

_Sudah pasti Blaise mengangkatnya. Ia tersenyum kearahku. "Iya Granger?"_

_Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan Granger. Tapi yang pasti ia berhasil membuat kening Blaise mengerut. Raut wajah Blaise pun Khawatir._

_"Ada apa Blaise?"_

_Blaise menatapku. Ia menyerahkan Handphone itu padaku. "Aku rasa Granger tengah mabuk. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan."_

_"Helo Granger" Aku berubah panik dan segera mengambil handphone dari Blaise. "Kau dimana?"_

_Sialan ia memang terdengar mabuk. Suara bising pun membuatku yakin ia berada di klub malam. OH SHIT GRANGER!_

_Dia tertawa. Tawanya percis seperti orang-orang yang teler dan mabuk berat. Demi merlin! Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan?_

_"Kau dimana Granger?" Suaraku bergetar marah. Aku menggeram kesal. "Keluar sekarang juga dari klub malam itu. Cepat telepon Dorota!"_

_Ia kembali tertawa. "Oh ya ampun Malfoy! Rasanya begitu senang walau hanya mendengar suaramu. Pasti akan lebih menyenangkan bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua saja denganmu. Pria-pria disini sama sekali tidak semenarik dirimu. Mereka semua hanya tertarik pada tubuhku. Tapi...aku sepertinya lupa kau bukan milikku lagi. Kau milik As sekarang. Maafkan aku" Untuk kesekian kalinya Granger malah tertawa._

_Sialan. Aku mencengkram erat Handphone yang tengah kupegang ini. "Granger! Keluar dari sana sekarang juga"_

_"Kau ini kenapa sih Malfoy? Kau terus saja menyuruhku keluar. Kau tau, bukan itu yang ingin kudengar dari mulut sialanmu itu" Nada suaranya berubah marah._

_"Granger katakan kau dimana?"_

_Dia malah tertawa. "Well...lagi-lagi kau ngotot ingin tau aku dimana? Kau kelewat tukang perintah Malfoy"_

_"Jangan membuatku marah. Katakan saja kau diklub malam mana? Aku akan segera kesana"_

_"Emmm..." Ia terdiam untuk terkekeh senang. Aku tak percaya ia mengira aku yang marah sebuah kelucuan. Dia belum tau rupanya betapa marahnya aku sekarang ini. "Aku sepertinya dibulan, melayang-layang kesana kemari tanpa beban. Ini menyenangkan Malfoy"_

_"Jangan kemana-mana. Tunggu aku!" bentakku benar-benar marah ia mempermainkanku._

_Sialan ia justru tertawa lagi. "Kau mau kemari? Yang benar saja Malfoy. Ini bukan tempat orang-orang yang akan berbahagia dengan pertunangannya sepertimu. Bulan ini hanya untuk tempat orang yang sengsara sepertiku. Jangan berani kemari. Kau sialan jika kau kemari. Berhenti peduli padaku brengsek." Dengan nada yang berubah sangat marah, Granger mematikan Handphonenya begitu saja._

_Aku menggeram kesal akan tingkahnya. Berani sakali ia mematikan handphonenya begitu. Disini akulah yang harusnya marah. Aku sudah pernah bilang padanya untuk jangan pernah meneleponku dan dia baru saja melanggarnya. Ia juga berani sekali membuatku khawatir setengah mati seperti sekarang ini._

_Damn...Damn...damn..._

_Aku segera berlari pergi. Blaise dan Theo memanggil. Namun aku tak repot-repot menyahuti. Mereka pasti sudah tau aku akan pergi kemana. Aku akan mencari Granger sampai ketemu. Aku tak akan segan-segan mengikatnya untuk tidak pergi kemana-mana lagi._

_Ah...Sialan Granger. Dimana bulan yang kau maksud itu?_

**000**

Harry dan Hermione keluar dari taksi. Dengan seenaknya Hermione menyuruh Harry membayar taksinya. Harry melototinya namun menurut. Ia menggunakan uang makan siangnya untuk membayar taksi. Ia enggak tau akan makan siang apa tanpa uang. Harry menghela napasnya. Hermione berjalan jauh duluan menuju gedung mewah nan tinggi ini. Harry menatap gedung itu dan menghela napasnya. Beginilah rupanya tempat tinggal orang-orang kaya. Astoria juga tinggal ditempat yang hampir serupa. Ini sedikit membuatnya minder.

"Ayo Potter! Kenapa kau diam bagai orang bodoh seperti itu?" Hermione menoleh kebelakang. Ia berhenti melangkah dan melipat kedua tangganya didada. Kedua matanya menatap penuh intimidasi.

"Kurasa sampai disini aja aku mengantarmu."Kata Harry pelan.

"Kau pandai sekali ya? Kau berusaha membuat orang-orang mengira aku sangat mengharapkan kedatanganmu untuk mampir ke apartemenku kan?"

Kening Harry mengerut tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

Hermione mendengus. "Jangan banyak bertingkah oke Potter? Kau hanya perlu ikut denganku dan aku akan memberikanmu uang sebagai bayarannya serta mengembalikan baju menjijikkan adikmu yang tengah kukenakan ini. Paham?"

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Hermione. "Aku tak butuh uang mu dan soal baju itu, kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengembalikannya. Aku yakin Jenny tak akan mau menggunakannya lagi"

Hermione terkekeh kesal. "Aku tidak percaya kau tidak butuh uang"

"Tidak semua bisa dibeli dengan uang Granger" Sahut Harry dengan nada ketus. Ia lalu berbalik pergi. Hampir telah sepuluh langkah kakinya melangkah, sebuah tangan menahannya. Hermione menahan seorang Harry potter ? Itu pasti sulit di percayai, tapi itulah faktanya. Harry sendiri terkejut melihat Hermione.

"Jangan pergi" Ucap Hermione begiti susah untuk diucapkan.

"Eh?"

Buru-buru Hermione melepas tangannya yang memenggang Harry. Ia bahkan mengernyitkan keningnya ketika diam-diam mengelap tangan nya itu kecelana jeans yang ia kenakan sekarang ini. "Jangan terlihat ke Gr-an seperti itu Potter."

Harry menghela napasnya. Ia lelah menghadapi sikap menyebalkan Hermione" Ada apa lagi sebenarnya Granger?"

"Kau harus ikut denganku. Kau tidak bisa menolaknya karena ini perintah"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak butuh uangmu Granger"

"Demi merlin kau ini menyebalkan sekali." Keluh Hermione sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

"Kaulah yang lebih menyebalkan"

"Arghhhhh... Tidak bisakah kau ikut saja denganku?"

"Aku harus kesekolah"

Tatapan Hermione menajam. "Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk kesekolah. Kau kira aku bodoh"

"Bagimu iya. Tapi bagiku tidak. Aku harus bekerja dulu Granger. Membersihkan Hogwarts adalah sampinganku, Ingat?"

Hermione mendengus. "Ini yang kau sebut tak butuh uang. Dasar munafik"

"Bukan uangmu yang kubutuhkan" Bentak Harry dan segera berbalik kembali. Ia kelewat marah. Jalannya cepat sekali.

"Demi apapun Potter!" Jerit Hermione. Orang-orang pejalan kaki bahkan sampai berhenti hanya untuk melihatnya. "Help me Potter!" Kali ini jeritan Hermione lebih terdengar keras.

Harry seketika berhenti. Ia sedikit ragu mendengar seorang Hermione meminta tolong. Ia menoleh. Keningnya mengerut ketika Hermione berjalan kearahnya.

"Kau harus ikut denganku. Ibuku pasti telah menungguku dan siap mengajukan berbagai macam pertanyaan. Sialnya dia enggak akan percaya apapun yang kuucapkan. Jadi kau perlu ikut bersamaku sehingga aku tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskannya. Kau paham maksudku itu?"

Mendengar nada perintah dari Hermione membuat Harry kembali kesal. Ia menatap Hermione malas. "Well aku tidak bodoh. Aku paham"

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Jika kau paham kenapa masih diam saja? Ayo ikut denganku"

"Aku akan ikut jika kau mengucap tolong"

Hermione tertawa tidak percaya. "Kau pasti bercanda?"

Harry menggeleng. Wajahnya pun menunjukkan raut serius.

"What the hell potter. Aku tidak akan mengucapkan itu"

"Tapi tadi kau mengucapkannya? Kau bahkan meneriakinya barusan"

"Baiklah sialan. TOLONG. Apa kau puas Potter?"

"Dengan nada yang lembut Granger"

"Kau benar-benar..." Hermione terlihat begitu kesal.

"Apa susahnya mengucapkan tolong Granger. Aku dengan senang hati menolongmu" Sela Harry.

Hermione memejamkan matanya. Ia juga menghela napasnya dalam-dalam dan baru menatap kembali Harry. "Tolong" Ucap Hermione begitu lembut.

Harry tersenyum. "Oke. Dengan senang hati aku menolongmu." Ia menarik salah satu tangan Hermione tanpa sadar dan berjalan kembali kearah gedung apartemen yang tinggi nan indah itu.

"Jangan pegang tanganku Potter! Kau menjijikkan oke?"

"..." Harry diam saja. Tapi ia memang melepaskan tangan Hermione tersebut. Well tadi itu hanya gerakan refleknya. Ia sendiri tidak menyadarinya jika Hermione tidak membentaknya.

Berbagai perdebatan-perdebatan kecil Seperti itu terus terjadi di setiap perjalanan mereka. Bahkan yang terparah ketika di lift. Hermione benar-benar kelewat kesal akan sikap sok jual mahal Harry.

"Kau sama sekali tidak pantas bersikap jual mahal begitu Potter. Ingatlah statusmu"

Harry tak menatap Hermione. Pandangannya hanya fokus menatap angka lantai yang mereka baru saja lalui. Lift ini jujur bagi Harry bergerak lama sekali. Ia tak betah bila harus berlama-lama dengan Hermione seperti ini.

"Ayolah Potter. Jangan mengabaikanku begitu. Akui saja kau tak mampu melawan ucapankukan?"

Harry menoleh dan menatap Hermione dengan amarah tertahan. "Kau aneh sekali Granger. Aku bertanya-tanya apa hobi mu sebenarnya mengajak orang berdebat heh?"

"Iya itu hobiku. Seratus untukmu Potter." Bentak Hermione seketika juga menginjak salah satu kaki Harry dengan begitu keras. Ia sama sekali enggak peduli betapa akan sakitnya bila diinjak begitu keras dengan sebuah high heels.

"Aowwww" Harry mengaduh kesakitan. Ia melototi Hermione dan hampir berniat membalas. Sayang pintu lift keburu kebuka. Sebuah interior mewah langsung terlihat. Semuanya terlihat klasik dan berkelas. Ini lebih terlihat seperti interior istana yang selalu Harry lihat di Tv.

Hermione berjalan keluar. Ia mengendap-ngendap pelan, berjalan menuju tangga. Harry mengikuti dari belakang. Namun sebuah suara menghentikannya.

"Kau kira kau mau kemana young lady?"

Harry dapat melihat seorang wanita dewasa datang menghampiri. Harry menduga itu ibu Hermione. Dalam rambut cokelat sebahu yang ditata begitu pas dengan umurnya, Mrs granger menatap Hermione marah. Ia juga memberikan tatapan yang serupa pada Harry. Pakaian formal nya dengan rok dan blezer bewarna peach nan serasi itu semakin mengintimidasi Harry.

"Hai mom" Hermione menyapa dengan tersenyum.

"Hai? Hanya hai katamu Hermione" Terdengar sekali Mrs Granger marah. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu dan kau hanya bisa bilang Hai. Apa kau tau aku baru saja memarahi Dorota dan aku bahkan menelepon Cedric untuk mencarimu. Aku juga tak segan-segan menelepon kedua orang tua si kembar patil itu untuk memarahi putri mereka karena telah membawa pengaruh buruk buatmu"

Hermione menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia jelas sangat terkejut. "Mom pasti berbohongkan?"

"Tidak" Jawab Mrs Granger sangat tegas.

"Tapi mom Dorota tak bersalah. Begitu pula dengan duo patil. Akulah yang mengajak mereka."

"Jangan menyalahkan ku seperti itu" Bentak Mrs granger kehilangan kesabarannya."Kau tau ini salahmukan? Lagipula kau dari mana sebenarnya? Si kembar mengatakan kalian ke klub malam dan kau tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Lalu sekarang kau justru membawa seorang pria? Sadarkah kau baru saja bersikap bagai perempuan nakal?"

Hermione menghela napasnya. "Aku bukan bitch jika itu maksudmu. Dan pria ini orang yang menolongku. Mom bisa bertanya apa saja padanya"

Mrs Granger menatap Harry dari atas sampai kebawah. "Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud putriku dengan kau yang menyelamatkannya?"

"Well..." Harry tentu gugup. Apalagi ditatap penuh curiga oleh Mrs Granger. "Aku hanya akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Kalau semalam putrimu mabuk dan ia menari-nari bagai orang gila. Para pria mengerumuninya dan karena kurasa ia dalam bahaya maka aku menolongnya. Hanya itu. Aku berkata jujur"

Mrs Granger sontak menatap Hermione dengan lototan penuh kemarahan. Hermione sendiri hanya bisa merutuki kejujuran Harry. Ia tidak menyangka Harry akan berkata sejujur itu tanpa dinsensor. Dia cari mati, pikir Hermione dalam benaknya.

"Karena aku tak tau rumahnya dimana, maka aku membawanya kerumahku"

Seketika itu juga Mrs granger menatap Harry. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Itu bukan yang seperti kau pikirkan Mom" Ucap Hermione mencoba menjelaskan.

"Aku tak bicara padamu" sahut Mrs Granger tanpa sedikitpun menoleh pada Hermione.

"Putrimu benar eu...Mrs Granger. Dia lebih tepatnya tidur ditempat adik perempuanku. Percayalah. Kau bisa menanyakan langsung pada adikku. Namanya Jenny. Dia bersekolah juga di hogwarts."

Kedua mata Mrs granger berhenti menatap marah. Tatapannya sedikit melembut, namun ada rasa curiga. "Terimakasih kuucapkan kalau begitu. Putriku pasti merepotkanmu" Ucapnya bermaksud berbasa-basi.

"Lumayan" Jawab Harry benar-benat polos.

Hermione melototi Harry. Ingin rasanya ia menghajar abis-abisan pria berkaca mata itu. Berani sekali ia mengatakan seorang Hermione granger merepotkan!

"Trims untuk pujian merepotkannya Potter." Gumam Hermione tidak tahan untuk memutar matanya. Hermione kemudian menatap ibunya. "Karena dia telah menolongku, apa mom bisa memberikan uang untukknya. Well dia sangat membutuhkan uang untuk kuliahnya kelak. Iyakan Potter?"

Harry diam-diam menatap tajam Hermione. Ini bukan yang ia harapkan. Hermione balas menatap tajam. Ia seolah menantang Harry.

"Buat kuliah?" Ulang Mrs Granger keheranan. Yang ia tau, anak-anak Hogwarts cukup memiliki kedua orang tua yang mampu menguliahi, berapapun biayanya. Dan Harry memakai seragam Hogwarts.

"Dia bukan orang kaya mom. Percayalah. Rumahnya bahkan...eu...tidak seperti kita. Aku yakin Mom enggak keberatan memberikan beberapa uangkan? Bagaimanapun dia telah menyelamatkanku" Hermione menjelaskan. Ia tau ibunya kebingungan.

Mrs granger kembali menatap penuh curiga. "Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana kau bisa masuk hogwarts jika kau bukan orang-orang seperti kami"

Harry mengeryitkan keningnya mendengat ucapan Mrs Granger tersebut. "Selalu ada yang namanya beasiswa"

"Aku senang jika putriku berteman dengan orang pintar. Jadi siapa namamu? Kau tidak keberatankan bila aku memberi cek dan bukan uang tunai?"

Harry mengepal tangannya. Ia merasa baru saja direndahkan secara tidak langsung. Mrs granger rupanya lebih parah dari Hermione. Inilah alasan kenapa Harry membenci orang-orang kaya."Perlu anda tau Mrs granger. Aku tidak berteman dengan putri kesayangan anda ini. Aku juga tidak menolongnya untuk mendapat imbalan. Aku tulus menolongnya betapapun dia sangat menyebalkan padaku"

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Mrs granger setengah mendengus. "Kau tau, aku tidak akan menawarimu lagi kesempatan berharga seperti ini. Jadi katakan saja berapa uang yang kau mau karena telah menolong putriku? Anggab saja sebagai tanda terimakasih dariku"

"Mom" Panggil Hermione merasa ibunya seakan terlalu berlebihan. "Beri saja ia uang oke? Mom tidak perlu sampai bicara seperti itu"

Harry mendengus mendengar ucapan Hermione."Aku sudah bilang aku memang butuh uang, tapi bukan uang darimu Granger" Harry menoleh marah ke Hermione. "Dan jangan sok membelaku"

"Nah kau lihat sendirikan Hermione sayang. Teman pintarmu ini tidak butuh uang. Ia sepertinya tulus membantumu tanpa imbalan" ucap Mrs granger penuh penekanan pada kata imbalan yang ia baru ucapkan.

"Iya saya tulus. Jadi lain kali lebih perhatikanlah putrimu ini Mrs granger. Tidak semua orang sebaik saya. Jika tidak keberatan saya permisi" Harry berbalik pergi. Ia langsung masuk ke lift dan pintu lift pun secara otomatis tertutup. Mrs granger terdiam dengan tidak elitnya. Ia tak percaya baru saja di permalukan oleh seorang bocah dari kelas bawah.

"Kau benar-benar sama sekali tidak bisa mencari kenalan yang layak Sweetheart. Orang tidak sopan santun itu jangan sampai berurusan lagi denganmu. Kau mengerti?"Mrs Granger menatap Hermione dengan marah.

"Dia bukan tidak memiliki sopan santun mom. Siapapun akan marah jika kau merendahkannya seperti tadi" Kata Hermione sambil menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Ia sangat kecewa dengan sikap ibunya barusan.

Dilain pihak, tepat diluar sana, tepat disaat yang lalu, sebelum Harry dan Hermione masuk. Seorang Draco malfoy memerhatikan dengan seksama interaksi antara Harry dan Hermione. Ia juga merasa kecewa saat ini.

Draco tak sedikitpun berkedip. Kedua matanya menatap tajam dan penuh kemarahan. Andai ia punya sinar leser dalam matanya, Harry pasti akan terpotong begitu saja. Sayang ia enggak punya sinar laser itu. Draco hanya bisa berdiri terdiam didepan mobil limonya, menatap Harry dan Hermione disebrang sana dengan kedua tangan terkepal kuat. Ia harus akui ia cemburu. Perasaan cemburunya bahkan sudah ada sejak semalam. Tepatnya ketika ia mencoba menyelamatkan Hermione. Draco hanya terlambat beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya Harry mendahuluinya.

Saat ini Draco dapat melihat Harry baru saja keluar dari gedung apartemen Hermione. Tatapan penuh kebencian terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Apa kita perlu mengikutinya tuan?" Tanya Jack, supir pribadi Draco. Ia telah berdiri di samping tuannya, dengan diam-diam menatap Harry. Ia juga sebenarnya sangat penasaran dengan pria yang semalam menolong Miss granger.

"Tidak perlu" Jawab Draco singkat. "Kita tidak harus repot-repot mengotori tangan kita untuk mengurusi lawan yang jauh dibawah kita Jack. Ingat ucapanku itu." Ia lalu mengambil Handphone di saku celannya. Tanpa berbasa-basi Draco menelepon seseorang.

"Blaise aku ada pekerjaan untukmu yang harus kau lakukan. Kau jamin kau pasti menyukainya" kata Draco begitu saja. Ia bahkan tak memberikan kesempatan bagi Blaise untuk menyapa terlebih dahulu.

"Pekerjaan menyenangkan seperti apa?" Ada nada kesenangan dari Blaise.

"Hanya memberikan sedikit beberapa pelajaran untuk seseorang bernama Harry potter"

"Potter? Si freak pitak berkaca mata itu?" Tanya Blaise terkejut.

"Iya si keparat itu"

"Wow...wow...woow aku tidak mengerti. Sejak kapan kau suka berurusan dengan si aneh itu. Dia tidak menyenangkan Drake. Aku lebih tertarik mengerjai si Longbottom."

"Aku tak ada urusan dengan Longbottom. Sesekali kita perlu mengajarkan sesuatu hal pada Potter sialan itu Blaise. Ia harus tau berurusan dengan siapa"

Blaise menyeringai. Ia senang Draco kembali seperti Draco yang dulu. "Apa itu artinya The rioters (si perusuh) kembali? Sudah lama kita tidak berbuat ulah. Kurasa hogwarts memang butuh hiburan saat ini Drake"

"Itu terdengar bagus. Aku serahkan semua tentang Potter sialan itu padamu dan Theo. Dan aku sendiri akan mengurus hal yang jauh lebih penting"

"Dengan senang hati kami akan lakukan"

**000**

"Aku minta maaf pada kalian. Aku dan ibuku pasti membuat kalian kesal" Ucap Hermione pada Padma dan Parva. Ini jam makan siang dan baru disaat seperti inilah duo kembar patil itu tidak bisa lagi untuk menghindari Hermione.

"Apa kau tidak meminta maaf padaku juga Hermione?" Itu suara Cedric yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri dan duduk disamping Hermione. Pria berambut tembaga itu bahkan mengecup pipi Hermione dan hanya tersenyum walau Hermione melototinya.

"Tidak untukmu Ced"

Raut Cedric berubah sedih. Hermione tau itu raut pura-pura. Cedric memang paling jago berakting. Ia pantas menjadi aktor. "Kenapa?" Tanya Cedric dengan cemberut yang dibuat-buat.

"Karena aku tau, kau memang senang disuruh oleh ibuku."

Cedric terkekeh. "Aku paling tidak bisa menolak permintaan calon ibu mertuaku"

Hermione tak menyahuti. Ia sebenarnya tidak nyaman dengan ucapan Cedric barusan. Hermione selalu merasa hubungannya dengan Cedric telah berubah. Hermione ragu hubungan mereka bisa seperti semula. Selalu saja ada perasaan dimana Hermione seakan selingkuh dari Draco tiap kali Cedric bersamanya. Perasaan itu sangat menyiksanya. Jadi jangan heran apabila Hermione selalu mencoba menjaga jarak dari Cedric. Ia bahkan menghindar tiap kali Cedric mencoba menciumnya. Ia juga akan melepas tangan Cedric jika pria yang kini kekasihnya itu mengenggam tangannya. Hermione sudah putuskan untuk kembali pada Cedric karena hanya itulah yang Draco inginkan darinya. Andai Draco tau betapa tersiksanya dia.

"Ayolah guys maafkan aku" pinta Hermione kembali pada duo kembar india dihadapannya ini.

"Kami tentu memafkanmu Hermione, hanya saja kami masih kesal padamu. Tak salahkan kami kesal?" Kata Padma. "Aku sudah bilang ide pergi ke klub malam itu benar-benar ide yang buruk. Namun kau tidak mendengarku dan ditambah lagi kau mendadak menghilang. Betapa paniknya aku dan Parva saat itu. Parva bahkan menangis"

"Come on Padma! please jangan membuat pacarku ini bersedih. Dia berubah cemberut. Lihatlah wajahnya" Ucap Cedric sudah pasti membela Hermione.

Hermione sontak memukul lengan Cedric. Cukup keras tapi Cedric malah terkekeh tertawa. Dia gila, pikir Hermione kesal akan tingkah Cedric yang satu ini.

"Baiklah kami akan berhenti marah" Ucap Parva secara mendadak dan dengan nada riang. Ia memang paling tidak bisa melihat Hermione bersedih. "Tapi ada saratnya"

Wajah Hermione berubah ceria. "Katakan saja. Kalian mau apa? Belanja dengan aku yang traktir atau makan, eu...apa kita pergi main mungkin?...oh atau kita bisa pergi kebutik ibuku dan kalian bisa memilih gaun apapun yang kalian mau"

"Itu terdengar bagus" Parva semakin terdengar senang. "Namun bukan itu yang kuinginkan"

"Jadi apa sebenarnya saratnya"

"Eu..."Parva terdengar grogi.

Padma segera membantunya bicara. "Kami ingin kau membantu kami untuk persiapan ujian Hermione. Ujian kelulusan kita minggu depan. Aku dan Parva sedikit tegang. Semua orang tau kau begitu ahli dalam mengirakan apa saja yang akan masuk. Aku tau kita memang sudah diberi beberapa kisi-kisi hanya saja eu...kami berdua tetap lebih membutuhkanmu membantu kami belajar."

Hermione tersenyum."Aku senang melakukannya. Tanpa kalian memintanya aku akan menyuruh kalian belajar bersamaku, namun aku hanya belum sempat mengatakannya. Itu saja"

Padma dan Parva saling melirik. Mereka berdua tersenyum senang. Seberapapun bossy nya dan betapa pedasnya ucapan Hermione, duo patil tau betul Hermione sebenarnya sangat memirkan orang-orang di dekatnya. Itu salah satu kelebihan Hermione dibanding Astoria. Yah memang Astoria lebih terlihat menyenangkan, ramah, ceria, humoris, charming, tidak bossy ataupun angkuh seperti Hermione. Namun soal kepedulian, Hermione jauh lebih unggul dari Astoria yang cendrung tidak peka pada apapun selai dirinya sendiri. Astoria bahkan kelewat plin-plan. Dia sungguh paling tak bisa diandalkam untuk membuat keputusan. Astoria juga enggak bisa menentukan apa yang sebenarnya ia mau. Jelas berbeda sekali dengan Hermione yang sudah tau secara pasti apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan dan apa rencana yang akan dia lakukan untuk mewujudkan semua keinginannya tersebut. Mereka dua sahabat yang sangat berbeda bukan?

"Itu pasti akan asik sekali. Boleh aku ikut?" tanya Cedric.

"No...no...no Ced" Jawab Parva segera menolak. Diam-diam Hermione bersyukur untuk itu. Well bagaimanapun Hermione masih belum nyaman jika terlalu sering bersama Cedric.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau aneh sekali Parva." Cedric terlihat kesal.

"Well ketampananmu itu malah akan membuatku tidak konsen jika kau ikut belajar bersama kami Ced"

Hermione dan Padma terkekeh. Sikap dan tingkah aneh Parva memang selalu membuat suasana berubah menyenangkan.

"Itu alasan yang tidak masuk akal. Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku jika aku memiliki wajah tampan"

"Itu justru jelas alasan yang masuk akal. Keputusanku tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Pokoknya kau tidak boleh ikut"

"Demi merlin Parva! Bukan kau yang putuskan. Aku akan lebih menerima jika Hermione yang putuskan, bagaimana Hermione?"

"..." Orang yang ditanya tersebut malah diam saja. Pandangan matanya mengarah pada pria berkaca mata nan aneh yang baru memasuki kafeteria. Harry terlihat hanya melihat keseliling dan pergi begitu saja. Hermione mengerutkan keningnya. Aneh sekali si aneh itu tidak makan. Hermione tiba-tiba ingat bahwa tadi pagi ia menyuruh Harry membayar taksi. Apa jangan-jangan si Potter nan aneh itu sudah kehabisan uang? Hermione mendengus melihatnya. Itu adalah akibatnya jika sok menjual mahal, pikir Hermione namun justru didalam benaknya yang terdalam ia juga merasakan rasa bersalah.

"Hermione?"

Panggilan Cedric menyadarkan Hermione. Ia terlihat kaget sekali. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Cedric dengan keningnya yang mengerut melihat reaksi Hermione tersebut.

Hermione mengangguk namun masih belum konsen. Diam-diam ia masih menatap kepergian Harry. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Jadi bagaimana keputusannya?" Tanya Cedric.

"Keputusan apa?" Tanya Hermione balik. Ia memang sama sekali tidak konsen.

Cedric dan duo kembar patil tentu bertanya-tanya ada apa sebenarnya dengan Hermione. "Soal aku ikut belajar dengan kalian atau tidak?" Jelas Cedric.

"Eu...terserah saja" Jawab Hermione tidak peduli lagi soal itu. Ia pun menatap bekal Padma yang masih belum dibuka diatas meja. "Padma apa kau akan memakan bekalmu itu?" tanyanya membuat Cedric, Padma dan Parva semakin tidak mengerti.

"Aku dan Parva sedang berdiet saat ini. Dan entah ada angin apa ibuku justru memberi bekal roti lapis tuna bercampur daging untuk kami berdua. Jadi kurasa aku tidak akan makan. Aku dan Parva baru memesan salad. Jika kau mau, makan saja Hermione." Ucap Parva."Kami jadi tidak perlu repot-repot menyuruh Neville longbottom untuk memakannya"

"Trims" Hermione bangkit berdiri dan mengambil bekal makan Padma dan Parva yang terbungkus dalam kantung bekal yang lucu tersebut. "Ketemu dikelas Guys" Lanjut Hermione buru-buru berbalik pergi. Ia bahkan terlihat berlari keluar dari kafeteria.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Cedric bertanya pada duo patil.

"Tak tau" Jawab keduanya kompak. Cedric terdiam. Ia sendiri juga tidak tau kenapa Hermione mendadak pergi. Ia ingin memgikuti, tapi Cedric tau Hermione tidak akan suka hal tersebut.

**000**

_Hermione pov,_

_Aku melangkahkan kaki ku dengan cepat. Aku masih bisa melihat kemana si Potter aneh itu berjalan. Ia tidak menyadari aku mengikutinya. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa pula aku sudi repot-repot mengikutinya kan? Maka jawabannya adalah aku sendiri juga tidak tau. Aku hanya merasa aku perlu bicara dengannya dan memberi bekal ini. Arghhhh demi apapun aku pasti gila. Tapi inilah aku. Seorang Hermione granger selalu mengikuti kata hatinya. Dan yang selama ini ku rasakan, kata hati ku selalu benar. Yah walau aku tidak yakin untuk yang satu ini._

_Ketika orang-orang semakin sepi dan bahkan tidak ada lagi yang muncul. Aku segera berlari dan menarik paksa si Potter itu. Kebetulan sekali aku menariknya masuk keruang musik. Well ruangan ini jarang digunakan selain jika waktunya eskul musik. Dan ini bukan harinya eskul musik. Aku tau itu betul, karena akulah ketuanya._

_Si Potter menatap terkejut yang bercampur marah padaku. "Kenapa kau menarikku seenaknya Granger? Kau mau apa lagi dariku?"_

_Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. "Aku hanya mau bicara"_

_"Jika hinaan lagi aku sudah cukup mendengarnya dari ibumu."_

_"Aku terlalu malas menghina mu Potter. Duduklah dulu" aku menunjuk deretan kursi yang berada disekitar kami. Segala alat musik pun ada diruangan ini. Khusunya alat-alat untuk musik klasik._

_Si Potter yang sekaligus tuan aneh ini menurut untuk duduk. Ia terlihat semakin tidak suka padaku. Aku balas menatapnya dengan sama kesalnya juga. Bahkan aku membencinya sebenarnya. Apalagi ia telah berhasil mengusik pikiranku._

_"Aku akan langsung ke intinya bahwa aku tidak mau punya hutang budi padamu. Jadi katakan apa yang kau mau sebagai balasan karena telah menolongku Potter"_

_Ia menatapku tak acuh. Cuek sekali seolah menunjukkan ia tidak berminat untuk tertarik pada semua ucapanku barusan. " Aku sudah duga kau akan katakan itu. Tapi rupanya kau belum mengerti juga"_

_Aku mengernyitkan keningku._

_"Aku bukan sok menjual mahal. Hanya saja aku mencoba mempertahankan harga diriku. Sialnya kau justru berulang kali mencoba menghancurkan harga diriku. Entahlah kau percaya atau tidak? Tapi aku serius kalau aku tulus membantumu tanpa minta imbalam apapun. Jadi kau tak perlu merasa berhutang budi padaku Granger"_

_Kedua mataku menyipit. "Walau kau berkata begitu, aku tetap merasa berhutang padamu. Ini membuatku tidak nyaman. Maka ada baiknya kau katakan saja apa yang kau mau Potter?"_

_"Aku tidak mau uangmu" Jawab nya dengan ketus._

_"Aku tau Potter. Kau telah berulang kali katakan itu. Tapi pasti ada sesuatu selain uangkan yang bisa kuberi sebagai bayarannya?"_

_Kedua mata nya menatapku kebingungan. "Eu...entahlah. Aku sebenarnya tidak butuh apapun darimu. Aku bahkan tidak yakin kau mempunyai kemampuan untuk membantuku"_

_Aku terkekeh tidak percaya. Mendekati kesal sebenarnya. "Kau meragukanku?"_

_"Iya" Jawab nya begitu polos dan tak takut sama sekali akan tatapan mematikan dariku._

_"Jangan pernah meragukanku Potter. Katakan saja kau mau aku melakukan apa?"_

_"Kau tidak akan mau melakukanya"_

_"Coba saja!" Tantang ku dengan tangan terlipat didada._

_Potter aneh itu bangkit berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Berjalan sedikit kearah ku. "Karena aku tidak bisa bekerja lagi di klub malam waktu itu, tentu sekarang penghasilanku menjadi berkurang. Namun aku berencana bermain musik dari kafe ke kafe. Sayangnya aku hanya bisa bermain gitar tanpa bisa bernyanyi. Jadi jika kau mau membalas budi, setidaknya kau bisa bantu aku dengan menyumbangkan suaramu."_

_Raut wajah Hermione langsung menunjukkan ketidaksukaan pada ide Harry tersebut. "NO...no...no! Aku tak mau repot-repot menyanyi dari kafe ke kafe hanya untuk membantumu mencari uang tambahan Potter. Akan lebih mudah jika kau langsung saja katakan berapa banyak uang yang kau butuhkan!"_

_"Aku sudah bilang tidak butuh uang darimu Granger. Jika kau tidak mau melakukannya, lupakan saja soal kau berhutang padaku. Sudah ku bilang aku tulus membantumu."_

_Aku terdiam. Aku mau membantah namun gagal total. Suaraku terasa tertahan dan terkunci. Si Potter ini terlihat mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tak ada kebohongan yang terlihat dari matanya. Ketulusannya mengejutkanku._

_"Apa yang kau bawa itu makanan?" Tanyanya menghilangkan keheningan diantara kami berdua. Aku diam saja, masih bingung harus mengatakan apa. Si Potter itu menghela napasnya dan mengambil begitu saja bekal makanan yang kupegang. "Aku akan mengambil ini dan anggab saja hutang budimu lunas, bagaimana?"_

_Aku tetap masih diam saja sedangkan ia kembali menghela napasnya kesal melihat respon diamku."Ini sudah cukup Granger. Jangan membebani aku lagi. Jujur saja kau sangat memusingkanku. Aku tak akan kuat bila masih harus berlama-lama denganmu. Jadi aku lebih baik permisi. Trims untuk makanannya" ucapnya sebelum beranjak pergi. Oke bagus sekali si Potter itu. Berani sekali dia padaku! Ini pertama kalinya ada yang menolak kebaikkanku. Oh benar-benar sialan kau Potter. Tunggu saja, aku akan melakukan hal yang tak pernah kau duga sebelumnya. Kau pasti terkejut._

_"Potter!" panggilku dengan suara keras. Ia tidak menoleh ataupun menghentikan langkah kakinya. Demi apapun Potter yang satu ini memang menyebalkan sekali bahkan dia lebih menyebalkan dari little J yang notabennya adalah adiknya sendiri._

**000**

_Draco pov,_

_Si Potter sialan itu telah keluar dari ruang musik. Aku melihatnya membawa bekal yang dibawa oleh Granger. Tanganku terkepal. Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa mereka berdua? Aku enggak habis pikir akan situasi ini. Apa yang dilihat Granger dari si Potter sialan itu dan dimana Cedric? Bagaimana bisa dia membiarkan Grangerku berduaan dengan Si idiot Potter itu._

_Siapapun dapat menduga bahwa aku cemburu. Faktanya aku memang cemburu. Aku enggak bisa berhenti memikirkan si Potter maupun Granger. Aku cepatkan langkah kakiku. Penuh kemarahan aku mengikuti Granger yang baru keluar. Dia sama sekali tak menyadari keberadaanku walau aku telah menghentak-hentakkan kakiku. Aku terus terang enggak suka ini. Aku selalu benci untuk diabaikan olehnya._

_"Granger!" Ucapku, telah menyusul untuk berdiri dihadapannya. Ia terkejut menatapku. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulutnya selain keningnya yang semakin mengerut._

_Aku mendengus. Kemarahanku masih menguasaiku. "Sedang bermain-main dengan Potter heh?"_

_"Apa maksudmu?"Tanyanya semakin terlihat tidak mengerti._

_Aku terkekeh kesal. Bagaimana bisa ia justru bertanya seperti itu? Apa ia mengira aku bodoh. "Aku sangat terkejut seleramu berubah pada si menjijikan Potter itu Granger? Apa kau mulai bosan dengan pangeran tampan Cedricmu itu heh?"_

_Granger berubah menatapku tajam. Kemarahannya sangat terlihat dari kedua mata cokelatnya itu. "Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau repot-repot mengurusi masalah orang lain seperti diriku ini Malfoy! Bukankah katamu aku bukan siapa-siapa lagi untukmu?"_

_Aku menutup mulutku rapat-rapat. Kedua tanganku kembali terkepal kuat. Granger pasti tau betapa marahnya aku saat ini. Anehnya dia justru mendengus dan mendelik padaku. Apa ia mencoba menantangku._

_"Sepertinya kau lupa bahwa hubungan kita sudah berakhir Malfoy. Itu jujur aneh bagiku. Mengingat kaulah yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita dan sialnya sekarang kau jutru marah aku mempunyai hubungan dengan pria lain. Apa kau kira kau masih berhak marah padaku?" Granger menghembuskan napasnya. Kedua matanya menatapku penuh cemooh. "Sadarlah diri sedikit." Lanjutnya semakin membuatku marah._

_"Sadar diri sedikit katamu?" Aku bertanya dengan nada suara dua kali lipat lebih keras dari sebelumnya. "Kaulah yang perlu sadar diri Granger. Kau benar-benar semakin terlihat murahan dimataku. Kau mabuk di klub malam, menari-manari dengan pakaian minim dan apa lagi yang kau lakukan selama aku tak ada heh? Apa kau semalam juga tidur dengan si Potter keparat itu ?"_

_Wajah Granger memerah. Itu bukan karena merona. Ia sangat terlihat marah. Kedua matanya pun mulai berair. Oh bagus sekali Malfoy, lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa membuatnya menangis. Ini sungguh salah si Potter keparat itu. Oh ayolah Granger jangan menangis. Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku hanya tak terima kau bersama pria lain. Aku cemburu Granger. Kumohon sadarlah._

_"Persetan dengan mu Malfoy." Suara Granger bergetar. "Aku tidak peduli kau mengataiku apa. Terserahmu jika kau mengira aku hanya wanita rendahan dimatamu. Aku tak akan membantahknya. Aku akui Aku memang bitch! Dan aku juga tidur dengan Potter. Tuduh saja lagi aku dengan segala pemikiran rendahanmu itu. Aku akan mengakui semuanya jika itu cukup membuatmu senang" Bentak Granger begitu keras dan dengan Dada yang bergerak naik turun seiring pernapasannya yang tak beraturan. Ini pertama kalinya ia terlihat marah sekali pada seseorang. Sialnya orang itu adalah aku._

_"Wanita rendahan sepertiku tidak pantas untukmu bukan? Jadi jangan kotori dirimu untuk mengurusiku Malfoy. Aku hanya bitch di matamu. Ingat itu baik-baik" Ucapnya begitu pelan. Kemarahan dan bentakkannya menghilang. Inilah yang lebih buruk daripada dia yang membentak-bentakku. Sudah jelas aku sangat melukainnya. Damn..._

_Ia pergi. Air matanya turun membasahi wajahnya. Entah sudah berapa kali aku hanya bisa membuatnya menangis begitu. Aku begitu idiot dan akan semakin idiot jika aku tidak mengejarnya. Aku langsung mengejarnya, dan sialnya ia menangkis tanganku._

_"Jangan ganggu aku lagi. Aku sudah cukup muak denganmu Malfoy"_

_"Aku belum selesai bicara"_

_Ia mengelap air matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Itu sebenarnya terlihat percuma, mengingat air matanya tiada hentinya untuk keluar. "Jangan bicara lagi denganku kumohon...Rasanya sudah begitu sakit..." Ia kembali berbalik pergi._

_Aku menggeram. Aku tidak tahan lagi bila hubungan kami harus begini. Aku akan membuang topengku dan kembali menjadi diriku Granger. Ayo berjuang bersamaku. Kembalilah padaku dan lupakan Potter dan Cedric. Tak boleh ada pria lain. Aku memang egois, tapi inilah aku. Kau akan tau betapa egoisnya aku._

_Tanpa Granger bisa sempat memberontak untuk menolak, aku mengangkatnya ke bahuku. Ia memekik kaget dan memukul-mukul punggungku begitu keras. Apalagi dengan posisi terbalik seperti ini, tentu memudahkan Granger dalam memukulku. Dengan perasaan masih berapi-api aku tetap membawanya bersamaku, sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan dengan berat tubuhnya. Bagiku ia kelewat ringan._

_Aku berbelok dengan cepat dan mendorongnya langsung kedalam ruang penyimpanan nan berdebu ini. Semua peralatan kebersihan hingga alat sekolah yang sudah tak dipakai pasti diletakkan disini. Well memang bukan tempat yang tepat tapi cukuplah membuatku merasakan kepuasan dapat mempenjarakan Granger dalam kurungan kedua tangan dan tubuhku. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang semakin marah. Gairahku seketika muncul lalu bercampur dengan kemarahan, cemburu dan rasa putus asaku. Granger memang memiliki efek yang luar biasa dalam diriku._

_Aku merapatkan tubuhku semakin dekat pada tubuhnya, membuat tubuh lembut itu menempel sepenuhnya pada pintu. Granger terlihat tak berdaya. Aku suka itu. Namun kedua matanya masih tetap menatapku tajam. Well aku harus merubah hal tersebut._

_"Lepaskan aku!" perintahnya._

_"Jangan harap Granger. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi." sahutku dan menunduk kearahnya. Penuh kerakusan aku segera mencium bibirnya. Sialan...aku sangat merindukannya. Sudah entah berapa kali aku bermimpi untuk dapat mencium bibir Granger seperti ini. Aku menggeram kesal dan tak sabar berusaha membuatnya yang menutup rapat-rapar bibir menggodanya itu untuk segera terbuka. Ayolah Granger balas ciumanku. Rasanya jujur seperti ciuman dengan patung. Granger kumohon jangan diam seperti ini. Aku segera berusaha menggodanya. Aku menjilat bibir bagian bawahnya dan atasnya. Kugigit pelan bibir bawahnya dengan gemas dan leguhan akhirnya keluar dari mulut manis Granger. Jantungku berpacu ketika lidahku menyelusup masuk. Aku baru saja membelainya pelan namun Granger berontak. Ia menggeliat dan memukul-mukul dan mendorong tubuhku untuk menjauh darinya. No Granger..._

_Aku terlalu merindukanmu dan juga aku terlalu kelewat marah padamu. Aku tidak akan menghentikan ciuman ini sebelum kau membalasnya. Sekali lagi aku menggeram. Kali ini cukup terdengar keras. Dengan tenaga yang kumiliki, aku menarik kedua tangannya dan menahan begitu mudah keatas kepalanya. Tak ada lagi pemberontakkan Granger, kecuali tubunya yang menggeliat percuma. Lidahku menjelajah sepuasnya. Mengabsen semua giginya, merayu lidahnya dan memanjakan bibir lembutnya itu dengan belaian, hisapan dan lumatan kegairahanku._

_Granger mendesah. Aku selalu suka jika ia akhirnya menyerahkan semuanya padaku. Granger berhenti menggeliat dan kini ia memejamkan kedua matanya dengan bibir yang saling berpangutan dengan bibirku. Yeah...Aku kelewat senang ia membalas ciumanku. Ia mendesah sambil berusaha menggerakkan kedua tangannya yang kutahan. Aku putuskan melepaskan kedua tangannya itu dan sebagai hadiahnya Granger merengkuh erat leherku. Lidahnya menyambutku. Oh shit itu sangat memberikan efek yang luar biasa untukku. Napasku dan napanya memberat. Sepertinya kami akan segera kehabisan oksigen. Namun aku sendiri belum mau ciuman ini berakhir. Sudah kubilangkan aku sangat merindukan Granger? Aku putuskan melingkari kedua tanganku pada lingkar pinggangnya. Ciuman kami berdua semakin dalam. Aku sendiri enggak akan tau akan seperti apa ciuman ini berakhir._

_Terus terang ketika akhirnya ciuman ini harus berakhir dengan Granger yang tiba-tiba mendorongku untuk menyingkir dari tubuhnya, sudah jelas membuatku kaget. Rasa kagetku semakin tambah ketika ia menaparku cukup keras. Kedua matanya secara tiba-tiba telah banjir oleh air mata yang meluber, serta membasahi wajahnya tanpa henti. Melihat fakta tersebut seakan menghantamku. Untuk berkali-kali aku hanya bisa membuatnya menangis._

_"Apa kau puas?" ia menjerit dengan isakan dan suara bergetar hebat._

_"Granger" panggilku pelan, sambil menjurkan tanganku untuk mengusap wajahnya. Granger justru menangkis juluran tanganku. Ia lagi-lagi menatapku marah bercampur dengan putus asa. "Kau benar-benar berhasil membuatku harus kembali ke titik nol hanya dengan sebuah ciuman Malfoy. Aku dengan susah payah membangun dinding pertahananku dan kau justru begitu mudahnya malah menghancurkan semua itu. Kau bajingan!" Isakan tangis Granger menghebat. Ia lalu tiba-tiba terkekeh kesal. "Inilah efek yang kau timbulkan untukku Malfoy. Hanya dalam sekali sentuhan, aku akan sepenuhnya menyerahkan semua perasaanku untukmu. Kau membuat pertahanan ku yang begitu rapuh langsung runtuh. Itu semua karenamu. Betapa susahnya untuk mencoba membencimu Malfoy. Aku kelewat mencintaimu. Namun faktanya kau hanya memainkan perasaanku saja Malfoy. Kau tau itu menyiksaku dan kau malah_

_berniat semakin menyiksaku. Apa bagimu perasaanku yang hancur adalah sesuatu hiburan heh?"_

_Aku menghela napasku. Situasi ini juga menyiksaku. "Aku tak pernah mau barmain-main dengan hubungan kita Granger"_

_Granger mendengus. Air matanya telah mengering. "Kau tau betul hubungan kita telah berakhir. Jadi hubungan apa lagi yang sebenarnya kau maksud ?"_

_"Granger percayalah aku sama tersiksanya denganmu. Aku jauh lebih tersiksa"_

_Granger menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan membuatku bingung Malfoy. Aku sudah muak untuk berharap kau akan kembali padaku. Tiap malam aku selalu berdoa, memohon dan menangis karenamu"_

_"Granger" aku merengkuh wajahnya. Tatapan mata kamu bertemu. Ia menatapku lekat-lekat, begitu pula denganku. "Aku memang akan kembali padamu Granger. Aku serius. Itu janjiku. Aku tidak bisa lagi untuk merasa tersiksa. Aku sama muaknya denganmu"_

_"Jika kau muak, kenapa kau tetap memilih As dibanding aku Malfoy? Bisa kau jawab itu!" Granger terdengar marah. Ia melepaskan rengkuhan tanganku pada wajahnya. "Kenapa kau berubah menjadi pengecut dengan meninggalkanku? Kau sama sekali tidak terlihat mau berjuang bersamaku Malfoy"_

_"Demi merlin Granger! Aku bukan memilih Greengrass. Aku dalam keadaan terpaksa oke? Itu semua kulakukan untukmu. Aku menyingkirkan semua perasaanku hanya demi keselamatanmu. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu"_

_"Aku tidak lemah dan rapuh seperti yang kau pikirkan Malfoy. Aku mau kita berjuang bersama. Kita bisa bersama"_

_Rahangku mengeras. Sudah sangat terlihat aku tidak suka akan opini Granger. "Itu terlalu beresiko"_

_"Aku tak peduli"_

_"TAPI AKU PEDULI" bagus aku membentaknya. Sungguh luar biasa Malfoy. Aku menghela napasku, benar-benar menyesal membuat Granger begitu terkejut. "Keselamatanmu no satu untukku. Lagipula ini masalahku. Akulah yang akan mengurusnya Granger. Kita tak harus berjuang bersama untuk bisa kembali seperti semula. Itu terlalu beresiko. Aku pastikan akan kembali padamu setelah semuanya dapat ku selesaikan. Kumohon percayalah padaku"_

_Kening Granger kembali mengerut. "Jika kau tak mau mengajakku untuk berjuang bersamamu, lalu apa maksudnya ini semua?"_

_Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ini waktunya."Mari diam-diam kita kembali bersama. Nanti jika semuanya sudah berhasil kuatasi, aku akan membiarkan seluruh orang tau siapa yang sebenarnya kucintai"_

_"Damn it Malfoy...Tentu saja No" Ucap Granger dengan tergesa-gesa segera berbalik. Ia mencoba membuka pintu hendak keluar. Tentu aku dengan jauh lebih cepat menarik dan menahannya kembali, mengurungnya diantara dua tanganku._

_"Jangan pergi begitu!" Ucapku marah. "Aku enggak suka kau mencoba meninggalkanku seperti itu Granger"_

_"Tak suka katamu? Lalu bagaimana denganku Malfoy?" Sial lagi-lagi kenapa aku hanya bisa membuat Granger marah. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan dengan berniat menjadikanku simpananmu Malfoy? Apa kau kira perasaanku tak semakin hancur heh?"_

_"Granger" Aku memanggilnya dengan lembut. "Kau salah paham. Percayalah aku hanya mau menyembunyikan dulu hubungan kita. Ini belum keadaan yang aman. Kau bukan simpananku."_

_Granger mendengus marah. Ia marah sekali padaku. "Aku tidak akan pernah mau bersembunyi-bunyi hanya untuk sekedar berduaan dengan pacarku Malfoy. Aku jutru mau orang-orang tau bahwa aku bahagia dengan pria yang kucintai dan yang jauh lebih penting, aku tak akan pernah mau membagimu dengan siapapun, kecuali untuk ibumu. Kami berdua mencintaimu Malfoy. Tidak boleh ada yang lain. Termasuk As"_

_"Granger kumohon..."_

_"No Malfoy" Jawabnya tegas. "Jika kau mau bersamaku maka ayo kita berjuang bersama"_

_"Oh fuck" Geramku begitu kesal sekali. Aku mencengkram rambutku dengan kedua tanganku, terlihat sekali aku frustasi. Aku mencoba menghembuskan napasku. Aku merasa lebih baik setelahnya. Granger mendekat dan melingkarkan kedua tanganku untuk memeluk pinggulnya. Ia mendongak padaku. Tatapannya melembut dan penuh harap. "3 words, 8 letter, say it, and I'm yours. Please say it Malfoy. Just say it "_

_Ini sama sekali bukan waktunya membuat pilihan Granger. Tak ada sama sekali yang bisa kupilih. Aku justru yang hanya dapat mengajukan pilihan untukmu Granger. Kaulah yang harus memilihnya._

_Aku merengkuh wajahnya dan mengecup keningnya. Setelahnya tatapan kami kembali bertemu. Ia terlihat menunggu jawabanku. Aku menghela napasku. Ini pasti akan mengecewakannya._

_"Aku tidak punya pilihan Granger. Kita tak bisa bersama secara terang-terangan. Ini bukan keadaan yang aman. Jika kau mau menunggu, aku akan sangat senang sekali. Andaipun tidak. Aku akan ambil resiko itu."_

_Granger terlihat sedih. Ia melangkah mundur dariku. " Aku kecewa padamu" Katanya begitu pelan. Aku hampir tak mendengarnya. Tampa memandangku lagi, Granger berbalik lalu membuka pintu. Ia melangkah pergi keluar. Lama-lama semakin menjauh Ia pergi. Tak sedikitpun ia pernah menoleh kebelakang. Sungguh bagus sekali. Inilah yang akhirnya terjadi pada hubunganku dengan Granger. Ia jelas marah dan begitu kecewa padaku. Itu hal yang wajar namun tetap saja sakit jika kalian yang berada dalam posisiku. Tapi itu semua bukan berarti aku menyerah. Aku tidak akan menjadi sepengecut itu. Aku telah menyusun suatu rencana. Ini sudah waktunya memulai rencana ku. Lebih cepat akan lebih baik. Kumohon tunggu aku Granger dan kembalu padaku..._

**000**

**Author pov,**

Harry menghenikan langkahnya. Tiap beberapa langkah ia memang berhenti. Harry menoleh kebelakang. Ia yakin sekali ada yang mengikutinya. Tak ada keraguan dari diri Harry. "Aku tau ada yang mengikutiku. Keluarlah! "Ucapnya berhenti untuk berjalan.

Blaise zabini keluar dari persembunyiannya dibalik pilar-pilar Hogwarts. Ia menyeringai. "Oh ayolah Potter! Bersenang-senanglah sedikit. Kau terlalu kelewat serius"

"Aku bersenang-bersenag hanya dengan orang-orang yang menurutku mengasikkan." Suara Harry begitu ketus. Tentu rasa ketidaksukaan Blaise muncul. Ada kemarahan dari rautnya. O..o...ow...Ini pertanda bahanya. Jika kepala Blaise bisa menyala mungkin yang tadinya warna kuning kini berubah menjadi merah menyala plus dengan tulisan warningnya.

"Kau terlalu sombong untuk ukuran anak beasiswa Potter. Jaga saja mulutmu itu baik-baik jika kau masih ingin bersekolah disini" Ucap Blaise dengan melangkah beberapa langkah.

"Ada apa sebenarnya? Aku tidak ingat kalau kita ada urusan sebelumnya Zabini"

Blaise tertawa. "Memang bukan denganku kau ada urusan. Tapi dengan temanku yang lainnya Potter"

Theo anehnya langsung muncul diwaktu yang tepat. Wajahnya seperti biasa tenang sepanik apa pun keadaanya. Ia menatap malas kearah Harry dan Blaise. Ia berdecap sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Blaise sudah kubilangkan kita tak ada waktu untuk main-main"

"Oh ayolah. Aku butuh hiburan oke?"

"Jika kita terus bermain-main, Draco yang akan justru menjadikanmu hiburannya"

Blaise menghembuskan napas kesal. "Oh oke yang mulia Nott"

Harry semakin tak mengerti. Tapi dia yakin pasti ada hubungannya dengan dirinya. Sekarang saja, tiba-tiba entah dari mana, segerombolan anggota football datang menghampiri Harry dari segala arah setelah Theo mengangkat salah satu tangannya. Harry segera mengepalkan kedua tangannya, bersiap dalam posisi untuk meninju. Tentu saja Harry bukanlah pria yang begitu culun sehingga tak bisa melawan. Namun dengan orang-orang yang begitu banyak. Harry sudah pasti kalah. Tiap ia memukul dan menjatuhkan seseorang, di saat selanjutnya dialah yang justru mendapat pukulan. Parahnya bukan hanya satu pukulan. Ini seperti berpuluh-puluh pukulan. Siapapun yang dikeroyok akan kalah. Termasuk Harry yang telah terjatuh dalam posisi meringkuk. Orang-orang menendangnya. Harry yakin sekali ini telah direncanakan sebelumnya.

Blaise dan Theo tak ikut untuk repot-repot untuk mengotori tangan mereka. Kedua sahabat itu hanya melihati dari posisi mereka tadi. Dimenit berikutnya Dalam perintah Blaise, tubuh Harry yang babak belur itu dibawa. Para anggota football bersorak-sorak layaknya manusia purba yang kegirangan karena telah berhasil menangkap mangsa mereka. Berulang kali Harry diangkat-angkat seolah Harry adalah piala kemenangan tim mereka.

Sorak-sorakan dan nyanyian mars tim mereka semakin keras, seiring dengan murid-murid lain yang melihat tingkah para the riotter ini. Sebagian besar tertawa dan ikut masuk dalam karnaval pembullian tersebut. Entah Harry mau dibawa kemana yang pasti hampir seluruh murid Hogwarts tampak gembira dengan hiburan yang diberikan Blaise dan Theo. Neville longbottom yang baru saja keluar dari kafeteria hanya bisa menganga melihat kerumunan orang-orang kejam itu berjalan melewatinya. Ia terlalu terkejut. Sudah lama tak ada kekacauan seperti ini.

Blaise menyeringai dan berkedip padanya. "Nanti giliranmu Longbottom. Bersiap-siaplah" Ucapnya ketika mereka berpapasan. Kedua mata neville melotot ketakutan. Ia buru-buru kembali berlari masuk ke kafeteria. Dengan kepanikan ia berteriak. "The rioters kembali!" Ia bermaksud membuat semua orang terlibat akan pembullian tersebut. Semakin bamyak orang akan bagus. Dengan begitu, Blaise, musuh pembuyutannya itu dapat melupakan dirinya dan ia aman untuk bersembunyi. "Mereka akan menyiksa si freak. Aku serius. Si freak benar-benar akan disiksa" Teriakan Neville mengeras.

Teriakan dan sorakan langsung terdengar. Semua sontak bangkit berdiri dan berbondong-bondong keluar. Termasuk Astoria dan para pengikutnya. Wanita berambut pirang itu memucat. Rasa panik dan khawatir menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya. Bagaimana pun Harry sudah ia anggab seperti temamnya. Akan kelewatan jika ia tidak mencoba menolong. Jenny bahkan tidak bisa bangkit berdiri ketika mendengat teriakan pemberitahuan Neville tersebut. Kedua kakinya terasa lemas. Harry adalah kakaknya. Seberapa pun mereka terkadang tak akur, tetap saja Jenny mengkhawatirkan Harry. Untung Levender yang bisa dibilang sama sekali tak peduli pada nasip Harry itu, langsung menarik Jenny secara paksa. Entahlah ada apa dengan pikirannya? Ia pasti lupa kalau Jenny adalaj adik Harry.

"Ayo little J! Ini moment langka yang kelewat menarik untuk dilewatkan" Ucapnya sambil tetap berusaha menarik Jenny untuk ikut bersamanya.

Teriakan dan sorak gembira semakin terdengar mengiringi perjalanan mereka menuju lapangan footbal. Cuaca yang panas dan terik matahari menyambut kedatangan seluruh murid Hogwats tersebut. Harry berusaha memberontak. Namun terkesan percuma. Tubuhnya tetap masih di angkat-angkat dan Harry jutru semakin terlihat menyedihkan.

Sebuah bangku telah disediakan ditengah-tengah lapangan. Harry segera didudukkan secara paksa dikursi tersebut. Harry mengeram kesakitan. Dalam posisi duduk seperti ini, semua bagian tubuhnya mulai terasa sakit. Khususnya di sekitar perutnya. Seseorang berlari membawa tali. Blaise dan Theo menyuruhnya mengikat Harry.

Orang-orang memadati, berebut ingin melihat. Dengan posisi melingkar dalam lingkaran besar yang mengelilingi Harry, mereka semua kembali bersorak-sorak liar.

"Ini terasa begitu panas. Hari benar-benar cerah rupanya" Ucap Blaise segera disambut dengan sorakan. "Apa kalian juga merasa panas?" tanyanya dengan berdiri di aamping Harry duduk. Theo pun berdiri di sisi lain Harry.

"Iya..."Sontak semua menjawab seperti itu.

Blaise tertawa keras sekali. Ia memang selalu senang jika mendapat perhatian oleh semua orang. "Apa kalian ingin bersenang-senang?"

"Iya..."

Theo menghela napasnya melihat tingkah Bliase. "Ini bukan waktunya bermain-main lagi Blaise"

"Astaga Theo aku mengerti. Kau benar-benar perusak moodku"

"Lakukan saja oke? Firasatku tak enak jika kita terus bermain-main seperti ini"

"Iya...iya...ya...my lord"Sindir Blaise. Ia lalu memberi kode kepada the riotter yang lainnya. Para pengikut setia trio Draco-Blaise-Theo itu datang dengan membawa seember besar slushie. Orang-orang kembalu bersorak. "Siram...siram...siram...siram...siram..."

Harry meemberontak. Ikatan tali yang mengikat tubuhnya ini begitu kencang. Lagi-lagi Harry hanya bisa tetlihat semakin tampak menyedihkan. Jenny terisak menangis. Ia menoleh kearah Astoria yang berdiri disampingnya. "As kumohon lakukanlah sesuatu"

Astoria menatapnya dengan tatapan membeku. Ia jujur bingung harus melakukan apa? Ia sangat ingin membantu, tapi tidak akan mudah. Astoria menyadari itu. Apalagi jika sudah berurusan dengan para the riotters. Semua pertolongan akan sia-sia, yang ada justru akan menyulitkan siapapun yang menolongnya. Sudah menjadi tradisi yang dibuat oleh the riotter untuk siapa saja yang menolong, maka harus bersedia menukar posisi dengan si korban. Semua orang tau tradisi itu. Termasuk Astoria. Itulah sebabnya ia hanya diam sampai sekarang.

"As kumohon." Pinta Jenny kembali.

"Aku..."Astoria terdiam. Ia seratus persen tak bisa memutuskan.

"Ayolah As. Harry kakakku" Isak Jenny telah menangis.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menolong kakakmu itu little J?" Tanya Lavender sangat terdengar ketus. "Buat apa kau menyuruh As? Jelas-jelas kaulah yang harusnya menolong kakak anehmu itu. Lagipula itu hanya slushie. Tak akan menyakitimu. Paling kemungkinan yang terburuk otakmu akan membeku beberapa saat karena dinginnya slushie itu. Enggak masalahkan?"

"Tapi..."Jenny menoleh lagi kearah Astoria. "As Please. Kau telah menganggab Harry temankan? dan seorang teman pasti menolong."

"Entahlah Jen" As menghela napasnya. "Eu kurasa Lav benar. Itu hanya slushie. Harry pasti bisa bertahan. Dia sudah biasa disiramkan?"

Jenny menggeleng tak percaya mendengar respon Astoria. "Kau tak akan menolongnya?"

"Bukan begitu Jen. Hanya saja aku..."

"Kau tak mau disiramkan?" Sela Jenny.

"Jenny please."

"Aku..." Jenny terdiam terlebih dahulu. Ia sudah pasti kecewa akan sikap Astoria. "Aku mengerti" Lanjut Jenny sambil berbalik pergi. Ia tidak bisa diam begitu saja menontoni Harry disiram. Jenny setidaknya bisa memilih untuk pergi.

Byurrrrrr...

Suara pertanda Harry telah disiram itu membuat tangis Jenny menjadi-jadi. Orang-orang tertawa bagitu puas ada juga yang menyanyi-nyanyi mengolok-ngolok Harry. Dengan menutup kedua telingannya Jenny buru-buru melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia begitu cepat berjalan hingga tak menyadari berpapasan dengan Hermione. Mereka bertabrakan singkat, namun Hermione hanya melototinya. Tak ada omelan memarahi dari Hermione. Wanita itu kelewat marah dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"APA-APAAN INI SEMUA?" Jeritnya. Tanpa perlu bersusah payah, Hermione menerobos kumpulan orang-orang yang tertawa tersebut dan kini berdiri berhadapan dengan Blaise dan Theo. "Apa yang kalian lakukan berdua?" Desisnya penuh tatapan marah dan intimidasi.

Blaise menyeringai. "Hanya bersenang-senang Granger. Apa kau mau kami mengulangnya lagi? Kau pasti melewatkan bagian yang paling mengasikkannya, iyakan?"

Hermione menggeleng tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Kau gila Zabini! Ini yang kau sebut senang-senang? Otakku mu kemana sebenarnya?"

Kening Zabini mengerut. "Ayolah Granger! Kau kenapa sih? Lagipula kami semua belajar darimu. Menyiram slushie adalah ide mu duluankan? kami hanya mengikuti apa yang diajarkan oleh Queenbee kami. Jadi jangan marah begitu"

Dengan marah sekali Hermione berjalan kearah Harry. Ia menubruk begitu saja Blaise. "Persetan denganmu brengsek" Gumannya.

Blaise mengangga keheranan akan sikap Hermione. "What the hell Granger"

Hermione tak menyahuti. Ia hanya fokus melepas ikatan Harry. Pria berkaca mata itu tampak diam saja. Mungkin hampir membeku karena kedinginan. Bekas siraman slushie bahkan masih sepenuhnya menempel membasahi tubuhnya. Termasuk rambutnya. Dengan amarah yang terlihat oleh siapapun Hermione melenpar tali tersebut kearah blaise dan Theo.

"Berhenti sampai disitu Granger. Kau tau tradisinya jika kau menolongnya" Ucap Theo memperingati.

Hermione menatap tanpa takut padanya. "Kau mau apa Nott? Mau menyiramku heh?"

"Mungkin, jika kau terus membantunya"

"Lakukan saja! Aku mau lihat apa lagi yang akan diperintahkan Malfoy pada kalian."

Semua orang saling berpandangan tidak mengerti, termasuk Blaise dan Theo. Ini semua memang perintah Draco. Semua orang tidak akan tau soal itu, kecuali Hermione sepertinya. Fakta itu mengejutkan Blaise dan Theo.

"Ayo potter!" Hermione membantu Harry berdiri. Pria itu sedikit menggigil. Lagipula siapa juga yang tidak akan menggigil bila disiram dengan seember besar slushie seperti itu.

"Demi merlin Granger jangan menyulitkan kami" pinta Blaise kalang kalut bila harus mengikat Hermione dan menyiramnya. "Jangan bantu si Potter itu oke"

Hermione mendengus. "Kenapa heh? Apa kalian takut jika majikan tersayang kalian itu marah? Yang benar saja!" Hermione tertawa sinis. Ini semakin menarik saja. Semua orang yang menonton tak ada yang mau beranjak pergi. "Kalian benar-benar bagaikan anjing yang begitu penurut. Kau tau itu Zabini, Nott?"

"Sialan kau Granger" Geram Blaise mulai hilang kendali. Begitu pula Theo. Perkataan Hermione jelas menghinanya.

"Jaga mulutmu Granger"Ucap Theo. "KAU KIRA KAU SIAPA MENGHINA KAMI SEPERTI ITU?" Lanjut Theo dengan meembentak. Blaise sendiri kaget akan reaksi Theo. Sahabatnya yang satu itu tidak pernah tetlihat diluar kendali seperti ini. "Kau mau disiramkan? Baiklah dengan senang hati aku akan lakukan!" Theo berjalan kearah ember yang sengaja masih disediakan. Ia merebutnya begitu saja dari salah satu pengikutnya.

Langkah-langkah kaki Theo sengaja dipercepat. Ia membawa ember itu seorang diri dengan kemarahan yang berapi-api. Terlihat sangat tak sabar untuk menyiram dan mempermalukan Hermione. Blaise yang melihatnya hanya bisa berdiri terdiam dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Rasanya ia enggak mau melihat ini. Lagipula ia juga bertanya-tanya tentang kewarasan Hermione. Bukannya menunjukkan raut memohon dan meminta maaf, Hermione justru memasang raut terangkuhnya. Ia sama sekali tidak kelihatan takut. Oh sialan, pikir Blaise. Semua orang yang melihat, tidak berani bersorak-sorak seperti tadi. Masalahnya Hermione adalah queenbee mereka. Kecuali Lavender sepertinya. Ia sangat terlihat tidak sabar untuk moment penyiraman itu.

"Hentikan Theo!"

Theo berhenti begitu saja. Dia tau itu Draco. Ia pun menurunkan ember itu dan menoleh kebelakang dengan kesal. "Muncul juga kau heh?"

Draco masuk kedalam lingkaran. Orang-orang tetap betah meengelilingi mereka semua. Entah sampai kapan mereka semua mau menonton. "Kau hampir membuatku percaya" Sahut Draco begitu tenang. Blaise menggeleng keheranan. Ia tidak menyangka barusan tadi hanya akal-akalan Theo untuk membuat Draco berhenti bersembunyi.

"Kalian bertiga benar-benar brengsek" Ucap Hermione sangat marah sekali karena lagi-lagi dipermainkan. Theo menghela napasnya dan menepuk bahu Draco. "Uruslah perempuanmu ini Drake."

"Aku bukan perempuannya Nott. Hati-hatilah bila berbicara" ucap Hermione begitu ketus. Ia melangkah mendekati Draco. Tanpa berbicara ia kembali menghadiahi Draco sebuah tamparan. Draco diam saja. "Kau pantas mendapatkan itu"

Raut Draco tetap tenang. Ia sama sekali tidak emosi. "Apa kau mau memukul juga?"

"Demi apapun Malfoy! Berhenti berakting seperti itu. Aku tau ini ulahmu sialan. Kau benar-benar mau menyiksakukan?"

Draco menghela napasnya melihat betapa gusar dan fruatasinya Hermione padanya. "Aku tak berniat menyiksamu."

"Jika memang iya, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Si potter itu bahkan tidak terlibat dalam permasalah kita"

Rahang Draco mengeras. Ekspresi tenangnya menghilang. "Jangan membelanya. Ia pantas dapatkan itu. Aku akan berbuat lebih jika ia masih mendekatimu"

"Dia tidak mendekatiku" Ucap Hermione sangat kebingungan untuk menjelaskan seperti apa lagi. "Ini bukan Draco malfoy yang kukenal"

"Kau tau aku cemburu Granger. Dan sialnya kau malah berpura-pura tak tau dan terus saja membuat semakin cemburu dengan kau yang membelanya."

"Berhenti cemburu padaku Malfoy. Aku telah memberikanmu kesempatan dan kau telah memilih. Aku akan berusaha menerima pilihanmu. Jadi jangan mengangguku "

"Granger aku..."

"Aku bukan burung dalam bebas menentukan hidupku. Apa kau mengerti?" Sela Hermione.

"..." Draco terdiam. Ia enggak bisa memikirkan satupun perkataan yang dapat membalas ucapan Hermione tersebut. Hermione memang benar.

"Kau bukan sangkarku Malfoy. Urusi saja tunanganmu. Dia sangat mencintaimu." Hermione menghela napasnya menahan air matanya untuk tidak tumpah. Ia enggak boleh menangis lagi. Ia cukup lelah untuk menangis. "Ayo Potter" Hermione berjalan kearah Harry yang terdiam dan memariknya untuk ikut bersamanya. Kedua orang beda kasta itu berjalan melewati orang-orang. Tatapan mata Astoria bahkan tidak berkedip sedikitpun melihat Harry dan Hermione. Begitu juga Cedric yang sejak tadi memilih diam. Ini sesuatu yang baru dari diri Hermione. Cedric menyadari itu.

"Hermione" Panggil Cedric ketika Hermione maupun Harry melewatinya. Hermione sendiri diam saja. Ia sama sekali tidak menoleh kearah Cedric. Baginya ia cukup lelah dan kehabisan

tenaga untuk menghadapi Draco. Ia tidak akan sanggup lagi bila harus berurusan dengan Cedric. Hermione kelewat muak dengan hidupnya saat ini. Ia kecewa bahwa hidup sebenarnya sama sekali jauh dari apa yang ia harapkan.

Dari dulu Hermione selalu prcaya bahwa cerita-cerita dongeng yang ayahnya bacakan ketika ia kecil akan menjadi suatu kenyataan dalam hidupnya. Hermione membayangkan dirinya adalah seorang putri yang akan bertemu dengan pangerannya dan menikah, mempunyai anak-anak yang begitu lucu lalu berbahagi selamanya. Tapi tak ada satupun yang menjadi kenyataan. Mungkin ungkapan its not like a movies itu benar. Tak ada juga namanya berbahagia selamanya. Roda selalu berputar bukan? Hidup memang terlalu penuh kejutan.

**TBC**

**000**

Ho...ho...ho...bagaimana guys? Aku harap ini tidak membosankan. Emmm...tapi kayaknyaa membosankan iyakan?

Ah aku memang belum mendapatkan ide yang luar biasa. Semoga di chapter depan, aku dapat lebih baik. Amin...

Oh iya. Hampir lupa. Maaf ya bila di Ch kali ini gak ada London Gossipnya. Well mungkin di Ch depan. Aku usahain untuk ada situs LG kok.

**Seperti biasa, mari kita tanya jawab. Tolong di jawab ya, karena aku selalu suka untuk mengetahui jawaban kalian. Tapi bagi yg gak mau jawab juga gak papa. Aku hargain kok kalian mau meluangkan waktu membaca fict ancurku ini. Tetap baca ya...(setidaknya bisakan tinggalkan jejak kalian heheheh)**

**Pertama, apa yang langsung kalian pikirkan setelah membaca chapter kali ini?** (Klo aku nih ya... eu...ingin jitak kepala Draco. demi merlin aku kesal dengan Draco karena ia gak mau ucapin 3 kata 8 huruf itu untuk Hermione.)

**Kedua, Aku bertanya-tanya siapa yang kalian bayangkan tiap kali membaca scene Astoria dalam Fict ku ini?** ( Klo aku sih langsung kepikiran Dianna agron. Well ituloh si Quiin Fabray di glee)

**Ketiga, Pairing apa yang paling kalian suka dalam LG ini? Dan kenapa?**( Aku sih As dan Bee. Karena mereka itu sahabat tapi saling bersaing juga hahaha...hubungan yg unik menurutku)

**Keempat, Dari sekian banyak scene Dramione dari Ch 1 sampai Ch 22 ini, mana yang paling kalian suka? Jika boleh tau apa alasannya?** (aku dan S mah paling suka ketika Draco datang jengguk Hermione yg sakit sambil bawa banyak makanan. Ada yg ingat adegan itu? Jujur aku lupa di Ch brapa itu ya wkwkwk...)

**Terakhir, Quotes (kutipan) apa yang paling kalian ingat tiap kali baca LG ini?** ( Aku sih XOXO you know you love me hahaha itu kutipan yg keren menurutku. Dan itu semua berkat Gossip girl. Seriusan semua kutiapan di GG itu keren banget)

Nah sampai disini dulu ya guys. Aku senang dapat update, semoga kalian juga senang. Ketemu di chapter selanjunya ya. Hahaha moga-moga dikit lagi bisa end nih... (semoga)

**XOXO. YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME. LONDON GOSSIP.**


	23. Chapter 23

**LONDON GOSSIP**

**Rated : M**

**By : CountessCaroline**

**Disclamair : Harry potter sudah milik JK Rowling. Gossip Girl series milik CW tv, sedangkan novelnya oleh Cecily von ziegesar.**

A/N : Hola... Aku kembali update lagi. Bagi yang para raeder yang udah setia membaca, me-reveiw, mem-follow, dan menyukai LG, kuucapkan terimakasih banyak atas partisipasi kalian semua...

Maaf ya tidak bisa update cepat, dan membuat kalian harus menunggu. Ini sebenarnya karena aku sangat enggak mood dan tengah mengalami kram karena tamu bulananku. Jadi untuk chapter ini secara total dibuat oleh S. Mulai dari ide dan proses pengetikkannya, dan kata S dia juga ada sedikit ngambil moment yang sama percis dari novel gossip girl. Semoga kalian suka, karena menurutku idenya bagus.

Saran : Bagaimana kalau kalian dengerin lagu officially missing you dari Tamia? Atau yg versi korennya dari Geek&amp;Soyou sistar enak juga didenger. Well menurut aku sih cocok banget untuk scene Dramione dichapter ini.

Terakhir Aku ucapkan selamat membaca... Kuharap kalian tidak pernah bosan dengan alur yang aku dan S buat. Kami berdua selalu usahakan untuk membuat kejutan ditiap chapternya. Well jujur, suatu kesenangan sendiri dapat membuat para pembaca greget dan semakin penasaran. Kami juga selalu menghargai para pembaca, apalagi yang udah mau review. So thank for everyone...

Kalian tau aku dan S sayang kalian...

**Chapter 23**

**Karena kau tau, aku selalu menjadi milikmu..**

Suara keran yang menyala menghiasi keheningan diantara Hermione dan Harry. Tepatnya keran itu berasal dari wastafel yang kini digunakan Hermione untuk membantu Harry keramas. Air dari keran itu terus mengalir membasahi rambut lengket dan berslushie milik Harry. Hermione sendiri tak banyak omong. Ia hanya diam namun dengan kedua tangan yang tanpa henti mengosok-gosok rambut Harry. Busa-busa dari sampo milik Hermione pun menghiasi rambut pria berkaca mata tersebut. Ini sungguh moment yang langka sebenarnya. Pasti jarang sekali kita melihat seorang Hermione granger membantu pria apalagi dari kalangan bawah seperti Harry untuk keramas. Oh hello... Bahkan seorang Draco malfoy tak pernah di keramasi oleh Hermione granger. Ini keajaiban.

Betapa beruntungnya bukan Potter yang satu ini? Semua sudah pasti akan jawab ya. Tapi tidak untuk Harry sendiri. Ia kelewat kesal. Semua salah Granger. Hanya itu yang Harry bisa pikirkan. Ia semakin merasa marah akan perlakuan Hermione yang satu ini. Wanita itu jelas-jelas mengeramasinya dengan kekesalan yang serupa. Terbukti dengan betapa tak lembutnya tangan Hermione dalam menggosok rambut Harry.

"Stop-stop Granger." bentak Harry pada akhirnya. Ia merasa telah cukup untuk bersabar. Harry segera berdiri tegak. Lagipula punggungnya kelewat pegal apabila terus menunduk di wastafel seperti ini. Ia melototi Hermione dengan rambut yang masih berbusa. "Aku tau kau benci padaku, namun bukan berati kau dapat memainkan kepalaku Granger"

Hermione menatap Harry keheranan. Terus terang ia merasa tersinggung. Perlu diketahui, Hermione paling tidak suka apabila sikap baiknya tidak dihargai. "Jika matamu tidak buta Potter, kau pasti dapat lihat dengan jelas aku tengah membantumu keramas. Kau tau itu bukan?"

"Kau bukan membantuku Granger, kau berusaha membuat rontok rambutku!"

Hermione menghela napasnya. Ia terlalu lelah untuk berdebat. "Rambutmu masih berbusa Potter dan ini sama sekali belum selesai. Kemari!" Hermione mencengkram leher kemeja Harry. Dengan kekuatannya ia membuat Harry kembali menunduk di wastafel. " Demi merlin! Pelanlah sedikit Granger." Harry mengaduh.

"Ini pelan Potter. Jangan merengek manja seperti perempuan."

"Ini yang kau sebut pelan? Kau pasti memang mau membuatku botakkan Granger?"

Hermione kembali memutar kedua bola matanya. Tuduhan Harry benar-benar konyol menurutnya. "Percayalah. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat membuatmu botak. Lagipula shampo yang kau gunakan ini adalah milikku dan lihatlah betapa indahnya rambutku. Ini jelas shampo berkualitas Potter"

"Yang benar saja?"

Hermione menggeram kesal. Potter yang satu ini benar-benar lebih buruk dari little J. "Tentu saja benar. Jadi tutup mulutmu itu dan nikmati saja ini. Jarang-jarangkan kau menggunakan shampo mahal"

Harry memilih diam. Ia tidak akan menyahuti itu. Semua tentang harta dan kekayaan selalu menjadi tema yang dibenci Harry. Bukan berati Harry menyesali takdirnya sebagai kalangan bawah. No! Sudah pasti itu tak benar. Bagaimanapun Harry berusaha untuk tetap bersyukur dengan kehidupan yang ia miliki. Itulah yang sebenarnya selalu Harry rasakan. Begitu pula ketika ia bersama Astoria. Tidak akan ada rasa minder dalam diri Harry. Sampai ketika ia bersama Hermione. Untuk yang itu pengecualian. Aneh memang. Tapi nyata. Tiap kali bersama Hermione, rasa minder muncul dalam diri Harry. Bahkan Harry kini merasa marah kenapa ia terlahir dalam kalangan bawah dan bukan atas seperti Hermione dan yang lainnya.

"Apa yang bisa kau andalkan cuman kekayaan dan betapa berkuasanya dirimu itu Granger? Apa enggak ada hal lain yang bisa kau pamerkan didepanku heh?"

Bibir Hermione berubah cemberut. Ia sudah jelas tidak suka akan ucapan Harry. "Aku memiliki bakat yang kelewat banyak Potter. Kemampuanku diatas rata-rata, kau tau itu?"

Harry terdengar mendengus. "Apa kau bermaksud memamerkan otak besarmu itu?"

"Memang kenapa dengan otak besarku, kau memiliki masalah?" Tanya Hermione dengan menjambak kesal rambut Harry.

"Owww shit Granger. " Keluh Harry mencoba kembali berdiri tegak. Sayang Hermione menahannya untuk tetap menunduk di wastafel. "Ini belum selesai Potter."

"Demi apapun Granger! Ini..."

Ucapan Harry harus terpotong dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba dari Cedric. Pintu kamar mandi langsung terbuka dan Cedric berdiri begitu saja dengan pandangan yang marah. "Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan?"

Hermione hanya menoleh sekilas, sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tidak ada sama sekali rasa terkejut dalam dirinya. "Hai Ced! Aku hanya membantu si aneh ini. Iyakan Potter?"

Harry mendengus sebagai balasannya. "Kau bukan membantuku tapi kau..."

"Oh sudahlah Potter! Berhenti mengeluh!" Sela Hermione mulai terdengar marah.

Cedric tak bersuara, ia kelewat kesal dan cemburu. Ia lantas berjalan mendekat kearah Hermione dan secara tiba-tiba mengambil salah satu tangan perempuan tersebut dengan kedua mata yang tak sedikitpun berkedip. Ada kemarahan yang Hermione lihat. Oh bagus sekali. Lagi-lagi Hermione harus menghadapi pria yang marah dan cemburu. Ia sudah cukup lelah dengan menghadapi Draco. Tak haruskan ia menghadapi Cedric juga?

"Bisa kita bicara!"Pinta Cedric tegas. Ia seakan tak mau ditolak.

"Aku masih..." Hermione justru berusaha menolak.

"Potter tak butuh bantuanmu!" Cedric menyela dengan begitu dominannya. Tidak menghiraukan Harry, ia membasuh kedua tangan Hermione yang berbusa lalu membawanya keluar. Harry sendiri diam-diam mendengus. Sepertinya kembali lagi ia telah menambah daftar panjang pria yang akan membunuhnya karena Granger. "Kenapa dengan hari sialan ini?"Guman Harry penuh kekesalan. Ia pun lantas melanjutkan membersihkan kepalanya. Granger benar-benar menggunakan shampo yang begitu banyak dan Harry

semakin kesal karena harus berlama-lama dikamar mandi hanya untuk sekedar keramas.

"Ced..." Hermione memanggil. Ia jujur sedikit kewalahan untuk mengikuti langkah-langkah kaki Cedric yang begitu cepat. Pria itu tidak menyahuti apalagi menoleh kebelakang. Ia tetap menarik Hermione penuh paksaan. "Ayolah Ced! Kita mau kemana sebenarnya?"

"Sudah kukatakan, aku mau bicara denganmu"

Hermione memutar kedua bola matanya. Itu memang salah satu kebiasaanya. "Bicaralah kalau begitu! Kau tak perlu menarikku begini kan?" Hermione menghentakkan salah satu tangannya tersebut. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dan berhasil.

Cedric berhenti melangkah dan segera menoleh kebelakang. Amarahnya semakin terlihat jelas di mata Hermione. "Kau marah padaku?" Tanya Hermione dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak perlu menjawabnya bukan?"

Hermione menghela nafasnya akan respon yang diberikan Cedric itu. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa kau marah padaku?"

"Kau tak mengerti?" Ulang Cedric begitu marah. "Kau pasti bercanda!"

Hermione menatap malas. "Jika kau bermaksud mengatakan kau cemburu, aku muak. Ok?"

"Hermione sebenarnya akulah yang harusnya muak! Baru beberapa saat yang lalu Draco secara terang-terangan bilang bahwa ia cemburu padamu, lalu kau justru bermesra-mesraan dengan Harry, Kemudian apa lagi yang kau lakukan padaku?"

Hermione terlihat gusar. Ia mulai berdiri dengan tak nyaman. "Sulit mempercayai bahwa kau pun cemburu dengan Potter, Ced"

Cedric menggelengkan kepalanya dan meremas rambutnya sebelum akhirnya berkacak pinggang dengan kedua mata yang kembali menatap penuh amarah yang tertahan pada Hermione. "Aku sudah pasti cemburu"

"Serius pada Potter?"

"YA! AKU BELUM PERNAH MELIHATMU SEPERTI ITU. KAU MEMBELANYA, MENOLONGNYA, KAU BAHKAN...Argggh sialan!" Cedric tidak dapat melanjutkan bentakkannya. Ia kembali meremas rambutnya dengan salah satu tangannya. Ia terlihat lebih gusar dibanding Hermione.

Ketenangan Hermione menghilang. Lenyap begitu saja dengan mudahnya. Ia semakin tidak mengerti. "Itu kulakukan karena aku masih mempunyai kemanusiaan Ced. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam melihat seseorang yang telah menolongku diperlakukan sepert itu. Kutekankan ini bukan karena aku ada perasaan pada Potter"

"Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayai itu?"

Hermione menggeram dalam hatinya. Ia sudah duga akan seperti ini. Hubungannya dengan Cedric tidak akan bisa kembali seperti waktu itu. Semuanya terasa sia-sia. Tapi tak ada pilihan. Sampai saat ini faktanya ia masih mencintai Draco. Entahlah untuk sampai kapan. Berpikir untuk jatuh cinta pada pria lain adalah suatu hal yang mustahil baginya. Hermione juga tidak akan merasa nyaman. Setidaknya jika bersama Cedric, Hermione tidak perlu berpura-pura. Cedric sudah sangat mengenalnya. "Dalam suatu hubungan perlu kepercayaan Ced. Aku tidak perlu menjawabnya. Cukup dengan kau mempercayaiku"

"Bagaimana jika yang bertanya itu Draco. Apa kau masih berkata begitu."

Rasa sakit Hermione kembali. Seakan lukanya terbuka dan ia pendarahan hebat hanya dengan mendengar nama pria itu. Hermione menunduk, menatap lantai dan sepatunya. Ia tak mau menunjukkan kesedihannya. Cukup bersedih. Ia memberanikan diri mendongak dan menatap dengan lebih tegar, tepat ke kedua mata Cedric. "Dia tidak akan bertanya seperti itu. Malfoy akan percaya padaku. Dia tau aku mencintainya."

Cedric menghembuskan napasnya. Ia merasa kalah. "Apa Draco selalu dua langkah didepanku?"

"Aku tidak mau menyakitimu Ced, tapi kau pasti tau kalau aku masih mencintainya. Butuh proses bagiku Ced. Enggak semuanya bisa lenyap begitu saja dan tiba-tiba aku kembali jatuh cinta padamu. Tidak ada yang instan"

"Yeah I know." Suara Cedric melembut. Ia paham itu betul. Ia juga butuh proses untuk melupakan Astoria. Perasaan itu bahkan tak sepenuhnya hilang walau ia telah melalui begitu banyak proses.

Hermione tersenyum. Inilah kelebihan Cedric. Pria itu sangat pengertian dibanding pria lain. Termasuk Draco sekalipun. Hermione akui itu. Cedric terlalu baik sebenarnya. "Saat ini aku berusaha dalam hubungan kita Ced. Aku kekasihmu dan kau kekasihku. Potter bukan apa-apa."

Cedric berusaha tersenyum. Ia melangkah mendekat kearah Hermione hingga mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. "Aku senang kau berusaha dalam hubungan kita"

"Yeah tapi aku tetap butuh proses. Kuharap kau mau mengerti."

Cedric menjulurkan salah satu tangannya dan membelai rambut Hermione. Senyum pria itu melebar. "Aku pria yang kelewat pengertian sebenarnya." Senyuman senang Cedric berubah menjadi senyum jahil.

Hermione akhirnya memunculkan senyumnya. "Kau mulai pamer rupanya"

Cedric tidak kuasa untuk terkekeh. Semua wanita akan mengatakan ia begitu tampan saat itu. Mereka semua juga pasti akan memucat dan tak berdaya apabila kini pria berparas diatas rata-rata itu menunduk dan berniat memberikan sebuah ciuman. Itulah sejenak yang dirasakan Hermione. Ia bahkan menahan napasnya, sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan wajahnya. Ia belum bisa menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya pada Cedric. Untuk sekarang ini, sebesar apapun ia berusaha, perasaan seakan ia selingkuh dari Malfoy akan langsung muncul. Akhirnya malah rasa bersalah yang Hermione rasakan bila ia memaksakan diri. Mungkin hal tersebut salah satu alasan mengapa ia butuh proses. Cedric pun harus puas hanya dapat memberikan kecupan disalah satu pipi Hermione. Pria itu beralih kedahi Hermione. Ia memberikan kecupan yang lembut disana.

"Maaf" Ucap Hermione dengan suara bergetar. Ia merasa serba salah. "Aku butuh proses Ced"

Cedric membelai lembut kepala Hermione sambil mengangguk mengerti."Aku tau Mione. Kau berusaha dan itu juga yang akan kulakukan. Aku akan berusaha keras untuk lebih bersabar dan memahamimu." Cedric kembali tersenyum. "Namun kuharap kau mau berusaha lebih keras juga."

Hermione berusaha mengangguk. Ia enggak yakin bisa menjawab ya. Untunglah Cedric sangat kelewat pengertian sehingga tidak menuntut jawaban yang lebih jelas dari Hermione. Pria berambut berwarna tembaga tersebut lantas memeluk Hermione. Well walau kurang nyaman, Hermione tetap merasa bersyukur. Setidaknya bukan ciuman.

**000**

Astoria kembali melirik Draco yang duduk tepat disampingnya. Pria yang merupakan calon tunangannya tersebut duduk dalam jarak yang begitu jauh. Mereka berdua berada di limonsin dalam perjalan pulang. Lebih tepatnya Draco mengantar Astoria pulang. Bukan karena mau, ini hanya perintah yang sementara waktu ini akan Draco patuhi. Setelahnya ia tidak akan sudi lagi untuk melakukannya. Dengan kekesalan Draco menatap keluar melalui jendela limonya. Ia tau sejak tadi Astoria berulang kali meliriknya. Bukan berarti ia harus peduli bukan?

Untuk kesekian kalinya Astoria melirik. "Draco aku perlu bicara"

Draco tidak menoleh. "Sejak kapan kau meminta ijin seperti itu?"

"Aku perlu melihatmu menatapku"

"Kau semakin menyebalkan jika kau menjadi mulai banyak menuntut seperti itu Greengrass."

Astoria mendengus. "Aku rasa aku selalu menyebalkan dimatamu, tak peduli apapun sikapku"

Draco memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia memijit pelipisnya. Begitu banyak yang ia pikirkan. Semuanya terasa bagai beban yang harus segera ia diselesaikan. Kini Astoria malah menambah beban pikirannya. "Tutup saja mulutmu itu Greengrass jika kau tidak mau kuturunkan ditengah jalan"

Astoria mencengkram kedua tangannya. Ia cukup lelah dan sakit untuk terus bersabar terhadap sikap Draco. "Mau sampai kapan kau memperlakukanku seperti ini? Tidak cukup kau baru saja memalukanku Drake?"

"Kapan tepatnya aku mempermalukanmu?" Draco akhirnya menoleh. "Apa barusan kau yang disiram dengan slushie?" Suara Draco terdengar menyindir dan matanya memberikan tatapan penghinaan.

"DAMN DRAKE! APA KAU PIKIR MEMPROKLAMSIKAN BAHWA KAU CEMBURU PADA HERMIONE DIDEPAN SEMUA ORANG, BUKAN HAL YANG MEMALUKAN UNTUKKU?" Bentak Astoria begitu frustasi. "Kita tak lama lagi akan bertunangan Drake!" Suara Astoria memelan seketika.

Raut Draco begitu tenang, seakan ia memang tidak peduli. Ia bahkan mendengus dan mengalihkan wajahnya kembali ke kaca limonnya. Memandang kota London yang hujan gerimis seperti ini jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding harus memandang wajah Astoria lebih lama lagi. Itu bukan karena wajahnya jelek atau pun menyeramkan. Itu hal yang mustahil. Dalam keadaan apapun Astoria selalu cantik. Semua orang akui itu. Draco hanya tidak mencintainya.

"Drake!" Astoria memanggil dengan marah. "Tatap aku!"

"Apa lagi yang mau kau katakan Greengrass?" Tanya Draco dengan menoleh kesal.

"Aku mencintaimu" Suara Astoria berubah lembut. Hampir seperti memohon, walau itu bukan sebuah kalimat permohonan.

Tatapan Draco menajam. "Kau terlalu sering mengucapkan itu. Jujur aku bosan mendengarnya Greengrass. Kau malah membuatku semakin marah."

"Apa kau harus berkata seperti itu?" Air mata Astoria menumpuk. Hampir tumpah bahkan.

"Perkataanku bisa semakin tajam apabila itu akhirnya dapat membuatmu sadar"

Air mata membasahi wajah Astoria. Ia mengelapnya dengan tangan dan terisak-isak. "Kau seolah membuat mencintaimu adalah suatu kesalahan terfatal yang pernah kulakukan Drake"

"Memang. Kau baru saja melakukan kesalahan terbesar Greengrass."

Astoria menghembuskan napasnya. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri dari keinginan untuk berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Ia bukan wanita gila. Setidaknya belum sampai tingkat gila. Hanya berupa terobsesi tingkat akut yang parah. "Jika Hermione yang mencintaimu apa kau akan menganggabnya kesalahan?"

Draco terkekeh. "Itu jutru anugrah bagiku"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak bisa merasakan hal yang sama untukku Drake?"

"Kau mengerikan Greengrass" Sahut Draco dengan keningnya yang mengerut. "Obsesimu kelewat batas"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, kumohon"

Draco menghela napasnya. Astoria bukan tipe yang akan menyerah. Draco akui hal tersebut. Ini

cukup menggusarkan pikirannya. Seberapapun perlakuan dan perkataan yang Draco berikan tidak membuat wanita berambut pirang tersebut menyerah. Astoria dan over obsesinya selalu berhasil membuat Draco bergidik ngeri. "Entahlah apa kau bosan mendengar ini atau tidak, tapi aku akan katakan untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku tidak mencintaimu, seberapapun kau berusaha untuk itu. Aku juga tidak akan pernah terpengaruh akan setiap usahamu untuk merubah perasaanku."

"KAU BAHKAN BELUM MENCOBANYA DRAKE!" Lagi-lagi Astoria membentak. "Kau tidak pernah mau mencoba untuk mencintaiki" suaranya memelan.

"Aku sudah tau pasti aku tidak mencintaimu. Buat apa repot-repot untuk mencoba?"

Tangan Astoria terkepal penuh kemarahan. "Mau tak mau kita akan tetap bertunangan Drake. Aku tidak akan menyerah"

Draco terlihat sama marahnya dibalik gestur tubuhnya yang tenang itu. "Kau bisa miliki fisikku tapi tidak perasaanku. Itulah yang akan terjadi jika kau tak menyerah Greengrass"

"Aku tak peduli. Bicaralah sesukamu"

Draco memilih tidak menyahut. Ia akan gila bila harus meladeni Astoria. Dengan diam ia mengalihkan tatapannya kedepan dan menekan salah satu tombol di lengan joknya. "Jack bisa berhenti" Perintahnya melalui salah satu perangkat canggih yang muncul dari limonnya. Mobil seketika berhenti. Draco menoleh kearah Astoria yang masih menatapnya dengan kemarahan. "Granger cinta pertamaku dan akan menjadi yang terakhir untukku. Kurasa kau perlu tau itu" Ucap Draco sebelum akhirnya memutuskan keluar. Ia akan lebih memilih menaiki kendaraan umum apabila itu dapat membuatnya menjadi waras kembali.

**000**

Semua kericuhan yang terjadi beberapa hari lalu kini benar-benar telah terlupakan. Hampir seluruh murid Hogwarts tengah dipusingkan dengan permasalahan baru yang menjadi pusat ketakutan mereka. Terutama untuk para senior yang akan lulus. Apalagi kalau bukan ujian akhir kelulusan. Raut-raut tegang akan menghiasi wajah-wajah mereka untuk sekitar seminggu ini. Tidak ada keusilan atau tindak pembulian sementara waktu ini. Harry tentu senang. Ia sepertinya salah satu murid senior yang menunjukkan raut gembira tanpa beban. Lagipula siapa juga yang tidak akan senang apabila akhirnya berhenti menjadi kelinci percobaan?

Hermione salah satu yang memiliki raut gembira. Ia tidak terlihat terbebani akan soal-soal yang baru ia kerjakan. Semuanya tepat seperti yang ia pelajari. Ia yakin sekali dapat menghasilkan nilai sempurna. Dirinya yang memang terlahir dengan rasa percaya diri itu semakin merasa tingkat percaya dirinya meningkat saja. Senyuman lantas menghiasi wajahnya. Dengan bersemangat ia berjalan menuju lokernya. Ia memasukan beberapa buku dan benda-benda miliknya yang lain. Jelas terlihat sibuk dan tak menyadari kehadiran tiga sekawan THE RIOTERS yang terdiri dari Draco, Blaise, dan Theo.

Tiga sekawan itu berjalan melewati koridor berniat menuju rumah kaca. Ada yang harus mereka kerjakan. Tapi ini tidak seperti yang kalian duga. Tak akan ada yang namanya rencana keonaran. Bukan saatnya membuat keonaran. Justru saat ini ketiga pria berparas diatas rata-rata itu harus menanggung semua kelakuan mereka atas tindakan pembullian terhadap Harry waktu itu. Sebagai hukumannya, Mrs McGonagall sebagai kesiswaan menyuruh mereka membersihkan rumah kaca selama seminggu berturut-turut sepulang sekolah. Itulah yang akan dilakukan oleh mereka bertiga.

Tidak ada penolakan karena McGonagall mengancam untuk tak akan meluluskan mereka. Draco tidak banyak berkomentar tentang hal tersebut. Theo sendiri hanya sedikit mengeluh. Sedangkan Blaise, percayalah ia berubah menjadi cewek yang tengah PMS. Pria hitam manis itu tiada hentinya mengeluh. Segala keluhan telah keluar dari mulutnya. Baik dari perkataan yang masih termasuk sopan hingga perkataan kasar penuh amarah. Telah ribuan kali pula ia mengutuk Mrs McGonagall. Termasuk mendoakan sesuatu yang buruk pun ia lakukan.

Draco selalu menertawakan tingkah Blaise tersebut, Theo sendiri hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya keheranan. Ini sudah hari terakhir mereka akan melakukan hukuman sialan itu. Ketiganya merasa lega. Khususnya Blaise.

Sebuah senyuman muncul diwajah Draco. Kesenangannya bertambah ketika melihat Hermione. Jujur suatu moment yang langka untuk dapat berpapasan seperti ini. Ulangan sudah pasti membuat Hermione begitu sibuk. Jarang sekali Draco dapat satu ruangan dengan Hermione. Andai pernah, Hermione duduk didepan sana dan Draco sendiri harus puas dibelakang. Membuat frustasi sebenarnya. Di tambah dengan kehadiran Cedric, sempurnalah sudah perjuangan Draco. Butuh tenaga ekstra.

Draco memasukan salah satu tangannya kesaku celana. Ia meroggoh secarik kertas yang telah ia siapkan. Senyumnya melebar dan berubah menjadi seringaian ketika tangannya bersentuhan dengan salah satu tangan Hermione. Ia berhasil menyelipkan secarik kertas tersebut. Tampa menghentikan langkah kakinya ia tetap berjalan bersama Blaise dan Theo. Sebisa mungkin Draco bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia bahkan harus berusaha keras untuk tidak kembali menoleh kebelakang. Sudah pasti ingin rasanya melihat Hermione. Tapi Draco urungkan niat itu. Keadaan sama sekali belum aman. Draco tak akan ambil terlalu banyak resiko.

Hermione terdiam kaku. Itu Draco dan pria itu baru saja memberikan sebuah kertas padanya. Wajah Hermione merona dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Inilah efek Draco padanya. Hanya dengan sentuhan ringan seperti itu, Hermione akan runtuh. Begitu mudah bukan?

Dengan kesal Hermione melihat secarik kertas itu dan mulai membaca sebuah tulisan tangan yang begitu rapi untuk ukuran pria.

"Tersenyumlah Granger! Aku suka melihatmu tersenyum. Soal-soal sialan itu tak ada artinya untuk gadis pintarku. Aku bertaruh kau akan menjadi lulusan terbaik. Jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Tertanda DM, pria yang kelewat merindukan gadis pintarnya."

Rona merah diwajah Hermione makin menjadi-jadi. Disisi lain, ada kemarahan juga yang ia rasakan. Udah kesekian kalinya Draco mengirim hal-hal seperti ini. Hermione langsung mendengus ketika menumpuk secarik kertas itu dengan puluhan kertas lainnya. Perlu diketahui semuannya dari Draco. Namun tadi merupakan pertama kalinya Draco memberikan secara langsung. Bagaimanapun, biasanya secarik kertas itu sudah terlanjur menempel dilokernya, belum lagi dengan setangkai mawar tiap harinya. Seorang junior tingkat satu bernama Eric dengan setia akan mengantar mawar merah itu kepada Hermione. Tanpa Eric memberi tau siapa yang menyuruhnya, Hermione sudah tau secara pasti siapa orang nya?

Hanya dengan kemarahan, Hermione menutup lokernya. Ia menghembuskan napasnya, mencoba menenangkan diri. Sikap Draco memang begitu manis. Pria itu bahkan sebenarnya berhasil meluluhrantahkan pertahanan Hermione. Bagi siapapun ini memang membingungkan. Termasuk Hermione, namun dengan sedikit prinsip yang ia pegang dan sikap keras kepalanya, ia sudah putuskan tidak akan menyerahkan dirinya pada Draco, sebelum pria itu benar-benar mau berjuang bersamanya.

Dengan hentakkan kaki, Hermione berjalan menuju ruang Mrs Thompson. Dia adalah penasihat college yang bermur 40 tahun. Ini adalah jadwalnya. Seluruh murid senior diwajibkan untuk melakukan pertemuan secara pribadi dengan Mrs Thompson hari ini juga.

Dijalan ia berpapasan dengan Astoria dan para pengikutnya. Tak ada senyuman diantara kedua sahabat itu. Jelas hubungan yang buruk. Hermione tidak repot-repot untuk memikirkannya. Gerbang masa depannya akan segera terbuka lebar. Bukan waktunya lagi untuk bertahan pada permasalahan itu-itu saja.

"Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti apa yang telah kau siapkan Miss Granger?" Tanya Mrs Thompson. "Kau perlu menunjukkan kepada mereka bahwa kau tertarik kepada berbagai hal khusus yang hanya ada di Yale dan kau tidak hanya mendaftarkan diri kesana karena universitas itu bagus ataupun fakta ayahmu alumi disana, kau mengerti maksudkukan?"

Tentu saja Hermione buru-buru mengangguk. Ia bukan orang ceroboh yang tak menyiapkan segalanya.

Mrs Thompson tersenyum. Hermione sendiri tersenyum, walau sebenarnya ia tidak suka. Sejak dulu Hermione terlanjur tidak suka dengan Mrs Thompson. Selain karena gaya pakainnya yang nyentrik bin aneh itu, sikap tak pandang bulunya merupakan faktor utama Hermione tidak suka padanya. Well, Hermione memang akan membenci siapapun guru yang tidak menjadikannya murid kesayangan. Itulah Hermione. Sekali waktu Mrs Thompson juga pernah memalukan Hermione dengan mengatakan jika jiwa Hermione terlalu tua dibanding perawakan fisiknya. Itu sudah pasti Hermione anggap sebagai penghinaan.

"Aku akan menanyakan kepada mereka tentang peluang bepergian pada tahun ketiga di kelas prancis. Aku pun akan menanyakan fasilitas olahraga dan asrama. Termasuk menanyakan tentang peluang ikut serta dalam dewan mahasiswa. Oh, dan aku akan menanyakan tentang rekrutan kerja" Tutur Hermione sambil membuka catatannya.

"Bagus sekali. Hal itu akan menunjukkan bahwa kau bukan hanya seorang sarjana, tetapi kau juga berpendidikan lengkap dan tertarik ikut serta dalam berbagai kegiatan" Sahut Mrs thompson sambil menutup file data-data Hermione. "Sejauh ini kau yang benar-benar siap dibanding murid lainnya Miss Granger. Aku bangga padamu"

Hermione bangkit berdiri. Tak ada ucapan terimakasih keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku tau betul, aku memang sudah siap Mrs Thompson" Hermione tersenyum angkuh. "Jika segalanya berjalan dengan baik, aku bisa mendaftarkan diri lebih awal dan tidak perlu melihat-lihat college lain, bukan?"

Kening Mrs Thompson mengerut. Ia terlihat tidak setuju akan ucapan Hermione. "Emmm...well, tak ada salahnya melihat-lihat college lain... mungkin saja kau akan lebih tertarik dengan college lainnya. Harvard, MIT, Brown, atau Oxford juga terdengar bagus." Jawab Mrs Thompson sambil melap hidungnya dengan selembar tissu. Saat itu ia memang sedang flu. "Aku yakin mereka akan menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka"

"Oh no thank" Respon Hermione singkat dan cepat. "Aku telah menetapkan Yale sejak aku masih Tk." lanjutnya, seolah Universitas Yale adalah satu-satunya college di planet ini.

Senyum Mrs Thompson melebar sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa. "Kurasa college-college lain sebaiknya mengirimimu surat-surat permohonan maaf karena mereka bahkan berani mencoba membujukmu untuk kuliah disana iyakan?... Sungguh kau menakjubkan Miss Granger. Aku suka dengan kepribadianmu yang kuat"

"Akhirnya anda menyadari betapa menakjubkannya diriku Mrs Thompson"

"Kurasa kau benar Dear" Sahutnya tenang, sama sekali tidak merasa itu sebuah sindiran secara halus dari Hermione. "Bagaimanapun aku tidak melihat alasan mengapa Yale tidak akan menerimamu. Kau jelas-jelas kandidat yang sempurna Miss Granger"

Hermione tersenyum puas. "Itu sih sudah pasti." Hermione bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan menunduk begitu anggun memberikan hormat pada Mrs Thompson sebelum kemudian pergi. Lagi-lagi tanpa ada ucapan terimakasih. Untung Mrs Tompson tidak sesensitive Mrs Umbridge.

**000**

"Akhirnya ini hari terakhir kita mengerjakan hukuman sialan ini" Untuk kesekian kalinya Blaise berguman. Dengan pergerakan yang kasar ia mencelupkan spoon berbusa yang ia pegang kedalam ember berair. Kumpulan air itu langsung tumpahan karena tindakan Blaise barusan. Andai ia menyadari secara baik, baik Draco dan Theo meliriknya tajam, mungkin Blaise akan buru-buru meminta maaf. Namun jangan salahkan dia, Blaise memang tidak menyadarinya. Dengan kekuatan dan bercampuran kesal, ia mengossok-gosok rumah kaca itu kuat-kuat dan keras, penuh tenaga.

Draco dan Theo saling lirik seakan berkomunikasi. Saat itu Blaise berada ditengah-tengah antara Draco dan Theo. Untuk sesaat mereka bertiga menggosok secara diam dinding-dinding kaca tersebut. Kembali Draco melirik Theo. Secara kompak mereka berdua seakan berkomunikasi. Ada kilatan kejahilan dari keduanya. Secara cepat dan diluar dugaan, ember berisi air tersebut oleh Draco dan Theo disiramkan tepat diatas kepala Blaise.

"Oh Fuck..." Pekik Blaise telah basah kuyup dari atas hingga kebawah.

Tawa Draco dan Theo meledak. Lucu saja melihat raut terkejut bercampur marah dari Blaise. "Come on dude! Aku tak membawa pakaian ganti, kalian tau itu kan?"

"Kau perlu mendinginkan kepalamu yang panas itu Blaise" Draco terkekeh. "Aku hanya membantumu"

Blaise melototi Draco. Ia juga melirik Theo meminta penjelasan kenapa ia disiram. "Aku setuju dengan Drake" Theo ikut terkekeh.

"Yang benar saja? Aku basah seperti ini dan kalian justru tertawa?"

Theo menepuk bahu Blaise. "Sejak kapan seorang Blaise zabini tidak suka dengan kesenangan seperti ini?"

"Siapa yang akan suka jika korbannya adalah dirimu sendiri?" Sahut Blaise kesal sekali.

"Oh ayolah! Jangan jadi pemarah seperti perempuan Blaise" Ucap Draco ikut menepuk bahu Blaise.

Blaise menatap kearahnya. Pria berkulit hitan manis dan juga berambut hitam legam itu menghela napasnya. Kedua matanya menatap serius Draco. "Kurasa ini bukan waktunya kita bermain-main seperti ini Drake"

Draco terkejut mendengarnya. Ia tertawa. "Apa benar ini kau Blaise?" Salah satu tangan Draco terjulur kedepan dan menyentuh Dahi Blaise. "Kau tidak demamkan?"

"Aku serius Drake" Blaise segera menyingkirkan tangan Draco tersebut. Ia menatap pula Theo. "Kita harus segera bertindak Drake. Bagaimanpun aku telah bertekad untuk menyantukanmu kembali dengan Granger. Bukan begitu Theo?"

Theo mengangguk.

Draco menghela napasnya. "Aku sudah pikirkan itu guys. Jack dan Dobby telah berhasil mendapatkan alamat Mr Girton. Trims untuk bantuannya. Itu berkat kalian juga"

Blaise dan Theo saling lirik dengan tersenyum lega. "Kau akan kesana?" Tanya Theo sambil melempar asal **spoon** yang masih dipegangnya.

"Hari ini juga. Aku harus segera menemukan setidaknya bukti kuat dan dapat mengancam balik ayahku"

"Apa kau mau kami ikut?" Kali ini Blaise yang bertanya.

"Tidak usah." Draco menyeringai. "Aku tau kalian pasti ingin pergi bersenang-senang setelah seminggu menghadapi ulangan sialan dan hukuman konyol ini, iyakan?"

"Well..." Blaise ikut menyeringai. "Menjadi mata-mata terdengar menyenangkan?"

Theo mendegus mendengarnya. Ia menoleh malas kearah Blaise. "Seberapa menyenangkannya dibanding kau bepesta dengan para wanita?"

"Tentu saja berpesta lebih menyenangkan"

Draco menggelangkan kepalanya sambil tertawa akan kejujuran jawaban yang diberikan Blaise. Theo ikut tertawa. Sontak ketiganya saling tertawa. Kegembiraan terlihat diantara mereka bertiga. Sejenak seluruh kepenatan yang dirasakan Draco dapat hilang, walau memang hanya sejenak. Masih perlu perjuangan yang lebih untuk dapat memberikan serangan balik pada ayahnnya. Itulah yang akan Draco lakukan.

**000**

Hermione duduk didepan meja riasnya. Pantulan dirinya terpangpang jelas dari cermin besar dengan bingkai kayu berukir bewarna eman nan klasik dan mewah yang menghiasi pinggiran cermin. Sejak tadi Hermione terus menyisir rambutnya. Mungkin sudah hampir seratus kali dia menyisir mahkota indahnya itu.

Dorota kemudian muncul dari walking closet dengan berbagai tumpukan setelan gaun ditangannya. Ada yang bewarna hijau tosca, unggu muda, merah yang menggoda, dan biru yang elegan. Dia berdiri tepat dibelalang Hermione. Pantulan tubuhnya yang gendut dan berwajah keibuan itu muncul dicermin. Pandangan matanya saling bertemu dengan mata Hermione.

"Miss mione..." Dorota memanggil.

Hermione tetap menyisir rambutnya sambil menyahuti. "Emmmm?"

Dorota menghela napasnya dan berjalan kearah ranjang Hermione. Ia mensejajarkan gaun-gaun itu diatas ranjang."Berhentilah menyisir Miss mione! Kau harus segera memilih gaun yang akan kau kenakan. Ini udah kelima kalinya aku membawakan beberapa setelan gaunmu. Kuharap tidak ada yang keenam kalinya."

Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya, cemberut. Ia lantas meletakkan sisirnya dan bangkit berdiri, berjalan menuju Dorota. Majikan dan pembantu itu saling berdiri berdampingan dengan pandangan menatap gaun-gaun yang telah dijejerkan di atas ranjang."So bagaimana menurutmu?" Dorota bertanya dengan menggosok dagunya seolah berpikir.

Hermione melakukan hal yang sama. Keduanya memang terlihat mirip satu sama lain. Termasuk kebiasaan berpikir seperti ini. "Entahlah." Jawab Hermione bingung. Ia sama sekali tidak bersemangat. Rasanya ia hanya ingin tidur. Tapi ia sudah katakan iya pada Cedric ketika pria itu meminta ijin untuk datang kemari seminggu lalu. Akan keterlaluan sekali bila ia membatalkan secara sepihak.

Dorota menoleh horor."Apa itu artinya aku harus kembali untuk keenam kalinya kegudang istana bajumu itu?"

Hermione mengedikkan bahunya.

"Oh ayolah Miss Mione! Dengan segudang pakaianmu, aku benar-benar akan semakin bingung jika harus kembali memilih! Kenapa kau tidak pilih saja salah satu dari ini?"

Hermione menggeleng tidak setuju. "Kurasa ini kurang cocok"

Dorota memutar bola matanya. "Kalau begiu kenapa kau tak pilih sendiri gaunmu itu Miss?"

"Kau lama-lama menyebalkan"

"Kau lebih menyebalkan" Balas Dorota tak mau kalah.

Hermione melototinya. "Oh sudahlah Dorota. Aku terlalu malas bertengkar"

"Aku sama malasnya Miss mione. Jadi ada baiknya kau segera pilih saja gaunmu. Eum...Bagaimana dengan yang ungu ini saja?Ungu warna kesukaanmu bukan?"

"Aku bosan dengan ungu"

"Biru?"

Hermione mengernyitkan keningnya. "Hijau tosca jauh lebih baik. Terlihat sopan dan tidak terbuka."

Dorota tersenyum. Ia bisa bernapas lega untuk tidak kembali ke mol pribadi milik Hermione tersebut. "Masalahnya aku perlu sedikit tambahan kalung. Itu akan lebih menyempurnakannya Bukan begitu Dorota?"

Oh Holly Damn...Mau tak mau Dorota harus kembali untuk keenam kalinya ke mol pribadi milik Hermione yang dipenuhi dengan segala jenis pakaian, sepatu, tas, aksesoris, dan lain sebagainya itu. "Ayo Dorota. Aku perlu kalung dan sepatu yang cocok. Menurutmu Flatshoes atau higheels yang kugunakan?" Tanya Hermione sambil menarik Dorota menuju mol pribadinya.

"Bisa aku menjawab dengan no commnts? Sahut Dorota begitu pelan.

Hermione terkekeh. Dorota selalu berhasil membuatnya tertawa.

Sekitar satu jam tambahan lagi waktu yang diperlukan Hermione untuk benar-benar merasa yakin akan penampilannya. Ia menghembuskan napasnya dan mendengar suara ibunya memanggil dari lantai bawah. "Hermione sayang, Cedric datang"

"Iya mom. Aku segera turun" Sekali lagi Hermione menghembuskan napasnya. Ia merasa gugup. Bukan karena Cedric tapi karena fakta kedua orang tua Cedric pun datang kemari. Sudah agak lama semenjak Hermione tidak bertemu dengan Mr dan Mrs Diggory secara langsung. Pasti akan canggung sekali.

Hermione menuruni tangga. Ia bisa mendengar percakapan antara ibu dan kedua orang tuan Cedric diruang tengah. Kedua matanya bertemu tepat kemata Cedric. Pria itu tersenyum begitu tampan dalam balutan kemeja, jas, dan dasi yang formal. Hermione balas tersenyum namun sedikit kebingungan dan bertanya-tanya kenapa dandanan Cedric begitu formal. Untung Itu bukan setelan Hitam. Warna abu yang dikenakan Cedric cukup menenangkan kegugupan Hermione. Yah walau warna itu sedikit mengingatkannya pada Draco.

Cedric menjulurkan salah satu tangannya dan Hermione menerimanya. "Kau terlihat cantik" Senyum Cedric melebar. melihat penampilan Hermione dalam balutan gaun hijau tosca selutut dan berlengan panjang itu. Dengan rambut yang diurai dan berhias bando berpita yang senada, Hermione terlihat menawan.

"Sebenarnya ini kelewat sedehana dibanding dengan setelanmu" Jawab Hermione jujur. "Kau sungguh berhasil menjadikanku seorang itik buruk rupa yang berdampingan dengan seorang pangeran tampan. Para haters pasti akan segera menyerbuku"

Cedric terkekeh tertawa. Ia menarik Hermione lebih dekat pada tubuhnya. Dengan begitu jarak antara tubuh mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti. Mungkin jika Cedric membungkuk, ia pasti akan langsung dalam posisi mencium bibir Hermione.

"Kenapa kau berpakaian seformal ini jika hanya datang kerumahku Ced?" Tanya Hermione, diam-diam mencegah keinginan Cedric untuk menciumnya.

"Emmm...kejutan. Nanti kau akan tau"

"Kenapa tak sekarang saja?"

"Oh ayolah bersabar sedikit Miss Granger. Enggak ada salahnya kan untuk bersabar"

Hermione reflek memutar bola matanya. "Uhuh ?"

Cedric tertawa. Ia senang sekali dan sangat bersemangat. Tanpa keraguan pria berambut bewarna tembaga itu lantas menunduk. Sedikit lagi bibirnya akan bersentuhan dengan bibir Hermione sebelum suara dehaman menghentikannya. Ketiga orang dewasa muncul dan memerhatikan mereka dengan pandangan penuh arti. Ada senyum geli diantara ketigannya. Well Ini bisa dikatakan memalukan. Cedric bahkan merona. Hermione jauh lebih merona. Namun didalam benaknya ia bersyukur ciuman itu tidak terjadi. Jika itu sampai terjadi, mungkin Hermione akan menangis selama berjam-jam karena merasa bersalah pada Draco.

Makan malam terjadi diantara kedua keluarga Granger dan Diggory. Mrs granger terlihat gembira sepanjang makan malam ini. Tiada henti-hentinya para orang tua itu saling berbicara baik mengenai kehidupan masing-masing, pekerjaan, dan beberapa rencana kerja sama kedepannya. Belum lagi dengan Mr diggory yang berulang kali menggoda Cedric dan Hermione.

Hermione hanya tersenyum. Hampir sepanjang makan malam ia lebih memilih tersenyum dibanding merenspon dengan berbicara. Kecangungan masih melingkupinya dan membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Bersulang!" Semuanya sontak berkata begitu dengan mengangkat gelas masing-masing. Setelah acara makan malam berakhir, kini acara masih tetap berlanjut dengan duduk santai diruang tengah dan ditemani sampanye yang pastinya berkualitas baik.

Cedric tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri dari sofanya duduk. Dengan tersenyum penuh percaya diri, ia meletakkan gelasnya. Semua perhatian dan tatapan mata tertuju padanya. "Maafkan aku atas ketidaksopananku. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Hermione."

Kening Hermione mengerut. "Oke" jawabnya keheranan.

Cedric tetap tersenyum dan semakin terlihat tampan. Ia menjulurkan kedua tangannya dan Hermione menerima juluran tangan itu dengan raut yang jelas kebingungan. Wanita itu pun berdiri begitu saja.

Cedric kemudian berlutut. Hermione mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya, gugup. Ini bukan yang ia pikirkan, iyakan? Cedric mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang siapapun dapat duga kalau itu adalah cincin. Oh no...no... Jangan bilang ini yang dimaksud kejutannya.

"Hermione jean Granger... Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kita bahkan belum memiliki gigi, masih memakai popok dan masih kelewat suka dengan dot kita..." Cedric terdiam sejenak dengan tersenyum. Sementara para pihak dewasa yang menyaksikan itu tertawa-tawa akan ucapan Cedric barusan. "Kemudian kita berteman hingga kau menyuruhku menjadikanmu pacarku ketika kita TK..." Lagi-lagi Cedric terdiam. Kali ini untuk mengambil nafas. Suara tawa kembali terdengar dari kedua orang tua mereka. Hermione memucat. Perutnya bergejolak dan jantungnya seakan mau berhenti. Hermione terlalu syok dan hanya bisa terdiam. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat bukan?

"Kita juga pernah putus sebelum akhirnya kau kembali menjadi kekasihku seperti saat ini. Itu sungguh keajaiban bagiku Hermione. Sulit untuk memikirkan jika andai kita akan putus lagi. Aku sudah putuskan dan memikirkan ini secara serius. Aku yakin seratus persen dengan keputusan yang kubuat." Cedric kemudian membuka kotak bewarna hitam itu. Semua yang menonton terkesiap terkejut. Termasuk Dorota yang diam-diam mengintip dengam para pelayan lainnya.

Dalam senyuman yang tulus dan manis, Cedric mendongak. " Komohon jadilah tunanganku"

Pekikan kesenagan terdengar, sudah pasti bukan dari Hermione. Wajahnya yang pucat menghiasi rasa syock, bingung, marah dan terkejut, semua itu seakan bercampur menjadi satu.

"Hermione?"

"Ayolah sayang!" Ucap Mrs Granger penuh excited dan berapi-api untuk Hermione segera menyetujuinya.

"Aku..." Hermione tidak tau harus berkata apa selain kembali terdiam. Bedanya kini beberapa butir air mata membasahi wajahnya. Semua orang pasti mengira itu tangis bahagia. Andai semua tau yang sebenarnya, mungkin senyum kebahagiaan beberapa saat lalu akan segera hilang dan tergantikan dengan tangis seperti Dorota yang memang diam-diam ikut menangis akan perasaan nona kesayangannya tersebut.

**000**

"Oh oke-oke. Aku mengerti. Aku enggak bodoh..." Ucap Ginny weasley pada seseorang yang meneleponnya. "Demi apapun jika kau terus menelepon, aku tidak akan bisa melakukan pekerjaanku. Yang ada dia justru akan curiga padaku. Belum lagi aku akan dimarahi bos ku"

Ginny mencemberutkan bibirnya dan hanya mengangguk-angguk malas untuk menyahuti semua ucapan si peneleponnya. "Oke aku mengerti tuan arogan. Jika kau tidak keberatan, biarkan aku melakukan misiku." Buru-buru Ginny mematikan handphonnya. Ia menghembuskan napasnya penuh kelegaan. Dengan menggeleng tidak percaya melihat penampilannya dalam balutan seragam pelayan, Ginny membuka pintu kamar mandi. Ia sudah terlalu lama ijin kekamar mandi. Ia pasti akan kena marah lagi.

Tidak mau itu terjadi, Ginny lekas-lekas menuju dapur dan siap mengantarkan makanan dan minuman yang telah menumpuk dan siap diantar. Ia tidak seorang diri melakukan pekerjaan itu. Mungkin ada sekitar 5 pelayan juga yang membantu. Salah satunya pria yang satu ini, yaitu pria incaran yang masuk sebagai target utama dalam misinya.

Mereka berpapasan ketika Ginny hendak mengantar sepiring pasta italian kepada salah satu meja. Dengan sengaja Ginny mengedipkan salah satu matanya. Pria yang dia tau bernama Harry potter itu segera mengernyit seolah tidak suka ketika ia melakukan itu. Terus terang Ginny terkejut sekali mendapatkan respon seperti itu. Jarang sekali ada pria yang akan merespon begitu tidak suka ketika ia sengaja menggoda. Bahkan bisa dibilang tak bakal ada pria yang tidak suka digoda oleh seorang wanita.

Raut wajah yang masam langsung menghiasi wajah Ginny. Dia tidak peduli dengan aturan harus bersikap ramah pada pembeli. Masa bodo dengan itu. Begitu pula masa bodo dengan bosnya yang kini datang dengan ekspresi kesal padanya.

"Miss weasley" Logat italian yang mulai menjengkelkan ditelinga Ginny itu semakin terdengar. Apalagi ketika bos nya yang bertubuh gempal dan hampir botak telah berdiri dihadapannya. Kening Ginny mengerut ketika melihat kumis tebal dari bosnya. Ia fokuskan menatap kerah kumis itu.

"Sejak tadi kuperhatikan kau sama sekali tidak bekerja dengan benar Miss weasley"

"Sorry" Ucap Ginny dengan nada kesal.

"Jaga sikapmu Miss Weasley. Kau harusnya berterimakasih karena aku menerimamu kemaren"

Demi merlin. Adakah orang yang sama menjengkelkannya seperti ini, gumam Ginny dalam benaknya. Dia bahkan ragu ada yang senang bekerja disini tanpa keadaan terdesak karena membutuhkan uang.

"Jika kau tidak mau kupecat, berilah sedikit kontribusi untuk restoranku ini."

Ginny menghembuskan napasnya dan mencoba bersikap untuk lebih bersabar lagi. Ia lalu tersenyum. "Mr Fernand yang begitu kuhormati, aku selalu berusaha melakukan yang terbaik dalam pekerjaanku. Aku akan melakukan hal lain yang bisa kulakukan dengan sempurna sebagai gantinya. Bagaimana?" Senyum Ginny melebar.

Kedua mata Mr Fernand menyipit. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Ginny mengalihkan tatapannya kearah panggung kecil dimana Harry tengah bersiap-siap memainkan sebuah musik bersama para pemusik bayaran lainnya. "Emm bgaimana jika aku menyanyi? Pasti akan menghemat pengeluaranmu untuk menyewa penyanyikan?"

Senyum lebar terhias diwajah masam dan jutek Mr Fernand. Ia langsung menyetujui begitu saja usulan Ginny tersebut. Apalagi karena Ginny menyebut tentang uang, semua akan langsung disetujui. Ginny menghembuskam napasnya lega. Kini ada celah untuk lebih dekat dengan Harry.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan aku yang menyanyi? Suaraku sebenarnya lumayan bagus" Ucap Ginny ketika ia telah berada diatas panggung. Kening Harry kembali mengerut. Ginny menggeleng kesal akan kebiasaan Harry tersebut. "Oh ayolah suaraku terbukti bagus. Aku bahkan masuk klub menyanyi disekolahku"

"Oke baiklah." Sahut Harry begitu saja. "Mari kita coba"

**000**

Cedric tiada hentinya menunjukkan raut senang terhadap Hermione. Kali ini saja, pria yang telah resmi menjadi tunangan seorang Hermione granger tersebut kembali tersenyum ketika membantu Hermione melepas mantelnya. Ia juga membantu Hermione duduk.

"Trims Ced"

"Dengan senang hati kulakukan" Cedric mengedipkan salah satu matanya. Ia pun duduk dihadapan Hermione. Meja berbentuk lingkaran berada diantara mereka.

Ini tepatnya berada disebuah restoran. Lumayan dipadati para pengunjung yang hadir dan pastinya agak ribut. Hermione mengernyit melihat kesekitar. Sudah jelas ini bukan tipe restoran yang masuk dalam katagorinya. Cedric pun tau itu secara jelas. Ia menatap Hermione. "Aku sangat penasaran bagaimana bisa kau tau restoran ini? Well, aku tau ini bukan restoran yang terkenal dikalangan atas. Tapi cukup terkenal dikalangan menengah. Para turis sering kemari, dan aku tau kau tidak suka turis, Hermione."

Hermione tersenyum. Ia sudah duga Cedric akan bertanya seperti itu. Untung dia telah menyiapkan jawabannya. "Eumm...Kurasa enggak ada salahnya menghabiskan waktu ditempat yang berbeda. Kau pasti akan bosan jika kuajak ketempat makan favorite ku. Aku benarkan?"

Cedric tertawa. Ia lalu menjulurkan tangannya dan mengenggam tangan Hermione yang kini bercincin tersebut. Cincin ber-emas putih dan berhias berlian merah jambu itu terlihat sangat cantik. Sudah pasti itu cincin yang patut dikatagorikan mahal. "Untuk hari ini, aku luar biasa merasa senang. Hari terbaik yang pernah terjadi. Trims untuk mau menjadi tunanganku Hermione"

Hermione mengangguk sambil berusaha tersenyum, walau itu susah sekali. Yang ada ia justru hanya ingin menangis saat ini. Dengan air mata yang kembali menumpuk disudut matanya, Hermione memandang sedih gelang pemberian Draco. Sampai sekarang ia sengaja masih mengenakan gelang itu. Dia bahkan tidak kepikiran untuk melepasnya walau sekarang telah ada sebuah cincin manis yang menghiasi jari tengahnya.

"Ayolah Mione jangan coba menangis lagi." Ucap Cedric dengan mencengkram lembut tangan Hermione yang ia pegang.

Hermione mendongak kearah Cedric. Ia tersenyum. "Aku hanya terlalu senang" Tentu saja ia berbohong. Akhir-akhir ini Hermione menjadi begitu ahli dalam membohongi perasaanya.

"Aku sama bahagianya denganmu"

"Ehemz" Suara dehamam yang tiba-tiba muncul menghancurkan moment saling menatap itu. "Maaf menganggu? tapi... Bisa aku tau apa yang kalian ingin pesan?"

Hermione memutar bola matanya. Ia enggak terkejut apabila cara pelayanannya akan seperti ini. Benar-benar buruk. Namun raut wajah Hermione jutru menunjukkan hal sebaliknya. Hermione bahkan hampir menganga melihat Ginny.

"Weasley?"

Ginny hanya mengangguk sebagai balasannya. Tak ada ekspresi terkejut sama sekali. "Yap ini aku. Senang kau masih mengingatku"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kau tidak lihat pakaianku? Jelas-jelas aku pelayan"

Hermione sontak terbatuk-batuk. Yang semua baru saja terjadi hari ini sangat diluar prediksinya. Bukan sebuah pertunangan yang ia harapkan, begitu pula dengan kehadiran Ginny saat ini. Sungguh suatu kejutan yang tidak terduga. Sebenarnya Hermione hanya mengharapkan dapat langsung bertemu dengan si Potter aneh. Itulah tujuan utamanya maka repot-repot datang kemari. Dia bahkan sampai menyewa longbottom untuk mengikuti Harry. Eh hasilnya ia malah bertemu dengan junior Weasley yang satu ini.

"Bagaimana bisa kau kemari dan menjadi pelayan? Lalu dimana kakakmu? Apa dia juga jadi pelayan?"

"Ceritanya panjang sekali. Aku enggak ada waktu untuk menceritakanya. Intinya aku dan kakakku terpaksa pindah kemari. Kami akan memulai hidup baru disini. Tak lama lagi aku juga akan segera sekolah di hogwarts. Kuharap kau dapat menjadi senior yang baik."

Terdengat tawa dari Cedric. "Kalian saling mengenal?"

Ginny menoleh padanya. Ketampanan Cedric yang berlebih itu langsung berhasil menyedot perhatian Ginny. "Ya kami saling mengenal dan eu... aku akan senang sekali jika Granger mau memperkenalkan ku padamu" Dia dengan sengaja melirik Hermione.

Hermione sontak kembali terbatuk-batuk. Ia enggak habis pikir, seorang Ginny weasley yang ia tau adalah cewek ter-tomboy yang pernah ia temui, kini baru saja secara terang-terangan mengoda Cedric.

"Ayo Granger. Kenalkan aku padanya"

Cedric tidak dapat menahan tawanya. Ia tertawa cukup keras. "Namaku Cedric" Dia menjulurkan salah satu tangannya pada Ginny.

Ginny menyambut tangan tersebut. "Just Cedric?"

"Cedric diggory" Senyum Cedric melebar akan rasa ingin tau Ginny.

"Aku Ginny. Ginny weasley" Kedua mata Ginny melirik Hermione. "Temanmu tampan sekali"

Cedric terkekeh. "Sayang sekali aku bukan temannya"

Ginny menatap Cedric keheranan. Ia menunjukkan raut bertanya-tanya akan maksud ucapan Cedric tersebut.

"Aku tunangannya. Kami baru saja bertunangan" Jelas Cedric.

"Oh..." Ginny kesulitan merespon. Bukan karena ia patah hati. Tapi ini lebih karena betapa malangnya Draco jika ia sampai memberitaunya. "Bertungan huh?" Tanyanya pada Hermione.

"Kau harusnya ucapkan selamat dan bukannya menatapku marah. Jika kau menyukai Cedric, aku akan mengijinkanmu mendekatinya. Jadi jangan menatapku seperti itu Weasley"

Ginny tertawa dengan aneh. "Junior seperti apa aku jika aku berani-beraninya merebut tunangan seniorku." Itu jelas berupa sindiran.

Hermione menghela napasnya. Ia tau betul, Ginny menyindirnya. Pasti begitu banyak duga-dugaan yang telah dipikirkan Ginny sejak Cedric menyebut kata pertunangan. Hermione akan memilih diam saja. Terserahlah Ginny akan memikirkan apa tentangnya. Lagipula bukan Ginny tujuannya datang kemari. Jadi Hermione tidak akan repot-repot untuk menjelaskan.

"Demi merlin Gin!" Harry tiba-tiba datang menghampiri. "Begitu banyak pekerjaan dan kau malah mengobrol? Yang benar saja oke?" Tanya Harry yang saat itu telah lebih akrab dengan Ginny. Mungkin karena menyanyi tadi.

"Aku hanya mengobrol sebentar dengan temanku, Harry"

Baru saat itu Harry menyadari siapa teman yang dimaksud Ginny. Mulutnya terbuka lebar melihat Cerdric dan Hermione. "Kalian?"

"Suatu kejutan menemukanmu disini Potter" Sapa Hermione dengan kesinisan. Dia aneh sekali bukan. Jelas-jelas ia datang kemari karena Harry. Eh ketika ketemu, jutru hanya kebencian dan kesinisan yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hey Harry" Cedric menyapa lebih ramah. Harry tersenyum canggung kepada Cedric. Ia masih terlalu syock dengan kehadiran Hermione di restoran seperti ini. Terdengar hembusan napas Hermione yang kesal. Harry sontak menoleh padanya. Tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Kau tau Potter, sebenarnya aku masih tak nyaman dengan fakta bahwa aku berhutang budi padamu"

Harry mendengus. Lagi-lagi topik tentang itu. "Lupakan saja itu Granger. Anggab saja aku tidak pernah menolongmu. Mudah bukan?"

Kali ini Hermione yang mendengus. "Sialnya aku enggak bisa melakukan itu. Jadi ada baiknya aku membayar hutang budiku." Hermione kemudian bangkit berdiri, membuat Harry, Cedric, dan Ginny kebingungan.

"Ayo!" Hermione manarik Harry untuk ikut bersamanya. Kedua orang yang saling berbeda bagai bumi dan langit itu pergi menjauh.

Cedric segera bangkit berdiri. "Hermione" Ia memanggil dan untung Hermione menoleh. Jika tidak, mungkin Cedric akan berakhir dengan memberikan sebuah pukulan keras yang mematika pada Harry dan keributan pasti akan terjadi.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Hermione tersenyum senang. "Membayar hutang budiku, apa kau mau membantu? Kau bisa bernain piano kan?"

Tanpa dijawab, sudah pasti Cedric akan membantu. Senyum senang juga diperlihatkannya. Ia merasa lega Hermione mau melibatkan dirinya. Tapi sayangnya kesenangan tidak ada pada wajah Ginny. Ia mengerti sekarang, kenapa Draco sampai repot-repot menyuruhnya mengawasi Harry.

**000**

**Draco Pov,**

Suhu udara yang dingin dan menusuk sampai ketulang-tulangku membuat aku lekas-lekas merapatkan mantel abu yang tengah kukenakan. Ada rasa menyesal kenapa aku tidak menggukan mantel yang lebih tebal. Tidak kukira musim dingin disini terasa lebih cepat dibanding dilondon. Walau memang belum turun salju.

Ini pertama kalinya aku menginjakkan kakiku di daerah sini. Daerah yang menurutku indah sekali. Diseluruh inggris, tak pernah kusangka aku bisa menemukan tempat yang benar-benar terpisah dari hiruk pikuk masyarakat dan keramaian kota. Tempat ini jelas merupakan surga yang sempurna untuk yang tidak gemar bersosialisasi. Bahkan sangat cocok menjadi tempat persembunyian.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku yang hampir mau membeku ini untuk berjalan. Sebuah rumah berpondasi sedehana yang kelewat kuno dan didominasi oleh kayu dan batu bata merah sebagai bagian pondasinya itu yang menjadi tujuanku. Berdasarkan penemuan tak sengaja yang ditemukan Blaise maupun Theo, yang kemudian diselidiki oleh Jack dan Dobby telah berhasil membuatku jauh-jauh kemari.

Aku berjalan di sepanjang jalan berbatu yang kiri-kanannya dibatasi semak rasberry yang tumbuh tak beraturan. Angin yang berhembus untuk kesekian kalinya berhasil membuatku menggigil. Aku benci musim dingin.

Perjalananku menuju depan rumah menyeramkan ini cukup lama. Aku sangat penasaran orang seperti apa sebenarnya Mr Girton ini sehingga memiliki halaman depan yang begitu luas melebihi manor keluargaku. Apalagi ini sama sekali tidak terawat. Rumput-rumputnya bahkan memiliki panjang yang luar biasa. Ini pertama kalinya juga aku melihat rumput liar dapat sepanjang ini.

Aku mengetuk pintu. Telah beberapa ketukan dan menunggu sekitar tiga menit, belum juga mendapat respon, maka aku mencoba lagi mengetuk pintunya. Dengan ketukan yang lebih keras dan berkali-kali, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dengan mata yang hitam menyipit penuh curiga di bawah alisnya dan jari-jari tangan yang bersembunyi amat cepat dan tegas, makin jauh ke dalam saku jasnya, sewaktu kusebutkan namaku.

"Mr Girton?" Tanyaku belum benar-benar bisa menatapnya secara jelas, mengingat penerangan didalam rumahnya sangat minim dan pria yang dihadapanku ini sialmya berada di dalam posisi terlalu kedalam rumah.

Dia menatap tajam seakan menatapku penuh kebencian sambil mendekat. Baru saat itu aku menyadari setengah dari wajahnya hancur karena luka bakar. Aku tentu terkejut, tapi sebisa mungkin aku menyembunyikannya.

"Pergi" Suaranya tegas. Atau lebih tepatnya ia terdengar galak.

"Eu...aku Draco. Draco malfoy. Aku..."

BUCKKKK...!

Pintu langsung tertutup begitu saja tepat diwajah Draco. "Enyahlah dari sini sebelum aku menembakmu" Terdengar suara berteriak dari Mr Girton. "Aku serius aku memiliki senjata"

"Mr Girton..." Aku kembali mengetuk pintu dan memanggilnya. "Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, aku datang kemari..."

"Aku tak ragu jika kau tidak pergi juga" Ia menyela marah.

"Tapi..."

Pintu segera terbuka dan sebuah senapan panjang yang sering dipakai untuk berburu itu langsung mengarah begitu dekat ke wajahku "Pergi!"

Aku mengangkat kedua tanganku, menunjukkan bahwa aku tidak berniat untuk melawan. "Aku tidak bermaksud mencari masalah. Saya datang kemari karena ada yang ingin saya tanyakan"

"Aku sama sekali tidak mau berurusan dengan seorang Malfoy biadap sepertimu"

"Sudah pasti saya bukan Malfoy yang anda maksud itu"

Mr Girton pun meludah jengkel. "Cih... Malfoy manapun sama saja dimataku. Jadi pergilah keasalmu sialan"

"Aku berani berjanji bahwa aku berbeda dengan ayahku jika itu yang kau khawatirkan"

"Buat apa kau kemari bocah" Ia mengarahkan pistolnya sampai menyentuh dahiku

"Aku perlu bantuanmu Mr girton" Jawab ku tampa takut sedikitpun dengan pistol itu. "Aku mau melawan ayahku."

Mr Girton tidak bersuara setelah mendengar itu. Senjata yang tadi mengarah tepat pada dahiku perlahan-lahan turun. "Masuk" Akhirnya Mr Girton bersuara. Yeah walau itu diucapkan dengan gigi-gigi terkatup rapat, setidaknya aku bisa bernapas lega ia bersedia menyuruhku masuk.

**000**

**Author pov,**

"Wowwww bersulang"

Ini kesekian kalinya Hermione mendengar kata bersulang. Tapi untuk yang ini berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Harry, Cedric , dan Ginnylah yang menjadi teman bersulangnya. Belum lagi bukan sampanye atau vodka mewah yang digunakan sebagai minumannya. Justru hanya bir murahan sebagai pegantinya. Sedangkan khusus untuk Hermione, ia mendapat juice orange.

Hermione meminum jusnya dengan kehausan. Ia baru saja menyanyi hampir lima lagu dan jelas ia kahausan. Sekarang dengan itu, lunaslah utang budinya pada Harry. Hermione tersenyum. Perasaannya sangat lega. Setengah dari beban pikirannya seakan menghilang saat itu.

"Wah siapa yang tersenyum?" Tanya Ginny menggoda Hermione. "Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu heh?"

Senyum Hermione seketika menghilang. Ia memuar bola matanya pada Ginny. "Memang salah bila aku tersenyum?"

"Well...Sebenarnya hanya aneh saja jika kau terlalu sering tersenyum Granger" Ucap Harry ikut-ikutan. Itu sukses membuat Hermione melototinya dan berniat menerjang menyerangnya. Untung dengan sigap, Cedric yang berdiri disamping Hermione segara menahan tunangannya tersebut. "Mione tenanglah ini tempat umum dan orang-orang mulai melihat" Ucap Cedric mengingatkan dimana mereka saat ini. Yah berada di tempat keramaian, diantara orang-orang dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, sudah pasti bukan tempat yang tepat untuk mencari keributan. Bisa-bisa mereka berempat malah akan ditangkap oleh polisi yang berpatroli. Lagipula berada dikota london dimalam hari seperti ini akan terlalu sayang bila dilewatkan dengan berkelahi. Suasananya terlalu indah dan cantik dengan pamandangan sekitar. Khususnya pemandangan sungai thames.

Hermione memberontak. "Lepaskan aku Ced! Si Potter freak ini harus mendapatkan pukulan"

Harry mengernyit mendengarnya. "Aku tak berniat berkelahi Granger"

Hermione berhenti memberontak. "Lalu kenapa kau terus saja memancing kemarahanku Potter?"

"Aku tak..."

"Jangan menyangkal. Kau jelas-jelas baru saja..."

"Oh demi merlin bisa kalian stop?" Ucap Ginny akhirnya berhasil membungkam mulut kedua orang yang bagai kucing dan anjing itu. "30 menit yang lalu kalian berdua terlihat sangat menakjubkan dengan kolaborasi kalian dan sekarang kalian berdua malah bertengkar tanpa henti. Oh ayolah kalian sudah cukup dewasa dibanding aku"

Hermione mendengus sebagai responnya dan Harry sendiri memutuskan memberanikan diri untuk meminta maaf. Disisi lain, Harry akui ia kelewat kasar pada Hermione.

"Maaf. Seharusnya aku tak sekasar barusan. Apalagi suaramu cukup bagus. Aku terkejut"

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga betapa berbakatnya aku, Potter"

"..."Harry diam. Terlalu malas kalau Hermione mulai menyombongkan diri seperti itu. Kehadiran Ginny dan Cedric tentu membantu suasana canggung diantara Harry dan Hermione. Dengan obrolan dan canda dari Ginny, suasana kegembiraan ikut Hermione rasakan.

"Perhatikan baik-baik oke? Aku serius dengan mengatakan aku pelempar handal." Ginny lantas memposisika dirinya berjarak sekitar lima langkah lebih dari posisi tempat sampah berada. "Dan ini dia"

Kaleng bir itu dengan mulus masuk kedalam tong sampah. Dengan tersenyum lebar Ginny menoleh kearah Cedric, Hermione, dan Harry yang menonton. Itu tentunya lemparan tepat sasaran yang bagus.

"Aku juga bisa" Cedric lantas berjalan kerah posisi Ginny melempar. Dengan lemparan yang jauh lebih indah, Cedric melakukannya dengan sangat-sangat baik. Well dia kan kapten basket. Sudah pasti ia bisa melakukan itu.

Harry sendiri tidak mau kalah, ia memang tak yakin sebagus Cedric, tapi untuk hanya sekedar memasukkan sudah pasti dia bisa. Harry kemudian melempar kaleng birnya dan seperti yang ia duga ia berhasil.

Semua mata sontak kini menatap Hermione. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang belun melempar. "Apa?" Tanya Hermione pada ketiga orang yang menatapnya ini.

"Ayolah mione cobalah. Ini permainan yang cukup menyenangkan" Ucap Cedric terlihat bersemangat akan ide tersebut.

"Aku tidak melihat dimana letak menyenangkan dari melempar sebuah kaleng ke tong sampah"

"Ah bilang saja kau tidak bisa melakukan lemparan sebagus kami" Komen Ginny dengan kedua mata yang diam-diam melirik kesekitar. Ia seperti mencari seseorang dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyingkirkan Cedric maupun Harry.

"What?"

"Katakan saja kau tidak bisa oke?"

"Aku bisa Weasley. Jangan pernah meremehkan seorang Granger"

"Baiklah lakukan. Aku akan menontonmu"

"Oke. kau kira aku takut!" Hermione segera mengambil posisi yang menurutnya bagus. Ia yakin bisa, walau sebenarnya dia belum pernah mencobanya.

"Aku berada dipihakmu babe"Terdengar Cedric Mendukungnya.

Hermione mengambil napas dan mencoba untuk fokus. Ini hal mudah, sangat sederhana malah. Ia pasti bisa melakukannya. Apa sulitnya melenpar sebuah kelang ke tong sampah kan? Tinggal lenpar dan voila...akan masuk. Namun tidak semua itu bisa semudah yang Hermione pikirkan. Buktinya kaleng Hermione malah hanya terlempar tak jauh dari kakinya. Well itu lemparan paling buruk dari semuanya.

Tawa terdengar. Khususnya dari Harry yang terbahak-bahak. Cedric masih berbaik hati dengan menahan tawanya. Sedangkan Ginny hanya berpura-pura tertawa karena pandangannya kedua matanya lagi-lagi terlalu sibuk melihat kesekitar.

Pang...! Kaleng juice Hermione tepat mengenai kepala Harry.

"Aowww shit" Harry berteriak kesakitan. Dia menatap marah Hermione. "Kau melenparku" Harry menyentuh jidatnya. Untung lemparan barusan tidak memberikan luka berarti.

"Yeah karena kau berani sekali tertawa paling keras"

"Itu cukup keterlaluan Granger" Ginny lekas menghampiri Harry. Dalam benaknya inilah waktu yang tepat. "Kurasa kau perlu mendapatkan es Harry. Ini perlu dikompres"

Hermione mendengus tak percaya. "Jangan berlebihan Weasley. Itu hanya kaleng dan bukan kaca."

Tentu saja Ginny harus ber-akting berlebihan. Bagaimanapun misinya sekarang ini adalah menyingkikan Harry dan Cedric. "Pukulan yang bagus sekali sampai kau melukai kepala orang yang tidak bersalah seperti Harry" Sindir Ginny kembali ber-akting dengan berlebihan.

"Apa benar separah itu?" Cedric berhasil terperankap akan rencana Ginny.

Didalam benaknya Ginny meloncat-loncat penuh kesenangan. Dia berhasil menyeret Cedric dan Potter. "Yeah. Ayo kita cari es"

"Tapi kurasa aku baik-baik saja" Ucap Harry, sangat mengesalkan Ginny.

"Dan bagaimama dengan Hermione?" Tanya Cedric pula. Tentu ia enggan meninggalkan Hermione.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Kita hanya harus membeli es sebentar guys"

"Tapi..." Cedric menoleh kebelakang.

"Oh ayo" Dengan kekuatannya Ginny menarik kedua pria ini.

**000**

**Hermione Pov,**

Aku hanya melambaikan tanganku ketika melihat Cedric menoleh kearahku. Aku tersenyum padanya, sementara dia dan Potter ditarik secara paksa oleh Ginny. Tak masalah untukku. Jujur saja sebenarnya ada kalanya aku ingin sendiri. Betapa beruntungnya aku karena Weasley junior itu seakan tau. Aku terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalaku akan pemikiranku tersebut.

Aku melihat kesekitar. Orang-orang yang didominasi oleh para turis masih memenuhi kawasan tower of london areal ini. Sungguh ramai, tapi aku kurang suka dengan keramaian dimana para turis sibuk berfoto. Ku melangkah berjalan menjauhi keramaian orang-orang. Langkah-langkahku membawaku memasuki areal queen 's walk yang merupakan jalanan kecil yang terletak tepat di tepi sungai thames. Dan bertepat Disisi dimana london eye berada.

Memang keramaian masih tampak disekitar, namun ini tak sebanyak dan sepadat di tower of london barusan. Aku sedikit terhibur akan fakta yang satu itu. Lagipula semakin aku berjalan menjauh, maka karamain akan semakin berkurang.

Dengan pelan dan menikmati pemandangan sekitar aku terus berjalan. Sudah lama juga aku tak pernah kemari. Terakhir mungkin ketika aku masih brusia lima tahun. Aku ingat betul itu adalah hari ulang tahunku dan ayah mengajakku kemari. Berbeda dari biasanya, ulang tahunku yang kelima sama sekali tidak ada pesta yang meriah dan penuh kemewahan. Justru sebaliknya ini benar-benar sedehana. Aku, ayah, dan ibu hanya makan disebuah restoran dan meniup sebuah kue tar sedehana berhias lilin angka lima. Selanjutnya kami bertiga naik kapal penumpang yang membawa kami berkeliling dari tower bridge sampai ke london eye.

Aku sangat gembira saat itu. Sungguh ulang tahun terbaikku karena hanya diusia itulah aku dapat merayakannya lengkap bersama kedua orang tuaku. Setelahnya, ibuku terlalu sibuk akan bisnis butiknya. Ia akan terlalu sering berpergian. Jadi sudah jelas bahwa ulang tahunku yang kelima adalah yang terbaik bagiku.

Aku pun ingat betul, ketika kami telah naik kapal penumpang itu, ibuku segera mual-mual dan siap mengeluarkan isi perutnya karena ia mengalami mual yang parah. Aku dan ayah memutuskan menunggunya di queen's walk ini.

Kami berjalan menyelusuri jalanan ini dengan saling bergandengan tangan dan bernyanyi-nyanyi menikmati pemandangan sekitar. Aku tersenyum makin lebar mengingat itu. Sekarang pun areal ini tak banyak berubah. Tetap indah dengan deretan pohon rindang dan tiang-tiang lampu cantik yang menghiasi sisi sebelah kanannya, belum lagi pemandangann sungai thames disisi kirinya juga menambah kecantikan Queen's walk ini. Fasilitas lainnya terdapat bangku taman yang dapat diduduki.

Namun aku tak mau duduk saat ini. Aku tetap menyelusuri queen's walk sampai akhirnya berhenti di area yang menurutku menyajikan pemandangan indah. Aku melangkah lebih dekat kearah dinding penyangga dan sepenuhnya menyenderkan kedua tanganku disana. Angin berembus dan aku sedikit menggigil. Ini sudah hampir memasuki musim dingin jadi itu hal wajar. Aku saja yang lupa meminta mantelku pada Cedric.

Dibawah sana aliran sungai thames mengalir dan terkadang ada kapal-kapal barang ataupun kapal penumpang yang berkeliling seperti kataku tadi. Sedangkan disebrang Big ben dan westminter bridge (gedung parlemen) menemani kesendirianku dengan berdiri kokoh. Aku harus akui ini menakjubkan.

Sialnya yang membuat ini tak menakjubkan lagi adalah angin yang berhembus terasa makin dingin bagiku. Aku merasa tubuhku kembali menggigil. Oh damn...Jujur aku belum mau pergi. Aku masih ingin disini dan menikmati semua keindahan dan ketenangan yang kudapatkan. Aku putuskan tetap tak beranjak pergi sedikitpun. Pikiranku telah terlanjur berkelana dan meninggalkan ragaku yang kedinginan disini.

"Kemana mantelmu Granger?" Suara bertanya itu sontak membuatku tersadar. Pikiran dan jiwaku langsung kembali berada didalam ragaku. Ini bukan mimpikan dapat merasakannya dia se-nyata ini? Kuberharap memang bukan mimpi. Rasanya terlalu nyata, apalagi ketika dia tiba-tiba memelukku dari belakang dengan mantelnya yang juga menghagatkanku.

"Malfoy?" Suaraku terdengar sangat pelan dan bergetar gugup. Aku berdiri dengan kaku, dan sama sekali tidak mau menoleh kebelakang. Tak akan pernah mau, karena seperti biasanya jika ini benar mimpi, maka ketika aku menoleh untuk melihat wajahnya, maka yang justru terjadi dia langsung menghilang. Aku tentu tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Kenapa kau menggunakan gaun setipis ini tanpa mantel Granger? Apa kau mau mati kedinginan heh?" Suaranya yang marah membuatku tersenyum. Oh ya ampun ini sangat terasa nyata. Semakin nyata saja ketika ia memelukku lebih dekat kedalam mantelnya. Aku sebenarnya belum pernah memimpikan ia melakukan ini padaku. Senyumku menghilang. Rasa sedih menyerangku sepenuhnya. Aku terlalu takut menghadapi jika ini betul hanya mimpi.

"Granger" Dia memanggilku lembut. Napas hangatnya mengelitik disekitar tengkuk dan salah satu telingaku. Oh dia hangat sekali. Bibir lembutnya itu pun terasa memberikan kecupan dibahuku. Dia kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Aku sepenuhnya merindukanmu, Granger" pelukkannya pun mengetat memberikan kenyamana untukku. "Sudah lama semenjak aku dapat memeluk dari belakang seperti ini." Draco lantas menempelkan dagunya pada bahuku dan memberikan kecupan singkat pada pipiku. Sial ini semakin terasa bukan mimpi. "Kau tau, tiap kali kita berpelukan seperti ini pasti ada salah satu diantara kita yang berniat meminta maaf iyakan?"

Aku menelan ludahku gugup. Demi apapun ini bukan mimpi. Dia Draco malfoy yang nyata, yang tengah memelukku. Oh sialan, bagaimana bisa aku bersikap serapuh ini dengan membiarkannya memelukku? Demi merlin pertahananku tak boleh runtuh lagi seperti waktu itu.

"Kau bukan mimpikan?" tanyaku dengan tubuh yang berubah tegang. Aku sama sekali tidak sempat menjawab pertanyaannya.

Dia terkekeh. Pelukkannya mengetat, seolah tidak peduli dengan ketengangan dan kekakuan tubuhku. "Apa ini terasa seperti mimpi?" Saat itu Draco langsung menghadiahiku dengan sebuah seragan berupa kecupan bertubi-tubi pada tengkuk dan pipiku. OH GOD...

Aku tidak bisa terlena dan membiarkan pertahananku kembali hancur. Draco sudah buat keputusan bahwa dia tak mau berjuang bersamaku maka oleh sebab itu sudah selayaknya dia harusnya mendapatkan konsokuensinya. Dia tak bisa memiliku. Itulah kesepakatannya, bukan?

Aku segera mengelak darinya, mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukkannya yang begitu erat. Aku berusaha sekuat tenagaku untuk melawan rengkuhannya. "Tenanglah Granger" Ucapnya dan sukses membuat usahaku terlihat sia-sia. "Bisakah kita berada dalam posisi seperti ini untuk beberapa saat? Aku hanya mau mengatakan sesuatu,Granger"

"Tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi Malfoy! Kau telah memilih dan aku saat ini aku tengah berusaha menerima fakta menyakitkan itu. Jadi kumohon berhenti berusaha menghancurkan pertahananku!"

Dia menghela napasnya. "Aku tidak pernah memilih Greengrass. Bukan itu pilihan yang kubuat Granger. Sudah kukatakan padamu, ini hanya masalah waktu sebelum kita dapat kembali bersama"

Aku berhenti memberontak padanya, seketika itu juga kubiarkan dia memelukku dari belakang seperti ini. Draco lalu kembali mengecup pipiku. "Aku mau meminta maaf. Perlakuanku waktu itu pasti telah menyakitimu. Aku menyesal Granger. Tidak seharusnya aku menunduhmu yang bukan-bukan dan menciumku penuh paksaan dan amarah. Aku akui aku pria brengsek. Kau layak mendapat pria yang jaub lebih baik. Tapi faktanya aku tidak mau itu sampai terjadi. Aku pria yang kelewat egois, Granger. Kau tau itukan? Rasa cemburuku bahkan kelewat batas. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu bahagia bersama pria lain selain aku, Granger. Aku tak akan pernah biarkan sampai itu terjadi. Kau hanya boleh bahagia bersamaku. Jujur saat ini aku masih cemburu mengetahui kau baru saja bersenang-senang bersama Diggory dan Potter"

Aku langsung mengerti sekarang. Ini memang nyata dan Draco telah merencanakan ini baik-baik. Ia pasti selama ini menyuruh orang mengawasiku. Dan sialan...si Weasley junior itu pasti salah satu anak buah Draco. Terjawab sudah...

"Kau mengawasiku?" Nada suaraku terdengar lebih marah dari yang kuharapkan. Lagipula siapa yang tidak akan marah kalau ternyata ada seseorang yang mengikutimu kemana-mana dan melaporkannya? Arghhh Damn it! Sejak kapan aku menjadi tahanan seperti ini?

"Apa itu alasannya si Weasley junior itu disini?"

Draco lagi-lagi mengecup pipiku, seolah ia sama sekali tidak merasa pertanyaanku penting. "Ginny pengecualian. Aku tidak menyuruhnya untuk mengawasimu."

Aku mencengkram tanganku kuat-kuat. Aku sangat marah dan bisa-bisa aku berteriak tak terkendali. "Damn Malfoy! Buat apa kau menyuruhnya mengawasi Potter?"

"Karena aku cemburu padanya. Dia ancaman bagiku. Semua pria yang melirik dan mendekatimu adalah ancaman untukku"

Aku memutar bola mataku. Draco sendiri malah terkekeh tertawa. "Kau pasti baru saja memutar bola matamu, iyakan?"

Aku menggeram kesal dan akhirnya memutuskan membalikkan badanku. Kini sepenuhnya kami berdua dapat saling menatap. Dia menyeringai tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun, walau aku terlihat hampir meledak marah karenannya.

"Aku selalu suka dengan ekspresi marahmu"

"Demi merlin Malfoy!" Bentakku hilang kendali karena ia berkata seperti itu. Apa kira ini hal yang lucu?

Dia berhenti menyeringai dan malah tersenyum sambil membawa kedua tanganku untuk memeluk lingkar pinggangnya. "Aku sangat bertanya-tanya kenapa kau begitu marah?"

Aku menggelang tidak percaya mendengar pertanyaan konyolnya." Siapapun akan marah jika mengetahui ada yang menguntinya. Jadi Malfoy berhenti menyuruh orang mengikutiku"

Rahangnya mengeras. Diikuti dengan perubahan raut wajahnya. Ia jelas terlihat tidak suka dengan ucapanku. "Itu harus kulakukan Granger. Aku perlu tau apa saja yang kau lakukan."

"Damn it..." Untuk kesekian kalinya aku mengucapkan kata kasar. Amarahku sudah diubun-ubun. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Kita jelas tidak memiliki hubungan apapun lagi Malfoy. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Kau sama sekali tidak berhak melakukan itu padaku. Aku bukan milikmu lagi dan kau juga bukan milikku" Aku segera menarik kedua tanganku darinya. Dia terlihat tidak suka, namun aku tidak peduli.

"Kau miliku Granger. Sudah seharusnya aku melindungi apa yang menjadi milikku"

Aku menatapnya gusar. Aku menghela napasku. Kesedihan mulai memenuhi perasaanku. Amarah yang tadi kurasakan kian lama berangsur-angsur tergantikan dengan perasaan sedih yang mendalam. Aku menatapnya dan ia juga menatapku. Oh boy...Betapa aku mencintai pria ini. "Aku sangat ingin menjadi milikmu, tapi kenyataannya sudah terlambat Malfoy. Aku tunangan Cedric sekarang" Saat itu aku pun menunjukkan tanganku yang bercincin.

"Apa kau kira aku tidak tau itu?" ada amarah saat ia mengatakannya. Aku langsung menatapnya terkejut mengetahui dia sudah tau.

"Kau tau?"

Rahangnya mengeras. Begitu pula dengan tatapan matanya. Namun Draco tetap mengangguk, seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia enggak peduli. "Dobby memberi tauku, begitu pula london gossip sialan itu."

"Astaga...Jika kau tau, kenapa kau..." Aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan apa yang ingin kukatakan? Sekarang aku hanya bisa terdiam memandangnya dan bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan?

Draco menghela napas. Tatapannya melembut. "Kau memang telah bertunangan dengannya, tapi bukan berarti kau miliknya Granger. Kau milikku sampai kapanpun"

Oh God...Aku tidak bisa berhenti mencintainya. Kenyataanya aku sangat mencintai, my lonely boy ku...Sangat mencintainya.

"Begitu pula denganku Granger. Aku memang akan bertunangan dengan Greengrass, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa memilikiku. Seperti yang kita berdua tau, aku selalu menjadi milikmu begitupun sebaliknya. Pertunangan konyol ini sama sekali tidak merubah hal tersebut. Hanya menunggu waktu dan kita akan kembali. Aku berjanji padamu itu tak akan lama lagi."

Aku langsung mengelap air mataku. Yeah lagi-lagi aku menangis. "Aku benci dengan keadaan kita ini."

Dia langsung membawaku kedalam dekapannya. Aku balas memelukknya dan menenggelankan wajahku dalam-dalam didadanya, menghirup penuh kerakusan akan aroma tubuhnya. "Aku sama bencinya denganmu."

Aku terisak menangis. "Tidak bisakah kita pergi Malfoy? Aku benar-benar ingin pergi bersamamu, dan menjauh dari semua ini"

Draco membelai kepalaku begitu lembut, seolah ia takut aku akan hancur dalam belaian lembutnya itu. Segitu lemahkah aku dimatanya. "Masalah bukan untuk dihindari Granger."

Aku mendongak dan menatapnya. Air mataku meluber. "Kalau gitu, ajak aku berjuang bersamamu. Kita atasi bersama Malfoy"

Dia menggeleng. Oh sialan...Kenapa sih untuk yang satu ini ia keras kepala sekali. "Aku yang akan mengatasinya"

"Tapi Malfoy..."

"Granger kumohon."

Aku putuskan aku diam. Ia tersenyum dan merengkuh wajahku."Tunggu saja aku oke? Kau harus menunggu dan jangan coba-coba berselingkuh dariku."

Aku mendengus kesal. Draco memang suka sekali memerintah, ia juga pecemburu dan posesive, belum lagi sekarang dia hobby sekali menguntitku. Aneh sekali kan, kenapa aku bisa mencintainya? Sampai sekarang aku saja enggak tau apa jawabannya. Aku begitu saja mencintainya. Walau ia bukan tipeku ataupun betapa buruknya semua kelakuannya itu, aku seolah tidak peduli. Aku berpendapat bahwa tak perlu alasan untuk mencintainya. Aku hanya mencintainya dan itu sudah cukup.

"Jangan biarkan Cedric menciummu. Itu batas kerasku, Granger." Ucapnya dengan tertawa melihat ekspresi kesalku. "Jangan lupa aku mengawasimu, kau tau itukan?"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Apa aku juga harus menyewa seseorang untuk memata-mataimu agar tidak bermesraan dengan As?" Aku sengaja menyindirnya.

Draco tertawa penuh kesenangan. Dia lantas mengecup keningku dan bibirku. "Kau tidak akan melakukan itu"

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin aku tidak akan melakukannya?"

Dia menyeringai. "Karena kau tau, aku selaku menjadi milikmu"

Yeah itu benar, kau milikku Malfoy. Tidak boleh ada orang lain yang boleh memilikimu. Draco lantas menunduk dan menciumku. Aku langsung membalas ciumannya dengan bergairah. Untuk saat ini kami sepertinya akan menghabiskan waktu kami berdua untuk berciuman. Demi merlin...Aku rasa aku perlu berterimakasih pada si Weasley junior itu untuk mengirim Malfoy padaku.

Napasku tersedot habis olehnya dan bibirku terasa membengkak akan betapa hebatnya ciuman kami barusan. Draco menempelkan keningnya pada keningku. Aku membuka mata dan sepasang mata abu-abu gelap itu menghinoptisku seketika. Ia tersenyum dan membelai wajahku, lalu mengecup lambat seluruh permukaan bibirku.

Oh god...

"Aku ingin memakanmu" Ucapnya.

Aku sontak tertawa. "Aku sebenarnya bukan makanan"

"Tapi kenapa kau begitu lezat melebihi makanan heh?"

Tawaku meledak. Aku masih sulit percaya dia baru saja merayuku dengan begitu gombal. Itu jujur menggelikan. Aku pun melangkah mundur untuk dapat melihatnya sepenuhnya. "Jangan bilang kau kelaparan?" Aku tidak kuasa untuk tidak tersenyum. Senyumku makin lebar saja.

Dia tertawa mendengar ucapanku. "Yeah kurasa aku perlu makan. Perutku keroncongan" Oh ya ampun sudah lama aku tidak sebahagia ini.

Kebahagianku semakin bertambah ketika ia mengambil tanganku dan mengecupnya. Sialnya ia mengambil tangan yang salah. Ada cincin pertunangaku disana. Itu pasti melukainya.

"Malfoy?" Suaraku memelan.

Dia mendongak. Aku awalnya menduga ada raut marah ataupun sedih pada dirinya, namun itu semua tidak terjadi. Draco malfoy yang kulihat sekarang malah menyeringai padaku. "Gelang pemberianku jelas lebih indah dibanding cincin pink norak ini"

Aku menahan tawaku ketika mendengarnya. Well bagaimanapun tidak tepatkan jika aku tertawa disaat cincin pertunanganku diejek seperti itu.

"Kemarilah" Ia menarikku untuk dapat kembali ia peluk. Draco memelukku begitu erat. Aku balas sama eratnya. "Aku akan segera memberikan cincin yang jauh lebih indah dibanding itu Granger."

"Aku tidak butuh itu Malfoy" Ucapku sambil memejamkan kedua mataku dan menghirup wangi tubuhnya. Aku sangat merindukan wangi mint nya. Draco mengecup kepalaku. Bisa kurasakan dia menghirup aromaku juga. Aku bernapas lega karena aku sempat keramas hari ini.

"Sebuah lamaran perlu cincin Granger" Bisiknya menggoda. Aku tau, dia lagi-lagi merayuku dalam permainan rayuannya. Dia pasti ingin membuatku merona malu dan dia jutru akan tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan penuh kesenangan.

Aku mendengus tapi tetap betah dalam posisi saling berpelukkan seperti ini. "Seperti kau akan melamarku saja?" Aku mendongak padanya dan sengaja memasang senyum terjahilku.

"Tentu saja aku akan melamarmu" Jawabnya dengan suara yang terdengar mantap dan yakin, tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. "Aku sangat tidak sabar untuk menjadikanmu sebagai istriku."

Mendengarnya mengucapkan itu seakan mendorong hasrat tidak tau maluku untuk menyerangnya dengan sebuah ciuman penuh gairah. Ku mencengkram erat mantelnya dan berhasil membuatnya menunduk untuk memudahkanku dalam menciumnya. Toh aku tidak peduli lagi dengan orang-orang yang melihat kami. Aku terlanjur hanya peduli padanya.

**000**

**_London Gossip net_**

**_Sebelum_**

**_Selanjutnya_**

**_Ajukan pertanyaan_**

**_Email masuk_**

**_Foto_**

**_P.S : Semua nama tempat, orang, dan peristiwa asli telah diubah atau disingkat demi melindungi pihak yang tidak bersalah, yaitu aku._**

**_Who am I? That's a secret I'll never tell..._**

Hey Girl...

Lama tak update. Well bagaimanapun aku tentu masih terguncang karena cibiran-cibiran kejam kalian beberapa waktu lalu hanya karena terjadi suatu kesalahan pahaman yang kulakukan mengenai humor kehamilan Bee. Tapi ya sudahlah itu masa lalu. Lagipula aku masih terlalu sayang pada kalian, jadi aku akan tetap memberikan info terbaru yang di jamin terbukti benar. Percaya padaku untuk yang satu ini.

Baru saja aku mendapat informasi terbaru bahwa Bee dan Pangeran C kita telah bertunangan. Aku serius dan ini sama sekali bukan sekedar gossip. Aku melihat kedua orang tua Cedric datang kekediaman Bee. Sudah pasti terjadi pertemuan diantara kedua keluarga itu.

Kalau kalian belum terlalu yakin maka bagaimana kalau kalian lihat foto ini.

(Foto: Hermione yang sedang menyanyi diatas panggung bersama Harry)

Nah bisakah kalian fokus dengan tanda lingkaran merah yang kutandai itu. Well itu bukan penampakan hantu, karena jika kalian perhatikan baik-baik ditangan Bee ada sebuah cincin. Akui saja kalau itu pertama kalinya kalian melihat cincin itu !

Oh ya ampun... betapa irinya aku. Menurutku cincinnya sangat indah.

Tapi selain info itu, aku juga punya info lain. Aku terus terang sangat dibuat penasaran dengan kehadiran orang baru yang satu ini. Dia wanita, berambut merah nan aneh, dengan bintik-bintik di hidung yang sama anehnya dengan rambutnya, dan sayangnya dia cukup cantik. Lihatlah foto ini.

( Foto: Ginny yang sedang menarik paksa Cedric dan Harry)

Aku punya firasat bahwa dia tak lama lagi akan mengguncang Hogwarts.

_**PENAMPAKKAN**_

Bee baru saja menyanyi di sebuah restoran italia dengan si freak yang mengiringinya menggunakan gitar. Sungguh sulit dipercayai. Namun suara Bee harus kuakui cukup bagus untuk mengikuti American idol. Aku sangat suka ketika dia menyanyikan lagu Officially missing you. Oh aku tau lagu itu buat siapa? Hoho...ingatlah Bee, kau sudah bertunangan.

Si cewek misterius berambut merah yang belum ku tau siapa namanya ini, tengah berkeliling tanpa henti bersama C dan Mr Freak disekitar areal tower of london. Terlihat sekali ia mencoba menjauhi C dari Bee. Wow...woww... apa artinya ia suka dengan C? Sungguh malangnya Little J, kerena sekarang bertambah lagi deh saigannya. Lagipula C adalah tunangan Bee. Oh ayolah sadar girls...

S bersama para minionnya tengah sibuk menghabiskan waktu di sebuah butik dan kini mereka bertiga tengah merawat diri di salon. Oh malangnya dia, apa dia enggak tau dengan siapakah D sekarang ini? Apa dia enggak bisa menjaga calon tunangannya?

Aku baru saja melihat D dan Bee berpelukan di queen's walk. Damn aku enggak sempat mengambil gambarnya. Demi merlin apa mereka melakukan hubungan diam-diam? Itu sebenarnya pertanyaan yang membuatku sulit untuk tidur. Aku sudah pasti sangat penasaran akan jawabannya. Bagaimana dengan kalian guys?

_**EMAIL KALIAN**_

Hey LG,

Rasanya aku ingin berteriak histeris mengetahui D dan Bee bersama di queen's walk. Teriakan histerisku bukan karena aku tidak suka, ataupun iri pada Bee karena memiliki pria setampan D. Ini lebih ke teriakan Senang. Toh aku enggak suka dengan kabar pertunangan Bee dengan C dan gak peduli juga sih. By the way aku adalah Team Dramione. So bagaimana denganmu sendiri LG? **By Narcisssy.**

Dear Narcisssy sweetheart,

Terlebih dahulu kuucapkan selamat. Bagaimana pun kau pasti senang akan kemungkinan Bee dan D kembali bersama. Aku juga merasa mereka berdua memang sangat cocok bersama. Tapi aku sendiri sulit menentukan team apa aku ini sebenarnya. Aku paling enggak bisa memilih antara Bee dan A. Begitu juga aku enggak bisa memilih antara D dan C. Jadi sepertinya aku adalah team netral. **By LG**

Well hanya itu saja yang bisa kusampaikan sekarang. Aku yakin bahwa ada lebih banyak berita menarik untuk besok pagi...

_**XOXO. YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME. LONDON GOSSIP.**_

**000**

"Trims As untuk gaun dan perawatan salon ini" Ucap Jenny saat itu duduk disebelas Astoria didalam salon. Ini pertama kalinya ia dapat kesalon seterkenal ini dan dapat pula begitu dihormati bagaikan bangsawan.

Ia, Lavender, dan tentu saja Astoria tengah menimati pijatan di kepala mereka yang tengah dipijiti oleh para profersional. Perlu uang banyak untuk mendapat perawatan seperti mereka lakukan saat ini. Namun apalah artinya uang untuk seorang Greengrass.

"Kau tidak perlu sungkan Jen. Aku senang kita bertiga bisa bersenang-senang seperti ini, bukan begitu Lav?"

Lavender yang duduk disebelah Astoria mengangguk setuju. Ia merasa ini hari terbaiknya juga. "Aku seratus persen setuju"

Astoria tertawa mendengarnya, begitu pula dengan Jenny. Sungguh luar biasa mereka bertiga berubah menjadi begitu dekat begitu dalam waktu yang singkat. "Ngomong-ngomong Jen. sebenarnya ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu" Ucap Astoria setelahnya.

Jennya menoleh. "Tentang apa? Aku akan menjawabnya"

"Well ini eu...tentang...emm aku sebenarnys sangat penasaran sejak kapan Hermione menjadi dekat dengan Harry?"

Jenny tertawa. Ia akan senang sekali menceritakan kejadian memalukan tentang seorang Hermione granger yang mabuk. "Oh itu semua berawal karena Harry menolongnya. Saat itu dia mabuk parah dan baru saja menari-nari diklub malam dimana Harry bekerja. Karena Harry tidak tau rumahnya, dia membawanyaa kerumah kami. Sekali lagi Jenny tertawa. "Kau harus lihat betapa memalukannya Hermione saat mabuk. Dia akan mengingau apa saja, dan tertawa-tawa kayak orang gila. Ahhh...andai saat itu aku mengambil gambarnya, aku pasti akan menunjukkan padamu As"

Raut Astoria tak sedikitpun menunjukkan raut senang. Ia tau betul bagaimana tingkah Hermione saat mabuk. Baginya itu bukan hal yang patut di pertawakan seperti yang Jenny lakukan saat ini. "Aku merasa itu tidak lucu sama sekali. Lagipula aku tau betul bagaimana tingkah Hermione ketika mabuk. Kami mabuk bersama ketika usia kami 15 tahun dan setelahnya ia enggak pernah mau mabuk lagi. Hermione sebenarnya tidak akan mabuk kecuali jika dia..." Mendadak Astoria terdiam. Ia enggak mau melanjutkan. Ahhh...andai mereka tidak mencintai pria yang sama.

"Jika apa As?" Jenny terlihat penasaran.

Astoria menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. "Jika tidak ada begitu banyak beban yang menganggu pikirannya."

Suasana pun seketika berubah canggung. Jenny dapat melihat Astoria tidak suka akan topik ini. Terbukti dengan Astoria yang segera mengalihkan tatapannya. Jenny putuskan untuk diam. Ia sendiri sebenarnya bingung mau berkata apa?

"O.M.G...tampar aku jika berita ini benar" Jerit Lavender membuat semua orang disalon tersebut melonjak kaget.

"Ada apa denganmu Lav. Kau benar-benar mengagetkanku" Keluh Astoria dengan menoleh marah.

Lavender menggelengkaan kepalanya. "Kalian pasti tidak percaya."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau membuatku penasaran Lav. Apa ini london gossip?" Tanya Jenny mulai kembali bersuara.

"Yeah ini London gossip. Dia bilang Hermione telah bertunagan dengan Cedric dan holly Shit cincinnya indah banget"

"Jangan bercanda" Astoria terlihat kaget sekali.

Jenny pun sependapat dengan Astoria. "Yeah jangan membuat lelucon seperti itu Lav. Bisa sajakan itu berita bohong lagi"

"Untuk yang satu ini aku percaya. Lihat saja cincinnya." Lavender sekilas menunjukkan layar Handphonnya. "Dan As kurasa ada berita buruk untukkmu" Lanjut Lavender sama sekali tidak peduli dengan wajah Astoria yang memucat.

"Berita buruk apa maksudmu?"

"Well London gossip mengatakan bahwa dia melihat Draco dan Hermione tengah berpelukkan di Queen's walk. Aku rasa itu terdengar burukkan?"

Seketika itu juga Astoria yang terkejut bercampur marah mengambil tasnya dan segera mencari Handphonnya. Dia langsung menekan tombol panggilan.

"Maaf kan aku Mr malfoy? tapi bisakah kita bertemu sekarang juga. Ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu. Aku akan langsung ke kantormu"

"..."

**Tbc**

**000**

Yaeh itulah Chapter kali ini. Semoga tidak membuat kalian tertidur karena membacanya. HAHAHA...

Soal pen name untuk email masuk, kali ini S pake namamu Narcissy. Kuharap kamu tak marah ya atas kelancangan kami berdua yang menggunakan namamu. Hehehe...kuharap juga kamu tidak keberatan menjadi Team Dramione.

Untuk london Gossip di ch berikutnya aku mungkin akan menggunakan salah satu nama kalian yang telah menjadi pembaca setia LG. Jadi Guys, jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian oke?

**Seperti biasa mari kita tanya jawab...**

Bagi yang mau jawab silahkan dijawab dan aku akan ucapkan thank dengan begitu senang. Tapi yg gak jawab juga gak papapa kok. Aku tetap ucapkan trims, karena setidaknya kalian mau membacanya. Tapi jangan lupa tinggalkaan jejak kalian ya...

**Pertama,** bagaimana menurut tentang konflik di chapter kali ini?

**Kedua,** Apa scene yang kalian suka atau benci dan apa alasannya?

**Ketiga,** apa pendapat kalian mengenai baik dan buruknya Hermione?

**Keempat,** aku hanya penasaran, khususnya untuk team Dramione, kenapa sih Hermione di itu pasangan yang ideal untuk Draco ataupun sebaliknya Draco untuk Hermione. Karena menurutku As juga cocok kok untuk Draco. Cerita mereka pasti akan romantis juga untuk diceritakan. Kan As udah lama suka Draco. Lagipula Cedric sama romantisnya kok dengan Draco. Ced bahkan tidak egois...

**Terakhir,** adakah saran untuk alur ch selanjutnya?

Nah itu dia, aku berharap kalian menjawabnya. Tapi tidak juga gak papapa ...setidaknya kalian bisa tinggalkan beberapa komentar kalian mengenai Ch kali ini ya.

**OH IYA THANK TO :**

_**AyoClouds69**_ : haha...aku seneng bisa membuat kamu deg-degan dichapter kemaren...Aku tunggu review darimu ya...

_**ElectraMalfoy** _: Trims lo udah baca dan jawab pertanyaanku kemaren. Btw...Aku juga suka kok scene dimana Dramione jadian.

_**Nha Chang**_ : Nah ini dia salah satu reader favoriteku. Gak papa kok curhat. Aku suka deh cerita cintamu dgn pangeranmu hahah butuh perjuangan ya, apalagi konflic kamu hampir sama kyak bee dan As...emmm so sweet deh. Oh iya Btw selamat masuk SMA ya...SMA asik da...Seriusan bikin kagen ke sekolah jadinya...

_**Slytherin** _: Haloo juga...Ciyee kemana aja? Hahaha aku seneng banget kmu mau review lagi. Hehehe...aku terkejut lo kmu sampai hapal gitu quotes dari ayah Hermione...Kmu wow bgt dah.

_**Dracoola**_ : Hey...salam kenal ya. Aku excited bgt dapat reader baru... Tetap riview ya...Ciyee yg berpindah menjadi team Hermione...wkwkwk aku tunggu review darimu...

_**galuhtukatiwi**_ : Wowwwwwww...Menurut aku kamu luarbiasa dan keren abis deh...Aku terharu kmu jawab pertanyaan aku plus ada pertanyaan akunya pula lagi...Aku enggak bisa berkata-kata jadinya. Ya ampun aku tunggu review dari kmu ya...

_**TM**_ : Hey TM. Trims ya dah mau review ... Heheh, maaf ya bila kelamaan update. Tapi aku memang gk bisa janjiin update cepat. Jangan kecewa ya. Aku tetep tunggu review darimu loo

_**andreanibebe**_ : Ciyee aku seneng bisa bikin kamu penasaran. Hahha itu artinya kmu gk bosankan utk tetap setia baca LG? Aku menantikan review darimu.

_**BW** _: Ini dia salah satu reader favorite ku. Hey BW. Makasih loo telah memberi review. Aku gak pernah bosan2 bacanya. Btw aku bertanya-tanya apa sih singkatan BW itu, klo kutebak pasti Blair waldrofkan? Iyakan...Hahaha maaf ya jika aku sok tau...

_**Suri**_ : Ihhh seneng deh ada yang suka Hermione berteman sama Harry. Kayaknya kmu deh reader pertama yg suka sama Harry dan Hermione di fianfic ku ini. Hahhah...tetep review ya.

_**Arinamour036**_ :Hey Arina! Boleh kupanggil Arina ya! Trims lo udah jawab pertanyaanku dan tau gak, kita ternyata memiliki kesamaan loo. Hehe kita sama2 suka dramione dan cedmione...Kutunggu review darimu ya Arina

_**Yellowers** _: Hohoho hey reader favorite ku. Trimsssss udah mau jawab pertanyaanku ya...aku tunggu lo review darimu...

_**Narcisssy** _: Nah ini dia satu lagi reader favoriteku. Hey Narcisssy. Maaf ya dah buat kmu nunggu lama. Tapi aku ama S gk bisa janji update cepet. Tapi kmi akan selalu update kok. Pokoknya sampai LG ini happy ending. SO Narcisssy, gmana dengan Email masuknya? Haha maaf ya pake namamu...Jangan marah oke?

_**Aurora**_: Hello Aurora...Tau gak, aku langsung download lagu something's trihgered yg kmu saranin lo...dan aku suka. Trims ya dah nyaranin lagu yg enak. Ada saran lagu lagi gak? Biar aku dapat ide gitu buat Dramione heheh...

_**Dan Untuk semua yg lainnya**_, yang pernah baca LG ini, kuucapkan makasih ya...Maaf gak bisa ditulis semua. Termasuk untuk silent reader, makasih juga lo dah mau baca...

Wkwkwk...kalau begitu ketemu di ch berikutnya ya. Aku dan S pamit. See you...

_**XOXO. YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME. LONDON GOSSIP.**_


	24. Chapter 24

**LONDON GOSSIP**

**Rated : M**

**By : CountessCaroline**

**Disclamair : Harry potter sudah pasti milik JK Rowling. Gossip Girl series milik CW tv, sedangkan novelnya oleh Cecily von ziegesar.**

**A/N :** Apa kabar semua? Senang dapat kembali update, kuharap kalian juga senang. Pertama, selalu aku ingin bilang makasih banyak untuk semua yang telah memberikan pastisipasinya. Baik dengan membaca, merivew, menjawab pertanyaan yang kuberikan, men-follow dan yang menyukai LG. Jadi makasih...

And, hanya sekedar info sih, tapi aku lagi senang, karena tepat tanggal 4 kemaren baru aja di wisuda. Yeah akhirnya perjuangan selama 3 tahun terbayar memuaskan dengan lulus dan dapat peringkat 3 besar dalam angkatanku hehehe benar-benar sangat excited untuk segera meneruskan ke jenjang kuliah...

Terakhir, Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak (review) kalian oke? Well aku suka kok membaca review dari kalian...

**OH IYA TENTANG CHAPTER KALI INI ADALAH :**

**Pertama,** Disini ada lime untuk Dramione. Well adegan itu dibuat oleh S. Jika enggak suka di skip aja. Saran sih bagi yang enggak mau skip adegan itu gimana kalau sambil denger sex on fire dari king of leon tow gk love me harder dari Ariana juga boleh tuh.

**Kedua,** bersiap-siplah untuk membaca lebih banyak. Karena ch ini lumayan panjang banget. Memang sengaja seperti itu. Sebagai peganti rasa bersalahku pada kalian karena kelamaan updete. Heheh...

**Ketiga,** ada scene yang sengaja aku buat sama percis kayak scene favoriteku di novel GG. Well aku dan S sgt suka scene itu. Jadi ya harus dimasukin.

**Keempat,** ch kali ini ada guru pertahanan ilmu hitam di tahun kedua Harry yang kumasukan sebagai staf di yale. Siapa sih namanya ya. Lockhart gitu ya? Emmm...dan untuk Ch kali ini juga rata-rata settingnya bersalju. Kan ceritanya lagi musim dingin gitu.

**The last,** aku mau bilang bahwa tinggal beberapa chapter lagi LG ini tamat. **Tepatnya pada ch 26 nanti, dan epilog aku buat khusus di ch 27.** Jadi bersabar oke? Pasti happy ending kok...

Akhir kata, kuucapkan selamat membaca teman-teman!

Kalian tau bahwa aku dan S sayang kalian...

**Chapter 24**

**Mission...**

Hermione dan Draco saling terdiam. Pintu lift masih tertutup, dan itu tandanya mereka berdua belum tiba pada tempat tujuan mereka. Sekitar lima lantai lagi menuju apartemen Draco. Ini ide gila memang. Semua bermula dari ciuman mereka di Queen walk dan lontaran ucapan Hermione yang tidak terduga.

"Bawa aku ketempat mu! Habiskan malam ini denganku Malfoy!"

Gila dan mengairahkan mendengar itu keluar dari mulut Hermione. Draco merasa pusat gairahnya menegang begitu saja. Gairah yang selama ini harus tertahan seakan meledak mendengar ucapan Hermione tersebut.

Ini sudah terlalu lama, dan Draco adalah pria normal yang merindukan wanita yang ia cintai.

Jadi di sinilah mereka. Tepat didalam lift.

Diam-diam antara Hermione dan Draco saling melirik satu sama lain. Aneh dan canggung sebenarnya. Wajah Hermione bahkan merona. Kegugupan tidak dapat ia sembunyikan. Perutnya begitu melilit seolah dipenuhi sesuatu yang membuatnya geli. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Ia sangat tidak sabar menghentikan kecanggungan ini dengan ciuman mengairahkan.

Namun masalahnya siapa yang akan memulainnya?

Draco sama terlihat canggungnya. Pria itu juga merona. Hermione mulai berdiri dengan tidak nyaman. Ia berulang kali memindahkan tumpuan berat badannya. Terkadang ia beralih ke kaki kirinya kemudian ia akan berpindah lagi ke kaki kanannya. Itu yang ia terus lakukan mengingat betapa semakin gugupnya dirinya.

Haruskah hal ini disebut wajar?

Tapi ini bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya bagi mereka. Hermione dan Draco telah melakukannya berulang kali. Perbedaanya mungkin karena fakta Hermione lah yang berinisiatif duluan. Ia tentu belum pernah melakukan hal tersebut. Bagaimana pun selama ini proses bercinta dengan Draco selalu tak pernah direncanakan. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja dan yang terpenting Dracolah yang selalu berinisiatif duluan. Tapi untuk saat ini, semua itu berbanding 180 derajat.

Tentu Hermione semakin gugup. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, ia juga dipenuhi kerinduan yang amat sangat terhadap Draco. Hermione menghela napasnya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya dan mencoba berpikir apa yang akan selanjutnya ia lakukan ketika tiba di apartemen Draco?

Langsung menyerangnya dengan ciuman penuh gairah atau...

Hermione bahkan tak bisa berpikir apapun lagi. Ia terlalu gugup. Lagipula ide menyerang Draco dengan ciuman penuh gairah merupakan satu-satunya yang dapat ia pikirkan. Itu juga bukan ide yang buruk. Itu justru cukup terdengar logis.

Hermione membuka kembali kedua matanya. Jantungnya langsung berpacu cepat ketika sepasang mata abu-abu yang semakin berubah gelap berada tepat menatapnya. Draco telah berdiri dihadapan Hermione. Kedua tangannya berada dibahu Hermione dan mendorong secara perlahan merapat kesudut lift. Hermione terperangkap dan otaknya tak bisa berpikir lagi selain mencium Draco. Namun Hermione menahannya.

"Malfoy..." Ucapnya lebih terdengar bagai mendesah di telingga Draco.

Kedua mata abu-abu itu lantas terlihat semakin berubah mendekati hitam. Draco berada dipuncak gairahnya. "Aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi Granger. Maafkan aku love..." Ucap Draco saat itu juga menunduk dan mencium bibir Hermione.

Mulut Draco yang panas, lapar, dan dan luar biasa, sangat menggairahkan, menghancurkan semua rasa canggung Hermione, dan jutru membangkitkan sensasi yang lebih liar dalam dirinya.

Tangan Hermione otomatis berpegang pada tubuh Draco, diam-diam dengan tidak sabar menarik kemeja Draco keluar dari celanannya. Kedua tangan Hermione kemudian menyelusup masuk kedalam, menikmati membelai di kulit telanjang prianya. Merasakan otot-otot kencang di punggungnya, mencengkeram tubuh Draco begitu keras sehingga payudaranya terhimpit di dada bidang Draco.

Tangan Draco beranjak membelai dagunya, menyusuri tenggorokannya, ke bawah menuju tengkuknya. Hermione langsung menggeram tertahan. Draco menciumnya dan terus menciumnya lagi. Serangan ciuman bergairah yang membuat Hermione tak tahan dan menginginkan lebih banyak lagi darinya.

Didorong oleh luapan gairah yang membara, Hermione berharap seandainya ia bisa mengangkat tubuhnya sendiri dan menempatkan di posisi yang tepat, sehingga memiliki Draco, serta menariknya jauh kedalam tubuhnya berulang kali.

Seolah membaca pikiran Hermione, semuanya terasa terkabul, ketika tangan Draco ada dikakinya. Sontak tubuh tak berdaya Hermione terangkat dengan memeluk Draco erat. begitu pula dengan kedua kakinya yang mencengkeram kuat lingkar pinggang Draco. Ia bisa merasakan junior prisnya tersebut meneggang keras.

Pintu lift terbuka. Tanpa merasa kesulitan Draco membawa Hermione masuk kedalam apartemennya. Suara cumbuan mereka menghiasi tiap langkah Draco. Suasana dan pencahanyaan yang minim menambah atmosfer kegairahan keduanya. Dengan mudahnya Draco mendudukkan Hermione tepat diatas piano hitam kesayangannya. Dalam kerakusan dan rasa tidak sabar, dia mencari posisi yang pas di antara kedua kaki Hermione.

Draco menggumamkan sesuatu dengan nada mengumpat ketika mulutnya melepaskan mulut Hermione. Ia berbisik parau pada wanitanya itu. "Aku menginginkanmu sekarang juga, love. Aku tak akan sanggup bila harus menunggu"

"Aku jauh lebih menginginkanmu" balas Hermione bersamaan dengan helaan napas penuh kelegaan. Itu bagaikan sebuah ijin yang membuat Draco semakin menggebu-gebu. Begitu tak terduga, Draco menyingkap keatas gaun Hermione dan menurunkan dengan cepat dalamannya. Hermione sendiri seolah tak mau kalah, ia melonggarkan sabuk Draco serta kancing hingga risleting celananya.

Draco mengecup lembut bibirnya dan mulai memasukinya.

"Oh Malfoy..ahh..." Desah Hermione. "Ahhh...agghhh..."

Rasanya sungguh luar biasa ketika Draco memasukinya dan berada didalam kehangatannya.

Pinggul Draco bergerak dan terus bergerak, membuat Hermione berturut-turut terdampar di puncak sensasi yang sangat indah. Hermione tidak ingin bergerak. Lagipula ia tidak yakin bisa bergerak. Lengan dan kakinya seperti kehabisan tenaga. Jika tidak ditopang Draco, ia pasti sudah terbaring tidak berdaya.

Dada Draco naik turun dengan cepat. "Maaf harus terjadi di sini" Gumamnya dengan nada kasar dan buas. "Harusnya tidak terjadi disini...Demi apapun aku pasti sudah gila..."

Hermione tidak dapat berkomentar, ia seperti melebur dan hanya membiarkan Draco mengambil ahli. Kedua matanya terpejam, pelukkannya makin erat pada leher Draco. Ia sepenuhnya menenggelamkam wajahnya disekitar lekukkan bahu Draco. Napasnya memberat. Ia kembali mendesah. Ini bukan mimpi atau khayalan semata. Semua yang dirasakannya bersama Draco adalah nyata. Benar-benar nyata. Tubuhnya beegetar hebat. Ia mencapai puncaknya dalam sekejap.

"Aku sudah pasti kelewatan. Demi merlin ini bahkan di atas piano!" Geram Draco, dengan nada tidak percaya sekaligus ngeri pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku akan menebusnya, love" Ia mengangkat tubuh Hermione dari piano, membopongnya dengan langkah-langkah kaki yang begitu lebar seolah tak sabar untuk segera membaringkan Hermione diatas ranjang.

Hermione kembali mendesah. Ia menyerahkan seluruh kendali pada Draco. Dengan mata masih terpejam dan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, Hermione menciumi bahu dan leher Draco ketika prianya tersebut membawanya menaiki tangga.

Draco memasuki kamar dan membaringkannya di ranjang. Sebuah bantal empuk di bawah kepalanya memberikan kenikmatan sensual yang menyenangkan bagi Hermione. Kedua mata abu-abu Draco yang telah menggelap akan gairah itu menghipnotis Hermione. Ia membiarkan Draco menurunkan gaunnya dan melepaskan dalaman atasnya. Semuanya langsung tersingkir meninggalkan tubuh polosnya untuk terpangpang jelas di hadapan Draco.

Laki-lakinya itu berlutut diatas ranjang. Kedua matanya tidak sedikitpun berkedip. Ia menggeleng penuh kekaguman ketika pandangannya menelusuri rambut Hermione di atas bantal, lalu beralih naik ke ekspresi tak berdaya di wajah wanitanya. Tatapan bergairah itu tak terhenti begitu saja, Kedua mata Draco terus menjelajahi setiap inci tubuh Hermione. Kini lengkug payudaranya, bentangan berliku pinggulnya, puncak basah pahanya, serta pose kakinya yang tergeletak begitu menggoda, semuanya tak luput dari padangan Draco.

Hermione tidak keberatan tubuhnya terpangpang begitu terbuka di hadapan Draco. Ia juga bisa sepuasnya menatap laki-laki itu. Fisiknya yang menakjubkan, serta kekuatan dasyatnya yang luar biasa sangat terlihat jantan. Dia laki-lakiku, pikir Hermione dengan tersenyum puas menyadari telah membuat Draco hilang kendali.

Kali ini pria itu segera turun dari ranjang, dan menyingkirkan semua sisa penghalang tubuhnya. Dengan tak ditutupi apapun lagi, Draco kembali berlutut diatara kaki Hermione. Secara sensual dan perlahan, ia menggunakan jemarinya menyusuri kaki jenjang Hermione. Dengan tidak ada kesulitan ia melepas sepasang high heels yang masih terpasang. Rona merah menghiasi wajah Hermione ketika prianya tersebut kembali mencari posisi yang pas untuk memasukinya. Draco mengarahkan kedua kaki Hermione untuk lebih terbuka, dan mengarahkan untuk memeluk erat lingkar pinggangnya. Dalam sekali hentakkan lembut, Draco memasuki Hermione.

Leguhan keras yang terdengar nikmat menghiasi kamar.

"Oh Malfoy!"

Draco mendorong dalam kelembutan. Kedua matanya terpejam menikmati setiap kehangatan Hermione didalam sana. Pinggulnya mulai menciptakan gerakan yang membuat desahan-desahan Hermione semakin terdengar.

"Oh...Malfoy" Pekikan itu kembali terdengar tiap kali Draco menghentak masuk. Ini begitu intim berada tepat dibawah Draco dengan berbaring dan menikmati semua sensasi kenikmatan yang diberikan prianya tersebut.

"Aku mencintaimu" Desah Hermione panjang. "Sangat mencintaimu..." Lanjutnya ketika sebuah gelombang puncak kenikmatan menghantamnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, diiringi dengan napas yang ikut memberat tak beraturan. Rengkuhan pada tengkuk Draco tidak terlepas. Ia tetap memeluk erat Draco yang saat itu masih bergerak tanpa henti menerjangnya. Dalam pergerakan yang tiba-tiba beubah lambat, Draco terus keluar masuk memenuhi kehangatan Hermione.

"Demi merlin aku merindukanmu...sangat merindukanmu Granger..." Desis Draco.

Ia kemudian membuka kedua matanya. Sebisa mungkin ia mengatur napasnya. Draco tak mau ini harus cepat berakhir. Ia kelewat merindukan Hermione. Ia akan melakukan ini secara perlahan. Hermione merintih. Dengan wajah memerah ia meremas rambut Draco, disaat bersamaan prianya itu mengecup puncak payudaranya. Kecupan hangat yang basah membuatnya kembali bergetar dan semakin lebih bergetar ketika kecupan itu berubah menjadi hisapan serta gigitan yang menggelitiknya. Menimbulkan suatu gairah yang menyebar hampir keseluruh tubuhnya. Hermione mendesah puas ketika perlakuan yang sama ia dapatkan pada puncak dadanya yang lain. Ia enggak abis pikir kenapa semuanya terasa begitu nikmat, disaat semua ini sebenarnya salah? Baru saja Hermione bertunangan dengan Cedric, namun sekarang ini ia jutru tengah mendesah tak karuan oleh Draco yang jelas bukan tunangannya. Hermione diam-diam merasa bersalah. Siapapun memang akan bersalah, tapi Hermione tak dapat pungkiri hanya Draco yang begitu ia cintai dan rindukan. Ia sepenuhnya jatuh cinta pada Draco. Hermione tidak akan bisa melakukan hal yang sama pada pria lain. Termasuk pada Cedric.

"Aku mencintaimu Malfoy" Ulang Hermione dengan berapi-api sambil merengkuh wajah Draco dan mencium tepat pada bibirnya. Keduanya terlihat larut akan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Jujur, sepertinya ini akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mereka berdua. Waktu sama sekali tidak ada dalam pikiran mereka. Khususnya untuk saat ini.

"Aku selalu menjadi milikmu Granger...Aku bersumpah"

"I know Malfoy" Ucap Hermione dengan diiringi desahan panjang pertanda ia hampir sampai pada puncak kenikmatannya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Draco sendiri menggeram. Puncak kenikmatannya pun akan tiba. Napas Draco semakin memberat tak beraturan. Wajahnya sama meronanya dengan Hermione. Keduanya saling mempertemukan kening mereka dan memejamkan mata menikmati gelombang orgasme itu mengalir dan menyebar memenuhi kehangatan mereka.

Dua jam kemudian yang baru saja telah di penuhi oleh luapan gairah. Draco terbangun dengan seprai yang tertarik-tarik di sekitar dirinya dan Hermione. Tubuh Hermione sendiri menempel pada tubunya dan kedua kaki mereka saling bertautan untuk lebih mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Sebuah selimut menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka berdua.

Kepala Hermione berbaring diatas dadanya dan wanita itu memeluknya. Draco tersenyum. Ia membelai pelan rambut cokelat yang bertebaran di sekitarnya. Senyumnya melebar ketika salah satu tangan Hermione bermain-main didadanya. Dengan jari telunjuknya yang berputar-putar mengelilingi dada bidangnya hingga ke lekukan six pack otot perutnya. Draco mengecup kepala Hermione sebagai balasannya.

Wanitanya itu lantas mendonggak. Dalam wajahnya yang merona, dia tersenyum. "Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Draco semakin tersenyum."Aku suka kau membangunkanku"

Hermione ikut tersenyum. Ia mengecup dagu Draco dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya didada prianya tersebut. Tangannya berhenti membelai namun digantikan dengan pelukkan mesra.

"Apa kau tidak tidur?"Tanya Draco membuat Hermione menggeleng.

"Aku enggak mau tidur"

Kening Draco mengerut. "Kau perlu tidur Granger. Tadi memang menggairahkan, namun itu juga melelahkan. Tidurlah love!"

Raut kesedihan muncul di wajah Hermione. "Dan melewatkan moment indah ini?"Suaranya pun memelan.

Draco terdiam. Ia juga enggak mau melewatkan moment indah mereka. Keheningan menemani diantara keduanya. Draco terus membelai rambut Hermione dan wanitanya itu hanya terdiam seolah tengah menikmati belaiannya.

"Apa kau mau makan?" Akhirnya Draco bersuara.

Hermione kembali menggeleng.

"Kau perlu makan love, Aku akan membuatkan sesuatu untukmu. Bagaimana kalau telur dadar? Untuk yang satu itu aku bisa memasaknya. Eu...atau..."

"Malfoy" Hermione mendonggak dan mereka saling bertatapan. Ia menggeleng kembali. "Aku tidak lapar."

Draco menghela napasnya."Aku jadi bertanya-tanya ada apa denganmu dan makanan?"

Hermione tertawa dibuatnya. "Kami tidak berteman dengan baik jika itu yang kau mau tau"

"Astaga Granger" Draco sontak tertawa akan guyonan Hermione. Ia kemudian mengecup kening Hermione. Sayang raut ceria Hermione menghilang dan digantikan dengan bibirnya yang cemberut serta kening yang mengerut.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Draco tak mengerti."Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

"Kenapa kau memanggilku lagi dengan Granger?" Tanya Hermione sama sekali tak menjawab pertanyaan Draco barusan.

"Eh?"

Hermione menghembuskan napasnya. Draco memang payah dalam hal kepekaan. "Kau baru saja memanggilku dengan love dan sekarang kau memanggilku kembali dengan Granger? Yang benar saja oke?"

Draco tertawa. "Kau marah karena itu?"

"Iya pasti!" Jawab Hermione tegas. "Aku kekasihmu tapi sejak awal kita menjalin hubungan ini kau terus saja memanggilku dengan Granger"

"Berhentilah cemberut" Draco menyeringai dan mengecup cepat bibir Hermione. "Love?"

Wajah Hermione tentu merona dan ia tak kuasa untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia sangat suka Draco memanggilnya love.

"Aku dimaafkan?"

"Emmm...Kurasa iya, mengingat aku sangat suka kau memanggilku love dengan logat inggris seksimu sialanmu itu maka kau dimaafkan Draco malfoy"

"Woow... aku terkejut. Kau baru saja memujiku dengan menyebutku seksi. Apa kau mencoba merayuku?"

Hermione tertawa. Ia terlihat sangat gembira ketika merubah posisinya dan kini telah berada diatas tubuh Draco sepenuhnya. Ia duduk diatas perut kokohnya.

Draco menyeringai. "Aku makin yakin kau mencoba merayuku, Love"

Senyum Hermione melebar. Ada kilatan tatapan menggoda yang jelas-jelas sengaja ia perlihatkan.

"Aku tidak merayumu." Ucap Hermione sambil menunduk menuju bibir Draco. Dengan senang hati Draco menyambut bibir menggoda tersebut. Mereka berciuman secara perlahan. Tak ada kesan tergesa-gesa. Dengan kedua mata yang terpejam, keduanya saling menyesap dan memberi. Ketika Hermione mencium bibir bagian atas Draco, maka Draco akan melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Pria itu akan mengecup bibir bagian bawahnya. Hal itu terus mereka lakukan sampai akhirnya Hermione menarik diri. Draco sontak menggeram kesal. Bagaimana pun Draco adalah pria normal yang dipenuhi gairah.

Hermione hanya tersenyum sebagai balasannya dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Draco. Ada senyum kepuasan dalam wajahnya ketika berhasil membuat Draco hilang kendali bersamanya. Draco mendekapnya erat-erat.

"Kau membunuhku love" Kekeh Draco.

"Benarkah? Aku baru tau, hanya dengan sebuah ciuman dapat membunuh seseorang."

Draco tersenyum sambil memeluk Hermione. Ia begitu gembira saat ini. Siapapun dapat melihatnya. "Untuk ku iya, karena faktanya kau kelemahanku. Kau pasti mengira aku gombal, tapi itulah kenyataanya. I'm not Draco malfoy without you, Hermione Granger"

"Itu manis sekali, tapi itu juga menyiksakku Malfoy. Aku menangis hampir disetiap malam karena aku begitu merindukanmu. Aku sebenarnya tidak mau menangis. Aku lelah untuk menangis. Namun Air mataku keluar begitu saja. Aku enggak mau terus begini Malfoy. Aku mau berjuang bersamamu"

"Granger kita sudah membicarakannya. Aku bisa mengatasi ini. Jika kau sampai terlibat dan ada sesuatu hal buruk yang terjadi padamu, itu jutru akan membunuhku. Aku tidak akan lagi memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan"

Hermione menghela napasnya. "Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu? Mana mungkin aku diam saja"

"Tetaplah baik-baik saja seperti ini. Itu sudah cukup. Keselamatanmu yang penting untukku" Draco membelai rambut Hermione. "Lagipula aku sudah menyelasaikan satu tahap dalam misiku"

"Satu tahap?"

Draco mengangguk senang. "Aku sudah menemukan cara untuk melawan ayahku"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya" Jawab Draco terus membelai kepala Hermione. "Aku akan ungkap kejahatannya"

"Malfoy dia ayahmu. Pasti ada cara lain selain itukan?"

Draco menggeleng. Rahangnya mengeras. Ia berhenti membelai. "Karena dia ayahku, maka aku harus membongkar kejahatannya. Aku enggak mau ia terus berbuat jahat. Aku harus menyadarkannya, tidak peduli walau itu akan membuatnya terkurung di penjara"

Hermione membelai wajah Draco. Ia melakukannya sampai rahang Draco kembali rileks. "Aku senang kau peduli pada ayahmu"

"Aku sebenarnya membencinya. Aku ingin dia lenyap dalam hidupku, namun itu susah sekali. Aku tidak bisa membencinya. Mungkin karena ada darahnya yang juga mengalir dalam tubuhku"

"Malfoy" Hermione mengingatkan. "Dia ayahmu. Jangan begitu"

Draco menghela napasnya."Granger kau tak tau berapa banyak kejahatannya. Ia benar-benar harus bertanggung jawab akan semua kejahatannya tersebut. Jika tidak mungkin dia akan membunuh lebih banyak lagi. Dan bisa saja itu kau"

Hermione terdiam ngeri. Mendengar kata membunuh membuatnya dihantui rasa takut. Begitu jahatkah Mr Malfoy?

"Membunuh?"

"Yah ayahku seorang pembunuh. Sialnya ia begitu ahli. Semua kejahatannya seolah tak memiliki bukti. Ia selalu berhasil membuat itu terlihat bagaikan kecelakaan. Aku yakin dia juga yang membunuh ibuku. Dialah orangnya Granger."

Hermione tetap memilih diam. Draco terlihat begitu marah. "Aku baru saja menemui Mr Girton. Dia dulu adalah seorang pemilik perusahaan penerbitan sebelum ayahku berusaha membunuhnya"

"Apa hubungannya dengan Ayahmu?" Suara Hermione bergetar. Ia semakin takut mendengar betapa jahatnya Lucius malfoy.

"Awalnya yang kutau, Mr Girton adalah sesorang yang berani menerbitkan koran yang menjelek-jelekkan Malfoy corps. Ia membongkar semua kebusukannya. Tak ada yang berani melakukan itu kecuali dia. Ayahku sudah pasti muak dan dengan kekuasaanya serta akal busuknya dia melakukan insiden terhadap Mr Girton. Perusaahan percetakannya hancur dan semua orang mengira sampai sekarang dia telah meninggal."

Hermione menelan ludahnya gugup. Ini mengerikan. Ia tak menyangkan musuh yang akan Draco hadapi sejahat itu.

"Namun hari ini aku menemuinya. Itu berkat bantuan Blaise dan Theo. Mr Girton selamat dari kecelakaan pesawat yang menewaskan anaknya. Dia berusaha untuk balas dendam. Namun..." Draco tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Namun apa?"

Draco membelai wajah Hermione, mencoba menghilangkan ketakutan yang terlihat di wajah wanitanya. "Semangat hidupnya menghilang"

"Karena anaknya meninggal?"

"Iya dan ditambah lagi wanita yang diam-diam dia cintai bunuh diri. Aku tidak bayangkan itu terjadi pada kita"

Hermione buru-buru menggeleng. "Itu tidak akan terjadi pada kita. Aku akan menjaga diriku sehingga kau tetap memiliki kekuatan dan tak akan pernah menyerah sampai harus melakukan bunuh diri"

"Trims" Draco mengambil salah satu tangan Hermione dan mengecupnya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Rasa penasaran Hermione memuncak.

"Dia mengasingkan diri dan mengganti semua identitasnya"

Kening Hermione mengerut. "Aku sebenarnya bertanya-tanya siapa wanita yang ia cintai itu?"

"Mrs Riddle" Jawab Draco pelan.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Malfoy. Keluarga Riddle? Benarkah? Seingatku keluarga itu hanya tinggal Tom riddle Jr. Semuanya tewas dalam kecelakaan yang paling mengerikan dan Mrs Riddle bunuh diri. Ini enggak mungkin jika..."

"Ayahku yang membunuh mereka, Granger. Lagi-lagi ulah ayahku." Sela Draco dengan kemarahan. "Mrs Riddle bunuh diripun karena ulahnya."

"Malfoy ini semakin membuatku tidak mengerti Oke? Kecelakaan itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Bahkan sebelum kita lahir dan ku yakin ayahmu masih bersekolah di hogwarts saat itu. Dia tidak akan melakukan kejahatan seperti itu"

"Dia melakukannya. Percaya padaku. Dia seorang pembunuh bahkan sejak usiannya masih remaja."

"Malfoy kurasa ini enggak benar. Mungkin saja Mr Girton yang kau maksud berbohong untuk membuatmu semakin membenci ayahmu"

"Enggak Granger. Faktanya ayahku memang pembunuh"

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Mr Girton punya bukti kuat, sayangnya bukti itu berhasil direbut ayahku"

"Oh yang benar saja? Kau percaya dengan ucapannya itu? Demi merlin Malfoy, jelas-jelas ia berbohong"

"Aku kenal ayahku Granger. Keserakahannya akan kekuasaan rela membuatnya melakukan apa saja"

"Dia hanya remaja saat itu. sama seperti mu saat ini Malfoy. Mana mungkin ia melakukan semua kejahatan seperti itu"

"Bisa saja. Apalagi untuk membuktikan dirinya pada Abraxas Malfoy, kakekku, bahwa ia layak sebagai pewaris. Harus kau tau Granger, Sejak dulu seorang Malfoy dididik dengan keras. Termasuk ayahku. Kakekku sama kejamnya dengannya dan kurasa lebih kejam."

"Jadi?"

Draco menghela napasnya dan meneruskan ceritanya. "Ayahku merayu Mrs Riddle yang saat itu sudah menikah. Well mereka terlibat dalam suatu hubungan. Mrs Riddle kemudian hamil. Sudah pasti itu anak ayahku. Lalu..."

"Wait...wait...wait" Potong Hermione. Ada yang menganggu pikirannya."Buat apa ayahmu merayu wanita yang sudah menikah? Dia mencintainya? Itu aneh sekali"

Draco tertawa. Bukan tawa senang. Sudah jelas tawa kesal. "Aku tak yakin ayahku mengenal cinta. Dia lakukan itu hanya untuk merebut perusahaan Riddle. Saat itu Malfoy bukan apa-apannya dibanding Riddle. Ayahku benci fakta itu, maka dia mencoba siasat untuk melakukan rencana liciknya"

"Itu sebabnya dia merayu Mrs Riddle dan membuatnya hamil" Otak cemerlang Hermione seakan kembali berfungsi. Ia mulai mengerti. Sialnya ini semakin logis. Untuk pertama kalinya, kelogisan membuatnya takut.

"Yah untuk mengancamnya"

"Kemudian karena tak tahan, Mrs Riddle bunuh diri? Begitukan?" Tanya Hermione semakin mengerti akan alur cerita mengerikan ini.

Draco mengangguk. "Kini setengah saham perusaahan Riddle milik Malfoy corps. Bahkan kurasa semua saham Riddle milik ayahku, mengingat Tom riddle adalah anaknya"

"Apa?" Hermione terbatuk-batuk terkejut mendengarnya. "Benarkah?"

"Itulah yang dikatakan Mr Girton."

Kesedihan dan rasa kasihan menglengkapi raut wajah Hermione. "Apa Tom riddle tau itu?"

"Entahlah" Draco mengangkat kedua bahunya seolah tak peduli. "Aku tak peduli soal itu. Lagipula aku tidak terlalu senang mengetahui memiliki seorang kakak."

Hermione menghela napasnya. Ia lalu menjulurkan salah satu tangannya dan membelai lembut pada pipi Draco. "Kenapa hidupmu begitu sulit? Itu pasti mengerikan. Andai aku memiliki sihir, aku pasti akan membuat setidaknya keceriaan dalam hidupmu Malfoy. Aku ingin membuatmu melupakan kegelapan"

Draco tersenyum. Ia mengambil tangan Hermione tersebut dan mengecupnya. Ia kembali tersenyum ketika mata mereka saling bertatapan. "Kau sudah melakukannya Granger. Kau membuat kegelapanku menjadi terang. Bahkan berkilau. Kau matahariku, bulanku, bintangku, pelangiku dan apapun lainnya yang bersinar."

Hermione tertawa. "Apa termasuk lampu? Btw itu juga bersinar"

Sontak Draco ikut tertawa. Akhirnya ada raut keceriaan diwajahnya. Hermione bersyukur untuk itu. "Demi merlin, aku baru saja mengatakan perasaanku yang begitu dalam dan kau malah membuatnya bagaikan bahan lelucon. Astaga aku terkejut kau bisa selucu ini. Selera humormu benar-benar aneh. Kau tau itu?"

"Aku tau. Aku hanya kelewat senang jika melihatmu kembali gembira seperti ini"

"Itu berkatmu love. Trims" Draco menarik tubuh Hermione lebih dekat padanya dan ia mencium keningnya. "Ini meringankan beban pikiranku"

"Apa itu artinya masih ada yang kau pikirkan?"

"Bukan hal yang penting. Aku hanya tinggal mencari bukti yang di sembunyikan ayahku. Aku curiga ia menyimpannya di Malfoy manor atau di perusahaan. Apa jangan-jangan di ruang kantornya? Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Kurasa tak mungkin di kantornya. Sesuatu yang penting akan disimpan di rumah atau di berangkas bank. Tapi mengingat ini bukti kejahatan sudah pasti ia tidak akan menyimpanya di berangkas banknya. Buktinya sudah pasti di manor."

Untuk sejenak Draco terdiam. Ia benar-benar kagum akan kepintaran Hermione. "Wow...Aku bertanya-tanya seberapa besar otakmu love? Maksudku kau begitu pintar. Aku bahkan tak sampai berpikir seperti itu."

Hermione mendengus sebagai responnya dan memukul pelan dada Draco. "Otakku benar-benar besar sehingga terkadang leherku terasa pegal, puas?"

Lagi-lagi Draco tertawa. "Demi merlin sejak kapan kau menjadi humoris seperti ini? Astaga apa kau Hermione granger..."

"Malfoy ini bukan waktunya kau tertawa. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu dan bukti itu harus segera di temukan"

"Baiklah...baiklah...love" Draco menghentikan tawanya. "Jika memang di manor, dimana dia menyimpannya?"

Hermione mulai berpikir. "Well tentu saja ditempat yang tidak diduga."

"Seperti dibawah ranjang, meja, karpet atau dibalik lemari, seperti itu?"

"Yah kira-kira seperti itu. Tapi itu terlalu mudah ketebak. Jadi bukan."

"Lalu?"

Tatapan Hermione berubah serius. "Apa kira-kira ruangan di manor yang sering ayahmu tempati?"

"Eummm ruang kerjanya, perpustakaan, kebun belakang, dan eummm kurasa ia sangat sering memandang lukisan besar diruang tengah. Dia hanya berdiri dan memandangi lukisan itu. Aku tak tau apa menariknya lukisan itu"

Senyum Hermione muncul. "Itu dia jawabannya Malfoy. Lukisan itu tempatnya"

"Dia menyimpan buktinya dilukisan? Itu terlihat mustahil"

"Yah bisa saja. Mungkin dibaliknya atau didalam lukisan itu sendiri. Aku yakin itu Malfoy. Lagipula apa bentuk buktinya? Apa foto?"

"Bukan. Mr Girton mengatakan itu adalah kaset rekaman suara ayahku dan Mrs riddle."

Raut Hermione makin terlihat gembira. "Nah aku semakin yakin. Percaya padaku"

Draco tersenyum melihat keceriaan Hermione. Demi apapun ia mencintai wanita yang bersamanya ini. "Aku percaya Granger dan aku semakin yakin jika otak pacarku ini memang besar"

"Kau ini" Lagi-lagi Hermione memukul Draco."Aku baru saja membantumu memecahkan masalah tapi kau malah emmmmmuuumm Mal..."

Ucapan Hermione harus terpotong karena Draco secara mendadak menciumnya. Dengan posisi kembali diatas tubuh Hermione, Gairahnya muncul.

"Malfoy?" Hermione kehabisan napas. Dadanya naik turun ketika Draco akhirnya melepaskannya.

Draco menyeringai tanpa bersalah. "Kau semakin menggairahkan dengan otak dan mulut pintarmu Granger"

Rona merah menyebar keseluruh tubuh Hermione. Ia semakin memerah bagai tomat ketika Draco kembali menunduk untuk menciumnya. Hermione dengan gairahnya yang ikut timbul lantas merangkul mesra leher Draco. Siapapun dapat menduga mereka akan berciuman.

Awalnya begitu. Bibir mereka bahkan hampir bersentuhan, sebelum sebuah nada dering handphone menghentikannya.

"Oh shit" Draco menggeram kesal.

"Angkatlah" Jujur Hermione terdengar sama kesalnya.

Buru-buru Draco turun dari ranjang. Dalam tubuh polos telanjang tanpa pakaian, ia mencari-cari Handphonenya. "Holly shit dimana Handphone Sialan itu"

Hermione tertawa. Draco yang kesal sangat lucu. Ia terlihat bagaikan anak kecil yang merajuk karena tak dibelikan es. "Kau melempar celananmu disudut sana, malfoy. Dan kau pasti menyimpan Handphonemu di saku celanamukan?"

"Oh trims" Draco mengikuti ucapan Hermione. Ia mengambil Handphone itu dan mengernyit melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. "Love dimana handphonemu?" Tanya nya menoleh pada Hermione. Ia berjalan menghampiri.

"Eh?"

Draco menunjukkan layar handphonnya. "Kau meneleponku love"

"Oh shit." Kali ini Hermione yang bergerutu. Ia lupa kalau handphonenya tersimpan disaku mantelnya dan sialnya mantelnya tertinggal di Cedric. Ia langsung bangkit duduk dan menerima handphone itu dari Draco.

"Hello" Hermione memutuskan mengangkatnya. Ia enggak ahli untuk berbohong.

"Hermione"

Sudah pasti bakal ada keributan. Hermione hanya menghela napasnya. Bagaimanapun masalah harus dihadapi bukan?

**000**

**London Gossip net**

**Sebelum**

**Selanjutnya**

**Ajukan pertanyaan**

**Email masuk**

**Foto**

**Ps : Semua nama tempat, orang, dan peristiwa asli telah diubah atau disingkat demi melindungi pihak yang tidak bersalah, yaitu aku.**

**Who am I? That's a secret I'll never tell...**

**Hey girls and maybe boys...**

Selamat datang di London Gossip dimana kalian akan mendapat informasi terbaru mengenai Bee, A, D, C, dan orang-orang yang berada disekitar mereka.

Hari ini aku mau menghebohkan kalian dengan kiriman yang baru kudapat. Sekedar info singkat, padat, dan jelas bahwa isi rekaman ini adalah pembicaraan antara A dan ayah D. Sepertinya ada yang kepanasan dengan pertunangan Bee dan C. Maka A merengek-rengek ingin segera bertunangan dengan D. Singkat cerita ayah D yaitu Mr M yang terhormat menyetujuinya. Apa sih yang enggak untuk Barbie A kita? Well kita hanya tinggal menunggu kapan pertunangan akbar tersebut diadakan. Kuharap aku diundang. Jika mau lebih lengkapnya, kalian dengarkan saja ini.

**(Rekaman)**

Trims untuk rekamannya BW.

**Email Kalian**

Dear London Gossip,

Tak heran kau selalu memiliki kejutan dalam tiap update mu. Untuk kali ini aku pun terkejut. Pertunangan A dan D sudah sangat ditunggu-tunggu. Aku sangat tidak sabar untuk diundang. Kuharap pestanya meriah dan wow. Tapi sepertinya jangan terlalu berharap bukan? Well apalagi jika pertunangannya diadakan mendadak dan terburu-buru. Tapi disisi lain aku bersyukur setidaknya A mengadakan pesta. Jujur aku masih kecewa karena pertunangan Bee dan C beberapa waktu lalu tak diadakan besar-besaran. Aku sangat merindukan pesta dan pesta pertunangan A akan mengobati rasa rinduku. Bukan berarti aku pendukung A. Bagaimanapun aku team netral, sama sepertimu. **By : Yellowers.**

Dear Yellowers,

Trims untuk memujiku dan berada di team netral bersamaku. Yah kau benar untuk tak terlalu berharap akan kemeriahan dan spekta pesta itu. Bagaimanapun tampa adanya persiapan yang matang itu agak mustahil. But ini adalah A. Barbie kita itu cendrung bisa melakukan apa saja yang dia mau. **By : LG**

Hey LG,

Aku cukup yakin baru saja melihat A dan para minionnya seperti LB dan Little J baru saja keluar dari toko undangan. Dan sekarang aku baru tau bahwa itu undangan pertunangan. Kurasa semua orang tak sabar untuk undangan tersebut. Oh iya murid baru berambut merah yang kau sebutkan itu berinisial GW. Aku sekelas dengannya dalam kelas sejarah. Percayalah dia secara terang-terangan tidur didalam kelas. **By : Nha Chang.**

Hey juga Nha Chang,

Benarkah? Wow untuk yang satu itu aku sepertinya ketinggalan. Trims untuk info ter-updatenya. Kau membuatku menunggu undangan sialan itu. Dan soal GW, Aku sudah tau. Tapi trims untuk mau memberitauku. **By LG.**

**NGOMONG-NGOMONG...**

Mengingat seminggu ini para anak senior disibukkan dengan kunjungan mereka ke college. Aku akan memberikan sebuah tips.

HAL-HAL YANG HARUS DIMILIKI UNTUK MENGUNJUNGI COLLEGE...

Pertama, Sebuah mobil. Pastikan kalian nyaman dengan mobil kalian. Jangan buat kalian menjadi bahan olokan dengan sebuah mobil butut. Tapi pastikan juga jangan membuat para calon senior kalian iri dengan mobil mewah kalian. Berita buruk jika kalian bermasalah dengan senior. Kudengar kehidupan kuliah bahkan lebih berat dibanding SMA. Persaingan dimana-mana guys...

Kedua, baju-baju bagus untuk kamu pakai saat wawancara. Kamu tidak boleh terlihat terlalu menakjubkan lo...jika tidak, mungkin kamu akan membuat pewawancaramu terserang perasaan rendah diri. Faktanya sebagian besar dari mereka bahkan tidak tau perbedaan antara barang ori dan KW. Mereka tak kenal apa itu fashion...

Ketiga, serba-serbi lain seperti (berkaleng-keleng minuman, donat yang berlapis cokelat lezat, emmm jangan lupa kan pengaman jika kalian ingin sedikit bermesraan. Siapa yang tau gairah munculkan?)

Nah itu dia tips nya. Percayalah itu sangat bermanfaat

**See you...**

**XOXO. YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME. LONDON GOSSIP.**

**000**

"Trims untuk tak memberitau ibuku"

Hermione menoleh pada Cedric yang duduk disampingnya. Mereka berdua berada di lapangan basket, tepatnya tengah duduk dibarisan bangku penonton. Hermione sengaja menunggu Cedric latihan. Semenjak telepon semalam, Cedric tak bicara lagi padanya. Dia juga bahkan menghindar tiap kali Hermione mencoba menghampirinya.

Untunglah saat ini Cedric tak menghindarinya lagi. Hermione merasa lega. Well bagaimana pun ia sudah menunggu, yeah walaupun tidak harus kedinginan dengan salju yang turun karena lapangan basket memang berada didalam dan memiliki atap. Mungkin itu juga alasan Hermione mau menunggu.

Cedric tidak menoleh. Tatapannya fokus kedepan. Ia berkeringat dan nampak kelelahan dalam balutan seragam basketnya.

Hermione mengigit bibirnya. Rasanya ini benar-benar tidak nyaman. Belum lagi ia begitu gugup. Cedric sangat marah. Hermione tau itu. Bahkan ditelepon semalam ia dihadiahi bentakkan dan hinaan penuh amarah. Draco yang berada di sampingnya segera merebut handphonennya dan terjadilah adu mulut antara kedua pria itu. Hermione jujur masih syock.

Hermione menghela napasnya akan kesunyian ini. Ia lagi-lagi menoleh pada Cedric dan secara reflek mencoba mengelap keringat yang turun pada dahi tunangannya tersebut

"Jangan!" Cedric menahan tangannya. Ia menatap marah. "Jangan sentuh aku!"

"Ced" Hermione dengan kesedihan yang tiba-tiba muncul menghantamnya, segera menarik perlahan tangannya. "Aku..."

"Enggak perlu menjelaskannya Mione. Akan terlalu menyakitkan untukku"

"Setidaknya aku berhutang maaf padamu"

Cedric diam saja. Ia tak menatap Hermione. Pandagannya fokus kedepan melihat lapangan basket yang kini kosong itu.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku tau kau pasti marah, kecewa, dan benci padaku. Aku terkejut kau tak membunuhku"

Cedric tertawa kesal. Ia menoleh pada Hermione dengan wajah yang menghina. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku. Kau kejam Hermione. Kau tidak memiliki perasaan, omonganmu menyakitkan, rasa angkuhmu luarbiasa, dan kau egois. Semua hanya tentangmu, kamu, dan kamu"

Hermione memucat. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia tidak pernah berpikir Cedric akan berpendapat seperti itu padanya. "Aku minta maaf Ced" Mata Hermione mulai berair.

"Kau kira hanya dengan itu aku akan baik-baik saja, bersikap seolah tak ada yang terjadi begitu? Yang benar saja Mione? Aku tak akan lakukan itu. Aku sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja. Aku ini tunanganmu, jika kau ingat. Tak ada satupun yang akan baik-baik saja mengetahui tunangannya tidur dengan pria lain"

Hermione mendongak keatas. Air matanya kelewat menumpuk, namun ia tak mau menangis. Setidaknya jangan didapan Cedric. "Aku sudah bilang bahwa hubungan kita tidak akan berhasil Ced. Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku sepenuhnya" Hermione akhirnya menatap.

Cedric mendengus. "Lagi-lagi kau dan sikap egoismu. Aku heran kenapa aku jatuh cinta padamu"

"Ced kau tidak mencintaiku. Tidak lagi. Harus berapa kali kubilang, bahwa kau mencintai Astoria? Akui saja. Apa susahnya untuk mengakui?"

"Dan kau mau bilang kau mencintai Draco"

"Ya. Aku tak malu untuk mengakuinya"

Cedric menghembuskan napasnya dan bangkit berdiri. Dengan kedua tangan dipinggang dia bangkit berdiri. "Aku muak Hermione"

"Ced aku minta maaf. Sungguh. Aku salah dan sepenuhnya salah. Harusnya dari awal aku tidak memutuskan kembali padamu, bahkan bertunangan denganmu. Itu keputusan yang salah. Jadi kurasa aku akan mengembalikan cincin pertunangan ini. Aku tak layak." Hermione bangkit berdiri. Ia melepas cincin tersebut. "Maaf"

"Jangan!" Cedric menahan tangan Hermione. Ia mengembalikan cincin itu dijari manis Hermione. "Aku belum mau menyerah."

"Ced"

"Hermione aku serius. Saat ini aku belum mau menyerah. Aku akan memikirkan hubungan kita ini dan sampai saat itu terjadi kumohon jangan lepas cincin ini."

"Kurasa percuma saja Ced. Aku tetap pada pendirianku. Aku mencintai Malfoy. Sudah kuputuskan aku akan kembali padanya"

"Jika kau tetap pada pendiriannu maka akupun akan tetap pada pendirianku. Keputusan tidak sepenuhnya padamu. Jadi setidaknya apa salahnya memberiku waktu untuk berpikir apa yang terbaik untuk kita berdua. Jadi kurasa aku tidak bisa ke yale bersamamu. Maaf" Cedric berbalik pergi. Langkah-langkahnya begitu cepat menuruni deretan tangga. Hermione yang melihat kepergianya lantas duduk tak berdaya. Semua semakin rumit. Hermione tak tau kapan ini berakhir. Ia menatap cincin pertunangnnya dan hanya menghela napas tiap kali melihat cincin merah muda itu.

**000**

Bel berbunyi dengan keras pertanda kelas berakhir. Astoria bangkit berdiri dari bangkunya dan merapihkan buku-bukunya. Hampir semua orang tersenyum dan menyapanya. Astoria hanya tersenyum apa adanya sebagai respon. Ia dari dulu tidak terlalu senang menjadi pusat perhatian. Anehnya orang-orang selalu tertarik padanya dan sangat ingin tau segalanya tentangnya. Buktinya lihat saja London gossip. Situs website yang misterius itu telah menghantui kehidupan Astoria sejak smp. Bahkan artis utamanya adalah dirinya sebelum akhirnya Hermione, Cedric, dan Draco ikut terlibat kedalamnya.

Rasanya hal ini semakin menjadi-jadi ketika semua orang sangat menunggu undangan pertunangannya. Boommm dan Astoria sontak berhasil menjadi trending topic. Orang-orang berebut untuk berada disekitarnya. Beruntunglah dengan celotehan pedas milik Lavender, dia berhasil menyelamatkannya dari kerumunan orang-orang.

Mereka berdua keluar dari kelas, berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan orang-orang yang tiada hentinya menyapa. Kali ini Astoria tak mempedulikannya. Lavender benar bahwa sebagian besar orang-orang hanya mencari muka dengannya.

"Hey As" Jenny datang menghampiri. "Trims untuk mengundangku"

"Tentu saja kau harus diundang. Kau temanku" Astoria tersenyum singkat.

Senyum Jenny meleber. "Trims. Aku benar-benar senang. Teman-temanku sangat iri padaku."

Lavender mendengus. Ia selalu enggak suka pada Jenny. Sikap norak dan naifnya sangat menganggunya. "Oh ayolah Jen. Jangan norak begitu. Kau bagian dari kami sekarang. Yah...walau kau tidak sepenuhnya seperti kami." Lavender tentu menyindir mengenai tingkat kekayaan. Bagaimanapun Lavender adalah simulut pedas kedua setelah Hermione.

Astoria tak mendengarkan mereka. Pandangannya menoleh pada Harry yang lewat. Pria itu tidak melihatnya, entah sengaja atau memang ia tidak melihatnya. Astoria berbalik. Ia meninggalkan Lav dan Jenny menuju Harry.

Ia mengikuti dari belakang. Langkah-langkahnya agak terhalang dengan padatnya orang-orang berlalu lalang. Belum lagi mereka terus saja menyapa dan mengucapkan selamat. Demi merlin ini menyebalkan sekali.

"Harry" Astoria berhasil menangkap salah satu tangan Harry dan membuatnya menoleh. Ada keterkejutan di matanya.

"As?" Wajah Harry merah, perasaannya tidak karuan dan ia kembali menjadi si freak.

"Hey" Astoria tersenyum lebih ceria. "Eu...tadi kita berpapasan"

Harry tersenyum canggung. Ia membelai leher bagian belakangnya, benar-benar merasa grogi. "Benarkah? Aku tidak melihatmu."

Astoria tertawa. Itu adalah tawa lega mengetahui Harry memang tidak melihatnya bukannya karena faktor sengaja. Astoria merasa senang, Harry tidak marah padanya mengenai insiden slushie waktu itu. "Kurasa kau sangat sibuk saat ini, apa ini karena kunjungan ke college itu?"

"Eu...tidak juga"

"Aku sangat penasaran, kau berencana kemana?"

"Well..."Harry menggaruk-garuk kepalanya."Aku tengah mempersiapkan perjalanan ke Yale."

Senyum Astoria menghilang. Keningnya mengerut. Ia tidak asing dengan Yale, mengingat sejak dulu Hermione tiada hentinya menyebutkan itu sebagai universitas favoritenya. "Amerika?"

"Ya" Harry mengangguk dengan bersemangat.

Keheningan lantas terjadi diantara mereka berdua. Astoria terlihat sibuk akan pikirannya sendiri. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan? Dan Harry sendiri terlalu malu untuk mulai pembicaraan. Betapapun sangat senangnya ia dapat kembali mengobrol dengan Astoria. Sejenak kesedihannya mengenai pertunangan itu sirna.

"Eu...As"

"Iya" Astoria tersadar dari lamunannya.

Harry mencoba tersenyum. Walau sepertinya gagal. "Aku turut senang dengan pertunanganmu"

Raut ceria Astoria kembali. Terlihat sekali ia memang senang akan acara pertunangannya yang akan segera diadakan. "Trims" Ia tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan senang jika kau datang. Kau bisa datang bersama Jenny dan..."

"Hey Potter!" Suara teriakan memanggil itu mengintrupsi omongan Astoria. Dari belakang Astoria, Hermione muncul. Langkah-langkah kakinya begitu cepat dan menghentak. Rambutnya yang terurai berkibar-kibar dilengkapi bando berpita merah, yang merupakan ciri khasnya. Dari raut wajahnya, ia terlihat marah. "Aku sama sekali belum selesai bicara denganmu dan kau jutru pergi begitu saja? Dimana letak sopan santunmu heh Potter?" Hermione telah berdiri bersebelahan dengan Astoria, namun tidak sedikitpun ia menoleh.

"Kurasa kita sudah mendikusikannya Granger" Harry menyahuti dengan tidak mengerti.

"Uhuh? Itu yang kau sebut dengan diskusi. Kita hanya berdebat sejak tadi."

Harry menghembuskan napas dengan kesal. "Itu karena kau"

"Demi apapun aku tak ada waktu lagi untuk berdebat. Kita harus susun ulang rencana kunjungan kita ke yale. Aku enggak mau cuman gara-gara patner sepertimu aku tidak bisa ke yale. Ayo..." Hermione menarik salah satu tangan Harry.

Astoria yang sejak tadi diam, sekarang memutuskan bicara. Lagipula ia juga belum selesai bicara dengan Harry.

"Maaf Bee. Tapi aku duluan yang bicara dengannya"

Untuk pertama kalinya Hermione menoleh pada Astoria. "Well kurasa urusanku lebih penting dibanding urusanmu."

"Tapi aku duluan yang bicara dengannya. Sangat tidak sopan sekali memotong pembicaraan seseorang. Kau pasti tau itu, mengingat kau mendapat nilai sempurna untuk tata krama dan sopan santun"

Hermione mencoba bersabar dengan tersenyum manis. "Astoria dear..." Suara Hermione sangat lembut sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi cepat, dan penuh penekanan hampir disetiap katanya, tanpa titik maupun koma. "Asal kau tau, bagaimanapun kunjugan ke college merupakan hal yang jauh lebih penting dibanding pembicaraan basa-basimu yang sama sekali tidak berguna. Aku tak tau apa kau sependapat denganku, mengingat kau sama sekali tidak peduli dengan masa depan pendidikanmu, namun yang pasti bagiku ini penting. Aku sudah merencanakan hal ini sejak aku Tk, dan aku mau itu berhasil sesuai apa yang kuharapkan. Tak akan kubiarkan seorangpun menghancurkannya. Termasuk kau As" Hermione akhirnya berhenti bicara. Dia pasti satu-satunya orang yang dapat berbicara secepat itu dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Ayo Potter!" Hermione menatap tajam Harry. Mau tak mau Harry mengikutinya. Raut Hermione saat itu memang menakutkan. Ia sudah sangat kesal. Rencana kunjugannya ke Yale bahkan hampir batal, ketika Cedric memutuskan tak akan pergi bersamanya, lalu Mrs Thompson itu tetap bersikeras bahwa tak ada yang boleh pergi tanpa adanya patner. Sialnya semua orang sepertinya telah mendapatkan pasangannya. Hermione benar-benar hampir putus asa. Ia enggak bisa pergi bersama Draco, seberapapun itu ide yang bagus. Hubungan mereka belum boleh diketahui oleh orang banyak. Lagipula Draco tak mengambil jadwal kunjugan ke college. Baginya misi mencari barang bukti itu jauh lebih penting. Tentu saja Hermione mengerti. Ia akan mendukung Draco. Ia sangat mencintai pria itu, tidak peduli bahwa kini Astoria telah membagikan undangan.

"Oh iya, By the way aku hampir lupa mengucapkan selamat untuk rencana pertunanganmu As. Kuharap kau tidak terlalu kecewa jika itu tidak berhasil." Hermione berbalik pergi. Ia menarik Harry demi mempercepat langkah mereka. Urusan yale nya perlu segera diselesaikan. Ia jelas enggak ada waktu untuk adu mulut dengan Astoria.

**000**

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" Blaise bertanya pada Theo sambil menahan dingin, mengingat salju dimana-mana.

Theo tak menoleh dan hanya mengangguk singkat. Ia meletakkan kotak pekakasnya dan mencoba menjulurkam tangannya menuju bel. Ia menekannya dan menunggu sejenak. Tapi masih belum ada tanda-tanda gerbang tinggi besar dan berukir ukiran klasik nan rumit dengan lambang M besar sebagai pusatnya itu belum juga terbuka.

Theo mencobanya kembali. Blaise buru-buru menahannya. Theo sontak menatapnya tajam. "Apa lagi Blaise?"

"Aku serius Theo. Kau sama sekali enggak membantuku. Aku bertanya mengenai penampilanku dan kau malah hanya mengangguk, bahkan tak melihatku"

"Kau tau Blaise, sepertinya kau satu-satunya tukang ledeng yang repot memikirkan penampilan."

"Hey aku bukan tukang ledeng. Ini hanya penyamaran"

"Stttstt..." Theo buru-buru menutup mulut Blaise. Ia tidak mengira bahwa Blaise akan seember itu untuk membuka penyamaran mereka. Dengan mata yang menatap tajam, Theo berbicara dengan berbisik namun penuh penekanan, seolah menunjukkan amarahnya. "Demi merlin, kita sedang menjalankan misi Blaise. Saat ini kita adalah tukang ledeng dan kau tak usah repot-repot memikirkan penampilan kita oke?" Theo menunjuk penampilan mereka berdua yang mengenakan seragam tukang. Celana jeans biru, kaos putih polos, dan sepatu boot, dan sebuah topi sebagai penghias. Begitu juga dengan sebuah jaket penghangat tubuh mereka dari hawa dingin salju. Penyamaran yang sempurna. Belum lagi dengan tambahan sebuah kumis untuk menunjukkan wajah mereka yang lebih dewasa.

"Baiklah my lord" Ucap Blaise memutuskan mengalah. Ia ingin cepat menyelesaikan misi ini, lagipula ia ada acara kencan dengan sekretaris ayahnya.

"Bisa saya bantu?" Sebuah suara datar terkesan dingin mengejutkan Blaise dan Theo. Kedua nya telonjak kaget melihat seorang pria kurus, tinggi, dengan setelan jas ala pelayan, rambut putih, dan wajah masam yang terlihat menyebalkan berada dihadapan mereka. Gerbang tinggi itu telah terbuka.

"Eu...hey mate" Blaise mencoba menyapa dengan lebih ramah.

Kepala pelayan keluarga Malfoy itu tidak merubah rautnya. Wajahnya yang telah keriput itu tetap sedatar barusan. "Anda tukang yang disuruh kemari?"

"Iya" Suara Theo terdengar sama seriusnya. Blaise melirik keduanya, dan langsung membuat kesimpulan bahwa Theo sangat cocok dengan kepala pelayan keluarga Malfoy yang satu ini.

"Masuklah!" Ia membuka jalan, mempersilahkan Blaise dan Theo masuk.

Gerbang itu secara otomatis tertutup kembali. Pengaman yang benar-benar ketat. Ucapan Draco memang benar. Sekitar ada selusin orang yang bekerja sebagai tim pengaman, itupun jika tuan besar ada dirumah. Andai tidak ada, berarti hanya ada setengahnya. Kemudian ada sekitar lima anjing terlatih dan belum lagi cctv yang bertebaran dimana-mana. Jalan satu-satunya untuk dapat memasuki manor ini adalah menyamar. Karena Draco sendiri tidak di ijinkan masuk, apabila tak ada ijin dari Lucius.

Draco yang mengatur semua ini. Ia telah menyelidiki semua aktivitas di manor berkat bantuan beberapa pelayan. Dengan itu, ia mendapatkan informasi berupa ada kerusakan pipa air di dapur. Itu cukup dijadikan alasan untuk memasuki manor.

Kepala pelayan yang masam itu berjalan duluan sementara Blaise dan Theo mengikutinya dari belakang. Perkarangan depan yang luas, menemani perjalan mereka. Tidak terlihat indah, ini lebih terlihat menyeramkan. Seperti berkunjung kesebuah kastil berhantu pada musim dingin yang dilengkapi dengan salju dimana-mana. Tanaman yang entah apa namanya ini tumbuh begitu lebat dan tinggi, membentuk bagaikan dinding yang kokoh. Bagi Blaise ini seperti berjalan dalam koridor yang panjang, dengan lantai berbatu. Seperti labirin, namun tidak memusingkan. Toh mereka hanya perlu berjalan lurus, sebelum sebuah air mancur dengan patung cupid memanah menyambut mereka. Begitu juga dengan rumah besar bercat putih seputih salju yang turun, yang sangat terlihat bergaya klasik dan sangat bagaikan rumah-rumah para bangsawan berdiri kokoh. Itulah manor.

Mereka terus berjalan dalam bimbingan kepala pelayan keluarga Malfoy. Mereka berhasil melewati koridor tumbuhan itu dan kini melewati air mancur sebelum berjalan menaiki beberapa gundukan anak tangga menuju pintu utama. Pintu langsung terbuka. Dua orang pelayan wanita membukakannya secara bersamaan. Mereka sontak menunduk ketika kepala pelayan melewatinya. Blaise diam-diam menyeringai dan berkedip. Bagaimanapun ia adalah pria normal yang kelewat centil jika dihadapkan dengan wanita cantik. Dialah sebenarnya pria paling playboy dibanding Draco.

"Kemari" Ucap kepala pelayan itu langsung berjalan menuju dapur. Theo mengernyit. Ia bahkan tak diberi kesempatan untuk mempelajari seluruh ruangan lantai dasar manor ini. Ia juga enggak sempat melihat kesitar apalagi keruang tengah dimana lukisan itu berada. Theo enggak yakin, Blaise dapat diharapkan. Kedua mata temannya itu pasti hanya sibuk menyelidiki pelayan-pelayan cantik.

"Ini tempatnya"

Mereka tiba didapur yang dimaksud.

"Jika tidak keberatan silahkan mulai bekerja." Kepala pelayan itu berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar. Ia menutup pintunya dengan wajah yang tetap masam. Dapur luas ini hanya ada Blaise dan Theo. Keduanya lagi-lagi saling memandang.

"Apa yang sekarang yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Blaise terlihat tak mengerti. "Dia sepertinya tidak suka jika kita berkeliaran"

Theo menghela napasnya. "Kita harus bagi tugas. Tapi kurasa terlebih dulu kita harus menelepon Draco"

"Oke..."Blaise meroggoh saku celana jeansnya. Ia mengambil Hpnya. "Tapi Theo ada satu hal yang perlu kutanyakan?"

"Apa lagi?"

Blaise menujuk westafel. "Aku enggak mau berurusan dengan pipa air atau apalah itu. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan sistem perairan. So... siapa yang akan mengerjakannya?"

"Aku tau Blaise...Aku tau apa maksudmu ini. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku yang akan mengerjakannya, puas?"

Blaise nyengir. Ia terlihat tidak menunjukkan raut berdosa ataupun merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Ia hanya mengancungkan jempolnya dan mulai menelepon Draco.

**000**

Draco duduk didepan pianonya. Ia memainkan sebuah lagu yang terdengar sedih. Ia sepertinya memang pria yang melankolis jika di hadapkan dengan piano. Jari-jarinya yang panjang dan ramping itu terlihat handal dalam menekan tuts-tuts piano. Senyumnya muncul ketika ia tiba-tiba berhenti memainkan pianonya. Ingatan akan malam yang mengairahkan bersama Hermione diatas piano ini membuat kesedihannya menghilang. Itu malam yang luar biasa dan ia tidak sabar untuk segera kembali bersama Hermione.

Dert...dert...dert...

Handphonenya bergetar. Draco yang meletakkanya diatas piano segera mengangkatnya. Ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela besar yang menyajikan pemandangan kesibukan kota london di malam hari tepat pada musim dingin. Pemandangan yang cukup indah.

"Iya Blaise? Apa kau dan Theo sudah mendapatkan Kaset yang kumaksud?"

"Wow...wow...wow...mate. Jangan terburu-buru oke? Ini tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan. Jujur disini begitu sulit untuk bergerak. Pelayan dirumahmu sangat banyak. Itu diluar dugaanku, belum lagi mereka cukup cantik dan mengganggu konsentrasiku"

Draco mendengus. "Kenapa tidak Theo saja yang bergerak? Itu pasti akan lebih mudah bukan?"

"Demi merlin apa kau meragukanku?" Terdengar suara Blaise mengeras.

"Astaga Blaise kecilkan suaramu. Kau bisa katahuan, dan rencana kita bisa sia-sia"

Blaise kali ini terdengar berbisik. "Tenang saja oke, aku menggunakan headset seolah aku mendengarkan musik. Sampai saat ini tidak ada yang curiga bahwa aku berteleponan denganmu. Lagipula mate, jika Theo yang bergerak, maka siapa yang akan mengerjakan pipa air sialan itu?"

"Kau" Jawab Draco polos.

Blaise terkekeh kesal. "Yang benar saja oke? Seorang Blaise memperbaiki pipa air? Bisa-bisa pipa airmu makin rusak, dan aku akan membuat manor ini banjir dipenuhi air. Ayahmu bahkan bisa tenggelam disini"

Draco memutar bola matanya. Itu adalah kebiasaan Hermione, namun sepertinya ia juga mulai terbiasa melakukannya. "Oke Blaise langsung saja ke intinya. Apa kau sudah berada diruang tengah?"

"Well kurasa sudah. Menurutku ini ruang tengah"

"Apa ada lukisan?"

"Banyak jika kau mau tau"

"Berati itu memang ruang tengah"

"Lalu lukisan mana yang kau maksud Drake?"

"Jangan terburu-buru. Ada hal yang perlu kutanyakan. Apa kau sudah beres memastikan bahwa cctv diruang tengah mati?"

"Tentu saja. Aku melakukan sesuai intruksimu, boss."

Draco bernapas lega. "Bagus. Sekarang perhatikan sekitarmu"

"Uhuh sudah kulakukan"

"Ada satu lukisan yang terlihat lebih menonjol, tepat berada di pusat, ukurannya jauh lebih besar dibanding lukisan lainnya dan..."

"Apa maksudmu lukisan dengan gambar rumah kebakaran ini?"

"Ya!" Draco terdengar hampir berteriak. "Periksa lukisannya baik-baik Blaise dan temukan barang buktinya"

Tak ada suara untuk sejenak. Blaise sepertinya tengah memeriksa.

"Emmmm...tak ada yang aneh" Blaise kembali berbicara.

"Periksa lagi Blaise. Coba raba permukannya. Mungkin saja itu ikut tertanam kedalamnya."

"No mate. Permukaanya datar"

"Baliknya Blaise! Ayahku mungkin menyembunyikannya tepat dibalik lukisannya"

"Well itu akan sulit. Lukisan sialan ini cukup besar, tapi akan kuusahakan"

Lagi-lagi hening. Tak ada pembicaraan antara Blaise maupun Draco. Saat itu juga Draco tiada hentinya berjalan mondar-mandir menunggu laporan Blaise berikutnya. Detak jantungnya seakan sudah dipuncak maksimalnya. Darahnya juga sudah mengalir dengan cepat. kegugupan melingkupi Draco. Jika barang bukti itu tak ditemukan, Draco tidak tau apa lagi yang akan ia lakukan untuk melawan ayahnya. Sejauh ini hanya itu satu-satunya jalan.

"Hey Mate, kau masih disana?" Tanya Blaise menyadarkan Draco dari kegelisahannya.

"Apa kau menemukannya?" Tanya Draco langsung.

"Ya aku sudah membalik lukisannya dan ada yang ganjil menurutku. Bagian belakangnya terbungkus rapih, namun sepertinya ada sesuatu didalamnya. Kau mau aku merobeknya?"

"Robek secukupnya saja. Akan susah jika ada yang tiba-tiba muncul"

Blaise tak menyahuti. Ia segera mengerjakkannya.

"Bagaimana Blaise?" Tanya Draco dimenit selanjutnya. "Kau menemukannya?"

"Iya" Suara Blaise terdengar bersemangat. "Kau benar-benar pintar man. Aku bahkan tak kepikiran ada dibalik lukisan. Sayangnya ini bukan kaset yang kau maksud. Aku jutru menemukan amplop..."

"Apa?" Draco menyela. Ia seolah enggak mau menerima itu.

"Err...isinya sebuah pita kaset, man. Apa masih bisa digunakan? Kurasa ayahmu telah mengeluarkannya dari cangkang kasetnya"

Draco saat itu juga menghela napasnya penuh kelegaan. Rasa gembiranya seakan meledak-ledak bagaikan kembang api bahkan bom. Memang bukan sepenuhnya dalam bentuk kaset seutuhnya, namun setidaknya sebuah pita kaset bisa digunakan sebagai barang bukti. Ini zaman modern, semua dapat dilakukan dengan bantuan kecanggihan.

"Trims Blaise. Misi kita berhasil"

Blaise tersenyum mendengarnya. Sudah lama ia tidak mendengar Draco senang seperti itu. "Well satu lagi masalahnya"

"Apa?" Kening Draco berkerut. Kedua alisnya menyatu.

Blaise menyeringai. "Theo belum beres dengan masalah pipa airnya"

Tawa Draco meledak. Pasti lucu sekali membayangkan muka kesusahan Theo mengurusi pipa-pipa air itu.

**000**

Harry terlalu depresi menghadapi tingkah Hermione. Queen bee yang satu itu sejak diskusi mereka mengenai kunjungan ke yale hingga akhirnya mereka telah berada di Amerika seperti sekarang ini hanya bisa mengeluh dan mengomel. Dia bahkan telah seratus kali mendengus. Harry menghitungnya dengan teliti.

"Ayolah Potter, injak gasnya. Kita melaju seperti siput. Kau bisa berkendara atau tidak?"

Harry tak menoleh pada Hermione. Bisa dibilang ia terlalu malas melihat wajah kesal wanita itu. Dia akan terlihat seperti penyihir dimata Harry, tidak peduli betapa cantiknya sebenarnya Hermione saat ini.

"Aku bisa menyetir, aku lulus dengan baik dalam ujian menyetirku. Tapi siapapun perlu beradaptasi. Ini pertama kalinya aku menyetir sebuah Posce dan parahnya mobil sport ini bewarna merah mencolok yang membuat semua perhatian tersedot olehnya. Sialnya aku benci perhatian, Granger"

Hermione mendengus. Itu berarti sudah ke 101 kalinya. "Tak heran. Aku bahkkan ragu kau pernah melihat mobil sport seperti ini. Kau sangat norak sekali. Apa adikmu senorak dirimu?"

"Jangan bawa-bawa adikku oke?"Harry menoleh sekilas pada Hermione. Wanita itu mendengus dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan bibirnya cemberut. Ia seperti anak kecil. "Jujur saja Granger, kenapa kau tidak menyewa sebuah limo seperti biasanya sehingga aku tidak perlu repot-repot menyetir seperti ini. Atau ide lebih baiknya kenapa kita tidak naik kendaraan umum saja?"

"Kendaraan umum ke Connecticut? Really?"

Harry melirik sekilas Hermione sebelum akhirnya ia fokus kembali untuk menyetir. Untung dimusim dingin ini, salju berhenti turun. Walau hanya sejenak setidaknya itu dapat membuat Harry tidak usah harus fokus pada jalanan. "Iya. Itu tidak akan serepot ini"

"Memang, tapi kau akan membuatku berdesakkan, gatal-gatal, mual, sesak napas bahkan mati seketika itu juga jika aku harus berjam-jam naik kereta bawah tanah, Freak! Asal kau tau aku tak pernah naik kereta bawah tanah."

"Kau benar-benar luar biasa" Harry menyindir tidak percaya akan apa yang baru didengarnya. Aneh sekali ada orang-orang yang tahan berlama-lama dengan Hermione.

"Jangan mengajakku berkelahi Potter. Aku terlalu lelah. Semua badanku terasa remuk karena berjam-jam harus duduk di penerbangan kelas ekonomi bersamamu"

Harry memilih diam. Ia akan mengalah kali ini. Hermione setidaknya beberapa jam lalu rela untuk duduk bersamanya dikelas ekonomi. Well ia sebenarnya bisa saja duduk di kelas satu, tapi anehnya dia tak lakukan itu. Harry terkadang tak mengerti akan sikap Hermione yang satu itu. Bagaimanapun Harry tak mau ambil pusing. Toh ia memang hanya sanggup membeli tiket ekonomi. Itu adalah keputusan Hermione sendiri untuk memilih duduk bersamanya. Harry tak pernah memaksa.

Hermione mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Ia menarik badannya dan memutar-mutar kepalanya seolah melakukan peregangan. Hermione melepaskan sepatunya dan mengangkat kedua kakinya yang dibalut kaus kaki ke atas dasbor. Harry melirik sekilas dan akhirnya berdeham. Ternyata seorang Granger bisa juga melupakan tata krama.

Harry terus melaju mobilnya. Sisa perjalanam mereka dihabiskan dengan keheningan karena secara total Hermione memilih untuk tertidur. Itu melegakan. Harry senang untuk sejenak tidak berdebat. Mereka melewati jalan raya di connecticut. Hari ini pasti akan mustahil untuk langsung tiba di yale. Langit pun mulai malam, Harry juga mulai lelah jika harus terus menyetir.

Harry melihat papan tanda Motel kira-kira 18 meter sebelum New haven dan ke luar dari jalan tol.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hermione yang telah terbangun dari tidurnya. "Kita kan belum sampai disana"

"Yeah, tapi ada motel. Aku butuh istirahat dan kurasa kita sudah cukup dekat ke yale" Jawab Harry seolah jawaban itu menjelaskan segalanya.

"Apa yang hebat tentang Motel?"Hermione mengernyit.

"Motel menurutku bersih dan murah, memiliki TV kabel juga." Jawab Harry.

"Aku lebih tertarik menginap di suatu tempat yang indah yang pastinya memiliki layanan kamar Potter" Sahut Hermione. Ia tidak pernah menginap di sebuah motel sebelumnya.

"Jika begitu kau pergi saja sendiri. Aku enggak ada dana tambahan untuk menginap di hotel bintang lima seperti yang kau inginkan" Ujar Harry, sambil berhenti di luar motel. Ia keluar dari mobil.

Hermione sendiri tetap di dalam mobil sambil menyilangkan kedua lengan di dadanya dengan kesal, selagi Harry freak itu pergi untuk mendaftar.

Tempat parkir itu suram dan semua kamar ditutupi gorden. Motel itu terlihat seperti jenis tempat yang dituju manusia untuk menghilang dari peradaban.

Harry tak lama kembali sambil membawa sebuah kunci. "Mereka hanya punya sisa satu kamar, tetapi katanya ranjangnya besar. Err...Apa kau tidak keberatan?"

Hermione menganga dengan tidak elit. Kedua matanya sepertinya akan keluar saat itu juga. Ia sangat terlihat syock. Tetapi akal sehat dan harga dirinya segera menyadarkannya. Ia cepat-cepat menggeleng dan ingin protes bahkan memaki Harry. Sialnya ia pasti akan terlihat makin menyebalkan dan manja bukan? Dengan berat hati Hermione memutuskam menelan kembali omelan dan hinaan yang ia telah siapkan untuk Harry.

"Terserah!" Jawab Hermione, dalam hatinya ia berulang kali menyakinkan ia sanggup menghadapi semua percobaan yang diberikan Harry padanya.

Harry kembali ke dalam mobil dan meninggalkan tempat parkir dengan ban berdecit dan kembali ke jalan utama. Salju turun menemani perjalanan mereka.

"Kita akan pergi kemana lagi sekarang Potter?" Tuntut Hermione. Ia sangat benci cara Harry melakukan apa pun yang ia inginkan sesukanya dan tak pernah mempedulikan keinginan Hermione.

"Well satu lagi kelebihan motel adalah motel selalu terletak di jalanan yang sama dengan deretan pertokoan, jadi kau bisa membeli segala kebutuhanmu" Jawab Harry. Ia lantas berbelok ke tempat parkir salah satu swalayan. "Ayo belanja"

Hermione memutar bola matanya sebagai respon.

"Yang benar saja!"

**000**

Hermione berbaring di ranjang dan memegangi sebuah cracker Ritz di atas mata kirinya dengan memincingkan mata kanan untuk menatap langit-langit. Seekor laba-laba mungil berjalan menuju lampu di atas kepalanya.

"Di sini benar-benar menjijikkan. Ada seekor laba-laba di langit-langit" Hermione memberitau Harry. Asal tau saja, Hermione sudah minum tiga kaleng bir dan menyantap empat donat. Sekarang ini ia juga sedang menyantap cracker dan keju cheddar semprot sebagai hidangan pencuci mulut.

"Kau tau apa yang kita lupakan?" Tanya Harry yang saat itu hanya duduk dilantai beralaskan karpet sambil memasukkan sengenggam keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya.

"Air?" Tebak Hermione. Bagaimanapun ia sudah mengkonsumsi amat banyak gula, garam, dan minyak sehingga ia sangat kehausan.

"Bukan" Jawab Harry. "Tapi coklat"

"Kau benar" Hermione bersemangat. Ia sepertinya sudah hilang akal sehat sehingga tiba-tiba berubah menjadi akrab seperti ini dengan Harry. Bagaimanapun alkohol bukanlah teman baik Hermione. Apapun jenisnya.

Mereka segera berjinjit ke luar dari kamar mereka dan menyusuri lorong menuju mesin koin yang berisi coklat. Hermione tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika ia melihat karpet yang ia pijak saat ini. Karpet itu bewarna cokelat dengan motif lingkaran-lingkaran merah. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa sih yang menghias tempat ini?

Harry langsung berdiri didepan mesin koin sambil memberengut. "Ini gila" Katanya.

Hermione berdiri di sampingnya. Didalam mesin itu ada kitkat, snicker dan almond joy. Keputusan yang sulit diambil. Faktanya Hermione menyukai semuanya.

"Berapa banyak uang logam yang kau punya Potter?" Tanya Hermione serius.

Harry merogoh saku celananya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Ia punya cukup uang logam untuk membeli dua setengah batang coklat. Atau lebih tepatnya dua batang coklat dan satu permen karet.

Hermione sontak tertawa tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi. "Aku selalu mendapat nilai A dalam kelas lanjutan kalkulus, tapi saat ini aku bahkan tak bisa memilih coklat batangan apa yang kumau" Ujarnya.

Harry tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan tiga uang logam dua puluh lima sen dan memasukkanya kedalam lubang. Kemudian ia memegang tangan Hermione. "Kau coba pejamkan matamu dan pilihlah salah satu tombol, mudah bukan?"

Hermione menurut. Harry membimbing tangan Hermione kearah mesin itu hingga jari-jarinya hanya meraba tombol-tombol itu saja. Hermione menekan satu tombol dan mendengar sesuatu jatuh ke dasar mesin itu. Ia langsung membungkuk untuk memungutnya.

"Tunggu dulu Granger" Pekik Harry, menarik Hermione mundur. "Ayo coba lagi sekali lagi dan kita lihat apa yang kau dapatkan" Ia menjatuhkan uang logam itu kembali.

Hermione mencoba mengingat di mana letak tombol kitkat, tetapi ia tak bisa mengingatnya. Ia menekan tombol lain sekali lagi dan sesuatu jatuh kedasar mesin. Hermione membuka matanya dan bergegas maju untuk mengambil jarahan mereka. Sebatang almond joy dan

snicker.

"Snicker? Yang benar saja!" Pekiknya.

"Wah kau hebat!" Harry berseru sambil merenggut Almond joy dari tangan Hermione dan berlari cepat ke ujung lorong. "Yang satu ini milikku oke?"

"Tunggu Potter, Almond joy itu milikku!" Hermione berteriak dan berlari mengejarnya. Saat itu sudah pukul dua subuh lewat sedikit. Wawancara Hermione kurang dari sembilan jam lagi, dan Hermione tidak suka mengakuinya, tetapi sebenarnya ia sedang lumayan bersenang-senang bersama si Potter ini.

Persetan dengan yale...

Keesokannya paginya. Sinar matahari memancar melalui jendela mengenai kantong keripik kentang. Hemione menghirup aroma kentang itu dan langsung terjaga. Ia berguling kearah lain dan menghancurkan kantung fritos yang setengah kosong.

"Damn it" gerutunya sambil berbisik. Hermione mendekatkan jam tangan ke wajahnya dan melongo menatapnya. Wawancaranya di yale dijadwalkan pukul sebelas. Sedangkan ia sedang berbaring telungkup diatas sekantong fritos, di sebuah kamar motel murahan di connecticut sialan dan parahnya sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh. Pukul sepuluh!

"Sial!" Hermione berseru sambil melompat turun dari ranjang. "Potter bangun sekarang juga"

Mendengar nada panik sekaligus bentakkan itu tentu membuat Harry terbangun. "Jam berapa sekarang?"Gumam Harry dengan terduduk tegak dan masih mengayunkan kepalanya maju mundur dengan mengantuk. Kedua matanya bahkan masih terpejam.

"Pukul sepuluh lewat lima menit!" Hermione mendesis padanya sambil merogoh kedalam koper mininya. Ia bahkan tidak repot-repot menggantung bajunya, jadi rok yang hendak ia pakai untuk wawancara kusut. Apa yang salah sebenarnya dengannya? Bukankah hari ini adalah hari terpenting dalam hidupnya?

"Tenang Oke? Jangan membuatku ikut panik" Ujar Harry.

Itu jelas ucapan yang keliru untuk dilontarkan.

"Shut up" Hermione menjerit sambil melempar sepatu hitam tanpa tali merk Gucci kepadanya. "Semua ini salahmu Potter!"

Harry yang masih mengantuk, dengan santai mengaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Apa salahku?"

"Pokoknya tutup saja mulut sialanmu itu, freak!" Jawab Hermione. Ia buru-buru membawa bajunya, kemudian berjalan sambil menghentakkan kedua kakinya ke kamar mandi, dan membanting pintunya dengan keras. Ini musim dingin, namun Hermione memutuskan untuk tetap mandi. Setidaknya ada air panaskan di motel inikan?

"Kenapa dia?" Harry keheranan. "Dasar wanita" lanjutnya lagi dengan bertanya-tanya kenapa hidup wanita tidak se-simpel pria?

Didalam kamar mandi, Hermione menggosok tubuhnya dengan kesal sambil melatih pertanyaan-pertanyaan wawancara dalam benaknya.

**Mengapa Yale?** _Karena yale adalah universitas terbaik. Aku tidak kuliah di college hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Aku ingin dosen-dosen terbaik dan pilihan kelas terbaik dan fasilitas terbaik. Aku tak ingin hanya melewati masa empat tahun mendatang dengan begitu-begitu saja. Aku ingin di tantang._

**Beri tau aku tentang dirimu sendiri. Kamu adalah orang seperti apa?** _Aku sangat terorganisir (Jangan lupa terkekeh pelan seolah malu-malu). Teman-temanku menganggapku agak terlalu rapi. Aku ambisius. Aku tak tahan dengan apa yang kulakukan disebut biasa saja. Aku tekun. Aku mendorong diriku untuk menjadi sebaik mungkin semampuku. Kurasa aku sedikit keras kepala. Aku amat senang bergaul. Aku sering mengorganisasikan pesta dan acara amal. Aku juga mencoba tetap sadar politik, meskipun aku terpaksa mengaku bahwa aku tidak suka membaca surat kabar setiap hari. Aku suka hewan. Aku mencoba menjadi anak perempuan yang bijak dan melakukan berbagai hal baik untuk keluargaku bahkan tanpa mereka minta._

**Siapa teladanmu?** _Ada tiga orang. Lady dianna, Audrey hepburn, dan yang utama ibuku, Evelyn Granger. Mereka berdua adalah wanita cantik yang menakjubkan, kuat, terhormat, sangat anggun._

Selesai latihannya.

Hermione mematikan keran dan merenggut selembar handuk. Ia tidak sempat mencuci rambutnya. Semoga rambutnya tidak bau makanan. Ia memeriksa wajahnya di cermin. Kedua matanya bengkak. Ia menyemprot wajahnya dengan cucumber toner dan memoleskan krim mata La Mer di bawah kedua matanya.

Hermione memakai kemeja kancing Calvin Kleinnya yang bewarna biru muda, dan rok lipit-lipit hitam merk DKNY. Kemudian ia menyisir rambutnya buru-buru lalu mengikatnya dalam bentuk ekor kuda longgar yang sederhana. Nah, ia sudah terlihat seperti jenis cewek yang gemar nongkrong di toko-toko buku sambil membaca puisi. Ia terlihat serius dan cerdas. Hermione tersenyum. Ia siap. Pokoknya dia harus siap. Ini salah satu hari penting untuknya.

**000**

"Terimakasih karena kau sudah bersedia menunggu" Pewawancara Hermione berkata sambil memasuki ruang tunggu di kantor pendaftaran yale, dimana Hermione sudah duduk selama 15 menit lebih. Sedangkan Harry berada ditempat terpisah. Untuk pria memang dipisahkan. Mungkin sekarang dia telah diwawancara, Hermione tidak terlalu peduli, ia kelewat kesal padanya.

"Hey" sapa Hermione dengan nada tinggi sambil melompat berdiri. Ia mengulurkan tangan. "Aku Hermione Granger"

Sang pewawancara seorang pria tinggi berkulit putih dengan rambut cokelat kepirangan dan mata hijau berkilau. Ia menjabat tangan Hermione. "Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Gilderoy lockhart" Ia berbalik dan membimbing Hermione memasuki kantornya. "Silahkan duduk" Ia berkata sambil menyilangkan kaki dan menunjuk ke kursi berlengam yang terbuat dari beludru biru diseberangnya.

Mr lockhart mengingatkan Hermione pada Ayahnya.

Hermione duduk dan menyilangkan kaki. Ia merasa gugup yang tiba-tiba muncul saat itu juga. Ia sangat ingin buang air kecil.

"Jadi ceritakan padaku tentang dirimu sendiri Miss Granger?"

"Ummm" Jawab Hermione tak ingat apakah pertanyaan ini adalah salah satu pertanyaan yang sudah ia persiapkan atau belum. Sepertinya pertanyaan ini amat samar-samar. Ia tidak ingat apapun! Astaga! Menceritakan apa?

Hermione menarik napas panjang dan mulai bicara. "Eum Well..aku berasal dari london, inggris. Aku anak tunggal. Orang tuaku sudah bercerai. Aku tinggal dengan ibuku, sementara ayahku tinggal di prancis. Ayahku gay. Dia sangat suka belanja. Aku sudah bertunangan, tapi percayalah pertunangan itu membuatku hampir gila. Aku tidak mencintai tunanganku. Perasaanku benar-benar telah berubah. Bagiku dia hanya sahabatku sekarang. Well faktanya sih kami sudah saling kenal sajak bayi. Err... pokoknya aku sama sekali tidak nyaman dengan statusku sebagai tunangannya. Bagaimanapun aku sudah putuskan akan kembali bersama Malfoy. Aku sangat mencintainya dan tak yakin akan bisa tetap hidup normal tanpanya. Dia seperti potongan puzzle ku. Yah kurasa dia belahan jiwaku. Walau aku enggak tau apakah belahan jiwa itu ada atau tidak?" Ia berhenti untuk mengambil napas dan mendongak. Siapapun butuh napas setelah bicara secepat dan tampa jeda seperti itu.

Hermione sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia menatap sepatu tali hitam Mr Lockhart. Tindakan itu harusnya paling tidak boleh dia lakukan. Seharusnya Hermione melakukan kontak mata. Seharusnya dia memberikan kesan baik. Oh sialan.

"Begitu ya" sahut Mr lockhart dengan ramah. Ia mencatat beberap hal di buku notesnya.

"Apa yang kau tulis?" tanya Hermione sambil mencodongkan tubuh ke depan untuk melihatnya.

Astaga. Tindakan itu jelas-jelas tidak boleh dilakukan juga. Oh come on Hermione.

"Hanya beberapa catatan saja" Jawab Mr lockhart dengan menyembunyikan tulisannya. "Jadi beri tau aku mengapa kau tertarik dengan Yale"

Inilah pertanyaan yang sudah Hermione siapkan jawabannya.

Maybe...

"Aku ingin kuliah di universitas terbaik. Aku adalah murid terbaik dan aku pantas menerima pendidikan terbaik" Jawab Hermione percaya diri. Mr lockhart malah memberengut mendengarnya. Apa yang salah sebenarnya?

"Ayahku dulu kuliah di yale, kau tau?" Hermione cepat-cepat menambahkan. "Pada saat itu ayahku bukan gay"

Mr Lockhart kembali memberengut dan terus menulis. "Oh begitu"

Hermione tidak mendengarnya, fokusnya yang tinggal 10 persen itu teralihkan. Ia diam-diam menguap sambil menutup mulut dengan tangannya. Ia luar biasa capek dan sepatunya terasa sakit di kakinya. Oh ya ampun ini parah. Harusnya semalam Hermione tidak meminum bir. Sedikit apapun kadar alkoholnya, Hermione tetap akan mabuk dan hilang pikiran seperti sekarang ini. Alkohol bukanlah temannya. Sama sekali bukan. Alkohol musuhnya. Catat itu.

"Bisakah kau memberi tahuku tentang sebuah buku favorite yang sudah kau baca akhir-akhir ini Miss Granger?"Tanya Mr lockhart sambil mendongak padanya.

Hermione langsung melongo menatapnya dan segera memindai otaknya untuk mencari judul sebuah buku...pokoknya buku apapun...tetapi kenyataanya ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun.

Beauty and the beast? Alkitab? Kamus? Demi Tuhan... mengingat judul sebuah buku tidak sesulit itukan?

"Aku jujur tak bisa konsen membaca buku beberapa hari ini." Hermione mengaku dengan bibir gemetar. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya seolah sedang kesakitan. "Perasaanku kacau balau" Hermione membuka matanya kembali dan benar-benar merasa bagaikan tokoh utama dalam film tragis yang mengerikan.

"Aku sangat frustasi dengan hubungan cintaku dan persahabatanku. Aku benar-benar lelah harus berperang dengan As. Belum lagi aku harus berhadapan dengan Cedric yang begitu ngotot mempertahankan pertunangan kami. Seakan semua itu belum cukup, aku harus memendam perasaanku pada Draco. Aku sudah katakan aku sangat mencintainya, aku sepenuhnya jatuh cinta padanya. Aku sangat ingin bersamanya tapi aku tak bisa. Ayahnya yang kejam itu benar-benar bagaikan penghalang yang susah untuk dihancurkan. Sekarang ini Draco tengah menjalankan misinya untuk melawan balik ayahnya. Sialnya aku hanya bisa menunggunya, tanpa bisa membantu. Walau aku begitu ingin untuk membantu. Tapi yah sialannya aku terjebak disini. Perasaanku benar-benar tak menentu. Aku sangat khawatir padanya. Dia bahkan belum meneleponku sampai saat ini"

Mr Lockhart beringsut gelisah dikursinya. Keningnya berkerut. "Draco?"

Hermione mengangguk sambil merengggut selembar tissu klenex dari box diatas meja dan membuang ingus dengan keras. "Draco malfoy, pria yang kucintai, kau ingatkan? Aku sudah mengatakannya beberapa saat tadi. Kau mendengarku atau tidak sebenarnya?"

Mr lockhart tampak mengernyitkan keningnya. "Baiklah Miss Granger. Eu...ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan olah raga? Apa kau tertarik dengan olah raga?"

Hermione mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Ia ingin segera mengakhiri wawancaranya. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres padanya.

"Aku bermain tenis. Tapi satu-satunya hal yang benar-benar kuminati saat ini adalah memulai lagi hidupku yang baru. Dan itu pastinya harus bersama Draco" jawabnya lalu melepaskan sepatu kananya dan menyandarkan telapak kaki kananya diatas lutut kaki kirinya dan mulai memijat jari-jari kakinya. Sial kakinya sakit sekali.

Mr Lockhart tersenyum dan meletakkan pulpen yang terus ia gunakam untuk menulis. "Apa ada yang ingin kau ajukan padaku?"

Hermione seketika berhenti mengusap jari kakinya dan meletakkan kembali kakinya pada posisi semula. Ia menggeser kursinya ke depan dan mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh tangan Mr lockhart. " Jika kau bisa berjanji untuk membiarkan aku masuk kuliah lebih awal, aku pun akan berjanji akan menjadi mahasiswi terbaik yang pernah dimiliki yale." tuturnya sungguh-sungguh. "Bisakah kau menjanjikan itu?"

Oh Tuhanku... selamat tinggal yale, halo universitas terbuka!

Mrs lockhart kembali tersenyum. Ia lalu mengambil penanya dan menulis hal lain di buku notesnya dan menggaris bawahinya tiga kali. Bayangkan tiga kali!

Mari tebak apa yang dia tulis. ORANG SINTING?

"Kita lihat saja nanti Miss Granger" Ucapnya lalu bangkit berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya. "Terimakasih banyak untuk kedatanganmu. Semoga beruntung"

Astaga...Itu sangat buruk dan semakin bertambah buruk ketika Hermione memberikan cipika-cipiki sebagai salam perpisahan mereka.

Oh bee...Ada apa denganmu?

**000**

Harry mengaruk-garuk kepalanya ketika berjalan keluar. Salju sudah berhenti turun. Kini ada sinar matahari yang sedikit menghangatkan.

Ia merasa lega akhirnya wawancaranya berakhir. Ia sangat merasa gugup tadi. Tetapi Harry cukup optimis bahwa ia melakukannya dengan baik. Ia melanjutkan jalannya dengan lebih cepat. Berada diperkarangan luar yale memang sangat indah. Ada gedung-gedung klasik yang indah, belum lagi hamparan luas rumput dan jalan berbatu yang tak kalah indahnya dengan bangunannya. Pokoknya benar-benar luas. Harry yakin besar kemungkinan ia bisa saja tersesat.

Memikirkan itu Harry nyengir. Pemikiran konyol. Bahkan ada juga pemikiran yang lebih konyol dari itu. Well kan aneh saja melihat seorang Granger berjongkok didepan mobil posce nya yang terparkir dengan wajah yang ditutupi. Apa dia menangis? Ada apa denganya?

"Hey Granger" Harry memanggil ketika telah berdiri dihadapan Hermione. "Kau kenapa? Hey...Hey Granger...hellooooo Granger...kau dengar aku tidak?"

"Aku mendengarmu idiot!" teriak Hermione terpedam karena ia menutupi wajahnya diantara telapak tangan dan lututnya. "Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu"

"Ada apa heh?" Harry terlihat penasaran. "Bagaimana wawancaranya?"

Tiba-tiba Hermione langsung terisak-isak histeris. Sontak orang-orang yang berjalan melewati mereka melirik penuh tanya dan menatap Harry curiga.

"Bukan karena aku. Aku serius. Dia tiba-tiba nangis begitu saja. Percayalah!" ucap Harry buru-buru kepada setiap orang yang menatapnya tajam. "Astaga Granger! Jangan menangis. Kau membuat orang-orang menuduhku yang bukan-bukan. Oh ya ampun berhentilah menangis!"

"Aku mengacau Potter. Aku benar-benar mengacaukan wawancaraku...hiks...hiks...hiks..." Tangisan Hermione menjadi-jadi."Selamat tinggal yale"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Harry bingung.

Hermione masih tidak mau mendongak. Ia makin dalam menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Hiks...Hiks...Hiks...Dia bertanya padaku apakah aku membaca buku bagus belakangan ini. Hiks...Hiks..Hiks...kau tau apa yang kukatakan?"

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa?"

"Kubilang padanya bahwa aku tidak membaca apa-apa karena hidupku benar-benar kacau. Kubilang padanya bahwa aku muak dengan hidupku. Aku lelah tentang pertengkaranku dengan Astoria, aku kesal dengan Cedric, aku sangat mencintai Draco dan begitu putus asa ingin bersamanya. Pokoknya aku mencurhatkan seluruh kisah hidupku padanya. Demi apapun aku ingin bunuh diri saja dan dikubur dalam-dalam. Bagaimana bisa aku berkata seperti itu? Oh God!"

Harry melongo menatap Hermione dengan mata terbelalak. Harry lalu menelan ludahnya dan mulai bicara kembali. "Eu...apa sekarang kau masih merasa ingin bunuh diri?"

Hermione yang masih menutup wajahnya itu menggeleng. "Tidak" Lagi-lagi ia merengek. "Hiks...hiks...hiks...a..aaku enggak mau membuat Malfoy ikut bunuh diri jika mendengar kematianku. Bisa-bisa dia meminum racun didepan kuburanku"

"Kau sepertinya mulai tak waras Granger. Kau harus ke psikiater"

"Tutup mulutmu Potter! Hiks..hiks...hiks..." Bentak Hermione disela-sela tangisnya. "Semua ini salahmu. Kau membuatku terjaga hingga larut malam, lalu kau membiarkanku minum berkaleng-kaleng bir padahal aku sangat tak kuat pada alkohol. Kau sialan Potter. Kau penyebab ini semua...haaaa..." Tangisan Hermione semakin terdengar bagai anak kecil yang merajuk.

"Hey, aku tidak menyuruhmu mengucapkan semua hal itu dalam wawancaramukan? Jadi jangan salahkan aku." Ralat Harry. "Tapi kau tak perlu mencemaskannya, Granger. Kau mungkin masih bisa di terima di yale. Bahkan jika kau tidak diterima, ada jutaan universitas lain yang bisa kau tuju"

Rengekan Hermione menjadi-jadi. Baginya hanya yale satu-satunya universitas. Dia bahkan sudah merencanakan kuliah disana sejak TK. Bagaimana bisa Harry berkata begitu?

"Astaga Granger! Kau kenapa lagi? Apa kau juga mencium pewawancaramu? Enggak kan? Ayolah berpikir positif"

"Hiks...Hiks...Hiks..." Hermione kembali merengek. Ia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang. "Sialnya aku menciumnya Potter"

"Siapa maksudmu? Mencium siapa? Aku semakin tak mengerti"

"Pria itu. Pewawancaraku. Aku mencium pipinya sebelum pergi" isak Hermione masih belum menunjukkan wajahnya. Bibir bawahnya bergetar dan lebih banyak air mata yang mengalir. "Dia pasti mengira aku cewek sinting"

Harry mengaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya. Demi apapun bersama Hermione lebih lama lagi pasti akan membuatnya ikut sinting. "Aku semakin yakin kau perlu memeriksakan dirimu. Ayo!" Harry mengambil tangan Hermione dan menarikya untuk bangkit berdiri. "Ayolah Granger"

"Kau apa-apaan sih?" Hermione akhirnya mendongak memperlihatkan wajahnya. Suhu dingin pada musim bersalju ini sepertinya membekukan semua air matanya itu.

"Kita harus pergi. Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke psikiater"

"Lepaskan aku!" Hermione menarik tangannya dengan kasar. Ia tetap dalam posisi berjongkok.

"Astaga ayo!"

"Lepaskan"

"Ayo Granger!"

"Lepaskan"

"Ayo!"

"Lepaskan"

"Ayo!"

"Lepaskan kubilang! Kau ini cari mati ya heh Potter? Kau benar-benar...Ya...aaaaa..."

Moment tarik menarik itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi moment dimana Hermione tertarik dan terjatuh tepat diatas Harry. Itu sangat buruk. Harry merasa punggungnya remuk kerena terhantam ke tanah. Tapi itu bukan apa-apa dibanding bibirnya yang seakan terhantam juga. Bukan dengan permukaan tanah yang kasar dan keras, ini jutru sebaliknya. Permukaanya begitu halus dan lembut. Agak basah tetapi memberikan kesan manis. Rasanya sangat manis.

Harry membuka matanya dan ia membelalak melihat sepasang mata hazel yang lembut membuatnya terdiam bagai patung. Hermione pun sebaliknya. Pikirannya hilang dengan apa yang baru terjadi. Ia sama mematungnya dengan Hermione.

Bibir keduanya masih saling menempel satu sama lain. Ini sulit di mengerti. Apalagi dengan kondisi detakan jantung yang berpacu makin cepat ditiap detiknya. Darahnya bergelora seakan mendidih serta mengalir cepat keseluruh tubuh, isi perutnya yang ikut bergejolak, dan wajah yang memerah. Semua itu bercampur menjadi satu dalam diri Harry. Diluar akal sehatnya, Harry merasa melihat kembang api meledak-ledak menghiasi langit, percis seperti malam tahun baru. Perasaan yang sangat aneh. Ia tak pernah merasa seperti itu.

Dert...Dert...Dert...

Itu suara bergetar handphone Hermione. Sebuah nada dering yang juga kemudian terdengar mengembalikan akal sehat Hermione. Ia buru-buru secepat mungkin bangkit berdiri dan mengambil Handphonnya. Diam-diam ia merasa berterimakasih untuk itu. Karena jujur, ia sebenarnya enggak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa mengenai insiden barusan.

"Hello?" Hermione melangkah menjauh dari Harry yang telah bangkit berdiri.

"Hey love!"

Hermione memejamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya. Itu Draco. Demi apapun ia baru saja mendapat insiden memalukan itu dan Draco meneleponnya? Yang benar saja! Hermione tentu merasa bersalah. Ia merasa seperti baru saja berselingkuh.

"Hey" Hermione mencoba ceria. Ia membuka matanya dan berhenti menggigit bibirnya.

Terdengar Draco terkekeh senang. "Aku sangat merindukanmu"

"Aku juga" Ujar Hermione sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Lagi-lagi Draco terdengar terkekeh. "Kupikir kau akan marah karena aku baru meneleponmu"

"Aku terlalu merindukanmu, sehingga kupikir aku tak sanggup untuk marah" Hermione memegang dadanya. Ia dapat rasakan jantungnya masih berdetak cepat. Oh ada apa dengannya? Enggak mungkin karena insiden ciuman dengan Potter itukan? "Bagaimana dengan misinya? Kau baik-baik sajakan?"

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

Hermione memutar matanya. "Tentu saja. Aku sangat takut ayahmu tau rencanamu dan mencoba mencelakaimu. Jadi Malfoy katakan padaku, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Kepanikan menyerang Hermione.

"Aku tak baik-baik saja"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau terluka? Ayahmu menyakitimu? Katakan padaku Malfoy"

Draco tertawa. Tawanya cukup keras dan membuat Hermione merubah total raut wajahnya. Itu raut kesal. "Aku serius Malfoy!"

"Aku sama seriusnya. Aku memang tak baik-baik saja. Aku sekarat karena aku merindukanmu Granger."

Hermionne diam saja. Perasaanya meledak-ledak. Ia tersenyum. Secara total sudah bisa dipastikan ia mencintai Draco, benar-benar sepenuhnya jatuh cinta padanya. Ia enggak peduli dengan apa yang ia rasakan beberapa saat lalu bersama Harry. Itu perasaan yang aneh. Seakan ada yang mengguncangnya. Tetapi Hermione sudah tetapkan pilihannya. Pilihan itu adalah Draco.

"Bagaimana hasilnya? Kau mendapatkan barang bukti itu?"

"Tentu saja aku mendapatkannya. Itu berkatmu love"

"Oh ya ampun" Hermione terdengar sangat gembira. Air matanya menumpuk. "Kau tidak bercandakan?" Suaranya bergetar seperti mau menangis.

"No" Jawab Draco sama gembiranya. "Aku akan menunggumu di apartemenku dan kita harus merayakannya, love. Aku juga tak sabar untuk mendengar ceritamu tentang yale. Kau pulang hari inikan?"

Hermione mengangguk dengan bersemangat. Ia sangat senang sekali. Ia bahkan tak peduli lagi dengan moment wawancaranya yang hancur itu. Draco telah bersamanya, mereka kembali bersama dan Hermione yakin tak akan berpisah lagi. Itu jauh lebih menyenangkan untuknya dibanding mendengar ia diterima di yale. Persetan dengan yale.

"Love?" Draco memanggil dengan cemas kerana tak ada jawaban dari Hermione. Sepertinya Hermione lupa bahwa Draco tak mungkin bisa melihat anggukkannya.

"Tentu saja. Maksudku aku pasti akan datang. Aku akan segera pulang dan langsung ketempatmu. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menemuimu"

Draco tertawa renyah."Well aku akan siapkan suatu kejutan untukmu dan mungkin selanjutnya kita bisa teruskan dengan melakukan sesuatu hal dengan piano lagi seperti waktu itu"

Wajah Hermione memerah tetapi ia tertawa. "Itu terdengar seperti rayuan nakal"

"Emmm nakal seperti apa maksudmu? Aku sebenarnya berniat mengajakmu bermain piano, dimana letak kenalannya?" Diam-diam Draco menyeringai. Ia jelas-jelas berbohong dan Hermione tau itu.

"Uhuh? Benarkah? Kau yakin hanya akan mengajakku bermain piano? Apa tidak mau bermain yang lain?"

Draco meledak tertawa. Hermione berhasil mengalahkannya. Itu jauh terdengar nakal dan menggoda. "Lupakan piano. Aku akan langsung saja memakanmu, bagaimana?"

Hermione lagi-lagi tertawa. Perasaannya langsung membaik. Ia juga tidak sabar lagi untuk pulang. Yah walau itu artinya Hermione harus kembali berhadapan dengan Harry. Terus terang, keadaanya jadi aneh diantara mereka.

**000**

Ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat Astoria secara reflek menutup laptopnya. Ia tengah duduk diranjang super besarnya dan bermain laptop dengan melihat-lihat akun sosilnya yang dipenuhi ucapan untuk pertunangannya yang akan diadakan dua hari lagi. Tetapi berkat mendengar suara ketukan dipintu kamarnya, pandangan Astoria teralihkan.

Ia menoleh kearah pintu kamarnya. "Mom?" Panggilnya menduga-duga dengan nada tak yakin. Seperti yang Astoria tau, ibunya tidak akan pernah mengetuk pintu. Mrs Greengrass cendrung menyelonong seenaknya. "Masuklah Mom!" Astoria mengerutkan keningnya ketika pintunya masih diketuk-ketuk. "Itu sangat tidak kau. Jadi masuklah!"

Pintu terbuka dan terdengar suara kekehan. Itu tak asing untuk Astoria. Kening mulusnya makin berkerut.

"Suprise!"

"Daphne" Astoria melompat turun dan menerjang kakak tersayangnya itu dengan pelukkan yang super erat. "Oh my God ini kau?" Kedua mata Astoria menatap tak percaya pada wanita yang sangat mirip dengannya itu. Hanya saja perbedaanya rambut Daphne berpotongan sebahu.

"Ya ini aku. Benar-benar aku. Jadi As lepaskan pelukkanmu, Aku tidak bisa bernapas"

Astoria buru-buru melepaskan. "Er...sorry"

Daphne tersenyum. "Kau terkejut?"

"Tentu saja"Astoria kembali terdengar histeris. "Aku tak menyangka kau sudah pulang"

"Well itu berkat acara pertunanganmu. Bagaimana mungkin mom tega tak mengijinkanku untuk hadir di pertunangan adikku sendiri, iyakan?"

Kedua mata Astoria tiba-tiba berair. "Itu artinya kau belum sepenuhnya keluar dari oxford?"

Daphne tersenyum sedih. "Iya seperti itulah. Para suster dan dokter mengatakan padaku bahwa aku sebenarnya sudah sembuh, tapi kurasa mom masih malu memiliki anak sepertiku. Kau tau kan hubungan kami buruk. Jadi dia mempenjarakanku"

Tanpa aba-aba Astoria memeluk kembali Daphne. Ia menangis sekencangnya. Air matanya merembes membasahi kemeja putih yang digunakan Daphne. "Kau pasti membenciku. Aku benar-benar adik yang enggak tau diri. Kau terkurung disana dan aku malah bersenang-senang disini. Aku bahkan sangat jarang mengunjungimu akhir-akhir ini"

Daphne mengusap punggung Astoria. Ia membelainya dengan lembut dan mencoba menenangkan. "As aku tak pernah membencimu. Aku mencintaimu. Kau adalah my little sister. Kau tau itukan?" Daphne melepaskan pelukkannya. Kedua tangannya kini memegang erat bahu Astoria. Mereka bertatapan dengan Astoria yang menangis terisak-isak. "Soal kau yang tidak mengunjungiku, karena kau pastinya sibuk mempersiapkan pertunanganmu As. Kau tak perlu khawatir padaku. Aku banyak memiliki teman disana. Aku bahkan sedang berkencan dengan salah satu dokter disana"

Astoria tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia sebenarnya ingin tertawa, tetapi keadaannya yang masih terisak-isak membuatnya sulit untuk tertawa.

"Berhentilah menangis! Kau harusnya memberiku selamat"

Tangis Astoria malah makin meledak. Ia berjalan menjauh dari Daphne dan duduk diujung ranjangnya. Ia mengelap air matanya dengan percuma. Air matanya terus membanjiri.

"Kenapa As? Ada apa?"

Astoria masih terisak-isak. Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam ketika Daphne telah duduk disampingnya dan membelai punggungnya. Ia tak bisa berbohong dengan Daphne. Sebisa apapun ia menyembunyikannya, Daphne langsung akan tau ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Ada masalah dengan acara pertunangannya?"

Astoria menggeleng.

"Kau ragu?"

Astoria menoleh. "Aku sangat ingin bersama Draco. Aku mencintainya, Daph. Tetapi yang terjadi sekarang, aku makin bertanya-tanya apa pilihanku tepat atau tidak. Tiap bersamanya, Perasaanku makin meluap hilang begitu saja. Aku jutru merasa tersiksa dan muak padanya. Belum lagi dengan perlakuannya padaku, aku semakin ragu Daph"

Daphne menghela napasnya. "Itu artinya kau tidak mencintainya As."

Astoria menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya. Aku tidak mau ia bersama wanita lain. Apalagi Hermione"

"Coba jelaskan padaku, Kenapa kau mencintainya"

Isakan tangis Astoria mereda, bahkan hampir berhenti. "Karena dia cinta pertamaku, karena dia satu-satunya pria yang tak pernah melirikku, karena aku merasa kami cocok bersama, karena dia..."

"Kau tidak mencintainya" Sela Daphne dengan suara tegas.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

Daphne tersenyum penuh sayang lalu menjulurkan tangannya pada tangan Astoria. Kakak beradik yang memiliki paras yang begitu serupa itu saling berpegangan tangan.

"Jika kau mencintai seseorang, kau pasti tidak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaanku"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Well menurutku mencintai sesorang tidak perlu alasan. Kau akan langsung mencintainya, enggak peduli parasnya, hartanya, kepitarannya, Kekuasaannya, kelebihannya, sifat dan sikapnya, ataupun alasan yang lainnya, As. Kau hanya mencintainya begitu saja. Kau langsung merasa nyaman bersamanya, kau menjadi dirimu sendiri, dan apapun masalahnya kau akan selalu menemukan jalan untuk bersamanya. Apa kau merasa seperti itu pada Draco?"

Astoria menggeleng pelan. Ucapan Daphne benar-benar menamparnya. Semua yang ia rasakan jutru berbanding 180 derajat dari itu.

"Dengar!" Daphne membelai lembut tangan Astoria. "Kau tidak mencintainya As. Jangan ambil keputusan yang akan kau sesali. Lepaskan Draco dan kau akan jauh lebih bahagia. Lagipula hubunganmu dengan Hermione akan membaik kan? Kalian bisa kembali bersama. Persahabatan jauh lebih penting. Aku beribu-ribu kali mengatakan itu padamu"

Astoria tersenyum. "Kau pasti lelah mengucapkan itu?"

"Well jika itu untuk kebaikanmu, aku dengan senang hati mengucapkannya bahkan hingga aku tak sanggup membuka mulutku lagi"

"Demi merlin kau benar-benar kakak terbaik untukku" Astoria memeluk Daphne erat. Kedua bersaudara Greengrass itu saling berpelukkam dan tak tau kapan akan saling melepaskan diri.

**000**

Draco mematikan handphonenya. Ada senyum yang masih menghiasi wajahnya. Terlihat ia sangat senang. Lagipula siapa yang tidak akan senang jika baru saja mengobrol dengan orang yang kau cintai.

Draco lalu berjalan kedapur, ia memerhatikan kesekitar dan mengernyit. Suasanya sangat tidak romantis dan terkesan biasa saja. Draco harus merubahnya. Ia akan memberikan kejutan untuk Hermione. Ia berencana membuat private dinner yang dibuatnya sendiri.

Dia meletakkan handphonnya diatas meja makan dan berjalan menuju kulkas. Lagi-lagi ia mengernyit. Bukan karena isi kulkasnya kosong, tapi karena tak ada makanan yang menurutnya benar-benar spesial. Yang ada cuman makanan-makanan rumahan yang tinggal dipanaskan dan siap disantap, sisanya yang lain adalah buah-buahan dan minuman.

Darco menghela napasnya. Andaipun ada bahan makanan mentah, ia tak yakin bisa membuatnya menjadi hidangan yang layak. Kenyataannya Draco sangat payah dalam hal memasak. Dia hanya bisa memasak air, dan membuat telur dadar. Itupun besar kemungkinannya telur dadarnya gosong dan air masakannya telah kelewat menguap, lalu hanya menyisahkan panci kosong yang hanpir hangus.

Draco memberengut. Ia putuskan untuk membeli makanan favorite Hermione. Ia melihat jam tangan rolex nya. Ini masih sangat siang. Mungkin jam makan siang. Restoran perancis itu pasti ramai, tetapi tidak masalah untuk Draco. Ia akan membelinya sendiri dan mengantri untuk pertama kalinya. Itu demi Hermione. Ia juga akan menhias sendiri apartemennya menjadi sesuatu yang romantis.

Draco tersenyum memikirkan itu. Ia segera melangkah keluar. Begitu banyak yang harus ia beli. Pastikan juga untuk tak lupa membeli sebuket mawar. Draco yakin Hermione akan sangat suka.

"Tuan Draco"

Suara memanggil itu, menghentikan langkah Draco untuk memasuki mobilnya yang telah disiapkan. Ia menutup kembali pintu mobil sport hitamnya.

"Greyback?"

Kepala pengawal dari ayahnya itu datang menghampiri. Dia menunduk memberikan hormat. Perawakannya yang tinggi kekar berbalut jas itu membuatnya disegani, apalagi mengingat dengan siapa dia bekerja.

"Ayah anda baru saja pulang dari perjalanan bisnisnya, dia berulang kali menelepon anda, tapi anda tak mengangkatnya"

"Aku tau. Aku sengaja tak mengangkatnya karena aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya. Jadi katakan itu padanya"

"Tidak bisa tuan" Tolak Greyback dengan kembali menunduk seakan meminta maaf."Saya diperintahkan membawa anda menemuinya. Dia sudah menungggu di malfoy corps"

Draco menghela napasny. "Kau ini mengerti atau tidak heh? Sudah kukatakan aku tak ingin menemuinya, setidaknya tidak sekarang."

"Saya minta maaf, tapi ada baiknya anda menurut" Seketika berdatangan pengawal-pengawal ber-jas tepat berdiri dibelakang Greyback. Ada lima orang pria.

"Aku tak ingin berkelahi" Ucap Draco dengan nada malas. "Pacarku bisa mengomel khawatir"

"Jika begitu lebih baik anda menurut. Aku sama sekali tak meragukan kemampuan berkelahi anda. Anak buahku bahkan bukan apa-apanya untuk anda tuan, tapi berkelahi akan membuang-buang tenaga anda dengan percuma"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Draco menghela napasnya. "Setidaknya biarkan aku mengendarai mobilku"

Greyback mundunduk. "Silahkan tuan"

Draco memasuki mobilnya. Sebuah mobil hitam mengikutinya tepat dibelakkang dan didepannya. Sepertinya ayahnya takut sekali untuk kemungkinan ia kabur. Draco tersenyum sinis. Ini bukan waktu yang ia harapkan, tapi bukan juga waktu yang buruk. Ia akan melawan ayahnya. Bukti berada ditanganmya dan Draco yakin dengan itu ia akan menang.

"So bagaimana kabarmu son?" Tanya Lucius beberapa saat kemudian. Pria berkucir pirang itu berbalik. Ia dalam posisi berdiri dibalik meja kerja super besarnya dengan segelas voodka. "Kau mau? Well kita sudah lama tak minum bersama" Lucius mengangkat gelasnya.

"Kita tak pernah minum bersama" Sahut Draco dingin dan ketus. Ia tidak duduk di kursi, ia jutru berdiri seolah menantang. "Langsung saja keintinya"

Lucius terkekeh. "Kenapa terburu-buru heh? Grangermu itu masih sibuk di amerika sana"

Tangan Draco terkepal seketika setelah mendengar itu. "Jangan macam-macam dengannya"

"Tak perlu khawatir begitu. Dia terlalu manis untuk disakiti" Lucius tersenyum dan menenggak vodkanya dengan santai. "Aku ke intinya saja son. Aku tak peduli kau diam-diam ternyata masih mempunyai hubungan dengan Granger. Asal publik tidak tau, dan si Greengrass manja itu tidak mempermasalahkannya, aku akan merestuimu. Hanya saja kuminta kau jangan hancurkan acara pertunaganmu. Bagaimanapun kau harus menikah dengan Greengrass. Sedangkan Hermione bisa kau jadikan wanita simpananmu. Itu ide yang menguntungkan kita berdua bukan?"

Draco tertawa mendengarnya. Kedua matanya menatap penuh benci sekaligus amarah. "Otak dan jalan pikiranmu benar-benar tak beres. Kau manusia atau iblis sebenarnya?"

Lucis mendengus. "Aku tak butuh pujianmu." Ia meminum kembali vodkanya. Kali ini sampai habis. "Sekarang pergi ke butik dan belilah setelan jas yang pantas. Aku sudah siapkan cincinnya. Kau hanya tinggal urus pakaianmu. Kau bisakan?"

Draco menggeleng. Ia terkekeh. "Tak akan kulakukan. Aku juga tidak akan datang keacara pertunangan bodoh itu"

"Jangan mulai lagi Draco! Kau pasti tau siapa yang akan kalah"

"Aku tidak memulai, kaulah yang akan memulainya dengan membatalkan pertunagan sialan itu"

Lucius sontak tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja dan menatap Draco seolah Draco baru saja mengucapkan lelucon. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan melakukannya?"

Draco memyeringai kali ini."Well aku berencana memasukkanmu kedalam penjara atas tuduhan membunuh dan melakukan tindakan ilegal sebelum kau sempat menyelenggarakan pertunanganku dengan Greengrass."

"Apa buktinya? Kau pikir kau punya bukti"

"Tentu saja punya. Aku tau apa yang kau sembunyikan dibalik lukisan kebakaran diruang tengah"

"Kkkau..." Lucius tak sanggup bicara. Ia segera memenggang ujung meja kerjanya era-erat. "Bagaimana bisa kau..."

Draco tersenyum sinis. "Aku belajar darimu father" Ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan saat mengucapkan kata terakhir. "Kau mengajariku dengan baik." Draco lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Dia mencengkram gagang pintu erat. Dia tiba-tiba kembali menoleh. "Kuharap penjara bisa merubahmu menjadi manusia yang lebih baik, Father" Sekarang Draco sepenuhnya pergi. Pintu tertutup dengan keras.

Lucius yang terdiam kemudian berteriak kesal. Ia melempar gelas minumannya hingga pecah berkeping-keping. Dengan gusar ia mengusap kepalanya. "Sialan" Gerutunya. Disaat seperti ini jangan pernah mendekatinya. Ia pasti akan melampiaskannya.

"YA!" Bentak Lucius mengangkat handphonnya yang berbunyi. "APA?" Kali ini ia langsung berteriak.

"Maaf Mr Malfoy, tapi kurasa aku tak akan melanjutkan pertunanganku dengan Draco. Aku sadar aku tidak mencintainya. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, ibuku yang akan menanggung semua biaya pengeluaran. So aku minta maaf!"

"AAAAAAA...Brengsek!" Lucius langsung melempar handphonenya dan kemudian dalam kemarahan maksimal dia membalikkan meja kerjanya. Puing-puing kaca berserakan. Semua memenuhi lantai. Itu terus terang sangat mengerikan.

**000**

Hermione meregangkan kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskanya. Ia begitu senang luar biasa menghirup udara london. Ia bahkan tidak peduli sekarang masih musim dingin. Musim yang sangat dibencinya. Namun sepertinya untuk kali ini pengecualian. Hari sudah malam, tapi Hermione yakin akan jadi malam yang indah. Ia sudah enggak sabar untuk menemui Draco.

Ia tersenyum lebar. Dengan mengenakan mantel cokelat ia menarik koper mininya.

"Ayo Potter cepatlah" Hermione berhenti melangkah dan berbalik ke belakang. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada dan menatap tak sabar akan langkah-langkah Harry yang pelan.

"Kau kenapa heh?" Tanya Hermione ketika Harry telah berada dihadapannya. "Jangan bilang kau merasa terbebani dengan naik pesawat kelas pertama?"

Harry yang selama perjalanan diam dan tak menatap Hermione itu akhirnya mendonggak. Tetapi pria berkaca mata itu diam saja.

"Astaga kau ini ya! Dengar Potter! Enggak usah dipikirkan, kau tak perlu mengganti biayanya. Itu kulakukan untuk diriku sendiri. Aku tak akan tahan lagi bila harus duduk berjam-jam dikelas ekonomi. Kau tau itukan?"

"Bukan itu yang kupikirkan" Ujar Harry setelah sekitar lima menit hanya diam menatap Hermione.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Aku memikirkan ciuman itu" Jawab Harry dengan terus terang dan apa adanya. Tentu membuat Hermione terkejut dan terbatuk-batuk.

"Oh my" Hermione yang masih terbatuk-batuk kemudian menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Batuknya mereda. Ia menatap Harry ngeri.

"APA-APAAN KAU ITU HEH? KAU MAU MEMBUATKU MATI TERKEJUT?" Hermione membentak dengan suara luar biasa sangat keras.

"Tapi memang itulah yang kupikirkan." Wajah Harry memerah. Hermione melihatnya dengan jelas. "Rasanya aneh sekali. Perasaanku bercampur menjadi satu. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya seperti apa. Tapi yang pasti ada sesuatu yang meledak dalam diriku. Aku bahkan melihat kembang api"

Hermione buru-buru memegang dahi Harry dan menyamakan suhunya dengan suhunya sendiri. Dia yakin Harry tidak gila. "Kau ini kenapa Potter? Kau bahkan merona, Jangan bilang insiden memalukan itu adalah ciuman pertamamu?"

"Itu memang ciuman pertamaku" Jawab Harry polos. Ia jujur sangat terlihat bagai bocah yang tak mengerti dari mana sebenarnya bayi berasal.

"Oh shit!" Gerutu Hermione sambil menepuk dahinya. Ia lalu melangkah mendekati Harry. Eh pria berkaca mata itu malah melangkah mundur ketakutan.

"Jangan mendekat. Jantungku langsung berdebar cepat Granger" Harry memegang dadanya dengan raut pucat.

"Oh yang benar saja!" Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Jangan memainkanku seolah aku percaya kau mulai menyukaiku Freak!"

"Aku menyukaimu?" Harry malah bertanya balik.

Hermione menghela napasnya panjang sekali. "Kurasa kita perlu penjelasan."Hermione melangkah mendekat dengan cepat dan menarik kerah mantel Harry dan untuk kedua kalinya bibir dua orang beda kasta itu bertemu. Hermione memejamkan kedua matanya dan mencoba merasakan perasaanya.

Tidak ada apa-apa. Benar-benar hanya datar. Ini berbeda seperti yang pertama kalinya. Tak ada rasa karuan itu. Perasaanya biasa-biasa saja. Detak jantungnya oke, Suhu tubuhnya normal, perutnya baik-baik saja, darahnya juga mengalir seperti biasanya. Semuanya normal.

Hermione kemudian mendorong Harry. Dengan jijik ia mengelap bibirnya. Yah walau ciumannya hanya batas pertemuan bibir, tetap saja Hermione mengelap bibirnya. Ia bahkan merasa perlu gosok gigi.

Ia menepuk bahu Harry yang terbengong dengan keras." Lihatkan! Semuanya jelas. Ciuman itu bukan apa-apa. Sama sekali tak ada artinya. Well kurasa kita hanya terlalu terkejut tadi. Jadi besar kemungkinan ada perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul" Hermione tertawa. Ia mencoba mencairkan suasana. Apalagi Harry nampak masih mematung.

"Jangan berani menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun. Jika kau berani kau akan mati Potter" Ucap Hermione ketika tawanya mereda. "Aku akan membuatmu menghilang dari london jika kau berani menyebarkannya. Aku serius."

Harry tetap diam saja. Hermione mendengus sambil memutar bola matanya. Sikap Harry yang mematung itu mengesalkanya. Untunglah ada Handphonnya berdering. Ia tersenyun senang mengetahui itu nomor Draco.

"Hey" Sapanya ceria. "Kau pasti tidak sabar menungguku kan?" Hermione melangkah menjauh dari Harry.

"Ya sangat tak sabar"

Mulut Hermione seketika menganga terkejut. Jantungnya seakan berhenti. Itu bukan suara Draco.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Miss Granger?"

Itu Lucius.

Tanpa berpikir Hermione langsung berlari. Ia menjatuhkan Handphonnya dan tak peduli untuk mengambilnya. Ia tidak ada waktu lagi. Hermione berlari secepatnya dan air mata membasahi wajah cantiknya.

"Malfoy!"

**TBC**

**000**

Itulah Ch kali ini. Panjang memang. But how how how how?

**Aku sangat penasaran akan tanggapan kalian. Jadi langsung aja kita ke tanya jawab oke?**

**Pertama,** Apa tanggapan untuk Ch ini? Apa terlalu membosankan?"

**Kedua,** Adakah scene yang mengejutkan kalian? Jika ada, pas scene apa?

**Ketiga,** Scene apa yang kalian paling suka dan benci?

**Keempat,** Aku sedikit bingung apa baiknya yale menerima Hermione atau tidak? Menurut kalian?"

**Terakhir,** Adakah QUOTE yang kalian suka di ch ini? Jika ada apa?

Itu aja sih pertanyaan kali ini. Aku akan senang jika ada yang mau jawab. Tapi tidak juga tak papa. Aku akan tetap senang kalian setidaknya mau meninggalkan review.

**Oh iya aku mau bilang lagi bahwa LG akan tamat di Ch 26 dan epilog nya ada di ch 27. Semoga kalian masih berminat membaca ya.**

Hehehe jadi ketemu di Ch 25, 26, dan 27.

Jika ada typo, Tolong di maklumi saja oke? Entah kenapa aku memang selalu disertai typo.

**SO MAKASIH UNTUK SEMUA YANG SUDAH BERPATISIPASI. AKU DAN S SAYANG KALIAN...**

**XOXO. YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME. LONDON GOSSIP.**

**See you...**


	25. Chapter 25

**London Gossip**

**Rated : M**

**By : CountessCaroline**

**Disclamair : Harry potter punya J.K Rowling. Gossip series punya CW TV sedangkan Novelnya oleh Cecily von Ziegesar.**

A/N : Hey... Hey...Hey... Kembali lagi. Kuharap kalian senang aku update.

Ha ha ha seminggu kemaren entah kenapa menurutku menyenangkan banget. Pokoknya super duper menyenangkan dan semakin luar biasa menyenangkan ketika akhirnya SISTAR COMEBACK dengan SHAKE IT mereka. AAAAAA... Aku dan S udah histeris sampai kehabisan suara. SISTAR adalah girlband favorite kami. Always. Dari awal muncul dulu, sekarang, dan nanti deh pokoknya hehehe. Ah saking senangnya aku nelantarin ch 25 ini, jadi maaf bila kelamaan update. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? SISTAR mengguncang kami. BORA EONNI, HYOLYN EONNI, SOYOU EONNI, DASOM EONNI SARANGHAE!

(BTW BAGI YG GAK SUKA SISTAR ENGGAK USAH NGE-FLAME KEHOBAHANKU YG LEBAY DAN NORAK INI YA. AKU SAMA SEKALI GAK NIAT NGAJAK FANWAR KOK. AKU BENCI FANWAR DAN DAMAI ITU JAUH LEBIH INDAH MENURUTKU. SO PEACE GUYS)

NGOMONG-NGOMONG ini adalah chapter 25 dan itu artinya tak lama lagi LG akan tamat. Oleh sebab itu aku berharap kalian semua masih mau membaca dan merivew.

Untuk yang telah tetap setia membaca LG aku selalu ingin bilang makasih banyak. Termasuk untuk yang bersedia merivew, menjawab pertanyaan yang kuberikan, mem-follow, dan yang menyukai LG. Sekali lagi aku dan S ucapkan makasih.

So akhir kata, kuucapkan selamat membaca. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian.

Kalian tahu bahwa aku dan S sayang kalian...

**Chapter 25**

**Trouble**

Hermione berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Napasnya berburu, ia seakan kehabisan pasokan oksigen. Akal pikirannya menghilang. Satu yang sekarang ia pikirkan adalah menyelamatkan Draco. Ia tak sanggup lagi untuk berpikir menaiki taksi ataupun kendaraan umum lainnya. Rasanya ia hanya ingin berlari secepat mungkin. Hari benar-benar telah gelap dan juga terasa semakin dingin. Hermione bahkan dapat melihat dengan jelas uap yang ia buat tiap kali napasnya berhembus. Salju turun menemani tiap langkah-langkah kakinya. Tinggal beberapa blok lagi sebelum ia tiba ditempat yang dimaksud yaitu :

Gedung lama milik keluarga Riddle.

Hermione menghentikan larinya dan mendongak menatap gedung lama yang terlihat setengah terbakar itu. Ia menatap ragu. Gedungnya terlihat menyeramkan. Suasana sekitar pun sama sekali tidak membantu. Sangat sepi dan Hermione yakin sekali bahwa jarang orang yang akan lewat. Lampu-lampu jalan menyala dengan redup. Itu semakin membuat Hermione ragu. Bahkan tak ada tanda-tanda ada orang didalam gedung berlantai lima itu.

Hermione menghela napasnya. Benarkah Draco didalam sana? Atau ini hanya akal-akalan Lucius?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa dari atas. Tawa seorang pria. Hermione kembali mendonggak keatas. Ia memincingkan kedua matanya untuk mempertajam penglihatannya. Ia dapat melihat dipuncak gedung itu ada seseorang. Keraguan Hermione menghilang.

"Miss Granger?" Suara tawa itu menghilang dan digantikan dengan teriakan bertanya. "Itu kau?"

Hermione menelan ludahnya. Keraguannya memang menghilang namun sialnya sekarang ia merasa gugup. "Iya ini aku" Sahut Hermione dengan berteriak juga.

Sosok itu tertawa. Hermione menatap penuh benci. Ia yakin sekali itu Lucius. Hermione sangat kenal dengan suaranya. "Naiklah! Kenapa kau diam begitu? Apa kau tak berniat menyelamatkan pria yang kau cintai? Jangan bilang kau berubah pikiran, dear! Ini menjadi tidak menarik"

Kedua tangan Hermione terkepal kuat. "Tunjukkan aku dulu Draco dan aku akan naik"

Lucius tertawa terbahak-bakah mendegarnya. "Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Kau bukan orang yang patut dipercayai"

Lucius mendegus. " Aku tak yakin apa kau mau melihat wajahnya yang babak belur"

"Kau..." Hermione terdengar marah. " Aku sudah katakan padamu untuk..."

Lucius menyela. "Bukankah katamu aku bukan orang yang patut kau percayai Miss Granger? Lalu mengapa kau percaya aku tidak akan memukulinya?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau..."

Lagi-lagi ucapan Hermione harus terpotong oleh Lucius. "Kau tak perlu repot-repot untuk memakiku Miss Granger. Aku tak butuh itu." Lucius mendengus dan melihat kebelakangnya. "Greyback sepertinya Miss Granger kita ini tidak percaya kekasihnya disini, bisa kau membuatnya percaya?" Teriak Lucius dengan keras bermaksud membuat Hermione mendengarnya.

Tak berapa lama setelah itu, Hermione dapat mendegar suara teriakan dan rintihan kesakitan seseorang. Dari suaranya Hermione tau betul itu suara Draco. Bagai kehilangan pikiran, Hermione berlari masuk kedalam. Ia menaiki tangga-tangga rapuh itu dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang luar biasa. Ia membuka pintu terakhir dilantai lima dengan suara yang keras. Napasnya ngos-ngosan tak beraturan. Ia dapat melihat Lucius, Greyback, dan beberapa anak buah lainnya. Tapi ada yang kurang.

Dimana Draco?

Kening Hermione berkerut. Ia melangkah lebih dekat. Angin langsung berhembus dan salju masih turun. Hermione merapatkan mantelnya. Ia menahan rasa dinginnya dan terus berjalan.

"Dimana Draco?" Tanyanya ketika berhenti dalam posisi berdiri sekitar satu meter dari Lucius kini berdiri.

Lucius menyeringai menyebalkan. Terdengar pintu dibelakang Hermione tertutup dengan suara keras. Hermione seketika menoleh kebelakang karena terkejut. Namun itu justru membuat Greyback menahannya dan menutup mulutnya. Dengan kasar ia menyeret paksa tubuh Hermione dan mendudukkannya pada sebuah kursi kayu. Hermione memberontak. Ia menendang-nendang kesegala arah tetapi itu sepertinya sia-sia. Ia kalah jumlah dan ia hanya wanita.

Apalah arti tenaga wanita dibanding pria?

Tubuh Hermione diikat dengan tali dalam lilitan yang keras dan kencang. Hermione semakin sulit untuk menggerakkan badannya. Lagipula Hermione ragu apakah darahnya dapat mengalir dengan lancar apabila diikat sekencang ini?

Lucius tertawa dengan kegembiraan yang meluap-luap melihat Hermione terduduk dengan terikat tanpa perlawanan seperti itu. "Oh ya ampun! Lihatlah dirimu!" Lucius menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sangat penasaran sekali bagaiman reaksi putra bodohku itu jika melihatmu seperti ini Miss Granger"

"Apa maksudmu?" Hermione bertanya ngeri. Sekarang ia diam-diam merasa takut.

Lucius melangkah mendekat dengan ekspresi menyebalkan. Ia berdiri didepan Hermione. Ia menyentuh dagu Hermione dan Hermione sendiri segera mengelak. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, benar-benar merasa jijik dengan sentuhan tersebut. Rahang Lucius mengeras. Ia kembali menyentuh dagu Hermione, kali ini dengan cengkraman yang kuat bermaksud membuat Hermione menatapnya. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik Miss Granger! Maksudku barusan kau benar-benar kelewat tolol mempercayai Draco ada disini. Kenyataanya dia tak ada disini"

Lucius melepaskan pegangannya pada dagu Hermione. Pria berambut pirang platina yang dikucir itu menyeringai. "Cinta memang butakan? Buktinya kau bahkan langsung dengan mudahnya percaya itu suara Draco. Demi merlin..." Lucius kembali menggelengkan kepalanya dan berdecap. "Ck...Ck...Ck...itu hanya rekaman Sweetheart" Lucius mengeluarkan handphone dari saku mantel hitamnya. Ia menyentuh layar handphone tersebut dan terdengar kembali suara jeritan dan rintihan kesakitan Draco.

Lucius tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan kegembiraan. Ia mematikan rekaman itu. "Merasa menyesal karena telah mempercayaiku heh?" Tanya Lucius seratus persen bermaksud menyindir Hermione yang kala itu memejamkan kedua matanya.

Hermione membuka kembali matanya dan langsung memberikan tatapan penuh kebencian pada Lucius. Ia meludahinya tepat pada wajah arogan tersebut. "Aku mencintai Draco dan kupastikan aku tidak akan menyesal"

Lucius tertawa dan dengan santai ia mengelap ludah Hermione di wajahnya. "Meludahi seseorang bukanlah suatu tindakan yang sopan Miss Granger. Itu bukanlah hal yang dilakukan seorang lady"

Hermione mendegus mendengarnya. "Bagiku kau bukanlah orang yang pantas diperlakukan dengan sopan. Kau benar-benar iblis keparat yang tak pantas berada di hidup Draco, kau tau itu heh?"

"Jaga bicaramu!" Lucius membentak dan menampar dengan sangat keras salah satu pipi Hermione. Bunyi tamparan terdengar dan pipi Hermione tersebut memerah dengan telapak tangan Lucius sebagai tandanya. "Sudah kubilang aku tak butuh pujianmu! Jika sekali lagi kau mengatakannya, aku menjamin kau akan merasakan tamparan yang jauh lebih keras mengenai pipimu yang satu lagi Miss Granger. Jangan buat aku sampai melakukannya!"

"..." Hermione diam saja. Ia muak untuk berkomentar.

"Gadis pintar" Lucius tersenyum melihat Hermione hanya menatapnya tajam. "Kita langsung saja pada intinya Miss Granger. Sudah waktunya mengabari pacarmu bahwa kau ada disinikan?"

Lucius menekan kembali layar handphonnya. Terdengar nada panggilan. Belum ada sama jawaban. Draco belum mengangkatnya. Lucius mendegus kesal. "Kemana anak itu? Apa dia belum juga tiba diapartemennya?" Lucius melirik Greyback yang berdiri tak jauh didekatnya.

Greyback menunduk hormat. "Anak buahku sudah melaporkan tuan Draco telah berada di apartemennya" Ucapnya seakan mengerti maksud tatapan dari Lucius barusan.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Mungkin kerena..."

"Hallo?" Panggilan itu terangkat. Hermione seketika berubah panik.

Oh no no no no... Draco tak boleh kemari. Hermione semakin meresa ketakutan.

"Oh akhirnya" Ucap Lucius senang. "Kenapa lama sekali son? Apa kau terlalu sibuk menunggu Granger heh?"

"Kau..." Draco terdengar kesulitan untuk berkata-kata.

Si iblis Lucius tertawa mendengar reaksi Draco tersebut. "Oh ya benar sekali. Dia bersamaku. Kau mau mendengar suaranya?" Lucius menyodorkan handphone itu tepat ke Hermione. "Ayo bicaralah sweetheart!"

Hermione menggeleng. Air matanya yang muncul turun begitu saja. Wajah perlahan-lahan dibasahi dengan air mata. Ia menahan isakannya dan tetap menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. "Bicaralah sialan!" Lucius menjambak rambut Hermione. Wanita itu sampai harus mendonggak tertarik kebelakang. Hermione tetap diam. Namun air matanya semakin banyak yang keluar. Ia menggigit bibinya dengan keras seiring tarikan tangan Lucius pada rambutnya.

"Oh ayolah!" Untuk kedua kalinya Lucius menampar Hermione. Kini kedua pipinya memerah namun pendiriannya begitu kokoh. Dia tetap menutup rapat mulutnya.

"Benar-benar menyusahkan"Lucius menghembuskan napasnya dengan kesal. "Greyback!" Ia berteriak memanggil. "Ukir kata mudblood disalah satu tangannya. Buat dia berteriak kesakitan"

"Tapi..."

"Cepat idiot!"

Greyback menurut. Ia menghampiri Hermione dan melonggarkan ikatan itu. Ia membebaskan salah satu tangan Hermione dan memerintahkan amak buahnya yang berjumlah lima orang disana itu menahan kaki Hermione serta mengencangkan kembali ikatan pada tubuh Hermione.

Sebuah pisau lipat yang selalu berada di saku jasnya Greyback keluarkan. Itu pisau yang terlihat tajam. Hermione menggeliat memberontak. Ia menendang-nendang kakinya, menggerakkan tangan dan juga kepalanya tetapi seperti sebelumnya itu hanya menjadi sia-sia. Tubuh Hermione tertahan sepenuhnya dengan kelima anak buah Greyback.

Hermione menggigit semakin keras pada bibirnya ketika mata pisau itu menggorekan suatu huruf di lengannya. Darahnya mengalir ditiap goresan. Rasanya begitu sakit dan pedih. Apalagi ketika angin berhembus. Hermione merintih begitu pelan di tengah isakkannya. Draco tidak boleh sampai kemari.

"Love?" Terdengar suara Draco memanggil dari handphone tersebut. Hermione hanya menggeleng. Ia memang menangis dan kesakitan tetapi ia menelan itu bulat-bulat dengan tetap menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya.

"Bicaralah sialan! Kau tak mau kekasihmu menolongmu heh?" Ucap Lucius semakin tak sabar. "Tekan dalam-dalam Greyback!"

Greyback menekan lebih dalam dengan sengaja. Siapapun sontak akan berteriak, termasuk Hermione. Seakan semua belum usai, Greyback tetap melanjutkan. Wajahnya begitu tenang walau melihat betapa kesakitannya Hermione.

"Sialan dimana kau brengsek?" Tanya Draco dengan amarah yang sangat terdengar jelas.

Oh tidak.

"Jangan Malfoy! Kumohon jangan kemari... A..Aku...aowwwwwww nggggh..." Hermione kembali berteriak kesakitan ketika Lucius mencengkram kuat lengannya tersebut.

"Kau dengar itukan? Dia bersamaku Draco. Aku tak berbohong"

"KATAKAN SAJA DIMANA KAU SIALAN?"

Lucius terkekeh. "'Keselamatan Granger yang kau cintai ini berada di tanganku son. Aku bisa membunuhnya sekarang juga jika kumau"

"FUCK DIMANA KAU?"

"Tenanglah! Aku belum membunuhnya. Ia masih bernapas dan jantungnya masih berdetak. Mungkin hanya sedikit lecet, tapi tak apalah. Dia perlu diberi sedikit pelajaran."

"JANGAN BANYAK OMONG! KATAKAN SAJA APA YANG KAU MAU?"

Lucius terkekeh. "Sederhana sebenarnya, Aku hanya mau barter. Kau serahlan bukti itu dan aku akan menyerahkan Grangermu ini. Mudah bukan?"

"Baiklah!"

"NO MALFOY!" Teriak Hermione sekencangnya. "INI JEBAKAN"

Lucius mendengus melihatnya. "Tutup mulut berisiknya itu Greyback!"

Mulut Hermione tertutup dengan sebuah sapu tangan oleh Greyback. Hermione terisak tertahan. Ukiran mudblood ditangannya sudah terukir dengan sempurna. Darahnya terus mengalir dan jika terus seperti itu, ia bisa kehabisan darah.

"Katakan dimana kau?" Suara Draco terdengar pelan kali ini.

"Aku berada di gedung lama Rddle. Kau tau itukan?"

"..." Draco tak menyahuti.

"Pastikan jangan menusukku dari belakang son. Aku akan segera tau jika kau membuat rencana lain untuk melawanku. Aku pastikan Granger mu akan berhenti bernapas jika kau berani melakukan itu. Jangan juga repot-repot memanggil polisi dalam permasalahan keluarga kita ini. Apa kau paham?"

"Baiklah"

Dan itulah akhir pembincaraan tersebut. Lucius tersenyum senang. Ia langsung mengelus wajah Hermione dan membuat wajah cantik itu tercoreng dengan darah.

"Tersenyumlah Dear, pahlawanmu akan datang kemari. Tak lama lagi kau akan mati bersamanya bagaikan romeo dan juliet. Akhir cerita yang romantis bukan?" Lucius tertawa senang saat itu juga. Raut wajahnya begitu gembira. "Kau tak perlu berterimakasih untuk itu sweetheart. Aku dengan senang hati melakukannya untukmu"

**000**

"Cepat sekali heh?" Tanya Lucius ketika Draco telah berdiri tak jauh dari depannya. "Kau kemari dengan kesetanan?"

Draco menatap Hermione. Kedua matanya memandang dengan perasaan sedih yang bercampur dengan penyesalan. Hermione yang masih menangis, menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan seolah memberitahu Draco untuk tidak menyerahkan bukti itu. Mulutnya masih tersumpal dengan gulungan saputangan milik Greyback. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain sebuah gelengan kepala.

Draco mengalihkan tatapannya. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat ketika menatap Lucius. "Lepaskan dia!"

Lucius hanya tersenyum. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana dan berjalan dengan santai disekitar Hermione yang duduk terikat. Terlihat sekali ia berusaha memainkan Draco. "Kenapa harus terburu-buru heh? Ayo kita saling bicara dulu"

"Jangan mempermainkan aku. Lepaskan Granger dan aku akan menyerahkan barang buktinya" Draco mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari saku mantelnya. Ia melemparnya kebawah begitu saja.

Lucius hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai respon. Ia sama sekali tak mempedulikan Draco. "Kau tau Draco begitu banyak yang kuharapkan darimu. Aku berusaha keras untuk menjadikanmu melebihi diriku tapi..." Lucius mendadak berhenti, ia menatap Draco dan terkekeh. "Kau bahkan tak bisa menjadi sepertiku, apalagi untuk melebihiku. Kau terlalu lemah dengan semua perasaanmu itu. Sudah pernah kukatakan padamu untuk dapat berhasil didunia kejam ini, kau pun harus sama kejamnya. Buanglah semua perasaanmu dan jadilah kuat. Pria tak butuh perasaan. Khususnya cinta. Cinta hanya akan membuatmu lemah. Lihatlah dirimu sekarang ini! Kau tak berdaya didepanku karena hanya Granger ini? Cih mengejutkan sekali"

"Bisa kau lepaskan saja dia. Ini masalah kita, kumohon jangan libatkan Granger!" Draco menunduk. Ia sepenuhnya menyerah.

Lucius mendengus kesal sekaligus jijik mendengar permohonan itu. Ia selalu benci jika putranya itu terlihat memalukan dengan memohon seperti sekarang ini. "Lihatlah Granger dear! Lagi-lagi kau berhasil membuat putraku memohon heh? Apa kau puas membuatnya terlihat lemah?" Lucius menyentuh dagu Hermione dengan kencang.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK LEPASKAN SAJA DIA?" Draco membentak membuat Lucius melepaskan dagu Hermione dengan tertawa.

"Nah ini baru Draco malfoy yang kukenal"

Rahang Draco mengeras. "Aku bukanlah pria yang lemah seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku bisa melebihi dirimu dengan caraku sendiri tanpa aku harus menjadi dirimu"

"Yang benar saja!"

"Aku bisa membuktikannya"

"Sayangnya aku tak butuh pembuktian son. Aku sudah muak denganmu. Lagipula setelah kupikir-pikir aku tak butuh seorang putra. Semua yang kudapat sekarang ini adalah berkat jerih payahku sendiri, buat apa aku harus menyerahkannya padamu suatu hari nanti heh?"

"Jerih payah katamu!" Suara Draco bergetar marah. Ayahnya semakin terlihat menjijikkan dimatanya.

"Iya jerih payahku"Sahut Lucius dengan penekanan.

"Dengan cara menjijikan seperti itu kau sebut jerih payah?" Suara Draco mengeras dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya.

"Itu sebuah bukti bahwa aku serius dengan apa yang kukerjakan. Aku akan lakukan apa saja. Dan tak akan segan-segan untuk menghancurkan semua penghalang. Termasuk membunuh. Aku bangga dengan itu. Buktinya kini gedung Riddle ini berhasil kubuat menjadi sampah yang tak berguna. Kuhancurkan semua keluarganya satu persatu dengan cara yang siapapun tidak pernah pikirkan sebelumnya. Itulah jerih payahku untuk membuat Malfoy corps seperti sekarang ini. Kejam memang, namun dunia yang kita tinggali ini jauh lebih kejam. Orang lemah seperti mu akan binasa, aku akan buktikan itu sekarang juga." Lucius menatap kelima anak buah yang dibawa Greyback. "Bisa kalian atasi putraku itu?"

Kelimanya berjalan kearah Draco. Salah seorang dengan cepatnya mengepalkan tangannya dan langsung menyerang, memberikan sebuah tinjuan yang begtu mudahnya Draco tangkis. Dalam kecepatan yang ia miliki Draco justru menangkap tangan pemukul itu, memutarnya tanpa ragu dan membalik keadaan. Tangan pengawal itu pasti patah. Bunyinya cukup terdengar. Sedangkan sisanya berbondong-bondong menyerang secara bersamaan. Draco dengan kemarahan yang meluap-luap dalam dirinya menggunakan tubuh orang yang ia tahan itu untuk menghalau semua pukulan. Ia mendorongnya kuat dan membuat dua orang termasuk pengawal yang pertama memukulnya itu terjatuh. Sisa dua orang lagi, salah satunya menerjang langsung dengan begitu bodohnya. Harusnya ia tau itu akan percuma. Siapapun dapat melihat kemampuan Draco diatas mereka semua. Lucius tersenyum melihatnya. Ia sengaja mencoba bermain-main.

Pengawal keempat itu terjatuh. Sisa satu lagi dan dia memutuskan menyerang Draco saat itu juga dari belakang. Dia sudah pasti sama bodohnya dengan yang lain. Draco tentu menyadari keberadaannya dan telah bersiap ketika pengawal terakhir itu berniat menyerangnya. Dengan tendangan berputar yang mendadak ia lakukan, Draco berhasil menendang pengawal tersebut. Pertarungan yang tidak seimbang sebenarnya. Kelima pengawal itu terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan. Rasanya untuk bangkit berdiri pasti akan sangat sakit sekali. Tentu tulang mereka setidaknya ada yang patah.

Draco berjalan mendekat kearah kelimanya. "Pergi sekarang juga!"

"Maafkan kami tuan Draco, kami hanya..."

"PERGI!" Draco membentak. Ia tau itu memang percuma. Ayahnya pasti akan segera mengambil nyawa kelima orang tak berguna itu. Tentu sepenuhnya bermaksud menghilangkan saksi yang lebih banyak lagi. "Bukan di tanganku kalian akan mati. Pergilah!"

Kelimanya menurut dengan kesakitan. Langkah-langkah mereka terseret-seret pelan. Bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menjadi suatu penderitaan saat itu juga bagi mereka berlima. Tapi itu harus dilakukan.

Lucius tertawa seolah itu adalah hiburan. Untuk beberapa saat ia bertepuk tangan. "Rupanya kau memiliki bakat yang luar biasa dalam berkelahi. Well aku terkejut son."

"Aku bahkan bisa membunuhmu"

"Tapi sayangnya tidak semudah itu. Tadi hanya permainan Draco" Lucius mendengus. "Ini baru dimulai" Ia menganggukan singkat pada Greyback. "Habisi dia!"

Greyback membuka jas hitamnya dan melemparnya begitu saja. Ia melonggarkan dasinya dan menatap Draco. Ia berdiri sekitar satu meter. Draco ikut membuka mantelnya dan menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya. Ia menatap sama seriusnya pada Greyback dengan sekali waktu menoleh pada Hermione yang semakin menangis. Kini bahkan kekasihnya itu menggeliat memberontak dari lilitan ikatan tali yang mengikatnya.

"Mmmpppp...Emmmmppp...mmmm..." Hermione bergumam tak jelas dengan menggeleng kuat-kuat kepada Draco.

Greyback ikut menoleh kearah Hermione. Ia juga langsung menatap Draco. Untuk sesaat ia bergantian menatap kedua orang itu. Greyback menghela napasnya. Ini tidak benar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Greyback? Ini bukan waktunya bermain-main lagi. Serang dia keparat!" Ucap Lucius tidak sabar sama sekali.

Greyback membalikkan badannya. Ia menatap Lucius. "Setidaknya bisakah anda melepaskan Miss Granger?"

Lucius menatap terkejut. Pria berkucir itu tertawa tidak menyangka. "Apa-apaan kau heh? Kemana pikiranmu sialan?"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya jika anda tidak melepaskan Miss Granger"

"Kau berani mengancamku?"

"Aku bukan mengancam. Itu hanya syarat yang kuminta Tuan"

Lucius terkekeh kesal. Sulit mempercayai Greyback yang begitu loyal padanya kini mulai bertingkah. "Aku akan melepaskannya dan aku mau kau langsung menembak putra sialanku itu, kau mengerti heh?" Lucius berjalan kearah Hermione. Ia membuka sapu tangan yang menyumpal mulut Hermione. Greyback mengambil pistol tersembunyi dibelakang kemejanya.

"Jangan!" Jerit Hermione begitu saja ketika mulutnya telah terbuka. "Jangan bunuh Draco kumohon"

Lucius terkekeh. "Nikmati saja pertunjukkannya dear. Ditembak lebih baik dibanding aku memancungnya didepanmu bukan?" Ucap Lucius ketika berusaha membuka ikatan Hermione. Pria itu benar-benar sadis. Dia bukan manusia. Dia iblis segala iblis.

"Diamlah Granger!" Ucap Draco lagi-lagi menatap Hermione dengan rasa bersalah. "Jangan mempersulit keadaan"

Hermione semakin menangis. "Draco kumohon jangan lakukan ini untukku"

"Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan heh? Sudah kubilang keselamatanmu yang terpenting untukku"

"Kau begitu saja percaya pada iblis ini?"

Lucius tertawa senang. "Lagi-lagi kau memujiku Miss Granger. Rasanya aku ingin sekali menamparmu atau mungkin menjahit bibir menggodamu itu. Benar-benar kau ini wanita sialan. Ayo berdirilah!" Lucius dengan kasar mendirikan Hermione. Salah satu tangan gadis itu masih mengalirkan darah akibat sebuah ukiran kata mudblood yang baru saja didapatkannya. Wajahnya sudah pucat dan ia terlihat makin kacau.

"Ayo Greyback tunggu apa lagi?"

Greyback mengarahkan pistolnya tepat kearah kepala Draco. Bisa dibilang itu pasti akan langsung mengenai kepala Draco, mengingat betapa ahlinya Greyback menembak. Tidak peduli dekat atau jauh jaraknya. Greyback menoleh kearah Draco. "Mau mengatakan sesuatu tuan Draco?"

Lucius mendengus. Ia akan memberikan pelajaran pada Greyback karena tidak mendengarnya dan justru membuang-buang waktu seperti ini.

Draco menatap Hermione. "Kau akan selamat Granger. Jalani hidupmu dengan baik dan berjanjilah padaku kau akan baik-baik saja"

"Enggak akan Malfoy" Isak Hermione. "Kau pikir akan semudah itu heh?"

"Lupakan aku Granger."

"Oh ayolah" Geram Lucius sudah muak. " Mau sampai kapan lagi kita mendengar omong kosong ini heh Greyback? Tembak dia sialan!"

Greyback menghela napasnya. Ia menatap Draco. "Maaf" Ucapnya disertai dengan suara tembakkan.

"Jangan kumohoooooon..." Hermione berlari seketika itu juga. Jantungnya seakan berhenti ketika mendengar suara tembakkan dan bau mesiu. Ia terus memejamkan matanya dan tak berani membuka matanya. Kenyataanya ia terlambat. "Malfoy" Isaknya belum menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Oh shit aaaahhh..." Hermione bisa mendengar suara teriakan kesakitan Lucius. Kening Hermione mengerut. "Brengsek apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hanya menembak tepat dikaki kananmu" Terdengar suara Greyback menyahuti dengan suara yang begitu datar.

Hermione memutuskan membuka matanya. Dia dapat melihat Draco berlari kearahnya dan langsung memeluknya. "Oh demi apapun ini kau kan?" Tanya Hermione yang saat itu juga membalas pelukkan Draco.

"Iya ini aku Granger" Draco menciumi ubun-ubun Hermione. Ia juga membelai rambut cokelat wanitanya tersebut.

"Kau mencari mati denganku heh keparat?" Lucius yang awalnya terjatuh kesakitan kini bangkit berdiri. Ia merinngis merasakan luka tembak itu. "Ini balas budimu padaku?"

"Aku bisa saja langsung menembak tepat kejantungmu jika kumau"

"Lagi-lagi kau mengancamku"

"Maaf bila anda tidak suka. Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan anda membunuh putra anda sendiri Aku terikat janji dengan Narcissa"

"Kalau begitu mati saja kau bersamanya sialan!" Teriak Lucius bersamaan dengan suara tembakkan yang bertubi-tubi. Rupanya ia juga memiliki pistol yang sejak tadi dia sembunyikan. Ia menembak dengan membabi buta. Sekali lagi Lucius membuktikan bahwa ia bukanlah manusia. Dia jutru terkekeh senang melihat Greyback terbaring dikelilingi darah yang mulai mengalir. Hermione menoleh kaget. Ia berteriak histeris melihat apa yang telah terjadi.

Itu sebenarnya tindakan salah. Lucius yang menggila itu menatap kearah mereka. Dia lantas mengarahkan pistolnya tepat kearah mereka berdua. Oh no... Hermione sama sekali tidak menyadari itu. Kedua matanya masih menatap ngeri akan kematian Greyback.

Suara tembakan kembali terdengar.

Akal pikiran Hermione menghilang. Tak ada jeritan seperti barusan. Ia terdiam terpaku menatap Draco yang tiba-tiba sudah memeluknya kembali. Wajahnya makin memucat. "Malfoy?"

Draco yang memejamkan matanya itu lalu membuka matanya secara perlahan. Kedua mata abu-abu itu menatap Hermione dengan lembut. Ia tersenyum. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hermione hanya mengangguk dalam keterkejutannya. Tangisannya sudah mengering. Ia tidak yakin air matanya dapat keluar kembali betapapun rasanya ia ingin menangis mengetahui Draco baru saja melindunginya. Kedua mata hazel itu membalas tatapan Draco. Bibirnya bergetar ketika ia juga memeluk Draco. Kedua tangannya bergerak pelan, mencoba merasakan dimana letak luka tembak itu. Kedua tangan Hermione meranjak naik dan langsung terdiam disaat ia dapat merasakan luka tembak tersebut.

"Maafkan aku" Ucap Hermione ketika merasakan luka tembak itu berada di punggung sisi kanan atas Draco. Darah pun mulai mengalir keluar, membasahi bagian belakang kemeja putih yang Draco kenakan.

"Granger..." Draco berusaha berbicara.

Hermione justru menyela."Aku tidak berguna bukan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja sungguh"

Lucius mendengus mendengarnya. Ia berjalan terpincang-pincang dengan kemarahan yang sangat besar. "Aku akan buat kau tidak baik-baik saja. Kemarilah brengsek!"Geramnya sambil menarik Draco dari Hermione. Ia mendorong Hermione begitu saja hingga terjatuh dan dia mencengkram leher Draco dari belakang dan menyeretnya dengan kekasaran dan kekejaman yang ia miliki. "Kau merindukan ibumu bukan? Aku jamin ia akan senang jika kau menemaninya di nerakan sana Draco. Kupastikan kau akan kubunuh dengan cepat. Sampaikan juga salamku buat ibumu. "

"Malfoy!"

**000**

Harry menatap kepergian Hermione dengan kening yang berkerut. Alisnya menyatu menandakan ia bertanya-tanya mau kemanakah Hermione? Wanita itu mendadak pergi begitu saja dengan berlari secepat kilat.

"Granger" Harry berteriak memanggil namun percuma. Hermione sama sekali tidak menoleh. Harry melihat handphone Hermione yang terjatuh, ia berjalan mendekat mengambil handphone tersebut. Harry menyentuh layarnya dan muncul nama My lovely Malfoy dalam laporan panggilan masuk. Harry mendengus sambil menggeleng tak percaya bahwa Hermione dapat membuat panggilan sayang seperti itu terhadap Draco.

Begitu cintakah Granger pada Malfoy? Apa yang sebenarnya dia lihat dari Malfoy? Pria itu bahkan playboy yang akan segera bertunangan. Dimana sebenarnya otak Granger? Oh. Shit ini gila...

Harry buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia enggak abis pikir kenapa juga terbesit pertanyaan tersebut di otaknya dan ada apa dengan perasaan sedih bercampur amarah yang tiba-tiba muncul ini? Aneh sekali. Harry kembali mendongak menatap kepergian Hermione. Wanita itu telah menghilang. Larinya benar-benar cepat. Harry menghela napasnya melihat itu. Salju telah turun dan malam tentunya semakin dingin. Harry merasa ingin segera pulang, tetapi melihat koper dan handphone Hermione yang bersamanya membuat Harry menghela napasnya. Kali ini dengan kekesalan.

Bagaimana bisa Hermione selalu saja menyusahkannya? Bagi Harry Hermione adalah wanita teratas dalam daftarnya mengenai orang-orang yang selalu menganggu kehidupannya. Hari ini bahkan semakin menyebalkan saja ketika perasaaan aneh yang timbul padanya menganggu pikirannya. Ia seolah diperintahkan untuk mengejar Hermione. Ada firasat bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Entahlah apa? Harry belum yakin. Ia lantas menyentuh kembali layar Handphone Hermione. Ia menatap serius nama Draco yang muncul tersebut.

Ini terasa aneh di mata Harry. Draco sepertinya memang menelepon Hermione dan itu pastinya membuat Hermione senang sehingga buru-buru pergi. Pemikiran yang cukup logis, namun tetap saja aneh ketika harus meninggalkan koper bahkan menjatuhkan handphone begitu saja. Harry menyadari itu. Ia semakin yakin ada sesuatu hal yang buruk sehingga Hermione berlari dengan kesetanan. Dengan rasa khawatir yang muncul, Harry mengutak-atik handphone Hermione. Pertama ia setidaknya harus tau kemana perginya Hermione, dan ia bisa segera pergi menyusulnya.

Ia yakin Hermione menemui Draco, jadi ini akan lebih mudah jika Harry dapat melacak handphone Draco menggunakan handphopne Hermione. Ia sangat yakin handphone Hermione dan Draco saling terhubung dengan GPS.

"Gotcha!" Harry memekik senang. Ia berhasil menemukan lokasinya. Keningnya berkerut. "Gedung Riddle?" Tanyanya dengan keheranan. "Aneh sekali Granger dan Malfoy menggunakan gedung menyeramkan itu sebagai tempat kencan. Ini benar-benar tak wajar. Pasti ada sesuatu."

Harry menghembuskan napasnya memikirkan hal tersebut. Ia segera memasukkan handphone Hermione kedalam saku mantelnya sambil mendonggak menatap langit malam. Butiran salju turun mengenai wajahnya. Terasa dingin memang namun setidaknya cukup membantu Harry membuat keputusan.

000

Astoria berjalan dengan tersenyum yang menghiasi wajahnya. Sudah jarang sekali ia dapat tersenyum tulus penuh keceriaan seperti itu. Perasaan lega dan tanpa beban sepertinya cukup memberi efek yang bagus untuknya. Kepala keamanan gedung apartemen menyapanya ketika ia melewati koridor dan Astoria balas dengan senyum ceria ciri khasnya.

Baru beberapa saat yang lalu ia dan Daphne terlibat pembacaraan serius. Ini berkaitan dengan perasaanya. Astoria mencurahkan semua permasalahannya. Daphne sang kakak sangat membantunya dengan memberi solusi dan akhirnya juga berdampak menyadarkan Astoria mengenai siapa yang sebenarnya dia sukai.

Lagi-lagi senyumnya muncul ketika telah berada diluar gedung apartemenya. Salju turun. Astoria mendonggak keatas dan lalu merapatkan mantel yang ia gunakan. Ia menggigil namun bukan berari dia akan membatalkan kemana ia akan pergi malam ini. Daphne baru saja menyadarkannya dan Astoria ingin segera menyampaikan perasaanya. Ia enggak mau lagi harus menyesal karena terlambat untuk mengutarakan perasaanya. Yeah untuk kali ini ia enggak boleh terlambat.

Ia menoleh kekiri dan kekanan. Lalu lintas terlihat padat. Kendaraan berlalu lalang namun sejak tadi Astoria belum melihat taksi. Astoria menghela napas kesal. Ia sangat malas untuk mengendarai mobilnya sendiri, dan ia lupa memesan taksi. Lagipula ini memang enggak direncanakan sebelumnya. Astoria memilih berjalan terlebih dahulu, mungkin saja bakal ada taksi yang muncul kan dibanding hanya menunggu dan kedinginan bukan begitu?

Sekitar hampir lima belas menit dia berjalan. Astoria mulai berpikir ia akan melanjutkan perjalanan ini dengan berjalan kaki saja. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku mantelnya dan terus berjalan. Ia kembali tersenyum. Kekesalan terhadap taksi tidak cukup untuk membuat keceriaanya menghilang.

"As"

Astoria menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia menatap terkejut kepada Cedric yang berdiri tak jauh didepannya. Pria itu tersenyum sambil mengangkat salah satu tangannya. Ia berjalan mendekat. "Hey" Cedric menyapa dengan kegembiraan yang tampak sangat jelas.

"Hey" Astoria terdengar lebih terkejut melihat Cedric.

"Aku benar-benar terkejut kita dapat berpapasan seperti ini. Kau mau kemana heh?" Raut Cedric semakin ceria. Ia merasa ini seperti takdir. Ia baru saja memikirkan semua permasalahan dalam hidupnya termasuk memikirkan benar-benar ucapan Hermione beberapa waktu lalu. Cedric harus akui semua ucapan Hermione benar. Ia masih mencintai Astoria. Jadi disinilah ia sekarang. Ia bermaksud menyampaikan semua perasaanya pada Astoria, namun justru bertemu seperti ini. Bisakah itu disebut takdir?

Astoria tersenyum. "Aku mau menemui seseorang" Jawabnya dengan bersemangat.

"Seseorang?" Tanya Cedric penasaran. "Siapa?"

"Emmm well aku sebenarnya malu sekali untuk mengatakannya tapi..." Astoria terdiam dan menatap Cedric dengan kegembiraan yang disertai wajah merona. "Kau sahabatku jadi aku akan mengatakannya"

Alis Cedric terangkat. "Kau membuatku penasaran"

"Kau juga pasti akan terkejut jika kukatakan aku menyukai seseorang Ced"

"Siapa?" Nada suara Cedric berubah drastis.

"Aku baru saja menyadari bahwa aku menyukai Harry, eu jadi sebenarnya sekarang ini aku berniat mengutarakan perasaanku padanya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Itu pasti sangat buruk sekali buat Cedric. Ia berdiri tak bergerak, seolah membeku. "Harry? Apa Harry potter maksudmu?"

Astoria hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan bersemangat. Cedric benar-benar terpukul dengan keras. Sekali lagi Astoria melukainya. "So bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah akan memalukan jika aku yang mengatakan perasaanku duluan padanya?" Tanya nya tak peka sama sekali bahwa raut wajah Cedric berubah.

Cedric menghembuskan napasnya. Ia mendonggak keatas dan menatap langit malam yang bersalju. Udara sangat dingin, namun itu membantunya. Ia lalu memberanikan diri menatap Astoria.

"Kenapa?" Astoria bertanya keheranan. "Apa memang kelihatan memalukan ya?"

Cedric menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Enggak" Ia lalu mencoba tersenyum. "Jika bukan kau yang mengatakannya maka siapa lagi yang mengatakannya As? Aku tidak cukup yakin Harry berani mengatakannya padamu."

"Iya itulah yang juga kupikirkan."Sahut Astoria menyetujui. "Tapi apa menurutmu ia akan menerimaku?"

Cedric kembali mencoba tersenyum betapapun itu semakin menyakitinya. "Semua penghuni hogwarts dapat melihat Harry menyukaimu As."

"Benarkah? Dari mana kau tau?"

"Well sejak smp aku selalu mendapati dia diam-diam melihatmu dengan tatapan memuja. Bagaiman mungkin ia akan menolakmu?"

Astoria tersenyum gembira disertai wajah yang memerah. Cedric terdiam sedih memandangnya. Sejenak keduanya sama-sama saling terdiam. Astoria terlalu sibuk akan pikirannya sendiri sedangkan Cedric kelewat patah hati. Ini sudah sekian kalinya ia merasakan hal tersebut, dan parahnya itu selalu karena Astoria.

"As!" Suara teriakan memanggil dari arah belakang itu membuat Astoria menoleh. Kedua matanya membulat menatap Harry yang berlari menghapiri dirinya dan Cedric. "Untunglah aku menemukanmu disini" Ucap Harry dengan napas terputus-putus kelelahan.

"Heh?" Astoria terlihat kebingungan. "Kau mencariku?"

Harry hanya mengganguk karena ia masih kelelahan. "Ada yang perlu kukatakan"

Astoria tentu merona seketika itu juga. Cedric tetap memilih diam. Ia enggak bisa berkomentar apapun lagi selain meremas kedua tangannya dalam bentuk kepalan yang kuat. Ia benci keadaan ini, namun inilah yang terjadi. Bisakah itu disebut takdir juga?

"Ada sesuatu dengan Granger" Ucap Harry sontak membuat rona wajah Astoria yang merona menghilang. "Aku mempunyai firasat buruk"

Kening Astoria berkerut tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata begitu? Apa hanya karena itu kau menemuiku?"

"Well..." Harry menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Ia menatap sekilas kearah Cedric namun sepertinya itu sama sekali tidak membantu. Cedric justru menatapnya dengan sengit. "Aku tau hubunganmu dengan Granger memburuk tapi aku benar-benar merasakan hal buruk yang akan terjadi padanya. Lagipula aku yakin ini berkaitan dengan Malfoy juga dan Malfoy adalah calon tunanganmu As" Ucapnya Harry jelas belum membaca berita terbaru dari london gossip.

Astoria terdiam. Ada perasaan kecewa yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya kerena Harry menemuinya karena hanya alasan tersebut. Bukan berati Astoria tidak peduli pada Hermione. Hanya saja Astoria terlalu yakin bahwa kini Hermione tengah berkencan dengan Draco. Tidak ada sama sekali tanda-tanda sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi bukan?

"Aku serius As. Kau tak menganggabku bercandakan?" Tanya Harry ketika Astoria diam saja.

Cedric menghela napasnya melihat Harry. Ia melangkah mendekati Harry. "Apa maksudmu Hermione dalam bahaya?"

Harry mengangguk.

Cedric tersenyum tidak percaya. "Jangan bercanda Harry"

"Aku serius. Aku bahkan berani bersumpah. Granger pergi begitu saja setelah menerima telepon dari Malfoy"

"Hermione hanya kelewat gembira Harry." Ujar Astoria berhasil membuat Harry maupun Cedric menatapnya. "Well aku sudah memutuskan pertunanganku dengan Draco. Jadi kurasa saat ini mereka tengah bersama" Astoria menatap dengan kedua mata yang sangat berharap Harry akan memberikan reaksi lebih setelah mendengar ucapannya tersebut.

Sialnya Harry bereaksi lain.

"Jika memang begitu maka enggak mungkin Granger bakal meninggalkan koper dan handphonenya begitu saja"

"Ia meninggalkannya?"Cedric bertanya kaget. Itu sama sekali bukan sifat Hermione.

"Ya. Ia langsung lari secepat kilat"

"Berarti memang ada sesuatu yang buruk"Cedric menoleh pada Astoria. Keduanya saling memandang seakan tengah berbicara. Rasa khawatir memenuhi pikiran Astoria. Ia tau betul Hermione. Sahabatnya itu tidak akan bisa seceroboh itu sampai meninggalkan koper dan Handphonenya.

"Kita harus menyusulnya" Akhirnya Astoria berbicara dan membuat kedua pria dihadapannya tersebut mengangguk menyetujui ucapannya.

000

Lucus menyeret paksa Draco. Ia juga menodong pistol tepat kearah kepala putranya tersebut. Lucius terus berjalan mendekati ujung dari gedung hingga Draco tepat berada ditepian. Jika saja ia melangkah selangkah lagi, sudah pasti saat itu juga ia akan terjatuh kebawah sana. "Aku akan mendorongmu hingga terjatuh kebawah sana son. Aku akan pastikan pada saat itu kau akan mengalami pendarahan diotakmu dan patah tulang dimana-mana lalu kau akan mati. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"..." Draco memilih untuk tidak menyahuti. Lucius tertawa melihatnya.

"Aku akan buat ini bagaikan drama-drama di film. Akan kukarang cerita bahwa Greyback beserta kelima orang idiot barusan menyandramu beserta Granger dan mencoba meminta sejumlah uang tebusan. Aku datang menolong kalian, namun Greyback mengingkari janjinya untuk barter. Terjadi beberapa pertikaian, kemudian kelima orang idiot barusan berhasil kabur, Greyback tewas tertembak dan kalian berdua tidak tertolong. Aku enggak sempat menolong kalian yang jatuh dari atas gedung ini. Jadi hanya tinggal aku yang selamat. Bagaimana menurutmu heh? Cerita yang luar biasa bukan?"

Draco mendengus. "Kebusukkanmu akan segera tercium"

"Benarkah? Oh kau lucu sekali" Lucius terkekeh menghina. "Memang kau kira siapa yang bakal mencium kejahatanku setelah kau mati heh? Tak akan ada son. Semuanya akan tertutup rapat-rapat"

"Kumohon jangan lakukan itu!" Kali ini Hermione berbicara dengan berlutut. Ia terlihat kacau sekali. "Kami akan lakukan apa saja yang kau mau Mr Malfoy. Bahkan termasuk menghilang dari london. Kami juga akan menutup rapar-rapat mulut kami. Jadi lepaskan kami. Kumohon"

"Oh itu manis sekali" Lucius menyahuti dengan menoleh kearah Hermione yang berlutut. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Aku akan melepas kalian. Well salah satunyadengan cara seperti ini" Saat itu juga tanpa diduga oleh Hermione Lucius mendorong Draco jatuh kebawah. Hermione berteriak memanggil Draco. Ia begitu kacau. Rautnya sulit diartikan. Ia seakan mati seketika itu juga.

"Malfoy" Suara Hermione memelan. Teriakannya menghilang.

Lucius segera berjalan kearahnya. Ia enggak repot-repot untuk melihat kebawah untuk memastikan tubuh Draco. Raut kesedihan dan putus asa yang sekarang menghiasi wajah Hermione jauh lebih menarik untuknya. "Bagaimana Miss Granger? Itu tontonan yang menarik bukan?"

"Sayangnya ini belum berakhir brengsek" Tiba-tiba terdengar sahutan dari belakang Lucius berdiri.

Hermione lamgsung mendongak keasal suara tersebut. Kedua matanya membulat terkejut melihat Draco berusaha menaiki gedung sialan ini. "Malfoy" Hermione berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Ia menangkap salah satu tangan Draco. Ia berlutut dan mencoba membantu Draco untuk naik. Lucius tertawa. Sulit memprediksi tawa apa sebenarnya itu. Terkejut? Kesal? Marah? Atau apa?

"Kau masih hidup rupanya" Lucius menghampiri. Sialnya Draco sama sekali belum berhasil untuk naik. Hermione masih setia memengangginya tangannya dengan kuat.

"Kumohon bertahanlah!"Ucap Hermione dengan sangat khawatir dan ketakutan merasakan tiap langkah Lucius yang mendekat.

"Ah kalian benar-benar menyusahkanku"

"Kumohon Mr malfoy" Hermione kembali memohon sambil menatap Lucius.

"Aku baik-baik saja Granger. Berhenti memohon padanya" Ujar Draco dengan marah. Ia tak peduli dengan fakta ia masih bergelantungan dan hampir jatuh.

"Aishhh...Lihatlah! Dalam keadaan hampir mati seperti ini kau justru masih dapat bersikap angkuh padaku son. Kau memang luar biasa"

Draco meringis kesakitan. Punggungnya yang tertebak membuat ia semakin kesakitan apabila terus bergelantungan seperti itu. Lucius terkekeh melihatnya. Hermione buru-buru menjulurkan satu lagi tangannya. "Aku tak akan melepaskanmu Malfoy. Kumohon bertahanlah" Suara Hermione bergetar hebat.

Lucius berdecap-decap sambil menggeleng keheranan. Ia jujur merasa muak. "Bagaimana kalian tidak mati bersama saja heh? Aku akan memudahkannya untuk kalian" Lucius tanpa ragu berniat mendorong dari belakang sekuat tenaganya sehingga membuat Hermione dan Draco jatuh sekaligus. Ia melanglah dengan santai kebelakang Hermione seolah mempermainkan. "Bagaimana Miss Granger?" Lucius bertanya dengan berdiri tepat dibelakang Hermione kini berlutut menahan Draco.

"Aku tak pernah berpikir aku akan mati seperti ini. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah menyesal untuk mencintai putramu. Aku tulus mencintainya dan mencintai seseorang bukanlah suatu kesalahan. Aku akan berkorban apa saja untuknya"

"Granger" Draco terhentak kaget. Ia benar-benar merasa tersentuh. Ini memang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk tersentuh tapi Draco tidak dapat mengelak bahwa ini pertama kalinya ia merasa sangat dicintai bahkan dibutuhkan oleh seorang selain ibunya.

"Kau dengar aku akan Malfoy. Aku sangat mencintaimu" Hermione menatap Draco dalam-dalam. Begitu pun sebaliknya. "Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan melepas tanganmu ataupun meninggalkanmu Malfoy."

"Demi merlin kalian semakin membuatku muak" Dengus Lucius sudah sangat emosi dan tak sabar untuk segera mendorong bahkan menendang Hermione dan tentunya bakal membuat Draco ikut terjatuh. Memikirkan itu membuatnya menyeringai. Ia bahkan tidak sempat menyadari ketika pintu terbanting terbuka dan Cedric menangkapnya. Cedric mempenjarakan dan mengunci semua pergerakan Lucius. Lucius terperangkap dan tertarik kebelakang, menjauh dari Hermione dan Draco.

Astoria dan Harry yang baru muncul berlari kearah Hermione maupun Draco. Mereka membantu Draco untuk naik. Hermione pun bangkit berdiri bersamaan dengan Draco. Ia terisak-isak tanpa air mata ketika dapat kembali memeluk Draco. Draco balas memeluknya. Ia sepenuhnya menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekuk bahu dan leher Hermione. Dengan rakus ia menghirupnya.

"Kalian baik-baik saja kan?"Tanya Astoria terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang baru dilihatnya.

Hermione dan Draco menarik diri satu sama lain. Hermione menoleh pada Astoria dan menggangguk dengan tersenyum. "Trims As. Aku tak tau bagaimana kau dapat kemari. Aku benar-benar sangat berterimakasih"

Astoria tersenyum, ia melangkah mendekat dan memeluk Hermione. "Aku merasa lega bahwa kami tidak terlambat"

"Terlambat?" Tanya Hermione sambil melonggarkan pelukkanya pada Astoria. Mereka bertatapan.

"Untuk menolongmu dan Draco tentunya" Astoria melirik Draco. Ia tersenyum tulus.

"Trims Greengrass" Ucap Draco ketika tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Well kurasa kalian juga harus berterimakasih pada Harry"

Ketiganya sontak menatap Harry yang kala itu tengah menelepon polisi. "Harry lah yang menemukan kalian disini"lanjutnya membuat Hermione memerhatikan Harry. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya dia menolongku, gumam Hermione dalam hatinya. Ia lantas tersenyum tulus untuk kali ini.

"Awas!" Teriak Cedric ketika tersungkur jatuh oleh Lucius. Suara tembakan mengiringi teriakan tersebut. Kaki Cedric tertembak. Dalam kesempatan tak terduga itu Lucius berlari kearah Hermione dan Draco. Pistol masih berada ditangannya dan siap menembak. Harry yang melihat hal itu segera menghadang Lucius. Ia pun berlari kearah sebaliknya dengan Lucius. Ia menerjang Lucius terjatuh, namun Harry tak berhasil menghentikan tembakan yang sempat diluncurkan Lucius.

Hermione menyerahkan dirinya begitu saja. Ia berdiri menghalangi Draco dari tembakkan itu. Ia memberanikan dirinya untuk melakukannya. Hermione merentangkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan matanya dengan penuh harapan ia bisa melindungi Draco.

"Granger!" Ia bisa mendengar suara teriakan Draco memanggilnya. Cukup keras namun semakin lama semakin tidak terdengar seiring dengan penglihatannya yang memburam. Ia juga merasa berputar-putar dan kakinya tak dapat menompang lagi berat tubuhnya. Hermione yakin ia akan terjatuh, tetapi ia tak sanggup menahan untuk tetap berdiri. Rasanya sangat sakit. Peluru itu seakan menembus perutnya.

"Granger" Draco menangkap Hermione. "Bangulah Granger!"Draco menepuk pipi Hermione. Namun Tak ada respon. Astoria yang terlalu terkejut berjalan menghampiri dengan langkah-langkah pelan, Ia sulit menggerakkan badannya. Ia berlutut disamping Draco. "Aaa...Ap...apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Astoria bertanya dengan suara bergetar dan wajah yang memucat. Pandangannya menatap ngeri terhadap luka tembak disekitar perut Hermione. "Ia bisa kehabisan darah Draco"

"Teleponlah Ambulans Greengrass!" Draco membentak kesal.

"Bbbb...baiklah"Dengan tangan yang masih bergetar hebat ia mengambil Handphone disaku mantelnya dan mulai mengetikkan suatu nomor.

"Cepatlah Greengrass!"

"Aku..." Astoria mulai terisak menangis. "Aku berusaha Drake. Tanganku terus bergetar"

"..."Draco tidak menyahuti. Pandangannya teralihkan pada Lucius dan Harry yang berguling-guling berkelahi. Pistol terlempar dan Cedric bangkit berdiri dengan susah payah. Pria itu berjalan terpincang-pincang. Rupanya Lucius menembak salah satu kakinya. Ia mengambil pistol tersebut. Draco bangkit berdiri. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dan berlari. Cedric tersentak terkejut ketika Draco mengambil pistol itu dan mendorong Harry dari ayahnya. Ia mencengkram kerah Lucius. Matanya menatap dengan kemarahan yang bercampur dengan kebencian.

"Kenapa heh?" Lucius menyeringai.

Draco semakin mencengkram Lucius. "Kenapa katamu?"

"Ini belum apa-apa Draco."

"Brengsek!" Draco meninju Lucius, membuatnya tersungkur jatuh kebawah. Draco segera menerjangnya kembali dan menodongkan pistol yang ia pegang. "Kau bisa merasakan pistol ini heh?"

"..." Lucius memilih diam. Ia menelan ludahnya ketika merasakan pistol itu menempel tepat didahinya.

"Drake" Cedric memanggil dengan panik. "Kau tak bermaksud untuk membunuhnyakan?"

Draco tidak menoleh. "Aku justru sangat ingin melakukan itu. Menghancurkan kepalanya dengan tanganku sendiri sekarang juga" Kata Draco sama sekali tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari Lucius yang memucat. "Kau ketakutan heh?" Tanya nya pada Lucius.

"Jangan lakukan hal idiot Malfoy" Kali ini Harry berbicara. Ia telah bangkit berdiri. "Kau bisa dipenjara jika dia mati"

"DIAMLAH KAU POTTER! KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK TAU APA-APA" Bentaknya tetap tidak menoleh. Ia terus menatap Lucius dengan kemarahan yang amat sangat. "Sudah kubilang untuk tidak menyakitinya tapi kau tak mau mendengarku"

"Draco aku..."

"TUTUP SAJA MULUTMU DAN MATILAH!"

Cedric dan Harry sontak mengalihkan tatapan mereka. Itu terlalu mengerikan untuk dilihat. Siapapun akan menduga kalau Draco akan segera menembak Lucius.

"Mati kau!" Draco terisak-isak menangis. Ia memukuli wajah Lucius tanpa henti. Ia sudah melempar pistol itu jauh-jauh dan mengantinya dengan pukulan yang bertubi-tubi. Lucius mengerang kesakitan namun Draco nampak tak peduli. Ia terus memberikan pukulan sekuat yang ia bisa. "Aku membencimu. Aku benci mempunyai ayah sepertimu" Suara Draco tetap bergetar. Ia menangisi dirinya sendiri karena terlalu bodoh untuk tak bisa membunuh Lucius, betapapun ia sangat ingin melakukannya. Hermione bahkan tertembak dan belum juga sadarkan diri. Bagaimana jika ia tidak selamat? Apa lagi yang Draco dapat lakukan? Sekarang saja ia enggak bisa untuk membalas perbuatan Lucius. Draco merasa tidak berguna.

Harry dan Cedric menatap terkejut melihat Draco yang tidak jadi menembak Lucius. Keduanya sontak menghentikan Draco untuk terus memukul. Lucius sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Wajahnya dipenuhi luka begitu pula dengan kedua tangan Draco.

"Kau sudah cukup memukulnya Drake" Ucap Cedric ketika Draco berniat kembali memukuli Lucius. Draco membalikkan badanya dan berjalan pelan tanpa tenaga kearah Hermione. Ia enggak sanggup memikirkan kemungkinan apapun untuk saat ini. Semuanya terasa hancur. Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang siapapun harapkan.

Bunyi sirine ambulans yang mendekat membuat Astoria memekik senang. Rasanya ia benar-benar hampir mati begitu panik melihat kondisi Hermione. Pintu terbuka dan para polisi pun muncul begitupula dengan para tim medis. Draco terdiam memandang sekitarnya. Ia bernapas lega namun ia tetap merasa tidak berguna untuk siapapun. Termasuk untuk Hermione.

"Aku mencintaimu Granger, tapi apa aku masih memiliki hak untuk mencintaimu?" Itu merupakan pertanyaan terbesar yang kini dipikirkan Draco.

**000**

"Jadi bagaimana keadaanya Carles?" Tanya Mrs Granger dengan tidak sedikitpun mengalihakan tatapannya dari Hermione yang terbaring tidak sadarkan dengan segala peraatan medis yang menghiasi tubunhya. Mulai dari alat bantu pernapasan pada hidungnya sampai infus pada tangannya membuat Mrs Granger semakin khawatir.

Dokter Carles yang dipanggil tersebut menoleh. Ia baru saja usai memeriksa Hermione. Dokter berambut pirang keemasaan yang tertata rapi kebelakang itu tersenyum menenangkan. "Dia masih tahap kondisi stabil Evelyn. Sejauh ini menurutku Hermione akan baik-baik saja"

"Menurutmu?"

Dokter Carles mengangguk yakin.

"Yang benar saja Carles! Putriku bahkan belum sadar juga selama satu hari ini dan kau bilang menurutmu itu baik-baik saja? Kau ini dokter atau apa heh?"

"Evelyn" Suara mengingatkan itu berasal dari Mr Granger yang sejak tadi berdiri disamping mantan istrinya tersebut. "Ini rumah sakit berhentilah memekik seperti itu!"

"Berhenti? Oh ayolah Will...putriku bahkan belum sadar dan kau mengira aku dapat tenang saja begitu?"

"Apa kau kira Hermione hanya putrimu saja? Aku ayahnya Evelyn dan asal kau tau aku sama khawatirnya denganmu"

Dokter Carles diam-diam menghela napasnya melihat mantan suami istri itu kini saling menatap marah satu sama lain. "Hermione anak kalian berdua guys" Ucap Carles justru sukses mendapat lototan marah. Mrs Granger bahkan mendengus kepadanya sebelum kembali menatap mantan suaminya tersebut. "Tidak bisakah kita membawa Hermione ke rumah sakitmu saja? Terus terang aku mulai meragukan Carles"

"What?" Dokter Carles bertanya kaget. Ia tentu merasa tersinggung walau Mrs Granger adalah teman lamanya.

Mrs Granger menoleh malas. "Jangan tersinggung begitu Carles. Aku hanya mengutarakan apa yang ada dalam benakku, tidak salah bukan?" Ucapnya sukses membuat Dokter Carles memutuskan diam dan hanya bergumam kesal didalam hatinya. "Bagaimana heh?" Ia kembali menatap mantan suaminya.

"Rumah sakit di perancis dan disini sama saja Eve" Jawab Mr Granger dengan bijak. "Kualitasnya benar-benar sama"

"Tapikan jika dirumah sakitmu kau bisa merawatnya. Putri kita butuh dokter ysng terbaik Will dan aku akui kau dokter yang terbaik untuk putri kita"

Mr Granger menghembuskan napasnya. "Evelyn semua dokter itu baik. Mereka akan merawat pasien mereka sebaik mungkin. Carles bisa melakukannya"

Dokter Carles tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Mrs Granger yang mendegus dan meliriknya kesal.

"Lagipula aku pun akan lakukan yang sama percis seperti Carles lakukan. Jadi akan sama saja bukan?" Ujar Mr Granger dengan sangat bijaksana.

"Baiklah" Mrs Granger memutuskan mengalah. "Terserah! Tapi aku masih enggak mengerti mengapa putri kita belum sadar juga?"

"Itu karena pengaruh obat biusnya, bukankah Carles sudah katakan padamu?"

"Selama itu? Yang benar saja!"

"Obat bius tidak selalu memiliki jangka yang sama pada setiap orang Eve. Anggap saja putri kita salah satunya. Lagipula ia perlu tidur. Luka tembaknya begitu dalam, aku benar-benar bersyukur operasinya berhasil. Itu bisa saja menjadi fatal."

Mrs Granger memutuskan diam. Ia akui ia setuju dengan ucapan tersebut. Hermione sangat perlu istirahat. Setelah berhasil melewati masa kritisnya, Hermione memang harus istirahat. Tubuh putrinya itu sejak dulu sangat rentan. Ia mudah sekali sakit. Ia juga memiliki banyak alergi. Mulai dari kacang, udang hingga debu sekalipun. Debu benar-benar akan membuatnya bersin tanpa henti. Ia pun tak kuat dengan alkohol. Sekecil apapun kadarnya. Hujan juga dapat langsung membuatnya terkena deman dan flu. Mrs Granger menghela napasnya memikirkan itu semua. Ia masih terkejut dan tidak percaya Hermione harus mengalami hal mengerikan. Itu tentu membuat Mrs Granger sedih. Ia merasa buruk. Air matanya menumpuk dan suaranya bergetar ketika berbicara. "Aku benar-benar ibu yang buruk"

"Eve?"

"Aku serius Will" Mrs Granger menatap mantan suaminya dengan tatapan penyesalan.

"Jika kau berkata begitu, maka aku apa heh? Aku pasti ayah yang jauh lebih buruk"

"Kita sama-sama buruk kurasa" isak Mrs Granger lalu memutuskan memeluk Mr Granger dengan erat. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan suara isakan yang bertambah keras. Mr Granger membelai pelan rambutnya dan mencoba menenangkan. Sejenak keduanya memang berpelukkan. Dokter Carles yang melihatnya tersenyum. Pasti sudah lama sekali baginya tidak melihat keakuran dari dua orang dihadapannya tersebut.

Pintu yang tiba-tiba bergeser terbuka sontak membuat tiga pasang mata yang berada diruangan itu menoleh. Mrs Granger menatap dengan kemarahan yang amat jelas. Ia melepaskan dirinya dari pelukkan Mr Granger dan hampir saja menerjang Draco jika tidak ditahan oleh Mr Granger.

"Kau benar-benar..." Suara Mrs Granger bergetar marah pada Draco.

"Eve ayolah!" Mr Granger menahannya. "Ini rumah sakit, tenanglah!"

"Will dia itu penyebab putri kita mengalami semua ini. Kau lupa atau bagaiman heh?"

Mr Granger menghela napasnya. Ia menoleh pada Draco. Sepenuhnya ia menatap lekat-lekat pria berambut pirang platinum itu. Draco saat ini tengah mengenakan kursi roda. Bukan berati kakinya luka atau semacamnya. Ia memang dianjurkan untuk memakai kursi roda dulu mengingat keadaan fisiknya yang belum pulih seutuhnya. Ia juga mengenakan piyama rumah sakit. Jelas ia juga pasien dirumah sakit ini. Didahinya terdapat sebuah plester. Tangan kananya disanggah dengan semacam perban yang menyambung hingga kepunggungnya. Mungkin karena bekas luka tembak waktu itu. Draco mendorong kursi rodanya untuk lebih dekat dan ia menundukkan kepalanya tanpa mendongak. "Maaf" Ucapnya.

"Maaf?" Mrs Granger bertanya tidak percaya. "Hanya maaf?"

"Aku tau itu tidak berguna Mrs Granger" Draco memberanikan diri untuk mendongak dan menatap Mrs Granger dengan kesungguhan. "Tapi aku merasa perlu minta maaf"

Mrs mendengus. Ia melipat tangannya didada dengan angkuh. "Dan apa maaf mu itu menyadarkan putriku?"

"Evelyn!" Hardik Mr Granger dengan nada yang marah.

"Will dia..."

"Bisa aku saja yang berbicara padanya?" Sela Mr Granger.

"Oke terserah!" Dengus Mrs Granger berbalik menuju sofa dan duduk disana dengan pandangan mata penuh kebencian pada Draco. Jika membunuh adalah suatu yang tidak dilarang, mungkin Mrs Granger akan membunuh Draco saat itu juga.

"Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Mr Granger pada Draco.

"Aku sadar aku tidak berguna Mr Granger"

"Lebih tepatnya kau tidak pantas untuk putriku" Dengus Mrs Granger menambahkan dengan menyindir.

"Evelyn" Lagi-lagi Mr Granger menghardik mantan istrinya tersebut. Mrs Granger memutar matanya. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia mendengus menganggapi hardikan itu.

"Aku memang tidak pantas untuk Hermione. Ucapan Mrs Granger sama sekali tidak salah" Kata Draco membuat Mr Granger menghela napas begitu panjang.

"Jujur saja Draco aku hampir mempercayai itu. Aku hampir pada tahap dimana aku ingin memukulmu dan memberikan pelajaran padamu karena berani membuat putriku seperti ini"

"..."Draco terdiam. Ia menunduk merasa bersalah. Ia pasti sudah sangat mengecewakan.

"Tapi faktanya aku masih ingin percaya padamu"

"WILL!" Mrs Granger memekik kaget. Ia bahkan bangkit berdiri. "Apa yang kau..."

"Diamlah Eve. Ini rumah sakit berhentilah memekik melengking seperti itu"

"William benar" Sahut Dokter Carles lagi-lagi malah mendapat tatapan marah yang menusuk dari Mrs Granger. "Sorry" Dokter Carles segera mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat putriku rela bekorban seperti itu. Dia pasti sangat mencintaimu."

"Mr Granger aku..."Draco jelas kebingungan akan sikap Mr Granger. Ia sejak awal sudah mengira akan dapat pukulan, namun yang terjadi malah hal yang tidak pernah ia perkirakan. "Aku sangat tidak berguna dan tak pantas untuknya. Aku gagal Mr Granger" Lanjut Draco ketika Mr Granger terus menatapnya.

"Lalu kau akan menyerah begitu?"

"..." Untuk kesekian kalinya Draco terdiam. Itu seakan menjawab iya.

"Kegagalan bukan untuk menyerah Draco. Hermione mencintaimu. Kau telah sangat berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta padmu. Kau kira dengan kau menyerah pada hubungan kalian, ia akan baik-baik saja? Pikirkan itu Draco. Kau juga pasti sangat mengenal putriku. Jadi bertanggung jawablah"

"WILL KAU GILA HEH?" Mrs Granger memekik dengan sangat terkejut. "KAU HARUSNYA MEMBUATNYA MENJAUHI PUTRI KITA!"

Mr Granger tidak mendengarkan ocehan teriakan itu. Ia tetap menatap Draco. "Apa kau mencintai putriku?"

"Sangat" Draco menjawab dengan mantap.

"Oh ayolah" Sindir Mrs Granger, sama sekali enggak bisa menutup mulut pedasnya tersebut.

"Kau serius dengannya?" Tanya Mr Granger menghiraukan ucapan Mrs Granger.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak pernah menjalin hunbungan yang main-main dengannya"

"Jadi apa lagi yang kau ragukan Draco? Kegagalan tidak harus membuatmu menyerah. Kau justru bisa menggunakan itu untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi. Kau bisa menjaga putriku. Aku masih percaya padamu"

"Oh my Goodness, Will"

Mr Granger tetap tidak mempedulikan. "Apa kau masih ingat kalau aku pernah mengatakan bahwa pria playboy dapat menjadi pria paling setia untuk wanita yang memang ia cintai?"

Draco mengangguk.

"Aku yakin itu ungkapan yang tepat untukmu"

"Oh oke cukup!" Mrs Granger datang menghampiri. Ia menatap mantan suaminya dengan tajam. "Kau akan segera menyesal telah mengatakan itu Will. Bocah ini hanya akan menyakiti Hermione. Tidak lama lagi kau akan menelan ludahmu sendiri"

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya untuk percaya Evelyn. Aku punya firasat yang kuat bahwa putri kita di takdirkan untuknya"

"Kau semakin gila william" Ucap Mrs Granger dengan nada tidak percaya. Ia sangat terkejut sekali mantan suaminya dapat berkata begitu. "Aku melahirkan Hermione dengan susah payah bukan untuk bocah Malfoy sialan ini. Takdir apa yang kau maksud? Bagiku itu bukan takdir. Hermione bisa mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik." Mrs Granger memandang Draco dengan pandangan penghinaan. "Aku tak akan pernah percaya padamu. Sekali Malfoy tetaplah Malfoy. Persetan dengan takdir. Aku tidak akan pernah merestuimu"

"Evelyn ayolah!" Mr Granger menghardik.

"What?" Mrs Granger mulai kehilangan kendali. "Kau kira karena kau ayahnya kau dapat membuat keputusan begitu? Kau pasti lupa bahwa aku juga ibunya."

"Eve, aku tidak membuat keputusan. Mereka berdualah yang akan memutuskan." Ucap Mr Granger gusar. Tatapannya melembut. "Hermione memang putri kita, tapi kita sama sekali tidak berhak mengatur hidupnya."

"Aku ingin dia mendapatkan yang terbaik Will. Aku ingin dia bahagia."

"Dia akan bahagia bila kau tidak mengekangnya Eve. Aku tau kau lakukan itu karena kau takut dia mengambil jalan yang salah. Namun Hermione kita sudah dewasa. Dia bisa memutuskan apa yang akan dia jalani. Kau mengerti maksudkukan?"

Mrs Granger menghela napasnya begitu panjang. Ia kalah, dan William memang benar. Pelan-pelan ia mengalihkan tatapan pada Draco. "Aku tetap tak merestuimu. Aku terlanjur membencimu. Jadi bisa kau pergi saja"

Draco langsung melirik Hermione. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin pergi. "Aku..."

"Pergilah!" Ulang Mrs Granger bersikeras. "NOW!"

"Pergilah dulu Draco!" Ucap Mr Granger dengan jauh lebih lembut dibanding Mrs Granger.

"Saya mengerti" Draco menjawab dengan pelan. Ia mendorong kursi rodanya dan berbalik. Dorota yang berada dipintu segera mengeser pintu itu untuk terbuka. Ia juga membantu Draco mendorong kurdi rodanya berjalan keluar. Pintu kembali bergeser tertutup. Draco menoleh sekilas kebelakang. Ia menatap pintu tersebut dengan begitu banyak hal yang ia pikirkan. Ucapan Mr Granger dan Mrs Granger terus berputar-putar diotaknya dengan saling bertentangan. Bagaikan baik dan buruk.

"Miss mione akan baik-baik saja Mr Malfoy. Walau fisiknya kelihatan lemah seperti itu, tapi ia memiliki jiwa dan semangat yang kuat. Percaya padaku" Ucap Dorota mencoba menghibur.

Draco mengalihkan tatapannya. Ia menatap kembali kedepan dan tersenyum. "Kau sangat mengenalnya"

"Tentu saja" Dorota kembali mendorong pelan kursi roda Draco. "Aku merawatnya sejak kecil. Dia sudah seperti anakku"

"Trims Dorota" Draco lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"Heh? Trims for what?" Tanya Dorota kebingungan karena tiba-tiba Draco berterimakasih padanya.

"Untuk merawat Hermione tentunya" Jawab Draco dengan menoleh padanya.

Dorota sontak berhenti mendorong kursi roda Draco. Dorota menghela napasnya. "Apa yang kulakukan tidak akan ada artinya jika kau akhirnya memutuskan menyerah pada hubungan kalian berdua, Mr Malfoy."

Draco tersenyum sedih. "Begitukah?"

"Iya tentu saja." Jawab Dorota yakin. "Ketika kau meninggalkannya, dia sangat bersedih. Baru pertama kali aku melihatnya terluka seperti itu. Jadi jangan berpikir untuk meninggalkannya lagi"

"Apa menurutmu aku masih pantas untuknya?"

"Oh ayolah jangan berpikir seperti itu. Bagiku kau yang terbaik. Kau sangat mencintainya begitu pula sebaliknya. Aku pendukung fanatik kalian"

Draco lagi-lagi tersenyum. Dorota benar-benar membawa atmosfer kebahagian. "Kau tau Dorota, bagiku Hermione adalah cinta pertamaku. Aku sudah lama mencintainya."

"Benarkah?" Dorota terlihat terkejut. "Kau tidak bercandakan?"

Draco mengangguk. "Itu pasti sulit dipercayai, tapi dia memang cinta pertamaku. Aku serius."

"Wow!" Raut wajah Dorota semakin terkejut. "Oh ya ampun kurasa kalian benar-benar berjodoh" lanjut Dorota kini berdiri didepan Draco.

"Iya?" Draco bertanya tidak mengerti kenapa Dorota berkata begitu.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik Mr Malfoy" Dorota berlutut, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Draco yang duduk dikursi roda. Ia menatapnya lekat-lekat dan berbicara dengan nada serius. "Perlu kau tau, sejak dulu Miss mione tak ada henti-hentinya membicarakanmu. Dia akan terus mengoceh segala hal tentangmu jika kami hanya berdua saja. Aku bahkan akan diomelin jika aku tidak mendengarkan setiap ocehannya tersebut. Memang sih sebagian besar isinya tentang kejelekanmu dan betapa jahilnya kau padanya. Tapi tetap saja dimataku dia terlihat menyukaimu. Dia juga akan marah-marah tidak jelas tiap kali melihatmu bersama wanita lain. Seharian itu ia pasti akan mengomel tanpa henti karena cemburu. Sayangnya dia selalu mengelak jika aku berkata dia menyukaimu. Tapi aku justru semakin yakin kalau ternyata diam-diam dia sudah menyukaimu. Itu seperti takdir iyakan?"

"..."Draco terdiam. Itu suatu hal yang sangat mengejutkannya. Ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Hermione telah menyukainya sejak dulu.

Dorota tersenyum melihat Draco. Itu pasti merupakan suatu hal yang sangat mengejutkan. Dorota kembali bangkit berdiri. Ia tetap tersenyum karena kini melihat wajah pucat Draco merona.

"Carles demi merlin kemarilah" Suara melengking Mrs Granger yang terdengar membuat Draco dan Dorota menoleh kearah pintu ruangan Hermione. "Hermione sadar kemarilah! Oh ayolah cepat! Astaga kenapa kau lama sekali. Cepat periksa dia!"

"Hermione" Kali ini yang terdengar suara Mr Granger. "Oh my little princess ini aku sayang"

Dorota tersenyum. Ia menoleh kepada Draco dengan semangat. "Ucapanku benar bukan? Miss mioneku itu wanita yang kuat Mr Malfoy. Dia setidak serapuh yang kau pikirkan"

Draco mengangguk dengan tersenyum. Ia menatap kearah pintu dan merasa benar-benar bersyukur.

"Granger"

**000**

**Draco Pov,**

Aku membuka kedua mataku dan sepenuhnya tidak bisa tidur. Aku menatap langit-langit kamar dimana aku dirawat. Yang ada dalam pikiranku hanyalah Hermione. Ia sudah sadar dan Dorota mengabariku bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Aku memang bernapas lega dan merasa bersyukur untuk itu, namun tetap saja aku ingin melihatnya secara langsung. Aku sangat merindukannya. Aku butuh bersamanya, walau itu hanya sebentar saja.

Aku mengambil handphoneku yang terletak diatas meja kecil disamping ranjangku. Sudah pukul 12 malam. Aku tau itu bukan waktu yang tetap untuk mengunjungi Hermione, tetapi tekadku sudah terlanjur bulat. Aku enggak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku tidak akan peduli dengan Mrs Granger. Ia bisa melarangku tapi tidak bisa untuk menghentikanku.

Aku turun dari ranjang sepelan mungkin, tapi tetap saja aku meringis kesakitan terhadap luka tembakku. Kali ini aku tidak akan menggunakan kursi rodaku. Aku berjalan keluar. Suasana sepi menemani langkah-langkah kakiku. Tidak satupun aku melihat suster atau siapapun lewat. Itu menguntungkanku. Kamar rawatku dengan kamar Hermione berada dilantai yang sama. Aku terus berjalan. Hampir sampai ketika kulihat Mr Granger keluar dari kamar Hermione, kami saling menatap.

"Malam Mr Granger" Ucapku bingung mau berkata apa.

Ia tersenyum. "Mau mengunjunginya?"

Aku mengangguk. Ia berjalan mendekat kearahku dan senyum semakin melebar. "Masuklah." Kata Mr Granger sambil menepuk pelan bahuku yang tidak terluka. "Aku akan ke kafeteria dan meminum kopi. Aku butuh kopi" lanjut Mr Granger seolah menjelaskan kenapa ia keluar dari kamar Hermione. Ia melangkah melewatiku dan berjalan menuju lift. Aku sendiri lantas membuka pintu. Aku melihat Hermione tertidur. Senyumku muncul. Keadaanya memang membaik. Ia sekarang tidak memakai alat bantu pernapasan lagi dan hanya memakai infus. Aku berjalan mendekat padanya dan duduk disebuah kursi disampingnya.

Pandanganku tidak berhenti menatapnya. Ia terlihat sangat tenang sekali. Napasnya sangat teratur dan betapa cantiknya dia saat tidur seperti ini. Aku selalu suka melihatnya yang tertidur. Itu berhasil membuatku merasa damai. Pelan-pelan kujulurkan tangan kiriku, mengingat jika kugerakkan tangan kananku maka luka tembakku akan terasa sakit.

Dalam pergerakkan yang pelan-pelan sekali aku membelai rambutnya. Perasaanku menghangat. Aku membelai dengan lembut, takut ia terbangun. Belaianku kemudian turun kedahinya. Aku kembali tersenyum. Kusentuh alisnya. Ia memiliki alis yang bagus. Semua tentangnya begitu sempurna untukku. Ia juga memiliki hidung yang bagus. Mata yang tidak kalah sempurnanya. Kedua mata hazelnya selalu kurindukan dan bibir menggoda ini. Aku menyentuh bibirnya. Tiba-tiba aku teringat setiap moment kami berciuman, Benar-benar seakan berputar diotakku bagaikan film. Itu moment yang tak akan pernah kulupakan. Setiap moment yang bersamanya tidak mungkin kulupakan.

Kesedihan dan rasa bersalah menghantamku. Moment berciuman kami berganti menjadi moment yang mengerikan itu. Aku cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalaku berharap semua itu sirna di otakku. Rasanya terlalu menyakitkan tiap kali mengingat bagaimana dia melindungiku. Akulah yang seharusnya melindunginya dan bukanlah sebaliknya. Memikirkan hal tersebut membuatku menghela napasku. Aku menoleh kembali pada Hermione dan menyentuh tangannya yang tidak berinfus. Aku melihat lengan itu dibalut perban. Sial, pikirku kepada diriku sendiri. Itu ukiran yang berhasil dibuat Lucius. Pria keparat itu telah membuat kata mudblood pada lengan Hermioneku. Benar-benar brengsek. Aku memang tidak berguna.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Granger?" Gumamku dengan sepenuhnya menenggelamkan kepalaku dilengan Hermione. Ku pejamkan mataku. "Ibumu sepenuhnya benar Granger" Ucapku pelan seolah berbicara padanya. "Aku pecundang, pengecut, dan sama sekali tidak berguna. Aku merasa tidak pantas untukmu Granger."

Aku kembali menghembuskan napasku. "Tapi aku kelewat egois. Kau tau itukan? Aku ingin kau bersamaku dan menjadi milikku tanpa berpikir apakah itu yang terbaik untukmu. Aku menyadari kalau aku selama ini hanya melihat dari sisiku." Aku mendongak dan menatapnya. Ia masih tertidur. Aku lalu kembali membelai lengannya. "Aku pria yang sangat jahat, Granger. Jelas-jelas sejal awal aku tau bahwa jika kau bersamaku maka kau pun akan ikut masuk kedalam kegelapanku. Tapi aku egois. Aku begitu ingin memilikimu. Aku bahkan melakukan apa saja demi itu. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu aku tidak bisa menghentikan otakku untuk memikirkanmu. Tiap hari aku selalu muncul ditempat itu, berharap kita kembali bertemu. Tapi kau tidak muncul. Seseorang pria tua berkata kau telah pulang ke inggris. Kurasa itu pertama kalinya aku patah hati." Aku tersenyum sedih mengingat itu semua. Saat itu aku memang benar-benar patah hati dan usiaku baru sepuluh tahun.

"Aku mencoba melupakanmu namun pada akhirnya aku justru memohon pada ibuku untuk pindah ke inggris. Butuh usaha untuk hal tersebut Granger. Ayahku mencambukku untuk pertama kalinya karena kau bersikeras ingin tinggal diingris tapi akhirnya ia mengabulkannya. Aku pindah ke inggris dan bersekolah di hogwarts. Aku tidak mengira dapat langsung bertemu denganmu di hogwarts. Aku sangat gembira bahwa akan semudah itu. Rasanya luar biasa sekali ketika melihatmu berdiri didepanku dengan tersenyum dan menjulurkan tanganmu sambil mengucapkan namamu dengan penuh percaya diri. Hermione granger. Aku tidak akan melupakan itu. Aku bahkan terdiam mematung tidak bergerak. Aku tau kau sama sekali tidak mengingatku. Lagipula kita memang tidak pernah berkenalan sepenuhnya dan saat pertama kali kita bertemu pun aku malah membentakmu untuk menjauh dariku. Kau menangis dan pergi. Kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi sampai pertemuan kita di hogwarts. Belum sempat aku menjabat tanganmu dan mengucapkan namaku, kau malah menyapa Diggory. Dia datang menghampiri kita dan mengecup pipimu didepan mataku. Seketika itu juga aku sangat membencinya. Aku ingin memukulnya dan membentakmu karena membiarkannya mencium pipimu. Aku sangat marah Granger. Oleh sebab itu aku berubah dingin padamu. Aku tidak menjabat tanganmu. Aku pun hanya mengucapkan namaku dengan ketus. Aku juga menutup mulutku rapat-rapat selama kau mengajakku berkeliling hogwarts. Demi merlin rasanya sangat lucu mengingat itu semua. Kau pada akhirnya marah padaku dan mengataiku anak baru yang menyebalkan. Sejak itu tiap kali kita bertemu hanya ada pertengkaran diantara kita. Tapi perasaanku tidak berubah Granger. Aku memang marah padamu karena telah bersama Diggory namun itu semua segera sirna ketika aku melihatmu tenggelam. Satu dalam pikiranku adalah segera menolongmu. Aku memberikanmu napas buatan dan jika kau ingat, itu bisa dibilang ciuman pertama kita. Kau sama sekali tidak mengucapkan terimakasih padaku dan justru memarahiku. Kau membentakku dan berkata bahwa aku mencuri ciuman pertamamu. Oh damn. Kau tau aku hampir meloncak gembira. Tapi lagi-lagi kau bersikap menyebalkan dengan mengungkit-ungkit Diggory. Rasanya menyebalkan sekali. Pada saat itu aku langsung bertekat untuk merebutmu darinya dan membuatmu menjadi milikku. Segala cara kucoba lakukan. Salah satunya dengan berteman dengan Cedric. Kupikir dengan begitu, mau tidak mau kau juga akan dekat denganku. Aku kemudian mencoba membuatmu cemburu dengan menggaet banyak wanita. Lalu aku pun belajar sangat keras untuk mengalahkan peringkatmu. Itu semua kulakukan untuk membuatmu melirikku Granger. Aku bahkan telah sampai pada tahap frustasi ketika sikapmu padaku sama sekali tidak berubah. Aku tidak tau cara apalagi yang harus kulakukan."

Hermione tetap tertidur ketika aku menghentikan ceritaku. Aku mengangkat tangannya itu dan mengecupnya. "Aku sangat senang ketika akhirnya kau menjadi milikku Granger. Itu benar-benar semacam anugrah bagiku. Aku mencintaimu Granger. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehku aku akan kehilanganmu. Namun aku sadar hubungan kita justru akan membuatku kehilanganmu. Aku tidak bisa membunuh Lucius seberapapun aku ingin lakukan itu. Dia memang dipenjara, tapi bagaimana setelahnya? Aku sangat takut tapi aku mencintaimu. Aku ingin bersamamu." Aku lantas memejamkan kedua mataku sambil tetap memenggang tangannya. "Aku enggak mau melepasmu. Granger, aku mau kita berjuang bersama. Yeah itu pasti terdengar egois namun bisakah aku bersikap egois seperti itu?" Ku membuka mataku. Tatapanku langsung bertemu dengan tatapannya. Aku tentu terkejut. Ia bangun? Atau aku telah membangunkannya?

"Granger kau..." Aku sepenuhnya terkejut. Aku kesulitan untuk melanjutkan ucapanku.

Ia hanya tersenyum, dan membelai wajahku menggunakan tangannya yang kupegang. "Aku selalu ingin berjuang bersamamu Malfoy. Kau tau itukan?" Suaranya begitu parau. Oh Granger...

Aku menyentuh tangannya yang masih menempel dipipiku. Aku pun mengangguk. "Aku tau Granger. Kau sangat sering mengucapkan itu" Air mataku kurasa menumpuk disudut mataku.

Ia kembali tersenyum. "Lalu kenapa kau bertanya lagi? Aku pasti akan jawab ya. Aku tidak peduli dengan keegoisan yang kau maksud. Faktanya aku jauh lebih egois Malfoy. Aku ingin kau bersamaku melebihi apapun. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk mempertahankan hubungan kita. Kau harus bersamaku Malfoy. Bahkan sampai kita merasa muak dengan hubungan kita ataupun kita telah saling membenci, kita akan tetap bersama. Pokoknya harus bersama."

Aku terkekeh dengan air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipiku. Granger mengelapnya dengan tangannya. Aku sangat bahagia ketika melihatnya dengan raut yang sama bahagianya denganku. "Aku tidak akan pernah muak apalagi membencimu Granger. Aku sangat mencintaimu love. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu" Aku bangkit berdiri dan lantas mencium keningnya. Wajah kami begitu dekat. Mata kami bertemu ketika ia menyahuti ucapanku.

"I love you too Malfoy" sahutnya dengan suaranya yang masih parau. Ia lagi-lagi tersenyum, namun kali ini aku dapat melihat kedua matanya dipenuhi oleh air mata. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya keatas, tepat kearahku, kemudian mencium tepat kebibirku. Matanya terpejam dan aku pun memejamkan mataku. Kami berciuman. Granger membuka mulutnya. Aku memasukinya dengan lembut. Setiap lumatan yang kami lakukan dilakukan dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Aku mengungkapkan semua perasaanku begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu" Ucap kami bersamaan. Itu tentu membuat kami berdua terkejut. Wajah kami yang masih begitu dekat ini menunjukkan sebuah senyum yang kemudian digantikan dengan kekehan. Aku duduk kembali dikursi. Namun Granger tiba-tiba berubah cemberut.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku dengan menyentuh tangannya.

"Kemarilah!" Ucapnya sama sekali tidak menjawan pertanyaanku. Ia mengeser dirinya, menyisahkan ranjangnya itu untukku. Ia menepuk-nepuknya. "Ayolah!"

Aku melihat kekiri dan kekanan. Pokoknya melihat kesegala arah. Aku pun menatapnyan kembali. "Bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat?"

Dia tertawa. "Oh come on Malfoy! Kita kan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kita hanya berbaring oke? Jangan bilang kau berpikir aku mengajakmu untuk melakukan itu? " Nada suaranya menekan pada kata itu.

Aku ikut tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak. Kau masih sakit oke? Aku sudah pasti tidak akan menyerangmu. Aku bahkan tidak kepikiran sampai kesitu. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan ayahmu. Bagaiman jika dia lihat?"

"Aku akan bilang kalau aku kedinginan dan aku memintamu tidur disampingku. Jadi ayolah!"

Aku lagi-lagi tersenyum. Aku menurutinya. Kami berbaring diranjangnya bersama-sama. Ia menyender padaku. Aku pun menyender padanya. Kepala kami saling menyender dan kami tiada henti-hentinya untuk tersenyum.

**000**

**London Gossip Net**

**Sebelum**

**Selanjutnya**

**Ajukan pertanyaan**

**Email masuk**

**Foto**

**Ps : Semua nama tempat, orang, dan peristiwa asli telah diubah atau disingkat demi melindungi pihak yang tidak bersalah, yaitu aku.**

**Who am I? That's a secret I'll never tell...**

**Hey girls and meybe boys...**

Selamat datang di London Gossip dimana kalian akan mendapat informasi terbaru mengenai Bee, A, D, C, dan orang-orang yang berada disekitar mereka.

Belum seminggu berlalu dari peristiwa mengerikan yang terjadi pada Bee dan D itu, terus terang masih membuatku bergidik ngeri. Aku enggak bisa membayangkan itu terjadi padaku. Jika aku jadi Bee aku pasti tidak akan mengorbankan diriku untuk terkena peluru. Oughh itu pasti sakit sekali, belum lagi kemungkinan aku bisa saja mati. Oh ya ampun. Untuk soal pengorbanan itu aku salut pada Bee. Akui saja kalau kalian ragu untuk melakukan hal yang serupa!

Untunglah Mr M telah berada di penjara. Sidang perdananya akan segera dilaksanakan. Semua media membicarakan itu. Kejahatannya sangat mengerikan. Dia telah banyak berbuat jahat. Aku ragu dia manusia. Dia juga begitu kejamnya meninggalkan cacat pada queen bee kita. Ia menulis kata mudblood pada lengan Bee dengan menggunakan pisau. Itu keterlaluan.

Lihatlah gambarnya.

(Gambar tangan Hermione yang masih menggunakan perban)

Well memang lukanya enggak kelihatan. Tapi guys percayalah itu lengan Bee dan ada tulisan kata mudblood dibalik perban itu. Aku mendapatkan fotonya dari orang terdekat Bee. Dia mengirimnya melalui email. Aku enggak bisa bilang siapa, karena aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk tak menyebut namanya sekalipun dengan inisial.

By the way, membicarakan Bee yang masih dirawat dirumah sakit. Kini itu menjadi sebuah trending topik. Orang-orang khususnya kaum wania di hogwarts berbondong-bondong ingin datang menjeguk. Seperti biasa sebagian besar hanya ingin mencari muka, sisanya ingin masuk tv dan diwawancarai, mengingat begitu banyak wartawan yang begitu kepo. Tapi itu tidak semudah itu guys. Kau kira dengan datang sambil membawa bunga dan buah-buahan Bee akan mengijinkanmu masuk? Jawabannya No! Kau harus melewati DRT. Pelayan setia Bee itu yang sepenuhnya memilih kau diperkenankan masuk atau tidak.

Dengar-dengar sih hari ini A, C, dan si freak akan mengunjungi Bee. Well seperti yang kita tau A dan Bee telah kembali bersahabat. Yeah tak ada sama sekali pesta pertunangan yang terjadi. Pertunangan A dan D sudah batal secara total, lalu Bee dengan C sudah pasti tidak akan meneruskan pertunangan mereka. Bee telah kembali pada D. Aku akui sepertinya mereka saling mencintai. Akhir yang indah, tapi jujur aja nih aku terganggu sekali dengan kehadiran Mr freak. Apa-apaan dia itu? Mengapa dia menjadi berada dintara kita? Oh demi merlin... Helloooooo dia bahkan tidak memiliki apa yang kita miliki. Maksudku kekayaan dan kekuasaan. Memang jika dia yang menjadi pahlawan dalam peristiwa mengerikan itu maka ia berhak menjadi populer? Tentu saja tidak kan? Aku tetap akan memperlakukannya sebagai si freak bin norak. Sudah cukup aku bertoleransi dengan Little J. Aku akui dia punya bakat. Tapi tetap tidak untuk kakaknya itu. Iuchhhhh...

**Email kalian**

Dear LG,

Berita mengerikan tentang Mr M itu memang sangat mengerikan. Aku sangat terkejut D memiliki ayah sepertinya. Aku bersyukur ayahku tidak begitu. Oh iya ngomongin kunjungan Bee itu benar sekali. DRT akan menyeleksi kita dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Aku harus katakan dia hebat sekali. Dia akan segera tau jika kita hanya datang berkunjung untuk sebuah kepopuleran ataupun niat lain yang tidak penting lainnya. Aku jadi ingin mempunyai pelayan pribadi seperti itu **By : ElectraMalfoy**

Dear ElectraMalfoy,

What? Kau ingin pelayan seperti DRT? Wah itu sih aku juga mau. Tapi itu susah sekali. Percaya padaku. Aku sudah mencoba mencari pelayan seperti itu. **By : LG.**

Dear LG,

Aku sangaaaaaaaaaaat setuju tentang pendapatmu tentang Mr freak. Bukan berati aku menilai orang dari harta ataupun nama keluarganya, hanya saja tetap tidak untuk Mr Freak. Cukup Little J yang menjadi populer. Toh anak itu lumayan asik dan ia memiliki selera yang bagus tentang fashion. Namun kakaknya yang Freak itu kelewat norak. Dia tidak pantas untuk menjadi populer. **By : andreanibebe**

Dear andreanibebe,

Ha ha ha aku senang sekali ada yang setuju denganku. Kau tau, aku bahkan berniat membuat klub anti Freak. Apa kau mau ikut bergabung? Kirim jwabanmu lewat email oke? **By : LG.**

Yeah itu dia beberapa info dariku. Aku yakin itu bermanfaat untuk kalian untuk tidak menjadi kuper. So guys ketemu lain waktu.

**XOXO. YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME. LONDON GOSSIP.**

**000**

"Kudengar Dorota akan mengintrogasi siapapun yang berniat berkunjung." Ucap Cedric memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi diantara dirinya, Astoria, dan Harry ketika berada di lift.

Astoria tersenyum menanggapi itu. "Yah Dorota sudah seperti bodyguard kepresidenan"

"Jadi kita akan diintrogasi?" Tanya Harry.

Astoria dan Cedric menoleh pada Harry yang berdiri diantara mereka. Keduanya sontak memberikan senyum yang serupa. "Tidak jika ada kami" katanya dengan sama kompaknya. Pintu lift terbuka. Astoria dan Cedric keluar, disusul dengan Harry dibelakang mereka. Ia masih belum terbiasa dengan kedekatan baru ini, tapi jika berkunjung sendiri, ia pasti tidak akan diijinkan masuk. Sedangkan Cedric sendiri berjalan menggunakan sebuah tongkat, mengingat salah satu kakinya masih dalam masa pemulihan akibat tembakan Lucius waktu itu. Astoria membantunya berjalan. Harry semakin terasa menjadi orang asing untuk mereka.

"Hey Dorota" Astoria langsung memeluk Dorota yang berdiri didepan pintu kamar Hermione. "Aku membawakan sarapan untukmu" Astoria menunjukkan paper bag bawaanya.

"Kau tidak bisa menyogokku Miss Greengrass" Lotot Dorota sengit.

"Itu bukan songgokan Dorota, percayalah" Kali ini Cedric yang berbicara. Pria itu tersenyum. "Kami membawa itu karena kupikir selagi kami masuk kedalam, kau dapat menikmati sarapan"

"Uhuh? Kau yakin itu bukan sebuah sogokkan Mr Diggory?"

"Oh ayolah Dorota. Kau tau siapa kami" Keluh Astoria.

"Tapi aku enggak tau siapa dia?" Dorota melirik tajam itu membuat Harry gugup.

"Dia Harry. Harry potter. Dia yang menolong Draco dan Hermione. Kau tidak baca London Gossip? Kupikir sejak dulu kaulah pembaca setia dari situs misterius itu" kata Astoria menjelaskan.

"Jadi dia si Mr Freak itu?" Dorota terdengar terkejut. "Ah... Dia memang kelihatan aneh sekali"

"Heh?" Harry terlalu terkejut mendengar itu. Ia sontak menatap penampilannya yang mengenakan seragam Hogwarts. Ia terlihat normal, tidak jauh beda dengan Astoria maupun Cedric yang juga mengenakan seragam.

"Ayolah Dorota ijinkan kami masuk" Ucap Astoria membuat Dorota menoleh kembali padanya.

Dorota berjalan mendekat kearahnya dan berbisik. "Miss mione sedang tertidur. Sebaiknya kalian jangan menganggunya"

"Kami tidak akan membangunkannya Dorota" Ucap Cedric mencoba menyakinkan. "Kami berjanji"

Dorota menatap ketiganya secara bergantian. Ia ragu dan sama sekali belum memutuskan.

"Kami hanya sebentar" Ucap Harry mencoba menyakinkan. "Lagipula kami harus kesekolah"

Dorota terdiam seolah memikirkan apa keputusannya. "Baiklah" Akhirnya Dorota menjawab. "Tapi please kumohon jangan bangunkan dia"

Astoria dan Cedric mengangguk. Keduanya masuk kedala secara bersamaan. Lagi-lagi Harry hanya menyusul. Kedua orang itu berdiri didepan ranjang Hermione. Astoria tersenyum lebar.

"Ah aku tau kenapa Dorota melarang keras kita membangunkan Hermione" Ucapnya ketika melihat Hermione tertidur bersama Draco dengan begitu mesra.

"Hermione dan Draco pasti akan benar-benar marah kalau kita membangunkan mereka" Cedric tersenyum.

"Mereka serasi sekali. Aku sangat iri" Astoria melangkah mendekati meja didekat sofa yang telah dipenuhi berbagai bingkisan. Ia meletakkan bingkisan yang ia bawa.

Cedric terkekeh. "Kau tidak bermaksud mengatakan bahwa kau cemburu terhadap Draco kan?"

"Oh tentu saja tidak" Astoria menoleh dengan cepat kepada Cedric. "Jangan memancing pertengkaranku dengan Hermione Ced. Perasaanku pada Draco benar-benar telah berubah. Kami hanya berteman sekarang."

"Jika kau iri dengan betapa mesranya mereka, mengapa kau tidak berpacaran saja heh?" Jelas sekali Cedric masih berharap pada Astoria. Ia enggak peduli walau kini Astoria langsung melirik Harry. Harry sendiri anehnya tidak melirikknya balik. Pria berkaca mata yang sejak tadi terdiam itu hanya menatap Hermione dan Draco dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk diartikan. Apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan?

"Harry?" Astoria memanggil.

Harry menoleh dengan terkejut. "Heh?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Harry mengangguk namun ia memegang dadanya. Dia aneh sekali. Bahkan semakin aneh ketika berjalan keluar duluan. Langkahnya benar -benar sangat cepat sekali. Ia juga hampir menabrak Mrs Granger yang baru saja datang.

"Kau?" Tanya Mrs Granger merasa tak asing dengan Harry. "Aku kenal kau"

Harry terdiam. Apa yang harus dia katakan? Astoria dan Cedric segera datang menghampirinya. "Pagi Mrs Granger" Sapa Astoria berhasil menyelamatkan Harry.

"Astoria!" Mrs Granger menoleh senang. Ia juga menoleh pada Cedric. " Oh Ced kau datang berkunjung?"

Cedric kembali tersenyum dengan menawan. Ia juga mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Aku tentu datang berkunjung Mrs Granger"

"Oh kau baik sekali. Aku jujur masih merasa sedih untuk kehilanganmu sebagai calon menantuku. Kau jelas-jelas yang terbaik untuknya"

"Hermione bahagia dengan Draco Mrs Granger" ujar Cedric. "Aku pun akan bahagia untuknya"

"Bagiku tidak" Sahut Mrs Granger dengan ketus sekali. Ia tersenyum pada Astoria. "Kurasa ada baiknya aku melihat Hermione, ini pasti sudah waktunya ia sarapan. Aku harus mengawasinya, jika tidak ia pasti tidak akan makan sarapannya itu"

Astoria tersenyum sebelum akhirnya sadar dan segera mencegah Mrs Granger. Pasti akan kacau sekali jika Mrs Granger melihat Draco dan Hermione tidur bersama. "Eu...Mrs Granger"

"Iya Astoria dear"

"Aku sebenarnya ada urusan denganmu. Apa bisa kita bicara" Astoria berkedip pada Cedric dan Harry untuk pergi duluan. Ia harus menangani Mrs Granger. Seakan mengerti Cedric dan Harry pergi. Harry bahkan pergi dengan cepat. Mr freak itu semakin aneh saja.

"Tentang?"

Astoria mencoba tersenyum semanis mungkin. "Ini berkaitan dengan tawaranmu untuk menjadi model dari koleksi terbarumu waktu itu. Well aku mulai tertarik. Apa kau masih dapat menerimaku?"

"Oh tentu saja Astoria" Mrs Granger menjawab dengan bersemangat. "Kau sudah pasti pilihan terbaik."

"Jadi apa bisa kita mendiskusikannya?"

Mrs Granger menoleh kearah pintu kamar Hermione. Kelihatan ia bingung untuk memutuskan. Dorota yang ada disana segera menunduk memberikan hormat dengan wajah pucat. Jika Mrs Granger sampai tau, Dorota pasti akan terkena amukannya.

"Aku sangat excited sekali Mrs Granger." Astoria berhasil membuat Mrs Granger menoleh padanya. Ibu Hermione itu tersenyum. "Aku juga sangat excited untuk menjelaskan konsepku padamu. Ayolah kita berbicara. Aku rasa ada cafe yang cukup terkenal didekat sini"

Astoria tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ia diam-diam saling berkedip pada Dorota. Untuk saat itu Dorota benar-benar bernapas lega karena terselamatkan.

**000**

**Hermione Pov,**

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika terbangun dengan Draco disampingku. Aku masih mengira itu mimpi, tapi aku sadar itu sama sekali bukalah mimpi. Ini nyata dan semalam ia baru saja mengatakan mencintaiku untuk pertama kalinya didepanku. Wajahnya sangat serius saat mengatakan itu, namun ia tak bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang juga merona. Oh betapa manisnya dia.

Aku mencoba bangkit duduk. Pertama yang kurasakan adalah rasa sakit disekitar perutku. Aku meringis sepelan mungkin untuk tak membangunkan Draco. Ia tetap tertidur, aku lagi-lagi tersenyum melihatnya. Kuulurkan salah satu tanganku, dan menyentuh rambut pirang platinumnya itu. Rasanya lembut sekali. Aku berlama-lama membelainya. Ia tetap tertidur dengan tenang. Oh damn dia seperti anak kecil yang begitu manis. Terlintas di otakku begitu saja bagaimana kalau kami memiliki seorang anak? Anak itu pasti sangat mengemaskan. Aku tertawa pelan memikirkan itu. Jujur sepertinya itu bayangan yang terlalu jauh. Memikirkan menikah diusia muda saja tidak pernah ada dalam rencana kehidupanku. Apalagi memiliki seorang anak. Lagipula kurasa aku belum siap untuk itu. Aku terkadang bahkan masih bersikap bagai anak kecil. Bagaimana bisa aku memiliki anak? Tapi... Tadi memang terlintas begiu saja.

Pasti akan menyenangkan sekali bila tinggal seatap dengannya. Aku pun semakin memandang Draco dengan lembut. Yeah itu ide gila untuk mulai tinggal bersama. Tapi aku begitu ingin. Aku sangat ingin tiap aku terbangun, orang pertama yang kulihat adalah dia. Aku akan mengucapkan selamat pagi untuknya dan dia akan memberikan ciuman manis sebagai balasannya. Aku juga akan membuat sarapan sementara dia mandi dan menungguku menyelesaikan memasak sarapan untuknya. Setelahnya kami pergi bersama untuk menjalankan kesibukan kami. Aku akan kuliah, well entah dimana, mengingat aku baru saja menghancurkan wawancaraku dengan yale dan Draco mungkin akan sibuk dengan Malfoy Corpsnya. Aku sih sebenarnya belum tau ia akan kuliah atau tidak? Nanti aku harus tanyakan itu. Emmm malamnya mungkin kami akan makan malam dan menonton siaran tv sambil mengobrol dan akhirnya tertidur bersamanya. Itu sudah pasti sangat menyenangkan.

"Lihatlah alismu ini Mr Malfoy yang arogan" Aku terkekeh sambil menyentuh kedua alisnya tersebut. Ia mempunyai lekukan alis yang bagus. Sentuhanku kemudian beralih kematanya yang terpejam itu. Aku semakin terkikik senang. "Ah matamu benar-benar menghipnotisku walau saat terpejam seperti ini"

Aku pun lantas beralih ketulang hidungnya. "Kau sangat terlihat angkuh dengan tulang hidungmu yang sempurna ini Malfoy. Belum lagi dengan dagu runcingmu" Aku juga menyentuh dagunya. Aku kembali tertawa pelan. Ini sangat mengasikkan. Aku menyentuh bibirnya tanpa sengaja. Sialnya itu justru sukses membuatku merasakan getaran yang selalu kurasakan tiap kali bibir kami bersentuhan.

"Miss Granger" Pintu bergeser terbuka. Seorang suster datang masuk dengan membawa sarapan untukku. Ia menganga terkejut melihat apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ststttttt..." Ucapku buru-buru. Aku berbicara dengan suara berbisik. "Kau bisa membangunkannya"

"Oh iya baiklah" Suster itu ikut menyahuti dengan berbisik juga.

"Trims. Kau bisa meletakkan sarapannya disitu saja. Aku akan memakannya nanti" Aku menunjuk meja yang berada didekat ranjangku.

Suster tersebut mematuhi dengan masih bertanya-tanya didalam hatinya sejak kapan Draco tidur disitu. Ia ingat betul kamar rawat Draco sama sekali bukan disitu. "Aku eu...Miss Granger...eu... Maaf tapi..."

Aku menoleh padanya dan segera menyela. "Trims kau bisa pergi" Aku mengulangi seolah suster itu tidak mengerti ucapanku barusan. "Pergilah" Ucapku lagi penuh penekanan namun dengan tersenyum. Itu jelas senyuman yang menyuruh untuk segera keluar.

"Eu...baiklah" Suster itu berbalik pergi tapi dengan raut yang masih tidak mengerti mengapa Draco berada disana.

Aku mendegus melihat suster itu akhirnya pergi. Aku mengalihkan tatapanku pada Draco kemudian lagi-lagi tersenyum. Keceriaanku kembali muncul. Aku lalu mendekatkan wajahku kearah Draco. Ku merapihkan rambutnya. Kedua mataku kemudian terpejam seiring semakin dekatnya wajahku pada Draco. Bibir kami bertemu. Ku mengecupnya pelan dan tidak menggerakkan sama sekali bibirku.

Aku menarik diri. Kedua mataku membelalak terkejut melihat Draco menatap balik padaku. Rona merah menjalar keseluruh tubuhku. Aku menduga wajahku pasti sudah memerah seperti tomat. "Aku...eu...aku..."

Draco langsung merengkuh leherku dan mendekatkan kembali bibir kami. Ia mengecup sangat lembut. Ia juga tersenyum lebar ketika menyudahinya. "Selamat pagi"

"Pagi" balasku dengan tetap berdebar-debar. Oh God. Dia selalu bisa memberikan efek yang luar biasa untukku. Draco pelan-pelan bangkit duduk. Ia tetap menatapku dengan senyuman yang pasti membuat setiap wanita iri padaku.

"Aku pasti membangunkanmu." Ucapku merasa menyesal membangunkannya. "Maaf"

Draco mengeleng dan terkekeh. "Jangan meminta maaf begitu Granger. Aku suka kau membangunkanku. Aku pasti akan sangat menyesal bila tidak menyadari baru saja dicium" Dia langsung menyeringai. Oh ya ampun dia menggodaku. Aku memberengut. "Aku tidak akan menciumku lagi" Ucapku kesal karena ia senang sekali mempermalukanku.

"Benarkah?" Draco mengelitikku. Aku menggeliat kegelian dengan tetap menahan ekspresi marahku."Malfoy!" Namun itu tidak bertahan lama. Aku malah langsung tertawa karena geli. "Malfoy hentikan" Tawaku meledak. Aku berbaring kembali diranjangku dengan menggeliat. Rasanya percuma saja, Draco terus menggelitikku.

"Tarik kata-katamu barusan dan aku akan berhenti"

"Oh ya ampun" Aku tetap tertawa. "Astaga Malfoy hentikan!"

"Katakan dulu"

Aku tidak mau mengatakannya. Enak saja dia. Aku lantas hanya tertawa saja sementara ia terus menggelitikku. Aku enggak tau kapan ini akan berakhir. "Aow..." Aku memekik kesakitan. Sialan itu pasti karena luka itu.

Draco langsung terdiam. Ia mematung dalam posisi setengah berbaring diatas tubuhku. Napasnya menerpa wajahku. "Maaf" Ucapnya dengan raut sedih penuh penyesalan. Oh no no no Malfoy. Jangan bersedih.

Aku segera merengkuh wajahnya lalu mencium kembali tepat dibibirnya. Ia terlihat terkejut. "Aku baik-baik saja." Kataku sambil tersenyum seceria mungkin. Raut wajah Draco sedikit rileks. Ia membenarkan posisinya. "Jika begitu ini sudah waktunya kau sarapan Miss Granger" Draco segera mengganti topik diantara kami. Sialnya aku enggak suka topik itu.

Ia membantuku untuk duduk. "Aku belum lapar" Ucapku terdengar lebih seperti merengek menolak.

"Aku lihat sarapanmu sudah ada, jadi kau harus segera makan" Katanya dengan tegas. Ia turun dari ranjang dan menuju meja dimana sarapanku terletak. Ia kembali dengan sarapanku tersebut. "Ayo makanlah" Ia meletakkan senampan penuh sarapanku. Ada semangkuk bubur dan teman-temannya. Aku malas menyebutnya.

Aku mengambil sendok dan mulai mengaduk-aduk bubur itu. Oh ya ampun melihatnya saja, aku tau itu enggak akan enak. "Makan Granger!"

Aku menoleh padanya dengan tatapan memohonku. Aku berakting dengan bagus. Aku bahkan berhak mendapat piala oscar untuk aktingku. Tapi pengecualian untuk Draco. Ia sama sekali tidak berpangaruh. "Makan!"

Aku menghela napasku panjang sekali setelah mendengar perintahnya tersebut. Dengan semakin cemberut aku memasukan sesuap bubur menjijikan itu. Aku segera menelannya dan buru-buru minum. Draco melihatku dengan kening yang berkerut. "Apa rasanya sangat tidak enak?" Tanyanya sambil mencoba memakan sesuap. "Ini sama sekali tidak buruk love. Ini termasuk enak"

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau saja yang makan?"

Dia terkekeh. Antara lucu dan kesal padaku pastinya. "Hubunganmu dengan makanan benar-benar buruk rupanya"

"Kami sebenarnya saat ini sedang bermusuhan" Candaku sukses membuatnya tertawa. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku melihatnya tertawa seperti itu.

"Oke cukup love, kau harus makan" Ia mengambil sesuap dan menyodorkannya padaku. "Ayo buka mulutmu.". Tangannya bergetar. Aku baru menyadarinya. Aku tentu mengernyitkan keningku melihat itu. Tangan seorang Draco Malfoy bergetar karena hanya mengangkat sesuap bubur?

Oh shit. Pasti lukanya parah. Aku jadi teringat ia terkena tembakan ketika melindungiku. Triple damn! Kenapa aku bisa melupakan itu?

"Ayo love. Jika kau tidak makan, kau akan semakin lama dirumah sakit ini" Bujuknya. Pandanganku beralih padanya. Demi apapun aku sangat mencintainya. Aku kembali menatap sesuap bubur itu dan segera membuka mulutku. Aku cepat-cepat menelan dan kembali membuka mulutku. Dapat kulihat Draco tersenyum.

"Hubunganmu dengan makanan membaik rupanya heh?"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan lagi-lagi membuka mulutku. Ia rela menahan sakit demi menyuapiku, maka setidaknya aku harus membuka mulutku dan mulai menelan.

"Aku mencintaimu Malfoy"

**000**

Nah itu dia Ch 25. Maaf bila tidak memuaskan. Aku sendiri enggak PD dengan chapter kali ini. Akui akui ini sangat mirip dengan ya sudahlah ya? Aku ingin segera menamatkan LG ini dan sekarang lagi dalam proses pembuatan chapter 26 dan itu artinya LG tamat. Seperti kataku epilognya kubuat khusus di Ch 27. Jadi jangan bosan-bosan untuk menantikan LG oke?

**Seperti biasa mari kita tanya jawab.**

**Pertama,** bagaimana ch kali ini? What do you think?

**Kedua,** adakah moment yang mengejutkan untuk ch kali ini? Jika ada waktu scene apa?

**Ketiga,** bagaimana dengan scene DRAMIONEnya? Adakah yang kalian suka?

**Keempat,** siapa yang benar-benar kalian tidak suka dari fict LG ku ini? Kalau aku sih mungkin Mrs Granger dan Lucius Malfoy. Aku sendiri jujur mendekati membenci mereka berdua ketika aku membaca ulang fict ku ini. Hahaha. Ngomong-ngomong aku membayangkan Mrs Granger seperti nicole kidman loo. Ahhhh cocok sekali menurutku.

**Kelima,** aku bertanya-tanya apakah sebaiknya aku meneruskan fict ku yang berjudul " jatuh cinta lagi" atau kubuat fict baru? Well kan LG sebentar lagi tamat. Menurut kalian bagaimana?

Nah sampai disini dulu guys. Aku akan segera kembali di ch 26. Jika kalian berkenan silahkan jawab pertanyaanku. Tapi tidak juga tidak apa-apa. Aku dan S akan selalu mengucapkan terimakasih. Jangan lupa setidaknya tinggalkan jejak kalian guys.

Bila ada typo, tolong dimaklumi saja oke? Entah kenapa aku memang selalu disertai typo. Ha ha ha ha...

So see you next chapter. Kalian tau bahwa aku dan S sayang kalian.

**XOXO. YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME. LONDON GOSSIP.**


	26. Chapter 26

**London Gossip**

**Rated : M**

**By : CountessCaroline**

**Disclamair : Harpot series sudah pasti milik J.K Rowling. Gossip Girl series milik CW TV sedangkan novelnya sendiri oleh Cecily von ziegesar.**

**A/N :** Apa kabar semuanya? CC dan S disini. Senang dapat kembali. Ini adalah chapter 26 dan itu artinya tamat. Aku sebenarnya sedih. Oh sangat sedih. Tapi ini sudah setahun lebih semenjak LG publish, jadi harus ditamatin. Aku harap sih endingnya tidak terlalu mengecewakan dan bagi yang kurang puas aku masih sediakan epilog di ch 27 nanti. Baca ya...

Bagi yang udah bersedia membaca LG ini aku dan S ucapkan terimakasih banyak. Rasanya terharu ada yang baca LG ini. Aku awalnya sangat tidak percaya diri untuk menulis sebuah fanfic. Biasanya fanfic-fanfic ku hanya tersimpan di laptopku dan yang pasti bisa baca cuman S doang.

Aaaaaaa semakin terharu kalau ingat itu. Makasih semuanya yang mau baca. Bahkan ada yang jadi pembaca setia, ngefollow, dan ngefav. Jujur setiap review yang kalian tulis sangat membantuku. GOMAWO...

Akhir kata aku dan S cuman mau bilang selamat membaca guys! Kalian tau bahwa aku dan S sayang kalian...

**Tambahan : (tentang chapter kali ini)**

**Pertama,** bersiap-siaplah membaca lebih banyak. Karena menurutku ch 26 ini lumayan panjang.

**Kedua,** untuk ch ini aku masukin beberapa lagu yg kusuka dengerin selama buat ch 26 ini. Mulai dari Melody day- I'll wait, Baek A yeon-morning of canon, Madonna-bitch I'm Madonna, trus Sistar-shake it, dan terakhir Glee-saving all my love for you. Sekedar info sih dari beberapa lagu itu, aku sengaja masukin liriknya. Jadi aku minta maaf kalau membuat kalian jadi susah untuk masuk kedalam alurnya. Emmm...tapi enggak ada salahnya kalau kalian coba dengerin lagunya. Menurutku enak didengerin kok.

**Terakhir,** ada scene sedikit ehem-ehem haseum. Well bukan karena aku enggak menghargai ini bulan puasa. Tapi aku dan S udah rencanain alurnya sejak jauh2 hari, jadi nanti susah lagi kalau alurnya diubah. Maaf untuk itu ya! Skip aja kalau enggak suka hahahah...

**Chapter 26**

**Don't be such and please come to me!**

"Jadi selama ini kau sudah menyukaiku?" Hermione bertanya dengan rasa terkejut yang meledak hampir keseluruh tubuhnya. Draco baru saja menceritakan awal pertemuan mereka. Itu sontak membuat Hermione terdiam terpaku memandang Draco.

Draco terkekeh melihat reaksi Hermione. Sarapan Hermione sepenuhnya telah abis tanpa sisa sedikitpun dan kini mereka tengah berbaring diranjang dengan saling menatap. Draco masih terkekeh. Hermione mengernyit melihat tingkah Draco tersebut. "Kau bercanda ya?"

"Demi merlin Love! Apa aku terlihat bercanda?"

"Tentu saja. Kau terkekeh begitu"

"Salahkan raut terkejutmu itu. Kau sangat lucu sekali dengan raut seperti itu" Draco menyeringai sepenuhnya mencoba mengoda Hermione.

"Dasar menyebalkan" Dengus Hermione kesal. Anehnya dia malah tersenyum dan menyandar sepenuhnya terhadap Draco.

Draco membelai rambutnya. Sesekali ia memberikan kecupan sayang pada puncak kepala Hermione. "Aku tidak bercanda. Aku sangat serius. Tiap hari aku kepantai itu dan menunggumu. Aku sangat berharap dapat kembali bertemu denganmu. Aku bahkan berlatih mengucapkan kata-kata maaf untukmu. Itu bukanlah hal yang akan seorang Draco malfoy lakukan, kau tau itukan?" Kedua mata abu-abu itu menatap Hermione.

Hermione menatap balik. "Kenapa kau tidak katakan itu sejak pertama kali kita akhirnya bertemu kembali?"

"Aku terlajur marah padamu" Ucap Draco dengan ekspresi kesal yang dibuat-buat.

Hermione mengernyit tidak mengerti. Ia merubah posisinya dengan tidak lagi berbaring pada Draco. Kini ia duduk dan menatap prianya tersebut dengan cemberut. "Kenapa kau marah padaku?"

"Tentu saja aku marah. Siapapun akan marah. Aku selama ini menunggumu, bahkan aku pindah kemari untuk mencarimu dan yang kudapatkan kau malah tidak ingat sedikitpun padaku, belum lagi kau berpacaran dengan Diggory. Untuk yang terakhir itu aku sangat marah. Sangat-sangat marah"

"Ya!" Sahut Hermione memekik kesal mendengar ucapan Draco. Ia semakin cemberut."Tentu saja aku tidak ingat padamu. Memang kau pikir aku akan mengingat orang yang membentakku dan membuatku menangis disaat pertama kali bertemu" Lanjut Hermione begitu cepat dan tanpa henti dalam satu tarikan napasnya. Ia memandang Draco tajam, sedangkan Draco justru memandangnya dengan tatapan yang lebih terlihat terkejut, sebelum akhirnya pria berambut pirang platina tersebut malah tertawa.

Hermione semakin tidak mengerti. "Malfoy saat ini aku sedang marah dan kau malah tertawa?"

Draco menghentikan tawanya dan menggantinya dengan senyuman yang begitu manis. Hermione sudah pasti luluh. Pria itu kemudian menyeringai. Ia merengkuh wajah Hermione, membawanya untuk menciumnya. Itu sebenarnya kecupan yang terlalu singkat. "Kau semakin lucu saat marah Granger" Ucapnya ketika telah menarik diri.

Wajah Hermione memerah, melebihi tomat yang sudah matang. Ia langsung bangkit dan duduk dengan tegak tanpa berani memandang Draco. Draco menyeringai melihat itu. Ia pun ikut bangkit duduk. Pandangannya tetap terfokus terhadap Hermione yang memandang lurus kedepan, menghindari tatapannya. "Granger" Draco memanggil sambil menyentuh salah satu tangan Hermione. Ia genggam tangan itu begitu erat namun terasa lembut.

"Kau tau Malfoy" Hermione memandangnya dengan malu-malu. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan wajahnya semakin terlihat merona. "Kita mungkin saja sudah berpacaran sejak dulu jika kau berani mengatakan kalau kau menyukaiku" Lagi-lagi Hermione mengalihkan tatapannya dengan malu setelah ia berbicara seperti itu.

Draco tertawa. Ia begitu terlihat bahagia. Namun Hermione malah cemberut mendengar tawanya. Ia menoleh dengan cepat. "Kenapa kau tertawa lagi? Aku serius Malfoy! Aku sama sekali tidak bercanda"

"Aku tau kau serius. Aku sangat mengenalmu Granger." Draco menghentikan tawanya. "Aku bisa saja memberanikan diriku mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu, tapi masalahnya dulu kau pasti mengira aku sedang berusaha menjahilimu lagi. Kau tidak akan percaya dan justru akan memakiku. Kau sangat membenciku saat itu."

Yeah itu benar. Hermione harus akui. Hubungan mereka dulu sangat buruk. Tiap mereka bertemu hanya ada pertengkaran. Jadi pasti akan terdengar gila jika tiba-tiba Draco mengatakan mencintainya. Itu sangat terdengar gila. Setidaknya untuk saat itu. Faktanya sekarang Hermionelah yang akan gila bila Draco tidak mengatakan mencintainya. Ia sangat mencintai pria itu dan sama sekali tidak mau cintanya harus bertepuk sebelah tangan. Untunglah itu tidak terjadi. Keduanya sama-sama tau mereka saling mencintai.

Hermione merengkuh wajah Draco dan menarik pria itu mendekat padanya. Ia mencium kening Draco, pria itu memejamkan matanya. Hermione tersenyum sambil kemudian melanjutkan mencium kedua mata Draco, lalu turun ke pipinya, puncak hidungnya, hingga berakhir pada bibirnya. Untuk bagian itu ia mengecupnya cukup lama. "Kenyataanya sekarang aku sepenuhnya mencintaimu Draco malfoy"

Keduanya tersenyum dengan tatapan bahagia yang tidak dapat disembunyikan. "So maukah kau melupakan masa lalu dan hanya memikirkan masa depan kau bersamaku? Masa depan kita berdua?"

Draco terkekeh. "Apa kau baru saja melamarku Miss Granger?" Ia menyeringai jahil.

"Tidak!" Jawab Hermione tegas. Ia juga mengubah ekspresinya segalak mungkin. "Aku tidak akan pernah melamarmu Malfoy. Kaulah yang harus melamarku! Itu tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Titik"

Draco kembali terkekeh. "Jadi perkataanmu barusan artinya apa?"

"Well aku hanya mau kau tau..." Hermione terdiam sejenak untuk mengelus tulang hidung Draco. Ia sengaja menatap menggoda. "Emmm aku akan mengatakan iya jika kau melamarku"

"Itu wowww!" Draco tertawa. "Aku pasti pria paling beruntung didunia ini"

"Pastinya" Hermione terkekeh senang sambil mencium kembali Draco. Kali ini bukan sekedar kecupan biasa yang hanya mempertemukan bibir mereka. Draco dengan penuh gairah menggoda Hermione untuk membuka mulutnya. Mulut manis itu terbuka, Draco sepenuhnya memasukkan lidahnya dan menghisap dalam-dalam dengan sesekali melumat bibir Hermione. Penuh suka cita Hermione membalas setiap lumatan itu.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Ucapan itu pasti sudah terlalu sering kita dengar keluar dari mulut Hermione maupun Draco. Kita pasti tidak akan pernah meragukan betapa mereka berdua saling mencintai untuk satu sama lain. Termasuk Seseorang yang diam-diam telah menguping sejak tadi pembicaraan kedua orang yang saling mencintai itu. Mrs Granger harus akui ia enggak pernah melihat Hermione bisa seperti itu. Putrinya tampak bahagia. Sangat bahagia, seolah ia sama sekali tidak mengenal apa itu penderitaan. Pasti akan susah untuk memisahkan mereka, pikirnya dengan menghela napas. Ia belum bisa menerima Draco. Walau sebenarnya ia tidak ragu lagi akan perasaan Draco pada putrinya. Mrs Granger kembali menghela napasnya. William benar. Hermione sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan pilihannya. Mrs Granger akan mencoba membuat kompromi dengan pilihan putrinya itu. Tapi bukan berarti ia akan berhenti untuk mengarahkan kepilihan yang tepat bukan? Lagipula putrinya sudah sangat terlihat jatuh cinta. Ia seakan mabuk dengan cinta. Oh itu tidak benar, pikir Mrs Granger. Ia tau putrinya. Hermione adalah orang yang sangat terorganisir. Ia selalu melakukan segalanya dengan berhati-hati dan sempurna. Ia juga sangat percaya diri dan mempunyai ambisi. Hermione bahkan telah membuat semua rencana masa depannya sejak ia masih TK. Mrs Granger yakin tidak ada sama sekali tertera menikah muda di list putrinya tersebut. Namun yang terjadi sekarang adalah hal sebaliknya. Hermione bahkan menghancurkan wawancaranya dengan Yale? Oh itu masih membuat Mrs Granger merasa ingin mati saat itu juga jika mengingat hal memalukan yang telah Hermione lakukan. Seakan itu semua belum cukup kini Hermione meminta ingin segera dilamar? What the hell...

Draco jelas-jelas telah merubah Hermione. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Sebagai seorang ibu, Mrs Granger sangat menginginkan Hermione memiliki masa depan yang bagus. Menikah muda bukan salah satunya. Putrinya boleh mencintai bocah Malfoy itu, tapi Mrs Granger tidak akan membiarkan Hermione sampai harus menjual masa depannya dengan cinta. Masih banyak yang harus Hermione lakukan. Salah satunya adalah kuliah. Mrs Granger akan pastikan Yale tidak akan pernah menolak Hermione.

**000**

Senyum senang masih terhias diwajah Draco ketika ia kembali kekamarnya. Dokter Carles bersikeras bahwa ia juga harus beristirahat. Draco membuka pintu kamarnya. Mrs Granger yang sejak tadi berada di kamar itu lantas bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduk yang ia duduki. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu terkejut" Ucap Mrs Granger tanpa kemarahan namun tidak juga dengan keramahan.

"Aku tidak terkejut, hanya saja..."

"Aku sebenarnya tidak berniat berlama-lama berbicara denganmu, jadi bisa kau masuk" Potong Mrs Granger membuat Draco masuk dan menutup pintunya. Mereka saling berdiri dengan jarak yang bisa dibilang cukup jauh untuk saling mengobrol.

"Ada baiknya kau duduk." Lanjut Mrs Granger dengan kening berkerut seolah itu sangat menganggunya.

Draco menurut tanpa banyak berkomentar. Ia duduk diranjangnya dan Mrs Granger hanya berdiri seolah tidak sudi untuk duduk kembali dikursi dimana ia duduk. "Terus terang aku masih tidak menyukaimu." Kata Mrs Granger membuka pembicaraan diantaranya dengan Draco. "Tapi sepertinya mantan suamiku sangat menyukaimu, dan putriku tergila-gila padamu."

"Saya akan membuktikan kalau saya pantas untuk bersama Hermione." Ucap Draco mencoba membela dirinya dan meyakinkan Mrs Granger.

"Kau tau, mantan suamiku ada benarnya. Putriku sudah cukup dewasa. Aku tidak berhak lagi untuk mengatur hidupnya."

Draco menatap terkejut mendengar ucapan Mrs Granger tersebut. "Anda..."

"Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan" Lagi-lagi Mrs Granger memotong ucapan Draco. Sepertinya itu sudah bagaikan kebiasaanya. "Aku akan bertoleransi dengan keputusan putriku untuk memilihmu, tetapi itu bukan berarti aku setuju jika putriku menjadi buta akan cinta"

"Iya?" Draco dibuat tidak mengerti.

"Aku sangat mengenal putriku, sepertinya kau pun sangat mengenalnya juga kan?"

Draco mengangguk.

"Berarti kau tau bahwa ia memiliki segudang impian yang begitu ia inginkan, iyakan?"

Tentu saja Draco tau. Draco kembali mengangguk.

"Sialnya hubungan kalian ini membuatnya melupakan semua impiannya itu." Mrs Granger terdiam sejenak dan menghela napasnya mencoba untuk tidak berteriak penuh amarah dan hilang kendali. Ia harus sabar. Wanita terhormat tidak akan berteriak hilang kendali kan?

"Belum apa-apa ia begitu ingin dilamar olehmu. Aku mendengar obrolan kalian tadi pagi. Itu jujur sangat mengangguku. Aku yakin betul putriku layak mengejar impiannya dan menjadi wanita karir yang sukses. Ia sangat berbakat. Hidupnya akan sayang sekali bila harus menikah muda dan hanya menjadi sekedar ibu rumah tangga. Aku memang tidak perlu khawatir ia akan sengsara, mengingat kau adalah pewaris satu-satunya Malfoy corp. Lagipula siapa didunia ini yang tidak mengenal kerajaan bisnis mu itu? Hanya saja sekali lagi kutekankan, Hermioneku layak untuk menjadi sukses dan bersinar. Apa sekarang aku mengerti maksudku?"

"Tentu saja Mrs Granger. Tapi percayalah. Aku pun memikirkan hal yang sama. Hermione sangat berbakat dan kami terlalu muda untuk menikah. Aku memang mencintainya namun aku tidak akan seegois itu untuk merebut impiannya"

Mrs Granger mendengus. "Kau sepertinya sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudku. Ini bukan hal yang akan selesai dengan kau berkata begitu. Ini benar-benar berbeda. Kau membuatnya tidak fokus. Dia bahkan menghancurkan wawancaranya dengan Yale karenamu. Apa kau tau itu?"

"Apa maksudnya itu? Ada apa dengan wawancaranya?"

Mrs Granger untuk kesekian kalinya mendengus. Kali ini ia bahkan memutar bola matanya. "Biar kutebak kau sama sekali tidak tau soal itu"

"Mrs Granger?" Draco menuntut penjelasan.

"Putriku mengacaukan wawancaranya karena ia justru berkicau mencurhatkan semua perasaanya tentangmu kepada pewawancaranya. Itu jelas merupakan tamparan yang memalukan untukku"

Draco terdiam. Itu juga merupakan tamparan untuknya. Ia tau betul Yale adalah salah satu impian Hermione. Draco sudah pasti merasa bersalah.

"Apa sekarang kau masih mengira putriku dapat tetap fokus pada impiannya?"

Draco terdiam. Namun kali ini ia menatap Mrs Granger.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan putriku." Untuk pertama kalinya Mrs Granger menatap Draco dengan lembut. "Aku yakin kau juga peduli pada putriku. Jadi bisakah kau setidaknya memberikan waktu padanya untuk berpikir? Hermione sangat perlu memokuskan pikirannya kembali. Lagipula jika ia keterima di Yale, kalian pasti akan menjalin hubungan jarak jauh, dan kau sendiri juga pasti akan sibuk untuk mengurusi perusahaanmu, well bagaimana pun kita sama-sama tau Lucius berada dipenjara sekarang ini. Aku tidak mau dia sampai merelakan yale hanya karena tidak ingin jauh darimu. Dengan kau memberikannya waktu untuk terbiasa tanpa kehadiranmu, well besar kemungkinan ia akan kembali fokus dengan impiannya dan lebih baiknya lagi mungkin saja akhirnya putriku menyadari ia tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Draco memejamkan matanya. Ia terlihat tersiksa. Ia ingin selalu bersama Hermione, disisi lain Draco akui semua ucapan Mrs Granger itu benar.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

"Pikirkanlah baik-baik. Buktikan padaku kalau kau benar-benar peduli pada putriku! Jangan ambil keputusan yang salah" Ujar Mrs Granger sukses membuat Draco semakin bingung. "Aku percaya kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk memilih pilihan yang benar." Mrs Granger pun berbalik pergi. Pintu langsung tertutup dan hanya tinggal Draco seorang dengan segala macam pemikiran yang terus berputar-putar diotaknya tanpa henti.

**000**

**Sebulan berlalu.**

Butuh waktu sebulan bagi Hermione untuk benar-benar pulih sepenuhnya dan dapat beraktivitas kembali. Walau tidak untuk bekas lukanya. Ia masih menggunakan secara teratur salep yang diresepkan Dokter Carles untuk menghilangkan bekas jahitan pada perutnya. Hermione juga sebenarnya bisa menggunakan salep itu untuk menghilangkan kata mudblood pada tangannya, tapi sayang sekali ia tidak berniat menggunakannya. Walaupun Dokter Carles menyarankan. Memang luka yang berbekas pada tangannya itu sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecantikan yang ia miliki. Ia tetaplah Hermione granger yang cantik. Semua orang tau itu.

Hermione benar-benar bermaksud menjadikan luka itu sebagai tanda bahwa betapa sulitnya rintangan yang ia harus lalui untuk bisa bersama Draco. Jadi ia tentu akan berpikir ulang jika ingin mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Draco. Ia sangat mencintai pria itu dan tidak akan pernah berpikir untuk berhenti mencintainya. Luka itu sebagai bukti kuatnya.

Hubungannya dengan Draco pada saat ini baik-baik saja. Itulah yang Hermione coba yakinkan pada dirinya.

"Kau dan Draco baik-baik saja. Kau mencintainya dan Draco mencintaimu. Kalian saling mencintai" Ucap Hermione didepan kaca kamar mandi Hogwarts. Itu ucapannya yang kesepuluh kalinya. "Malfoy hanya sibuk. Yah dia sibuk sehingga ia tidak mengangkat teleponmu, ataupun membalas sms dan emailmu. Dia benar-benar sibuk. Sadarlah Hermione!" kali ini Hermione menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Ia menatap lekat-lekat wajahnya dan menghembuskan napasnya. Oh dia kelihatan kacau sekali dengan mata sembab seperti itu. Ia meyalakan keran di westafel dan memutuskan membasuh mukanya. Ia kembali melihat kekaca. Ia terlihat lebih baik. Hermione pun mengikat rambutnya dalam kuciran sederhana. Ia pun merapihkan seragammya.

Ia mengernyit melihat seragamnya. Sudah berberapa tahun ia menggunakan seragam Hogwarts itu, dan tinggal menghitung beberapa hari lagi, ia akhirnya bisa membuang jauh-jauh seragamnya itu. Senang namun juga sedih. Masa-masa SMA sangat menyenangkan. Hermione setuju untuk itu. Di Hogwarts jugalah ia dapat dipertemukan kembali dengan Draco. Hermione berterimakasih untuk itu. Memikirkan hal tersebut dan mengingat Draco membuat kesedihanya kembali muncul. Oh sialan.

Draco tiba-tiba berubah drastis. Ia menjadi sedikit bicara tiap kali bersamanya. Tak ada juga senyuman walau Hermione membuat lelucon. Seringaian nya pun menghilang. Hermione sama sekali tidak ingat kapan terakhir kalinya prianya itu menyeringai dan mengodanya. Draco juga tidak pernah menciumnya walau itu hanya sekedar kecupan. Andai Hermione yang mencium duluan Draco tidak akan membalas. Pernah sekali waktu Draco justru menghindar. Jadi jangan harapkan adanya sentuhan ataupun tindakan yang lebih intim.

Hermione sudah sampai mendekati tahap frustasi terhadap Draco. Ia sangat sedih ketika Draco sangat jarang untuk menjeguknya ketika ia masih dirawat dirumah sakit, bahkan Draco juga tidak ada untuk menjemput Hermione ketika akhirnya ia dapat pulang. Hermione benar-benar ingin marah. Ia ingin berteriak tapi yang terjadi Hermione hanya menghela napasnya dan mencoba berpikir positif bahwa Draco memang sedang sibuk saat ini. Setelah Lucius dipenjara, Malfoy corps sepenuhnya diurus oleh Draco. Dengar-dengar terjadi pemerosotan saham dan ada beberapa masalah yang ditimbulkan akibat terbongkarnya kejahatan Lucius. Draco sedang menangani hal tersebut.

Draco bahkan tidak pernah kesekolah lagi. Memang tidak ada larangan untuk para murid tingkat akhir untuk tidak kesekolah. Bagaimanapun mereka tinggal menunggu kelulusan bukan? Soal Hermione itu urusan lain. Ia pasti senior yang paling rajin masuk kesekolah. Menurutnya akan sia-sia ia bersedih dikamarnya. Ia akan terus mengingat Draco. Namun jika ia disekolah, setidaknya ia dapat sedikit melupakan kesedihannya. Ia sekarang ini tengah aktif terlibat dalam beberapa acara yang akan diadakan Hogwarts. Mengingat dia kan adalah ketua osis, ia tentu harus berperan aktif. Salah satunya ia sedang disibukkan dengan prom night. Belum lagi ia disibukkan dengan urusan pemilihan queen bee yang akan menjadi penerusnya. Untuk soal itu ia sama sekali belum memikirkan siapa yang tepat untuk mengantikannya. Lagipula keputusan tidak sepenunya berada ditangannya. Padma dan Parva masing-masing mempunyai hak untuk memilih, Astoria? Oh itu sih sudah pasti. Lavender? Untuk yang satu itu Hermione jujur malas mengakuinya, tapi Lavender pun memiliki hak.

"Bee?" Suara memanggil yang disertai pintu terbuka, membuat Hermione menoleh terkejut.

Itu Astoria. Sahabatnya tersebut menghampirinya. "Aku mencari-carimu sejak tadi. Rupanya kau disini" Ucapnya ceria.

Hermione hanya tersenyum. Sama sekali bukan jenis senyum ceria. Itu senyum yang dibuat-buat. Ia lantas mematikan keran air yang masih menyala dan kini sepenuhnya menatap Astoria.

"Kau diam-diam menangis lagikan?" Raut ceria Astoria menghilang.

"Menangis itu normal As. Terkadang itu baik untuk kesehatanmu" Hermione mencoba untuk tersenyum ceria.

"Demi apapun Draco keterlaluan" Ucap Astoria emosi. "Apa perlu aku menemuinya dan menghajarnya? Aku akan dengan senang hati lakukan itu. Begitu juga dengan Cedric. Kali ini aku akan memberitaunya."

"As" Hermione tidak setuju. "Dia hanya sibuk dan begitu banyak pikiran. Jika kau lakukan itu, ia akan mengira aku pacar yang sama sekali tidak pengertian dan manja yang bisanya hanya mengadu dan menyulitkannya."

"Tapi hampir selama sebulan ini ia seperti mencampakkanmu Bee?"

"Dia tidak mencampakkanku. Dia hanya sibuk. Itu saja" Jawab Hermione walau sebenarnya ia tidak yakin. Astoria benar, Draco sudah keterlaluan. "Jangan mengajakku berdebat As. Kita sudah terlalu sering berdebat soal ini"

Astoria menghembuskan napasnya tanda mengalah. "Baiklah"

"Trims" Hermione tersenyum. Kali ini senyum yang tanpa dibuat-buat.

"Kau benar-benar butuh bersenang-senang. Ayolah! Yang lainnya sudah menunggu" Astoria segera mengganti topik. "Kita harus merayakan perta kemenangan cheers kita oke? Jadi hilangkan raut sedihmu itu!"

Hermione terkekeh tertawa. "Baiklah kapten" Jawabnya, mengingat Astoria memang adalah kaptennya dalam tim Cheers.

Astoria ikut tertawa. "Kita harus cepat. Parva sejak tadi mengeluh bahwa ia kelewat kelaparan untuk menunggu lebih lama lagi"

Tawa Hermione meledak. Lucu saja baginya membayangakan Parva merengek-rengek kelaparan. Hermione sebisa mungkin berusaha untuk bergembira, bagaimanapun ini waktunya ia bergembira. Sebagai anggota cheers ia patut bergembira dan bersenang-senang akan kemenangan timnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya secara berturut-turut dalam lomba cheers nasional. Itu prestasi yang menakjubkan.

"Ayolah! Kumohon angkatlah" Gumam Hermione seratus persen memohon. Saat itu ia baru saja pulang dari acara bersenang-senangnya dan kini tengah berbaring diranjanya tanpa sedikitpun mengganti seragamnya. "Malfoy kumohon!" Ucap Hermione. Itu artinya sudah 20 kali ia mengucapkan kata tersebut. Sesaat yang masih terdengar hanyalah nada sambung dari handphonenya.

"Hallo"

Hermione hampir meloncat kaget dan begitu histeris. Ia bangkit duduk. "Malfoy?"

Terdengar Draco seperti menghela napasnya. "Ada apa?"

Hermione mencoba tidak mempedulikan itu. Ia terlalu gembira. Akhirnya dalam minggu ini Draco mau mengangkat teleponnya. "Aku benar-benar senang kau akhirnya mengangkat telepon dariku. Kau tau aku..."

"Granger saat ini aku sibuk. Katakan ada apa?" Draco menyela Hermione. Suaranya tidak lembut tapi juga tidak kasar. Ia begitu terdengar datar di telinga Hermione. Bahkan Draco seperti terdengar bosan. Hermione menyadarinya tapi ia tidak mau untuk menyadarinya. "Well aku baru saja pulang dari acara bersenang-senangku. Kau tau kan team Cheers memenangkan kejuaraan nasional untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku sangat senang dan ingin..."

"Apa hanya itu yang kau ingin katakan?" Lagi-lagi Draco menyela.

Bukan. Jawab Hermione dalam hatinya. Ia menggigit bibirnya bermaksud menahan isakannya. Air mata mulai menumpuk memenuhi sudut matanya.

_Tentu saja bukan. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan padamu. Ini tentang hubungan kita Malfoy. Ini sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja. Aku sangat takut saat ini. Aku juga sangat sedih akan sikapmu padaku. Aku tau kau sibuk, tapi ini sudah sangat keterlaluan. Ada apa denganmu?_

"Apa kau membaca setiap sms ataupun email yang kukirim?" Ucap Hermione dengan mengelap air matanya yang mulai berjatuhan. "Dan apa kau tau berapa banyak aku telah meneleponmu?

"Aku membacanya. Tapi aku terlalu sibuk untuk membalasnya. Termasuk aku terlalu sibuk untuk mengangkat teleponmu. Kau tau aku sibukkan?"

Hermione tidak bisa menahan isakannya lagi. Draco mendengar itu. "Apa hubungan kita ini masih baik-baik saja?" Suara Hermione bergetar. Ia sebisa mungkin menahan isakannya tapi sepertinya gagal total.

"Sejauh ini aku merasa hubungan kita baik-baik saja. Itu semua tergantung padamu. Jujur untuk saat ini dan entah sampai kapan aku benar-benar akan sibuk, jika kau muak dengan itu aku tidak akan melarangmu apabila kau ingin mengakhirinya"

"Semudah itu kau mengatakan untuk mengakhiri?" Rasanya benar-benar seakan ribuan paku menusukmu. Sialnya itu tusukan yang tepat kehati dan jantungmu secara bersamaan.

"Granger aku tidak mengakhiri hubungan kita. Aku tadi bilang, keputusan ada ditanganmu. Jika kau muak denganku kau bisa memutuskanku. Itulah yang kukatakan." Terdengar Draco menghela napasnya dengan kesal. "Bisa kita tidak berdebat? Aku sibuk, aku lelah, dan kau justru mengajakku berdebat. Oh itu bagus sekali"

Hermione mengelap air matanya yang seakan sudah membanjiri wajahnya. Ia juga sudah terisak-isak begitu hebat tanpa henti. Namun Hermione menahannya. Ia enggak mau terlihat menyedihkan betapapun keadaan ini sangat menyedihkan untuknya.

"Kau tau sebentar lagi kelulusan. Sebagian besar teman-teman kita saat ini sibuk memikirkan rencana kedepan untuk masa depan mereka. Mulai dari universitas mana yang mereka ingin tuju, jenjang karier yang mereka inginkan, lalu..."

"Aku merindukanmu Malfoy" Potong Hermione sama sekali tidak mempedulikan ucapan Draco. "Aku tau kau sibuk. Aku mencoba untuk mengerti Malfoy. Aku selalu menyakinkan diriku bahwa hubungan kita baik-baik saja walau kutau sebenarnya sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja. Ini membuatku bertanya-tanya ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak akan begini jika tidak ada sesuatu. Aku sangat mengenalmu Malfoy. Kau berubah saat ini."

"Aku yang justru merubahmu Granger! Aku!" Terdengar Draco membentak. "Jadi berhenti untuk mengatakan aku yang berubah"

Hermione semakin terisak. Ia berbicara dengan tidak jelas. Mungkin sebagian besar orang akan kesulitan untuk memahaminya. Pengecualian untuk Draco. Ia bahkan bisa langsung mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Hermione ingin katakan walau hanya dengan memandang kedua matanya. "Aku pernah bilang padamu bahwa kita akan selalu bersama kan? Enggak peduli kalau ternyata kita sudah mulai membenci satu sama lain atau bahkan sudah muak akan hubungan kita ini. Kita akan tetap bersama. Itu yang akan kulakukan."

"..." Draco tidak menyahuti. Ia menjadi membisu.

Hermione tetap terisak-isak. Ini sangat memalukan. Ia kelihatan sangat menyedihkan. Draco bahkan tidak mau menyahutinya. Sebenarnya jika Draco mengatakan mencintainya, Hermione pasti akan segera melupakan masalah ini dan kembali ceria lagi. Tapi Draco tidak lakukan itu walau sejak tadi Hermione menunggunya untuk mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Aku mencintaimu dan aku merindukanmu Malfoy" Akhirnya Hermione lah yang mangatakannya. "Sangat mencintaimu" lanjutnya lagi benar-benar putus asa karena Draco tetap diam saja. Tanpa mau semakin membuatnya tampak menyedihkan, Hermione segera mematikan Handphonnya. Ia lalu menjatuhkan dirinya keranjang dalam posisi telungkup dan mulai menangis sekerasnya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya diatas bantal. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Dorota yang sejak tadi diam-diam menguping dan mengintip pun memutuskan memberanikan diri untuk masuk kedalam kamar nona kesayangannya itu. Dorota sama terlihat sedihnya. "Miss Mione?" Ia meletakkan nampan berisi sepenuh makan siang itu diatas meja. "Ini waktunya kau makan" Ucapnya sama sekali tidak mau mengungkit topik Draco.

"Tinggalkan aku Dorota! Aku ingin sendiri saat ini." Hermione memerintah ditengah-tengah isakannya.

"Miss Mione"

"Aku serius Dorota! Tinggalkan aku!"

"Jangan bersedih seperti ini kumohon Miss Mione. Tuan Draco mencintaimu, dia hanya terpaksa melakukan itu"

Isakan Hermione seketika berhenti. Ia bangkit duduk dengan pandangan mata langsung tertuju pada Dorota. "Apa?"

"Apanya yang apa?" Dorota bertanya balik. Ia terlihat gugup karena baru menyadari ia begitu kelewat tolol untuk bisa keceplosan seperti itu.

"Kau menyebut Draco terpaksa melakukan itu?" Kedua mata Hermione yang berair menyipit penuh kecurigaan.

"Maksudku sebenarnya eu... Bahwa pasti ada alasan kenapa tuan Draco sampai melakukan itu, iyakan?"

"Dan kau pasti tau alasannya Dorota. Katakan padaku sekarang juga"

Dorota segera tertawa. Tawanya bukan kerena ada hal yang lucu, itu tawa yang berbeda.

"Dorota!"

"Itu hanya perkiraanku saja Miss Mione" Dorota mengelak. Harusnya dia tau itu percuma. Hermione sangat mengenalnya.

"Tapi kenapa kau terdengar begitu yakin?"

"Eu itu... Eu... Miss Mione itu..."

Hermione menghela napasnya. "Dorota aku tau kau sedang berbohong. Aku sangat mengenalmu. Kita sudah saling sama-sama mengenal. Jadi katakan saja!"

Dorota menunduk merasa bersalah karena berbohong. "Baiklah" Ia pun memulai menceritakan segalanya yang ia tau. Itu bermula dari ketidaksengajaan dan rasa keponya yang akut. Ia sejak awal mulai curiga ketika Mrs Granger hanya terdiam terpaku tanpa mencoba mengusir Draco keluar waktu itu. Setelahnya pun Mrs Granger pergi begitu saja dengan tidak sedikitpun mengomelinya karena membiarkan Draco masuk. Diam-diam Dorota mengikuti Mrs Granger dan ia bersembunyi. Ia mendengar dengan sangat jelas sejak awal pembicaraan diantara Draco dan Mrs Granger. Jadi Dorota sangat tau betul kenapa Draco tiba-tiba berubah.

"Jadi ini semua karena ibuku?" Tanya Hermione terlalu terkejut mendengar fakta itu.

"Nyonya hanya berniat baik Miss Mione. Dia peduli padamu" Ucap Dorota berusaha membuat Hermione tidak salah paham.

"Jika dia peduli padaku, ia tidak akan melakukan ini Dorota." Hermione terlihat gusar dan hampir mendekati meledak. Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya. "Dimana ibuku? Dia dibutiknya atau ia berada di pabrik pakaiannya? Katakan padaku Dorota! Aku harus bicara padanya!"

"Eu..itu...itu..eu.."

"Dorota!" Lengkingan memanggil dari luar itu sontak membuat Hermione menoleh kearah pintu. Itu ibunya. Suatu kejutan yang tidak terduga. "Dorota dimana mapku, aku menyuruhmu menyiapkannya" Teriakan itu kembali lagi terdengar. Mrs Granger memang sengaja pulang pada jam segini karena ia meninggalkan map nya yang tertinggal. "Oh ya ampun benar-benar...Dorota!"

"Ada diruangan anda Your Grace" Sahut Dorota ikut berteriak. Mrs Granger sangat tidak suka untuk tidak disahutin. Ia juga tidak akan pernah repot-repot berbicara pada pelayan lain. Ia hanya selalu berbicara pada Dorota, mengingat Dorota adalah kepala pelayannya. Dorota lekas-lekas berlari keluar. Tapi ia kalah cepat dengan Hermione yang segera menyusulnya. Langkah-langkah kaki itu begitu cepat menuruni tangga dan segera berjalan dalam kemarahan menuju ruang kerja ibunya.

Pintu terbuka dalam suara yang keras. Hermione berdiri diambang pintu. Ia terlihat seperti medusa yang akan segera mengamuk. Mrs Granger yang sibuk memilah-milah kumpulan mapnya lantas menoleh kearah Hermione. Tidak ada sama sekali raut terkejut darinya, ia begitu tenang. Seolah tidak menyadari betapa telah memuncaknya kemarahan Hermione. "Sangat tidak sopan untuk tidak mengetuk terlebih dahulu sweetheart, kau tau itukan?"

"Kita perlu bicara!" Suara Hermione penuh penekan walau ia tidak menjerit berteriak.

"Saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat sayang. Aku perlu segera pergi. Ada rapat yang harus kuhadiri" Sahut Mrs Granger sama sekali tidak terdengar serius menanggapi ucapan Hermione. Ia bahkan telah sibuk akan map-mapnya.

"APA PEKERJAAN SIALANMU ITU JAUH LEBIH PENTING DIBANDING AKU?" Sekarang Hermione benar-benar membentak.

Mrs Granger menghela napasnya. Ia menoleh dengan tenang. Keduanya saling berdiri berhadapan dalam jarak yang lumayan jauh. "Hermione dari dulu aku sudah membicarakan soal ini denganmu. Semua pekerjaan yang kulakukan ini untukmu. Kau sudah dewasa, jadi berhentilah merajuk seperti anak kecil. Aku saat ini memang sibuk, tapi aku berjanji padamu natal nanti kita akan menghabiskan waktu kita berdua saja. Bisa kau bersabar untuk beberapa minggu lagi?"

Hermione nampak tidak peduli.

"Aku tau kau ada hubungannya dengan perubahan Draco padaku" Lontar Hermione berhasil membuat Mrs Granger membeku. "Apa kau masih tidak ada waktu untuk berbicara padaku?"

"Apa Dorota yang memberitaumu?"

"Jangan salahkan Dorota!"

Mrs Granger menghela napas dengan sabar. "Kurasa kita memang perlu bicara. Masuklah dan tutup pintunya!" Mrs Granger berjalan kearah meja kerjanya dan duduk dibangkunya. Ia menatap baik-baik Hermione yang melangkah kearahnya. Pintu telah tertutup.

"Duduklah!" Perintah Mrs Granger ketika Hermione hanya berdiri saja dihadapan mejanya. Tampa bicara Hermione menurut. "Bicaralah Hermione! Kau ingin memarahiku bukan?"

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" Tanya Hermione sama sekali tidak mempedulikan ucapan ibunya tersebut.

"Tentunya demi kebaikanmu." Mrs Granger menjawab dengan singkat.

Hermione mendengus tidak percaya. "Mom pasti tau kalau hampir selama sebulan ini aku diam-diam menangis karena begitu sedih dan Mom justru bilang itu demi kebaikanku?"

"Kau hanya belum terbiasa. Itu saja."

"Apa maksudmu aku belum terbiasa?" Hermione sangat marah. "Hubunganku kacau dan aku harus terbiasa untuk itu? Yang benar saja! Mom pasti benar- benar ingin menyiksaku."

"Hermione sayang lihatlah dirimu! Kau berubah! Benar-benar berubah. Sebagai orang yang melahirkanmu aku tentu khawatir. Sudah kubilang kulakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu"

"Berhentilah mengucapkan demi kebaikanku!" Sekali lagi Hermione membentak. "Kau tau aku tersiksa karena kau berhasil membuat Draco berubah padaku dan kau malah terus saja mengucapkan itu demi kebaikanku. Apanya yang demi kebaikanku?"

"Dengar! Apa kau kira aku enggak tau soal kau menghancurkan wawancaramu dengan Yale?" Mrs Granger seketika itu juga membuat Hermione terdiam. "Hal memalukan itu sampai terjadi karena kau sama sekali tidak fokus. Kau kehilangan fokusmu Hermione. Kau bahkan tidak peduli lagi dengan semua impianmu"

"Mom aku bukan tidak peduli."

"Benarkah? Lalu apa artinya ucapanmu bersama Draco sebulan yang lalu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mendengarnya semua percakapan kalian. Dari situ aku sangat yakin kau sudah sangat tergila-gila padanya hingga rela memikirkan untuk menikah muda. Apa yang sebenarnya ada diotakmu Hermione?"

Hermione memejamkan kedua matanya dan menghembuskan napasnya. Ia berbicara setelah membuka kembali kedua matanya "Mom mengatakan sendiri bahwa aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk memilih jalan hidupku. Mom juga mengatakan tidak akan mengekangku lagi. Kemana ucapanmu itu? Apa itu hanya bualanmu saja?"

"Aku melakukannya Hermione! Aku menerima keputusanmu untuk menjalin hubungan dengan bocah Malfoy itu. Hanya saja saat ini aku meminta padanya untuk tidak menganggumu dulu. Menurutku kau perlu mendapatkan kembali fokusmu. Aku tau kau cinta padanya, tapi coba kau pikirkan apa kau serius mau membuang semua impianmu?"

"Harus berapa kali bilang Mom. Aku tidak akan pernah membuang impianku. Aku akan mewujudkan semua impianku. Hubunganku dengan Draco sama sekali tidak membuatku melupakan impianku. Aku bisa menjadi sukses seperti yang kau harapkan dengan Draco disampingku. Aku bisa buktikan padamu"

Mrs Granger bangkit berdiri. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. "Kau benar-benar terlalu naif" Mrs Granger kemudian mengambil map-mapnya. Ia sudah sangat terlambat. Ia melangkah menuju pintu. Ia juga bahkan sudah membukanya.

"Mom!"

Mrs Granger berdiri ditempatnya. Ia tidak bergerak, namun juga tidak menoleh kebelakang pada Hermione.

"Aku serius dengan mengatakan aku akan membuktikannya padamu."

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu Mom. Aku berterimakasih karena kau sudah melahirkanku kedunia ini. Kau orang yang berharga dalam hidupku. Termasuk juga Draco. Jadi kumohon jangan paksa aku untuk memilih diantara kalian berdua. Kenyataanya aku tidak akan pernah bisa memilih"

Mrs Granger membalikkan badannya. Ia menatap dengan tatapan yang jauh lebih lembut. Hermione dapat melihat kedua mata ibunya dipenuhi air mata. Tapi tidak ada setetes pun air mata itu yang membasahi wajahnya. "Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu. Aku tau hubungan kita semakin buruk setelah perceraianku dengan ayahmu, belum lagi dengan kesibukanku. Tapi Hermione aku ibumu, dan seorang ibu selalu jauh lebih mencintai anaknya. Aku ingin kau tau itu." Saat itu juga Mrs Granger berbalik pergi. Ia berdiri dengan tegap dan selalu anggun seperti biasanya. Ia tidak sedikitpun menoleh dan hanya terus berjalan walau ia tau saat ini Hermione menangis. Mrs Granger memang sangat ahli dalam bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Miss Mione" Dorota berhambur masuk. Hermione langsung memeluknya. Ia menangis begitu keras. "Dorota" Hermione terisak-isak.

Dorota mengelus punggung Hermione, mencoba menenangkannya. "Nyonya mencintaimu. Ia sama sekali tidak berbohong Miss Mione."

"Hiks...hiks...hiks...aku tau Dorota. Aku tau"

Yeah Hermione sudah tau itu. Sejak dulu ia memang sudah tau. Hanya saja baru saat ini ia benar-benar yakin ibunya sayang dan mencintainya.

**000**

Cara terbaik untuk menyelesaikan masalah adalah dengan menghadapinya. Itulah yang akan Hermione lakukan. Hari ini ia bahkan tidak akan kesekolah. Ia merubah arah tujuannya. Ia sudah putuskan akan menemui Draco. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya ketika ia melewati lobby gedung apartemen Draco. Hermione segera melangkah menuju lift.

"Miss Granger"

Suara memanggil itu menghentikannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Dobby, yang kini merupakan asisten Draco tersebut tengah berlari kearahnya. "Apa yang anda lakukan disini?" Terlihat sekali ia terkejut akan kedatangan Hermione.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kenapa aku datang kesini? Apa kau ada masalah dengan itu?"

Dobby menunduk. Ia bermaksud meminta maaf. "Maafkan saya! Tapi jika kedatangan anda kesini untuk mengunjungi tuan Draco. Dia tidak ada disini Miss."

"Oh ayolah. Jangan berbohong padaku. Aku tau dia disini. Handphoneku terhubung dengannya" Sahut Hermione bagaikan skatmat bagi Dobby. Pintu lift terbuka, dan Hermione segera masuk kedalam. Dobby tentu mengikuti. Mereka di dalam lift sekarang.

"Jika kau memaksa, itu akan menyusahkanku Miss Granger." Dobby menatap dengan pandangan memelas.

Hermione menoleh malas. "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Dobby? Aku hanya ingin menemui pacarku, itu bukan tindakkan yang melanggar hukum bukan?"

"Iya itu memang benar, tapi aku...eu...aku..."

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir" Hermione tersenyum menenangkan. "Aku akan melindungimu"

Dobby menundukkan kembali kepalanya. Dia kalah total. "Baiklah"

Senyum Hermione melebar. Masalahnya dengan Dobby selesai dan kini ia sangat tidak sabar untuk menyelesaikan semua permasalahan dengan Draco. Ia begitu merindukan pria itu. Ia ingin segera berbaikan dan memeluknya. Ketika pintu lift terbuka, rasa hangat menjalar keseluruh tubuh Hermione. Ia sudah tidak asing lagi dengan seluruh interior ruangan apartemen Draco.

"Dimana dia?" Hermione menoleh kepada Dobby yang berdiri disampingya. "Draco belum bangun?"

Dobby menatap jam tangannya. Ia menggeleng. "Tuan sudah bangun Miss Granger, ia pasti sedang mandi saat ini"

Hermione tersenyum. Ia menenteng bawaanya menuju dapur. Ia meletakkan kantung belanjaanya diatas meja makan, dan mulai mengeluarkan makanan yang ia bawa. Dobby tetap mengikutinya seolah mengawasi. Raut wajahnya tetap menunjukkan rasa khwatir dan takut disaat yang bersamaan.

"Ayolah Dobby, hilangkan ekspresimu itu!" Hermione terkekeh sambil tetap sibuk menyiapakan sarapan untuk Draco. Ia sangat terlihat ceria. Namun Dobby justru semakin terlihat sedih. Untuk beberapa menit Hermione disibukkan dalam menata begitu cantik makanan yang ia bawa.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Dobby? Terlihat cantik bukan?" Hermione tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya. Memang bukan dia yang memasak, tapi dialah yang menata menjadi indah seperti ini.

"Tentu saja. Kau sangat berbakat Miss Granger"

Hermione menghela napasnya ketika melihat raut khawatir Dobby sama sekali tidak berubah. "Kau tau Dobby, aku benar-benar serius dengan mengatakan aku akan melindungimu. Aku bahkan akan membelamu jika Draco tetap memarahimu karena membiarkanku masuk. Kau percaya padaku kan?"

"Aku tidak pernah tidak percaya pada anda Miss, hanya saja..."

"Dobby" Langkah kaki terdengar menuruni tangga. Draco melangkah keruang tengah dan menghampiri meja dalam balutan handuk yang melingkari pinggulnya. Rambut pirang platinanya itu masih dalam keadaan setengah basah ketika ia menuangkan voodka kedalam gelas. Ia langsung meminumnya hingga abis. Akhir-akhir ini vodka bagaikan teman yang selalu menemaninya. Baik pagi, siang dan malam. "Kau tak perlu menyiapkan sarapan. Kita akan segera pergi, kau tau itukan?" Teriak Draco ketika mendegar suara dari arah dapur. Ia bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Draco terdiam membeku. Ia sama sekali tidak menoleh.

Hermione tidak bisa menghilangkan ekspresi senangnya ketika dapat kembali memeluk Draco dari belakang seperti ini. Ia menghirup aroma memabukkan dari tubuh Draco. Prianya itu benar-benar wangi. Ia rindu wanginya. "Kau harus sarapan Malfoy. Aku orang yang akan paling bersedih jika kau sampai sakit" Ucap Hermione sambil mengecup tiap bagian punggung terbuka Draco, termasuk bekas luka tembak waktu itu. "Demi merlin aku sangat merindukanmu Malfoy" Hermione mempererat pelukkanya pada Draco. "Apa kau merasakan hal yang sama? Apa kau juga merindukanku?"

_Tentu saja aku merindukanmu. Aku sangat tersiksa selama sebulan ini Granger. Aku ingin bersamamu sebentar saja. Tapi sialnya aku tidak bisa lakukan itu. Kita harus menjaga jarak. Itu demi kebaikanmu._

"Granger"Panggil Draco sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hermione itu.

"Emmm?" Hermione tetap terdengar ceria.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Suara Draco begitu datar.

Raut ceria Hermione memudar. Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya. "Aku begitu frustasi karena begitu merindukanmu. Jadi aku memberanikan diriku kesini walau kau melarangku. Jadi jangan salahkan Dobby oke?"

"Granger" Draco terdengar kesal. Ia melepaskan pelukkan Hermione. Ia membalikkan badannya dan kini berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan Hermione. "Pulanglah!"

"Kenapa?"

Draco menghela napasnya melihat sikap keras kepala Hermione. "Aku saat ini sibuk. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main denganmu. Jadi pulanglah!" Draco berbalik pergi. Ia berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak menoleh kebelakang. Melihat Hermione yang sedih akan melemahkan tekadnya.

"Malfoy berhentilah untuk bersikap menyebalkan seperti itu. Aku sudah tau semuanya."

Langkah Draco terhenti. Ia masih berada ditangga.

"Aku tau ibuku yang menyuruhmukan?"

Draco membalikkan badannya kembali. Tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan Hermione. "Aku sudah mengatasinya. Kau tidak perlu lagi berpura-pura menjadi menyebalkan begitu padaku"

Rahang Draco mengeras. Begitu pula dengan tangannya yang tiba-tiba terkepal. "Dengan cara apa kau menyelesaikannya?" Ia terlihat marah. Hermione tau itu.

Helaan napas terdengar dari Hermione. Ia sudah sangat lelah akan akting Draco ini. "Ayolah berhenti bersikap seperti itu. Aku sudah tau. Jadi kumohon datanglah padaku."

"Dengan cara apa kau menyelesaikannya Granger? Aku minta kau menjawabnya sekarang juga!"

"Oh boy" Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Kau kenapa Malfoy? Kau harusnya senang bukannya marah-marah seperti ini padaku"

"Jawab aku Granger!"

"Aku bilang padanya aku tidak akan melupakan impianku, aku akan mewujudkan semuanya walau kau tetap bersamaku. Apa itu sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaanmu?" Jawab Hermione dengan marah. Draco menghembuskan napasnya lega. Ia jujur takut sekali kalau Hermione sampai bertindak bodoh. Pelan-pelan ekspresi marah Hermione menghilang. Kini ia merasa benar-benar lega telah mengatakan semua itu. Ia kembali menatap Draco. Tatapannya penuh sayang. "Apa sekarang hubungan kita sudah baik-baik saja?"

Ekspresi wajah Draco ikut melembut. "Hubungan kita selalu baik-baik saja Granger"

Senyum muncul diwajah Hermione. "Jadi sekarang kau bisa datang padaku? Aku serius dengan mengatakan aku merindukanmu"

"Sayangnya tidak Granger. Aku belum bisa kembali padamu. Tidak untuk sekarang"

"..."

Itu benar-benar bagaikan sambaran petir untuk Hermione. Itu sangat tidak mungkin keluar dari mulut Draco. Sangat-sangat tidak mungkin. Tidak heran Hermione kini tertawa. "Kau sedang bercanda atau menggodaku?"

"Aku tidak memiliki rasa humor saat ini" Damn it! Wajah Draco begitu serius. Ia memang berkata jujur kalau ia tidak sedang bercanda ataupun menggoda Hermione.

"Malfoy"

"Dengar aku baik-baik Granger. Ibumu memang menyuruhku untuk menjaga jarak denganmu dan aku melakukannya. Tapi sebenarnya bukan karena hanya hal itu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Itulah alasannya utamanya kenapa aku sampai melakukan ini"

"Malfoy" Hermione melangkah lebih dekat kearah Draco. Prianya itu masih berdiri diatas tangga. "Aku sudah menyelesaikannya Malfoy"

"Granger aku tidak mau menjadi penghambatmu dalam mencapai impianmu"

"Kau sama sekali bukan penghambatku"

"Berpikirlah lagi sebelum mengatakannya! Aku serius"

Hermione terkekeh kesal. "Aku jauh lebih serius. Kau sama sekali bukan penghambatku. Percuma saja kau memberi waktu untuk ku berpikir. Jawaban akan selalu sama. Aku mencintaimu dan kau bukanlah penghambatku."

"Aku tetap akan memberikan waktu untukmu berpikir. Jadi pulanglah!" Draco berbalik dan kembali menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"DEMI MERLIN MALFOY! BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI MENYURUHKU UNTUK PULANG?" Teriak Hermione begitu diluar kendali dengan amarah dan kekesalan. Ia begitu putus asa. Bukan ini yang ia harapkan. Draco tetap melanjutkan jalannya. "AKU TIDAK AKAN BERANJAK PERGI SEDIKITPUN SEBELUM KAU MENARIK KATA-KATAMU. KAU DENGAR AKU KAN MALFOY!"

"Tinggalah selama yang kau mau, tapi aku harus pergi saat ini."

"Malfoy" Hermione terdengar memohon. Tenaganya langsung lenyap begitu saja.

Draco tetap tidak berhenti. Ia menghilang dari pandangan Hermione. "Maaf" hanya kata itu yang terdengar darinya.

Sungguh sangat menyedihkan!

**000**

**Astoria Pov,**

Ini buruk. Tanda alarm bahaya yang berada diriku berbunyi sangat keras sejak Hermione sama sekali tidak mau mengangkat telepon dariku. Ia juga tidak membalas sms dan segala email yang kukirim. Keadaan benar-benar semakin buruk ketika kutau Draco telah pergi ke italia sejak tiga hari lalu. Ini sudah pasti ada hubungannya. Aku tidak tau dia dimana? Aku mencoba ke apartemenya dan yang kudapatkan hanyalah Dorota yang menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya. Aku lantas memberanikan diriku menemui Mrs Granger. Ia pasti tau.

"Entahlah As" Jawab Mrs Granger. Ia duduk di meja kerjanya dengan kaca mata yang turun hingga ke ujung hidungnya. "Aku memang tau dia dimana, tapi aku rasa dia butuh sendiri saat ini"

"Mrs Granger aku mengkhawatirkannya?"

"Begitu pula aku." Terjadi ketegangan antara aku dan Mrs Granger. Aku enggak merubah raut wajahku. Ini waktu yang tepat untuk bersikap keras kepala. Mrs Granger menghela napasnya mengalah. "Hermione berada di apartemen Draco"

Senyumku muncul. "Trims"

"Pergilah, bawa dia pulang"

"Tentu saja" Tiba-tiba aku berubah bersemangat. Hubungan persahabatan ku bersama Hermione telah membaik. Rasanya aku akan menyesal sekali bila kami tidak menikmati waktu kami berdua sebagai sahabat. Sudah lama kami tidak bersenang-senang. Jelas sekaranglah waktunya. Ini bahkan tahun terakhir kami di hogwarts. Tentu jangan sampai di sia-siakan. Persetan dengan urusan percintaan. Aku akan menyadarkan Hermione tentang itu.

"Bee" Aku memanggilnya, namun ia benar-benar bersikap bagai tidak mendengarku. Aku telah berada di apartemen Draco dengan sedikit bantuan dari Jack, supir pribadi Draco. Untunglah dia tidak ikut ke Italia. Thank God. Kau sangat membantuku.

"Ayolah Bee" panggilku lagi. Sepenuhnya sia-sia. Ia pasti mengira aku mahluk kasat mata yang tidak terlihat. Sejak aku muncul hingga sekarang, Hermione hanya berbaring diranjang Draco dalam posisi meringkuk miring membelakangiku dengan memeluk erat salah satu kemeja Draco. Ia memang tidak menangis dan aku bersyukur untuk itu. Tapi astaga demi apapun di terlihat menyedihkan. Semua orang pasti akan setuju denganku jika mereka melihat Hermione yang sekarang ini.

"Kau mau terus begini?" Tanyaku tidak mau menyerah.

"Aku sudah katakan padanya tidak akan beranjak pergi sebelum dia menarik kata-katanya"

"Oh boy" Aku kesal mendengar jawabannya itu.

"Pulanglah As" Ia bangkit duduk dan menyandar. Suaranya begitu parau, pertanda ia telah banyak menguras suara dan air matanya selama tiga hari ini dengan menangis.

"Jangan harap!" Jawabku. "Ayolah Bee! Kita bisa bersenang-senang kan? Daripada kau terus bersedih begini"

Ia menatapku horor. "Apa kau mengira aku masih dapat bersenang-senang pada saat ini?"

"Tentu saja! Hermione yang kukenal tidak akan bersedih hanya karena seorang pria"

"Draco berbeda untukku."

Aku menghela napasku mendengar ucapannya yang begitu keras kepala itu. Ini memang terlihat percuma. Namun bukan berarti aku akan menyerah. "Aku akan bertanya padamu. Apa hubunganmu dengan Draco berakhir?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Ia menjawab dengan sangat marah. Kedua matanya menatapku penuh ancaman. "Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau bersedih?"

"As" Hermione memanggilku dengan nada memohon untuk tidak membahas masalah ini terlalu jauh.

"Hermione hubunganmu tidak berakhir. Kalian berdua hanya butuh waktu sendiri-sendiri untuk saat ini. Aku tau Draco kekasihmu, namun tetap saja bukan berarti dia harus bersamamu sepanjang waktu. Kau juga perlu waktumu sendiri."

Dia menatapku tanpa berkedip sedikitpun untuk beberapa saat. Ia pasti tengah memikirkan ucapanku. "Bagaimana?"

Hermione bangkit berdiri. Ia tiba-tiba berjalan menuju pintu. Astaga apa lagi sekarang? Ia membuka pintunya dan berjalan keluar tanpa sepatah kataku pun yang ia ucapkan padaku. "Hermione?" Terus terang aku semakin keheranan. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Ayolah As!" Suaranya terdengar memerintah. Itu memang baru Hermione yang kukenal. "Kita harus segera membeli gaun. Seminggu lagi prom. Aku tidak mau terlihat jelek." Ia sama sekali tidak menoleh kebelakang. Terdengar langkah-langkah kakinya menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru. "Astaga As ! Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Cepatlah!" Teriaknya dari bawah.

Aku segera keluar dari kamar, dan melihat kebawah, tepat kearahnya. "Apa maksudnya ini? Jujur saja, kau membuatku bingung."

Ia memutar bola matanya dan melipat tangannya didada dengan gaya yang mengintimidasi. "Kita jadi bersenang-senang atau tidak?"

Aku langsung tersenyum. Rupanya aku berhasil menyadarkannya. "Tentu saja. Ayolah my lady" Aku menuruni tangga sama cepatnya seperti yang baru saja dia lakukan. Ini pasti akan menyenangkan. Firasatku terkadang selalu benar. Untuk kali ini aku begitu yakin. Senyum dan tawa langsung melingkupi kami berdua. Sisa hari itu kami mengunjugi hampir seluruh butik di setiap sudut kota ini. Dan hasilnya nihil. Kami hanya berulah serta bersikap menjadi pembeli yang menyebalkan dengan mencoba gaun ini, gaun itu tanpa sedikitpun membelinya. Itu semakin menyenangkan ketika tidak ada satupun pemilik butik yang mengeluh. Kemungkinan kecilnya karena mereka semua mengenal siapa aku, dan kemungkinan besarnya karena mereka tau Hermione adalah anak seorang Evelyn Granger.

Kami berdua terus saja terkikik senang. Ekspresi Hermione benar-benar berubah total. Aku enggak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia dapat mengubahnya secepat itu? Apa karena ucapanku itu? Jika iya itu pasti sangat luar biasa untukku. Perlu diketahui saat ini aku benar-benar mengalami krisis rencana masa depan. Otakku benar-benar kosong untuk menentukan universitas mana yang benar-benar kuminati dan aku pun tidak pernah kepikiran mau mengambil jurusan apa? Tapi berkat tadi aku jadi tertarik untuk mengambil psikiater? Eummm... Sayangnya aku tidak akan tahan berlama-lama duduk di bangku pendidikan. Jadi kurasa tidak untuk psikiater. Bagaimana dengan psikiolog? Emmm maybe. Nanti kurasa aku harus meminta pendapat Hermione untuk itu.

Well...Ada baiknya kita lupakan soal diriku dan masalahku itu. Faktanya aku juga tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Mari kembali ke Hermione dan aku. Setelah hasilnya nihil dalam memilih gaun kami. Aku dan dia memutuskan pulang. Lebih tepatnya aku dan dia menginap apertemen Draco. Bagaimanapun walau aku berhasil membuatnya kembali ceria, tetap saja ia bersikeras ingin tinggal di apartemen Draco. Kami tidak lupa untuk menelepon Padma dan Parva juga untuk kemari. Sudah pasti bakalan ada pesta piyama.

Kami berempat memakai piyama yang super lucu dan imut. Dengan wajah bermasker, musik yang menghentak-hentak, makanan yang super banyak dan kekehan tanpa henti, kami bermain perang bantal. Ini malam yang super gila. Aku enggak bisa membayangkan jika Draco pulang dan melihat kamarnya menjadi kapal pecah seperti ini. Aku mengungkapkan rasa khawatirku itu pada Hermione, namun ia malah mengedikkan bahunya dan berkata itu balasan yang setimpal untuk Draco karena telah membuatnya bersedih. Oh boy! Aku, Padma, dan Parva tertawa tanpa henti mendengarnya.

"Iya?" Jawabku ketika nada dering handphoneku berdering. Saat itu aku tengah berbaring terkapar diranjang bersama-sama dengan Hermione, Padma dan Parva.

"As kupikir kau akan membawa Hermione pulang"

Keningku berkerut seketika itu juga. Aku melihat layar handphoneku dan baru menyadari itu Mrs Granger. "Ya Mrs Granger?"

Ia terdengar menghela napasnya dengan kesal. "Bisa aku berbicara dengan Hermione? Kau bersamanya kan saat ini?"

Aku segera memberi handphoneku pada Hermione. "Ibumu"Ucapku menjawab tatapan matanya yang bertanya.

"Iya Mom?" Jawab Hermione dengan menekan loudspeaker.

"Kenapa begitu ribut sekali? Kau tidak pergi ke klub malam kan?" Terdengar suara Mrs Granger yang sudah pasti tidak suka dengan apa yang baru kami lakukan.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku berada di apartemen Draco. Percayalah. As bersamaku, begitu pula Padma dan Parva."

"Kecilkan musiknya kalau bagitu!"

Hermione memutar bola matanya. Ia melirik Parva. Seakan mengerti Parva mengecilkan suara musiknya. "Sudah kulakukan. So ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang?"

"Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum Draco manarik kata-katanya. Mom pasti sudah tau itu."

Lagi-lagi Mrs Granger terdengar menghela napasnya. "Oke terserah. Ada yang lebih penting. Apa saja yang kau lakukan seharian ini hingga seluruh temanku meneleponku?"

"Well...Aku hanya berniat membeli gaun promku. Seminggu lagi prom. Kau juga pasti tau itu."

"Kutebak kau juga pasti membuat keonarankan?"

"Salahkan saja mereka karena tidak memiliki gaun yang sama sekali pantas untuk kugunakan Mom."

Aku, Padma dan Parva terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. "Kenapa kau tidak langsung saja ketempatku? Itu akan jauh lebih baik sweetheart. Kerena keonaranmu ini mau tak mau aku harus mengirimkan tanda permintaan maafku untuk mereka."

"Mom aku sama sekali tidak berbuat onar, aku hanya..."

"Aku tau." Sela Mrs Granger dengan suara yang benar-benar lembut. Kurasa itu pertama kalinya aku mendengar nada suaranya sebaik itu. "Datanglah ke butik setelah acara kelulusanmu besok. Ajaklah As dan sikembar juga." Mendengar itu, Parva langsung berteriak histeris karena begitu senangnya. Disusul denganku dan Padma. Kami bertiga sontak meloncat-loncat gembira.

"Oh ayolah Guys! Jangan norak begitu!" Hermione mengeluh dan segera turun dari ranjang menjauhi kami yang tengah histeris meloncat-loncat.

**000**

**Hermione Pov,**

Ucapan Astoria harus kuaikui benar. Hubunganku dengan Draco baik-baik saja. Aku tidak harus bersedih. Kami hanya rehat sejenak. Draco akan segera kembali dan kami akan menyelesaikannya. Aku akan langsung menjawab aku tetap mau bersamanya. Aku mencintainya. Dia sama sekali bukan penghalangku. Draco justru impian terbesarku untuk saat ini dan kedepannya. Kami akan membangun masa depan kami.

Aku tak sabar untuk segera menemuinya setelah ia pulang. Ia memang enggak menjawab teleponku. Tapi besar kemungkinan dia pulangkan? Maksudku enggak mungkin dia melewatkan acara kelulusannya. Itulah yang awalnya kukira. Namun ternyata salah. Sangat salah. Draco belum kembali dari Italia. Ia sama sekali tidak menghadiri acara kelulusan kami itu. Harusnya aku bahagia karena predikat lulusan siswi terbaik berhasil kuraih. Terwujud sudah salah satu impianku. Sayangnya tanpa dia rasanya percuma saja. Ayahku datang jauh-jauh dari perancis untuk acara kelulusanku itu. Ia sampai membatalkan semua jadwalnya. Ayahku memang yang terbaik. Ia sangat mencintaiku. Begitu pula ibuku. Keduanya datang dan kami melakukan foto bersama layak keluarga yang bahagia. Sudah lama sekali kami tidak melakukan hal yang bersifat kekeluargaan. Aku anggap foto bersama salah satunya.

Aku juga bersenang-senang dengan As, Padma, Parva, dan Lavender. Info terbaru, aku memaafkan Lav. Bagaimana pun kami telah berteman cukup lama dan aku lelah dengan pertengkaran. Oleh sebab itu juga aku memutuskan memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Little J. Bukan berarti aku datang memohon maaf padanya. Sudah pasti aku tidak akan sudi lakukan itu. Dia lah yang datang padaku? Tentunya!

"Lakukan yang benar Little J" Perintahku padanya ketika aku, As, Padma, Parva, dan Lav berpose untuk melakukan foto bersama. Kami semua berada di halaman Hogwarts saat itu.

"Aku cukup ahli untuk hal ini" Sahutnya dengan tersenyum. Kami berlima berpose dengan berbagai gaya. Satu kesamaan kami berlima adalah kami tiada henti-hentinya memamerkan senyum. Usai semua itu, Padma, Parva dan Lav kembali sibuk bersama keluarga mereka. Aku bilang pada mereka untuk datang ke butik ibuku. Mereka sudah pasti setuju. Kini hanya aku dan As saja termasuk Jenny. Sebelum akhirnya si Potter Freak datang menghampiri.

"Hey Harry" Astoria langsung menghadiahi si aneh itu dengan pelukan. Hey-hey apa aku melewatkan sesuatu? Oh my God jangan bilang As mulai menyukainya. Astaga jika begitu kemungkinan besar mereka akan pacaran. Oh ayolah siapapun tau kalau si aneh Potter itu juga tergila-gila pada As. Aku bukan cemburu. Apalagi pada Potter. Hanya saja aku jauh lebih merasa As layak mendapat yang terbaik. Misalnya Cedric. Tapi aku tidak berhak mengaturnya bukan? Walau aku sahabatnya sekalipun, tetap saja kami memiliki batasan.

"Hey As" Sapanya balik. Si aneh itu menatapku. Aku mengernyitkan keningku menatap tatapannya. Ia memang telah menolongku dan Draco. Aku sangat berterimakasih untuk itu. Aku juga telah mengucapkannya langsung padanya ketika ia menjegukku ketika aku masih dirawat. Tapi...

Jujur saja aku masih tidak menyukainya. Mungkin karena aku Hermione Granger dan dia adalah Harry Potter si aneh. Kami berasal dari dunia berbeda. Sangat-sangat berbeda. Aku tak yakin akan cocok dengannya. Ia memang hanya akan cocok dengan As mengingat As sangat merakyat dan berjiwa bebas.

"Selamat untuk menjadi siswa lulusan terbaik" Ucap Astoria begitu senang seolah dialah yang mendapatkan predikat itu. "Kau benar-benar pintar"

Ia lagi-lagi menatapku. "Tapi tidak sepintar Granger"

Aku terkekeh. "Oh tentu saja. Jumlah nilaiku jauh lebih besar darimu Potter. Thank untuk mengakuinya"

"Bee!" Astaga aku semakin yakin As mulai menyukai si aneh ini. Lihatlah dia baru saja memprotesku.

"Itu kenyataannya" Si Potter itu semakin aneh karena membelaku. Ia bahkan mengulurkan tangannya. "Selamat"

Aku sangat keheranan namun aku balas menjabat tangannya. "Kau semakin aneh Potter"

Dia terkekeh tertawa. Begitu pula Astoria. "Aku tidak melihat Malfoy. Dia tidak datang?"

Gara-gara dia mengungkit itu aku berubah sedih. Si Potter ini selain aneh ia juga perusak mood. Aku melepas tanganku darinya. Tiba-tiba menjadi kebingungan harus bereaksi seperti apa. "Dia kelewat sibut. Perusahaanya jauh lebih pentingkan dibanding acara kelulusan ini? Walau dia tidak datang orang-orang tetap bangga padanya karena telah menjadi lulusan terbaik setelahmu" Aku menekankan kata setelahmu dengan nada sebal.

"Apa itu juga artinya kau sama sekali tidak penting untuknya?"

What the helllllllll... si Potter ini. Bagaimana bisa dia berpikiran seperti itu? Dia mencari mati heh?

Astoria tertawa. Aku tau ia sengaja tertawa untuk mencairkan suasana diantara aku dan si freak. "Tentu saja bukan begitu, iyakan Bee?"

Tatapanku sama sekali tidak beralih dari si freak. Aku benar-benar memandangnya dengan kemarahan. "Tentu saja As! Draco mencintaiku. Aku sama sekali tidak akan pernah meragukan perasaanya. Aku penting untuknya dan dia penting untukku. Kau mengerti Potter?"

Dia terkekeh kesal. Aku tau itu. "Lalu kenapa dia tidak datang? Katamu kau berarti untuknya kan?"

Damn it kau Potter. "Astaga" Aku mendegus kesal. "Kau mau bertengkar denganku heh Potter? Jujur saja aku akan senang meladenimu"

Astoria kembali berusaha mencairkan suasana. Ia tertawa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan segera memanggil Jenny. "Jenny kemarilah dan foto kami"

Aku tidak menoleh pada Little J dan terus saja menatap tajam pada Potter. Kami berdua saling menatap tajam. "Ayolah guys! Mari kita berfoto oke?"

"Iya itu kedengaran ide yang bagus. Kalau perlu dipajang di mading dan hias dengan tulisan Queen bee dengan si aneh Potter yang menjijikkan. Pastikan itu terjadi Little J. Cetak fotonya dan pajang!" Aku melirik Jenny dengan pandangan mengancam. Itu membuatnya terlihat salah tingkah. "Baiklah"

"Dasar kekanak-kanakan" Gumam si Potter tapi aku tidak peduli. Kami bertiga mengambil posisi untuk di potret. Si Potter freak ini berdiri diantara aku dan As. Aku menatap lurus kedepan, tidak sudi untuk menatapnya lagi. Aku bahkan menjaga jarak darinya.

Jenny telah bersiap-siap untuk mengambil gambar kami. "Hermione posisimu terlalu jauh. Mendekatlah sedikit"

"Tidak bisa begini saja?Aku enggak mau berdekatan dengannya" Si Potter mendegus mendengarku mengucapkan itu.

"Ayolah Bee!"Ucap Astoria. Demi apapun, Astoria yang jatuh cinta sangat menyebalkan bagiku. Dengan tidak banyak omong aku menurut.

"Tersenyumlah!" Ucap Jenny dan aku kembali menurut. "Oh Demi merlin Harry" tiba-tiba Jenny mengeluh. Ia manatap marah kepada si freak yang notabennya adalah kakaknya sendiri. "Kameranya disini. Berhenti menatap kearah Hermione"

What? Dia manatapku? Pasti ada yang salah darinya. Jangan-jangan ia mencoba menjahiliku mengingat pertengkaran kami belum kelar bukan?

"Awas saja kalau kau berniat menjahiliku Potter!" Aku berbisik mengancamnya.

Dia mendengus. "Apa yang kau bicarakan itu heh?"

Aku balas mendengus. Jenny mengambil gambar kami bertiga. Sepertinya bakal hanya As yang tersenyum. Jujur pada saat itu aku sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Kemungkinan besar si Potter juga tidak tersenyum, mengingat ia baru saja mendengus padaku. Dia benar-benar sialan. Aku benci padanya. Kami berdua tidak akan cocok menjalin hubungan apapun selain permusuhan. Dia lebih cocok untuk menjadi patner bertengkar kan?

"Granger" Seseorang berteriak memanggiku.

"Weasley?" Aku menoleh kearah Ginny weasley yang berlari-lari kearahku. Bocah Weasley itu nampak kerepotan membawa bawaanya.

"Hey Gin" Astoria menyapanya jauh lebih ramah dari panggilanku.

Ginny menatapnya sekilas. "Hey Greengrass dan eu... Hey Potter junior" Ginny melirik juga Jenny yang saat itu melototinya dengan penuh benci. Sekedar info mereka berdua tengah hangat-hangatnya untuk saling membenci. "Hey Harry" lanjutnya menyapa dengan jauh lebih lembut dan sukses mendapat anggukan singkat dari si freak."By the way selamat untuk kelulusanmu" ia bahkan merona. Aku dapat lihat itu. Demi apapun rasanya aneh sekali kenapa tiba-tiba si Potter freak yang norak ini menjadi begitu banyak disukai? Astoria lah, Ginny, lalu siapa lagi heh?

"Oh boy" Aku memutar bola mataku. "Weasley kau memanggilku karena apa sebenarnya heh?"

Dia akhirnya menatapku juga. Dia nyengir seakan bersalah kemudian menyodorkan sebuket besar mawar merah dan sekantung bingkisan yang ia bawa. "Ini"

Aku menerimanyan kebingungan. "Kau baik sekali" Ucapku seratus persen tidak mengerti sejak kapan si Weasley junior ini menjadi sangat baik padaku.

"Jangan salah paham Granger. Itu bukan dariku. Draco yang menyuruhku memberikannya padamu."

"Kau serius?" Oh ya ampun! Ini sangat membuatku gembira. Aku bahkan ingin menangis karena terharu.

Ginny mengangguk dan kemudian berbisik. "Dia ada disini."

"Mana? Dimana dia Weasley?" Aku segera melihat kekiri dan kekanan. Pokoknya segala arah kulihat. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Aku sontak melototi si bocah weasley ini. "Kau mempermainkanku heh?"

"Demi merlin Granger kau bisa membuatku terkena amukkannya." Keluhnya terdengar sangat marah. "Aku seharusnya tidak boleh memberitaumu soal itu, eh tapi kau malah melihat kekanan dan kekiri mencarinya. Sekarang dia pasti marah padaku"

"Jadi dia benar ada disini?"

"Tentu saja. Dia memerhatikanmu sejak dari tadi."

Air mataku seketika menumpuk dimataku. "Kenapa dia tidak menghampiriku?"

Ginny menghela napasnya. "Katanya kau masih perlu waktu untuk sendiri tanpa boleh diganggunya"

Oh damn.. Holly damm... Lagi-lagi tentang itu. Harus sampai kapan ia menyadari bahwa itu akan percuma saja. Malfoy berhentilah bersikap menyebalkan seperti itu dan kumohon segeralah datang padaku. Aku merindukanmu Malfoy!

"Itu dari Draco?" Astoria berjalan lebih dekat kearahku. Aku mengangguk bersemangat. Astoria tersenyum. "Oh itu romantis sekali Bee"

"Dia memang romantis As. Dan luar biasanya dia adalah milikku."

Astoria terkekeh. "Tentu saja dia milikmu"

Kau lihatkan itu Potter! Draco peduli padaku. Ucapanmu sama sekali tidak benar. Rasakan itu! Kau pasti tertampar begitu keras dengan rasa malu.

**000**

**Author Pov,**

Hermione gagal total untuk bertemu Draco. Ia kecewa bercampur sedih tentunya. Rasanya ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai semangat ke prom. Lagipula siapa yang akan jadi pasangannya? Teman-temannya memiliki pasangan, hampir semuanya yang datang kesana memiliki pasangan. Semuanya! Dan dia tidak? Oh tentu saja dia sudah pasti tidak akan datang.

"Bee?" Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Siapa lagi yang memanggilnya Bee kecuali Astoria.

Hermione berbaring diranjangnya tanpa bergerak. Ia hanya menoleh singkat pada Astoria. Sahabatnya itu menghampirinya dan naik keranjang dengan setelan cheersnya lengkap dengan rambut terikat kebelakang. "Kenapa kau memakai itu heh?" Hermione bangkit duduk dengan kening berkerut akan penampilan As.

Astoria tersenyum lebar penuh rasa percaya diri. "Well aku enggak mau melewatkan prom"

Hermione seketika tertawa keras. Air mata bahkan keluar karena tawanya. "Jangan bercanda! Kau mau ke prom dengan seragam cheers?"

Astoria menggangguk bersemangat. "Well tidak ada salahnya mengenakan seragam ini untuk terakhir kalinya"

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya. "Jangan mempermalukan dirimu sendiri oke? Jika si Potter itu tidak mau datang ke prom, kau tidak perlu memperlihatkan betapa menyedihkan dirimu As. Kita bersenang-senang aja disini. Emmm kita bisa menonton film favorite kita, bagaimana?"

"Oh no no no!" Astoria menggeleng. "Kaulah yang justru tidak boleh menunjukkan kesedihanmu Bee. Kita tidak boleh terlihat menyedihkan dengan tidak datang. Kita harus datang dan ayo buat keonaran."

"Keonaran?"

"Yah." Astoria pun kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Hermione. Ia menunjukkan raut iblis yang tengah tersenyum. "Kau dan aku akan datang bersama, memakai seragam cheers kita dan mari kita tunjukan pada mereka siapa sebenarnya queen bee dan ratu pesta nya!"

Hermione tersenyum senang. "Jawabannya kita As. Sudah pasti kita. Aku queen bee nya dan kau sang ratu pestanya"

Keduanya bagaikan sepasang iblis berparas cantik. Dengan senyum mereka datang. Musik menghentak keseluruh penjuru ruangan aula yang kini bagaikan sihir berubah menjadi sesuatu yang menakjubkan. Dekorasi penuh dengan ornamen-ornamen salju buatan dan kristal. Yeah harus diakui dekorasi bak istana es ini menakjubkan.

"Wow damn it!" Gumam Astoria pelan. "Kau yang melakukan ini semua?"

Hermione menggeleng. "Aku memang ketua nya. But awalnya aku sudah berencana tidak akan datang, jadi kuserahkan semuanya pada mereka."

Astoria terkekeh. "Anak buahmu telah bekerja keras rupanya"

"Oh sudahlah As. Junior-junior itu akan menjadi keras kepala bila mendengarnya." Hermione memutar bola matanya. Itu memang kebiasaanya bukan? Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Semua orang mulai memandangi namun keduanya nampak tidak peduli. Mereka memang tidak berpenampilan yang paling memukau tapi semuanya diam-diam menyadari mereka berdua telah mengambil semua perhatian.

"Hey-hey" Blaise Zabini menatap dari atas hingga kebawah penampilan kedua sahabat itu. "Ada apa dengan gaun kalian? Sejak kapan seragam cheers itu menjadi sebuah gaun?"

Hermione mendengus namun Astoria tersenyum. Damn bagi Blaise, itu senyum paling menggoda yang ia lihat untuk malam ini. "Come on Blaise! Ini memang bukan gaun, tapi kau harus akui bahwa kami jauh terlihat menggoda dengan rok cheers kami iyakan?"

Tatapan mata Blaise seketika turun melihat kearah rok itu. Holly damn, pikirnya membenarkan ucapan Astoria. "Melihat sesuatu yang kau sukai Zabini?" Tanya Hermione dengan dengusan.

Blaise menyeringai. "Tentu saja" Ia lalu menatap Astoria. "Mau bersamaku Greengrass? Aku akan dengan senang hati meninggalkan Luna untukmu"

Astoria tertawa. "Maaf aku tidak tertarik. Hari ini aku bersama sahabatku ini" Astoria merangkul Hermione. Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum. Blaise menyeringai. "Draco akan cemburu mengetahui ini Granger."

"Toh dia tidak disini" Sahut Hermione berusaha bersikap cuek, namun sebenarnya ia masih kesal sekali akan kenyataan tersebut. "Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam Zabini! Aku dan As tidak terlibat hubungan sesama jenis"

Blaise terkekeh. Ia segera meminum seteguk minuman yang bewarna merah bagaikan darah itu. "Minumlah! Aku dan Theo akhirnya berhasil memasukan diam-diam voodka kedalamnya. Mabuklah sedikit girls?" Ucapnya kemudian berlalu pergi dengan tetap memamerkan seringaiannya.

Hermione menggeleng melihat tingkah tersebut. "Dia gila!" Pekik Hermione kesal.

"Tapi dia ada benarnya. Kita harus bersenang-senang Bee" Astoria mengambil segelas untuk Hermione. Ia menyodorkannya. "Ayolah hanya segelas. Aku akan menjaga mu untuk tidak mabuk" Tambahnya ketika Hermione hanya mengernyit memandangnya. Hermione tersenyum dan segera mengambil gelas itu untuk meneguknya dengan pelan minuman yang begitu dingin tersebut. "Ini enggak buruk" Ujarnya sambil menghela napas lega.

Musik mengalun lembut kali ini. Tiap-tiap pasangan kini mulai berdansa. Astoria dan Hermione saling terdiam dengan minuman yang setia menemani mereka. "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana menurutmu dengan calon king and queen prom kali ini?" Astoria menoleh pada Hermione.

Hermione terkekeh. "Aku sudah pasti akan langsung memilih Parva dengan Theo. Kau taukan Parva telah begitu lama mengejar-ngejar Theo. Jadi jika dia terpilih, Parva pasti akan begitu senang"

"Kau benar. By the way, aku tidak melihat Padma. Apa dia tidak datang?"

"Enggak usah mencarinya. Dia sibuk bercumbu mesra dengan Ron weasley. Kau tau kan kakak Ginny itu?"

Astoria tersedak mendengarnya. Ia terbatuk-batuk dan akhirnya malah tertawa. "Bagaimana kau tau heh? Kau melihatnya?"

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa aku berkata begitu jika tidak melihatnya. Percayalah aku baru melihat mereka diam-diam menyelinap ketempat yang lebih gelap dan sepi"

Astoria makin tertawa. Ia juga menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya Padma bisa begitu. "So bagaimana dengan Lav? Kurasa ia pantas menang menjadi queen prom. Errrr walau aku tidak yakin dengan Longbottom sebagai pasangannya."

Hermione bergidik ngeri. "Oh no no no. Aku tau betul alasannya mengajak Longbottom hanya untuk mendapat simpati orang-orang. Apalagi dengan kampanye tentang stop bullying. Yang benar saja! Jelas-jelas dialah yang sering membully, parahnya Longbottom lah korbannya. Aku yakin sekali kalau Longbottom itu baru saja di ancam untuk mau menjadi pasangannya."

Astoria tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. "Dan bagaimana dengan Blaise dan Luna?"

Kali ini Hermionelah yang tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Zabini itu gila dan Lovegood jauh lebih gila. Kau yakin mau memilih orang seperti itu untuk menjadi king and queen?"

"Komentarmu benar-benar kejam" Astoria tertawa. Musik tiba-tiba berganti menjadi jauh lebih menghentak. Orang-orang berteriak histeris senang. Hermione menatap Astoria dengan semangat yang terlihat jelas.

"What?" Astoria bertanya kebingungan ketika Hermione manariknya kelantai dansa. "Kita mau kemana Bee?"

"Come on As! Ini lagu favorite kita! Ayolah menari denganku ratu pesta!"

Musik mengalun keras. Dj memainkan dengan baik lagu bitch I'm Madonna. Semua bisa dibilang bergoyang-goyang dilantai dansa. Hermione tertawa tanpa henti. Begitu pula dengan Astoria. Mereka menari kesana kemari dalam gerakan tarian yang begitu kompak dan serasi. Itu bukan hanya sekedar gerakan tidak beraturan, loncat-loncat kesana-kemari dan berteriak histeris. Itu benar-benar tarian.

" Oooohohohohoh..." Astoria ikut menyanyikan.

"You' re gonna love this" Hermione balas menyahuti.

"Oooohohohohohoh..."

"You can't touch this"

"Oooohohohohohoh..."

"Cause I'm bad bitch!"

Keduanya kembali tertawa begitu senang seolah tidak ada perasaan sedih yang baru saja menghinggapi mereka. Musik tetap dimainkan. Bahkan semakin keras, belum lagi dengan para sorakan yang membabi buta terdengar. Lampu berkelap-kelip menambah keseruan malam itu.

Keseruan belum berakir sampai disitu. Musik segera berganti ketika lagu menghebohkan itu harus berakhir. Kini justru berganti dengan yang makin menghentak. Orang-orang kembali berteriak bersemangat. Hermione dan Astoria melakukan hal yang sama. Kedua perempuan itu menguasai lantai dansa dengan setiap gerakan mereka. Orang-orang perlahan-lahan hanya terfokus menatap kehebohan kedua sahabat tersebut. Khususnya kaum pria mulai mengelilingi mereka dalam lingkaran dan bersorak menggila, melupakan pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Dasar pria!

Astoria dengan senyum ceria ciri khasnya mulai maju kedepan dan menunjukan bakat menarinya. Ah dia benar-benar kembali menjadi ratu pesta.

Kaum lelaki tentu bersorak menyaksikan tarian itu.

_A dance to only tempt you_

_I'm blasting my charm into your heart_

_Just by our fingers brushing, my heart pounds_

_My heart is shaking_

_Shake it shake it for me_

_Shake it shake it for me_

…

Seakan tidak mau kalah, kini Hermione melakukan hal yang jauh membuat seluruh ruangan itu bersorak-sorak. Ini sangat menyenangakan.

_Nana nana nana (hey)_

_Nana nana nana (hey)_

_This electrifying feeling makes me dance_

_This moment (shake it)_

_Bae bae baby_

_Love me love me love me now_

_Don't you know my shaking heart?_

_So let's dance_

_Just shake it let's dance_

_A little hotter, completely wilder_

_Make it louder_

_More, make it loude_

_Keep shaking me_

_Amazingly shake me_

_(Shake it oh shake it)_

_All night, with me, Shake it baby_

…

Astoria dan Hermione untuk kesekian kalinya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sudah lama sekali kedua sahabat itu tidak bersenang-senang seperti itu. Rasanya terakhir kali mereka bergila-gilaan ketika masih duduk di bangku smp dan itupun karena mabuk untuk pertama kalinya. Kini kegilaan mereka kembali terulang. Begitu luar biasa menambah atmosfer pesta. Harus diakui malam prom ini milik mereka. Sang queen bee bersama ratu pestanya. Kedua sahabat yang kini bersatu kembali menjadi persekutuan yang tidak akan mampu dilawan oleh siapapun.

Napas keduanya seakan abis dan tak tersisa. Dengan ngos-ngosan Hermione menarik Astoria kerah minuman berada. Ia menyerahkan kepada Astoria segelas. "Minumlah!"

"Kau tidak boleh mabuk young lady! Aku memperingatimu" Ancam As dengan tertawa dan mulai menegak minumannya bersamaan dengan Hermione.

"Kau sudah terdengar seperti ibuku As" Hemione ikut tertawa.

"Hey girls!"

"Wow kau disini?!" Tanya keduanya kompak ketika menemukan Cedric menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian jahat sekali bersenang-senang tanpa aku" Ucap Cedric yang saat itu mengenakan setelan jas hitam yang membuatnya beribu-ribu kali lipat lebih tampan. Ia bahkan memamerkan senyum andalannya.

"Kupikir kau sedang pergi berlibur dengan ayahmu. Kau tidak jadi ke karibia?" Tanya Astoria sukses membuat kening Hermione berkerut.

"Aku bahkan tidak tau soal itu" Keluhnya menatap secara bergantian antara Astoria dan Cedric. Itu jelas tatapan curiga.

"What?" Astoria tidak suka ditatap seperti itu. "Ada apa dengan tatapanmu itu?"

"Apa kalian sekarang berpacaran?" Tanya Hermione begitu blak-blakkan.

"Tentu saja tidak" Astoria menjawab begitu cepat. Wajahnya memerah. Cedric hanya terkekeh. "Kau menyakiti perasaanku dengan menjawab secepat itu As"

Astoria menoleh kearah Cedric. Ia menghampiri pria yang sekaligus sahabatnya itu dan merangkulnya layaknya seorang sahabat. "Jangan bicara begitu heh? Kau sahabat terbaikku setelah Hermione."

Hermione mendegus melihat kedua sahabatnya itu. Ia menegak minumnya dan mulai bicara kembali. "Pacaranlah! Dimataku kalian lebih terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih"

Buru-buru Astoria melepas rangkulannya. "Ya! Kau tau siapa yang kusukai, jangan coba-coba menjodohkanku. Hubunganku dengan Ced bisa jadi berantakkan. Iyakan Ced?"

"Aku jauh lebih menyukaimu untuk menjadi kekasihku As" Sahut Cedric dengan raut yang begitu serius.

"Ced" Astoria terdengar lelah akan topik pembicaraan tersebut.

Hermione menghela napasnya melihat respon Astoria. Apalagi ketika melihat Harry bersama Little J baru saja datang. Jujur saja Hermione enggak habis pikir kenapa Si aneh itu tiba-tiba datang. Ia sangat tau Astoria telah dibuat menangis kerena si aneh itu berkata tidak ada niatan untuk datang ke prom. Tapi what the hell! Kenapa ia tiba-tiba datang?

Hermione menatap Astoria. "Aku lebih mendukungmu bersama Cedric dibanding kau harus bersama si freak Potter yang baru datang itu"

Astoria langsung menatap arah lirikan Hermione. Ia tersenyum dan melambaikan salah satu tangannya. Kedua kakak adik Potter itu datang menghampiri. Jenny sangat cantik. Gaunnya berwarna merah yang begitu mencolok, belum lagi dengan rambutnya yang tergulung keatas itu. Segala hal tentangnya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Harry yang hanya memakai kemeja putih yang bahkan menurut Hermione itu kemeja yang kebesaran. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya kenapa Astoria bisa menyukai pria senorak itu?

"Hey Harry! Aku sangat terkejut kau datang" Seketika suara Astoria berubah lembut dan wajahnya lagi-lagi memerah.

"Eu itu sebenarnya karena..."

"Karena aku!" Jawab Jenny menyela penuh percaya diri. "Aku memaksanya datang As."

"Oh begitu" Astoria tetap terdengar ceria. Ia harusnya melihat raut Cedric sekarang ini. Hermione merasa prihatin untuk Ced dan merasa benci yang amat sangat untuk Harry. Pria aneh itu bahkan sekarang meliriknya. Hermione memutar bola matanya jijik.

"Gaunmu begitu mencolok Litlle J. Warna merahnya membutakanku?" Ucap Hermione dengan menghindari menatap Harry.

"Benarkah?" Oh sialan. Jenny mengira itu pujian. Jelas kan itu hinaan. Harusnya ia tau perbedaan hinaan dan pujian bukan?

"Jangan mengira itu pujian. Aku baru saja mengkritikmu. Dandananmu bahkan membuatmu terlihat tua. Kau harus segera berubah jika kau ingin menjadi kandidat kuat untuk menjadi queen bee. Asal kau tau Weasley junior cukup menarik perhatian. Ia bisa saja mengalahkanmu dan sebenarnya aku cukup tertarik padanya." Tatapan Hermione beralih kearah Ginny yang pada saat itu berlari-lari menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah berdansa mesra. Wanita berambut merah itu tampak tangguh dan mengairahkan disaat bersamaan ketika hanya mengenakan kaos putih sederhana dan hot pants yang disertai sebuah sepatu convers. Well dia tidak terlihat seperti wanita yang tengah berpesta di prom.

"Granger kita perlu bicara" Ucapnya langsung bagaikan perintah.

Jenny mendengus melihatnya. "Sungguh penampilan yang bagus untuk menghadiri prom Weasley"

Ginny tidak menyahutinya. Ia segera menyapa Cedric, Astoria, dan Harry. Khusus untuk Harry ia sama meronanya dengan As. Hermione mendengus melihatnya. "Kita perlu bicara Granger"

"Bicaralah aku mendengarmu"

"Oh tidak disini"

"Kenapa tidak disini?" Kali ini Jenny menyerocos kesal. Ia sangat tidak suka dengan kedekatan Hermione dengan Ginny. Bagaimanapun itu pasti akan membahayakan posisinya sebagai kandidat utama penerus Hermione sebagai Queen bee.

Ginny menatap tajam kerahnya. "Bukan urusanmu!" Ia lalu kembali menatap Hermione. "Kau harus ikut denganku"

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Astoria menjadi penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa Greengrass." Ginny menoleh pada Astoria. "Ini hanya urusanku dengan Granger. Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan melukainya atau apapun yang hal buruk yang sedang kau pikirkan" Tambahnya seakan bisa membaca secara jelas pemikiran Astoria. "Ayolah!" Ia menarik Hermione ikut bersamanya. "Kau akan menyesal sampai mati jika kau tidak ikut denganku"

"Tapi mau kemana kita Weasley?"

"Oh ayolah jangan banyak bertanya. Saat ini aku sedang menjalankan misiku. Jadi ayolah"

Hermione pasrah ditarik. Ia menoleh kebelakang dan berteriak pada Astoria. "As aku akan segera kembali. Berdansalah dengan Cedric. Jauh-jauh dari si Potter freak itu..."

Astoria diam-diam mengeluh kesal akan tingkah Hermione yang mencoba menjodohkannya dengan Cedric. Lihatlah sekarang Cedric menyikutnya. "Mau berdansa heh?"

"Itu kedengarannya bagus" Sahut Jenny kelewat bersemangat, ia bahkan membuat Astoria kembali menutup mulutnya karena tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berbicara. "Ayo kita berdansa. Kau maukan berdansa denganku Ced. Rasanya benar-benar aneh jika aku harus berdansa dengan kakakku sendiri" Ia sekilas melirik Harry yang paa saat itu terus menatap Hermione yang berlalu pergi bersama Ginny.

"Tapi..." Ced tentu menatap Astoria.

"Berdansalah dengan Jenny" Kata Astoria membuat Jenny dengan berani menarik Cedric kelantai dansa. Ia benar-benar menyebalkan. Andai Hermione tau, Jenny kemungkinan besar akan langsung di hapus dari daftar kandidat menjadi queen bee.

"So Harry" Sontak Harry terhentak terkejut dangan suara Astoria tersebut.

"Iya?" Harry akhirnya menatapnya juga.

Astoria tersenyum. "Mau berdansa. Aku sangat ingin berdansa saat ini, tapi seperti yang kau lihat sendiri aku tidak memiliki pasangan."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa berdansa. Itulah alasan kenapa aku menolak ajakanmu untuk datang kemari"

Astoria tertawa akan kejujuran Harry. Ia juga benar-benar merasa lega. "Tapikan sekarang kau sudah terlanjur disini, jadi ayo berdansa. Aku akan mengajarimu." Ucapnya kemudian langsung menarik Harry bersamanya.

"Aku bisa menginjak kakimu As"

"Aku tidak peduli"

"Tapikan..."

"Ayolah Harry"

"Baiklah"Suara Harry memelan. Dia pasrah di tarik oleh Astoria.

**000**

"Maaf. Untuk sementara kamar mandi ini tidak bisa digunakan" Ucap Blaise tiap kali para wanita hendak masuk. Ia juga selalu menghadiahi mereka dengan kedipan mata yang merayu.

"Oh ya ampun" Theo yang berdiri disamping Blaise segera menyikut pria itu. "Berhentilah mengedipkan matamu seperti itu. Bisa-bisa akhirnya kau sakit mata Blaise."

"Uhuh?" Balas Blaise kesal akan ucapan tersebut.

Theo menghembuskan napasnya. Ia terlihat kesal. "Aku tidak percaya Draco tega menyuruh kita bagaikan penjaga kamar mandi wanita seperti ini hanya demi Granger"

"Ayolah dude! Apa salahnya membantu"

"Kau tau, aku sebenarnya heran sekali, kenapa ia tidak bertemu saja dengan Granger. Aku sangat kesal. Ia selalu katakan Granger butuh sendiri tiap kali aku bertanya. Padahal aku saja tau, Granger itu setengah mati merindukannya"

Blaise terkekeh. Jarang sekali ia melihat Theo menjadi uring-uringan begini. "Draco lakukan itu karena ia sangat mencintai Granger."

"Menurut ku itu aneh. Ia mencintai Granger, tapi malah menyiksa dirinya sendiri dengan menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertemu dengan Granger. Itu anehkan?"

"Menurutku kau yang aneh" Blaise menyeringai. "Aku jarang sekali melihatmu uring-uringan seperti ini. Apa ini karena kau kesal harus berpisah dulu dengan salah satu si kembar india itu? Siapa ya namanya? Padma atau Parvati? Jujur aku enggak bisa membedakan mereka."

"Parva" Jawab Theo begitu cepat. Ia juga terlihat marah. Anehnya wajahnya merona. Itu jelas membuat Blaise makin menyeringai. "Ah...kau rupanya menyukainyakan? Akui saja kau selama ini hanya bersikap menjual mahal!"

"Ha ha ha lucu sekali" Theo tertawa kesal. Ia segera mengalihkan tatapannya dari seringaian menyebalkan Blaise. Ia langsung mendapati Dorota, pelayan pribadi Hermione muncul dengan berlari-lari sambil membawa gaun yang masih terbungkus rapi.

"Dimana nonaku?" Tanyanya dengan napas ngos-ngosan. Wajar saja ia seperti itu, mengingat ia memiliki bentuk tubuh yang ekstra dan sangat-sangat sehat.

"Eu didalam" Jawab Blaise kaget akan kedatangan Dorota. Tanpa banyak bicara, Dorota menerobos masuk kedalam. Pintu langsung tertutup kembali dalam bunyi yang keras. Blaise dan Theo saling melirik satu sama lain.

Dorota bernapas lega melihat Hermione. "Oh syukurlah. Apa aku terlambat?"

"Belum tapi hampir" Jawab Ginny dengan menoleh sekilas pada Dorota sebelum akhirnya kembali sibuk dengan wajah Hermione yang kini tengah ia rias. Hermione sendiri hanya diam saja. Ia pasrah dalam posisi duduk disebuah kursi dengan Ginny yang sejak tadi mendadaninya. "Kau membawa gaunnya dengan selamatkan?"

"Tentu saja. Ini gaun yang berharga" Jawab Dorota dengan mengelus penuh sayang dan hati-hati akan gaun yang masih dipegannya. Gaun itu adalah jenis long dress dengan warna metalik dan hitam yang memukau. Gaun panjang itu juga bermodel tanpa lengan dengan bagian bawah melebar begitu cantik. Hermione sudah pasti akan luar biasa apabila menggunakannya. "Sepatu cantik rancangan spesial dari Jimmy choo ini akan membuatmu tambah memukai Miss Mione" Lanjutnya sangat terdengar senang sambil memamerkan sepasang sepatu yang masih terbungkus rapi. Ini benar-benar bagaikan impian masa kecil Hermione. Dorota tau itu secara percis. Gaun yang dibawanya ini merupakan rancangan Hermione sendiri ketika ia masih berusia dua belas tahun.

"Kau tau Dorota, aku akan menggunakan gaun rancanganku ini ketika promku nanti. Lihatlah indah bukan? Aku juga akan menjadi queen promnya."

Dorota ingat betul Hermione pernah berkata begitu dan sekarang semua itu sebentar lagi akan terwujud. Dorota harus berterimakasih pada Draco. Berkat diakan semuanya ini. Pria itu telah merencanakan sejak jauh-jauh hari.

"Demi merlin diamlah Granger. Jangan terus mencoba membuka matamu. Riasanmu bisa hancur oke?" Pekik Ginny kesal. Apalagi saat itu ia tengah menghias mata Hermione.

Hermione menghembuskan napasnya kesal. Ia tetap memejanmkan matanya "Bisa aku saja yang merias diriku sendiri? Aku benar-benar ragu akan kemampuanmu"

Ginny terkekeh. "Jangan berkata begitu Granger. Walau aku terlihat tomboy, tapi aku ahli untuk ini. Aku bisa membuatmu semakin cantik. Percaya padaku dan tutup mulut cerewat mu itu! Aku benar-benar harus berkonsentrasi dengan misi yang tengah kujalankan ini"

Hermione mendengus dengan tetap memejamkan matanya. "Kau terus saja mengatakan misi padaku. Apa itu misi dari Draco?"

"Tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?"

"Lalu dimana Draco sekarang ini? Aku sangat merindukannya. Apa kau tidak mengatakan itu padanya?"

"Aku mengatakannya. Tapi ia kelewat keras kepala" Ginny sekarang berpindah menata rambut Hermione.

"Dia menyebalkan."

Ginny terkekeh mendengar kekesalan Hermione. "Dia memang menyebalkan"

"Ginny aku serius dimana dia sekarang ini?"

"Entahlah. Terakhir kami bertemu, dia datang ketempatku, nyelonong masuk kekamarku dan memaksaku untuk segera ke prom sialan ini"

"..." Tak ada lagi sahutan dari Hermione. Ia kelewat sedih. Percuma sajakan melakukan semua ini tanpa Draco yang akan melihatnya.

**000**

Hermione berkedip tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru dilihatnya. Ia lagi-lagi kembali berkedip memandang penampilannya. Ini luar biasa. Ia sangat cantik. Bukan berarti sebelumya tidak cantik. Hermione selalu cantik, hanya saja untuk saat ini ia begitu berbeda. Apalagi dengan gaun ini. Ia ingat betul pernah menggambar sketsa yang sama percis dengan apa yang ia kenakan sekarang ini. Rasanya seperti mimpi.

"Bagaimana heh? Kau terlihat jauh lebih cantikkan?" Ginny bertanya tepat dibelakang Hermione kini berdiri. Melalui pantulan kaca dihadapannya, Hermione menatap Ginny melalui kaca itu. "Damn it Weasley! Kau mengejutkanku dengan bakatmu"

Ginny tersenyum penuh kemenangan merespon pujian Hermione tersebut. Hermione membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Ginny. "Dari mana kau mendapatkan gaun ini"

"Bukan aku yang mendapatkannya Granger. Aku sudah bilang aku hanya menjalankan misiku untuk meriasmu"

"Jadi maksudmu Draco yang melakukannya?"

Dorota jalan menghampiri. Ia mengangguk bersemangat dengan air mata yang menumpuk disudut matanya. "Beberapa waktu lalu, saat kau masih di rawat dirumah sakit. Tuan Draco bertanya padaku, apa yang kau inginkan saat prom dan aku lantas mengambil diam-diam sketsa gaunmu itu dan memberikannya padanya"

"Oh itu sungguh..." Hermione terdiam karena begitu tidak bisa dibuat bicara.

"Romantis?" Tanya Ginny seakan mencoba membantu Hermione melanjutkan ucapannya.

Hermione mengangguk. Air matanya keluar begitu saja dan menumpuk disudut matanya. "Yeah romantis. Sangat romantis"

"Oh no no no Granger jangan menangis. Kau tidak akan terlihat sempurna lagi jika riasanmu sampai luntur"

"Miss Weasley benar. Jangan menangis Miss Mione! Ayolah-ayolah! Kau berdandan secantik ini bukan untuk berdiam diri dikamar mandi. Ayo-ayo kita harus cepat!" Dorota segera menarik Hermione keluar dari kamar mandi dan ikut bersamanya.

"Dorota benar. Ayolah!" Ginny buru-buru mengikuti dari belakang. Kedatangan mereka bertiga sangat tepat waktu. Orang-orang kini berkumpul didekat panggung dengan wajah yang penuh ketengangan. Setiap kandidat pasangan king and queen prom telah berdiri diatas panggung. Ada lavender dengan Neville, Parva dan Theo, lalu pasangan terakhir adalah Blaise dengan Luna. Semua yang hadir disitu belum menyadari sedikit pun akan perubahan penampilan Hermione. Mereka terlalu fokus dan menantikan king and queen prom mereka.

Suara Drum terdengar. Suasana tambah tegang. Sayangnya tidak untuk Hermione. Ia sibuk melihat kesana dan kemari mencari-cari Draco. Ia yakin Draco ada disini juga.

Prof McGonagall terdengar berdeham. "Raja dan ratu prom kali ini diberiakan pada..." Prof McGonagall membuka amplop yang masih tersegel itu. Ia segera membacanya dengan lantang dan sama sekali tidak peduli itu kini membuat seluruh orang-orang bertanya-tanya. "Ratu prom kali ini adalah Hermione Granger"

"What?" Hermione memekik kaget dengan apa yang baru didengarnya. Itu mustahilkan? Ia bahkan tidak mencalonkan dirinya. Lampu sorot segera menyinari keberadaanya. Orang-orang yang berbisik ribut itu seketika juga menoleh kearah Hermione. Suasana hening mendadak. Prof McGonagall yang nampak tidak menyadari adanya sesuatu yang salah lantas memanggil nama Hermione kembali. "Miss Granger" panggilnya. "Naiklah keatas panggung. Ini waktunya menyerahkan mahkotamu bukan?"

Dorota menepuk tangannya dengan semangat begitupula Ginny. Keduanya juga mendorong Hermione untuk berjalan mendekati panggung. Tepuk tangan terdengar cukup keras ketika Hermione telah berdiri di atas panggung.

Astoria dan Harry yang melihat dari jauh diam tidak bergerak dengan apa yang mereka saksikan. "Itu benar-benar Granger?" Tanya Harry dengan nada suara yang begitu keras.

"Itu memang Hermione. Astaga dia cantik sekali."

"Dia menang?"

"Sepertinya begitu." Astoria tersenyum. "Aku bertanya-tanya siapa yang telah sangat berjasa melakukan itu padanya?"

"Enggak usah bertanya-tanya Greengrass. Sudah pasti aku jawabannya" Suara menjawab yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat Astoria maupun Harry terhentak terkejut. Itu Draco.

"Drake?" Astoria menoleh kesamping, Draco kini berdiri dalam balutan setelah abu-abu yang melekat begitu pas ditubuhnya. Draco hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai responnya. Kedua matanya tetap terfokus pada Hermione yang kini baru saja mendapatkan mahkota yang begitu indah menghiasi kepalanya."Dia sangat cantik"

"Hermione memang selalu cantik. Tapi harus kuakui dia begitu cantik saat ini." Astoria makin tersenyum. Bagitu pula dengan Draco. Keduanya sama-sama terlihat kompak. Astoria bahkan tidak menyadari Harry berlalu pergi. Pria aneh itu begitu cepatnya melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Ia seperti akan mati bila berlama-lama di pesta tersebut.

"Aku... Aku..." Ucap Hermione dengan suara bergetar dan penuh kegugupan. "Aku tidak pernah menduga ini. Maksudku...oh demi merlin! Aku bahkan tidak mencalonkan diriku. Rasanya benar-benar aneh aku menang. Aku mengira Parva yang akan menang. Aku serius Parva." Hermione menoleh pada Parva. Wanita india itu tersenyum. Ia tidak sedikitpun kecewa karena tidak menang. Sebenarnya bisa dibilang tidak ada yang kecewa, kecuali Lavender tentunya. Dia bahkan segera mendorong Neville dan bergegas pergi.

"Well ini tidak benar" Hermione meneruskan dengan suara sedih. Ia melepas mahkotanya. "Ini memang impianku tapi jika begini caranya aku tidak akan menerimanya. Aku tau pasti pilihan kalianlah yang lebih pantas"

"Pake itu Granger" Suara Draco yang memecahkan keheningan membuat semua mencari-cari keberadaanya. Lampu sorot segera terpancar kearahnya. Itu cukup menyilaukan hingga Draco setengah menutup matanya. Ia berjalan melewati kerumunan orang-orang. Hermione dapat melihatnya. "Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Aku memilihmu oke?"

"Aku juga" Astoria mengangkat salah satu tangannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Begitu pula aku" Parva mengangakat tangannya yang kemudian disusul oleh Padma."Aku sudah pasti memilihmu"

"Termasuk aku" Ucap Dorota dengan jauh lebih keras dibanding yang lain.

"Aku harus akui, aku pasti akan memilihmu Granger" Ginny tersenyum sambil ikut mengangkat salah satu tangannya.

"Kau kira kau saja. Aku juga" Jenny nampak tak mau kalah dengan Ginny. "Aku memilihmu Hermione" lanjutnya sukses memancing orang-orang melakukan hal yang sama. Semuanya satu-persatu kini telah mengangkat tangan mereka.

Draco berjalan kearah Hermione. Ia menaiki panggung dan tersenyum. "Kau pantas memakai ini Granger." Draco memakaikan kembali mahkota itu. "Kau sangat cantik"

"Dan kau menyebalkan" Hermione tiba-tiba menampar Draco. Orang-orang terhentak kaget melihatnya. Draco sendiri terkejut akan tamparan yang didapatkannya.

"Aku..."

Plak. Untuk kedua kalinya Hermione lagi-lagi menampar Draco. "Itu untuk membuatku menangis dan bersedih karena begitu merindukanmu"

"Well..."Draco kesulitan untuk berkata-kata. "Aku memang layak mendapatkan itu"

Senyum Hermione muncul. Ia kemudian merengkuh wajah Draco kearahnya dan mencium bibir prianya tersebut dengan kecupan bertubi-tubi. Blaise terdengar bersiul-siul yang kemudian disusul dengan sorak meriah. Suara musik mengalun lembut mengiringi kegembiraan. Satu persatu orang-orang mulai membawa pasangan mereka ke lantai dansa dan mulai berdansa diiringi dengan lagu saving all my love for you dari Whitney Houston.

Hermione menarik dirinya dari Draco. Wajahnya terus berseri ketika dengan erat tangannya masih merangkul leher prianya tersebut. "Aku benci dengan sikap menyebalkanmu" Hermione menunjukkan raut cemberutnya. Musik mengiringi pembicaraan keduanya.

_It's not very easy, living all alone_

_My friends try and tell me, find a man of my own_

_But each time I try, I just break down and cry_

_Cause I'd rather be home feeling blue_

_So I'm saving all my love for you_

Draco terkekeh sambil mempertemukan dahinya dengan dahi Hermione. "Aku melakukannya demi kebaikanmu"

"Aku tau apa yang terbaik untukku Malfoy. Aku sudah pernah katakan padamu bahwa akan percuma saja. Jawabannya akan selalu sama. Aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku."

Draco memejamkan matanya, terlihat sangat menikmati moment kebersamaan diantara mereka berdua. "Itu percis sama dengan apa yang kurasakan"

"Kalau begitu berhenti bersikap menyebalkan dan kumohon datanglah padaku"

Draco membuka matanya. Kedua matanya menatap lembut. "Sudah kulakukan. Aku datang padamu, Granger."

"Kau berjanji tidak akan pergi lagikan?" Hermione membalas tatapan Draco.

Draco mengangguk. Ia kembali tersenyum."Andaipun aku harus pergi aku akan mengajakmu. Kita akan selalu bersama iyakan?"

"Tentu saja" Hermione ikut mengangguk. Kedua matanya kembali di penuhi air mata. "Aku mencintaimu Malfoy"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Granger" Ucap Draco sambil menarik Hermione turun dari atas panggung. Ia membawa kekasihnya tersebut kelantai dansa dan mulai merangkul pingganya dengan erat sementara Hermione sendiri tetap merangkul leher Draco. Keduanya saling tersenyum dengan kening yang saling bertemu. Musik nya begitu romantis. Semuanya terasa begitu sempurna ketika mereka mulai berdansa pelan, bergerak kekanan dan kekiri secara berirama.

_No other women is gonna love you more_

_Cause tonight is the night_

_That I'm feeling alright_

_We'll be making love the whole night through_

_So I'm saving all my love_

_Yes I'm saving all my love_

_Yes I'm saving all my love for you..._

"Mau pergi dari sini?" Tanya Draco ketika mereka telah berdansa hampir satu lagu penuh. Ia menyeringai. "Aku ada kejutan untukmu"

"Lagi?" Hermione menatap dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Biasankalah Love. Mulai sekarang aku akan sering memberikanmu kejutan"

"Kau memang selalu mengejutkanku, Mr Malfoy" Sahut Hermione tertawa gembira.

"I know" Draco ikut tertawa. "Ayolah!" Ia langsung memenggang tangan Hermione dan berlari keluar bersama-sama. Astoria melihatnya dan tersenyum sebagai respon. Sebagai sahabat ia pasti akan ikut berbahagia.

"Mau berdansa?"

Oh God...

Astoria menatap jengkel terhadap Cedric yang berdiri didepannya dengan menjulurkan tangan. Pria itu malah tersenyun makin lebar ketika Astoria melototinya. "Ayolah. Hanya sekali. Aku berjanji akan menjadi dansa yang memyenangkan"

"Jika tidak menyenangkan?"

Cedric tetap memamerkan senyumnya. "Aku akan membelikanmu cokelat sebanyak yang kau mau"

Astoria mau tak mau tertawa. Ia menerima uluran tangan Cedric dengan ekspresi berubah total. Dia jauh lebih terlihat gembira.

**000**

"Apa sekarang aku bisa membuka mataku?" Hermione bertanya ketika akhirnya ia dapat merasakan mobil sport hitam Draco berhenti. "Kita sudah sampaikan?"Saat itu kedua mata Hermione tertutup dengan dasi Draco.

"Jangan berani buka sebelum aku perintahkan!" Kata Draco memperingatkan. Ia turun dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Hermione serta menuntunnya keluar. "Pelan-pelan" Lagi-lagi Draco memerintahnya.

Hermione tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. "Kau benar-benar tukang perintah heh"

"Kau lebih tau dariku Love" Draco ikut memasang senyum. Ia mengandeng tangan Hermione mengikutinya. Mereka berjalan menurun ke daratan yang jauh lebih rendah. Mobil mereka tertinggal diatas sana. Draco tampak bersemangat membawa Hermione ikut bersamanya. Sulit bagi Hermione mengikuti tiap langkah kaki Draco yang bersemangat itu. Apalagi dengan sepatu high heels seperti ini. Sepatunya memang indah, Hermione bahkan sangat menyukainya. Hanya saja jika untuk dipake ditempat seperti ini rasanya tidak pas. Hermione kesulitan untuk berjalan. ia juga bertanya-tanya kemana mereka ini sebenarnya. Draco sejak tadi menutup mulutnya jika ditanya. Ia akan menjawab itu kejutan. Tidak boleh diberitau. Dan dengan kedua mata yang juga ditutup Hermione sama sekali tidak bisa menebak kemana mereka sebenarnya pergi.

Suara air yang beradu yang terdengar bagaikan ombak membuat Hermione mulai menduga-duga. Ia mempertajam segala indranya khususnya indra penciumannya. Bau laut. Kening Hermione berkerut. Draco membawanya ke pantai? Itu hanya dugaan sementaranya. Lagipula aneh saja jika benar Draco membawanya ke pantai pada musim dingin seperti ini. Memang salju tidak turun tapi tetap saja aneh. Dugaan Hermione seakan diperkuat dengan angin yang semakin berhembus kuat.

"Ayo Love!" Ajak Draco tidak sabar akan rasa semangatnya yang menggebu-gebu.

"Malfoy pelan-pelan. Sepatuku membuatku kesulitan berjalan" Keluh Hermione. "Bisa aku membuka mataku saja?"

Draco berhenti berjalan. Keduanya sama-sama berhenti. "Jangan lakukan itu!" Jawab Draco tegas.

"Tapi..."

"Ayolah!" Draco lantas mengendong Hermione. Itu membuat Hermione memekik terkejut. Dengan begitu mudahnya Draco mengangkat tubuh Hermione berada di bahunya. "Sekarang kau tidak kesulitan lagi kan?"

"Demi apapun kau harus berhenti melakukan kebiasaan ini Malfoy. Aku serius!"

Draco terkekeh mendengarnya. "Benarkah?" Tanya Draco bermaksud menggoda. Pria itu pun melanjutkan jalannya. Seringaian menghiasi wajahnya ketika lagi-lagi ia berhasil membuat Hermione memekik kaget ketika bokongnya terkena tepukan tangan Draco.

"Owww...Malfoy! Demi merlin kau juga harus berhenti memukul bokongku!"

Draco tertawa terbahak-bahak."Kupikir kau menyukainya. Terakhir kali aku melakukannya kau langsung mengeram tak karuan dengan wajah memerah, dan napas tidak beraturan."

Wajah Hermione memerah secara alami. Ia merasa malu sekali. Draco benar-benar blak-blakkan mendeskripsikan bagaimana dirinya ketika berada dipuncak kenikmatan percintaan mereka. "Jangan menggodaku. Itu memalukan jika sampai didengar orang."

"Aku pastikan tidak akan ada yang mendengar kita" Draco tertawa. Dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat Dobby dan Jack. Mereka datang tepat waktu. Dobby memenggang sebuah kandang binatang pastinya. Masalahnya binatang apa itu? Draco tersenyum memikirkan betapa akan terkejutnya ketika Hermione melihat apa yang dia bawa sebagai kejutannya. Draco memberi tanda kepada Dobby dan Jack meninggalkan kandangnya hewan itu dan segera pergi.

"Boleh aku membuka mataku?" Tanya Hermione ketika Draco telah menurunkannya.

"Belum boleh" Jawab Draco kembali dengan suara tegas. "Ada yang harus kukatakan. Jadi kau harus dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Oke baiklah" Hermione menyetujui dengan suara yang berubah pelan karena begitu gugup.

"Granger" Draco memulai dengan memanggil namanya. Prianya itu menggenggam kedua tangannya erat "Aku telah cukup berpikir berulang-ulang akan keputusanku ini. Selama sebulan lebih tanpa bertemu denganmu dan benar-benar menyendiri, aku sadar bahwa itu menyiksaku. Rasanya aku sangat benci untuk berjauhan denganmu. Aku sudah cukup muak telah menunggumu dari usiaku 10 tahun hingga sekarang kau telah menjadi milikku. Aku sudah pasti enggak mau menunggu lagi. Aku mau bersamamu sepanjang waktu Granger. Itu pasti kedengaran egois. Tapi percayalah aku tidak bermaksud menghancurkan semua impianmu. Aku tau kau ingin kuliah di yale dan menjadi sukses bahkan melebihi ibumu. Aku akan mendukungnya Granger. Aku akan membantumu mewujudkannya. Itu tidak akan menjadi penghalang dalam hubungan kita."

"Malfoy" Suara Hermione bergetar begitu saja. Mendengar Draco berkata seperti itu pasti membuat setiap wanita bahkan rela saling membunuh hanya demi mendapatkan posisi Hermione. "Aku tidak akan mengambil universitas manapun bahkan yale sekalipun jika itu justru membuat kita perpisah dalam jarak ribuan mil. Aku akan tersiksa bila itu terjadi"

Draco tersenyum. Senyum yang bahagia. "Aku belum selesai bicara, Granger"

Hermione tetap bersikeras. "Aku tau maksud pembicaraanmu ini. Jangan diteruskan kumohon. Pendirianku akan tetap sama. Aku muak bila kita harus berpisah lagi."

"Kau sama sekali tidak tau maksudku love" Draco terkekeh. Ia lalu mengambil langkah untuk lebih dekat dengan Hermione. Sebuah kecupan lembut diberikanya pada kening Hermione. Senyum masih menghiasi wajah tampannya itu. "Dengarkan aku dulu oke? Aku berani bertaruh ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan harus berpisah."

"Jadi ini tentang apa?"

"Ambil napasmu, Granger. Keep calm!" Draco tidak bisa tidak tertawa akan reaksi Hermione. Dia segera mengambil kandang hewan itu. Dengan hati-hati ia membukanya. Ia juga segera menahan napasnya. Bagaimanapun tiap kali ia mengendong kucing itu, yang ada Draco akan segera bersin-bersin. "Kau boleh buka matamu sekarang"

Hermione tentu tanpa berpikir untuk kedua kalinya segera membuka matanya. Kejutan yang enggak pernah terpikirkan olehnya tentu sangat berhasil membuanya terkesiap terkejut. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan menahan teriakan gembira yang hampir saja ia lontarkan. "Oh ya ampun ini lucu sekali" Katanya segera mengambil kucing bertubuh gendut itu Dari Draco.

Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Hermione itu seratus persen benar. Kucing itu lucu sekali. Dengan bulu lebat bewarna coklat, ekor yang bergerak-gerak kekanan dan kekiri tanpa henti, tubuh gendut dan pendek serta yang paling menggemaskan bagi Hermione adalah hidungnya yang pesek.

"Aku tau ini masih terlalu awal untuk memberimu hadiah natal. Tapi aku sangat enggak sabar untuk melihat ekspersimu."

Hermione mendongak. Ia masih tersenyum. Bahkan tersenyum lebar sekali ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan Draco. "Oh Malfoy kucing ini lucu sekali. Lihatlah!" Hermione kini mengaruk-garuk sayang sekitar leher kucing coklatnya. "Dari mana kau tau aku sangat ingin memelihara kucing?" Hermione melihat kesekitarnya. Ia terpukau melihat suasana malam di pantai. Tak ada satupun kecuali mereka berdua serta si kucing tentunya. "Kau bahkan membawaku kepantai. Ini benar-benar percis seperti harapan yang kutulis di diaryku"

Draco menyeringai bangga pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku orang nomor satu yang mengenalmu Granger."

"Benarkah? Atau jangan-jangan semua kejutan ini karena Dorota?" Kedua mata Hermione menyipit curiga. Ada senyum jahil di wajahnya.

"Well..." Draco enggan mengakui. "Sedikit bantuan Dorota"

Tawa lolos keluar begitu saja dari mulut Hermione. "Sudah kuduga"

"Aishhhh kau ini" Draco cemberut kesal. "Berterimakasihlah"

"Trims Malfoy" Ucap Hermione dengan bibir maju kedepan seakan memberi Draco kecupan jarak jauh. Ia menggoda nya."Aku mencintaimu"

Draco tersipu malu. Hermione tertawa senang melihatnya. "Sayangnya..." Senyum Hermione menghilang. Draco menatapnya dengan bertanya-tanya. "Ibuku pasti tidak mengijinkanku merawatnya" Lanjut Hermione sedih.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan soal itu?"

"Tentu saja. Lihatlah dia bahkan kucing terlucu yang pernah kulihat" Hermione membelai-belai sayang kucingnya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Hermione mendonggak menatap Draco.

Draco memamerkan seringaiannya. "Tinggalah bersamaku. Itu jalan keluarnya"

"Heh?" Hermione kehilangan pikirannya. Ia sulit mencerna ajakan yang baru didengarnya itu.

"Tinggalah bersamaku" Ulang Draco. Rautnya serius, pertanda dia tidak main-main. Hermione yang sudah sangat mengenalnya, tau ekspresi apa itu. "Ayo kita hidup bersama! Tinggal satu atap bersamaku, tidur seranjang tiap hari denganku, bahkan makan bersamaku Granger. Pokoknya apapun itu ayo lakukan bersamaku. Aku sudah bilang aku mau selalu bersamamu. Aku bahkan telah menyipakan apartemen kita di new haven." (Amerika, dekat dengan yale)

"Malfoy" Hermione semakin terkejut-kejut.

"Aku tau itu pasti terlalu cepat untuk kita. Tapi hanya itu yang biasa kupikirkan. Faktanya Granger, aku jauh lebih ingin melamarmu dan menikahimu. Hanya saja aku tidak mau bersikap egois sepenuhnya. Jadi kumohon jangan tolak aku dan tinggalah bersamaku."

"..." Untuk sekian kalinya Draco berhasil membuat Hermione sulit berkata-kata.

"Ayolah Granger!" Draco memohon ketika melihat Hermione hanya terdiam terpaku tanpa menjawabnya. "Jika kau menolak, aku tidak tau lagi apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku bahkan akan kerepotan bila harus merawat kucing gendut itu sendirian. Kumohon tinggalah bersamaku dan ayo rawat kucing itu bersama-sama."

"Astaga Malfoy...tentu saja!"

Hermione menerjang Draco dengan ciuman. Ia menarik kerah mantelnya dan membawa Draco menunduk tepat ke bibirnya. Hermione membuka mulutnya dan mengoda ujung bibir Draco untuk terbuka. Dia telah memejamkan kedua matanya ketika lidahnya membelai lidah Draco. Jantung Draco berpacu cepat. Hanya dengan berciuman bersama Hermione, Draco bahkan bisa menggeram puas. Mereka berdua larut akan perpaduan lumatan yang terjadi diantara bibir dan lidah mereka. Sama sekali tidak menyadari si kucing gendut yang terhimpit diantara keduanya. Tubuh itu bahkan semakin merapat ke satu sama lain untuk lebih dekat. Betapa malangnya kucing yang terlupakan itu.

"Meong"

Hermione sudah pasti tidak mendengarnya. Begitu pula Draco. Untunglah bagaikan terompet dari surga, suara bersin Draco menyelematkan si kucing dari himpitan. Diam-diam kucing itu bersyukur akan bersin-bersin yang terjadi pada Draco.

"Hachim...hachimm...hachim..."

Draco melepaskan dirinya dari Hermione dengan terbersin-bersin. Oh sialan pikirnya.

"Kenapa?" Hermione terlihat keheranan Draco tiba-tiba bersin-bersin. Draco bahkan melangkah mundur darinya ketika ia mendekat.

"Granger" Draco menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan tangan. " Waktunya kucing ini kembali kekandangnya oke?" Ia segera mengambil kucing gendut itu dengan tangannya yang lain. Ia buru-buru memasukkannya kedalam kandang dan menutupnya. Penuh kelegaan Draco menghembuskan napasnya.

"Kau alergi kucing?" Tanya Hermione ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi. "Astaga Malfoy! Kenapa kau membelikanku kucing kalau begitu?" Hermione segera berjalan kearah Draco. Ia mengelus wajah kekasihnya tersebut. "Oh ya ampun malangnya pacarku ini"

"Ini bukan alergi yang buruk. Aku hanya akan bersin-bersin jika kucing gendut itu terlalu dekat denganku"

Hermione tertawa. "Berhenti menyebutnya kucing gendut. Namanya Crookshanks sekarang. Kau harus memanggilnya seperti itu"

Kening Draco berkerut tidak suka. Ia adalah pria paling pecemburu didunia ini, jadi jelas ia juga cemburu dengan Crookshanks. "Oh jadi sekarang kau lebih peduli padanya dibanding aku"

Kedua bola mata Hermione berputar mendengar nada cemburu dari Draco. "Ayolah jangan mengajakku beradu pendapat. Aku baru saja menerima ajakanmu tinggal bersama dan lagipula Crookshanks itu kucing pemberianmu. Jadi jangan cemburu padanya." Hermione tersenyum. Ia pun menunjukkan raut terimut andalannya ketika mencium bibir Draco yang cemberut. "Aku sangat mencintaimu dan kelewat sayang pada kucing kita"

Draco terkekeh disela bibir mereka yang bersentuhan. Dengan gairah yang meledak-ledak ke penjuru tubuhnya, Draco merengkuh wajah Hermione dan memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba memperdalam ciuman diantara dirinya dan Hermione. Ciuman yang mendalam terjadi diantara keduanya. Entah sampai kapan akan berakhir.

"Malfoy aku mulai kedinginan" Keluh Hermione ketika ciuman mereka berakhir. "Disini mulai semakin dingin. Aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan jari-jariku" Hermione menunjukkan Jari-jari tangannya yang membeku kedepan Draco.

Draco terlihat tersenyum. Pria itu lantas merengkuh kedua tangan Hermione dan meniupkan napas hangatnya. "Bagaimana?" Tanyanya ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan Hermione.

Wajah Hermione memerah. Baginya itu tindakan yang begitu intim dan menggoda. Draco terlihat jauh lebih seksi. "Kau membuatku menginginkanmu"

Draco terbatuk-batuk mendengarnya. Tapi pria itu segera menyeringai. "Kau berhasil menggodaku dengan berkata begitu Granger. Kau harus bertanggung jawab sekarang juga" Ucapnya penuh kesenangan sekaligus gairah ketika membuat Hermione memekik kaget karena lagi-lagi berhasil diangkat begitu mudahnya kebahunya. Dalam posisi terbalik Hermione berteriak. "Malfoy!" Ia memukul-mukul tak bertenaga ke punggung Draco. "Turunkan aku! Oh ya ampun! Aku bisa jalan sendiri. Turunkan aku Malfoy!"

"Tidak disini Granger" Kekeh Draco. Ia juga menepuk nakal bokong Hermione. "Aku akan menurunkanmu di mobil dan kemudiam kita akan bercinta penuh gairah. Aku pastikan kau akan klimaks berulang kali dengan menyebut namaku"

"Oh boy kau terdengar mesum Malfoy"

"Tapi kau menyukainya, akui saja love!"

Wajah Hermione semakin merona. Kenyataanya itu benar sekali. "Astaga Malfoy kau benar-benar harus turunkan aku!" Pekik Hermione tiba-tiba berubah panik.

"Jangan harap love."

"Tapi Malfoy. Kita melupakan Crookshanks. Dia masih tertinggal disana. Dia bisa kedinginan Malfoy"

"Oh Shit" Lekas-lekas Draco menurunkan Hermione dan kembali berlari secepat kilat untuk mengambil kucing gendut mereka. Hermione sontak tertawa melihatnya. Draco yang bertingkah konyol memang sangat menggemaskan dan lucu. Bisa-bisa Hermione tidak akan berhenti tertawa jika mengingat kejadian malam ini.

**000**

_Jingle bell... Jingle bell..._

_Jingle bell rock_

_Jingle bell swing_

_And jingle bell ring_

_Snowin' and blowin'_

_Up bushels of fun_

_Now the jingle hop has begun_

_..._

Itu adalah lagu yang mungkin terlalu sering didengar akhir-akhir ini. Semua orang penuh suka cita menyambut natal. Seluruh london telah di hiasi dengan ornamen-ornamen natal yang sudah pastinya didominasi oleh warna merah dan hijau sejak jauh-jauh hari.

Draco untuk pertama kalinya merasakan kebahagian natal bersama orang yang ia cintai selain ibunya. Kemaren hari yang mengembirakan. Sehari sebelun natal, Hermione mengajaknya mengunjungi makam ibunya. Mereka membawa bunga dan berdoa. Lebih tepatnya Hermione memberikan doa yang begitu indah.

Malamnya mereka berdua makan malam bersama Mr dan Mrs Granger. Perlu diketahui Mr Granger datang langsung dari perancis. Setelahnya mereka semua pergi ke gereja. Itu sudah semacam tradisi dikeluarga Granger. Draco tidak keberatan untuk melakukannya. Dia justru menyukainya. Hari yang menyenangkan, namun harus diakui melelahkan. Jadi jangan heran ketika hari natal itu tiba, Hermione maupun Draco masih tertidur.

Draco memeluk Hermione yang meringkuk membelakanginya. Dengan mata masih tertutup, pria berambut pirang platina itu menempelkan dagunya pada bahu telanjang Hermione. Sebuah selimut menambah kehangatan mereka dari salju diluar sana. Senyum senang terpancar dari wajahnya ketika pelukan tangannya berubah jadi elusan. Perut lembut Hermione ia belai dengan pelan. Ia menyeringai menyadari Hermione masih sama telanjangnya dengannya. Semalam mereka juga melakukkannya. Itu mengairahkan sama seperti malam-malam lainnya. Hermione akan memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat dengan wajah memerah, dan napas tidak beraturan ketika klimaks itu menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya. Memikirkan itu membuat Draco merasakan bagian sensitif antara selakangannya meneggang.

Penuh gairah di pagi hari, ia menciumi leher Hermione. Begitu pula dengan sekitar bahunya. Kekasihnya tersebut mulai bergerak-gerak menggeliat. Mungkin karena kegelian. "Bagunlah Love!" Suara Draco menggoda dengan berbisik.

"Emmmm" Hermione menggeliat menghindari ciuman Draco pada lehernya. Kedua matanya masih terpejam rapat-rapat. "Jam berapa sekarang?" Ia bertanya parau, benar-benar masih mengantuk dengan kedua mata yang tetap terpejam.

"Jam enam" Jawab Draco sama sekali enggak fokus. Ia terlalu sibuk merayu Hermione dengan cumbuan-cumbuannya.

"Oh demi apapun itu terlalu pagi untuk bangun" Hermione kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam ke bantal. "Ngomong-ngomong selamat natal. Aku mencintaimu" Tambah Hermione sebelum akhirnya mulai kembali ke alam minpinya. Ia pastinya mengantuk berat.

"Selamat natal juga untukmu. Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu love"

"..." Hermione tidak menyahuti. Ia terlalu mengantuk. Semalam cukup melelahkan, belum lagi Draco menyentuhnya berkali-kali. Rasanya jadi tambah melelahkan. Namun melelahkan dalam artian baik. Hermione harus akui ia suka setiap menitnya.

"Granger" Panggil Draco menghentikan cumbuan yang ia berikan."Bangulah! Jangan tidur lagi"

"Emmmmm" Sahut Hermione singkat dengan tetap memejamkan matanya.

Draco mencemberutkan bibirrnya. Ia juga mmemasang raut kesal. "Hadiah natalku mana?" Ia mencoba membuat Hermione untuk bangun.

"Semalam aku sudah memberikannya padamu. Jam tangan itu hadiah yang kuberiakan." Jawab Hermione mengantuk. Tidak sedikitpun dia merubah posisi meringkuknya ataupun membuka matanya. "Jadi biarkan aku tidur oke?"

"Granger" Draco terdengar merengek bagaikan anak kecil.

"Mmmmm"

"Aku lapar!" Draco tidak menyerah untuk mencoba membangunkan Hermione.

Hermione menghela napasnya. Ia merubah posisinya dengan berbaring terlentang dengan Draco yang telah duduk menghadapnya. Hermione membuka matanya. "Aku telah menyiapkan lasagna. Ada dikulkas. Kau bisa memanaskanya"

Draco terkekeh melihat Hermione tidak mengerti lapar apa yang dia dimaksud. "Aku lebih suka memakanmu love"Draco segera berada di atas Hermione dan mencium bibirnya. Hermione yang terkejut, membuka mulutnya begitu saja. Lidah Draco mengodanya. Ia terhanyut akan belaian tersebut. Hermione balas melumat bibir yang mengairahkan itu. Lidahnya dengan berani bermain dengan lidah lihai Draco. Leguhan keluar dari mulutnya ketika Draco memasukinya. Dalam sekali hentakkan ia bisa merasakan setengah dari bagian Draco memasukinya.

Gerakan yang begitu lembut dan perlahan selalu Draco lakukan ketika mulai memasuki kehangatan Hermione. Ia menghembuskan napas bersamaan dengan Hermione ketika merasakan kejantanannya masuk seluruhnya. Dia terdian sejenak dengan kedua mata terpejam. Rasa begitu mencintai menyebar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya disaat pinggulnya bergerak.

Hermione mulai mengikuti irama yang mereka buat. Pinggulnya akan ikut bergerak ketika tiap kali pinggul Draco bergerak. Dahi mereka bertemu. Helaan napas keduanya saling menerpa wajah masing. Hermione mendesah nikmat seiring dengan pinggul Draco yang mulai bergerak cepat. Kedua tangannya terulur merangkul bahu Draco.

Suara meong yang tiba-tiba muncul dan berulang-berulang kali terdengar mengejutkan Draco dan Hermione. Itu Crookshanks dengan ekor yang bergerak tanpa henti kekanan dan kekiri. "Meong" Ia seakan memanggil kedua majikannya.

"Oh tidak, tidak boleh!" Teriak Draco cepat-cepat melepaskan dirinya dari Hermione ketika kucing mereka itu mendekat. Jujur saja diam-diam Draco memaki diri sendiri karena membiarkan pintu kamar terbuka. Pria itu turun dari ranjang dengan keadaan telanjang bulat. Ia terlihat begitu percaya diri dengan keadaanya itu. Dia mengambil Crookshanks dalam gendongannya.

"Hachim..." Seperti biasa Draco selalu bersin jika Crookshanks berada begitu dekat dengannya. Hermione yang masih berbaring di ranjang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat itu.

"Dia pasti lapar Honey." Ucap Hermione disela-sela tawanya. "Dan hari ini giliranmu memberinya makan"

"Si gendut ini memang selalu lapar, bukan?" Draco berjalan keluar.

"Malfoy namanya Crookshanks!" Teriak Hermione marah namun tidak didengar Draco. Pria itu buru-buru keluar menghindari Hermione yang akan segera mengomel.

Hermione memutar bola matanya. Dengan rasa kantuk yang menghilang begitu saja, ia turun dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi. Hari ini adalah hari natal, tapi bukan berati hari untuk bermalas-malasan. Hari ini juga Hermione sebenarnya ada urusan yang harus ia selesaikan. Misalnya tentang pemilihan Queen bee selanjutnya. Setiap kekuasaan pasti ada masa turunnya dan sekaranglah Hermione harus menyerahkan mahkotanya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Hermione satu jam kemudian dengan tersenyum lebar melihat Draco melahap sarapannya. Wanita itu bahkan mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan untuk mendekati Draco yang duduk disebrangnya. Prianya itu masih dalam keadaan bangun tidur dengan hanya memakai celana piyama, rambut acak-acakan dan sepenuhnya bertelanjang dada. "Enakkah?"

Draco mengangguk tanpa melihat Hermione. Saat itu ia sangat terlihat menikmati menyantap lasagna-nya. Perlu diketahui baru-baru ini pria berambut pirang platina itu sangat menyukai memakan lagsana ketimbang makanan lainnya.

Hermione kembali duduk dikursinya. Ia tetap tersenyum. "Kau tau, butuh perjuangan bagiku untuk bisa menyiapkan lasagna sesenak ini. Aku harus mengambilnya dari kulkas, memasukanya kedalam mikrowave, mengatur waktunya, menunggu dan mengeluarkannya hingga memotong dalam ukuran yang pas sampai akhirnya aku dapat menghidangkannya untukmu."

Draco yang sejak tadi mendengarkan ucapan Hermione itu langsung tertawa keras. Baginya itu benar-benar lucu, mengingat Hermione hanya tinggal memanaskan. Draco kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hermione dan sebuah kecupan dia berikan tepat pada bibir kekasihnya itu. Senyumnya muncul ketika Hermione merengkuh wajahnya serta membalas kecupan yang diberikan dengan ciuman yang sebenarnya.

"Trims" Ucap Draco beberapa menit kemudian setelah kembali pada posisi duduknya.

"For what? Untuk lasagna-nya atau ciuman yang baru kuberikan?" Hermione menyeringai, entah kenapa kebiasaan Draco itu memulai tertular padanya semenjak mereka tinggal bersama.

"Dua-duanya" Pria itu ikut menyeringai. Tawa terdengar diantara keduanya. Terlihat begitu bahagia setelah semua masa-masa sulit yang telah mereka lalui. Butuh perjuangan untuk sampai pada moment ini.

Hermione menatap jam tangannya. Keningnya berkerut. Waktu benar-benar cepat berlalu, jika ia tidak berangkat sekarang ia akan telat. Hermione bangkit berdiri dan melepas celemek yang ia gunakan. "Mau kemana?" Tanya Draco ketika melihat Hermione berjalan keluar. Kekasihnya tersebut terlihat cantik. Selalu. Tidak peduli apapun yang ia kenakan. Termasuk seperti sekarang ini ketika ia menggunakan terusan polos selututnya yang bewarna krem serta stocking hitam.

"Hari ini pemilihan Queen Bee yang baru, kau tau itu kan?" Hermione berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan mengambil trench coat berwarna coklat serta tas chanelnya yang begitu serasi.

"Ini hari natal Love" Teriak Draco dari meja makan. "Haruskah hari ini?" Draco terdengar tak rela Hermione pergi.

"Honey itulah alasan terbesar kenapa harus hari ini. Aku akan langsung pulang, kau tidak perlu khawatir oke?" Sahut Hermione sambil memakai sepasang sepatu bootnya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu" Draco bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar menuju ruang tengah dimana Hermione telah bersiap-siap pergi.

Hermione menoleh kebelakang, tepat memandang Draco. "Aku sudah memesan taksi. Lagian hari ini kau harus mengajak Crookshank jalan-jalan. Kau tidak lupa itukan?" Ia tersenyum ketika Draco berubah cemberut. "Aku pergi" Ucap Hermione sebelum menghilang masuk kedalam lift. "Aku mencintaimu"

Draco menghela napasnya. Ia sangat berharap hari ini bisa bermalas-malasan bersama Hermione. Tapi nyatanya tidak. "Aku juga mencintaimu" Ucapnya sambil menatap lift tanpa berkedip.

"Meong"

Suara meongan dari Crookshank membuat Draco menatap kebawah, kearah kucing gendut itu kini bermalas-malasan dikakinya. Draco terkekeh. Betapapun menyebalkan dan menyusahkan Crookshanks, Draco dan Hermione terlanjur sayang padanya. Draco bahkan membelikan inisial C yang berarti Crookshank pada gelang Hermione.

"Ayolah kucing gendut, hari ini waktunya kita bersenang-senang" Draco mengendong Crookshank. "Kali ini kita hanya...hachim..." Seperti biasa Draco selalu bersin. "Berdua saja...hachim...Oh damn...Hachim..."

"Meong" Crookshank hanya bisa mengeong dengan khawatir.

**000**

"Aku tidak telatkan?" Hermione segera duduk bersama-sama dengan Astoria, si kembar india, dan juga levender di sebuah kafe dengan meja melingkar.

"Kau telat pun kami tidak akan marah. Lagipula itu akan menjadi telatmu yang pertama kalinya" Ucap Lavender langsung tersenyum meminta maaf ketika Hermione menatap tajam padanya. "Maaf" Tambahnya. Untung Hermione langsung mengalihkan tatapan darinya.

"Hey Bee" Astoria menyapa. "Selamat natal. Kau suka hadiah dariku?"

"Tentu saja" Jawab Hermione jujur. "Dan kutebak kau pasti sangat menyukai hadiah natal yang kuberikan, iyakan?"

Astoria tertawa mengingat foto dirinya dan Hermione yang berbingkai begitu indah sebagai hadiah natal. Belum lagi dengan sebuah tiket berlibur ke Bali sebagai hadiah tambahannya. "Aku serius ingin kau berangkat ke Bali bersama Cedric. Well sekedar info aku memberikannya tiket ke Bali juga sebagai hadiah natalku. Jadi angan biarkan dia pergi ke Bali sendirian"

"Oh ya ampun" Keluh Astoria lelah akan sikap Hermione yang terus berusaha menyatukannya dengan Cedric.

Lavender dan si kembar tertawa. Hermione ikut tertawa. "Selamat natal juga untuk kalian" Katanya disela-sela tawanya. "Kuharap kalian menyukai hadiah dariku"

"Tentu saja" Jawab ketiganya dalam satu suara yang kompak.

"So ayo kita lakukan musyawarahnya. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berlama-lama"

Parva terkikik mendengarnya. Semua mata menatapnya, terutama Hermione. "Acara ini pasti membuat acara bermesraanmu dengan Malfoy terganggu, iyakan?" Tawa langsung terdengar menyusul. Astoria, Lavender, dan Padma tertawa.

"Ha ha ha Lucu sekali" Hermione menyahuti sinis. "Ayolah guys! Ini bukan karena hal itu."

"Tapi wajahmu memerah Hermione" Kali ini Padma yang berbicara. Tawa semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Oke cukup!" Hermione seketika menghentikan tawa dari Astoria, si kembar, dan juga Lavender. "Ayo langsung saja ke pengambilan suara. Little J atau Weasley Junior?"

Kedua nama itu memang dua kandidat yang tersisa setelah mengalami berbagai macam pertimbangan dintara kelimanya. "Kau Padma?" Hermione bertanya sambil menatap Padma.

"Aku sudah mempertimbangkan, kurasa Little J lebih bisa meneruskan Hogwarts club dan menjadi Queen Bee" Sungguh tidak terduga Padma tidak memilih Ginny, mengingat sekarang ia tengah berkencan dengan Ron.

"Kau Parva?"

"Aku sudah pasti Ginny. Little J dan sikap ambiusnya membuatku ngeri. Ginny jauh lebih baik. Dia orang yang sangat asik dan baik"

"Kau Lav?"

"Aku Weasley." Jawab Lavender membuat Hermione mengernyit sejenak. Bagaimanapun Hermione mengira dia akan memilih Little J, apalagi Lav sangat dekat dengan Jenny. Oh Hermione benar-benar baru mengerti jadi seperti itu ya perilaku baik didepan dan menjelek-jelekkan dibelakang. Lavender sangat mencerminkan hal itu. Kemungkinan besar dia tidak memilih Jenny pasti karena Jenny bukanlah dari kalangan atas.

"Dan kau As?"

"Emmmm..." Astoria berpikir dengan cukup lama terdiam tanpa suara. Kelemahan Astoria ia selalu kesulitan bila di beri pilihan. "Bisa aku tidak memilih?"

Hermione memutar bola matanya mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Kau harus memilih"

"Baiklah. Aku akan memilih Jenny saja" Jawabnya, sudah pasti lebih karena Harry. Semua mata kembali terfokus pada Hermione. Hermione menghela napasnya. Skornya dua sama. Sekarang Jawabannya yang akan menjadi penentu. Dua pilihan Jenny atau Ginny. Masing-masing ada kelebihan dan kekurangannya.

Jenny dengan sikap ambisius, gigih, pandai berbicara, teroganisir, rapih dalam segala hal, dan mempunyai bakat yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Sayangnya dia tidak memilki nama keluarga yang terpandang, ia juga berasal dari kelas bawah. Sedangkan Hermione tau, tidak ada dalam sejarah Hogwarts Club, Queen Bee mereka dari kelas yang lebih rendah.

Sedangkan Ginny 180 derajat berbeda, dia sangat berbakat untuk menarik perhatian orang-orang, dia ceria, menyenangkan karena sikap masa bodonya, bebas, blak-blakan, dan dia dari kelas atas. Tapi dia orang yang sangat semaunya. Menurut Hermione itu kekurangan terbesarnya. Bagaimana pun seorang Queen Bee harus menjadi panutan.

"Bee?" Suara Astoria menyadarkan Hermione. Sahabatnya itu kembali menghela napas sebelum bicara.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir aku tetapkan pilihanku pada Little J"

"Wow itu sangat mengejutkan" Gumam yang lainnya terkejut. Mereka awalnya mengira Hermione akan memilih Ginny. Bagaimanapun Little J pernah mencari masalah dengan Hermione, sedangkan Ginny, dia justru membantu Hermione untuk bersama kembali dengan Draco. Jadi tentu mengejutkan Hermione memilih Jenny.

"Untuk pertama kalinya Queen Bee berasal dari dari kalangan bawah" Guman Lavender tidak terlalu senang pemenangnya Jenny.

"Aku yakin dia bisa walau dia dari kalangam bawah" Hermione bangkit berdiri. Ia telah mengambil tasnya. "Nah, ini waktunya memberi tau Little J. Kuserahkan pada kalian. Jangan lupa berikan ini" Hermione mengambil kotak perhiasan yang berisi kalung berbentuk kunci dari dalam tasnya. Itu sudah turun menurun diwariskan.

Hermione berjalan keluar. Ia tengah menunggu taksi ketika handphonenya berdering. Ada panggilan masuk. Kening Hermione mengerut mengetahui nomor tidak dikenal meneleponnya. Siapa itu?

"Hallo?" Angkat Hermione ragu-ragu.

"Ini kau Granger?" Oh Hermione langsung tau siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Oh ya ampun! Aku jujur bertanya-tanya kapan kita saling bertukar nomor handphone Freak?"

"Aku mencuri nomor handphonemu dari adikku"

Hermione tertawa kesal. "Ada apa kau repot-repot mencuri nomorku hanya untuk bisa meneleponku seperti ini?"

"Eu... ada yang ingin kubicarakan"

"Bicaralah"

"Tidak melalui telepon seperti ini Granger. Kita harus bertemu karena ini penting"

Hermione mendegus kesal. "Sepenting apa heh? Jujur saja saat ini ada aku ada urusan yang lebih penting"

Untuk kali ini Harry terdengar mendengus. Nada suaranya pun berubah. "Jika urusan penting yang kau maksud adalah bermesraan dengan Malfoy, kau bisa lakukan itu nanti Granger. Aku serius mengatakan ada hal penting yang ingin kukatakan dan kau perlu tau. Datanglah ke resto italia waktu itu. Aku akan menunggumu" Harry segera mematikan handphonnya. Hermione mendengus jengkel. Enak saja Potter Freak itu memerintahnya! Dia pikir dia siapa bisa bersikap seperti itu pada Hermione Granger.

"Kupikir kau sudah pergi sejak tadi Bee" Astoria menepuk bahu Hermione. Hermione menoleh terkejut kepadanya. "Oh boy As! kau mengejutkanku"

Astoria nyengir. "Ada apa heh sehingga kau belum juga datang kepelukkan priamu?"

Hermione memutar matanya. "Salahkan si Potter yang kau sukai itu. Dia baru saja meneleponku"

"Benarkah?" Astoria tentu terkejut apalagi selama beberapa hari ini Harry menjadi sulit untuk ditemui dan di hubungi. Tapi sekarang dia malah menelepon Hermione? "Apa yang dia katakan?"Astoria mencoba tersenyum.

"Well dia mengajakku bertemu. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan karena berani mengucapkan itu dengan nada memerintah" Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat itu. " Demi apapun dia membuatku kesal. Ada baiknya kau saja yang menemuinya As."

"Heh? Aku?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Dia ada si restoran italia dekat dengan queen walk's. Kau pasti tau tempat itu."

Dert...dert...dert...Handphone Hermione yang lagi-lagi bergetar membuat helaan napas kesal dari Hermione. Ia mengira itu dari Harry lagi. Ia hampir mengangkatnya dengan bentakkan. Untung itu tidak terjadi.

"Hey Honey!" Itu Draco. Jelas suara Hermione berubah menjadi lembut saat menyapanya.

"Kau sudah selesai dengan acara pemilihan Queen Bee mu itu?"

Senyum ceria muncul dari wajah Hermione. "Kenapa heh? Kau merindukanku?"

"Aku sudah pasti merindukanmu. Jadi datanglah ketaman. Aku berada disini bersama Crookshanks. Kucing gendut ini jauh lebih merindukanmu sepertinya"

"Malfoy" Hermione memanggil marah, karena Draco lagi-lagi menyebut kucing gendut pada Crookshanks.

Draco terkekeh. "Aku tunggu kau. Sampai ketemu ditaman. Aku mencintaimu Love"

Senyum Hermione makin melebar. Ia langsung berpamitan dengan Astoria dan mulai berjalan terburu-buru ketaman yang dimaksud. Kelihatannya Hermione bahkan tidak ingat lagi dengan Harry.

**000**

Astoria dengan ragu turun dari taksinya tepat didepan restoran yang Hermione maksud. Banyak sekali pengunjung yang tengah menikmati makan siang mereka. Astoria menjadi kesulitan mencari keberadaan Harry. Keningya berkerut mencari-cari, melihat kekanan dan kekiri. Tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Bisa saya bantu miss?" Seorang pelayan pria bertanya padanya.

Astoria tersenyum ramah. "Aku mencari temanku. Kami janjian disini. Dia pria berkaca mata, dengan rambut hitam legam yang acak-acakkan dan oh iya ada semacan luka didahinya."

"Oh" Pelayan itu merespon tau. "Dia telah berjam-jam duduk tanpa memesan. Rupanya dia menunggu anda" Pelayan itu tersenyum kecewa.

"Bisa kau antar aku ke mejanya"

"Dia tadi duduk disitu" Pelayan itu menunjuk kesuatu arah. Astoria tetap kesulitan melihat karena saking banyaknya orang.

Astoria kembali tersenyum ramah dan berjalan kearah yang dimaksud. Perasaanya berubah tidak karuan. Jantungnya berpacu makin lama makin cepat. Ia hampir sampai. Oh rasanya campur aduk untuk Astoria. Ini pertama kalinya lagi As dapat bertemu dengan Harry.

Ia berusaha menunjukan senyum tapi rasanya jadi percuma ketika yang ia lihat meja itu kosong. Tidak ada sama sekali Harry. Astoria menghenbuskan napasnya sedih. Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena terlalu lama untuk memutuskan kemari. Ini sudah berjam-jam, wajar saja Harry pergi. Dengan lemas Astoris memutuskan duduk. Dia gagal menemui Harry. Rasanya menyedihkan. Semakin terlihat menyedihkan ketika ia melihat sesuatu diatas meja.

Sebuah foto. Ada dirinya, Harry, dan Hermione waktu kelulusan. Astoria ingat foto itu. Air matanya langsung keluar begitu saja. Firasat yang begitu ia takutkan kini terjawab sudah. Firasat itu sangat akurat. Foto itu buktinya. Fotonya telah terbelah manjadi dua bagian. Menjadi bagian terpisah antara gambar Astoria seorang diri dengan Harry yang bersama Hermione.

Oh God...

Enggak mau mempermalukan dirinya, Astoria bangkit berdiri dan segera keluar. Ia mengelap air matanya sebisanya dengan tangan-tangannya. Menyedihkan sekali baginya.

"As"

Astoria terlonjak kaget melihat Cedric didepannya. "Ced? Bbbbagaiman kau..."

"Aku mengikutimu. Maaf untuk itu. Tapi aku memang khawatir."

Buru-buru Astoria kembali mengelap air matanya. Ia tau itu percuma. Tapi dia bersikeras enggak mau terlihat menyedihkan dihadapan Cedric. "Kau tak perlu sampai mengikutiku. Aku tidak dalam bahaya apapun"

Cedric menghela napasnya. "Ayo lupakan Potter dan mari datang padaku As. Ayo pergi ke Bali bersamaku. Disana mungkin kau bisa merubah pikiranmu tentangku. Aku serius mencintaimu"

"..." Astoria diam saja. Saat ini ia sedang kacau dan begitu patah hati. Mendengar ajakan Cedric tentu siapapun akan tergoda. "Aku..."

Dering Handphone yang berbunyi harus memotong ucapan Astoria. Handphonenya dan Handphone Cedric secara bersamaan berbunyi. Itu merupakan email masuk.

"Jika kalian ingin tau siapa aku? Datanglah ke club Zabini. Kurasa itu tempat yang pantas untuk membuka jati diriku yang sebenarnya. Kalian akan menyesal bila tidak datang. Jadi pastikan untuk datang. XOXO. YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME. LONDON GOSSIP."

**000**

Hampir seluruh murid Hogwarta mendapatkan email itu dari London Gossip. Seketika itu juga semuanya berbondong-bondong datang ke klub milik Blaise. Mereka semua terlihat tidak peduli lagi dengan kehangatan bersama keluarga di hari natal. Mengetahui identitas siapa itu sebenarnya London Gossip jelas lebih sayang untuk di lewatkan. Itu sangat penting.

Hampir di saat bersamaan semuanya kompak tiba di klub Blaise. Si pemilik klub pun bahkan baru saja datang. Ia jujur saja sangat penasaran. Semua orang telah berkumpul di dalam. Suara musik yang mengalun lembut menjadi tidak terdengar karena hampir seluruh orang-orang sibuk berdiskusi.

"Aku tidak percaya seorang Zabini tertarik juga dengan London Gossip?" Sindir Draco melihat sahabatnya itu dengan tertawa.

Blaise melototinya. "Sedangkan kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan Drake? Jelas-jelas kau juga datang"

"Aku datang karena Hermione langsung menarikku secara paksa untuk kemari. Gara-gara situs bodoh itu, acara kencanku dengannya gagal total"

Blaise terkekeh. Theo yang baru muncul bersama Parva datang menghampiri. Parva sendiri buru-buru menghampiri Hermione Cs disebrang sana. "Demi merlin London Gossip ini menyebalkan. Dia menghancurkan acara kencanku" Keluh Theo membuat Blaise kesal karena kini kedua temannya mengeluh karena gagal kencan.

"Apa hanya aku satu-satunya pria yang jomblo heh?" Blaise mengeluh keras. Theo dan Draco kompak tertawa.

"Damn it" Pekikan penuh kesal juga datang dari Cedric ketika dia menghampiri ketiga sahabatnya itu. Astoria yang datang bersamaya segera berlari kearah Hermione Cs. "Gara-gara London Gossip ini, Astoria tidak jadi mengatakan iya untuk ajakkanku. Itu menyebalkan bukan?"

"Kaulah yang lebih menyebalkan" Sahut Blaise sambil melototi Cedric. "Jujur saja kalian bertiga ini menyebalkan" Lanjutnya malah membuat Draco dan Theo semakin tertawa. Sedangkan Cedric menatap tidak mengerti.

"Kita harus memberikan London Gossip itu pelajaran. Situs bodoh itu telah mencuri semua privasiku" Ucap Astoria berapi-api. "Aku akan menamparnya berkali-kali dan menjambaknya hingga rambutnya rontok semua. Aku benar-benar..."

"Oh ya ampun As" Hermione segera menyela sebelum semua makian kasar keluar dari mulut Astoria. Bagaikan ibu yang melindungi anaknya dari pengaruh buruk, Hermione menutup teligga Crookshanks yang kala itu sedang berada di gendongannya. "Crookshanks bisa mendengarnya"

"Hermione dia hanya kucing" Astoria terdengar semakin marah karena Hermione sama sekali tidak terlihat kesal pada London Gossip.

"Oh ayolah girls" Ginny segera menghentikan perdebatan yang akan segera terjadi diantara Hermione dan Astoria. "Ada baiknya kita tidak berkelahi."

"Sangat setuju" Sikembar india Lavender, serta queen bee baru Little J kompak menjawab. Hermione dan Astoria saling mengangguk menyetujui.

"Dimana dia sebenarnya?" Astoria kembali bertanya dengan berapi-api. "Kenapa dia belum datang-datang juga?"

"Apa dia tidak jadi datang?" Tanya Lavender.

"Iya itu mungkin saja" Jenny akhirnya menyahuti. Sang Queen bee baru itu terlihat tenang menghadapi persoalan ini.

"Dia keterlaluan jika dia tidak datang." Geram Astoria terlihat menjadi orang yang paling kesal diantara semuanya.

"Aku paling enggak suka menunggu. Aku benci menunggu." Guman Hermione pelan sambil membelai sayang Crookshanks.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi Bee. Aku punya firasat dia akan datang. Akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa firasatku selalu benar" Astoria langsung teringat akan firasatnya yang mengatakan Harry menyukai Hermione. Dan ternyata itu benar. Binggo.

"Oh lihatlah ada yang datang!" Astoria segera menunjuk kearah pintu yang terbuka. Semua perhatian tertuju pada pintu itu. Satu yang langsung terdengar keluar dari mulutnya mereka hanyalah kata "TIDAK MUNGKIN"

Harry menatap heran orang-orang yang menatapnya. Hermione bahkan langsung menghampirinya dan menamparnya. "What the fuck denganmu Freak.!"

"Ada apa Granger?" Tanya Harry sambil mengelus pipinya yang tertampar. Hermione mendegus dan kembali memberikan tamparan yang keras pada pipi Harry yang satunya lagi. "Bahkan tamparan ini enggak akan pernah setimpal setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan pada kami semua"

Orang-orang beteriak setuju penuh amarah. Khususnya para kaum wanita. Para pria sebagian masih terheran-heran dan tidak menyangkan London Gossip adalah seorang pria, parahnya lagi itu adalah Harry potter. Begitupula dengan Astoria. Ia jatuh berlutut tidak bertenaga.

"Berani-beraninya kau membuat situs sialan yang membicarakan kami dan membocorkan semua privasi kami. Itu melanggar hukum Potter. Kami semua bisa memasukkanmu kedalam penjara sekarang juga."Hermione hampir menjambak rambut Harry dan melakukan semua yang Astoris sebutkan beberapa saat lalu. Ia sangat ingin lakukan itu. Untung Crookshanks masih ada dalam gendongannya, hingga ia tidak sampai melakukannya.

"Kau mengira aku London Gossip?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya balik begitu? Jangan berpura-pura. Semuanya sudah jelas. Kaulah London Gossip itu" Hermione semakin terlihat emosi. Sorakan setuju kembali terdengar. Mereka secara kompak memaki-maki Harry.

"Demi merlin! Kalian salah mengira orang"

Hermione hanya mendengus mendengarnya. "Lalu kenapa kau keluar dari pintu itu?"

"Apa salahnya keluar dari pintu itu? Memang selalu harus lewat pintu depan heh?"

"Berhenti mengelak dan mengakulah Potter. London Gossip mengirim email bahwa dia akan masuk lewat pintu belakang dan kau masuk lewat pintu belakang!"

Lagi-lagi yang lainnya berteriak kompak mengatakan iya dengan keras. Harry dibuat tidak berkutik. Rasanya ia pasti akan segera diadili dan mati. Seluruh orang-orang ini terlihat mengamuk.

Dert...dert...dert...

Suara Handphone yang bergetar dan disusul dengan nada dering yang kemudian secara berturut-turut terdengar hampir di seluruh Handphone setiap orang membuat mereka semua sibuk akan handphone masing-masing. Sudah bisa ditebak ada email masuk dari London Gossip. Ini semakin mengherankan.

"Oppppps maaf tapi aku tidak bisa datang. Dari kejauhan aku dapat melihat kalian telah repot-repot berbondong-bondong datang, tapi sayang sekali aku tidak bisa datang. Kalian sangat terlihat bagaikan pembunuh-pembunuh sadis. Aku bisa kehilangan nyawaku jika aku datang. Terserah kalian mengira aku pengecut, tapi inilah aku. Aku akan menyesal jika harus mengakhiri ini semua. Aku cinta dengan situs yang kubuat. So tanpa memikirkan kalian setuju atau tidak? Aku akan tetap menjadi orang yang tidak pernah diketahui oleh siapapun. Aku cinta kalian dan kalian juga cinta aku. Mari kita bersama-sama kembali. Aku akan selalu menjadi tempat ter-update kalian dalam mengetahui info terbaru dari Bee, A, D, C dan orang-orang disekitar mereka. Jadi bagi kalian berempat, jangan marah bila aku menghantui kehidupan kalian. Percayalah itu bukti sayangku pada kalian. XOXO. YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME. LONDON GOSSIP."

"Kalian baca itukan?" Tanya Harry sebenarnya ingin berteriak marah. Khususnya pada Hermione yang telah menamparnya dua kali. "Kau mau berkata apa Granger? Jelas-jelas tuduhanmu itu tidak ada yang benar"

"Aku..." Hermione kesulitan untuk berbicara. Ia ingin mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam saat ini.

"Kau harus meminta maaf padaku?"

"Baiklah!. Aku minta maaf, puas?" Hermione terdengar lebih marah dibanding Harry.

Harry mendegus kesal."Yang seperti itu kau sebut meminta maaf?" Untuk pertama kalinya Harry membentak seorang wanita. Sialnya wanita itu adalah Hermione.

"Dia sudah meminta maaf Potter" Draco datang menyusul. Ia langsung mendekap Hermione kedalam pelukkannya.

"Itu bukan meminta maaf namanya!"

"Bersyukurlah dia setidaknya meminta maaf padamu" Geram Draco menahan amarahnya. Dengan begitu posesive Draco mengajak Hermione yang masih terkejut berbalik pergi. Suara meriah langsung terdengar ketika Blaise yang naik keatas meja bar berteriak. "Ayo berpesta! Minum dan makanlah sepuasnya. Kalian tidak perlu membayarnya!." Blaise memang sangat tau bagaimana caranya untuk merubah suasana menjadi menyenangkan.

"Yeahhhhhh!" Suara musik yang terdengar nge-beat membuat semua melupakan apa yang baru terjadi. Tapi tidak untuk Harry, Astoria, Hermione, Draco dan Cedric.

Harry bahkan masih kelihatan marah. "Kau harus bertangung jawab karena telah menamparku" Ucap Harry kepada Hermione yang berjalan pergi bersama Draco. Sontak kedua pasangan kekasih itu berhenti ditempatnya. Draco segera berjalan kearah Harry dengan tenang, namun wajahnya penuh kemarahan ketika mencengkeram kerah baju Harry. "Apa maumu Potter, Aku bisa mengganti rugi sebesar yang kau mau. Sebutkan saja berapa?"

Harry tertawa kesal. "Lagi-lagi uang. Apa orang-orang sepertimu hanya bisa mengandalkan uang heh?"

"Kau benar-benar..." Draco hampir memberikan tinjunya pada Harry, tapi tertahan karena Hermione berteriak histeris.

"Malfoy jangan!" Hermione datang menhampiri. Ia melepaskan tangan Draco dari Harry."Kumohon!" Suara Hermione melembut. Draco menghela napasnya. Orang-orang terdiam melihat kejadian itu.

"Aku akui aku salah Potter. Aku minta maaf. Sangat-sangat meminta maaf. Aku tulus mengatakan itu"

"..."Harry diam saja. Ia tidak tau harus berkata apa? Hermione memang kelihatan tulus.

"Ayo kita pergi oke? Kita masih ada kencan yang harus kita lakukan. Lihat Crookshanks kita bahkan terlihat sedih" Ucap Hermione kepada Draco. Andai Hermione melihat ekspersi dari Harry sekarang ini. Ia akan tau pria berkaca mata itu terlihat cemburu padanya. Hermione sayangnya malah sibuk mengelus-ngelus Crookshanks. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk Draco. Ia melihatnya secara jelas.

"Ayolah Malfoy!" Ajak Hermione kembali. Draco menghela napasnya dan merangkul Hermione pergi. Rasanya ia ingin sekali meninju Potter. Berani-beraninya pria aneh itu melirik wanitanya. Hermione hanya miliknya. Yeah hanya miliknya. Memikirkan itu membuat Draco tidak tahan. Ia tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya dan mencengkran baju Harry untuk kedua kalinya

"Malfoy!" Pekik Hermione begitu kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ini benar-benar menjadi tontonan yang menarik untuk orang-orang.

Draco menghiraukan Hermione. Dengan kemarahan yang ditahan, Draco bicara penuh ancaman kepada Harry. "Aku akan menghajarmu jika kau berani menatap seperti itu lagi pada wanitaku. Aku serius Potter"

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Kau bahkan bukan suaminya Malfoy. Berhenti bersikap bahwa Granger milikmu"

"DIA MEMANG MILIKKU" Cengkraman Draco makin kencang. "Berhenti menyukainya!"

"Tapi aku menyukainya. Kau mau apa?"

"Fuck!" Draco langsung meninju keras hidung Harry dan membuatnya tersungkur jatuh. Cukup sudah. Hermione berjalan penuh amarah melihat apa yang dilihatnya.

"Oh demi apapun! Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

"Kau tak dengar apa yang baru si aneh ini katakan?" Tanya Draco tentu masih kesal.

Hermione menghela napasnya. Ia menatap jengkel kerah Harry yang telah bangkit berdiri dengan hidung yang penuh dengan darah yang mengalir. "Apa-apan kau mengatakan itu heh Potter? Jangan berani-beraninya kau mencoba membalas tamparan yang kuberikan dengan menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Draco. Apa kau mengerti itu?"

Harry menatap serius Hermione. "Aku serius menyukaimu Granger. Itulah hal penting yang ingin kukatakan"

Hampir semua orang terkejut mendengarnya. Tapi tidak untuk Astoria. Dia sudah tau. Sialnya itu masih menyakitinya.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak menyukaimu. Buang saja perasaanmu itu dariku. "Hermione berbalik pergi kearah Draco. Ia segera merangkul tangan kekasihnya tersebut dan sama sekali tidak peduli pada Harry. Yeah itu memang kelihatan kejam. Harry sangat salah untuk menyukainya.

"Ayo kembali berpesta!" Kali ini Astoria yang berteriak dari atas meja. Dia sudah bertekad untuk melupakan rasa patah hatinya. Orang-orang langsung bersorak untuknya. "Dan Ced" Ia kemudian menatap Cedric. "Ayo ke Bali bersamaku" Dengan bergebu-gebu, Astoria turun dari atas meja itu dan segera berlari kearah Cedric kemudian menerjangnya dengan ciuman yang sudah pasti akan dibalas Cedric.

Suara bersorak-sorak kembali semakin menjadi-jadi melihat sepasang kekasih baru itu. Benar-benar ini natal tergila. Blaise akui itu.

**000**

Dorota menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keheranan melihat nona kesayangannya baru saja mengacak-ngacak seluruh pakaiannya. Entah ada angin apa Hermione pulang dan segera sibuk mencari-cari baju. Sekedar info, Hermione memang sudah pindah ke apartemen Draco, namun sebagian besar pakaiannya yang begitu banyak itu masih berada dengan rapih di mol pribadinya.

"Miss mione" Dorota memanggil ketika melihat kamar nonanya tersebut sangat sepi. Kemana dia?

"Aku didalam kamar mandi Dorota" Teriak Hermione dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Kau sudah memilih pakaian-pakaianmu?"

"Sudah. Pakaianku yang kuletakkan diatas ranjang itu tolong kau masukkan kedalam koper"

"Baiklah" Dorota tersenyum dan segera mengemas semua pakaian itu. Hari ini Draco baru saja memberikan kejutan pada Hermione dengan mengajak berlibur ke New york. Itu sangat mengejutkan. Draco memang tidak pernah berhenti mengejutkannya bukan?

"Miss mione?" Dorota begitu heran dan bertanya-tanya ketika melihat raut wajah Hermione yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi itu. "Kau kenapa?"

Hermione menggeleng. Ia kembali mengelap sisa air matanya dan tersenyum sangat gembira. "Tidak ada apa-apa Dorota."

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?" Dorota segera menghampiri dan berdiri dihadapan Hermione. "Katakan saja padaku! Ada masalah apa?"

Hermione malah semakin tersenyum. "Ini bukan masalah Dorota. Ini justru anugerah bagiku dan Draco. Aku benar-benar bahagia. Oh ya ampun ini memang terlalu cepat dan sangat mengejutkan, tapi..."

Kening Dorota berkerut tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan Hermione. "Tapi apa?"

"Tapi aku bahagia" Air mata turun dari wajah Hermione. Itu sama sekali bukan air mata sedih. Jelas itu air mata terharu. "Aku memang belum yakin. Ini sungguh...Oh ya ampun aku sangat bahagia."

"Kau membuatku tidak mengerti" Ucap Dorota begitu jujur.

"Aku akan memberitaumu ketika aku sudah tau secara pasti oke?"

Dorota mengangguk, tapi tetap tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sebelum sempat ia bertanya lebih lanjut, pintu kamar terbuka dan Draco menghampiri.

"Sudah selesai Love?" Tanyanya dengan menyeringai.

Hermione berlari kearahnya. Draco langsung menangkapnya dan membawanya berputar-putar. Dorota tersenyum melihat tingkah pasangan kekasih itu.

"Aku mencintaimu" Ucap Hermione ketika Draco telah menurunkannya.

"Dan aku lebih mencintaimu" Sahut Draco segera mengambil koper Hermione. "Trims Dorota" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum

"Tentu saja tuan Draco"

Hermione kemudian menghampiri Dorota dan memberikan kecupan sayang pada pipinya. "Aku akan membawakanmu oleh-oleh Dorota"

"Pastikan bawa yang banyak untukku oke?"

"Pastinya" Jawab Hermione segera merangkul salah satu tangan Draco. Keduanya pergi keluar dan menghilang dari pandangan Dorota.

Dorota sejenak masih tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi menghembuskan napas melihat kekacauan dikamar Hermione ini. Dengan cemberut dia mulai merapihkan. Menjengkelkan sekali harus bersih-bersih. Wajah cemberut Dorota tetap tidak hilang begitu saja. Sekarang ia harus mengambil tempat sampah dikamar mandi. Itu hal yang paling malas untuk dia lakukan.

Dorota masuk kedalam kamar mandi Hermione. Ia masih cemberut. Dorota bersyukur karena kamar mandi mewah yang didominiasi oleh warna putih itu tidak berantakkan. Ia tersenyum tentunya.

"Kenapa ini ada disini?"

Pertanyaan itu yang langsung terlontar dalam benak Dorota ketika melihat suatu benda yang tidak asing lagi untuk setiap wanita. Ia mengambil sebuah testpack dari tempat sampah. Ia melihatnya baik-baik. Bahkan berulang kali. Tanda garis merah yang terdiri dari dua garis yang membentuk tanda positif tersebut tidak berubah-ubah walau Dorota berulang-ulang melihatnya. Oh ya ampun...

Apa itu artinya...Oh God...Ini seakan menjelaskan semua omongan Hermione tadi.

"Miss Mione" Gumam Dorota begitu pelan, bahkan bisa dibilang hampir tidak terdengar. Itu membahagiakan, namun itu akan terlalu cepat jika memang terbukti benar. Dengan wajah yang sulit di artikan, Dorota segera menyembunyikan testpack itu kesaku bajunya. Mrs Granger tidak boleh sampai tau. Setidaknya Hermione sendirilah yang harus memberitaunya. Yaeh Hermione sendiri yang harus memberitaunya. Dan yang terpenting lagi ia harus segera memberitau Draco.

**000**

**London Gossip Net**

**Sebelum**

**Selanjutnya**

**Ajukan pertanyaan**

**Email masuk**

**Foto**

**P.S : Semua nama tempat, orang, dan peristiwa asli telah diubah atau disingkat demi melindungi pihak yang tidak bersalah, yaitu aku.**

**Who am I ? That's a secret I'll never tell...**

**Hey girls and maybe boys**

Selamat datang di London Gossip, yang akan selalu menjadi paling depan mengetahui info mengenai Bee, As, D, C, dan orang-orang disekitar mereka.

Ini Jujur kukatakan tahun yang menyenangkan. Semua kejutan ada ditahun ini. Pasangan-pasangan baru pun ada di tahun ini. Mulai dari Bee dengan D, A dengan C, Bahkan si kembar india telah memiliki pasangan. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya kapan BZ akan berhenti menjadi playboy dan mulai serius menjalin hubungan seperti teman-temannya? Itu pertanyaan terbesar yang belum terjawabkan olehku?

By the way, selain cerita para pasangan itu, sekarang kita memiliki queen bee baru. Selamat Little J. Kau sukses mengejutkan kami semua. Tahun ini penuh kejutan sekali, iyakan? Seorang Queen bee dari kelas bawah? Oh itu wow sekali. Semoga kau bisa bertahan. Bagaimapun kalangan atas benar-benar bisa menjadi sangat jahat. Kuatkan mental dan ragamu Little J.

Ngomongin Little J berarti kita juga harus membicarakan Mr Freak. Si tuan aneh itu memang sangat mengejutkan kita tentang perasaan suka nya pada Bee. Sampai sekarang aku masih sulit untuk mempercayai itu. Sejak kapan dia menyukai Bee? Yang aku tau dari dulu dia hanya tergila-gila pada A. Cintanya cepat sekali berubah rupanya. Sialnya ia bernasip buruk. Bee menolaknya, dan A pergi kepelukkan C. Malangnya dia.

Aku bahkan semakin prihatin terhadap GW. Junior yang gagal menjadi Queen bee itu malah memilih berdekat-dekatan dengan Mr Freak. Terlihat sekali dia menaruh hati pada tuan aneh itu. Apa sih yang dia lihat? Selera nya benar-benar aneh deh!

Well bagaimana pun tahun ini akan segera berakhir. Aku sedih sekali, tapikan waktu terus berputar. Jadi ketemu tahun depan guys. Aku akan segera kembali dari libur panjang ini dan membawa berita-berita mengejutkan dari keempat tokoh utama kita. Aku sih punya firasat Bee dan D akan mengejutkan kita semua. Aku tidak sabar untuk itu. So...

Happy holliday...See you...

**XOXO. YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME. LONDON GOSSIP.**

**000**

**End**

**000**

Yeah itu dia ch 26. Kuharap tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Lagipula tidak ada yang sempurna keculi Tuhan, iyakan?

Jadi aku minta maaf bila masih banyak kekurangan. Aku akan mencoba menjadi lebih baik lagi untuk Fict terbaruku nanti.

Oh iya aku mau mengingatkan bahwa aku masih menyediakan epilog di ch 27. Jangan lupa untuk menyempatkan waktu kalian untuk membacanya oke?

**Seperti biasa mari kita tanya Jawab.**

**Pertama,** Bagaiman dengan Ch kali ini? Aku sangat penasaran akan tanggapan kalian.

**Kedua**, Scene apa yang sama sekali tidak kalian suka? Emm... misalnya yang menjengkelkan kalian.

**Ketiga,** Well sekedar info tambahan aku berusaha untuk membuat sedikit humor kedalam Ch kali ini, sedikit kejutan, sedikit scene bersedih-sedih dan juga memasukan ektra romance untuk Dramione. Tapi aku sih merasa gagal total untuk itu. Hahaha... Kalau menurut kalian bagaimana? Gagalkah? Atau sediki berhasil diriku ini? Jika berhasil waktu scene apa?

Terakhir adakah saran untuk alur epilog?

Nah itu aja sih yang aku tanyakan. Aku akan senang dan berterimakasih kalau kalian menjawabnya. Tidak juga tidak apa-apa. Aku dan S akan selalu mengucapkan terimakasih. Setidaknya tinggalkan jejak kalian. Aku akan excited membacanya.

See you...

Kalian tau bahwa aku dan S sayang kalian...

** KNOW YOU LOVE ME. LONDON GOSSIP.**


	27. Chapter 27

**London Gossip**

**Rated : M**

**By : CountessCaroline**

**Disclamair : Harry potter sudah pasti milik J.K Rowling, Gossip Girl series milik CW TV sedangkan novelnya sendiri oleh Cecily Von Ziegesar.**

**PERINGATAN :** ADA SEDIKIT LEMON DI CH TERAKHIR INI, JIKA TIDAK SUKA, ADA BAIKNYA DI SKIP SAJA. BTW YANG MEMBUAT SCENE LEMONYA ADALAH S. ALWAYS! SO AKU SANGAT BERTERMA KASIH UNTUK ITU, MENGINGAT AKU PALING TIDAK BERBAKAT BUAT ADEGAN ITU. #sok polos hahaha...

**A/N :** Hellooooo guys! Selamat lebaran untuk yang merayakan! CC dan S disini. Senang dapat kembali dengan chapter terakhir dari LG ini. Kuharap akan cukup memuaskan untuk sebuah epilog. Bila ternyata tidak dan masih terdapat banyak kekurangan tolong dimaklumi karena aku akui aku tidak memiliki bakat dalam hal ini dan lagipula aku bukanlah seorang penulis professional, begitulah kira-kira...

Oleh sebab itu aku akan senang jika di review nanti kalian bisa sedikit memberiku saran untuk kedepannya... So Aku tunggu review kalian guys.

Seperti biasa, Aku dan S selalu bilang terimakasih banyak atas partisipasi yang kalian berikan untuk LG ini. Tanpa itu aku mungkin tidak akan melanjutkan LG. Sekali lagi makasih bagi yang pernah baca, yang telah menjadi pembaca setia, memberi review, menjawab pertanyaanku, nge-follow, dan bahkan yang telah bersedia menyukai LG. GOMAWO...

By the way, Mengingat ini chapter terakhir LG, bagaimana kalau yang selama ini hanya menjadi silent reader ikut juga memberi review. Walau hanya beberapa kata, aku dan S akan sangat berterimakasih. Bagaimanapun ini adalah ch terakhir, dan aku ingin lebih banyak berkenalan dengan para pembaca LG. Tapi tidak juga tak apa. Aku sudah senang kok kalian rela meluangkan waktu untuk membaca LG.

Akhir kata, Selamat membaca. Kuharap kalian suka.

Kalian tau bahwa Aku dan S sayang kalian...

**Chapter 27**

**EPILOG : You' ve got a love!**

**Hermione Pov,**

Sekali lagi aku membuka kedua mataku. Rasanya masih sama. Tidak ada yang berubah. Itu aku. Yeah dengan gaun putih panjang, yang melekuk pas yang indah di tubuhku, dihiasi renda-renda cantik dan berkilau oleh taburan permata. Gaun pengantin yang memukau namun tetap sopan. Ginny tersenyum bangga dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan padaku. Dialah sang ahli perias. Aku harus akui dia memiliki bakat dalam hal ini. Dalam satu jam saja ia berhasil meriasku menjadi seluarbiasa seperti sekarang. Aku masih bergidik ngeri akan penampilanku sebelumnya. Rambut terikat asal-asalan, wajah pucat tanpa make up, dan parahnya aku belum mandi. Ginny sempat berteriak melihat penampilanku. Dengan omelannya ia mendorongku kekamar mandinya, dan segera menyuruhku mandi sementara ia sibuk mempersiapkan segalanya. Ketika aku usai dengan mandiku, tanpa banyak berbicara, Ginny dengan bakat yang ia memiliki telah mengubahku menjadi begitu cantik.

"Lihatlah! Ini 180 derajat berbeda dari penampilanmu sebelumnya." Ucap Ginny berdiri dibelakangku. Aku tersenyum melihat pantulannya di cermin besar yang ada dihadapanku.

"Trims Weasley" Ucapku sambil menoleh kebelakang, tepat kepadanya. "Kau bahkan berhasil merubah rambut acak-acakkan super mengerikan milikku menjadi gulungan perancis yang begitu indah seperti ini"

Ginny ikut tersenyum. "Jangan berterimakasih berlebihan seperti itu Granger. Ini semua kulakukan agar kau segera menikah dengan si naga menyebalkan itu." Aku dan dia terkekeh. "Ayolah. Kita harus segera pergi. Kau dan Draco harus menikah sebelum para polisi itu menangkap kalian"

Senyumku menghilang. Mendengar kata polisi membuatku menyadari situasi apa yang sebenarnya kami hadapi. Aku dan Draco adalah buronan yang sepertinya paling dicari oleh para polisi diseluruh london. Ceritanya benar-benar panjang. Aku tak yakin bisa cukup waktu untuk menceritakannya. Intinya aku dan Draco adalah buronan yang sebenarnya tidak bersalah. Luciuslah yang bersalah. Apa yang Draco lakukan hanyalan tindakan pembelaan diri. Ayahnya yang iblis itulah yang duluan mencoba membunuhnya. Jadi bukan salah Draco bila Lucius harus tewas karena jatuh dari puncak teratas Malfoy Corps. Sekali lagi kukatakan Dracoku tidak bersalah. Aku melihatnya dengan kedua mataku sendiri. Sayang aku tidak bisa membuktikanya. Cctv telah dimatikan oleh Lucius sebelumnya. Itulah alasan kenapa aku dan Draco bisa sampai menjadi buronan.

Aku lari bersamanya. Aku tidak peduli bila harus menjadi buronan. Aku sudah sangat lelah untuk berpisah darinya. Tiga tahun benar-benar batas kerasku untuk mampu bertahan tanpanya. Aku sangat mencintainya dan tidak akan pernah mau bila tiga tahun yang telah kulaui harus bertambah menjadi empat, lima, enam dan seterusnya. Itu membuatku bergidik ngeri.

Menjadi buronan jelas pilihan yang lebih baik. Asalkan dengannya. Yeah itu sangat terdengar bagaikan anak remaja yang tengah mabuk dicinta. Tapi itulah yang selalu terjadi padaku bila berkaitan dengan Draco. Aneh memang, mengingat usiaku sekarang adalah 21 tahun. Aku bukan lagi anak remaja. Bagiku 21 tahun adalah tingkat dimana aku sudah siap akan segalanya yang terjadi dalam kehidupanku.

Termasuk sekarang ini. Menikah dengan Draco. Aku harus akui ini sangat diluar rencana. Tak pernah terpikirkan untuk kami menikah, mengingat hubungan kami baru saja kembali, belum lagi dalam keadaan menjadi buronan. Itu jelas bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menikah. Namun Riddle, eum... maksudku Tom yang merupakan kakak Draco, seakan membuat sekaranglah waktu yang tepat. Ia sangat berhasil menyakinkan kami berdua.

.

.

.

**Flasback**

"Bagaimana kau tau kami disini?" Tanya Draco dengan nada suara yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang ramah. Bagaimanapun dulu hubungan mereka begitu buruk. Tom berusaha merebut Malfoy corp dari Draco ketika Lucius masih hidup dan terkurung dipenjara. Hidup memang selalu penuh rintangan bukan?

"Aku selalu tau apapun mengenai adikku" Pria berambut cokelat yang tertata rapi itu tersenyum. Kedua tangan Draco terkepal. Aku tau ia menahan amarahnya. Dengan lembut, aku yang duduk disampingnya segera merengkuh salah satu tangannya itu. Sebisa mungkin aku mencoba menenangkannya.

"Apa yang kau mau?" Tanya Draco dengan nada yang lebih tenang. "Kau bisa ambil Malfoy cops sesukamu dan aku sama sekali tidak peduli Riddle."

Tom terkekeh. Ia merubah posisinya di sofa, dimana saat ini dia duduk didepan kami. "Aku sudah bilang padamu, aku tidak tertarik lagi dengan Malfoy corps. Aku sadar bahwa aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi didunia ini selain kau sebagai adikku. Jadi karena aku kakakmu, sekarang ini aku mencoba membantumu Draco"

"Benarkah?" Tanyaku lebih terdengar bagaikan pekikkan terkejut.

"Tentu saja" Tom manatapku.

"Kalau gitu apa bisa kau membawa kami pergi dari sini? Kemana saja yang benar-benar membuat kami aman. Aku bahkan tidak peduli lagi bila itu pulau terpencil sekalipun" Lanjutku dengan cepat dan tanpa jeda.

Tom tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku tidak yakin seorang Hermione Granger mampu bertahan dipulau terpencil."

"Aku serius" Kutatap dia tajam penuh amarah.

"Love" Suara Draco yang memanggil membuatku jauh lebih tenang. Amarahku langsung sirna begitu saja.

"Well itu sama sekali bukan jalan keluarnya. Masalah harus dihadapi"

"Memang" Sahut Draco menyetujui. "Tapi aku bukanlah pembunuhnya. Dia terjatuh. Aku berani bersumpah"

"Malfoy benar" Belaku. "Aku melihatnya dengan kedua mataku"

"Jika hanya kau sebagai saksinya, kurasa itu tidak akan cukup kuat Granger"

"Oleh sebab itu kau harus membawa kami pergi" Ucapku bersikeras.

"Tidak Granger" Sahut Tom jauh lebih keras kepala dibanding aku. "Kita harus buat masalah ini berakhir begitu saja tanpa perlu membuat siapapun masuk kedalam penjara."

Draco mendengus. "Bagaimana caranya, apa kau kira semudah itu heh?"

"Tentu saja mudah" Tom memamerkan senyum andalannya. Ia melihat Draco dan aku secara bergantian. Cukup lama ia lakukan hal tersebut.

"Why?" Tanyaku kompak bersamaan dengan Draco.

Tom menyeringai. "Menikahlah!"

Sontak Draco tertawa tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru kami dengar. Aku sendiri langsung melototi penuh marah pada Tom yang bisa-bisanya membuat lelucon disaat genting seperti ini. "Kau gila" Makiku dengan sangat tidak sopan sekali.

Tom tetap tersenyum menanggapi makianku. "Kalian rupanya benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kumaksud"

"Memang apa yang sebenarnya kau maksud?" Tanyaku begitu penasaran sekaligus tersinggung ia meremehkan tingkat kecerdasanku.

"Well... Dengan kalian menikah kasus ini hanya akan dianggap kasus tanpa bukti dan Draco tidak akan dipenjara"

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?" Tanya Draco.

"Mengingat hanya Granger yang bisa menjadi saksi jelas itu bisa dilakukan. Dengan kalian menikah, Granger tidak akan bisa bersaksi. Bagaimanapun seorang istri tidak bisa memberikan kesaksian pada suaminya. Begitulah kira-kira yang dikatakan pengacaraku. Aku benar kan Granger?"

Tom menatapku. Tatapan kami bertemu. Oh shit itu benar sekali. Aku pernah membacanya disalah satu buku hukum. Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran sampai kesitu. Oh Tuhan aku benar-benar bersyukur padamu.

"Malfoy" Aku menoleh pada Draco dengan kedua mata penuh harap dan permohonan yang jelas. Seakan didahiku tertulis kata nikahi aku dengan tulisan yang besar-besar.

"Oh tidak tidak" Dia bangkit berdiri dengan cepat. Aku ikut bangkit berdiri dan menahan salah satu tangannya.

"Ayolah Malfoy. Tom benar. Lagipula kita saling mencintai. Apa salahnya kita menikah?"

Draco menatapku horor. "Dalam keadaan seperti ini?"

Aku mengangguk dengan semangat.

Draco menghela napasnya. "Aku tidak mau kau menikah denganku karena masalah ini Granger. Aku mau kita menikah karena kita memang telah siap dan saling mencintai"

"Aku mencintaimu. Kita sama-sama tau kalau kita saling mencintai. Dan aku siap Malfoy. Aku yakin kau juga siap"

"Granger"

"Ayolah Malfoy"

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghela napasnya. "Kau benar, tapi bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang juga mencintaimu. Aku sangat tau, kau begitu ingin menikah dengan dikelilingi oleh ibumu, ayahmu, Dorota, Astoria, Cedric, si kembar, lalu..."

Aku segera menyela. "Ada kau Malfoy. Cukup ada kau, aku sudah sangat bahagia"

"Lagipula ada aku" Tom bangkit berdiri didepan kami. "Well aku mencintai kalian berdua" Saat itu juga, Tom justru mendapat lototan dari ku maupun Draco. Harusnya ia sadar bahwa baru saja merusak moment romantis dintara kami berdua. "Eu...sorry" Lanjut Tom segera memutuskan duduk kembali di sofa motel tempat kami bersembunyi sejak kemaren.

"Ayolah Malfoy!" Ucap ku tidak menyerah ketika aku menatapnya kembali

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Draco menghela napasnya. Dengan tatapan yang serius namun lembut ia menjulurkan kedua tangannya kearah kalung yang kupakai. Dengan kedua mata yang tanpa henti menatap, Draco membuka kalung itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin berlian yang tergantung disana. Itu cincin pemberiannya kepada ku. Aku ingat betul kalau ia pernah berkata akan segera melamar ku. Sampai tiba saat itu terjadi, dia memintaku untuk menjaga cincinnya sebaik-baik mungkin. Aku mengiyakan dan segera menggantungkan cincin itu pada sebuah kalung yang selalu ku pakai.

Sekarang saat itu akhirnya tiba. Aku hampir ingin menjerit histeris ketika Draco berlutut di depanku. Untung itu tidak sampai terjadi.

"Hermione Jean Granger kau perlu tau bahwa sejak usiaku 10 tahun sampai sekarang aku sudah sangat mencintaimu. Aku bahkan berani bersumpah sampai kapanpun aku selalu mencintaimu. Kau yang pertama untukku dan tentunya yang terakhir untukku. Aku tau, aku begitu banyak kekurangan. Aku juga bahkan pernah membuat kesalahan terburuk hingga akhirnya kau pergi meninggalkanku dengan penuh kebencian. Aku sebenarnya tidak pantas untukmu, tapi kau pasti tau aku adalah orang yang paling egois didunia ini. Aku mau kau bersamaku. Jadi aku akan bertanya padamu." Draco terdiam sejenak untuk mengambil napas. Dengan tangan yang memegang cincin, Draco kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Hermione Jean Granger, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Ait mata yang telah menumpuk sejak tadi dimata ku keluar begitu saja membasahi wajahku satu persatu. Dengan anggukan aku mengiyakan. Jujur sebenarnya aku ingin sekali berteriak yes dengan begitu keras. Namun yang terjadi aku bahkan sulit mengeluarkan suaraku. Yang semakin terdengar hanyalah isakan tangis ketika Draco telah bangkit berdiri sambil memakaikan cincin berhias berlian putih nan indah itu kejari manisku. Siapapun dapat melihat betapa bahagiannya diriku saat ini.

"Jangan menangis" Ucap Draco dengan kedua tangannya yang mengelap semua air mataku yang tiada hentinya mengalir sejak tadi. Draco tersenyum. "Kau akan terlihat seperti badut dengan hidung yang merah seperti ini Granger"

Aku terkekeh disela-sela tangisku. "Aku kelewat bahagia dan sama sekali tidak peduli bila harus terlihat seperti badut"

"Dan aku jauh lebih bahagia"Tambah Draco.

"I Know" Aku mengangguk dan langsung merengkuhnya. "Aku mencintaimu" Ucapku menerjangnya dengan ciuman yang begitu panjang. Draco tentu membalasnya. Aku rasa kami tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Bahkan kami tidak peduli dengan kehadiran Tom yang melihat kami berdua dengan raut keheranan.

.

.

.

"Granger" Ginny memanggilku. Saat itu juga aku seakan tersadar. "Ayo kita tak ada waktu. Semuanya sudah menunggu di Hogwarts. Kita harus segera kesana"

Aku mengangguk dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Ginny. Ron telah menanti diluar dengan mobil. Ginny membantuku berjalan dan dengan setia memenggangi ekor gaunku.

"Ayolah Girls" Ucap Ron. "Aku sudah sangat tidak sabar memacu mobil ini dalam kecepatan penuh"

Ginny memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah kakaknya tersebut. Aku tertawa. "Tutup saja mulutmu itu Ron dan segera jalankan mobilnya." Ucap Ginny ketika ia akhirnya telah duduk disampingku di kursi belakang.

"Aishh kau adik yang menyebalkan"Sindirnya melihat melalui spion didepannya, tepat kearah Ginny.

"Oh Damn Hermione!" Tatapan matanya beralih padaku. "Kau cantik sekali."

"Trims Ron" Ucapku lalu tersenyum.

"Kau tau Draco pasti..."

"RON AYOLAH! KITA BISA TERLAMBAT." Bentak Ginny hilang kendali. Gara-gara itu Ron langsung menancap gas. Aku dan Ginny bahkan hampir melompat terbang. Ron memacu mobil dengan cepat. Dia sudah bagai pembalap yang begitu ahli melewati mobil-mobil didepannya.

Aku dan Ginny tiada hentinya berteriak ketika mobil tiba-tiba menukik dengan tajam. Sialnya itu terjadi berulang kali. Diam-diam aku berdoa untuk diberi keselamatan. Bagaimanapun aku mau hidup-hidup datang kepada Draco.

Keadaan benar-benar kacau. Jantungku terus berpacu. Gila! Aku tidak akan lagi mau semobil dengan Ron. Sejak tadi aku dan Ginny sibuk berteriak histeris, dia justru berteriak senang.

"Wooowww! Ini menyenangkan, bukan begitu girls?" Ia menatap kami melalui kaca spion.

"Demi apapun Ron! Lihat saja kedepan oke? Jika kami sampai mati, Aku dan Granger bersumpah akan menghantuimu"

Ron tertawa. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan raut wajah kami. "Tenanglah Gin! Aku bahkan bisa menyetir dengan mata terpejam. Lihatlah ini!"

"JANGAN LAKUKAN!" Bentakku bersamaan dengan Ginny. Ron memang gila. Aku menghela naapasku sementar ia tertawa. Mobil masih melaju cepat. Aku sangat ingin ini cepat berakhir. Aku ingin bersama Draco. Sialnya aku harus melewati rintangan ini dulu. Rasanya memang tidak mudah untuk bisa bersama. Begitu banyak rintangan yang aku dan Draco harus hadapi. Rintangan terbesar adalah mengalahkan diri kami masing-masing. Aku sadar betul soal itu sejak kejadian yang menimpa hubungan kami tiga tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

Aku dan Draco menikmati liburan bersama kami untuk pertama kalinya. Aku sudah sangat berharap ini akan menjadi liburan yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan. Itu memang terjadi. Baik dalam artian baik dan buruk. Baiknya, aku dan dia sangat bersenang-senang di New york. Tiada hari tanpa berkencan. Kami pergi ketempat-tempat indah yang dimiliki new york. Kami bahkan terlalu sering untuk berfoto-foto dan juga menghabiskan waktu menonton pertunjukkan broadway secara live. Sungguh tidak akan pernah kulupakan. Aku bahkan masih dapat merasakan betapa bahagianya aku saat itu. Sayangnya aku juga masih ingat betul betapa sakitnya perasaanku.

Tepat dimalam tahun baru, Aku dan Draco berada dikamar suite kami dengan bermalas-malasan. Kami berdua begitu lelah akan semua kegiatan liburan yang kami lakukan. Jadi kami berdua putuskan hanya berdiam diri dikamar. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Bagiku dapat bergelung manja didada Draco jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding menyaksikan kembang api di luar sana. Dengan Draco membelai rambutku dan aku membelai dada telanjangnya kami berbaring diranjang sambil menonton kemeriahan tahun baru melalui Tv.

"Malfoy" Aku memanggilnya berniat membuka topik pembicaraan. Ini waktunya memberitau.

"Emmmm" Sahutnya dengan tetap membelai rambutku.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan" Aku lantas mendonggak padanya. Tatapan kami bertemu.

"Biar kutebak"Ia tersenyum dengan membelai pipiku. "Kau pasti mau bilang kalau kau mencintaiku, iyakan?"

Aku terkekeh. "Aku memang mencintaimu, tapi bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan"

Draco mencemberutkan mulutnya. "Kukira tebakkan benar tapi ternyata salah"

Aku tertawa sekarang. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, Aku memang mencintaimu. Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu." Ucapku kemudian mengecup bibir cemberutnya itu. Dia terkekeh dan membalas kecupanku dengan lumatan. Ia juga merubah posisi kami. Dengan kekuatannya ia telah berada diatasku. Penuh godaan yang tak tertahankan, aku membuka mulutku, mengijinkannya masuk. Ia menggeram dan segera membelai kedalam dengan lidahnya yang begitu ahli. Aku sampai kehabisan napas ketika ciuman itu berakhir. Draco dengan nakalnya mulai memberikan kecupan dileherku. Aku merinding geli.

"Malfoy" Aku memanggilnya. Suaraku langsung berubah parau.

Dia tampak tidak peduli. Cumbuannya terus berlanjut bahkan kian turun mendekati payudaraku. Napasku yang telah normal kembali berubah tidak beraturan. Aku mendesah ketika ia mulai menghisap. Pikiranku mulai hilang kendali. Oh tidak tidak... Untuk kali ini tidak boleh. Aku harus memberitaunya.

"Malfoy" Panggilku mulai menggeliat menghindari setiap cumbuannya. "Kita...emmmm..." Dia mulai bermain dengan puncak dadaku ketika ternyata sejak tadi tangannya diam-diam telah menurunkan gaun tidurku.

"Kita perlu bicara" Ucapku begitu susah payah, apalagi ketika Draco mulai memainkan lidahnya dipuncak dadaku.

"Bicaralah! Aku mendengarkannya Love" Sahutnya sama sekali tidak fokus. Ia beralih ke payudaraku yang lain.

"Ah...ngggg..." Desahku sulit untuk berkonsentrasi. Salah satu tangannya yang lain membelai begitu intim paha bagian dalamku. Belaiannya terus beranjak naik ke pusat gairahku. Aku bergetar. Tapi ini tidak boleh berlanjut. Aku tidak bisa lagi menundanya. Aku harus segera memberitaunya.

"Malfoy ayolah" Rengekku ketika ia tetap saja selalu sibuk mencumbu seluruh bagian leher dan dadaku.

"Ayolah apa heh?" Ia menyeringai ketika akhirnya memandangku.

"Aku serius" Jawabku ketika dia malah mencoba memancingku. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan"

Keningnya berkerut. "Tentang apa sebenarnya? Akhir-akhir ini kau terus berkata seperti itu"

Aku tersenyum dan merangkul lehernya. "Pokoknya ini hal yang menggembirakan"

"Seperti?"

"Aku hamil" Suaraku seratus persen gembira. Pada saat itu aku begitu yakin Draco sama bahagianya denganku. Harusnya aku tau aku salah. Salah besar! Dari raut wajahnya saja semua orang dapat tau itu bukan wajah bahagia. Aku saja yang begitu tolol. Dia bahkan terlihat bagaikan tak bernyawa saat itu juga.

"Jangan bercanda" Ucapnya sambil segera melepaskan diri dariku. Dia turun dari ranjang dan berdiri dalam balutan celana tidurnya saja.

Aku bangkit duduk dengan tetap memasang raut gembira yang tolol. "Aku tau ini pasti sulit dipercayai, tapi aku memang hamil. Aku telah mengeceknya berulang kali. Aku sangat gembira dan tak akan tahan lagi harus menyembunyikannya darimu. kebahagiaan ini harus kita..."

"Bagaiman bisa itu terjadi? Jawab aku Granger!" Nada suaranya yang marah itu harusnya menyadarkanku. Tapi aku kelewat bodoh. Aku pikir dia hanya terkejut saat itu.

Aku malah tertawa dan mulai menangis terharu dengan bahagia. "Aku tau kau pasti terkejut. Aku juga awalnya jauh lebih terkejut, sebelum akhirnya aku justru merasa bahagia. Apalagi itu adalah anakmu. Anak kita berdua dan dia tumbuh disini" Aku mengelus sayang perutku. "Rasanya aku langsung sayang begitu saja padanya. Ini sungguh..."

"Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi?" Tanya Draco memotong ucapanku dengan menunjuk penuh benci kepada perutku. Dari situ aku menyadari dia tidak bahagia dengan kabar yang kuberikan. "Jawab aku Granger! Jangan diam saja!"

"Tentu saja karena adanya pembuahan. Kau pasti tau itu" Aku menatapnya dengan keheranan. Ia benar-benar kelihatan hilang kendali.

"Aku tau itu, tapi bukan itu maksudku"

"Jadi apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku dengan nada kecewa yang bercampur marah.

Draco meremas rambutnya dengan kesal. "Yang kutau, kau meminum pil kontrasepsimu Granger. Jadi ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Kau membuatku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa hamil?"

"Memang apa salahnya jika aku hamil?" Amarahku semakin muncul.

"Tentu saja salah" Ucap Draco semakin marah. "Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau bisa hamil?"

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku menahan amarahku yang siap meledak mendengar semua ucapannya itu. Aku mencengkram selimut dengan begitu kuat ketika kembali menatapnya."Sejak aku dirawat dirumah sakit aku tidak pernah meminum pilku. Bahkan aku tidak meminum pilku ketika akhirnya aku pulang. Aku terlalu sedih karena kau menjauhiku selama sebulan. Jadi persetan dengan pil itu. Aku tentu tidak akan ingat meminumnya dikala aku begitu sedih karenamu!" Air mataku semakin menumpuk. Sangat menyakitkan melihat raut amarah Draco sama sekali tidak berubah. Ia semakin terlihat marah padaku.

"Bagaiman bisa kau menjadi seceroboh itu Granger? Ada apa denganmu? Kau kira kehamilan tidak terduga ini berita membahagiakan? Jangan bercanda, Ini berita kematian untukku."

"Kau brengsek!" Aku segera melemparnya dengan bantal. Sial dia berhasil menghindarinya. Penuh amarah yang amat sangat aku bangkit berdiri. Kami berdua saling berhadapan dengan ranjang sebagai garis pemisah diantara kami. Berurai air mata aku bicara padanya. Bisa dibilang aku menjerit kesal. Sangat-sangaaaaaaat kesal. Aku bahkan benci padanya saat itu.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berhak menyalahkanku. Ini bukan cuman karena aku! Kau juga membantu prosesnya, Kau pasti tau betul itu Malfoy!"

"Baiklah ini bukan salahmu" Ucap Draco jelas sekali bermaksud menyindir. "Tapi ini juga bukan salahku. Monster itu yang salah, apa kau puas?" Dia menunjuk kearah perutku dengan tatapan penuh benci.

Oh shittttttt...Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahku. Bagaimana bisa dia menyalahkan calon anak kami yang bahkan tidak tau apapun. Draco keterlaluan, dia juga berani sekali menyebut calon anak kami monster. Dia sangat keterlaluaaaaaan.

"Aku benci padamu Malfoy! Kau bahkan tidak tau diri menyalahkan anak ini" Aku langsung menyentuh perutku. "Dia bukan Monster. Bagaimanapun dia anakmu, anak kita. Harusnya kau malu berani menyalahkannya. Jelas-jelas ini salah kita berdua. Khususnya kau ferret sialan! Jika kau setidaknya memakai pengaman ini tidak akan terjadi"

Draco semakin hilang kendali. Dia tidak bisa lagi menyaring semua ucapannya. Dia terus saja berbicara tanpa henti. Semuanya langsung mengalir dan itu semakin menyakitiku.

"Kita belum siap Granger. Lebih tepatnya aku belum siap. Bagaimana bisa kita memiliki seorang anak pada usia semuda ini? Kau bahkan terkadang terlalu kekanak-kanakkan. Coba kau pikirkan seorang anak merawat anak? Itu sama sekali tidak lucu. Lalu bagaimana dengan mimpimu? Kau mau membuang semua itu demi monster itu?" Draco lagi-lagi menunjuk perutku.

"Aku rela berkorban apapun untuknya" Ucapku penuh penekanan.

"Kau gila!" Pekik Draco. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia datang menghampiriku dan mencengkram bahuku. Ia menguncangku."Jangan lakukan hal bodoh Granger! Monster itu tidak layak untuk menghancurkan mimpimu. Aku tidak akan diam saja. Kau harus sadar!"

"Aku seratus persen sadar" Ucapku sambil menangkis tangannya dariku.

Draco kembali meremas rambutnya frustasi terhadapku."Lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku sama sekali tidak siap Granger. Aku belum mau membagimu dengan monster itu. Aku mau kau sepenuhnya. Belum lagi ketakutan terbesarku adalah aku akan menjadi ayah yang buruk. Kau tau betul bagaimana ayahku. Coba kau bayangkan bagaimana bila aku sama sepertinya? Oh damn...aku enggak siap Granger"

"Malfoy" Suaraku langsung melembut. Aku membelai wajahnya. Dia masih kelihatan ketakutan dan panik. Dia menatapku. "Aku juga tidak siap. Siapapun tidak akan siap Malfoy. Tapi seiring waktu kita pasti bisa. Kita akan menjadi orang tua yang luar biasa untuknya" Aku langsung mengarahkan salah satu tangannya pada perutku yang masih datar itu. "Kau akan menjadi ayah yang hebat"

"Tidak" Draco menjauhkan tangannya dari perutku. "Kau tidak mengerti Granger. Aku tidak akan menjadi ayah yang hebat. Aku bahkan tidak punya panutan ayah yang hebat. Ayahku adalah iblis. Aku bisa saja menjadi iblis sepertinya"

"Malfoy percaya padaku! Kau bakal menjadi ayah terbaik untuk calon anak kita. Lihatlah! Buktinya bahkan kau khwatir apakah bisa menjadi ayah yang baik atau tidak? Jika kau bukan ayah yang baik kau tidak akan sekhawatir ini. Kumohon percaya padaku Malfoy"

"Tapi...yah...kau...kita...eu maksudku, demi apapun Granger! Sekarang kau tau bagaimana perasaanku soal ini, kan? Jadi...eu...bagaimana kalau kita menggugurkannya?"

"Apa?" Aku begitu terkejut mendengarnya. Aku yakin aku terlihat seperti tidak memiliki nyawa sekarang ini. Seakan ekspresiku itu belum cukup, Draco malah menambah rasa sakitku.

"Eu...kalau kau tidak setuju, aku ada ide lain. Ide yang lebih manusiawi. Kita bisa mencari orang tua angkat untuknya, bagaimana? Aku bahkan pernah mendengar hal seperti itu diperjualbelikan."

PLAK!

Aku menamparnya dalam kemarahan dan hormon kehamilan yang tidak menentu. Air mataku yang sudah kering kembali mengalir keluar dengan deras. Draco sudah sangat kelewatan batas. Itu adalah hal yang terburuk yang pernah kudengar darinya.

Aku mendengus penuh kebencian dan sangat marah seperti bom yang akan meledak. "Jaga mulutmu Draco Lucius Malfoy! Aku tidak akan mengugurkan ataupun mencarikan orang tua angkat untuk anak kita ini! Harusnya kau memikirkan apa aku ingin terus bersamamu atau tidak! Aku juga sama terkejutnya sepertimu, namun aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menghancurkan kebahagiaanku! Jadi...lebih baik kau bersiap menjadi seorang ayah...mau tidak mau bayi ini akan lahir!" Aku mendorongnya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya dengan keras. Aku duduk di closet dan menangis sepuasnya. Aku begitu hancur menjadi berkeping-keping, yang aku sendiri bahkan tidak yakin apakah dapat kembali disatukan menjadi satuan yang utuh lagi atau tidak?

Ini malam tahun baru yang buruk.

Aku menangis selama dua jam penuh. Sedangkan Draco keluar setelah tidak berhasil membujukku untuk keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku begitu hancur dan lelah. Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak kehamilanku, aku merasa mual. Aku muntah-muntah hampir selama satu jam kemudian. Aku sangat terlihat buruk dan kacau. Belum lagi aku begitu lelah. Dengan sambil masih terisak-isak aku mengosok gigiku, dan akhirnya memutuskan keluar dari kamar mandi. Draco belum muncul. Itu jujur sangat membantuku. Jika aku melihatnya aku pasti akan segera meninjunya. Aku masih terlalu marah padanya.

Dengan sangat lelah aku tidur. Kumenarik selimut hingga menutupi wajahku dan meringkuk miring bagaikan janin sambil mengelus sayang pada perutku. Dia juga pasti bersedih bukan?

"Aku mencintaimu dan ayahmu. Pokoknya aku mencintai kalian berdua." Gumamku sebelum benar-benar tertidur.

Sisa hari itu kuhabiskan dengan tertidur. Subuhnya aku terbangun. Dapat kurasakan Seseorang memelukku dari belakang. Itu Draco. Aku menghela napasku dan merubah posisiku meringkuk kearahnya. Pria pirang yang sangat kucintai itu masih tertidur. Aku selalu suka melihatnya tidur. Dia seperti malaikat yang tercipta khusus untukku. Dia sama sekali bukan iblis. Aku lantas menjulurkan salah satu tanganku dan mulai membelai kepalanya.

Seorang penulis di abad ke-18, pernah berkata: "Membuat kesalahan itu adalah sifat manusiawi, namun memaafkan itu hal yang mulia"

Dia sepenuhnya benar. Aku akan berbuat mulia.

Jadi saat itu aku segera lekas mandi dan berpakaian. Aku menggunakan salah satu dressku dan menelepon kebagian pelayanan kamar untuk menyiapkan apa yang kuminta. Semuanya sudah siap dimeja ketika aku mencoba membangunkan Draco. Aku mengecup keningnya dan berbisik. "Bagunlah ini sudah pagi. Kita harus sarapan"

Dia membuka matanya dengan sangat keheranan. Kedua matanya memincing. "Kau sudah tidak marah?"

Aku mengedikkan bahuku. "Aku mencoba untuk bersikap mulia saat ini. Tapi sepertinya tidak semudah yang kukira. Aku benar-benar masih merasa marah. Jadi kurasa memaafkan juga butuh proses. Tapi disisi lain aku senang kau tidak meninggalkanku sendiri dan masih mau bersamaku"

Draco bangkit duduk. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Granger. Aku sangat mencintamu dan aku tidak seberengsek itu. Aku selalu menjadi milikmu love" Ia menggenggam tanganku erat.

Aku menghela napasku. "Dan?" Tanyaku dengan menuntut lebih lanjut karena tidak puas dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Aku minta maaf"

"Dan?" Tanyaku lagi karena masih ada satu lagi yang kuinginkan dan dia belum mengatakannya.

"Dan...aku masih belum siap menjadi seorang ayah"

"Malfoy bukan itu yang ingin kudengar"

"Tapi kenyataanya seperti itu. Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan? Tidak mungkin aku berbohong sementara aku memang tidak siap"

Aku menghela napasku, mencoba bersabar. "Aku masih yakin kau akan menjadi ayah yang baik. Seiring waktu kau pasti menyadarinya"

"Granger"

"Ayolah aku tidak mau berdebat.

Aku akan mual jika kau bersikeras ingin berdebat" Ucapku sambil sesudahnya menyentuh perutku dan membelainya dengan keceriaan. "Anak kita sepertinya tidak suka mendengar kita berdebat jadi dia mengirimkan mual-mual itu padaku."

Aku dapat melihat Draco menatap horor kearah perutku. Aku memutar bola mataku. Dia benar-benar sangat mengesalkan. "Berhenti berpikiran buruk pada anak kita Malfoy. Dia akan sedih. Dan kau juga harus berhenti mememanggilnya monster! Aku serus!"

"Baiklah" Jawab Draco jelas hanya bermaksud menghindari pertengkaran.

"Bagus" Aku mengecup pipinya. "Sekarang ayo kita sarapan." Aku menariknya untuk bangkit berdiri. Kami pun makan dalam keadaan damai. Aku sangat senang untuk itu. Namun selalu ada perasaan sedih. Itu dimulai ketika aku memberitau ibuku soal kehamilanku. Aku tidak kaget ia marah dan tak setuju. Ia bahkan menampar Draco. Penuh kemarahan dia bilang tidak peduli lagi padaku. Dan mengancamku untuk tidak kembali padanya bila sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi padaku. Secara tidak langsung, ia mengusirku.

Aku terima itu dengan lapang dada. Aku juga tetap meneruskan kehidupanku. Aku kuliah di yale, walau itu artinya aku harus dikucilkan karena hamil di usia semuda itu. Aku tidak memberitau Draco soal tersebut. Bisa-bisa ia akan menghajar seluruh orang dikampus. Belum lagi yang kutakutkan adalah dia akan menyalahkan anak kami, mengingat sampai sekarang dia belum menerimanya. Dia akan menjadi begitu anti akan topik kehamilan dan anak.

Dia juga akan langsung marah-marah tidak jelas tiap kali melihatku muntah-muntah. Aku tau diam-diam ia menyalahkan anak kami. Dengan mencoba kuat aku menghadapi semua ini. Rasanya benar-benar berjuang sendiri tanpa ada sedikitpun yang peduli. Aku terkadang menangis secara sembunyi-bunyi ketika Draco sedang terlalu sibuk diruang kerjanya, di apatemen kami di new haven.

Aku sesekali menelepon Dorota dan mencurhatkan semuanya. Hanya dia yang mendukungku. As, Cedric, Parva dan Padma dan siapapun lainnya tidak mengerti kenapa aku memilih tetap mempertahankan anak yang kukandung. Mereka berpendapat aku gila. Termasuk ayahku sendiri tidak memberikan dukungan. Belum lagi dengan seluruh cibiran masyarakat london. Aku sangat tersudut dan semakin tersudut ketika tiap hari London Gossip tiada hentinya membahas dan menyindirku walau aku telah di Amerika.

Draco juga tidak pernah mau menemaniku ke dokter kandungan. Ia berkata itu akan membuatnya semakin takut. Sekali lagi aku katakan aku berjuang sendiri. Benar-benar sendiri. Sampai akhirnya aku lelah. Aku ingin setidaknya Draco sedikit peduli. Aku butuh dia. Bagaimanapun aku adalah seorang wanita, dan tengah dipenuhi oleh hormon kehamilan yang sialnya justru membuatku ingin di manjakan. Tapi Draco tidak mau melakukannya. Maka terjadi pertengkaran diantara kami berdua bertepat ketika usia kandunganku tiga bulan.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak menginginkan anak itu! Kaulah yang menginginkannya Granger, jadi sekarang kenapa kau mengeluh padaku?"

Ucapannya itu sukses membuatku sangat marah hingga akhirnya dengan menangis aku pergi. Aku tidak kepikiran akan pergi kemana. Pikiranku benar-benar entah dimana. Yang kulakukam aku hanya berjalan terus ditengah keramaiam malam kota new haven ini. Amarahku tidak membuatku menyadari ketika sebuah mobil menabrakku. Aku terjatuh dengan begitu keras dan aku dapat melihat darahku keluar begitu banyak. Aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

Sadar-Sadar aku dirumah sakit dan di infus. Draco duduk disamping ranjangku dengan sangat kacau. Saat itu aku belum menyadari bahwa aku telah kehilangan anakku. Ketika dia memberitau, Aku sangat membencinya. Sepertinya saat itu Draco menjadi orang didunia ini yang paling kubenci. Tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali, aku mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Draco. Aku segera menelepon ayahku dan meminta di pindahkan kerumah sakitnya saja. Draco melepasku. Begitulah kami berpisah.

Rasa benciku semakin menjadi-jadi ketika aku jatuh dalam keterpurukkan. Aku bahkan ke psikiater untuk menghilangkan depresi dan rasa bersalahku pada anak yang sempat kukandung. Butuh setahun bagiku untuk meneruskan kehidupanku. Aku pun menjadi sosok Hermione Granger kembali. Aku mengumpulkan semua kenanganku bersama Draco kedalam sebuah kotak kayu berukir. Aku menyimpan gelang pemberianya dan beberapa foto kami. Aku pernah ingin membuangnya namun yang ada aku malah mengambilnya lagi. Jadi kuputuskan untuk menyimpannya saja.

Tahun berikutnya aku pindah dari perancis dan pergi ke jerman. Aku mencoba memulai hidup baruku. Hasilnya aku bertemu dengan Christian. Dia adalah gay dan sahabat pertamaku setelah mencoba kembali hidup baruku. Dia sangat baik dan selalu berhasil membuatku melupakan kesedihan. Dia juga seorang fotografer yang hebat. Dia sangat berhasil membuatku untuk percaya bahwa aku ini cantik dan masih banyak yang menginginkanku. Dengan menjadi modelnya dan dia mengambil gambarku, aku memang kembali merasa cantik.

Terbukti dengan melalui foto-fotoku yang dipajang di galerinya, Aku mulai menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria. Dia pemain bola profersional di jerman, namanya adalah Bastian. Sayang hubungan kami tidak berjalan lama. Dia begitu ingin menikahiku, dan aku tidak mau. Komitmen menjadi hal yang kutakutkan sekarang. Christian menyelematkanku dengan mengajakku pindah ke LA ditahun berikutnya. Aku tentu menerimanya.

Tidak berselang lama, aku bertemu dengan Eric. Dia adalah vokalis band terkenal. Gara-gara berkencan dengannya, wartawan selalu mengikutiku. Oleh sebab itu aku memutuskannya. Tidak lama dari itu, aku malah berkencan dengan seorang aktor yang paling dipuja saat itu. Namanya Chace archibal. Aku langsung memiliki hater yang sangat banyak.

Namun seperti yang lainya itu tidak bertahan lama. Seorang pangeran, maksudku benar-benar pangeran dari monako tanpa sengaja bertemu denganku. Oh ya ampun rasanya luar biasa ketika dia bilang menyukaiku. Viktor krum menghipnotisku dengan segala pesonanya. Ini seperti mimpiku. Aku selalu bermimpi untuk bisa menjadi seorang putri dan itu akan segera terjadi jika aku mengatakan ya pada lamaran Viktor.

Aku langsung mengatakan iya. Bagaimanapun menjadi seorang putri adalah mimpiku, iyakan? Aku tentu tidak akan menolaknya. Ibuku sangat bahagia mengetahui itu. Royal wedding akan segera terjadi. As dan duo kembar india akan menjadi pendampinku. Sialnya aku dibuat ragu oleh pertemuan tidak terdugaku dengan si aneh Potter. Apa yang ia lakukan di LA? Dia harusnya di new haven, dan menjadi mahasiswa baik-baik di yale. Oh shitt. Dia memang satu-satunya yang menjadi temanku ketika aku masih kuliah di yale. Tapi sekarang ini aku ingin melupakan segala orang-orang yang berada disekitarku dan Draco dulu.

Anehnya aku malah jadi sering bertemu dengannya dan jadi jauh lebih akrab dibanding ketika kami di yale. Aku harus akui kami seperti teman tapi mesra? Christian yang mengatakan itu dan itu memang benar.

Sehari sebelum pernikahan royal weddingku si freak Potter mengatakan masih menyukaiku. Aku tentu semakin ragu. Belum lagi dengan kedatangan tidak terduga Draco. Dia datang bersama Junior (Helikopternya) dan berteriak keras dari atas sana dengan sebuah pengeras suara. Semua orang melihat keatas sana, mengingat pernikahanku berada di out dor dengan latar belakang peggunungan yang indah.

"Granger aku masih mencintamu. Aku tau aku bersalah dan aku tidak saharusnya melakukan ini! Namun aku adalah pria egois yang tidak akan membiarkanmu menikah dengan pangeran sialanmu itu. Kau harus tau aku masih mencintaimu. Ayo pergi bersamaku Granger. Aku akan menunggumu di puncak tebing itu"

Oh holly damn...

Ini royal wedding dan semua media meliput. Aku berhenti melangkah dengan bingung. Viktor masih setia menungguku bersama pastur disana. Dia tidak terlihat menjadi membenciku karena Draco baru saja mempermalukannya. Dia tidak peduli pada Draco.

"Kau mau aku terus mengantarmu padanya atau kau ingin aku melepasmu?" Tanya ayahku dengan tersenyum.

"Aku..." Jujur saja ini pertama kalinya aku sulit menentukan pilihan.

"Pilihlah siapa yang sebenarnya kau cintai sayang"

"Aku..."Lagi-lagi aku kesulitan bicara. Yang ada aku hanya menyerahkan sebuket bunga yang kupegang pada ayahku "Sorry dad!" Dan aku berbalik pergi. Ibuku pingsan saat itu juga karena aku menghancurkan royal weddingku. Semua orang sepertinya memang akan pingsan melihat apa yang baru saja kulakukan.

"Yeah ayolah my baby girls!" Teriak Christian kegirangan melihatku berlari pergi. Dialah yang paling bersemangat akan keputusan gilaku ini. Dia dari dulu lebih mendukungku untuk kembali bersama Draco.

Aku berlari secepat mungkin menuju puncak tebing yang Draco maksud. Si freak potter tiba-tiba menghadangku dan menyuruhku naik kemotornya. Dia bilang akan mengantarku. Tapi jelas tidak dia lakukan. Potter membawaku kabur kearah sebaliknya.

"Apa-apan kau Potter?"

Dia semakin menambah kecepatan motornya. "Jangan kembali padanya Granger. Aku akan rela bila itu Krum. Tapi tidak untuk Malfoy. Dia telah menyakitimu. Aku tidak akan biarkan kau melakukan kesalahan yang sama"

"Demi apapun kau tidak mengerti Potter. Hubunganku dengan semua pria yang pernah kukencani selalu gagal karena aku memang hanya mencintai Malfoy. Aku hanya mencoba mengelak dengan berkata bahwa aku takut akan komitmen. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak benar. Dan sekarang ia memberanikan dirinya untuk mencegahku. Ini kesempatan untuk kami kembali bersama"

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak mencoba itu sejak dulu dan malah melakukannya ketika kau hampir saja menikah? Apa kau percaya dia mencintaimu?"

"Aku percaya Malfoy mempunyai alasan kenapa baru sekarang"

Potter mendengus. "Pikirkan baik-baik selama kau bersamaku seperti sekarang ini Granger"

Aku memikirkannya dan hasilnya tetapsama. Aku selalu mencintai Draco. Aku pernah berkata padanya, apapun yang terjadi, sebenci apapun kami atau bahkan telah begitu muaknya kami akan hubungan kami, aku dan Draco akan selalu bersama. Itu yang akan kulakukan, namun hampir saja itu tidak akan terjadi karena Draco kecelakaan. Dia salah mengira bahwa aku memilih Potter dan kecelakaan itu terjadi. Junior hancur karena bertabrakan dengan salah satu puncak tebing, dan Draco terjatuh begitu saja kelaut. Semua orang mengira dia akan mati. Aku juga hampir mempercayainya.

Aku bahkan sempat berpikir jika itu sampai terjadi, aku akan segera menyusulnya. Gila memang. Tapi itu yang terjadi. Aku sudah mendekati gila jika memikirkan akan kehilangannya. Aku berdoa dan datang kembali kepada pendeta yang waktu itu menjadi tempat pengakuan dosaku karena menyerahkan keperawananku pada Draco. Lucu memang. Aku mencurahkan semua perasaan sesak yang menumpuk didadaku, menangis dan berdoa bersamanya.

Sepanjang waktu aku selalu berdoa untuk keselamatan Draco. Aku tidak mau dia meninggalkanku. Cukup tiga tahun saja kami berpisah. Aku langsung berdoa penuh syukur ketika Tuhan mengabulkannya. Aku sangat senang dapat kembali padanya. Perjuangan kami begitu banyak dan kami telah melewatinya. Itulah yang awalnya kukira, sebelum tau Lucius masih menjadi penghalang diantara kami. Maka terjadilah peristiwa mengerikan yang menjadikan aku dan Draco sebagai buronan.

Hidup selalu dihiasi dengan hal yang tidak terduga bukan? Suatu rintangan dan kesulitan menurutku termasuk kedalamnya. Namun kali ini aku dan Draco akan menghadapinya bersama-sama. Kami bahkan tidak akan berpisah lagi, karena sekarang aku akan segera menjadi miliknya dalam ikatan janji untuk selama-lamanya.

.

.

.

"Granger ayolah! Kita sampai" Ucap Ginny kembali menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Ron membukakan pintu mobil untukku dan membantuku keluar. Secepat kilat Ginny memenganggi ekor gaunku. Kami segera berjalan menuju aula utama Hogwarts.

"Ayolah-ayolah. Kau harus segera menikah sebelum polisi-polisi menyebalkan itu menemukan kau dan Draco."

Aku benar-benar tertawa mendengarnya.

**000**

**Author Pov,**

_Wedding_

Pintu aula besar terbuka. Hermione memasuki ruangan aula sekolahnya itu dengan senyum yang tidak dapat di sembunyikan. Wajahnya merona ketika mendapati Draco didepan sana berdiri mematung terdiam melihatnya. Pria itu bahkan tidak berkedip sedikitpun. Senyun juga terhias di wajah Mr Granger yang saat itu berdiri tepat disamping Hermione. Dengan langkah-langkah pelan namun pasti Hermione beserta Mr Granger berjalan menuju Draco kini berdiri. Ginny dengan mantap berjalan mengikuti dari belakang. Pintu lantas tertutup.

Semua sudah berkumpul mengelilingi Hermione dan Draco. Mrs Granger sejak tadi menangis terharu, disusul dengan isakan si kembar india, senyum bahagia Astoria dan Cedric, Harry yang diam, Ron yang mulai sibuk merekam, Blaise dan Theo yang menyeringai, Tom yang merona melirik Jenny, Dorota dan Christian yang gembira, Jenny dan Ginny yang was-was akan kehadiran polisi, dan Mr Granger tentunya yang kini telah mengantarkan Hermione kepada Draco.

Draco menggenggam erat salah satu tangan Hermione dengan wajah yang siapapun tau itu adalah wajah yang gembira. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain tanpa henti. Terpesona tentu saja. Draco begitu tampak terlihat sempurna dalam balutan setelan jas abu-abunya. Pendeta dihadapan mereka bahkan harus berdeham untuk menghentikan moment saling pandang tersebut. Hermione dan Draco sontak menatap pendeta itu.

Suara tawa tertahan terdengar dari para tamu undangan yang hadir. "Bisa kita mulai?"

"Maaf" Sahut Draco dan Hermione kompak dan tawa lagi-lagi terdengar.

"Pada hari ini kita semua berkumpul disini dalam rangka perberkatan pernikahan antara Draco Lucius Malfoy dengan Hermione Jean Granger" Ucap Pendeta kemudian disusul dengan berdoa. Setelah doa itu selesai dengan begitu indah, pendeta menatap Draco dan Hermione secara bergantian. Ia tersenyum. "Waktunya mengucapkan janji"

Draco mengangguk. Ia menatap Hermione dan berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan mempelainya tersebut. Ia genggam kedua tangannya. "Hermione..." Ada jeda ketika Draco menghembuskan napasnya dengan gugup. Hermione tersenyum melihat kegugupan Draco. "Aku bersumpah untuk mencintaimu dalam segala hal dalam dirimu. Baik kelebihan dan kekuranganmu. Untuk sekarang dan selamanya sebagai suamimu. Aku pun berjanji untuk tidak akan pernah lupa bahwa ini adalah sekali dalam seumur hidupku. Aku akan selalu tau dari dalam jiwa dan hatiku bahwa tidak peduli apapun tantangan yang akan menghadang, yang bahkan mungkin membawa kita berpisah, kita akan selalu menemukan jalan kembali kesatu sama lain, dan kau tak akan pernah kehilanganku karena aku selalu menjadi milikmu, love. Aku berjanji"

Air mata itu menumpuk di kedua mata Hermione. Janji Draco begitu indah tapi ini bukan waktunya menangis. Hermione harus segera mengucapkan janjinya walau dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Aku bersumpah untuk mencintaimu, untuk sekarang, nanti, dan selamanya. Menjadi istrimu yang selalu disisimu, menemanimu, menghiburmu, dan membantumu untuk hal kebaikan. Untuk selalu menerimamu apa adanya dan dalam apapun keadannya. Bahkan untuk setuju memakan es krim di setiap sabtu pagi bersamamu tampa sedikit pun protes..."

Mendengar kata es krim disebut sontak semuanya tertawa. Mrs Granger ikut tertawa di tengah-engah isakan tangisnya. Draco tersenyum. Ia tau betul, Hermione sangat tidak suka dengan kebiasaanya memakan es krim di pagi hari. Namun sekarang mempelainya itu malah berjanji untuk setuju. Betapa jelasnya Hermione begitu mencintainya. Aku juga mencintaimu, love.

"Dan..." Hermione kembali melanjutkan janjinya. "Aku akan hidup bahagia dalam kehangatan hatimu dan akan selalu menyebutnya sebagai rumah karena dimanapun kita berada asalkan itu bersamamu, itulah rumahku. Aku juga berjanji apapun masalah yang akan kita hadapi, aku pasti selalu kembali padamu. Kau tak akan pernah kehilanganku karena aku selalu menjadi milikmu. Aku berjanji!"

Isakan terharu kian terdengar di kala kedua sejoli itu saling menatap. Ginny buru-buru mendekat dan mengeluarkan sepasang cincin yang nampak serasi.

"Aku mencintaimu love" Ucap Draco sambil memasangkan sebuah cincin berlapis emas putih yang tentunya bertahtakan berlian kejari manis Hermione.

Hermione melakukan hal yang sama. "Aku juga mencintaimu Draco. Sangat mencintaimu" Cincin yang serupa namun lebih sederhana dan tanpa berlian itu terpasang sudah di jari manis Draco. Suara tepuk tangan terdengar diiringi tangis Mrs Granger dan peneguhan dari pendeta.

"Dihadapan Tuhan hari ini saya meneguhkan kalian berdua sebagai sepasang suami istri yang sah, dan apapun yang telah dipersatukan didalam namaNya tidak boleh di ceraikan oleh manusia, AMIN..."

"Amin" Ucap semua yang hadir dengan berbarengan.

"Boleh aku menciumnya?" Tanya Draco kepada sang pendeta, membuat pendeta itu berdeham dengan malu dan yang lain justru tertawa. Blaise bahkan tertawa paling keras.

"Ayolah man! Kau mau melawak atau apa sebenarnya? Sudah pasti kau boleh mencium Granger " Ucap Blaise ditengah tawanya.

Draco menoleh kearah Hermione dengan menyeringai puas ketika wanita yang kini istrinya itu tiba-tiba merengkuhnya dan mendonggak keatas dalam wajah yang merona memberikan ciuman malu-malu padanya. Bibir mereka bertemu dengan lembut. Draco memejamkan kedua matanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya memperdalam ciuman diantara mereka dengan ikut merengkuh wajah Hermione. Lumatan lembut serta kian mendalam itu harus terhenti ketika pintu terbuka. Para polisi segera menyergap berbondong-bodong masuk.

"Mr Malfoy dan Miss Granger maaf menganggu tapi berdasarkan surat penangkapan ini, kami harus membawa anda ke kantor"

Hermione mendegus. "Kau memang menganggu dan namaku bukan lagi Miss Granger"

"Kau bisa mengatakan itu di kantor nanti" balas kepala polisi itu tanpa sedikitpun ciut walau tengah dipandang dengan penuh benci oleh semuanya. "Tangkap!" Perintahnya kepada anak buahnya yang segera menurut.

"Jangan berani menyentuhku, aku bisa jalan sendiri" Pekik Hermione.

"Kami tidak akan kabur kali ini" Draco menatap tajam kearah kepala polisi itu. "Ayo love" Draco kemudian beralih pada Hermione dan saling bergandengan berjalan keluar. Dorota dengan cekatan memegangi ekor gaun Hernione disusul dengan Mr dan Mrs Granger yang mengikuti dari belakang. Jenny yang sekarang adalah asisten andalan Mrs Granger lantas ikut menyusul.

Tertinggal sisanya yang saling tersenyum. Mereka semua yakin tidak akan lagi ada hal yang buruk. Draco tidak akan dipenjara, begitupula dengan Hermione.

"Tunggu sebentar" Hermione berhenti melangkah.

"Ada apa lagi Miss..."

"Mrs Malfoy. Ingat itu" sela Hermione dengan lototan kepada kepala polisi menyebalkan tersebut. "Aku belum melempar bungaku" Jelas Hermione buru-buru membalikkan badannya dan melempar sejauh mungkin yang ia bisa. " As tangkap..." Teriak Hermione tentu bermaksud melempar bunga mawarnya pada Astoria.

"Heh?" Astoria yang tidak menyadari lemparan itu malah hanya terdiam dan secara reflek Ginny yang menangkapnya. Hermione sendiri buru-buru pergi tanpa sempat melihat siapa yang menangkapnya.

Harry terkekeh melihat raut keheranan Ginny. "Jadi sepertinya kau yang selanjutnya akan menikah gin" Ucap Harry dengan menyikut pelan. "Apa kau sudah menyiapkan mempelai prianya?"

Ginny menatap tajam. Ia tau kearah mana pembicaraan ini. Harry jelas-jelas mencoba mengodanya. "Jika kau bermaksud menawarkan dirimu sebagai pengantin prianya aku akan menolak. Selama ini aku terlalu lelah untuk mengejarmu. Jadi Mr Potter sekarang giliranmulah untuk mengejarku." Ginny menunjuk-nunjuk tepat kedada Harry."Ku harap kau mengerti Mr Potter!" Ia lalu berpaling kepada Astoria dan tersenyum sambil menyerahkan bunga mawar itu padanya. "Kau bisa memilikinya As."

Astoria menerimanya dengan raut yang keheranan sedangkan Ginny segera berbalik pergi yang kemudian disusul dengan Harry yang berlari-lari mengejarnya. "Ayolah Gin kau enggak usah marah begitu! Baiklah kali ini aku yang akan mengejarmu"

"Bagus" Sahut Ginny singkat tanpa menghentikan langkahnya sedikitpun. Ia juga tidak repot-repot untuk menoleh kebelakang. Saatnya untuk membalas perbuatan Harry padanya.

"Mereka pasangan aneh" Blaise menatap dengan pandangan yang jelas-jelas menghina. "Memang apa menariknya Potter itu?"

"Kau benar. Mereka berdua tidak cocok." Tom menyahuti. Akhir-akhir ini ia menjadi dekat dengan Blaise. "Bukankah Ginny Weasley itu terlalu bagus untuknya"

Blaise menatap horor. "Jangan katakan kau menyukai Weasley junior itu"

Tom hanya menyeringai. Pandangannya menatap Ginny yang berjalan menjauh bersama Harry. Ron yang mendegarnya mendegus. Bagaimana pun ia adalah seorang kakak yang kelewat over terhadap adiknya. "Kau harus melangkahiku dulu" Ancamnya ketika berjalan keluar bersama Padma disampingnya. "Ayolah Ron"Padma segera menarik kekasihnya tersebut pergi. Jika tidak, mungkin akan ada pertunjukkan tinju yang akan segera terjadi.

"Siapa dia? Berani sekali dia mengancamku"

Theo terkekeh ikut menghampiri. "Dia kakaknya Weasley yang kau sukai itu. Jadi ada baiknya kau urungkan niatmu untuk menghabisinya Riddle. Bisa-bisa kau tak akan pernah mendapatkan restu" Theo menyeringai senang sambil merangkul Parva bersamanya. Hari ini mereka sudah berjanji untuk berkencan. Keduanya terkekeh tertawa dengan begitu senang, tanpa peduli bahwa Blaise hampir mengeluarkan matanya karena melototi tingkah mesra mereka berdua.

"Menjijikkan" Gumam Blaise kelewat keras. Tom mengangguk setuju. "Ayolah lama-lama aku tidak tahan disini" Ucap Tom bermaksud mengajak Blaise pergi.

"Aku setuju. Kita perlu bersenang-senang dude" Blaise menyeringai. Kedua pria yang baru bersahabat itu pergi bersama. Mereka bahkan telah terlibat pembicaraan yang mengasikkan.

Tertinggal Astoria dan Cedric beserta pendeta. Astoria sendiri sejak tadi hanya menatap bunga mawar yang kini telah dipegannya dengan pandangan yang terlihat berpikir. Cedric tersenyum dan menyikutnya. Astoria menatapnya. "Apa?"

Cedric menyeringai penuh maksud. "Mau menikah denganku?"

Astoria tertawa. Bukan karena lucu tapi lebih kepada ia terkejut. "Jangan bercanda"

"Aku serius" Jawab Cedric singkat lalu menoleh pada pendeta yang sejak tadi tersenyum geli melihat tingkah orang-orang ini. "Bisakah anda menikahkan kami? Aku sungguh..."

"Oh damn Ced" Astoria dengan panik menutup mulut Cedric dan kemudian lekas-lekas menatap si pendeta penuh permintaan maaf. "Dia enggak serius. Maafkan kami bapa"

"Demi merlin As" Cedric melepaskan tangan Astoria dari mulutnya. "Jangan dengarkan dia pak pendeta. Aku justru sangat serius, jadi..."

"Ayo kita pergi" Potong Astoria sambil menarik paksa. Cedric pergi bersamanya. Wajah Astoria semakin memerah ketika mendengar Cedric terkekeh sekarang ini. "Jika kau tidak mau menikah, bagaimana dengan berkencan?"

"No"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu ayo menikah denganku"

"Oke baiklah ayo pergi kencan"

"Senang mendengarnya" Cedric terkekeh. Sejujurnya ia menahan tawanya saat ini. "Akui saja kau mulai mencintaiku"

"Ced!"

**000**

_Honeymoon_

Draco baru saja melangkahkan kakinya menuju Hermione kini berdiri. Mereka berada di bandara. Dalam balutan pakaian santai yang terdiri celana pendek selutut bewarna hitam, dan kaos putih polos serta sebuah kaca mata hitam yang membuatnya semakin nampak menawan. Terutama ketika ia tersenyum. Dua buah tiket menuju Yunani berada di tangannya. Lagi-lagi ini diluar rencana. Setelah terbebas dan dapat pulang dari kantor polisi, terlintas begitu saja bahwa ia dan Hermione harus berpergian. Yeah bisa dibilang ini bulan madu dadakkan yang tidak terduga.

Draco melambaikan tangan memamerkan tiket pesawat yang ia miliki kepada Hermione di depan sana. Hermione balas melambaikan tangannya dengan senang. Seorang yang berlari dengan cepat seakan tengah dikejar-kejar menghancurkan moment itu. Hermione tidak sempat menyadarinya dan harus terjatuh dengan begitu keras.

"Hey kau!" Sekitar ada tiga orang yang menyusul mengejar pria itu."Berhenti!"

"Aow" Pekik Hermione bangkit duduk dengan susah. Tangan kanannya terasa sakit. Ia meringis ketika berusaha menggerakkannya.

"Love" Draco berlari menghampiri. "Dimana yang sakit heh?" Ia memeriksa seluruh tubuh Hermione dengan panik. Ada kemarahan ketika ia menyadari tangan kanan Hermione terluka. "Dasar brengsek!" Gumam Draco begitu kesal memandang kearah pria yang berlari tersebut.

"Drake!" Panggil Hermione memenggang tangan Draco bermaksud menahannya untuk tidak ikut mengejar. "Aku baik-baik saja"

"Kau sebut itu baik-baik saja?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Hanya sedikit lecet"

"Coba gerakkan tangan kananmu"

Hermione otomatis cemberut. Draco tidak bisa dibohongin. Ia harus akui itu. "Sakit" Ucapnya dengan begitu pelan.

Draco menghela napasnya. Tanpa berbicara pria berambut pirang yang kini suami Hermione itu, mengangkatnya dalam gendongannya. Orang-orang di sekitar bandara diam-diam menatap mereka. Wajah Hermione memerah. "Drake"

"Emmm?"

"Turunkan aku"

Draco tidak menatap. Pandagannya fokus kedepan. "Jangan harap" Suaranya terdengar bagaikan perintah yang tidak boleh dilangar.

"Ta-tapi kita mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja kerumah sakit" Draco menatap Hermione dengan pandangan keheranan kerana bertanya seperti itu.

Raut malu Hermione berganti menjadi raut kesal. Ia sudah terlalu senang akan fakta mereka berdua untuk berbulan madu, dan kini itu akan berakhir hanya karena harus kerumah sakit. Hermione mendegus. Ia benci rumah sakit. "Bagaimana dengan bulan madu kita?"

"Kau harus kerumah sakit Mrs Malfoy. Masa bodo dengan acara bulan madunya. Bagiku kau prioritas utamaku"

Pandangan Hermione menajam. Raut cemberutnya tidak menghilang. "Masa bodo? Apa kau serius mengatakan masa bodo? Apa kau tidak peduli dengan bulan madu kita?"

"Aku jauh lebih peduli padamu" Sahut Draco bersabar akan Hermione yang mulai merengek kesal.

"No No No" Rengek Hermione sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Aku mau kita pergi berbulan madu dan bukan kerumah sakit sialan itu"

"Tapi tanganmu terluka" Draco menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Hermione sepenuhnya. "Kita harus memeriksanya. Bagaimana kalau ternyata lenganmu patah?"

"Aku-" Hermione menghembuskan napasnya karena kesal tak bisa membantah. Draco benar."Baiklah kita kerumah sakit, tapi setelahnya kita harus pergi berbulan madu"

Draco terkekeh. "Bagaimana kalau ternyata kau harus dirawat?"

"Aku akan marah-marah kedokter itu karena berani menghancurkan acara bulan maduku"

Draco terkekeh sambil kembali melanjutkan jalannya. "Baiklah kita akan pergi"

"Yeah" Hermione memekik senang. Ia mengecup pipi Draco. "Aku mencintaimu" Itu sukses membuat pipi Draco memerah secara otomatis.

Ia terlihat menggemaskan. Sama seperti Hermione saat ini. Wanita yang juga istrinya itu tertidur dalam penerbangan mereka menuju yunani. Draco membenarkan poni rambut Hermione sepelan mungkin. Ia tidak mau sampai Hermione harus terbangun. Ada baiknya ia tertidur mengingat tangan kanannya ternyata cedera dan bahkan harus di gips serta ditompang dengan lilitan semacam kain hingga ke lehernya. Draco sudah mengatakan bahwa mereka ada baiknya tidak usah pergi namun Hermione begitu keras kepala. Ia bahkan akan menangis bersedih jika Draco bersikeras. Hermione yang menangis dan bersedih adalah kelemahan Draco, jadi disinilah sekarang mereka. Didalam pesawat. Draco sengaja memilih penerbangan langsung ke santorini tanpa perlu naik sebual kapal menuju pulau yang banyak orang katakan merupakan pulau terindah di yunani.

Ketika mereka tiba Hermione terdiam tidak bergerak melihat pemandangan sekitarnya. Ia belum pernah Yunani. Ia tidak tau kota ini ternyata memang terbukti begitu indah. Khususnya pulau ini. Santorini. Pulau yang terkenal memiliki bangunan tepi laut yang indah yang manawarkan pemandangan laut yang menakjubkan. Banyak rumah-rumah dan hotel di santorini yang memiliki teras, jendela, atau bahkan pintu langsung ke tepi laut.

Yang paling memikat Hermione adalah cyclades, yaitu bangunan tradisional para penduduk setempat yang serempak bewarna putih dengan arsitektur unik, lengkap dengan aksen cat biru langit menghiasi daun jendela, pintu, serta atap mereka yang berbentuk bagaikan kubah.

"Ini indah" Suara Hermione bergetar ketika tatapannya bertemu dengan Draco yang berdiri disampingnya. Draco tersenyum sambil mendekat. Ia menjulurkan tangannya dan membelai sayang rambut Hermione yang terurai. Draco kemudian menunduk memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan pada pipinya. "Ini sudah ke sepuluh kalinya kau bilang begitu."

"Karena ini memang indah" Kekeh Hermione benar-benar melupakan rasa sakit pada tangan kanannya.

"Ah aku cemburu kalau begitu"

"Why?"

"Karena sekarang ada yang jauh lebih indah dibanding aku" Draco menatap jail. Hermione tertawa puas sambil memukul Draco pelan. "Berhenti cemburu karena bagiku kau tetap pria yang paling indah dimataku. Lihatlah kau membuat wanita-wanita cantik disini tak berkedip melihatmu."

Draco tersenyum sambil merengkuh pinggang Hermione mendekat padanya. Itu senyuman merayu. Wajah Hermione memerah karena mereka masih berada ditempat umun dimana orang-orang yang sebagian besar turis itu tengah berlalu lalang disekitar mereka. Belum lagi tak jauh dibelakang mereka ada seorang kurir dengan keledainya yang setia membawa barang-barang mereka. "Kau cemburu?"

"Enggak" Dengus Hermione kesal melihat tingkah sombong Draco kambuh. Kening Draco berkerut bertanya-tanya. Hermione terkikik. Raut Draco menggemaskan saat itu. Dengan masih tersenyum, Hermione meluruskan kerutan di dahi suaminya itu. "Kau milikku sekarang. Mereka tidak bisa merebutmu dariku"

Senyum Draco muncul. Ia mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang Hermione. "Yeah aku milikmu Mrs Malfoy"

"Dan?" Tanya Hermione meuntut hal lebih dari sekedar perkataan tersebut.

"Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik pada mereka."

"Dan?"

"Dan sialnya kini semakin banyak kaum pria yang melirikmu."

Hermione tentu tertawa. "Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar"

"Percayalah love aku tidak akan pernah selingkuh karena kenyataanya aku secara total jatuh cinta padamu. Aku tergila-gila pada istriku dan akan segera mengamuk jika kita tidak cepat-cepat pergi. Aku serius pria-pria disini mulai melirikmu. Tanganku mulai gatal untuk menghajar mereka semua"

"Oh tidak tidak" Hermione segera memenggang erat tangan Draco. Ia enggak mau sampai ada pertengkaran. "Ayo kita pergi" Hermione membawa Draco pergi bersamanya menyusuri jalanan sempit berlantai batu yang menanjak keatas dengan tanaman dan bunga-bunga bewarna cerah menghiasi kedua sisinya. Kurir itu mengikut dengan setia bersama keledainya. Perlu diketahui alat transportsasi untuk mengangkut barang disini tetap mempertahankan kebudayaan tradisonal mereka yaitu menggunakan keledai.

"Love?" Draco memanggil sambil memasuki suite mereka menginap. Itu merupakan hotel terbaik diantara hotel terbaik disini. Seorang Draco malfoy sudah pasti akan selalu memberikan yang terbaik. Tidak peduli berapapun harganya.

Hotel tersebut berdinding kapur yang berada di puncak tebing yang langsung menghadap kelaut dibawah sana, yang kamarnya bergaya modern, dilengkapi berbagai perabotan yang berkualitas tinggi dan fasilitas-fasilitas mewah lainnya. Hal terbaik yang juga dimiliki hotel ini adalah struktur bangunannya yang mengikuti alur tebing yang menurun.

Draco meletakkan belanjaannya diatas meja mereka lalu berjalan kekamar. Ia menemukan Hermione keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut tergulung asal keatas serta kaos kelonggaran yang menutupi tubuhnya yang menggoda itu. Draco menelan ludahnya. Ia yakin betul dibalik kaosnya yang digunakan Hermione sekarang ini, tidak ada lagi apapun kecuali dalaman. "Kau mandi?" Suara Draco tiba-tiba berubah parau.

Hermione mengangguk sambil mendekat. "Agak susah karena tanganku. Jadi aku tidak keramas dan maaf aku memakai kaosmu. Aku sangat kesulitan memakai bajuku sendiri. Terlalu ketat dan tanganku terlalu sakit untuk digerakkan."

Draco berdeham. Rasanya tidak tepat bila dia bergairah disaat Hermione terluka begini. Draco mengaruk-garuk kepalanya salah tingkah menahan gairahnya. "Emm... Kenapa kau tak menungguku. Aku akan membantumu"

Hermione tersenyum jahil. "Aku wanita yang kelewat mandiri. Aku tidak perlu bantuanmu untuk mandi. Lagipula aku tidak yakin kau akan membantuku. Kau pasti akan melakukan hal lain"

Draco berdeham keras. Ia menepuk-nepuk dadanya dengan wajah memerah semerah tomat. Hermione terkikik. Ia mengecup cepat pipi Draco dan lalu berjalan keluar. "Kau mendapatkan Es krimnya?"

"Tentu saja" Draco segera mengikuti dibelakang.

Hermione tersenyum lebar menemukan sekotak besar es krimnya. Rasa coklat. Ia membawanya dan berjalan keluar menuju beranda, dimana ada sepasang kursi malas yang dapat diduduki sambil menikmati suasana malam di yunani. Angin dan bau laut berhembus. Hermione nampak menikmatinya. Ia duduk dikursinya dan Draco duduk disebelahnya.

"Emmm" Hermione menyuap sesendok besar es krim kedalam mulutnya.

"Kenapa?" Draco melihat dengan geli akan ekspresi istrinya tersebut.

Kedua mata Hermione membulat takjub. "Enak." Jawabnya jujur. Draco terkekeh. Hermione lagi-lagi menyuapi sesendok besar kedalam mulutnya. Ia kali ini mengangguk-angguk menikmati. Tak kah ia tau pandangan Draco berubah. Draco menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Bukan karena tergoda akan es krimnya. Hermione jelas jauh lebih terlihat menggoda.

"Kenapa?" Hermione bertanya begitu polos ketika mendapati Draco terus memandangnya.

"Kenapa apanya?" Draco benar-benar salah tingkah dan terlalu terkejut kerena tiba-tiba Hermione bertanya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seakan kau akan memakanku?" Hermione tertawa bercanda. Sialnya itu semakin menggoda Draco.

"Karena aku lapar" Jawab Draco begitu saja. Ia bagaikan terhipnotis.

"Honey kita baru saja makan" Kening Hermione mengerut. Hermione yang polos dan seolah-olah tak mengerti itu membuat gairah Draco menjadi-jadi.

Draco cepat-cepat menggeleng. Ia harus sadar Hermione belum dalam keadaan baik untuk bercinta. Tangannya terluka oke? Sadarlah Draco! Bagaiman kalau kau kelewat batas dan malah semakin memperparah tangannya? Oh tidak-tidak. Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Aku mau sesuap" Pinta Draco mengalihkan pikirannya dari bercinta.

"Ini?" Tanya Hermione menunjuk es krim coklatnya.

Draco mengangguk. Hermione tertawa dan menjulurkan sesuap menggunakan tangan kirinya yang tidak terluka. Sendok itu bergetar, Draco buru-buru menyatapnya. Senyum lembut penuh sayang terpancar dari Hermione. Ia belum terbiasa menggunakan tangan kirinya jadi wajar jika bergetar dan beruntungnya Draco kelewat begitu pengertian.

"Lagi" Pinta Draco.

Hermione tentu menyuapinya.

"Lagi" Ucap Draco sambil buru-buru menelan es Krimnya. Ia terus melakukan itu berulang-ulang dalam jangka waktu yang sangat cepat. Ia seakan ingin membekukan otakknya dengan menggunakan es krim itu. Pikirannya tak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkan bercinta dengan Hermione.

"Lagi" Pinta Draco untuk kesekian kalinya. Hermione mulai menatap kesal. "Telan dulu! Mulutmu bahkan masih penuh"

Draco tersedak. Ia terbatuk-batuk. Hermione menghela napasnya sebagai responnya. Dengan lembut ia menepuk-nepuk bahu suaminya itu dan mengelap mulutnya yang berlepotan dengan tangannya kirinya. Ia sepertinya mulai terbiasa untuk tidak menggunakan tangan kanannya. "Lagi" Pinta Draco.

Hermione menggeleng dengan cemberut. "Kau bisa membekukan otakmu bila memakan es krim sebanyak dan secepat itu"

Tapi itulah tujuannya. "Lihat kau berlepotan seperti anak kecil" Hermione kembali mengelap sekitar mulut Draco. Tatapan mereka bertemu dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Draco menelan ludahnya ketika Hermione tersenyum ceria sambil mendekat mengecup bibirnya. Oh shit Draco sepenuhnya terangsang. Ia mulai merasakan celana selututnya mengetat, sempit.

"Mandilah" Ucap Hermione begitu ia menarik diri.

Draco berkedip terkejut dengan apa yang didengarnya. Hermione menyuruhnya mandi? Apa jangan-jangan istrinya itu juga menginginkannya.

"Mandi?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Kau belum mandi sejak tadi siang. Kau bau keringat Mr Malfoy" Hermione tersenyum jahil. Jelas bermaksud menyindir.

Draco menghembuskan napasnya kecewa. Terlihat sekali ia kecewa. Ia sudah sangat berharap itu merupakan ajakan Hermione. Jujur saja Draco akan senang hati melakukannya asalkan Hermionelah yang memintanya. Tapi kenyataanya itu bukan ajakkan. Draco sudah pasti kecewa. Hermione dapat melihatnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menghembuskan napas kecewa begitu?" Tanyanya sukses membuat Draco tidak bisa mengelak lagi selain mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya dia pikirkan sejak tadi.

"Kupikir tadi kau bermaksud mengajakku bercinta?"

Wajah Hermione memerah. Draco yang berterus terang seperti itu membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya bangkit. Hermione menunduk malu. Ia juga menginginkannya. Sejak kembali bersama sampai menikah mereka berdua tak pernah melakukan itu. Bukan kerena tidak mau, hanya saja ada begitu banyak penghalang saat itu. Sayang Hermione baru menyadari tangan kanannya terluka. "Aku-eu-" Hermione tak berani mendonggak. Dia tidak berhak menolakkan?

"Tak apa." Sela Draco sambil membelai lembut puncak kepala Hermione. "Tanganmu terluka Love. Aku mengerti"

Hermione mendongak dan mendapati suaminya tersebut tersenyum tulus padanya. Hermione balas tersenyum lalu mengecup dagu Draco. "Aku mencintaimu"

Draco secara drastis menenggang. Ia berubah gugup. Senyumnya menghilang. Rasanya ia telah berada di puncak gairah. Secara total terangsang penuh walau Hermione hanya mengecupnya. Draco buru-buru bangkit berdiri. "Mau kemana?" Tanya Hermione tentu keheranan.

"Ak-aku perlu berenang"

"Dimalam hari seperti ini?"

Draco mencoba menghembuskan napasnya. Ia berusaha bersikap tenang, walau sebenarnya ia sudah bagaikan serigala yang kelaparan dan Hermione adalah dombanya yang begitu menggoda. "Kau membuatku semakin terangsang love. Jadi aku harus berenang untuk meredakannya. Mungkin agak lama. Jadi tidurlah duluan. Aku akan segera menyusul"

"Dimana?" Hermione terdengar tidak senang akan fakta Draco akan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di suite mereka. "Kolam berenang atau pantai?"

"Pantai" Jawab Draco cepat. Ia harus segera pergi. Hermione semakin menggoda dimatanya. "Aku segera kembali" Draco menunduk dan memberikan kecupan pada kening Hermione yang masih duduk.

"Drake" Tahan Hermione semakin cemberut. Ia memenggang salah satu tangan suaminya itu erat ketika Draco telah menarik diri darinya. "Jangan pergi!"

"Ta-tapi love aku..."

"Ayo bercinta denganku"

"Lalu tanganmu?"

"Tak apa."

Draco menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Aku tidak mau seegois itu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu love"

"Aku juga menginginkanmu. Ayolah bercinta denganku"

Draco menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat. Kedua matanya terpejam. Itu godaanya yang begitu besar. "Aku akan berhati-hati" Ucap Draco ketika akhirnya membuka kedua matanya.

Senyum ceria Hermione kembali. Ia mengangguk. "Aku akan sangat pelan-pelan dan terkontrol" Tambah Draco sangat terdengar parau. Napasnya memberat. Ia mengendong Hermione. Tangan kiri Hermione secara otomatis merangkul lehernya.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Aku tidak apa. Sungguh" Ucap Hermione ketika Draco tengah membawanya ke kemar.

"Kau harus katakan jika sakit. Aku bisa saja tanpa sengaja menindih tanganmu." Sahut Draco sambil membaringkan Hermione pelan-pelan keatas ranjang mereka yang super besar itu. Tangan kiri Hermione membelai wajah Draco. Ia lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Cium aku kumohon!"

Draco menyeringai. Ia menuduk, mempertemukan bibir mereka. Lumatan lembut terjadi. Lidah mereka bertemu dengan malu-malu sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi pergulatan yang memabukkan. Hermione terdengar menggeram dan mulai menarik-narik kaos Draco untuk terbuka. Tubuhnya seakan tersengat merasakan kulit telanjang dari punggung Draco yang terbuka. Draco menarik diri, dan berlutut diantara Hermione sambil membuka kaosnya. Tubuhnya berkeringat. Draco harus akui ia memang perlu mandi. Belum sempat bertindak turun dari ranjang, Hermione merengkuhnya dan menciumnya kembali. Pikiran Draco menghilang. Ia menggeram puas akan ciuman memabukkan itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hermione ketika Draco lagi-lagi menarik dirinya.

"Kau benar kurasa aku perlu mandi" Jawab Draco berterus terang. Ia tentu tidak mau membuat Hermione merasa tidak nyaman.

"Kurasa itu bisa nanti" Hermione merengek kesal. Ia menarik Draco untuk menciumnya lagi. Geraman kepuasan terdengar dari keduanya. Draco bahkan jauh lebih bergairah dibanding sebelumnya. Tanpa melupakan ucapannya bahwa ia akan berhati-hati, Draco melakukannya dengan sebaik mungkin untuk tidak menindih Hermione.

Besok paginya mereka berdua berkeliling di sekitar santorini dengan berjalan kaki. Setelan santai mereka gunakan. Hermione sangat senang dapat memamerkan gaun-gaun musim panasnya lengkap beserta dengan topinya. Telah banyak toko-toko yang mereka kunjungi. Salah satunya yang paling sering dikunjungi adalah toko-toko penjual barang antik. Hermione menyukai seni dan Draco akan senang hati menemani walau ia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mengerti seni. Telah banyak barang antik yang mereka beli selama kunjungan mereka di hari itu.

"Aku semakin ragu apartemen kita cukup untuk menampung semua barang-barang itu?" Tanya Hermione ketika mereka berdua tengah menikmati makan siang mereka pada sebuah kafe milik penduduk sekitar. Suasana perdessan ala yunani sangat kental menghiasi seluruh dekorasi ruangan.

Draco terkekeh menanggapinya. "Aku telah menyiapkan kejutan. Jadi jangan pikirkan itu oke? Sepulang kita ke london nanti, barang-barang itu telah tertata sesuai dengan keinginanmu tanpa perlu kau khawatir akan cukup atau tidak diapartemen kita"

Kening Hermione berkerut. "Bagaimana bisa begitu?"

Draco menyeringai menyebalkan. "Rahasia. Itu kejutan love."

"Dari semalam kau terus mengatakan kejutan. Kau membuatku penasaran dengan kejutan apa yang kau maksud honey" Gumam Hermione sambil mengingat-ingat soal semalam, dimana Draco mengatakannya dengan berbisik pelan setelah sebelumnya ia terlebih dahulu mengelus dan mengecup perut Hermione mesra. Draco tak pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya. Sangat intim dan entah kenapa terlihat begitu penuh arti.

"Ada kejutan yang lebih besar lagi. Itu hanya sebagian kecil kejutan yang telah kusiapkan untukmu setelah kita pulang nanti"

Hermione terbawa senang akan semangat mengebu-gebu Draco tiap kali mengatakan kejutan. Walau sedikit kesal karena Draco berhasil membuatnya penasaran. "Emm kurasa aku ingin segera pulang saja dan melihat kejutanku"

"Belum boleh" Draco menggeleng tidak setuju. Tentu saja tidak setuju, bagaimana pun kejutan besarnya belum berhasil kan? "Nikmati bulan madunya love. Aku serius. Belanjalah lagi sepuas yang kau mau dan nikmati oke? Kau harus rileks agar kejutan besarku berhasil"

Hermione tertawa mendegarnya. "Kau pasti satu-satunya suami yang menyuruh istrinya untuk belanja sepuasnya. Aku bisa membuat kau bangkrut Mr Malfoy."

"Dan aku bisa menghasilkan uang lebih banyak lagi sebelum itu sampai terjadi Mrs Malfoy. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, suamimu ini orang yang berbakat"

"Baiklah" Hermione sebisa mungkin menahan tawanya. Sebagai gantinya ia hanya tersenyum. "Besok aku ingin menjelajahi seluruh tempat-tempat indah di yunani. Kau maukan?"

"Tentu saja" Draco mengedipkan salah satu matanya. Ia selalu bisa untuk membuat Hermione tidak karuan dengan segala pesonan yang ia miliki.

Itu semua terwujud dengan begitu mudahnya. Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu dengan berkeliling ke tempat-tempat menyenangkan. Bertualang ke suatu desa tertua di pulau kreta, menyusuri istana malia, berkunjung ke kota pelabuhan chania, melihat-lihat meseum serta kuil-kuil berisi patung-patung dewa-dewi yunani yang begitu menawan, dan berfoto di gunung athos. Itu bahkan belum semuanya Hermione sebutkan. Begitu banyak yang telah mereka kunjungi. Semuanya indah dan berkesan. Hermione tidak yakin dapat menyebutkan satu persatu dengan begitu rinci.

Draco benar-benar memanjakkanya. Ia bahkan akan memijat mesra kaki Hermione tiap kali istrinya itu mengeluh pegal. Hermione dengan senang hati menghadiahinya dengan ciuman yang lembut yang ujung-ujungnya akan berakhir dimana Hermione mengeram tak karuan dibuat Draco. Mereka terus melakukan itu. Jalan-jalan dan bermesraan. Seolah itu adalah kebiasaan baru diantara keduanya. Ditambah lagi dengan kebiasaan Draco yang selalu membelai dan mengecup perut Hermione seusai bercinta membuat Hermione semakin tidak mau mengakhiri bulan madu mereka ini.

Rasanya luar biasa menyenangkan. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri Hermione juga lelah. Pada hari ini misalnya mereka berdua hanya bermalas-malasan di hotel. Sekedar info tangan Hermione telah sembuh. Ia akan merayakannya dengan berdandan secantik mungkin. Selama hampir satu jam penuh dia telah berada didalam kamar mandi. Bersih sana bersih sini. Tak ada bagian tubuhnya yang ia lewatkan. Malam ini adalah malamnya, ia akan menggoda Draco.

Hermione kembali memastikan penampilannya di cermin. Ia terlihat menakjubkan. Sangat!. Linggerie merah menggoda itu akhirnya dapat ia pakai setelah sekian lama hanya berpuas diri memakai kaos maupun kemeja Draco. Hermione tau bahwa pada akhirnya linggerie ini akan terlepas juga dari tubuhnya sama seperti kaos dan kemeja itu. Tapikan setidaknya sensainya berbeda. Terus terang Hermione sangat penasaran untuk melihat respon Draco.

"Drake!" Panggilnya keluar dari kamar mandi, berjalan menuju ranjang dan lalu menampilkan pose terbaiknya ketika masih menjadi model Christian dulu. Hermione melepaskan gulungan rambutnya dan mengibaskannya. Itu sangat mengoda. Namun sayangnya Draco terlalu terlelap dengan tidurnya membuat Hermione kesal sekaligus malu ketika menyadarinya.

Hermione mendegus. Ia baru meninggalkan Draco selama kurang lebih satu jam dan suaminya itu malah langsung tertidur. Hermione yang cemberut dengan ogah-ogahan naik ke atas ranjang, menarik selimut sepenuhnya dari Draco, dan meringkuk miring mencoba tidur dan melupakan kejadian menyebalkan sekaligus memalukan ini.

"Love" Panggil Draco setengah mengantuk setengah jam kemudian. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Hermione yang meringkuk membelakanginya lalu lantas memeluknya dari belakang. Draco menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Hermione. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku? Aku menunggumu sejak tadi dengan sangat tidak sabar"

Hermione tidak menyahuti. Ia diam karena begitu kesal. Dengan sangat tidak sabar? Yang benar saja! Lalu kenapa aku malah mendapatimu tertidur? Dasar menyebalkan!

"Love?"

"..."

"Kau marah?" Tanya Draco akhirnya menyadarinya juga.

"Aku lelah dan aku mau tidur" Hermione mendorong Draco dan merubah posisinya menjadi tidur terlentang sambil menarik selimut sampai menutupi wajahnya. "Jangan ganggu aku!" Lanjutnya ketika Draco mencoba membuka selimut itu.

Draco terkekeh. "Ayolah jangan marah. Aku hanya tertidur sebentar"

"Tapi kau melewatkan moment terbaiknya" Geram Hermione semakin kesal bila harus mengingat itu.

Draco bangkit duduk. "Kau tampak menganggumkan dengan linggerie merah menggoda itu love. Kau sangat berhasil membuatku berada dipuncak gairahku. Aku tak akan bisa tidur jika kau memutuskan tidur seperti sekarang ini. Kau akan buat aku tersiksa. Aku serius."

"..." Hermione tetap tidak menyahuti. Memang tidak mudah untuk membujuk Hermione. Ketika akhirnya Hermione menyingkirkan selimutnya, itupun lebih kerena suara dering Handphonnya yang terus berbunyi. Jadi bukan karena bujukkan Draco berhasil.

Layar handponennya berkedip-kedip menunjukkan sebuah nama. Little J tertera dilayar. "Ada apa Jen?" Tanya Hermione langsung tanpa mempedulikan Draco yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Apa aku menganggumu?" Tanya Jenny lantas membuat Hermione melirik Draco yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"Tidak"

Terdengar Jenny menghela napasnya, lega. "Bagus. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan"

"Bicaralah. Aku mendengarmu"

Pembicaraan Hermione dan Jenny pun berlangsung lama dan serius. Mereka pasti membicarakan soal butik. Draco tak mau memusingkan untuk terlibat dalam urusan butik itu ataupun desain dan lain sebagainya. Dengan seringaian, Draco mendekap Hermione dari belakang, menempelkan dagunya pada bahu istrinya tersebut.

Hermione menghela napasnya tapi tidak mengelak dari Draco. "Kenapa ibuku tidak memberitahuku soal itu?"

"Well..." Jenny terdengar ragu-ragu menjelaskannya. "Ibumu tidak mau menganggu acara bulan madumu, eu... Bukan berarti aku bermaksud untuk menganggu acara bulan madumu. Aku hanya pikir kau memang perlu tau soal ini"

"Tentu saja Littel J. Aku senang kau memberitahuku. Aku akan membicarakannya dengan Christian. Dia benar-benar fotografer yang lebih cocok. Dan soal..." Hermione harus menghentikan ucapannya karena Draco membuatnya geli dengan seluruh kecupan-kecupan merayu yang ia lakukan. "Malfoy-" Desisnya.

Draco terkekeh, tapi tidak sedikitpun menghentikan kecupan-kecupan yang ia berikan. "Jadi sekarang Malfoy huh?"

Kedua bola mata Hermione berputar. Ia mendegus dan mencoba mengelak akan cumbuan Draco, walau tentu itu percuma. "Sampai dimana kita tadi Jen?"

Jauh disana Jenny tersenyum. Ia pasti mendengar pembicaraan antara suami istri itu. "Kita bisa membicarakannya nanti. Soal lainnya benar-benar tidak terlalu penting"

"Sekarang saja oke!" Suara Hermione terdengar putus asa. Gairahnya secara perlahan kian timbul akan setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Draco. Ia sulit untuk berkonsentasi. Suaminya itu memang ahlinya tapi Hermione kelewat kesal saat ini. Sebisa mungkin ia bersikap biasa saja walau Draco benar-benar semakin menggodanya.

"Ayo bercinta denganku" Suara Draco yang berubah parau berbisik disalah satu telinganya. Lidah Draco mulai bermain di daun telinganya dengan gemas. Hermione menggeram tertahan.

"Oke aku mengerti Jen. Lalu..." Sahut Hermione pada Jenny yang sejak tadi masih sibuk menjelaskan.

"Ayolah love aku menginginkanmu" Draco lagi-lagi merayu. Dengan sensual ia menyampingkan rambut Hermione yang terurai dan mulai membelai pelan punggungnya. Kecupan juga diberikan oleh Draco. Hermione menggigit bibirnya. "Hentikan..." Perintah Hermione jauh lebih terdengar seperti desahan dan permohonan untuk tidak menghentikannya.

Draco menyeringai. Dia menang. Hermione tidak dapat menolak. Dengan senyum jahil yang terhias diwajahnya, Draco menggelitik Hermione. Hermione melonjak kaget sekaligus geli. "Hentikan Drake!" Pekiknya menggeliat.

"Ayo bercinta denganku!" Draco terus mengelitik Hermione sampai istrinya itu tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan berbaring menggeliat.

"Oh ya ampun hentikan!" Kedua mata Hermione bahkan sampai berair karena begitu kegelian. "Aku sedang bicara dengan Little J. Oh ayolah... Astaga...Hentikan Malfoy!"

Tiba-tiba Draco memang langsung berhenti. Ia mengambil handphone Hermione. "Bisa kau menelepon lain waktu Jenny? Saat ini istriku akan sibuk bersamaku. Terimakasih" Setelah mengucapkan itu, dengan santainya Draco membuka baterai handphone tersebut dan melempar semuanya jauh-jauh. Dia menyeringai walau Hermione terbelalak kaget.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menyingkirkan gangguan" Jawab Draco santai.

"Ta-tapi..." Hermione menatap ngeri kearah handphonennya yang terlempar. "Itu hanphonenku!" Lanjutnya ketika kembali menatap Draco.

"Aku akan belikan yang baru"

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Aku..."

"Aku akan belikan yang sama percis Love. Kau tidak perlu terlihat marah begitu" Sela Draco tak mengerti kenapa Hermione begitu terlihat marah.

Hermione menghela napas dengan kesal. Ia enggak tau harus berkata apa lagi. "Kau menyebalkan!" Hermione lantas turun dari ranjang dan memungguti bagian-bagian handphonennya. Ia langsung bernapas lega ketika handphone itu kembali menyala. Tapi tidak dengan Draco. Suaminya itu kini telah bangkit berdiri dengan kedua tangan di pinggang. Ada kemarahan yang sangat jelas terlihat. "Aku tak mengerti! Kau lebih memilih handphone sialan itu dibanding aku?"

"Iya aku lebih memilih handphone sialan ini" Hermione ikut bangkit berdiri dengan tangan terlipat didada. Keduanya saling mengintimidasi. Draco duluan yang memutuskan menghela napasnya dan mengalah. Tanpa berkata apa-apa ia berjalan keluar.

"Sekarang kau yang marah padaku?" Tanya Hermione berhasil menghentikan langkah Draco. Prianya itu berdiri didepan pintu, dengan tangan yang telah memenggang kenop pintu.

"Tidurlah duluan" Draco menyahuti tanpa mau menoleh kebelakang. "Aku akan segera kembali" Draco membuka pintunya.

"Oh damn! Kau benar-benar marah padaku? Tatap aku Malfoy!"

"Berhenti menyebutku Malfoy karena kau juga seorang Malfoy sekarang Granger" Draco akhirnya berbalik dan menatap tajam Hermione. Pintu kamar terbuka begitu saja, tanpa Draco mau menutupnya.

"Kau tau, harusnya disaat ini akulah yang berhak marah" Ucap Hermione sama sekali tidak menyahuti ucapan Draco barusan. "Kau membuatku kesal karena tertidur, lalu kau menggangguku selama menerima telepon Jenny dan beberapa saat lalu kau baru saja melempar handphoneku dengan seenaknya. Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

"Aku mau kau, puas?" Jawab Draco singkat namun dari tatapan dan nada suaranya ia sangat serius. "Aku tau aku menyebalkan. Aku minta maaf untuk itu" Draco berbalik. Pintu yang telah terbuka memudahkannya untuk segera pergi. Ia tidak berpikir kalau ternyata tiba-tiba Hermione memeluknya begitu erat dari belakang. Suara isakan terdengar. Hermionenya menangis.

"Aku juga mau kau...hiks...hiks.. Aku mau dirimu Malfoy. Jangan pergi kumohon."

Draco dapat merasakan air mata Hermione membasahi punggungnya yang telanjang. Senyuman muncul diwajahnya. Pintu tertutup olehnya dan Draco memenggang erat kedua tangan yang tengah memeluknya itu. Ia mengelusnya lembut. Pelan-pelan Draco berbalik. Hermione masih terisak-isak. Seperti biasa hidungnya memerah. Draco terkekeh. Kekehannya makin lama makin keras.

"Kau benar-benar menangis?" Draco merengkuh wajah Hermione lalu mengelap air mata yang berada disana. Tawa Draco berubah menjadi senyuman.

"Hiks...hiks...hiks tentu saja aku menangis. Kau terlihat sangat marah padaku"

Tawa Draco terdengar memenuhi kamar mereka. Tak ada sama sekali raut kemarahan yang Hermione tuduhkan. Draco menunduk mengecup bibir Hermione. Ia menyeringai ketika pandagannya bertemu dengan kedua mata Hermione. "Berarti aktingku berhasil"

"..." Tak ada sahutan dari Hermione kecuali keningnya yang mengerut disertai pandangan mata yang terkejut. _Apa-apaan ini?_

Draco kembali terkekeh. "Aku tidak serius marah."

"Kau menipuku?"

"Yah dan kau berhasil masuk kedalam perangkapku"

Hermione mendegus dan memukul Draco dengan kekesalan. "Dasar menyebalkan. Aku pikir kau serius"

Draco terkekeh. Secara mengejutkan ia membawa Hermione kedalam gendongannya. "Ayolah Mrs Malfoy berhenti marah-marah. Aku sudah sangat menginginkanmu" Ia membaringkan Hermione keranjang mereka. Selalu dengan lembut walau kini gairahnya terlihat mengebu-gebu. Draco dalam sekejap melepaskan celana dan dalamannya, membuat dirinya telanjang tanpa ditutupi apapun ketika beranjak naik keranjang.

Wajah Hermione memerah. Ia sudah melihat Draco telanjang terlalu sering, tapi rasa yang tak dapat diungkapkannya itu selalu hadir dan lantas membuatnya bagaikan gadis polos yang terpesona melihat pria yang begitu jantan dan memukau telanjang begitu saja dihadapannya. Itu juga yang membuat Draco selalu bergairah. Wajah istrinya yang merona itu benar-benar pemicu yang luar biasa. Apalagi dengan setelan linggerie ini. Draco akan mati jika tidak di ijinkan menyentuh Hermione.

"Kau luar biasa love" Tangan Draco membelai sensual kaki jenjang Hermione yang berbalut stoking jaring-jaring yang menggoda. Belaian tangan itu kian naik menuju perut hingga dadanya. Payudara itu begitu ranum. Pandangan Draco menggelap. Ia seakan dipenuhi kabut gairah ketika tangannya itu dengan lembut membelai buah dada Hermione. Hermione menggeliat, melengkukan punggungnya kearah belaian tangan Draco.

Kedua matanya terpejam rapat-rapat. Ia sangat menikmati sensasinya. Draco dengan kesabarannya yang tinggal menipis membuka linggerie itu. Ia agak kesulitan dan hampir ingin merobeknya saja. Tapi sejauh ini ia berhasil. Dia enggak yakin Hermione akan setuju jika ia merusak liggerienya. Linggerie itu ia lempar begitu saja, membuat istrinya berbaring pasrah hanya dalam balutan celana dalam berenda bewarna merah menyala dan stoking jaring-jaring itu.

Draco menelan ludahnya. Ia gugup dan dipenuhi gairah. Kedua tangannya membelai pelan puncak payudara itu. Hermione menggeram pelan. Kedua matanya masih terpejam, seakan memberi ijin untuk Draco melakukan apa saja. Rasanya begitu membakar. Hermione merasa semakin panas. Khusunya pada pusat titik sensitivenya. Ia juga ingin disentuh disitu.

"Emmm..." Rintih Hermione di saat bibir Draco mengganti belaian tangannya. Draco mencoba bermain-main dengan meniup puncak payudara itu, menghantarkan hangat napasnya. Tubuh Hermione bergetar. "Ayolah honey..." Rintihnya ketika Draco tetap saja bermain-main. Tangan kanan suaminya itu meremas gemas salah satu payudaranya. Sedangkan bibir itu sudah terbuka melahap puncak payudaranya. Lidahnya mengecap sensual.

"Oh..."

Draco makin berani dengan menghisap dan ikut bermain dengan giginya. Pikiran Hermione kian menghilang. Ia menggeram, merintih, menggeliat. Tubuhnya makin panas dan rasanya ia sudah siap bahkan ia merasa akan tiba pada puncakknya. Perkiraanya benar. Dimenit selanjutnya tubuhnya bergetar. Ia meremas rambut Draco yang kala itu telah beralih ke puncak payudaranyan yang lain.

Draco berbisik pada telinganya. Terkadang lidahnya menjilat daun teligan Hermione dengan sengaja. "Kali ini aku akan mencium seluruh tubuhmu tanpa sedikitpun terlewatkan dan aku akan menandakannya, membuat pria-pria yang berani melirikmu tau bahwa kau milikku Love. Hanya milikku"

"Aku memang milikkmu" Sahut Hermione dengan napas terputus-putus. Bagaimana pun ia masih berada di puncak klimaksnya. Sisa-sisa kenikmatan masih menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya.

Draco menyeringai. Ia sangat suka melihat Hermione begitu pasrah padanya. Ciuman basah diberikan Draco baik pada daun teligannya, turun secara menggoda ke lehernya, bahunya dan kembali ke payudara menggoda itu. Draco tergila-gila pada Hermione. Dimatanya Hermione wanita sempurna untukknya. Ia sudah sangat lama menginginkannya dan tentu tak akan rela bila miliknya direbut. Ciuman basah itu meninggalkan bekas yang akan semakin terlihat jelas keesokkan harinya.

Ciuman basah itu lantas turun menuju perut Hermione. Disini tangan Draco membelai lembut sekali. Lidahnya menggoda pusar Hermione.

"Oh...nghhhh" Hermione merasaka sensasi geli yang langsung menyengatnya. Dengan rintihan yang kembali terdengar bagaikan alunan musik, Hermione meremas sprai ataupun apapun yang dapat ia raih. Tubuhnya menggeliat ketika merasakan belaian pada paha dalamnya. Sesekali Draco dengan sengaja menyentuh pusat sensitivenya. "Honey kumohon..."Kedua mata Hermione akhirnya terbuka. Mata Hazel itu semakin pekat saja. Ia dilanda gairah. "Jangan main-main lagi"

Draco menghentikan ciumannya dan berlutut didepan Hermione yang terbaring begitu menggoda dengan kepasrahannya. Ia tersenyum senang. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan melewatkan mencium seluruh bagian tubuhmu. Biarkan aku melakukannya"

"Ta-tapi"

"Rileks dan nikmatilah" Draco tersenyum menggoda kali ini. Hermione tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Draco begitu menggoda dan memikat. Hermione telah terperangkap dalam daya tariknya. Pinggul Hermione dikecup. Ciuman basah Draco berlanjut, semakin menurun.

Gerakan tangan Draco pun begitu sensual disaat dia membuka stoking Hermione. Satu-persatu dia lakukan hingga stoking itu terlepas. Ia lagi-lagi melemparnya begitu saja. Hermione semakin menggoda. Dan Draco semakin kelaparan. Tanpa ragu tapi tidak juga kasar, Draco membuka celana dalam berenda tersebut. Hermione telanjang sepenuhnya. Itu membuat miliknya semakin menenggang. Hermione pasti melihatnya, karena sekarang ia sudah merona bagai tomat yang begitu merah.

Draco membuka kedua kaki Hermione untuk lebih terbuka padanya. Tak ada keraguan dari matanya ketika tiba-tiba ia sudah memberikan ciumannya pada pusat kenikmatan Hermione tersebut. Bibinya mengecup lembut dan Hermione melonjak kaget karena itu. Ia segera menompang tubuhnya dengan sikunya dan menatap kearah Draco. "Oh ya ampun ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" Hermione bangkit duduk dengan kaki yang terbuka pada Draco. Napasnya naik turun. Kali ini Draco begitu intim. Sejak mereka menikah prianya itu memang terkadang melakukan hal yang jauh lebih intim dari biasanya. Ini salah satunya. Memang bukan yang pertama kalinya Draco melakukan itu, tapi tetap saja Hermione belum terbiasa. Ia masih merasa malu sekali.

Draco melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Hermione. Ia tersenyum. "Sudah kubilang tak akan melewatkan apapun untuk kucium"

"Ta-tapi..."

"Ssssttttt..." Draco menahan mulut Hermione dengan jari telunjukknya. Ia mendekat kepada istrinya tersebut dan mencium bibirnya. Mata Hermione terpejam. Ia kembali terpikat. Tubuhnya berbaring dengan pasrah namun rileks. Semua dibawah kendali Draco. Ciuman itu kembali pada titik kewanitaanya.

"Ngghhh...emmmm...oh..."Hanya rintihan yang terdengar dari Hermione. Draco memainkan lidahnya dan mencecap rasanya. "Draco... Ja-jangan disitu..."

"Kau yakin jangan disini?" Draco kian memainkan lidahnya. Ia mencumbu kewanitaan Hermione tanpa ampun, memujanya, dan tergila-gila padanya.

Pikiran Hermione menghilang. "Ah...yaaa...disitu saja..." Hermione mengerang putus asa. Ia begitu mendamba. Sangat mendambakan bibir Draco yang panas dan lidahnya yang menggoda. Tubuh Hermione kembali bergetar hebat. Puncak gairahnya hanpir meledak. Ia berada di puncaknya. Hermione membiarkan klimaks kenikmatan itu untuk kedua kalinya menyebar keseluruh tubuhnya. Tubuhnya itu tentu semakin bergetar. Napasnya tersegal-segal dengan mata terpejam dan tubuh berbaring tanpa tenaga.

Draco melepaskan diri dari Hermione. Ia tersenyum puas melihat keadaan Hermione. "Aku mencintaimu" Ucapnya begitu parau dan kemudian mengecup dahi, pipi, hidung, dan melumat bibir istrinya tersebut. Hermione membalas lumatan itu dengan pelan. Ia masih dipenuhi sensasi klimaks dan belum lagi tenaganya belum pulih sepenuhnya.

Salah satu tangan Draco bergerak turun menuju kewanitaan Hermione. Dengan ahlinya Draco menggerakkan jarinya, bergerak dengan sangat sensual saat bertemu dengan titik paling sensitive dari tubuh istrinya tersebut. Draco mengusapnya pelan, mencoba membangkitkan kembali gairah Hermione. Tubuh Hermione seakan tersetrum. Dia menggigit bibirnya dan mengerang. Kedua mata Draco menatap reaksi Hermione penuh gairah. Ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Hermionenya sudah sangat basah dan siap untuknya.

Draco menempatkan diri di antara kedua paha Hermione. Hermione membuka dirinya untuk Draco. Prianya itu setengah menindihnya. Hermione dapat rasakan milik Draco menyentuhnya, membuat Hermione menggeliat.

Draco menatap Hermione yang terpejam. Nafas pria itu sedikit terengah ketika pinggulnya bergerak lembut mendorong masuk kedalam kehangatan Hermione. "Aku akan memuaskanmu" Bisik Draco dan Hermione mengangguk. Ia begitu menikmati ketika pinggul Draco mendesakkan pinggulnya pelan-pelan. Hermionenya begitu terasa luar biasa untuknya. Rasanya tetap sama seperti ketika mereka untuk pertama kali melakukannya. Draco menekan dirinya dalam-dalam membuat Hermione memekik.

"Ahhhh..."

"Apa aku menyakitimu?" Draco memandang Hermione. Miliknya telah sepenuhnya berada didalam kehangatan Hermione. Hermione membuka matanya pelan-pelan dan percayalah Draco makin terangsang melihat kedua mata hazel itu di penuhi gairah. Hermione menggeleng. Draco menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat. "Boleh aku bergerak?"

Hermione tersenyum. Ia begitu cantik. Kedua tangannya merangkul leher Draco dan mengangguk memberi ijin. Wajahnya kembali memerah. Draco mengerakkan pinggulnya naik dan turun, keluar ataupun masuk. Mereka berdua menikmati sensasinya. Hermione bahkan ikut bergerak seolah saling melengkapi dengan pergerakkan Draco. Penyatuan tubuh mereka luar biasa. Cukup lama mereka saling bergerak. Hermione meremas kuat bahu Draco ketika lagi-lagi klimaks akan segera ia dapatkan. Itu berarti sudah yang ketiga kalinya.

Kedua mata Hermione terpejam. Tubuhnya bergetar dan lalu sampailah dirinya dalam kenikmatan yang tak bisa diungkapkan, yang membuatnya melayang, meleleh dan melebur secara sekaligus. Tak lama, Hermione dapat mendengar Draco mengerang keras. Kenikmatan prianya itu meledak kedalamnya. Kehangatan yang dirasakan Hermione sangat menenangkan dirinya. Draco buru-buru membawa Hermione kedalam dekapannya.

Napas mereka berdua saling berburu. Dalam dekapan dan tubuh yang masih menyatu begitu intim, Hermione dapat merasakan debaran jantungnya berpacu berirama dengan Draco. Rasanya begitu menakjubkan dan juga nyaman. Saking nyamannya itu membuat Hermione mengantuk. Ia lantas semakin menenggelamkan dirinya pada dekapan Draco. "Aku mencintamu Draco Malfoy" bisiknya pelan karena begitu lelah.

"Begitu juga aku" Sahut Draco penuh cinta sambil mengelus perut bagian bawah Hermione. Ia tersenyum membayangkan apa yang akan segera tumbuh didalam kehangatan tersebut. "Aku sangat mencintamu Hermione Granger"

Sejenak keduanya saling terdiam. Lebih tepatnya Hermione sudah tertidur. Itu percintaan yang luar biasa dan sekaligus melelahkan. Tiap malam begitu melelahkan karena Draco selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menyentuhnya. Hermione tidak dapat menolak walaupun ia bisa saja melakukannya. Draco terlalu menggoda. Bahkan seperti sekarang ini. Hermione harus terbangun dengan kecupan-kecupan penuh rangsangan pada bahu, leher, dan wajahnya. Belum lagi dengan payudaranya yang di belai dan diremas penuh pemujaan oleh Draco.

Draco hanya memberikan waktu kurang dari satu jam untuk Hermione beristirahat sebelum akhirnya ia kembali bergairah dan mau melakukannya lagi. "Love" Panggilnya.

"Emmm" Sahut Hermione begitu mengantuk. Ia tidak membuka matanya dan malah makin masuk kedalam dekapan Draco. Draco terkekeh akan tingkah Hermione.

"Ayo lakukan lagi!"Bisik Draco tepat pada telinga Hermione. Ia juga mencumbu telinga itu. Cumbuan Draco penuh gairah yang tidak disembunyikan. Jari-jarinya menggoda Hermione. Ia memposisikan tubuh Hermione untuk berbaring terlentang. Cumbuan dari telinga turun ke leher hingga dadanya yang ranum itu. Hermione yang sebenarnya mengantuk lantas semakin terjaga.

Hermione membuka kedua matanya. "Draco" Ia mengelus punggung Draco yang kala itu posisinya telah berada diatas tubuhnya. Prianya itu menempatkan dirinya diantara selakangan Hermione, dan kemudian menyatukan miliknya begitu saja. Hermione mengeram nikmat.

"Kau selalu luar biasa love" Bisik Draco lantas kembali menenggelamkan dirinya dalam-dalam di kehangatan Hermione. Hermione mencengkeram bahunya begitu kuat. Dalam pergerakkan lembut yang kian lama kian menuntut untuk lebih keras itu, Draco mengecupi seluruh wajah Hermione. Tak ketinggalan bibirnya juga. Ia melumatnya tanpa ampun dan melahapnya dengan sangat kehausan dan kelaparan. Draco menyesapnya secara bergantian antara bibir bagian atas dan bawahnya. Pergerakkannya sangat sensual dan berirama sesuai dengan gerakan pinggulnya yang di bawah sana.

Kali ini Draco bercinta dengan cepat bukan berarti kasar. Hanya saja tidak begitu lembut. Dia untuk kesekian kalinya berhasil membawa Hermione kedalam puncak kenikmatan dengan cepat. Draco juga mencapai puncaknya diwaktu yang bersamaan dengan Hermione. Dia dengan senang hati mengeluarkan seluruh benih-benih kehangatannya didalam sana.

Hermione membuka matanya dan langsung disajikan kedua mata abu-abu yang kini masih menggelap itu tengah menatapnya juga. Napas mereka berdua terengah-engah dengan disertai keringat pada tubuh mereka. Ada sesuatu dari pandangan Draco saat itu. Itu percis seperti pandangan mata ketika suaminya itu mengucap sumpah pernikahan mereka. Hermione ingat itu. Pandangan mata yang tidak akan pernah dilupakannya.

Draco tersenyum dan mengelus penuh sayang pada perutnya. Suaminya itu lantas mengecup perutnya. Hermione tidak mengerti akan kebiasaan Draco yang satu ini. Ia hendak bertanya tetapi Draco tiba-tiba, dengan begitu cepatnya meraih pinggangnya dan membalikkannya untuk membelakanginya. Hermione langsung dapat merasakan milik Draco yang kembali menenggang di bagian belakang pinggulnya. Begitu sensual dan pelan yang disengaja, Draco menggunakan tangannya menyelusuri paha Hermione dan langsung mengangkatnya pinggulnya tepat ke atas, ke arahnya miliknya yang telah begitu siap.

"Ohhh" Rintih Hermione, ketika Draco memasukinya dari belakang. Suaminya itu mendekatkan diri, menempelkan dada bidangnya itu pada punggung Hermione. Draco mengecup telingannya dan berbisik. "Kejutan besarnya akan segera terwujud love. Kali ini aku tidak akan membuat kesalahan seperti waktu itu. Aku berjanji"

Hermione hanya mengangguk. Ia sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa maksud Draco, tapi apa daya pikirannya menghilang ketika pinggul Draco bergerak memberikan sensasi yang tidak akan pernah ditolaknya.

**000**

_Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_

"Love?" Draco memanggil nama Hermione kembali. Istrinya itu mendongak kearahnya. Mereka berdua tengah duduk bersandar di ranjang serba putih mereka, dengan memakan es krim cokelat yang super besar sambil menonton acara kartun di TV. Setiap weekend itu merupakan ritual yang sering mereka berdua lakukan.

"Huh?" Sahut Hermione yang kala itu tengah bersandar pada Draco. Suaminya itu seperti biasa selalu bertelanjang dada.

Draco mengelus kepala Hermione lembut. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku?"

"Aku tentu senang kau mau menemaniku ke Dokter Carles"

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa raut wajahmu sama sekali tidak terlihat senang?"

_Bukan begitu. Aku tentu senang, tapi aku sangat khawatir saat ini. Kita baru saja pulang dari bulan madu kita, dan aku sangat bahagia. Kita berdua bahagia. Belum lagi dengan rumah baru yang kau berikan padaku sebagai kejutan, oh demi apapun aku sangat bahagia. Semua mimpiku seakan terwujud dan itu semua berkatmu. Aku enggak mau apa yang sekarang ini aku khawatirkan justru membuat kebahagiaan kita menghilang. Bukan berarti aku tidak menginginkannya. Jujur rasa bahagiaku akan bertambah jika itu sampai terjadi. Tapi bagaimana denganmu? Sejak kita menikah sampai sekarang, topik itu sama sekali tak pernah ada dalam pembicaraan kita dan belum lagi dulu hal itulah penyebab utama hubungan kita berakhir. Aku enggak mau kita harus bertengkar lagi._

"Love?" Mendengar dirinya di panggil lagi membuat Hermione yang sibuk dengan pikirannya itu lantas menatap Draco.

Hermione menatap serius Draco. Dia kemudian bangkit duduk. "Kurasa aku bisa pergi sendiri. Kau tidak perlu menemaniku. Bagaimana pun kau telah hampir sebulan lebih bersamaku, dan kau perlu ke perusahaanmu. Aku tau kau CEOnya tapi..."

"Tapi kau akhir-akhir ini kelihatan tidak sehat, love!" Sela Draco membuat Hermione hanya bisa diam. "Aku harus menemanimu."

Hermione menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Ini bukan hal baik. Dengan tiba-tiba, ia bangkit berdiri, turun dari ranjang.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Draco dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Ak-aku perlu kekamar mandi" Jawabnya dan segera pergi kekamar mandi. Hermione dengan raut cemas mengunci pintunya dan mulai mencari-cari testpack yang sengaja dia simpan disana. Ia harus mengeceknya sekarang juga, dan memastikan apakah ia benar hamil atau tidak. Bagaimanapun semakin hari semua tanda-tanda kehamilan itu semakin jelas ada dalam dirinya. Draco dengan mudahnya percaya akan perkataan Hermione bahwa ia hanya tidak enak badan ketika tiap kali Draco menemukan dirinya muntah-muntah.

Hermione bersyukur untuk itu. Tapi lama-lama ia tak akan bisa terus-terusan menggunakan alasan tidak enak badan, kan? Bagaimana jika ia memang hamil? Jika itu sampai terjadi, setidaknya dialah yang harus mengatakannya langsung pada Draco. Pokoknya jangan sampai Draco pingsan apabila nanti Dokter Carles mengatakan bahwa Hermione tengah mengandung saat ini. Oleh sebab itulah Hermione harus memeriksanya.

Satu jam berlalu semenjak Hermione mengunci dirinya di kamar mandi. Draco mulai cemas. Ia turun dari ranjang dengan hanya mengenakan celana tidurnya. Ia menghampiri pintu kamar mandi dan mengetuknya ketika mengetahui Hermione mengunci pintu itu. "Love"

"..."

"Love? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau mendengarku?" Draco segera mengetuk berulang-ulang dengan keras. Ia semakin panik saja. Apa jangan-jangan Hermione tidak sadarkan diri didalam sana?

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku mendengarmu Honey" Sahut Hermione membuat Draco tidak jadi untuk mendobrak pintu kamar mandi itu. Pintunya lantas terbuka dan Hermione keluar. Ada yang aneh denganya.

Draco mengernyit tidak suka mendapati ada air mata yang membasahi wajah istrinya tersebut. Hermione menangis. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Hermione yang menangis menjatuhkan dirinya diranjang dalam posisi telungkup. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan dalam-dalam ke bantal.

Draco mendekat menghampiri. "Ada apa?" Suara Draco memelan, jelas ia begitu khawatir.

Tangis Hermione yang tadi tanpa suara kini berubah dratis. Suara isakkannya mulai terdengar. Dia menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Draco barusan.

Draco menghela napasnya akan kebohongan Hermione. "Ayolah katakan ada apa? Kau tidak mungkin menangis bersedih begitu jika tidak ada alasannya. Aku sangat mengenalmu Love"

Hermione kembali menggeleng. "Ini bukan tangis bersedih. Ini...hiks...hiks... Ini justru tangis bahagia. Hiks...hiks...hiks... Setidaknya kebahagian untukku"

Draco tersenyum. Ia mendekat dan duduk didekat Hermione yang masih berbaring terlungkup. Dia pun mengelus lembut pungung Hermione, mencoba menenagkannya. "Apa yang membuatmu bahagia, tentu juga kebahagiaan untukku"

Hermione lagi-lagi menggeleng. Tangisnya makin keras. Dengan tidak jelas ia bicara. "Aku enggak mau kita bertengkar. Aku selalu benci itu. Tapi sekarang kita pasti akan bertengkar"

"Bertengkar?" Draco terlihat semakin tidak mengerti. "Kenapa kau begitu yakin kita akan bertengkar?"

Hermione yang terisak-isak tiba-tiba bangkit duduk menghadap Draco. Wajahnya basah di penuhi air mata yang masih mengalir. Hidungnya tentu memerah. Kedua matanya yang berair itu menatap Draco serius. "Dengar honey" Ia memenggang salah satu tangan Draco dengan erat. "Aku tau kau belum siap. Aku juga sebenarnya belum siap. Lagipula siapapun didunia ini tak akan siap, tapi seiring waktu aku yakin kita berdua pasti siap. Ak-aku... Demi apapun! Kita memang belum pernah membicarakan masalah ini, aku benar-benar enggak tau harus memulai bicara dari mana? Ini tidak terduga untukku. Aku sendiri heran kenapa bisa terjadi. Kau tau, aku selalu berhati-hati. Aku ingat betul aku tidak pernah lu..."

"Ada apa sebenarnya love?" Potong Draco.

Hermione menggigit bibirnya. Ia semakin gugup dan tidak yakin bisa mengatakannya. Dengan tidak berani menatap Draco, ia menyerahkan terspack yang ia sembunyikan. "Ini" Tangannya bahkan bergetar hebat ketika menyerahkan testpack itu pada Draco.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Draco belum benar-benar melihat hasilnya. Ia sangat kebingungan.

Hermione menunduk dan mencengkeram kuat tangannya. Sejak tadi kedua matanya hanya menatap tangan-tangannya itu. Ia enggak cukup berani menatap Draco. "It-iiitu alat test kehamilan"

Sejak saat itu Draco menjadi terdiam. Ia juga tidak bergerak sama sekali. Hermione dapat merasakan kekakuan tubuh Draco. Pelan-pelan, Hermione menoleh pada Draco. Suaminya itu tengah mematung memandang testpack yang ia berikan dengan keningnya yang berkerut. "Eu...kau tau artinya itukan?"

"..." Draco tetap diam.

Hermione kembali bicara dengan ragu-ragu. "Garisnya ada dua dan itu artinya..." Ucapan Hermione harus terpotong karena Draco tiba-tiba bangkit berdiri. Hermione langsung menunduk sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia siap Draco akan membentak dan marah-marah padanya seperti waktu itu. Waktu yang benar-benar menyedihkan dan itu akan terjadi lagi hari ini.

Draco berjalan kearah balkon diluar kamar mereka dan membuka pintu kaca itu. Ia dapat melihat beberapa pelayan di bawah sana. Di halaman belakang mereka. Ada juga Dorota yang sibuk memerintah sana dan sini. "Dorota!" Panggil Draco berteriak. Dorota mendonggak keatas dengan keheranan melihat tuannya tampak begitu gembira. Ada hal gembira apa sebenarnya?

"Aku akan menjadi seorang ayah Dorota! Benar-benar seorang ayah!"

"Apa?" Tanya Dorota dengan sama berteriaknya. Apa ia salah dengar atau apa?

"Aku akan menjadi seorang ayah!" Ulang Draco, lebih berteriak keras.

"Drake?" Hermione berjalan menghampiri. Ia berdiri tepat di belakang Draco berdiri. Hermione bertanya-tanya akan kegembiraan Draco ini. Ia kira tadi, Draco akan membentak dan marah-marah padanya. Tapi yang terjadi... Hermione jujur tidak mengerti. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Draco berbalik. Ia tersenyum lebar pada Hermione. "Aku luar biasa love. Ini berita yang kutunggu-tunggu"

"Ak-aku..." Hermione jelas bingung.

"Aku mencintaimu love. Sangat mencintaimu" Draco segera mengangkat Hermione dan membawanya berputar-putar. Dia terlihat gembira. "Aku benar-benar bodoh tidak menyadarinya." Draco telah menurunkan Hermione dan merengkuh wajahnya. Suaminya itu masih tersenyum lebar. "Aku mencintai kalian. Kau dan calon anak kita"

Hermione hampir berkedip tiga kali karena tidak mengerti dengan reaksi Draco yang tidak terduga ini. "Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja" Draco mengangguk.

"Ta-tapi kupikir kau belum siap untuk ini. Aku ingat betul kau mengatakannya hal itu dulu."

Draco terkekeh. "Itu dulu. Sekarang aku siap. Walau jujur aku belum begitu yakin akan sesiap apa aku. Tapi kita bersama-samakan? Lagipula aku sudah sangat ingin anak darimu."

"Honey" Hermione memanggil dengan suara bergetar dan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Apa?" Draco menyeringai. "Kau terkejut?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Dan tak mengerti. Well maksudku, kau pasti tau aku meminum pilku, jadi..."

"Itu bukan pilmu." Sela Draco. "Aku meminta bantuan Dokter Carles untuk merubahnya. Itu hanya vitamnin. Lebih tepatnya vitamin untuk cepat hamil."

"What?" Mata Hermione terbuka lebar. Ia juga terbatuk-batuk. Draco menahan tawanya melihat keterkejutan istrinya tersebut. Draco kemudian mendekat dan mencium keningnya. "Kau ingat aku pernah berkata bahwa aku ada kejutan besar untukmu"

"Iya" Hermione mengangguk karena semakin mengerti. "Kupikir maksudmu kejutan besar itu adalah rumah ini. Tapi rupanya aku salahkan?"

Kali ini Draco yang mengangguk. "Kejutan terbesarnya adalah calon anak kita ini" Draco mengelus perut Hermione. "Aku sangat bahagia" lanjut Draco ketika tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Aku sama bahagianya denganmu" Hermione menyahuti dan merengkuh leher suaminya itu. Ia mencium tepat ke bibirnya. "Aku mencintaimu"

"Begitu pula aku."

"Jangan lupakan anak kita"

"Tentu saja. Aku mencintai kalian berdua" Dan sepasang suami istri itu tersenyum. Tampak bahagia, sangat dan sangat bahagia.

Yeah kira-kira seperti itulah awal cerita seorang Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy lahir. Inisial di gelang Hermione pun bertambah. Huruf S terhias disana.

**000**

_Roselyn aquila Malfoy_

Kediaman keluarga Malfoy tampak ramai saat itu. Walau jumlah tamu undangan hanyalah kerabat dan teman-teman terdekat tapi kemeriahan pesta ulang tahun itu tampak meriah bagaikan di datangi ratusan tamu. Suara tawa tak ada hentinya terdengar. Mungkin karena betapa lucunya tingkah dari Malfoy kecil, si bocah yang tengah berulang tahun. Usia bocah berambut pirang platina yang sangat mirip dengan ayahnya itu sekarang adalah satu tahun. Bayangkan betapa lucunya dia!

Hermione maupun Draco kompak memakai sebuah kaos putih bergambar Scorpius beserta pahlawan supernya, yaitu IRON MAN. Bocah satu tahun itu sangat tertarik dengan segala hal berbau iron man. Bahkan kue tarnya terhias gambar iron man.

Lagu ulang tahun telah di nyanyikan, begitu juga dengan tiup lilin, dan memotong kue. Saat ini orang-orang khususnya kaum wanita tengah mengelilingi Scorpius yang duduk di meja makannya, lalu saling berusaha merebut perhatian bocah lucu itu dengan hadiah-hadiah. Diantara ada Astoria. Sahabat Hermione itu tengah hamil saat ini. Usia kandungannya masih tiga bulan dan itu adalah anak Cedric. Mereka telah menikah. Hermione sendiri yang menyiapkan pernikahannya.

Selain Astoria ada juga si kembar india, Levender, Ginny dan Jenny. Keenam wanita itu tiada hentinya saling bersaing untuk mendapatkan perhatian Scorpius. Scorpius sudah seperti seorang raja dengan para dayang-dayangnya. Bocah itu melihat mereka dengan bulu mata yang panjang, dan kedua gigi atas bawah yang akan muncul tiap kali ia tertawa ataupun menyeringai. Lihatkan dia sangat mirip dengan Draco. Tak ada satupun dari diri Hermione pada Scorpius.

Diusianya yang masih satu tahun itu, ia bahkan telah berhasil merebut perhatian keenam wanita ini dari pasangan mereka masing-masing. Dia sangat percis dengan Draco. Draco sendiri menggelengkan kepalanya kearah putranya itu. Dia selalu berkata Scorpius adalah bacah playboy. "Playboy junior" Ucapnya dan berkat berkata seperti itu, Hermione pasti akan langsung memukul lengannya dan memutar matanya.

"Jangan bicara begitu! Kau kira dia meniru dari siapa heh?"

Draco menyeringai. "Aku belum mengajarinya apapun love. Sungguh. Tak ada satupun trik ataupun saran bagaimana caranya menjadi seorang playboy yang kuberikan. Anak kita sudah dari sananya memiliki aura untuk begitu di cintai"

Hermione mendengus. Scorpius memang sangat mirip sekali dengan Draco. Hermione tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk itu. "Aku benar-benar cemburu"

"Cemburu karena apa?"

"Karena Scorpius begitu mirip denganmu."Jawab Hermione dengan cemberut.

Draco terkekeh. "Berhenti cemburu! Kita bisa buat lagi. Kupastikan kali ini dia akan mirip denganmu. Bagaimana?"

"Ha ha ha lucu sekali Mr Malfoy" Hermione segera berbalik pergi. Ia tidak suka di goda seperti itu walau kenyataanya kini wajahnya merona. Ia menghampiri teman-temannya yang masih sibuk dengan Scorpius. Draco sendiri segera menghampiri para kaum lelaki yang tengah sibuk mengobrol sambil menonton pertandingan sepak bola di ruang tengah. Ada Blaise, Theo, Cedric, Harry, Ron dan Tom di sana.

Draco langsung menjatuhkan bokongnya diantara Blaise dan Theo. "Hey guys!" Sapanya.

"Hey" Semua kompak menjawab namun tampa ada sedikitpun yang menoleh pada Draco. Pandangan pria-pria berkostum bola Chelsea dan MU itu hanya terfokus pada layar TV. Blaise mengenakan seragam biru ciri khas Chelsea, Theo menggunakan seragam merah membara milik MU. Tom dan Cedric memilih memakai warna merah sedangkan Harry dan Ron menggunakan biru.

Sayangnya Draco tidak memakai seragam sepak bola apapun. Hermione akan marah jika sampai ia mengganti kaos iron man ini dengan seragam MU nya. Draco menghela napasnya.

"Awwww" Tiba-tiba semua pria yang ada disitu berteriak menyaksikan tim dari Chelsea mengirimkan tendangan bola sejauh entah berapa meter melewati gawang.

"Ah sialan" Keluh Blaise sebagai pendukung tim Chelsea. Begitu juga dengan Harry dan Ron.

"Itu hampir saja" Gumam Theo sukses saling tos begitu senang dengan Draco di sampingnya. Disusul dengan Cedric.

"Jika pertandingan ini sampai seri, maka itu tak akan ramai" Sahut Tom.

Harry mendegus. "Ini tidak akan seri Tom. Chelsea kami akan menang. Bukan begitu ron? Blaise?"

"Itu benar sekali" Ucap Ron dengan mulut penuh dengan keripik kentangnya.

Blaise menggangguk sambil menenggak birnya. "Sangat setuju"

"Tapi kami tetap nomor satu" Cedric ikut-ikut. Ia bahkan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi busa sarung tangan besar yang berbentuk tangan dengan lambang MU dan bertulis kami no 1. Suasana berubah kacau. Perdebatan bagai anak kecil terjadi. Draco tidak mau mencoba ikut-ikutan. Baginya itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Ia memang pendukung setia MU tapi berdebat seperti ini tidak ada gunanya. Jadi Draco hanya tertawa.

Sebuah panggilan di handphonnya membuat tawa itu berhenti. Layar handphonenya berkedip-kedip dan tertera nama Dobby. Draco menghela napasnya. Jika Dobby yang menelepon, pasti tentang perusahaan. Pasti ada sesuatu sampai asisten setianya itu menelepon walau tau kini Draco ada acara.

Draco bangkit berdiri, berjalan menjauh. Bersiap-siap menerima panggilan dari Dobby di tempat yang lebih tenang. "Mau kemana man?" Tanya Blaise. Seketika perdebatan kekanak-kanakan itu terhenti.

"Iya kau mau kemana? Kau baru saja bergabung dengan kami dan sekarang kau mau pergi?" Tanya Theo.

"Ada telepon" Draco menunjuk Handphonnya.

Harry terkekeh. "Ayolah Malfoy! Jika itu urusan pekerjaan kau bisa menundanya. Bagaimanapun kau kan CEO nya"

"Harry benar" Sahut Ron menyetujui. Lagi-lagi dengan mulut yang tampa henti mengunyah.

Cedric tiba-tiba terkekeh. "Draco tak akan laukan itu. Dia benar-benar CEO dan seorang ayah yang total. Dia tidak pernah setengah-setengah. Dia bahkan hadir di acara baby shower (semacam acara syukuran kehamilan ala budaya barat) ketika usia kandungan Hermione 4 bulan. Kalian ingat itukan?"

Sontak semuanya tertawa. Blaise bahkan terdengar tertawa penuh ejekkan. "Ah ya benar sekali. Sampai sekarang Dia tidak mau menceritakan bagaimana asiknya acara shower-showeran itu" Blaise semakin tertawa kencang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Draco. Bagaimanpun acara baby shower bagi para kaum pria hanyalah acara yang di khususkan untuk wanita. Itu sudah kodratnya. Sangat jarang suami yang mau menemani istrinya untuk itu. Ya kecuali untuk Draco.

Draco menghela napasnya dengan kesal bila diingatkan tentang acara itu. Ia bagaikan orang bodoh dan konyol pada acara itu. Hanya dia satu-satunya pria disana dan para wanita terus saja menertawakannya. Belum lagi dengan apapun yang Draco lakukan dalam setiap permainan yang diadakan, hasilnya Draco selalu kalah. Itu sangat memalukan. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, Hermione akan bersedih jika dia tidak datang dan Hermione yang bersedih adalah kelemahan Draco.

"Tertawalah sepuasnya." Dengus Draco. "Tapi bagaimanapun juga kalian akan segera mengalaminya. Istri kalian yang hamil dan dipenuhi hormon kehamilan akan membuat kalian tidak berkutik ataupun menolak. Iyakan Ced?"

Cedric menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Draco sangat benar sekali. "Yah aku harus akui itu benar"

Draco menyeringai sekarang. "Sebentar lagi kau akan segera datang ke baby shower itu. Bersiap-siaplah Ced" Draco pun berbalik pergi. Suara tawa mengejek kali ini terdengar menertawakan Cedric.

"Honey?" Hermione memanggil ketika melihat Draco telah mengganti kaos iron man dengan setelan kemeja yang lengkap dan rapi. Kening Hermione berkerut. Draco datang menghampiri para kaum wanita yang sibuk mengobrol di meja makan.

"Daddy..daddy...daddy..." Teriak Scorpius dengan tangan meraih-raih keatas. Ia menatap Draco dengan pemujaan. Hermione segera menggendongnya dan berjalan menghampiri Draco.

Perasaan Draco melebur. Benar-benar meleleh tiap kali Scorpius memanggilnya. Ia tersenyum dan mengambil Scorpius dari Hermione. " Hey jagoan kecil"

Hermione ikut tersenyum. "Ayo beri daddy ciuman sayang" Scorpius segera mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Draco dan mencium dengan penuh air liur. Berbondong-bondong terdengar suara "aw" dari keenam wanita yang sejak tadi menonton.

"Scorpius sangat mirip denganmu" Kata Astoria.

Draco menyeringai. "Memang. Diakan putraku" Draco lantas menatap Scorpius dan mengelitik lehernya. Bocah itu tertawa keras, terdengar begitu senang. Ia memukul-mukul wajah Draco sambil terus mengucap "Daddy..Daddy..."

"Tidak juga menurutku" Ucap Ginny. "Ada sedikit Hermione di dalamnya. Senyumnya benar-benar mirip Hermione."

"Ah iya benar" Padma menyahuti. "Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?"

"Benarkah? " Tanya Parva.

Jenny lantas menanggapi pertanyaan itu. "Percayalah Parva."

Hermione tertawa. "Sayangnya Scorpius lebih sering menyeringai sombong ala Malfoy yang Draco wariskan" Tawa terdengar dari keenam wanita itu.

Draco terkekeh menanggapinya. Hermione sendiri kembali mengerutkan keningnya melihat penampilan Draco. "Kau mau kemana?"

"Oh ini..." Draco terlihat gugup. Ia yakin Hermione tidak akan suka. "Eu...Dobby meneleponku dan dia memberi tau bahwa kedatangan investorku dari jepang, datang hari ini juga. Aku harus menyambutnya. Aku tau ini adalah hari ulang tahun putra kita, tapi..."

"Pergilah" Sela Hermione dan ia tersenyum.

Kedua mata Draco terbuka lebar. "Jika kau keberatan, aku tidak akan datang"

"Pergilah! Setengah hari ini kau telah menghabiskan waktu bersama kami. Sekarang perkerjaan itu juga menunggumukan?"

Draco menghela napasnya, begitu lega. Ia ikut tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu" Draco mengecup bibir Hermione lalu menyerahkan Scorpius. "Daddy pergi oke? Kau harus menjaga ibumu selama aku pergi. Pastikan jangan ada pria yang meliriknya" Scorpius tertawa-tawa.

"Drake!" Rona merah di wajah Hermione muncul.

Draco menyeringai. Ia kemudian mendekat dan berbisik di telinga Hermione. "Jangan merona seperti itu. Kau tau efeknya apa untukku kan? Aku akan langsung terangsang Mrs Malfoy. Bisa-bisa aku tidak jadi pergi dan justru membawamu kekamar"

Hermione terbatuk-batuk. Wajahnya benar-benar merah. Ia segera mengalihkan tatapan ke belakang. Tepat kearah Astoria. "As bisa kau gendong dulu Scorpiusku. Aku harus mengantar Draco keluar"

Asroria tersenyum. Ia menduga-duga Draco baru saja membisikkan rayuan vulgar pada Hermione. Toh sekarang wajah sahabatnya itu memerah. Astoria setuju. Ia menggendong Scorpius dan membawanya kembali ke para penggemar.

"Jangan terlalu sibuk hari ini oke?" Pinta Draco pada Hermione ketika mereka telah berada di teras luar. Sebuah limo hitam telah menunggu. Jack bahkan telah membukakan pintu.

Hermione mengangguk. "Setelah acara ini, aku hanya akan menidurkan Scorpius dan kemudian memeriksa beberapa desain-desainku"

Draco segera menggeleng. "Tidak boleh. Setelah acara ini, kau akan menidurkan Scorpius, kemudian kau langsung istirahat. Selebihnya biarkan Dorota yang mengerjakannya."

"Drake aku baik-baik saja"

"Tidak. Aku tau kau love. Kau sudah berkerja keras selama sebulan penuh ini. Kau menyiapkan pesta ini dan belum lagi dengan kesibukkanmu dibutik. Percayalah padaku. Kau perlu istirahat. Biarkan Dorota mengurus Sacorpius dan Jenny mengurus butikmu oke?"

"Baiklah tuan playboy yang tukang perintah" Hermione mengiyakan dengan terkikik.

"Thank. Tapi lebih tepatnya aku mantan playboy."

Hermione semakin terkikik. Dengan main-main ia memukul bokong Draco. "Itu lebih karena kau telah menjadi milikku Mr Malfoy. Hanya milikku"

"Demi merlin Love! Dengan kau memukul bokongku, aku semakin terangsang"

"Kalau begitu cepatlah pulang. Aku menunggumu dan aku akan memakai linggerieku"

"Oh holly damn" Pekik Draco sangat tersiksa. Buru-buru ia mengecup pipi Hermione dan langsung masuk ke dalam limo. Ia harus segera pergi sebelum kerasukan dengan gairah. Hermione yang melihatnya tertawa. Ia memang sengaja menggoda Draco seperti itu.

"Aku akan memberimu kejutan Love." Teriak Draco sambil membuka kaca limonya.

Hermione tersenyum lebar. Dia ibu dan istri paling bahagia. "Terakhir kali kau memberiku kejutan, kau langsung membuatku hamil honey. Jadi jangan bilang kejutanmu adalah membuatku hamil lagi"

"Well kita lihat nanti kejutannya apa oke?" Draco mengedipkan salah satu matanya dengan menggoda. "Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu" Balas Hermione sambil melambaikan tangannya. Senyumnya pun makin lebar saja.

Dia kembali masuk kedalam. Dorota menyambutnya. Pelayan paling setia itu tersenyum. "Kalian semakin hari semakin romantis" Ucap Dorota.

"Thank Dorota. Tapi aku tidak memiliki sisi romantis, Dracolah yang romantis."Hermione tersenyum singkat dan kembali berjalan kearah para ladies berkumpul. Ia belum sempat sampai, ketika tiba-tiba sudah terjatuh begitu saja. Apa yang diucapkan Draco benar. Ia harusnya istirahat. Sekarang ia jatuh pingsan karena begitu kecapean dan membuat semua orang yang ada disitu panik.

"Miss Mione!"

Disaat kesadarannya pulih, Hermione telah berada di rumah sakit. Berbaring lemas dan di infus. Ia melihat Draco berada disampingnya. Tatapan mata itu menatap khawatir. "Akhirnya kau sadar juga. Aku begitu panik dan langsung kemari. Aku sangat panik. Sudah kukatakan padamu kau harus istirahat love. Tapi kau tidak mau mendengarku"

"Maaf" Ucap Hermione lemah. Ia sangat terdengar bersalah.

Draco mengambil salah satu tangannya yang tidak berinfus dan mengecupnya. Pandangan pria itu melembut. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan padaku dan malah merahasiakannya? Apa karena pekerjaanmu? Apa kau takut aku melarangmu bekerja?"

"Merahasiakan apa?" Hermione bertanya karena memang tidak mengerti apa maksud Draco. "Aku tak pernah merahasiakan apapun padamu"

Draco menghela napasnya. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitauku bahwa kau hamil?"

Hermione diam hampir selama 10 menit setelah mendengar ucapan Draco tersebut. Jelas ia terkejut dan tidak tau soal kabar itu. Draco menyadarinya. "Kau tidak tau?"

Hermione mengangguk seperti robot. "Kau benar-benar tidak tau?"

"Tentu saja" Akhirnya Hermione merespon dengan perkataan. "Kau tidak sedang bercandakan?" Tanyanya balik.

"Mana mungkin aku bercanda" Jawab Draco serius. "Dokter Carles sendiri yang mengatakan padaku setelah dia memeriksamu. Katanya kau kelelahan karena kau tengah hamil saat ini. Jadi mana mungkin aku bercanda soal itu"

"Benarkah?" Hermione secara perlahan-lahan mencoba duduk. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca. Draco segera membantunya untuk duduk. Dengan membelai sayang perutnya, Hermione mulai menangis. "Oh demi apapun aku tidak menyangka ini terjadi. Ak-aku merasa sangat bahagia. Apa kau tidak merasa bahagia?"

"Akulah yang paling bahagia. Kau tau aku sangat ingin anak lagi, tapi kau selalu berkata bahwa Scorpius kita masih terlalu kecil untuk memiliki seorang adik"

Hermione terkikik. Ucapan Draco benar. Tapikan sekarang sudah ada colon adik yang tumbuh didalamnya, Hermione tentu harus gembira dan menjaganya. "Well bagaimanapun dia sudah hadir oke? Kita semua harus menyambutnya honey"

"Ah...dalam sekejab saja pikiranmu berubah. Harusnya dari dulu saja kan?" Draco lantas menyeringai bangga. "Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Draco membelai perut Hermione. "Seingatku aku selalu menggunakan pengaman. Apa karena mungkin aku ini terlalu perkasa?"

"Uhuh" Dengus Hermione mulai kesal jika Draco sudah bersikap membanggakan diri seperti itu. "Kau salah tuan yang perkasa. Sangat salah"

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Wajah Hermione langsung memerah. Ia malu untuk mengatakannya, tapi dia harus mengatakannya. Jika tidak Draco akan semakin membanggakan diri. "Well... Eu... Kau tidak menggunakan pengaman ketika kita terjebak badai salju saat kita berdua pergi bertemu salah satu investormu"

Draco tertawa. Ia lupa tentang yang satu itu. "Kau masih saja mengingatnya"

"Tentu saja aku ingat" Ucap Hermione begitu percaya diri. "Mana mungkin aku bisa melupakan seorang Draco Malfoy yang gagal merayuku dan akhirnya malah memilih memohon-mohon bagaikan anak kecil yang tengah meminta es krim."

Draco mendengus. "Kau sangat keras kepala saat itu"

"Tentu saja aku harus keras kepala. Kau tidak membawa pengaman."

Draco menyeringai penuh maksud. "Tapi kau akhirnya mau dan sekarang kau sudah hamil tiga minggu, baby"

Hermione tersenyum begitu manis mendengar ucapan Draco, khususnya saat pria itu mengatakan hamil. "Dan itu membuatku bahagia"

"Aku sama bahagianya" Balas Draco, kemudian dihadiahi ciuman mesra dari Hermione. Sepasang suami istri itu berciuman dengan begitu sensual. Penuh gairah. Orang-orang yang melihat mereka pasti akan ikut bergairah. Minimal akan langsung tersipu malu. Tetapi kita harus buat pengecualian untuk Mrs Granger. Pintu langsung terbuka tanpa ketukan dan munculah dia bersama Scorpius dalam gendongannya. Bocah lucu itu menangis. Mungkin karena ia juga mengkhawatirkan ibunya.

"Oh bagus sekali" Guman Mrs Granger. "Kali ini apa yang kau buat pada putriku Draco?"

Draco yang telah melepas diri dari Hermione lantas bangkit berdiri. Ia menyeringai. "Hey mom"

Mrs Granger mendengus. "Jangan katakan hey. Dan jawab saja pertanyaanku"

"Well.." Draco terdiam untuk menyeringai. Dia harusnya tau seringaiannya itu malah membuat Mrs Granger semakin kesal. "Aku membuat Hermione hamil lagi"

"Apa?" Mrs Granger langsung menatap Hermione yang nampak begitu ceria. Putrinya itu mengangguk. "Oh sayang..." Mrs Granger sama terlihat gembiranya. Ia menghampiri Hermione. Scorpius yang ada dalam gendongannya semakin merengek ingin digendong Hermione.

"Mommy...Mommy...Mommy" Hermione dengan senang hati mengendongnya. "Hey sayang. Kau merindukanku"

"Dia terus menangis. Dia pasti menghkawatirkanmu" Kata Mrs Granger telah ikut duduk di pinggir ranjang rumah sakit.

"Scorpiusku benar-benar anak baik. Kau juga pasti akan jadi kakak yang baik untuk adik perempuanmu" Hermione mulai menggelitik Scorpius dan membuatnya tertawa.

Draco berjalan menghampiri. "Adik perempuan?"

Hermione mendonggak. "Iya. Aku ingin anak perempuan dan kali ini dia harus mirip denganku"

"Oh ya ampun" Ucap Draco pelan. Setelah ini ia akan berubah menjadi ayah yang super protektive. Khususnya untuk anak perempuannya. Ia harus menjaganya dari para lelaki.

Kelahiran Roselyn Aquila Malfoy menambah inisial untuk gelang Hermione. Kini huruf R ikut menghiasi gelang yang selalu Hermione pakai itu.

**000**

_Si kembar Bii : Blaine Andrew Malfoy dan Blair Cornelia Malfoy._

Hermione membuka pintu kamar mandi. Ia begitu cantik dan sangat wangi sekaligus menggoda dengan linggerie hitam nan elegan yang seksi itu. Ia berjalan menghampiri Draco diranjang.

"Honey" Suara Hermione selembut madu.

Draco sama sekali tidak menatapnya dan malah sibuk mengetik sesuatu dengan laptopnya. "Iya?"

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Kupikir tidak ada lagi pekerjaan yang dilakukan di kamar. Kita sudah sepakat soal itu. Jangan bilang kau lupa! Karena aku tidak akan percaya"

Draco tetap tidak mendonggak. "Aku tau. Tapi ini tanggung. Aku hampir selesai."

Hermione menghela napasnya keras. Ia merasa dejavu. Oh iya hal ini pernah terjadi ketika mereka bulan madu. Saat itu Draco tertidur dan sekarang Draco malah sibuk dengan laptopnya. Itu membuat Hermione kesal. Tak berbicara lagi, ia memilih diam ketika naik keranjang dan segera menarik selimut lalu tidur dalam posisi meringkuk membelakangi Draco.

Itu harusnya alarm untuk Draco. Tetapi faktanya kelemahan Draco adalah dia tidak peka. Hermione diam-diam meremas tangannya karena begitu kesal. Ada sekitar setengah jam Hermione mencoba sabar, sebelum akhirnya memilih menyikap selimutnya dan bangkit duduk lalu menutup laptop Draco begitu saja. Draco menoleh dengan terkejut. Sedangkan Hermione menatap cemberut yang bercampur marah.

"Sayang aku..." Ucap Draco harus terpotong akan kemarahan Hermione.

"Kau sebenarnya serius atau tidak dengan program kita?"

"Tentu saja aku serius?"

"Kalau begitu singkirkan laptopmu dan ayo bercinta denganku"

Draco terkekeh. Hermione yang marah-marah selalu menyenangkan untuk dilihat. "Rupanya kau benar-benar ingin punya anak heh?"

"Bukan sembarang anak" Hermione menatap tajam. "Aku ingin anak kembar" lanjutnya.

Draco tersenyum sambil mengulurkan salah satu tangannya untuk membelai wajah Hermione. "Oke anak kembar" Kata Draco geli.

"Aku serius" Hermione semakin cemberut.

"Tentu saja kau serius. Kita akan berusaha membuatnya. Lagipula aku ini adalah pria yang sangat perkasa, jadi jangan khawatir"

Akhirnya ada senyuman dari Hermione. "Cium aku kumohon"

"Dengan senang hati" Draco mendekat untuk mencium Hermione. Ia telah menyingkirkan laptopnya jauh-jauh dan mulai membaringkan tubuh Hermione. Malam itu pasti akan menjadi malam yang penuh gairah. Hermione diam-diam berdoa agar harapannya menjadi kenyataan. Ia juga harusnya yakin, bahwa Draco benar-benar perkasa.

"Mom" Hermione dengan jalan terburu-buru datang ketempat ibunya kini mengajar. Yeah setelah menyerahkan seluruh urusan butik pada Hermione, kini ia disibukkan dengan mengajar di hogwart sebagai guru yang mengajar caranya bersikap yang baik dan keterampilan lainnya yang harus dimiliki seorang wanita.

Hermione datang ke kelasnya bersama kedua anak kecil yang begitu lucu di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Mereka berdua adalah Scorpius Malfoy yang kini berusia empat tahun dan Roseyln Malfoy yang berusia tiga tahun. Mereka berjalan dengan susah payah mengikuti ibunya. Hermione mengetuk-ngetuk dengan keras pintu yang ada dihadapanya. Ia bertanya-tanya kenapa ibunya tidak segera mengijinkannya untuk masuk.

"Masuklah" Terdengar suara yang begitu tegas menyahuti dari dalam.

"Mom" Ucap Hermione langsung menyerbu masuk denga begitu seenaknya. Padahal saat itu topik mengajar Mrs Granger adalah bagaimana cara bersikap sopan saat menjadi tamu. Murid-murid yang sebagian besar tentunya perempuan itu segera saling berbisik satu sama lain. Lagipula siapa sih yang tidak akan heboh dengan kehadiran desainer paling terkenal yang kini ada dihadapan mereka. Hermione benar-benar sangat terkenal. Semua orang tau padanya, wartawan selalu mengikutinya kemana saja, dan kehiduapan rumah tangganya begitu diburu. Belum lagi dengan kedua anaknya yang begitu lucu itu. Sangat jarang Hermione mengijinkan anak-anaknya untuk di ekspos. Jadi melihat Hermione beserta anak-anaknya tentu membuat kehebohan diantara para siswi hogwart.

"Kau benar-benar Hermione Granger?" Tanya seseorang memberanikan diri.

Hermione menoleh pada gadis itu. Ia tersenyum. "Iya aku Hermione Granger dan maaf bila aku menggangu acara belajar kalian." Hermione menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf.

"Wah" Semua kompak berkata seperti itu. Tak ada satupun dari antara mereka yang tampak tidak suka akan kehadiran Hermione. Yeah kecuali Mrs Granger sepertinya.

"Boleh aku minta tanda tangan?" Ucap yang lain.

"Aku juga mau"

"Ya kami juga mau"

Perkataan-perkataan itu terus terdengar, bahkan semakin terdengar. Mrs Granger menghela napasnya dan bersiap-siap mengeluarkan kekesalannya. "Apa kalian pikir ini adalah acara fan meeting?" Suaranya memenuhi seluruh penjuru kelas. Tidak perlu repot-repot berteriak, dengan hanya berkata begitu datar, namun penuh penekanan dalam sekejap kelas itu kembali tenang dan hening.

Hermione segera tersenyum manis ketika ibunya menatapnya. "Ada apa kau kesini Mrs Malfoy?"

Hermione setengah tertawa mendengar ibunya memanggilnya dengan seformal itu. "Mom!"

"Jangan memanggilku mom disini Mrs Malfoy" Katanya begitu tegas. Jujur Hermione kesal. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi? Hermione sama sekali tidak mempercayai anaknya dijaga oleh orang lain selain dirinya, ibunya, dan Dorota. Sayangnya Dorota saat ini tengah kembali ke kampung halamannya. "Kau harus memanggilku Mrs Granger!"

"Baiklah Mrs Granger" Hermione memutuskan mengalah. "Hari ini aku perlu ke menemui Dokter Carles. Aku sangat-sangat harus mengunjunginya. Hanya sebentar saja. Jadi..."

"Tidak" Jawab Mrs Granger menyela. Ia sudah tau pasti kemana arah pembicaraan ini. "Saat ini aku sedang mengajar. Kau tidak lihat?"

"Mom" Hermione terdengar protes.

"Mrs Malfoy jangan memanggilku mom disini"

"Mom lihatlah. Scorpie dan Rose merindukanmu" Ucap Hermione segera mendekatkan kedua anaknya itu pada ibunya. "Ayo sayang beri salam pada Grandma"

"Hey Grandma" Scorpius tersenyum lebar dan begitu manis. Ia paling bisa untuk merebut perhatian. Kali ini saja, makin banyak para penggemarnya. Terbukti dengan pandangan tiap wanita yang menatap dengan penuh pemujaan, walau usianya masih empat tahun.

"Hey grandma" Ucap Rose anehnya tampa senyum. Ia memang paling susah untuk tersenyum. Namun suaranya yang cadel dan masih belum terlalu jelas itu justru membuatnya terlihat lucu. Belum lagi ia adalah anak perempuan yang cantik. Ia sangat mirip dengan Hermione. Benar-benar bagai pinang dibelah dua. Hanya saja dalam versi kecil.

Mrs Granger menghela napasnya. Diam-diam Hermione bersorak untuk itu. Ibunya akan selalu kalah jika Hermione melibatkan Scorpius maupun Rose. "Baiklah aku setuju"

Senyum Hermione melebar. "Trims"

"Cepat pergilah sebelum aku berubah pikiran"

Hermione lantas segera berlutut, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan anaknya. "Mommy akan pergi dulu. Kalian harus berjanji untuk menjadi anak yang baik. Jangan menyulitkan Grandma oke?"

Kedua bocah itu mengangguk dengan kompak. Hermione tersenyum melihatnya. Dengan gemas ia menciumi pipi mereka. Scorpius menunjukkan raut tidak senang di ciumi seperti itu. Begitu juga dengan Rose. "Mom" Keluh mereka sukses membuat seluruh orang-orang itu tertawa.

"Ah kalian sangat menggemaskan. Katakan anak siapa kalian ini?"

Scorpius dan Rose kompak menjawab dengan gerakan semacam tarian yang lucu. Hermione mengajarkan mereka untuk melakukan itu tiap kali pertanyaan itu diajukan. "Kami anak Draco malfoy yang luar biasa tampan dan Hermione malfoy yang sangat... sangat... dan sangatttt cantik di dunia ini." Ucap keduanya dengan berirama bagaikan sebuah nyanyian. Suara tawa terdengar. Siapa yang tidak akan tertawa melihat hal selucu itu?

Mrs Granger pengecualiannya. Dia sekarang ini menggeleng tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Ayolah sayang kau jadi pergi atau tidak?"

Hermione bangkit berdiri. Ia menatap ibunya serius. "Mom tidak boleh memberi mereka makanan yang terlalu manis ataupun asin. Jangan makanan instan, coklat, permen, es krim atau yang lainnya yang sejenis dengan itu semua. Aku..."

"Oke cukup. Aku mengerti. Kau berulang kali katakan itu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Hermione menghela napasnya lega. Ia lagi-lagi menatap kedua anaknya yang kini telah berdiri begitu manis di samping ibunya yang tidak lain adalah nenek mereka. "Bye sayang mommy akan segera kembali" Hermione segera berbalik pergi. Ia sebenarnya paling tidak bisa berpisah dari kedua anaknya itu. Pernah sekali waktu, ia justru setiap lima belas menit sekali akan menelepon. Rasanya kalau begitu lebih baik dia tidak usah pergi kan?

"Hermione jangan berlari-lari seperti itu! Ingat kau sedang hamil saat ini" Teriak Mrs Granger begitu panik melihat putrinya berlari pergi. Ia sama overnya dengan Draco.

Setelah ibunya pergi, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Scorpius mulai berlari-lari kesana kemari dengan senang. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya dan terbang seolah-olah ia pesawat. Semua tertawa melihatnya. Sedangkan Rose sendiri sibuk untuk berkeliling dan mulai bertanya ini dan itu. Rasa ingin taunya benar-benar kuat. Oh ya ampun malangnya Mrs Granger.

"Scorpius...Roselyn!"

Sayangnya tak ada satupun yang menanggapi. Tingkah kedua anak itu terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan. "Oh demi merlin! Grandma sedang mengajar saat ini"

"Grandma ayo tangkap aku" Teriak Scorpius benar-benar tidak peduli dengan raut wajah neneknya itu.

"Grandma ini apa?" Rose ikut-ikutan memperkeruh suasana.

Andai Hermione yang melihatnya, dia akan tertawa. Baginya tingkah anak-anak merupakan kelucuan untuknya. Sayangnya dia tidak lihat. Hermione dengan terburu-buru datang ke rumah sakit dimana Dokter Carles bekerja. Hari ini bukan hari kunjungannya, tapi Hermione begitu penasaran. Jadi ia memaksa untuk datang dan Dokter Carles menyetujuinya. Ia sangat bahagia menemukan apa hasilnya. Dengan bersemangat Hermione akan langsung memberi tau Draco.

Telepon berdering di kantor Draco waktu ia masih sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumennya. "Halo" Gumamnya, tidak mendegarkan dengan serius.

"Mr Malfoy, istrimu datang" Kata Brittany snow, salah satu sekretaris Draco.

"Oke, Brit, kau persilahkan dia masuk"

"Eu...saya...uh..saya rasa anda yang harus keluar, sir"

"Apa? Oh oke baiklah" Jawab Draco belum benar-benar menyadari apa yang terjadi. Pikirannya sejak tadi masih berada pada dokument-dokumentnya. Jadi ketika ia membuka pintu dia tidak menduga sama sekali akan kejutan yang datang padanya.

Hermione tersenyum di hadapannya, begitu cantik dalam setelan salah satu gaun hamilnya. "Kejutan" Hermione menyodorkan sekotak berukuran sedang yang isinya entah apa itu pada Draco. Draco menerimanya. "So bagaimana?" Tanya Hermione.

Draco menyeringai. Secara terang-terangan ia melihat dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki akan penampilan Hermione. "Kau sangat cantik dengan gaun itu. Apa itu gaun yang baru kau beli?"

Kening Hermione berkerut. "Aku tidak membeli gaun ini. Aku membuatnya sendiri. Ini salah satu rancanganku. Kau ingatkan?"

"Oh" Ucap Draco baru menyadarinya juga. Hermione menghela napas melihat tingkah suaminya itu. Kelemahan Draco adalah soal kepekaan. "Sayang yang kumaksud bagaimana adalah tentang kotak yang kuberikan padamu. Ayo bukalah!"

Draco menurut dengan membukanya. Hasilnya sama sekali tidak tereduga. Hermione mengira Draco akan langsung berteriak girang sambil membawanya dalam gendongannya, kemudian berputar-putar karena begitu senang. Tapi sialnya hasilnya nihil. Draco malah menatapnya dengan tidak mengerti.

"Honey kau tau itu apakan?" Tanya Hermione memastikan.

"Iya aku tau. Ini dua buah sepatu. Tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau membelikanku sepatu berukuran kecil ini. Lalu kenapa harus dua? Satu bewarna biru dan satu bewarna pink. Well kau taukan aku tidak terlalu suka warna biru, dan pink bukanlah warna ku. Lagipula sepatu-sepatu ini ukurannya terlalu kecil untukku. Ini lebih cocok untuk sepatu calon anak kita love"

Hermione memutar bola matanya akan tingkah Draco. Brittany, asisten Draco itu bahkan diam-diam tertawa. "Itu memang untuk calon anak kita. Aku tidak memberikannya untukmu. Aku hanya mau menunjukkan itu untukmu"

Lagi-lagi Draco hanya berkata "oh"

"Drake ayolah masa kau tidak mengerti"

"Aku menyerah. Aku tidak mengerti" Sahut Draco pasrah.

"Demi merlin. Itu sudah sangat jelas oke? Sepatu itu ada dua. Warna biru dan pink. Apa sekarang kau tau artinya apa?"

Kedua mata Draco melebar. "Anak kita kembar?"

"Iya" Hermione hampir menjerit kegirangan. Draco kemudian berjalan menghampiri dengan linglung mendekap Hermione. Kedua matanya berbinar-binar. "Laki-laki dan perempuan?" Tanya Draco lebih lanjut.

Hermione mengangguk dengan kedua mata berair. "Iya, sangat mengejutkan bukan?" Saat itu juga, dengan tak kalah mengejutkan Draco mengangkat Hermione dan membawanya berputar-putar. Itu sangat romantis. Kebahagian mereka semakin lengkap dengan kehadiran si kembar. Blaine lahir lima menit lebih cepat dibanding Blair dan itu tentunya menjadikan Blair sebagai si bungsu dalam keluarga itu. BnB menambah inisial di gelang Hermione.

**000**

_Acara ulang tahun hingga pertandingan bisboll._

"Daddy harus berapa lama aku mengocok adonan ini?" Tanya Blair dengan begitu lucu di usianya yang kelima tahun.

Draco menoleh kebawah menatap anak bungsunya itu. Dia terkekeh melihat Blair yang telah begitu cantik dalam gaun pinknya yang juga disertai sebuah celemek pink bergambar para princess. Blair memang begitu girlie. Semua sikap dan kebiasaanya sangat mirip dengan Hermione. Walau parasnya tidak terlalu mirip Hermione. Bagaimanapun si kembar adalah perpaduan antara Draco dan Hermione. Hidung, dagu, dan alis merupakan turunan dari Draco sedangkan mata, bibir, dan bentuk wajah adalah turunan dari Hermione. Untuk rambut, mereka memiliki warna perpaduan antara coklat dan pirang.

"Teruslah mengocok. Kau tidak boleh berhenti my princess."

"Tapi aku lelah"

Draco tertawa mendengarnya. "Kupikir kaulah yang paling bersemangat soal membuat pancake itu. Katanya kau mau membuat pancake sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk mommy"

"Tentu saja" Blair terlihat kesal. Itu raut yang sama percis dengan milik Hermione ketika kesal. "Tapi kali ini aku akan menyuruh Blaine untuk menggantiku." Dengan tatapan tajam, ia menoleh pada kembarannya itu. Blaine tengah berada di meja makan dan hanya memukul-mukul tak jelas seolah meja makan berserta sendok dan garpu yang ia pegang adalah drum dan stik drumnya.

"Blaine" Panggil Blair datang menghampiri. "Sekarang giliranmu! Cepat kocok!"

"Kenapa harus aku?" Blaine mengernyit tidak suka.

"Karena kau kembaranku. Dan kau kakakku. Seorang kakak harus melindungi dan menjaga adiknya. Itulah yang selalu daddy katakan"

"Dan kenapa tidak Scorpie ataupun Rose?"

"Karena Scorpie dan Rose sedang mendekor ruang tengah. Ini hari ulang tahun mom. Semua sibuk kecuali kau!"

Blaine memutar matanya. "Aku tidak mau"

"Aku akan adukan kepada daddy"

"Dasar tukang pengadu menyebalkan"

"Dan aku juga akan bilang kau baru saja menyebutku si pengadu yang menyebalkan."

"Aishhhh" Blaine terlihat begitu kesal. Dengan sangat cemberut ia merebut mangkuk berisi adonan itu dari Blair dan mulai mengocok. Diam-diam Draco mendengarnya. Ia menahan tawa melihat tingkah anak-anaknya itu.

Hermione yang masih teridur di ranjang, akhirnya terbangun juga. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat jam menunjukkan jam sembilan pagi. Oh shit ini sudah lewat dari jam sarapan. Kenapa Draco tidak membangunkannya? Ia jadi telat untuk membuat sarapankan? Dengan segera Hermione turun dari ranjang dan memakai jubah tidurnya. Ia turun menuju lantai bawah. Saat ini mereka berada di Scotlandia, dirumah mereka, dimana dulu Draco pernah membawanya kabur.

Dibawah ia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa, namun ia mendengar suara ribut di dapur. Itu membuatnya terkekeh dan menduga-duga anak-anakknya pasti sedang protes dengan menu sarapan yang dibuat Draco. "Hey guys" Sapa Hermione begitu ceria menemukan keempat anaknya dan suami tercintanya.

"Astaga mom!" Keluh keempat anaknya bagaikan paduan suara.

"What?"

Blair datang mendekat pada Hermione. "Mom ini harusnya kejutan. Kau belum waktunya turun."

Blaine ikut menghampiri. "Blair benar. Kau harusnya terkejut mom"

"Baiklah! Aku terkejuuuuut..."

"Astaga itu tidak lucu mom" Gumam Rose dengan raut yang begitu serius. Rose memang paling tidak bisa untuk bercanda. Oleh sebab itu dia selalu menjadi sasaran kejahilan Scorpius maupun Blaine.

Scorpius tertawa. Dia benar-benar tertawa. "Bagiku itu lucu. Lagipula Mom sudah terlanjut turun. Tidak usah dipermasalahkan?"

"Sebenarnya kejutan untuk apa?" Tanya Hermione membuat keempat anak itu saling melirik pada ayah mereka. Ayah mereka lantas memberi kode pada mereka semua untuk segera pergi keruang tengah dan mengatur kejutannya. Masih ada kemungkinan membuat Hermione terkejut.

"Sayang bisa kau jelaskan padaku?" Tanya Hermione ketika mendapati suaminya itu jalan mendekat, menghampirinya. Kedua tangan Draco berada di pundak Hermione. Ia tersenyum penuh kesenangan. "Kau akan segera tau. Jadi ayo!" Draco menutup kedua mata Hermione menggunakan tangannya. Ia menuntun istrinya itu menuju ruang tengah.

"Satu...dua...tiga!" Draco melepaskan tangannya dari mata Hermione. "Kejutan!" Lagi-lagi keempat anaknya begitu terlihat kompak dengan mengatakan itu secara bersamaan.

Ada balon dan tulisan besar yang terhias tergantung diatas langit-langit menyebutkan selamat ulang tahun ke-30. Ada juga kue tar berlapis krim vanila yang dipenuhi oleh blueberry kesukaan Hermione. Hermione tidak bisa menahan rasa harunya. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa hari ini ia ulang tahunnya sendiri? Begitu manisnya semua kejutan ini. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca Hermione menatap satu-persatu anaknya yang kini berbaris begitu rapi. Dimualai dari Scorpius (9), Rose (8), Blaine (5), dan Blair (5). Bahkan Crooskank ikut berbaris. Si kucing gendut itu kini makin gendut saja. Mungkin karena bertambah dua orang lagi yang memanjakannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Blair dan Rose. Para kaum wanita Malfoy ini pecinta hewan. Khususnya kucing. Begitu juga dengan para lelaki. Mereka pecinta hewan tapi tidak untuk kucing. Scorpius akan langsung bersin-bersin bila dekat-dekat dengan Crooksanks sedangkan Blaine, karena ia lebih tidak suka dengan kucing malas. Sialnya Crooksanks pemalas.

"Hari ini kami kompak berdandan mom" Scorpius tersenyum lebar dengan tulus. Rambut pirangnya dengan rapi tertata kebelakang. Ia begitu terlihat formal dan maskulin di usianya yang masih sembilan tahun. "Aku bahkan memakai dasiku sendiri"

"Begitu pula aku" Ucap Rose tidak mau kalah. Dengan mudahnya ia tersenyum. Bagaimanapunkan ia paling tidak suka tersenyum. "Aku memakai dress pembelianmu. Kuharap aku terlihat cantik dengan ini" lanjut Rose malu-malu, mengingat ia sama sekali tidak suka memakai dress ataupun rok. Dia memang secara fisik begiru mirip dengan Hermione, tapi percayalah sifatnya jauh berbeda. Rose begitu cuek dan tomboy.

Blaine dengan menyeringai menatap ibunya. "Hari ini aku menyisir rambutku Mom dan aku meminta bantuan Rose untuk memakaikan dasi untukku"

"Itu semua tidak ada apa-apanya mom. Aku berbuat lebih dari itu" Lihatlah sikap Blair seratus persen seperti Hermione. Blair tersenyum penuh percaya diri. "Aku berhasil membuat pancake. Aku mengocoknya sendiri"

"Uhuh" Sahut Blaine tentu kesal. "Aku juga ikut membantu. Jangan lupa kalau aku ikut terlibat dalam proses pengocokan"

"Aku juga terlibat dalam proses memasaknya hingga menjadi pancake, Blair." Protes Rose.

Scorpius terkekeh. Ia paling senang untuk membuat Rose kesal. "Ya dan hasilnya gosok. Percaya padaku Mom" Scorpius menatap ibunya. "Jika kau membalikkan pancake Rose, kau akan lihat pancake itu bewarna hitam"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakaukan Scorpie dear? Seingatku kau sama sekali tidak ikut membantu dalam pembuatan pancake itu."

Scorpius selalu menyeringai kepada Rose."Aku terlibat dalam proses pencicipan, dan demi apapun pancake gosongmu tidak enak, nona sok tau"

"Ha ha ha lucu sekali" Dengus Rose.

"Oh ayolah guys! Berhenti berdebat! Ini ulang tahun ibu kalain" Draco mencoba menengahi. Scorpius dan Rose memang bagaikan Tom dan Jerry. Keduanya lantas menatap Hermione dengan senyum meminta maaf.

Hermione ikut tersenyum. "Kemarilah!" Hermione membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Orang pertama yang berlari kearah Hermione adalah Blair. Dia sangat sayang pada ibunya itu, sama sayang kepada Draco juga. Tapi memang selain sayang, Blair sangat menganggumi Hermione. Blaine, Scorpius, dan Rose segera menyusul setalahnya. Hermione harus akui, ulang tahunnya yang ke 30 adalah salah satu ulang tahun terbaiknya.

"Ayolah Ros tunjukkan kemampuanmu!" Ejek Scorpius ketika kini mereka tengah bermain bisbol di halaman mereka. Scorpius sangat menyukai olahraga. Segala jenis olahraga dia sukai, salah satunya bisbol. Jangan heran apabila dia memiliki semua perlengkapannya. Mulai dari seragam, bola, pemukul, sarung tangannya, bahkan topinya.

Tim terbagi dua menajdi, girls team dan boys team. Yah itu bermula dari perdebatan Scorpius dan Rose saat makan. Scorpius bersikeras pria lebih hebat dibanding wanita sedangkan Rose tentu menolak. Ia secara terang-terangan mengatakan seorang pria tidak bisa hidup tanpa wanita dan wanita justru bisa hidup walaupun tanpa pria. Hermione mengiyakan tapi Draco sangat tidak setuju. Itulah mulanya pertandingan bisbol ini. Si kembar tidak banyak bicara, mungkin karena tidak tertarik. Sayangnya kini mereka telah terbagi. Blaine berada bersama Draco dan Scorpius. Sedangkan Blair tentunya bersama Hermione dan Rose.

Boys team kali ini sebagai tim pelempar (pither) mereka secara kompak memakai seragam tim bisbol kesayangan mereka. Tidak termasuk Blaine, karena ia lebih suka musik daripada olahraga. Namun Scorpoius dengan senang hati meminjamkan salah satu bajunya. Well alhasil terpaksa Blaine memakai seragam bisbol yang kebesaran. Dan girls team sebagai tim pemukul (batter). Diantara mereka tak ada yang memakai seragam bisbol, Blair dan Hermione kompak masih mengenakan Dress selutut mereka, sedangkan Rose kembali ke penampilan hari-harinya sebagai wanita tomboy.

Inti dari permainan ini adalah tim pelempar harus menagkap bola yang dipukul oleh tim pemukul agar tim pemukul berubah menjadi tim pelempar. Sedangkan angka hanya didapatkan jika menjadi tim pemukul. Yaitu dengan cara berlari berlawanan dengan arah jarum jam supaya dapat kembali ke home plate. Itulah caranya mendapatkan point.

Scorpius menyeringai. Ia sangat ahli baik sebagai pelempar ataupun pemukul. Ia yakin dia akan menang, mengingat Rose sangat benci apapun yang berkaitan dengan bola. Draco dan Blaine berada dibelakangnya. Mereka menyebar bersiap-siap menangkap bola itu jika memang berhasil dipukul oleh Rose. "Aku akan sedikit mengalah kali ini, bagaimana heh bu dokter?"

Rose yang telah mengganti dress dengan kaos dan celana jeans selutut beserta rambut yang terikat dan bertopi itu mendengus. Ia sudah biasa Scorpius mengejek cita-citanya untuk menjadi dokter. "Lempar saja sebisamu. Aku benar-benar ingin tau seberapa hebatnya kau my brother"

"Kau akan menyesal berkata begitu"

"Coba saja"

Scorpius lagi-lagi menyeringai. Ia telah bersiap-siap dan dalam sekejab bola itu terlempar tanpa sempat Rose pukul. Rose bahkan tidak bisa melihat kapan bola itu melesat.

"Bagaimana my sister?"

"Itu baru permulaan. Aku hanya pemanasan tadi" Rose telah bersiap-siap untuk memukul kembali. Diam-diam dia berdoa untuk diberi mukjizat agar dapat memukul bola itu. Jika tidak Scorpius akan semakin menjadi-jadi. Dari belakangnya ibunya dan Blair menyemangati bagaikan anggotta cheers. Rose menghela napasnya untuk itu. Si little princes dan sang ratu. Itulah julukan yang diberikan Rose untuk ibu dan adik perempuannya.

"Ayo sayang kau bisa! Aku percaya padamu" Teriak Draco menyemangati.

"Dad!" Scorpius menoleh marah. "Kau ini tim siapa sebenarnya?"

Draco terkekeh dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya seakan mengalah. Tak berbicara dan hanya menyeringai, Scorpius menoleh kembali ke arah Rose lalu melempar bola itu begitu saja.

Pang!

Mendengar bunyi pang yang keras dan bola terlempar, Scorpius hampir mengeluarkan matanya karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Rose tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Karena panik, Scorpius segera menyuruh Blaine yang sejak tadi diam seribu bahasa itu untuk mengejarnya. Tidak mau harus kalah, Rose berlari mengelilingi halaman rumah yang telah ditandai menjadi bentuk segitiga ala lapangan bisbol. Dia telah melewati base satu, sebelum dengan bakatnya Blaine melempar bola yang ia tangkap dan itu berhasil mengenai Rose.

"Aww" Keluh Rose. Ia menatap Blaine yang jauh disana dengan tatapan tajam. Blaine menyeringai. "Sorry Ros" Teriaknya.

Scorpius sendiri mengedipkan salah satu matanya sebagai hadiah kekalahan untuk Rose. Sekarang sudah pasti giliran Blair untuk maju. "Mom" Blair memanggil ibunya untuk memohon agar tidak dilibatkan dalam permainan yang menurutnya tidak cocok untuk wanita.

"Ayolah sweethear kau pasti bisa. Cepat-cepat"

Blair melangkah dengan malas. Jauh disana Rose berteriak menyemangatinya. Jujur sebenarnya Blair jengkel dengan pertengkaran antara Scorpius dan Rose. Lihatlah! Sekarang ia juga ikut terlibat.

"Hey my little princess" Untuk kali ini Scorpius tidak menyeringai. Ia tersenyum bagaikan malaikat.

"Kakak" Blair memanggil dengan suara yang begitu lembut dan menggemaskan. Ia juga menunjukkan raut wajah paling memelasnya.

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku kakak dengan nada seperti itu?"

"Scorp jangan tertipu dengan aktingnya. Blair sangat berbakat dalam berakting. Percaya padaku" Teriak Blaine membuat Blair diam-diam mencibirnya. Hermione dan Draco saling tertawa melihat interaksi anak-anak mereka.

"Kakak" lagi-lagi Blair memanggil dengan memohon. Ia tampak seperti bersungguh-sungguh. Sudah pasti Scorpius tidak tega. Bagaimanapun dia adalah seorang kakak yang sangat sayang pada semua adik-adiknya. Bertengkar dengan Rose hanya sebagai hiburan, agar adiknya yang satu itu tidak terlalu serius. Hidup ini perlu sedikit bersenag-senang, bukan?

"Baiklah-baiklah" Gumam Scorpius. "Aku akan memukul dengan salan pelan, jadi kau harus bisa memukulnya oke?" Blair segera tersenyum dan mengangguk penuh semangat. Ketika bola datang dengan begitu lambat, tentu Blair bisa memukulnya. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Blair memukulnya.

Bola itu terlempar cukup jauh. Bisa dikatakan itu homerun. Scorpius benar-benar tertipu. Ia harusnya mendengarkan Blaine bukan?

"Apa yang kubilangkan? Kau harusnya percaya padaku"

"Jangan bicara padaku" Dengus Scorpius. Point berhasil didapatkan Blair. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika berlari dengan santai tanpa rasa khwatir. Toh bolanya terlempar jauh. Dia pun langsung mendapatkan tos dan pelukkan dari Rose yang kegirangan.

"Ayolah Mom" Ucap Rose ketika akhirnya giliran Hermione untuk maju, mengingat di lemparan selanjutnya Blair tidak dapat memukul bolanya karena Scorpius tidak main-main lagi. Ia terlalu kesal telah ditipu.

Kini mau tidak mau giliran Hermione untuk maju. Ia menghela napasnya ketika Scorpius dan Draco secara kompak menyeringai.

"Ayolah Scorpie" Ucap Hermione menantang.

Scorpius terkekeh tertawa akan kepercayaan diri ibunya tersebut. "Kau membuatku takut mom"

"Tentu saja. Ayolah" Hermione telah mengambil posisi. Dengan masih tertawa-tawa Scorpius melemparnya. Dia tidak terlalu serius tapi tidak juga mengalah.

Pukulan pertama, Hermione gagal melakukannya. "Kau memang sangat membuatku takut mom" Tim boys tertawa. Pukulan kedua pun terjadi hal yang sama. Rose telah pasrah untuk timya. Andai pertandingan ini tentang mendesain ataupun memasak pasti tidak akan begini ceritanya.

"Kau benar-benar semakin membuatku takut mom" lagi-lagi Scoorpius dan Blaine terkekeh. Draco tidak melakukan hal yang serupa. Dia justru tiba-tiba menyemangati. "Ayolah love! Kau harus fokus. Perhatian bolanya baik-baik dan ayunkan pemukul itu" Hermione tersenyum mendengarnya.

Seakan membuktikan kekuatan cinta begitu luar biasa, dalam lemparan ketiganya itu, Hermione melakukannya dengan baik. Tidak homerun, tetapikan setidaknya dia berhasil memukulnya. Bola itu mengarah pada Draco. Hermione yang terlalu senang malah merayakannya dengan melompat-lompat dan bukannya lari.

"Mom kau harus lari!" Rose berteriak. "Kau harus lebih cepat lagi dari itu mom. Dad hampir managkap bolanya" lanjutnya ketika ibunya itu berlari. Hermione harus berhenti ketika Draco berada dihadapannya. Dengan mudahnya Suaminya itu bisa saja membuatnya out dari permainan ini. Bola berada ditangannya.

"Tadi pukulan yang bagus love. Aku bangga padamu. Sayangnya kurasa kau harus out"

Kening Hermione berkerut. Ia tidak suka mendengar out. "Lakukan saja!" Hermione menantang "Tapi jangan harap, aku pergi makan malam denganmu hari ini."

"Oh yang benar saja. Kau mengancamku?"

"Well bagiku itu bukan ancaman, itu hanya semacam negosiasi"

Scorpius menatap jengkel. "Dad lempar saja bolanya"

"..." Draco diam saja. Dia sudah menyiapkan kejutan spesial yang telah dia siapkan di sebuah restoran paling terkenal di scotland. Jika Hermione tidak ikut, akan percuma semua yang telah dia lakukan. "Baiklah" Ucap Draco dengan mengejutkan malah melempar bola itu jauh-jauh dari Hermione. "Jadi makan malam denganku?"

"Ahhhh"Pekik Scorpius sama kerasnya dengan Blaine. Rose dan Blair tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kekalahan dari tim boys. Kedua perempuan itu datang menghampiri. Rose terlihat paling senang. "Bagaimana kakak?"

Scorpius mendegus. "Itu kemenangan curang namanya. Lihat! Mom mengancam dad" Jari telunjuk Scorpius menunjuk. Sialnya saat itu kedua orang tuanya tengah saling merengkuh dan berciuman. "Oh demi merlin" Dengan cepat dan sigap Scorpius dan Rose kompak menutup mata adik-adik mereka.

"Astaga kau kenapa Rose?" Keluh Blaine ketika kakak perempuannya itu menutup matanya. "Jangan banyak bertanya dan ikuti aku saja. Kita harus pergi."

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Blair ikut-ikutan meronta dari tutupan Scorpius.

"Itu bukanlah hal yang perlu kau tau" Kedua kakak itu dengan kompak membawa adiknya-adiknya pergi. Mereka berempat masuk kedalam rumah sementara dua orang dewasa diluar sana terlalu sibuk dengan bibir satu sama lain. Draco benar-benar mendekap Hermione. Ia tidak akan pernah mau melepasnya. Ia sudah berjanji untuk membahagiakan keluarga kecilnya ini. Yah mereka berenam akan bahagia bersama.

**000**

_Bonus scene!_

**London Gossip Net**

**Sebelum**

**Selanjutnya**

**Ajukan pertanyaan**

**Email masuk**

**Foto**

**P.S : Semua nama tempat, orang, dan peristiwa asli telah diubah atau disingkat demi melindungi pihak yang tidak bersalah, yaitu aku.**

**Who am I? That's a secret I'll never tell...**

**Hey girls and maybe boys!**

Selamat datang di New London Gossip. Ini adalah website terbaru dengan diriku yang baru. Semenjak beberapa tahun yang silam sejak terbongkarnya identitas siapa itu london gossip, sebagaian orang merasa sangat tidak percaya. Yah itu sangat mengehebohkan diera orang tuaku.

Aku sendiri tidak percaya london gossip adalah si aneh yang telah berubah menjadi seorang penulis terkenal. Tidak terduga lagi dia adalah seorang pria. Sungguh luar biasa. Jika kalian tidak percaya, kalian bisa tanyakan pada orang tua kalian. Kuyakin mereka tau. Oh ayolah berita itu sangat menghebohkan di zaman orang tua kita kan? Tapi sekarang london gossip adalah orang yang baru. Lupakan masa lalu. Akulah london gossip dan kalian tak ada satupun yang tau siapa aku sebenarnya. Itu adalah rahasia yang tidak akan pernah kuberitahu.

Jika dulu LG fokus membicarakan A, Bee, C, dan D. Maka di era ku, aku akan membicarakan Pangeran S (21thn), si pintar R ( 20 thn), playboy B (17 thn), princess Bee (17 thn), dan tentunya orang-orang disekitar mereka. Mari kuperkenalkan mereka.

Pertama, kita bahas pangeran S. Dia adalah si sulung yang begitu tampan. Aku akui dia sangat tampan. Dia incaran pertama setiap wanita. Bagaimana tidak, diusianya yang ke 21 ini, dia telah menjadi pembisnis muda yang begitu habat. Begitu banyak prestasinya. Tak lama lagi perusahaan M corps pasti akan segera jatuh padanya. Belum lagi ia begitu ahli dalam bidang olahraga. Oh ya ampun, demi apapun dia pria no 1 di london ini. Sayangnya tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini kan? Si pangeran tampan yang satu ini tidak pernah sedikitpun terlibat sekandal percintaan. Aku bahkan hampir mengira dia gay. Tapi itu tidak benar. Kenyataanya dia adalah pria normal. Dia suka wanita. Tetapi hanya wanita itu. Wanita cinta pertamanya. Rumor mengatakan cinta pertamanya itu meninggal karena kanker. Tragis bukan?

Sekarang pangeran incaran kita semua ini harus terkena kutukan cinta pertama. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya dengan cara apa menghancurkan kutukan itu iyakan? Jika iya maka jawabannya tidak ada. Dia hanya menyukai gadis cinta pertamanya itu. Dan sialnya untuk kita semua, aku baru mendapatkan info bahwa kota london yang begitu luas ini kedatangan seorang gadis amerika yang parasnya sangat mirip dengan gadis cinta pertama itu. Oh damn! Parahnya lagi entah takdir atau apa ia keterima bekerja sebagai pegawai baru di perusahaan M. Itu mimpi buruk untuk setiap kaum perempuan yang mengincar S. Well aku sangat penasaran, bagaiman jika mereka bertemu?

Kedua, kita ada si jenius R. Aku bertanya-tanya otaknya sebesar apa? Ketika ia masih bersekolah di Hogwarts, tiap saat dia pasti mengacungkan tangannya. Jujur saja kebiasaanya itu menyebalkan. Sayangnya dia begitu cantik dan sangat dermawan. Ia bahkan bekerja sukarela tiap weekendnya untuk bekerja amal. Sedangkan hari-hari lain dia bekerja penuh sebagai dokter. Percayalah dia dokter muda yang berbakat. Namanya tertulis di sebuah majalah kesehatan. Dia juga sangat tomboy dan sama sekali tidak mengerti fashion. Yang ada di otaknya pasti hanya rumus-rumus dan pelajaran lainnya. Tidak ada cerita cinta pada kehidupannya. Dia bilang dia alergi dengan cinta. Tapi kurasa itu mungkin karena ia pernah patah hati sebelumnya. Well aku sangat penasaran sekali dengan pria yang berani membuatnya patah hati. Sepertinya itu bakal ada hubungannya dengan kedatangan seorang pria yang merupakan teman lamanya. Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat bagaimana ketika mereka bertemu.

Ketiga, aku dengan senang hati memperkenalkan pria yang memiliki saudara kembar ini. Aku menamainya playboy B. Bagaimana pun, dia memang playboy kan? Dia tidak kalah tampannya dengan si sulung. Well bagiku dia jauh lebih hot. Dia suka bercanda, tertawa, tidak kaku, dan yang terpenting dia sangat ahli dalam hal musik. Dia pandai bermain beragam-ragam alat musik. Sayangnya dia benar-benar tidak pernah serius. Ia begitu gampang bosan. Hanya musik yang tidak membuatnya bosan dan jangan lupakan cafenya. Oh yeah benar sekali dia pemilik cafe. Kalau boleh jujur cafenya sangat sukses. Tapi seperti yang kukatakan, dia tidak pernah serius. Cafenya hanyalah bisnis main-mainnya. Bersenang-senang adalah tujuan utamanya. Kuliah di jurusan musik pun hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Namun sepertinya kehadiran gadis amerika itu sangat menarik perhatiannya. Oh demi apapun ! Apa itu artinya dia akan saling bersaing dengan kakakknya sendiri? Aku bakal sangat menunggu persaingan itu.

Terakhir, aku perkenalkan Princess Bee kita. Dia kembaran playboy B. Diantara saudara-saudaranya sepertinya hanya dia yang paling terbuka dengan kehidupannya. Mungkin karena faktor dia adalah salah satu artis muda yang begitu banyak menarik perhatian. Bahkan sejak kecil, ia telah menarik perhatian. Ketika umurnya 10 tahun, dia telah menjadi pemain utama diserial drama disney. Usianya ke 15, dia bergabung dalam sebuah grup girl tanpa harus melakukan audisi ataupun trainee. Siapa yang tidak tau TRINITY iyakan? Setelah debutnya bersama trinity, di tahun selanjutnya dia bermain dalam serial drama musikal, karier nya semakin cemerlang berkat drama itu, belum lagi dengan duetnya bersama seorag penyanyi pria berinisial E. Karir perinces Bee kita semakin berada dipuncaknya. Sedangkan bicara soal percintaan, hasilnya benar-benar nihil. Memang ada kabar dia dekat dengan lawan mainnya, dan juga dekat dengan E. Tapi itu hanya rumor yang tidak terbukti benar. Aku sih tetap percaya dia memiliki kekasih. Aku pernah menangkapnya pergi bersama dengan seseorang. Sialnya wajah pria itu tertutup. Terus terang, aku akan bertekad mencari tau siapa pria itu? By the way, princess Bee akan segera comeback bersama trinity. Aku jujur penasaran dengan lagu terbaru mereka. Well mengingat usianya sudah 17 tahun, mungkin akhirnya mereka akan berubah konsep menjadi sedikit dewasa. Hohoho aku menunggu kejutan itu.

Begitulah latar belakang kehidupan keempat bersaudara itu. Bermula dari tulisan singkatku tentang mereka, seterusnya aku akan mencari informasi terbaru tentang mereka dan menjadikan london gossip ini menjadi tempat ter-update yang paling dipercayai. Itulah yang akan kulakuakan. So thank for coming. See you letter, guys.

**XOXO. YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME. LONDON GOSSIP.**

**000**

Itu dia chapter terakhir dari LG. Kuharap kalian tidak mati kebosanan selama membaca epilog ini. Aku juga berharap bahwa chapter terakhir ini setidaknya cukup memuaskan. Aku akui aku masih banyak kekurangan, jadi tolong di maklumi saja hehehe.. Aku minta maaf bila ini tidak memuaskan.

So mari kita tanya jawab untuk yang terakhir kalinya di LG!

**Pertama,** bagaimana keseluruhan epilog ini? Apa yang langsung kalian rasakan? Well fyi aku sebisa mungkin membuat sebuah epilog yg sedikit beda dar biasanya, So apakah itu berhasil?

**Kedua,** scene yang kalian suka dari epilog ini?

**Ketiga,** dari ch 1-27 apa sih moment terbaik menurut kalian?

**Keempat,** adakah ch yang lebih kalian suka bahkan yang kalian baca berulang-ulang? Jika ada, di ch berapa?

**Terakhir,** diantara anak-anak Hermione dan Draco dalam ficku ini, siapa yang menarik menurut kalian dan membuat kalian penasaran?

Haha itu saja pertanyaanya. Aku dan S tentu akan senang jika ada yang mau jawab. Tapi tdk juga tak papa. Aku sudah cukup senang kalian sudah meluangkan waktu utk membaca LG. Khususnya yang mau review. Walau dengan beberapa buah kata, kami berdua excited utk membacanya. **Jika ada yang kalian ingin tanyakan, kalian bisa pm aku. Aku usahakan utk balas.**

Akhir kata ketemu di fict-fict ku yang lain guys. Bye!

**Special thank to :**

Arinamour036-Emmwatt-Schartzran-Yulia-Yellowers-Narcisssy-Suri-ElectraMalfoy-Nha Chang-BW-Clairy -DMxHG-Andreanibebe-Uchiha .1-AbraxasM-Chichiyo99-Sanny sakurai hiroki-dramione lover-dew-draco addict-suzuki van ind-malfnger-bunu-rina kartika- **DAN SEMUA YANG LAINNYA. MAAF GAK DITULIS.**

**AKU DAN S SANGAT BERTERIMAKASIH. GOMAWO!**

**KNOW YOU LOVE ME. LONDON GOSSIP.**


	28. Chapter 28

Menyapa!

Hey semua. CC dan S di disini. Mian (sorry)baru kembali setelah lama hiatus. Aku senang dengan semua partisipasi siapapun yang telah mendukung semua fict abal-abalku. Kali ini aku cuman mau menyapa kalian para readerku yang rock N roll. Aku kangen menulis fanfic, khususnya tentang dramione. Tapi mengingat aku baru saja masuk kuliah jadinya tugas-tugasku menumpuk. So aku akan bilang aku akan hiatus dulu. Kayaknya aku gak bakal bisa ngebagi waktuku, apalagi kalo ngambil farmasi itu ternyata tidak semudah yang kupikirkan. Begitu juga dengan S. walau dia gak ngambil farmasi sepertiku, tetap aja dia juga sibuk. Sekali lagi mian.

Tapi kabar baiknya, aku pasti akan segera kembali ketika libur kuliah tiba. Dan jika ada yang ingin kontak aku kalian bisa PM or add my facebook Linda caroline. Well, dengan begitu kita bisa saling share, bincang-bincangn, dan mungkin menjadi lebih kenal lagi.

XOXO. YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME…


End file.
